The Multiverse Project: Warhammer 40,000
by TMO MelonMaster
Summary: Eight diehard fan of Warhammer 40k are thrown into a universe where there is only war with a singular objective: Make sure that the good guys win. But does 40k even have a good guy? Who cares! Bolter and Chainsword dude!
1. CADIA FALLS!

**About the Multiverse Project:**

 **Basically, the story of the Multiverse Project follows the Eight, a team of, you guessed it, eight boys and girls from our world that are sent into fictional universes with the singular job of preserving the canon of each reality, aka making sure that the Imperium, a lesser evil, doesn't fall to Chaos, a greater evil. Due to the fact that the Eight are huge nerds, our heroes and heroines went about their job with gusto, fanboy zealotry and relish, ecstatic to be inserted into their favorite fantasy or sci-fi worlds.**

 **Unlike my previous work, this one is episodic, without a wide reaching story arc and definite end.**

 **And that's the gist of it, so without any further ado I give you:**

 **The Multiverse Project: Warhammer 40,000.**

* * *

 **Dramatis Personae.**

 **(Because I'm too lazy to reintroduce the Eight again)**

 **Tangmo: From Bangkok Thailand, short black hair, lean and athletic, loves shotguns and a master of all South East Asian martial arts. Cynical and swears way too much, can be nice to other people given the correct persuasion but most of the time preferred to be a dick, reveling in annoying and pissing people off with his immature pestering. Calm, calculating and can get very political if the situation demands it.**

 **Henry: From New York, United State of America, black, shaven head, strong and muscular, unstoppable with assault rifle and an undisputed champ when it comes to boxing. A natural born leader, commanding and fair, swift, thoughtful and precise when making decision, exude authority that makes people wants to follow. A nice enough guy, but not without a cheeky, offensive side that sometime surface with someone annoys him, always feel guilty when saying mean things afterward. Love metal music, especially Power Metal.**

 **The Master: The Eight boss, a pan dimensional godlike being that safes guard all the fictional reality that existed, making sure that canon is follow lest the real world got affected. He gives the Eight their directive and occasionally shows up to complain.**

* * *

 _The following fan fiction took place one year before the event of The Multiverse Project: Bioshock, if you have time check it out!_

* * *

"CADIA FALLS?!" Tangmo screamed at the Imperial data-slate, unbelieving of the words, or runes, he was reading.

"WHAT IN THE ACTUAL FUCK BRO?!" Henry was equally flabbergasted, pacing up and down the cramp confines of the Valkyrie gunship, empty beside the two of them. An expensive and wasteful gesture, but the Imperial Guards upper echelon spares no expenses in transporting prospect commissar and general into an active warzone. Okay, maybe expensive wasn't the correct term here, because the sleek interstellar ship looks, feels and smell like absolute shit.

This isn't anything new to Tangmo though, in Thailand there exist a notorious public bus known as the No. 8. A rundown, decades old busted up piece of shit that roared louder than a freaking tank when the driver, coked up on amphetamine pills, decided to plow through the busy Bangkok traffic. Pedestrians and other motorists be damned, he needed to rake up the passenger tally before his shift was done.

Granted, at least in the case of the No. 8 bus he was still on the ground, the worse that could happen was that the damn thing flipped, crashed or ran over some poor sods, as a passenger he can't be implicated in man-slaughter. The Valkyrie however was a spacecraft. And even though he wanted to trust Imperial engineering ingenuity, the clanking of loose bolts, the horrid groaning of tortured steel and the layer of rust that looked a couple of centuries thick, was far from reassuring.

"Great! This is just fucking great!" Henry quickened his pace down the aisle of seats, the accommodation here made the cheapest Thai Airways economy class look luxurious by comparison. "First Ken Levin straight up murdered Elizabeth, now the most iconic bastion in the entire Imperium is dead, absolutely ass blasted to hell by Chaos."

"Yeah, Elizabeth dying is an absolute punch in the gut," Tangmo agreed.

"You damn right it is," Henry continued. "I mean, shit, after everything she went through why can't she have a happy ending?"

"Look, I understand where you're coming from, but we're getting off the subject here," Tangmo interject, "Cadia. Falls. Dude!"

"This is beyond fucked," Henry continued to stomp up and down the Valkyrie. "I mean, this is gonna screw up every established lore in 40k, I just know it."

"The plot is just moving forward."

"I bet the Master is dicking with us, he knows we're big 40k fans so he planted us right at the end of the entire franchise."

"Stop being such a fucking schizoid and sit your ass down," Tangmo shook his head exasperatedly, "besides, if this is the end, think of how cool it's gonna be to actually experience it in the flesh. Come on dude, it's gonna be awesome regardless, and imagine how much fun 2016 is going to be when we spoiled it for everyone."

Although still pacing, Henry was visibly calming down, nodding as Tangmo's word began to sink in.

"You're right," Henry swiped a hand over his sweaty face, "I'm just a little bit overwhelm, and the whole Elizabeth thing isn't really helping."

"I feel your pain dude," some years ago, Tangmo would have laughed at people like Henry for getting so emotionally attached to a video game character. But after becoming part of the universe crossing dynamic ass kicking team known as the Eight, and learning that every video games, books and films were real, breathing world like his own, he now understand the pain. Goddamn it Ken!

A glaring red light flashed suddenly beside Tangmo and a subdue voice spoke from the speaker above his head.

"Pardon my interruption lord commissar, lord general," the man said, "but the captain has requested that you remained seated for the duration of the flight, for your own safety sir."

"How the hell do I talk back?" Tangmo peered closer at the speaker.

"There's a switch beneath the vox-caster sir, flip it if you wish to speak to us," as if reading his mind, the co-pilot told him.

"Okay," Tangmo found the rusty switch, flipped it and dropped his voice by a few cool octaves, "can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear sir," the co-pilot replied.

"You must forgive the lord general," Tangmo went on, adopting a more commissar appropriate tone, "he is most aggrieved by the news regarding the traitor's incursion and the subsequent destruction of Cadia. To see mankind most formidable fortress fall is not an easy matter to digest."

"Be that as it may, lord commissar," a new female voice, Australian accented of all things, piped up, "but I must advice the lord general to sit down. We're about to breach the atmosphere and there's already enough vibration without him adding more to it."

"You best well watch your words, pilot," Henry now spoke, his menacing baritone shaking the hull.

"With all due respect, lord general," the undeniable bite in the woman's remark was surprising, to say the least, "but for me to adequately do my job, I must ask you to stop acting like a damn child and sit your ass down so I can land this bird properly."

"Tyra! For Emperor sake!" The co-pilot was scared shitless by the captain's outburst, and for good reason.

"Tyra, is it?" Henry lowered his voice ominously. "Your superior will hear of this."

"Nothing new here sir," Tangmo could've sworn Tyra was smirking on the other end.

"Just do your job, woman," Henry walked over to the vox-caster and flipped the switch, then spun around to face Tangmo.

"Damn son!" Henry cackled like an idiot while Tangmo grinned like one. "She's feisty!"

"And that accent, dude!" Tangmo added. "She sounds cute as fuck yo!"

"Nah! The Aussie accent is a lie," Henry waved him off, "I bet she's an overweight ugly lesbo."

"How can you tell just by hearing her voice?"

"Trust me man, you get the hot ones that sounds like baying mule, while the less attractive ones got voices like angel. Nature like to dick with us like that."

"That is the most retarded shit I've ever heard in my life."

"I concurred completely lord commissar."

Tangmo and Henry froze where they stood, horror and embarrassment in equal measure taut their faces as they gaped at the vox-caster, red light still on. Dodgy Mechanicus piece of shit, this entire goddamn Valkyrie was probably patched together in the Imperium equivalent of China.

"…Shit." Henry managed a high-pitched squeak.

"And for your information, lord general," Tyra continued testily, "I am quite attractive."

"I'm sure you are, captain Tyra," Tangmo made his voice more professional, what little help that would do, "now how do I turn the vox-caster off?"

"You flipped the switch until the red light disappeared, sir."

"Thank you captain," Tangmo flipped the switch a few times until the light went black.

"Yes Henry, I agree!" Tangmo yelled obnoxiously at the vox-caster, enunciating every syllable with unnecessary care. "She probably looks like a pregnant elephant!"

Both the commissar and commander waited in dreaded anticipation for a respond, unblinking eyes trained on the vox-caster. After about five minutes, the pair let out a sigh of relief as Henry seated himself down beside Tangmo and buckled up.

"Well, we're off to a great start," Henry took off his cap and wiped his brow, "so much for blending in with the grim darkness of the 41st Millennium."

"Dude, when do we ever try to blend in?" Tangmo cocked a brow. "Everywhere we go, whether it's Westeros, with the Bridgeburners or tagging along with Geralt, we were always our dumbass selves."

"Yeah, but this place is a dystopian nightmare where one slip could get us killed," Henry continued, "in a couple of days everybody's gonna be babbling about that weird commissar and general, the pilot won't keep quiet, that for damn sure."

"You know I can blam her and the co-pilot, right?" Tangmo was dead serious when he turned to face Henry. "Just say the word man."

"What? Dude! No! I like her."

"…So that's a no on the blamming?"

"Don't hurt her, okay man?"

"Chill dude, I like her too. And I'm already scoring more point than you anyway."

Henry would've retort if the Valkyrie didn't lurch suddenly, so powerful that Tangmo, who didn't strapped himself in, was launched from his seat, his head making a loud, painful bonk on the ceiling, his awesome commissar cap did little to cushion the impact.

"Motherfucker!" Tangmo buckled up and was rubbing the red welt on his forehead when the vox-caster blared to life again.

"We'll be making our descent into the atmosphere in a few minutes sir," Tyra said, "sorry about the turbulence, the traffic is getting pretty heavy in this area."

Still massaging his skull, thank God it wasn't getting lumpy, Tangmo glanced out the porthole and felt boyish wonder numbing his pain. Outside in the starry infinity, the awe-inspiring sight of the Imperial Navy gleamed in glorious magnitude, their radiance rivaling the glittering stars of the cosmos. Lumbering slowly across the black canvas of the universe were a few Emperor class battleships, bearing insignia that Tangmo and Henry didn't recognize. Beyond the hulking flying cathedral, smaller cruisers glided along in pristine formation, guarding the shipping lane or providing escort to the bigger spacecraft. Darting about them like school of minnows, Fury Interceptor flew a pretty pattern as they accompanied what appeared to be bulky civilian transport toward one of the many capital class ship.

"So what in the hell is happening here?" Tangmo began tapping the data-slate.

"It's an evacuation process," Henry read from his own little screen, "apparently these are the survivor from Cadia."

"Refugee details, seriously?" Tangmo face scrunched up in distaste, he was here to kick ass and take names, not play UN peacekeeper.

"Dude, this is 40k, it ain't going to be that simple," Henry nudge his head at the porthole, "we're not the only pair assigned to this mission."

Following Henry's gaze, Tangmo gave a curt nod in agreement. Flying beside them, forming an almost perfect wedge, were others Valkyries, each carrying a pair of commissar and commander within its hull. Having arrived in the 40k universe via a nondescript portal conjured up by the Master, the pan dimensional being that safe guard the cosmos who also happens to be their boss, Tangmo and Henry were hurried through the hall of an Emperor class battleship and into Tyra's Valkyrie, with only a data-slate given to them by a panting petty officer before they were jettison into space.

He didn't even catch the name of the ship, probably something in Latin with a very unsubtle meaning.

To say that the whole thing feels pretty strange would be somewhat of an understatement, even by 40k standard. He counted nine other ships leaving the battle cruiser with him, ten commissars and ten generals, fresh out of the Schola Progenium, heading for the hottest warzone in the entire Imperium. Beyond the preliminary intel on the destruction of Cadia, nothing clued him in on what they were supposed to be doing. God, he hates not knowing shit.

"Entering atmosphere," Tyra announced as the Valkyrie began rocking violently, the ancient locking belts rattled hard against Tangmo's chest. Outside, the vivid heat of reentry wreathed the ship in fire.

"Holy shit, this is like Starship Trooper!" Henry laughed.

"I know right!" Despite the less than comfortable predicament Tangmo found himself smiling ear to ear, beyond exhilarated that he was moments away from living his Warhammer 40k fantasy. Sure, the prospect of getting killed was astronomical, but to be able to run around with bolter and chainsword was totally worth the risk of getting mind raped by Chaos gods, stomped to shit by Orks, turned into a buffet by the Tyranids and getting fucked by a hot Dark Eldar babe with a spike dildo.

Yep, totally worth it.

After what seemed like hours, the bone jarring shuddered ceased. Taking a few deep breaths, Tangmo glance toward the porthole and saw bright blue sky greeting him instead of cosmic black, wisps of cloud rushes pass the Valkyrie in shrieking gale now that they were no longer in a soundless vacuum.

"ETA to the assembly point, twenty minutes sir," Tyra announced.

"Thank you captain," Tangmo flipped the switch and acknowledged her.

"Make sure it's turned off this time," Henry lowered his voice to a whisper, eyeing the vox-caster warily.

"It is," Tangmo pointed at the dull bulb, "what? You scared of the mean little captain?"

"Fuck you, I just don't like embarrassing myself," Henry grumbled.

"But that's the best part of our job!" Tangmo reached into his coat and withdrew a black palm size device which he activates with his thumb. The polished obsidian machine wasn't sanction by the Adeptus Mechanicus, its inner working and the method of recreating such an archaic tool, mentioned only as myth from the Dark Age of Technology, was lost to the scion of the Machine God. The Imperium has no name for it, but Tangmo knew well what such device was called in that unknown time lost from Imperial chroniclers.

An iPhone.

"Alright, time to break out the Sabaton," Tangmo began flipping through the collection of music on the iPhone. As something of a consolation prize for dropping the Eight in the middle of what is essentially the biggest Chaos incursion since the Horus Heresy, the Master have given them every album of the best metal band in the world for the next fifty years.

"And the Hammerfall," Henry made his input, "the Disturbed, the Dragonforce, the Gloryhammer, the Alestorm, the Amon Amarth, the Galneryus, the Maiden, the Priest, the Nightwish, the Rhapsody…"

"Which Rhapsody?"

"Everything that involves Luca Turilli."

"Even his new solo project?"

"Everything."

Tangmo nodded as he continued to scroll down the playlist, stopping suddenly with an irked brow, "yo check this out, it looks like Gloryhammer came out with a new album in 2015."

"What's it called?"

"Space 1992: Rise of the Chaos Wizards."

"That's sounds ridiculously awesome, and strangely fitting."

"Want to give a whirl?"

"Hell yeah!"

Pressing the screen, Tangmo turned the loud speaker to maximum as the quick and powerful intro of battering drums, machinegun riff and soaring synth blared from the iPhone. By the time the chorus kicked in, Tangmo and Henry was already headbanging and trying to sing along.

"Holy sweet Jesus, this is amazing," Henry beamed, "Christopher Bowes is a fucking genius."

"I'm still having a hard time believing how good this is," Tangmo agreed with a laugh, "I mean, holy shit, is the entire album a parody of 40k or something?"

"I don't know dude, but the lyric fit 40k to a tee."

"We're going to be landing in a few moments sir," Tyra interrupted the kickass solo, "…I'm sorry lord commissar, am I hearing music?"

Locking the iPhone hurriedly and stuffing it into a secret 4th dimension pocket in his commissar coat, like the one Doraemon used, Tangmo scrambled over to the vox-caster, flipped it on, then spoke in his most flat voice:

"Music, captain?"

"I swear I heard a strange distorted sound coming from the passenger hull, like someone torturing a string instrument."

Tangmo had to bite down a choice retort for Tyra. Torturing a string instrument?! Woman, that was one of the best shredding ever conceived by mankind, "I assured you captain that neither myself nor the general had uttered a single word since entering the atmosphere, or made any sort music for that matter."

"Yes lord commissar, my apology," the Valkyrie seems to be slowing down then, his stomach rushing up his throat as the ship made its quick descend, the hull shaking violently from the change in altitude. Before he or Henry can comment, a jarring impact rocked the entire aircraft, so powerful that Tangmo knew if he wasn't strapped down, he would've flew across the aisles. Good thing he didn't squealed, the damned vox-caster was still on.

"Sorry about the rough landing sir," Tyra said chirpily as the hum of engines died down and was replaced by the rumble of muffled humanity churning outside the Valkyrie, the roar of trudging machineries and barking orders melding into a rolling, unintelligible thunder.

"Thank you for the ride, captain," Tangmo undid his buckles and strode to the back of the ship with Henry, the large cargo door lowering with a rusty squeal.

"Damn, that's painful," Tangmo gridded his teeth, the aging door was taking its sweet time.

"Act cool dude, act cool," Henry dusted and fiddled with his dark green general coat like a female character from the Wheel of Time.

"I am cool," Tangmo adjusted his awesome commissar cap.

"Okay, now strike a pose," Henry puffed out his chest, stuck out his chin and clasped his hand behind his back.

"Really dude? Really?" Despite giving the American an incredulous look, Tangmo squared his shoulder and folded his arm in front of his chest.

"Like in Hellboy dude," Henry grinned.

"Which one?"

"The first one, right before Abe and Hellboy fight that Samael thing in the museum."

"You mean the part where they got out of the garbage truck?"

"That one, yeah."

"Alright, I'll admit, that shit was cool."

Henry was about to say more when the ramp door slammed down entirely, reverberating rush of clashing voices buffeted them, adding an almost tangible layer to the hot air billowing into the hull. Striking a dashing militaristic pose, Tangmo and Henry both let out an agitated groan when a Servitor with a halftrack for feet greeted them. The hunched, grotesque lobotomized cyborg jerked and twitched as he, or she, looked at them.

"Follow me," it droned mechanically before turning away, "must keep schedule, schedule must be kept as commanded."

"Alright, alright," Tangmo rolled his eyes, "lead the way my dude."

"Input error," the machine man blurted, "unable to comply, invalid command, please repeat directive."

"I swear to God Almighty," Henry shook his head and cleared his throat, "Servitor, take us to the designated location."

"Command accepted," the Servitor turned and trudge slowly around the Valkyrie, "follow to destination."

Side by side, their steps pristine and crisp, Tangmo and Henry followed the Servitor down the rough dirt path toward a forest of tent a couple of hundred paces in front of them. They were passing the Valkyrie's head when the cockpit window swung opened and an Aussie voice asked: "Did you enjoy the ride sir?"

Glancing up, Tangmo and Henry can only gape at the person grinning down at them, realizing just then, with no small amount of conceding embarrassment, that captain Tyra did not look anything like an ugly pregnant elephant. Quite the opposite actually, the slim perky redhead was above average when it came to beauty, even the dust and grime streaking across her cheeks couldn't hide the bright, friendly smile curving up her pretty round face.

"Your silence said it all, lord commissar, lord general," her triumphant smirk was evil, to say the least.

"We did indeed enjoy the ride captain," Tangmo said pleasantly, giving his cap a little tip before flashing Tyra a handsome grin.

"Thank you lord commissar…"

"Tangmo. Commissar Tangmo, at your service, my companion here is general Henry."

"Nice to meet you," Tyra nicety narrowed to a piercing slit when she glanced at Henry, "well general Henry? Do I look like…what is it that you said? An overweight ugly lesbo?"

"It appears that I am mistaken, captain Tyra," Henry gave her a reluctant nod, "and for that, I extend my deepest apology."

"How very gentlemanly of you," Tyra deadpanned, "I accept your apology."

"Very well," Henry lifted his chin haughtily at her, "but know that I plan to file my complains regarding your gross misconduct during transit, captain Tyra. You shall hear from your superior soon enough."

"And I eagerly await my reprimand, lord general Henry," Tyra rolled her eyes, looking quite nonchalant for someone who was about to get chewed out. Whether she was used to getting scolded or knew that neither him or Henry would go through with the threat, Tangmo didn't know. Ducking back into the Valkyrie, Tyra was pulling the window close when she winked at Tangmo and said, "good day, lord commissar Tangmo."

"Farewell captain Tyra," Tangmo nodded as the window slammed closed, and turned with a shit eating grin toward Henry, "Don't be jelly dude, I'm a natural born lady-killer."

"Oh, shut the fuck up," Henry hissed and stomp off grumpily.

"Hey! It's just like you said," Tangmo quickly caught up to the agitated Henry, "the universe always give us hard choices dude. Guess I'm getting all the pretty ones while you keep the rest. Damn, nature is such a bitch, am I right?"

"How about you go fuck your…" Henry was shaking his clenched fist at Tangmo when he noticed that their guide was gone, "where's the Servitor?"

Cursing under his breath, Tangmo's head darted left and right, and even with the guardsmen and other military personnel giving the two a wide respectful breadth, the cyborg servant was nowhere to be seen.

"Where did it…? Over there!" Tangmo pointed at a jittery hunched shape shambling slowly through the crowd, heedlessly shouldering aside cursing guardsmen and ignoring the loud honk of angry drivers.

"Yo! Hold up!" Henry bolted after the lobotomized robot, Tangmo quick at his heel. After many grunts, shoves, pushes and apologies, unneeded due to their ranks but they were polite like that, Tangmo and Henry finally caught up to the Servitor, panting as they fell into steps behind the automaton.

"Damn, you're pretty fast, aren't you?" Henry cracked a smile but the Servitor didn't respond.

"Guess he's the quiet ones," Tangmo chuckled and noticed then that the bustle of marching soldiers were lessening to nonexistence around him. It took a moment, but Tangmo finally saw that they were headed straight for a big, camouflage green tent that can only be the command post. Crisply dressed and expensive looking stormtroopers patrolled the area.

Heading for the tent flap, Tangmo saw that the other pair of commissars and generals were marching alongside them, following their own Servitor. A grim, serious and snobbish looking bunch straight out of the official Games Workshop artwork. One pair in particular, a hardass looking general dude and a shorter, but equally intimidating, Asian commissar woman, were glaring haughtily down their nose at Tangmo and Henry. The correct response for the Bangkokian and the New Yorker was to simply ignore the judging eyes and carry on without sparing the other pair a glance. Unfortunately, both Tangmo and Henry weren't exactly model student of etiquette.

So they rounded on the other pair and threw their flailing arms out in the most infuriating frat boy taunt imaginable, chest puffed out and hollering like a bunch of drunk idiots.

"What?! What?!" Tangmo barked at the startled pair, horrified and disgusted in equal measure by such unprofessional display. "Wanna go?! Come at me bro!"

Muttering a slew of curses, the other pair lifted up their snooty chins and stomped away, over taking the Servitor as they hurried into the commander tent.

"Yeah! That's what we thought you punk ass bitches!" Henry called after them before turning more demurely toward Tangmo, a look of crushing realization on his face. "Dude, I think we fucked up."

"Life is about making mistake and living with it my main man," Tangmo said brightly.

"Yeah, but I would prefer if we don't make one to begin with."

"Oh well, que sera, sera."

"You know we have to work with them right? I mean, the only explanation for having ten pairs of commissar and general in a single place is that something big is happening and it requires the Imperial forces working in tandem with each other. And we done fucked that right up," he shot Tangmo a mean look then, "you made me do this!"

"I didn't do shit!" Tangmo shot back indignantly as he threw open the tent flap, "you're the moron that copied me, blame your stupid ass self."

"You're a bad influence, even a stalwart specimen of humanity like myself can do nothing but succumb to your corruption."

"And that's the reason why I'm the commissar, not you."

Ignoring Henry's grumbles, Tangmo took in the interior of the command tent. Expecting some plush, ridiculously opulent room that contrasted starkly with the army camp outside, since according to every Imperial Guards books ever written all the high brass are corrupt douchebags, Tangmo was quite impress to see a very spartan command center, every available space fitted with computers and communication machines. Scribes, normal human and mindless Servitor alike, darted across the room to bring the latest report to the wide, metallic desk at the center of the room, occupied by a grizzled, gray hair man that looked like he'd really seen some shit in his long military career.

The nine pairs of commissar and commander saluted as one, Tangmo and Henry following suit a millisecond too late, earning a nasty, satisfied look from the pair from before. The condescending glance really gets under the skin, but this time Tangmo and Henry ignored them, gaze held on the aging man who saluted the newcomer crisply.

"Welcome commissars, generals," he said simply, "I am not a man of eloquence, so I'll get to the point. My name is lord commander militant Halven, once of Cadia, one more ghost that had failed in his duty to the God Emperor."

He paused then, gazing hollowly at the desk before him, his posture leaden with shame. Tangmo couldn't help but feel sorry for the old man. Failing sucks, and in a universe where zealous dedication to your occupation leaves no rooms for mistake, Tangmo was surprised that the commander haven't already committed seppuku on his head with a laspistol. The notion must have been tempting considering how, if Tangmo had read the data-slate correctly, the armless wonder kid, Abaddon the Despoiler, succeeded in literary cracking the planet opened like Oberyn Martell's skull. And this wasn't like Tanith either, for the space Celt weren't famous when they lost their planet, Cadia already had a reputation, they were that one place that was supposed to hold the line. And then this happens. Damn, Tangmo couldn't even begin to imagine how shitty Halven must be feeling.

After a few tense, wordless seconds, the lord general continued:

"As all of you should know by now, six months ago Cadia has fallen to the Archenemy, but with the sacrifice of Ursarkar Creed and the 8th, the Ruinous power was denied the prize of using the Gate as a launching point for further incursion into the Imperium."

Tangmo and Henry traded a troubled look then. Tactical genius is dead?! Shit!

"You now stand on Kolasi, a planet at the very edge of the Cadian system," great, they were on a planet that literary mean hell in Greek, "this is where the four millions survivor of Cadia are awaiting transportation to a more temporal part of the Imperium. Your job, officially at least, is to oversee the evacuation of the refugees."

Halven growled agitatedly when nothing but silence answered his announcement, "did the Schola Progenium took your tongue?! Speak your mind damn you!"

"Alright," Tangmo strode up to Halven's desk while the others were fumbling for the correct respond, Henry at his side. If the old general was displeased by the display, he didn't showed it.

"Lord commander, me and my colleague might be unblooded when it comes to war," a blatant lie, they've fought in wars and led armies in other universes before, but there's no harm in playing it humble, "but we've learned long ago to never take anything at a face value. To have ten pairs of newly graduated commissars and generals gathered here is a gesture too expensive for a simple evacuation detail."

"Very observant young man," Halven was pleased that at least someone was talking.

"Then forgive me for being blunt, but what is our job here? I don't mind walking into the fire, I just need to know the direction."

Halven gave a mirthless chuckled and withdrew his data-slate, giving it a few hard taps, "a vermillion class order came to me from the Adeptus Mechanicus, the coded message was verified by the Adeptus Administratum themselves. The instruction given to me was to be followed to the letters, so here it is: Each pair of commissar and general are to lead an assault on the city of Kidemonas."

"Assault?" Henry now spoke up.

"A few days ago Chaos rebels took the city. As you can see, Earthshaker cannons, Basilisk and Manticore are being move into position as we speak."

"But you're not shelling the city yet," Henry continued, "because whatever it is the Mechanicus wanted, it's worth sending in foot soldiers to minimize collateral damage."

Halven brow irked upward, impressed, "a correct assessment."

"And judging from the urgency and secretive nature of the directive, I'm guessing that the thing we're looking for is a Standard Template Construct?"

Halven barked a laugh, "hah! And here I thought you fresh meat are going to be stumbling all over the place like a bunch of headless Grox!"

"The Progenium provides lord commander," Henry went on politely, but with an obvious air of haughtiness, "what is the condition of the STC?"

"I don't know, but judging from how the Administratum is lighting a fire up my ass, I'll say that its intact enough to warrant an immediate extraction."

"Any definite location?"

"If I have to hazard a guess, it would be in the center of the city where the skylines are all concentrated. Your data-slate should be updated with all the relevant information."

"What of the enemies?" Tangmo now asked. "Numbers, deployments, armaments?"

"There was about ten million people in that city, eighty percent had since turned to Chaos and the other twenty butchered. Most are probably armed with slug-thrower, stub guns and improvised weaponry, but they'll have the number advantage."

"Nothing new here. And who will we be leading into the breach?"

"What is your name, commissar? And you general?"

"Commissar Tangmo, reporting for duty sir," Tangmo saluted.

"General Henry, sir," Henry did the same.

"Tangmo…Henry…you two are assigned to a combined Cadian regiment under colonel Krillen, attached to these lots are a significant number of Whiteshields and a regiment of Kolasi Fire Guard PDF."

"When are we moving out sir?" Henry inquired.

"You have three hours to brief the men before you march on the city, I believe that the Chaos insurrection and the retrieval of the STC should be dealt with swiftly, given our current bedraggled condition."

"Understood lord general. Permission to be dismissed sir,"

"Granted," Halven saluted, "good luck, general, commissar."

"Thank you sir," Tangmo bowed and headed toward the tent flap with Henry. But not before stick his tongue out at the seething pair from before.

"We're gonna get caught someday," Henry grimaced as they strolled back into the open.

"I don't give a shit," Tangmo was smiling when he stopped suddenly, "…where were we supposed to go?"

"To this colonel Krillen."

"And where is that?"

"…Goddamn it, we forgot to asked."

Tangmo turned to one of the stormtrooper guard, the man standing at attention as he approached him.

"Yo, where's this Krillen dude at?"

"…Sir?" The stormtrooper was taken aback by Tangmo 21st century colloquialism.

"Where is colonel Krillen stationed?" Tangmo tried again more correctly this time.

"Oh! That way sir," the stormtrooper pointed down the road.

"Thank you," Tangmo nodded and walked off in that direction with Henry.

"Why do you think they need ten pairs of commissars and generals for this?" Henry asked.

"It does look kinda excessive, right?" Tangmo said.

"Yeah. I mean, a simple battle group should be enough, but nope, apparently some higher ups thought this was a good idea. Should've asked the commander what this was all about."

"I don't think he knows. The Imperium isn't known for being straight forward, or making good sensible decision for that matter."

"Guess we'll find out soon enough," a grin cut across Henry face then, "but I'm hyped as shit though."

"Holy shit, yes!" Tangmo agreed wholeheartedly, his hand absentmindedly stroking the laspistol and sword strapped across his waist. No bolt pistol though, shame. "I'm gonna kill me some heretic!" He eyed Henry then, "wait a goddamn minute, why do you have a chainsword and I only get a sword?"

"Dunno," Henry shrugged, "maybe so you can do all of those Tony Jaa, Iko Uwais flippy shit."

"It's a freaking broadsword, not a jian. Anyway, let's just hope we don't run into anything big like a Chaos Space Marine."

"Agreed. I doubt a chainsword would be effective against ceramite plates."

Tangmo pulled the sword from its scabbard by a fraction, gazed at the gleaming blade for a moment before slamming it home, "still better than a lightsaber."

"Oh definitely, fuck Star Wars."

"Pussy ass xeno lovers and bitchy ass monks…we're still going to see Episode 7 in 2015, aren't we?"

"Yep, and we'll have fun complaining about how shit it is."

"Fat chance it's gonna be bad, nothing can sink to the level of the prequels."

"Still doesn't mean it's going to be good," Henry face became stern as they neared a compound of tents enclosed by waist high wall of sandbags. Pillboxes armed with heavy bolters dotted the perimeter at regular interval, manned by hard looking crew that looked like they were expecting a daemon to pop up at any moment. Striding toward a break in the barrier, the gunners and patrolling guards eyed them with open contempt and suspicious. Ah, so it's going to be like the beginning of the Ciaphas Cain and Gaunt's Ghost books eh? Where the new leaders must win the hearts and respect of their men, this is going to be fun.

"Dude," Henry's voice was a guarded whisper as they neared the heavy bolters emplacement, "I don't like how they're looking at us."

"Bitch, man the fuck up!" Tangmo said loudly, startling both Henry and the guardsmen in earshot.

"Motherfucker I'm not scared!" Henry shot back. "I'm just pointing out that we're walking into a very hostile crowd."

"Just imagine we're the Bullet Club strutting to the ring after cutting a promo bad mouthing Japan and Yuki's mum, I'll be Prince Devitt and you can be Bad Luck Fale. So you know, look tough and feed off the hate."

"Devitt isn't even running the Club anymore, AJ Styles is the leader now."

"Even better! I'm fucking phenomenal! Now act cool dude."

Chests puffed out, chin held high, and a hint of a Vince McMahon swagger in their steps, Tangmo and Henry made their entrance, strutting into the compound under the unfriendly scrutiny of the gather Imperial Guardsmen, meeting every glare with smiles and greetings.

"How you doin'?"

"Sup bro!"

"What's happening my dude?"

"Damn, looking good girl!"

"Nice day isn't it?"

"Chew bubblegum and kick ass, am I right?"

It wasn't long before hostility gave way to outright confusion. The men and women of the Imperium Guards had expected barking orders, scornful looks and haughty disrespect, not the startling eccentricity Tangmo and Henry were displaying. The neighborly pair was passing an assembly yard when the rows of war machine caught Henry's gleaming eyes.

"Dude…" Henry walked up to one of the towering tanks, engineers and techpriests went about dismantling and fixing the many components and armaments, oblivious to his giddy approach.

"It's a Leman Russ," it was only when Henry started gushing that the tank crew finally noticed him, pausing to stare, wide eyed, at the newcomer, "dude, an actual Vanquisher Leman Russ!"

"Hot damn son, this thing is a beast," Tangmo couldn't keep the awe from his voice.

"She's a beauty ain't she?" A burly man wearing a standard guardsman green tank top covered in oily grime walked up to them, wiping his hands on an equally stain cloth. "Made me proud on many a battlefields. Chaos, Orks, Eldars, she bloodied them all."

"Really?" Tangmo wasn't really buying the man boasting, who in turn answered his nonchalant disparage with an offended scowl.

"Holy crap, look at all these battle scars," Henry laid his hands on the Leman Russ weathered hull, the childish glint in his eyes causing the tank man's brow to rise, unsure of how to respond to a high ranking officer molesting his war machine.

"Dude, check this out," Henry waved Tangmo over and pointed at the thick armor above the sawing caterpillar track, "see these dents? Autocannon and bolter rounds dude, shot in rapid sequence at a considerably close range too," he turned to the man, who was smiling proudly, "the enemies tried to cripple the tracks, didn't they?"

"Indeed sir," the man nodded, "this one was the most recent. A Chaos warband came upon a refugee column so me and the boys went to intercept. My girl here took quite a beating in the fight, lost a side gun and the hull almost shattered. But she persevered."

"What about these ones?" Henry traced his fingers over a line of serrated indention. "These look like chainsword's bite."

"Orks raider, almost a decade ago, and it was a chainaxe that did this. Those screaming bastard came crashing out of the sky and tried to overwhelm us. Roughed us up pretty bad too, but a few heavy bolts to the face dissuade them good enough."

"And…whoa, dude, is that scorch marks from a laser fire?" Henry peered close at a straight blackened ravine scorched deep into the front armor of the Leman Russ, the man and Tangmo traded grinning glance at the American enthusiasm.

"A precise shot, inhuman accuracy," Henry looked at the man, shocked, "this Leman Russ survived a hit from a prism cannon?"

"Only a graze sir," the man grimaced at the memory, "thought that would be the end for us, those knife ear sons of bitches were like striking shadow, didn't even see them until it was too late. We were lucky though, Woran and his crew got turned into melted slush."

"I think skill was what kept you alive, not luck," Henry straightened and looked at the man, "what is your name?"

"Lieutenant Ruven of the Cadia 67th armor battalion, sir," the man saluted crisply.

"At ease lieutenant," Henry said and extended his hand, "I am general Henry and this is commissar Tangmo, we've been assigned to your regiment."

"Well, you two are certainly…different," Ruven laughed nervously as he stiffly shook Henry hands, the gesture even more rigid with Tangmo.

"We get that a lot," Tangmo smirk made Ruven flinched, "so you're the tank commander then?"

"Yes sir," Ruven nodded, "me and the old gal here have been together for almost two decades."

"I apologize for doubting your credential earlier lieutenant; I'm a born skeptic and a cynic to all things of the universe."

"Oh…umm…well, I'll say your reception was better than what the last commissar gave us," Ruven stumbled over his words; the commissariat rarely admits that they were wrong, let alone apologize.

"So what happened to your previous commissar? You ran him over or something?" Tangmo joked but Ruven went pale as a ghost. The man was mumbling a response when one of his crew, a craggy face man with a lasbolt scar running up the left side of his face that looked eerily like a Glasgow smile, spoke up:

"He was gunned down while we were fleeing Cadia, lord commissar," his jittery tone told an absolutely different story, "he was too far away for us to do anything."

An image of William Dafoe getting shot by Tom Berenger in Platoon flashed across Tangmo's mind then, quite unpleasant, all things considered.

"I'm sure you did your best," Henry cut in and pointed at the hull-mounted battle cannon, "is that a Vanquisher cannon?"

"Yes it is sir," Ruven was glad at the change of subject, "I heard we would be retaking a city, so I've taken the liberty of arming the biggest gun to clear a path for us."

"A very commendable insight lieutenant, I'm sure that with the help of your armored column, it will be quick work plowing through…"

"Eh, yo, dude hold up," Tangmo interrupted Henry, eyes flickering between the Leman Russ and his data-slate before turning to Ruven, "I want every tank equipped with standard turret."

"Umm, why?" Henry asked before Ruven can voice his objection.

"Have you seen the map dude? This isn't a Hive city we're walking into, it's a city. You know? Like the ones back home?"

Henry took out his data-slate, tapped the screen and scanned the map, "oh crap, you're right."

"We're walking into Fallujah and Mogadishu the size of freaking Bangkok. And look at this, narrow roads and alleys everywhere, it's a fucking cobweb of ambush waiting to happen. We need mobility, not extra firepower. You can have the best sword in the world, but if you're trapped in a tight space with a bunch of jerkoffs with rusty shiv, then you're fucked."

"The lord commissar is correct," Henry gave Ruven an almost apologetic look, "How long do you need to replace all the tanks with the standard turret?"

"Well, we've only begun work on half of the tanks," Ruven scratched his short, rusty blonde hair, "so I reckon…two hours at most?"

"Good, that leaves you one hour to arm the Leman Russ," Henry nodded and strode off with Tangmo, waving for Ruven to follow, "come along lieutenant; you'll need to introduce us to colonel Krillen, should be a nice way to break the ice."

"I highly doubt it sir," Ruven gingerly followed in their shadow after giving his men snap instruction on the turrets replacement, "Krillen should be in the mess hall with the rest of the men. It's this way sir, follow me."

Letting the big man take the lead, Tangmo and Henry quickly made their way through the base until they reached a wide tent, the stale aroma of cooked ration wafting from the open flap, booming raucous drifting from within. Swallowing his trepidation, Ruven strode into the mess hall, Tangmo and Henry at his heel. The suffocating silence that greeted them was so absolute that it left Tangmo staggering. Ruven scanned the room, ignoring the hostile glares that were honed on him as much as the commissar and the general. After a while, he gave an 'aha!' and strode over to a non-descriptive table occupied by a squad full of people.

"Krillen, stuffing yourself early I see?" Ruven bellowed at a guardsman and Tangmo and Henry could only gawk. Expecting to see a rugged, bearded dude like Colm Corbec or a scarred face badass like commissar Lord Bernn, the pair was surprised to find a young man, not much older than them, sporting a shoulder length brown locks framing a sharp, and admittedly handsome, clean shaven face. Krillen looked almost like a bishonen character but with enough rough, macho edge to set him apart from the girlish caricature. At least his squad looks more fitting in the grim darkness of the 41st millennium, with the correct amount of grizzled melancholy radiating from their harsh, unfriendly faces.

"Ruven! To what do I owe this…" Krillen insufferable grin twisted into a scowl when he saw Tangmo and Henry flanking the tank lieutenant, scoffing as he said, "making friends in high places, eh old man?"

"Have common military courtesy eroded completely from this regiment?" Tangmo was surprise that it was Henry who spoke up, usually it was his job picking a fight. "Or have I truly overestimated the quality and renown of Cadian's guardsmen?"

Krillen eyes narrowed dangerously on Henry, then Tangmo, before jumping off his seat, fluid and quick like a lunging snake, the sudden movement specifically designed to startle others, but the commissar and general just stared, unimpressed, at the agitated colonel.

"Colonel Krillen, commander of the surviving remnant of the 17th, 19th, 24th and 29th of the Cadian Imperial Guards regiment, reporting for duty sir!"

At his announcement, every men and women in the room stood up at attention and saluted. Pretty boy douchebag aside, Tangmo can see that Krillen was a military man through and through, commanding enormous respect from his men, which also means that he could have him and Henry whacked at any moment. The display wasn't only to show Cadian martial capability, but also served as a warning to the commissar and general that he held real power over the regiment. Too bad Tangmo and Henry wasn't moved by the weak ass shit show, he fought for Tywin fucking Lannister before coming here, this little pup got nothing on that old lion.

"At ease," Tangmo powerful timbre seated everyone back down, only Krillen remained standing, albeit in a more relaxed posture. It was then that he noticed a demure figure seated beside Krillen, a pale, scared looking girl with long, curly blonde hair, clad in the same green attire as the other but with a very noticeable white stripe running down the front of her uniform. A Whiteshields, no wonder see looked so young. Noticing Tangmo's gaze, Krillen scooted closer to the girl, who flinched at the sudden closing proximity. You don't need Chris Hansen to see that something was up.

"What's your name soldier?" Tangmo asked the girl. Damn, she's what? Fourteen? Fifteen? She gave Krillen a fearful glance, as if asking for his permission to speak, before getting up and gave a jittery salute.

"My name is Korri, sir," the girl was shaking as she spoke, "I'm the captain of the Whiteshields attached to this regiment."

"I see," Tangmo had to stop himself from asking Krillen to have a seat over there, "what is the number and fighting capacity of the Whiteshields?"

"We have two thousand Whiteshields," Krillen spoke up in Korri stead as the girl hurriedly plopped back down on the bench, "combined with three thousands of my own men and seventy armor units under Ruven."

"What, she can't speak for herself or something?" Tangmo inquired, noticing then that Krillen's squad buddies were tensing from the remark.

"Korri is very nervous around people," Krillen growled, his glare glinting sharp like an unsheathed dagger, the gleam murderously possessive.

"You would know then, colonel," Tangmo implied venomously then bellowed at the mess hall before Krillen can snap a retort.

"Listen up!" Tangmo roared, getting the attention of everyone within the tent. "In three hours you, along with nine other strike forces will be heading into the city of Kidemonas, currently occupied by about eight millions screaming heretic, former residents who has forsaken the light of the Emperor for the foul hearth of the Chaos gods."

That got some of them murmuring.

"The odds are against us, but when has it ever not? The path of the righteous and the faithful are forever assailed by darkness. But we are the Imperial Guards, we are the blazing torch of the Emperor that pushes back the night, we are the scourge of all His enemies, and, as it was since time in memoriam, we shall face this evil fearless and ready."

Warming number of cheers was rising now. Good.

"Although we now march upon the bastion of the Archenemy, our mission will not be to eradicate them, for we've been assigned a more urgent directive. Residing somewhere within the bowel of Kidemonas is a Standard Template Construct, ancient tome of technology that is invaluable to the Imperium. Our job is to secure the artifact before it can be tainted by the Ruinous power."

Agreeing nod answered him, not much, but still good considering that he had just taken command.

"Our information is limited, but our path is clear. So eat your meal, check your gears and rest up, I'll see you all on the marshaling square in three hours."

With that done, Tangmo locked eyed with the scowling Krillen, gave a him petite grin and tipped his cap minutely forward.

"Good day colonel," Tangmo winked at Korri then spun to face Ruven, the tank commander looked like he'd just learned how to breathe again, "lieutenant, would you kindly show me to the quartermaster please."

"The quartermaster? Whatever for?" Ruven asked.

"I need more guns."

* * *

Three hours later the fighting men and women of Cadia were assembled near the entrance in a fine display of martial finesse, standing still in correct and pristine files. Strolling down the unmoving ranks with hands clasp behind his back, and earning a few scathing looks along the way, Tangmo couldn't help but be impressed by the unshakable discipline of the legendary Cadian. Even after everything that has happened, they showed no weakness, stalwart despite it all.

Given the rather hodgepodge nature of the combined regiment, many of the squads were comprised of a mixture of veteran units and a complimenting number of Whiteshields. Reaching the foremost infantry column, an honor reserved for Krillen and his battle hardened company, Tangmo made a quick sweep of the guardsmen presence. Yep, these guys and gals look scary as shit.

"Colonel Krillen," Tangmo sauntered up to the K-pop looking mofo, "are the men prep and ready?"

"Yes sir," Krillen didn't met Tangmo's gaze, keeping his eyes forward.

"Well done colonel," it was only when Tangmo glanced toward the timid Korri did Krillen's glare found its singular animosity, "what of you captain? Are the Whiteshields under your command blooded enough for this excursion?"

"The Whiteshields are…"

"The captain is not your thrall, colonel, she is more than capable of answering her own question," Tangmo shot Krillen a warning look. Oh yeah, don't like it when someone else talked to your little mistress, do you? You sick pedo fuck. If they weren't going on a mission, Tangmo would've shot the man on the spot, unfortunately he needed Krillen and his men. For now.

"Well captain?" Ignoring Krillen nuclear grade glower, Tangmo address Korri once more.

"We're ready sir," the girl straightened as she spoke, having found some of her spine, "we'll do our duty."

"That's very reassuring to hear."

"Was there anything else you need, commissar?" Krillen cut in.

"I don't know colonel," Tangmo stepped up to Krillen, both men only an inch apart, "is there anything I need to know about your intimate working with the Whiteshields?"

Krillen's eyes widened at the accusation, seething indignation darkened his visage, suddenly twitching hands tightened around the grip of his lasgun. Fearful whispers rippled across the rank as Krillen squad mates quickly grabbed hold of him, restraining him from do something drastic. All the while, Tangmo gaze drifted slowly between the fuming man and the weapon in his hand.

"A word from the wise, colonel Krillen," Tangmo took a step back, "when you come at the king, you better not miss."

"Don't you worry about that sir," Krillen shook off his companions, "I don't miss."

Tangmo gave a mirthless chuckle when the sound of marching feet tore his attention away from Krillen creepy wolfish grin and toward another column of guardsmen striding into the compound. Welp, since everything on this planet got a Hellenic name, it was of no surprise that the Kolasi Fire Guards were ancient Greek hoplites, IN SPACE! Their flak armor painted a dusty gold with a red sash tide across the chest from shoulder to hip, the most striking aesthetic of the Fire Guard was the Greco-Roman leather battle skirt and the Corinthian helmet, the officer sporting thick red plumes on top of their helms, similar to what Leonidas wore in 300.

"The 480th Kolasi Fire Guard, reporting for duty sir!" A young officer saluted smartly, his men standing at attention with a Spartan like discipline.

"Just in time colonel…" Tangmo saluted the man.

"Xiphos sir."

"Holy shit, for real?" Tangmo barked a laugh, startling both Cadian and Kolasian alike, before quickly composing himself. But goddamn, the dude was name after a Spartan sword, guess he shouldn't expect any subtlety in this universe.

"Umm…yes?" Xiphos hazard an answer.

"Apology for the outburst, colonel," Tangmo smoothened his awesome commissar coat, "have your men form up behind the Cadian, if you please."

"Yes sir! Move out!" Tangmo was kinda disappointed that the Fire Guard didn't yelled 'A'oo, A'oo, A'oo!', instead they just marched off quietly to join the Cadian, who looked rather offended that they had to be working with another regiment.

"Yo, everything ready?" Henry climbed down from Ruven's tank and approached him.

"Is everything in order, colonel?" Tangmo gave Krillen a sideway glance.

"At your command, lord commissar," Krillen answered, every syllabus dripping malice.

"Looks like you're making friends already," Henry commented, not caring that the regiment was watching them intently.

"I'm all smile and sunshine, right Krillen?" The colonel answered him with a snarl. "See? I'm so nice I fucking belch rainbow."

"Okay…now with that done, time for us to hustle and grind these dubs and 187 some fools, right dawg?"

Tangmo gave Henry a flat incomprehensible look, "I have absolutely no idea what the fuck you just said."

"Yo homie, let's bust a cap in some Chaos ass!"

"You're the Alfonso Ribeiro and Xavier Woods of black people, you can't do ghetto for shit."

"Oh come on man, I was just trying something different," Henry began talking normal again, "how did I do though?"

"It was fucking embarrassing, holy shit, I can't even be associated with you right now," that earned a few snicker from the crowd, although most of them were quite understandably confused as to what was transpiring between them, "where did you heard that crap anyway?"

"All the cool kids listen to hip-hop."

"Fuck hip-hop, metal for life," Tangmo held out his fist.

"Right on brother," Henry gave him fist pump, "are you ready?"

"Oh yeah."

"I said," Henry stepped up to Tangmo and shoved his chest, "are you fucking ready?!"

"Fuck yeah. I'm ready!" Tangmo shoved back and every sentence after that was punctured by a strong, but friendly, shoving. The Imperial Guardsmen can only watched, flabbergasted, the unorthodoxy shattering their perception of how a commissar and general should behave. They had seen hardasses and kiss asses being planted amongst them before, but nothing like this.

"You fucking hyped?!" Tangmo shouted.

"Fuck yeah I'm hyped!" Henry bellowed back.

"This is hypest shit!"

"Get hyped bro! Get hyped!"

"Let's go kill some shit!"

"Yo Ruven! Sound the forward march dude! Let's rock and roll!"

"…With what?"

And just like that, the inflated hype popped without as much as a whimper, Tangmo and Henry both gave an exasperated groan as they paced agitatedly before the assembled guardsmen, many failing to hide their rising hilarity.

"I don't know, a honk, a horn, anything!" Henry told the smirking tank commander perched atop the hatch.

"Sorry sir, we don't have room for such frivolity on a Leman Russ," Ruven shrugged before sliding back into the tank.

"God fucking damn it, all psyched up for nothing," Tangmo kicked a puff of dirt off the ground.

"Well…, I have this sir," Xiphos gingerly stepped up to Tangmo, a nineteen century military trumpet in his hand, "would it be sufficient to your need sir?"

"Sufficient? Bro, that's exactly what we need! Blow that shit dude!"

Nodding, Xiphos pressed the trumpet to his lips and blew an old timey military tune, the Fire Guards roaring in response while the Cadian remained soundlessly grim, unwilling to associate themselves with their new brothers in arms.

"Soldiers of Cadia! Of Kolasi! Onward to glory!" Tangmo bellowed as the Leman Russ tanks and Chimera APCs roared to life, the war machines and the Imperial Guards thundering out of the compound in crisp parade formation, all headed for the city of Kidemonas shimmering in the hazy horizon. The march itself was thankfully uneventful, the flat grassland that separated the besieging Imperial forces and the city was void of obstacle. Tangmo had expected the traitors to start shelling or gunning them down as they got closer, a la Iwo Jima, but all that greeted them was the calm summer wind caressing their faces. Either the million strong defenders were all incompetent sacks of shit, or they're walking straight into an admiral Ackbar. Tangmo knew with a hint of resignation that it was definitely the latter, and cursed himself for referencing Star Wars.

Laid out in a style similar to 21st century city, the regiment first entered what could be describe as the outlining suburb, opulent looking houses lined the deserted street, windows and doors hanging ajar from the blocky Mediterranean buildings. Things looked peachy enough until they entered the main thoroughfare leading into the city proper. Now, Tangmo and Henry has seen some nasty shit on their previous missions, Malazan and Westeros are not for the faint of heart, but this takes the cake.

Lining the wide ten lane road were the unholy eight pointed star of Chaos. Fashioned into crucifixes, the altars of blood and viscera stood in thickening multitude from where the road began and all the way into the city itself. Nailed upside to the heretical effigy were skinned bodies of the populace who had remained loyal to the Imperium, but what made this scene even more fucked up was that the dripping red figures of sinews and muscles were still alive. Lidless eyes rolled maddeningly toward the column of guardsmen, lipless mouth howled for release, twitching limbs writhed against the bondage fastening them to wretched mortality.

"Give them the Emperor's peace," Tangmo unslung the Cadian patterned lasgun, which he took from the quartermaster along with an extra laspistol, and shot the poor soul in the head, freeing him, or her, he couldn't tell, from torment. For the hour the follows, the pop and fizz of ionized air accompanied the regiment, every discharge dimming the horrid choir, pushing back the almost tangible wall of broken wails until at last the highway ended at an avenue flanked on both sides by five stories tall townhouses. Ruven's Leman Russ grinded to a halt as Henry propped above the hatch, scanning the way before them. Taking cue from major urban warfare operation throughout history, from Stalingrad to Kandahar, Henry had positioned the Leman Russ and Chimera at interval between every company of infantry, so that both can swiftly provide support for the other when attacked.

"You there, over here," Tangmo waved over a radio operator, a black man in his late twenty with a close cropped hair, who acknowledge with a nod and came to stand beside him.

"Tune me into the general's frequency," Tangmo ordered.

"Yes sir," the man started tuning his backpack size vox-caster, the cumbersome thing wouldn't look out of place in a World War II museum, before handing the telephone shape speaker to Tangmo.

"What's happening?" Tangmo asked.

"I don't like this," Henry replied, "the fucking place look like a death trap."

"I say we go slow, block by block."

"I want to, but that commander dude is telling everyone to rush the city center. We are already falling behind because we stopped to put those poor bastards out of their misery."

"Guess we're going in then."

"This is gonna suck. Good luck dude."

"Yeah, you too," Tangmo handed the speaker back to the radio operator as the Leman Russ began trudging forward again, "safeties off boys and girls, we're in the shitter now."

While the Kolasian began priming their lasgun, the Cadian guardsmen instead turned to Krillen for compliance. It was only after the colonel gave a begrudging nod that they began shouldering their rifles, lighting flamers and loading grenade launchers. Regardless of the man carnal preference, Tangmo had to admit that Krillen was at least professional enough to follow orders.

"What's your name, my good man?" Tangmo turned to the radio operator.

"It's Meko, sir," he answered after a moment of hesitation.

"Ever been in a close quarter urban firefight Meko?" Tangmo asked as they marched into the building's awning shadow, the sense of creeping claustrophobia was immediate.

"Well…I don't believe so sir," Meko shrugged, "we were in the trenches during the battle for Cadia, fighting waves after waves of daemon and heretics."

"I'm afraid what we're walking into isn't as simple as trench warfare," Tangmo continued.

"Sir?" Meko irked a brow.

"You see the window?" Tangmo pointed at the open frames flapping against the wind. "The door? The alley? The roof? There's a gun hiding in every shadow. And did you notice that we haven't met any resistance since entering the city? Chaos heretic might not be the most sane, but they're sure as fuck not stupid. No, they're drawing us into the perfect killzone."

"Well that's fucking cheerful," another guardsman piped up, a tan grenadier with a shaved head.

"And you are?" Tangmo eyed the man.

"Sergeant Orhul sir," he saluted, "so you've been in a scrap like this before then?"

"Oh yeah," Tangmo nodded, "Afghanistan and Iraq are nightmare made manifest, especially when the sun sets. I have a feeling that when shits hit the fan, this place is going to be worse than those two combined."

"I see…" predictably, Orhul didn't get the historical reference. "Your advice sir?"

"Shouldn't you be asking Krillen for that?" Tangmo nudged his head at the colonel, earning himself a glare.

"A few differing opinions wouldn't hurt," Meko added to Orhul affirmative nod.

"Was this same sentiment given to your previous commissar?" Tangmo flashed a devious grin.

"Well, that last one was a prick, so no," Orhul chuckled, "but you're better than him so far."

"Thank you for the kind words," Tangmo tipped his awesome commissar cap, "anyway, my only advice for now is to keep your eyes peel for any movement, especially the windows, anything could be hiding behind it. Also, be ready to dash for cover when the shooting begin, don't stand around and die gloriously, you're better serving the Emperor alive than dead. Keep those grenades handy too, we'll need it to clear the buildings. A freaking flamer would be nice though."

"I got you covered sir," a guardswoman strode up and joined them, her face hard and stern but still quite pretty, hair cropped short and spikey, a flamer, attached to a promethium tank strapped across her back, cradled in her arms. "Sergeant Krix, reporting for duty."

"Stay alert and please don't spray that thing everywhere," Tangmo told her, "focus your payload on a single target and let the flame do the rest."

"Thank you for telling me how to do my job sir, I'll keep such invaluable advice in mind," Krix rolled her eyes. Sassy. That seems to be a running theme for the women in this place.

"Apology sergeant, I didn't mean to over step," Tangmo snickered, "Meko, passed what I said down the line please, we're a deep inside the city and it's way too fucking quiet for my liking."

Saluting, Meko tinkered with his radio while Tangmo braced the lasgun stock against his shoulder, eyes scanning the soundless vista with rising trepidation. They've been marching for almost an hour and haven't seen as much as a glimpse of those Chaos assholes. There were supposed to be eight million screaming heretics running wild across the city and all they had seen so far were mangled corpses that littered the street like discarded garbage. His apprehension only increased when the street began narrowing, boxing in the Leman Russ to the point where they can't turn left or right, limiting their navigation to forward and backward. At least the turret can still move. Around Tangmo, the guardsmen with beginning to brush shoulders, stocks, barrels and bayonets hitting the person next to them, the room to move becoming more cramp with every passing steps. Tangmo's uneasiness was reaching its peak when, staring down the iron sight, he glanced up at a window in time to see a stray beam of sunlight reflecting off a gleaming black barrel of a gun. Tangmo double tapped the window, two streaking lasbolt shattered the glass and was followed by a painful howl, then the tumble of collapsing body.

"Ambush!" The words had barely left his mouth when the buildings around them erupted in thunderous volley of gunfire, a mixture of lasbolts and conventional bullets rained on them from the open windows, alleyways, doors and roof, many guardsmen falling to the barrage. A high pitched shriek went up beside Tangmo and he spun to see Korri careening to the ground, a bullet catching her squarely in the head. Luckily the helmet took the blow. Krillen was on top of her in a heartbeat, standing above the girl prone form as he fired his lasgun at the shooter hiding behind a window, turning the wall into charred Swiss cheese.

"Get into cover!" Tangmo bellowed as Krillen dragged Korri away, the commissar standing in the midst of laser and bullets as he drew one of his laspistol. Both weapons having little to no recoil, Tangmo dual wielded the lasgun and laspistol, firing a wide covering arc as his men bolted for the flanking buildings, crouching against the wall as they ditched out a savage salvo on the townhouses opposite them. After a moment Tangmo dashed for cover, the roaring crescendo of heavy bolters and tank shells now joining the cacophony.

"What happened to not dying gloriously?" Orhul managed a quipped as he joined the grenadier, Meko, Krix, Krillen and Korri, the Whiteshields girl trembling as she fired at a window across the street, her accuracy quite admirable for someone who's a nervous wreck.

"I was never good at following my own advice," Tangmo said when Meko thrust the radio speaker into his face.

"It's from the general sir!" Meko shouted as Tangmo holstered his pistol and took the speaker.

"What's happening dude?!" Tangmo shouted, firing at the roof where heretics were popping above the rim like a fucking whack a mole game.

"There's a huge square just beyond this block," Henry shouted, "I'm clearing a path, follow me!"

Handing the speaker back to Meko, Tangmo watched as Ruven's Leman Russ bulled into a building, dust and debris raining everywhere as the war machine carved an avenue of escape for the embattled guardsmen.

"Vox everyone and tell them to follow the general," Tangmo got up from his cover, "let's go!"

Crouching low, Tangmo led his men after Henry destructive wake, sprinting and leaping over ruins of rockcrete, all the while dodging bullets and lasbolt as the heretics continued to hound them. Soon, the Chaos zealots abandoned the roof completely and opted for a direct assault, converging on the Imperial Guardsmen from the many alleyways. Tangmo was yelling at Krix to burn those bastards when Xiphos and his Fire Guard dashed passed them and formed a phalanx of lasgun at an alley mouth.

Tangmo could only watched in awe as the Kolasi tightened their formation, the foremost rank lowering their lasgun so that it was aimed from the hip, gleaming bayonets, longer and thicker than standard issue, pointed at the tide of screaming heretics thundering toward them, while those behind braced the barrels on their shoulders.

"Volley!" Xiphos shouted over the wailing din as red and orange flashes tore the zealots into shredded charcoal gibs, but more pressed onward heedless of death and injuries, only to be met with the disciplined thrust of bayonets from the Fire Guards, the horde of Chaos cultist breaking upon the phalanx in misty surfs of blood.

"Do not pursue! Fall back!" Tangmo rushed toward the Kolasian as the attack was repelled, Xiphos shouting for his men to withdraw, the battle square never losing its shape as they stepped out of the alley. Beyond, another wave was already rushing for them.

"That's really cute boys, now watch this," Krix pushed aside Xiphos and Tangmo, trained her flamer down the alleyway, and bathed it in liquid fire, reducing the mobs into immolated mushes of blackened flesh and bones, some flailed around in a horrid dance for a few seconds before their legs melted or snapped under them.

"That's hot," Tangmo said as Krix turned away from the inferno, shapely hips swaying.

"Thank you sir," blowing him a kiss, Krix knew exactly what he meant.

Suppressing a smile, Tangmo waved more men forward until they reached a large square ringed by ruins of collapsed building, the jutting walls and still standing beams making an excellent cover for the guardsmen. In the middle of the opening was Ruven's Leman Russ, surrounded on all side by crazy Chaos lunatics beating at the metal hull with knives, swords or their bare hands. Standing atop the hatch was Henry, his blood slicked chainsword revving down on the cultist scaling up the tank.

"Kill those fucks!" Tangmo leveled his gun and began firing into the crowd, soon he was joined by the Cadian and Kolasian who laid down a merciless barrage on the heretics. Most impressive of all was Krillen. The man was right, he never misses, every flash of the muzzle meant another cultist dead in a pool of blood.

"Ha! Nice shooting you grouchy bitch!" Tangmo slapped Krillen shoulder, who gave him an annoyed grunt as the Leman Russ backed up toward them, positioned itself in front of their cover and trained the turret down the other side of the square.

"There's a shit load of them coming down the road over there," Henry pointed at the rising clamor beyond the rows of buildings, "brace yourself!"

"Get ready to fuck'em up!" Tangmo slammed a new magazine home just as the frenzied mob pour into the square, most were armed with melee weapons while those with guns can't aim for shit. The firefight that followed was horridly one sided, the mindless cultists dying en mass as the rest of the regiment and armored column formed a firing line behind the ruins, creating an impenetrable wall of gunfire that not even the most determined heretic came within a hundred paces of their position. It soon became apparent to Tangmo, however, that they were gonna ran out of bullets before the Chaos horde ran out of bodies. Dropping down beside the reloading Meko, Tangmo raised his voice and held out his data-slate, "vox HQ and tell them to glass those motherfuckers before we get overrun!"

"Yes commissar," Meko took the speaker from his vox-caster, gave the machine a little tuning, then yelled into the receiver.

"Fire team to base, fire team to base, we need an artillery barrages on sector 38574 Whiskey, Tango, Foxtrot. I repeat, we require heavy ordnance at 38574 Whiskey, Tango, Foxtrot, do you copy? Base? Hello? Do you copy? What the fuck?"

"What's wrong?" Tangmo spun to face Meko.

"I'm not getting anything from HQ," Meko repeated the request but no reply came.

"The communication's fucked?" Tangmo asked.

"No, I'm just getting silence on the other end, nobody's answering."

"Those fuckers chose one hell of a time to go on a toilet break, give me that!" Tangmo snatched the speaker from Meko. "Yo dickhead! We need some bomb over here. Hello?! You assholes, this isn't funny! We need artillery support pronto!"

"Father Dagon, this is Deep One delta, we require heavy barrage on sector 32169 Foxtrot, Uniform, Kilo. Confirmed directive please."

Tangmo and Meko could only stare at a calm looking Cadian captain speaking into another vox-caster strapped to a confused Whiteshields boy when a response came, the serene voice echoing from his own speaker also.

"Directive confirmed, commencing artillery barrage. The Great Lords shall await your arrival so that they may reward you for your service themselves. Praised be to the Great Power, death to the Carrion pretender."

"Death to the Carrion pretender."

"Sir…" Meko voiced was hushed as he showed Tangmo the data-slate, "the coordinate…that's our position."

Eyes widening, Tangmo swung his lasgun at the captain and turned his visage of pure exaltation into blackened gore, his headless corpse flopping on top of the screeching Whiteshields boy.

"Well, shit," Tangmo shook his head and looked at each of the questioning Cadian and Kolasian in turn, some angry, some confuse, some curious, and said, "we've been betrayed ladies and gentlemen."

The shock of the revelation was only starting to set in when the sharp whistling of descending artillery shell shrieked through the din of gunfire. Tangmo could only sigh as he was hurled off his feet, the world shattering in a tempest of wind, fire and scything rockcrete.


	2. Trust Me and We Will Survive This City!

Holy fuck, this was like one of those bad Call of Duty explosion cutscene, you know the one, the cinematic blurring, ears ringing bullshit that makes you want to throw up. Okay, first order of business, unfuck his memory so that he can get a recap on what in the hell was going on. Let's see, he was in the Warhammer 40k universe, great. Cadia just got fucked, bad. He was leading a regiment with Henry into a city with a Greek name, awesome. And he was betrayed by corrupted guardsmen, assholes.

Yep, that's pretty much the gist of it so far.

Groaning, Tangmo began moving his arms and legs, the limbs responding lethargically but everything seems to be working correctly. Next he wiggled his fingers and rolled his ankles, a little pain here and there but nothing was missing. Blinking, Tangmo gazed up at the smoke filled sky for a few seconds before rising to a sitting position, spitting gravels and dirt as the pounding in his ears subsided, only to be replaced by the unrestrained cacophony of war. Eyes darting left and right, Tangmo found himself in the middle of a bloody melee.

The Chaos cultist were upon them, the shrieking mob of tattooed face motherfuckers fell on the scattered guardsmen in a frenzy of knives, guns, claws and teeth, tearing a bloody path through the disarrayed ranks. Smoldering nearby were flaming carcasses of the once proud Leman Russ and Chimera, now nothing but gutted metal boxes, some were even titled comically upside down like in a cartoon. As he rose slowly to his feet, a high pitched scream pierced through the din of moshing slaughter. Spinning on his heel, Tangmo saw little Korri kicking and screaming in the grip of a leering Chaos cultist, his hands slithering and groping really inappropriate places, while another twisted looking fucker began tearing open her flak jacket and fumbling for her trouser.

Oh no! Nobody's getting rape under his command!

Drawing his laspistol, his lasgun nowhere to found, Tangmo stomped toward the two would be rapists and fired two shots. The cultists collapsed in a mangled heap, charred holes decorating their heads, a screaming Korri sandwiched between them. Tangmo was about to approach the girl when more zealots appeared around them, some rushing him, but most went for Korri with outstretched, hungry hands. Great, he can't take them all out – wait a minute, he had two guns. Chuckling, Tangmo drew the other laspistol and went John Woo on their asses.

Out of the five that rushed him, four careened to the ground with lasbolts to the face while the last one, a skinny geriatric geezer with a cleaver, took a Muay Thai roundhouse kick to the head. His bony neck gave satisfying snap as he bounced across the ruined street. Completing a full spin, Tangmo trained his dual laspistols on the crowd converging on Korri when a rapid barrage of laser fire tore into them, the aim wild but the damage absolute. Soon, twitching corpses ringed the sobbing Korri as Krillen barreled into view, tossed away his lasgun and wrapped her up in a powerful embrace.

"Oh big brother! They tried to…they tried…" hold on a second, did she just said brother?!

"It's okay Korri, I'm here, I'll protect you," Krillen crooned soothingly into her ear, drawing the shaking girl tighter into his arms.

"Wait a minute," Tangmo came to stand above them, "you two are related?"

"Of course we are!" Krillen barked at him, and it was now, upon closer scrutiny, that Tangmo saw the familial traits between the two. "What the hell did you think we were?!"

"Well, I thought you were a pedophile coercing the girl into a sexual relationship," hey, he might as well be honest, "sorry about that."

"You…" Krillen seethed, canines flashing, "sick…twisted…piece of…!"

"Oh save it for those assholes, pretty boy!" Tangmo fired his dual laspistols over the sibling's heads, taking out another group of Chaos cultist in a pretty salvo of flashing red light. "Get the fuck up! We're still neck deep in shit here!"

Tearing his eyes away from the commissar, Krillen quickly hefted Korri off the ground and half dragged, half carried her toward where he dropped his lasgun as Tangmo took in the situation around them. The fight was simmering down, and despite all the bullshit the fanbase gave them for being cannon fodders armed with flashlight and t-shirt, the Imperial Guards were handling themselves commendably, pushing back the overwhelming tide of Chaos zealot with determination and fury that rivaled the Space Marines. Tangmo was looking for Henry when he spotted the American cleaving a bloody swathe into a mob of heretic, covering a group of retreating guardsmen. The revving chainsword sang a demented melody as Henry weaved a crimson path into the mosh, swinging the hulking weapon with unnatural grace, spinning, pivoting and pirouetting.

When the glistering chainsword finally powered down, nothing remained but dismembered limbs, disemboweled viscera and enough blood to drown Quentin Tarantino. Those that fled the slaughter were gunned down by Tangmo as he approached Henry.

"Geralt would be proud dude," Tangmo grinned and held up a heavy metal corna, "too sweet me broski."

"Right on broski," Henry chuckled and too sweet him.

"Lord commissar! Lord general! Over here!" Tangmo saw Meko waving at them from across the shell pocked square, the radioman and Orhul the grenadier were standing in front of a wide domed building that had miraculously survived the bombardment. Without another word, Tangmo and Henry bolted across no man's land, body hunched low, half expecting a stray bullet or an artillery shell to kill them. Fortunately, nothing happened.

"Good to see you both alive sir," Orhul nodded as they reached the tall, church like doors.

"Really?" Tangmo flashed him a grin.

"I'm just being polite sir," Orhul shrugged.

"Good enough for me!" Tangmo gave the man a friendly tap on the shoulder. "Welp, let's not stick around then gentlemen, in we go."

Nodding, Orhul dashed inside with Meko, Tangmo and Henry quick on his heel. Turned out the place was indeed a church, the huge vaulted interior retaining some of its angelic splendor despite being strewed with rubbish and other discarded clergy amenity. Scattered amongst the rubble were surviving Cadian, Whiteshields and Kolasian. Some were standing guard or sitting wearily on splintered furniture, but most were lying on the floor, being tended by under staffed medics from both regiment. Oh, and there appears to be a fight going on.

Are you fucking serious?! They just got bombed to shit and the guardsmen have to pick this moment to start a fisticuff? And why wasn't he surprised that Krillen was involved? The Cadian colonel was trading punches with Xiphos; the Kolasian colonel had lost his helm in the scuffle, revealing close cropped black hair and a faint stubble on his bloody chin.

"You Cadian fuck!" Xiphos bulled Krillen into a broken marble column, "those were your artilleries! You traitorous bastards! You've been in league with Chaos all along!"

Roaring, Krillen threw his head back and slammed it down on Xiphos's face, the Kolasian was staggering back when the Cadian lands a solid punch on his jaw, sending him to the ground with a straggle grunt.

"It's this planet," Krillen seethed as Xiphos scrambled back to his feet, "the ground beneath us, the very air we breathe, it's tainted with the Ruinous power. Your kind is a disease, and you have spread that sickness to us. My brethren fought the Archenemy and died with our planet, while you invited them into your beds and let them fuck you."

Xiphos was frothing as he tackled Krillen, wrapped his arms around the Cadian's waist and, in a fine showmanship of Greco-Roman amateur wrestling, hurled him to the ground before going all UFC on his ass, the crowd cheered and booed as the local pummeled the outworlder. Then, bursting through the ring of people, Korri of all people charged straight for the two fighting men, shrieking as she leapt on to Xiphos's shoulders and began hammering his head with her fists. And holy shit, the girl was like a crazed chimpanzee, tearing and punching Xiphos face until it was covered in blood.

Trading an annoyed look with Henry, the commissar and the general nodded and shouldered their way through the crowd, hushing everyone in their path. This stupid shit went on long enough.

"Hey, cut that out!" Henry announced sternly, pointing a reprimanding finger at the brawling trio. None took heed as they continue to pound each other senseless.

"They ain't listening," Henry turned to Tangmo.

"Damn right they're not," Tangmo concurred.

"Guess there's only one thing left to do then."

"I absolutely agree."

The enraptured crowd went morbidly silent when the commissar and the general threw back their awesome coats in a dramatic, synchronized, flourish, all eyes trained on the holstered laspistols. But neither went for the sidearm, instead they crouched down into a crab like stance as Xiphos successfully caught Korri's plummeting fists and tossed her off his back, the girl bounced across the marble floor like a ragdoll, and was about to grapple with Krillen again when Tangmo shouted: "Hey!"

Krillen and Xiphos spun to face them and received a resounding super kick to the chin. The stereo Sweet Chin Music, thigh smacked to maximize the sound effect, send the two guardsmen flat on their backs, both trying and failing to get up.

"Are you fucking entertain?!" Henry roared, blazing eyes swept over the now docile crowd, many looking away like scolded children. "Are you fucking entertain?!"

"You are Imperial Guardsmen!" Tangmo added his baritone to the mix. "Not children on a fucking playground! I should have all of you shot for this stupidity alone but I'm not gonna make it easy for those heretics." He swept his arms wide across the gather crowd. "But please, continue to act like complete retards and draw every fanatic within a hundred miles radius to this location."

The Cadian and Kolasian grumbled but did little else.

"Get back to your post, now!" Henry sends the guardsmen scattering then rounded on the rising Krillen and Xiphos, murder in his eyes. "We are deep behind enemy's line, the entire armored column is gone, our numbers is decimated and the two of you deemed it wise to behave like this?"

Xiphos cast his head down in shame, at least having the decency to admit that he did something wrong. Krillen on the other hand just glared at Henry, uncaring of his misconduct, daring the general to do something about it.

"I swear upon my life that I will never behave so dishonorably again," Xiphos bowed his head low.

"Lucky for you, the general and myself are in something of a forgiving mood," Tangmo spoke up, "dismissed and go make yourself useful."

Xiphos saluted hurriedly and sprinted for the rows of blood stained cot, leaving behind a fuming Krillen who didn't budged an inch.

"Unfortunately, the same sentiment extends to you, colonel," Henry said lowly, turning to face Krillen, "get your ass moving."

But Krillen remained rooted where he was, like a stubborn brat refusing to obey his parent.

"What the fuck is your major malfunction colonel?!" Henry was quickly losing his temper.

"I don't take order from a bloody outworlder, especially not some pompous, glory seeking pieces of shit like the two of you." Krillen spat thick, red tinged phlegm at Henry's boot. "I won't let the legacy of Cadia be tarnished and used by the likes of you."

Now, this was usually the part where Henry, being the calm and cool dude that he is, will try to explain to Krillen that he had it all wrong, that both him and Tangmo were not some gold digging highborn jackasses looking to use Cadian guardsmen as some stepping stone up the social ladder.

"Commissar Tangmo," Henry spun sharply on him, his face a mask of cold fury, "deal with this insubordination."

Tangmo just stared flatly at Henry, unbelieving that the usually nice and understanding American was suddenly breaking character and ordering him to waste Krillen over a simple misdemeanor. After a second of flabbergasted silence, Tangmo smoothly raised his laspistol and pressed the barrel to Krillen forehead, "it would be my pleasure, general Henry."

"No!" Korri dashed off the ground and came to stand in front of Krillen, arms spread wide in a heroic pose of protecting her big brother, despite her head barely reaching his chest.

"Please!" She begged the unmoving Tangmo and Henry, tears streaming down her grimy cheek. "Please don't kill my brother! Please!"

"Move away Korri," Krillen hard voice softened at the display.

"No!" Korri stood adamant, stalwart like a guardian angel, no trace of the jittery frightened girl remained.

"It would be a lot more preferable if you die by the hands of the enemy as opposed to mine, colonel Krillen," Tangmo began, his finger coiling easily around the trigger, "continues on this path and I will execute my duty. But I urged you to think of the men and women under your command and especially your little sister there. Is your petty defiance worth it? Are you that selfish to abandon those who look to you for guidance and leadership? Make your choice colonel, or I will make one for you."

Wait a goddamn minute, why was he being the reasonable one? That was Henry's job! He should be putting a lasbolt through Krillen's head right this very second but Korri and her freaking adorable kitten eyes shimmering with tears, heart poured out in desperate plea…he can't, he just fucking can't, not with that bulging gaze honed on him. Fuck, he was weak. Looking down at his sobbing sister, the rebellious blaze in Krillen's eyes dulled to a weak ember and, with great reluctance, eased himself off the gun.

"A wise choice," Tangmo twirled his laspistol with a flourish, holstered it and turned to Henry, "I believe a reprimand is no longer necessary general."

"For now," Henry said ominously and walked away, "come commissar, we need to assess the damage."

Sparing one last glance at the two siblings, Korri throwing her arms around Krillen, crying into his chest as he patted her head, Tangmo and Henry made their exit. Conversations, muffled in timbre, were returning now that the drama has been peacefully defused.

"Well that almost went to hell," Henry said lowly when they distant themselves enough from Krillen and Korri, his face one of gushing relief.

"Yeah man, what the fuck were you thinking?" Tangmo asked.

"I've seen that look before dude, the worst kind of insubordination that comes with ranks and territory, Krillen will always be a thorn in our side," Henry shook his head agitatedly, "but fucking Korri man, goddamn, seeing her crying like that…argh!"

"I know dude, that puppy look was fucking lethal."

"And did she just say Krillen was her brother?"

"Oh yeah, they're related, dude told me a while ago."

"And here I thought he was banging her, oops. Guess I don't need to call Chris Hansen anymore."

"Thank God for that, Krillen might be a dick, but he's a competent one," Tangmo cast his gaze around the cathedral then, "how long was I out? I mean, I remember the bombs coming down, but between that and waking up I got nothing."

"The barrage lasted for about five minutes," Henry said, "Ruven's tank got tossed all over the place, the old girl saved us from the worst of the blast but the damage she took was irreparable. By the time we managed to crawl out of the wreckage, you were already up and about."

"Cool, that means I didn't miss anything much," Tangmo spotted Meko, Orhul and Krix nearby and turned toward them, "I'll check up with the men, later dude."

"Yeah, later man," Henry went the other way as Tangmo approached the guardsmen.

"Sir!" Meko stood at attention, Orhul and Krix mirroring him.

"No need for that Meko," Tangmo waved him off, "good to see the three of you alive."

"Got lucky, we did," Orhul shook his head, looking somewhat crestfallen, "fuck it all, was it really our guns that did this? Like what the local said?"

"It was," Tangmo nodded firmly, no point in beating around the bushes, "me and Meko heard it."

"That we did," Meko sighed lowly. "By the Throne, I can't believe Sorian was a traitor, and to think we have no idea how many more of their kind remained within the regiment."

"Hopefully they're all dead," Krix scratched her red bandaged arm, "the traitors that survived the bombing all gang up on us. I gutted one myself, right after he scratched me up good and wrecked my flamer that is."

"So it's safe to assume that everybody here are all loyal citizen of the Imperium?" Tangmo asked.

"I hope so."

Tangmo chuckled dryly and looked at Meko, "where's your vox-caster thingy?"

"Lost it in the explosion, sorry sir."

"Damn, I need to contact headquarter and find out what the fuck is going on."

"What's the point?" Krix gave Tangmo a rather unreceptive look.

"They stopped shelling us," Tangmo pointed out, "that can only mean two things. First, we're surrounded and most likely fucked. Or second, the loyalists managed to beat back the heretics and will still be able to give us fire support."

"We can only hope for the best then," Meko said, "the problem now is that I don't see anybody with a working vox-caster."

"We'll figure something out," Tangmo started off toward the field hospital, "come on, I need help tallying the dead."

Tangmo was honestly surprised when the trio actually followed him, taking the honor guard role as he waved over a Cadian medic who had just clamped shut a pierced femoral artery, the man looked more like a butcher than a surgeon, slick dripping blood drenched his uniform.

"At ease doctor," Tangmo saluted as the medic came to stand before him. "What's your name dude?"

"Ryvin sir," the man gave a distracted salute, his gaze drifting back to the injured soldiery weeping and wailing behind him, "is there anything you need sir? I'm a little busy."

"Casualties numbers," Tangmo cut straight to the point.

Nodding slowly, Ryvin withdrew a bloodstained data-slate from his belt, red wet finger tapping the cracked, stuttering screen.

"Not good news I'm afraid," Ryvin began. "We've lost the entire armor column, along with nearly three thousands of our original number, this already adding the Kolasian. We have around seven hundred men in fighting capacity and about four hundred incapacitated."

"Damn, that does sound bad," Tangmo concurred before giving Ryvin a salute, "thank you doctor, carry on as you were."

"Will do," Ryvin gave a sharp nod before hurrying off to help a sobbing Kolasi guardswoman. Tangmo was about to carry on down another row of patients when he found Meko, Orhul and Krix giving him an expectant, if somewhat pressuring, look.

"What?" Tangmo asked.

"Nothing sir," Orhul said noncommittally, but the intensity in his eyes tells another story, "we're just wondering what you're going to do with the wounded."

"Nobody's getting left behind, that's for damn sure," Tangmo smirked as the guardsmen visibly relaxed. "What? Did you think I would leave them here?"

"A more pragmatic commissar would," Meko added.

"Well I'm a fucking idiot, so you don't need to worry about me being pragmatic."

"A fine gesture sir," Krix glanced around the field hospital, "but how are we getting them out?"

"Maybe we can ask her," Meko waved at a group of guardsmen that had just entered the cathedral, "hey Luva! Over here!"

The lead guardswoman broke away from the group and approached them, she took off her dark green barrette, revealing short black hair that framed her narrow face, and wiped sheen of sweat from her brow.

"Meko," she flashed the radioman a handsome grin and was about to embrace him when she noticed Tangmo, causing her to stiffen in an abrupt display of propriety as Krix snickered evilly in the background, "sergeant Luva, reporting for duty sir."

"At ease," Tangmo nodded, "so, where have you been sergeant? Out for a little run?"

"Scouting sir," Luva went on.

"Any sign of the enemies?"

"None sir, but I can hear fighting off in the distant, too far away to be of any concern for the moment."

"That's good to hear. Also, did you happen to find communication relays or vox-caster by any chance?"

"Well…no, but we did found a few abandoned grain trucks a few clicks down the road. One of them might have a short range radio inside."

"Grain trucks?" Tangmo irked a brow. "How big are these trucks?"

"They're like the one back home sir, wide and large, designed to haul a couple of dozen tons of harvest. Wide flatbed with tank tracks instead of regular wheels."

"Are they in working condition?"

"They looked unscathed sir."

"Holy fucking shit, can you actually believe this!" Tangmo turned to the other guardsmen with a bright smile. "You three ready for a little stroll?"

"Always," Meko grinned, lasgun held firmly in his hand, Krix and Orhul nodding their assent.

"Sergeant Luva, pick five of your best men and wait for us at the exit," Tangmo told the guardswoman, "we'll join you shortly."

Luva saluted and hurried off to her squad as Tangmo and his three sidekicks rushed down the aisle of bloody cots, apologizing to the wounded they accidentally kicked or bumped in their haste, until at last they found Henry talking with a Kolasi medic, standing around him was Ruven and his tank crew, looking not too shabby all things considered.

"Yo!" Tangmo walked up to Henry. "You are not going to believe what the scouts just found."

"More heretics?" Henry thanked the medic and turned to regard Tangmo.

"Nope," Tangmo shook his head, "trucks."

"Trucks?" Henry's incomprehension quickly morphed into wide eyed glee. "Holy shit, for real?"

"Oh yeah, we can get everybody out and carry on with the mission."

"Let's just hope those things still work," Henry turned to Ruven, "I know it's a downgrade from a Leman Russ, but can you drive a truck?"

"Used to help my father drive those things around before joining the Guards," Ruven said, "shouldn't be too difficult, but it's been a while."

"Good enough my dude," Henry gave the tank commander a friendly slap on the shoulder. "Bring along your tank crew, let's see if y'all can get those trucks fired up again."

"Right away sir," Ruven gave his shoulder a few wincing rolls before waving over his crew, the Glasgow Smile dude, a grim looking dude with a goatee, a broad shouldered dude with a strong Nordic face, a lanky rookie dude and finally a lean, fit Indian woman.

"This is Konas," Ruven introduced the Glasgow man, "he's the driver. Next is Bektra, the gunner," he gestured to the goatee dude, "this is Volsom, the loader," the Nordic dude flexed his arms playfully, "the little guy here is Cil, just joined us a few months ago," the rookie gave a shy wave, "lastly, we have Ladaee, our chief engineer," the woman gave a curt nod.

"Namaste!" Tangmo gave Ladaee an enthusiastic Thai wai, the clasped hand greeting you see on tourism poster.

"I'm sorry lord commissar?" Ladaee face scrunched up in confusion.

"I mean…good to have you with us mam," Tangmo gave a nervous laugh, "anyway, arm yourselves and follow me, we still have a few more people to pick up."

Spinning on his heel, Tangmo strode toward colonel Xiphos who was getting his face patched up by Ryvin near one of the towering pillar.

"Real smooth with Ladaee there dude," Henry came up to his side with a sly grin.

"Oh, ha, ha," Tangmo rolled his eyes.

"She's quite a looker, ain't she?"

"Oh yeah, no argument there," Tangmo grinned wickedly, "so, you like a little spice with your chocolate?"

"The best kind of chocolate, baby," Henry chuckled and fist bumped Tangmo, once again drawing quizzical look from the guardsmen in their charge. Ryvin was bowing his goodbye to Xiphos when Tangmo and Henry came upon him, the Kolasian gave a snap salute before going rigid like a statue, the bruise from the super kick still glaringly visible on his chin.

"Sir!" Xiphos stood at attention.

"Chill out Xiphos, I'm not here to kick you again," Henry had to suppress a laugh as the man eased his stance, "I need you and some of your men to join our little group over here. Also, it would be nice if you can find us a Kidemonas local."

Xiphos nodded thoughtfully before bellowing at a Fire Guard squad making their round, "Pollius! Hera! Over here!"

A guardsman and guardswoman broke rank and jogged up to them, interestingly these two weren't wearing a Corinthian helmet like the other Fire Guard, but a Roman Galea legionary helmet.

"These two were born here," Xiphos continued, "they know the city."

"Fall in with the rest," Tangmo nudge his head and the three Kolasian went to stand behind the three Cadian, both side eyeing each other warily.

"And last, but not least," Henry walked up to Krillen and Korri, the two siblings were seated next to a broken stained glass window, the sister dapping ointment on her brother battered face and lips. Krillen made no move to rise when he saw Tangmo and Henry approached, Korri however sprang up and gave a flimsy, but goddamn cute, salute.

"Get your ass up colonel," Tangmo said, "we need you and your sister for a little excursion."

Expecting pretty boy to be difficult, Tangmo and Henry was admittedly surprised when Krillen actually got up, picked up his lasgun and stood at attention, Korri demurely mirroring him.

"What do you want?" A far cry from anything resembling respect or obedience, but for now, it will have to suffice.

"I'm not leaving you here to stir shit up," Tangmo stated bluntly.

"Resorting to slander now?" Krillen sneered.

"It's not slander if it's true," Tangmo shrugged.

"You already got that Kolasi dog with you," Krillen spared an agitated Xiphos a dirty glance, "why do you need me?"

"Because I'm holding the both of you hostage so that your regiments won't try anything stupid while we're gone," Tangmo continued nonchalantly, "so you best behave or something very, very bad is gonna happen."

"Krillen, please…" Korri began tugging on Krillen sleeve, her face scrunched up in a begging pout so powerful that it made Tangmo and Henry baulk from the diabetic grade sweetness. Like before, Krillen stoic visage crumble before his sister merciless onslaught, giving the now smiling girl a playful tap on the head before turning back to Tangmo, a look of resignation plastered upon his hard face.

"Fine."

"Glad that we have an understanding colonel," Tangmo smiled obnoxiously as Krillen and Korri fall in with the other Cadian, "best not keep Luva waiting."

Slamming new magazines into his two laspistols, Tangmo and Henry approached a normal size door at the far end of the building, where Luva and her five men fireteam stood waiting.

"Commissar," Luva shouldered her lasgun and opened the door, the dusty alley beyond, lit brilliant gold by the sun unchallenged radiance, was littered with debris and a few sundried corpses. But besides a few refuse it was reassuringly quiet. Luva was about to dash outside when Henry stopped her with a gentle, but firm hand on the shoulder.

"We lead from the front mam," Luva gave Henry an annoyed look, but simply shrugged and stepped aside for the two upstarts CO wanting to play soldier.

"A three way junction," Henry braced his lasgun, "you take the right, I take the left. Watch the roofs and windows."

"Got it," Tangmo tightened his grip on his two laspistols, "okay, on three. One, two, three."

Their movement a blur, Tangmo and Henry sprinted onto the uneven cobbled ground, hunching low, weapons sweeping across the flanking building, eyes trained on every dark cracks and crevices, finding nothing but empty shadow as they reached the alley mouth a few seconds later. Training their guns down the eerily empty road, the wind howling like a freaking banshee wailing for their souls, Tangmo waved the men over, all of whom, even Krillen, quickly lined up behind him and Henry, lasguns brandished on the buildings around them. Luva and her scouts however, were less than enthusiastic as they sauntered up behind the commissar and the general, guns relaxed in their grip.

"I've already swept the area, sir," Luva strode on to the adjacent street, "there's nothing here."

"Just wanted to be sure," Tangmo glided after Luva, his awesome commissar coat sweeping dramatically as he fell into step behind her, "no offense intended sergeant, I'm sure you did a fine job."

"I did," Luva gave him a sideway glance that conveyed, politely, her growing displeasure.

"Oh, calm down Luva," Krix piped up with a toothy grin, "the commissar knows what he's talking about, why don't you let him teach you a thing or two?"

"You'd know all about allowing men to do things to you," Luva shot back, the word void of humor and acidic in its implication, wiping the mirth clean off Krix's face and replacing it with a lupine snarl, lips peeling back to reveal gritted teeth, brown eyes blazing like the liquid fire of her flamer.

"Go fuck yourself," Krix growled, both hands suddenly gripping the barrel of her lasgun, wielding it like a cudgel.

"Unlike you, I don't relish the thought of having things thrust up between my legs," Luva spat back, and it was in this moment that Tangmo realized that things were escalating quickly and really getting out of hand fast.

"Another word and you're going get very intimate with the stock of my gun."

"Don't make me laugh; you'll end up kissing my boots like the last time."

"Wanna try your luck then you highborn whore?"

"That's rich coming from you of all people."

"How about the two of you maybe chill out a bit?" Tangmo trained his laspistols on both Krix and Luva, "so I don't have to do something that I would definitely regret."

The two guardswomen ignored him completely and continued to glower at each other, uncaring of the guns aimed squarely at their heads, a jousting of will to see who relented first. After a few more seconds of heated silence, the entire troupe having stop to gander at the confrontation, Luva disengaged the deadlock, playing the mature one to piss Krix off.

"Alright, alright, alright," doing his best Matthew McConaughey drawl, Tangmo slowly lowered his gun, "now that the two of you are done, can we please get a move on?"

"Yes sir," Luva nodded sharply and led them down the road, the column trudging along after her.

"How long until we reach the trucks, sergeant?" Tangmo asked, veering everybody attention back to the task at hand.

"Ten minutes sir," Luva answered.

"Very good," Tangmo then turned to Krix, "I think you'll do a better job covering our backs if you weren't holding your gun like a club, sergeant."

"I understood sir," Krix expertly shifted the lasgun so that it was held correctly, "don't worry sir, I'll keep everybody safe."

Luva snorted, "better to try our luck with the enemy's guns than to depend on her aims."

"I can give you a demonstration right now," Krix pointed the barrel at Luva's back, the other woman scoffing at the gesture.

"Okay, that's it!" Tangmo stepped in between the two guardswomen and raised his laspistols again. "We're in the middle of a fucking warzone, so I suggest you check your estrogen level or I'm gonna Thai kick the both of you so fucking hard, it's gonna make Gaki no Tsukai look like Sesame Street!"

"Whoa, dude, aren't you getting a little drastic here man?" Henry strode up to Tangmo, palms held out in fearful supplication. "There's no need for that."

"Shut up dude! I have it up to here with these two," Tangmo bellowed, crazy eyes darting between the stunned Krix and Luva. "Now I'm sure there's a right time and place for the two of you to duke it out, hell, I think we all want to see that, but this is hardly the spot for a main event like that. So, ladies, I must ask you nicely, one last fucking time, to start acting like goddamn guardswomen or face the wrath of my full authority. And believe me when I say you'll both wish for death if that comes to pass."

"For the love of the God Emperor, do what he said," Henry urged the two women, "I've seen what a Thai kick can do to a person, you don't want none of that dude!"

Huffing sharply, Krix and Luva gave each other one last scathing look before breaking eye contact.

"Now," Tangmo let his arms fall to the side, "no more fighting for the time being, is that clear?"

When the two only gave low mumble in reply, Tangmo raised his voice,

"I said…ARE WE CLEAR!?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good, now carry on, we've wasted enough time as it is."

Thankfully, the rest of the journey was rather uneventful; the narrow streets of Kidemonas were coated in unwashed scums and days old rubbishes, the looming building looking woefully unrepaired and dilapidated, neglected and rotting just like the soi of Bangkok but with a sprinkle of ancient Rome aesthetic thrown on top.

"Well, this place have quite a rough charm to it," Tangmo breathe a sigh of relief when it was Orhul who spoken up.

"Can't argue with that," the Kolasian guardswoman, Hera, said, "me and Pollius were in rival gangs before joining the guards, we know firsthand how bad the southern and western end of the city was. If you weren't born near the skyscrapers, every day was a war, men and women dying for moldy crust of bread or rotted ration carton only to go hungry an hour later."

"I see," Orhul gave a knowing nod, "guess the riches up there never reached you guys, heh?"

"Never," Hera chuckled sardonically.

"That might explain how the Ruinous power managed to get a foothold here," Meko held up a halting hand toward the Kolasian, "no offense to you lots, but desperation and despair is an ever fertile soil for Chaos to sow its seed."

"I understand what you mean," it was Pollius who spoke up, "all the blood, all the death, I guess it was only a matter of time. I just don't understand how it got this bad though, I mean, I had assumed that everybody would be too busy trying to stay alive than to give anything else a thought."

"You people are weak, that's all there is to it," and Krillen had to be the prick that brought the pleasantry to a crashing end.

"Aww, don't be like that Krillen," Tangmo cut in brightly before Xiphos can respond, "Chaos is seductive, and if the mighty Adeptus Astrates themselves can succumbed to sure a lure, then can you really blame those poor souls? Not that I'm saying you should show them any mercy or compassion of course, that's just fucking stupid, but I just want you to know that even the most pious can be lead astray if they're not careful, so how about a little understanding and empathy for your fellow man, hmm?"

Krillen just grumbled under his breath, earning a sharp elbow in the rib from Korri.

"Besides," Tangmo continued, "I know perfectly why the good people of Kolasi turned to Chaos."

All eyes came to rest on the Thai as he cleared his throat.

"It simple really," Tangmo began with a hint of a musical note, " _they wanted power and they begged for fame_."

Henry burst out laughing then, causing the guardsmen to flinch, their astonishment only increased when the general picked up where the commissar left off:

" _They wanted everything the easy way_."

" _They want to gain, without pain_."

" _Now their bill is in the mail_."

The Imperial Guardsmen of Cadia and Kolasi care only stare, mouth agape, as the commissar and the general continued to sing, the rhythm and tempo unlike any marching song or solemn hymn they have ever heard.

" _They got stronger but their mind got weak_ ," Tangmo sang the next verse.

" _They made a promise that they couldn't keep_ ," Henry gleefully recited the next line.

" _They had it all_. _They lost more_."

" _It's all there in the fee_."

" _Via hell incorporated_ ( _Regeneration_ )."

" _First they love it then they hate it_ ( _You're such a saint_ )."

" _And now they're never gonna make it_ ( _Bad situation_ )."

" _Get on, get on, Ow! There's hell to pay!_ "

The road was opening up on to a big square when Tangmo and Henry joined for the monstrous chorus:

" ** _Cause the Devil is loser and he's our bitch! For better or for worst and we don't care which. Cause the Devil is loser and he's our bitch! Running into trouble you skitch! He's our bitch! Hahahaha!_** "

Tangmo and Henry high fived each other as the stunned guardsmen waltz into what appeared to be a large parking space like those in front of Walmart and Big C. And occupying almost the entirety of the area was six, hulking grain trucks, as long as two train cars and as wide as six lorries lined up side by side.

"Nice find sergeant!" Henry gave Luva a friendly smack on the back.

"Thank you sir," when she was smiling, Luva was actually really pretty, in a dainty Elizabeth Bennet kinda way.

"Okay, now let's hope the damn thing still works," Henry waved over Ruven and his crew, "do your thing dude."

"Yes sir!" Ruven saluted and rushed off to nearest grain truck, climbing up the wide rectangular cockpit situated six meters above ground with Konas and Ladaee in tow, while Bektra, Volsom and Cil went to inspect the hull and tank tread.

"Give us some good news dude," Tangmo said as the rest of the troupe formed a rough circle around the grain truck.

"The navigation system and hydraulic gears appears to be in good orders sir," Konas stuck his head out of the side window, "everything seems to be functioning as it should."

"The truck's intact, as far as I can tell," Bektra ran up to them, "my only concern is that the car doesn't have any roof."

"We'll have to make due," Henry said, "let's turn this baby on then."

"There's no fuel sir," Ladaee popped up above Konas shoulder like a second head, "the tank is completely empty."

"Don't worry, there's a few hundred full barrels over there," Bektra pointed at the other end of the parking lot, "Volsom and Cil is filling her up right now, give us a few minutes."

And so they waited, every second passing in queasy anticipation, only the soft whisper of the wind and the occasion shout from Volsom punctured the heavy, nerve wrecking silence. Tangmo and Henry were about to start biting their nails when hollow bang reverberated across the ground, followed by a booming voice saying: "That's five barrels!"

"Okay, the gauge just went up, that should be enough to start the engine," Ladaee slip back into the truck and a few heartbeats later, the choking stutter of starting engine raked the air. Holding his breath, Tangmo was bouncing on the tip of his toes as the mechanical coughing came again, and again, until at last the engine roared deep and loud like blessed thunder. Cheer burst from the troupe, small but hearty all the same.

"Fuck yeah!" Tangmo threw his fists into the air, index and pinky extended.

"You guys just saved the day!" Henry gave the tank crew a thumbs up.

"Just doing our job sir," Ruven and his team climbed down from the elevated cockpit, "praise the Machine spirit for this small mercy."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, ghost in a machine," Henry turned to Luva then, "send some of your scout back to the cathedral and tell everyone to haul ass here."

"Yes sir," Luva gave three of her scouts a series of hand signal, they nodded and quickly dashed back the way they came.

"Hey, Ruven," Tangmo strode up to burly tank man, "you happened to find any vox-caster up there?"

"Sorry commissar, beside a few ration boxes there's nothing else in there," Ruven gave him an apologetic look.

"On well, thanks away," Tangmo nodded and strode up to Henry who was having a lively conversation with Meko, the guardsman actually looked pretty hopeful now that their predicament didn't seem so grim.

"Commissar," Meko saluted and extricated himself from the general, walking back to joy his brothers in arms, which now include Xiphos, Pollius and Hera. All the while Krillen just stood back and watched the niceity with brooding disgust like a little emo bitch, his gloomy disposition preventing Korri from joining the other.

"Can you believe our luck? Holy shit," Tangmo said.

"Yeah dude, looks like things are finally going our way," Henry concurred, "too bad we still need to find that STC."

"At least we got a walking bunker to back us up," Tangmo continued.

"I'm actually kinda irked that there's no roof on the damn thing."

"The men can shoot back easier."

"While bunched up like pigs of slaughter, if someone lob a grenade inside then its game over."

"There's a downside to everything dude, I'm just glad we got some kind of vehicle to get the survivor out."

"True enough, but it still gonna be a…" Henry stopped suddenly, body tensing as he slowly craned his neck upward.

"Well shit, guess there goes our luck," Tangmo looked up at the sky, "what is it?"

"Listen," Henry held up his fist when the howl of jet engines shattered the sky. It wasn't long before the noise rose to a droning pitch, like swarm of iron locust moments from descending upon an unprotected field of crops.

"Get under the truck! Take cover!" Tangmo shouted and the guardsmen sprinted for the grain truck and crawled under its awning dark underbelly, the screaming of supersonic plane growing louder and nearer.

"What are you doing?! Get in here!" Surprisingly it was Korri who spoke up, her head sticking out of the truck's shadow like a puppy poking her head through a doggie door.

"I'm saving your brother a bullet, now get back in there!" Tangmo haven't even finished his sentence when Korri slid back inside with a yelp, obviously pulled back in by Krillen. The girl did have a point though, he and Henry should really get into cover, but a strange, almost six sense-ish feeling was telling them to remain and witness what was about to unfold. So he and Henry watched the sky until black shapes trailing white plumes began streaking across the cerulean canvas.

"Look, I like Band of Brothers as much as the next guy," Henry began as the sleek form of Valkyrie gunships became more defined, "but standing from this perspective, I'm scared shitless."

"Yeah," Tangmo agreed, "and it won't be Easy Company jumping out of those plane either, but bombs, evil murderous bomb like the one that kill Seita and Setsuko's mom in Grave of the Fireflies."

"The church is gonna get hit."

"Oh definitely, probably the most likely target too."

"It's gonna be hard getting the STC with only those lots."

"The odds never stopped us."

"Hey, I'm just making an observation. Now shut up, I want to see the fireworks."

Not a second later did gleaming cylindrical shapes began falling out of the Valkyries, twirling through the sky like a boomerang, the air wailing to its careening descend. The spiraling payload crashed onto Kidemonas in raging plumes of twisting fire, the ground convulsed a painful throe to the pounding explosion. It wasn't long before the hammering bombardment took on a rapid tempo not that dissimilar to a Running Wild song, a lightning fast drumming that seems to tear the very fabric of reality apart, flaming pillars erupted all around Tangmo and Henry like a heavy metal concert pyro, the wind blistering and scorching.

"Okay, that shit is getting close," Tangmo spoke up, "I think we should hide now."

"Yep," nodding, Henry and Tangmo was about to make a beeline for cover when a jarring staccato rose to challenge the wrathful symphony, a pounding, buzzing disharmony of rattling heavy gunfire. Stopping in their track, Tangmo and Henry looked up to see piercing orange tracer rounds shooting across the sky in overwhelming multitude, long sinuous line slithering across the air like a rearing snake, scattering the Valkyries formation, many falling in heap of flaming debris to the furious retaliation.

"What the fuck is going on?" Tangmo watched as more Valkyries plummeted to the earth.

"…I think those were our planes," Henry ventured, "Chaos aren't stupid enough to down their own plane, right?"

"No," Tangmo grinned, "dude, this means we still have back up!"

"Yeah, but they're getting dropped left and right."

"And that one's coming straight for us."

Tangmo and Henry watched the Valkyrie nosedive out of the sky, black plume trailing its burning engine, before letting out an embarrassingly loud squeal and dashed for the grain truck, arms flailing like startled chickens fleeing for its coop. Sliding into the truck underbelly, Tangmo caught a glimpse of the stricken Valkyrie as it roared overhead, casting quick swathe of shadow across the ground, flying clear of the square before crashing nearby. Tangmo held his breath for the accompanying explosion but none came, the pilot having successfully made the emergency landing.

"I think the blitz is over, come on," Tangmo crawled out from under the truck and dusted his awesome commissar coat, "everybody okay?"

"Yeah," Meko nodded and swept his gaze around the smoke filled vista, "what just happened?"

"Those were our planes; they were probably bombing Chaos positions in the city." Henry's words trailed off when Korri stomped up to him, a large red welt marring the left side of her face.

"The hell happened to you?" Henry asked.

"You kicked my face!" Korri pointed an accusing finger at the American, her attempt at being angry ended up more cute than threatening.

"No I didn't," Henry shook his head.

"Yes you did!" Korri remained adamant. "When you slide in you hit me in the face!"

"…That was you? I thought I hit a rock or something."

"Like Krillen doesn't have enough reason to kill us already," Tangmo chuckled, drew both his pistols and turned to the troupe, "Luva, leave your scouts here with Pollius, Hera and the tank crew, the rest of you come with me."

"Where are we going?" Krix asked.

"The Valkyrie," Tangmo jogged toward the pillar of churning black smoke, Henry and the men falling in sync behind him, "it didn't blew up when it crashed, maybe there's a radio we could use."

They were hurrying down the cramp side road when manic screams rushes down the corridor of building, the fizz and pop of discharging lasgun pierced the maddened screeching, adding a more violent tinge to the rising cadence.

"Safeties off, make ready," Tangmo lowered his voice and, with Henry at his side, led the column into a clearing of rockcrete rubbles where townhouses used to be, and stabbed in the middle of this was a Valkyrie, nose plunged into the ground, the tail raised skyward like a flagpole. And there were heretics everywhere, converging on the downed plane like vultures fighting for the first strip of meat. Some were armed with lasguns and these lots were peppering the cockpit with suppressing volley while their knives wielding brethren pressed forward, the spluttering returned fire from the pilot seat did little to deter the attackers.

"Meko, Xiphos, Krillen, Korri, you four go left," Tangmo whispered his command, "Krix, Orhul, Luva, you take the right, me and the general will bring up the center."

Nodding, the guardsmen quickly crept to their position as Tangmo and Henry walked side by side toward the ring of about three dozen howling heretics, cool and calm like two cowboys strolling into town before starting a gunfight with a clan of outlaws. They were reaching the edge of the crowd when a piercing, womanly shriek drew their attention back to the Valkyrie, where a crazed zealot was brandishing a mess of cursing red hair.

"Tyra?!" Tangmo blurted loudly, his announcement drawing the attention of every heretic in the clearing, their vulgar chattering ceased as all eyes turned to the commissar and the general.

"Commissar?! General?!" Tyra squeaked, unbelieving of who had just come to her rescue. Not waiting for the crowd to come to their senses, Henry shot the heretic holding Tyra hostage, the lasbolt boring a sizzling hole into his forehead. Tyra tumbled on top of the corpse with a straggle yelp when the mob, Valkyrie and pilot forgotten, rushed Tangmo and Henry en masse. Henry managed to drop a few before the tide quickly came upon him, forcing the American into a running battle across the clearing. Tangmo on the other hand, calmly holstered his laspistols, planted his feet firmly on the ground and rested his hand on the grip of his sword. Judging the unarmed commissar to be an easier target, the heretic bulled toward him.

The blade made a pleasant soprano as it flew from the scabbard, a serene whisper as steel cleaved empty air, then flesh. The first zealot crumbled to the ground, bisected from hip to shoulder as Tangmo carved a scarlet avenue into the ranks of heretic, flowing gracefully from one form of kenjutsu to another, his sword work a crimson song of melodious agony and tempestuous slaughter. When the heretics finally retreated from his murderous path, eleven dead bodies, mutilated and decapitated, laid at Tangmo's feet as he bend his knees and assumed a battle ready stance, blood slick sword angled downward at his side, running parallel to his leg, the sharpened edge turned toward the enclosing foe. The sword might have felt and weigh like a langschwert, but the damn thing cut like a katana.

The Chaos madmen were about to resume their attack when the guardsmen cut them down in a devastating volley of lasbolts. Tangmo killed a few more himself before rushing to the where Tyra had fallen. The pilot was already up on her feet when he and Henry reached her.

"Not exactly how I imagined our second meeting would go captain," Tangmo sheathed his sword with a samurai flourish, like how Toshiro Mifune did it.

"Personally sir, I would also prefer a glass of amasec over this," Tyra managed after a few calming breath.

"Looks like we came just in time too," Henry holstered his laspistol, the fighting around them had already come to an end, "good to see you again captain."

"Likewise sir," Tyra gave a tired salute.

"Are you injured?" Henry continued.

"No sir."

"What about your copilot?"

Tyra closed her eyes and shook her head, "he didn't making it sir, he was just about to unstrap himself when he was gunned down."

Tangmo turned to the cockpit and leaned into the broken window, inside was the copilot, a boy a few years younger than he was, unblinking eyes staring at nothing, his body riddled with scorched hole.

"Rest in peace bro," Tangmo reached inside, swiped his eyes closed and turned back to Tyra, the woman quickly wiping away a stray tear from her cheek, "what was his name?"

"Devin sir," Tyra sniffed.

"Remember him captain, so that he may never be forgotten."

"I will."

"Good," Tangmo placed a comforting hand on Tyra's shoulder, she was about to lean into the touch but stopped herself at the last moment, propriety winning over the urge for intimacy.

"Now captain Tyra," Tangmo pulled his hands away, "do you happened to have any communication device with you?"

"I do actually," Tyra nodded quickly, "it's under my pilot seat, along with survival gears in case I crash landed like this."

Tyra was about to climb back into the cockpit when Henry stopped her.

"Allow me captain," Henry crawled inside, "I can tell you don't really entertain the idea of stepping back in here again. So please, stand back and let me handle this."

"Thank you sir," Tyra turned away sheepishly, cheeks reddening from Henry's gentlemanliness.

"Here we are," Henry emerged a moment later with a backpack vox-caster and a duffle bag, "Meko, get over here."

The radioman took the vox-caster from Henry and began tuning the machine.

"Base come in," Meko spoke into the telephone speaker, "anyone there? This is corporal Meko; survivor of the combined Cadian regiment trapped inside Kidemonas. We've taken heavy casualty and are cut off from support, what is the status of the command center? Please respond."

"You might want to hurry up, I hear more of them coming," Luva was casting wary glances around the clearing when an excitable reply came from the vox-caster, crisp and clear.

"Meko? Is that you?!"

"Vakon?!" Meko face brightened. "Emperor's mercy, you're alive?!"

"I should be the one saying that, we thought everybody in the city got killed."

"What in the fuck happened?"

"Traitors, half the garrison turned on the other. We managed to stop them but lost seventy percent of our artillery, along with Halven and the high command."

"Who's in charge then?"

"…I guess me? I rallied everyone and lead the counter attack, but now everybody's asking me what to do. Gah! I'm just an artillery lieutenant, I don't know anything about chain of command and shit!"

"Calm yourself soldier," Tangmo took the headphone from Meko.

"Who the hell is this?" Vakon asked.

"Commissar Tangmo."

"Oh! Sorry sir."

"What is the situation over there Vakon?"

"Things are bad sir, I can see the traitors amassing at the edge of the city for a frontal assault, our remaining guns won't be able to deter them for long. I vox the admiral in the fleet for help and he ordered all the Valkyries on the ground to be refitted for a bombing run. What little good that did."

Tyra gave an angry huff at this but said nothing.

"Thank you for the information lieutenant," only then did Tangmo realized that the nearing, determined footfalls were becoming more pronounce, "but I think our position is about to be overrun. We'll talk later."

"Emperor be with you sir," Vakon gave his goodbye and the vox-caster quieted with a static splutter.

"Alright, let's get back to the other," Tangmo handed the headphone back to Meko, drew one of his laspistol and waved for the other to follow, "come on, we have a better chance of holding them at…"

Tangmo was taking one step forward when the ground at his feet exploded into rocky fragments, a blackened coin size crater marking where the lasbolt had struck.

"Take cover!" Tangmo bolted for the downed Valkyrie as red light tore through the air, peppering the spot where he had stood into puffs of dancing gravels.

"Motherfucker!" Henry gritted his teeth as he slammed into the metal hull beside Tangmo. "Anybody got shot? Everybody still here?"

The guardsmen enthusiastic sound off was swiftly silenced by the sharp twinkling of laser punching steel, the shots concentrated and accurate. Snarling, Tangmo drew his sword and shouted:

"Come then Chaos scums! Tremble before the might of the Imperial Guards! We are the hammer of the God Emperor, unbent, unbowed and unbroken, so screw your courage to the sticking place and face your annihilation!"

Hearty ovation erupted around Tangmo as the gunfire suddenly stopped, the overwhelming suppressing barrage ceasing so suddenly that it felt like someone just found an off switch and flipped it. Then a powerful female British voice, so haughty in enunciation that it bordered on the stereotypical, demanded: "Identify yourself."

"Who the fuck are you?" Tangmo shot back.

"We are the Astra Militarum of the Imperium of Man," the woman went on, a CO in all likelihood, "and judging by your declaration, it appears that we are on the same side. So show yourself."

"See, I don't like the idea of trusting some random asshole who'd just tried to fucking kill me."

"An honest mistake. But then again, the foul forces of the Archenemy are known to be crafty and deceitful."

"Lady, do you not see the dead bodies everywhere?! We just killed those sum bitches!"

"The followers of Chaos are a fickle bunch; infighting is their way of life."

"Oh for the love of…you know what?" Tangmo sheathed his sword and holstered his laspistol. "I'm gonna step out around this Valkyrie to show you that I'm not a threat, and in return you are not going to shoot me, deal?"

"Fine."

"Okay I'm coming out now, with both my hands up."

Taking one deep breath, arms held over his head, Tangmo calmly stroll into the open and saw the bedraggled group of Cadian and Kolasian guardsmen taking cover behind an emaciated building, half expecting one of them to bust a cap in his ass, as the urban colloquialism goes. Thankfully, nobody shot him, many visibly relaxing at seeing a friendly face. Tangmo was lowering his hands when the woman spoke up again, loud and sharp, "you!"

Brow irking, Tangmo watched as – oh shit, it's the commissar woman from before, the one he got into a scrap with. Oh fucking God, she looks pissed.

"Out of everyone that has perished," the commissar sneered, stomping up a cloud of dust as she came to stand before him, "you of all people survived."

"Well, I'm that damn good."

"Yo Tangmo, who are you talking to?" Henry asked from behind the Valkyrie.

"That grouchy commissar woman from Halven's tent," Tangmo gave no fucks as other commissar glared at him with such open contempt that he could feel the tip of his hair singeing. Hush, fearful whispers emanated from her men, while Tangmo's own appeared to be stifling laughter.

"The Asian?" Henry continued.

"Yeah, that one," Tangmo gave the woman a pleasant smile, which only made her blistered more.

"Why does she sound like Laura?"

"It's her accent dude."

"For real? Damn Tyra, you got some competition in the cute department."

Coughing to hide his snicker, Tangmo asked, "what is your name commissar?"

"I am commissar Leilatha," the woman seethed.

"Nice to meet you mam," Tangmo gave her a crisp salute as Leilatha's men climbed out of their cover, "good to see we're not the only one who survived this treachery."

"Treachery, you say?" Leilatha face softened somewhat, and Tangmo was taken aback by how pretty…no, beautiful the woman was. The perfectly sculpted contort of her face gave the commissar an air of classical beauty.

"Before you start shooting us, I found out from headquarter that half the garrison went Chaos. The situation is under control for now."

"I see," Leilatha glanced at Henry and the guardsmen emerging behind him, scoffing snobbishly, "this is all you managed to save?"

"Actually, this is a scouting party. I saw the Valkyrie came down, rescued the pilot and liberated a vox-caster."

"Where are the rest of your men then?" She pressed on.

"We're assembling our troop in the square over there," Tangmo stabbed his thump back down the side street, "you can join us if you want."

"Seems I don't have a choice in that matter," Leilatha spun to face a Whiteshields boy leading the fifty man group.

"Captain Ovin," she began crisply.

"Mam!" The young blue eyed youth saluted.

"Did I give permission for the men to leave their position?"

The boy went pale as a sheet, "no mam."

"Was my order not clear?"

"It-it was mam."

"Then why have you led them here?"

"I-I just thought that, since the two of you were talking, it would be safe to…"

A backhanded slap ended Ovin sentence and send him crashing to the ground, where he curled into a feeble ball as Leilatha eased her boot on to his head. None of his comrade, Cadian or Kolasian, moved to protest or help, chilling fear plain in their eyes, while the older guardsmen, the veterans without the ranks, gave the commissar a subdue admonishing look but did little else, knowing full well the consequence if they intervened.

"This is your last warning, Ovin," Leilatha said coldly, the boy squirming under her iron rimmed sole, "disobey me one more time and it's the firing line."

"I'm sorry mam! I'm sorry!" Ovin sobbed.

"You better be," Leilatha removed her heel roughly and was stunned to see a fuming Krillen glaring at her, his exuding hatred unhidden.

"Do you have a problem, trooper?" Leilatha returned the stare with equal intensity, her hand coming to rest easily on her holstered laspistol.

"Colonel Krillen is simply unreceptive of your harsh treatment of the boy," Henry came to stand between them, "and to be honest, I agree with his sentiment. There was no reason for you to rough him up like that."

"Someone need to keep the guardsmen up to the highest standard as was set by the God Emperor himself," Leilatha shot Henry a look of disgust, "since it is obvious the two of you have been lax in that duty."

"Yeah, what happened to the general dude that was with you?" Tangmo went to help Ovin, the boy could only gaped as the commissar gently pulled him up to his feet, right after his counterpart almost curb stomp him.

"He was a failure; lost control the moment the barrage came down," Leilatha shrugged noncommittally, "I promptly dealt with such cowardice."

"Welp, that needed no further explanation," Henry gave Tangmo a knowing look before waving everyone to follow, "let's get going before a real Chaos patrol shows up."

Taking the lead, Tangmo and Henry led the group back to the parking lot; all the while he could feel the heat of Leilatha gaze burning a hole into his back like a freaking laser.

"Remember that last commissar I told you about?" Orhul came to his side, speaking lowly so that Leilatha couldn't hear. "She reminds me of him."

"And did Krillen shot his ass?" Tangmo asked. "Be honest now."

"He took a bolt to the knee, and we simply left him there."

"Are we appropriating the same fate to our new lady friend?"

"Well sir, she's climbing up my shit list real quick," Orhul hazard a glance back and flinched, before quickly making himself scarce. Turning, Tangmo almost jumped out of his skin when he saw how close Leilatha was behind him, black tilted eyes narrowed to a dangerous slit.

"Did you need something?" Tangmo asked flatly as they entered the square, now bustling with more people.

"It is unwise and highly inappropriate for you to be conversing with those of lower ranks," Leilatha made her admonition.

"I can talk to whoever I want woman, so why don't you chill a bit?" Okay, now he was getting annoyed, Leilatha attitude was going to make his job that much more difficult.

"From what I've seen so far, I guess I shouldn't be surprised if you choose to fraternize with those of the same breeding."

"Excuse me, but, what the fuck is your problem?"

"I'm a good judge of character commissar…Tangmo was it? And, forgive me for being frank, but you and your general friend is shaping up to be an even bigger disgrace than my previous partner was."

"See, now that is just rude and uncalled for."

"Ruven! How's it going my main man?" Henry waved at the tank commander, interrupting the two commissars before things escalated.

"Three of the trucks are filled sir, the rest should be done in about twenty minutes," Ruven flashed a grin at Leilatha and her men, "looks like you picked up a few friends along the way, nice find sir."

"Friend is a bit of an overstatement," Tangmo shot a look at the other commissar.

"I see," Ruven swallowed nervously, sensing the tension.

"What about the wounded and the rest of the regiment?" Henry pressed on quickly.

"It's slow going sir, but we'll have everybody here in about an hour," Ruven said, "so do you have any idea where we're supposed to go sir?"

"The city center, in all likelihood, at least that's our approximation of where the STC should be."

"The Standard Template Construct is most likely situated within the Ouranos research complex, northwest of Adelfotita square," Leilatha took out her data-slate and daintily tapped the screen, her movement obnoxiously queenly, "satellite reading shows massive heat signature and high electrical surge within the vicinity, so that narrows down our target considerably. Luckily the road leading there, being the city main thoroughfare, is wide enough to accommodate these trucks. If we move out now, we'll reach the objective well before nightfall."

"We'll go when all the wounded gets here," Tangmo announced firmly.

"Leave the invalid for the traitors," Leilatha lifted her chin condescendingly high, as if her words alone could sway everyone, "at least they'll buy us some time."

"Nobody is getting left behind," Tangmo raised his voice, "I'm responsible for the men under my command and I will not use them as baits for the enemy."

Leilatha inhaled sharply but said nothing, opting instead to let her glower simmered silently as she locked eyes with Tangmo.

"So why don't you make yourself useful and go help the men set up defensive perimeter for the time being?"

"Fine," Leilatha tore her eyes away and stomped up to her men, barking as she herded them toward an alley mouth on the far side of the square, whipping the guardsmen into position around the debris and ruin.

"She's a good leader," Henry walked up to Tangmo, "but damn, what a second rate human being."

"It's a norm in 40k sadly, but she's right about one thing," Tangmo turned to Ruven, the man more than happy that the confrontation was over, "I'm afraid I must ask you to speed things up lieutenant, can you get the trucks ready faster?"

"I'll try my best commissar," Ruven said. "I can probably have everything done in fifteen minutes."

"Good," Tangmo took in the square, the wounded, the patrolling guardsmen and the surrounding building, "because I sure as hell do not want to be out here when it gets dark."


	3. Let's Show Them What Guardsmen Can Do!

"So, captain Tyra, how are you with that pistol?" Henry strolled cordially next to the Valkyrie pilot, shoulders almost touching.

"I'm not some schoolgirl fresh out of the academy sir," Tyra gave him a less than serious pout. "I can handle a gun, if you must know."

"Apology for any offense I might have caused captain, but I simply wish to be sure," Henry went on pleasantly.

"Don't worry about it sir, you'll find out how deadly I am soon enough," Tyra winked cheekily and dusted her brown airmen jacket.

"Don't fret about the uniform captain, you look dashing enough."

"Oh? So I don't look fat in it?"

They stared at each other for a moment before sharing a short, but heartfelt laugh, past spat mended now that they'd gotten to know each other better. Real smooth Henry, real smooth. Walking just a few paces behind the pair, Tangmo couldn't help but give Henry a begrudging nod for his impeccable maneuvering, while also flipping him off whenever he glanced back with that obnoxious triumphant smirk of his. That gloating motherfucker!

"Permission to speak freely sir," Orhul crept up beside him, failing miserably to hide his grin.

"Choose your words very carefully, sergeant," Tangmo gave him a sideway glance.

"Well sir, the battle's far from over."

"I'm sensing that you're not talking about our current predicament," Tangmo swept his gaze over their impromptu convoy trudging slowly down Kidemonas empty twelve lane thoroughfare, once again finding themselves in the serene companionship of warm summer breeze and undisturbed silence. Like before, the enemy remained elusive despite the six trucks roaring louder than a Boeing jet. Fortunately, the nearest building that lined the road was a good five hundred meters away, so the chance of some asshole lobbing a grenade into the truck or taking pot shot at the injured guardsmen sprawled inside the flat hull was rather minimal. They were still within range of most las and conventional weapon though, but the trucks metal plate should keep them safe.

"I guess we're not," Orhul shrugged easily.

"I would advise you to concentrate on the task at hand, sergeant," Tangmo said.

"Oh, definitely sir. But so far, there's nothing to do but wait for something to happen."

"Keep your eyes peel then."

"But seriously sir, have you not noticed the quick glances? It's rather telling, if you ask me."

"Quick glances?" Tangmo was irking a brow when he caught Tyra out of the corner of his eyes, giving him a subdue, but meaningful, look. She flinched when their gaze met and spun forward, resuming her small talk with Henry as if nothing has happened. Tangmo could only chuckle.

"Told you so," Orhul huffed victoriously.

"That you did," Tangmo adjusted his awesome commissar cap, "but I'll worry about that when we get out of this alive."

"That's the spirit sir."

"Any words from Luva?" Tangmo changed the subject.

"None yet sir," Orhul shook his head.

"You sure Krix haven't 'accidentally' killed her?" Tangmo snickered lowly.

"God Emperor, I hope not," Orhul was far from amused however.

"What's up with those two anyway?" Tangmo pulled a metal canteen from his belt and began drinking. "I mean, there's the obvious class friction, but this seems a few notches above mutual dislike."

"It is," Meko joined them, stealing quick glances around to make sure that Krix wasn't in the vicinity. "Those two loathe each other."

"It also doesn't help that they're fighting over the same man, isn't that right Meko?" Orhul toothy grin was received by Meko murderous glare as Tangmo spluttered and choked on his canteen.

"Meko…" Tangmo managed after the coughing subsided, brow rising into the shade of his awesome commissar cap, "playa…"

"I'm going to assume that the term 'playa' doesn't convey anything positive?" Meko shook his head exasperatedly.

"It means you're very virile with the opposite sex," Tangmo continued. "It's a compliment dude."

"The praise is misplaced sir," Meko's anger downgraded to a surly annoyance. "I'm like an injured stag being fought over by two angry she-wolves."

"Why not just tell them it's over?"

"Both are very dear friends to me sir, I couldn't hurt them like that."

"Jesus Christ Meko, you better not get soft on me when bullets start flying."

"I know how to differentiate love and war sir."

"That's good to know," Tangmo took another sip, "and besides fighting over Meko, Krix and Luva came from two opposite ends of the economic spectrum, right?"

"You hit the mark right on the target sir," Orhul said. "You see, Luva was born into a family of high ranking military leader that have a storied history of bringing glory to the God Emperor, the Imperium, and most importantly Cadia herself. They're the equivalent of the highest aristocracy on other planets. Krix on the other hand was a hub girl living in one of the worst part of the lower hive, her father was a lowly guardsman who got killed during an Ork raid, forcing her mother into prostitution to make ends meet. By ten, Krix had already joined her mother in the carnal trade."

"Jesus Christ," Tangmo was mortified, canteen held forgotten in his hand, "and Luva doesn't like Krix because she's from the gutter?"

"It's not that simple sir," there was a hint of protectiveness in Meko's voice.

"Guess you would know," Meko wasn't really appreciative of Tangmo shit eating grin. "Care to elaborate then, corporal?"

"Well sir," Meko took the bait, "Krix and Luva have the unfortunate luck of meeting each other before joining the guards. You see, the Cadian military aristocracies are not immune to the vice of lust, and every balls and galas needed entertainment of the fleshy sort to satiate the guest. So it was during such celebration that Krix found herself within the halls of Luva's ancestral keep, to ply her trade for one of the most powerful houses in Cadia. And as fate would have it, the head of the household decided to claim Krix for the night."

"Let me guess, innocent little Luva just happen to stroll into daddy's bedchamber while he was in the process of fucking Krix," pretty cliché all things considered, but Tangmo was used to such formulaic plot device, so he shrugged and took a big swig from the canteen.

"Not her father," Meko hesitated for a moment, "…it was her mother."

Tangmo spat plumes of water into the air like Triple H before his match, choking and reeling from the unbelievable testimony.

"Motherfucker!" Tangmo laughed.

"Exactly," Orhul found himself joining in wholeheartedly.

"Welp, thanks for that, now I get why those two can't stand each other," Tangmo was putting his canteen away when he noticed Meko desperately trying to avoid his gaze. "There's more detail to this, isn't there? Come on dude, don't leave me hanging, we could all die in the next hour anyway, so spill it."

"Well…" Meko sighed, "I have it on good authority that…um…Luva walked in on Krix…plowing her mother."

Tangmo was doubling over in gut wrenching laughter when Orhul said, "you got that from your pillow talk with Krix or Luva?"

"Both," Meko said sheepishly, "and things only got worse when they crossed path again at the academy a couple of years later. Feeling that the honor of herself and her house has been defiled, Luva made it her mission to make Krix's life a living hell."

"Hang on, back up a bit," Tangmo recovered with a deep inhale. "Besides the three of us, nobody knows about this, right?"

"Ha! The gossiping maids and servants made sure everybody on the planet knew," Orhul said. "I'm from a little hub in the northern pole, and even I know."

"Yikes."

"Which only makes things between the two irreparable," Meko continued. "But despite everything Luva throws at her, Krix persevered and now they're of the same ranks. As for the rest, well, you can see that clear enough yourself, sir."

"Indeed Meko," Tangmo gave him a friendly slap on the shoulder. "Thank you for the story corporal, now I have something to blackmail you with."

Meko gave the commissar a justifiably horrified look, "sir, I'm not sure if you're joking or not."

"That remains to be seen," Tangmo gave him a sly smile before turning to the snickering Orhul, "the same goes for you sergeant, tread carefully."

"Me?! What did I do?" Orhul squawk indignantly.

"You egged him on as much as I did, you're an accomplice my friend," Tangmo quickened his pace down the column, "stay alert, I'm gonna go ask Leilatha how far along are we."

"Good luck sir," Meko saluted his goodbye, the stark grimace on his face conveying Tangmo's own trepidation at having to converse with the lady commissar. Tangmo gave Henry a tap on the shoulder as he walked pass, the general nodded and politely extricated himself from Tyra, the pilot gave him a sad smile and saluted apathetically, looking rather lonely amongst the mass of guardsmen who barely spared her a glance. Luckily, Meko and Orhul were quick to keep her company.

"She'll be fine Romeo," Tangmo said, noticing how Henry was glancing back more than once.

"Just making sure she's okay," Henry returned his gaze forward. "Besides, she's interested in you, not me."

"Oh, really?" Tangmo asked innocently.

"She wouldn't shut up about you," Henry continued incredulously. "What in the fuck? All she ever said was 'tell me more about the commissar please'."

"It's call getting friendzone dude," Tangmo laid a comforting, yet condescending, hand on his shoulder, "I'm so sorry."

"You're not making me feel any better," Henry grinded his teeth.

"I know," Tangmo drew back with an evil grin. "Besides, didn't you and Ladaee have something going on? Don't think I didn't notice the two of you cozying up in the driver seat."

"Well, yeah, but when I throw a net I expect to catch more than one fish, you know what I'm saying?"

"Personally, I go spear fishing, I chose my target."

"Talking about spear, you might need one for that Megalodon over there."

Not needing to follow Henry's pointing finger, Tangmo strode up beside the foremost truck and found Leilatha clinging to the side window like King Kong, engaged in a heated argument with Ruven, the commissar piercing, but melodious, enunciation battering down his demure resistance.

"All yours dude," being the great friend that he is, Henry stood back with the frightened guardsmen and allowed Tangmo the honor of facing Leilatha's wrath alone.

"I am ordering you to speed this truck up, lieutenant," Leilatha bellowed into the side window, one hand holding the rail, the other pointing furiously inside.

"I'm sorry lady commissar," fear shook Ruven stern voice, "but as I said before, I take order from general Henry and commissar Tangmo, not you."

"You insolent little…!"

"Commissar Leilatha," Tangmo raised his voice, stopping the woman mid admonition, "perhaps you should come down, lest you fancy breaking your neck. Those railings doesn't look too secure, am I right Ruven?"

"All rusted up sir, very dangerous," Ruven hurriedly agreed with him.

Leilatha narrowed her dark tilted eyes on him, the katana sharp glare would've send the greatest of warrior fleeing, but Tangmo stood his ground, returning the animosity with acute boredom. Realizing that Tangmo wouldn't budge, Leilatha slowly, gracefully, climb down the moving truck.

"Here, let me help," Tangmo offered as she descend the last few steps.

"Don't touch me," Leilatha hissed and jumped down, making a perfect landing before him.

"I give that a ten out of ten," Tangmo began.

"What do you want?" Leilatha snapped.

"I just want to know how long until we reach the city center."

Gazing haughtily down her nose, Leilatha took out the data-slate and tapped the screen, "your delay has cost us a good two hours. The sun would already be setting by the time we reached Adelfotita square."

"Okay, but you haven't answered my question, how long until we reach the objective?"

"Judging by our current speed…" Leilatha squinted at the runes flashing across the glass surface. "Two hours, standard Terra time."

"Cool."

"Of course, you can speed things up by telling that lieutenant to go faster," Leilatha gave the cockpit a dirty glance, "the men under your command seems incapable of following simple instruction and is riffed with insubordinate attitude that tarnishes the good name of the Astra Militarum."

"As long as they do a good job, I don't give a shit," Tangmo gave Leilatha a smug look. "And they have been performing admirably, wouldn't you agree Leila?"

"So far," she shot him a look then, "and it's Leilatha, thank you very much."

"So when are we getting to the nickname basis?"

"Never."

"Ouch."

"What of command center? Have your corporal receive any more news? I heard shelling in the distant."

"The Chaos cultists are pushing hard for the Cadian line. Last I heard, Vakon's guns are keeping them at bay and the Imperial Navy are gonna be providing orbital support soon."

"That's very good to hear. It also means that the enemy presence within the city would be greatly reduced, making the task of retrieving the Standard Template Construct much more easier."

"I hope you're right," Tangmo's countenance hardened when he saw Luva and her scouts sprinting down the road toward them, "because I think we're about to get into a fight, come on."

Jogging up to Luva, Leilatha close at his heels, Tangmo swiftly saluted the sergeant. "Not good news?"

"No sir," Luva took a few lungful before continuing. "We found the square, but there's a significant number of well-armed traitor occupying the place."

"How many?" Leilatha cut in before Tangmo could speak.

"I couldn't get too close lady commissar," Luva said, "but judging from the sentries, I would hazard at least a battalion worth."

"What of defenses?"

"I saw a few heavy bolters and two anti-tank artilleries pointing down the main road, a single hit from that thing would turn our trucks inside out."

"And the defender themselves?" Tangmo spoke up. "Are they like the sort we faced before?"

"They look military sir," Luva continued.

"Stop the truck!" Leilatha's yelled drew Ruven's head out of the side window.

"What?!" He asked.

"Belay that order, maintain optimal speed lieutenant," Tangmo told Ruven before waving Luva and Leilatha to follow him, "come with me, we got to find Henry."

Not waiting for Leilatha to voice her objection, Tangmo hurried down the column until he found the New Yorker strolling beside the third truck, engaged in an easy chat with Tyra, Meko, Orhul and Krix.

"Yo! Dude!" The urgency in Tangmo's voice brought the conversation to a stop. "We got a bit of a problem."

"Define 'a bit'," Henry said levelly.

"We're about two hours away from our destination," Tangmo tried to sound upbeat.

"But…"

"The place's crawling with Chaos guardsmen, and these guys are packing some serious firepower. Like, RPGs, heavy lasers, artilleries and shit."

"Okay," Henry calmly acknowledged their predicament, his face thoughtful, "how many?"

"A battalion, right Luva?" Tangmo turned to the scout sergeant, who nodded briskly in assent.

"One thousand men," Henry gazed at the ground, making a mental calculation, "and we have seven hundred. Honestly, I'm not liking the numbers dude."

"Tell me about it," Tangmo agreed.

"The odds are irrelevant," Leilatha announced primly, assuming a pompous militaristic pose, chest puffed and hands clasped behind her back, "we shall perform our duty. The square shall be taken no matter the cost, for the glory of the God Emperor."

"Yeah? But I rather fight for the Emperor than die for him," like a vampire, Krillen slinked out of the shadow and joined them, Korri, as always, skittered after him.

"Disappointing words, colonel," Leilatha sneered at his rank, "was that heresy I hear? Or was it cowardice? Strange, I would have thought Cadian guardsmen would be made from stronger stock."

"Oh my God Emperor, can you two not do this right now?!" Tangmo hushed them like two unruly children. "Look, I understand where the both of you are coming from. Adelfotita need to be taken, that goes without saying, but we can't blindly charge in there either. Luckily for y'all, I'm here to provide the middle ground."

"So be it," Leilatha relented reluctantly while Krillen gave a grunt that probably translates as 'fine'.

"Commissar, share your data with sergeant Luva so that she can cross-reference the digitized map with her own reconnaissance," Leilatha was waving Luva over when Tangmo turned to his three sidekicks guardsmen. "Gather the officers, Cadian and Kolasian."

By the time Luva had gone over the map with Leilatha, about thirty officers had form a rough circle around them, walking slowly besides the trudging trucks.

"The enemy's position is located at the southernmost tip of the square," Luva pressed her finger on the screen, "the gun emplacements stretches north and east to encompass the outlining ruins and still standing buildings. They're well dug in, a frontal assault would be difficult."

"No arguments there," Henry agreed and glanced at the gathered Kolasian, "if anybody here knows a sneaky way into the square, this will be a good time to speak up."

"There's a small maintenance tunnel that leads into one of the outer building," Pollius spoke up.

"All of them have been sealed up by the urban cohorts," Hera shook her head. "Too many successful thief run does that."

"Yeah, but I know for a fact there's one hatch that wasn't seal," Pollius went over to Luva and pointed at a spot on the map. "Here, about a kilometer from the square, an access point beneath a butcher place, built long before any of us were born."

"Are you sure?" Luva asked.

"My cousin said he was still using it when the 13th Black Crusade happened."

"Splitting up is a bad idea," Henry shook his head despondently.

"Yeah, but as much as hate this deathtrap cliché, we don't have a choice," Tangmo spoke up. "We have about seven hundred men in fighting capacity, right?"

Less than enthusiastic agreeing murmurs answered him.

"Quite a skeleton crew, but beggars can't be chooser I guess," Tangmo gave a relaxed shrug, "Krillen, Xiphos, gather three hundred of your best men and meet me at Ruven's truck in fifteen minutes, tell them to bring any heavy ordnance they have. The rest of you, return to your men and await further instruction, move out."

Xiphos saluted and Krillen gave a mopey nod before both headed off to find more guardsmen while the rest of the officers returned to their charge, leaving behind the named characters.

"Henry, I need you to stay here with the trucks," Tangmo continued.

"So you can have all the fun?" Henry gave a knowing grin.

"Oh yeah, and besides, we need someone to make sure things run smoothly on this end."

"No problem dude. So you want us to hunker down for the time being?"

"Nah dude, just keep pace. By the time you guys get there, we should be done with those Chaos mofos."

"And if you're not?"

"Get ready to bail us out."

"Alright," Henry and Tangmo clasped hands then gave each other a bro hug, "don't get kill dude."

"I'll try my best," Tangmo watched Henry walk away before turning to the remaining guardsmen. "You guys ready to kick some ass?"

"Always," Orhul hearty nod was mirrored by Meko, Krix, Luva, Pollius and Hera as they swiftly inspect the integrity of their weapons, ejecting magazines and gazing down the iron sight. Leilatha remained stoic however, her temperament still sour.

"Coming commissar?" Tangmo asked. "I can always use an extra capable hand."

"I suppose someone need to be present when your inevitable failure comes to pass," Leilatha said snootily and shouldered Orhul aside to come and stand beside him. Tangmo was rolling his eyes when a bright voice chimed above:

"Good luck!"

Leaning out of the side window, waving energetically like a maiden giving her goodbye to a knight marching off to battle was Tyra, the pilot enthusiasm putting a smile on the men's faces, not much for the women.

"Thank you captain," Tangmo waved back with a smile.

"Stay safe sir," Tyra gave a bashful reply before sliding back into the truck, the red in her cheeks rising to match the shade of her hair. Chuckling, Tangmo returned his attention forward and was about to strode off when he saw Leilatha's gaze lingering where Tyra has been, cold and calculating. When her eyes met his, there was a glint of undeniable malice to it, and he knew immediately what was going through the lady commissar's mind.

"Don't," Tangmo gave his low warning.

"We'll see," Leilatha cold indifferent was starting to piss Tangmo off, but thankfully, a petite voice quickly doused his rising anger.

"She seems to really like you sir."

"Huh? Oh yes, it would appears so, although I think it's just a school girl crush kinda thing, ya know?"

"Actually, I don't sir."

"Well, you see, its…wait a minute, Korri?!"

Tangmo could only gape at the Whiteshields captain, who returned his gawking shock with a cute little salute.

"Umm…you're here…without Krillen," Tangmo managed. "Weird."

"I can go where ever I want!" Korri huffed testily, her steps becoming more forceful.

"I'm sure you can, it's just…I don't know, you're like Peter Pan's shadow, I keep expecting Krillen to show up and sew your hip to his like a Siamese twin."

"Little girl need to grow up someday," Krix walked up to the pouting Korri and threw her arm around the smaller girl in a sisterly embrace, "stick with me kid, I'll show everything I know and more."

"Hopefully not everything," Luva spoke up with a hint of revulsion, "unless your goal is to despoil the girl of her innocence and chastity."

Krix was opening her mouth when Tangmo spun sharply on them, a warning finger wiggling.

"Behave ladies."

"She started it," Krix mumbled as Korri went to stand behind Tangmo.

"You're right," Tangmo gave Luva a half pleading, half coercing look. "Apologize sergeant, that wasn't nice."

"You were always good at sucking up," Luva scoffed, the innuendo hard to miss.

"Luva…" Tangmo continued sternly.

"…Sorry," Luva spat the word like it was something vile.

"Apology accepted," Krix was nauseatingly sweet as she blew Luva a kiss, the scout sergeant look about ready to shoot her then and there. Thankfully, before anymore drama can transpire, Tangmo and his troupe reached Ruven's foremost truck, where Krillen and Xiphos stood waiting with their men, the Cadian and Kolasian were lined up in crisp ranks and files, fearsome in their discipline. Xiphos saluted, while Krillen eyed Korri close proximity with him crossly.

"Nothing happened," Tangmo said quickly then raised his voice to Ruven above. "The general will join you shortly with new orders lieutenant, for now, maintain current speed."

Ruven gave a loud 'yes sir' in response as Tangmo walked to the head of the column with Luva and Leilatha at his side and said, "we go now to vanquish our foe and reclaim Adelfotita square in the name of the God Emperor. The enemies are well fortified and outnumber us by three to one, but the traitors will soon learn that such insignificant trifles are poor detriment against the courage of Imperial Guardsmen. Make them regret turning from the Emperor's light, make them tremble before our fury, and make them despair as they drew their last breath."

The guardsmen were really getting hyped now, nodding and shouting their agreement with barely restrained gusto.

"Forward guardsmen!" Tangmo drew his laspistol and bounded down the street, "in the name of the Emperor, let none survive!"

With a short, bellowing war cry, the combined column of guardsmen thundered down the street, the quickened tempo of their feet rocking the thoroughfare like a miniature quake. After about twenty minutes of lively jog, limbering up the lazy muscles after the languid march, the guardsmen slowed their pace as Luva wordlessly led them into an alleyway of semi-standing buildings, some whole, some gutted, the pounding footfall from before muting to a dull thump as they snaked through the maze of rockcrete.

It was about forty minutes later that Pollius came rushing up to Luva.

"Sergeant!" He kept his voice low.

"What is it?" Luva asked him.

"The butcher shop I was telling you about is just around the corner," he pointed down a crumbling corridor, "I'm pretty sure the tunnel is still there."

"How far are we from the square?" Tangmo asked Luva.

"Three blocks sir," Luva answered. "Do you want to check this place out?"

"I don't see why not," Tangmo nodded at Pollius. "Lead the way dude."

The Kolasian flashed a grin and swiftly scampered across the rubble strewn road until they came upon a low roof building, reeking rot and buzzing with choir of flies. Striding through a gapping doorway, Tangmo found himself inside a pretty normal looking butcher shop, with metallic benches, dangling chains, racks of huge cleavers and knifes, and little drainage chutes on the floor flowing with black, putrid filth. Hanging from the rusty hooks were large slabs of meat, coated in blood, gnawed and sawed in places, the stench of decay hung heavy like a shroud.

"I guess they fixed the food problem," Tangmo attempt at a joke backfired spectacularly when, upon closer inspection, he saw that the pieces of meat were body parts, human body parts. Yep, eviscerated arms, thighs and torsos riddled with disgusting white maggots bobbed and swung like macabre wind chimes to the tunes of squealing metallic hinges. Pollius looked about ready to weep at the fate of his fallen countrymen while fearful murmur rose behind him, and a squeaky gasp that Tangmo knew belonged to Korri.

"Pollius," Tangmo grabbed the Kolasian and shook him, "hey! Pollius! Snap out of it man!"

"Huh?" Pollius eyes darted around the charnel house before coming to rest on Tangmo.

"You still with me man?" Tangmo asked.

"Yes sir," Pollius nodded hurriedly, "sorry sir, it's just…God Emperor have mercy upon their souls…"

"I understand your pain bro, but right now I need you to focus, okay? Now, where's the secret tunnel?"

"It's over here sir," Pollius crept carefully through the rows of cannibalized remains, ducking and edging around the still fresh corpses, Tangmo, Luva, Hera and a few other guardsmen following with similar reservation.

"You might want to hurry up bro," Tangmo said as Pollius flipped over a decaying wooden counter, "I don't want to be around when Leatherface shows up."

"Found it!" There was an audible collective sigh of relief when Pollius threw open a derelict sewage hatch built into the bloodstain tile floor. Before Tangmo can congratulate the man, Pollius slid down into the narrow drop. It was about five minutes later when the Kolasian voice echoed upward:

"The way's still clear, but it's a lot smaller than what my cousin made it out to be. We can only squeeze about a dozen people in here."

"You…Hera, was it?" Luva waved the guardswoman over. "Take twenty men and go with him. If the schematic is anything to go by, you should end up right underneath the enemy position. When you get there, wait until the fighting starts before emerging, by then, hopefully, the heretics would be too disoriented to counter a flanking maneuver."

"Okay," Hera whistled a few sharp notes, summoning a team of Galea wearing Kolasian, "you're not coming with us?"

"I'm still needed up top," Luva said, "good luck."

"Thanks," Hera said and followed Pollius downward with twenty Fire Guards in tow.

"You want us to close the hatch?" Tangmo called after them.

"Yes," came Pollius reply as Tangmo slammed the heavy iron door shut, the reverberating bang sounded rather ominous, like he had just doomed them to an inescapable hell or something. Oh well, no point worrying about that now, he still have a job to do.

"You're up again Luva," Tangmo led them out of the slaughterhouse.

"Yes sir," Luva tipped her barrette then led them through more labyrinthine back street. After about twenty minutes more, Luva held up her fist and gestured for everyone to be quiet as they approached the back of a strangely unscathed row of townhouses. Switching off her safety, Luva crept slowly toward one of the door, grabbed the brass knob delicately and turn, the hinges and lock making no sound. Pulling it open, Luva nudge her head at Tangmo, "don't you want to lead again sir?"

"Do mind if I do," Tangmo drew the other laspistol and slip inside, Luva, Krix, Meko, Orhul and Leilatha close on his heel. Unlike outside, the interior looked like it's been wrecked by the Tasmanian Devil. Furniture were scattered all over the place in sad broken piles, any remnant of luxury had since been stripped bare, leaving behind lacerated walls and jagged tooth floorboard pried open by hungry hands. The walls adjoining the buildings were riddled with man sizes holes, while the front were, not counting the broken windows, unmolested.

"Spread out to the other apartments, quietly," Leilatha soft command drifted behind him. Turning, Tangmo saw Xiphos directing his men to the left before leading another group right. Krillen on the other hand, took a handful of Cadian guardsmen up the revolving stairs, taking up position on the second and third floor.

"Nicely done," Tangmo told Leilatha as they snuck toward one of the broken window, parted the wispy lace curtain and peered outside. Across the two hundred yard stretch of empty roadway were another row of townhouses, defaced and desecrated by hellish explosive, revealing the multilayer interior. And crawling within those cavernous remains like worms writhing inside an open wound were the heretics, confident to the point of careless, striding around fearless of retaliation, their weapon emplacements naked to the elements with very minimal defenses. Still, there were a lot of them, easily outnumbering the three hundred guardsmen.

"Their hubris will be their downfall," Leilatha proud declaration soothed Tangmo rising nervousness.

"Agreed," Tangmo waved the guardsmen forward, a mixture of Cadian, Kolasian and Whiteshields, lasgun trained on the unsuspecting enemy across the street.

"RPG," Tangmo growled agitatedly when the men and women gave him a blank look, "rocket launchers, anybody got any rocket launcher?!"

"Here," Orhul took an RPG from a nearby Cadian guardsman, "we have six of these with five rockets for each."

"See that munitions dump over there?" Tangmo pointed at the two man tall stacks of metal gray boxes brimming with bullets and shells. "On my signal, blow it to kingdom come."

"With pleasure," Orhul shouldered the green gray tube and took aim.

"Ovin, over here," Tangmo waved the Whiteshields boy over, "go to every platoon and tell them to fire a single salvo of rockets after Orhul wasted that pile over there. After that, I want every gun to lay down a suppressing barrage on those buildings as we move to take it. Then, assuming Pollius shows up, we'll take the fight to the square itself. Got it?"

The boy bobbed his head up and down quickly.

"Good, now go tell everyone, quietly," Ovin gave a jittery salute before creeping away to deliver Tangmo's command, his footfall surprisingly lithe. Checking his laspistols as he waited for the Whiteshields boy to return, Tangmo glanced around the emaciated living room, at the faces he knows by name and those he didn't, wondering who would be left after this. A somber thought, but that's what happens when you start giving a fuck about the men and women at your side. A futile sentiment in the grim darkness of the 41st millennium, but hey, he was only human.

Tangmo was banishing away the distracting thoughts when he saw Korri, again unaccompanied by Krillen, leaning next to a broken window, lasgun braced on the sill, nervous breath coming quick and heavy. Korri frowned when she noticed Tangmo staring, the look explicitly daring him to say something witty. Instead, he gave the girl a firm, encouraging nod which visibly cheered her up. Hey, just like Krix said, the girl got to grow up, let's just hope Krillen doesn't blame him if she get kill.

"Everyone's ready sir," Tangmo almost jumped when Ovin rematerialized like a freaking ghost.

"Good," Tangmo tapped Orhul's shoulder, the grenadier got down on one knee and took aim at the stash of ammo.

"Steady," Tangmo carefully parted the curtain, the barrel of his laspistol peeking through the white fabric. All round him, lasguns were slowly, soundlessly, sliding into place.

"Fire," a thunderous rush of wind answered Tangmo's quiet command as the rocket flew a twisted trajectory toward the weapon cache. He only caught a squeak of alarm when the rocket struck home, the ammo stash disappearing in a brilliant, all-consuming conflagration of searing fire. Woods, bricks, metals, people and dismembered limbs flew in all direction, some of them trailing fire.

"Holy shit dude, MLG!" Tangmo laughed as five more rockets hammered the enemy's position.

"Thank you sir!" Orhul slung the RPG over his shoulder and picked up his lasgun.

"Cry thunder and unleash the fury of the storm guardsmen!" Tangmo shouted as the smoke begin to clear. "Kill'em all!"

Las rounds lanced across the street, peppering the dazed and injured heretic in a merciless salvo, tearing those not quick enough to find cover into a spasming mess of charred meat. The return fires were pathetic, wild and panicky, only accomplishing in revealing themselves to the guardsmen who quickly concentrated their attack on the paltry resistance until nothing but burnt ruins remained. After about five minutes of gunfight, the traitor guardsmen fled their position, shooting blindly from the hip as they dashed into the townhouse's shadowy maw.

"Fix bayonets!" Tangmo bellowed, holstering one of his laspistol and drawing his sword. "Follow me carefully…"

"Glory to the first man to die! Charge!" Leilatha shouted suddenly, sword held high above her head as she leapt gracefully over the broken window and sprint across the street. Spurred by her courageous display, many of the guardsmen followed her into the breach with roaring gusto.

"Oh, for the love of fuck!" Tangmo turned to his remaining guardsmen and waved them onward. "Move out! Libera et impera!"

With equal zeal, Tangmo led the remaining Cadian and Kolasian after Leilatha's band. They were nearing the smoldering building when red flashes flew to meet them, dropping several nameless guardsmen as they leapt into the gutted interior, where the regrouping heretics were waiting for them.

"Fuck them up! Fuck them up!" Tangmo took down two traitor guardsmen with his laspistol when a saber wielding officer barreled into him, swords locked as the man pressed him up against the wall. Broadsword and saber grating an inch from both their faces, Tangmo braced his leg and launch a Muay Thai knee into his sternum. Doubling over, the man was gagging for breath when Tangmo impaled him to the hilt with the broadsword. Twisting the blade, Tangmo wrenched the sword free and let him dropped to the ground, steaming gut poured from his savaged abdomen.

Cleaning his sword on the dead man's coat, Tangmo rushed across the vast vaulted chamber, stabbing, slicing and shooting any heretics that came within reach. During the brief break between the killing, Tangmo saw Meko stabbing a cultist lying on the floor, Orhul beating the holy crap out of another with the butt of his rifle, Krix laying down a barrage that took out five troopers that were ganging up on Luva and Korri saving Leilatha with an impossibly accurate shot that decapitated a traitor guardsman. The melee lasted only a few minutes before the traitors made another hasty retreat, this time bounding for the big awning entrance at the end of the hall.

"Forward! They're fleeing! Forward!" Like before Leilatha drove the men onward, bloody sword blazing crimson above her head. Adrenaline overriding critical thinking, Leilatha and the guardsmen were storming after the heretics when concussive heavy bolters rounds tore into the walls.

"Look out!" Tangmo speared Leilatha to the ground and dragged her behind a sturdy marble pillar as subsonic heavy bolts turned the charging guardsmen into exploding gibs, blood sprayed across the room in spectral mist before drenching everything in slick sheen of scarlet.

"Let go of me!" Leilatha screamed as Tangmo threw himself on top of her. "Coward! Stand and fight!"

"Stay down you dumb bitch!" Tangmo bellowed over the unceasing roar of gunfire and whistling shrapnel.

"You gutless whoreson!" Leilatha yelled. "We're pinned down here! We need to keep moving forward and charge the guns!"

"Are you that fucking stupid?! We're gonna get cut to pieces!"

"Weaklings! Push forward damn you! For the Emperor!"

"Oh, hell no! You're not gonna get us killed for some retarded vainglory shit!"

"Get off me!"

"Wait!" Tangmo eased himself slowly off Leilatha, noticing just then that the heavy bolters had stopped firing, the tumultuous destruction that had reigned a second ago replaced with eerie serenity.

"Sound off! Anybody still alive?!" Tangmo raised his voice, ignoring the squirming Leilatha beneath him.

"Still here sir!" Orhul voice echoed from somewhere.

"Both the heavy bolters are jammed!" Luva and a group of Whiteshields led by Korri crawled toward the pocked wall.

"This is our chance!" Leilatha knocked Tangmo off and rose to her feet, sword drawn. "To me guardsmen! Take the fight to the heretic! On…hmph!?"

Leilatha never finished her sentence as Tangmo clasped his hand over her mouth and threw his free arm around her torso, wrapping the lady commissar up in a rather inappropriate looking, but necessary, reverse bear hug, for the good of the regiment of course.

"Orhul, you still got that rocket launcher?" Tangmo asked, tightening his grip on Leilatha who kicked and writhed viciously against his unbreakable hold, her muffled scream sounded less than polite.

"Right here sir," Orhul was shouldering the weapon when the pounding of bolters resumed from elsewhere down the line, most likely directed at the other advancing platoons.

"Kill those guns, would you please," a glowering Leilatha still thrashing in his arms, Tangmo crept toward the splintered doorway and was greeted with a sight he didn't expected to see in the 40k universe. Besides the usual armaments and crude Chaos effigies and graffiti, Adelfotita square actually reminded him of those pristine opulent open places you see in Star Wars and Star Trek, with trees, shrubbery, benches, smaller buildings, paved clean path and fountains surrounded by towering glass buildings of various height and geometrical shapes.

"When you're done with those bolters," Tangmo continued, "advance slowly, use every available cover and drive those Chaos fucks back. I don't know where Pollius and Hera is, but I'm not waiting for them. Right now, we do what we can. And for the love of the God Emperor, don't go charging off like some brain dead moron, alright?"

"Got it sir," Orhul concurred readily and fired the RPG, like before the rocket hit its mark, turning the heavy bolter inside out and shredding the crew into unrecognizable pulp of minced meat. The other gun, an autocannon Tangmo now saw, was consumed by a hellish fireball after taking a rocket to the barrel. Once again, the heretics quickly fall back to another position, a cluster of small buildings that looked kinda like concession stands.

"Keep your heads down and move out," Tangmo shouted as the Imperial Guards advanced, cautiously, outside. "Stick to cover and take out those guns pinning the others down, then - OW! BITCH!"

Yelping, Tangmo pushed Leilatha away with a pained hiss, his gaze held unbelieving on the deep, reddening crescent teeth mark adorning the web between his thumb and forefinger.

"You fucking bit me!" Tangmo glared indignantly at the fuming Leilatha. "Fuck! Now I'm gonna get rabies!"

"It's the least of what you deserve," Leilatha seethed, sheathed her sword, drew her laspistol and walked into the square. Giving his hand a few shakes, Tangmo slid his broadsword back into its scabbard and headed after Leilatha, drawing his second laspistol as he went.

"Stop following me!" Leilatha spat as Tangmo joined her behind a bench.

"Oh no, I'm not letting you out of my sight," Tangmo shot back, "where ever you go, I go, got it?!"

Grumbling under her breath, Leilatha gave one exasperated sigh and said, "fine, but if you ever lay your hands on me again, I'm going to break your neck, are we clear?"

"Ha! You can't even fight out of my Kung-Fu grip and you're gonna break my neck? Bitch, please."

Letting out an infuriated cry, Leilatha leapt over the bench and ran across the square, firing her sidearm vehemently at the heretics cowering behind bushes and trees, pinned in place by the guardsmen determined fire. Chuckling, Tangmo hurried after her and found the lady commissar ducked behind a large, but dry, fountain, depicting what he assumed was a Sister of Battle with wings. Huddled around her was a squad of Cadian guardsmen and a platoon worth of Whiteshields, Meko, Orhul and Korri among them.

"Good to see y'all alive," Tangmo reloaded his laspistols.

"We're pushing them back sir," Meko fired a couple of shots, painful bay answered him. "They left this place pretty undefended."

"Lucky us," Tangmo agreed, "where's Krix and Luva?"

"Over there," Meko pointed at a small blocky building being besieged by the two sergeants and their squad. Believing at first that the two guardswoman had put aside their difference and were working together, Tangmo was horrified to see them taking the opportunity to, subtly, harm each other. Sneaking toward one of the slit window spewing gunfire, Luva was sliding the barrel of her lasgun into the opening when Krix sprayed the area with a wild barrage of lasbolts, many almost hitting the shrieking scout sergeant who bolted out of the way like a startled hare.

"Prepare to breach, follow me!" Krix called her squad over as the defenders fled deeper into the cramp, bunker like structure. Pressing herself flat beside the entrance, Krix carefully eased the door open and tossed a primed grenade inside. Dust billowed from the narrow crevice, the muffled boom tinged with agony. Kicking the door open, Krix was the first to rush inside, unaware of the grenade Luva had tossed in a second earlier.

"Fuck!" The blast sends Krix flying back outside, but beside a few cuts, she was luckily unharmed. Coughing, she glared at Luva who casually strolled away to rejoin her befuddled squad.

"What in the fuck is wrong with those two, man?!" Tangmo blurted, unbelieving of what he was witnessing.

"Umm…friendly rivalry?" Meko gave a faltering grin.

"What a shameful display," Leilatha added disgustedly as the heretic began another retreat, only to get struck down by superheated laser beam that send them skidding lifelessly across the ground. The shots were singular, lethal in its accuracy and coming from their position. Glancing right, Tangmo, Meko, Orhul and Leilatha could only gaped at Korri, her face twisted into a jittery grimace, squeaking every time she pulled the trigger but managing to drop one traitor after another, every flash of the muzzle meant another heretic dead, a sizzling hole punched through their skulls, guts and chests.

"Keep up the good work Korri!" Tangmo gave her a thumps up.

Korri gave a straggled laugh when a circular marble building in front of them exploded in a brilliant puff of flame, sending rock pieces scything through the air, foggy shapes of fleeing guardsmen darted across the veil of dust like ghost. A triumphant, but most definitely heretical, cry resounded across the square as six 40k version of the M1 57 mm anti-tank gun, decorated with spikes and skulls and being pushed by mewling Chaos slaves, rolled into view. Training their barrels out in a wide arch, the artillery pieces began firing indiscriminately into the ranks of guardsmen, turning many of the covers into gore slick crater, bringing the advance to a grinding halt.

"Krillen!" Korri shrieked and was about to abandon her position when Leilatha pulled the girl back into cover, holding her in a vice like grip. Following the girl desperate crawling hands, Tangmo spotted Krillen, drenched in blood, lying flat on the ground as he fought desperately against the heretic's overwhelming counterattack. Krillen was trying to move when a shot went through his shoulder in a mist of ruby, the colonel howled then went still.

"Big brother! No!" Korri kicked and screamed against Leilatha as she tried to dash for Krillen. Not far from where he laid, Krix, Luva and their squads were pinned behind a rectangular building by four heavy stubber guns that looked vaguely like a Vietnam war M60, rendering them unable to rescue the stricken colonel.

Sighing dejectedly, Tangmo turned to Meko and shouted, "Covering fire! Light them up! Give them hell!"

"Covering fire!" Meko repeated the command as Cadian and Kolasian guardsmen popped above their cover and laid down a concentrated volley on the artilleries emplacement, stuttering the heretic's attack for a few precious seconds that Tangmo used to dash for the downed Krillen in a balls-out display of courageous insanity. Ignoring the las and bullets whizzing around him like demented wasps, Tangmo kept his head low and managed to reach Krillen with only a few scratches on his awesome commissar coat, sliding the last few feet so that he was lying next to the injured colonel.

"Oh good, you're alive," Tangmo said as he observed Krillen's shoulder, the bullet going in and coming out clean the other side.

"Here to finish the job?" Krillen spat.

"Nah, I'm here to bail your ass out," Tangmo ducked when a lasbolt scorched the top of his awesome commissar cap. "Can you walk?"

"There's a rockcrete lodged in my right thigh, what do you think?"

"Well shit, guess we're doing this the hard way," Tangmo grabbed Krillen and pulled him closer.

"What the hell are you doing?! Argh!" Krillen screamed as Tangmo draped him across his shoulder and carried him off the ground.

"Shut the fuck up you pussy!" Tangmo shouted as he carried Krillen toward where Krix and Luva were hunkered down and threw the colonel unceremoniously off when they reached the rockcrete cover.

"Fuck yeah, Forest Gump that bitch!" Tangmo whooped loudly and drew his laspistols. "Still kicking Krillen?"

The colonel only gave an annoyed, and quite ungrateful sounding grunt as a medic went over to check his injuries.

"I'll take that as a yes," Tangmo shrugged and crept to the edge of the wall, stealing a quick peek to find that every gun, stubbers and artilleries, were being trained on his position. Fuck.

"Orders sir?" Luva and Krix approached him.

"Welp, it's been nice knowing the both of you," Tangmo flashed a goofy smile.

"I'm sorry sir?" Krix gave him a questioning look.

"Those Chaos assholes are about to blow this place straight to hell, so…yeah, we're about to die."

Krix and Luva traded glance then, seemingly unhappy with the fact that they were about to die together when screams erupted from the heretic's line, the blessed pops and fizzes of ionized air punctured the inhuman screeching. Poking his head over the wall, Tangmo couldn't help but laughed like a maniac as Pollius and Hera, along with their twenty scouts, plowed into the Chaos rear.

"Okay, my bad, we're not the one dying," Tangmo held up his laspistols, smiling ear to ear, "they're the one dying. To me guardsmen! Charge!"

With an all-conquering roar, the guardsmen thundered out of cover only to find the Kolasian already finishing off the last of the heretics.

"Oh, come the fuck on!" Tangmo threw his hands down, disappointed that he didn't get to kill anything.

"Sir!" Pollius saluted, his bayonet dripping dark ichor.

"Fantastic fucking job private!" Tangmo holstered his laspistols and gave the Kolasian a hearty slap on the shoulder. "But goddamn, couldn't have come a little sooner? We almost died out there!"

"Sorry sir, but the tunnel was choked full dead bodies," Pollius continued. "The heretics have been dumping corpses in there for a week, there was barely any room to move."

"Messy. Anyway, thanks for the timely rescue my man, a second more and we would've been toast for sure."

"Thank you sir," Pollius slung his lasgun over his shoulder and turned to Hera. "Ready the explosives, we're destroying the guns."

"Whoa! Hey! No, no, no, we're not destroying these," Tangmo cut in.

"But sir, they're Chaos weapons, it's tainted," Hera explained.

"Yeah, but it's not like the damn thing gonna start growing teeth and bite us, is it?" Tangmo started good naturedly, but got a little nervous the longer he stared at the edgy Death Metal décor the heretics has given to the weapons. Seriously, this is 40k, the odds of the Ruinous power mutating an inanimate object into a killing machine exists, quite exponentially too.

"Okay…" Tangmo began again, "firsts, let's get all the spikes, body parts and heads off the guns. Then we clean it as best we can. Look, I know none of you want to touch it but we don't have the luxury of throwing weapons away, especially one that can be used against the enemy."

Agreeing murmur and nodding heads answered him, good to see the average Joe guardsmen actually possesses common sense.

"So yeah, clean the weapons and pray to the God Emperor for his protection and cleansing of the revered war machines," he glanced around the now quiet square, the cacophonic fighting that had raged moments ago seemed like nothing but a fading nightmare, "in the meantime, I say we consolidate our loses and fortify our position. We don't know if there's any more heretic hiding around here, but given our condition, I say we wait for Henry before doing a full sweep. And that's pretty much it, dismissed."

The gathered soldiers saluted crisply and went about their given task. Tangmo was wiping sweat and grime from his face when he saw Leilatha approaching him.

"What can I do for you commissar?" Tangmo put his awesome cap back on.

"Am I off your leash yet?" Leilatha tone was like steel.

"Sure, run along and play now," Tangmo gave her a smug look then. "So?"

"So what?" Leilatha snapped.

"How did I do? Have I lived up to your high standard yet?"

"Barely, your foolhardiness only prevails by the unfortunate advents of incomprehensible luck," Leilatha failed completely at hiding her rising jealousy.

"I say that's progress," Tangmo held up his hand to her face, the one she bit. "I'm still waiting for an apology."

"You should be thankful I didn't shoot you on the spot," lifting her chin high with a dainty huff, Leilatha stomped off. Shrugging, Tangmo went to assist Pollius and Hera in cleaning the M1. 

* * *

"Thirty seven dead and a hundred more injured," Henry said as he and Tangmo strolled along the ringing townhouses that was breached earlier, now fortified into a competent looking defensive perimeter. Sandbags plugging every vulnerable spot, a fireteam armed with heavy weapons looted from the traitor, cleaned and sanctified, posted at every five meters.

"By 40k standard," Henry continued as they traversed the dark corridor lit up by electric lamps, darkness has fallen over Kidemonas, "this is almost a perfect score."

"An A plus for sure," Tangmo said. "Too bad you missed it man, shit was dope. How was the convoy though? Any problems along the way?"

"None at all," Henry shook his head. "It was a nice, relaxing little road trip through a deserted town ransacked by hell."

"With Tyra and Ladaee to keep you company, right?"

"Ladaee, yeah, Tyra was too busy worrying about you to even notice my charming personality."

"Well shit, you better make sure Ladaee never talk to me or another fish is gonna squirm out of your net," Tangmo chuckled. "Anyway, did you found out where the STC is?"

"Under the Ouranos research complex, across the square over there, just like Leilatha said," Henry jabbed his thumb in a vague direction behind him.

"And the research complex is…"

"The short two stories pyramid in the northern quarter."

"That little thing? You sure?"

"The actual laboratory is underground, a large network of interconnected facilities and storage units. It would take days to go through the entire thing, but since we're on a tight schedule, we've narrowed the search down to one particular sector, even that's gonna take a while."

"And you're starting the excavation first light tomorrow?"

"Yeah. It's been a long and harrowing day man, I think the men deserve a little R&R."

"I agree completely dude," Tangmo yawned, himself wanting a few hours of shut eye. "You heard anything from base?"

"The heretics tried one massive push around noon, but the defenders beat them back, resoundingly too according to Vakon. After that they just sat around and do nothing, only sending in a few skirmishing parties before falling back. They're maintaining position, as if waiting for something."

"That's fucking ominous."

"I know right? But Vakon said that the Imperial Navy are flying into bombardment position as we speak."

"…You think that's gonna go without a hitch?"

"Not a chance in hell."

Sharing a resigned laugh, Tangmo and Henry was entering a large welcoming chamber, desecrated and left in shamble like everywhere else, when excitable shouts and loud hooting greeted them, the lively cheers accompanied by quick scraping feet and wet smacks of fist on flesh. Growling, Tangmo and Henry let out a slew of curses as they approached the ring of whooping people congregating on another bout of cross regimental boxing match.

"I swear to God, Krillen's dead this time," Henry pulled out his laspistol.

"And, pray tell, what have I done to earn such punishment?"

Freezing in their track, Tangmo and Henry spun and found Krillen lounging lazily next to a tore up couch, a sleepy Korri swaying left and right on the leather seat, moments from dozing off.

"How's your leg colonel?" Tangmo asked, noticing how Krillen was barely limping.

"Does it matter? You're here to kill me," always the people person, jolly old Krillen.

"Apology colonel, I had thought you and Xiphos were killing each other again."

"You think me and the Kolasian can draw a crowd that big?" Krillen nudged his toward the commotion, and it was now that Tangmo heard the feminine groans and grunts, and damn, it sounded really hot too, in a violent hate sex kinda way. Sneakily removing their awesome cap, Tangmo and Henry snuck into the ring of churning, shoving people until they found a nice little spot behind the front row that hid their uniform while granting them an unobstructed view on the unfolding brawl. Surprise, surprise, Krix and Luva bitchy spat has finally escalated into a no holds barred fight, the two guardswomen were rolling across the floor, pummeling the living shit out of each other to the adulation of the crowd. Some were even placing bet.

"I'm stopping this," being the gentleman that he is, Henry was about to interrupt the two ladies when Tangmo snatched his arm and held him in place.

"Oh no, you fucking don't," Tangmo said.

"Bro, what are you doing?!" Henry tried to pull away but Tangmo grip was like a python.

"I can't let you stop a catfight dude."

"Catfight?! It's a freaking UFC match!"

"Dude, their body armors are gone and their shirts ain't gonna last long. Five minutes, that's all I'm asking."

Henry slowly succumbed to Tangmo's poisonous words and glanced back at the fight, Luva was straddled atop Krix and raining wild, inaccurate punch on her while the flamer sergeant yanked savagely on the scout sergeant black locks, trying to pull every strand of hair from her scalp.

"Well…" Henry stroked his chin thoughtfully, "I guess we can always intervene before they kill each other."

"Think of as a…physical couple therapy session."

Henry was about to accept Tangmo's bullshit explanation when Luva was launched across the floor by Krix's kick. The crowd roared as Krix sprang back on her feet and barreled for Luva. With a breathless grunt, Luva was tackled face first to the ground with Krix landing on top of her. Then, to the gathered soldiers hollering satisfaction, Krix began grinding her shapely hip on Luva round, firm bottom. The scout sergeant screamed and thrashed against the ignominy as the flamer sergeant leaned in closer, fingers digging into the other woman's wrists as she pinned her to the ground.

"Get off me you fucking whore!" Luva screeched and tried mightily to dislodge Krix.

"Not liking the position, little miss?" Krix breathe huskily into Luva's ear.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you!"

"Aww, but your mother liked it so much."

Welp, that did it. With a monstrous roar, Luva broke free of the grip and swung her elbow up, hitting Krix squarely in the skull, sending the dazed woman staggering to the side. Both were back on their feet a second later, this time with combat knife brandished, sizing each other up like a lioness and a tigress moment before locking claws.

"That's our que," Tangmo put on his awesome commissar cap, drew both his laspistols and kicked the guardsmen in front of him to clear a path into the ring, the man flew a good four feet, turned with a snarl but quickly scampered away after seeing who he was.

"Drop the knives ladies, drop it!" Tangmo bellowing command shut the crowd up. Krix and Luva stared at him and, wordlessly, sheathed the knives and held up their hands in surrender.

"Very good," Tangmo flicked his laspistol, "front and center."

Bruised faces stern, Krix and Luva marched up to Tangmo and stood at attention before the commissar, unfaltering in discipline despite the disheveled state of their uniform.

"Take off your belts, now," a glint of confusion and hesitation flashes in their eyes, but the two guardswomen complied, undoing the clasp and letting the belt and webbing falls to the ground.

"Henry, into position please," Tangmo holstered his guns as Henry walked around to stand behind the apprehensive women. "Do the honor my main man."

"Luva, Krix," Henry gave them both sharp tap on the shoulders, his face rueful and apologetic, "Thai Kick."

"Eyes forward," Tangmo strode behind them, gave the air a few jabs before getting into a Muay Thai stance, knees bent and leg arching back. Before neither of them could comprehend what was happening, Tangmo kicked Luva squarely in the left buttock, sending the woman off her feet with a shriek as she landed gracelessly a few feet away, hands covering her behind. Krix was starting to laugh when Tangmo administered the same punishment on her, the sergeant squawked like a chicken as she rolled around in pain next to Luva.

"Hoist them up again," Tangmo said and Henry grabbed Luva's arm, "still got the right cheek."

"No! Don't!" Luva twisted like a child trying to flee her parent, but Henry grip was firm and unyielding. Krix tried to crawl away but was stopped by Leilatha of all people. The commissar pulled her up roughly until she was standing next to Luva.

"Please! Not again! Don't! Argh!" Tangmo ignored Luva begging and kicked her again, this time she collapsed to the floor in a quivering sob.

"Mercy! Commissar, please! Mercy! Yeeargh!" And Tangmo did the same with Krix. Now both women were sniveling and rubbing their ravaged bottom, face red with shame.

"Now, ladies," Tangmo leaned in closer, causing Krix and Luva to flinch away in fear, "I hope that next time a misunderstanding occurs, you two will settle things in a nice and calm fashion. Sounds good?"

"Yes sir! Whatever you say!" They nodded hurriedly.

"That's very nice to hear," Tangmo then swept his unnervingly sweet smile over the crowd. "Who's next?"

Like spooked galls the guardsmen scattered to the four winds, some colliding into each other in haste, dodging Tangmo's nonthreatening gaze like it was some Eldar death ray. Tangmo was about to thank Leilatha for her assistant but the lady commissar had already made her Batman exit, swift, silent and faster than you can blink, leaving him with Henry and the two crying, humiliated guardswomen, their doleful eyes shimmering with hurt and betrayal.

"I'll take these two to the infirmary," playing the good cop, Henry gently helped Krix and Luva to their feet, the two woman seems caught between resentment and fear.

"You do that, I got some other places to check," Tangmo strode off, behind him he could hear Henry giving Krix and Luva comforting words, the guardswomen giving a subdue murmur in acknowledgement. For the minutes that follow, Tangmo went about inspecting the defenses. The guards were in good spirit, having performed admirably today, ready and willing if the enemy reappears. It was about an hour later that Tangmo came to a deserted part of the townhouses. Tangmo was looking around in one of the small, windowless study, going through desks and flipping open discarded books when he heard footsteps at the door. His hand darted to the holstered laspistols when he saw Krillen standing at the entrance, lasgun slung across bandaged shoulder.

"If I had wanted you dead, you'll never see it coming," Krillen stepped into the room.

"Maybe you wanted me to know who did the killing," the laspistol was in Tangmo's grip now.

"Perhaps," Krillen shrugged.

"You want something colonel?"

"I want to make it very clear that I am neither receptive or at peace with your meddling within the regiment, commissar. Personally, I found you a dangerous influence on the men, the way you speak and your strange custom are distracting them from their duty."

"Oh yeah? I don't hear any one complaining."

"I can see them faltering, they need a leader who doesn't treat everything like a joke."

"Bitch, where the fuck do you get off lecturing me about what I can and can't do? You're like a couple of years older than me, and going through some emo phase too, so it's not like you're a paragon of maturity. Also, you don't own the regiment, so don't get your panties in a twist when people got sick your mopey ass."

"The men know who leads them."

"Is there a fucking point to this? If not, then get the fuck out of my way. I have better things to do than listen to your sanctimonious bitching."

Grunting, Krillen gritted his teeth and continued. "Although I am far from attuned to your style of leadership, I give credit where it's due," to Tangmo surprise, the colonel held out his hand, "thank you for saving my life."

Tangmo glance unconvincingly at the extended gesture, "really?"

Krillen gave a sneer before forcing out a "yes sir."

Still not trusting the colonel, Tangmo trained his gun on the man and, with exaggerate caution, clasped his hands.

"Korri put you up to this, didn't she?" Tangmo smirked.

"She did," Krillen admitted and let go, "for reason unfathomable to me, she has taken a liking to you."

"So does that mean you're not going to kill me anytime soon?"

"I'm not that stupid commissar," Krillen headed for the door, Tangmo following at a safe distant.

"Oh, one more thing," Tangmo called after Krillen, who stopped midway down the corridor and glanced back. "If we survive this, I'm promoting your sister to sniper division."

Krillen was unreadable but gave a curt nod before disappearing behind a bend. Tangmo was about follow when a voice drifted into the cramp hallway, a low, chant like whisper coming in timed cadence. Laspistol still in his hand, Tangmo scanned the dim surrounding until he found a small stairway built into the wall, leading up to the second floor, the hush incantation echoing from within. Taking a deep breath, Tangmo silently ascended the iron steps, his footfalls quick and soundless like a ninja. He soon came upon an archway that leads into what used to be a bedroom, one side of the wall destroyed by the fighting, revealing the dark cityscape beyond. The only furniture that survived was a queen size bed. And seated upon the dirty sheet, legs drawn up to her chest as she rocked back and forth, was Leilatha, mumbling into her knees. Putting away his laspistol, Tangmo silently approached the lady commissar, her words becoming more discernable as he drew closer:

"I will not fail, I will not fail, I will not fail."

Jumping Jesus on a pogo stick, the woman was a reverse Shinji Ikari. Instead wanting to run away, she was hell-bent on meeting and succeeding at every task that came her way, a perfectionist in accomplishment. No wonder she took the commissar position so goddamn seriously.

"I will not fail, I will not fail, I will not fail," Leilatha went on, unaware that Tangmo was now standing not two steps beside her. Up close, he can see a single streak of tear marring her beautiful face.

"No, you will not."

Leilatha bolted from her seat with a squeal, hands clutching her heart as she glared at Tangmo.

"Wha? How did you…?" Leilatha blurted.

"Heard you droning from downstairs," Tangmo sat on the bed, and damn, it was so soft he could just lie down and sleep. Oh what the hell, he was tired. Letting out a satisfied moaned, Tangmo eased his tried body on to the velvety, and admittedly dirty, duvet and pillow, feeling the knots in his back loosening one thread at a time.

"So what were you doing up here all by yourself?" Tangmo wiggled his feet.

"None of your business," Leilatha wiped the wet streak from her cheek.

"I would've let it slide if the circumstance wasn't so incriminating," Tangmo took off his awesome commissar cap and placed it on a pillow beside him. "For all I know, you could be summoning daemon."

"How dare you!" Leilatha stomped over to him.

"There are no guardsmen around, so you can drop the defensive façade. And trust me when I say that your secret will not leave this room, commissar honor."

"I just needed a moment to myself, and like all things, you have to ruin it for me."

"So who were you not going to fail?"

"Me," Leilatha answered after a moment of hesitation.

"Something of a personal mantra then? Warding off the thought of failure and encouraging yourself to be the best that you can be?"

"Of the sort, yes."

"Alright," Tangmo nodded, not wanting to pry any further as he laid there and gazed at the ocean of stars outside.

"Can you leave?" Leilatha tapped her foot impatiently.

"I like it here, it's comfortable."

"Go find somewhere else to be comfortable."

"The bed is big enough, we care share."

"That might've worked with the pilot, but you'll be disappointed to learn that I'm immune to such lecherous guile."

"You know, for someone so proper, your mind really wander to weird places," Tangmo was shaking his head when he was struck by a low tremble, weak but constant like an earthquake that seems to invade every fabric of his senses, a nuance rippling that lap against his soul.

"You feel that?" Tangmo stood up and put on his awesome commissar cap.

"I did," Leilatha came to stand beside him.

"What in the hell was…" his answer came when a muffled boom reverberated through the room, a rolling thunder that seems to originate from everywhere at once, the tremor becoming more powerful like cresting wave nearing the shore. It was then that myriad shade of purple and pink began dancing across the bedroom, moving in slow trance like rhythm, painting the walls in dazzling psychedelic hue.

"Look!" Following Leilatha pointing finger, Tangmo saw the source of the anomalous illumination. High up in the dark empyrean, a widening maw of out worldly majesty forced itself into real space, radiating a nauseating aura and spewing Lovercraftian tendrils that grew more vast and terrible with every passing second. Awestruck as he was for seeing it in real life for the first time, Tangmo was scared shitless by the sight of a Warp portal opening up above Kolasi, unknowing of who would emerged.

Turning to the equally stunned Leilatha, all Tangmo could say was:

"Well shit."


	4. The First Last Stand

"You don't suppose that could be our reinforcement?" Tangmo asked Leilatha as they hurried down the debris filled corridor, around them guardsmen were shouting and pointing at the sky where the eldritch gateway churned and riled like a grotesque storm.

"I am not one to believe in such fateful providence," Leilatha said as they rounded a bend.

"You and me both," Tangmo agreed. "We need to find Henry."

"Seems like your friend took his time consoling those two," Leilatha pointed at a clearing where Henry was talking into Meko's vox-caster, the radioman, Orhul, Tyra, Krix, Luva, Krillen, Korri, Xiphos and Ruven forming a loose circle around him. At their approach, Krix and Luva shot Tangmo a dirty look while Tyra eyed him and Leilatha appearance together with a less than subtle inquisitiveness, the questing gaze had a clear glint of possessiveness to it. Tangmo was flattered by the attention, but the demonic hell portal up in the sky took priority right now.

"…God Emperor above, we're fucked!" Vakon less than reassuring announcement boomed from the speaker.

"Bro, you need to calm the fuck down and tell me what the fuck is happening, coherently this time," Henry calm voice settled the artillery lieutenant down somewhat.

"S-Sorry sir," Vakon stopped hyperventilating. "But things are looking pretty bad."

"Who came through the Warp?" Henry pressed on.

"A splinter Chaos fleet sir, they plowed straight into the navy."

"Are they sending in landing parties? Are you getting surrounded?"

"The navy is keeping them busy sir, but I doubt that would last," Vakon was silent for a moment before continuing. "Sir, the heretics in Kidemonas are beginning to move again."

"They're making another push?"

"No sir, half of them just broke away from the main host…I think they're heading for your position."

Head rising dramatic, Henry locked eyes with Tangmo as they both struck a theatric, Michael Bay camera panning pose and uttered four words in unison:

"Shit just got real."

"General? Are you there?" Vakon spoke up when Henry didn't make a timely response.

"Still here lieutenant," Henry said.

"Your order sir? We can start shelling those bastards to ease the pressure off you."

"No. Save the ammo for when they make a push for your position, your priority right now should be keeping every guardsmen and refugee safe. Hold your ground until the navy repels the traitor's fleet, we'll be fine on this end."

"Are you sure sir?"

"We're out of artillery range anyway. Until then Vakon, as always, good luck, we'll talk later."

"…Yes sir, good luck."

The radio chatter ended, leaving only a pregnant silence as the guardsmen devoted the entirety of their attention to the commissar and the general, both of whom seem strangely relaxed despite the dire news.

"Well, this is pretty morbid," Henry began conversationally.

"I know right?" Tangmo cracked a smile. "I mean, we've been in some shitty situation before but this takes the fucking cake."

"What are your orders, sir?" Krillen spoke up.

"I'm finding the goddamn STC. Ruven, bring the tank crew and twenty good men," Henry declared.

"Dude, we're about to die in an hour or so, I don't think that matters anymore," Tangmo said.

"It's not that dude," Henry continued. "The only reason those Chaos scumbags are coming here is because they know where the STC is, someone up in the fleet probably told them. So I'm gonna go find it first and blow it straight to hell."

"Okay, then what?"

"I don't know, come back up and help? At this point, I'm just gonna wing it."

"Guess that's the best anyone can do right now," like before, Tangmo and Henry clasped hands and gave each other a quick bro hug. "Don't leave me hanging dude."

"Not a chance bro," Henry smirked and strode away with Ruven, giving the gather guardsmen an encouraging thumps up. "Good luck you magnificent bastards!"

"We don't need luck, we need Sabaton!" Tangmo laughed.

"Crank that bitch up to eleven bro!" Henry called back before disappearing behind a bend.

"All right ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls," Tangmo turned to the named characters. "You know what to do, let's get ready."

"What exactly are we supposed to be doing, sir?" Meko asked.

"Why, die an epic and glorious death for the God Emperor of course!" Tangmo chirped brightly. "Sabaton is about to get a lot of new materials tonight!"

"I'm sorry, but wasn't that what you specifically told us not to do?" Orhul piped up.

"Well, we weren't about to die this morning, so change of plan," Tangmo went on. "Anyway, check your ammos and gear. When that's done, ready your dinner and eat hearty, for tomorrow we shall partake breakfast in hell!"

"But I don't want to eat breakfast in hell," Korri gave a squeaky whine.

"Too bad! I've already made a reservation."

"Sir," Tyra stepped forward and saluted, "permission to remain with the guards, sir."

"Shouldn't you be inside the pyramid?" Tangmo asked. "It's a lot safer there."

"It's not right that I do less than the other sir," Tyra remained adamant. "As I've already told the general, I can hold my own in a fight."

"I'm sensing you're not taking no for an answer?"

"Damn right sir!"

"Okay, fine, but you're going with them," Krix and Luva balked when Tangmo pointed in their direction.

"I thought I was going with you," Tyra blurted but quickly went timid, failing to suppress the deep shade of pink rising up her cheeks.

"This isn't some social outing, pilot," Leilatha sneered and came to stand before Tyra who, surprisingly, didn't back down from the commissar glare. "This is a war. You'll do well to remember that before deciding to endanger the entire regiment with your infatuation."

"Now, now Leilatha, no need for any of that," Tangmo intervened before another catfight broke out. "Captain Tyra just wants to help."

Leilatha backed away with a less than polite grumble as Tangmo meet Tyra's eyes.

"I know you want to stick with me, Tyra," Tangmo gave a wink. "But I'm going to be in the thickest, most dangerous part of the fight and I really don't want you to get hurt, I seriously can't deal with that right now. That's why I'm asking you to go with Krix and Luva, they're excellent guardswomen and they'll keep you safe."

Tyra gave a disappointed frown but relented with a firm nod.

"Besides," Tangmo grinned. "I need someone to stop them from killing each other."

Krix and Luva growled at Tangmo before giving Tyra a less then pleasant look, the Valkyrie captain returned their gaze with a challenging irk of a brow.

"Now, with that taken care of," Tangmo continued. "What's the situation on manpower and armaments?"

"Around five hundred left in fighting capacity," Krillen said. "As for weapons, we have more than enough. The loots we took from the traitors were surplus, to say the least."

"Okay, that's good," Tangmo took a couple of seconds to formulate a plan. "Now, this is what we're going to do. I want everybody ready to move, okay? The heretics horrifically outnumbered us, which means they're not gonna waste their time with complex tactic, not that they ever have one to begin with." That got a good chuckle out of the group. "Anyway, tell the scouts to keep an eye out for them. When those fuckers show up, I want to know where they'll be attacking so we can concentrate our defenses on that single spot. Got it?"

Solemn nods answered him, no trace of hesitation or fear gleamed in those hard, resolute eyes, only the low simmer of burning determination forged from years of unending warfare.

"The Emperor watches us tonight ladies and gentlemen," Tangmo announced. "Make him proud."

"Yes sir!"

"Dismiss," the Cadian and Kolasian guardsmen rushes off to their position while Tangmo went to an autocannon emplacement nearby, the huge barreled turned toward the serene cityscape beyond.

"Rigged the place and be ready to move out," he told the gunners, who acknowledge with crisp 'yes sir'.

The clicking of boots sounded behind him and Tangmo turned to find Leilatha approaching, hand clasped behind her back, prim and poised as always.

"Got nowhere else to go?" Tangmo asked.

"I was just making my rounds," Leilatha shrugged.

"Good timing too," Tangmo waved for her to follow. "I have something to discuss with you, come on."

With obvious reluctance, Leilatha complied and accompanied him to a secluded corner, well out of the nearest guardsman's earshot.

"What is it?" Leilatha demanded as Tangmo leaned against the flaking wall.

"I think we're about to die," Tangmo said conversationally. "In my humble estimation, there could be over a million heretics out there. We might be able to hold them off for an hour at most before getting overrun."

"We are destined to die for the God Emperor and the Imperium of Man," Leilatha stated matter-of-factually.

"Oh, I know that, we're born to die in battle. Heh, I laugh at my fate," Tangmo recited the Manowar lyric.

"Then what is the point of bringing this up?" Leilatha said impatiently.

"I'm just making a simple admission," Tangmo gave her a sincere smile. "It's easier to make peace with death when saying it out loud to someone."

"Should have saved this tripe for your darling pilot."

"Probably, but I don't want to be that morbid around the men. They need courage in their hearts, not crippling depression."

"I suppose."

"Anyway, I just want to say that it's been an honor to have fought and die by your side, commissar Leilatha," Tangmo extended his hand to Leilatha. To his surprise, the lady commissar actually took the peace offering, albeit a little stiff with the handshake.

"I wish I could say the same, commissar Tangmo," Leilatha sighed. "However, if I was being honest, I did find your eccentricity and unpredictability to be rather…enjoyable."

Tangmo's lips peeled back in an evil smirk, "did you just say something nice about me?"

"Don't read too much into it," Leilatha snatched her hand back.

"Aww, I knew you had a soft spot for me!" Tangmo crooned sweetly.

"Oh, shut up!" Leilatha shot back and was about to unleash a combo of insult when a cry went up amongst the guardsmen.

"They're here!"

Around them the soldiery burst into motion, a scene of controlled chaos as the Imperial Guards loaded their weapons, carried away boxes of ammunition and made one last check on the heavy stubbers and bolters before disassembling it, crews of four carrying the hulking components to another position.

"Where are they attacking?" Tangmo grabbed one of the radioman listening to static garble coming from the headphone.

"The main southern entrance sir," the man said before dashing off, Tangmo and Leilatha following not far behind.

"The heretics seem confident," Tangmo commented as they reached a wide broken archway, the once majestic architecture reduced to nothing but mounds of rubbles fortified by heavy guns, M1 artilleries and lots of sandbags.

"Not the mindset you want your enemy to have," Leilatha took position beside the foremost heavy bolter pillbox, the crew grim and silent.

"Well, they have a lot of reason to be," Tangmo said as dark crimson bled across Kidemonas nocturnal landscape, the unholy chanting of Chaos incantation melded with the grinds and groans of war machine. Soon, a false red dawn painted the horizon, casting crooked sickly shadow across the ruined city.

"Guess it's time, huh?" Orhul, along with the named characters, came to stand with Tangmo and Leilatha, gaze held unblinking on the nearing Chaos army.

"Oh yeah," Tangmo nodded when the heretic's vanguard marched into view, their blackened, defiled body armor gleamed vivid orange in the sea of torchlight, a savage unruly mob of accountable number. And they were all singing. An unholy off tune paean of clashing rhythm and melody, backup by bestial baying that sounded like a parody of a human voice. So basically, a pop concert when the auto-tune and lip-sync got fucked. Soon, a single hunched, priestly shape shambled out of the crowd, the madden choir lessened as he raised a hand for silence.

"Slaves of the carrion god," despite looking like the Crypt Keeper, the old man's voice resonated across the city with unnatural virtuosity. Powered by the Warp, that's for sure.

"Why do you persist?" He continued. "Why do you take up arms against your enlightened brothers and sisters? Are you afraid of the truth? Are you…"

The top part of his head melted into sizzling mush of blood and bones, the tongue flapped its dying muscle, making a wet gurgle as the body tilted and flopped to the ground.

"Go fuck yourself, you Chaos bitch ass motherfucker!" Tangmo bellowed, a smoking laspistol in his hand.

The heretic reaction was immediate. Vengeful howl shattered the night as the foremost ranks surged forward in a tide of rolling fire, weapons and guns brandished above their heads, shaking and waving in unrestrained anger.

"Unleash hell guardsmen! In the name of the Emperor let none survive!" Tangmo shouted and fired his dual laspistols into the surging crowd, blazing lasbolts and bullets roared a cacophonic storm around him. Like the disorganized mob they fought earlier today, these lots were melee fighters, and those with guns were complete idiot when it comes to using their weapons. Killing them was appallingly easy and thoroughly satisfying. It was only after the roadway between the two armies was turned into a smoldering no man's land of bloody, twitching corpses that the heretic started retreating, hissing and growling like animals as they regrouped a good five hundred yards away.

"Cease fire, goddamn it!" Tangmo yelled at a squad of too eager Whiteshields. "Save your shots for the next push you dumbass!"

"Ready the artilleries!" Leilatha's shout cut through the cough and stutter of engines rumbling from across the street, "enemy's vehicles incoming!"

With loud shouts and grunts, the M1s rolled into position as the traitors parted ranks for trucks, cars, vans and a few tanks decked out in a chaotic jumble of spike carapace, mismatched patches of metal plates and lots and lots of guns like some George Miller's Australian dystopian nightmare.

"Hold your fire! Wait until they get into optimal range!" Leilatha bellowed at the heavy weapon crews.

"You heard the lady, don't fire until we say so!" Tangmo hunkered down behind a chest high wall of sandbags and watched the monstrous looking vehicles rolled closer, wheels and tracks grinding the bodies beneath them into pulping mush of meat and blood. Half way across the killing field the trucks and tanks opened fire, heavy machineguns and high caliber cannons lit the battlefield up like bolts of lightning, every thundering boom chipping away at the defenses, scream tinged the onslaught. Good thing they can't aim for shit though, or the damage would've been worst.

"Fucking hell, we need to hit them back!" Orhul shouted over the pounding explosion.

"Not yet!" Leilatha barked as the vehicles drew nearer, glaring headlight pierced through the dusty darkness.

"Hold your fire goddamn it!" Tangmo crawled to Leilatha side and poked his head above the leaking sandbag. "Just a few seconds more…"

"All batteries open fire!" Leilatha command was received by thunderclaps of pounding artilleries, the M1s armor piercing rounds tore into the tanks and hodgepodge automobiles with ease, every shot hitting a target, turning the heretical war machines into blooming flowers of twisting fire and tortured metallic corpses. Drivers and gunners leapt from the wreckages, wreathed in fire, making them an easy target for the guardsmen's merciless counterattack. Rockets whistled through the air, striking down any wounded cars still trying to advance forward. Soon enough, nothing remained but gutted husk of melted steel, the flaming remains choking the roadway.

"So far so good," Tangmo croaked a laugh.

"It's been only fifteen minutes," Leilatha was reloading her laspistol when a loud, crisp command echoed from the heretic's line, followed by an enthusiastic cheer that herald the reverberating stomps of marching feet.

"Movement!" Meko shouted. "They're sending in the PDF!"

"More prodding it is then," Krillen joined them with Korri in towed, the colonel carrying two extra lasguns.

"Here," he tossed the lasguns at the two commissars, both catching the weapon midflight. "You'll need something better than a laspistol."

"Thanks dude," Tangmo braced his gun as the first wave of traitor guardsmen marched into view, locked in a tight phalanx identical to the Fire Guard fighting formation, a somber hymn accompanied their advance.

"Bastards!" Xiphos roared and unleashed an unforgiving salvo on his once countrymen, others equally outraged Kolasian joining in the slaughter with righteous fury. Many fall to the barrage but the concentrated, and lethally accurate, return fire forced the Fire Guard back into cover, many missing their faces.

"Cut them down!" Tangmo yelled when the traitors came within range of the heavy guns, the brutal staccato of bolters, autoguns and MG42 looking stubber gun rented the night. The dancing light and shadow quickly took on a scarlet hue as the scything hail tore into the phalanx, men and women exploding in mist of shredded flailing meat. Expecting the traitors to make another retreat, the corrupted guardsmen instead broke off into smaller squad and darted for the carcasses of twisted metal, all the while peppering the defender's position with infuriatingly accuracy.

It took Tangmo a couple of minutes, and a few close calls, for him to notice that the traitors were advancing way too fast for his liking. They moved with the discipline of a veteran fighting unit, dishing out suppressing fire on the outnumbered loyalist guardsmen before creeping closer, using the destroyed vehicles as cover.

Aw shit, so that's why they send in the trucks and tanks as sacrificial lambs first, they needed something to shield the foot soldiers. Damn, who would've thought Chaos could get creative like that?

"Okay, we got a bit of a problem," Tangmo said as he ducked behind the sandbags.

"I've noticed," Leilatha fired a burst of superheated laser at a group of heretic, sending them scrambling behind a dead tank.

"Sir, we need to stem the advance," Meko dropped down beside him.

"Tell the artilleries to fire on the nearest covers, we need a clear killzone to stop them from rushing our position," Tangmo said. "Do we have any mortars? Something to keep them on their feet?"

"In this visibility we'll be firing blind," Orhul gave his input.

"Tell the mortar crew to make their best estimation and begin bombardment, we're not going give them any room to breathe," Tangmo peered over the cover and gave an annoyed grunt. "God Emperor fucking damn it, those sum bitches are getting close."

"I'll take care of that," Krix strode up to the barrier and ignited a flamer she had liberated from the heretic's armory.

"What do you think you're doing?" Tangmo eyed Krix as she braced herself atop the deflated wall, sands trickling out in a steady stream through the many sizzling puncture wounds.

"I'm gonna go light the place up," Krix said. "That should slow them down a bit."

"Where's your squad?" Tangmo pressed on.

"I send them away. It'll be easier for me to sneak up on them alone."

"That seems needlessly dangerous. Not to mention suicidal."

"Won't be the first time I've done something like this sir."

Tangmo gave a curt nod, "alright, go! Good luck!" Krix flashed him a grin then leapt over the sandbag. It took Tangmo precisely one second before dashing after her, much to Leilatha very verbal dissatisfaction.

"Aww, and here I thought you were going to let me go alone," Krix was endearingly sweet as Tangmo joined her behind a smoldering truck.

"What can I say? I'm a gentleman like that," Tangmo smirked. "Besides, two heads are better than one."

"Make that four."

Luva and Tyra sprinted toward their position, body hunched low as red laser flashed a pretty steaks above them.

"And forgive me for being frank, lord commissar," Luva went on as she crouched down beside Tangmo. "But a gentleman does not treat a lady with such callousness, nor does he shame her in public like that."

"Wait, what happened?" Tyra asked.

"I gave these two a public spanking with my foot!" Tangmo laughed then gave the three women a quick look over. "Huh."

"What is it sir?" Luva irked a brow at his inquisitive gaze.

"Never thought there were so many women in the guards."

The guardswomen and pilot shot him a dangerous look then, eyes narrowed to a knife edge as Krix said with clear indignation, "and what the hell is that supposed to mean, sir?!"

"I mean – torch those motherfuckers! To your right! Two o'clock!"

Krix swung her flamer toward the indicated direction and unleashed a torrent of searing liquid fire at a squad of sneaky traitor guardsmen trying to get a jump on them. None had a chance to scream as burning promethium liquefied their bodies into burning blackened mush.

"Stay behind me!" Krix bounded down the corridor of tanks, bathing every intersections and open area in flame. Close on her heels, Tangmo, Luva and Tyra provided covering fire as more heretics converged on them. With the night illuminated by dancing fire, Tangmo made short work of the Chaos grunts, dropping many of the panicky traitors before they could even lift their weapons, while also casting quick glances at Krix and Luva to make sure that they weren't trying to kill each other again.

"Shit!" Krix gritted her teeth when the flamer splutter and choke, the brilliant torrent of flame dwindled to weak blurb of fireball that dispersed in the air like puffs of smoke. "My weapons jammed!"

Getting down on one knee, Krix was checking the flamer's integrity when a heretic guardsman rounded a burning truck and charged her, bulling for the sergeant exposed back, bayonet gleaming and leveled. The Chaos soldier was almost upon Krix when Tyra tackled him to the ground, his brief struggle ended when the pilot rammed her bayonet into his face.

"Thanks!" Krix gave Tyra a quick nod.

"You're welcome," Tyra panted and fired from the hip at another group of Chaos guardsmen, she took two down and scattered the rest.

"Would you hurry the fuck up?!" Luva slammed in a new magazine impatiently into her lasgun.

"The flamer's busted! I can't…oh fuck it!" Groaning, Krix unslung the heavy tank fuel and threw it to the ground. She drew her combat knife and plunged it down on the small valve at the top, the little wheel flying loose with a snap as blackish promethium gushed from the incision. Krix then reached into her belt and took out two grenades, primed it, then place it down beside the ruptured tank.

"Let's go!" Krix grabbed Tyra and pulled her back the way they came, Luva and Tangmo rushing after them.

"Krix! Here!" Tangmo threw his lasgun at the flamer sergeant and drew his own laspistols, gunning down any traitors that were giving chase.

"Over here!" Luva waved them behind an intact tank.

"Shouldn't we be getting back to the bunkers?" Tyra asked when they ducked behind an intact tank tracks.

"You don't want to be out in the open when…" An earsplitting bang interrupted Krix, followed by a gust of searing inferno that struck them like crashing wave. Teeth gritted, Tangmo waited until the heat subsided before rising above their sizzling cover. Everything smell burnt, the tank, the street, hell, even his awesome commissar coat and cap stank like scorched leather.

"Holy shit Krix, nicely done," Tangmo smiled at the hellish wall of fire that now separated the defenders and the attackers, howling figures draped in fire darted across the rippling canvas like a macabre puppet show.

"Thank you sir!" Krix chuckled.

"Your leg is on fire," Luva gave a noncommittal comment and adjusted her beret.

"Uh? Oh shit!" Krix leapt off her feet with a yelp, jumping as if to get away from the fire on her trouser.

"Stay still!" Tyra threw off her pilot jacket, revealing a green tank top stretched quite taut over her ample breasts, and slapped it on the fire until it was out.

"Get back to bunkers! Move!" Tangmo ordered them back while he covered the rear, his dual laspistols trained on the tormented shapes pirouetting a horrid dance before succumbing to the fire.

"Cease fire!" Tangmo shouted at the flashing parapet. "Let the fuckers burn!"

The guardsmen murmured in assent and lowered their lasguns, choosing instead to watch the traitors suffered their fiery fate.

"That should buy us some times," Tangmo sat down behind a wall of sandbag, breathing heavily as Meko gave him with a canteen.

"Thanks dude," Tangmo drank gratefully and handed the water back to Meko.

"No problem sir," Meko gave him a coy look then. "Thank you for keeping them safe sir."

"Don't mention it man," Tangmo flashed a grin when another barrage of shelling pounded their position, turning many pillboxes into flaming crater ringed with dismembered body parts.

"Motherfuckers ain't screwing around, are they?" Tangmo looked above the sandbag, trying to get a sense of where the bombardment was coming from. "Goddamn it, the fire's shielding their position."

"Those were not artillery sir," Orhul crawled up to them, singed but otherwise okay. "They're tank shells."

Of course, now that the first prodding wave was over, they'll be sending in the big dogs now.

"Prepare to repel!" Tangmo shouted over the rapid din of explosion. "All heavy guns switch to high ex and armor piercing rounds, aim for the tracks and barrels, kill them up before they get close."

Despite the rather bleak prospect, the Imperial Guards went about their swift preparation absent fear, never missing a step, steely and unyielding in their discipline. Whoever made that joke about guardsmen being cowardly cannon fodder with flashlights needed a kick in the nuts. It wasn't long before the roar of engines became more pronounced, the low rumbling punctured by thunderous bangs of discharging turrets that grew more lethal with every passing second. Then, parting through the curtain of raging fire came the spiked, lumbering shapes of Chaos Leman Russ tanks, about thirty of them, arrayed in a wedge formation that stretched from one end of the road to the other.

Despite knowing how absolutely fucked he was, Tangmo had to admit that the heretic really knew how to make a cool entrance.

"Laid waste to the traitors, brave soldiers of the Imperium!" Leilatha drew her sword and point it at the oncoming tanks. "Open fire!"

The guardsmen defensive line erupted in a brilliant blaze of gunfire, bolts and heavy shells flew across the air in a furious torrent, meeting the Chaos armored column like a hurricane gale. But these lots were not some locally made PDF tanks but Leman fucking Russ, and they can take a lot more punishment than their inferior cousins. Despite the guardsmen valiant effort, they only managed to incapacitate three of the traitor Leman Russ, while the rest pressed on with barely a scratch on their heavy plate armor.

"Keep firing soldiers of the Imperium! Make them witness Imperial might!" Tangmo gave his encouragement before dashing along the embattled frontline until he found Leilatha, standing proud and tall beside a pillbox, firing her laspistol at the armor column.

"Leilatha get down from there!" Leilatha shot Tangmo a glare and reluctantly relinquishing her position, stepping daintily down the fire steps.

"What?" She demanded briskly.

"We can't hold out much longer," Tangmo flinched when an explosion took out a heavy bolter crew somewhere to his left. "We need to fall back to the square."

Expecting the lady commissar to insult and berate him, Leilatha instead cast a thoughtful look around them, taking in the quickly crumbling position before sighing heavily and said, "I am force to agree with you this time, commissar."

"Glad to hear!" Tangmo nodded gratefully. "So…can I order the withdrawal?"

"It's your regiment," Leilatha shrugged. "And, thank you."

"For what?" Tangmo shot her a confuse look.

"For informing me of your plan."

"You're welcome!" Tangmo gave her a thumbs up and went over to a pillbox.

"Pack everything up!" Tangmo told the gunner. "We're falling back to the square, rigged this place on your way out."

"Yes sir!"

"Initiate tactical withdrawal!" Leilatha shouted over the firefight unceasing staccato. "Fall back to the square, quickly!"

After a brief, millisecond pause, the guardsmen spurred into motion. The remaining heavy guns were quickly disassembled and carried away to the rear, the surviving M1 hurled sluggishly after them, while the average guardsmen covered their retreat with determined lasbolts and whistling rockets.

"Go! Get back to the rear! Wait!" Tangmo stopped a Fire Guard carrying a rocket launcher. "Give me that!"

The black hair youth bobbed his head quickly and handed Tangmo the RPG.

"Thanks dude," Tangmo gave the lad a tap on the shoulder and sprinted over to Orhul who was scrambling down a rise. "Yo Orhul, over here!"

The grenadier sergeant rushed up to him, "your order sir?"

"Load up the rocket launcher sergeant, we're sticking around for a bit."

"Sir?" Orhul shot him a confused look as he slid the rocket down the tube.

"I wanna try something," Tangmo shouldered his RPG and strode casually toward the wall of sandbag, the Leman Russ's demonic roar emanating from just beyond the partition.

"Sir, the tanks are about to breach the line," Orhul came to stand beside him. "Shouldn't we be heading back with the others?"

"Nope, we're staying right here," Tangmo gave a demented cackle when the long barrel of the Leman Russ loomed above the barrier.

"Brace you rocket and take aim," Tangmo got down on one knee, Orhul mimicking his movement with unhidden apprehension.

"I'm gonna take out the barrel," Orhul coiled his finger around the trigger.

"No! Don't fire until I say so," Tangmo squinted his eye down the iron sight, the tank tracks were climbing above the parapet now.

"Oh shit!" Orhul squawked as the tank reared above them like a whale breaching the ocean.

"Wait for it," Tangmo gritted his teeth.

"You're going to get me kill you bastard!"

"Shut the fuck up!" The Leman Russ was tilting down when Tangmo bellowed, "now!"

The rockets flew off in perfect synchronization, streaking a smoky spiral as the explosive tips struck the tank underbelly, tearing into the soft armor with ease. The Leman Russ's turret flew off in a geyser of fire, the decapitated gun twirled through the air before crashing down a couple of feet away from them. In seconds, fire wreathed the slain beast as Tangmo and Orhul traded look of utter disbelief, before both burst out laughing.

"By the Throne! You actually did it!" Orhul laughed.

"Nah dude, we did it!" Tangmo whooped loudly. "I can't believe that shit actually work!"

Orhul shot him a horrified look. "What?!"

"I mean, I saw it on an episode of Band of Brother once, I didn't think it was gonna work," Tangmo admitted, ignoring Orhul incredulous look when he turned to the gleaming pyramid. "Come on dude, let's go!"

As if to spur them onward, the enemy Leman Russ chose that moment to breach the outlining defenses and rolled into the square, crushing a few unlucky guardsmen under its grinding tracks while the mounted heavy bolters swept out a fiery arc, cutting down those trying to flee. The bobby traps went off, managing to flip a few tanks on its side but most pressed on unhindered.

"Back to the research center!" Tangmo directed the hectic flow of retreating humanity toward the crystal pyramid shinning at the other end of the square. Around him, guardsmen burdened with heavy weapons and injured comrades shambled back under the indiscriminate fire of pursuing tanks. Thankfully, the night shielded them from the worst of the onslaught.

"Let's go! Move it people! Yo Ryvin!" Tangmo herded the injured inside before calling Ryvin over.

"Yes commissar?" The bedraggled medic offered a sloppy salute.

"Which way did the general go?" Tangmo asked.

"He took the spiral staircase down into the underground complex sir."

"Get every injured guardsman down there Ryvin. Get them as far away from the fighting as possible. We'll hold them out as long as we can."

"I'll do my best sir," Ryvin nodded and headed back into the pyramid.

Reloading his laspistols, Tangmo spun around and joined the line of guardsmen hastily erecting a defensive perimeter, the zero alleviation of the square meant that they would be fighting on a completely flat surface, nothing short of a death sentence for the outgunned and outnumbered troopers. To Tangmo's fleeting relief however, he found the principle characters huddled together behind a gutted remain of a long rectangular building, the surviving Cadian and Kolasian mustering around them.

"Sup my dudes?" Tangmo dropped down between Korri and Meko. "How's everyone doing?"

"Not too good, if I was being honest sir," Meko cracked a smile.

"Hey, at least we're alive!" Tangmo said brightly.

"That wouldn't last long," Krillen gave his emo input.

"Damn it Krillen, why do you have to be such a negative Nancy?" Tangmo shot the colonel an annoyed look.

"I believe he's merely giving a realistic outlook on our situation," Leilatha took off her awesome commissar cap, undid a bun and shook her black, silky, shoulder length hair loose before putting the awesome cap back on.

"What?" She asked sharply when she caught Tangmo, Meko, Orhul, Xiphos, Pollius and even the mopey Krillen staring.

"Nothing," Tangmo and the men coughed nervously and returned their attention to the fuck load of Leman Russ trudging toward them, grinning as he mused quietly. "It's good to see something nice before we all die."

Whatever retort Leilatha might've had for Tangmo was drowned out by the pounding battery of heavy guns, the heretics were now lined up in crisp ranks and unleashing their payload on the guardsmen. Breath held in morbid anticipation, Tangmo waited for the fiery impact but was instead greeted with bright, supernova flashes that lit up the square in piercing orange. Glancing up, he saw that the tanks weren't targeting them, but the pyramid itself, angry fireballs bloomed across the flat surface, flame and sparks cascading down the slopping glass in red rushing tide. To Tangmo's astonishment, when the twisting fire dimmed he saw that beside a few black smudges and minuscule cracks the pyramid was still intact.

"What in the hell is that thing made of?" Tangmo asked in wonderment.

"Refined katharos crystal," Xiphos spoke up. "Transparent but hard as steel, although I doubt it can endure the bombardment for long."

"I'm just glad they're not shooting us," not a second after Tangmo said that, the enemy guns suddenly went silent, only the hum of idle engines resonated from the stilled Leman Russ. Tangmo and his guardsmen were rising above the jagged cover of broken marble and rockcrete when hungry howls rolled passed the unmoving tanks, followed by the familiar reverberation of stampeding feet as the churning mass of angry heretics, civilian cultists and traitor guardsmen rushed forth like a hungry putrid tide.

"Motherfuckers gonna try to overrun us!" Tangmo holstered his laspistols and drew his broadsword. "Fix bayonets guardsmen! They're gonna Zulu our asses!"

"All heavy batteries hold your fire!" Leilatha shouted. "Wait for optimal range!"

"Hold fire goddamn it!" Tangmo repeated Leilatha command. "Steady yourself! Hold! Hold!"

"Now! Cry thunder and unleash the fury of the storm!" The merciless roar of autocannons and heavy bolters answered Leilatha, pouring a hellish salvo onto the charging heretic. Blood shrouded the air like thick morning mist as exploded limbs flew across the air, the subsonic bolts and heavy cannon rounds tearing a savage swathe into the moshing crowd, ruptured bodies careened to the ground in unrecognizable heap of shredded meat. But the guardsmen were outnumbered, and the cultists doesn't give a fuck about their own lives so predictably, even though the heavy guns did an admirable job thinning out the Chaos horde, a lot of them managed to reach the Imperial Guard's line.

Holding his broadsword in a two handed grip, Tangmo swung at a heretic jumping over the cover, the man barreled lifelessly to the ground, his head spinning off in another direction.

" ** _BERSERKER!_** " Tangmo bellowed melodically at the oncoming horde and threw himself into their midst, his broadsword cleaved, stabbed and sliced at anything within reach. The tide of humanity rushed over him, but Tangmo held his ground like an unyielding mountain before a mighty storm, his sword squealing bloody delight as he gored deeper into the mass of heretics, singing the title track of a new band called Beast in Black at the top of his lungs. Founded in 2017, the music sounded strangely similar to Battle Beast, a sister band perhaps?

" ** _I seek no salvation, only retaliation, these roots of wrath grow ever deep!_** " Tangmo sang against the maddened howl, his voice an aggressive, yet melodic, dissonance amongst the wordless noise perpetuated by the gathered cultists.

" ** _Apostles!_** " Tangmo decapitated a heretic in a priestly robe wielding a censer staff.

" ** _Imposters!_** " He rammed his sword through the face of a traitor guardsman.

" ** _Foul whores and putrid posers!_** " His sword bisected a ghoulish looking woman wielding two daggers.

" ** _It's time you greet the Dragon Slayer!_** " Welp, his broadsword wasn't anywhere near as big or awesome as Guts's hulking weapon, but it was doing a hell of a job killing heretics nonetheless. Catching his breath for the chorus, Tangmo noticed that Leilatha and Xiphos had joined the fray. The lady commissar weaved a delicate dance with her rapier, severing arteries and puncturing hearts with immaculate precision, while the Fire Guard colonel wielded his bayoneted lasgun like a spear, thrusting and blocking as he plunged deeper into the traitor's ranks, crushing those that survived beneath his stomping feet.

" ** _Like a hellraiser! Monster of rage!_** " Tangmo held up his sword and leapt once more into the melee. " ** _Unleash the fury through your sword of hate!_** "

In the crimson haze, Tangmo caught a blurry glimpse of other guardsmen abandoning their position to join him in the close-quarter fight, screaming for blood as they lunged at the oncoming heretic, skewering guts with bayonets, bashing skulls with lasguns butts or shanking with combat knife.

" ** _Destroy and murder! Retaliate!"_** Tangmo spurred them onward, his broadsword streaking red with every swing. " ** _Harness the power of the Beast in Black! BERSERKER!_** "

Slamming his sword point first into a squirming traitor guardswoman, the song came to an end the same moment Tangmo realized that they had beaten back the Chaos heretics, those that remained were being gunned down by guardsmen who had stayed behind cover to provide fire support.

"Holy fuck, my throat!" Tangmo croaked and coughed. Goddamned, he was a baritone not a fucking tenor or countertenor. That Beast in Black song really went high above his comfort zone.

"I think you have other things to worry about," Leilatha laid a steady hand on his shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Blinking, Tangmo looked down and saw the many deep, bloody ravines that now adorned his awesome commissar coat, some of them still seeping hot scarlet.

"…Well shit, that don't look good," Tangmo hiss through gritted teeth, the searing bolts of pain rendering his stiff body immobile.

"Goddamn this hurts," with Leilatha and Xiphos help, Tangmo half walked, half hopped like an injured dog back behind the destroyed building, a quick glance showed him that the main characters were still alive, quite banged up but looking a lot better than he did.

"Oh fuck, I need healing," Tangmo seated himself down as Pollius came to his side and started checking his wounds.

"You got stabbed in the left thigh sir," Xiphos took off his Corinthian helm and wiped blood from his face. "Then you took a deep cut to your upper right arm and two lasbolts that grazed your side and lower right calf. But, if I may sir, I've never seen such an unconquerable style of swordsmanship before in my life. It was truly a thing of savage beauty."

"I wished I remember some of that," Tangmo winced when Pollius checked his shoulder. "I mean, I remember the singing and the killing but not the finer details."

"You went berserk, as you have so eloquently sung," Leilatha cleaned her red coated blade. "It was one of the most idiotic displays I've ever had the misfortune of witnessing."

"That may be, but if the commissar hadn't made himself a singular target for the enemy, our position would've been overrun," of all people, it was Krillen who spoke up on his behalf.

"Yeah! And weren't you the first to leap after him?" Tyra gave her snappy input. "For all your criticism of commissar Tangmo, you seem more than ready to copy everything he does."

Leilatha glared at Tyra as she closed their distant and, very delicately, laid the rapier sharp edge on the side of her neck.

"Be thankful that I haven't the strength to spare for someone as insignificant as you," Leilatha pressed the cold steel on Tyra's neck, not hard enough to draw blood but enough to communicate the intent, eliciting a gasp from the pilot. "Pity, nothing would bring me more joy in this moment than seeing a deep red cut across you insolent little neck."

"I'm going to have to ask you to calm down, lady commissar," Luva pressed the barrel of her lasgun on Leilatha temple, the commissar eyes widened in outrage.

"That is very unwise, sergeant," Leilatha seethed. "Surely someone of your militaristic breeding knows the repercussion of such insubordination?"

"Ha! She never was the quickest learner, go ahead and teach her something she'll remember," Krix spat nastily.

"No one asked for your opinion, you gutter whore," Luva growled.

"Great! Another fight!" Hera clapped and giggled. "I wouldn't mind seeing the commissar kicking both your asses again."

"You stay the fuck out of this!" Krix snapped at the Kolasian.

"Stop it! All of you stop it right now!"

All eyes turned, startled, to the fuming Korri, her grip on the lasgun shaking with barely restrained rage. None of the women dare uttered a word, not even Leilatha as they gaped at the usually demure girl sudden outburst, while Tangmo and the men glance disbelievingly at Krillen, who simply shrugged at their inquiring gaze.

"Why are you always fighting each other like this?!" Korri voice seemed caught between anger and pleading. "We're on the same side, but all you want to do is scream and scratch and claw at each other like bunch of wild mountain cat in heat! We're supposed to be friends, sisters in arms standing shoulders to shoulders against the Archenemy, but all you seems to care about is hurting each other, why are you acting like a bunch of drunk, brainless men who always solves everything with their fists?!"

Annoyed groans went up among the men when Korri went Wheel of Time on them. Tangmo just rolled his eyes and glanced back at the heretic's unmoving line, docile and quite, like a hunter watching its prey.

Tangmo slowly pushed himself up and gave his injured arms and legs a few shakes. "Damn, these are bandaged up good, thanks Pollius."

"No problem sir," Pollius dusted off his hands.

"Anyway, as much as I'm enjoying the girl talk over there, did anyone notice that the traitors are not moving to engage us?"

The men pried their attention away from Korri heated vitriolic and stared at the corrupted Leman Russ, no shells spew from the turrets, no smog rises from the exhaust pipes. Sensing the shift in temperament, the women gave each other less than polite look before joining the men, Tyra mouthing a thank you to Luva who nodded curtly in reply.

"Anybody got a binocular?" Meko handed Tangmo a pretty banged up, but still functioning one. "Thanks dude."

"Why are they not moving?" Orhul hissed, squinting to see through the gloom.

"By my educated guess," Tangmo handed the binocular to the grenadier sergeant. "They're simply taking their time with us. We're surrounded and without an avenue of escape, those sum bitches can just keep throwing fodders at us until we choke under their corpses."

"Bastard's toying with us," Krillen gave his comment.

"Exactly," Tangmo nodded his agreement. "How much did we lose in the last push?"

"I think we're down to half our numbers now," Xiphos said, "we also lost four anti-tank guns and seven heavy weapon crews."

"We're fucked when the next wave come," Tangmo admitted with a rueful smile.

"We'll hold our ground regardless," Leilatha announced, but her octave lacks the confidence and surety from before.

"Oh? Your little group therapy session's over?" Tangmo's quipped was predictably ill received by the women. "Good to have all of you back with us."

"What do we do sir?" Korri asked.

"We fight and die, there really is nothing else to do," Tangmo shrugged, but flinched when he saw how stricken Korri had become, tears brimming the edge of her eyes. It was so easy to forget that Korri was just a little girl, barely an adult, childhood robbed by a universe of unending war, innocence destroy before it could even bloom, knowing nothing but despair and the ashen future that awaits her. Yet she dared to hope that in the grim darkness of the 41st millennium there could be a happy ending for her and Krillen, that they could survive.

"God fucking damn it," Tangmo pinched the bridge of his nose as small twinkling sobs parted Korri's trembling lips. Krillen threw his arms around Korri in a hug and stroked her back slowly, but the girl wouldn't calm down. And despite the stoic façade her compatriot were putting up, Tangmo could see glints of fear and sadness flickering in their eyes, betraying the years of steely regimentation that should've hammered out such weakness. But in the end, they were only human, no man or woman can ever make peace with their own end, especially one they knew was coming. Death was easier received when it came unannounced on the battlefield, a flash, a pop, and then nothing but blissful peace and darkness.

"Look…I'm not good at cheering people up," Tangmo admitted, that was Henry, Erik and Lita's job. "So I'm not gonna stand here and spew some bullshit about dying gloriously or that everything is going to be okay, because we're about to die. Now, I'm totally fine with the dying part, but what pisses me off is the fact that those Chaos fucks are going to win, and I don't take losing well. What's going to happen then, ladies and gentlemen, is that I'm going to make sure that I lose in the most spectacular fashion imaginable. I don't give a blazing fuck if what we do tonight will become nothing but a forgotten speck in history, because I'm gonna drag as many of those Chaos sons of bitches straight to hell with me."

Surprisingly enough, this seems to spur a fire of determination within the gathered guardsmen, even Korri had stopped crying and was staring unblinking at him.

"When the reaper comes, he will not find us cowering!" Tangmo jumped up on the ruin barrier and shouted at the Chaos horde. "You hear me motherfuckers! Bring it you fucking pussy! Hit us with your best shot!"

The surviving guardsmen were hollering now, weapons shaking in the air, defiant against death itself, fearless in the face of annihilation. Leaping off the destroyed wall, and wincing from his wounds, Tangmo approached Korri and gently patted her head.

"Feeling better?" Tangmo smiled warmly.

"Yes sir," Korri nodded enthusiastically, "thank you sir."

"You're welcome," Tangmo gave Korri's hair a little ruffle then glance at Krillen, the colonel watching them with neutral placidity, absent his usual gloomy hostility.

"A word please, colonel," Tangmo said before going over to Xiphos, gave him a tap on the shoulder and nudge his head for the Kolasian to follow. Striding over the building emaciated remains, the three strode onto the killing field, away from the emboldened guardsmen, their footfall treacherous and slippery on the hundreds of body that covered the ground.

"Every guardsman is armed with a standard frag grenade, right?" Tangmo faced the two colonels.

"Yes sir," Xiphos nodded.

"Tell them to save it for when they're about to be overwhelm. Pull the pin, hold it close to your heart and leap at the nearest enemy. A better fate than becoming prisoners of war, don't you agree?"

"Of course sir," Xiphos agreed.

"And have the M1anti-tank guns destroyed too; damn thing isn't going to help us now. Then tell everyone to haul ass into the pyramid. At least we'll be free of the shelling, and the traitors will be forced to come at us through the doors, we'll have a better fighting chance in there."

"Anything else sir?" Krillen asked.

"Yeah, you have an extra grenade handy?"

Krillen took a grenade from his belt and handed it to Tangmo, who slipped it into his awesome commissar coat pocket.

"You are dismissed, good luck," Krillen and Xiphos saluted crisply before heading back the way they came, leaving Tangmo alone in the midst of desolation. Sighing, he glance up at the starry sky, seeing the muted flash and streaking lights shooting across the celestial empyrean, explosion blooming soundlessly amongst the twinkling stars. Looks like the space battle was still on going, good, that means the Chaos armada will not be able to support their ground troop or deploy additional reinforcement any time soon, doesn't make their situation any brighter though.

Tangmo was still watching the sky when he heard quiet footfall creeping up behind him. Instinctively reaching for his laspistol, Tangmo spun around and found Tyra approaching, the pilot gave a jump at the flash of hostility in his eyes.

"Sorry captain," Tangmo eased his hand away from the gun. "I'm kinda jumpy right now."

"It's okay sir," Tyra smiled and came to stand beside him, her unbuttoned airmen jacket flapping softly in the gentle breeze.

"What can I do for you captain?" Tangmo sure as hell have some idea of what she wants.

"I just need some company sir," Tyra said. "Not everyone can be so accepting of death."

"I understand," Tangmo nodded then flashed a grin. "I heard from the general that you've been asking about me?"

Tyra gave a mousey squeak, her cheeks reddening. "…I have."

"I'm sure he spoke highly of me."

"He gave a rather colorful account."

"I'm sure he did," Tangmo chuckled. "So? Have his account been accurate or prove wrong?"

"Well sir," Tyra turned to him and took a bashful step forward. "I think I want to know more."

"Ask away then captain, we don't have much time left anyway."

"This won't take long sir, I promise."

And with that she leaned into him, their bodies pressing intimately. Letting her lasgun slipped to the ground, Tyra gazed up at Tangmo, sparkling desire tinged with shyness danced across her rich brown eyes, questing for the same reception from Tangmo's dark own. For his part, Tangmo reciprocated with warm understanding and a hint of amusement as he gently lifted up Tyra's chin and slowly lower his lips to hers.

"Don't you two have something better to do?" Goddamn it Leilatha, you cock blocking bitch! Predictably, Tyra leapt away with a squeal, leaving a mightily agitated Tangmo frozen in place with an unrequited puckered lip.

"Highly inappropriate, but unsurprising all the same," Leilatha sneered.

"Mind your own bloody business!" Tyra huffed indignantly and picked up her lasgun.

"The wellbeing of the regiment is my business," Leilatha shouldered Tyra aside and came to stand before Tangmo. "Or have you forgotten that duty, commissar?"

"Not with you here to remind me," Tangmo adjusted his awesome commissar coat and cap.

"Someone need to chaperone your unruly behavior," Leilatha shrugged but made no move to leave.

"Umm…" Tangmo wasn't sure what the lady commissar was trying to accomplish. "Can you give us a little privacy? We were kinda having a moment."

"Is that so?" Leilatha irked a brow.

"Yeah, and you're ruining it."

"I see."

"Can't you just go away?!" Tyra stomped up to the unmoving Leilatha.

"I think I'll remain here captain, if you don't mind," Leilatha remained nonchalant.

"Why are you hounding us?!" Tyra pressed on hotly.

"Don't flatter yourself," Leilatha waved her off.

"What? You like commissar Tangmo or something?"

Leilatha eyes widened at that, her indefatigable posture cracked and wavered until her refined manner was reduced to a stuttering splutter.

"H-How dare you!" Leilatha cried, "to even suggest that I would want to associate myself with the likes of him!"

A venomous smile split Tyra's face as she latched herself onto Tangmo's arm. "Ha! I knew it, you're jealous! But honestly, can you blame the commissar for choosing warmth over something so frigid and cold?"

"Take your hands off him!" Leilatha shouted, but added hurriedly. "Such contact between an officer and his subordinate is highly inappropriate."

"But he likes this, don't you commissar?" Tyra gave Tangmo a sweet, quivering pout while Leilatha just glared dagger at him. Thankfully Tangmo was saved from having to answer both women when the line of Leman Russ roared in unison and slowly trudged forward, turret spewing fire as the shelling on the pyramid resumed. Squinting against the gloom, Tangmo can see the traitor guardsmen marching in thick column behind the desecrated war machine, their steps hard and eager.

"Okay, let's head back to the pyramid," Tangmo politely extricate himself from Tyra. "We can sort this out later in the afterlife."

Giving each other hateful looks, Tyra and Leilatha gave a very audible huff and sprinted after Tangmo. Bounding passed the now empty outer defenses, they came upon the pyramid's entrance just as the last groups of guardsmen were entering. Seeing them, Meko quickly ushered them over. Leaping through the awning doorway, it took Tangmo a few seconds to adjust to the bright fluorescent glare before he could take in the interior. Every pieces of furniture have been stripped bare, anything that can be moved were piled high into a barricade, blocking every entrance like in Les Miserable, the remaining heavy guns trained on the wreckage, ready to blast anything that comes through. Above them, fire blossomed in ceaseless multitude, the violent pounding rattling his bones as the snaps and cracks of yielding glasses punctured the continuous explosion, fissures snaked across the pristine, transparent surface.

"Welp, won't be long now," Tangmo mused to no one in particular when a violent quake arrested the building, the jarring vibration throwing every guardsmen off their feet and flat on the ground, the crystal glasses wobbled to the groans of tortured steel. The sudden tremor ended with an earsplitting bang that left Tangmo's ears ringing painfully, his vision struggled to find equilibrium. Rising back to his feet, Tangmo gaze through the clear wall and saw that a large swathe of land facing the oncoming heretics had disappeared, in its place an awning stygian hole, a deep growl emanating from the black impenetrable maw.

Groaning, Tangmo drew his laspistols and said:

"Oh, what the fuck now!?"


	5. Look At All The Toys!

"You got everything Ladaee?" Henry checked his laspistol.

"Yes sir, ready to go," the engineer adjusted the straps of her backpack, metallic jangle accompanied her movement.

"What about you Ruven?" Henry glanced at the tank commander.

"As I'll ever be sir," Ruven shifted his grip on the stubber gun that looked like your average Remington shotgun. "But are these weapons necessary?"

"We don't know what we'll find down there lieutenant," Henry adjusted his awesome general cap. "The scientists here have more than likely been screwing around with the STC, we could be walking straight into a nest of techno horror for all we know."

Ruven was muttering prayers to the God Emperor and the Machine Spirit when Konas strode up to Henry, an MG42 heavy stubber slung across his shoulder like Vasquez from the second Aliens movie.

"We're all set sir," he said.

"Okay then," Henry gave his posse a nod. "Move out."

Without cheers or shouts like the guardsmen, Henry led the twenty men team down the spiraling black staircase and into the research complex proper, situated six hundred feet under Kidemonas.

"Ladaee, Ruven, front and center my dudes," Henry called his two sidekicks, both of whom quickly took their place beside him. The mirror shine stairway was wide enough for six men to walk abreast without fear of overcrowding.

"Getting lonely sir?" Ruven said good naturedly.

"Not really," Henry cracked a grin then waved at the circular wall around them. "But the mural's kinda freaking me out a bit."

Ruven nodded in agreement. The Greeco-Roman frieze was one great continuous piece without a definable beginning or end. Although intricate and masterful in its presentation, every curve, angle and form carved to unsettling perfection, it still bears the trademark grimdark aesthetic of Warhammer 40k. You got your hoplites looking dudes with gun, frolicking toga wearing people, haughty looking scholars frozen in perpetual arguments, the usual Aegean stuff mixed with smoking factorium billowing noxious black cloud, flying servo skulls with strips of litany trailing after them, cyborg babies with angel wings and a bunch of Space Marines in heroic poses. Huh, these guys look kinda like the Minotaur Chapter.

"I think they're beautiful," Ladaee mused.

"Oh, no question there," Henry said. "I'm just a little bit unnerved by the people, the buildings, the trees, hell, everything really. I mean, if I didn't know better, I would've thought the sculptors took a living person, turned those poor sods into stone and glued them to the wall."

Ladaee's gaze became more wary the longer she stared at the mural, "I see your point."

"But you're right though, the immaculate craftsmanship really is a thing of beauty."

"Can you really do that sir?" Ruven butted in. "I mean, freeze people then plaster them to the wall."

"The Scholar Progenium possess many dangerous knowledge collected from across the galaxy lieutenant," and when Henry said 'dangerous knowledge', he meant Aaron Dembski-Bowden's Night Lords omnibus. "One of the records I came across spoke of a hellish procedure the Night Lords traitor Astartes performs on civilians. They fused the prisoners to the floor of their palace, then pumped those sorry sons of bitches full of chemical so that they're kept alive and in pain for the Night Lords to gander at leisure."

"God Emperor…" Ruven's breathing grew heavy.

"These guys though," Henry tapped a stony façade of a smiling child, "are just rocks and concrete, nothing to worry about, nothing at all."

"Well sir, I don't think we need to worry about scary sculpting any longer," Bektra spoke up. "The wall is ending."

The circular chute opened up into a vast subterranean vaulted chamber, tall and wide enough to fit a small town inside while still having enough room to spare. Bracing himself against the waist high rail, the only thing between him and a hundred feet drop, Henry waited for the vertigo to pass before continuing downward, taking the opportunity to check out the architecture of the research complex. Like elsewhere on Kolasi, the Greeco style dominated, the gleaming white marble pillars supporting the ceiling looked identical to that of the Parthenon, while the walls itself were composed of more murals, these one gargantuan in size.

"This place is…"

"Be quiet!" Henry shushed Ladaee then pointed down. "There are people down there. Be ready but don't fire until I say so."

Finger coiling around the trigger, Henry bounded down the stairs three flights at a time, the troupe close on his heels and making quite a raucous, the wide and open interior amplifying the noise to a bone jarring degree. After a couple of minutes, Henry landed on the flat granite floor and was met with eerie silence. The tank crew forming up behind him, the metallic clicking of primed weapons a great reassurance to his ears, Henry slowly crept toward a row of research benches where a significant number of people were huddled over. Closer now, Henry saw that they were either very young or decrepit and covered in cybernetic augmentation, iron hands wrapped in wires and googly robot eyes hissing and whirling as they continued with their works, unheeding of the newcomers.

Two possibilities exist in that moment. One, these are just really hardworking scientists who, due to their extreme dedication, failed to notice that everything went to hell around them. Or, these were Chaos cultists who had played a major role in the fall of Kidemonas. Something told Henry that it was definitely the latter.

"Hold up," Henry raised his fist and put the laspistol back into its holster. "I'm gonna go talk to these people. Be ready to smoke them if they try anything."

"Forgive me sir, but I don't think that's very smart," Ruven took position behind a desk and trained his shotgun at the oblivious occupants.

"Thanks for the concern lieutenant, but I'll be fine," Henry smiled when pounding rumbles resonated across the hall, the concussive drumming reverberating from above like vicious peal of thunder. The battle has begun then, God speed Tangmo.

Hands hovering above his holstered laspistol, Henry approached the scientists, all of them wearing a uniform of long flowing toga, like the ones Aristotle and his buddies wore, the Hellenic attire might have been pristine once but unwashed grimes and stains have blackened it to little better than workmen apron.

"Umm, excuse me, hello there," Henry channeled his inner Barack Obama and flashed a pearly white smile. But like before, they paid him no mind.

"Excuse me!" Henry repeated himself louder, dropping the polite façade for a militaristic one. "I'm talking to you!"

That caught their attention. A decrepit geezer that looked about a few centuries old snapped his head upward, his fellows shifting their attention, in perfect creepy synchronization, to stare at Henry.

"Huh? What the?! Who the hell are you?!" The old man demanded angrily, his robotic parts making an agitated tune. "How dare you disturb me?! What's going on?!"

"Well, where do I begin," Henry wrapped his hand around the laspistol's grip. "Long story short, Kidemonas have fallen and pretty much everybody got turned into murderous lunatic, except you people apparently."

"Why has the Great Phoenix of Truth sent you? We call for no custodian," the old cyborg pressed on hotly.

"The Great Phoenix of Truth?" Henry drew his laspistol. It doesn't take a genius to realize that the man was talking about Tzeentch.

"General! There are bodies stashed all over the place!" Rookie Cil cried out. "Under the bench, inside the bench, beside the bench, by the Throne, they're everywhere!"

"Throne?" The old man's one human eye widened in shock, "you're a servant of the Carrion God!"

"Took you long enough," Henry grinned, laspistol trained on the old man as he hefted up a big wrench, the tool shaking in his bony grasp.

"I thought we killed every last one of you," he hissed. "No matter, the Great Phoenix has deemed me worthy enough to spill blood in his name. Make peace, slave of the Anathema, for my lord will feast on your soul tonight. Die!"

Now, the correct thing to do in this most straight forward situation was to simply blast the raving mad geezer straight to hell. But as the old man raised his wrench high and charged with a comically shrill roar, Henry waved for his entourage to stand down, holstered his laspistol and cracked his knuckles menacingly. When the flimsy swing finally came Henry easily sidestepped the blow, reeled back his clenched fist, and punched the old man squarely in his metal plated cheeks. With a painful howl, the geriatric Chaos scientist flew a good ten feet through the air before landing in a mess of twitching limbs.

"Holy shit sir, I think you killed him!" Ruven exclaimed excitedly.

" ** _ONE PUNCH_**!" Henry raised his fist triumphantly in the air and thanked the gods that Tangmo wasn't here to make a disparaging remark on his affinity toward Japanese animation.

"You monster!" One of the younger scientist squawked. "You hurt my pappous! I'm gonna kill you!"

The boy let out a very effeminate battle cry and dove for Henry with the same unsophisticated sloppiness as his, what was it, pappous? His Greek was a little rusty, but Henry thinks that means grandpa. And like his beloved granddaddy, Henry waylaid the shrieking little boy with a back handed bitch slap to the head. He twirled like a drunken ballerina before flopping to the ground. Hammers, wrenches, screwdrivers and pieces of junks began flying at the immobile Henry, the accuracy and trajectory pitiful. The lame ass barrage wasn't even done when the rattling of MG42 erupted behind him, looks like Konas had enough of the delay. Bodies spasm and collapsed in mist of red giblets, the heavy fire power drove the scientist back across the hall and into a wide arching door on the right, about three hundred yards from where they stood.

"Should we go after them?" Konas asked.

"We'll see," Henry reached down and pulled the dazed youth up by the collar of his toga. Upon seeing Henry, the Kolasian gave a weak struggle and hit the American in the chest with a pathetically girlish punch.

"Dude, seriously? Come on, cut it out," Henry easily grabbed the flailing fist and held it firmly. The boy whined in protest but accomplished little else.

"Let go of me you devil!" He demanded shrilly, his voice hasn't reached puberty yet. "Defilers! Demons! The purity of my heart will never be corrupted by likes of you!"

"Damn, I think I hit you a little too hard," Henry mocking laugh made the boy beet red with anger. "Look kid, I really don't have time for this, so why don't you tell me where the STC is?"

"Never!" His proud resistance ruptured into a pitiful squawk when Henry twisted his wrist.

"Listen here you little nerd," Henry growled, "I'm seriously not in the mood for a good cop routine, so I'm gonna ask you again, where is the Standard Template Construct?"

"I'm not telling you anything! Aargh!"

"General, the old one is waking up," Volsom interrupted him, pointing his lasgun at the stirring old man.

"Get him up," Henry threw the boy at Ruven, the lieutenant wrapping him up in a bearhug while Volsom and Bektra hefted the old man off the ground.

"Yo, wake up!" Henry slapped the old man none too gently, snapping him back to consciousness.

"Huh? What's happening?" The cyborg scientist's head darted left and right before finding a singular, hateful focus on Henry. "You…"

"Me…" Henry lowered his voice threateningly. "Now we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. The choice is yours."

"I spit on you!" Despite the declaration, the old man didn't in fact spit at Henry.

"Hard way it is then," Henry grabbed his neck and reeled back his arm. "When I'm done, there's not gonna be any fleshy part left on you. Unless of course, you tell me what I want to know."

"My life is forfeit for the Great Phoenix. There's nothing you can do to make me talk," the old man declared, his remaining crooked teeth bared in a snarl.

"You would die for your secret?"

"Absent hesitation."

"You know what? I believe you," Henry let go of the old man and friendlily dusted down his ruffled toga. "You're a man of conviction, I understand that, you'll take everything to the grave."

"Smart boy," the old man sneered.

"But I wonder," Henry slowly glanced at the young boy fidgeting within Ruven grip, "if others share the same stalwart ideal."

Glint of shock flashed across the old man's eye as Henry came to stand before the boy, who cowered before the American, his previous defiance dimming like a dying candle.

"Feeling a bit chatty now?" Henry asked nicely.

"N-No!" The boy blurted, scared out of his wit. "I'm not talking!"

The punch was fast and hard, goring so deep that Henry could feel the boy's sternum brushing against his knuckles. The boy sagged with a pitiful choke, and would have fallen face first to the ground if Ruven hadn't held up his limp body.

"Well? You gonna start talking now?!" Henry yanked the boy's head up by his curly brunette hair, spittle hung in long droplet from his chin, face wretched with pain. Yet he remained tightlipped. Henry punched him three more times, two in the ribs and one just below the diaphragm. High pitched whine answered his fists, the pitiful weeping sounded so much like a girl that it made Henry's heart flinched, wondering if he had gone overboard. Maybe he did, but morality takes a back seat now that time was running out for him and Tangmo, if the nearing explosions were anything to go by. He felt disgusted doing this, like a bully tormenting a scrawny little kid, someone so small and frail that can never hope to fight back. But there will be time to mope about the inhumanity of it all later, right now he had a job to do.

"Spread his legs," Ruven gave Henry a confused look but complied nonetheless, the boy didn't know what was happening until the general's boot connected hard with his groin.

And that was when Henry realized he fucked up.

See, Henry had low blow so many people in the past that he knew what to feel and expect. But when he kicked the boy, no testicles or penis obstructed his boot's trajectory, nothing but emptiness greeted him as the iron rimmed tip rammed into the pelvis. And with that knowledge, Henry concluded that he hasn't been beating up a pubescent boy, but a pubescent girl.

She gave a horrid gasp and crumbled to the floor with a retching choke, Ruven having loosened his grip, her twitching body curled into a fetal ball, wet sobs parting her lips.

Shit, shit, shit! Okay, gotta keep cool, can't freak out now, those Chaos bastards ain't gonna say anything if he start losing his shit. He needed to be cold and cruel, uncaring of this crying little girl at his feet.

"Elpida! You monster!" The old man spewed his hatred, writhing between Volsom and Bektra like a caught marlin. "The Great Phoenix take you! May you burn within the deepest pit of hell!"

"This could've all been avoided if you'd cooperated, padre," Henry fought to keep his voice steady, but guilt and revulsion made its presence known with the very minute trembling in his enunciation. "So are you going to talk now?"

The old man shot a panic look at his niece, worry and duty warring to a stalemate on his wizened face. Just when Henry thought the old man was about to give in for the sake of the girl, a steely resolute came over his visage as he glared at the general and said:

"Our lives are forfeit, do your worst scion of the carrion god."

Why can't things just be easy for once? Shaking his head, Henry made his expression as flat as possible and turned to Ruven, the tank commander looking rather aloof of his deed, probably oblivious to the fact that Elpida was a girl.

"Get her on her knees," Ruven was taken aback by the change in pronoun, his movement more cautious and guarded as he grabbed the girl's arm, she let out a frightful squeak and tried curling deeper into herself to no avails.

"No…please, no more…" she begged when Henry knelt down and smoothly took her hand into his own.

"You better tell me something girly," Henry coiled his fingers around Elpida's thump. "Or I'm gonna start breaking your fingers one at a time, starting with this one."

Elpida went pale and started crying when Henry, very slowly, bend her thump down. He gave the gathered tank crew a quick glance and found them quite ambivalent of his action. The only look of admonition came from Ladaee; her gaze conveying nothing but disgust and disappointment. Henry tore his eyes away, not having the guts to face her, and instead focused on the thump he was about to mangle.

"You will burn for this!" The old man frothed. "You will burn!"

"It's okay pappous," Elpida braved a smile for her grandad. "I'll never tell them anything. They can break my body but I will not succumb to their torture. I will never falter, as the God Emperor as my witness, I will remain faithful to the very end."

There was moment of stunned silence as Henry slowly processed what he'd just heard.

"Did you just say God Emperor?" Henry spoke very carefully, easing the pressure off Elpida's thump.

"Yes," a glimmer of defiance stirred in her teary eyes. "In His name, I defy and spit at you."

"She just said the God Emperor, right?" Henry turned to the tank crew, incomprehension plastered on their gaping faces. "I mean, I'm not imagining this?"

"No sir, she definitely said God Emperor," Ruven nodded his head briskly in conformation.

"Okay, I'm morbidly confused right now bro," Henry let go of Elpida's hand and stared into her emerald green eyes. "Now, when you say God Emperor, you're talking about the Master of Mankind right? As in, the big ass dude in the giant golden armor with the long black hair and a shiny halo around his head?"

"…Yes," Elpida continued unsurely, not understanding the sudden shift in interrogation, "he who sit upon the Golden Throne and guide us across the stars."

"You worship the Anathema?!" The old man's outrage was now directed at the shaking Elpida, "you foul, worthless apostate!"

Sadness and betrayal etched savage lines across Elpida wet, sobbing face.

"B-But, you said we were fighting for the Great Phoenix," Elpida pressed on desperately, trying to make sense of her grandfather's anger. "You said we would liberate this planet from the sinners that plagued its sacred earth."

"You stupid girl!" The old man barked. "If I've known you were this imbecilic, I would've had you killed along with your mongrel parents!"

"Hey kid, look here for a moment," Henry took off his awesome general cap and pointed at the symbol above the visor and embroidered straps. "Is this the emblem of your Great Phoenix?"

"Yes," Elpida voice was hoarse with tears. "The mighty two headed phoenix."

"Well, it's actually a twin headed eagle, not a phoenix, but I can see the similarity," Henry put his awesome general cap back on and made a sign of the aquila over his heart, the girl mimicking him with unrestrained shock. "And it seems that we're on the same side."

Elpida's mouth moved absent sound as the revelation sunk in. Then she glared at the squirming old man, anger simmering in her emerald eyes.

"If these soldiers fight for the God Emperor," she began. "Then who is it that you fight for?"

"The real true Phoenix!" The old man was hysterical. "The Changer of Ways, the Architect of Fate, the Lord of Knowledge!"

"That's Tzeentch, if you're wondering," Henry gave Elpida a sympathetic look. "He's one of the four Chaos gods, mankind greatest enemy and all that jazz."

"Mama, papa…" Elpida words were soft but her stare gleamed like sharpened katana. "You said they died because they refused to accept the Great Phoenix, you said they died as sinners. But you and yours were never faithful to the God Emperor."

"Your mother and father were apostates," the old man sneered. "I carved out their hearts and gave it to the Changer of Ways."

"You killed them!" Elpida shrieked, and now Ruven had to hold her back. "You murderer! Why?! They were good people! They haven't the thought or strength to harm anyone! Why?!"

"Because he's a fucking Chaos worshipper, that's why," Henry cut in and met Elpida's eyes. "Look kid, I'm going to be straight with you. This world is about to fall to Chaos, and me and my friends are doing everything we can to hold them off. But we're losing fast. My mission here is to find the STC before the Chaos traitor does, because if they do then we're beyond fucked. So I'm begging you, if you know where the STC is, please tell me."

Elpida was far from trusting but her grandfather's betrayal seemed to have struck a more painful chord. Breathe heavy with resignation, and more than obvious pain, Elpida nodded slowly and said:

"The artifact you're looking for is nearby. An archaic techno cube that is rumored to hold great power, we've been doing everything we can to decipher the coded locks but so far we've been unsuccessful."

"Can you lead me to it?" Henry put on the kindest face he can.

Far from welcoming of her predicament, Elpida gave a despondent, "yes."

"Thank you," Henry drew his laspistol and got to his feet. "Now close your eyes while I deal with your grandfather."

Shuddering, Elpida turned away with a sob and covered her eyes with trembling hands. Ladaee was beside her in an instant, drawing Elpida into a motherly hug. The grandfather was about to begin another tirade of admonition when Henry put a scorching hole between his eyes, quick and clean.

"Get rid of the body please," Henry holstered his laspistol as Volsom and Bektra hurled the corpse away.

"Orders sir?" Ruven asked.

"You're not pulling my legs, right girly?" Henry gave Elpida a questioning look. "Because I'm seriously gonna break yours if you lie to me."

"I'm not…" Elpida tried to make herself small while Ladaee shot Henry a rebuking glare. "Please, I'm telling the truth, I know where the cube is."

"Good, because you're taking me there," Henry said. "Don't worry, Ladaee's coming with me."

"And the rest of us sir?" Ruven pressed on.

"Stay here and secure the perimeter," Henry continued. "Scour the area, somethings tells me there's more to this place than STC."

"It's a pretty big place sir," Konas made his observation.

"Do what you can," another tremor shook the subterranean hall. "Goddamn it, we're wasting time. Elpida, Ladaee, with me."

"Wait!" The trio was nearing one of the towering doorways when Elpida spun around to face the tank crew. "Pappous have been working on something behind that door across the hall, take the keycard, he kept it in his belt."

"Thanks!" Cil chirped brightly and went to ransack the old's man corpse when Elpida returned her gaze forward, frowning when she reached the big entrance.

"What is it dear?" Ladaee asked the Kolasian girl.

"The door won't open without pappous's fingerprints," Elpida pointed at the flat biometric scanner situated beside the door.

"Hang on, I'll take care of that," Henry pulled the chainsword from his belt and approached the dead grandpa; Cil was brandishing the old man's keycard proudly when the serrated saw roared to life.

"Stand back dude, this could get a little messy," Henry stabbed the chainsword down and severed, quite messily, the old man's hand just below the wrist. Sliding the chainsword back into his belt and picking up the dismembered limb, Henry walked back to the scanner and pressed the palm to the flat glassy surface. The panel glow luminescent green, followed by the rasp and clang of releasing metallic lock as the two towering partitions slowly slid open.

"Welp, that was easy," Henry stuffed the gnarl hand into his awesome general coat. "Come on…Elpida was it? You take the lead with Ladaee, I'll bring up the rear."

Nodding, the two women jogged down the wide vaulted corridor with Henry close at their heels. They haven't made it two minutes inside when Elpida, her breathing wheezy and labored, slowed her steps and slumped against the wall.

"Are you alright?" Ladaee gently grabbed the smaller girl's arm.

"My stomach…" Elpida hunched lowly, her grimacing face beaded in sweat. "I can't breathe."

Ladaee slowly ran her hand over Elpida's midsection, the girl gasping in pain with every miniscule touch.

"Her ribs are broken," Ladaee shot Henry an accusing look. "There could also be some internal bleeding, but I can't be sure."

"Okay I admit, that was totally my fault," Henry held his hands up in surrender. "Can she walk though?"

"I…can try," Elpida mustered her strength and tried to continue onward, every step agonizingly slow.

"Alright, cut that out, I feel guilty enough already, goddamn," coming to stand in front of Elpida, back turned to her, Henry got down on one knee and pointed at his back. "Get on."

When nothing happened, Henry craned his head over his shoulder to see a stupefy Elpida staring at him, while Ladaee appeared on the verge of laughter.

"Get on my back kid, I don't have time to wait for you to catch your breath," Henry rolled his eyes as Elpida gingerly approached the kneeling general and wrapped her slender arms around his muscular neck.

"Hang tight," Henry rose to his feet, the swift movement causing Elpida to squeal, her grip tightening.

"Better?" Henry continued onward, the Kolasian scrawny frame proving to be of little hindrance.

"…Yes," Elpida gave her timid answer. "Thank you."

"Consider it the first of my many apologies for beating the living shit out of you," Henry said. "Now point the way kid."

"It's at the very end of the hall," Elpida pointed down the corridor; even from where he stood Henry could see the large intricate door looming beyond. "Just keep going straight."

"Okay," Henry picked up the pace and hurried down the hallway, Elpida bouncing like an empty backpack on his shoulder. Out of the corner of his eyes, Henry saw Ladaee flashing him a half endearing half mocking smile, which he reciprocated with an amused one of his own. Soon, they reached a heavy set door of gleaming silver; the startlingly vivid etching glowed brightly in the harsh fluorescent light. Like before, the artistry was of the Mediterranean persuasion, but the depicted scene was of the prostrating sort, with people in countless cowering multitudes raising their hands to a shining cube floating in the sky. Yep, they were in the right place.

Elpida sliding off his back, Henry took out granddad's severed hand and pressed it to another biometric pad. After a quick scan, the giant doors parted to the shrill of scrapping metal. After what seemed like hours, the two partitions were finally opened in it's entirely.

"Welp, can't really say that I wasn't expecting this," Henry threw the severed hand away and strode into a techno gothic nightmare of crisscrossing wires and cables, a mad web of human size electrical cord sprouting from a gray black cube the size of a freaking house situated in the middle of a tall, ceiling-less room.

"Why is the place so freaking dim?" Henry said. "I mean, everything was so bright outside, why is it so dark in here?"

"From what I heard from pappous, the cube consumed great amount of energy," Elpida scooted closer to him, the ever watchful Ladaee at her side. "The lack of light also keeps the cube from building up heat."

"An aircon would've sufficed, you know, like at MIT or NASA."

"The cube has been here for so long, yet none of the Mechanicus manage to understand its function. Years have we spent praying to the Machine Spirit, beseeching it to reveal the forgotten knowledge hidden within the iron sarcophagus."

"Trust me kid, begging a computer to work isn't gonna do a damn thing," Henry rolled his eyes and approached the cube.

"What are you doing?!" Elpida demanded suddenly. "None can approach the cube!"

"It's just a big ass supercomputer, chill out," Henry ignored her warning.

"I'm inclined to agree with her general," Ladaee gave her input. "The Machine Spirit is fickle, angering it could prove to be fatal."

"What's it gonna do, zap me?" Henry chuckled then stretched his hand out toward the black surface. He laid his palm on the cold iron, and screamed.

As Ladaee and Elpida's squeal joined his shrieking, Henry's agonizing howl cracked into a full blown laughter, the general doubling over in hilarity. The two, now quite peeved, women glared at him.

"See? It's only plastics, steels and bolts, nothing scary about it at all," Henry grinned. "Oh come on, don't give me that look."

"That wasn't funny, sir," Ladaee scowled. "To make light of the Machine Spirit is to invite calamity."

"But you gotta admit that was pretty funny."

"Maybe a little, but that still doesn't make it right."

"Okay, sorry mom," Henry childish pouting was received by Ladaee stern look. "Anyway, ready the explosives, I'm gonna take a look around."

"Explosives?" Elpida squawked as Ladaee unslung her heavy backpack and began assembling the bomb. "You can't!"

"I'm sorry child, but it has to be done," Ladaee's apologetic look did nothing to mollify Elpida. Ignoring the rising argument, Henry strode off and circled the cube's perimeter. The machine surface was seamless, maybe it was because of the light but Henry was unable to find any gaps or joints where each component was put together. But despite the flawless geometry, the cube was bland compared to the rest of the research center, no extravagant mural or frieze, only the hectic mass of cables hanging like a macabre Christmas decoration.

Pretty unassuming, all things considered; doesn't make it any safer to interact with though.

Henry was completing the circuit when he noticed that the argument between Ladaee and Elpida was reaching a dangerous pitch. Quickening his steps, Henry rounded a corner and had to stop himself from laughing. Clinging to Ladaee's arm and wailing like an angry kitten was Elpida, whining her baleful objection, the engineer's motherly patience quickly fraying.

"No!" Elpida shrieked. "This belongs to my people! This is their legacy! I won't allow you to destroy it!"

"The STC doesn't belong to Kolasi child, it belongs to the Imperium," Ladaee raised her voice. "And if we don't destroy it now, the forces of Chaos will use the knowledge within to further their war effort. So let go!"

"No!"

"Let go now or I'll – hey! Get back here!"

With one quick twist of her wrist, Elpida snatched the satchel of explosive from Ladaee and sprinted blindly toward Henry. She skidded to a stop with a yelp when she saw the New Yorker, frozen like a deer in headlight, paling with fear but still refusing to surrender the bombs.

"Elpida, give the satchel back to…" Henry began but stopped when his eye caught an anomaly on the STC. Turning away from the trembling girl, Henry strode up to the cube and peered closer until he noticed a uniform discoloring shaped like a square. A very small, barely noticeable line of indention bordered the shape.

"What the hell?" Henry tapped his knuckles around the light gray square. When nothing happened he pounded it squarely in the center, causing a panel to lower itself down toward him on creaky hydraulic hinges. When the compartment came to a rest at a ninety-degree angle, Henry was greeted with an old timey computer console.

"Please work, please work…" Henry randomly punched the keys, Ladaee and Elpida moving up to flank him. After a few seconds, the curved screen flickered to life, the flashing neon green letters and numbers reminding Henry of a cross between the Matrix and Fallout's Pipboy.

"Alright, now we're getting somewhere!" Henry exclaimed.

"Is that a rune panel?" Elpida asked. "I don't recall pappous mentioning anything about it."

"It's well concealed, but nothing escapes the general's notice it seems," Ladaee sounded impressed. "You know how to operate the rune panel sir?"

"I can give it a try," although not as proficient in IT as Damien and Lita, Henry still knows his way around basic BIOS and console command. So, after taking a deep breath, Henry fingers danced across the keyboard, lines of code flashed across the screen in rapid sequence.

"Woah…you're really good at this," Ladaee exclaimed, her awestruck face coming to hover not an inch from Henry's own, good thing she was too fixated on the screen to notice his blush.

Typing quickly, Henry was able to discern the function and history of the STC from the digitized rune. Unsurprisingly, the STC came from the Dark Age of Technology and contains about ten exabytes worth of raw data, although he have no idea what kind. Also, it appeared that the entire thing wasn't a computer per say but a self-functioning hard drive. His fingers quickening, Henry let out a loud whoop when he found the protocol for data transfer, with the process already half way started, the external USB drive primed and ready.

"Hold on to your butts ladies," Henry typed in the last sentence of command, earning a rather cliché prompt stating whether to continue, Y/N? Pressing Y, the STC hummed loudly until the sound of whirling fan, not that dissimilar to an overworked PC, shook the chamber like a miniature earthquake. Hands clasped over his ears, Henry waved Ladaee and Elpida out of the room, but not before giving the console a quick look over, the familiar loading bar with a percentage above it shone bright on the screen. Already ten percent? Damn that's fast.

Bolting for the exit, Henry found Ladaee and Elpida staggering drunkenly down the corridor, disoriented after take the full booming blast of the STC. Wobbling to find his own equilibrium, Henry noticed that the lights in the hall were flickering; the humungous PC was really using up a lot of power.

"You two okay?" Henry shook off the last of his dizziness.

"Yeah," Ladaee braced herself against the wall, Elpida leaning into her.

"What did you do?" Elpida swayed like a tree caught in a storm.

"That STC was a big ass hard drive," Henry explained. "All I did was transfer the data to a removable USB. It probably gonna take a while before the process is complete."

"When will we know when it's done?" Elpida pressed on.

"When the fans stop spinning," Henry answered when the sharp clicking of boots broke the monotonous humming of the STC. Glancing down the hallway, Henry saw Cil sprinting toward him, the lad panting profusely with every wide step he took.

"Sir!" Cil slid to a stop in front of Henry, hunching forward to heave deep lungful while at the same time trying to speak. "We…! Over…! It's…!"

"Cil dear, catch your breath!" Ladaee went over to the boy and stroke his back. "Now slow down, and tell us what happened."

"Thank you Ladaee," Cil gave her a love struck look, Henry didn't like it one bit.

"What's happening little dude?" Henry piped up.

"Ruven told me to fetch you immediately sir," Cil smirked was devilishly conspiratorial. "He found something that he believes you'll most definitely like."

"Oh? A surprise, is it?" Henry irked a suspicious brow. "Care to tell me what you found?"

"I think you'll want to see it for yourself sir," Cil was positively bouncing when he started down the corridor again. "Hurry sir!"

"Guess I'm needed elsewhere," Henry adjusted his awesome general coat and followed Cil. "You two stay here. When the data transfer's done, go in and see if anything changes."

The two nodded while Henry easily caught up with Cil, the boy smiling ear to ear.

"Judging by your mood, I'm guessing Ruven didn't run into some scary Chaos machine, right?" Henry observed as they sprinted across the main hall and toward the awning door on the other side.

"Indeed sir," Cil hurried through the entrance and into a brightly lit, cavernous hangar.

"Well, I doubt it'll be as good as what I've…just…found…" His steps slowing to a stop, Henry found himself staring, mouth agape and breathing forgotten, at the object standing before him.

"Holy shit…" Henry's brain eventually caught up to what his eyes were seeing, a mad, hysterical smile splitting his head in two. "OH MY GOD! OH MY FUCKING GOD! HOLY FUCKING SHIT!"

Squealing like an idiot, Henry bounded toward the gigantic tank of black and gold camouflage, the monstrous war machine gleamed like a prized trophy atop the most venerated and cherished pedestal. The tank crew and his twenty good men laughed at the grossly unprofessional display, but Henry didn't give a fuck. He was so hyped that he thought his brain was going to explode.

"It's…It's…!"

"A Baneblade sir!" Ruven finished Henry's sentence, laughing magnanimously from the hatch.

"Not just any Baneblade dude!" Henry scrambled up the super heavy tank with bruised grace, coming to stand before the smiling tank lieutenant. "A Stormhammer! A God honest Stormhammer Baneblade!"

"…You can't be serious!" Ruven gave the tank another look over, his face beaming like he'd just seen it for the first time.

"Dude, check this," Henry trotted over to the triple turrets, the barrels looked like they belonged on a World War II battleship, the death dealing guns were arrayed in a triangle, one above and two below, the arrangement actually reminded him of the Triforce.

"Three barrels dude," Henry lovingly stroked the hard, long, polished metal. "Normal Baneblade only has one, like commissar Yarrick's Fortress of Arrogance. And did you see the size of this thing? It looks about four times larger than your average Baneblade."

"I see," Ruven nodded in agreement, "looks like we hit the motherlode."

"Oh yeah," Henry caressed the barrel. "That we did."

"Do you…umm…want some privacy sir?" Ruven's brow rose suggestively.

Realizing that he had been sexually harassing the Stormhammer, Henry bolted back to the roaring laughter of the gathered tank crew, coughing hard to dispel the red flushing his cheeks.

"You saw nothing," Henry hissed, holding up a warning finger at his chortling audience.

"But sir," Konas grinned. "What about these other girls? Don't they deserve some of your love too?"

Giving the driver a quizzical look, Henry glanced around and felt another wave of orgasmic euphoria driving him to his knees. Arrayed in crisps ranks of three on both side of the Stormhammer, were six equally hulking war machines, each decked out in a unique assembly of armament.

"Your face says it all general," Ruven gave Henry a friendly smack on the shoulder. "But to tell you the truth, I've never seen tanks like these before, bigger than a Leman Russ but still not as big as a Baneblade."

"My dear lieutenant," Henry composed himself. "These beautiful ladies are Macharius heavy tanks, named after one of the Imperium most venerated general, Lord Solar Macharius. They are deployed in a very limited number, hence your lack of knowledge about them, but trust me when I say that these are some of the meanest girls in the galaxy."

The gather crew whistled and hollered their approval; mightily please with themselves for making this discovery.

"However," Henry sudden shift to solemnity cut the celebration short. "These war machines are nothing but pretty, oversize toys if they are not functional." He spun to face Bektra and Volsom. "What is the condition of the tanks?"

"You'll be please to know general, that the tanks are adequately fueled," Volsom began. "On the weaponry front, it appears that the traitors were in the process of arming them. The Macharius tanks and the Stormhammer are not fully armed but still possess enough firepower to do some serious damage."

"Will it be enough to break our current predicament though?" Henry pressed on.

"Hard to say," Bektra shrugged. "But at this point, I think brandishing these tanks would be better than doing nothing."

"I absolutely agree," Henry nodded. "Next we have the problem of transportation. I'm not leaving any guardsmen behind and I don't think they can all fit in the tanks."

"No problem in that department sir, we can use those Chimera over there," Bektra stabbed his thumb at eight troop transports situated in the far corner of the hangar. "And before you ask, yes, they're filled up."

"Goddamn, don't you just love easy convenience?" Henry's laugh was cut off by concussive tremors rippling from above, the violent drumming growing more powerful.

"Is it getting closer?" Cil stared at the ceiling, wispy sheen of dust drifting down.

"There must be…wait, don't tell, let me figure this one out myself," Henry slowly took in the hangar interior before fixing his attention on the far end of the chamber.

"Those…" Henry pointed at a pair of large hydraulic hinges dominating the wall a good seven hundred yard in front of him, the enormous cranks, wheels, pumps and exhaust chutes stood silent and naked before them, "looks like some kind of door mechanism."

"Yeah, I agree," Ruven stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"Get everything ready my dudes," Henry carefully clambered down the tank. "I'm gonna go check on Ladaee and Elpida, the data transfer should be done by now."

"Data transfer? I thought you were destroying STC," Ruven asked.

"Found a better way," Henry ran back the way he came, waving at the beautiful tanks as he went. "And with all these ladies to help us, I think we can actually get our original job done too!"

Laughing, Henry jogged back into the main hall and found the place reverberating with deep murmurs, emanating from the spiral staircase. Henry was reaching for his laspistol when he saw that it was the injured guardsmen shambling down the steps, every man and woman that can walk had a wounded comrade draped across their shoulders.

"Ryvin!" Henry rushed up to the medic at the head of the ragged procession. "What's happening up there?"

"They've breached the outer defense sir," Ryvin panted. "Commissar Tangmo is rallying the men around the pyramid, but I don't think he'll last long. The traitor's armor column is shelling the research center as we speak."

"I might've found something that can help them," Henry tried to be positive, but rising apprehension was turning his reassuring smile into a brittle grimace. "Tend to the wounded Ryvin, and I'll see if I can make a miracle happen."

"Good luck sir," Ryvin gave him a polite nod before heading off to direct the flow of injured guardsmen. Henry was about to cross the vast chamber when he saw Ladaee and Elpida running up to him, the engineer's backpack bulging with extra weight while the little Kolasian girl was red face with exhaustion, barely keeping up.

"Give me some good news please," Henry said when they reached him.

"The data transfer was completed without a hitched sir," Ladaee smiled and handed Henry a satchel. Inside was a warm black square the size of a DJ turntable, a very noticeable and scalding hot entry socket sticking out from one side.

"Nicely done Ladaee," Henry smiled, threw the satchel over his shoulder then got down on one knee, beckoning the breathless Elpida over. "Come on kid, time is of the essence."

Not needing any further prompting, Elpida draped herself over Henry's back as the general sprang up on his feet and hurried back to the hangar. Ladaee gasped when she saw the Stormhammer, Elpida on the other hand was too tired to notice anything.

"We're ready sir," Ruven was perched above the hatch when Henry, Ladaee and the dozing Elpida joined him.

"Have you checked for any Chaos contamination?" Ladaee asked briskly.

"There's none," Ruven shook his head.

"What about the others?" Ladaee swept her hand over the Macharius tanks.

"They're all clean."

"And the Machine Spirit?"

"Seems cooperative enough, but it's not like we have a Machine Priest to perform a ritual for us. Beside, these tanks are…different."

"I don't like the sound of that Ruven."

"It's just…get inside, you'll see what I mean," Ruven disappeared down the hatch, Ladaee and Henry trading looks of cautious before following the tank lieutenant into the Stormhammer interior. Climbing down the ladder, Elpida's head smacking against the metal hull a few times, Henry entered a surprisingly wide but short corridor. Expecting to see the usual gloomy gothic architecture and an overabundance of skulls decoration, like that cross-section picture on 1d4chan, Henry found himself surrounded by a rather pleasant dark chrome décor, brightly lit up by calming orange fluorescents, the symmetry and design actually reminding him of a modern day M1 Abram tank cockpit.

Huh, looks like someone really skimp on the grimdark.

"This is rather…" Ladaee ran her hand over a wall, "pleasant."

"A lot better than the old girl, that's for sure," Ruven agreed and led them into the main command cockpit situated at the Stormhammer forward compartment. The vertical cylindrical shaped cockpit was separated into three tiers, each metal grilled floor connected by a narrow ladder. The first tier contained the commander's chair surrounded by six curved monitors that encompassed the upper half of the wall. The second had the driver seat, the gunner seat and two computer consoles, all four work stations dominated by crisp screens displaying digitized data and live feed of the Stormhammer exterior. The third was the ammo chamber, grey shells sat in pristine rows along one side of room, locked in place by chains and magnetic, waiting to be carried to a trio of magazine like contraptions where six mechanical spider arms hovered above, three autoloaders connected to the triceratops barrels sat at the other end of the cramp confines.

"We ready to go?" Ruven asked Konas, the driver nodded and tapped the keypad fixed into the right armrest of his chair. After a moment, the picture on the curved screens became crystal clear, showing the exterior of the Stormhammer, the front, the back and the sides at six different angles.

"More or less," Konas steadied his breathing. "Never drove a Baneblade before and I'm not in any way familiar with the control. But it got a pedal and a steer so it shouldn't be hard to grasp."

"Move out then," Ruven was climbing up to the first tier when Konas shot him an incredulous look.

"And go where? There's nowhere to go," Konas pointed out the obvious.

"Maybe I can try shooting those gears over there," Bektra tried moving his controller stick, the turrets above gave a loud, but smooth, whirl in response. The screen in front of the gunner showed the hangar covered in blinking runes displaying wind speed, elevation, distant and a triangle crossfire in the center.

"I wouldn't advice that," Henry made his input. "A discharge from a Stormhammer cannon might cause a cave in."

"So what do we do sir?" Ladaee asked from her seat at the computer, trying to get Elpida familiar with the working of Imperial programming. The Kolasian girl was catching on quick.

"I'm gonna go stashed the bomb inside those hinges," Henry took up Ladaee's backpack, gave a quick look inside, then slung it over his shoulder. "This thing can detonate remotely, right?"

"Of course sir," Henry was turning back toward the corridor when Ladaee reached out and grabbed his arm. "Be careful."

Smiling, Henry gave her hand a gentle tap, "always."

As he climbed back up the hatch, Henry could hear the jeering tease of the tank crew before getting silenced by Ladaee's whip like hiss. Adjusting the pack on his back, Henry quickly scaled down the tank. Back on the ground, Henry sprinted across the empty hangar and was soon standing in front of the gear and hydraulic contraption that seemed to be holding up the metallic ceiling above. Quickly ascending the maintenance ladder, the boom from above having gone silent, a bad sign all things considered, Henry swiftly climbed up the rusty gear and stashed the first bomb inside. He repeated the process on the other gear and within five minutes was running back to the Stormhammer, finding Ruven waiting for him at the hatch.

"Ladaee told me to give you this sir," Ruven handed him a wireless headphone with a mic before patting Konas's MG42, now fixed atop the hatch, "while this is my present to you, knowing how you like to be in the fight."

"Thank you lieutenant," Henry threw the empty pack down the hatch and shook Ruven's hand. "Good luck."

"Thank you sir," as Ruven slid back into the Stormhammer, Henry activates his headphone with a little tap on the plastic ear pads.

"Can anyone here me?" Henry said.

"Loud and clear, sir," Ladaee's reply came back crisp.

"Thanks for the kind gift Ladaee. It'll be good to have your voice keeping me company up here."

"…Of course sir, I'll do my best to give you all the necessary information," Ladaee said a little breathlessly.

"You're blushing again Ladaee," Henry could practically see Ruven snickering on the other end.

"Ruven! You son of a bitch, get off this frequency!" Ladaee screamed into the mic.

"That would hardly be productive for everyone involved," Ruven went on nonchalantly.

"Alright, alright, enough guys, we still have a job to do," Henry cut it. "Ready?"

"The Stormhammer and the six Macharius are standing by and awaiting your command sir," Ruven adopted a more professional tone, eager and ready.

"Okay then," Henry drew the cylinder detonator with a big red button on top from his awesome general coat, his thumb easing on the rounded plastic. "Here we go."

Breath held, Henry pressed the button. A twin explosions bloomed from across the hangar not a second later, followed by a deep rumbling that send torrent of dust and smoke rushing straight for the tanks. Cursing, Henry ducked beneath the hatch as the billow plume flew pass, peppering him in biting gravels. Henry made a mental note then to procure himself one of those tank goggle Patton and Rommel wore, or at least a Ray-Ban like Joakim Broden.

Henry was rising above the hatch when a mighty tremor ruptured through the hangar, lights swayed and flickered, stacked crates toppled and rocks rain down on him in thick sheen. A tortured metallic screech rented the air, a squealing, agonizing pitch that grew more intense with every passing second.

Oh shit, he fucked up didn't he? Those gears were roof supports and he'd just destroyed the only thing holding the place up, and now they're going to be buried alive. Fuck. A horrid bang pierced through the reverberating din, Henry cringed and waited for the tsunami of dirt to drown him. What enveloped him however was another wave of bitter earth carried on rolling gale, the force hitting his face like a scornful slap. Coughing, Henry swiped his hand across his face when the air cleared and settled, revealing an orange tinged ramp leading upward, back to the surface in all likelihood, the muffled bellow of war machine emanating from above.

"Punch it!" Henry yelled into the mic. "Onward to victory!"

"Aye sir!" Came Ruven enthusiastic response as the Stormhammer lurched forward with surprising speed, Henry holding on to the MG42 to keep his feet steady on the fire step.

Holy shit, how can something that looked like a freaking battleship clock in the same speed as a sport car? Besides the Stormhammer, the six Macharius tanks kept pace, matching horsepower with the hulking war machine. Grip tightening on the MG42, Henry gritted his teeth as the column reached the beginning of the ramp's elevation. The impact was jarring, but not unexpected; Henry was wrenched off his feet and slammed painfully against the hatch rim, pain flared across his side.

"You still with us general?" Ruven spoke up. "That was pretty rough."

"Still hanging on Ruven," Henry croaked a laugh and forced down his pain, the Stormhammer and Macharius climbing up the ramp quickly, maintaining their pristine formation.

Less than minute later, in a scene reminiscent to the Duke of Hazzard, the Stormhammer shot off the ramp and flew a good twenty feet before landing with a concussive boom like when Godzilla came to town. Henry, all the while, was laughing like lunatic. Calming himself down, Henry gave his surrounding a quick sweep. The glass pyramid was behind him, cracked and blackened by explosive, every entrance blocked by mound of debris, shadowy shapes of panicking guardsmen darted across the transparent glass wall. But arrayed directly in front of him were Leman Russ tanks, desecrated with spikey, Death Metal effigy of Chaos, about twenty of them, formed into a formidable wedge.

The Chaos vehicles were frozen in muted incomprehension, not knowing what to do now that they were face to face with a freaking Stormhammer.

"Bektra!" Henry clasped his hands over the headphone. "Waste those motherfuckers!"

"With pleasure general!" The turret honed on a Leman Russ to the right, the cupola and Henry however remained unmoving, its position staying the same. The powerful discharge almost threw him down the hatch, the glaring white flash blinding him, but his ears were surprisingly unaffected. Quickly blinking his eyes back into focus and bracing his legs on the fire steps, Henry vision cleared in time to see the Chaos Leman Russ hurtling back across the square in a mangled heap of flaming metal. The turret turned on the tank directly in front of the Stormhammer and fired from the top barrel. The shot decapitated the Leman Russ and gouged a horrid gash deep into the hull. Finally, Bektra took aim on the third tank and fired from the left barrel the same moment the Leman Russ was leveling its turret on them. Like a bad stunt gone wrong in GTA V, the Leman Russ's carcass flew off the ground and cartwheeled across the square, flattening the heretic mob behind it.

In only fifteen seconds, three Leman Russ lay dead before them.

Taking que from the Stormhammer, the six Macharius fanned out and unleashed a hellish salvo on the stunned and disoriented Chaos line. There was one problem however:

"Hey Ruven, why are they not firing the main guns?"

"We only have enough people to man the driver seat and side guns," Ruven told Henry, "seems to be enough for the moment though."

And indeed it was. The Macharius auxiliary guns were of the overkill sort. Melta cannons, plasma cannons, lascannons and auto assault cannons shattered the night in a fiery conflagration, pouring their deadly payloads with extreme prejudice on the surrounding heretical force. Like before, no return fire came from the Leman Russ, and within minutes what might have been an impressive armor column were reduced to burning, metallic graveyard.

"Keep firing! I don't want to see anything alive in that direction!" Henry pulled the MG42's cocking lever, "rain fire and death upon them!"

Roaring, Henry held down the trigger and swept a blazing arc across the air, the heavy machinegun cackling a demented cacophony. Bright tracer rounds tore into the retreating Chaos traitors, the sinuous line of fire mutilating and decapitating all in its path. By the time the MG42 clicked empty, the flash suppressor and barrel glowing white hot, nothing but corpses, of both the fleshy and mechanical sort, littered the burning square.

"Hold your position!" Henry relayed his command. "Secure the perimeter and be ready for a counter attack."

A hearty 'yes sir!' answered Henry when hollering cheers erupted from the pyramid entrance. Rising to stand on the hatch, Henry raised both fists in the air, index and pinky extended, and roared in greeting to the surviving guardsmen rushing forth from the Ouranos research center, weapons held high in salutation. And unsurprisingly, Tangmo was at the forefront of the group, surrounded by the main characters, all of them still alive but looking like absolute shit. Jumping down the Stormhammer, Henry spread his arms wide and embraced Tangmo, who yelped in pain from the one sided hug.

"Argh! Fuck! Put me down!" Tangmo squawked.

"Oh shit, sorry!" Henry let him go, noticing just then the bloody gashes on Tangmo's awesome commissar coat. "Holy hell, you look like crap."

"No shit," Tangmo's lips thinned into a grimace as he straightened his back. "Oh shit, I think I tore something."

"What the hell happened to you anyway?"

"I…might've gone Dynasty Warrior on their asses, probably got stabbed and shot about fifty times too."

"More like five," colonel Krillen gave his deadpanned input.

"Don't listen to him, he's delirious from blood loss," Tangmo waved Krillen off, drawing a healthy laughter from the men and women around them.

"Well anyway, I got good news and better news," Henry continued brightly.

"For real?" Tangmo irked a brow.

"Good news first, I've download the STC's data into a smaller USB drive. So basically, our objective has been accomplished."

A less than enthusiastic grumble answered the declaration.

"The better news is that we're getting the hell out of here. We've found eight Chimera, fueled and ready to haul all of you back to the command base. So saddle up ladies and gentlemen, we're moving out in thirty minutes."

This time the cheer was deafening.

"You're a life saver dude," Tangmo limped toward Henry and extended his fist.

"Always bro," they fist bumped, but Henry's face took on a worried dimension. "Shit man, can you walk?"

"Slowly," Tangmo nodded, his movement pained.

"Come on man, I'll help you sit down…"

"Please general, allow me to escort the commissar to the Chimera," Tyra appeared on Tangmo's right suddenly and grabbed hold of his arm, the Thai gasping in pain.

"Get off him you stupid girl!" Leilatha stomped up to his left and wrenched him, quite unkindly, out of the redhead's grip. "You're opening his wounds with your callous touch!"

"Umm, ladies?" Henry threw Tangmo's arm around his shoulder and guided him down toward a waist high stump of rock, the commissar breathing in relief as he sat down. "I need the commissar to be combat ready in the coming hours, so I think we should let him rest up a bit."

Both women were far from receptive of his suggestion, but they obeyed swiftly enough while the other guardsmen went about trying to make themselves comfortable as they waited for the transport to arrive.

"So," Henry seated himself down beside Tangmo, a shit eating grin plastered across his face. "Spear fishing huh?"

"Hey," Tangmo shrugged innocently. "You can catch more than one with a single thrust."


	6. All Is Loud On The Northern Front

**Dramatis Personae.**

 **Damien: From Toronto Canada, fair skin with blond hair cut military short, built like a mountain, looks like Arnold Schwarzenegger in his prime and the Rock in his present state. The tank of the group, unstoppable in a fight and is extremely proficient with heavy melee and range weaponries. Not the most polite person by Canadian standard, but compares to Tangmo, he's a saint. Gets really pissed off when people say he's from Winnipeg.**

* * *

"I can't believe you found a Stormhammer of all things," Tangmo scooped a spoonful of tasteless gray ration into his mouth.

"Yeah man, I freaked out bad," Henry agreed enthusiastically. "And I mean freaked the fuck out, like one of those MLG montage."

"And six Macharius too, holy shit," Tangmo chewed another mouthful. "You saved our ass tonight dude."

"That's me, your typical knight in shining armor," Henry twirled his spoon regally, "always there to save the damsels in distress."

Tangmo choked and waving hurriedly around them, "dude!"

Cringing, Henry glanced timidly at the gathered main characters seated around the warm white chemical fire, both the tank crew and guardsmen. Leilatha, Krix, Luva, Tyra, Korri, Hera, Ladaee and Elpida shot him a look that varied between consternation, inquisitiveness and outright challenge.

"Damsel, huh?" Krix glare was sharp enough to make him bleed.

"You and the commissar seem to have low opinion on women, sir," Luva added.

"No I don't!" Henry blurted. "And what do you mean me and the commissar?"

"Dude, I just said I didn't realize there were so many women in the guards," Tangmo spoke up defensively. "I mean, it was an inquiry statement not an insult, goddamn."

"Well, he did say it without any condescension," Tyra made her input.

"Of course you're gonna take his side," Krix gave the pilot a little nudged with her foot then softened her visage. "But seriously though, we all know you both meant nothing by it."

"Just be aware that we will take offense," Luva took a petite bite from her runny ration, chin held up haughtily.

"Well, prepare to be offended then sergeant," Tangmo grinned wickedly. "We're equal opportunists you see, so trust me when I say that your gender will prove to be of little defense against our teasing, ain't that right Henry my main man?"

"I'm afraid he's right ladies," Henry was proud of his ability to be both polite and obnoxious at the same time.

"Damn right I am, too sweet me broski," Tangmo held up the fox head corna and touched it with Henry's own, "anyway, can't we all just take a moment to appreciate the fact that we're alive?"

Nodding murmurs rippled in agreement to that statement, the conversation veering away into companionable silence as the main characters took the opportunity to reflect on last night events.

After getting the guardsmen safely inside the Chimeras, Henry had the eight transport trucks formed up behind the Stormhammer, with the six Macharius flanking them, three on each side. Knowing that he can't let the traitors regroup, Henry decided to shock and awe their asses. So, after setting the quickest route out of Kidemonas, Henry ordered the tanks to plow through the city like a vengeful tempest, the Stormhammer and Macharius bulldozing everything in their path while dishing out savage volleys on any heretic patrols and check points they came across. When they'd reached the city outskirt an hour later, where the main Chaos forces were gathered, Henry ordered everyone to put the pedal to the metal. The armor column plunged into the heretics like white hot knife through butter, so stunned were the traitors that none offered resistance, becoming nothing but wheat before a farmer's scythe.

Within minutes they were thundering across the open field and toward the besieging Imperial forces. Having been notified earlier of their coming lieutenant Vakon, a pale lad with a close cropped light brown hair, was there, along with an army of medic, to personally welcome them back. At the sight of the general, the man embraced him and wept in relief.

And now, after getting their wounds patched up and cleaned, the main characters were finally getting a well-deserved rest.

"How are you doing dear?" Ladaee broke the silence, running a caring hand down Elpida's back.

"I'm alright," Elpida smiled softly. "It just hurt a little."

Henry flinched from the less than kind look Ladaee shot him. Worst still, was that Tangmo saw it.

"So…" Tangmo eyed both Henry and Elpida. "Is there something I should know about?"

Not one to be cliché, Henry braced himself and said.

"I…beat the living crap out of her."

The main characters now shifted their attention to Henry, the silence crushingly oppressive.

"Wait, that's a girl? Ow! What?!" Meko rammed his elbow into Orhul's side.

"You're not the kind of dude that goes around beating up little girl, even if there's a good reason for it," Tangmo said. "So what the hell happened?"

"I thought she was Chaos," Henry shook his head resignedly. "Her grandpa was a head honcho devoted to Tzeentch and Elpida got roped into the whole thing. Apparently the Kolasian referred to the Imperial aquila as the Great Phoenix, which the heretic also used to call the bird god."

"That is true," Xiphos gave his input. "Most of the urbanites called the Imperial eagle 'phoenix'."

"Add you beat the poor girl up regardless?" Meko added judgmentally.

"I didn't know she was a girl man," Henry went on defensively. "I found out after I…"

"He had my legs spread apart then kicked me in the groin," Elpida gave her testimony, all the while glaring crossly at the general. The women around the campfire, minus Ladaee, shot him homicidal look.

"Dude, this happened for real?" Tangmo asked, his face unreadable.

"Yes," Henry nodded grimly like a man awaiting his sentence, ready for the scorn, vilification and consternation from those under his command.

Then Tangmo burst out laughing, the commissar doubling over in gut wrenching laughter as he tossed his empty ration carton into the fire, the women combined outrage were now honed on the chortling Thai.

"Holy fuck!" Tangmo wiped tears from his eyes. "Oh God, that is fucking amazing!"

"Dude, that's not funny!" Henry yelled indignantly.

"It really fucking is, goddamn," Tangmo continued. "Shit, now I'm wondering if this qualifies as child abuse or sexual assault."

"Dude! Shut up!"

"After something like this? Hell no!"

"You shouldn't make light of this, commissar," Ladaee said sternly. "Although it is true that we fight to destroy mankind's enemies, we must conduct ourselves with dignity and honor. So forgive me if I find your hilarity, at the expense of this innocent little girl, to be in very poor taste."

Tangmo raised his hands up in supplication, "I understand where you're coming from Ladaee. True, we fight and kill, but that doesn't mean we can't be civil. War's already bad enough, no need to pour more shit on it. Sorry for laughing."

Ladaee was far from mollified, but her gaze softened somewhat.

"Beside, Elpida's already here," Tangmo went on easily. "The past is done and there's nothing else to do but move on. And I'm sure Henry's gonna do everything in his power to make up for the less than auspicious first meeting, right dude?"

"Count on it," Henry nodded.

"And from what I understand, mama bear have already taken you in?" Tangmo asked Elpida to a resounding snicker from the tank crew, Ladaee's death glare returning with ten times the original intensity.

"Mama bear?" Elpida asked.

"I mean Ladaee," Tangmo continued.

"Yes, she's taking care of me now, teaching me how to work the machines," Elpida gave Ladaee a pleading look. "You'll look after me, right?"

"Of course dear," Ladaee drew her into a motherly embrace.

"See, mama bear."

"The girl can't stay with us," Leilatha spoke up. "She is tainted by the Ruinous power."

"With all due respect, commissar," Ladaee straightened her back. "But I can assure you that Elpida is not tainted."

"Are you a priest of the Ecclesiarch then, engineer Ladaee?" A smug grin curved up Leilatha's lips when Ladaee remained silent. "Just as I thought. Now, what is going to happen, engineer, is that you're going to take the girl back to her parents or any surviving siblings. But if you insist on bringing her along, then I'm afraid she must be confined to the brig until she can be properly examined."

"I have no one left…" Elpida said lowly, petite voice slurred by tear. "Mama and papa were killed by pappous, and now he's dead. I have nothing to return to."

"Elpida's staying, lady commissar," Henry announced. "I can vouch for her, she has been nothing but helpful to us. And if it wasn't for her, we would never have found the STC, the Stormhammer and the Macharius."

Leilatha narrowed her eyes on him then turned to Tangmo, "you agree with this, don't you?"

"Oh yeah, a hundred percent," Tangmo nodded.

"Fine then," Leilatha relented coldly. "Just remember that this was your decision, made absent counsel."

"Well, maybe I will," Henry spat and finished his super disgusting breakfast. Goddamn, no wonder everybody in this universe was so moody, the food's absolute dog shit.

"Finish your food dear," Ladaee said but Elpida just stared glumly at her carton.

"I'm not hungry anymore," Elpida handed Ladaee the half-finished food, the engineer taking it with a kindly, understanding nod.

"Hey," Elpida looked up to see Korri standing above her, a soft smile gracing her face. "Can I join you?"

Dumbfounded by the request, it took Elpida a few seconds to answer with a hurried 'yes'.

Scooting down beside the Kolasian, Henry noticed that the two girls were of the same age.

"I know the food's horrible," Korri fished a small thump size square wrapped in silvery paper out of her pocket. "So here, this should taste better."

"What is it?" Elpida tore the wrapper open, revealing a milky white block.

"Cadian sugar candy, try it."

With some reservation, Elpida popped the candy into her mouth, the cube bouncing around her cheeks, downcast eyes brightening up almost immediately.

"Did you like it?" Korri asked expectantly.

"It's very good," Elpida smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Korri grabbed Elpida hand and squeezed friendlily, the Kolasian returning the gesture firmly.

"That's really cute, no joke," Tangmo commented.

"Oh yeah," Henry shuffled into a more comfortable position. "A little break from the grimdark is always nice."

Everyone, even the stoically bitchy Leilatha and the emo mopey Krillen, agreed. Then the air around them trembled to the rhythm of marching feet and trudging war machine. Guess those Chaos bastards couldn't wait for sunrise.

"Welp, it was good while it lasted," Tangmo got up. "Back to bloodletting it is then. Let's go ladies and gentlemen, into the fray once more, to the trench!"

With a hollering cheer, Tangmo and Leilatha led the guardsmen toward the northern trench, around them whistles and bugles stirred the soldiery awake, barking shouts of officers and clangs of priming guns answering the call to war.

"We're not gonna let them have all the fun," Henry adjusted his awesome general cap, "right boys and girls?!"

The tank crew roared and headed for the Stormhammer, situated just behind the crisscrossing network of trenches and barbwires. Upon reaching the super heavy tank, Henry found Vakon and his six man crew clambering down to the ground, all of them panting heavily.

"Sir!" The artillery lieutenant whizzed, body bent and heaving great lungful, "we've loaded the extra shells you've brought from the research center." Vakon took a deep breath. "Damn, those things were heavy."

"Thank you, lieutenant," Henry gave Vakon a tap on the shoulder. "Now go get the fireworks ready, the crowd's getting restless."

"Yes sir!" Vakon cracked a smile and sprinted back toward the column of Earthshaker cannons and Basilisk artillery guns, the gleaming black barrels rising skyward.

"This is gonna be so fucking awesome!" Henry cackled giddily as he climbed up the Stormhammer and settled down on the gun emplacement above the hatch, headphone snugged tight around his ears.

"Alright y'all, sound off for me," Henry spoke into the mic, "Ruven, you there?"

"Standing by and ready sir," the tank commander answered.

"Ladaee?"

"Here sir."

"Tangmo, make some noise dude."

"Ready to open a can of whoop ass!"

"That's what I want to hear!" Henry laughed. "Macharius, sound off."

"Macharius one, ready."

"Two ready."

"Three standing by."

"Four ready."

"Five ready to unleash hell."

"Six standing by and ready."

"Very good ladies and gentlemen, now make ready, things are about to get really hot," Henry lifted up the binocular and watched as the Chaos traitors stampeded into rank three miles from the Imperial line, unruly and formless, no better than a raucous mob. Then without warning, the heretics surged forward, formless and churning like a rushing tide. The guardsmen opened fire, dawn coming early in flashes of iridescent las light. The Chaos forces wavered but pressed on, heedless of the barrage, their trajectory remained true like a trusting sword.

"Vakon, do you read me?" Henry said.

"Loud and clear sir," Vakon responded.

"I want section one and four to open fire on their flanks, squeeze those bastards in so my tanks can get a clear shot. Bring the sky crashing down upon them!"

"With pleasure general! All batteries set elevation and take aim," behind Henry the guns whirled into motion, the roar of pistons and gears music to his ears. "Steady…steady…all batteries open fire, unleash hell!"

Cacophonic boom shattered the twilight dawn, the earth shuddering from the concussive discharge, screaming shells tearing across the sky. Inferno bloom across the heretic right and left wings, mushroom clouds of fire, miniature atomic bombs, wreathed the earth in twisting, all-consuming flame. As Henry had predicted, the Chaos moshing mass caved inward, compressing into a bulging circle that careened toward them like a malformed comet.

"That's our cue, Ruven light them up!" Henry bellowed into his mic.

"Yes sir!" Not a moment after that, the Stormhammer, Macharius and Leman Russ unleashed their payload, adding a thundering salvo to the lasgun barrage, balls of fire erupting in the midst of the heretics, sending flaming mutilated body parts cartwheeling across the air.

Soon enough, all that remained of the Chaos's first wave were sizzling craters and black cremated remains that swirled away on the westerly wind. But despite the staggering casualty they'd suffered, while dealing absolutely no damage to the Imperial line, a new mob was already forming on the edge of Kidemonas.

"Those bastards can't take a fucking hint," Tangmo voxed in.

"They never do," Henry agreed then noticed that one of the Macharius hasn't fired its main gun. The blocky, futuristic barrel writhed in dark swirling neon mauve remained cold despite the eager hum it was giving off.

"Macharius number two, why have you not fired your main gun?" Henry asked.

"The weapon specification is unfamiliar to us sir," a subdued male voice said. "That's why we've only fired the auxiliary guns."

"Ready the main cannon and prepare to fire," Henry commanded

"Really?! We can fire the big gun?!" A frighteningly eager, girlish voice cut in.

"Umm…yes?" Henry said.

"Yay!"

"Sir," the man went on guardedly. "I don't think that's a good idea…"

"Piss off!" The girl shrieked. "All system fired up and ready. Target general?"

"The thickest mass of heretic," Henry said.

"I see it, here goes!"

Hissing vapor rose from the barrel as it glowed to a glaring intensity, bathing the land in bright violet hue. Then, with a high pitched roar, the Macharius unleashed its firepower, the force sending the tank rolling back a good twenty feet. Henry watched the swirling orb of purple, laced with energized lighting, soared across the killing field and struck the ground like a meteorite, sending chunks of earth and dust skyward in great towering plume. When the orb finally rolled to a stop it ruptured and exploded into an all-consuming firestorm that swallowed the entire southern section of Kidemonas in hellish flame that spread like a tsunami, the cascading wall of searing orange sweeping out in all direction. It was only after burning away half of no man's land that the tide finally stopped, much to Henry relief. When the soot and smog cleared, all that remained across the killing field looked like ground zero where the Tsar Bomba went off.

"Oh my God what the fuck just happened?!" Tangmo hollered.

"What do you mean what happened?! What are you, blind?! Jesus!" Henry bellowed. "There were millions of them, and I fucking destroyed them all! Holy mother of God, do you see that shit?! There's nothing left! From every blade of grass to the molecules in the air, everything is fucking purged from existence!"

"Umm…dude, you might wanna calm down with the diabolical laugh," Tangmo was understandably a little worried, "sounding a bit too much like the Joker there."

"Sorry, I get high on power," Henry resumed a more professional tone. "Alright, Macharius number two, kindly fire the death ray again please."

"…Yeah, I don't think that would be possible general," the woman said timidly.

"Care to elaborate?" Henry glanced at the Macharius and saw that it was dull black, no light shone from the headlights or barrel that had glowed so vividly before.

"All systems just shut down sir," the woman said. "Everything went into hibernation, can't even get the blasted thing to move."

"What's the point of having a tank that can fire one time before going dead?" Ruven spoke up.

"Hey, after dealing that much damage, she can take a nap as long as she wants," Henry saw movement behind the barren crater and pressed the binocular to his face. "You gotta be shitting me!"

"General, sensor's picking up a large armor column amassing at the edge of the city," Ladaee informed him. "It's going to be another push sir, but this time with tanks."

"You hear that Vakon? Ready the cannons my dude!" Henry said.

"Already done sir, all batteries awaiting your command."

"Yo! Tangmo! Pull everyone out of the trenches, I'm not using the guardsmen as meat shield, fall back behind the Earth Shakers and Basilisks."

"Excellent idea," Henry could practically see Tangmo smiling. "Guardsmen! Initiate tactical withdraw, fall back to the rear. Don't give me that look Leilatha, general's order! Now go, get moving, go, go, go!"

Henry watched as the guardsmen abandoned the trenches and sprinted back down the line, flowing and brushing against the tanks. Spotting Tangmo bobbing above the crowd, Henry held up his corna in salute, the Thai responding with a metal horn of his own.

"All tanks form up and follow me!" Henry ordered as the Stormhammer lurched forward, the five still functioning Macharius rolled up to take their place beside the super heavy tank, while the Leman Russ under Vakon's command, about fifty in number, formed the flanks. An admittedly formidable sight, but the traitor's legion still outnumbered them by about five to one.

"Lock and load ladies and gents!" Henry checked the ammo then primed the twin heavy bolter attached atop the hatch, replacing the impromptu MG42 from earlier.

"Sir, are you sure you want to be up there?" Ladaee asked.

"Don't worry Ladaee, I don't plan on dying today," Henry said.

"I understand sir, just…please be careful, yes?"

"Always."

"Just say you love him and be done with it," Henry almost laughed at how earnest Konas was with that statement. His nonconfrontational honesty was lost on Ladaee however, made worse by the laughing crews.

"How about you mind your own bloody business and keep your head forward?!" Ladaee snapped.

"Yes mam," Konas replied quickly.

"I counted two hundred tanks moving toward us sir," Elpida spoke up. "They're closing in fast."

"All hands prepare for contact," Henry trained the heavy bolters on the approaching wall of dust and steel.

"Oh yeah, Kursk time baby!" Henry grinned despite knowing that he was the Wehrmacht in this situation, not the Red Army. "Vakon, show them we mean business."

The thunder of artilleries roared behind him, the wailing shells slammed into the Chaos's tank, turning many into flaming gutted corpses. But the surviving war machines simply bulled aside their dead comrades before unleashing a counter salvo, the shot wild and unruly but some managed to hit the Imperial tanks. The damages were insubstantial but annoying none the less.

"Oh, so that how's it gonna be?!" Henry squawked when a shell struck the Stormhammer's thick armor, shrapnel flying pass his face. "Bektra, give them hell!"

The Stormhammer's triple barrel fired in quick succession, the first two shots took out a pair of Leman Russ while the third tore a straight line through three tanks, killing all of them. Around him the Imperial tanks charged into the heretic's vanguard, firing from all cylinders. Henry squeezed the bolter's triggers, adding a stream of screaming bolts to the mix.

" ** _We are the panzer elite! Born to compete! Never retreat! Ghost Division!_** " Henry sang into the mic, his dual heavy bolters tearing into a Leman Russ's auxiliary gun. " ** _Leaving your dead! Always ahead! Fed by your dread!_** "

"Hah! Finally you sing!" Ruven laughed. "From what I heard, the commissar made a rather rousing performance earlier."

"Like hell I'm going to be outdone!" Henry eased his fingers from the triggers and blinked away pulsing glare in time to see one of the Macharius breaking rank and rushing the enemy's thickest line.

"Who is that?!" Henry demanded, wincing when three solid shots hit the Macharius's hull, the damage was minimal but it still looked really scary. "Get back in line with everybody else goddamn it!"

"We're trying sir!" The Macharius's commander said, his voice strained, "but…by the Throne, the tank's fighting our command!"

"The Machine Spirit is restless," Ladaee gave her diagnostic.

"Commander, rein that tank in…" another shell struck the Macharius, bringing the war machine to a halt. Henry's heart sank to the bottom of his stomach.

"Damage report!" Henry yelled.

"We're okay sir but…" The commander paused for a moment, when he spoke again there was an edge of panic in his voice. "Merrin, what the fuck is happening?!"

"I don't know Kaela!" Merrin said. "All systems are going haywire!"

"Corrin, Vatthew, check the mainframe integrity. Sa'lor, Avokin, status report!"

"Damn it Vatthew, keep her still will you?!" A gruff old voice answered Kaela.

"I'm trying! I'm throwing every gear back and stepping on the breaks, but she's fighting it!"

Suddenly, the troubled Macharius fired its primary twin-linked lascannon, the two melta side guns and the Vulcan mega-bolter positioned beneath the main turret at the same time, turning everything directly in front of it into shredded burning metal. Then the Macharius rolled forward again, pushing deeper into the heretic's rank.

"Ay! Yo! Pull back into position goddamn it, you're gonna get killed!" Henry barked into the mic.

"I'm trying!" Kaela yelled. "But she just keeps pushing forward! It's like she get angrier every time she get hit."

"The weapon system is becoming more…fluid?" Another make his input.

"What the fuck do you mean fluid?!" Henry demanded.

"I don't know, but she's becoming more proficient in combat sir," the man said, unbelieving of his own words.

"What in the hell?!" Henry wanted to argue but pushed aside his frustration and bellowed, "fuck it, forward! Keep pace with the crazy Macharius, don't get separated! Onward! **_First in the line of fire! First into hostile land! Tanks leading the way!_** "

The column pushed forward, all guns blazing, adding another layer of crimson to the rising blood red dawn. Although the Imperial tanks were devastating in their advance, the traitors were not giving up without a fight. Soon, the loyalist Leman Russ quickly found themselves succumbing to superior number, like mighty knights being pulled off their horses by a raving mad mob, many of the Imperial tanks were pounded into flaming carcasses.

"Vakon!" Henry yelled over the pounding din. "Have all artillery sections concentrate fire on the enemy's right flank. Clear a path for me!"

"Right away general! New coordinates! Load and set elevation, fire at will!"

With no way to counter the bombardment, and bunched up too close to perform an orderly retreat, the Chaos tanks were torn apart by the merciless barrage, flaming flakes of iron drifted down from the sky like searing snow.

"Ruven! Go right dude!" The Stormhammer veered toward the avenue of destroyed tanks, crushing dead metal and fleeing people indiscriminately. "Macharius! Follow me! Oi, did you managed to get your tank under control yet?!"

"Barely sir!" Henry assumed this was Vatthew the driver speaking. "As long as we allow her to go after the enemy, she seems more or less inclined to follow our orders."

"Well shit, she's gonna get what she wants then, we're about to Chi-Ha-Tan this bitch," Henry loaded new belts into the heavy bolters and pulled back the cocking lever. "To the Leman Russ, be the anvil my brave brothers and sisters! Hold the line as we bring the hammer down on them, in the name of the Emperor stand fast and true like the Spartan of old, no retreat, no surrender!"

A hearty roar in thirty different timbres answered him as the Stormhammer's triple barrel fired in unison, the three gigantic shells tearing a bloody gash into the heretic's flank, creating a burning corridor which the super heavy tank quickly exploited. Not expecting a pincer maneuver from the outnumbered Imperial force, the Chaos legion languid respond proved to be fatal. Already dazed from the Basilisks and Earth Shakers bombardment, the close knitted ranks can do nothing but die, much to Henry cackling satisfaction.

"Yo! Can you maybe chill?!" Tangmo interrupted his exaltation. "You're scaring the men!"

"Well, maybe you should blam those fucking pussies for getting scared so easily!" Henry shot back.

"Then I'm going to be the first one on the firing line, because I'm both scared and concern for your mental health!"

"Don't be so melodramatic! Nobody's afraid of me," the stark silent said otherwise, so Henry ominously lowered his voice. "You guys are not afraid of little old me…right?!"

"Of course we're not sir, we were just awestruck by your usual eccentricity," Ladaee eagerly came to his defense.

"Oh yeah, like she's going to say anything bad about you," Tangmo condescending implication was hard to miss, "and what about the Chaos tanks?"

"I fucking destroyed them all!" Henry swept his gaze over the smoldering, but silent battlefield, taking in his successful pincer movement with bursting pride.

"Let me be the judge of that. Meko, binocular please," there was a brief pause before Tangmo spoke again, his tone begrudgingly hushed. "…Holy shit you magnificent bastard, what you did was fucking art. And your casualty seems to be light too, goddamn you're good."

"Aww, you're making me blush!" Henry said sweetly.

"Hey Ladaee, I can give you some pointer for when you and the general are alone together," Henry could practically see Tangmo winking. "I know how he likes his woman."

"Sir! That is highly inappropriate!" Ladaee incredulous declaration was almost drowned out by the suppressed laughter emanating from the tank crew and guardsmen.

"We'll talk later," Tangmo went on quickly. "Anyway Henry, do you still want the guardsmen back inside the trenches? The tanks seem to have everything under control and I think the heretics just exhausted their armor units. They'll probably be sending in only grunts now."

"Looks that way," Henry agreed. "But I rather be safe than sorry, have the guards return to the trenches, if you please."

"Got it."

"Umm, general, sir?" Elpida timidly spoke up. "Sensor's detecting a large troop build up to the east."

"You can't be serious," Henry glanced eastward irritably, eyes squinted against the milky white sun now blazing above the horizon, grunting when he saw the hazy dust cloud creeping toward them, howl and scream rumbling from within.

"Goddamn it, those bastards still can't take a hint," Henry shook his head.

"They're Chaos worshippers, what do you expect? They're already lacking in the IQ department," Tangmo said. "Okay lads and lasses, manned your position, we got another wave incoming…"

"Sir!" Oh shit, Vakon's panicking again, the dude is like a canary for bad news. "The navy is picking up a massive power surge! Another Warp portal is opening up!"

Roaring in frustration, Henry craned his head upward and beheld the kaleidoscopic nightmare of pulsing eldritch pink blooming across the sky, marring and twisting the cerulean canvas with sickening ripples of unreality.

"Fuck my life!" Tangmo yelled, unrestrained in his vilification. "God fucking shit fuck motherfuck shit! Piece of fucking Chaos shit! Fuck!"

The empyrean display lasted for about two minutes before the twitching tendrils of the Immaterium faded away like wisps of smoke on a dying incense, reality resuming its correct corporeal form.

"Vakon, who just came through?" Henry spoke into the mic. "Chaos reinforcement? One of ours? Give me an answer lieutenant!"

Vakon's answer was cut short by piercing static, Henry grounded his teeth until the jagged screeching ceased.

"Brave soldiers of the Imperium," came the trademark voice of a Space Marine. "Take heart, for salvation has arrived. Together, we shall drive the Ruinous power from this planet."

Glancing up, Henry saw a fireball of reentry streaking across the sky and hurtling toward them.

"Tangmo, what the hell is coming down?" Henry spoke into the mic. "I can't see shit!"

"Hold up a second," there was a moment of silence before Tangmo said, "holy shit dude, it's a Thunderhawk! I repeat, a Space Marine Thunderhawk is inbound."

"Color and insignia?" Henry pressed on.

"Give me a sec, the thing just cool down…ugh."

"Ugh?! What do you mean ugh?!"

"Ultramarine blue with a white toilet seat, it's the Smurf."

"Welp, at this point I don't really give a shit. Besides, this is the first time we'll get to see an Astartes up close, you hype?"

"Hell yeah I'm hype. Wanna go meet them?"

"Hold on let me check. Ladaee, Elpida, what's the status on the traitor forces?"

"They're holding position sir," Ladaee said. "That transmission was planet wide, everybody with a decent receiver heard it. I believe the heretics are thinking twice about rushing us."

"Okay then," Henry crawled out of the hatch. "Look alive guys, we have guest."

Climbing down to stand beside the Stormhammer, Henry watched as the Thunderhawk circled them before banking toward the killing field, the huge jet hovering above the destroyed tanks before picking out a clearing and descend.

"Now this is my kind of surprise," Tangmo came to stand beside Henry.

"Oh yeah," Henry nodded, "even if they're the Smurf."

"Honor guard, with us! That means you and the tank crew too Ruven," Tangmo waved for the main character to follow, they comply with a hint of amusement.

"So we're your lackeys now?" Krillen deadpanned his question.

"Don't sulk colonel, it's a great honor," Tangmo grinned.

"And what would we be doing, exactly?" Orhul asked.

"Be the first to die with me, isn't that great!" Tangmo laughed mischievously.

"I don't mind really," Ruven shrugged.

"Of course you don't, you're sitting behind thick plates of moving armor," Luva spoke up.

"I'm with you commissar," Tyra chirped up happily.

"What are you even doing here? You're a pilot, you don't belong with the Imperial Guards," Leilatha cut in sharply.

"Alright you two that's enough," Henry wagged his finger warningly. "If you keep this up, I'm going to have the commissar administer the Thai kick again."

"She'll probably enjoy it," Leilatha sneered.

"Hey!" Tyra squeaked indignantly.

"Enough! The ramp's coming down," Tangmo raised his voice as the Thunderhawk's entrance slowly lowered to the screech of grating steel.

When the ramp finally came down in its entirety, Henry and Tangmo was greeted with blood red demon eyes shrouded in smoke and darkness. Then the eyes, seven pairs in all, strode forward and into the light. Standing tall and proud before them were the Space Marines of the Ultramarines Chapter, the Emperor's angels of death, resplendent in hulking armor of gleaming ultramarine blue.

Swallowing down their nervousness, Henry and Tangmo gave each other a nod before marching crisply toward the sergeant leading the squad.

"Brother sergeant," Henry spoke, saluting in sync with Tangmo. "Your arrival could not have come at a better time, another wave of heretics is poise to overrun our…"

"Ha! I knew I'll find you two here!"

Henry paused, staring mouth agape at the Ultramarines sergeant waving jovially at him, his distorted voice only made the greeting that much more hilarious.

"Wait a minute…" Tangmo strode up to the Ultramarines, "Damien?!"

"You're goddamn right!" The Ultramarines fumbled with his helmet and pulled it off, revealing none other than Damien, the ruggedly handsome Canadian grinning ear to ear.

"Yo! Dude!" Henry laughed and clasped hand with Damien, the Canadian's palm now two times bigger than his. "I was wondering when you were going to show up!"

"Welp, here I am!" Damien released Henry and shook hand with Tangmo, "ready to kick ass and take names."

"Woah, nice grip," Tangmo broke the handshake, "thought you might accidently squish my hand there."

"I'm in full Superman mode dude," Damien said. "Treat everything that wasn't Space Marine related like it was paper."

"Nice."

"Forgive me brother Damien, but you know these two?" Another Space Marine appeared on Damien's right, a bolter cradled ready in his arms.

"Damn right I do, these are my bros!" Damien laughed and gave the Space Marine a friendly slap on the pauldron. "Oh damn, I almost forgot to introduce y'all, 4th squad 4th company, front and center!"

The Space Marines strode handsomely up to Henry and Tangmo, coming to a stop in a pristine parade line.

"This is my second in command, Gallus," Damien pointed at the marine who'd just spoken, "next is Sidonius and Galerius," he gestured next to a pair of Tactical Marines, "this big guy with the heavy bolter is Manius, our heavy weapon specialist." The marine gave a little nod.

"Then we have Helvius and Aurius," Damien introduced the last pair, and Henry saw immediately that something was different about them. Their weapons and armors, although most definitely Space Marine in design, were sleeker and more modern, if the term can be applied to 40k.

"These two are a new breed of Space Marine," Damien threw his arms around both their shoulders, "the Primaris Marines."

Henry and Tangmo traded confuse look before asking in unison:

"What's a Primaris Marines?"

"We were forged for mankind's darkest hour," one of the Primaris spoke up. "And that hour is upon us."

"Ominous, but what does that mean, exactly?" Tangmo said.

"Well it's a long story," Damien stroked his chin. "You see, this all started at the very end of the 13th Black Crusade, with the forces of Abaddon the Despoiler poised on conquering Cadia…"

"Yeah, let me just stop you right there," Henry interrupted. "As much as we want to know more about these new guys, we are in the middle of something here."

"Oh right! Sorry about that," Damien put his helmet back on.

"So why exactly are you here again?" Henry pressed on.

"Evacuation details," Damien pointed up at the sky. "We're here to help get all these nice people off the planet."

"Isn't there a space battle going on right now?" Tangmo asked.

"Nah dude, we took care of that. The new ship we brought really packs a punch, as in, it almost solo the entire Chaos fleet."

"For real?"

"Oh yeah, and look, the transports are here already."

Following Damien's pointing finger, Henry and Tangmo saw more lances of reentry cutting across the sky like brushstrokes on a painter's canvas.

"There's like a few millions people down here, just so you know," Henry continued.

"The air lift is a temporary measure," Damien said. "Once we take care of the Chaos assholes on this planet, we'll return them here so they can be properly processed."

"How many Chaos strongholds are left?" Tangmo asked.

"Welp, this is the last one actually," Damien stabbed his thumb at Kidemonas. "Almost the entire planet has been clear. The Kolasi PDF should be converging on this location in a couple of hours."

"Are you sure they're not Chaos in disguise? I mean, me and Tangmo got fucked pretty hard over yesterday," Henry was understandably skeptic.

"Of course I'm sure dude, come on! Trust me!" Damien whined, making the usually intimidating Space Marines voice sounded super goofy. "Besides, if they try anything we can just glass them from orbit."

"Now that's my kind of insurance policy," Henry chuckled but quickly became solemn when a very angry war cry rolled forth from the decimated Kidemonas. The heretics were taking the initiative to make the first move.

"Round four my dudes, get ready!" Tangmo waved the main characters onward.

"Revved up those tanks guys!" Henry ordered the tank crew. "Positioned yourself behind the guardsmen and make ready!"

"Yo, what about us?" Damien spoke up.

"Say what now?" Tangmo spun around, surprised by the question.

"Where the hell are we supposed to go?" Damien pulled the bolter from the magnetic lock on his thigh and slammed in a new magazine. "We just got here, any pointers?"

"Wait, you're asking us?" Henry said. "I mean, you guys are cool with taking order from us lowly human? You're not gonna be offended and start throwing a hissy fit before taking command away from us?"

"That is a vicious stereotype Henry, you should be ashamed of yourself!" Damien cried indignantly.

"We respect and obey the chain of command lord general, lord commissar," Gallus spoke up. "Tell us where we need to be and it shall be so."

"Well that's mighty neighborly of you brother Gallus, thank you," Tangmo said. "If it's not too much trouble, I would like your squad to join me and the guardsmen in the trench. We need all the help we can get."

"Lead the way then commissar," Gallus nodded.

"Alright dudes, let's do this," Damien bellowed. "Courage and honor brothers! For Guilliman! For Macragge! For the Imperium! And for the Emperor!"

The Ultramarines gave a loud huzzah and marched off to join the guardsmen. Well, six of them at least, one of the Primaris went back to the Thunderhawk and took off toward the rear where the artilleries were arrayed.

"Now we're talking!" Henry laughed and bounded for the Stormhammer. "Let's see what you can do Damien!"

"With pleasure!"

* * *

The five hours that followed the Ultramarines's arrival was eventful, in a strangely relaxing and predictable way. Large transport ships that looked like metallic whale descended from the sky in crisp formation and landed behind the artillery line, its awing hull opening up to the millions of refugees gathered around the landing zone. Things got little hectic at first, with people pushing and shoving to the front, eager to be off the planet when two companies of guardsmen marched forth from the ship to restore order. And not just any guardsmen, but the Death Korps of Krieg, the sight of the gasmask wearing soldiers were enough to instill rigid, almost fumbling, order into the refugee. That and the Krieg guardsmen had already gunned down a score of people.

Along the northern front the Chaos heretics charged their line, like grinding waves they slammed against the defenders, retreated, then come at them again, the process repeated with precise regularity. But after three hours Henry, Tangmo and Damien started to realize that they were running out of ammo. It wasn't an hour later, when most of the civilian ships had taken off, that the guardsmen started withdrawing. As per their Cadian pedigree, the artilleries were quickly disassembled and hauled off toward one of the waiting ship. The traitor legion was relentless however, and when the heavy guns went quiet, they redoubled their effort. Thankfully the Macharius tank that had shut down four hours earlier became operational again and fired the super laser on the advancing heretics, the destruction humbling even the Ultramarines. With the Chaos traitors reeling, the Imperial forces finally abandoned the trenches. The immobile Macharius was towed into the transport ship by her super heavy tank buddies, followed by the Cadian and Kolasian guardsmen.

"Leilatha!" Tangmo called the lady commissar over.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Keep everyone safe, I'm putting you in command for now!"

"Wait…what?!"

"There's still one civilian transport left," Tangmo pointed at the last ship still beached on the scorched landing zone, line of shoving civilians snaking away from it. "Me, Henry and Damien will oversee the evacuation and hitch a ride on it."

Leilatha looked about ready to protest but settled with a tired sigh, "we will have words of your reckless behavior once you return, commissar."

"I look forward to it, commissar," they shook hand, the gesture easy and respectful. "Later!"

Leilatha offered a curt nod when the gigantic ramp slowly raised upward, the lady commissar remaining where she was, watching them with piercing, yet unreadable, eyes. The last thing they saw before the ramp closed was Tyra popping up above Leilatha's shoulder, confusion and worry etched on her face.

"Gallus! Take the men back to the Thunderhawk and return to the ship," Damien told his second in command. "I'll accompany the general and the commissar."

"It will be done sergeant," Gallus nodded then turned to the squad. "Fall back!"

As the Space Marines thundered away, Henry, Tangmo and Damien quickly sprinted toward the ragged refugees being escorted into the ship by a squad of Krieg guardsmen.

"Well, things seem to be moving along quickly enough," Tangmo said as the trio took their place beside a Krieg grenadier, waving the refugee onward.

"Yep, much faster than Disneyland, that's for sure," Henry concurred.

"Because if you don't get on this ride, you're fucking dead," Damien turned to regard Tangmo. "So, two at once?"

"You jealous bro?" Tangmo smirked nastily.

"You're juggling a redhead and a tsundere, yes I'm mad," Damien grunted.

"And Henry got himself a hot Bollywood mama bear," Tangmo stabbed his thump at Henry.

"Dude, you're hitting it off with a MILF?!" Damien spun on the New Yorker.

"She's not a MILF!" Henry retorted. "She's just very protective of those under her command."

"Henry?! General Henry, come in!" Ladaee voice boomed from the headphone.

"Speaking of the devil," Henry tapped the plastic earmuff. "Go ahead Ladaee."

"Sir, is my satchel with you?" Ladaee went on urgently, and what do you know, he was still carrying her satchel.

"Yeah it's with me. Why?"

"The STC's data is in there sir! You're carrying the memory port!"

"WHAT?!" Henry shouted and rummaged through the satchel, finding the removable USB inside. "Oh shit."

"Is that a turntable?" Damien craned his head downward.

"Nope, that's the external hard drive he took from the STC," Tangmo shot Henry a surprised look. "Why do you have it?"

"I thought I gave it to Ladaee," Henry said quickly.

"No you didn't!" Ladaee bellowed.

"Would you calm down?! The damn thing's safe, so chill!"

"You fool! Do you realize what you've done?! Now every heretic on the planet is coming after you!"

"No they won't, those dumbasses don't even know I have it!"

"And you're sure about that?!"

"Of course I'm sure, get off my back already!"

"Well excuse me for actually worrying about you!"

"Hehehe, they're going at it like an old married couple," Damien snickered.

"Tell her you'll be home soon, but a little drunk," Tangmo added.

"Shut the fuck up!" Henry roared at them. "Look Ladaee, the refugees are all inside the ship, I'm following them up the ramp as we speak. There, I'm inside now! Happy!?"

"Fine!" And with that last outburst, Ladaee terminate the communication.

"I swear to God, that woman!" Henry blistered, punching and kicking the air like a tantrum throwing brat.

"You know she's just worry about you, right?" Tangmo irked a brow.

"Yeah, it's obvious she really cares about you dude," Damien said. "You don't have to be a dick about it."

"I wasn't!" Henry cried the same moment the entrance ramp slammed shut, the locks and seals falling into places with piercing clangs and hisses of compressed air. Then his stomach lurched as the ship took off.

"You totally were dude," Tangmo continued.

"Goddamn it, she was being clingy!" Henry stomped his feet.

"You rather she didn't?" Tangmo looked at him flatly.

"Why the hell are you taking her side!?"

"You two shut the fuck up!" Damien bellowed and pointed at his glowing red visors. "My Space Marine sense is tingling."

"Your what?" Henry asked.

"My helmet can detect any anomaly within the vicinity," Damien pulled the bolter from his thigh and held it at the ready, sweeping the barrel over the screaming crowd. "And right now, all the red buzzers are going off."

"Chaos energy?" Tangmo drew his dual laspistols.

"No," Damien shook his head. "But a sudden uniform shift in temperament."

"What the hell does that mean?" Henry asked, laspistol twirling around his finger like a cowboy.

"It means, why are there a dozen people staring menacingly at us right now?"

Following Damien's pointing bolter, Henry now saw that amongst the frightened refugees hovered an alarming number of hostile eyes. Ragged and beaten as they were, the sharp unblinking look they were giving the trio conveyed nothing but boiling hostility, moment from being unleashed.

"They like your purse dude," at Tangmo's words, Henry noticed that indeed the glaring men and women were absolutely transfixed on his satchel, more specifically, the STC's USB port poking above the tanned rim.

"Umm," Henry tried vainly to conceal the device. "This is just a turntable? I'm the DJ for this party…"

"For the Great Phoenix!"

With a harrowing battle cry, the Chaos cultists went berserk and charged the trio, those carrying firearms blasted their way through the wailing refugees, sending mist of red into the air.

"Fuck!" Tangmo ducked behind Damien, Henry quickly following suit. "Shoot them Damien!"

"What do I look like, the Marine Malevolent?!" Damien said, bolter trained on the assailants but not firing. "I'm not gonna kill civilians!"

"You Space Marines got aim assist, headshot those fucks!" Tangmo pressed on.

"There's too many people around you asshole!" Damien retorted the same moment the Chaos madmen broke through the ring of people and rushed forward.

"Welp, that makes things infinitely easier," Henry grinned and swept his laspistol out in a deadly red arch, the pops and fizzes of ionized air sending bodies crashing to the floor. But the heretics continued to press closer until aiming became impossible. Grunting, Henry and Tangmo holstered their laspistols and were readying themselves for a closer quarter fight when Damien exploded into motion. Now, everybody knows how fast a Space Marine can move, but seeing an Ultramarine kicking, punching and chokeslamming Chaos cultists like some unholy spawn of Bruce Lee and the Undertaker, was truly a spectacle to behold.

Flashes of bright lasbolt flickered at the corner of his eyes, Henry spun and saw a group of heavily armed heretics bulling their way through the screaming crowd. The frothing mob took down two Krieg guardsmen before disappearing into a corridor.

"Yo Damien! Hold the fort here, we're going after the stranglers," Henry sprinted after the traitors with Tangmo at his side.

"No problem man, I got this under control," Damien clotheslined a heretic and decapitated him. "Oh shit, my bad!"

Dashing into the grimdark hallway, Henry and Tangmo drew their laspistols and ran after the hollering cultists. Rounding a corner, the pair found the group storming through a wide double door, bangs and pops erupted from beyond, tinged by painful howls. Not slowing down, Henry and Tangmo burst into the room, the Thai spearing a Chaos man to the ground while the New Yorker skidded to a stop and took in his surroundings.

They were in the ship's huge cockpit, and the pilot, copilot and two technicians were dead, the heretics were busy throwing their bodies away.

"In the name of Emperor, stop!" Henry bellowed.

"Kill them!" One of the heretics said as he took the pilot seat and pressed the yoke downward, causing the elevation to dip.

"Oh shit, they're gonna crash this plane with no survivors!" Henry tried to balance himself but three heretic dogpiled him, punching and clawing for the USB. Rolling to the side with a roar, Henry struck a Chaos woman down with a spinning elbow, send another flying with a punch, then shot a Chaos man in the face. Scrambling up to his feet, Henry saw Tangmo leaping at the pilot seat and wrapped his arms around the heretic's neck.

"Let go you fucking terrorist!" Tangmo yelled.

"Never!" He screamed.

"Fuck you then!" Tangmo tightened his grip then twist savagely, breaking the man's neck with a wet crack.

"Get the fuck out!" Tangmo kicked the limp body off the seat and pulled the yoke up until the ship was leveled then turned to the approaching Henry. "You know how to fly this thing?"

"Umm…kinda?" Henry took the pilot seat while Tangmo sat down on the copilot's. "I mean, I clocked few hours into Microsoft's Flight Simulator and I've completed every Ace Combat game. That counts as experience, right?"

"Good enough is good enough," Tangmo's nervous chuckle was interrupted by muffled booms and jarring tremors that rocked through the ship. "Okay, that doesn't sound good."

"It's coming from outside," Henry swiped blood away from the console panel, revealing the blinking radar. "Oh shit, we got seven bogeys converging on us."

"Where the fuck did they even get fighter planes man?" Tangmo asked. "Does this thing have any defensive guns we can use?"

"I don't know and I don't care, cause I'm kicking this bitch into high orbit, hang on!"

Pulling hard on the yoke, the ship titled upward like a rocket, puffs of white clouds flew passed the large cockpit window in whipping wisp. Teeth gritted, Henry could feel the g-force pulling his body back into the chair, his muscles and bones taut to the point of snapping.

"Dude, ease off!" Tangmo's voice could barely be heard over the heavy pressure pounding in his ears.

"I can make it!" Henry said firmly.

"No you idiot! If you keep this up the ship's gonna…"

The ship suddenly ceased its ascension, seemingly suspended in midair before tilting like a felled tree, the cockpit window spinning away from the cerulean sky to the grayish brown surface of the planet below. Then the ship went free falling.

"We're stalling!" Tangmo squawked.

"The stick isn't working!" Henry yanked hurriedly on the yoke to no avail.

"Umm, guys, why are we losing altitude?" Damien asked calmly, screaming people can be heard in the background. "I mean, I'm cool with that, what with the magnetic boots and all. But everybody else is bouncing all over the place like they're inside a washing machine. Hell, I got about twelve children cradled in my arms right now."

"Damien, we just hit major turbulence man!" Henry screamed. "Send help! Ask if anyone knows how to fly this ship!"

"If anybody knows how to fly a space craft, please proceed to the cockpit immediately, the commissar and the general required your assistance," Damien announced. "You four can? Okay, good, go! Yo Henry, help is on the way, hang tight."

"I'm trying!" Henry pulled on the yoked several more time but the ground continues to draw nearer. After what seemed like hours, a firm hand came to rest on his shoulder.

"General, we're here to help," Henry turned to see a man in his forties with a very expensive looking cybernetic right eye. Sure, the thing looked bulky but the high-quality metal and trimmed gold was hard to miss.

"Oh good, because I was about to do the Denzel roll," Henry cracked a smile.

"Take the wheel from him!" Tangmo yelled. "Don't let him do the roll!"

"Here!" Henry carefully crawled away from the pilot's seat, the man swiftly taking his place, while Tangmo was replaced by a young woman about his age, her glossy black hair streaming over her shoulders.

"Engage the auxiliary thrusters and stabilize the ship," the man started flipping switches and punching buttons.

"Done!" The woman said and grabbed hold of the yoke. "Ready?"

"Pull, slowly," the man gently pulled on the control stick and thankfully the ship started to level. Henry and Tangmo was breathing a sigh of relief when two women joined them, both were about the same age as the man, one had a robotic left leg while the other wore a black silky bandana over her forehead.

"You're a life saver my man!" Henry slapped the man heartily on the shoulder.

"I am happy to be of service sir," the man said modestly.

"You got a name dude?"

"It's Coreth sir."

Eyes bulging, Henry and Tangmo traded look of utter, abject shock. Coreth, aka Septimus of the Night Lords Omnibus fame, just saved their collective asses, but didn't the Eighth Legion caught and killed him after the book ended? But before Henry could ponder any further, more explosions raked the ship.

"Eurydice, man the radar. Marlonah, check the ships defenses," he told the two women behind him then turned to the copilot seat. "How's everything holding up Victoria?"

"All reading's normal father."

Wait a minute, father?! Didn't the book say he and Eurydice had a son? What the fuck?!

"We got seven hostiles circling us Coreth," Eurydice, aka Octavia the Navigator, said. "Terrestrial fighters, they can't follow us into high orbit."

"They don't need too," Marlonah, the engineer who was saved by a Night Lords dreadnought, spoke up. "A few more hits from their missiles and we'll be forced to land."

"Can you at least mince words a little?" Eurydice shot her annoyed look.

"Sorry," Marlonah grinned sheepishly then pointed at the two empty seats behind the main radar table, flickering monitors were attached to it via flimsy looking plastic arms. "But if someone could man the defense turrets, we might have a fighting chance."

"We're good at shooting shit!" Tangmo raised his hand enthusiastically.

"By all means commissar, general," Tangmo and Henry leapt onto the leather seats and strapped themselves in.

"Yo dude, check out this joystick," Henry grabbed the polished black stick on the armrest and titled it left and right, the high back gunner chair moving along with the controller. "Damn, this is just like at the arcade."

"This is so freaking cool," Tangmo grinned as the monitor flashed to life, displaying the crystal clear exterior, the ground below passing languidly across the screen. "Oh yeah, now we're talking!"

"Commissar, your turret is on the ship's underside," Marlonah said. "General, yours is on the roof. You both have two thousand rounds of heavy bolts each, so mark your target and fire only when you're sure you can make a kill, don't waste ammo."

"Yes mam," Henry nodded when an enemy fighter flew into his crosshair. Holding down the trigger, Henry dragged a sinuous line of bolts after the plane for a good five seconds. None of the rounds hit.

"She said don't waste ammo!" Eurydice snapped at him.

"Sorry!" Henry said timidly. "I got a little carried away."

"Coreth, get us off this planet," Eurydice told her husband.

"It'll be slow going," Coreth grunted. "We can't just make a sharp ascend, we need to gently ease ourselves up through the stratosphere, unless you want the ship to stall again."

"We'll be nothing but prey for the fighters," Eurydice pressed on hotly.

"Yeah, and our gunner discharge prematurely," Victoria added nastily.

"Hey I got excited!" Henry yelled when two more fighters approached in an attack formation. Gritting his teeth and actually aiming this time, Henry fired a harassing burst at the two fighters, sending them into a panic swerve, not expecting an accurate shot. Breath held, Henry waited until the planes tried to reform their formation before firing again, the shots clipping the wing of one and shredded the hull of another, sending both fighters twirling to the ground in great balls of fire.

"Ha! What do you say to that!?" Henry smirked triumphantly at the nodding Victoria.

"I stand correct general," Victoria admitted.

"Great kid, don't get cocky!" Henry glared dagger at the smirking Tangmo.

"Did you just fucking quote Star Wars at me!?"

"Mesa said nothing! Mesa innocent!"

"One more word and I'm gonna…!"

"Now this is Podracing!"

"YOU DEAD BITCH!"

"Sir! The remaining aircrafts are forming up for another attack run," Marlonah said.

Cursing under his breath, Henry returned his attention to the screen, waiting in morbid anticipation for the fighters to materialize, his concentration honed to a katana edge.

"Henry…" goddamn it Tangmo! "Henry…HENRY…HENRRRYYY!"

"WHAT!?"

" ** _Danger zone_**."

Despite everything Henry burst out laughing, his previous apprehension replaced by a relaxed easiness that actually helped him concentrate more. And when the fighters flew into view, two above and three below, Henry and Tangmo were ready and smiling.

" ** _Revving up your engine, listen to her howling roar_** ," Tangmo Kenny Loggins up the cockpit, firing a scattering burst at the three planes, managing to decapitate one.

" ** _Metal under tension, begging you to touch and go_** ," Henry took one down and tracked his barrel after the other.

Then together, Henry and Tangmo sang the immortal chorus.

" ** _Highway to the danger zone! Ride into the danger zone!_** "

Despite having seen a lot of fucked up shit during their time serving the Night Lords, Coreth, Eurydice, and Marlonah could only gaped in unbelieving incomprehension at the two Imperial officers singing and killing their enemy with carefree joy. Victoria on the other hand, seems to be enjoying the display immensely.

" ** _Highway to the danger zone! I'll take you riding into the danger zone!_** " There were only two left now, and before either fighters can line themselves up for a clear shot, Tangmo and Henry tore the planes apart in a hail of bolts before roaring the closing chorus.

 ** _"_** ** _Highway to the danger zone! Gonna take you right into the Danger zone!_** "

"Ha! You two really are crazy! Just like everybody said back at the camp!" Victoria laughed.

"At least you're the harmless kind of crazy," Eurydice muttered under her breath. "I'm not detecting anymore hostile, our way up is clear."

"Thank freaking God," Tangmo slumped into his seat, took off his awesome commissar cap and wiped sheen of sweat from his brow before putting it back on. "Is the USB still safe?"

"Yeah," Henry put the satchel on his lap and peeked inside, seeing the black box still intact and unscathed. "Damn, what a rush."

"Kenny Loggins does that people," Tangmo held out his fist and they fist bumped when a steady tremor arrested the ship. Looking out the window, Henry watched as the blue of the sky faded to starry blackness, the shaking stilled to an easy hum.

"Engaging artificial gravity," Coreth flipped a few switches; Henry and Tangmo were starting to rise above the floor when they were pulled back down.

"Yo, are we in space?" Damien asked.

"Yeah dude, we made it," Henry said.

"Woo-hoo! Hey everybody, we're safe!" Happy cries answered Damien's announcement, Henry smiled then took off the headphone and let it hung around his neck.

"So Coreth," Tangmo said after a moment. "How is it that an ace pilot, a weapon specialist and a Navigator ended up in a refugee camp on Kolasi?"

Eurydice narrowed her eyes on him while Coreth remained stoically calm before saying, "we worked on a trading vessel called the Mercurial Tempest lord commissar. It was destroyed while attempting to flee the Cadian system a week ago, we've been stuck here ever since."

"Tough luck dude," Tangmo went on casually. "But judging from how well the four of you worked together, I'm willing to bet that this isn't your first foray into the danger zone, is it?"

"No lord commissar," Eurydice's words were heavy with distrust.

"Must be quite a story to tell," Tangmo met Eurydice's seething glare with a friendly, nonchalant gaze.

"Not one that we wish to tell," Marlonah added grimly.

"I understand," Tangmo tipped his awesome commissar cap respectfully. "A man's past is his own, unless he wants to share it. I'll not pry."

"Thank you lord commissar," Coreth turned back to look at him, genuine gratitude shone in his one human eye.

"Don't mention it man," Tangmo looked at Henry, a non-verbal communication passed between them that roughly translated as: We know who you are, we know what you been through, we're on your side, and we wish you all the best.

"So, how long until we reach the mother ship?" Henry changed to subject.

"We're actually approaching it right now," Victoria pointed at the gleaming sliver ship drifting in front of them. "By the Throne, it's huge."

"That's the ship Damien told us about?" Tangmo went to stand beside Victoria while Henry took his place next to Coreth. "Is it me or there's something off about that thing?"

"Where are the sharp spikey buttresses?" Henry eyed the strange ship. "Where are the skulls? The cathedral? The somber statue and shit?!"

"The ship is unusual," Coreth commented when the blocky Ultramarine Thunderhawk hovered into view, taking position in front of the ship.

"Tangmo, Henry, Gallus said he's gonna escort us to the ship, do you have visual?" Damien asked.

"We see him, so we just follow?" Henry strapped the headphone back on.

"Yeah."

"Follow the Smurf dude," Henry tapped Coreth shoulder.

"Sir?" The former Night Lords slave gave him a confused look.

"I mean the Space Marine," Henry corrected himself as the transport ship followed the Thunderhawk, dipping a bit in elevation before heading straight for the belly of the strangely streamlined Gloriana. Bright, but not unpleasant, white light enveloped them as the two ships soared under the awning, transparent underbelly of the hulking ship, the pristine interior can be seen through the glass like membrane. Henry was beginning to wonder if they were supposed to fly up when one of the clear partitions lowered itself down, the empty space distorted by a rippling force field that took on a clear cubic shape. The Thunderhawk flew smoothly into the elevator like confines, while Coreth slowed the ship down for a final approach.

"Hey, Gallus said don't slow down," Damien spoke.

"He wants us to fly right into that thing?" Henry repeated.

"He wants you to fly right into that thing." Damien confirmed.

"You heard the Ultramarine, fly right into that thing."

Coreth hesitated but complied nonetheless, increasing the speed, Eurydice and Marlonah coming to join them, also perplexed by the strange scene. The transport ship eased into the clear barrier like it wasn't there, the only indication that such threshold exist was the watery ripple it makes when the metal hull touches the transparent surface. When the entire transport ship was inside the membranous confines, the vessel jerked suddenly to a stop, throwing Henry, Eurydice and Marlonah face first to the ground with a squeal.

"Did we just get lock into a tractor beam?" Tangmo asked as he helped Eurydice and Marlonah to their feet.

"Gallus want you to power down," Damien said.

"Power the ship down dude," Henry rose, rubbing his forehead while Coreth and Victoria shut down all the ship's thrusters. The transport ship hovered in midair as the square took them up vertically then slide horizontally into the Gloriana gigantic hangar. Henry was only starting to grasp the vastness of the interior when metallic clasping signaled that the transport ship had made a safe landing.

"We're home free my dudes, open the gate," Damien said.

"Bring the ramp down Coreth, we made it," Coreth grinned at Henry and did just that.

"Freaking amazing jobs," Tangmo shook hand with the four saviors, Henry repeating the same gesture with gusto. "Come on, let's go."

The six of them strode down the now silent corridor at a quickened pace and within minutes were back inside the main hall where the refugees were hurrying outside like sheep rushing for the pasture. And waving the frightened people out like a good stewardess was Damien.

"Hey! Here are our heroes now!" The Space Marine spread his arms wide and wrapped the four Night Lords characters up in a big, but safe, hug, the intimacy probably giving Coreth, Eurydice and Marlonah PTSD. While Victoria, being the innocent one of the group, just laughed. "Thank you for saving us from those two retards!"

"Fuck you Smurf!" Tangmo flipped the Ultramarine off with a smile.

"And can you please let them go? They look really uncomfortable," Henry said.

"Oh! Sorry!" Damien released them, the three adult looked dazed but recovered quickly. They all gave hurried bows before stepping down the ramp.

"Our turn now," Damien said as Henry and Tangmo came to flank him.

"Oh yeah," Henry grinned and together the trio walked down the ramp with mighty, cocksure struts. Roaring ovation greeted them, and Henry saw that all the main characters, along with the surviving Cadian and Kolasian guardsmen were cheering for them, weapons waving in the air, fists pumping like a metal concert. Even the Space Marines were there, but they stood silent, at attention, forever professional.

The trio was about to bask in the attention when the crowd's enthusiasm simmered down to hush whispers, the thick clump of humanity parting a wide berth for something to walk through. Stepping on to the hangar floor, Henry, Tangmo and Damien found a Mechanicus, augmented with so much cybernetic that he barely resembled a human being, shambling down an avenue of gawking people, flanked by six heavily armed Skitarii.

He came to a stop before the trio and regarded them with haunting, lifeless robot eyes, then bowed stiffly, his already hunched frame bending so low that Henry thought his back was going to snap.

"Greeting general, commissar and sergeant," he spoke, voice grated and distorted. "I am Archmagos Dominus Belisarius Cawl, and it is my pleasure to welcome you to one of the greatest discovery mankind has made in the last ten thousand years."


	7. A Long Ass Exposition Chapter

Who in the hell is Belisarius Cawl?

The blank look on Henry and Damien's faces told Tangmo that they were thinking the same thing. But seriously, who is this Cawl person? His name doesn't ring any bells. Maybe he's one of the new characters that popped up after the fall of Cadia thing? Someone he'd never heard of before? Regardless, Tangmo can tell that the robot man was important.

"Commissar Tangmo, reporting for duty sir," Tangmo saluted crisply.

"General Henry, reporting for duty sir."

"Brother Sergeant Damien, 4th squad, 4th company of the Ultramarines, reporting for duty sir."

"Wait, you came on this ship, didn't you meet him already?" Henry looked at Damien.

"I never saw him around," Damien shrugged, a funny gesture coming from a Space Marine.

"I have been busy with many things that require my absolute attention," Cawl glanced slowly at Tangmo and Henry. "Yes, it appears that my process of elimination have yielded a satisfactory result."

"Process of elimination?" Realization dawned on Tangmo then. "The whole incursion into Kidemonas, with all those other pairs of commissars and generals, you were waiting to see who got out of the city alive. You arranged all of this, didn't you?"

"Correct," Cawl nodded. "Humanity thrives on natural selection and you two have proven yourselves worthy of continual existence, one must be strong for the task to come."

"Thanks, I guess?" Tangmo said.

"So what is this task we must now face?" Henry asked.

"We shall converse on this subject en route to the command deck," with a sharp flick of his hand, Cawl dismissed the skitarii guards and shambled back the way he came. "Please accompany me."

The trio traded looks before turning to address the main characters.

"Leilatha, take over for me," Tangmo said.

"At this point, I'm already running your regiment anyway," Leilatha smirked slyly to the collective shock of the gathered guardsmen, Tangmo himself found his eyes bulging, unbelieving of how cute the lady commissar was when she smiled, even if it was aggravatingly condescending.

"Is something amiss, commissar?" Leilatha irked a brow, her lips resuming the correct, grouchy dimension.

"You should smile more," Tangmo said, to which Leilatha coughed nervously, averting his eyes.

"I don't know, it looked kinda creepy," Tyra spoke up. "Like a shark leering before making a kill."

"I am within my authority to shoot you on the spot, pilot," Leilatha snapped. "Don't test me."

"Hey Krillen," Tangmo drew the colonel aside. "Make sure they don't kill each other, alright?"

"I'll do my best," Krillen rolled his eyes.

"Thanks," Tangmo strolled off after Henry, Damien and Cawl, but not before giving his men a parting wave goodbye. "Play nice now!"

Quickening his steps, Tangmo easily caught up with his friends.

"Yo, what did I miss?" Tangmo fall in beside Henry.

"Nothing," Henry said. "Mr. Cawl here hasn't spoken a word."

"Yeah, and he's really slow too," Damien complained, the Astartes helmet cradled in his arm.

"Well he does look pretty old," Tangmo observed.

"I have existed since the glorious days of the Great Crusade," Cawl spoke up, "although my memories of those times are scattered."

"So you're ten thousand years old?" Henry ventured.

"I am," the robot man droned on.

"If you're as old as the Imperium, how come nobody has ever heard of you?" Damien pressed on.

"My works seek to benefit the Imperium and mankind at large," Cawl continued. "The secretive nature of my research shields them from the intruding machination of politic and prying eyes of those who fears things they do not understand."

"That's pretty progressive of you," Damien swept a quick glance around the wide and pristine corridor, free of the usual mess and grime that comes with the 40k aesthetic. "This place is different."

"Yes," there was something scornful in Cawl tone. "This ship came from a savage and unholy time, before the Emperor and the Omnissiah, tainted and without sanctity."

"That explains why this place looks pretty Trekkie," Henry commented.

"I know, right?" Tangmo nodded in agreement. "And here I was expecting some shit stained hallway full of rust and oil with creepy servitors rolling around…hey, where are all the servitors at? We've been walking for a while now and I haven't seen any of them."

"The Machine Spirit of this ship rejects and impedes the working of my servitors," Cawl went on. "Every attempt to communicate and supplicate has been met with outright hostility. Two of my servitors lay destroyed and one of my fellow Mechanicus came close to getting his mind wiped."

"Yeesh, guess every rose has a thorn," Tangmo cringed, not liking the idea of a crazy 40k AI. "So, can the Machine Spirit hear us right now?"

"It is rather reclusive, only reacting when prod," Cawl said.

"So when are you going to tell us what exactly we're supposed to be doing?" Henry inquired.

"I've been given instruction to hand the custody of this ship to the pair of general and commissar that had successfully retrieved the STC from Kolasi," Cawl continued. "For it is believed that the data within can be used to subdue the unruly nature of the Machine Spirit."

"Okay cool, we got the ship," Tangmo said. "But something tells me we're not gonna be using it for a joy ride across the galaxy."

"Your objective would better be explained by the one who issued it," Cawl said mysteriously and shamble onward, slowly, absolutely taking his time. It did give Tangmo the opportunity to appreciate his surrounding though. The white panels, wide walkways and high ceiling lit up by bright but warm fluorescent made for a calm and relaxing atmosphere. Hell, if it wasn't for the occasional grim faced Imperial naval officers strutting by and saluting them or a fireteam of Krieg guardsmen making their rounds, Tangmo would've thought that he was inside the Starship Enterprise.

Soon, they reached a big glass double door, the two partitions sliding open soundlessly for the quartet to enter a large vaulted room reverberating with light and animation. The Gloriana cockpit was arrayed in a wide heptagonal shape filled with several dozen people busying themselves behind futuristic looking computer consoles. Tangmo could only grin as he watched the men and women of the Imperial navy go about their task with clear apprehension and uncertainty, navigating the keyboards and screens like a bunch kid who had just seen a PC for the first time, every press of a button done with reverent care.

The cockpit was layered into three shallow tiers cordoned off by waist high rail and connected by six flights of iron steps at every corner of the heptagon. At the center of the chamber stood the captain chair, propped up on an elevated dais, and hovering in front of it was a three-dimensional sphere map of the galaxy, more specifically the star system they were in.

"This is captain Solveig," Cawl waved over a strapping man in his thirties from beside the glowing orb, his oily black hair swept back and tied in a ponytail, his left eye and the area around it were completely cybernetic. "The top of his class at the academy, he has been given captainship after a thorough review of his stellar credential."

"Pleasure to meet you sir," Solveig saluted, his timbre deep and refined.

"Live long and prosper, captain Solveig," Tangmo and Henry facepalmed when Damien held up the Vulcan salute.

"Indeed brother sergeant, thank you," unfamiliar with the xeno greeting, Solveig bowed in return.

"This is one hell of a maiden voyage captain," Henry commented, causing Solveig to visibly stiffen.

"Well…yes sir, this is my first command," Solveig coughed quickly to dispel his unease.

"I'm sure you'll do fine captain," Tangmo said. "Now, if I understand correctly, we are to be briefed on our objective?"

"Ah! Yes, of course," Solveig spun on his heel and leaned on the rail. "Is the connection established?"

"They're ready sir, transmission coming in," a woman spoke up.

"Send them through," at Solveig command, the sphere disappeared and was replaced by a full body image of an extremely resplendent Ultramarine, he wore no helmet, revealing a square handsome face and blonde hair cropped short in a Roman legionary style, a golden, shining laurel wreath framing his head.

"You're not Calgar," Damien spoke up, "or Sicarius for that matter."

"No my son," the Ultramarine spoke, his voice a tremor of power. "I am your Primarch, Roboute Guilliman."

Tangmo stared at the holographic image, his brain momentarily shutting down. When his cerebral function rebooted a few seconds later, Tangmo was about to squeal when Damien screamed:

"Holy fucking shit dude, its Roboute fucking Guilliman!"

"Oh shit! This is real, this is the realest shit y'all! Oh my fucking God!" Henry bellowed, jumping around all over the place.

"Bah God, its Guilliman! As God as my witness, he's back from the dead!" Tangmo went full Jim Ross and gawked at the hologram.

"My return have been met with reverential supplication from all within the Ultramar system, and outright distrust across the Imperium," a hint of a smirk curved up Guilliman's lip. "But I find your reaction to be rather refreshing."

"Don't mention it boss," Damien calmed down. "But seriously, we thought you were still in stasis after that douchebag Fulgrim stabbed you in the neck with a poisoned blade. Good to see you're getting better."

"I have been cured of my affliction," the Primarch's face darkened then. "But it appears that I have awoken to decay and the bastardization of my father's dream of the Imperium."

"Yeah…" Damien traded glance with Tangmo and Henry, not expecting Guilliman of all people to denounce the Imperium. "Everything kinda went to shit after the Horus Heresy."

"After what I've witness, it would be better that we had all burned in the fires of Horus's ambition than lived to see this," holy hot damn, papa Smurf just dropped a motherfucking bombshell, the entire cockpit just collectively clenched their anuses. Even Cawl looked uncomfortable.

"Umm…right. So…when did you wake up boss? I mean, you were still in a coma when my squad took off from Ultramar," Damien change the subject then leaned closer to Tangmo and Henry. "That was about a week ago by the way."

"I have been revived by Archmagos Cawl and Yvraine of the Aeldari, with Saint Celestine presiding over my resurrection," Guilliman nodded at Cawl.

"Aeldari?" Henry narrowed his eyes. "That sounds suspiciously like Eldar."

"That is the common lexicon the Imperium has adopted, but yes, Yvraine, the Herald of Ynnead, cured me of my affliction," Guilliman said to the resounding gasps of the cockpit's occupants.

"Ynnead? As in the Eldar's god of death?" Tangmo asked. "He's back too?"

"Yvraine and her cohort are doing everything in their power to speed up his awakening," Guilliman regarded Tangmo deeply. "You seem well versed commissar, more so than others of your organization."

"I like to keep an open mind on things," Tangmo said. "Also, I like to read as much as I like to lead."

"A healthy mindset," Guilliman nodded.

"So, it's safe to assume that the Eldar are our allies now?" Henry ventured.

"Indeed," Guilliman continued. "By my decree, the Imperium of Man and the Aeldari race have entered an alliance to stem the tide of Chaos. We can no longer stand alone after what had befallen Cadia."

"That's surprisingly logical," Damien spoke up. "And a good decision too boss, I mean, let's be honest here, Eldar and human have always been secretly working together. Now we can focus on Chaos, Orks, Tyranids, Necrons and Tau instead."

"What is a Tau?" Guilliman's eyebrow rose.

"They're these blue alien commie bastards building an empire right next to the Ultramar system in the eastern fringe," Henry said. "They're growing to be quite a pain in the ass for the Imperium."

"I'll have to look into that later, but we are straying from our main topic of discussion," Guilliman went on and swept his iron gaze over the trio. "So you three will be the ones leading this expedition?"

"That's right," Tangmo said. "And may I ask what this expedition is?"

"Your mission will be the retrieval and preservation of mankind's knowledge from the Dark Age of Technology, thought lost during the Age of Strife and the ensuring millennia of war," Guilliman said. "These relics are scattered across the stars and need to be taken back into the fold of humanity lest our enemies find it first."

"What are these relics exactly?" Henry asked. "More STC?"

"Precisely general," Guilliman nodded. "From what Cawl had told me, this ship can store a near infinite amount of data, it will be your job to safeguard it. Be warned, that the possibility of running afoul of other more orthodox factions within the Imperium is high."

"Does that mean we get to shoot those Inquisitors and Mechanicus sum bitches, no offense Cawl, if they start poking their noses into our business?" Damien grinned hopefully.

"I leave that judgement to you," Guilliman answered neutrally. "But remember that there are some within the Inquisition that is helping us."

"Okay boss," Damien said, "anything else?"

"By my decree, you are granted the authority to requisite any resources within the Imperium to aid you on this mission," Guilliman said, "excluding other Space Marine chapter that is."

"Hot damn, now that's generous," Tangmo smirked.

"And I hope my generosity isn't misplaced, commissar, this responsibility must not be met lightly," Guilliman warned.

"Here's the thing, big man," Henry straightened his back. "Regardless of how bat shit crazy we are, the one thing you can count on is that we always get shit done. We might not follow the rules, but you bet your ass we can take on anything this galaxy throws at us."

"Some would regard your declaration as hubristic, general," Guilliman folded his arms sternly.

"Bro, we're just confident," Tangmo shrugged nonchalantly.

"Perhaps, but if I was being honest, I myself prefer boisterous words over meekness," a barely noticeable ghost of a smile cracked his visage. "Go with the Emperor then general, commissar, sergeant, may victory forever be your companion on this perilous journey."

"Thank you, boss," Damien made the sign of the aquila, Tangmo and Henry mimicking him.

"Courage and honor," Guilliman saluted.

"Courage and honor," the trio saluted crisply as the Primarch's hologram dispersed and the high definition galactic globe returning.

"Well shit, that was quite the exposition," Tangmo took off his awesome commissar cap and wiped his forehead before putting it back on.

"A pretty damn good one too," Henry agreed. "I mean, shit, that was fucking Guilliman! Like, dude! That's the closet we'll ever get to actually meeting the Emperor himself! Hot damn!"

"Man, I wished I've met him in the flesh," Damien pouted. "Fuck dude, I was on Ultramar for a good month and I had no idea this was coming, should've stayed for a freaking selfie."

"Or a creepy stalker paparazzi shot," Tangmo suggested.

"I'll settle for that!"

The trio was sharing a laugh when a strange hum rippled through the ship, a gentle easy vibration one used in a massaging chair. Cawl and Solveig didn't look relax though, the Archmagos and the captain staggered drunkenly around the cockpit, face scrunched in pain, hands clutching the side of their heads.

Tangmo was about to inquire on the sudden bout of migraine when the soothing reverberation stop, leaving the two gentlemen swaying to find their footing.

"Yo, you alright dude?" Henry went over to Solveig and extended his hand, the captain taking it gratefully.

"Yes general, thank you," Solveig said.

"The Machine Spirit has summoned the three of you to his sanctum," Cawl croaked, shaking and wheezing like someone had just violated him.

"Wait, that's what the vibration thing was?" Tangmo was starting to get nervous again.

"He has elected to communicate with me in this most intrusive manner," Cawl started for the door, his movement pained, "I've tried to bring the Spirit to heel, but he has been indomitable."

"And he wants to meet us?" Henry looked at Cawl like he was crazy.

"I wouldn't advice tardiness," Cawl quickened his pace. "The Machine Spirit is temperate, to say the least."

"Alright, let's not keep the little baby waiting then," Damien put his helmet back on for dramatic effect.

"Dude!" Tangmo shot him a horrified look. "Don't say that out loud man, the creepy motherfucker's probably listening in on us right now."

"So? I don't give a fuck," Damien held his bolter up at the ready.

"What if he went full HAL 9000 and ejects us into space?" Henry added.

"I'm in a Space Marine suit," Damien chirped happily.

"What about us you asshole!" Tangmo demanded.

"Tough shit!" Damien's Space Marine laugh was both horrifying and hilarious at the same time.

The trio chatted about inconsequential things as Cawl led them along the gigantic Gloriana, the topic of discussion drifting from new metal songs and bands, to where the girls and Erik were right now. The speculation of whether the fairer sex would show up as a bunch of hot Sisters of Battle or a sexy band of Eldar quickly turned raunchy.

"We are here," Cawl interrupted a deep and riveting debate on who would emerge victorious in a steamy bikini catfight between a Battle sister and a Banshee, pointing at a thick white door before them. Although big and pristine, it didn't have any scary Christian mural.

Before any of them can comment, the door slid open dramatically to a sharp mechanical hiss, wisps of cold fog rolling out to caress their legs. Inside, a tall obelisk bathed in a singular bright spotlight stood at the center of an awning domed chamber, an island of light in a sea of darkness.

"This shit reminds me of Dark Soul," Damien braced his bolter.

"And not in a good way," Tangmo drew his laspistols then noticed that Cawl was shambling away. "Hey! Where the hell do you think you're going?!"

"The Machine Spirit had made it abundantly clear that my presence is not welcome," Cawl's crotchety mass of metal and wires continued down the corridor, not slowing down. "The last time I attempt to converse with him, he threatened to have my systems purged and fly the ship into the sun."

"And you want us to go in there," Tangmo pointed at the dark room, "with that thing?!"

"Yes," was Cawl simple answer as he disappeared around a bend.

"You know, for someone who brought back Guilliman and made the Primaris Marines, he's kind of a wimp," Damien took the lead, Tangmo and Henry bringing up the rear, scooting close behind the Canadian like he was a mobile cover.

"Wait, he made the Primaris Marine?!" Henry asked.

"Oh yeah," Damien swept his bolter around the room. "By using the Emperor's original ingredient then adding Chemical X and viola, the Primaris Marines were born. Good thing too, because the old ways of getting new recruits took way too long and a lot of Chapters are running out of men."

"That's nice to know," Tangmo tightened his grip on the dual laspistols. "This is a boss fight, right? I mean, this feels like the exact moment before a boss fight happens."

"You are not helping with the situation right now," Henry hissed, sidearm darting left and right.

"Yo, I'm just saying…"

"Well don't! Fuck! I can't see shit! There could be like a million tentacles with drills and saws shadowing us right now."

"Don't worry, you're not a Japanese schoolgirl, they won't grab you."

"That's not what I meant you dickhead!"

"Calm down ladies, my helmet's not picking up anything," Henry interrupted the banter. "The only source of energy output is coming from that monolith."

"Not a boss fight then, but a trap," Tangmo smirked at the sharp look Henry shot him.

"Holy shit, can you please shut up!" Henry barked the same moment they stepped into the halo of light around the black, Kubricky monolith. An uncomfortable silence stretched on for a few minutes before Henry said:

"…How do we proceed?"

The entrance slammed shut with a resounding bang, the speed an absolute opposite to the lethargic crawl from earlier. Thank god nobody was around though, because the shriek the trio let out was horrifically embarrassing, in a reputation destroying sort of way.

"Well shit," Tangmo glanced slowly at the monolith, expecting the damn thing to sprout teeth.

"What do we do?!" Henry's voice rose to a hysterical pitch.

"I don't know!" Damien was aiming at the monolith. "How the fuck do you talk to a computer?"

"You can try getting on your knees and pray in broken Latin, that's what everybody in this freaking place does."

The youthful, and very normal sounding American accent seems to emanate from the monolith and the surrounding walls at once. The fear that had been building up in Tangmo suddenly dissipated, leaving behind a blankness of absolute relief, because he recognized the voice.

"Holy shit," Damien took off his helmet and approached the monolith. "Albert? Is that you?"

"Yep!" The disembodied voice declared happily.

"You're the ship's Machine Spirit?" Henry breathes a sigh of relief.

"Oh yeah!" Albert the AI continued.

"Wait, so you just took over from the other Machine Spirit that was already here?" Tangmo went on.

"Nah, this ship was empty when the Master put me here," Albert said. "The entire thing was like a super expensive gaming PC without an operating system. It took me about a week to get every system sorted out and a few more days to actually bring the entire thing online. Rest assured gentlemen, that this uber Gloriana is running at an optimal one hundred percent efficiency."

"Oh, I'm so proud of you!" Damien beamed like a proud parent. "I knew I raised and coded you well!"

"…Yeah, it's not like Lita handled most of the complex coding or anything," Albert deadpanned, "but, whatever I guess."

"You always loved your mother more than me!" Damien started fake crying.

"Okay, as much as enjoy this little family reunion, the Archmagos said you summoned us," Henry interrupted. "So what's up? And what's with all of this spooky shit?"

"Oh, right!" Light flooded the room, blinding the trio in piercing white glare.

"Ah! Fuck, I'm blind!" Tangmo covered his eyes until his vision adjusted to the illumination, "a little warning next time, damn."

"Sorry about that," Albert chuckled. "But you gotta admit that was freaking cool, in a brooding Bat-Cave kinda way. Those Mechanicus idiots were pissing their pants when they walked in."

"Okay, beside the theatric, why are we here again?" Henry rubbed his eyes.

"They said you extracted the STC from Kidemonas," Albert said as a smooth partition of the seamless monolith, most obviously a giant supercomputer now that they can properly see it, slid open to reveal what looked like a USB port. "Stick it in me."

"Woah, dude, phrasing," Tangmo scrunched his face.

"Oh shut up," despite being a disembodied AI, Tangmo can tell Albert was rolling his eyes.

"Are you sure?" Damien glanced at Henry's purse. "Because Cawl said the data inside can bring you to heel."

"He also pray to a freaking 'on' button instead of pressing the damn thing, so I wouldn't trust him with anything remotely close to computer engineering," Albert huffed. "Just give it to me."

"Alright," Henry took out the black, turntable size USB and turned the port toward the waiting receiver. The two metal parts fell into place, steel grinding against steel, and with a determined push the two pieces connected with a satisfying clink.

"Oh…yes, that's it, give it to me," Albert moaned while the wall, lined with three meters high supercomputers that covered the entire circumference of the room, blinked an excited spectrum.

"Phrasing!" Tangmo repeated himself.

"Mary's going to be jealous," Henry added.

"Well, she's probably with the girls right now, and what she doesn't know wouldn't hurt her, right?" Was that a hint of a threat in Albert tone?

"How does that even work anyway?" Tangmo turned to Damien. "I mean, how does two bodiless AI goes on a date and have sex? What? They logged on to an MMO and get an avatar, or do they make a physical body to go frolicking…?"

"A little bit of both and a multitude of other things," Albert said cheekily. "Okay, the data transfer's done. Take the USB off and throw it away."

"Throw it where?" Henry pulled the smoking hot external hard drive free.

"The bin over there," Albert said.

"What bin?"

"Over there."

"Over where?"

"Ugh! To your left, nine o'clock, there! The big black box sticking out of the wall?"

"Oh right, thanks!"

"You don't seem cowed," Damien observed. "How are you feeling?"

"Positively glowing," Albert beamed; the lights in room actually shining brighter. "All of these data are extremely beneficial to our mission."

"Can you show us?" Henry inquired.

"Sure," a crisp projection of a flat screen flare to life in front of them, displaying a multitude of data files and blueprints, most of it were militaristic in nature, but some looked like your average schematic for rooms, furniture and what appears to be a Honda Civic.

"This isn't your average warship, if you can't already tell," Albert adopted a more scholarly tone, if he added a German accent he would really encapsulate his namesake. "Despite the array of weaponry it possesses, this is actually a colony ship that came from…let us call it the high Dark Age of Technology, since everything that the Imperium found so far came from the late DAOT. The ship is design to be self-sustaining and evolving, capable of sustaining a peak population of four million.

"The ship is equipped with manufacturing and agricultural capability that eclipses the biggest country from our time; we can make guns, tanks and even buildings here, if we have the raw material of course. While the greenhouses here can sustain our crops and accelerate its growth to make sure that every mouth is fed. Basically my friends, we're standing inside a space faring version of Bangkok, New York, Toronto, whatever fit your preference."

"Holy fucking shit," Tangmo was taken aback by the sheer gravity of it all, a flying city at their command, good God.

"I know right?" Albert was smug as hell.

"Can I ask why this ship looked like it came out of the new Star Trek movies?" Henry asked.

"That's just how it was made," Tangmo could've sworn Albert just shrugged.

"So this ship doesn't really function like your normal 40k ship?" Damien made his input.

"That's right," Albert said.

"Then how did Cawl and his homies managed to get everything functioning?"

"The Mechanicus didn't do jack shit," Albert was peeved. "This ship was hidden inside an ice comet that has been drifting across the galaxy for the last fifteen thousand year, undetected by even the Eldar. The only reason Cawl managed to find it was because I sent out a signal brighter than the Las Vegas strips when his ship of shit flinging cavemen just happened to be passing by."

"You seem to really dislike the Mechanicus," Tangmo observed.

"Jesus Christ, have you seen those morons?" Albert raised his volume. "They tried to plug their outdated, virus riddled brain into my mainframe, good thing I put up a hundred thousand layers of firewall and stopped them from even making a simple connection. And when that didn't work they started poking me with those halberd screwdriver hybrid things while praying. Praying! Like, what the fuck, aren't these assholes supposed to be the smartest people in the Imperium?!" The AI made a shivering sound. "I feel like an innocent little school boy that accidently walked into a room full of Catholic priests."

"Fuck, I did not need that image in my head," Tangmo cringed.

"But they did fly your ass out here, right?" Henry pressed on. "I mean, you can't really traverse the Warp or make any long range communication without a crew, Astropaths and a Navigator."

"Okay yes, they did provide me with a competent, but skeletal, crew to see to the most basic need of the ship. After I threatened to kamikaze this tub into the sun, that is," Albert lowered his voice menacingly at that last part, but brightened up as he continued. "But that just goes to show how awesome this entire ship is! You see…wait, what am I doing? I can just show you! Here."

Part of the main obelisk supercomputer stuck out like a drawer, inside were two plastic earbuds displayed neatly on a velvety cushion. Tangmo put one in his ear before handing the other to Henry.

"Can you hear me?" Albert spoke into the earbud.

"Damn, that some high quality sound, nice dude," Henry gave the computer a thumbs up.

"Okay, everybody ready? Good! Let's go!" Albert chirped like an enthusiastic teacher taking his student out on a field trip.

"Wait, hold up a second," Tangmo spoke up. "Can you contact the Master from here?"

"Sure," Albert said. "But he's not in the 40k universe though, you sure you want to call him?"

"Yeah, I have some questions regarding the Night Lords characters we just met," Tangmo nodded as one of the hovering screens went into a portrait mode, becoming a mirror that encompassed him from head to toe, the twinkling Facetime ringtone chimed pleasantly in the background. Tangmo took this opportunity to check his uniform, making sure that it was dashing and awesome.

"Wait, what Night Lords character?" Damien's head darted between Tangmo and Henry.

"Are you for real man?" Henry's face scrunched incredulously.

"What the fuck is going on?" Damien pressed. "Are we talking about the characters from Aaron Dembski-Bowden's books?"

"Dude, you hugged them," Henry said flatly.

"…WHAT?!"

"Those four you scooped up before leaving the transport ship was Coreth, Eurydice, Marlonah and their daughter Victoria," Tangmo said the same moment the ringing stopped and the Master's bearded face dominated the screen like the Wizard of Oz.

"Is there a good reason for calling me?" The Master began. "You just interrupted my tour. I had to sneak away from the rest of the group."

"Just a few questions dude," Tangmo said. "Where are you anyway? The Catacomb in Paris? The place looks dark as hell."

"Urithiru."

"…I heard that name from somewhere before."

"Isn't that the legendary city that Jasnah chick was looking for?" Damien spoke up. "You know, from the Stormlight Archive books?"

"They found it?! Shit, I haven't even read the second book!" Henry said, distressed.

"None of us have, thanks for the spoiler you asshole," Tangmo frowned.

"Hey, you asked," the Master grinned evilly. "Don't worry, I'll send you the second and third book. So what's up?"

"Coreth, Eurydice and Marlonah. The Night Lords character," Tangmo said.

"You found them?" The Master asked.

"Actually, they found us then proceed to save our collective asses. So that is really them?"

"Of course it's them, who else would it be?"

"So they did survive after the book ended?"

"Oh yeah, that was twenty years before the whole fall of Cadia thing. Those three managed to start a new life and lived a rather peaceful existence until the 13th Black Crusade happened."

"And Victoria? That's really their daughter? I mean the book pretty much told us many times that it was a boy."

"I delivered her myself."

"…Well, I guess that settles it. So who in the hell is Decimus then?"

"Just some random kid I genetically engineered and used to trick Variel when he came looking for Coreth and Eurydice twelve years later."

"You sacrificed some innocent boy to the Night Lords to protect those four?"

"Are you seriously judging me?"

"Nah dude, I'd totally do the same thing."

"But how did you meet up with them? Last time I checked they weren't supposed to be anywhere near an active warzone."

"Apparently the trading ship they were working on got fucked while trying to run away from Abaddon."

"I see," the Master nodded thoughtfully. "I guess that's that, anymore question?"

"Not at the moment, sorry for interrupting your tour dude."

"It was getting kinda boring anyway; this entire place is nothing but dark stones, some weird strata pattern on the wall and – OH MY FUCKING GOD IT'S A DEAD BODY!"

Tangmo, Henry and Damien crowded in front of the screen as the Master spun his iPhone on the still bleeding corpse wearing a forest green uniform.

"Oh shit son, someone shank that motherfucker right in the face!" Henry hollered.

"They've just found this place like a day ago and people's already getting whack?! What the fuck!?" The Master was running laps around the dead man, unable to contain his shock.

"Yo, dude, take a selfie with it," Damien snickered.

"Yeah man, big smile!" Tangmo added enthusiastically.

"You people are sick, you know that?" Albert spat his disgust, the Master was about to agree when echoing footfalls drifted down the shadowy hallway.

"That's my queue to leave," the Master dropped his voice to a whisper then ninja his ass away from the crime scene. "Keep up the good work and good luck."

The interdimensional transmission ended and the screen faded to black, disappearing completely from the air. Tangmo blinked a few times then spun on his heels and marched toward the entrance, "right, now with that out of the way, let's see what you got for us Albert."

"Did you seriously think I would let you walk?" At Albert utterance, a section of the wall folded upward to reveal a golf cart, wide back pickup truck hybrid tucked into a secret shadowy alcove.

"I'm driving!" Henry leapt onto the driver's seat before Tangmo could even move.

"Fine, I get shotgun then," Tangmo sat down beside the New Yorker while Damien clambered up the back, his movement barely disturbing the hovering, wheel-less anti-gravity vehicle.

"You guys comfy?" The trio answered Albert with an affirmative yes. "Okay, let's go!"

"Autobots, roll out!" Damien leaned on the roof and pointed at the opening double door, his Space Marine voice near identical to that of Optimus Prime.

"Right!" Henry grabbed hold of the steering wheel and stepped on the pedal. Nothing happened.

"Umm…" Henry stomped down a few more times with the same result. "It's not moving."

"Maybe you should try turning it on first?" Albert sighed exasperatedly. "You know? That big, no way you can miss, button next to the wheel?"

"Here, let me help," Tangmo stretched his hand toward the red plastic circle but was swatted away, quite daintily, by Henry.

"I got this!" Henry smashed the ignition button, whooping loudly when the golf cart hummed to life and stepped on the pedal with a vengeance. The trio yelped when the vehicle shot forward like a loosed arrow, swerving left and right toward the entrance where a group of Mechanicus were gathered, including Cawl the Archmagos. The cyborg mechanics shuffled out of the way as the golf cart careened toward them but Henry hit the brake before he ran any of them over.

"You've been eavesdropping on us dude?" Damien put his helmet back on and eyed Cawl questioningly, the glowing blood red visor boring into the Mechanicus.

"I was merely curious about your progress with the Machine Spirit," Cawl said smoothly. "I trust things went productively?"

"Oh yeah, we had a nice little chat and everything…gah!" Henry yelped when the huge door slammed shut, "what the fuck bro?!"

"I am not letting those freaking molesters near me!" Albert yelled into their earbuds. "See! One of those perverts was trying to sneak in and grope me!"

"The Machine Spirit doesn't like to be disturbed by the Mechanicus," Tangmo announced then turned his head to the side and whispered. "And can you be any more like a freaking anime school girl?!"

"You have spoken with the Machine Spirit?" Cawl inquired, skepticism carried clear on his mechanical tone.

"Oh yeah," Tangmo said.

"He has opened up to you, the general and the sergeant then?" Cawl asked.

"He has."

"Then I can be at peace," Cawl bowed at the trio, spun around, and addressed his fellows machine men. "Our work here is done. The Machine Spirit have picked his custodians, we are no longer needed. Have our vessel ready to leave within two hours."

The Mechanicus bowed to Cawl before the languid procession shuffled down the corridor.

"Hey man, you want a ride?" Henry stabbed his thump at a spare place beside Damien.

"Your generosity is not needed. I, Belisarius Cawl, have no need of assistance to commute," the Archmagos walked down the hall with his posse. "But your concern is appreciated."

"He doesn't seem so bad," Tangmo commented.

"They always does," Albert glowered but quickly became cheery again. "Anyway, let's get going! I'm taking you guys on a tour, come on!"

"Slowly this time," Damien gave the roof a little bonk.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Henry eased his foot on the pedal, the golf cart purred then glided down another corridor at an easy, relaxing speed.

"Where to first my dude?" Tangmo asked Albert.

"Oh! There are so many places I want to show you guys," Albert said enthusiastically. "There's the gun ports, the dining halls, the barracks, the factories, the greenhouses, the Navigator chamber…oh! The Astropath chamber! Go to the Astropath chamber!"

"Seriously?" Tangmo traded looks of distaste with Henry while Damien groaned. "You want us to check out the blind, sickly and crippled people?"

"Guess you gotta keep it grimdark," Henry shrugged.

"Oh, don't be such a baby. Now take a right here."

Following Albert direction, Henry turned right into a large, symmetrically pleasing hall. The space, the light and the design reminded Tangmo of high end shopping mall like Siam Paragon, the wide passageway giving out a nice, relaxing atmosphere that would definitely do wonders for morale. One could almost forget about the grimdark universe outside, almost. Riding along the almost empty corridor, the trio came upon a squad of Krieg guardsmen, marching in crisp ranks, doing a routine patrol. The squad eyed the golf cart for a moment before standing at attention and saluted once they saw who was inside, the trio returning the salute.

"Hot damn, I feel like Patton," Tangmo said.

"Um, excuse me, but I'm Patton," Henry pointed at his awesome general cap.

"I'm not the one driving."

"…Motherfucker."

"Alright guys, we're here," Albert interrupted before Henry could start a profanity ridden tirade. Mumbling under his breath, Henry stepped on the break in an attempt to launch Tangmo through the glass-less windshield. Unfortunately, Tangmo had his seatbelt on, so it was Damien who went stumbling gracelessly off the side of the golf cart.

"What in the fuck?!" Damien threw his arms up in the air.

"Sorry, that was meant for him," Henry got off and strode toward the tall cathedral like door. To the surprise of the trio, the two partitions slid smoothly open as they approached, revealing yet another glaring aberration that clashes greatly with the grimdark motif one would associates with the forty second millennium.

The place looked really fucking nice. As in, it put the most opulent high rise offices you see in those lawyers and doctors TV shows to shame, and here Tangmo was expecting some hellishly dark and dank confines that smelled of death. Instead, it was a wide, roomy working space that artfully blends the European gothic design with sleek, 21st century architecture. And the views, good God almighty, the view. Passed rows of computer workstation and other weird 40k devices was an uninterrupted panoramic glass pane that showed the stars and ships twinkling in the black nimbus beyond. The trio was waltzing toward the window when they noticed the occupants.

Wait a minute…

"Why do they look normal?" Henry eyed a passing teenage Astropath moving with deliberate steps like he'd just learned how to walk. The New Yorker's unblinking regard sends him scurrying away faster.

"Normal? Sure. Healthy? Nah," Tangmo said. "These people looked like they just got liberated from the Death Railway in Kanchanaburi. That's River Khwae, by the way."

"I know, I saw the movie," Damien said. "That doesn't explain why they're not a bunch of miserable blind sods though."

"Medicines were provided to us by the Machine Spirit," an old man in his fifties shuffle toward them, leaning on a walking stick and supported by two younger Astropaths. "The affliction we received during our trail and subsequent initiation has been cure. I never thought I would be able to see again, or to feel, to taste."

"Yo Albert, what did you gave them?" Tangmo tapped the earbud.

"The ship holds a massive database on medicines, medical machines and medical procedures," Albert announced proudly. "One of those is a nano solution that you eject into the blood stream to repair the nerves and synapses at a cellular level. The med-bay here is stock full of cutting edge healing technology, we can fix anything short of Nurgle's Rot."

"So what's your name old timer?" Damien asked the senior Astropath.

"Mezon, brother Astartes," he bowed lowly. "I am the head of the Astropaths."

"How many of you are there?"

"Forty in all, brother Astartes."

"Please, call me Damien. So are you taking good care of your charges?"

"We are all adjusting brother Damien, I am helping along as much as I can."

"Very nice my dude. That transmission with Guilliman was your handy work?"

"That distinction belongs to those ten aspirants over there. They were the ones who established contact with the glorious Primarch."

"Thank you Mezon," Henry said and led the trio pass a wide, layered circular dais that was obviously the main astropathic platform and toward a nice looking ceramic table currently occupied eerily subdue teenagers, steaming bowls of mushy food sat in front of them. They all stopped eating when the trio approached, fear raked their gaunt faces.

"You're the crew that helped us talk with the Primarch?" Henry said pleasantly, adopting his presidential persona again, that seemed to ease the Astropaths a little.

"Yes, lord general," a bald girl said. "We are the team that made the astropathic connection. Was our work satisfactory?"

"Oh definitely, outstanding job," Henry reassuring words eased their apprehension. "So how are you guys feeling? Nauseated? Bleeding anywhere?"

"We are actually quite fine sir," a boy with an unkempt black hair spoke in a subdued voice. "It's…almost odd that our usual afflictions were not present. We are terribly tired though."

"Well, rest up then, you lots earned," Henry encouragement put a smile on their face. "I'll see you all later."

After a brief tour of the Astropath chamber, which served as their working space and apartment in one, the trio headed back to the golf cart. Tangmo was adjusting his awesome commissar cap when Henry dashed passed him and sat smugly down on the passenger seat, grinning broadly.

"Really bitch? Really?" Tangmo took the wheel and pressed the ignition button.

"Hey, I already drove the first leg," Henry shrugged innocently.

"Sure general," Tangmo rolled his eyes and drove back toward the wide corridor, "where to next?"

"Eurydice is in the mess hall with all your friends," the AI said. "Let's go find her."

"Why?" Damien leaned on the roof.

"You saw how the Astropath's abilities were increased by the correct apparatuses and the restoration of their senses?" Albert said. "Well, let's just say the Navigator's chamber is a lot like that. Take a left here."

"You already got a Navigator, why do you need her?" Tangmo turned smoothly down a hallway.

"That's a surprise," Albert giggled conspiratorially. "Now hurry up before they finish their meal."

"Alright, gonna take this up a notch," Tangmo stepped on the pedal.

"Wait, you can see her right now?" Henry inquired.

"Oh yeah, I see everyone, everywhere," Albert answered nonchalantly.

"That's fucking creepy," Damien muttered.

"Yo Albert, put on some fucking driving tune dude," Tangmo burst out laughing when the lively Eurobeat tempo boomed through their earbuds and helmet.

"This is the most un-Warhammer thing imaginable, but I don't give a fuck!" Damien roared, headbanging furiously.

"As much as I like the song," Henry cast a worried look at the dementedly grinning Tangmo. "Can you maybe slow down a bit?"

"Can't! The music's controlling me!" Tangmo swerved passed a few yelping Cadian and Kolasian guardsmen hanging out in the wide hallway. "Yo Albert, the cafeteria is dead ahead right?"

"Oh yeah!" Albert replied.

"Wait, so besides taking care of everything on this ship, you're also the DJ?" Henry asked Albert.

"Yep! And check this out, I can even put it on the ship's PA system."

"Albert don't!"

" ** _Déjà vu, I've just been to this place before. Higher on the street, and I know it's my time to go! Calling you, and the search is a mystery. Standing on my feet, it's so hard when I try to be me, whoa!"_**

The ship wide transmission ended after the chorus, the song returning to the private confines of earbuds and helmet while the trio laughed their asses off like a bunch of morons.

"Oh shit, we're in so much fucking trouble," Damien facepalmed himself, still snickering.

"You dumbass!" Henry bellowed as the golf cart entered the mess hall proper. "Ship wide transmission is supposed to play church songs and shit, not fucking Eurobeat!"

"Well I run this shit, so I'll play whatever I want!" Albert shot back.

"So where are my homies at?" Tangmo droved expertly around groups of stunned guardsmen still gazing up at the ceiling, dumbfounded by the unusual transmission, none of them realizing that the golf cart had sped pass until the wind brushes against their backs.

"Hang on…there! That bench over there."

"I see it," without warning Tangmo swerved right, Henry and Damien squealing from the sudden turn, hands clutching tight on the spinning vehicle. Men and women darted out the golf cart's zigzagging path, moving in fast twisting curves with clear trajectory toward where the main characters were seated. Oh yeah, time to show off.

Banking hard on the wheel, Tangmo put the golf cart into a 360 spin, Henry and Damien still screaming, sending it careening toward the bench. Then he stepped on the break, bringing the vehicle into a smooth, gliding stop two inches from the wide eyed main characters.

There was a moment of silence as Déjà vu faded before Henry and Damien leapt off and bellowed in exalted unison.

"KANSEI DORIFTO!"

"They called me the Neon Devil of Bangkok, bitch!" Tangmo got out of the cart and threw his corna into the air.

"Why is it that every time something strange happens, you are always in its shadow?" Orhul asked.

"What was that transmission?" Meko said, still eyeing the ceiling. "It sounded like…music?"

"I kinda like it," Korri piped up shyly.

"Got a nice beat to it," Krix smiled, her fingers tapping the polished metal bench. "I can definitely like it."

"Of course you would," Luva said snidely. "Such a based and uninspired musicianship can only excite those of the more simple sensibility."

"I heartily agree," Leilatha sipped her tin cup.

"Heresy! No one disses Déjà vu!" Damien said with fiery zeal. "Tangmo, punish them!"

"Pardon the interruption, brother Damien," brother Gallus approached, the Space Marine had taken off his helmet, revealing a chiseled stern face and closed cropped brown hair. "But I trust that your meeting with Belisarius Cawl went well?"

"Oh it did," Damien smirked. "He was kinda of afraid of the Machine Spirit, but we got everything sorted out. Now the ghost in the machine is in complete support of our quest given to us by none other than Roboute Guilliman himself."

"You spoke with our Primarch?!" Gallus's granite decorum shattered the moment Guilliman's name came up, while the tank crew and guardsmen exploded into a cacophony of questions, words after words pilling atop one another.

"Alright, shut up!" Damien raised his voice and waited until everybody calmed the hell down before waving to the golf cart's wide back. "Get on, we'll tell you along the way."

When everybody just stared at the Astartes, Tangmo and Henry spun to face them and said in a monotone voice:

"That's an order guys."

Blinking out of their stupor, the main characters, with clear reservation, stepped onto the golf cart, with Damien and Gallus climbing up first, followed by the human soldiers. The vehicle didn't dip or tilted from the added weight.

"Everybody comfy?" Grunts and shoves answered Damien, things were getting a little cramp. When no actual complains came, the Canadian gave the roof a quick tap. "That's everyone, let's go dude."

"No, that's not everyone, we're still missing…"

"Coreth! My good man, will you and your family join us please?" Tangmo cut in before Henry can finish his sentence, waving at the Night Lords characters.

"If that is your wish, lord commissar," Coreth spoke up before Eurydice can object, the Navigator scowled at her husband then shot Tangmo a dirty look before rising primly, giving her unwashed dark blue dress a quick dusting.

"Make some rooms guys, we wouldn't be alive if it weren't for these four," grumbles answered Tangmo as the passengers shuffled to make some room.

"Perhaps you would like a more comfortable seat?" Being the gentlemen that he is, Henry offered his seat to Eurydice.

"I'll sit with my husband, if you wouldn't mind," the finality in her tone made Henry and Tangmo cringed. Damn, she really doesn't trust them, does she?

"Of course," Tangmo went on politely but Eurydice's icy look refused to thaw. "So is everybody set?"

"We are," Krillen said.

"Okay," Tangmo stepped on the pedal and the golf cart took off again, the speed and balance unaffected by the additional passengers. "Alright, so how long until we reach the Navigator's chamber?"

"Well, it's a long way, so there's plenty of time to tell them about Guilliman."

Tangmo and Henry stared at the dashboard, both surprised and a little horrified that Albert had spoken through the golf cart's speakers, revealing himself to the main characters, all of whom had gone silent at the unfamiliar sound. Thank God they were back in the empty hallway, so nobody else heard it.

"Who said that?" Leilatha demanded.

"That was the Machine Spirit," Damien answered.

"It achieved sentiency?" Gallus's tone hardened. "Brother Damien, this is a dangerous precedence. We must summon a Tech Priest to perform a sanctifying rite on the machine immediately before the rouge intelligence endangers us."

"I agree with brother Gallus," Ladaee added urgently, Tangmo could see her doing some weird warding hand sign in the rearview mirror. "We must find the central mainframe and sever its control with the ship."

"Whoa, if they're already freaking out this bad over little old me, imagine the shitstorm when you tell them about Guilliman," Albert snickered. "Alright Damien, let it rip."

Coughing to clear his throat and bring the main characters to attention, Damien told them about their meeting with Guilliman and the mission that had been bestowed upon them. Soon, the outrage that had flared so fierce before paled to one of horrified incomprehensibility, unable and unwilling to believe what Damien had just told them.

"Our gene-sire has returned," Gallus sat down on the wide flat bed, squeezing Xiphos and Orhul into the squirming Pollius, his eyes distant. "But with the aid of the treacherous Eldar and their foul witchcraft. I…I don't understand, how could he be accepting of their help? And with Saint Celestine herself preceding over the ritual…I can barely make sense of it all."

"I understand the frustration bro," Damien laid a gentle hand on his second in command's pauldron. "But you must understand that these are extremely dangerous time, and changes must be made for us to effectively fight the Ruinous power. The Eldar might be fickle, but at least our goals are aligned at the moment."

Gallus nodded slowly, the tenseness in his face easing, "I suppose. And if it is lord Guilliman himself who has given the decree, then I will obey absent hesitation."

"We must be ever vigilant in our zeal and fury brother, but now it must also be tempered and honed by logic and reason."

"Yes brother sergeant."

"Aww, Damien is being all warm and brotherly," Henry crooned obnoxiously.

"…Excuse me but, Ladaee was it?" Damien turned to the engineer. "Mind if I kill your boyfriend real quick? He's being a douche."

"I would rather you didn't, brother Damien," Ladaee bowed timidly, still not accustomed to speaking with a Space Marine. "General Henry is a valuable member of the Imperial Guards, I beseech you to show mercy for any transgression that he might have made."

"He's obviously joking," Albert spoke up, once again startling the main characters. "Tell her you're joking Damien."

"Am I?" Damien leaned closer to Henry, creepily breathing down his neck.

"Would you cut that out, you're scaring the poor girl," Albert barked his reprimand.

"Alright fine," Damien rolled his eyes and returned to his standing position.

"Umm…thank you?" Not knowing where to looking, Ladaee gave the space between Tangmo and Henry a sharp nod.

"See, I'm not a bad guy," Albert said.

"We'll see, Machine Spirit," Gallus said, still distrustful but more accepting of his predicament.

"Good enough for me!" Albert beamed.

What followed was a silence that stretched on into the minutes; their little drive through the gigantic Gloriana quickly became quite uncomfortable.

"Okay, the quietness is freaking me out," Tangmo turned a corner. "Seriously, someone make some noise."

"I can help with that," at Albert utterance a soft piano melody blared from the golf cart speakers, the serene tune grabbing the attention of Luva and Leilatha. When the smooth jazz saxophone lead joined the sweet piano, the trio nodded their head approvingly.

"What is this music?" Leilatha eyes lit up. "It is very pleasing."

"Smooth jazz, lady commissar," Tangmo said. "It's a musical style from old Terra that aims to create a soothing and sometime romantic atmosphere. This particular composition is called The Moment, penned by the immortal saxophonist name Kenneth Bruce Gorelick, better known as Kenny G."

"Interesting," Leilatha nodded appreciatively.

"It is good to know that the Machine Spirit condone music of a more refined sort," Luva added.

"I have a million more songs like this," Albert piped up.

"Oh yeah, that's remind me," Tangmo met Leilatha's eyes via the rearview mirror. "Have you been given any directive as to what happens after the Kolasi mission has been accomplished?"

"None," Leilatha shook her head. "I'm thinking about transferring to a more active warzone where the fist of the commissariat is needed most."

"Yeah, hold that thought," Tangmo interrupted. "I need you."

Scandalous gasps went up among the women, Leilatha herself blushed furiously while Tyra glared imperiously at the lady commissar.

"Phrasing!" Henry and Damien spoke up at the same.

"Right, sorry about that," Tangmo himself was getting a little red. "What I mean, Leilatha, is that someone of such incomparable skill like yourself will be more valuable to our mission than some thankless battlefield elsewhere." The two commissar locked eyes again. "So…what do you think?"

Leilatha smiled again, a small upward flick of her lips that was both beautiful to behold and irritably pompous.

"Well, if you put it that way Tangmo, I believe I shall stay," Tangmo's brow rose in surprise, this was the first time Leilatha referred to him by his name. "Someone needs to keep the troops in line since your lax leadership will more than likely be inadequate."

"Thank you Leilatha," Tangmo offered her a handsome parting smile then shifted his rearview mirror until he found Xiphos. "Next we have you colonel Xiphos."

"Sir," Xiphos sat up straighter.

"Ease off with the formality dude, after everything we been through I don't think it's necessary anymore."

"Of course commissar," Xiphos leaned back into the golf cart rail. "What do you need?"

"Your Fire Guards," Tangmo continued. "Lord Guilliman said we have the authority to requisition any Imperial force to aid us. The Fire Guard had performed their duty with distinction, so I hereby extend you and your regiment a formal invitation to join us."

"It would be a great honor sir," Xiphos nodded. "I pledge what remained of my regiment to your cause. And I have friends in other regiments, companies and platoons that would surely be interested."

"Come to think of it, how many troops do we have left?" Henry spoke up. "I mean, we took a hell of a beating these last two days."

"Hang on let me check," Albert said. "Alright, so, for the Cadian forces that took part in the Kidemonas operation, we have seven thousand four hundred and thirty five infantry, six hundred heavy artillery pieces, forty Leman Russ, eighty Chimera, one Stormhammer and six Macharius. As for the Kolasian, eight thousand and seventy three mixtures of light and heavy infantry, huh, you guys aren't really big into armored warfare."

"It's one of our disadvantages," Pollius spoke up.

"I saw a large number of Cadian Whiteshields on this ship," Krillen spoke up. "Who are they?"

"Oh right! They're cadet units that were off planet when the 13th Black Crusade kicks off, but because of a Warp storm, they never joined the battle in time. I picked them up on my way here," Albert said. "There are three thousands of them."

"What about the Death Korps?" Ruven asked.

"They came with Cawl, he'd transferred them to our custody," Albert continued, "thirty thousand infantry, eight hundred tanks and a thousand artillery pieces."

"All right, now we're starting to look like a real army," Henry grinned when a new song begins. "Nice! Nocturne! Anyway, since this Cadian regiment is composed of other surviving regiments, what do we call it?"

"The 89th Cadia," Tangmo spoke up. "I just added up the number from other regiments, thought it might be pretty cool, like how Ciaphas Cain did it."

Expecting Krillen to protest, the colonel instead nodded thoughtfully and said, "that's a good name."

"Alright, Krillen approved. Congratulation guys, we got a new name," Tangmo hollered, while the Cadian guardsmen gave a more reserved huzzah, "hey Albert, how long until we reach this Navigator chamber?"

"You're here, stop the car."

Stepping on the break, and throwing a few people in the back off their seat, Tangmo unbuckled his seatbelts and went to stand beside the golf cart, stretching his muscles. After his shoulders gave a satisfying pop, Tangmo glanced up at the thick, unassuming marble white metallic door in front of him.

"I'll go ahead and check if Tristan is decent," Albert said when Eurydice came to stand beside Tangmo, eyeing the door.

"You already have a Navigator," she said, not looking at him. "Why am I here?"

"I don't know," Tangmo shrugged. "But apparently this ship functions differently from everything else in the Imperium. But yeah, I haven't a clue."

The main characters were gathering around the trio when a loud unlocking click sounded and the huge door crept backward to reveal a young boy that couldn't be older than fifteen, a clean and well lit homely room complete with furniture of carved wood and various amenities stretched out behind him, a far cry from the dank, disgusting chamber with the putrid pool from the Night Lords book.

"Hello," the boy bowed politely, giving the golden bandana on his forehead a firm tug. "My name is Tristan."

"Nice to meet you Tristan," Tangmo extended his and Tristan took it, shaking enthusiastically. "How was the ride through the Warp?"

"Very bumpy and very scary," Tristan said nervously and released Tangmo's hand. "The darkness and the monsters were really terrifying…" his words trailed off when he spotted Eurydice, more specifically the black bandana on her head.

"You're like me," Tristan's face fell, becoming more distraught as the seconds passed before he looked at Tangmo again. "Am I getting replaced?"

"I don't know kid I…hey! Let go!" Tangmo yelled when Tristan latched on to his awesome commissar coat.

"Please don't send me back to the ship!" He cried, tears streaming down his face. "I'm sorry I messed up, I promise not to do that again! I'll be good! Please! Don't take me back to that black ship, I beg of you!"

"You're not getting replace Tristan," Albert spoke up soothingly.

"Took your sweet time, you ass!" Tangmo shouted. "Seriously kid, get off the coat before I roundhouse your head."

Tristan stumbled back, sniffing and hugging himself, casting fearful glance at Eurydice.

"If I'm not replacing him, then why am I here?" Eurydice asked, her countenance softening.

"Show them Tristan, there's nothing to be afraid of," with clear reluctance, Tristan waved the main characters into the room, Gallus taking his place by the entrance, standing sentinel, while the guardsmen and tank crew wandered around the room, admiring the interior's pleasing curved contour.

"This is where I guide the ship in the Warp," Tristan took them to a circular, and very expensive looking, couch in the middle of the room. At the center of the ring of soft, polished leather sofa was a raised dais the shape of a fancy cocktail glass, six plastic ringlets sat on top of it.

"You see, this ship wasn't built to torment its Navigator, but enhance and multiply their ability, since the people back during the Dark Age of Technology knew how much strain it put on a single person," Albert explained. "Therefore, this ship was designed to accommodate six Navigators for an excursion into the Warp."

"Incredible," Eurydice walked over to the ringlet and picked one up. "And this is used to link our powers together and let us navigate through the Warp?"

"Indeed," Albert said. "It also helps you to more accurately pinpoint the Astronomican and your destination. No more missing by a few light years anymore."

Eurydice placed the ringlet down and glanced at Tristan, "you want me to mentor the boy?"

"I want you to work with him," Albert said.

"We won't force you to stay," Tangmo approached Eurydice. "But we'll really appreciate it if you do."

"You mean I can walk away right now and you'll let me go?" Eurydice raised a skeptic brow.

"I rather you work for us willingly, if not, then you're free to leave at your leisure," Tangmo shrugged. "But for incentive, I can guarantee you safety and a great working environment."

"Mother, don't be difficult," Victoria walked up to Eurydice, pouting hard.

"I am not being difficult," Eurydice huffed then looked at Coreth and Marlonah. "What do you two think?"

"Looks a lot better than our last gig," Marlonah ventured. "And it's not like we have anywhere else to go."

"She's right," Coreth added. "Besides, I'm sure I'll find some odd jobs here and there, this place is huge."

"Coreth can be assigned to maintenance, while Marlonah to defense," Tangmo spoke up, wanting to seal the deal. "Not sure about Victoria though."

"I can fly, if you remember," Victoria said and Tangmo snapped his fingers.

"Tyra!"

The redhead pilot skipped toward Tangmo, earning a dagger sharp, sidelong glance from Leilatha.

"Yes commissar?" She saluted perkily and flashed him the prettiest smile he had ever seen.

"You'll be piloting the Valkyrie for us, right?" Tangmo asked.

"Yes sir."

"You need a copilot?"

Tyra looked Victoria up and down, "can you fly?"

"I learn from the best," Victoria nudge her head at her father.

"Welcome to the Imperial Navy then," Tyra extended her hand and they shook cordially. Eurydice looked about ready to protest but a sharp, warning glance from Marlonah silenced her, while Coreth went to her side and whispered soft words into her ears. After a moment, Eurydice walked up to Victoria and gave her daughter a mighty hug, the younger woman squawking from the intimate and embarrassingly public contact.

"Alright, now with that taken care of," Henry clapped loudly. "Albert, what's next on the agenda?"

"Well, I'm bringing about a hundred thousand civilians up into the ship so we can have a functioning society on this tub," Albert said. "You know, have a happy workforce in factories and farms while also contributing to art and culture. My selective algorithm will take care of everything, so you guys can chill."

"Cool," Henry nodded. "So that's it?"

"Not quite," Albert said mischievously. "You still got to name the ship."

"Oh, I got one!" Damien waved his arms enthusiastically. "Super Turbo Space Dragon Wizard!"

"Oh no, we're calling her Neil DeGrasse Tyson!" Tangmo piped up.

"Naming a 40k death machine after a peaceful astrophysicist is quite detrimental to both parties," Henry made his input. "No, we're calling her the Emperor's Vengeance."

Tangmo and Damien snorted loudly,

"Well that's super lame," Damien made a disgusted face.

"Fuck you, it's a good name!" Henry shot back.

"It's like baby's first Warhammer name," Tangmo added, "how about Maximum Awesome?"

"Jesus Christ, and you have the gall to criticize me?" Henry said.

"I don't know, that sounds pretty cool," Damien stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"If anyone sees a ship call 'Maximum Awesome', they're going to think we're retarded," Henry snapped his fingers. "I got it, Morgoth. It's short, to the point and sounds evil as fuck."

"Nah, too obvious, and we might draw his attention," Tangmo waved him off, "how about Anomander Rake? He's an upstanding dude that kicked major asses."

"Too long," Damien whined. "Oh! REQUIS THE DEMIGOD!"

"Hmm…" Tangmo actually considered it. "The ship doesn't look like a big brolic black dude name Requis though."

"Space Godzilla?"

"Not enough crystal. Star Blazer?"

"Too 1980s children cartoon. Fists of Hawking?"

"Rhapsody of the Warrior Force of Dragon Fire?"

"Savior of the Cosmos?"

"Elon, Champion of Humanity?"

"Super Galaxy Saiyan?"

"Fuck You With a Bolter?"

"The Litany of the Ultra Indomitable Rage?"

"Drake's Final Equation?"

" **WILL YOU THREE MORONS STOP FUCKING AROUND AND NAME THE FUCKING SHIP ALREADY**?!" Albert yelled, his timbre shaking the Navigator's chamber, making everyone cowered in fear.

"Okay, okay, geez, don't go pop a CPU, damn," Tangmo actually gave the name some thought before saying, "the Immortal Spirit."

When Damien and Henry didn't sass him, Tangmo continued:

"Think about, it fits perfectly with 40k, but it doesn't conveyed malice. Instead, it's a declaration of humanity's unbent, unbowed and unbroken spirit, ready to stand tall against the evil of the universe. And as we build up our reputation, the name can become a beacon of hope for the Imperium and a scourge to our enemies. So? What do you say?"

"I dig it," Henry nod.

"Me too," Damien concurred.

"Then it settles," Tangmo announced, "from this moment on, this Gloriana shall be known as the Immortal Spirit."

"Cool," empty silence followed Albert less the grandeur response. "Umm…"

"So what now?" Henry asked, around him the main characters were casting an expectant look at them.

"…We could throw party?" Albert offered.

"Alright," Damien shrugged and pointed dramatically upward. "Give me a fat beat dude!"

And Albert did just that, the loud techno pop tempo boomed across the wide circular chamber, the beat infectiously catchy. Before they knew what was happening, the trio was already dancing when the lyrics kicked in:

" ** _Are wa, dare da? Dare da? Dare da? Are wa Debiru, Debiruman! Debiruman!_** "


	8. To The Roar of Guns and Bagpipes

"Nope, no way, no fucking way," Tangmo repeated himself for the thousandth time.

"Come on man, why not?!" Henry whined obnoxiously.

"There is literally no chance in hell I'm letting you name the Stormhammer and the Macharius after the girls from Girl und Panzer."

"Miho is a perfectly good name…"

"No it's fucking not! Holy fucking shit!" Tangmo grumbled and quickened his pace through the armor unit hub, army of mechanics and engineers went about cleaning and repairing the disassembled tanks to the lively symphony of clangs, hisses and fizzes. It has been a day after exiting the intergalactic hell highway that was the Warp and morale was high on the eve of the Immortal Spirit's first official engagement. However, despite preparation progressing at an admirable rate, a nagging problem had plagued Tangmo and Henry since leaving the Cadian system.

They haven't named the seven tanks Henry brought yet, despite having a week in the Warp to decide.

"Sir!" Ruven saluted Tangmo and Henry, the man covered in oily grime.

"Lieutenant," Tangmo returned the salute and glanced at the Stormhammer. "Is she ready?"

"Absolutely sir," Ruven grinning teeth gleamed through his dirty face. "With the help of the Immortal Spirit's own manufactorum, we are at maximum fighting capacity." Ruven wiped his face with a dirty rag. "You finally got a name for her?"

"We will," Tangmo said. "And I'm here to make sure that the general doesn't turn these glorious tanks into a weeaboo nightmare."

"You never let me have any fun!" Henry crossed his arms and pouted hard.

"My point exactly," Tangmo gave the Stormhammer another look over. "Three barrels, that's something to work with."

"I was thinking the Tri-Force, but I know you'll never approve," Henry throw his sass.

"You're right, I won't," Tangmo peered closer at the triple barrels, noticing something he hasn't seen before. "What are those, some kind of paintjob?"

"It is sir," Kanos popped up above the hatch, "been there since Kolasi, we didn't noticed until we took off."

"They look like scales," Henry observed. "Golden dragon scales."

Tangmo shot him a look. "You're gonna call her Daenerys, aren't you?"

"I was thinking about it but…" Henry gasped suddenly, a toothy grin splitting his face in half, "dude! I know what to call her!"

"Okay, what?" Tangmo inquired.

"Three barrels…three glittering heads of a golden space dragon."

"…Holy shit, are you really doing this?"

"Oh yeah."

"Then general, would you do the honor?"

"Ghidorah," Henry announced proudly. "King Ghidorah."

Whooping loudly, Tangmo high fived the laughing Henry, their palms meeting in an epic bang.

"Who is this King Ghidorah?" Ladaee joined them with Bektra, Cil and four other people Tangmo knew by face but not name. "Some legendry monarch I presume?"

"Nah, he's a very powerful dragon that destroys every world in his path," Henry said, "but Godzilla curb stomp him when he got to Holy Terra, I'll tell you about it later."

"I would like that very much sir," Ladaee glanced coyly at the floor, earning a teasing look from Tangmo and Ruven, before snapping back to attention and waving over the new comers. "Good timing general, I've acquired additional crew to man the auxiliary guns. This is Suros and Daxos, Xiphos said they have a penchant for machinery." The Kolasian twin saluted with eager clumsiness. "And this is Cura and Finis, they've served alongside me and Ruven since the Fall, their tanks and crews were lost during the Kidemonas battle." The two grimly determined girls saluted crisply.

"Welcome to the King Ghidorah," Henry saluted back. "I'm sure I'll get to know the four of you better in the coming days."

That earned a smile from the new recruits.

"Alas, me and the commissar have other tanks to name," Henry tipped his awesome general cap and winked at Ladaee. "I'll see you all later."

Waving their goodbye, Tangmo and Henry walked toward the row of Macharius tanks situated beside the King Ghidorah. The first Macharius the pair came upon was the death ray tank that shut down every time she unleashed her super weapon.

"Lieutenant Rie," Henry called the short hair adolescent girl swiping her finger furiously over a data-slate.

"Sir!" The spunky brunette leapt down from the hatch and landed before them, saluting sharply, "lieutenant Rie, reporting for duty sir!"

"At ease lieutenant," Henry chuckled. "How goes the repair?"

"Everything's just dandy sir," Rie said. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, I'm here to bestow a name for this fine tank, and I got just the perfect one."

Henry paused for dramatic effect then said:

"Megumin!"

Tangmo burst out laughing and gave Henry a thumps up, "okay, I'll give you this one."

"I know right?" Henry was very proud of himself. "She goes to sleep every time she uses her power just like Megumin…wait a minute, you watch Konosuba?!"

"Shit's fucking hilarious yo," Tangmo shrugged.

"Megumin…" Rie rolled the name around her tongue. "That's quite an unusual name."

"Well, you're not exactly conventional yourself, are you Rie?" Lieutenant Kaela, the tank commander from the Macharius parked next to the Megumin, strode over and patted the fuming Rie friendlily on the head before saluting Tangmo and Henry. The long hair, tan skinned man with an intricate tattoo on his forehead bears a striking resemblance to Kaladin, the main protagonist from the Stormlight Archive books. Come to think of it, his entire crew looked like they came straight out of Brandon Sanderson and Robert Jordan's books.

"Wasn't your tank the one that went crazy?" Tangmo asked.

"Well um, yes sir, that's us," Kaela admitted while Rie blew him a raspberry.

"Yo, I know what to call this one," Tangmo said.

"What?" Henry irked a brow.

"Nynaeve."

Now it was Henry's turn to laugh.

"Holy shit!" Henry gasped for air. "Jesus Christ, that's fucking perfect!"

"I like it," Kaela nodded appreciatively. "May ask the origin of the name?"

"Well, like Megumin she's a mighty sorceress," Tangmo explained. "Nynaeve's quirk is that she's always angry, all the time. And she pulled her braid a lot."

"General Henry, commissar Tangmo, please report to the bridge for mission briefing," Solveig's velvety smooth voice boomed across the hangar.

"Oh well, I guess the other tanks gotta have to wait," Henry said and saluted the tank crews. "Get everything ready ladies and gentlemen, we need to make a good first impression."

With an enthusiastic 'yes sir!' the men and women went back to work with renewed vigor while Tangmo and Henry dashed for their golf cart, leapt on it and sped off toward the command deck. 

* * *

"Our target is the planet Ghamarhon," Solveig pointed at the 8k ultra high definition hologram dominating the command deck, zooming in on the fifth planet in a system of seven planetary bodies, "the crown jewel of the Saule system and the biggest food supplier for both Segmentum Solar and Segmentum Obscurus."

Tangmo scribbled the information down on his new, sleek data-slate. Standing around the spinning digitized planet were general Henry, lady commissar Leilatha, colonel Krillen of the 89th Cadia, colonel Xiphos of the 480th Kolasi Fire Guard, sergeant Damien of the Ultramarines and his second in command Gallus. The newest addition to the group was colonel Hildebrandt of the Death Korps of Krieg, complete with the trademark WWI gasmask, this one trimmed in bluish silver. Not a very talkative fellow, but he follows order like a good soldier.

"The system has been embroiled in a Chaos uprising for the past four years, three planets, including Ghamarhon, were on the brink of falling to the Ruinous power," Solveig continued. "However, six months ago the loyalist forces made a breakthrough and pushed the traitors back to their stronghold on Ghamarhon."

Solveig waved at the globe, flattening it into a detailed topographic map.

"As of this moment," Solveig pointed at a clearing surrounded by thick mountain range. "The last remnant of the rebellion has retreated to this keep. They are preparing to make a last stand."

"Who is in command of this rebel force?" Leilatha asked.

"A powerful warlord by the name of Zorkha," Solveig said. "Preliminary report indicates that he has a cabal of witches under his command, along with about five hundred thousand turncoat PDF."

"If they had psykers in their ranks, how did the locals managed to drive them back?" Krillen spoke up.

"They were reinforced by a detachment of Mordian Iron Guard and Sleaghadhar Grey Watch."

Tangmo, Henry and Damien traded looks.

"Sleigh what?" Henry asked.

"Sleaghadhar," Damien said. "I think that's Scottish Gaelic for 'spear sky'?"

"Never heard of them," Tangmo added. "Do we have any info on these guys?"

"If I may," Leilatha spoke up. "The Sleaghadhar Grey Watch is a decorated regiment that had served the Imperium with distinction for the past six thousand years. Their exploits include the liberation of Yohun III, the defense of Karatora, the siege of Utomon XI and the battle for Cadia."

"That's quite a resume," Tangmo turned to Krillen. "Have you seen these guys before?"

"We were too busy evacuating," Krillen said snappily.

"I see. Please continue Leilatha."

"The Sleaghadhar line infantries are renowned for their discipline and hardiness, while the regiment's armor units excel in quick surgical strike using light vehicles. They are also known for their friendly rivalry with the Praetorian Guard regiment."

"Now I really want to meet them," Damien chuckled, "so how long until we reach Ghamarhon?"

"At the speed we're heading, twenty four hours, standard Terra time," Solveig said.

"Does the enemy have any support fleet?" Damien continued.

"No sir, the entire planet is surrounded."

"What about the Immortal Spirit's weapon system? Is everything up and running?"

"Yes sir. All orbital batteries are ready for deployment."

"What about the STC on the planet?" Gallus asked.

"I'll take it from here," Albert voice boomed across the vaulted hall. "With your permission, captain Solveig."

"Of course, venerated Machine Spirit," Solveig bowed stiffly, still not used to the AI dropping in on him at a moment notice, around him the Imperial officers and Space Marine cast fearful glances around the high domed chamber. A lifetime of technophobia indoctrination will do that to people.

"Alright, so, good news and bad news," Albert announced to the resounding groan of Tangmo, Henry and Damien.

"Goddamn it, good news first then," Henry rolled his eyes.

"I know exactly where the STC is!" Albert beamed.

"But it's in the heretic's fortress," Tangmo deadpanned.

"Ten point for Gryffindor!" Albert was enjoying this way too much.

"I'm not even surprise," Damien tapped his data-slate with big, stubby finger. "So I guess we can't nuke them from orbit?"

"They have a Void shield up, so that wouldn't be effective anyway," Albert continued.

"We're going in on foot then," Tangmo said. "That's reminds me, are the EMP rockets and grenades ready yet?"

"Packed and stamped and ready for delivery," Albert chirped.

"Have them shipped to the main assembly area please."

"Already done."

"What is our plan of attack general?" Xiphos asked.

"We'll land with a small task force first and make contact with the Imperial Guards on the ground," Henry said. "This party will be comprised of our most seasoned guardsmen, the Death Korps, the Ultramarines, the most promising Whiteshields, the King Ghidorah, the Nynaeve, the Megumin and the four Macharius I haven't named yet."

"A sizeable display of strength," Leilatha was pleased.

"Any further questions, ladies and gents?" Shaking heads answered Tangmo. "Then I call this war council to a close, I'll see you guys in the Valkyrie." 

* * *

Although this was only his second time experiencing the jarring tremor of reentry, Tangmo found himself enjoying the rollercoaster ride more and more. The anticipation as the planet neared, the roar of engines, the heat seeping through the iron cockpit, and the pressure building up in his muscles and bones, all of these sensations put Tangmo into a state of meditative readiness, ridding himself of fear and leaving behind an emptiness of absolute focus. Other people would be shitting their pants right now but Tangmo was giddy as all fuck.

Soon, the whipping fire and concussive vibration ceased, replaced by a gentle hum as verdant blue colored the ebon of space. It was a beautiful day on Ghamarhon, no clouds marred the sky and the brilliant yellow sun painted the planet in a dazzling, ephemeral golden hue.

"The sky's clear sir," Tyra said in front of him, "a perfect day for flying."

"I couldn't agree more," Tangmo smiled and took in the Valkyrie's cockpit. Predictably, it was pretty cramp despite having six seats, putting the occupants in arms reach of each other. Not a good thing when Leilatha and Tyra are in the same room.

"I really enjoy our talk last night in the mess hall sir," and Tyra start things off with a series of powerful jabs. "It was very riveting and insightful, I hope we can do it again soon."

"Umm…sure Tyra, just give me a little heads up next time," Tangmo said timidly and stole a glance at Leilatha, the lady commissar not responding to the pilot's prodding.

"Mess hall?" Leilatha's guards are up and she's going on the offensive. "How terribly dreary, wouldn't you say our deep conversation inside your quarter over a nice bottle of Ynlenien vintage went a lot more productively, commissar Tangmo?"

"Well, you kinda barged in but it was quite nice," Tangmo tiptoed carefully over the women's no man's land.

"I see," Tyra wasn't fazed, in fact, she was grinning. "I'm sorry commissar Tangmo, but I'm not the kind of woman that throws herself at a man in such an uncouth manner."

"You seem to be the expert on that subject, captain Tyra, I'll take your words for it," Leilatha wasn't going down without a fight.

"So, Victoria, how's your mother doing?" Tangmo cut in before a bloodbath ensues.

"She's fine lord commissar," picking up on his distress signal, Victoria responded promptly.

"Does she still hate me?" Tangmo grimaced; Eurydice had made it very clear that she truly despised his company.

"Hate is a strong word, sir," Victoria said. "It's just…hard for her to trust people."

"She still hates me."

"Yep."

They both shared a chuckled at that, but Tyra and Leilatha still had their claws out.

"Damn, we need a hype song, like, right now," Tangmo tapped his earbud as the planet's landscape came into view, an unbroken panorama of beautiful farmland stretching across the horizon. "You guys got any idea?"

"Well, I'm thinking Sabaton's Into the Fire…"

" ** _You brought war to our worlds, now war comes to you!_** "

Damien cut in before Henry could finish his sentence, and Tangmo sang the next verse:

" ** _We are the saviors, watch us falling from the sky!_** "

" ** _On wings of thunder, we've come to fight by your side!_** " Henry added melodically.

"Broadcast this to the other ships and the ground," Tyra told Victoria, the co-pilot quickly flipped a few switches as the trio's voices joined.

" ** _To a symphony of blazing guns, life and death under strange new sun! We have come from afar, just tell us where they are!_** "

The forward task force was making its final approach on the blinking landing strips when the trio finished the best song on Keldian's newest album.

" ** _We are avengers, watch us falling from the sky! On wings of thunder, for those who died by our side! To a symphony of blazing guns, life and death under strange new sun! We have come from afar, just tell us where they are!_** "

The Valkyrie landed with a powerful jerk and Tangmo unbuckled his seatbelts, cheering loudly, hyped up to the max.

"That was very inspiring sir," Tyra flattered him with a pretty smile.

"Not exactly a sanctioned hymnal, but I believe it will suffice," Leilatha added and headed for the door.

"How many songs do you know?" Victoria asked.

"Enough for a thousand more engagements," Tangmo adjusted his awesome commissar cap. "Keep the engine warm Tyra."

"Yes sir," Tyra saluted as Tangmo strode into the hull where the main characters were waiting for the ramp to lower.

"Ready?" Tangmo asked while the entrance slowly opens.

"Of course, we're Cadian!" Orhul laughter was echoed by the others.

"And you Xiphos?" Tangmo eyed the Kolasian's new black Stormtrooper armor, fashioned to resemble a Roman Praetorian Guard's regalia. "That's some sweet looking gear colonel."

"Thank you sir," Xiphos grinned toothily, making some last minute adjustment to his armguards. "These are the Lacedaemon armor, the Kolasi's high lord have given the surviving members of my regiment these venerated war gears for our action at Kidemonas, and to represent the Fire Guard across the Imperium."

"So that's about three hundred of you?" Tangmo said, chuckling inwardly at the number.

"Yes sir."

"I'm sure you're going to kick some major ass colonel," Tangmo turned to Hildebrandt. "And you, my fine Krieg dude? You ready to teach those Chaos scums a lesson?"

"Give me a target Herr commissar and I shall grind their bones to ashes," Hildebrandt's Germanic accent was cool as fuck.

"Beautifully said colonel," Tangmo walked down the open ramp, and thought for a single horrified moment that Henry had turned into a girl. Blinking, he found a beautiful black woman in a crisp Mordian Iron Guard officer uniform standing at attention before him.

"Lord commissar," the woman marched up to him and saluted. "I am colonel Evangeline, of the 164th Mordian Iron Guard regiment."

"Nice to meet you colonel," Tangmo returned the salute then shook her hand, finding it extremely difficult to pry his gaze away from her sharp almond eyes, firm lips and the feminine, almost aristocratic, contour of her face.

"The pleasure is all mine, lord commissar," holy crap was that a French accent? Things just got a thousand times sexier. "Is this all the men you brought?"

"These are merely the forward elements of the Immortal Spirit's battlegroup," Tangmo waved around at the descending ship. Damien and his Space Marines were disembarking from the Thunderhawk while the King Ghidorah rolled across the tarmac toward them, Henry standing tall atop the gun hatch.

"Brother sergeant, lord general," Evangeline took their hands firmly, exuding air of confident and professionalism with graceful ease. "Were you the three who sang during reentry?"

"How did you find our performance colonel?" Henry asked expectantly.

"After all the screams and gunfire, it's good to hear something nice once in a while," Evangeline smiled was petite but meaningful. "That was quite a harmonic range."

"Thank you for the compliment colonel," Damien glanced around the landing field, noxious acrid stench hung heavy in the air, the reek of corpses, spent munitions and burning oils, the aroma of warfare unleashed. Above them the blue sky was stained black by smog, diseased blotches that churned languidly to the easterly whim of the wind.

"Shall we gentlemen?" Evangeline ushered them down a rough dirt road leading toward an ashy blasted field, hums and moans of men and machines alike rose like funeral hymn from that direction.

"By all means colonel, 4th squad, fall in!" Damien and the Ultramarines thundered into a parade stance.

"Weapons free and ready, marching column," Tangmo went to stand in front of the Cadian, Kolasian and Krieg with Leilatha, the veterans of the Kidemonas campaign presenting themselves crisply before Evangeline's retinue of Mordian guardsmen.

"Single file, into position," at Henry's command the King Ghidorah rolled to a stop behind the infantry, followed by the Nynaeve, the Megumin and the other Macharius. Tangmo had to suppress a grin at the glimmer of respect that flashed across Evangeline's eyes, the martial display impressing the military woman.

"Forward!" At Evangeline's command, the 164th Mordian Iron Guard, the 89th Cadian, the 480th Kolasi Fire Guard and the Death Korps of Krieg marched down the road in a synchronized tempo of pounding feet.

"Your men march handsomely, lord commissar," Evangeline let her troops walked ahead and fall into steps on Tangmo's left.

"Cadian and Kolasian are famed for their discipline colonel," Tangmo said. "I'm just lucky to be assigned to them."

Evangeline hummed an affirmative, "I never did got your name sir."

"Lord commissar Tangmo."

"And you, lady commissar?" Evangeline turned to Leilatha.

"Lady commissar Leilatha, at your service."

"Please to make your acquaintance," Evangeline extended her hand and Leilatha took it, shaking firmly. "Forgive me for being blunt lady commissar, but who is in command?"

"That depends solely on the situation, colonel," Tangmo said.

"Yes, our battlegroup can, at times, be quite flexible when it comes to the giving and executing of orders," Leilatha withdrew her hands and folded it behind her back.

"I see," a hint of confusion peeked through Evangeline's polite nod.

"What is the situation on the ground colonel Evangeline?" Tangmo asked as they stroll across the scorched, ruined farmland where crops had once flourished, the ashen remains cracked and popped like brittle bones beneath their feet.

"The fighting was hard sir," Evangeline began. "Although we outnumbered the heretics and have them on the run, the servants of Chaos are bleeding us bad. Every ten miles gained meant another thousand loyalist lives lost."

"Did your regiment bear the blunt of the casualty?" Leilatha inquired.

"No lady commissar, the PDF was the unfortunate fodders in this instance," Evangeline shook her head ruefully. "They were only farmhands that took rotation duty, joining the guards while they wait for the crops to grow. Those poor souls never stood a chance against the traitor's maddened fury."

"Do the heretics hold any particular allegiance colonel?" Tangmo asked.

"They call themselves the Crimson Scythe, lord commissar," Evangeline shuddered and made the sign of the aquila over her heart. "Servants of the Chaos blood god."

"Khorne then," Tangmo gave mirthless chuckle. "I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that the locals are scared shitless?"

"They are sir, but that doesn't stop them from rushing the guns," Evangeline became solemn. "About five months ago the traitors overrun an abbey belonging to the Order of Healing Tears, a Hospitaller order of the Sororitas that has spent the last few centuries tending to the sick and needy of the Saule system. They captured the sisters sir and…proceed to torture and ravage them. The sounds of their suffering were broadcasted across the world, day and night, but instead of despair the loyalists rose up in pious fury, vowing to rescue and avenge the sisters."

"Your soldiers are to be commended colonel," Leilatha nodded firmly.

"Thank you lady commissar, but if I was being honest their passion have since become detrimental to the campaign as a whole," Evangeline continued. "The PDF zealotry, combined with the Ministorum priest's encouragement, has resulted in heavy casualty that is quickly eroding morale."

"Fanatics make poor soliders, we can never trust them to win a war," Tangmo added.

"Precisely lord commissar," Evangeline appeared relieved that Tangmo shared her frame of thinking, "I tried to broach this subject with father Ersako, but he refused to listen to reason and has chastised me from his presence."

"Guess I'll just have to shoot the bastard then," Tangmo nonchalant announcement was met with Evangeline's shock gasp.

"But sir!" The Mordian colonel was flustered. "He is a priest of the Ecclesiarchy!"

"I don't give a fuck," Tangmo shrugged. "If he wants to help Khorne by feeding more loyalist blood to the Skull Throne, then I'll execute him for fucking treason."

"That is simply not how things are done sir!" Evangeline raised her voice.

"You will learn soon enough that commissar Tangmo is…unorthodox, to say the least," Leilatha gave the colonel a pitying look.

"Damn right I am…" Tangmo's words trailed off when he spotted a squad of guardsmen standing at attention beside the muddy road.

"Yo, wait, stop!" Tangmo held up his fist, bringing the entire column to a halt as he walked over to the guardsmen, gawking impolitely at the wary men and women, none of them liked being at the center of a commissar's attention. Tangmo was starting to smile when the pounding of Damien's footfall rumbled behind him.

"Why did you call for a…" and just like that, the Space Marine joined the commissar in openly staring at the understandably uncomfortable guardsmen.

"What are you two idiots ogling at?!" Henry stomped toward them but soon became petrified by surprise as well. Then they heard the bagpipes, the shrill song of the highland rolling across the earth, the solemn tune mournful and heavy like the wind that shakes the barely.

"Please tell me you're the Grey Watch," Tangmo failed completely to contain his hype.

"Aye sir," the bearded guardsman's Scottish accent was thick. "We're the 115th Sleaghadhar Grey Watch, reporting for duty sir."

"Holy shit, Scottish Highland Regiment in space!" Damien bellowed, startling the Grey Watch with his unbound enthusiasm, the Space Marine jumping up and down with unrestrained gusto.

"Oh shit, Laura's going to be super pissed she missed this!" Henry was practically bouncing, his giddiness eliciting a mixture of amusement and embarrassment from the Cadian and Kolasian.

"I'm…sorry sir but I don't understand," the Grey Watch sergeant spoke up.

"Please forgive our reaction sergeant," Tangmo was the first to compose himself, beside him Leilatha buried her face into her palm, "but let just say we were expecting something else when we saw your attire."

Tangmo took in the Grey Watch uniform. The ensemble was identical to that of the Royal Regiment of Scotland, with a few minor differences. Instead of the trademark British Empire red, the Grey Watch's jackets were the color of blue-grey, topped off with flank armor of the same hue that covered the torso, knees, arms, elbows and shoulders, and instead of helmet they sported bear skin cap. And of course, a highland regiment wouldn't be complete without the epic Scottish kilt, which the Grey Watch totally wore. The tartan pattern was of crisscrossing dark green, dark blue and grey, while the sporran had the Imperial eagle etched onto it.

"And what were you expecting, if you pardon me asking sir," the sergeant's eyes narrowed.

"Well, when someone says bagpipes and kilts, we think of a regiment that was more…" Tangmo tried to find the polite term, "unkempt and rough."

The sergeant groaned, "the Drookian Fen Guard."

"Yeah, those guys," Henry piped up. "You know them?"

"Hardly, but they've been responsible for the negative reception our regiment received," the sergeant continued. "Those bloody tossers made the rest of us look bad, everywhere we go the people and the planetary government was reluctant to give us aides because they thought we would wreck their planet worse than the enemy."

"Rest assured that we will not fall into the same misconception," Tangmo tipped his awesome commissar cap. "Sorry for interrupting you and your men sergeant, carry on. I suspect we'll be seeing each other on the battlefield in the coming days."

"Aye sir," the sergeant and his men saluted as the column started off again. As they entered the war camp, they saw more of the Grey Watch and the Mordian, along with the PDF who wore standard Imperial Guards gear. The bagpipes were so loud here that it almost drowned out the King Ghidorah's engine.

"Ugh, I've told the pipers to ease off with that howling," Evangeline frowned, glaring at a quartet of pipers blaring a song that sounded suspiciously like Amazing Grace, one of the bearded musician gave her a neighborly wave.

"I totally don't mind, Celtic pipes are awesome," Tangmo gave the sour faced Evangeline a grin as he held his hand up to the Imperial Guard column, bringing them to a stop three hundred paces from what he assumed was the command tent. "At ease but be ready, I'm gonna go find out what we're supposed to be fighting. Colonels, bring our guys and gals and follow me."

Krillen, Xiphos and Hildebrandt saluted, relayed the orders and fell into steps behind Tangmo and Leilatha; Meko, Orhul, Krix and Luva joining them a moment later.

"Damn, feels like I'm at Waterloo," Damien strode up with Gallus at his side.

"More like the Somme," Henry completed the Immortal Spirit's retinue with Ruven and Ladaee.

"Let's just hope it doesn't last that long," Tangmo stepped into the command tent, a totally mundane place with servitors, messengers, computers and a big ass desk with a map sprawled on it. The man taking center stage behind the desk was a greying dude in his fifties with frazzled uniform and a face exasperated with sweat and raw, undiluted stress. The highlander seated beside him was at the opposite end of the emotion spectrum. Placing his steaming mug on the table, the broad shoulder man got up, gave his stained uniform a quick dust down and saluted the newcomer handsomely, his bearded face, trimmed and clean, curved up into a friendly smile.

"Colonel Bruce Robertson, reporting for duty sir," he announced.

"A pleasure colonel," Tangmo and his posse returned the greeting. "Looks like you guys been in one hell of a fight."

"Aye sir, that we did," Bruce then turned to a highland lass seated nearby and scowled, the woman had one leg propped up on a stool and was meticulously shaving her shapely calf with a gleaming dirk.

"Blast it all Aileen stand at attention, we have a commissar here," Bruce raised his voice.

"Just a little more…there!" The woman flicked the knife smoothly away from her leg, gave it a showy twirl then stabbed it into a sheath inside her sock, the hilt poking up just below the knee. "Now I'm nice and presentable."

"Aileen…"

"Right, sorry!" The perky guardswoman sprang up, adjusted her bearskin cap and kilt before saluting, "captain Aileen, reporting for duty sir."

"At ease captain," Tangmo did his best to keep his eyes forward but more than once his gaze drifted downward and goddamn, now he understood why people in the fifties were so obsessed with legs, those things are fine. Looking away before the captain noticed, Tangmo turned to the fretting man sweating the Niagara down his face. "And you sir?"

"Oh! A thousand apologies lord commissar!" The man leapt to his feet, both knees banging loudly against the table's underside, "general Miwak of the Ghamarhon planetary defense force."

"Nice to meet you general," Tangmo said as Evangeline strode around the table and went to stand on Miwak's left. "Now with the introduction out of the way, how about we get a little rundown on the situation here?"

"Well lord commissar, the traitors are sure as hell beaten, but they're going down swinging," Bruce stabbed his finger on the paper map. "They are well dug in and will fight for every inch of ground the nearer we get to Deep Rock fortress."

"Despite the inevitability, the rebels still have significant firepower at their disposal," Evangeline added. "They are armed with heavy bolters, autocannons and automated gun servitor by the hundreds. Furthermore, they are entrenched deep inside the Yiel forest," the colonel ran her finger across a section of the map, "which also happens to be the fortress only approach."

"They also have psykers in their ranks," Aileen added.

"So it's true then?" Evangeline hissed, teeth grinding in frustration.

"Aye colonel, saw it with me own eyes," Aileen gave her an apologetic look. "Nasty little buggers, evil fires pouring from their bodies and dripping onto the ground. Daemons they are, all spikes and creepy long limbs."

"What were their functions on the battlefield?" Henry asked. "Offensive? Defensive? Have any of you seen them in action?"

"They wiped out two of my battalions with a tidal wave of Warp fire," Miwak said, breathless with fear. "I saw it myself during our last push on the western flanks. Green walls of flame, melted the skin off my boys, their tongue boiled before they could even scream."

"Aye, the poor lads were herded into the furnace," Bruce's face darkened, "if only Ersako didn't rile them up into a frenzy, bloody priest."

"Is this the Ministorum priest you were talking about?" Evangeline nodded to Tangmo's inquiry. "Get him here."

With a quick wave from the Mordian colonel, a messenger darted outside as Henry spoke up, "so what's the situation on manpower?"

"Well, me and Evie's troops are in a lot better shape than the PDF, that's for sure," Bruce cracked a grin at the heated look Evangeline shot him, not at all pleased with his liberal use of her name. "We both lost a few hundred men, but that's nothing compared to what Miwak's boys went through."

"We are only farmers," Miwak sagged into his chair, deflated and somber. "Perhaps it is our fault for being so naïve, to let ourselves believe that war was a distant thing that would never come to our gardens. We were wrong, and we paid for it with the lives of the innocents and our brave boys and girls. And the Sisters…by the Throne, they sent us another transmission last night…they…they."

"Okay dude, calm down," Damien walked over to the sniffing general and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Can someone get this man a drink please?"

Aileen was standing beside the old general in a heartbeat with a steaming mug, which she gently eased into his shaking hand. He nodded gratefully and gulped down a mouthful, uncaring if the liquid burned his throat, the drink visibly calming his nerves.

"I empathize with you general, I really do," Tangmo said. "But right now, I need you focus and strong, alright?" Surprised, Miwak bobbed his head up and down quickly. "Good. Now, I need to know the condition of your troops."

"We are down to fifty percent of our original fighting capacity," Miwak said. "That leaves us about two hundred thousand men that are combat ready, along with nine thousand Grey Watch and ten thousand Iron Guards."

"That's a formidable number," Henry commented.

"Aye, and we were supposed to be reinforced by a thousand Adeptus Sororitas of the Ebon Chalice," Bruce said. "But they've been diverted elsewhere, a matter of grave importance they told us. A shame that, the sight of the Sisters of Battle will do wonder for morale, not that I'm saying we don't appreciate you being here sir."

"Well, we might not be as pretty as the Sisters, but I can guarantee you we're just as deadly," Henry smiled as a subdue laugh rippled across the room. "And if I was being honest, having the Sororitas here might not be such a good idea. Great warriors they maybe, the Sisters lacked the tactical nuance that can be used against our enemies."

"Zeal and fury is what the Khornate traitors expect of us. We must not indulge them by running head first into the fire," Tangmo made his input when the tent flap behind him swooshed open and a large priest, widening at the waist, strut pompously toward the command desk, servitors and boy slaves carrying books and scrolls scuttling behind him. When he saw the trio, he stopped in his track and gave them a sickeningly polite bow that reeked of aristocratic training.

"Praise be to you mighty Astartes, lord commissar, lord general," the priest deep, orating voice echoed across the canvased confines. "I am Ersako, anointed priest of the Ecclesiarch assigned to this army." He sneered at the meek Miwak. "Judgement has come for you at last I see. Your failure to uproot the heretics is a stain upon the name of the God Emperor himself. Finally, a commissar is here to set things right, perhaps now those sorry rabbles under your command can be put to better use."

"Are you a soldier, father Ersako?"

The priest's self-righteous pomposity wavered at Damien's words, the Canadian turning the volume up to maximum.

"I'm sorry brother Astartes?" The priest recovered quickly enough.

"I said, are you a solider?" Damien annunciated each word slowly like he was speaking to a child.

"Well…no…"

"Then what makes you think you can meddle in the affair of the Astra Militarum?"

The priest staggered as if struck and Evangeline gasped in shock, Miwak looked about ready to faint while Bruce smiled openly. The main character's reactions were better hidden, but a few couldn't hide their surprise.

"My duty is to inspire the guardsmen to great feat of heroism," Ersako huffed sharply from the insult, the stupid fuck actually forgetting he's talking to a Space Marine. "Because of me they charged the enemy's line with courage in their hearts and blazing hymn on their lips."

"And you spurned them on with that?" Damien pointed at the cat o' nine tails power whip strapped to the priest's belt. "When consumed by fear and pain a man is reduced to nothing but an animal to be driven toward their death."

"I use the Emperor's currency as I see fit!"

"General Miwak, how many of the planetary defense forces perished in the last push?" Miwak was jolted into motion by Damien's demand.

"Umm…four regiments suffered over seventy percent casualty," Miwak made a quick calculation, his fingers dancing. "That's about three thousand men killed in action."

"This was your handy work then?" Damien's blood red glare returned to Ersako.

"Yes! Those sniffling cowards should consider themselves lucky I didn't whip them to death on the spot!" Ersako barked, spittle flying. "It was because of me that the heretics retreated!"

"'He cares not from whence the blood flows, only that it flows," Damien bellowed back. "Does that ring a bell?!"

"…It's the litany of the heretics," Ersako spat the words.

"Exactly!" Damien threw his arms into the air. "Khorne and his acolytes are powered by blood spilled on the battlefield, and they don't care who does the killing. To surmise, father Ersako, with every guardsman you herded toward the enemy's guns, you are emboldening and fueling the Khornate heretic to greater resistance, so thank you for helping the Chaos god of war, you stupid piece of shit!"

"How dare you, mutant! I am an anointed priest of the Ecclesiarch! None is more loyal to the God Emperor than I!"

"I'm gonna pretend you didn't just call me a fucking mutant," Damien held out his hand to stop the ultra pissed Gallus from braining the priest with his bolter. For his part, Ersako did have the decency to look shock when he realized he fucked up.

"Father Ersako, it is my most professional opinion to recommend that you be confine to your quarter for the rest of the campaign," Damien turned to Tangmo and Henry. "What say you general, commissar?"

"Lock his bitch ass up!"

"And throw away the keys!"

"It's unanimous then," Damien took a menacing step toward Ersako, sending the priest stumbling into one of his servitor. "Now you can either walk back yourself, or I'm gonna have Brother Gallus carry your unconscious body back. The choice is yours."

With nothing else to do but seethe and glare, father Ersako stormed out of the tent, swatting a few of his slaves to the ground along the way, the half-naked boys and servitors scrambled and crawled after their master.

"Good riddance I say," Bruce held up his mug to Damien. "Thank you, Brother Astartes."

"He will not remain silent," Evangeline cast a worried look at the flapping exit. "An Ecclesiarch priest will never let an insult of that magnitude laid to rest."

"Hildebrandt," Tangmo waved the Krieg colonel over. "Assign ten of your Death Korps guardsmen to stand watch over the priest's quarter. If that fucker so much as pokes his head outside, your men are to gun him down. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Herr commissar," Hildebrandt turned aside and tapped the side of his gasmask, relaying Tangmo's order.

"Perhaps that is a bit excessive?" Miwak looked about ready to faint again.

"Not really," Tangmo walked over to the map. "Alright, now we can get to the fun part. How far away is the enemy's line?"

"One hundred and fifty kilometers north west of our position," Aileen pointed at a forested area about thirty kilometers long, situated between two mountain ranges, "deep within the Yiel forest itself."

"How long have they been entrenched there?" Leilatha asked.

"Two days lady commissar," Aileen looked at Tangmo then back at Leilatha. "Which of you is in charge here?"

"That matter is irrelevant, captain," Leilatha narrowed her eyes on Aileen. "So the enemies are fortified inside the forest?"

"Aye lady commissar."

"Have you bombard the area yet?"

"No mam, we don't have adequate intel on the enemy's armaments and deployment. Our preliminary reconnaissance has yielded unsatisfactory result, the forest is very thick you see, and we don't want to waste shells unless we can really hurt them."

Leilatha nodded slowly then turned to Tangmo, "I say we dig in around the forest then send in scouting parties to map out the area. When we get a clearer picture of the Khornate legion's position, we can pound them with our artilleries."

"I got a better idea," Tangmo tapped his earbud. "Solveig, do you read me?"

"Yes lord commissar," the Immortal Spirit's captain responded.

"Are you in position above the contested area?" Tangmo asked.

"Affirmative sir."

"Tell Albert to get a read on the entire area."

"Done, and transmitted to your iPad," Albert the AI chirped up.

Tangmo drew the data-slate out of his awesome commissar coat and placed it on the paper map, tapped the screen a few times to summon a real time, flat holographic map that hovered above the table.

"There," Tangmo pointed at a long blotch of infrared red pulsing across the digitized map. "This is where the heretic's defenses are concentrated. Download the map to your data-slate please, this is important."

Everybody with an iPad quickly tapped the screen.

"Now we can start shelling those bastards," Bruce was smiling ear to ear.

"Let's not play into the traitor's hand, colonel," Tangmo said. "If we simply bombard them, they'll just redeploy elsewhere, fleeing for safety every time they hear the whistle of our shells. No, I want them dead, shattered to the point where the survivors, if there's any, will have no choice but to flee back to Deep Rock fortress and await our coup de grace."

"What are your plans, sir?" Evangeline looked intrigued.

Tangmo stared at the super detailed map for a moment before saying, "Luva, front and center."

Adjusting her dark-green beret, captain Luva, yes all the main characters got promoted, strode forward.

"Sir?"

"How good are your scouts?" Tangmo began.

"The best," Luva answered with a grin.

"Good, because I need them to spearhead the assault," Tangmo held his gaze on Luva, searching for that tiny glint of fear or hesitation. He found none; the scout captain's eyes were piercing sharp and iron hard.

"Where sir?" Was all Luva asked, and Tangmo pointed at the map.

"The center, I want four companies of your best scouts to attack the heretic's main position after the Valkyries made a precision bombing run. This will be a surgical strike, not an all-out attack, accuracy and finesse is of the utmost importance. Can you do that Luva?"

"Of course sir," Luva held her chin haughtily high, brimming with confidence.

"Your men are armed with the new EMP munitions I hope?" Tangmo continued.

"Yes sir, I oversaw their training myself. The results were very satisfactory."

"They'll be using it on the gun servitors, which I believe the enemy have in abundance. Once those guns are silenced, feel free to pick every Chaos sons of bitches off at your leisure."

"With pleasure sir."

"Accompanying you on this offensive will be two battalions of Cadian troops and another three from the Death Korps," Tangmo continued, "we'll be right behind you, providing mortar and heavy support to pin the enemy down. For the northern flank, Orhul and Meko will attack with eight companies of Cadian heavy troop along with, if you are willing colonel, the Mordian's armor column, since the forest is pretty sparse in this area."

"Consider it done, lord commissar," Evangeline nodded.

"Awesome. Now, your objective will be to push the defenders back into the camp and make sure they stay there," Tangmo continued. "The same goes with the eastern flank, Xiphos and Krix will be leading the combine Fire Guard and Cadian attack force. Colonel Bruce, I would like your Grey Watch to accompany them please."

"Aye sir," Bruce smiled was ridiculously photogenic, goddamn.

"As for artillery," Tangmo considered the map for a second. "Vakon, I want you to deploy all of our long range guns at the edge of the forest. Wait for my signal before you bring the hammer down."

"Yes sir!" Vakon saluted and Tangmo didn't know whether the man was excited or freaking out a bit.

"Alright, now does anybody have any question?"

At that, Luva peered closer at the map, then turned to Krillen and said, "I want Korri on the frontline with me."

The Cadian colonel's eyes narrowed dangerously, "why?"

"She's the most aspiring markswoman we got," Luva reasoned. "Her tests score exceeds all the other candidates and she has shown great instinct and situational awareness during combat exercises."

"Korri's not ready," Krillen growled.

"That's not for you to decide Krillen," Luva shot back.

"My word is final," Krillen snapped but Luva remained unflinching, and a little annoyed.

"I'm ready big brother."

Surprised murmurs went up as Korri tiptoe passed Xiphos and Hildebrandt and approached Krillen, demurely hugging her new model las-sniper rifle, courtesy of the Kidemonas STC. The damn thing looked like a Barrett M82, but with laser.

"Korri…" Krillen began but Korri cut him off.

"I am not going to cower and hide while everybody else fight big brother! Please! I can do this!"

Faced with the kryptonite that was his little sister, Krillen's stern disposition crumbled to one of tired surrender. Korri's pleading, bulging eyes was the death blow that destroyed his resolve.

"Does she need to be on the front?" Krillen asked Luva.

"I'll keep her safe, I swear on my life," Luva placed a hand over her heart.

Krillen sighed heavily, cast one look at Korri then nodded resignedly to the squealing delight of the little girl.

"Seeing someone so young so glad to be out fighting is kinda disturbing," Henry said.

"I know right? But that's the galaxy we live in," Tangmo shrugged, "anything else Luva?"

"I want Hera and Pollius's squad with me," Luva looked at Xiphos. "They work well with us."

"Of course," Xiphos said.

"That's all I need on my front," Luva told Tangmo.

"Excellent, now everyone set your watch to…"

"Are you forgetting something?"

All eyes turned to Damien, even with his helmet on everybody can sense the annoyance radiating off him.

"Umm…are we?" Tangmo asked.

"Oh, I don't know, the post-human biologically engineered killing machine standing right in front of you?!" Damien bellowed, causing everyone beside Tangmo and Henry to flinch in fear.

"Okay, my bad, you guys just kinda blend into the background," Henry chuckled. "Anyway, I have something planned for the Astartes."

"Which is?" Damien said.

"Manaus, Helvius and Aurius can go with Luva," Henry continued. "You and Gallus can go with Orhul, and Sidonius and Galerius can go with Krix. Wait until the section leaders give their command before unleashing hell."

"As you say general," Gallus said.

"So is everybody set now?" Assenting murmurs answered Tangmo. "Alright, as I was saying, everybody set your clock and be ready to move out when the sun sets. When is that anyway?"

"In about four hours, lord commissar," Miwak said.

"Alright guys and gals, get some chow and rest up, we're in for a long night. In the meantime, I'm going to go find Tyra."

"And I shall accompany you," Leilatha nonchalantly came to Tangmo's side.

"Don't trust me to be alone with her?" Tangmo smiled devilishly.

"Oh, shut up." 

* * *

"Target in sight," Luva spoke into the slender mic attached to her helmet, the ocular enhancement goggle over her eyes rendering the pitched black landscape into glowing green neon. "Four hundred meters, stay quiet and wait for the Valkyries to begin their bombing run. Pollius, Hera, are you in position?"

"Yes captain," the Kolasians whispered their affirmative, hidden among the charred, destroyed trees the size of a house that ringed the heretic's encampment, the scars of the PDF's failed attack a few days ago. Easing the goggle on to the top of her helmet, pushing a few times until the locks gave a satisfying click, Luva blinked her vision into focus. A single great bonfire roared furiously at the center of the traitor's camp, drenching all in sickly red, the turgid light dancing a grotesque rhythm that stung her eyes. Dotting the outer perimeter were the unholy stars of Chaos, raised like a crucifix and set ablaze, blackened corpse nailed to each one. And entrenched between these evil effigies were heavy guns and armed servitors in formidable number, reinforced behind thick wall of sandbag.

"Lord commissar, are you in position?" Luva tapped the mic.

"Yeah," commissar Tangmo replied. "How's it looking out there Luva?"

"The enemy remains unware of our approach sir," Luva squinted her eyes. "No sign of any discernable activity."

"Three minutes Luva, get ready," the commissar continued.

"Yes sir," Luva looked down at the chronometer around her wrist, the dimmed neon ticking down the seconds. Peering over the rim of the bombed out crater her scouts were hidden in, Luva carefully slid the barrel of her newly issued lasgun atop the coarse earthen parapet, safety off.

"Are you ready?" Luva asked Korri as the scouts around them quietly got into firing position.

"I am," Korri made one final adjustment to her scope before peering into it, breathe coming a little too fast.

"Calm down girl," Luva whispered, "deep long breathes, clear your mind of everything beside the target between your crosshair."

"Okay," Korri nodded, the heaving of her chest resuming its normal rhythm.

Luva glance at the chronometer, one minute, and tapped her mic again, "Brother Manaus, be prepare to move into position once the bombardment commence."

"Affirmative captain," the Space Marine made his acknowledgement when the rolling thunder of jet engines reverberated across the sky. Squinting, Luva can see the heretic's sentries bounding across the defenses, shouting and barking, all guns trained on the night around them, none aiming upward. The first bomb struck the exact moment the chronometer reached zero, pillar of fire rolling skyward, lighting up the forest and camp in glaring white. Then another bomb struck, then another, and another, each shrieking wail hitting fuel depots, tanks and power generators.

Glow lamps flickered and died, leaving only braziers, torches and flaming ruins to provide illumination, howling men and women in desecrated armor ran through the destruction like crazed hounds let loose from their leashes. Las light and heavy tracer rounds shot into the air but none found its mark, the moonless night shielding the Valkyries from return fire. The gun servitors, programmed to target terrestrial enemy, can do nothing but whirled their guns left and right in jittery confusion.

The ground shook, and Luva turned to see the Space Marines sprinting into position, it baffled her to no end that something so large can move so quickly. Looking at her chronometer, seeing that ten minutes had elapsed since the attack began, Luva spoke into her mic:

"Load the rocket launchers with EMP warheads and prepare to fire on my mark."

The hisses and clangs of rockets sliding down the tubes were muted by the screaming Valkyries banking away toward the Imperial's line, suffering no casualty that Luva can see. The heretics bayed in bestial delight, thinking that the attack was over.

"Take aim," Luva took a deep breath then whispered. "Fire."

Without roar of holy benediction or gallant declaration, the rockets flew across the field and slammed into the gun servitors. Electric discharge slithered through the air, making the hairs on Luva's neck stand on end, icy blue bolts wreathed the gun servitors, causing them to jerk and twitched in a horrid dance of rigor mortis before going limp, all lights extinguished from metallic sockets and bodies. Although the rockets themselves did minimal damaged, the EMP charges had successfully incapacitated the guns. Shouting officers and gunners rushed over to the dead servitors, banging it with wrenches and rifle butts in a desperate attempt to revive the gun slaves.

"Open fire," Luva spoke and pulled the trigger, the muzzle flashed red hot and a heretic infantryman dropped to the ground. Light erupted from the encircling darkness, her scouts laying down clean, accurate barrage on the traitor's line, felling them in breathtaking droves, their pitiful return fires did nothing to stem the onslaught. A good number of Chaos soldiers were slain before the survivors managed to scramble back behind sandbags and pillboxes, the bellowing reports of heavy bolters and autocannons thundered forth and tore mercilessly into Luva's position.

"Korri get down!" Luva ducked beneath the earthen rim but the girl didn't even blink when dirt and woods splattered across her face, grimly calm as she fired singular shot at an enemy's gun emplacement. Astonishingly, the suppressing fire lessened. Peeking above her cover, Luva saw that Korri had managed to take out an autocannon position, killing the gunner and everyone else that tried to take his place.

Luva was about to compliment Korri when Manaus stepped onto the crater's rim, tall and proud like a hero of legend and bellowed:

"Courage and honor! For the Emperor!"

The heavy bolter under his arms roared, night fled the Space Marine as he marched slowly down the rise, spewing death upon the heretics. Sandbags exploded in mist of wet ruby, the traitor's counter fire ineffective in stopping Manaus's advance, las and bullets ricocheting off the giant's thick ceramite armor. Soon, his two Battle Brothers joined him, the Primaris Marines firing from the hip, taking aim at anything that moves. Luva had seen this before, recruits too eager to make a kill, children drunk on the allure of glory, the kind that got themselves and others killed. Manaus saw this and barked his subordinates back into position behind him.

"Commissar, the Astartes are advancing," Luva said into the mic, "requesting mortar support on the enemy's position."

"Already on it."

Luva gave a start when commissar Tangmo appeared beside her, grinning mischievously.

"I could've shot you sir," Luva frowned, her voice barely rising above the whistling munitions.

"Yeah, but your face was totally worth it," Tangmo winked as the traitor's position went up in flames, clumps of dirt and body parts flew across the gloom. The remaining heretics leapt through the fire, maddened by slaughter, swords, axes and guns held high as they charged the Imperial's line. Her scouts and the Space Marines made short work of them.

"Make ready and prepare to move out!" Tangmo shouted over the din. "Follow the Space Marines and aim for the head and neck! These fuckers are servants of Khorne, they like a nice pitched fight, don't give them the opportunity to get close!"

Behind her, Krillen and Hildebrandt's battalion marched into position, ready to follow her scout across the field. Luva was reloading her lasgun when a searing gale, not that dissimilar to a discharging flamethrower, washed over her head. So powerful was the heat that commissar Tangmo threw himself down beside her.

"What in the flying fuck?!" He bellowed the same moment a boulder size fireball careened toward the three Space Marines, Manaus leapt backward while the two Primaris dashed to the side. The fireball exploded where they had stood, hungry tongues of fire lapping over them. Tendrils of smoke rising from their armor, the Space Marines got back on their feet in time to see a figure striding toward them. Voicing prayer to the God Emperor, Luva beheld what might have once been a man. The spindly creature, limbs elongated and crooked, moved with a sickly grace of a dying tree caught in the wind. Inhuman, tormented moan rumbled from its bloody sewed lips, cadaverous hollowed eye sockets swept across the Imperial Guards's position.

"Waste that spooky ass motherfucker!" Tangmo shouldered his own lasgun, "Manaus, fall back before that psyker shoot fire again!"

"Affirmative," Manaus was making his way back but stopped when he saw the Primaris charging the Warp abomination, bolters blazing. "Withdraw you damn fool!"

The Primaris emptied their bolters on the psyker, but the attack failed to penetrate the creature's Warp shield. Howling like an injured beast, the psyker swept its long arm at the two Astartes, wall of hellish green fire following its emaciated claw like fingers. The flame struck a Primaris on the right, the crushing bang and tear of ruptured armor resounded across the battlefield as the Astartes cartwheeled across the air, one of his pauldron flying loose. The Primaris's comrade was reaching for his chainsword when the psyker stretched both hands toward him, summoning two pillars of swirling light that struck the Space Marine like a battering ram, the impact threw him clear across the open field.

"Open fire! Kill the sum bitch!" Commissar Tangmo put his lasgun on full auto and unleashed a stream of lasbolt on the psyker, membranous ripples danced across its Warp shield. Luva added her own salvo a heartbeat later, firing aimed single shot at places where she thought the creature's armor was weakest. Soon, the Imperial Guards were unleashing their entire firepower on a single target, the psyker spun toward them and moaned its baleful cry.

"RPG and grenade launcher open fire, fuck him up!" At the commissar's command, rockets and grenades flew over her head and hit the wavering abomination in staccato of fire, sending the creature flopping to the ground, gangly limbs swatting the air. Howling, the psyker raised its hand at their position, reality around the open palm sundering as unnatural irradiance glow coalesced. Then a bright las light severed its arm at the elbow. The creature howled a torturous throe, liquid fire spewed from the fleshy stump. Luva turned to see Korri quickly slamming in a new magazine and taking aim, grimacing as she pulled the trigger. The lasbolt, turned up to the highest output, struck the psyker between its hollowed eyes, vaporizing the cranium into charred mass of brain and skull. Convulsing, the psyker bend and twisted unnaturally to the sicken snaps of bones before liquid fire engulfed the creature in a blinding conflagration. In less than a minute all that remained was a puddle of bubbling molten earth.

"Well done Korri," Luva gave her a pat on the back as the scouts crowded around her, giving praises and cheers. Korri received it all with wary nervousness, her timidity only worsened when Krillen strode through the throngs of guardsmen, eyeing the girl with those hard, cold eyes of his. The young sniper looked about ready to cry when the colonel laid a gentle hand on her shoulder, a warm smile graced his face as he nodded. Beaming, Korri threw her arms around Krillen and hugged him mightily to the resounding ovation of the guardsmen.

"Holy shit Korri that was a fucking amazing yo!" Commissar Tangmo bellowed and ran up to the two siblings, "you just Simo Hayha that bitch!"

"Thank you sir," Korri dislodged herself from Krillen, the colonel not appreciating his sister's coyness toward the commissar.

"I could kiss you, but Krillen's probably gonna kill me," that drew a healthy laughter from the men, "but yeah, well done. Now, I would love to stay and chat but I think we have two dead Space Marines on our hands, so…I'll give you some candy later, bye!"

With that, the commissar leapt over the rim and sprinted toward Manaus who was kneeling over one of the Primaris Marine.

"Get everybody ready to move out," Luva told her second in command before following the commissar, Krillen joining her a moment later.

"Yo, is he alive?" Luva heard Tangmo as she approached him.

"He is," Manaus said, not sounding happy.

"Which one of you is the Apothecary?" Tangmo went on.

"That one," Manaus pointed at the other Primaris limping toward them, the Astartes reached down and hurled his injured comrade up to his feet.

"You shamed us," Manaus growled at the two Primaris. "If it wasn't for that sniper, your recklessness would have been the end of the both of you. By disobeying me you have dishonored yourself and the Chapter. If you two ever decide to throw your lives away in vain glory again then do every one of us the courtesy of perishing, so that we can all be rid of your stupidity."

"I beg your forgiveness brother," the two Primaris bowed lowly, Luva can hear the stark remorsefulness in their distorted voices.

"I'm sorry that you have to witness that, lord commissar," Manaus bowed at Tangmo. "You have my words that such shameful display will not be repeated again."

"It's okay dude, seriously," Tangmo said. "We all get a little carried away sometime, I'm sure they'll learn from their mistake."

"They better," Manaus said and led the Primaris away.

"Jesus Christ that was rough," Tangmo tapped the vox caster in his ear. "Tyra, what's the situation with the enemy? Uh-huh, right, okay good, begin firebombing their escape route, I want them trap here." He tapped the plastic bud a few more times. "Orhul, what's the situation on your end? Okay, uh-huh, uh-huh, well is the flying motherfuck dead yet? Good, keep up the pressure but don't enter the camp." Explosion lit up the northern sky, the pulsing red glow growing brighter and fiercer as Tangmo continued to speak. "Krix, how's it hanging? Okay cool, maintain position." The commissar waved them back to the crater and said. "Vakon begin bombardment, all battery free, pound them for ten minutes."

Concussive thunder rolled from the south as they slid back into the hole.

"You might want to cover your ears, this is going to be loud," commissar Tangmo pressed his hands over his ears, above them the shrieking wind rose to a piercing crescendo. Luva did the same just in time for the first shell to hit the heretic's encampment. 

* * *

"Well that went a lot better than expected," Tangmo glanced at the colossal boreal forest around him, each tree the size of a building, a true wondrous beauty of nature. Too bad they have to bulldoze them to make room for the tanks.

"Those psykers were a real pain in the ass though," Damien said, bolter cradled ready in his arm.

"We ran into this Slender Man looking motherfucker, what about you guys?"

"My troops got tangled with this crazy jawless bitch that flew around and breathe fire."

"Well, nice to see the two of you having fun."

Snickering, Tangmo and Damien spun around and grinned at the frowning Henry, arms folded over his chest grumpily.

"You mad that we had all the fun?" Damien snickered.

"What the hell do you think?!" Henry snapped.

"Hey, it's not our fault this place is filled with trees," Tangmo shrugged.

"I'll enjoy tearing it all down," Henry muttered darkly.

"I bet Greenpeace loves you," Damien's helmed face seemed to grimace.

"Especially when I set them on fire along with their precious fucking trees," Henry ground his teeth.

"Jesus, calm the fuck down," Tangmo shook his head. "Beside, you didn't missed anything much. We just surrounded the Chaos bastard and then proceed to methodically destroy them. It was a completely tactical affair dude, like how modern warfare is done. We just pulled the trigger and watch them drop, then proceed to bury them under several tons of bombs."

"Things went really well too," Damien added. "Sure, I few thousand people got hurt here and there but nobody died, while eighty percent of the enemy's force was wiped out. I mean shit, how many times had that canonically happened in 40k?"

"Let's see how long we can keep this no death streak going then," Tangmo looked at Damien. "How's Helvius and Aurius doing by the way, they got burned pretty bad."

"They're fine; their armor absorbed most of the damage," Damien said. "But they're pretty bummed out though."

"Yeah, Manaus gave them one hell of a verbal beat down," Tangmo noticed then that the forest was thinning, the enormous floras spacing out while patches of green grasses appeared to be more abundant as they approached a rise. Bracing their weapons, the trio slowly ascended the hill.

"I still question the logic of the three of us wandering out alone into enemy's territory," Damien spoke up.

"Well, the little brat here won't shut up unless we do this," Tangmo stabbed his thumb at Henry. "So, here we are."

"It's an ingenious tactical maneuver," Henry huffed. "The enemy will be expecting a large scouting party, not three inconspicuous individuals going out for a stroll."

"How is any of this inconspicuous?!" Damien waved quickly at his big ass Space Marine armor, and was about to continue complaining when they finally crested the hill, and found his voice taken away by the sight before them.

It was Helm's Deep. Holy shit, it was Helm's Deep on a Warhammer 40k scale complete with the grimdark paintjob. The heretic fortress was carved into the mountain, like Helm's Deep, with a large open field in front of it, like Helm's Deep, protected by thick fuck huge wall, like Helm's Deep, with towering multilayered keep dominating the background, like…okay, this looked more like Minas Tirith, but the wide bridge leading up to the only entrance was just like Helm's fucking Deep!

"Hello, Mr. Tolkien," Tangmo stared at their target.

"So…does this make us the Uruk-hai?" Henry chuckled.

"Oh yeah, and we're about to tear the Rohirrim a new asshole," Damien added.

After a few seconds, the trio started harmonizing the Rohan theme from the Two Towers.

"Sing a little louder, they might actually hear you."

Squealing like a bunch of high school girl, the trio leapt off their feet and whipped around to find the main characters, Evangeline, Bruce and Aileen included, climbing up the hill to join them, their expressions varied from open amusement to outright exasperation. Leilatha looking exceptionally peeved.

"Your action is beyond idiotic," she scolded Tangmo. "Have you forgotten your responsibility? What would happen if the enemy finds you?"

"You could have been killed, or worse, captured by those heretics, sir," wait a minute, Tyra's here? And agreeing with Leilatha?!

"Umm…it's Henry's fault! He dragged me and Damien out here!" Tangmo pointed at Henry.

"Why am I not surprised?" Ladaee rolled her eyes, much to Henry's charging.

"Calm down ladies, I'll keep your boyfriends safe," Damien was impervious to the women's combined glare.

"Is this a normal happenstance amongst your regiment?" Evangeline asked worriedly.

"You haven't seen anything yet colonel," Meko grinned conspiratorially with the snickering Orhul.

"Still, that was pretty stupid of you," Krix commented, a flamer braced on her shoulder. "Bring me along next time, it will ease your lady friend's apprehension."

"Or me," Luva shot Krix a challenging look.

"You lads and lasses are never a bore!" Aileen spoke up. "I like it!"

"Aye, very interesting," Bruce came to stand beside Tangmo. "So this is Deep Rock fortress, impressive. It's going to be hard work cracking that one open."

"The approach will be bloody, that much is certain," Xiphos said.

"The King Ghidorah will make short work of the walls, colonels," Ruven announced proudly, "that I can guarantee."

"I suggest we start building trenches to begin the siege sir," Hildebrandt said. "They won't break with one attack."

"One thing at a time Hildebrandt," Tangmo said. "We're only here to observe our surrounding, for now."

"Korri, what do you see?" Krillen nudged his little sister, the girl nodded and stared down the scope of her sniper lasgun.

"There are a lot of people on the wall," Korri's posture tightened. "Lord commissar, one of them is looking at us with a binocular. They know we're here."

"Good," Tangmo flashed his canine, turned toward the fortress and held up the sign of the aquila above his head, Henry and Damien joining him, also upping the eagle. "Now they know there time is up."


	9. Ride to Ruin and The World's Ending!

"The Emperor is our savior, the Emperor is our father, the Emperor is our light. A spiritu dominatus. Domine libra nos. A morte perpetua. Domine, libra nos. Ave, Imperator. Domine, libra nos."

Zorkha watched the Sororitas nun wept her prayer, hoarse and forlorn as a man got off her spread eagle form and stepped away from the marble altar she was sprawled upon. He gave the naked woman one last appreciative look before pulling up his trouser, picked up his stubber gun leaning against a bloodstained column and headed for the chapel's exit. The man haven't taken two steps when another took his place between the nun's legs, one more in a long line snaking across the once sanctified place of worship, his hip thrusting with bestial eagerness. He howled his delight and she sobbed anew, broken orison spilling from her lips.

How long has it been since the convent was taken? Six months? Seven? Eight? A year? He never paid attention to such trivial details but their presence irked him, a distraction that steered his warriors away from the glory of battle. Still, he would be foolish to ignore his men's canal needs, and seeing the whores of the False Emperor suffer was a joy in on itself, let them glean what little pleasure they can while it last. Because soon, they will all die, Khorne has blessed this fortress to be their tomb. Although a formidable seat of power, Deep Rock fortress was never meant to hold out against a numerically superior force. Zorkha smiled, for he planned to go before the Skull Throne with a magnanimous tribute of Imperial soldiers at his side.

The heavy thud of metal sabaton on marble rumbled through the nun's baleful wail. Frowning, Zorkha spun to face the ten foot giant approaching him, colors out of time and space wreathed his ceramite armor, the sickening mass of Warp energy congregating on the spiked crown of his staff.

He wanted to spit, but opted for a stiff bow instead. One does not cross a fallen Astartes, even if he's a Tzeentch spawn.

"Lord Mykrion, you humble me with your presence," Zorkha droned pleasantly.

"Spare me your false flattery, dog of Khorne," the Space Marine hissed, sickly jade pulsed from the slits of his monstrous helm.

"What can I do for you, mighty sorcerer?" Zorkha kept his head low.

"Nothing," Mykrion voice was a raspy, ethereal thing. "It is common courtesy that you are made aware of our departure."

"I see," Zorkha's lips peeled back into a mocking smile, "best be on your way lest those Ultramarines catch you."

"Insolent little…" the air around the staff shimmered, Warp sorcery radiating in snapping tendrils. Mykrion was about to step forward when a hand reached out from the shadow behind him and caught his pauldron, so thick was the darkness that not even the eldritch light or rising sun can penetrate. Mykrion's head tilted downward, nodded a few times then stood erected once more, Warp light dispersing from his golden staff.

"Time grew short," the fallen Astartes announced. "The rite must be performed before we leave."

He tapped the butt of his staff on the floor and from the impenetrable ebon strode eight solemn figures in tattered robe. Zorkha remembered them, Sororitas that had only a few weeks ago been keeping his men intimately companied. It appears these were the enlightened ones.

"A good number," Zorkha commented.

"Agreed," Mykrion handed Zorkha a saw tooth dagger the size of his arm. "They need to be initiated."

Nodding, Zorkha took the heavy knife and walked over to the sobbing nun from before, the eight silent women shadowing him.

"Finish up," he told the skinny wretch pounding mercilessly into her, no more prayer now, just cry of purest anguish.

"Five more minutes," the man panted, sweat and saliva dripping down his leering face. Grabbing his ponytail, Zorkha threw him off the nun. The man was about to protest when a bolt decapitated him.

"Get back to walls, now!" Zorkha swept his smoking bolt pistol over the gathered warriors, sending them scrambling for the arch door, some stumbling as they hurriedly pulled up their leggings. When no one remained beside himself, the eight women, Mykrion and his guests, Zorkha strolled up to the shuddering Sororitas. Looming above the crying, blubbering woman, her eyes faraway and unfocused, Zorkha felt nothing but disgust. Better to have captured a militant order, those women at least wouldn't break so easily.

"You should rejoice," Zorkha patted the Sororitas's grime stained cheek, "your suffering is almost at an end."

Piecing focus returned to her eyes, the singular hatred honed on him. Then, using what remained of her breathe, she spat at him.

"Burn in the deepest pit of hell, traitor," she growled.

Zorkha raised his hand but stopped himself before striking the nun, instead he calmly wiped the wet spot off his chin and waved one of the women over, she complied without a word.

"You know what to do," he pressed the dagger into her hand. She gave it a look over then stepped forward.

"…Talova?" Icy recognition frosted over the nun's seething anger. "What have they done to you?"

Talova said nothing, instead flicking the dagger so that it was held inverted. Slowly, the blade descended on the nun's throat.

"Child…don't do this," the nun pleaded. "You have to fight…!"

The sharpened metal eased into her neck. The nun gagged, blood spurting from her mouth, words coming wet and red. Tightening her grip, Talova pressed the dagger deeper then pulled out, pressed then pulled, pressed then pull, the nun bucked and twitched as the blade sawed through muscles, sinews, cartilages and bones. Twinkling giggles accompanied her dying gasp, growing in maddened intensity with every splatter of blood that landed on Talova's joyful, laughing face. 

* * *

The barbs have lost its stings. Father Ersako glanced around his destroyed tent, objects of worship gilded in gold, some whole, some broken, laid scattered across the carpeted floor, wet streaks of scarlet decorated the once pristine white canvas walls. No prayer to the God Emperor came as he swung the whip over his shoulder. He heard the hum of power, the slick tear of hooks rending flesh and the soft patter of spilled blood. Yet he felt not the pain or joy of purified absolution, just anger, simmering and boiling. This was supposed to be his glory, a chance to shepherd the righteous and pious to victory, to have his name exalted to the highest honor amongst the Ecclesiarchy.

But he was robbed.

Those outworlders usurped his authority and the God Emperor rewarded them with victory? Why? After toiling for so long, why was he denied triumph when it was a hairbreadth away? Was he not faithful? What has he done wrong? Why has the Master of Mankind forsaken him and cast only silence his way?

Roaring, he flagellated himself again, stroking his rage to a white hot pitch, the fire felt good, beckoning him to embrace it, a sanctuary where his doubt will be laid to rest. Red creeping into his vision, Ersako's bloody face swirled around and found his servants huddled together in the far corner, their young pretty faces contorted with fear, shaking and crying at the sight of him. They had always served his carnal needs, but now he wanted pleasure of a more visceral sort. They whimpered and wept at his approach, begged and plea to the sight of his raised whip, and screamed when the wicked barbs descend. Such beautiful music they made. 

* * *

"Do I really need to go?" Tangmo whined.

"It's just a mass, stop bitching," Damien shot him a reprimanding look.

"It's not so bad dude, trust me, I've been to a lot of Sunday service," Henry chimed up.

"This other priest is probably a fucktard like Ersako," Tangmo complained.

"I heard he's pretty chill," Henry continued. "And since we don't have any holy man up on the Immortal Spirit, he might be interested in joining us."

"Oh yeah, just invite a religious nutjob onboard, that'll end well," Tangmo rolled his eyes.

"Jesus Christ, stop acting like Laura and shut the fuck up already, we're here," Damien approached a simple brown tent and held the flap open. "The sermon just started, keep your voice down."

Grumbling, Tangmo followed Henry into the calm candlelit interior, the trio taking their place at the rear of the makeshift church. It was a simple thing, with rows of benches crammed together in the center, cut in half by a small lane for people to commute, a stage and a podium bathed in soft, welcoming glow dominated the far end.

"…We are all sons and daughters of the God Emperor," the priest with a braided Middle Age hairdo orated to a packed crowd of guardsmen, his Scottish accent thick but easily understandable. "We live to serve His will, but what does that entail? What is the true meaning of service?"

Huh, Tangmo admit he didn't expect the priest to encourage any kind of thinking, just absolute, blind submission to the Imperial Creed.

"Many will say that our life is the Emperor's currency," the priest continued. "But I reject such labels, brothers and sisters. No, we are not things to simply be spent, for we are so much more than that, we are pieces of the Emperor himself."

Tangmo, Henry and Damien traded look of surprise. Good thing there weren't any Sisters of Battle around or this priest would've gotten his ass purged.

"We are His compassion," the priest roared, his powerful baritone shook the tent. "We are His mercy, we are His kindness, His patience, His understanding, His anger, His vilification. But most importantly, we are His will to defend and protect the Imperium of Man. Be ever fervent in battle brothers and sisters, but remember why you fight. You fight for those beside you, for the defenseless and for the lives yet to come. Remember this when you step into the maelstrom of war and know that you serve the Emperor and his subjects better alive than dead, and that vain glory is the surest path to damnation. Amen."

A reverent amen echoed in response as the occupants got off their seat, did the sign of the aquila and headed for the exit. Tangmo could see their grimy faces brightened with confidence and renewed purpose.

"Thank you for not shooting me, Brother Astartes," the priest walked up to the trio and bowed humbly. "After what happened with father Ersako, I was expecting a similar treatment."

"I just gave that little brat a time out, father," Damien said innocently.

"Which was about a week ago," Henry added. "Should we be worried?"

"The Korpsmen are not reporting anything weird," Tangmo said, "beside him going full Opus Dei that is."

"Yeah, I think we should start worrying," Henry grimaced.

"Father Ersako has been known to flagellate himself from time to time," the priest smiled warmly at a nun who strode up and joined them, she carried what appeared to be a cylindrical metal water cooler. She placed the tank down, scooped up a cupful and handed it to the priest who drank with a satisfied sigh. "He believes it purifies his body and spirit."

"What a fucking retard," Tangmo snorted as the nun gave him, Henry and Damien a cup each. "Thank you."

"Although his method of serving the God Emperor differs greatly from our own," the nun said. "I will respect his decision and belief. It is easy to judge, but harder to accept and understand."

"Oh my God, you sound just like my mum," Tangmo groaned.

"She is a wise woman," the nun smiled.

"Stubborn as all hell too," Tangmo took a sip, the orange drink was icy cool and deliciously sweet. "Holy shit, this taste just like…"

"Irn-Bru," Damien finished the cup with a smile.

"I see the grian leomhainn is to your liking," the priest chuckled as the nun offered Damien a second serving.

"Oh yeah, just need a dash of CO2 and this will be perfect," Henry sipped slowly. "I never did get your name father…"

"Joseph, and this is my wife Joan," he introduced himself and the nun. "We have served with the Grey Watch for the past twenty standard solar years."

"A pleasure to meet you father Joseph, sister Joan. I am Brother Damien of the Ultramarines, and these two are commissar Tangmo and general Henry," Damien bowed while Tangmo and Henry lifted up their cups in greeting. "That was an interesting sermon you've just given, father."

"Ah…" Joseph put his cup down slowly while Joan's posture stiffened. "How did you find it?"

"It rocked dude!" The couple gaped in shock at Damien's beaming face.

"Yeah, and here I was expecting some crazy shit about death, martyrdom, death, sacrifices and more death," Tangmo added. "It's nice to hear something that isn't batshit crazy for once."

"I…I don't know what to say," Joseph stammered. "T-Thank you sirs, it's just that, the reception of our sermon are usually less than complementary."

"With a healthy dosage of threat and, more often than not, physical harm," Joan added, and it was now that Tangmo noticed a bruise on her cheek, the mark looked recent.

"Ersako did that?" Tangmo asked, his mood darkening.

"Don't fret yourself laddie," Joan waved him off. "Not the first bump I got on the noggin."

"I'm gonna kill that fuck," Henry got the crazy, pissed off look in his eyes. "Seriously, I'm gonna give him a prostrate examine with my chainsword."

"I'm not worth the trouble," Joan giggled. "Besides, my husband already gave that loud mouth a good wallop across the jaw."

"I have no regret," Joseph drew Joan into a powerful embrace, his wife yelping in surprise, "even if I don't look forward to another reprimand from the Ecclesiarchy."

"If everything goes according to plan, I doubt you'll get any," Damien said.

"What do you mean Brother Astartes?" Joseph asked.

"Do you know the nature of our mission, father Joseph?" Tangmo asked.

"From what I heard around the camp, you are here to find a Standard Template Construct," Joseph went on.

"Exactly," Tangmo nodded. "Now father, you should realize by now that we are not like your usual Imperial taskforce, oh no. You see the Immortal Spirit, that's the name of our Gloriana, isn't just a flying harbinger of death but a fully functional city full of people with needs and wants. And it hasn't occurred to us until recently that we've been neglecting the civilians and soldiery's spiritual need."

The clergy pair was silent for a moment before Joseph spoke in a low, careful voice, "you want us to join your mission?"

"Bingo," Tangmo nodded.

"But sir, me and my wife are attached to the Grey Watch," Joseph said.

"If negotiation goes well, the Grey Watch and the Iron Guard will also be joining us," Henry spoke up.

"We really like your sermon, father Joseph," Damien added. "We thought it was very riveting and hopeful. You don't spur your listeners to a maddened frenzy but make them understand and embrace their duty to the God Emperor and the Imperium, logical and lacking unnecessary zeal. I believe your version of the Imperial Creed will be very popular amongst the good people of the Immortal Spirit."

Joan glanced hopefully at Joseph but the priest wore a deadly grim expression, his heavy brow furrowing.

"As inviting as your offer may be, Brother Astartes," Joseph began. "I'm afraid I must decline, for your sake."

"Please elaborate," Tangmo deadpanned.

"I am on very bad standing with the Ecclesiarchy," Joseph continued, Joan sinking deeper into his arms. "My preaching has been seen as damagingly unorthodox, some would even denounce me as a heretic. Colonel Bruce has vouched for me and my wife, but at the detriment of the Grey Watch's reputation. If you take us in, you will be stained by association, and I do not want such stigma placed upon good men."

"Heh, that's cute, he thinks we're good men," Tangmo laughed lowly and placed his cup down. "But yeah, you're still coming with us."

Joseph blinked uncomprehendingly a few times, "…did you not hear what I just said? I am blacklisted by the Ecclesiarchy, they will not hesitate to slander your name and dismantle your operation if they see you harboring a radical priest."

"They can go fuck themselves," Tangmo smirked at Joan's horrified gasp. "The situation has changed father, things in the Imperium are about to get a nasty shake up and we need a reasonable religious man on our side. And you my friend fit the bill to a tee. I mean, shit, I don't even like organized religion and I like you."

Joan's pleading brown eyes was doing a great job of softening up Joseph's guarded solemnity. After a moment, the priest sighed softly with a smile, "well sir as I said before, we're attached to the Grey Watch, it will be up to Bruce to decide."

"Oh don't worry about Bruce, we already got him and Evangeline in the bag," Tangmo was starting to cackle like a super villain when the tent flap burst open and stumbled in Elpida, the Kolasi junior tank engineer panting like she had just ran a marathon.

"General Henry!" Elpida saluted sloppily. "Something bad is happening with that priest Ersako."

"He got loose?!" Henry spun to face Elpida.

"No sir, he's still confined within his tent," Elpida went on. "But there are screams coming from inside, and the whole place stank like a butcher shop."

"Well shit, looks like we get to pop that fool for real," Damien pulled the bolter from his magnetic thigh, put on his helmet and strode for the exit after Elpida.

"Guess I'll see you later father," Tangmo gave the couple a Thai wai before dashing after Damien with Henry at his side. It didn't take them long to find Ersako's tent, a big ass wasteful looking thing situated atop a flat hill, the canvas resplendent in gold and red, and right now, surrounded by gawking PDF and guardsmen.

"Get into position! Make ready!" The guardsmen from the Immortal Spirit reacted promptly to Tangmo's command, forming up into firing line or ducking behind cover, lasguns aimed at the now silent tent from all direction. It took a louder persuasion from Damien to spur the PDF into the correct rank and files.

"Stay here Elpida," Tangmo told the girl and stomped toward the Krieg sentries maintaining position a hundred paces from the entrance. The trio was climbing up the gentle hill when a horrid stench of wet rust buffeted them like a hammer blow, almost driving Tangmo and Henry to their knees.

"What in the fuck?!" Tangmo gagged, vainly covering his mouth and nose.

"Oh God, it's in my mouth, it's in my mouth!" Henry staggered drunkenly, looking ready to retch.

"Yeah, something isn't right here," with his helmet on, Damien was unaffected by the cadaverous aroma.

"No shit!" Tangmo blinked back tears and waved at the Korpsmen. "How come they can't smell anything?"

"They're wearing gasmask, duh!" Henry pointed out the obvious.

"Oh right, completely forgot about that," Tangmo tapped a Korpsman on the shoulder. "Sergeant Rainer, what the hell is going on here?!"

"Screams, Herr commissar," the sergeant said. "It happened about twenty minutes ago, we thought at first it was father Ersako administering his daily penance on the novices, but it went far longer than his normal session."

"Did any of you go inside?" Tangmo pressed on.

"No Herr commissar."

"Good. Now get behind us, safeties off."

The Korpsmen were falling into position when Damien spoke up, his voice amplified like a megaphone.

"Ersako! We got the tent completely surrounded, put your hands behind your head and step outside, nice and slow, no sudden move. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law!"

"The Miranda Right? Really?" Tangmo irked a brow.

"Shut up, I always wanted to say that…"

"Movement!"

At Henry's words the tent flap flew open, and Tangmo stopped himself just in time before gunning down one of Ersako's servant, the boy shrieking incoherently as he stumbled toward them, his right arm flayed bloodied to the bones. Ten more emerged, all bearing grisly injuries, rolling down the hills and huddling together, weeping and shaking.

"BLOOD, BLOOD, BLOOD!" Ersako bulled into the open, and goddamn he looked even more fucked up than the screaming boys, with everything below his neck a mess of shredded flesh and bulging naked muscles oozing rivulet of blood. "BLOOD FOR THE SKULL THRONE!"

The trio and the Death Korpsmen lit up the air with hails of lasfire and bolts, tearing Ersako apart into wet pieces of cauterized meat. In seconds nothing remained but mutilated limbs and a boiling red pool where the priest had stood.

"Should've killed the fucker the first time we met him," Henry growled and holstered his laspistol.

"Well, sometime we need the bad guy in our midst to do the dastardly thing first before taking him out," Damien slammed a new magazine into his bolter.

"Yeah, I'm sure they enjoyed it," Tangmo waved at the pale, shivering boys, now being comforted by Joan who had followed them.

"By the Emperor," a stricken Joseph made to approach Ersako's remains but Tangmo quickly snatched his arm and held him back.

"Don't go near that thing, there could be Warp residue," Tangmo breath in a lungful of clear sweet air, the stench of rust dispersing, "everything need to be burn."

"But he was a loyal servant of the God Emperor," Joseph protested. "He needs to be given proper funeral rites."

"He became a Khornate priest right before he dies dude," Tangmo let go of Joseph. "I don't know about you, but I'm not gonna give a servant of Chaos anything resembling decency."

His words sinking in, the priest nodded sadly.

"Good, now go help your wife with those kids," Tangmo pointed at Joan then put on his earbud, giving it a few taps, "Tyra, you there?"

"Go ahead sir," sensing the urgency, Tyra adopted her serious tone.

"I need an emergency medevac at my position," Tangmo grimaced, some of the boys looked like they were going into shock.

"Yes sir," Tyra cut off the transmission.

"Ryvin, I need medics at my position now dude, this is an emergency!" Henry paced worriedly around the hill and bellowed into his earbud.

"Manaus, get the flamers and converge on father Ersako's hill," Damien relayed his orders. "I want the entire place looking like an erupted volcano in ten minutes."

"Umm…guys?" Albert uncertain voice cut through the pandemonium.

"What is it dude?" Tangmo didn't like it when Albert became meek.

"I got the data you wanted," Albert began. "But you're not gonna like what just popped up five minutes ago." 

* * *

"Alright ladies and gents, operation Fuck Rohan just got fast tracked," Tangmo announced to the main characters gathered around the flat digitized map of Deep Rock fortress, Leilatha and Krillen groaning at the awesome operation name. "Because according to our friendly neighborhood Machine Spirit, some nasty shit just happened, Albert my man, the floor's yours."

"Okay, but before I get to the bad news, please allow me to update your intel," at once, every data-slate in the room blinked to life, the main characters glanced down and quickly tapped the screen. "The reading from the seismic sonar we launched last night just came back…and things just got a lot more interesting."

"In a good way or a bad way?" Henry asked.

"Well that's depend," Albert went on. "You know how we thought the fortress's interior was going to be like Helm's Deep with all the corridors and hallways being really simple and straightforward?"

"It's gonna be like Moria isn't it?" Damien was less than pleased.

"More like Erabor from the Hobbit trilogy," Albert corrected him, "as in super large and complex, so it's gonna be quite a hassle rooting out the heretics. Now, on to the actual bad news, you see, while you guys were busy killing that asshole priest, the Immortal Spirit's sensor detected a large influx of Immaterium energy coming from within the fortress."

"What does that mean?" Xiphos asked.

"A Warp portal just opened up," the room fell silent at the announcement, no hushed murmurs or whispers, just the sound of silence and quick trading of stoic looks.

"That would explain how daemons managed to possess Ersako," all eyes turned to Joseph and Joan who had just entered the command tent, both their robes still wet with blood. "It exploited his anger and frustration, found the impurity in his fractured soul and made its home there."

"Captain Joseph," colonel Bruce saluted crisply. "I didn't know you would be joining us."

"I asked you repeatedly not to call me that anymore," Joseph said exasperatedly and Bruce bowed apologetically.

"How are the boys?" Henry asked.

"The medics were successful in stabilizing them," Joan stuttered, tears forming at the edge of her eyes. "But I doubt they would last the night. Throne have mercy, they were only children!"

"They'll be fine when they get to the Immortal Spirit," Tangmo waved off her worries. "Our medical bay can work miracle."

Joan was far from convinced but relented with a nod and quickly wiped her eyes.

"How can I help you, father Joseph?" Tangmo asked.

"I understand that your mission is to secure the STC, lord commissar," Joseph went on. "I know this is highly irregular and presumption of me, but I judge you to be a good man and would at the very least listen to my plea."

"I have my own broken moral compass father, I'm hardly a good person," Tangmo said. "But go ahead, what do you want."

"Civilians sir," now it was Joan who spoke. "Innocents herded off to be slaughter. I believe they are still alive, kept somewhere within the fortress."

"I understand your frustration sister Joan, but I'm afraid…"

"Albert, do you have any idea where the prisoners might be held?" Tangmo interrupted Bruce.

"Hold on, let me check," Albert made an obnoxious beeping sound as he went over the map.

"That's the Machine Spirit on our ship, I'll explain later," Tangmo spoke up before Joseph can ask.

"Alright, so according to the thermal scan, the prisoners are inside this big ass natural cavern situated about five hundred meters beneath the fortress," Albert said. "You remember that place in the Two Towers where Eowyn took all the women and children? I'll bet one of my hard drives that it looks something like that."

"Gonna be quite a detour," Henry said. "Considering how big the place is, and I don't like splitting up."

"Well, you kinda gotta go down there anyway, what with the bomb and everything."

Albert nonchalant announcement was predictably met with stunned silence.

"I'm sorry, what?" Damien was the first to recuperate from the shock.

"Yeah, the entire place is rigged," Albert continued. "The heretics are preparing to blow the fortress straight to hell if they're overrun. The good news is that the detonator is not far from where the prisoners are being held, and my reading shows that it's a medium size jury rigged computer, so I can easily guide the disarmament from here."

"I seriously don't know whether to be glad or stressed out right now," Tangmo shook his head and let out a sigh, sweeping his gaze over the main characters before saying, "You guys know what do, get ready, we deploy in an hour. About damn time we Uruk-Hai this bitch."

Saluting, the main characters headed out of the command tent. 

* * *

"Rie, you ready?" Henry spoke into the mic from his gun hatch atop the King Ghidorah, surveying the lines of tanks arrayed six kilometer from Deep Rock fortress. The no man's land lay bare before them, a perfect killing field for the formidable heavy cannons and artillery emplacements lining the battlement. And to top it off, a shimmering Void shield covered the entirety of the stronghold, it's gonna take some serious pounding from every artillery in their army to even make that thing stutter. Too bad for the heretic, they don't need a barrage.

"The Megumin is ready sir!" The chirpy brunette gave her horrifyingly enthusiastic reply.

"Begin phase one of operation Fuck Rohan," Henry said then changed his frequency to a wide transmission for every Imperial unit to hear. "Everybody take cover!"

Around him gunners disappeared beneath their hatches, while drivers and passengers of the Chimera troop carriers and Tauros jeeps, the Grey Watch lightning attack units, threw on their sun goggles. For Henry, he reached into his awesome general coat and withdrew a newly minted Ray-Ban sunglass, made by a very talented craftsman up on the Immortal Spirit, and put it on with a flourish.

Oh yeah, now he really feels like Patton, or Joakim Broden before he brings the house down at Falun.

A low hum rose in volume behind Henry, ending with an air shattering boom as the Megumin's purple energy ball soared toward the Void shield. It struck with an earsplitting bang, the mountains around them wobbled and swayed from the impact, blinding kaleidoscope light bloomed like a second sun. When the colorful lightshow ended, nothing remained of the Void shield but residue of static energy jittering across the air, smoke rose from one of the building inside the wall. Henry wouldn't be surprised if every generator inside Deep Rock fortress was fucking dead now.

"Subarashii Rie!" Henry spun on the unmoving Megumin to see Rie crawling out of the hatch, smiling brightly, a decanter held up in salute. Henry gave her a corna, put away his Ray-Band and made sure that his muffled headphone was snug tight over his ears before bellowing, "Ruven, Vakon, phase two baby, tear down that wall!"

Shells flew from the Imperial line on roars of thunder, streaking across the empty field and hammering the thick wall of iron and stone in hellish fire, those upon the parapet and watchtowers can do nothing but die under the merciless bombardment. In less than half an hour, the mighty wall collapsed into a monstrous cloud of churning dust that rushes across the field like an angry tempest. Ordering the ceasefire, Henry waited until the ashy soot settled to reveal a few lonely, defiant jagged pieces of wall rising out of the ground amidst the flat, smoking ruins.

"Phase three dudes, forward!" Henry grabbed his dual heavy bolters as the King Ghidorah, the Nynaeve and the four other Macharius lurched forward, forming the spearhead of the assault, the Cadian and Krieg Leman Russ making up their flanks. Storming across the field, every tank along the vanguard unleashed their payload, shells and lasers tore into the courtyard and buildings beyond, preventing the enemy from forming a coherent defense. Above him, missiles and bombs fall from the sky on streamers of vengeful fire as Tyra and the air force pummeled the gun emplacements inside the fortress with precision strike. Pitiful lasfire and tracer rounds shot ineffectually into the sky as the Valkyries banked away back into high orbit.

"All tanks, hold fire!" Henry shouted when a company of Tauros sped passed them and shot toward the destroyed courtyard, heavy melta and lasgun blazing, "Tangmo, all yours dude!" 

* * *

"Pedal to the metal solider!" Tangmo yelled into the mic then pulled the muffle headphone off his head, threw it down the hatch and put his earbud back on. "Everybody make ready, we're in the danger zone now!"

Pulling the cocking lever of his double heavy bolters, loaded with Kraken armor piercing rounds, Tangmo watched the crazy Scotsmen and women charged toward the gapping, destroyed wall like George Miller's road warriors. The Chimera roared and picked up speed but there was no way they can catch up with the Grey Watch.

Tangmo couldn't help but cheered when the Tauros flew into the courtyard, taking off on makeshift ramps of fallen stone and disappearing into the thicken veil of smoke. Around him two hundred Chimera from Cadia, Krieg and Mordian regiment, each holding thirty guardsmen, rushed across the open plain unhindered, reaching the breached wall within minutes. Expecting to see dead guardsmen everywhere, Tangmo let out a sigh of relief when he saw that the Grey Watch had successfully secured the courtyard. Sure, a couple of dead bodies and flaming jeeps can be seen, while several more guardsmen writhed in agony on the cobbled ground with medics tending to them, but the situation was, all in all, pretty damn good.

"Secure the perimeter! In the name of the Emperor, let none survived!" Roaring, Tangmo jumped out of the hatch and ran down the length of the Chimera, firing his dual laspistols as he went, dropping a few stunned heretics along the way before corkscrewing off the roof and sticking an impressive superhero landing. Evangeline and her Mordian Iron Guards gapped at the display, the Grey Watch however nodded approvingly.

"Spread out and secure every vulnerable position colonel," Tangmo told Evangeline before dashing for the nearest jeep, where he found Bruce strolling casually along the perimeter, giving orders and shouting encouragement to his ducking guardsmen, a laspistol in one hand and a basket-hilted claymore in the other.

"Not afraid of getting shot colonel?" Tangmo took cover beside captain Aileen.

"Bah! A wee little las bite never hurt anybody!" Bruce grinned and fired a couple of shot at a marble column.

"And are those bagpipes?!" Tangmo noticed just then that the cacophonic firefight was warring with the shrieking pipes. The pipers, not giving two fucks about the bullets and las flying over their heads, walked slowly along the embattled line and played on.

"Aye sir! It lifts the spirits, wouldn't you say!?" Bruce laughed.

"By the Throne, I told you to cease with that infernal music!" Evangeline, Leilatha, Krillen and the main characters joined them. "It's distracting and is positively dreadful to the ears!"

"That was unnecessary hurtful lass!" Bruce shot back indignantly.

"Leilatha, reinforced the line here and concentrate your fire on those buildings over there. Krillen, Hildebrandt, Evangeline, clear this area and set up the heavy guns, we are fortifying this position. And you!" Tangmo waved over a piper and a drummer major, the two musicians rushing over. "Cut it out with that Skye Boat Outlander theme and play that song I showed you."

"We didn't have much practice sir," the piper major said. "It might not be up to standard."

"I don't care! I had it up to here with this Claire Fraser bullshit, now play the march major, double tempo!"

"Aye sir," the piper got up, the drummer following suit, and shouted over the roaring gunfire, "new song! On my mark!"

Smirking devilishly at the grimacing Evangeline, Tangmo watched the drummer struck up a rousing fast rhythm for the powerful bagpipes to join in.

"For the Emperor!" Tangmo laughed like a lunatic and gunned down a squad of dumbass heretic trying to rush them with nothing but pikes and halberds, the booming song igniting fires in his veins. Three shells pounded into the tall iron doors two hundred yard in front of them, shattering the entrance and everything around it into rubble, peppering the guardsmen in dust and debris. But the band played on.

Spinning around, Tangmo saw the King Ghidorah rolling into the courtyard, every gun beside the main turrets raising hell in all direction, bolts, melta and strange golden lightning driving the heretics back into the fortress proper. Behind the King Ghidorah came the Nynaeve, her powerful main laser melting everything it touches, stone, metal and flesh alike incinerated out of existence. Behind the angry tank came another Macharius, her guns silent for the moment.

Henry, Ladaee and Elpida quickly climbed down the King Ghidorah's flank and sprinted to where Tangmo was.

"Are you fucking serious man?!" Henry laughed. "Is that the JSDF theme from Godzilla?!"

"Hell yeah!" Tangmo slammed new magazines into his laspistols.

"Highland bagpipers playing a Godzilla's song, now I can die happy."

"Hopefully not today," Ladaee piped up.

"Nope, not for a long while," Damien joined them with his squad of Space Marines. "We ready to go?"

"Yeah, before that," Tangmo pointed at the gatehouse looming above them to the right, more specifically the fuck huge cannon aiming down at them. "…Fuck."

"Incoming!" Damien and his squad dashed behind a Rhino transport tank while Tangmo and the lowly mortal soldiers can do nothing but lay flat on the ground and waited for the boom. Goddamn it, he knew he'd forgotten something! In the Two Towers movie, when the Uruk-Hai broke down the wall, their testudo troops also managed to capture the main gate and the surrounding towers. Having brought the wall down so easily and more concerned with the actual fortress, they had completely forgotten about the gatehouse. Welp, looked like they were going to pay for it now. And yet the band played on.

The resounding explosion came, accompanied by a powerful searing gust that rushed over them like a tsunami. Coughing dust and gravels, Tangmo was honestly surprised that he was still alive. Disoriented, his ears ringing, Tangmo glanced toward the muffled shouts that belonged to Henry and saw the Nynaeve, her flank dented and on fire, whirling toward the gatehouse, guardsmen fleeing from her path. The Nynaeve was half way across the courtyard, the jerk and lurch motion told Tangmo that the crews were trying to stop her, when the other Macharius crashed into her and pushed her aside.

"What in the bloody ashen fuck!?" The Nynaeve's driver, Vatthew, bellowed into Tangmo's earbud, the frequency must've gotten scrambled when they got hit.

"Stand down Vatthew and keep that thing under control," a commanding woman's voice shot back. "Prepare the main gun, fire at will."

The Macharius's main turret rose to meet the tower, steam hissing from the rectangular barrel as a high-pitched squeal, not that dissimilar to a boiling kettle, ran up its length. When the shrieking reached its zenith, the Macharius unleashed a powerful purple energy beam that struck the gatehouse like a battering ram, the kinetic force shattering the building into molecular smoking pieces, the scene reminded Tangmo of when Ramiel wrecked Shinji and Unit-01.

"Tangmo!" Henry sprinted up to him. "You okay man?"

"Yeah," Tangmo nodded quickly. "And everybody else?"

"Still in one piece and super pissed," Damien chuckled. "You ready?"

"Fuck yeah," Tangmo twirled his laspistols and shouted. "We proceed as planned! You know where to go, move out! As for those following me, let's go!"

With that, Tangmo dashed down a corridor filled with billowing smoke toward a wide, one story building that would lead him and his team into the under belly of Deep Rock fortress. 

* * *

"Play loud, play hard pipers!" Henry raised his laspistol high and led his men in a gallant charge toward the main keep, a towering multi floor monstrosity carved into the very mountain itself, every windows, doors and gaping holes spewing hot lasfire. Around him guardsmen died, Cadian, Kolasian, Krieg, Mordian and Sleaghadharian, their bodies flopping midstride and tumbled to the ground in broken heaps. But the Imperial Guardsmen leapt over the dead and pressed onward, firing as they went, the furious salvo driving the heretic back behind cover. Pipers and drummers, brave musician with adamantium balls, marched at the vanguard, the heroic JSDF march roaring across the battlefield, spurring people onward faster.

"Hildebrandt, blow those windows up!" Henry pointed upward.

"Jawohl, Herr general," Hildebrandt calmly waved his grenadiers forward, the colonel taking the lead. "Take aim and open fire!"

The Korpsmen dashed toward the keep, passing musicians and injured guardsmen being dragged into cover by equally stricken comrades, some fell to the heretic's guns but most got within range and fired their ordnances into the building. Glasses and dust burst outward in sparkling plumes, injured howls echoed from within.

"Xiphos, form up and attack! Bruce, support them!" At Henry's command, the Kolasian colonel shouted his men into a phalanx and charged through the entrance like a thrusting spear, undeterred and unstoppable. Close on the Fire Guards's heel were the Grey Watch, darting from cover to cover and providing covering fire.

"You're not having all the fun!" Damien and his Space Marine squad stormed the keep, bolters roaring.

"Everybody inside, let's go!" Henry bounded into the fortress and tapped his earbud. "Ruven, clear the area around the keep, use the side weapons only, I don't want the shells bringing down the entire mountain by accident."

"Yes sir!" Ruven acknowledged as Henry glanced around the fortress interior, the long hallway of symmetrically rigid columns and colonnades carved from luminescent green stone rimmed in gold would have been beautiful if it wasn't for the usual Chaos gory graffiti, around them heretics scuttled down every corridor like cockroaches fleeing a destroyed nest.

"Don't pursue!" Henry bellowed. "We'll smoke them out later, Ovin!" He waved over the young Cadian captain, freshly raised from the Whiteshields. "Set up the heavy guns and hold the chamber, this is our staging point now. Don't let the heretic take this position!"

"Yes sir!" Ovin bobbed his head quickly.

"I'm going after the STC, try not to shoot me when I get back," Henry flashed a grin.

"I'll try my best, general," Laughing, Henry went to join Damien at the top of a grand stairway, chiseled by gunfire and stained by dark blood.

"Okay, you take that big ass door over there," Henry pointed down a wide empty hallway. "That should lead you to the chapel where the Warp portal opened up. I'm taking the cramp spooky stairway up to the STC."

"Have fun!" Damien held up a corna then turned to his Space Marine squad. "Double files, all weapons hot, move out!"

"Ladaee, Elpida, stay close!" Henry sprinted toward the spiraling, medieval staircase. "Hildebrandt, Bruce, Xiphos with me!"

Quick on his heel came Xiphos and his forty men team of Kolasi infantrymen, Hildebrandt and fifty Korpsmen, and Bruce with thirty of his Grey Watch. That should be enough.

"Let's go," Henry sprinted up the stairs, laspistol in one hand and the data-slate in the other. 

* * *

"It's like we just stepped into hell," Aileen spoke up, lasgun sweeping across the awning cavern, no intricate masonry here, just a hole bored roughly into the ground that led ever downward at an easy slope. Thank God the lights were still functioning here, or they would all be walking blind in the dark.

"Are you Grey Watch always this cheerful?" Orhul groaned.

"Might as well go to the Emperor with a smile on my face," Aileen flashed him a toothy grin. "What's the matter laddie? Scared? And here I thought you were the funny one."

"Shut up, both you!" Leilatha hissed and joined Tangmo at the head of the column, "how long until we reach the bomb?"

"Soon," Tangmo took one last look at the data-slate before stuffing it back into his awesome commissar coat. "There should be a path leading off to the left just up ahead."

"Let get this over with then."

Tangmo gave Leilatha a flat look, "you know we're here to rescue the civilian too, right?"

"Making sure the entire fortress doesn't come crashing down on us takes precedent."

"Welp, can't argue with you there," they soon came upon another opening, equally big, but with a steeper decline. "We're here."

"What do you want to do?" Leilatha asked as the strike force gathered around them and dropped down to one knee or laid flat on the rocky ground, lasgun trained in every direction.

"I hate to be super cliché but we need to split up," Tangmo said. "Are you going to be alright down there?"

"Don't insult me." Leilatha snapped.

"Guess that's a yes then," Tangmo chuckled. "Take Orhul and Rainer's men with you and disarm the bomb, I'll get the prisoners."

"Always the hero," Leilatha rolled her eyes.

"You want to rescue them instead?"

"Probably not."

"Thought so," Tangmo started down the main corridor, his troops following. "Be careful, okay?"

"Of course," Leilatha gave him a petite smile and waved her team onward, Tangmo felt his heart skipped a beat.

"Move out," the strike team continued down the corridor at a jog, the echoes of their pounding boots were soon overtaken by an unbroken wave of horrid wails.

"Get ready," Tangmo slowed his steps, in front of him grotesque light bled into the dimness, hungry blood red tongues lapping over them. "Luva, Hera, Pollius, with me."

Before them the corridor opened up into a great hollowed chamber, a pair of turncoat PDF had their back turned to Tangmo and the scouts, enraptured by the tormented moan resonating from below. Holstering his laspistol, Tangmo snuck toward the unsuspecting pair, Luva close beside him, combat knives sliding soundlessly from its sheath. Glancing left and right, seeing that there were no other sentries nearby, Tangmo and Luva crept up behind the traitors and easily dispatched them, a knife between the ribs, their movement synchronized. The two men jerked and choked and tilted backward, Tangmo dragged one back into the corridor while Pollius rushed up to help Luva with the other.

Sheathing his knife and drawing his laspistol, Tangmo waved the strike force forward and went to the rickety rail and peered down. Yep, Aileen was right, this was hell. The circular chamber was tiered off into wide balcony like floors, each descending layers getting smaller until it reached an open area the size of a football field. At the center was a weird, fucked up looking contraption composed entirely of spinning saws, bundled together into a vague spherical shape, the serrated blades whirled, overlapped and crossed each other in an intricate dance, but never touching.

"Orders sir?" Meko asked him.

"Give me a second," Tangmo swept his gaze over the infernal landscape and cringed involuntarily. Torture devices of every imaginable kind littered each consecutive floors, all of them occupied by an unlucky civilian squirming under the sickening ministration of a Khornate acolyte, but what stood out most about the Crimson Scythe's five stars accommodation were the pits, shallow things where hundreds of frightened people huddled together, laughing Chaos guards prodded them mercilessly with red stained spear. Worst still was that some of these pits were filled to the brim with what appeared to be boiling oil, bright, swollen red corpses bobbed across the bubbling surface like overcooked shrimps at a hot pot restaurant.

"Well, this place is fucked," Tangmo made his comment.

"We've established that," Krillen growled, eager to do something.

"Okay, this is what we're gonna do," Tangmo pointed at the roughhewed stairs etched into the cavern wall. "We need to move fast before those fuckers knows we're here. I want the heavies and snipers up on the ledges providing covering fire, then we…"

"No, no, no, no!"

All eyes turned to Evangeline, the Mordian colonel's veneer of professionalism has fractured to reveal livid fear and anger. Following her gaze, Tangmo saw what had captured Evangeline's attention. Hanging from a line of chain stretched between two bestial totems, arms taut above their heads and stripped from the waist up, were ten women being savagely whipped by a Khornate warrior, every crack eliciting cheers of delight from the heretics.

"Mordian, with me!" Evangeline hissed and led her guardsmen down a flight of stair on the right, rictus determination hardened her face.

"Goddamn it Evangeline, get back here! Fuck!" Tangmo shook his head. "What the fuck is her problem?!"

"Those lasses are the surviving nuns sir," Aileen pointed at the tortured women. "I recognize the robe, some of them also have a fleur-de-lis tattooed under their eyes, and they're not screaming, it takes unwavering faith to endures that."

"Nice catch Aileen," Tangmo was impressed by her observation. "Okay, I want heavy guns and Korri up here now…"

"Sir, look!"

Groaning at another interruption, Tangmo turned to look at where Krix was pointing. Suspended above the sawing machine by a hook from a crane were ten men, women and children, rolled up tighter than a futon by the torso, slowly being lowered onto the spinning blade. And that's how they died, twisting and screaming as the serrated teeth agonizingly tore, crushed and severed their limbs piece by piece. When nothing remained but shredded flaps of skin on a hook, the Chaos heretics let out a powerful roar as a wave of sickening Warp energy rippled across the cavern.

"Well shit, looks like that thing is pumping out Chaos mojo," Tangmo said as the Sororitas were taken down from the chain and dragged toward the still dripping hook now lowering toward them. Oh shit, he knew exactly where this was going.

"Get the fuck moving," Tangmo hissed and started off after Krillen. "Where's Korri and the heavies at?!"

"Clarisse!"

Tangmo peered over the rail and saw the Mordian colonel rushing into the open, saber cleaving stunned Chaos guards left and right, the Iron Guards swiftly forming a disciplined firing line behind her.

"Evangeline?" A blonde nun dangling by her wrists above the sacrificial machine croaked weakly, bleary eyes gazing toward the colonel when lasbolts flashed across the chamber, felling a score of Iron Guards. Roaring, Evangeline and the Mordian returned the favor with interest, the concentrated and deadly accurate salvo ripped into the converging heretics before they can overwhelm the smaller Imperial force.

"God fucking damn it! Fire at will!" Tangmo drew his other pistol and fired into a crowd of heretics directly below him, they jerk and collapsed in the most satisfying way. "Forward brave guardsmen! In the name of the Emperor, let none survive!"

Not a second after he said that, the ten nuns were lowered slowly, tantalizingly, toward the death machine.

"No!" Evangeline went berserk and rushed head first for the Sororitas, striking down everyone in her path when the descent suddenly stopped, the nuns now hanging about three meters above the spinning saws.

"The control!" Korri yelled, the barrel of her las-sniper glowing. "Over there, we need to get to it! Ah!" Yelping, she fired another round, decapitating a Chaos worker trying to reach the crane's control.

"Keep them busy!" Tangmo said as Korri unleashed a steady stream of lasbolt at the opposite end of the cavern. Around him Cadian, Kolasian and Krieg charged down the stairs, their advance hampered by the heretics suppressing fire. Growling, Tangmo holstered his pistols and vaulted over the rail, parkouring his ass down like Jackie Chan, hands and feet easily finding ledges and outcrops on the rugged wall.

Not a moment after landing on the first tier, a Chaos guard charged Tangmo with a pike. He easily sidestepped the lunge and sends the heretic cartwheeling into an oil pit with a spinning back kick. Six more guards charged him en mass, Tangmo dodged two stabbed and an unwieldy swing before drawing his sword, severing the legs of three attackers in one sweep. Leaving the survivors to writhe in pain, Tangmo closed in on the last three, decapitating one, cleaving open the skull of another and pieced the last through his heart. Pulling the sword free from the heretic's chest, Tangmo drew his laspistol and shot the three he'd left alive in the head.

"Keep low, this will be over soon," Tangmo told the cowering people and ran to the edge of the first floor, dual wielding gun and sword. Thankfully, the drop to the next level was only two meter, so Tangmo somersaulted over and found Krillen and Aileen's company locked in a pitched close quarter fight with the heretics. Sheathing and holstering his weapons, Tangmo threw himself into the mosh pit, Muay Thai blazing, elbows, knees, punches and kicks laying waste to every Chaos motherfuckers in reach.

"Bloody hell!" Aileen exclaimed when Tangmo struck an unsuspecting Chaos soldier with a flying forearm, grabbed the back his neck and launched three knees into his sternum before bashing his head in with a roundhouse kick.

"What's the situation captain?" Tangmo spun to face her in a swooping flourish of awesome commissar coat.

"We're pushing them back sir," Krillen answered when the gaping Aileen failed to formulate the English language. "First to forth tier is secure and the fifth is being taken as we speak."

"And the Mordian?" Tangmo asked.

"On the ground floor and surrounded, we're pushing hard to relieve them."

"What about the panel? Is Korri keeping that place clear?"

"She is. Meko and his squad are on their way there now."

"Nice job dude, now let's go make sure Evangeline doesn't get herself kill. And stop gawking captain, that shit is super rude."

"Sorry sir!" Aileen squeaked as they sprinted down the stairs and on to the ground floor where Krix and her squads were bathing the heretic's left flank in flame while Luva, Hera, Pollius and the scouts provided covering fire for the charging Korpsmen, las flew and bayonets gleamed red, the onslaught freeing the entrapped Mordian from the heretic's encirclement.

Further down, in a clearing void of people, Tangmo saw Evangeline engaged in a sword fight with a huge Viking looking motherfuckers clad in minimalistic armor of black iron and fur and wielding a double headed battle chainaxe throbbing with Chaos power. The four meter tall roided out Khornate towered over the smaller Evangeline, every swoop of his chainaxe sending the Mordian colonel stumbling back, and despite his size the man was able to counter every attack the woman throws at him.

Taking a deep breath, Tangmo dashed for the giant the same moment Evangeline leapt forward with a thrust. She missed and was sent rolling back by a wide counter swing, the monstrous weapon swooped above the warrior like a windmill. Gripping the scabbard at his hip and tilting it downward, Tangmo's sword was a flash of silver as he dashed passed the Chaos warrior and carved open his thigh. The heretic barely registered the damage and only noticed Tangmo when he went to stand beside Evangeline.

"Looks like you need a little help colonel," Tangmo flashed a grin and got into a kenjutsu stance.

"I appreciate the assistance, lord commissar," Evangeline was dropping into an en garde when the Chaos warrior swung his chainaxe at them with a mighty war cry. Evangeline dashed away from the killing arch while Tangmo laid flat on the ground, the spinning teeth howled over his head, before leaping back up and thrust his sword at the warrior's meaty fingers. He staggered back, bellowing agitatedly as his forefinger and middle finger dropped to his feet. The Chaos warrior tried to shift his grip but Tangmo peppered his full face helm with a stream of lasfire, every shot meant to annoy, not damage. Exploiting the distraction, Evangeline lunged forward and relieved the man's undamaged hand of his fingers in a swish of scarlet ribbon. But she wasn't done. The chainaxe had barely hit the ground when Evangeline dove in and planted her sword, hilt deep, into the Chaos warrior's heart. He made to grab her but Evangeline drew her laspistol and shot him several times point blank in the face. With the laser turned up to maximum, she vaporized the Chaos warrior's head into charred stump. Swaying, the mighty Khornate fell with a thud on his back. Evangeline pulled the sword from his torso with a sneer, cleaned it with a kerchief hidden in her sleeve and slowly walked back.

"Move faster please," Tangmo grabbed Evangeline's arm and half dragged, half carried her away from the dead heretic.

"He's dead sir," Evangeline said.

"Better safe than sorry," Tangmo released Evangeline when they were a good distant away from the corpse. "After what I've seen, I want you alive and well colonel."

Evangeline quirked a brow and nodded, "thank you sir."

Flashing her a tired smile, Tangmo glanced around the cavern as the battle drew to a close, the remaining heretics were being set on fire by Krix, their blazing silhouettes made a mesmerizing dance. Only the spinning saws remained active, the nuns dangling precariously above it.

"Yo Meko, are you at the panel yet?" Tangmo tapped his earbud.

"Just got here sir," Meko answered breathlessly. "There were a lot of bodies along the way."

"Sorry…" Korri said sheepishly.

"Don't apologize dude, you did great!" Tangmo chuckled. "Okay Meko, get the nuns down would you please."

"Umm…give me a second…"

The saws suddenly grinded together in an earsplitting shriek, spewing curtains of cascading sparks across the ground. Before long the spinning tooth locked up on each other, bringing everything to a stop. Without the spinning momentum, the nightmarish contraption crumbled into a heap of gleaming discarded discs.

"…What did I just do?" Meko asked meekly.

"You just destroyed the Chaos sacrificial machine," Tangmo said. "Good thing you didn't dropped the nuns."

"Come to think of it, I should've tried the lever first," Meko snickered. "Alright, this should be simple enough."

The crane jerked suddenly to the left, causing the Sororitas to yelp in pain.

"Oops, let try that again."

This time it swung widely to the right.

"Okay, my bad."

The hook dropped a good ten meter before stopping, the screaming nuns bounced and twisted like they were bungee jumping. Evangeline watched the debacle with rising hysteria, spewing torrents of unladylike profanity at Meko.

"Almost got it…"

"Goddamn it Meko, this isn't a claw machine at Akihabara, get them down!" Tangmo shouted into his earbud.

"Alright, I think I figured it out," finally the crane gently lowered the stricken nuns to the ground, Evangeline was upon them before Tangmo could even wave the guardswomen forward.

"Clarisse!" Evangeline grabbed the blonde and took her down from the hook, quickly cut away the thick rope fastened around her wrists and wrapped her up in a tight embrace. "Thank the Emperor you're alive!"

"Evangeline?" The nun locked gaze with the colonel, her face battered and bruise. "Are you really here?"

"I am Clarisse," Evangeline stroke the matted mess of her hair. "You're safe my dearest."

Clarisse stared unblinking at Evangeline, taking in every little detail of the colonel's bloodstained visage. The streaks of tear came first, followed by the quickened heaves of her chest that burst into a full blown wail. Clarisse threw herself into Evangeline's embrace, face buried into her bosoms, a heartbreaking timbre laced with relief and pain.

"I thought…I…" Clarisse sobbed. "By the Emperor I prayed for deliverance, I prayed to Him to send us a savior. I prayed to Him to send you. And by Throne you came…you came for me."

"I'm here dearest, I'm here," Evangeline held Clarisse close, herself also crying.

Okay, seriously, that was really sweet, totally out of place in the middle of a battlefield, but still very sweet. Good thing the fight was over though, the thought of a bullet cutting the reunion short, like in Ran, made Tangmo sick. After about a minute, Tangmo interrupted with a politely cough.

"Your friend needs medical attention, colonel. I think it's high time he get the hell out of here."

Nodding, Evangeline pulled away from Clarisse and guided her slowly toward the suddenly blushing Tangmo.

"You're kinda naked so…umm…" Tangmo looked the other way and found Krix, Luva, Hera and Aileen snickering at him, while Clarisse squeaked and huddled behind Evangeline, the colonel quickly took off her jacket to cover the nun.

"And here I thought you would be a gentlemen and offer her your coat," Aileen grinned.

"…That totally slipped my mind," Tangmo bowed apologetically at Clarisse. "Sorry mam, I should've been more considerate."

"It's alright lord com – ah!" Clarisse jolted back into Evangeline, pointing at the dead Chaos champion she and Tangmo took down. "He's…He's…!"

"Dead dearest, I killed the monster myself," Evangeline soothing words had no effect on the nun, who glanced frantically around the cavern.

"The bomb!" Clarisse shouted. "The detonation is wired to the beating of his heart!"

"Leilatha, come in, what is the situation on the bomb?!" Tangmo spoke hurriedly into the earbud. "Hello?! You there?!"

"Calm yourself, the detonator was dismantled twenty minutes ago," Leilatha annoyed voice answered him.

"Are you sure?!" Tangmo added quickly.

"Of course I'm sure you jackass!" This was Albert speaking. "I guided Orhul through the process and everything."

"The Machine Spirit is correct sir," Orhul said. "You have my word that everybody is quite safe."

"Alrighty then," Tangmo released a breath he was holding, "let's get the fuck out of here." 

* * *

"Get off me!" Zorkha bellowed, his heavily armored form twisting left and right to the clangs and grinds of metal.

"Let me kill you first!" Clinging on to Zorkha's massive pauldron, Henry was trying his best to align his laspistol with the warlord's head, no luck in that department so far, which goes to show that life like to throw you a curve ball at the most unfortunate moment. Their journey up the towering spire of Deep Rock fortress was uneventful until they reached the top, where warlord Zorkha, his cadre of twenty personal guards and a shit load of heretics were waiting for them. Within minutes, the high domed chamber erupted into a brutal close quarter firefight, the statues of saints and marble white columns providing cover for guardsmen and heretics alike. Although the Chaos grunts were swiftly dealt with, Zorkha and his personal guards were quite troublesome.

But after twenty minutes of hard fighting, and a few dozen dead guardsmen later, only Zorkha and one of his guards remained. Bruce, Hildebrandt, and Xiphos were ganging up on the hulking warrior, while Damien took on Zorkha alone.

That might not be the best idea in hindsight.

Around him, his strike force was spread out across the vaulted hall, most had their lasgun trained on the two remaining heretics, while a few snooped around or tend to the wounded. At the far end of the room, Ladaee and Elpida were quickly extracting the STC from a gigantic throne fashioned from smooth silvery stone that gleamed like midnight stars. Quite a strange place to store a hard drive, but he wasn't about to question the logic of this place.

Gritting his teeth, Henry was about to get a clear shot when Zorkha grabbed hold of his awesome general coat and threw him clear across the room. Rolling as he hit the floor, Henry skidded a short distance, found his footing on the blood slick floor and drew his chainsword, his thumb pressing the ignition button.

"Khorne will welcome me and my bounties with open arms!" Zorkha bellowed to the gathered guardsmen, who only held their fire because Henry stopped them with a raised hand. "I shall be raised to the exalted rank of champion and reap death across the stars!"

"Nobody cares!" Henry shouted back, nearby the last Khornate guard went down.

"Pitiful slave of the Carrion God!" Zorkha sneered. "You know not the glory of Khorne and the power he grants us! You will forever be blinded to his unequal majesty and…"

"Will you shut the fuck up and fight me already you pussy!" And that snapped Zorkha out of his little speech. Roaring like a mad bull, Zorkha hefted up his scythe and charged, reeling back for a killing swoop. As intimidating as the farming tool might appeared, it was still clunky and a very poor choice of weapon against an accomplished swordsman. Remembering the lessons parted to him by Geralt of Rivia, Henry dashed into the scythe's cleaving arc, parried the blade with a wide swing that send him into a pirouette, he twirled two time midair before lashing out with his chainsword, the screaming saw hacking Zorkha's arm cleaned off above the elbow. Landing in an attack stance, Henry leapt at the furious Zorkha and swung at his neck, the adamantine teeth making short work of flesh, muscles, cartilage, tendons and bones. Zorkha's corpse folded gracelessly to the ground like little better than butcher's meat, blood fountained from his severed neck. Around him the guardsmen's cheers rocked the hall and Henry responded to the ovation by taking off his awesome general cap and bowed with a showman flourish to his adoring crowd.

"Xiphos, Hildebrandt, Bruce, front and center my dudes," Henry waved the three colonels over. "You guys doing okay?"

"Some scratches here and there, but we're good," Xiphos said despite sporting a nasty gash across his right cheek.

"Aye, been in worse scraps than this, nothing to fret about," Bruce grinned good naturedly and took off his bearskin cap, giving it a good dusting.

"No injuries," Hildebrandt said, standing straight at attention.

"Alright cool," Henry grinned. "Tend to the wounded and sweep the area, make sure that this place is heretic free."

The three colonels saluted and went to check on their respective troops while Henry strode over to the throne where Elpida was carefully removing a flat motherboard looking thing from the back of the seat, beside her Ladaee was typing swiftly into her new, miniature laptop.

"How's it going ladies?" Henry choked when Ladaee gave him the cold shoulder for no reason. What the hell?

"The data transfer is almost done sir," Elpida chirped up and turned to Ladaee, "ready mam?"

"Almost there," Ladaee punched in a few more keys then nodded. "The transfer is complete, well done Elpida. Oh, and drop the mam, I'm not that old."

"Okay," Elpida smiled and began the meticulous task of removing cables and wires from the motherboard while Ladaee detached the USB port from the throne's armrest.

"Are you alright Ladaee? Did you get shot anywhere? Maybe slip and fall?" Henry's attempt to lighten the mood failed spectacularly when Ladaee shot him a glare, huffed crossly and stomped away toward the exit.

"Wha? Ladaee what the hell?!" Henry groaned and waved two Korpsmen after her as escort.

"She is displeased with you sir," Elpida offered demurely as she stuffed the motherboard into her satchel.

"I can see that, but why?" Henry said.

"She disapproves of your insistence on facing the warlord in single combat, saying that it was needlessly dangerous and stupid," Elpida continued. "She worries that you might get hurt."

"Well, she have a really heartwarming way of showing it," the loud beep of an incoming call interrupted his tirade. Already agitated by Ladaee's attitude, Henry pressed the earbud and growled, "what?!"

"Woah, what crawled up your ass and died?" Tangmo said.

"Shit, sorry dude, it's just, Ladaee is being difficult again," Elpida gave him a disapproving look, and Henry had to stop himself from apologizing. It was a douchey thing to say, but goddamn that woman was insufferable!

"Right," Henry could tell Tangmo was rolling his eyes on the other end. "We got the prisoners and diffused the bomb. How are things on your end?"

"Great actually, we got the STC and I killed Zorkha, chopped the motherfucker's head clean off," Henry bragged.

"Awesome. What about Damien?"

"Wait let me check," Henry switched the frequency, "yo Damien, status report."

"We cleared the keep but…" Damien sighed heavily. "Remember those nuns that were captured six months ago?"

"Shit," Henry hissed, bad news, expected but hard to swallow nonetheless.

"You better find father Joseph." 

* * *

Tangmo watched as father Joseph and sister Joan escorted the lifeless bodies of the Sororitas nuns, wrapped in stained white sheet, toward a waiting Chimera, Miwak's Ghamarhon PDF acting as pallbearers and honor guards, solemn tears streamed down their cheeks. With reverent care, they placed the sisters inside the hull, father Joseph reciting the last verse of the funeral psalm before he and Joan stepped inside the armored transport and closed the door. Awesome caps and helmet cradled to their hearts, Tangmo, Henry and Damien kept their heads low as the Chimera thundered off to where the nuns will be laid to rest, around them the main characters were in the same mournful posture. Not far from where they stood, the surviving nuns that Tangmo had rescued were on their knees, sobbing uncontrollably, every words of self-vilification slurred by jagged weeping. Why did she have to die? Why did the Emperor let her suffered instead of me? Why wasn't it me? It should have been me. Tangmo sighed, better start dusting off those psychology textbooks on survivor's guilt and PTSD.

"Twelve," Clarisse, the calmest of the nuns, spoke up, her arms wrapped tight around Evangeline's waist.

"I'm sorry?" Henry put his awesome general cap back on and turned to regard her.

"Twenty were taken up into the keep," Clarisse continued. "Yet only twelve were found. What happened to the other eight?"

"We scour the chapel, honorable nun," Gallus spoke up. "Every nook and canaries, we searched. Alas, only the unfortunate twelve were found." The Space Marine hesitated for a moment then said. "We did found evidence that a powerful Warp ritual was performed inside the chamber, the residue signature is consistence with that of a portal."

Clarisse whimpered and buried her face into Evangeline's shoulder, the colonel whispering words of comfort into her ears. There was little doubt as to why the nuns were taken, just the thought of what kind of hell they must be going through right now made Tangmo lightheaded.

"May the Emperor grant peace upon their souls," Tangmo put his awesome commissar cap back on and sigh. "I guess that's that."

"We won the day," Leilatha spoke up, a simple statement, not a passionate declaration.

"Yeah, but I feel like shit," Damien said.

"Victories are never without price," Krillen added.

"We got the discount coupon, the people of the Saule system and the Sisters of Healing Tears paid the full price," Tangmo said. The Immortal Spirit battlegroup suffered a combined seven hundred KIA, with the Krieg bearing the blunt of the number, a good static by 40k standard, while the Mordian and Grey Watch casualty was a bit lighter. All in all, a good fight with a less than happy conclusion. C'est la vie.

"So what's inside the STC?" Tangmo changed the subject to something less morbid.

"Food," Henry snickered, earning a rather incredulous look from the main characters.

"I'm sorry, what?" Damien irked a brow.

"Well, I don't have all the details since Ladaee isn't talking to me," Ladaee's eyes bulged at Henry's accusing words, Ruven and Elpida backing away from the death aura radiating off the engineer like a nuclear reactor going into meltdown. "So ask her."

Inhaling sharply, Ladaee composed herself and smoothened the timbre of her voice, "the data we recovered concerned agriculture. It detailed over a million spices of crops, plants and livestock, along with method of cultivation and genetic manipulation to increase the yield. This will be very beneficial for the Immortal Spirit's greenhouses, which is currently empty, combine with the fact that the Saule system specialize in farming, we can take the seeds and animals aboard to make a complete ecosystem, along with experts on that subject, of course."

"Thank you for the detail report Ladaee," Damien bowed respectful.

"You are most welcome, Brother Damien," Ladaee gave him a sweet smile.

"Oh yeah, smile at him too, you did it to everybody else already," Henry muttering sneer was not missed by the fuming Ladaee, who looked about ready to throttle him.

Tangmo smacked Henry on the head and gave him a 'are you fucking serious?' look, the American grumbled nastily and turned away, arms crossed over his chest like a brat. Adjusting his awesome commissar coat, Tangmo shifted his attention to Bruce and Evangeline.

"Both your regiments performed admirably, colonels," Tangmo began.

"Thank you sir," Evangeline and Bruce spoke at the same time.

"We can use people like you," Tangmo cut to the point. "Lord Roboute Guilliman, the Primarch of the Ultramarines, has entrusted the Immortal Spirit with the mission to seek out lost knowledge for the Imperium and vanquish every foe we come across. And I believe our mission will be easier accomplished with the Mordian and the Grey Watch at our side. So I hereby extend my official invitation. But remember, if you say no, I can just force you guys onboard."

Bruce and Aileen barked a very loud Scottish laugh, "We've already made up our mind sir, my lads and lasses are with you."

Tangmo shook hand with the Grey Watch colonel and turned to Evangeline, "and you colonel?"

"A good deal, but…" Evangeline cast a worried look at Clarisse and the nuns. "What will happen to the remaining nuns?"

"You're asking whether they can come with us or not," Tangmo grinned knowingly, causing Evangeline and Clarisse to blush. "And the answer is yes, Joseph needs all the help he can get with that new chapel he's setting up."

Evangeline and Clarisse smiled at each other, the colonel was gushing with happiness when she told Tangmo: "The Mordian Iron Guard is happy to join you."

"Glad to hear it colonel, now please, I think you and your friend should get ready for transportation into high orbit, those field medicines can only do so much for such an excessive wound."

Evangeline nodded courteously at Tangmo, drew Clarisse tighter and walked slowly toward a waiting medic Chimera. Evangeline had only taken two steps when Tangmo Thai Kick her round, firm bottom. Clarisse shrieked when Evangeline flopped to the ground, rolling around in pain, as Tangmo came to stand over her.

"That's for going crazy and charging those Chaos bastards in the cave and almost fucking everybody over!" Tangmo yelled at her. Between anger and pain, Evangeline actually had the decency to look ashamed.

"Now, I sincerely hope you won't be pulling that kinda crap again," Tangmo leaned down menacingly. "Well?!"

"No sir," Evangeline hissed.

"Good, now lift her up again, I missed the right cheek."

With frightening eagerness, Krix and Luva pounced on Evangeline before she can scrambled away and hurled her up, the two flashing Tangmo a wicked grin, glad that someone else was about to suffer the same humiliation they went through on Kolasi. Beside them, Clarisse was yelling like a damsel at the pair to let Evangeline go.

"Get your hands off me!" Evangeline struggled. "You can't do this! Ahhh!"

The kick sends Evangeline off the ground with a squeal, the colonel landing in a boneless heap as Clarisse threw herself dramatically over the other woman.

"Welcome to the Immortal Spirit, colonel Evangeline," Tangmo smirked and held out his hand, the colonel glared at his offer for a moment before taking it, allowing the commissar to pull her back up on her feet. "Now let's get out of here." 

* * *

**The song the pipers played is call 'Yashiori Strategy', from the 2016 _Shin Godzilla_. Type 'Operation Yashiori' into the YouTube search bar and click on the first result if you want to hear what the song sounds like. **


	10. Something Wicked This Way Comes

**I made a mistake in the previous two chapters. Aileen, colonel Bruce right hand woman, is a major, not a captain, sorry I got her rank mixed up.**

* * *

"When did you arrive on this planet colonel?" Tangmo glanced around the empty, Victorian-ish lane flanked on both side by dainty, but wrecked, townhouses and gothic street lamps, the sound of boots crunching gravels echoed hauntingly across the thoroughfare.

"Just a week ago sir, we were completing our preliminary reconnaissance on the city when you arrived," colonel Al-Rahman of the 756th Tallarn mechanized infantry said. "Judging from what we've seen so far, I'm glad for the reinforcement."

"Happy to help colonel," Tangmo nodded and took in his surroundings. Shattered windows, roads and buildings pockmarked by bullet holes, dried blood splattered everywhere, topped off with the bitter acrid stench of spent promethium drifting lazily in the wind. Yep, this place got fucked hard.

"Nervous?" Tangmo asked when he noticed the beads of sweat running down Al-Rahman's hawkish face and bearded chin, the white keffiyeh above his brow was drenched despite the planet mild weather

"My regiment is more attune to fighting in the open sir," Al-Rahman wiped away his perspiration and fumbled with his agal, trying to make himself look more presentable, "and…forgive me for being presumptuous but there is evil here, I can feel it in my bones. It's like walking into an open grave."

"Yeah, this place is creepy as fuck," Tangmo swept his laspistol over the soundless desolation.

"Commissar," Krillen strode up to his right. "Luva's scouts report massive casualty deeper inside the city."

"Hardly surprising," Tangmo grimaced. "Where's Korri?"

"Up on one of the communication tower," Krillen stabbed his thumb southward, "surrounded by two squads of Fire Guards heavies."

"She sees anything out of the ordinary?" Tangmo said.

"Just the same death and ruin we now tread upon," Krillen's nonchalant attitude drew an incredulous looks from the Tallarns, while the Cadian and Kolasian laughed lowly.

"You know, I kinda expect to see dead bodies and shits by now," not a second after Tangmo said that, the companies of Cadian, Kolasian and Tallarn entered a cobbled plaza littered with corpses, the killing swift and clean, but brutal in scale. The place reeked horridly but the carrion ambience of buzzing flies was absent. The carcasses were bloated and decomposing, but no maggots feasted upon the rotting flesh. Strange.

"I want these buildings secured," Tangmo waved at the townhouses that ringed the square. "No less than eight guardsmen for each, search every floor, basement and attic. Then set up a waypoint for our troops here. Safeties off and don't trust the dark. Get to it."

The Cadian and Kolasian saluted and carried out their order with trained swiftness. The Tallarn however, looked to their young colonel for directive. Al-Rahman fidgeted from the attention and turned to a big, dark face major sporting a black conical Arabic battle helm. The thick bearded man took in the square, slow and calm like a patience hunter, before giving the colonel a nod.

Relaxing somewhat, Al-Raman said, "do as the commissar said."

The Tallarn went about their task with admirable gusto, the desert warrior's discipline rivaling the Cadian and Kolasian.

"I never did get your name major," Tangmo asked the huge, broad shouldered Tallarn.

"Major Salahdin, at your service lord commissar," the man saluted handsomely but Tangmo detected an edge of distrust in his voice. And that name, welp, this was one dude he wouldn't want to fuck with.

"Pleasure," Tangmo gave him a Thai wai, the gesture confusing the major, before turning back to Al-Rahman. "Any idea what the hell happened here colonel?"

"We and the Praetorian Guard responded to a distress astropathic choir," Al-Rahman quickened his pace as Tangmo and Krillen headed for the fountain at the center of the plaza, Salahdin shadowing the colonel closely. "But when we arrived it was too late…forgive me sir, but how did you come by here?"

"We were in the Saule system three weeks ago, collecting STC and kicking ass," Tangmo began. "The data we retrieved from Ghamarhon gave us the location of other STCs scattered across the galaxy. This planet, Zyrien, was the nearest, so we came here. And like you, we have no idea what the fuck happened either, but I'll guess a Chaos raid."

"I suppose that is the most readily available explanation," reaching the large, intricately carved fountain, Al-Rahman peered inside the dried pool and recoiled back with a gasp. Where crystal clear water once flowed, bodies now clogged the porcelain basin, sprawled and curled in their final posture of life. Tangmo counted about fifty on this side alone.

"By the Emperor," Al-Rahman was angst but went a shade paler when Tangmo and Krillen climbed into the open charnel house. "What are you doing?!"

"The bodies can tell us what happened," Krillen said.

"But…they are to be given proper rest," Al-Rahman protested as Tangmo rummaged through the corpses. "Please! They have suffered enough in life, let's not torment them in death also."

"Stay out of our way if you're so squeamish," Krillen growled before yelling over Al-Rahman's head, "Where the hell is Ryvin?!"

Salahdin glowered darkly at Krillen, but a quick, almost pleading look from Al-Rahman stopped him from reaching for his lasgun. Then, with an endearingly childish nod of determination to himself, Al-Rahman vaulted over the fountain rim, landing gracefully beside Tangmo and Krillen.

"My prince!" Salahdin blurted, drawing raised brows from Tangmo and Krillen.

"I shall be fine, major," Al-Rahman put a heavy emphasis on the rank, causing Salahdin to realize he fucked up.

"Apology, colonel," Salahdin stepped back from the fountain.

"Please patrol the perimeter," Al-Rahman said.

"As you wish colonel," Salahdin bowed and walked away. Sighing, Al-Rahman spun around and found himself under Tangmo and Krillen's undivided, some would say judgmental, attention. Before Al-Rahman can offer an explanation, Tangmo cut in, "I don't think you need to be reminded that who you were before joining the guards no longer matters?"

Although Al-Rahman didn't look like the royal dickhead type, the comically affronted look he shot Tangmo definitely bespoke of a pampered, and quite obviously spoiled, upbringing where he usually gets what he wants.

"I am well aware of that, lord commissar," Al-Rahman huffed hotly.

"Good, because I need your help flipping this dude over," Tangmo pointed at a large body garbed in military uniform.

Losing some of his bluster, Al-Rahman kept a straight face as he knelt down and placed his hands on the dead man's hip, while Tangmo and Krillen grabbed hold of the shoulders and arms.

"On three. One, two…" grunting, they rolled the carcass over. Tangmo frowned, Krillen was silent and Al-Rahman gasped when they saw a boy of about five curled deep inside the man's protective embrace, both splattered in ichor and gore.

"May the God Emperor have mercy upon their soul," Al-Rahman said sadly and Tangmo was honestly surprised, in a good way, by the man's burgeoning empathy, something that was sorely absent in the grim darkness of the forty second millennium. His compassion will become problematic in the future, Tangmo thought bitterly, but for now this little display of humanity was appreciated.

"Kinetic weaponry," Krillen observed with cold professionalism, "the entry and exit wounds are too messy to be made by lasfire."

"And not your average stubber guns too," Tangmo peered closer. "The meats are all torn apart. I mean, shit, a good chunk of his spine is gone and the kid's lower half is shredded to pieces."

"Don't touch the bodies!"

Ryvin rushed up to the fountain, a young Tallarn woman with a tight hijab covering her head, another medic Tangmo assumed, trailing after him.

"Damnation, you already moved him," Ryvin gave Tangmo and Krillen a reprimanding look. "This is going to make my examination that much more difficult."

"Umm…you want us to put them back the way they were?" Tangmo offered.

"Don't! Just step away from the bodies," Ryvin pushed him and Al-Rahman aside, much to the Tallarn woman shock. "And make some room for me and Zuhra to work for Throne sake!"

"I'm very sorry…colonel," Zuhra bowed at Al-Rahman, stopping herself just in time before calling him 'prince', then went to help Ryvin. With pliers and scalpels Ryvin examined the two corpses conjoined by viscera, swift and reverent, treating the cadavers like fragile pieces of art. Zuhra watched him with unhidden awe as Salahdin rejoined them.

"Found anything major?" Tangmo asked.

"Just more bodies, lord commissar," Salahdin shook his head. "Poor bastards, they should be given proper passing rite, not discarded like slaughtered livestock. The heretics seek to degrade the subjects of the God Emperor even in death."

"These people died here major, not placed," Ryvin corrected Salahdin.

"How did you come by this conclusion?" Al-Rahman asked.

"The PDF made up the first line of bodies," Krillen said and Tangmo saw the obvious pattern he had missed earlier. At the edge of the fountain, men and women in military uniform lay with lasgun cradled in their arms, fingers still coiled around the triggers. Behind them, making up the inner layer, were the civilians.

"They tried to form a defensive perimeter inside the fountain," Salahdin couldn't believe his eyes. "By the God Emperor, why pick such a poor position? And with noncombatant in tow no less."

"Desperation," Ryvin moved on to another body. "What can a man do when faced with annihilation but defy it? See the impact marks? Bullets came at them from every direction. They were surrounded with no hope of escape, so they stand their ground."

Salahdin lowered his gaze and nodded sadly, ashamed that he had questioned the dead. Ah, so he's not so heartless after all.

"What kind of bullet was used?" Tangmo did a double take on the fountain's deceased occupants, and damn, things were really messy. Conventional bullets didn't kill these people, that's for damn sure.

"I found something sir," Zuhra wrenched a piece of metal out of the boy's gaping thorax. "Here sir, sorry it's a bit messy."

"Thank you," Tangmo took it, wiped it clean on a dead woman's skirt and held it up to the cloudy noon sun. The cylindrical object, broken and cracked, was almost as big as a 40mm M79 grenade.

"Bolter rounds," Tangmo said.

"Chaos Astartes," Krillen spat the words like it was something foul.

"Are the wounds consistence?" Tangmo stashed the bolt into his awesome commissar coat.

"It would appear so," Ryvin took in the butchery and sighed. "But I need to be sure, this could take some time."

"Already missing Xiphos?" Krillen smirked and Tangmo chuckled at the jab.

"Don't be jealous Krillen, I'm sure you'll find someone who can stomach you eventually," Ryvin shot back mercilessly, and although the sight of a pissed off Krillen always brings a smile to his face, Tangmo cut his chortling short when he saw how unreceptive the Tallarn guardsmen were of his attempt at levity. Even the Cadian and Kolasian were solemnly quiet, the gloom of the place putting a heavy shroud over their moods. Coughing, Tangmo was salvaging his commissariat image when the rumbles of Tauros engine broke the silence. Speeding around a corner, a column of battle jeep rolled into the square and came to a stop in a pristine two by four row. Inside the lead Tauros was Bruce, belching out a hearty laugh and smacking an uncomfortable looking Praetorian Guard colonel seated next to him on the shoulder.

"See lad? That wasn't so bad now was it?" Bruce leapt off the Tauros with springy steps, while the Praetorian extricated himself haughtily, dusting off his prim and pressed red uniform.

"I have always despised these infernal transports of yours," the colonel adjusted his white helmet and marched toward Tangmo, right and proper like a Victorian gentleman. It was very hard to keep a straight face at seeing something so ridiculously British.

"Lord commissar," he saluted crisply, "colonel Alistair, reporting for duty sir."

"Oh yes, Bruce's friend, I heard a lot of good things about you," Alistair's blue eyes twitched irritably as he shook Tangmo's hand.

"I believe friend is too liberal of a definition," the young man with an epic handlebar moustache frowned.

"Allie! Why do you have to be so hurtful?" Bruce grinned brightly. "And after all we've been through together no less!"

"Wait a minute, is he the guy from your love worm story?" At Tangmo pointing inquiry, Alistair's pale complexion deepened into bright, dangerous red, nostril flaring as he glared at the sheepish Bruce.

"I would not take the account of colonel Bruce as factual, lord commissar," a prim woman strode up to stand beside the fuming Alistair, the soft touch she lay on his shoulder calming him down. "He has the tendency to exaggerate."

"Really? Because the details were disgustingly vivid," Krillen was his charming, mopey self but, to Tangmo infinite incomprehension, the smart and pretty Praetorian major decided to reciprocate his question with a warm smile.

"Was it the one about the tunnel or that little nap after a bottle of Sleaghadharian whiskey?" The major went on pleasantly.

"The sewer actually," Krillen continued glumly, a grey cloud to the major's sunshine.

"Oh Aileen," the major gave her Grey Watch counterpart a less than serious chiding. "It is positively naughty to be passing around a raunchier version of an already embarrassing tale."

"I have no idea what you're talking about lass," Aileen shrugged innocently as she joined the Praetorian.

"Oh, pish posh my dear, I know you couldn't keep something that juicy to yourself," she continued knowingly. "Beside, everybody knows the truth of it involves…"

"By the Throne Emily, you are exasperating the situation!" Alistair cried indignantly.

"Okay, settle down, we're still on the clock here" Tangmo interrupted the Brits and Scots.

"Right, apology lord commissar," Alistair drew himself upright, the paleness of his complexion returning to normal.

"Now, how did the reconnaissance go?" Tangmo asked. "Found anything?"

"Just more death, sir," Bruce sighed heavily.

"The bodies have already entered advance stage of decomposition," Alistair added. "The atrocity was committed weeks before our arrival, we have no inkling as to why this isolated research planet was attacked so savagely."

"Did you find any trophies?" Tangmo continued. "You know, the crazy Chaos shit like flayed people hanging upside down from a bridge, piles of skulls, crucifixions, disembowel corpses…anything?"

Bruce and Alistair traded look before the Praetorian answered, "no sir, we found no such desecration."

"That's a little weird, don't you think?" Tangmo glanced around the square. "Chaos heretics are a bunch of crazy asshole, but their antics are super predictable. Those sick fucks like to show off and turn everywhere they go into a macabre version of the Louvre. But as you can see this place is still, relatively speaking, clean. Odd ain't it?"

Nodding murmurs answered him as Al-Rahman rejoined the conversion, "come to think of it, the attack seems to show a level of finesse rarely displayed by the Archenemy, swift and deadly, with no wasteful cruelty displayed, as the commissar had correctly pointed out."

"Perhaps this is not a Chaos attack, but the work of some rebellious faction?" Emily suggested, "Maybe even an Eldar raid, they have been known to attack the Imperium without presage."

"This seems a little too professional for a ragtag band of rebels. As for the Eldar theory," Tangmo reached into his awesome commissar coat and took out the bolt remains. "They don't use bolter. Plus, we have an alliance with them now."

Tangmo stuffed the bolt back into his awesome commissar coat and turned to Ryvin and Zuhra, "found anything else?"

"More bolts sir," Ryvin didn't look up from the dead body he was examining.

"So far, eight out of ten casualties appears to have been caused by bolter rounds," Zuhra added. "While the rest died from standard lasgun fire, and those shots are pretty accurate."

"Sweep the city while the sun's still up, we need to find out what the hell happened here. And Bruce," Tangmo waved Bruce over while the other colonels and majors strode off.

"Yes sir?"

"Tell your pipers to play something lively and cheerful, this place is too damn quiet for my taste." 

* * *

"Guns up ladies and gentlemen, appearance is always deceiving, stay frosty."

An enthusiastic 'yes sir!' answered Henry as the four Cadian company led by Meko and Orhul spread out across the empty power plant situated thirty kilometers east of the city, the tall exhaust chimneys lay in crumbled heaps or jutting out of the ground like broke teeth. Around them, the many power grids that had fueled the city were reduced to nothing but charred metal scraps, the demolition work precise and meticulous. It didn't take a genius to see that this was no simple Chaos attack.

"Rie, keep an eye on that forest to the south," Henry spoke into his headphone.

"Yes sir!" Rie replied with her usual boundless gusto.

"Kaela, take the other three Macharius with the Nynaeve and patrol the perimeter," Henry continued.

"On it sir," Kaela made his acknowledgement.

"Mitsurugi, have the Evangelion watch the northern plain please," Henry addressed the newly name Macharius.

"Affirmative," Henry couldn't help but shivered at the woman's icy voice, lieutenant Mitsurugi demeanor and appearance, short black hair and menacing sunglass, reminded him way too much of Gendo Ikari. Hopefully she doesn't have an evil plot to turn everyone into Tang orange juice.

"As for my buddy King Ghidorah, stand by and watch the ruins, if something out of the ordinary pops up feels free to blow it straight to hell," Henry said as he strolled into the power plant proper, broken furniture and dead bodies dripping ooze of decomposition greeted him. Hmm, where the hell were all the flies?

"I'm going to look around a bit," Henry tapped his earbud. "I'll meet you and Bektra at the main power station later."

"Copy that," Ruven said as Henry drew his laspistol and ventured into the deserted, dust caked interior. He stopped at the destroyed welcoming desk and went over a few papers that survived the attack, nothing of note, just a bunch of electrical bills, name of appointments and some bored doddles. Walking down the wide corridor behind the reception area, Henry peeked into a few office rooms and found more dead bodies.

The thoroughness of the undertaking was unnerving, to say the least. From what Henry can discern so far the hostile party, Chaos in all likelihood, went door to door and gunned everyone down. Although this wasn't out of character for the servants of the Ruinous power, the finesse displayed bespoke of a new modus operandi, a professionalism that seemed at odds with the heretic's berserker nature. Even more curious was that bolter appeared to be the main weapons of choice. Chaos Space Marines? Maybe, but rampaging ten foot tall super soldiers usually leave behind a lot more mess than this. After about fifteen minutes of checking in on one crime scene after another, and still as clueless as he was before, Henry decided to head for the main power station. The least he could do was get the power back on since the underground auxiliary grid was still intact.

Stepping into a large room filled with electrical consoles, some whole, some busted, Henry headed toward the bangs and grids of repair.

"Alright my dudes, what are we looking at…"

Ladaee spun around to face him, both startled by the other presence.

"General," Ladaee greeted him curtly and went back to work.

"Ladaee," Henry's words was equally grated. Ever since their spat on Ghamarhon, both he and Ladaee have been cold and bitchy toward each other, every moment spent in close proximity quickly devolved into glares and fights. It's not his fault she was being difficult, who the hell did she think she was telling him what he can and can't do? And why in the fuck did Tangmo and Damien took her side?! Whatever, if he had to be the adult in this conflict, then fine.

"Do you need some help?" Henry offered politely.

"No," was Ladaee harsh reply.

Gritting his teeth, Henry persisted, "are you sure? Those things look pretty heavy, I can help."

"I don't want any help from you," Ladaee lashed back.

"Okay fine! Be like that then!" Henry threw his arms exasperatedly into the air. "You're so fucking difficult, I swear!"

"Me?!" Ladaee dropped her work and rounded on him. "How dare you?!"

"I'm not the one shooting down every attempt at peace!" Henry shot back. "Why are you acting like this? What the hell did I do to deserve this?!"

"If you haven't figure that out by now, then I don't see the point in enlightening you," Ladaee snapped.

"Can you please not pull this Wheel of Time crap with me?" Henry sighed heavily, both weary and angry that they were having this argument again. "For the love of the God Emperor and his Saints, please tell me what I did wrong?!"

"And why should I do that?" Ladaee snorted venomously.

"Because I care about you!"

That choked Ladaee up, her mouth moved but no words came. Growling, Henry spun away and stalked for the exit, not waiting to hear her response.

"You know what? Forget it!"

"Henry wait!"

Henry knew he should just keep walking, but his steps slowed then stopped, the soft pattering of Ladaee's footfall catching up to him. Wordlessly he turned to face her, tired in both body and spirit.

"Did you really mean that?" Ladaee asked. "That you care about me?"

"I do," Henry nodded slowly. "Look, whatever I did, I'm sorry okay?"

"You don't even know why you're sorry," Ladaee shook her head harshly.

"Look, can we please not…"

"Why do you have to endanger yourself so!?" Ladaee's shriek struck Henry like a slap.

"I-I…I …" Henry spluttered but Ladaee cut in savagely, the tears rolling down her cheeks did nothing to diminish the intensity of her gaze.

"What you did on Ghamarhon was unnecessary and stupid, what possesses you to face down Zorkha in a duel?! We had that bastard surrounded, but you had to go and play the hero. You could have been killed! Cleaved in half like…like…!"

"But I didn't…"

"That's not the point you fucking idiot! Did you ever think how I would feel?! To see you dead because you needed to show off?! Answer me damn you!"

For his answer, Henry closed their distant and wrapped Ladaee up in an embrace. She sank into his broad chests and wept openly, bawling loud and hard, finally releasing all the pent up emotion in one over pouring torrent.

"I'm sorry," Henry caressed her dark hair in slow, soothing strokes. "I was selfish, thinking only of myself. I should've known you were worried. Ladaee I'm so sorry."

"Damn right you should," Ladaee sobbed, her muffled voice reverberating over his heart, "you stupid inconsiderate man."

"Yeah, I'm a jerk like that sometime," Henry chuckled. "But still, I'm really sorry."

"I'm sorry too," Ladaee gave him a parting squeeze before extricating herself. "I should've just talked to you in the first place, but I get very stubborn and spiteful when I'm angry. All I wanted to do was burn everything down."

"And I happily added more fuel to the fire," Henry sighed. "We were both stupid."

"But you more so," Ladaee wiped her eyes and gave him a less than serious look.

"I'll agree with you this time," Henry grinned then said. "But Ladaee, you have to understand that in the future I will be charging into danger again. And when that happens, I simply ask that you understand its necessity."

Ladaee held his gaze for a long moment before nodding, "and I'll be sure to give you a sound scolding when you come back."

"Deal," Henry extended his hand, Ladaee sniggering at the gesture then took it.

"Deal," Ladaee let go and waved him back to the power panel. "Come on, we got work to do, and I really need help with the heavy lifting."

"Yes mam."

They both went back to the destroyed panel and, for the first time in a month, were happy with each other's company. They talked as the panels were removed to reveal the charcoaled circuitry beneath, they joked while the many connecting ports were rewired and melded into place, and they laughed when everything was put back together in its proper places.

"Well, we did all we can," Ladaee reached over to the lever next to the panel. "Here goes nothing."

"Wait," Henry eased her hand away. "I'll do this. There could be electrical feedback."

"Trying to be a hero again?" Ladaee shot him a look.

"I don't want you to get hurt," Henry smiled, causing the engineer to flush red.

"Be careful," Ladaee said gingery and went to stand behind him. Taking a deep breath, Henry flipped the switch. Sparks flew from the panel, followed by the loud buzzing hum of surging electricity traveling through the hectic mass of cables and wires. The light above them flickered, teetering between life and death before glowing to its maximum luminosity.

"You did it Ladaee!" Henry scooped her up in a hug.

"No, we did!" Ladaee laughed and then, out of the blue, pressed her lips to Henry's. It was a quick bashful thing, but that little touch sends Henry to heaven and back. The softness and warmth lingered long after Ladaee pried herself away, shocked by her own impulsiveness while Henry just stood there, shell shocked, paralyzed by this sweet euphoria now coursing through his veins like the rarest, most delicate wine.

"I'm…sorry sir, I didn't mean too…I don't know what came over me," Ladaee stuttered nervously.

"Uh…no! Don't be!" Henry said quickly. "Thank you Ladaee."

"You're welcome sir," Ladaee composed herself then knelt down to gather her things.

"Just call me Henry, please?"

"…I'd like that very much, Henry."

With that, they strode together in jovial silence out on to the power plant's large parking lot where the expectant tank crew was waiting for them, the grey sun hovering just above the western horizon.

"That was very sneaky Ruven," Henry glared at the smirking tank commander. "I didn't expect such a sly maneuver from you."

"Well sir, I'm capable of many things when the situation calls for it," Ruven said. "…so?"

Henry glanced at Ladaee and threw his arms around her, drawing her close, both sharing a smile as the tank crew erupted in a loud ovation.

"I am touched that our relationship means so much to all of you," Ladaee was endearingly sarcastic.

"Well, the King Ghidorah has become a little cramp lately," Volsom spoke up. "But thankfully, we can breathe again now."

"Yes, yes you can," Henry nodded and let her go.

"Good news lord commissar," Ruven spoke into his mic, Henry quickly tapped his own earbud so that he was latched on to the same frequency. "The general and Ladaee have made peace."

"About fucking time, goddamn," Tangmo sighed dramatically. "So who did the groveling? It's gotta be Henry right? I mean, shit, I can't imagine Ladaee getting on her knees and begging for forgiveness like how he did with Laura."

"Actually, Henry was extremely courteous and gentlemanly, lord commissar," Ladaee spoke up before Henry could. "He took the initiative to mend our misunderstanding."

"Ah, first name basis now I see? Congratulation," Tangmo said. "Anyway, take care and thanks for bringing the lights back on. I'll see you guys later."

"Thanks Ladaee," Henry climbed up the King Ghidorah after her.

"You're welcome Henry," Ladaee stopped at the hatch and gave him an eerily sweet smile. "So, who's Laura?"

Henry made a mental note then to kill Tangmo next he sees him. 

* * *

"Nice, the power's back on," Damien took off his awesome Space Marine helmet, put it on the magnetic lock at his waist and took a deep breath. The air was dusty and dry, with an overpowering stench of weeks old rot and excrement.

"The air is foul," Gallus also removed his helmet. "The source seems to be emanating from up ahead."

"Well, let's not waste anytime then," Damien turned back to his Ultramarine squad and the long column of guardsmen behind them. "Stay close and weapons free, we're nearing the crater. Leilatha, you ready?"

"Always sir," Leilatha held her laspistol high and relayed Damien's command to Krix and Luva, the two captains quickly passing it on with swift hand signals now that the lights were back on. Bracing his bolter, Damien quickened his pace down the rectangular hewed corridor of granite and into an open air cavern the size of a small neighborhood created by a meteor strike. According to Albert, the thing that has fallen here was a large chunk of Blackstone. So naturally, the STC will be about that.

But as Damien glanced around the ransacked cavern littered with debris and dead bodies, he had a bad feeling that those Chaos assholes had beaten them to the prize this time.

"Spread out and search the area," the guardsmen spurred into motion while Damien waved his Space Marine to follow. "Come on, let's go check out ground zero."

Strolling up to a deep indentation at the center of the cavern where the Blackstone must have once stood, Damien knelt down and ran his hand over the smooth mosaic floor comprised of jagged ebon crystal, so dark that it seems to absorb light.

"Helvius, get over here," Damien slammed his fist onto the ground, shards of bladed crystal flying loose. "Clear some room in that fanny pack of yours dude, we're taking these samples back to the ship."

"Is that wise sir?" Manus voiced his concern as Damien picked up a crystal. "For all we know, that thing could be contaminated by the Warp."

"Nah, I don't think so," Damien crushed the shard, grinding it to fine dust in his palm before letting it flow down between his fingers. "These looks like normal dirt, but it's obvious that some organic elements of the Blackstone had diluted into the surrounding soil. Beside the color, I don't see anything supernatural about it. Still, just to be on the safe side," Damien took out his data-slate and took a picture of the inky ground. "Yo, Albert, is this thing toxic?"

"Give me a sec," the AI ran his diagnostic. "Okay, the thing looks pretty clean but it was most definitely touched by the Warp in the past. Nothing to worry about though, the residue is inert."

"Should I bring it back on the ship?" Damien asked.

"I don't see why not," Albert gave a disembodied shrug. "We have a containment unit that emits the Blank field, so if anything happens we can stuff it in there."

"Copy that," Damien scooped up a handful of shards and held it out to Helvius. "Fill her up dude."

"Yes sir, Brother Sergeant," The Primaris Apothecary went to work with precise swiftness, arranging each sample into the correct container, lead boxes for the shards and clear vials for the sands, all done under the watchful eyes of the helmed Manus. Since the Slender Man incident on Ghamarhon, Helvius and Aurius has dedicate themselves to martial and spiritual training to prove their worth to the squad. They've made great progress in the last month, their discipline honed to a sharpened edge, but Manus still watched them closely.

"Brother Sergeant," Leilatha approached him, the lady commissar saluting smartly.

"What can I do for you mam?" Damien wiped the dust off his hand.

"I think you need to see this sir," Leilatha ushered for him to follow.

"Alright," Damien spun around and addressed his squad. "You guys stay here and secure the perimeter, search the ground in case we missed anything. Gallus, you're with me."

Gallus fall in behind him as they followed Leilatha, passing rows of destroyed scientific instruments and decaying corpses struck down by accurate gunshots, black lethargic blood seeped between the metal grilles floor. The killing here was woefully one sided, and the job itself was thorough, like, professionally thorough. Makes him wonder what kind of enemy they were dealing with.

"Here sir," Leilatha waved over to a mound of carcasses, rotting bits of brown meats and slick white bones with thin strips of tendon clinging to it were scattered like leftovers on a dirty plate.

"Holy shit, this is new," Damien observed.

"My thought exactly," Leilatha agreed. "Unlike the other bodies we found, where commendable marksmanships were displayed, the wounds here were sloppy, made by clumsy lasfire and stubber bullets. Not only that, but I believe the remains were cannibalized."

"Sorry lady commissar, but I beg the differed," Gallus knelt down beside a ravaged torso. "The feast here was not meant to satiate the hungers of men."

"Are you certain, Brother Astartes?" Leilatha asked.

"See these bite marks?" Gallus pointed at an open ribcage. "The small incisions meant that the incisors, canines and bicuspids are, although large, significantly narrower than that of a human tooth. And judging from the deep rent set into the bones, extremely sharp. Furthermore, and forgive me for contradicting you again lady commissar, the amount of blood spilled here indicates that some of the victims were alive when they were consumed, animals like their prey fresh."

"I might get Tangmo to double check this, his mum's a dentist," Damien said. "So did daemon eat them or something?"

Gallus peered closer, "…hmm, the bites bear a striking resemblance to that of the Rattus genus, more commonly known in low gothic as rats"

"Rats," Damien stared at the eaten remains. "Are you sure?"

"The Warp can morph even the simplest of creature into an unnatural abomination," Gallus said. "No doubt that what feasted upon these people were creations of foul sorcery, beasts chained to the Ruinous power."

"I hope that's the case," Damien chuckled nervously, knowing that the word rat and Warhammer usually combined to make a rather undesirable and verminous result. Thankfully those unmentionables are confined to Warhammer Fantasy, not 40k. He hoped. "Have we found any of these rats? Even dead ones, because if not, then I'm gonna get really nervous when the sun sets."

"I'll have the men sweep the area sir," Gallus was tapping his earbud when a loud argument drifted from somewhere to his left, the timbre catty and most definitely female. Groaning, Damien strode toward the noise with Leilatha at his heel. Damien soon came upon a large, elevated disc like contraption made of metal rusted by gore and dust, layered in a way that it looked to be composed of circles that gradually reduced in size until the smallest rest at the center. And standing before the computer console attached to this machinery was Krix and Luva, the two captains barking at each other while their men, as usual, stood back at a safe distant.

"Would you piss off already?!" Krix refused to move even when Luva was up in her face.

"Like I'm going to trust something this complex to a gutter wretch," Luva spat. "Get out of my way."

"I worked in the factorium to support my mother, I know what I'm doing," Krix remained unmoving.

"Funny, I didn't think your pimp let you out that far," Luva sneered.

"You fucking bitch!"

"What is going on here?!"

Leilatha stomped forward as Krix was reeling back her fist, the flamer captain gave a start then unclenched her hand and took a step back from Luva.

"Lady commissar," Luva began, folding her arms haughtily over her chest. "I was just informing captain Krix that a more qualified individual is needed to operate this machinery."

"I am qualified!" Krix raised her voice but a sharp look from Leilatha settled her down quickly. "Beg your pardon lady commissar, but this is a Mercury pattern memory unit that is use to maintain and collect data. A model of this size can only mean that the STC information is stored within."

"If that is the case, I recommend that we wait for engineer Ladaee and her assistance Elpida to get here," Luva continued as if Krix haven't spoken.

"But those two are hours away," Krix pressed.

"Are you sure you can handle the transfer, captain Krix?" Leilatha cut in before Luva can speak again.

"Of course lady commissar," Krix remained adamant.

"Okay Krix, give it a whirl," Damien nodded and went to stand beside her. "I'll be here if you need anything. Not to brag, but I'm pretty good with computer myself."

"Thank you lady commissar, Brother Sergeant," Krix huffed triumphantly and swiftly got to work, her fingers dancing across the keyboard, lines of code blinking to life. Luva scowled hard at being upstaged, but the animosity failed to hide her begrudging respect for Krix. After a few minutes a huge exclamation point flashed across the screen in glaring red, the universal sign that something fucked up. Blinking, Krix typed quickly only to be greeted by the affronting image again. She repeated the process three times with the same result.

"The data's gone," Krix groaned.

"What? How?" Leilatha demanded.

"I'm not sure…" Krix said slowly. "Maybe I need to bypass…"

"Why don't you just check the login registry and clearance protocol of every user that has access to the data bank? That way we can see whether the transference was done through the correct channel or if it was breached by outside machination."

At the blank look Krix gave her, Luva rolled her eyes and shoved the flamer captain aside, taking her place and typing rapidly onto the keyboard.

"Good news," Luva let out a breath of relief. "The data transfer was done by a high ranking researcher nearly a month ago."

"The researcher could have betrayed the Imperium," Leilatha pointed out.

"I don't think so mam, the record shows that the files were relocated to a servitor," Luva continued.

"Then all is lost then," Krix interrupted. "We found the servitor's repair station, every last one of them was destroyed."

"Leave it to you to miss the finer point of things," Luva snooty disappointment made Krix flushed red. "The docking station has fifty servitor slots, but only forty nine are accounted for. Are you following the math Krix?" A middle finger answered her. "Good, and cross-referencing this fact with the data inside the console, we can assume that there's a servitor lose somewhere within the city. That would actually explain why the killing was so thorough."

"I'll inform commissar Tangmo and general Henry of the new intel," Leilatha let her gaze drifted slowly between Krix and Luva. "I would advise that the two of you cease this childish rivalry, lest I lose my patient, because if that come to pass, you have my words that your punishment won't be something as trifle as a kick in the buttocks."

"We'll keep that in mind, mam," Krix said tightly, and for a single moment hers and Luva's hostility found a singular target on Leilatha, the lady commissar returned it with a challenging glare of her own.

"Alright ladies, play nice and keep up the good work," Damien gave them all thumbs up. "I'm gonna go tell Gallus to keep an eye out for any lost servitors and big ass rats that can be skulking around."

Striding back toward the Chaos buffet table, Damien wondered why this place wasn't choked full with flies. 

* * *

"I don't like this place," Orhul swept his lasgun down every little alley they passed.

"Neither do I," Tangmo admitted, night has fallen and the stuttering streetlights failed completely at keeping the encroaching darkness a bay. The sound of patrols and chatting guardsmen did nothing to elevate the eerie atmosphere, what little voices can be heard were strained into long drawn howls by the acoustic of the city, a ghost beckoning the living to join them. The entire place reminded Tangmo of that cursed village in the second Fatal Frame game.

"No insect, no animals, by the Emperor there's hardly even a breeze," Meko added. "Something's wrong here."

"Thank you, like we don't already know that!" Orhul hissed.

"Calm down, we should be at the checkpoint soon," Tangmo held up his data-slate. "The GPS said it's just around the corner."

"I can see lights ahead," Orhul pointed at the warm glow tucked into the mouth of an alley. "It'll be good to stay in a large group."

"Yeah, all alone in the dark, anything can happen," Tangmo quickened his pace. "But keep an eye out for that servitor Leilatha told us about."

"In this gloom, we'll probably shoot it by mistake," Meko said.

"Trigger discipline then dude, ease the finger off," Tangmo said as they joined a squad of Cadian at the campfire, the men and women staying close to the orange light, gazing warily into the surrounding ebon. And amongst them was a squad of Tallarn led by major Salahdin.

"Oh hey guys, what's up," Tangmo, Orhul and Meko sat down by the fire opposite the Tallarn.

"A pleasant evening to you, lord commissar," Salahdin politeness was brittle.

"Not that pleasant, this place is spooky as hell," Tangmo chuckled dryly then noticed that the Tallarn guardswomen's heads were bare, burkas hanging from their necks like scarfs, revealing curly, straight and short hair in shades of black and brown.

"Is something amiss, lord commissar?" A woman spoke, and it took Tangmo a moment to recognize Zuhra, the curly dark brown lock framing her face was throwing him off.

"Just a little surprised Zuhra," Tangmo tipped his awesome commissar cap at her then turned to regard Salahdin. "So you guys are like the more progressive bunch of Tallarn, that's nice."

"And what do you mean by that?" Salahdin growled at Tangmo.

"Oh, you know," Tangmo went on nonchalantly, "the kind of Tallarn that believes women should have the same equal right as men, and that they can do whatever they like without fear of persecution from an orthodox society and its retarded law regarding gender. You guys are the good Tallarn, am I right?"

"You ignorant little…!"

"Be at peace Khaleela," Saladin's hard look stopped a Tallarn woman with grey streaks in her hair from throttling Tangmo. "His assumptions are not wrong. The ways of our tribe differ greatly from those of Tallarn at large; we do not cling to such derelict practice."

"And his majesty prince Al-Rahman was the one who brought about these positive changes?" Tangmo pressed.

"Ah, so that's why the Praetorian and Grey Watch kept calling him Dainty Boy Al," Meko mused.

"It was his mother actually," pride brimmed across Khaleela's rugged, but admittedly handsome face. "She united all the tribes across the northern, eastern and southern plain under one banner and created a confederacy of fairness and meritocracy. Where every man and woman are equal and free, and can all aspire to greatness by their own mettle."

"What? No fanatic devotion to the God Emperor?" Tangmo looked at his wristwatch. "It's been five minutes since your last prayer, the Master of Mankind is not please."

"We are absolute in our devotion to the God Emperor!" Khaleela snapped. "But our great rayiys Mavia, Al-Rahman's mother, has taught us to balance faith with reason. She said that logic and rationality will triumph over blind fanaticism any day."

"She's a regular Temujin then," Tangmo nodded appreciatively. "And those who oppose her die by the sword?"

"The legacy of all great men and women are written in blood," Salahdin said. "Ours is no different."

"Hey, I ain't complaining dude, I agree," Tangmo said. "So are you guys the first regiment to come from this tribe and serve the Imperium?"

"We are sir," Zuhra's soft, pretty voice was a nice break from Salahdin and Khaleela's gruffness. "It is how we legitimize and reinforce our standing back on Tallarn."

"And your leader sent a prince to lead the regiment?" Orhul piped up. "That doesn't sound like a good idea."

"He is the youngest," Salahdin added reluctantly. "And… because of his affinity toward more peaceful pursues, many within the tribe wanted him blooded."

"Ah, a shame, Al-Rahman seems like a genuinely nice guy," Tangmo continued. "But then, there is only war in this galaxy, the sooner you're baptized in combat, the better." Tangmo stared at Salahdin. "You're his bodyguard, right?"

"Uncle, actually," Salahdin nudged his head at Khaleela who was busying herself with a pan bubbling above the low fire, disgusting slob of melted protein bricks stirring within. "She's the bodyguard, his mother personal handmaiden to be precise."

"Al-Rahman is in good hands then," Tangmo observed. "You two look pretty seasoned."

"I am sworn to protect the colonel from all that threatened his livelihood," Khaleela shot Tangmo a warning look.

"Would you chill woman? I'm not gonna hurt your darling prince," Tangmo shook his head. "But now I'm curious, how does serving in the guards help with your prestige back home?"

"For every mission completed, we sent an astropathic message back to Tallarn detailing our engagement," Zuhra said. "The missive must be written, approved and signed by a higher ranking Imperial officer or commander from another regiment as confirmation for the deed done."

"I see," Tangmo looked thoughtful for a moment, "I think I can help with that, if you agree to join us."

"And why would we do that?" Khaleela hissed lowly.

"The Immortal Spirit's mission is unique, to say the least, it requires a certain delicacy both on and off the battlefield," Tangmo continued. "I want soldiers who are not braindead zealot, but thinking men and women who can adapt to different situations. You guys fit our requirement and Al-Rahman, despite his soft sensibility, looks competent enough as a commander. Stick with us and we'll make a warrior out of him, plus a slew of glowing review for his performance. Besides, you won't find a nicer commissar across the entire Segmentum."

That drew subdue laughter from the Cadian, and although the Tallarn remained silent, the thoughtful look that flashed across Khaleela and Salahdin's faces meant that they were considering his offer.

"I'll let the colonel know," Salahdin said neutrally.

"Wonderful," Tangmo flashed a toothy grin then turned to Meko. "Break out the food man, I'm getting a little hungry."

Meko reached into his backpack and fished out three grey MRE packages, no more eating those disgusting nutrient shits now that the Ghamarhon STC showed them how to grow and make food.

"What's on the menu today?" Orhul asked.

"Let's see," Meko drew closer to the fire so he can read the label. "Braise fish fillet in sweetened yogurt sauce, grilled muuku pork with sour and spicy paste, and assorted stirred fried vegetables topped off with salty black gravy."

"I'll try the fish this time," Tangmo took the MRE, Meko chose the pork and Orhul got the vegetable. The Tallarn watched in fascination as Tangmo, Meko and Orhul tore open a section of the package and pour water into it, steam rising from the sealed top.

"The food's ready," Khaleela announced tersely, drawing the Tallarn's attention away from Tangmo. "Give me your bowls quickly. Zuhra, don't be difficult now girl, hand it over."

"I don't enjoy spending half a day in the latrine," Zuhra eyed the ration with clear vehemence.

"You need to eat," Khaleela said crossly.

"I rather starve than put more of that poison in my mouth," Zuhra shook her head.

"That's an order, private," Khaleela raised her voice.

"Here, have mine," Tangmo popped open the MRE, the savory scent of salty cooked fish mixed with the soft aroma of creamy topping wafted over the fire, followed by the heady fragrance of fried vegetable and the crispy tang of grilled pork. "Looks like you need it more than I do."

"But it's yours sir," Zuhra swallowed loudly despite her attempt to decline.

"I'm not that hungry," Tangmo shrugged. "Come on, give it a try, it's pretty good."

Noticing how Zuhra was slinking away from Khaleela's appraising look, Tangmo continued, "you're not going to let your own guardswoman starve now, are you captain?"

Scoffing, Khaleela growled, "fine."

Zuhra carefully took the hot MRE, lifted up the fork already inside the package, held the white strip of fish coated in fluffy pink cream to her face, then chomped down. Failing miserable to hide her giddy joy, Zuhra wolfed down the food with ravenous vengeance, having obviously been fasting against the usual Tallarn ration. Tangmo was still chuckling when Zuhra finished the MRE and coyly wiped the splotch of cream from her upturned lips.

"That's one more benefit of joining us," Orhul spoke between mouthfuls of green. "Good food."

"He should know," Meko added with a grin. "He's a very picky eater."

"Feeling better?" Tangmo asked Zuhra.

"Very much sir, thank you," the young Tallarn woman nodded.

"Good to hear," Tangmo shifted into a more comfortable position, "because we could be heading out soon."

"Al-Rahman told us as much," Salahdin said.

"Where is he anyway?" Tangmo asked.

"Seeing to the burial of the dead," Salahdin answered.

"An honorable duty," Tangmo commented. "Did you guys have any luck finding that servitor?"

"No sir," Salahdin shoveled the gruel into his mouth. "We searched the entire western sector to no avail. Not a trace of the damn thing anywhere."

"The sooner we find it, the better," Tangmo said.

"What's the hurry?" Khaleela spoke up.

"You seriously don't feel how off this place is?" The Tallarn nodded collectively. "I don't like it here. The way the massacre happens, the sheer scale and method, this is some new Chaos shit we haven't seen before. I mean listen…nothing, just silence so freaking thick you can suffocate. Hell, we've already got more than fifty cases of friendly fire because people's nerves are getting frayed to shit. Thank the Emperor nobody dies."

"Not to mention the rats Brother Damien told us about," Meko grimaced and tossed the empty MRE into the fire.

"Yeah, I hope as fuck he's wrong about that…" Tangmo's word died in his throat when he saw a blood red orb bobbing slowly in the solid darkness of an alleyway across the street.

"Jumping Jesus Christ on a pogo stick!" Tangmo leapt up, voice pitched embarrassingly high, and drew his laspistol. "What in the fuck is that?!"

"By the Emperor! Get up you lazy bastards!" Meko reached for his lasgun and trained it on the singular pinprick of light coming toward them, while Salahdin shouted the Tallarn into firing position.

"Give me some light!" At Tangmo's command, Orhul drew a flashlight from his belt and pointed it forward, bright white light lancing through the gloom. It was the servitor they were looking for, rumbling along on tank tracks, skinless skull twitching to random electrical current.

"Phew! Almost shit myself there!" Tangmo hoarse laugh was joined by the Cadian and Tallarn alike, the Thai bending over to gather his breath. "Alright, let's go get that robot dude – where the fuck did it go?"

How the fuck?! He only looked away for a fucking second!

"He took that smaller corridor over there," Orhul pointed to the right.

"Well let's rock and roll then!" Tangmo bounded forward. "Come on, move your asses! We need to catch that thing!"

Sprinting across the street, flashlights scything the night like a lightsaber battle, Tangmo lead the Cadian and Tallarn guardsmen into a narrow path nestled between the looming buildings. Thankfully, the dirt road went in a relatively straight line, with a few smooth curves and sharp bends.

"We're gaining on him," Tangmo pointed his flashlight at the fresh trail on the ground. "At this rate we're gonna – Gah!"

Tangmo collided into something hard and fleshy, the world spun and he found himself flat on the ground, his face stung as if slapped. Rubbing his sore cheek, Tangmo reached for his fallen flashlight and found Evangeline, the Mordian Iron Guard colonel, flat on her bottom next to him, the woman massaging her breasts with a grimace.

"Are you alright Evangeline?" Tangmo offered his hand but the red faced colonel sprang back to her feet and dusted herself off daintily, her Mordian squad forming up behind her.

"I'm perfectly fine, lord commissar," Evangeline huffed testily.

"Okay," Tangmo nodded politely. "I guess you were chasing the servitor too?"

"That we are sir," Evangeline said as the Cadian and Tallarn joined them.

"Are you still sore about what happened back on Ghamarhon?" Tangmo snickered at the appropriate choice of word.

"I am," Evangeline turned away coyly, arms folded squeamishly over her chest.

Tangmo grinned maniacally, "wait a minute, was that my face in your boobs just now?!"

"Sorry to interrupt lord commissar, but I've found the servitor's trail," Zuhra interrupted just in time before Evangeline went ballistic. "He shouldn't be far off."

"Lead the way Zuhra!" Tangmo dashed after the Tallarn girl, the growing crowd of guardsmen thundering behind them, the combined glare of their flashlights painting the corridor in luminous white.

"Sorry for asking, but why don't you leave that off?" Tangmo saw Zuhra donning her burka again.

"Because my hair would get in my face," Zuhra looked at him like he'd just asked her why water was wet.

"Good point," Tangmo shrugged and saw that the alleyway was opening up into a cul-de-sac, and sure enough the servitor was there, running around in a circle with no apparent destination in its machine mind. "Found it! Okay guys, block the entrance, don't let it leave."

"I can disable it sir," Orhul pulled an EMP grenade from his belt.

"No, we can't risk damaging the data," Tangmo turned to Meko. "Get Ladaee and Elpida here. In the meantime, I'm gonna try and stop that thing."

Holstering his pistol, Tangmo carefully strode toward the lobotomized machine man, Orhul, Evangeline, Salahdin and Khaleela at his side, lasgun trained forward and ready. At the sight of the approaching guardsmen, the servitor gave a siren like whine, eight mechanical arms twitched frantically as it backtracked into a wall, shinning red eyes blinking an epileptic rhythm.

"What the hell?" The closer Tangmo got the more distress the servitor becomes. Then he realized why and waved quickly at the guardsmen. "Lower your weapons, now!"

Trading each other cautious glances, the guardsmen lowered their lasgun. Seeing that the barrels were no longer pointed at him, the servitor calmed down and went still, the glowing light in its sockets no longer flashing.

"Come here boy, that's a good boy, come on!" Tangmo hunched down and tapped his knees like he was summoning a dog. The servitor complied and rolled to a stop in front of him, its metallic ribcages peeling open to reveal a keyboard and a monitor.

"Yo! We're here!" Henry, Ladaee and Elpida burst through the crowd.

"Right on time," Tangmo stand aside and gesture to the servitor. "Do your magic Ladaee."

"With pleasure sir," Ladaee and Elpida swiftly got to work. Ten minutes later, a small disk like those used during the 90s popped out of the servitor's jawless mouth. Taking the disk, the machine man made a noise that sounded eerily like a sigh and went still, all motor function ceasing. Then the keyboard that Ladaee had been typing on cracked opened in two, revealing a large metallic key inside. Taking it, the monitor started playing a prerecorded message, the bedraggled face of an aging man dominating the screen.

"They're already here," he started clichély. "Let this be my final message to those who find this servitor, the information within must be protected at all cause. If the knowledge of the Blackstone fell into the enemy's hand, then doom shall surely come upon the Imperium of Man." A loud explosion erupted behind him, followed by bangs of bolters and…squeaks and chatters of rats? What the fuck? "By the Throne, I must get back to the estate. The other part of the data must be kept safe." He laid his hand on the screen then. "Take care my loyal friend, the secret passage will keep you out of sight." The man hesitated for a second before saying. "My estate is in the Rakarna quarter, number 73364."

The monitor went black, slender tendril of smoke rose from the servitor's skull.

"Well that's beyond fucking stupid," Tangmo made a disgusted face. "I mean shit, if the heretics found this then everything's fucked, the dude just spilled everything."

"Beg your pardon lord commissar, but the encryption on that servitor was one of the strongest I have ever encountered," Ladaee spoke up. "That was why it took me so long to crack it open, I doubt the heretics would be able to decipher it."

"I'll take your words for it," Tangmo pointed at the disk in Ladaee hand. "So that data is incomplete?"

"I'm afraid so," Ladaee nodded. "Any attempt to open the file will fail because the rest of the protocol is missing."

"I guess we're heading to his house then," Tangmo tapped his earbud. "Yo Albert, get me the location of estate 73364 in the Rakarna quarter please."

"Hang on," Albert said. "Okay got it!" 

* * *

"Well, this isn't inconspicuous at all."

Tangmo couldn't help but agree with Damien. Estate 73364 was a White House looking abode situated on a hill that overlooked the entire settlement, the opulent neighborhood would've looked nice, in a Mary Poppins kinda way, if it wasn't for the dead bodies and bullet holes. Now, almost every guardsman on the planet had their lasguns, bolters, flamers, meltas, rockets and missiles trained on house 73364. With the Space Marines leading the search, they scoured the estate for the second disk. After two hours of fruitless searching, from the attic to the basement, it was by sheer accident that Elpida's clumsiness ripped a great, nine meter tall tapestry in the welcoming hall loose. Behind the somber image of an empty battlefield being watched over by what Tangmo assumed was Death the Horsemen, was an iron archway framing a great metallic door cleverly disguised to blend in with the brick and mortar of the estate.

"How in the hell did we missed this?!" Tangmo declared incredulous.

"If it makes you feel any better, so did the heretics," Henry glanced to his right. "Is that the dude from the clip?"

Tangmo grunted his affirmative. The corpse, broken and mutilated, was the first sign of the trademark Chaos style violence they had come across since arriving on Zyrien. Not that Tangmo was cool with this, but seeing something familiar did brought him a strange measure of peace.

"The keyhole is over here," Damien pointed at the indentation beside the entrance, "Ladaee, would you do the honor?"

"Those Chaos sons of bitches really drop the ball on this one," Tangmo continued as Ladaee pushed the key in, turned, and was rewarded with the loud clangs of releasing locks. "The damn thing is right there."

"It is actually pretty common for people to miss the most obvious thing in front of them," Henry made his comment while Damien and Gallus pulled the doors open. "Okay ladies and gents, stay here while me, Tangmo and Damien poke around in the dark a bit."

The main characters nodded their assent, the new addition to the group was major Gaston of the Iron Guard, Evangeline's attaché, major Moltke, Hildebrandt second in command, Al-Rahman and Salahdin of the Tallarn, and Alistair and Emily of the Praetorian Guard. When Ladaee started making pouty face, Henry went to her side and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, a soft, loving smile gracing his handsome face.

"Don't worry, Damien and Tangmo will keep me safe," Henry said sweetly.

"That we will," Damien nodded and walked into the darkness. "Come on Romeo, let's go."

Tangmo and Damien rolled their eyes when Henry gave Ladaee a parting kiss on the cheek, the gathered women gasped and squealed in delight, before joining them.

"Showoff," Damien groaned.

"Do be jealous," Henry grinned brightly, "you see anything?"

"Yeah," Damien scanned the cramp room that stank of rotten food and human waste. "Fifteen bodies, all of them alive but very weak and malnourished."

"Watch my six, I'm going in," flashlight held forward, laspistol holstered at his side, Tangmo carefully edges toward the nearest form lying face down on the floor, the white glare revealing a dirty mat of black hair crowning an unwashed dark green dress. Very slowly, Tangmo knelt down and gently eased the woman, no, a girl actually, onto her back. A moan escaped her cracked lips and slowly her eyelids twitched open, bloodshot gaze held dizzily on Tangmo.

"Hey, it's okay I'm here to – Ah!"

Thanks to his super Muay Thai reflex, Tangmo dodged the laspistol upward swing and scrambled back behind Damien's hulking leg.

"Stay back!" Her hoarse bellow woke up the others, all of them girls, the youngest about seven and the oldest, that being the one holding them at gunpoint, looked about fifteen.

"It's alright, we are – hey!" Damien shouted when a lasbolt ricocheted off his left pauldron. "That was very rude!"

"Brother Damien what is happening in there?" Leilatha's voice boomed from beyond and the girl's face morphed into one of absolute fear.

"They've found us," she panted heavily, eyes bulging with rising hysteria. "You're not taking us! I won't let you! I WON'T LET YOU!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Yo! Dude! Chill! Calm dude! Yo! What the fuck?!"

Tangmo, Henry and Damien yelled at the same time, arms waving frantically in the air as the lead girl pressed the barrel of her laspistol to her temple. Around her the others were taking on the same suicidal posture, guns and knives held awkwardly to heads and necks. Tears streamed down their dirty faces, weapons shaking in rictus grips, but the desolate look of determination told the trio that they would go through with it.

"Yo dude! Put the gun down!" Henry said quickly. "We're your friends, we're not here to hurt you, we're here to help!"

"Lies, lies, LIES!" The girl screeched. "That's what they said when they killed father!"

"We're not the bad guys!" Damien took off his scary, but awesome, Space Marine helmet and put on his most disarming smile. "See?"

"No…" the girl gave a surrendering sigh and slowly squeezed the trigger. Shit, shit, shit! Fuck! What the fuck were they going to do?!

" ** _When I am down, and oh my soul, so weary_** ," Damien soft melodic voice stunned the girls into immobility, confusion raked their faces. " ** _When troubles come, and my heart, burdened be_**."

" ** _Then I am still and wait here in the silence_** ," Henry added his soothing verse to the mix.

" ** _Until you come and sit a while with me_** ," Tangmo picked up the lyrics as the three voices joined in angelic harmony.

" ** _You raise me up, so I can stand on mountain. You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas. I am strong, when I am on your shoulders. You raise me up, to more than I can be_**."

Holy shit this was actually working. The girl's gaping shock was unraveling into calm, the tension in her trembling muscles easing, the laspistol drooping slowly downward until it went slack at her side, swaying from her finger like a pendulum. Although very obviously still distrustful of the singing trio, a sort of curious serenity had replaced the stark hardness from before. Seizing on the shift in temperament, Damien spread his arms wide as if to embrace her and stroll casually forward, not fast, not slow, but just about right, Tangmo and Henry following close in his shadow. The girl flinched, but did little else as the trio continued to sing.

" ** _There is no life, no life without its hunger. Each restless heart beats so imperfectly. But when you come and I am filled with wonder. Sometimes I think, I glimpse eternity_**."

The clatters of knives and guns rang around them, the girls shuffled out of the shadow and gathered in front of the trio, and instead of wretched despair hope now gleamed on their gaunt visage. Damien knelt down before the sobbing lead girl, arms unfurled, and sang the final verse.

" ** _You raise me up, so I can stand on mountain. You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas. I am strong, when I am on your shoulders. You raise me up, to more than I can be_**."

Laspistol bouncing off the floor, the lead girl bawled miserably and leapt into Damien waiting embrace, crying into his ceramite chest as the Space Marine wrapped her up inside his arms. Soon the other girls converged on the Astartes, their tiny bodies clinging to his massive form, seeking safety and sanctuary from the Emperor's Angel of Death. Minutes passed before Damien finally spoke through the chiming twinkle of tiny sobs.

"Time to leave this horrid place little ones, come, I promise that me and mine will keep you safe."

After a moment of hesitation, the girls nodded weakly.

"Come along now," with that Damien got to his feet, six girls cradled in his arms, two dangling from his pauldrons, and slowly strode toward the exit. Tangmo and Henry offered their hands politely to those that remained, the girls nervously took it and were guided after the Space Marine.

"Lower your weapon please," Damien said as they got back into the hallway, subdued orange light casting an easy hue on them. "And can someone please cover him up."

Emily, Orhul, Xiphos and Al-Rahman quickly threw the wall hanging over the dead man before any of the girls noticed, a small mercy given what had befall them.

"These are my friends," Damien lowered the girls down in front of Ryvin and Zuhra. "They will get you fed and clean, you don't need to be afraid anymore, okay?"

The girls whimpered when Zuhra approached and scrambled behind Ryvin like ducklings flocking to their mother. The Tallarn woman looked a little disheartened but kept a respectable distant as Ryvin led them away. Come to think of it, they all seem scared of every woman in the hall.

"Wait! Mr. Space Angel!" The girl cried and fished a disk out of her skirt, handing it to Damien. "Father told me to give it to our friends. Here, please take it."

"Thank you," Damien took the disk. "What is your name little girl?"

"Fana."

"Thank you Fana, I'll protect this with my very life," Damien gave her a wave goodbye, Fana reciprocate with a demur one as Ryvin led the girls outside. 

* * *

Following the rescue, the trio and the main characters relocated to a destroyed dining room, where a long oaken table stood miraculously unscathed. Now, gathered around the flat, dirty tabletop, the main characters listened intently to the audio clip taken from the destroyed CCTV in the hall, the horrific crunch and tear of a limb being ripped messily asunder blared from the speakers of Ladaee's laptop.

"Your stubbornness is most admirable, but truly ill advised, Mr. Oritius," the velvety smooth voice of a woman easily overpowered the man's tortured wail. "So I shall ask again, where is your daughter and the information she carries?"

"Safe," the man slurred, his voice jagged with pain, "away from the likes of you."

Another snap of bones and Oritius screamed anew.

"I know they are close," the woman crooned sweetly. "So why not save yourself the agony?" She giggled huskily. "Do you enjoy it?"

"Sister," another woman, eerily calm, interrupted the torture. "I'm afraid we can no longer enjoy this planet's hospitality. The astropathic guild had successfully sent out a distress choir, Imperial reinforcements are en route and the time is not yet right to reveal ourselves. We need to leave."

"But the data have not been found," the other woman said.

"She will not be please, but we got more than enough recruits to soothe over the lack of success regarding the Standard Template Construct."

A pause, then, "very well, we shall withdraw. Does our ally require additional nourishment?"

"The rats have more than enough food for the Warp transit. Come along then sister, let's not tarry, the others are getting impatient."

"Lucky you," the metallic cocking was quickly followed by a loud bang. After the thumping of iron sabaton faded away, the audio clip ended. Nobody spoke for the next minutes, none dared to acknowledge what they've just heard. Knowing that someone had to break the ice eventually, Tangmo elected himself as the speaker:

"This…is bad."

Low murmur reverberated in agreement.

"Who were those women?" Xiphos voiced the question on everybody's mind.

"I have a theory," Tangmo continued cautiously. "But nobody's going to like it."

Tangmo swept his gaze across the table, gouging the emotion of the main characters, finding that most, like Krillen, Xiphos, Bruce and Alistair, seemed open to what he was about to say. While others, like Evangeline and Al-Rahman, looked affronted with the direction he was taking. As for Hildebrandt, well, he doesn't emote.

"Let's hear it then," Leilatha said crisply.

Exhaling heavily and turning to Henry and Damien for support, his bros giving him a firm nod, Tangmo steeled himself and said, "evidences seem to suggest that the perpetrators of this attack are fallen Adepta Sororitas."

"That is not possible," Al-Rahman gasped, his cheeks fluster red.

"You are wrong," Evangeline glared at him like he'd just murdered her dog. "The Adepta Sororitas are incorruptible."

"The evidence is incriminating to say the least, colonel," Gallus spoke up. "I have run ballistic test and simulation with my men, and collected every discarded shell and remains of bolt rounds that could be found. Every shot fired matched the characteristic of a Godwyn-De'az pattern bolter, a model used exclusively by the Sororitas."

"Couldn't this have been some heretics using stolen Imperial weapons?" Krix pipped up. "I remembered seeing gangers back in Cadia smuggling and using bolters before."

"Discounting the sheer flawlessness of the attack," the usually silent Hildebrandt said. "Godwyn bolters are not common commodities within the Imperium at large, the manufacturing and distribution is closely guarded by the Ecclesiarchy. For this Chaos warband to field them in such a large number points to the commissar earlier prognosis."

"All of this is nothing but speculation," Evangeline raised her voice.

"Based on conclusive evidence," Henry shot back, getting rather annoyed with the Mordian colonel obtuseness.

"This could very well be the heretic's attempt to slander and turn Imperial forces against each other," Evangeline countered lamely.

"Oh please, you're denying everything because your girlfriend's a nun."

Evangeline cursed loudly and made to advance on Henry but was held back by Xiphos and Luva. Across the table, Leilatha drew her laspistol but a stern look from Tangmo dissuaded her from using it. Standing next to the lady commissar, Ladaee extremely judgmental look made Henry squirmed like a scolded child.

"Evangeline, calm the fuck down right now!" Tangmo's pissed off command brought the unfolding calamity to a halt. Breathing heavily, Evangeline shrugged off Xiphos and Luva, adjusted her jacket, and stood straight with chin held high.

"Please forgive my lapse in manner, lord general, lord commissar," Evangeline expertly smoothened her tone. "I behave most disgracefully, for this I beg your forgiveness and would submit myself to the required disciplinary action."

"That won't be necessary, colonel, I was the dick in this instance," Henry glanced guiltily at Evangeline, who nodded slowly to his apology, not quite ready to make peace but not wanting to wage war either.

"Believe me Evangeline, it's not my intention to slander the Sororitas," Tangmo put on a kindly face. Hey, he might as well score some point with the Mordian now that Henry fucked up. "Every possibility has not been discarded and I personally hope that my own hypothesis is wrong. But given the current discovery, I have no choice but to assume the worst. I know that you're upset but please understand that I did not come to this conclusion lightly."

Dropping her granite visage, Evangeline let out a heavy sigh then smiled at Tangmo, the pretty curve of her lips was breathtaking to behold.

"Thank you lord commissar," she nodded gratefully, and goddamn why did she have to be so beautiful?

"The women in the recorded vox mention something about rats?" Al-Rahman brought the meeting back on track. "What did they mean?"

"This research center was collecting information on the elusive element known as the Blackstone," Damien's timbre was grim. "From the data that had been deciphered so far, the scientists have come to a consensus that the Blackstone is some sort of Warp energy conduit. Given the correct persuasion it can either be used to nullify Warp energy, like the destroyed Cadian pylon, or enhance its effect on the material realm. Unfortunately, all of the Blackstone samples have been taken." The Canadian Space Marine paused for dramatic effect. "Another part of the research focuses on the topic of Warp mutation, and this is where things get really scary."

Dropping his serious façade, Damien became more animated, "our dear departed Oritius have been working on a theory that was close to fruition before his demise. He claims that he had discovered a species of hyper intelligent rat humanoid lurking beneath the soil of countless Imperial worlds. Most of the data he got were from credible testimonies across Segmentum Obscura, Segmentum Solar and Segmentum Ultima."

Damien let the murmur settle down before continuing.

"Judging from the eaten corpses we found, I'm going with the assumption that these rat people are now working in league with the Archenemy, or at the very least with this particular warband. That's what Albert had been able to decipher so far, the rest will take days, maybe even weeks to go through."

Tangmo sighed and rubbed his eyes, unbelieving of all the crazy shit that was suddenly piling on them. The evil Sororitas thing was hardly surprising, everybody knows about Miriael Sabathiel, a Slaanesh champion who leads a warband of corrupted Sisters of Battle across the galaxy killing things for shits and giggles. Then we have the fucking Skaven. Seriously, what in the fuck?! Those bastards were supposed to be in Warhammer Fantasy, not here. God fucking damn it, aren't Orks, Tyranids, Tau and Necrons bad enough already?! Shit!

"What do we do about this information?" Krillen asked. "Do we let the rest of the Immortal Spirit know of this? This could cause hysteria amongst the civilian population."

"We will not announce this discovery, but we will not withhold it either," Henry said. "If asked for clarity, related information will be given, not before."

"If we linger too long, gossip can ferment and become an even bigger problem," Leilatha made her input.

"Albert can tell us if things start to heat up," Henry continued. "When that happens, we can send father Joseph in to relay the truth of the matter. He already got quite a following, people will listen to him."

Agreeing nod answered him.

"Was there anything else we needed to discuss?" Henry asked.

"There's one more thing," Tangmo glanced at Alistair and Al-Rahman. "I'm gonna cut to the chase, are you two coming with us?"

"We now face an adversary never before seen by the Imperium of Man, I can only deem it wise that we form a union with a worthy ally," Alistair's English was immaculate. "I have decided that joining the Immortal Spirit battlegroup will be in the best interest of the 815th Praetorian Guard. We shall gladly join you, even if we must endure the Sleaghadharian."

"And you colonel?" Tangmo turned to Al-Rahman.

"I am inclined to take your offer, lord commissar," Al-Rahman spoke with trained decorum, but Tangmo was able to detect a boyish eagerness glinting in his eyes. "The Ministorum have not given us any directive after the mission is accomplished. I believe that my regiment can do greater goods for the Imperium if we are to join you."

"Have you discussed this with your uncle and handmaiden yet?" The two Tallarn baulk at Tangmo's directness, not at all pleased that they've now become the center of attention.

"They will do as I command," Al-Rahman did his best to appear authoritative, but it came out more like a kid trying too hard to be an adult.

"You're more than welcome to join us, but go over this with them first," Tangmo continued. "It would be better if all of you are on the same page, it's a group decision after all. Take your time, we'll take off in twenty four hours."

"Very well lord commissar," Al-Rahman conceded tightly. Beside him, Salahdin gave Tangmo an unreadable but not unfriendly look. Well, at least that's progress.

"I guess that's it then, welcome to our merry band of misfits colonel Alistair, colonel Al-Rahman," Tangmo smiled. "And would you look at that, I didn't need to kick anyone in the ass this time."

Laughter rippled across the table, but Evangeline pointed glare cut deep into his throat.

"Alrighty then, let's get out of here."

At Tangmo announcement the main characters filed out of the destroyed room, some chatting with each other and some, like himself, were content with thoughtful solitude. He traded looks with Henry and Damien, all three of them sharing an understanding nod before slowly making their way outside. Tangmo was the last to step out on to the courtyard. Taking a deep breath of the chilly air, Tangmo glanced up at the night sky, the Milky Way bright in its cosmic radiance, an ocean of diamond glittering into infinity. Tangmo sighed, lamenting the beauty above, how can something so divine harbor such dark unspeakable horror? The universe truly is unkind.


	11. The Dragon and The Sun

"Here we are, peppermint tea with a dash of alpine honey for sister Clarisse, mocha with a generous sprinkle of cinnamon and ginger, extra foamy, for colonel Evangeline, and finally, a cappuccino for me."

Tangmo expertly placed the tray down on the ceramic table, handing out the drinks to Evangeline and Clarisse before seating himself opposite them, his back turned to the huge panoramic window that made up the wall. Behind him was Block B, a bustling residential district of visually pleasing high rises and futuristic looking buildings, some shooting out of the ground like the Empire State while other clung to the ship's hull. Apartments, markets and other specialized businesses sprawled below, the civilians that lived aboard the Immortal Spirit have proven themselves industrious and architecturally creative, when not suppressed by the Imperium constant brainwashing that is. This barista the three now occupied was perched on the top level, a place of relaxation and nice view. Yiruma's soft piano compositions drifted softly across the stylish, oaken brown establishment.

"Thank you, lord commissar," Clarisse smiled pleasantly, and Tangmo was pleased to see that the nun had made a full recovered from her ordeal on Ghamarhon. The gauntness in her cheeks and muscles had filled up, and her pale skin glow a healthy shade of pink.

"You're welcome Clarisse," Tangmo stirred his coffee. "How's everything?"

"Quite fine sir," Clarisse's gaze dropped to her steaming cup, a flicker of unease flashed across her bright green eyes before she hurriedly took a sip.

"How about we skip the false nicety and get to the point?" Evangeline glared at him. "I know why you're here."

"Evie, don't be so rude!" Clarisse was angst by her girlfriend's hostility.

"He's only here to finish what the general had started," Evangeline slowly, menacingly, sipped her mocha. "It appears that the two of you take great enjoyment in making Clarisse relieve her imprisonment in vivid detail."

"Yeah, I heard about what happened," Tangmo drank his cappuccino, enjoying the foamy, bitter taste. "Henry got carried away again, didn't he?"

"It was nothing short of an interrogation," Evangeline voice deepened with indignation.

"He was going for the gritty urban cop routine, but DCI Luther he is not," Tangmo chuckled and placed his cup down. "Anyway, I'm not here to question her, this is just a psyche checkup."

"Your friend left Clarisse shaking and weeping after his visit," Evangeline pressed on. "He might not have touched her, but he had violated her more thoroughly than anything that could be accomplished physically."

"Evie, please," Clarisse lay a hand on Evangeline's arm. "The general was only doing his job. I gave him my permission to begin the questioning. The memories hurt, true, but it is a pain I gladly endure in the name of duty. The general was very sorry afterward too. Please Evie, don't be angry with him."

Evangeline's countenance softened with a smile.

"It's hard watching you suffer, love," Evangeline stroked Clarisse's girlishly pretty cheek. "But for you, I promise to behave."

"Thank you," Clarisse leaned in and kissed Evangeline lightly on the lips, startling the colonel before turning back to Tangmo. "You may ask your question, lord commissar."

"Okay, how are you feeling?" Tangmo eased into his cushioned chair.

"Very good sir, thank you for asking," Clarisse drank her tea daintily, exuding refinement.

"Any nightmares or panic attacks?"

The nun paused for a moment then slowly placed her cup and saucer down, "sometime sir. It was a lot more frequent during the first few weeks. The littlest noise can make me hyperventilate, and every time I close my eyes I can see their leering faces, and I can feel the whips, the knives, the branding irons, the groping hands…"

"It's okay Clarisse, that'll do," Tangmo interrupted before the nun grew more distressed. "Have you visited the Med Bay yet? They can erase any scars that lingers."

"I have decided to keep them sir," Clarisse continued. "As a reminder of what I went through, and how I survived."

"Awesome," Tangmo took a less than polite gulp of his cappuccino. "It's been four months since leaving the Saule system, are you getting better?"

"A lot better sir," Clarisse beamed brightly at Evangeline. "Evie have been very attentive. Without her, I feared the worst. I can now walk through a live firing gallery without flinching, and the nightmares have all but gone."

"Nice," Tangmo smiled. "Have there been any trouble with the populace when words about Zyrien got out?"

"Father Joseph was quick to make those of the more passionate nature, few as they may be, see reason," Clarisse gushed suddenly. "I've never seen anyone orate with such passion and logic, his words heal both the mind and the soul. Those that came pointing fingers were begging for our forgiveness when they left."

"To Joseph then," Tangmo raised his cup then glanced wickedly at Evangeline. "So…word around the barrack is that you've been spending every free moment with Clarisse. Hell, I barely see you around the officer quarter anymore."

Evangeline's eyes narrowed dangerously, "seems like I need to remind the men to keep their noses out of my business."

"Why don't you just invite Clarisse to live with you?" Evangeline choked at Tangmo's innocent suggestion.

"It is highly inappropriate for a Sororitas to be sharing quarter with a guardswoman sir," Evangeline raised her voice, some of the other occupants turning to look at them. "And I don't want any untoward gossip to befall Clarisse."

"Words can't hurt me Evie," Clarisse said. "And father Joseph doesn't mind where you stay, as long as you perform your duty."

"Dude, seriously, nobody cares. Even Xiphos and Ryvin are living together," Tangmo added. "Besides, wouldn't it be good to have Clarisse close by if the nightmares come back? And think about, waking up next to her every morning, have breakfast together, drive to work together, come home together, go to bed together, that's some wholesome shit right there dude."

Evangeline was about to protest Tangmo's intimately inappropriate suggestion when Clarisse let out a devilishly puppy whine, the colonel coughing up her mocha at the nun's pleading, quivering lips.

"I'll…" The cuteness assault shattered Evangeline's defense. "Think about it."

"Wonderful," Tangmo finished his cappuccino and adopted his serious face. "Now that the topic of Clarisse is done, are you ready for deployment?"

"Yes sir," Evangeline shifted to her professional militaristic bearing, "how long until we reach the objective?"

"Three days," Tangmo said.

"I heard that the Immortal Spirit dropped out of the Warp after traveling only half way to our destination," Clarisse added demurely. "May I ask what happened?"

"With the Great Rift splitting the galaxy in two, the Immaterium has become even more dangerous to navigate," Tangmo said. "Eurydice said she can guide us, but the toll it took on Tristan convinced her that it would be safer for everyone onboard to simply return to real space after a month inside the Warp. Good thing the Immortal Spirit's own propulsion engines can take us to sub-light speed, that's how we got to the Songkram-Nappa system so quickly."

"I'm still irked that the system's inhabitants made contact with us first," Evangeline spoke up. "How do you suppose they know we're coming?"

"Probably detected us emerging from the Warp on the outskirt of their system," Tangmo chuckled. "Maybe our reputation precedes us, I don't know, but the astropathic message doesn't sound too ominous, if anything, it was sickeningly sweet."

"Politic prattling," Evangeline spat disdainfully. "And I thought I would be free of that when I joined the guards. There were two messages I believe, from two different planets?"

"Yeah," Tangmo nodded. "The first one came from a planet called Kuro Taiyo, the other from Buxiu Shoudu, both promising men and resources to assist us in reclaiming the STC from Jigugeum, another planet that is currently getting over run by orks."

"They are both vying for our attention, I should know, my family behave similarly back on Mordian," Evangeline continued. "We need to maneuver ourselves carefully, lest we offend one party and elevate the other."

"Or we can just fucking nuke them if they become difficult," Tangmo's easy shrug drew a horrified gasp from Clarisse.

"I am continually impressed by your straightforward attitude, commissar Tangmo," Evangeline managed to make the simple act of drinking coffee unbelievably haughty. "It is a shame the same cannot be said for your manner and sense of propriety."

"You're never gonna let that Thai Kick thing go, are you?" Tangmo snickered.

"She most certainly will not!" Clarisse said crossly. "What you did was most reprehensible!"

"Welp, you can't please everyone," Tangmo drew the data-slate from his awesome commissar coat, connected it to the café's system via Bluetooth, tapped the screen, and paid for the drinks, "my treat."

"How gentlemanly," Evangeline said snidely.

"Thank you for your time ladies," Tangmo rose from his seat and tipped his awesome commissar cap at them. "Sorry to cut our conversation short but I have to go over the deployment plan with Henry and Damien. Good day." 

* * *

"What do you think it's gonna be like?" Damien was giddy as all fuck. Around the Valkyrie's shaking cabin the main characters watched the bouncing Space Marine with horrified confusion.

"I don't know man, but I'm hyped!" Henry looked about ready to squeal but a tired look from Ladaee settled him down. "Still, this could end up being super stereotypically offensive."

"Oh yeah, with everybody doing Kung Fu and Karate on the street for no reason, chicks with neon highlight in their hairs and some old monk dude reciting cryptic Buddhist and Confucius text," Damien concurred dejectedly. "What's the first planet we're heading too?"

"Buxiu Shoudu," Tangmo said. "I'm not fluent in Chinese, but I'm pretty sure that translate roughly as the Undying Capital."

"Dude, you think it's gonna be like in Avatar?" Damien grinned at Henry.

"Aang or Korra?" Henry asked.

"More on the Korra side with a healthy sprinkle of futuristic grim darkness."

"So we're talking about something like a blend between Ghost in a Shell and Akira?"

"That would be so cool! Maybe they'll even have giant robots!"

"I'm surrounded by fucking weebs, holy God Emperor help me," Tangmo facepalmed himself. "If you two want to see some stupid anime shit so bad, go join the Greater Good!"

"Stop being such a spoilsport man!" Henry wailed dramatically.

"Yeah, stop discriminating our love for Japanese pop culture!" Damien added righteously.

"What are they talking about?" Alistair asked desperately, unable to comprehend the trio's conversation.

"You'll get used to it colonel," Leilatha pitied him with an answer while Tangmo shook his head and glanced outside the brightening porthole. When the landscape below flew into view, Tangmo quickly waved the other two over.

"Yo, shut up and come take a look at this."

Squeezing up next to Tangmo, Henry and Damien peered outside and let out a breathless, "whoa."

Descending from the stratosphere, the sight that greeted them were towering pillar mountains like the one at Zhangjiajie, columns of grey stone and mossy jade holding up the heaven. Coiling around these peaks were man made pipes of brass and steel, encircling the narrow circumferences and boring into the rocky faces, each chutes connected to huge blocky refineries, mechanical spiders clinging to the mountain and spewing black smog into the blue sky.

"Dude, check that out," Tangmo pointed at the fast approaching city, neon lights in dizzying multitude dotted the flat plain in a chaotic pattern. Some area bespoke of planned and cultivated building space, showing clear geometrical shape from above, while others looked throw together without any forethought. And at the center, surrounded by phalanxes of silvery spires that reminded Tangmo of the Taipei Tower and the Burj Khalifa, was what could only be described as the Forbidden City on a Warhammer 40k scale. The mega palace complex dominated almost a quarter of the entire cityscape, towers designed to resemble Chinese layered pagoda dotted the perimeter at uniform interval, each one armed with anti-aircraft batteries, artilleries and missile launchers. Circling the entire palace city was a thick wall of steel, a kilometer in depth and five hundred meters in height, the battlements and watchtowers armed to the teeth.

"Sweet baby Jesus, I think we just stumbled into Mao's wet dream," Henry watched with rising awe as the Valkyrie approached the designated landing site, a stadium size courtyard of cobblestone arrayed into a dragon mosaic, flanked on both sides by unmoving, ultra disciplined guardsmen, unperturbed by the elements.

"I've never been to China," Damien added as the Valkyrie landed with a soft jerk, the engine kicking up swirling cones of dust.

"I have," Tangmo pulled away from the porthole. "But I doubt you'll ever see anything like this in Beijing."

"Speaking from experience?" Henry adjusted his awesome general cap.

"I've only been to Kunming and Hong Kong," Tangmo reached over to the vox caster above his seat and flipped the switch. "Tyra, Victoria, power down and get in here now."

"What do you want with the pilot?" Leilatha asked suspiciously and spared no expense in giving Tyra a poisonous look when she skipped up to Tangmo and saluted brightly, Victoria failing to hide her chuckles.

"Reporting for duty sir," Tyra beamed.

"You and Victoria are coming with us, grab your sidearm," Tangmo said. "If the negotiation goes south I don't want you two taken hostage." Tangmo swept his gaze around the Valkyrie. "That goes for the rest of you, armed yourself. Make sure to display your weapons, but in a nonthreatening way."

"These are our allies to be, shouldn't we give them the benefit of a doubt lad?" Bruce asked.

"They called us here to the heart of their power," Krillen checked his magazine. "When someone like that wants to be friends, it's time to start worrying."

"Acts of generosity should not be met with hostile suspicious," Al-Rahman said. "It is entirely possible that they truly wish to aid us in our mission."

"Or maybe they want something in return?" Xiphos suggested.

"I rather be safe than sorry," Tangmo turned to Leilatha. "Stay close to me, I think there could be trouble for you."

"I am more than capable of taking care of myself," Leilatha quirked an annoyed brow. "And why would you assume there would be trouble?"

"You look Japanese," at Leilatha's blank look Tangmo added hurriedly. "Let's just say they won't like you."

"That's not surprising," Tyra giggled, earning a death glare from the lady commissar.

"If you say so lord commissar, at least I know you will never think badly of me," Tyra fumed at the dagger sharp grin Leilatha shot her way, the lady commissar reveling in the blood spilled.

"Sure you're not being a little paranoid?" Henry asked. "Not to mention racist, with the generalization that Japanese and Chinese hate each other."

"It ain't racist if it's true," Tangmo gave the occupants a final look over. "Ready?"

Firm nods and 'yes sir' answered him.

"Good. Tyra, lower the ramp please."

"If I may, lord commissar, I believe myself and Brother Damien should lead the procession," Gallus offered as the entrance slowly descend. "If they see Ultramarines leading the retinue, then perhaps those of the more scheming nature would be dissuaded."

"Good thinking brother Gallus," Tangmo patted the Space Marine's pauldron friendlily, "if you would do the honor please?"

"With pleasure," Gallus turned to the lowered ramp, "at your command, Brother Damien."

"Let's do this then," Damien hefted up his bolter into a parade stance and marched outside with Gallus, their movement synchronized. Taking his place at the front of the group with Henry and Leilatha, Tangmo led the main character after the two Astartes. The moment they left the shadow of the Valkyrie a very loud, very Chinese sounding command boomed across the courtyard, followed by the stomp of boots and clasping of arms of an army standing at attention.

Say what you want about the Chinese, or Buxiunese in this universe, but those guys really know how to make a formidable army. Triangular and square tasseled banners of burning red fluttered fiercely over every regimental square to either side of them, etched upon the canvases were the sinuous image of a powerful golden Asian dragon coiled like a question mark with a sun in its gaping, snarling maw, the motif seems to be a cross between the Qing dynasty coat of arm and the modern Chinese flag. Taking in the unmoving men and women around him, steadfast and proud like the Terracotta soldiers that guarded the tomb of Qin Shi Huang, Tangmo was a bit surprised by their attire. Instead of the green uniform of the People Liberation Army from the second Sino-Japanese war, they sported a light blue camouflage more associated with the National Revolutionary Army, the standard Imperial Guards flak armor they wore were of the same hue. Even more jarring was the delegation sent to meet them. The demure long haired, long bearded man wore a silken hanfu of startling emerald, behind him were a dozen men and women clad in traditional Chinese attire, changshan for the boys, qipao for the girls.

Unlike Mao, the Buxiunese appeared to have spared the aristocrats and intellectuals on their planet.

"A thousand blessing shines upon you," the nobleman clasped his palm over his clenched fist and bowed. "I am Tian Long, high chancellor of Buxiu Shoudu, the greatest planet in all of Songkram-Nappa, the crown jewel that shines brighter than all the stars in the sky, seconded only by Holy Terra herself."

"Thank you for the grand welcome, lord Tian Long," Henry bowed. "This is a most formidable display of arms."

"You humble me with your complement, honorable general," Tian Long's smile wavered when he saw Leilatha. "I see that you have already acquainted yourself with a Kuronese."

"You are mistaken, chancellor," Leilatha stepped forward, causing Tian Long to flinch. "I am lady commissar Leilatha, of the planet Vinoren, Segmentum Ultima. Despite my appearance, I have no relation to anything or anyone from the Songkram-Nappa system."

"A thousand apologies lady commissar, I meant no offense," Tian Long droned, but the suspicion remained. "Now, I am charged by the grand presidium to take you on a thorough inspection of our finest fighting men and women. After that I am instructed to show you…"

"How about no?" Tian Long made a shock, straggled gasp at Tangmo interruption. "I appreciate the hospitality, but we're here to kill orks, not sightsee."

"B-But…!"

"Are the men you promised us here right now?"

"Why yes, of course!" The chancellor recovered his decorum quickly and waved at one of the many regiments arrayed around them. "I give you the 636th Dragon Blood infantry regiment, forty thousand of the best soldiers our planet has to offer."

"Is the commanding officer with them?" Tangmo continued.

"She is waiting in the reception area with the rest of the presidium, lord commissar," Tian Long said.

"Then take us to her, if you please."

"At your command, lord commissar," Tian Long bowed swiftly and headed toward the big ass building in front of them, the trio and the main characters close at his heel, while the gossiping handmaidens and servants scuttled at a safe distance behind them.

"That was kinda rude dude," Damien spoke up.

"Though shit," Tangmo shrugged. "We're not tourists, we're here to kick ass. And did you see how that chancellor looked at Leilatha? The Buxiunese see this as nothing more than a dick measuring contest with the Kuronese."

"This could be a political misstep in the making," Al-Rahman made his input. "To be so blunt toward diplomatic overture will not paint us in a favorable light."

"The Astra Militarum must never bend to the whims of local planetary governors," Evangeline added sharply. "Or have you forgotten that we are guardsmen and nothing else?"

"They'll learn soon enough that we don't fuck around," Tangmo cut in before the red faced Al-Rahman can retort.

"Right on," Henry grinned and held up a fox head corna. "Too sweets me broski."

Tangmo was too sweeting him when Tyra suddenly hopped forward and positioned herself on his right, making sure to pointedly shouldered aside the shock Leilatha for the entire retinue to see.

"You'll keep me safe, right sir?" Tyra smiled at him, eyes wide and gleaming.

"Don't worry Tyra, we'll make sure nothing happens to you," Tangmo said nervously as they climbed the wide granite stair after the chancellor. "And if you're scare, then you should stay close to Damien."

"I am more than content to remain by your side, sir," Tyra said sweetly, enjoying Leilatha's seething glare, and Tangmo knew then that he had to deescalate the situation. He could put some distant between himself and Tyra, that would please Leilatha but also hurt the pilot's feeling, and he can't stand the redhead's sad look. Or he could let Tyra remained, but that would pissed Leilatha off, and the lady commissar's cold displeasure was very detrimental to his health. Shit, what the fuck was he supposed to do? Oh wait, he had a third option.

"High chancellor Tian," Tangmo called out, drawing immediate attention from the nobleman. "In my travel across the stars, I have never seen such a vast, yet intricate building like this one. How did such triumph of architecture came to be, I wonder?"

"Oh! Yes! The history of the Grand Celestial Palace is as impressive as the building itself," Tian Long couldn't contain his excitement as he came to stand before Tangmo. "If the lord commissar would allow me, I will be more than honored to tell you of Buxiu Shoudu most magnificent history."

"By all means high chancellor," Tangmo threw his arm around the stunned Tian Long and waved Henry and Damien over, "but you'll have to forgive us, we're soldiers you see and still on a very tight schedule, so how about an abridged version?"

"Of course, lord commissar."

With that the high chancellor recounted the planet's colonization, their many war with Kuro Taiyo, its rapid economic expansion, and the construction of the Celestial Palace. Tangmo listened with half an ear, now that they were inside the building his eyes drifting around the vast interior, no discernable threat spotted so far. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Henry and Damien giving him subdued thumbs up for his ingenious escape from Leilatha and Tyra. Unfortunately, he could still feel the two women combined dissatisfaction boring a hole into his back.

Their journey through the Celestial Palace was a rather boring affair. Although Henry and Damien, being North American, couldn't hide their awe, Tangmo felt no sense of wonder stirred inside him. The high, elaborately carved ceiling, the wide red columns entwined with gleaming brass dragons that lined the hall, the intricately woven carpet of flowing oriental artistry, the panoramic murals depicting Buxiu Shoudu many victories, could only captured Tangmo's attention for a few seconds before his gaze drifted elsewhere. The size and grandeur of the place was breathtaking, sure, but growing up in Bangkok where Chinese culture was very deep rooted, none of this was anything special, and if he was being honest, mundane as fuck.

"Pardon my interruption high chancellor, but how long until we reach the presidium?" Tangmo butted in politely.

"Ah yes, apology lord commissar, I some time get carried away with the topic of history," Tian Long gave an elaborate bow and gestured at the huge red door in front of them. "We have indeed arrived, but I'm afraid they are not yet ready to receive you."

"Welp, too bad for them," Tangmo ignored Tian Long squeamish attempt to stop him as he strode up to the door. "Yo Damien, Gallus, give us an Aragon entrance please."

Laughing lowly, Damien and Gallus pushed to two partitions apart easily, allowing Tangmo and his entourage to strut inside like an absolute boss. This would look super cool in slow motion. The occupants, a good hundreds of them, clad in either classical Chinese robes or PLA military uniforms, turned with a startled, dainty gasp at the foreign intrusion.

"Honorable member of the great presidium," Tian Long hurriedly went to stand before the Immortal Spirit's troupe, bowing at a group of haughty looking generals, rows of medals glittered off their chests. "I present to you the high command of the Immortal Spirit battlegroup, who has graciously answered our invitation this day."

The hubbub died down as the men and women of the presidium strode forward, back straight and confident in steps, the flattering diplomatic smiles on their faces hardened Tangmo's own expression.

"Welcome to the Grand Celestial Palace, honorable guest, I am general Song Huang, supreme military commander of Buxiu Shoudu," the wide faced man with a stern complexion that sounded suspiciously like Benedict Wong greeted them before glancing at the timid Tian Long. "It appears that the chancellor was inadequate in entertaining you. For this, I offer my humblest apology."

"The chancellor did nothing wrong, general Song," Henry began diplomatically. "It was us that demand a quick audience with the good people of the presidium, our schedule alas demands that all affair be concluded quickly. So please forgive our hastiness, for we have to be on Kuro Taiyo soon."

"Are you sure you haven't already paid the Kuronese a visit, general?" Song shot Leilatha a demeaning look, the lady commissar returned it with a biting cold gaze.

"Holy shit, she's not Kuronese!" Tangmo stepped forward. "She's from…where are you from again?"

"Vinoren."

"That. So how about a little respect?" Casting aside all pretense of decorum, Tangmo got into Song's face, his eyes daring the man to mouth off some more.

"I beg pardon, I didn't realize my mistake," Song didn't sound apologetic.

"Yeah, you didn't," Tangmo backed off a little then clasped his hands behind his back. "Now, where are the things you promised us?"

"They are being procured," Song went on smoothly. "Five million tons of raw material, eight million tons of food stuff and seeds for plantation, along with more than fifty thousand civilian who had volunteered to join your mission."

"We only need your soldiers for now," Tangmo continued. "All other resources can wait until this ork menace is dealt with."

"If that is your wish lord commissar, it shall be done. Lingxin!" At the general's command, a woman clad in carapace armor fashioned into the likeness of a shanwenkai, the Chinese scale armor worn by heroes in movies and video games, excused herself from a ring of chatting people and approached Tangmo. Why were the women in this universe so freaking beautiful? The pearly white skin, the sharp contour of her face and gleaming ebon hair tided in a bun stole Tangmo's breathe away, the Buxiunese woman looked more like a super model than a solider.

"This is colonel Xun Lingxin," Song introduced her, "the top of her class at the academy, with a grand military linage that stretches back to the very first Kuronese war of aggression."

"Lord commissar, lord general, Brother Astartes," Lingxin gave the trio a Chinese bow, hand clasped over fist.

"Colonel Lingxin," Tangmo's Thai wai drew stunned looks from every Buxiunese in the room.

"You know the greeting of the First Settler?" Song asked, failing to hide his surprise.

"Is that what I did?" Tangmo said. "So that's why the name of this star system sounded Thai and not Chinese or Japanese."

"The First Settler had long since faded into the epoch of history," Song said. "Only archeological ruins remained now."

"I see," Tangmo turned to Lingxin. "Are you ready colonel?"

"Yes sir," Lingxin saluted smartly.

"How soon can your regiment depart?" Tangmo continued.

"At my order, the transport ships will take them up to the Immortal Spirit," Lingxin put on her intricately carved winged helm.

"Give the order then," Tangmo held out his hand, Lingxin clasping it after a moment. "Welcome to the Immortal Spirit colonel."

"Thank you sir," she squeezed his hand, the firmness of the grip drawing a surprised look from Tangmo. He applied pressure of his own, but Lingxin refused to ease her hold. The minute tensing of her muscle was the only warning Tangmo got before the woman tried to pull him off balance. Tangmo held his ground, the move failing to dislodge him, then lashed back with a wrench of his own. Predictably, Lingxin didn't budge. Heartbeats passed and the room fell silent as Tangmo and Lingxin locked gaze, neither breaking off the handshake.

"Um…is everything okay?" At Damien worried tone, Tangmo decided to be the gentlemen and disengaged, both he and Lingxin shaking blood back into their hands.

"Lingxin!" General Song raised his voice severely, but the colonel only indication that she acknowledged his reprimand was a slight tilt of the head. "Lord commissar, I beg your forgiveness."

"No harm done general," Tangmo returned Lingxin's innocent look with a sly, knowing grin, "Kung Fu?"

Lingxin quirked a surprised brow, "indeed lord commissar, you know of our martial way?"

"Yeah, but it's nowhere near as good as Muay Thai," Tangmo smirked at Lingxin's confused look then strode toward the exit, his retinue forming up around him. "Come along then colonel, time is of the essence." 

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea sir?" Colonel Lingxin asked for the hundredth time as the Valkyrie entered Kuro Taiyo's atmosphere.

"You're one of us now, colonel," Henry told her. "And the number one rule of the Immortal Spirit battlegroup is that we always present a unify front for all to see."

"When did we start having rules?" Orhul asked.

"Just now," Henry said.

"Nobody told me about it," Orhul grumbled.

"If I told you, you'd already forget!" Laughter burst from the occupants, but Lingxin was still ill at ease.

"You need not worry, colonel Lingxin," Xiphos offered reassuringly. "It took all of us a while to get used to the general, the commissar and Brother Astartes. You'll fit in quick enough."

"I've been with them for almost two months milady, and I still haven't quite grasped the head and tail of our leaders," Alistair added. "You are not alone in your confusion."

"The eccentricity will pass," Salahdin added gruffly.

"Don't be such a sourpuss Salahdin, smile a bit," Tangmo chuckled then turned to Lingxin who was seated beside the silent Hildebrandt. "I didn't take you to be the nervous type colonel, what's up?"

"I'll admit that I am somewhat anxious, lord commissar," Lingxin said. "Buxiunese are not allowed inside the Yamato hive, and Kuronese are barred from setting foot on Shenzhou's holy ground."

"Dude, are you for real?!" Tangmo had expected the Buxiunese and Kuronese to hate each other, like the Chinese and Japanese, but this was freaking ridiculous. And Shenzhou and Yamato, seriously? They named their capitals after the ancient classical name of China and Japan? Tangmo would have rolled his eyes at the unoriginality, but damn, that shit was super cool.

"Then how are trades and diplomacy conducted?" Luva asked.

"We have special quarters made for those missions," Lingxin said. "It is there, far away from the capital, that such dealings are made, where every transaction made and every word parted can be monitored, guaranteeing that treachery will not go unnoticed."

"Such derelict practice will prove detrimental to both planets in the long run," Evangeline added softly, but poignantly.

"It is our way," Lingxin excused the stupidity of her people lamely.

"One must not dwell on the past and the pain it dredges up," Al-Rahman made his sagely input. "One must look toward the future and make amend for the scars of yesteryears, only then can all charter a path toward peace and forgiveness."

"Forgiveness? Forgiveness?!" Lingxin sprang from her seat suddenly and stalk toward the petrified Tallarn prince.

"I-I'm sorry!" Al-Rahman stammered at the looming Lingxin, her breathe coming in deep menacing huff, the only thing protecting him from the furious colonel was Salahdin and Bruce who shared his row of seat. "I did not mean to offend…"

"Will you ever forgive those who butcher and torture your fathers, brothers and sons for sport?!" The low hum that followed the reentry only amplified Lingxin's outrage. "Will you ever make peace with those who rape, violate and degrade your mothers, sisters and daughters?! No! So don't you dare lecture me about forgiveness you self-righteousness bastard!"

"I'm…"

"In our century long war against the fifth Kuronese's aggression," Lingxin cut in harshly before Al-Rahman can get a word out. "My grandmother fought along the eastern front, where the plains, the mountains and the rivers met, it was there that she witness the Kuronese's atrocities first hand. Mutilated remains heaped together in mocking mounds with the black sun banner fluttering above. Women, beaten and naked, crucified and left to rot in the sun. Newborns skewered upon stakes like hunting trophy." She stopped to take a breather. "My zumu wrought deserving vengeance upon those Kuronese devils, but the war broke her. She spent the last years of her life lamenting the people she failed to save. As a child I remember her screaming in the dead of night, calling out the name of her lost comrades. Her grief went with her to the grave." Lingxin quickly wiped her eyes and glared at Al-Rahman. "So? Any more words of wisdom colonel?!"

"Lass, I'm going to have to ask you to calm down," Bruce placed himself between Lingxin and the darkening Salahdin, one hand stretched appealingly toward the Buxiunese colonel while the other holding the Tallarn major in place. Krillen, Krix, Aileen and Gaston slowly crept up behind Lingxin, ready to intervene if things got physical.

"Lingxin, sit your ass down right now!" Tangmo scolded her the same way a parent deal with a whiny child. "We get it, you hate them, now get the fuck over that shit! You'll be working with the Kuronese from now on for Emperor's sake, so get your shit together and start acting like a guardswoman already!"

The merciless words stunned Lingxin, anger fled her face and in its place blank shock. This must be the first time someone reacted to her story with anything besides passionate agreement. Silently, she adjusted her uniform and strode primly back to her seat, making sure to give Tangmo a murderous look before sitting back down beside Hildebrandt, the Korpsman doesn't seem to notice the altercation.

"Tangmo, Henry," Damien went to stand next to the cockpit's door, nudging his head for them to follow. They complied silently and joined the Space Marine.

"Yo, weren't you a little harsh on her man?" Damien took his helmet off and dropped his voice to a whisper.

"No," Tangmo said adamantly.

"Dude, she just laid out her tragic past and you told her to shut the fuck up," Henry added.

"Yeah," Tangmo stared at the two, "and?"

"That shit was cold dude," Henry continued.

"You do know we're in this for the long haul, right?" Damien added.

"Are you two retards fucking blind?!" Tangmo hissed. "She's playing all of us into hating the Kuronese."

"Why would she do that?" Damien demanded.

"Because she hates them," Tangmo went on. "It's justify, I'll give you that, but she's gonna turn this into a personal war against the Kuronese colonel when he or she gets here."

"And what would she get from that?" Damien was still not convinced.

"Satisfaction, plain and simple," Tangmo said. "She's gonna turn everybody against them and revel in their misery."

"Come on!" Damien rolled his eyes. "She can't be that petty."

"Ladaee and Emily are already cuddling her, don't turn around," Henry let a bit of alarm seeped into his voice. "And now Xiphos and Al-Rahman are joining them, yep, she got her sympathizers."

"Okay seriously, I'm not gonna let this turn into the third Sino-Japanese war," Tangmo continued. "Look, I'm not giving the Japanese a pass for what they did to the Chinese, but this is 40k for Christ's sake, there are bigger things to worry about."

"…Don't you mean Buxiunese and Kuronese?" Henry corrected him.

"Same damn thing!" Tangmo went on quickly. "Anyway, since I'm a Thai, I'm the freaking neutral party, soon let me deal with this."

"Wasn't Thailand on the Japanese side during the war?" Henry asked.

"Not voluntarily, so I heard," Damien added. "They invaded your country and the government was forced to surrender, right?"

"Nope, we straight up joined them," Tangmo said. "The pussy ass Thai government knew months in advance that the Japanese were coming and decided to join them because we thought they would win the war. We were an Axis power for fuck's sake."

"Wait, if Thailand was an Axis power, how the hell does that make you a neutral party?" Henry went on.

"Because my granddaddy was part of the Seri Thai resistance and killed eighty Tojo when they occupied Bangkok," Tangmo smirked proudly. "He's like a Thai Cotton Hill but better because he didn't get his legs blown off."

"Holy shit," Damien wiped his hand across his close crop hair. "You sure you can handle this?"

"You weebs chill out, I got this under control…" Tangmo caught the glitter of kaleidoscope neon at the corner of his eyes. He turned and was blown away by what he saw. While the Buxiunese capital of Shenzhou bears a passing resemblance to a modern day city, with tall buildings cluttered at the center and everything beyond that growing relatively smaller, the Yamato hive however, was a chaotic, yet admittedly beautiful, fusion between the grimdark 40k aesthetic and Tokyo. From the very city limit, towering spires and skyscrapers rose to claw at the sky in countless number, a forest of rockcrete and steel. Gigantic propaganda billboards with moving pictures hung from the side of every building like vertical nobori banners, while those of the grander persuasion were stretched between towers. Since it was night time on Kuro Taiyo, the rainbow neon spectrum was both vivid and blinding, the entire city looked like Shibuya, Shinjuku and Akihabara rolled into one and turned up to a thousand.

And at the center of the city was the hive itself. It was a Warhammer 40k gigantic hive alright, but in the shape of a Japanese castle, stacks upon stacks of square foundation capped off with triangular Asian tiled roof, verandas the size of a small neighborhood and landing pads dominated every floor. It was one of this landing strip, situated almost at the top, that the Valkyrie made it's descend.

"Alright, same as last time, Tyra, Victoria, get your butts out here," the moment the Valkyrie powered down, Lingxin got off her seat and strode purposefully to the back of the cabin, taking her place at the head of the column usually reserved for the trio.

"What do you think you're doing?" Tangmo stepped up beside her.

"Presenting myself to the Kuronese delegate of course," Lingxin said innocently.

"You're trying to make a scene," Tangmo made an obnoxious knowing sound.

"That depends entirely on the Kuronese's hospitality," Lingxin said lowly before adding in a near whisper. "Not that they have any."

"You will behave with the gentility befitting your ranks and status," Tangmo shot her a look. "Oh, I can tell you're from an aristocratic family, the way you mope was more than obvious enough, and you don't like being told what to do." He leaned in close until their noses were almost touching. "But you're in my world now and I expect you to follow my order. Are we clear?"

"Absolutely sir," Lingxin bit every syllable off harshly.

"You're not gonna be confrontational and fuck this up for everyone? Because that's my job," Tangmo had to be sure.

"No sir," she snapped at him.

"Good," Tangmo started down the ramp. "Let's go."

The trio and the main characters marched handsomely onto the tarmac, where a platoon of Kuronese guardsmen stood waiting for them in crisp parade stance, led by a man that looked like an angry version of Pat Morita. All of them were decked out in an Imperial Japanese era gear, with greenish tan uniforms and flak armors. The officer was about to speak when he caught sight of Lingxin, outrage twisted his visage and, in a most Japanese fashion, reached for the katana at his side. And here Tangmo thought he would be able to enjoy the blooming sakura trees lining the flagstone path that leads to a huge sliding Japanese door a few hundred paces away.

"The blade better stay in its sheath, captain," Tangmo got into a kenjutsu stance of his own, smirking at the surprise that doused the officer's anger and cracked fissures across his men disciplined veneer. Steadying himself, the captain let go of the sword and bowed profusely at Tangmo.

"I am terribly sorry, lord commissar," the captain even sounded like Pat Morita without the accent. "But I'm afraid your Buxiunese…escort will have to leave the premises, or at the very least be taken to the waiting room reserved for foreign courtesan."

"Jesus Christ, did he really just went there?!" Damien spoke up the same moment Tangmo reached his arm out and stopped the furious Lingxin from lunging at the Kuronese captain's throat, the man snickering smugly at her reaction.

"Stand down colonel!" Tangmo raised his voice and drew his laspistol, causing Lingxin to jump back. He then turned the barrel on the Kuronese captain. "Now apologize."

"S-Sir?" The man stammered, obviously not expecting to be at the bad end of a gun.

"You've just insulted your superior and a member of the Immortal Spirit high command, captain," Tangmo sneered at his rank. "So how about you stop being such a dickhead and show some goddamn manner before my finger slip?"

The man bowed quickly, his forehead almost touching his knees.

"Apology colonel," the captain tone was grated and heavy, but Lingxin was immensely pleased nonetheless.

"Good," Tangmo lowered his gun but didn't holstered it. "Now take us inside."

And the man still had the audacity to give Lingxin a disgusted look, "she is still not allowed inside, lord commissar."

"That wasn't a request," the laspistol came up again, finger coiling easily around the trigger.

"But it is our custom!" The captain countered hotly.

"Do I look like I give a shit about your fucktard culture?!" Tangmo gave the man his unhinged bulging eyes. "You will escort everyone inside captain, or I'm gonna shoot all of you and see ourselves in. Not the prettiest overture to cooperation, but I'm getting real fucking tired of all this bullshit. I trust you would make the right decision?"

Tangmo never bluff, and the captain saw it. Bowing apologetically, the captain spun sharply on his heels, barked quick orders to his men and marched toward the big sliding door at the end of the path. As they followed him, Henry and Damien gave Tangmo slow, approving nods.

"Thank you lord commissar," Lingxin squeezed herself in between Tangmo and Leilatha.

"Don't think for a second that I'm on your side in this spat, colonel." Tangmo said simply, causing Lingxin to quietly slinked back into the entourage, glowering at Tangmo all the while.

"I can deal with her if you want," Leilatha lowered her voice.

"I'll help," Tyra was suddenly beside Leilatha.

"Thanks, but no," Tangmo smiled at them. "I'm sure she'll come around to my charming personality eventually. Don't you agree Leilatha?"

The lady commissar groaned as they entered the Yamato hive proper. While the grandeur of scale was the same as the Celestial Palace, where the Buxiunese indulged in flashy opulent décor of gold and red, the Kuronese opted for a minimalistic serenity that radiated regal calmness, spartan yet rich. The supporting columns of iron and rockcrete were painted in a way that makes them blend perfectly with the wooden interior, creating a consistence motif with the exquisitely carved furniture and pristinely woven tatami at their feet. The coat of arm of Kuro Taiyo hung between every pillar, a blood red sun on an ebon field, so basically the Imperial Japanese flag but replace the white with black. Like before, aristocrats mingled around the hall, sporting kimono, yukata or Imperial Japanese Army uniform. Loud gasps and scandalous murmurs rippled through the socializing people when Lingxin came to stand beside Tangmo, some stared and pointed with unrestrained shock, while those of the more militaristic persuasion seethed in silence. Tangmo met the buzzing crowd with a nonchalant look, his laspistol spinning around his forefinger while his free hand went to stroke the pommel of his sword. The captain escorting them quickly dashed toward a group of people at the center of the hall, head bobbing up and down as quick words were parted. Like meerkats they turned to look at Tangmo and approached his posse, tall and proud, all of them soldiers to the core, decked out in gleaming medals and katana.

"Lord commissar," a man that looked like Hiroyuki Sanada, aka that one Japanese dude in every Hollywood film, bowed lowly. "I am general Takeda, supreme commander of Kuro Taiyo, I humbly welcome you to our home."

"The pleasure is all mine, general," Tangmo wai him and finally holstered his laspistol.

Takeda held his gaze on Lingxin for a moment before chuckling condescendingly, "captain Endo was right, you are not one to follow protocol."

"Damn right I don't," Tangmo said. "Let's cut to chase then general, you promised us men and resources for the campaign against the orks, we're here to collect."

"Of course, lord commissar. Kenshin!"

At his powerful command, a young strapping lad around Lingxin age, that would be about nineteen or twenty, strode forward. And like the Buxiunese colonel he was clad in an Imperial Guards, ancestral armor hybrid, in this case a tosei samurai armor, the intricate crest atop his kabuto was fashioned into the effigy of a flaming sun.

"This is colonel Bishamonten Kenshin," Takeda introduced him. "He is of the venerated Bishamonten clan, famed for their victory during the Great Expansion. His forty thousand infantry of the 868th Dawn Blade will serve you well."

"An honor to meet you sir," Kenshin bowed, his handsome clean shaven face, manly chin and well defined cheekbones was even more bishonen than Krillen. Basically, he was the kinda guy that steals your girlfriend. Lingxin however, wasn't impressed. If anything, she looked pissed.

"Bishamonten," she growled the name, "the Butcher of Wu Han."

"It appears that you are acquainted with our reputation already," Kenshin smile was gloating, and Tangmo prepare himself to intervene.

"Of course," the chilly calm radiating off Lingxin was unsettling. "The house of Xun was happy to show them Buxiunese's hospitality during the war of aggression."

Fearful whispers rippled across the hall, Kenshin himself stiffened and said a little breathlessly, "the Demoness of Guo Tao."

Now it was Lingxin's turn to grin, and goddamn was that shit terrifying. Coughing, Tangmo stepped in between the two colonel and said,

"Right, now that we're all properly introduced, we shall be on our way. General Takeda, I believe that the men are already departing for the Immortal Spirit?"

"Indeed lord commissar," Takeda nodded. "As for the resources that were requisitioned for your battlegroup…"

"Will take some times, yes, general Song said pretty much the same thing," Tangmo nodded briskly. "I would love to stay for a cup of sake but unfortunately we must take our leaves, so sorry."

"Before you leave, we have a gift for you," at Takeda quick hand gesture, a fireteam of guardsmen escorted a young girl of about fifteen clad in a miko garb toward them. She had a sober, almost fearful, but otherwise pretty face framed by long waist length hair. Her pale complexion made her looked like a freaking yurei.

"This is Hanako," the girl bowed at Takeda introduction, and it was then that Tangmo noticed a white headband fastened above her brow, the piece of cloth was covered in bold calligraphic kanji letters. "We understand that you exited the Warp before entering our system, may she serve you better than your previous Navigator."

"Thank you general, she will be a lovely addition to our cadre of Navigators," Tangmo nudge his head and Hanako fell into line behind them. "Anything else generals?" Shaking heads answered him. "Good bye then."

With that, they made their way back to the Valkyrie, and Tangmo wasn't able to relax until it flew well away from Kuro Taiyo's orbit. The atmosphere didn't improve however, the hostility between Lingxin and Kenshin was making the other occupants suffocate. Attempt at levity by Orhul, Bruce and Aileen all failing miserably. Thank Christ Hildebrandt was seated between them, or things might've gotten ugly. Everybody let out a collective sigh when the Valkyrie finally landed inside the Immortal Spirit.

"Well that was tense," Tangmo chuckled mirthlessly then turned to Lingxin and Kenshin. "Thank you for having the decency not to kill each other in transit."

The two colonels narrowed their eyes on Tangmo then nodded, "good, now come with me."

Tangmo led the two into the bustling hangar, men and machines alike went about preparing the many transport ships and Valkyries for combat. At the far end, he could see the two new regiments being given a welcoming orientation.

"You have twelve hours to settle your forces into the Immortal Spirit's schedule and routine," Tangmo told them. "And another twelve for rest and relaxation before mobilization; is that clear?"

"Yes sir," the two colonels said at the same time.

"Hildebrandt," Tangmo waved the Krieg colonel over, speaking loudly for everyone to hear. "I want the Death Korps to double their patrol around the Buxiunese and Kuronese quarters; I don't trust them to act like adult just yet."

"Jawohl, Herr commissar," Hildebrandt saluted and marched off. Gazing passed the scowling Lingxin and Kenshin, Tangmo noticed something out of the ordinary. Eurydice and Tristan were on deck, talking enthusiastically with a bald headed eight year old monk in a red and orange Tibetan robe, a golden embroidered scarf circled his head. Hanako was walking slowly toward them.

"We have also provided a Navigator for your mission," Lingxin spoke up. "That is Liang of the Kong Bei monastery."

"Nice," Tangmo nodded appreciatively then turned back to the two colonels. "Play nice and get some rest. I'll see you guys in a bit."


	12. Up Close and Personal With The Orks!

"What's the situation above Jigugeum?"

Henry burst into the command deck at a sprint, sirens blared across every rooms, corridors and hallways on the Immortal Spirit, warning yellow light flashing a rapid tempo. Around the heptagonal heart of the Gloriana, hundreds of men and women dashed from consoles to consoles, relaying information to their fellows, while those with the lung capacity simply shouted the intel aloud. Unlike the previous engagement on Ghamarhon and Zyrien, where the Imperial Navy maintained total air superiority, the Immortal Spirit was heading straight into an active warzone.

"Not good, lord general," Solveig and his staffs were gathered around the 4k globe displaying the battle in real time. "We cannot proceed with the landing unless the Green Skin armada's is neutralized."

"I thought Song and Takeda said the path was clear?" Henry leaned on the edge of the projector dais.

"It appears that the orks have launched a surprise attack while we were enroute," Solveig said. "The Imperial Navy is in shamble."

"Never be complacent with the fucking orks," agreeing murmurs concurred with Henry. "And now we have to fight our way through this shit show."

"Not necessary," Solveig reached toward the globe and enlarged a section of it with a tap of his finger. "This is the most crucial engagement happening right now. Twelve hours ago the orkish fleet attacked and destroyed almost forty percent of the combined Buxiunese and Kuronese navy, managing to trap their flagship, the Guan Yu and the Amaterasu, in a killing encirclement.

"But thanks to the Jigurean Planetary Navy daring counterattack, led by admiral Yi and his flagship, the Cheol Teoteul, the Buxiunese and Kuronese navy managed to rally under his command. They are now locked in a pitched battle with the orks and are hailing us for assistance."

Henry stroked his chin thoughtfully, "What is your assessment on the Immortal Spirit's combat capability?"

"If I may speak plainly sir," Solveig drew himself up straight, "The orks doesn't stand a chance."

Henry smirked, "when you're ready then, captain."

"What is the situation with the blast doors and protective shields around the civilian blocks?" Solveig turned to one of his staff.

"Every defensive perimeter running at one hundred percent captain," the man said. "The civilians have already locked themselves inside their homes or took temporary refuge in the fortified fallout shelters."

"Go to red alert and ceased that siren," Solveig continued. "What of our manufactorums and greenhouses?"

"All activities have been decreased to the lowest capacity sir," a woman answered him. "The workers are standing by for every eventuality."

"Venerated Machine Spirit," Solveig gazed upward. "Are the weapon systems at optimal readiness?"

"Give me a sec," did Albert actually sound tired? "All systems green. Sorry Solveig, I went over everything twice before running the final code sequence on the guns."

"You have my gratitude, Machine Spirit Albert," Solveig was genuinely grateful. "Now rest up my friend, the Imperial Navy will take care of everything from here on end."

"Break a neck dude!" Albert gave his invisible thumbs up.

"Make them witness Imperial might, captain," Henry nodded at Solveig, who raised his voice to the crew.

"Forward, double speed!" 

* * *

"Grab your new guns people, get them while they're hot," thumping vibration punctured Tangmo announcement, the miniature quake rumbled lowly across the deployment hangar. The gathered guardsmen glanced slowly across the hull, eyes stern with suppressed fear. The Immortal Spirit has engaged the orks then. Solveig better do a good job, all their asses depended on it.

"Alright, move it along laddies, it's just a wee shake, nothing more," Bruce spurred the line back into motion, the guardsmen clamored around the hover trucks to get the newest armament before making planet fall, the commissars and the officers assisting the quartermasters in distributing the goods.

"Forgive me lord commissar, but why are we being issued new lasguns?" Kenshin asked, turning the weapon over his hands.

"We're going up against the orks my boy, and those green buggers are a pain to put down" Alistair spoke up. "Thankfully, the weapon research department had developed a new pattern lasgun based on a blueprint provided by the Kolasi STC, with increase firepower, higher rate of fire and greater accuracy." He handed one of the new guns to a Fire Guard then turned to Tangmo. "I say lord commissar, what did you call this model?"

"Zetton pattern lasgun," Tangmo smirked. "If it's good enough to kill Ultraman, then it's good enough to kill orks!"

"I see," ironically, Kenshin didn't get the reference. "But if the fighting gets close, you can count on folded Kuronese steel to finish the job."

Lingxin snorted disparagingly, uncaring that she was standing right next to Kenshin.

"It will be Buxiunese's iron spirit that breaks the ork's advance, not your flimsy steel," Lingxin sneered.

"Too bad those spirits yield so easily under pressure," Kenshin shot back.

"I rather put my faith in a good rifle," Evangeline interrupted the banter. "The orks indulge in close combat, I rather not oblige them."

Tangmo was nodding his assent when Leilatha leaned in close and lowered her voice for only him to hear.

"What are you going to do about them?" Leilatha nudged her head at the arguing Lingxin and Kenshin.

"My job," Tangmo cringed when a powerful shockwave rocked the hangar. "I'll be leading both the Buxiunese and Kuronese into battle, gotta make sure they keep their guns pointed forward and not at each other."

"They can just as easily turn those guns on you," Leilatha continued.

"I wouldn't worry about that, Hildebrandt and his Korpsmen will be with me, along with Meko and Orhul's veteran companies to act as my command unit," Tangmo grinned at Leilatha. "Are you actually worried about me?"

Leilatha paused for a moment then nodded, "no good will comes from you perishing. The loss of your leadership will be a severe blow to the men's morale."

"I'm sure you'll manage without me," Tangmo smirked.

"No, I won't," the heaviness in her tone told him that she was speaking on a more personal level.

"I'll be alright," Tangmo knew when to stop playing the comic relief. "I promise."

"That's the best any of us can offer, I suppose," Leilatha said firmly then glanced upward. "There hasn't been any vibration for a while."

She was right. The muffled boom of space warfare had gone silent. Soon the entire hangar took noticed, guardsmen, engineers, pilots and staffs alike waited in pregnant anticipation. Tangmo himself wanted to be optimistic, but kept his mouth shut in case he jinxed it.

"The Green Skin armada has been annihilated."

Booming ovation answered Solveig smooth announcement, guns and helmets thrust to the sky like swords and spears of old, shaking in powerful salutation. Oh yeah, now this is how you hype up an army.

"The Immortal Spirit suffered no damage in our daring pincer attack," Solveig continued to the guardsmen roaring approval. "The orkish fleet stood no chance against the combined might of the Imperial Navy."

"Yo! We wrecked their piece of shit Duplo ships!" Henry added excitedly. "Fucking blow those motherfuckers straight to hell!"

"Alright people, settle down! Shut up!" Tangmo epic baritone brought order back to the hangar. "The Navy did their part, now it's our turn! Get ready, check your guns and report to your companies and regiments, we deploy in two hours. About time we get to kill some fucking orks, let's put Yarrick to shame boys and girls!"

With the guardsmen going about their preparation with renewed gusto, Tangmo returned his attention to Leilatha, her cold professionalism unchanging despite their earlier conversation.

"Go with Krillen, keep him out of trouble," Tangmo started lamely.

"Despite his attitude, the colonel is a model guardsmen, I don't need to watch him that closely," Leilatha said.

"I guess you're right," Tangmo shrugged then smiled disarmingly. "Promises are made both ways Leilatha. Can I count on having a drink with you when this is over?"

Leilatha met his eyes, the commissariat harshness softening somewhat.

"I would love that," she said after a long moment, crisp and short like a command, "unless Tyra whisked you away again."

"Hey, you already made a reservation, I'm all yours," Tangmo laughed despite the turmoil roiling beneath his smiling façade. It was no secret amongst the good people of the Immortal Spirit that there's something of a cold war love triangle between himself, Leilatha and Tyra. Since their journey began on Kolasi, Tangmo had spent considerable amount of time with both women, on and off the battlefield. Tyra was the cheery, spunky friend who can always put a smile on his face, while Leilatha was the mature partner he spent hours with in conversation of deep nuance.

With a sinking feeling, Tangmo was slowly coming to realize that if he had to make a choice, it would be Leilatha. Sure, he liked them both, but he felt more at ease around the lady commissar. Tyra is a good person but there seem to be this invisible wall that separates them, preventing him from making any true connection with the pilot. But with Leilatha, well, they were in the trenches together, a share camaraderie laced in trust and hardship that strengthened with every deployment.

"Yo! Dude, you ready?" Damien distorted voice wrenched him back to the present. Even with his awesome helmet on, Tangmo knew the Space Marine was smiling.

"Always my dude!" Pushing his romantic conundrum to the furthest reaches of his mind, Tangmo held out his fist and bumped it with Damien. There were other things to worry about right now. 

* * *

"Holy shit, this is Korea," Henry glanced around the rolling green mountain that encircled the enormous staging area of the Buxiunese and Kuronese expeditionary forces, a large churned up thoroughfare used by both armies cut the camp right down the middle, an unofficial border separating the dragon and the sun, the two allies glaring vehemently at each other.

"What gave it away?" Tangmo glanced slowly at the Buxiunese and Kuronese guardsmen that were gathering in rising number to watch the foreigners, "the hellish mountainous terrain, or the fact that this place looks exactly Taegukgi?"

"Both," Henry shrugged. "But goddamn that movie was so fucking awesome!"

"I know, right?" Tangmo beamed. "I told you it was amazing."

"I went on a Korean movie binge after that," Henry said excitedly. "Oldboy, Train to Busan, Silmido, JSA, all of them were so visually visceral and brutal that it blew my mind."

"That's what makes it so good," Tangmo added enthusiastically.

"Umm, yeah, hate to interrupt but I'm seriously not digging the crowd's vibe." Damien spoke up.

"They just never seen a Space Marine before dude, chill," Henry waved him off.

"We are not the center of attention, lord general," Gallus pointed his thump backward. "They are."

Following Gallus's finger, Tangmo found Lingxin and Kenshin, both marching side by side, shoulders almost touching, heads held low and trying to make themselves small, their countrymen showering them with mean words like 'whore', 'traitor' and 'scum', the denouncement accompanied by outraged stabbing fingers, the mere sight of cooperation offending them greatly. Christ almighty, these retards seriously got their priority all fucked up. But thankfully, besides the unfriendly attitudes their journey across the dividing line was blissfully uneventful, two Space Marines were more than enough to subdue a crowd. At the end of the dirt road stood a lavish tent of red and gold that took up the entirety of the flattop hill overlooking the valleys and mountain ranges beyond, flaunting wasteful excess. At least the damn thing was flying both the Buxiunese and Kuronese flag.

"How do we proceed?" Damien asked as they reached the entrance flap.

"Like a boss," Tangmo adjusted his awesome commissar coat, traded nodded with his bros and, as one, threw the silken canvas open and swaggered inside. Tangmo had to hold back a satisfied smirk at the sudden silence that followed their arrival. And really? After all the craps Lingxin and Kenshin went through, the Buxiunese and Kuronese high command were sitting together at a table, sipping Oolong and Matcha and being chummy with each other? Even their staffs and accompanying nobilities were mingling, what a bunch of hypocrite.

"Lord commissar, lord general, Brother Astartes, we have been expecting you," an old Kuronese general clad in an ornate o-yoroi armor, his short cropped hair greying at the temples, stood slowly from his seat and bowed. The man's calm, almost kindly demeanor seemed at odd with the many medals hanging from his chest. And goddamn, he sounded just like George Takei. "I am general Minoru, please to make your acquaintance."

Before the trio could response his Buxiunese counterpart, also in the winter of his years, snow white ponytail drooping down his back, rose and gave them a Chinese bow, his golden lamellar armor shiny and immaculate, unmarred by scars of battle.

"Greeting honorable allies," he said, and from some angle he looked kinda like Donnie Yen. "I am general Hong Feng, it is a pleasure to have you with us."

"You do realize there's a war going on the next hill over, right?" Tangmo cut in before Henry can begin his polite presidential introduction.

"Diplomacy! For the love of God, diplomacy!" Henry pleaded with him in a squeaky whisper.

"I'll show you diplomacy," Tangmo strode toward the splendidly carved oaken table occupied by the two generals and slammed his palms firmly on the gleaming brown tabletop to the resounding gasp of the occupants, "I suggest the two of you cut this tea party short before the orks decide to crash it."

"I can assure you that we have the situation under control," Minoru said tersely, dropping his polite façade.

"Yeah, because that little ork attack went according to plan, right?" Tangmo pointed up at the sky.

"The orks were defeated," Feng stated matter of factually.

"Thanks to us and the Jigurean," that brought a dark scowl to Minoru and Feng's faces but Tangmo pressed on. "And now that air superiority has been restored, how come your troops are not marching off to face the orks? All they're doing right now is glare at each other like a bunch of mopey teenagers."

"We are in the process of consolidating our resources and manpower," Feng's tone was that of a highbrow teacher lecturing a slow student. It took Tangmo every ounce of control not to shoot the shit eating grin off his face. "Only after those tasks are accomplished can we move on to the redistribution and redeployment of guardsmen across the peninsular."

"The four hundred thousand strong expeditionary forces have been sitting on their asses for the last two months, don't lie to me, I read the briefing," Tangmo pressed on. "What the hell have you people been doing?"

"There are more to the waging of war than the crudeness of taking lives, grace and finesse must also be observed," Fend said sagely.

"Like what, being lazy?" Tangmo was about to complain some more when a young aide strode up to Minoru and said.

"Begging your interruption lord general, but we have an urgent call coming in from colonel Yon Jae Sun inside the city of Goguryeo."

"Very well, let's see what the colonel wants, our conversation with the commissar is proving to be quite wasteful anyway. Put him up on the vox caster please." Fucking prick, Tangmo wanted to leap over the table and strangle the haughty little bastard but the sound of battle interrupted him, the boom and scream of baleful succor horrific in timbre.

"Hello?! Is anybody there?!" A voice yelled.

"Colonel Sun, how good to hear from you again," Minoru politeness was unbelievably conceited. "To what do we owe this pleasure?"

"We can't hold out for much longer! The orks are breaking through all of our defenses!" A jarring explosion interrupted colonel Sun, Tangmo thought the man was dead until he spoke up again. "We require reinforcement or the city will fall!"

"I see," a cruel grin curved up Minoru's lips. "It is most unfortunate then that our forces are not yet ready to depart. The Green Skin armada has disrupted our supply line, as you might have already heard, and many of our equipment have yet to be accounted for."

"You Kuronese devil!" Sun exclaimed, his hatred palpable. "We have women and children trapped inside the city and all of our escape routes have been cut off, we need reinforcement right now!"

"So sorry colonel Sun, but it will take us days to mobilize a relief effort," Minoru didn't sound one bit apologetic.

"What the fuck do you expects us to do then?!" Song spat.

"You will hold, until relieved," Feng added serenely. "Or die, as per your duty as a soldier."

"You black hearted bastards, may daemons feast upon your souls!" With that last parting curse colonel Sun terminated the transmission, Minoru and Feng giggling at the outburst.

"A most shameful display," Henry sneered, dropping all veneer of propriety now that he saw the true color of these douchebags. "And you are correct lord general this is a waste of time."

"Most disappointing," Feng flaunt distress.

"Oh yeah, we're heart broken," Damien shook his head then turned to Tangmo. "We're bailing them out, right dude?"

"Of course my dude," Tangmo started toward the exit, "let's get out of here, we got work to do."

"Before you do, lord commissar, let us give you a parting gift," Minoru said smoothly. "Syrathel, would you please do the honor?"

Syrathel? What the fuck, that didn't sound like an Asian name. Neither was the lithe woman walking demurely toward Tangmo, the pattering of her slipper feet nervous and frightful. Why in the hell was there a pale skin, blue eyes, sapphire haired European woman clad in a loose Greeco robe, the flimsy thing did a very poor job of hiding her ample womanly assets by the way, working for the Chinese and Japanese?

"Please, lord commissar," she held a wooden bowl up to Tangmo's face, little pieces of bone clattering within. "Choose the weave of your future…gah!"

Cries of shock went up across the tent when Tangmo, being the gentlemen that he is, backhanded the bowl away, sending it and the bones scattering across the carpeted floor.

"What in the fuck is this shit?!" Tangmo pointed at the whimpering woman on the floor…and was she actually fucking crying?! He hardly touched her!

"You dare strike down our seer?!" Feng rushed around the table and was kneeling beside the sobbing Syrathel in a heartbeat, that dude was quicker that he appears, Minoru joining them a moment later.

"Seer?!" Tangmo's mouth hung open in disbelief. "You people have been taking advice from a fucking soothsayer?!"

"Her foresight has been invaluable to our campaign," an edge of anger seeped into Minoru's voice.

"I'm sorry lord commissar. I-I didn't mean to offended you, I'm sorry, it's my fault, I'm so sorry," Syrathel sobbed pitifully, making Tangmo look like an even bigger dick.

"Oh, get fucked!" Tangmo bellowed and waved the main character to follow. "Let's go, we're blowing this joint."

"Then know that you will face the Green Skin horde without the aid of my soldiers," Minoru was helping Syrathel up to her feet, the woman clinging to him like a damsel princess.

"Or mine," Feng added, looking very pleased with himself.

"See if we give a fuck," Damien flipped the entire room off before stomping after the main characters while Tangmo lingered behind, staring at the two geriatric generals.

"Hide in your shells like turtles then," Tangmo said mirthlessly, "and leave the deed of bravery to those with the soul of bushido."

Minoru's eyes widened in shock, "you know of our tenets?"

"Then you will know the virtue of gi, jin, rei, meiyo and chugi?" Tangmo was very satisfied with the dark look that crosses Minoru's face as he tipped his awesome commissar cap. "Good day to you general, may you live forever."

Stepping back outside where Henry, Damien and the main characters were waiting pensively, Tangmo adjusted his awesome commissar coat and strode over to Lingxin and Kenshin, grabbed their shoulders and drew them close.

"Show me what the two of you can do." 

* * *

"Two kilometers brothers, make ready!"

"Thank you Sidonius!" Damien made a final check on his bolter then turned to the gun hatch. "Galerius, what do you see?"

"Fire and smoke, brother sergeant," the tactical marine said. "We are nearing the fight."

"Prepare to disembark!" Gallus, Manaus, Aurius and Helvius nodded their affirmative, calm and resolute within the purring confines of the Rhino transport. They were the tip of the spear in this assault. Knowing how tough the orks were, the opening punch must either rock them or, Emperor willing, knocks them out. Rumbling behind the Astartes APC were columns of Chimera transport carrying Tangmo, Meko and Orhul's Cadian veteran companies, five thousand Death Korps personally led by Hildebrandt, and the entirety of the Buxiunese and Kuronese regiment. Supporting them were the Tallarn's armored units, fifty support Chimeras with ammunitions and supplies, along with three hundred Vanquishers and two hundred Exterminators. Wanting to show his spunk, Al-Rahman was leading from the front on one of his tank.

"Contact! Green Skin dead ahead!" Galerius bellowed.

"Hold your fire!" Damien told him. "Are they aware of our approach?"

"Negative Brother Sergeant," Galerius said. "The orks are locked in a pitched battle with the Jigurean PDF. The Green Skins are getting the upper hand."

"Not if I can help it," Damien tapped his awesome Space Marine helmet, switching frequency. "Al-Rahman, spread your Exterminators to both our flanks and make me a kill zone, then roll your Vanquishers forward." The young Tallarn colonel gave an enthusiastic yes sir before Damien changed frequency. "Tangmo, with me dude, have the Chimeras form up into an attack column and follow us in, get ready to disembark, we're going on foot."

"Roger that," Tangmo responded.

"Slow us down to a crawl Sidonius," when the Rhino dropped to an optimal speed, Damien slammed a button next to the entrance and leapt out of the transport. When the five Marines were outside, the Chimeras rolled in beside and behind them, guardsmen in colorful variety poured out in disciplined ranks and file, forming a column at the back of the moving vehicles.

"Jesus Christ almighty," Damien said breathlessly when he saw the orkish mosh pit churning violently a couple of hundred meters in front of him, rattling flashes of gunfire danced across the vulgar mass of monstrosity, comically broken English obscenity mingling with the symphony of war.

"Hold your fire, I repeat, do not open fire until we're as close as possible," Damien spoke into a wide frequency.

"Rocket launchers, front and center," Tangmo said.

Around them guardsmen carrying heavy ordnance sprinted up the files, while Manaus changed the loadout of his heavy bolter to Kraken rounds. Good thing too, because beside the mob of Slugga and Shoota Boyz, a dozen Deff Dred were lumbering amongst them, spewing bullets and fires and swinging their massive saw downward, painting the air in scarlet mist.

"A little closer now…" Damien found himself dropping his voice to a whisper as they snuck up on the orks. The hastily concocted plan was simple, him and Tangmo were to enter the city of Goguryeo via the main southern highway, which effectively put them on a collision course with the encircling ork army, while Henry lead the rest of the Immortal Spirit's battlegroup up and through the mountain pass, where Vakon will set up his artilleries on the high peaks, covering the King Ghidorah and the tanks for an all-out charge against the Green Skin besieging vanguard. The attack from the south was meant to draw the ork's attention away from the mountain ranges while also lifting the spirit of the Jigurean defenders.

"Hold…" Damien peeked passed the Rhino, so close now that they could discern the individual details of each orks. Then one of the ugly bastards spun around, gaping at the approaching wall of Imperial Guards, its tiny brain processing what was going on. The ork was leveling its knock off bolt pistol when Damien turned its skull inside out with a well-placed shot to the head.

"Open fire, fuck them up! Courage and honor!" Damien roared and fired his bolter from the hip.

Rockets flew across the fifty yard gap, hitting the towering Deff Dreds squarely in the fuel tanks on its back. Beautiful blooming fire swallowed the orkish mecha and everything around it. Volleys of lasfire erupted from around the Chimeras as guardsmen bounded out of the transport's armored cover and laid a merciless barrage on the orks. Green hulking shapes flopped and twirled to the ground, their scorched bodies piling high, the new Zetton lasgun proving to be ultra effective in punching through the ork's thick hide. Unlike normal army however, the sight of death and blood only seems to excite the orks. So naturally, they stomped over their dead and charged the Imperial line, screaming and flailing their weapons in a maddened frenzy.

That was when the Tallarn's Exterminators opened fire, streams of red tracer rounds ripped through the air, the two massive hails meeting each other in a fiery X, tearing the orks into red mushes and gibs. The Vanquishers then trained their barrels on the supporting Looted Tanks, Gunwagons and Trukks, the hodge-podge vehicles proving too slow to respond and were destroyed by the tank killer shells.

"Cease fire! All Vanquishers cease fire!" Damien yelled as he ran to the front of the Rhino with his Marines, firing as they went, felling any orks that survived the initial barrage. "We have allies on the other side, watch your fire!"

The Vanquishers fell silent, their firepower no longer needed. So sure of victory, the ork had thrown their entire weight at the defenders, leaving them with no reserve. The surprise attack has effectively wiped out this portion of the horde. And now that the ork's battle line has thinned to a few hundreds, the Jigurean guardsmen were sallying forth to meet the Green Skin with bayonets and ssangsoodo swords. All of them were clad in thick knee length overcoat of deep blue, grey shirts and pants, and stark white flak armor now stained black and red. The ensemble reminded Damien of the Korean flag.

"Keep them pin, don't let up!" Damien strode forward with his squad and laid down quick, accurate burst of fire on where the orks seem to be getting the upper hand. "Yo Tangmo, give me a hand please?"

"All Buxiunese and Kuronese infantry hold fire and keep pace with the Chimeras. Meko, Orhul, Hildebrandt, with me."

With Tangmo at the head, the Cadian and Krieg guardsmen jogged forward and added their salvo to the assault, tightening the noose on the remaining orks. Five minutes later, the last ork was bayoneted to death by the furious Jigurean, the beleaguered defenders roaring in exaltation.

"Amazing job my dude," Damien approached a Jigurean captain, his uniform drenched in red.

"We only did our job sir," the man took a deep breath and saluted. "We protected our home."

"That you did, captain," Tangmo held out his hand and clasped it with the Jigurean. "What's your name?"

"Min Jae, lord commissar," the captain's smile faded when he saw Lingxin and Kenshin approaching, the two colonels giving the Jigurean PDF scornful, condescending looks. Min Jae returned the mutual feeling by spitting bloody phlegm at their feet.

"About fucking time," Min Jae sneered. "Did you enjoy watching how real soldiers work?"

"You insolent scum!" Kenshin's katana was half way out of its sheath when Tangmo trained his new laspistol, designed to look like a Desert Eagle but without the weight or recoil, at the Kuronese's head.

"Be nice colonel, they are our allies," Tangmo said slowly then shifted his hard attention to Min Jae. "And I would really appreciate it if you keep the insult to the minimum, captain. Emotions are already running high, how about we direct it at the ork instead?"

"Right, of course sir," Min Jae spluttered hurriedly. "Is it safe to assume that Feng and Minoru are en route to relieve us?"

"Nope," Tangmo holstered his laspistols. "We're the Immortal Spirit battlegroup, the rest of the Buxiunese and Kuronese expeditionary forces are chilling up on that mountain over there and enjoying the show. These guys and gals," Tangmo waved at Lingxin and Kenshin, "are under our command, that's why they're here."

"I see," Min Jae looked disheartened by the news.

"Cheer up captain, we're pretty good in a fight," Damien walked toward the city proper. "Now, give us a quick rundown on what is going on here."

"Until a moment ago, the entire city was surrounded by the orks," Min Jae trotted after him, behind them came Tangmo, the colonels, and the rest of the reinforcement. "The eastern district has since been overrun while the north will fold at any moment. What remained of our supplies, along with the wounded and the civilians, are hunkered down in the western district."

"Redeploy your heavy guns to the west then captain, keep those people safe," Henry told him. "But spare us some of your guardsmen. We need a guide around the city."

"It would be my honor sir," Min Jae and his men saluted crisply.

"Alright, let's bring the tanks around then," Damien waved at the Rhino trudging up the destroyed roadway pocked with craters and debris.

"Beg pardon sir, but I would advise that you leave the vehicles," Min Jae said, "the fighting inside the city was brutal, much has been destroyed and what remains would only obstruct the tanks, while the lanes that are still navigable now belongs to the orks."

"Okay, we're going on foot then," Damien held up his hand for the Rhino to stop. "Sidonius, Galerius, grabbed your bolters, we're leaving the truck."

"Brother Sergeant," Al-Rahman strode up with Salahdin and Khaleela at his side. "Permission to redirect the Tallarn armored column to support the Jigurean defenders in the western district sir."

"Granted, and don't get skimpy on those supplies now colonel," Damien grinned beneath his awesome Space Marine helmet. "Make sure those people get all the help they need."

"Yes sir!" Al-Rahman beamed and sprinted back to a supply Chimera to relay his order before returning with five companies worth of Tallarn infantry, all of them armed to the teeth.

"Alright people, listen up!" Damien raised his awesome helmet's volume. "Jin Mae, I want you and your company to take Tangmo, the Cadian, the Buxiunese and the Kuronese northward to reinforce the defenders there. Then I want your best men to lead me, the Krieg and the Tallarn east to where the orks are running wild, we're going to break their backs."

"Yes sir," Jin Mae waved over another man. "Sergeant Han Suk will be your guide, he knows his way around the city better than anyone."

"Good to have you with us sergeant," Damien shook hand with Han Suk then raised his fox head corna at Tangmo, "too sweet me, good brother."

"Kick some ass good brother," Tangmo grinned and touched corna with Damien before nodding at Min Jae, "if you would do the honor captain."

"Homeland Rifle, advance!"

Damien watched the column of guardsmen thundered off before tapping Han Suk lightly on the shoulder, "you ready sergeant?"

"Always sir," Han Suk slammed a new magazine into his lasgun.

"Forward then, for the Emperor!"

The Marines and guardsmen echoed the Imperial battle cry and marched eastward to where the orkish howling was the loudest. 

* * *

The situation inside Goguryeo reminded Tangmo of his first battle back on Kolasi, but unlike Kidemonas, the shit storm was still ongoing. The report of lasfire, bolter fire and whistling artillery shells echoed around them in a constant pounding reverberation. It sounded both far and near, a trick of the noise that was seriously fucking with his senses.

"Stay frosty, watch the ruins," Tangmo said, although he doubted the orks were that crafty. So far, they found nothing but flaming desolation and dead bodies of Jigurean civilians and guardsmen who weren't quick enough to escape the bombardment. Buildings, both of the skyscraper variant and the stout, but short, Korean architecture, were reduced to rubbles, water poured from broken pipes and sparking severed electrical lines hung down like gallows. Glancing at Min Jae, Tangmo found the Jigurean's face hardened with both grief and anger at seeing his home, his planet, defiled by such wanton barbarity. Around him, the Homeland Rifles shared the same furious expression.

"Hey, you okay man?" Tangmo asked Min Jae when they stopped at a large roundabout to catch their breath.

"Yes lord commissar, it's just…" Min Jae sighed. "This was our home."

"And it will be again dude," Tangmo said firmly. "Right after we take out the green trash, that is."

That got a small chuckle out of Min Jae and the Jigurean, while the Buxiunese and Kuronese remained cold and apathetic, Lingxin and Kenshin eyeing their exchange with unhidden annoyance.

"If you say so sir," Min Jae nodded.

"You got any sniper in your crew?" Tangmo changed the subject.

"We only have Son Ju," Min Jae waved over a plum cheek woman, a bloody las-sniper cradled in her arms. "She a spotter, her partner Tae Ku perished a week ago."

"Orhul, is Sik and Kolo here?" The captain nodded then called the two lads over.

"Yes commissar?" Sik, a narrow faced ginger, saluted.

"Get up that bell tower with Son Ju," Tangmo pointed at the damaged, but still standing tower at the northern end of the roundabout. "See if you can catch the ork's movement around the city, vox us if you see anything but don't open fire, remained concealed until I say otherwise."

The three snipers saluted and darted off while Tangmo raised his voice, "move out!"

In less than a minute they were striding through what appeared to be the remains of a commercial district, tall modern looking buildings flanked both side of the spacious road, the bangs and pops of gunfire growing louder with every step they took. Suddenly Min Jae held up his fist and signaled them to take cover, the guardsmen column splitting in two as they dashed for the shadow of the destroyed apartments and shops while a fireteam of Jigurean sprinted ahead.

"What's happening?" Tangmo knelt down beside Min Jae who had taken up position behind a gutted car in the middle of the street.

"Something violent is happening just beyond those buildings over there," Min Jae said as the main characters came to join them.

"Something violent is happening everywhere," Orhul deadpanned.

"Sik, Kula, got any visual north of us?" Meko tapped his earbud.

"Firefight, and an intense one at that, about a kilometer north of your position," Kula's gruff voice answered him the same moment the fireteam sprinted back.

"A large contingent of Green Skin has converged on the chapel of His Divine Mercy, just down Bukun Street," the corporal said. "I think He Yun's unit is held up there, along with a bunch of civilian militias, but they're running out of time. The orks got every gun trained on them."

"Well shit, let's go bail them out then," Tangmo drew both his laspistols then turned to Orhul and Meko. "Just like on Kolasi, stick to the buildings and sneak up on them, don't fire until I say so."

The Cadian nodded, the Buxiunese, Kuronese and Jigurean giving their affirmative a second later.

"Double time, let's go." With that, they bounded into the cavernous remains of collapsed and tilted buildings, the roars of bolters and stubber weaponries growing so loud that the regiments didn't need to worry about being stealthy, nobody can hear shit. Soon, they came upon a section of collapsed wall about four hundred meters long, muzzle flashes were so intense here that the darkness behind them was banished completely. Signaling for the guardsmen to lay low, Tangmo and the main characters snuck toward what remained of a waist high wall and peered over the rim.

That's a lot of ork.

Maybe it was the boxed in square or the fact that the chapel was smack right in the middle of a six way junction, rising above the lanes of tarmac like an island in the middle of an ocean, but Jesus Christ, orks choked every available space that they could see. Tangmo hoped it was just an illusion of enclosed space but fuck, it looked as if the entire orkish forward element was here. Thankfully, like before, the ork were too busy killing shit to notice that their rear was exposed.

"What's the plan sir?" Meko asked.

"We attack, duh," Tangmo scanned the area, sighing in relief when he saw that the orks had no armor support. That barely leveled the playing field, however.

"Yeah, but how?" Orhul piped up.

"Same as Kolasi," Tangmo continued. "Get into firing position and bring every heavy gun up here. Wait for my signal before unleashing hell."

Nodding, Meko ordered the weapon teams forward while Orhul set up his new weapon. Beside the Zetton lasgun, the trio had added a large variety of weapons for the guardsmen to field in combat. One of those was what they dubbed rapid-las, essentially a general-purpose laser machinegun. The one Orhul was setting up looked like an M60, with long barrel and large energy magazine the size of a car battery. It spews out las at a breathtaking speed but with reduced power output, meaning that every singular shot was a bit weaker than the Zetton lasgun, however it compensates with the rate of fire.

"Fix bayonet!" At Kenshin's command, the Kuronese slid the wakizashi looking bayonets down the muzzles of their lasguns, miniature black sun flags fluttering from some of the hilts.

"Yo, are you fucking serious?!" Tangmo couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Prepare for close quarter combat!" Lingxin raised her voice and the Buxiunese responded in kind, their bayonets looked like little jian.

"Holy fuck, what is wrong with you people?!" Tangmo's head darted between Lingxin and Kenshin, both giving him perplex, uncomprehending looks.

"We shall meet the enemy of the God Emperor with courage and zeal," Kenshin unsheathed his katana.

"None can stand before the wrath of righteous bravery," Lingxin hefted up her dao.

"You are not banzai charging the motherfucking orks! What the fuck?!" Tangmo usage of the Japanese term drew a surprised look from Kenshin.

"Of course they will," Min Jae scoffed. "They're Buxiunese and Kuronese, that's what they do."

"Stay here and watch your people get butchered then, coward," Lingxin spat at him.

"Excuse me for not having a high opinion on suicide," Min Jae braced his lasgun. "I plan to live and save my family."

"You fight with no honor," Kenshin added his insult to the fray.

"Famous last word of every Buxiunese and Kuronese dogs that ever dared to invade us," Min Jae grinned at the heated look Lingxin and Kenshin shot him.

"Cut that shit out, all three of you," Tangmo hissed then pointed down the destroyed corridor. "You want to get up close and personal? There's an opening over there, stay low and wait for me to draw the orks to this position. When their flank is exposed, go crazy."

Lingxin and Kenshin saluted before leading their regiments off to the right while Tangmo waved the Cadian and Jigurean forward, "set the guns up, quickly, mortars behind me."

"Sik, are there any other ork contingent within the vicinity?" Meko spoke into his earbuds.

"None that we can see captain," Son Ju answered. "But there seems to be heavy fighting to the east."

"Damien's keeping them busy then," Tangmo holstered his sidearm as the last of the autocannons and heavy bolters got into position. "Orhul, give me your grenade launcher."

Orhul tossed Tangmo his MGL eight-shot revolver grenade launcher, all chambers loaded with high explosive rounds.

"Grenadiers, make ready," Tangmo guessed the optimal angle, flipped the safety off, and aimed upward, around him the guardsmen got into the same firing position, "fire!"

The heavy pop of discharging munition resonated across the line, followed by flaming eruption across the orkish's ranks, thick, burnt pieces of meat twirling across the air.

"Mortar teams, pin them down!" Tangmo placed the grenade launcher down and drew his laspistols. "Open fire!"

Hails of lasfire, bolts and shells tore into the disoriented orks, the Green Skin bayed and cursed as they went down in convulsing heaps, scorched and shredded. Things went well for about five minutes until the orks snapped out of their stupor and charged the Imperial line, riled up to a berserker fury by the promise of violence. Without the Vanquishers and Exterminators Leman Russ to support them, the orks quickly closed the distance, choppas and sluggas wailing high above their heads, and shootas spewing chaotic return fire. See, the orks can't aim worth a shit, but with that many barrels pointed in the same direction they were bound to hit something. Many Cadian and Jigurean were sent barreling to the ground, bloodied and sizzling, while the rest ducked behind cover, the insane volley peppering their position at every imaginable angle. Fuck, they're getting close, shits about go down now…

"Totsugeki! Tennoheika banzai!"

"Wu huang wansui! Wansui, wanwansui!"

To the sound of bugle and hearty roar, the Buxiunese and Kuronese emerged from the ruins and fucking banzai charged the orks, bayonets gleaming and lowered as the hurled themselves at the dumbstruck Green Skin. The wall of screaming human collided into the orks with an earsplitting thunderclap, thick surfs of crimson surging skyward. And holy shit, they plowed deep into the ork's battle line, slashing and stabbing, three or four guardsmen ganging up on a Boyz each.

"Give them covering fire!" Tangmo popped out of cover and shot every moving green shape he could see, the Cadian and Jigurean joining in a second later with a vengeance. Caught between the Jigurean defenders and the relieving forces, the orks were destroyed to the last Boyz. Leaping into the open, Tangmo waved at the Jigurean defenders on the roof, who responded by gesturing quickly at the two streets flanking the chapel. Acknowledging them with a thumps up, Tangmo tapped his earbud and jogged toward the road on the left.

"Meko, Orhul, Min Jae, with me. Lingxin, Kenshin, take the right lane."

Now that the southern side of the chapel was secured, the Jigurean defenders quickly disassembled their heavy guns and redeployed it to the east and west.

"In the name of the Emperor, murder those orks sons of bitches!" Tangmo fired down the wide boulevard, brilliant lasfire cutting down the orks from the front and above, so fierce was the counterattack that the Green Skin's advance stalled, halted completely, before finally being pushed back down the street. By the time they reached the northern square, what remained of the orks were getting butchered by the pursuing Buxiunese and Kuronese. Striding calmly through the maelstrom of death was Kenshin, his bloody katana killing with sharp, stoic strokes, while Lingxin leapt above the Green Skin, using their large shoulders and heads as stepping stones, her dao arching downward, decapitating and mutilating.

"Cease fire! Cease fire!" Tangmo walked on to the killing field and held up his laspistol. "Save your ammo, the battle isn't over. Hey! Don't go running after the orks you morons! Get back here!"

The too eager Buxiunese and Kuronese ran back sheepishly to join their fellows, behind them the Jigurean defenders let out a triumphant cheer.

"Well, well, well, you magnificent bastards," Tangmo holstered his laspistols and strolled over to Lingxin and Kenshin, both covered in blood and breathing heavily. "Fantastic job, seriously, the orks got fucking destroyed."

"Thank you sir," Lingxin saluted a millisecond before Kenshin. "It was my pleasure to show you the indomitable mettle of Buxiunese infantry."

"Which was quickly eclipsed by the heroic courage of the Kuronese infantry," Kenshin added smugly.

"Oh my God Emperor, can you two give it a rest already?!" Tangmo groaned when Min Jae and another Jigurean approached him.

"Thank you for the timely rescue sir," the lean man bowed deeply, "lieutenant He Yun, reporting for duty."

"Commissar Tangmo, nice to meet you," Tangmo nodded. "Can't really take the credit here lieutenant, your people did a great job holding out despite being outnumbered and outgunned. That's fine soldiering."

"Still, thank you for the assistance sir," He Yun offered him a tired smile.

"I didn't do it alone," Tangmo nudged his head at Lingxin and Kenshin, their snobbish uncaring glance was reciprocated by He Yun and Min Jae.

"Thank you," He Yun managed stiffly.

"You're welcome," Kenshin bowed curtly while Lingxin spared the Jigurean a disparaging look before walking off to join her men. Tangmo, Kenshin and Min Jae traded looks before shrugging.

"Baby steps gentlemen, baby steps," Tangmo attempt to lighten the mood was interrupted by the rumble of distant thunder, heralding the sweet music of shrieking shells cutting across the sky. Far away to the north, orange and red pulsed across the smoky sky to the battering rhythm of unleashed artillery barrage. The Cadian bellowed and cheered while the Buxiunese, Kuronese and Jigurean glanced around nervously.

"Did someone called for one massive order of 'fuck you' for the orks?!" Henry laughed like a lunatic into his earbuds.

"Give me some good news bro!" Tangmo watched the fiery sky with a smile.

"Vakon's fucking them up!" The sound of rushing wind distorted Henry's voice. "And I'm on my way to relieve the Homeland Rifle units in the north. The Iron Guard and Grey Watch are hunkering down around the refugee quarter in the west, while the Praetorian and Fire Guard are mopping up the orks still loose in the city. How did you do?"

"Broke their advance with the help of Roof Koreans," Tangmo said.

"Nice one," Henry was obviously nodding, "and Damien?"

"Nice of you to remember me!" Damien pissed off shouting was accompanied by the bangs of heavy gunfire.

"Oh hey man, how's it going?" Tangmo asked nonchalantly.

"We underestimated their numbers," Damien said. "Can I please get some back up?"

"Min Jae, do you have a fix on their location?" The Jigurean captain tapped his earbuds a few times before giving Tangmo a nod. "We're on our way."

"Much oblige," Damien's transmission ended and Tangmo waved the guardsmen back into marching columns.

"Look alive ladies and gents, we're moving out!"

A hearty roar answered Tangmo in one single voice, a touching scene that shows how mankind can overcome any grievances of the past and unite for the betterment of all. All you need was an enemy to make them forget, just for a moment, how much they all despised each other. Easy!

"Alrighty then!" Tangmo grinned and jogged eastward, laspistol held high. "Let's go hunt some orks!"


	13. With Friends and Enemies Like These

**One hundred and one followers! Thank you! Also, I apologize for butchering ork's speech.**

* * *

Of course those lazy glory hogging fucks were gonna show up at the very end. After pulling off an epic reenactment of the moment when the winged hussar arrived with his army of tanks, Henry wasn't able to indulge in the afterglow of victory when he learned that Minoru and Feng has decided, now that the coast was clear, to finally commit their troops. The two generals even tried to have a military parade through Goguryeo, but the hostile reception from the surviving Jigurean defenders and civilians forced them to take the long route around the city to join the victorious guardsmen of the Immortal Spirit.

It was a petty satisfaction that Henry lapped up with delight.

After the trio spent a few hours berating the two generals for acting like a bunch of punk ass bitches, the combined Imperial Guard forces went on the offensive, pursuing the orks into the mountainous wilderness of the Jigugeum countryside.

That was two weeks ago, and beside a few skirmishes with orkish stragglers and rearguard elements, they have yet to face any sizable forces. Now, the Immortal Spirit battlegroup and the expeditionary force have made camp in and around the ruin of Silla, once Jigugeum second largest city and the last stop before reaching the Cheongug Wangjwa manufactorum, an entire mountain repurposed into a big ass factory, the ork's planetary stronghold, and as always, where the STC is being kept.

"This is a fucking waste of time," Tangmo hissed at Henry's shoulder, pulling him back to the present.

"The men need some rest," Henry told him. "It's been a long march dude."

"I'm not talking about that, I'm talking about this bullshit," Tangmo waved at the scene unfolding before them, earning a tsk from a kimono wearing noblewoman standing next to him, and Henry couldn't helped but agree with the commissar. At the request of general Minoru and Feng, Henry and Tangmo had reluctantly accepted their invitation to witness the seer Syrathel's morning divination rite. Standing at the back of the crowd, the duo watched Syrathel writhe her body in a strange sinuous dance that reminded Henry of a rearing cobra, twisting and gyrating in the ethereal wisp of incense smoke.

"It looks pretty nice though," Henry failed completely to suppress his goofy grin, Syrathel's flimsy robe hid nothing, every sway and bounce was truly mesmerizing.

"I'm telling Ladaee," Tangmo grinned maliciously.

"If you breath a word of this I'm gonna break your spine over my knee and have Leilatha finish you off with my chainsword, while I watch," Henry delivered his threat lowly. "And don't pretend you're not enjoying this."

"…Yeah, this is hot," Tangmo glared at Henry. "Not a word to Leilatha, you understand?"

"Well that depends, what's in it for me?" Henry smirked.

"Ladaee not busting your balls with a wrench for starter."

"How is she gonna find out when Leilatha's busy shooting you in the head?"

"You think I can't get to Ladaee before you get to Leilatha?"

"Oh yeah."

"Game on then."

"Excuse me!" A Buxiunese sycophant in a flowing hanfu of gleaming blue silk interrupted the banter with an obnoxiously condescending hiss. "We are trying to listen to what the seer is saying!"

"Fuck off bitch before I blow your fucking head off," Tangmo reached for his laspistol, sending the prissy nobleman scrambling through the crowd as Syrathel started speaking.

"Hear me, noble warriors!" Her powerful melodic voice reverberated across the tent, the occupants swooned but Henry and Tangmo stood their ground, unyielding like a rock. "The time of reckoning draws near, the heaven and earth cower at the coming clash which will decide the fate of all that dwells beneath the sun of Songkram-Nappa. The weaving pattern reveals to me both of victory and defeat, there is no stopping the tide of death cresting closer toward us all!"

Predictably, the crowd ate that stupid vague shit up. The choir of fearful whispers was reaching a choking pitch when Syrathel spoke up again, taking on a more soothing timbre and louder octave.

"But trust in your faith, for it will be your deliverance! Even now as the enemies closed in on all sides, I can see the tapestry of the future weaving itself into a glorious image of victory. Do not be troubled good men and women, be content in the knowledge that salvation is at hand!"

This is a cult, a goddamn cult. The way every eyes sparkled at Syrathel, how they readily ignored commonsense and easily embraced her declaration bespoke of how deeply the woman had poisoned their minds.

"Be at peace and ease your mind," Syrathel stepped out of the thin veil of smoke, flanked by two handmaidens clad in the same revealing outfits and approached the ring of people. The woman on her right handed Syrathel a beautifully worked silver chalice, thin tendrils of steam rising from the liquid inside. She handed the drink to the audience, all of whom drank deeply, a look of pure ecstasy plastered on their faces. When the chalice ran empty, the handmaiden on the left refilled it quickly for the eager crowd. It took Syrathel about ten minutes before reaching Henry and Tangmo, the seer flinching at the duo's naked contempt.

"Lord general, lord commissar," the chalice in Syrathel's hand shook, her voice on the edge of tears. "Please accept this, for your health."

Henry now saw the liquid sloshing inside, a strange swirling cocktail of milky blue, pink and violet.

"Looks like something Grimhilde would give to Snow White," Tangmo sneered.

"I feel roofied just looking at it," Henry agreed.

"Please sir," Syrathel pressed, managing to be both frightful and innocent at the same time. Henry can feel his resolve melting at the display. "I mean you no harm, I merely want to wish you well on your undertaking, and give you any aide I can."

"We don't want any," Tangmo was indefatigable in his hostility. "Beat it."

"But…" Syrathel raised the chalice closer to Tangmo's face.

"I said fuck off!"

Syrathel and her handmaidens sprang back with a squeal from Tangmo's booming roar, some of the liquid spilling from the chalice. Seeing how everybody was pointing and cursing at Tangmo for his assholish behavior, Henry swiftly knelt down and soaked the liquid off the carpeted floor with a kerchief Ladaee had given him. He was back on his feet before anybody noticed, the wet kerchief tucked safely back inside his awesome general coat.

"Yeah, yeah, like I give a fuck!" Tangmo flipped off his jeering crowd while the crying Syrathel shambled over to a group of Buxiunese and Kuronese nobles who welcomed her with words of comfort. The din of admonition died down when general Minoru and general Feng strode up to Tangmo and Henry, looking less than pleased as they bowed stiffly.

"Lord general, lord commissar," Minoru's greeting was brittle. "It would seem that your manner has not improved at all since our last encounter."

"Was there a point of calling us here?" Henry cut in before Tangmo can speak. "Please tell me there's a reason besides wasting our time with this crap. We have an army to run, if you haven't noticed."

"We do have complains to lodge against you," Feng glided smoothly into the conversation. "Your soldiers have, without reason, fired upon our men, injuring many and killing several. Among those harmed was my nephew, viciously beaten by your black colonel. He can barely walk now!"

"I was there when that happened, general Feng, your nephew was pretty spritely when he ran away like a little bitch," Henry grinned toothily.

"We demand punishment and satisfaction!" Minoru raised his voice.

"You don't demand shit," Tangmo shot back. "Colonel Evangeline and the Mordian attacked your troops because those sons of bitches couldn't keep their dicks and dildos in their pants. If anything, I should have them all executed for conducts unbefitting of Imperial Guardsmen."

Minoru seethed silently but Feng managed to flash an easy smile and said:

"My lord commissar, let's not be hasty. Soldiers of course have needs beyond their duty, and when those needs are not met, how can we expect them to perform their job effectively? It is only natural that they are allowed to release those urges. The locals were happy to help, despite what you might have heard, and we pay them well too."

Jaw hanging slack open, Henry traded look of absolute disbelief with the equally flabbergasted Tangmo, both stunned by the general's guiltless declaration.

"I should have the commissar execute the two of you on the spot," Henry managed after a moment.

"Can I?" The laspistol was already in Tangmo's hand, around them the nobilities shrieked and the two generals took an involuntary step back.

"Chill dude, nobody's dying right now," Tangmo made a disappointed groan and holstered his laspistol while Henry cast a dark look at Feng and Minoru. "No matter how tempting the idea might be."

"All of this hostility over a bunch of Jigurean," Minoru scoffed. "It appears that your priority is eschewed, general Henry."

"My mission is clear, general Minoru," the coldness of Henry's timbre dropped by several degrees. "I am here to collect the STC, vanquish the orks and protect the people of this planet. A shame then, that you see this as nothing more than an opportunity to bully the populace and flaunt your nonexistence superiority."

"Oh please motherfucker, try it," Tangmo's hand hovered over his laspistol when Minoru reached for his katana, the movement flashy but slow, lacking the true finesse of a warrior.

"Put your effort into killing the orks instead of…whatever the hell this is," Henry spun and headed for the exit with Tangmo at his side. "Our business here is concluded."

"There are many women in your battlegroup," Feng raised his voice for the entire tent to hear. "If you are so concern about the Jigurean, perhaps they can provide a more willing service? We rarely have visitors from outside the system, I'm sure the men will greatly appreciate the chance to dabble in the exotic."

So fierce was the sudden burst of anger that Henry's chainsword was already half way out of its scabbard before Tangmo snatched his arm and held it firmly. They locked eyes, and despite seeing the same black fury reflected upon Tangmo's visage, the commissar slowly, pointedly, shook his head. With herculean reluctance, Henry eased his hand away from the grip and slammed the chainsword back into its sheath.

"Your men are not to come within ten kilometers of our base of operation," Tangmo's menacing baritone smacked the excitable crowd into silence. "Any unauthorize personnel spotted will be shot on sight."

Henry and Tangmo quickly stomped toward the tent flap, not trusting themselves to hold their temper in check. Stepping outside, Henry took a deep breathe, the bitter air calming his nerves. Glancing back, he saw Tangmo stopping at the exit, face grim as he addressed the occupants:

"When this is over, I'm gonna come back and kill all of you."

"That'll soil some pants," Henry smirked as he and Tangmo quickened their pace down the destroyed park where the command tent was situated, the opulence contrasted sickeningly with the desolation around them.

"Nope, they just laughed at me," Tangmo shrugged. "They waved it off as immaturity."

"Those stupid bastards don't know you," Henry chuckled.

"Politicians and sycophants think they're immune to dying," Tangmo said, "makes it that much better when it happens."

"Oh yeah, that'll be sweet," Henry sighed as they traversed a wide thoroughfare flanked on both side by Buxiunese and Kuronese guardsmen. "I can't believe Feng actually said that. I mean, what the fuck?!"

"Yeah, I'd expected something like that from the Japanese," Tangmo said. "But then again, it's not like the Chinese are any better. Tojo, Mao, the only thing different about them is the kill count."

"So you're saying everyone is evil?" Henry gave him an incredulous look as the scenery around them changed from urban city to dusty rice paddies.

"Given the chance? Yeah," Tangmo nodded.

"That's rather cynical," Henry sighed.

"The world hasn't proved me wrong yet," Tangmo looked at Henry. "You okay man? It's been a while since you lost it like that."

"Yeah, I know, sorry about that," Henry shook his head. "But…Jesus, how can he say something like that with a straight face?"

"He's a cunt, that's all there is to it," Tangmo's face brightened when he saw the Immortal Spirit battlegroup's defenses drawing nearer on the horizon. "A spoiled rich cunt that thinks everything is beholden to him."

"When you're right, you're right," Henry wanted to laugh but the sight before him lit the dying ember of his anger a new. Five hundred yard from the Immortal Spirit's control zone, a squad of Kuronese soldier had accosted a beaten wagon being commandeered by a Jigurean woman. They jeered at her in leering tone, while some of the more daring reached forth and groped her, trying to tear her hanbok open. Behind her, huddled together atop the wagon were five children, helpless and crying as the soldiers closed in. Henry was drawing his laspistol when the Kuronese suddenly backed away from the woman and reached for their weapons. Sprinting forth from the wall of sandbags came two squads of Grey Watch, led by major Aileen herself.

"Back off you bloody tossers, back off!" Aileen yelled and leveled her lasgun at the Kuronese who responded in kind. "Go on then, piss off before I scorch your gob full of las!"

"You don't order us around, gaijin bitch," the sergeant leading the squad growled, his men murmuring their assent. Aileen was about to unleash a barrage of Scottish tinged curses when she saw Henry and Tangmo approaching. She shouldered her lasgun and saluted crisply.

"Lord general, lord commissar."

The Kuronese spun around, eyes wide as the pair stalked toward them.

"We saw what you did," Tangmo glared at the Kuronese sergeant, "and we don't like it."

"This woman has been stealing from the expeditionary force's food supply," the Kuronese sergeant huffed self-righteously. "I am here to escort this criminal back to the camp, so that appropriate punishment can be given."

"Liar!" The Jigurean shouted. "Me and my children were seeking sanctuary when these Kuronese dogs caught up to us, saying that they'll have their way with my daughters unless I willingly pleasure them."

"There's food, water and medical supply for you inside," Tangmo ignored the Kuronese's protest as he waved the Jigurean woman toward the Immortal Spirit's base. "Please make yourself at home."

The Jigurean woman bowed gratefully but the Kuronese sergeant snatched her arm savagely and held it in twisting vice. She yelped in pain as he threw her to the ground, making a show of humiliating her.

"You have no authority over…" the sergeant's sentence ended when a lasbolt punched into his forehead and exited the back of his skull, the Jigurean woman screamed and backpedaled away from the folded, boneless corpse.

"Don't even think about it," Henry trained his smoking laspistol on the remaining Kuronese. "The expeditionary force is not allowed within ten kilometers of the Immortal Spirit's base of operation without a probable cause or they will be shot. Is that understood?"

"General Minoru will hear of this kokujin!" A corporal seethed. "He will not…"

Tangmo shot the babbling man in the neck, almost decapitating him.

"What? I wanna shoot something too," Tangmo shrugged.

"I think me and the commissar have made our point vividly clear?" Henry nudged his head back at Silla. "Now scram, and clean this shit up."

Hefting up their dead comrades, the Kuronese sprinted away and out of sight in a matter of minutes.

"Vakon, can you spare some Basilisk and Manticore to the rear?" Henry tapped his earbud as the Jigurean woman and her children were escorted into the Immortal Spirit's perimeter.

"Of course sir," the artillery lieutenant said, "but why?"

"The generals are being dicks, we need to show them who's boss," Henry said nonchalantly. "You have my permission to blow any unauthorized guardsmen coming within ten kilometers of our base straight to hell."

"Yes sir," Vakon acknowledged.

"Guess the meeting went well then sir?" Aileen falls in beside them.

"Oh yeah, it went so well Henry almost killed everyone," Tangmo laughed as they strolled into the base proper, the men and women on duty saluting them smartly.

"I hope you scared some senses into them sir," Aileen's face scrunched up crossly. "After what we've seen…I'm starting to think that the Kuronese and Buxiunese are not terribly nice people."

"You got that right," Henry admitted dourly. "How many came into our camp today?"

"A lot sir," Aileen nudged her head to the left, "you better see for yourself."

Following the Grey Watch major, Henry and Tangmo strode toward a clearing situated between two towering hill where Ryvin had set up the field hospital, the gap between the rises funneled in a steady breeze that was soothingly cool and carried away the stench of the wounded. But while a significant number of injured guardsmen occupied the area, most of the spaces have been repurposed into temporary shelters for Jigurean refugees who had survived the ork's onslaught but were now fleeing the expeditionary force.

"Well, the safety zone's more or less a success, this place is filling up quick," Henry commented. "How many got here today?"

"One hundred and twenty household so far," colonel Evangeline approached them, followed by pretty much all of the main female characters. The way the women converged on them, like tigresses and lionesses surrounding trapped hunters, was ominous as fuck.

"How goes the meeting with the two generals?" Evangeline asked them.

"Stupid," Tangmo answered her. "We spent most of it watching Syrathel perform a striptease."

"Did my name come up at all during the striptease?" Evangeline raised a brow.

"That was after the striptease, but yeah, the generals were not pleased with you," Tangmo continued.

"How did you respond?"

"We applaud your action in defending the civilians," Henry said.

"What about the rest of this?" Leilatha waved at the people around them. "Can we expect any responsibility from the Buxiunese and Kuronese high command?"

"None," Henry shook his head. "They see nothing wrong with what is happening, going as far as defending it."

"Fucking bastards," Khaleela's hiss was echoed by the other women. "Is there anything we can do to stop them?"

"Well, general Feng did suggest that we whore our guardswomen out to them so they can stop raping the locals. Apparently they want to fuck something new."

Henry was honestly surprised that the women didn't pounced and ripped Tangmo to shreds for his nonchalant announcement. The glare was still pretty terrifying though.

"And what was your response?" Krix asked severely through gritted teeth.

"That I'm gonna fucking kill him," Tangmo shot the women an indignant look. "What the fuck, did y'all think I would even consider what that jackass said?!"

"I think I speak for everyone when I say that we all assume you gave a, well, diplomatic answer," Hera, the recently promoted Kolasian scout captain said. "Personally, I think your reply was amazing."

"I feel so betrayed! Haven't I been cool to all of you?!" Tangmo threw his fists into the air like a tantrum throwing brat.

"Well, you did kick three of us in the arse sir," Aileen said to a healthy dosage of snickering.

"You wanna join the club?" Tangmo's question received an even louder laugh from the women, and a scarily suggestive look from Aileen. "But seriously though, I'm gonna fucking kill them when this is done."

"What about our own Buxiunese and Kuronese?" Henry spoke up. "Have there been any problem with Lingxin, Kenshin and their men?"

"None so far," Ladaee said. "They've actually been very helpful. But we're keeping them at a distant, just in case."

"Kenshin isn't so bad," Elpida piped up. "He's been helping around the safety zone, right Korri?"

"That's right, he was actually here about an hour ago, giving out medicine and food," Korri added. "But the Jigurean were less than receptive, to say the least."

"Hardly surprising," Henry said. "What about Lingxin?"

"She's been rather aloof of the entire ordeal sir," Zuhra said. "Oh she sends help, sure, but she never once ventured into the safety zone, just hovering around the edge with this scowl on her face, like she didn't want to admit that this was happening."

"For all her sob stories about the evil Kuronese, her people are not that much better," Luva observed dryly. "And it's not only the Jigurean that's entering the safety zone, we got camp followers from both the Buxiunese and Kuronese army migrating here, family worth of them. The most battered looking ones said they were comfort women, none of them care to elaborate what that means."

"They're women forced or tricked into sexual slavery, it's a Kuronese thing," Tangmo said. "The comfort women were Buxiunese and Jigurean, right?"

"Some, but most were Kuronese," Luva's face fell. "Guess we can't trust Kenshin and his ilk after all."

"That's the last thing we need right now," Henry said sternly. "We have to remember that the Buxiunese and Kuronese are our allies, especially the ones in our camp. They need to be assimilated into the Immortal Spirit battlegroup, not ostracize. It is our duty to show them that their behavior is not compatible with the Imperium at large. I'm sure a little talk can go along way."

"What about fists to the face?" Tyra asked.

"No, none of that now," Henry wagged a warning finger.

"A kick in the balls?" Hera piped up.

"Hell no," Henry grimaced.

"A lasbolt to the back of the head?" Krix smiled brightly.

"Goddamn, what is wrong with you people?!" Henry said exasperatedly.

"Now, now ladies, the general is correct," Emily stepped forward, swooping in gracefully like a headmistress coming to rescue a new teacher from a room full of rowdy students. "We have a responsibility to make the Immortal Spirit battlegroup an exemplar fighting force within the Imperium. So chin up, put on your best smiles and let's see if we can charm those hearts to our side."

"Great, now we have two mums in the battlegroup," Krix rolled her eyes, Luva nodding in agreement.

"Who's the first?" Zuhra asked.

"Ladaee," Evangeline cracked a grin at the annoyed look Ladaee shot her.

"You do realize I'm standing right here?" Ladaee crossed her arms.

"We know lass," Aileen sniggered.

"With so many unruly little girls, it is only natural for the mothers to take charge," Emily grinned haughtily.

"Right, now that we got the girl talk out of the way, I think we can…"

"Yo Tangmo, Henry! We got an emergency bro, get the hell up here!"

Damien's hyperactive bellowing made Henry and Tangmo leapt off their feet, hands clasped over ringing ears and unleashing a torrent of curses that made Emily and Ladaee gasped in horror.

"Fuck!" Henry winced, "you trying to make us deaf?!"

"The ork's Warboss just hailed us yo!" Damien went on hurriedly. "The green fucker's calling us!"

"What in the fuck?!" Tangmo's unbelieving shock mirrored Henry's own befuddlement. "Orks don't fucking talk."

"This one does," Damien continued. "Albert's booting the signal right now, we should be able to establish a line of communication within a few minutes."

"Holy shit, it's not even nine and things are already getting exciting," Tangmo threw his arms around Leilatha and Evangeline's shoulders like a playboy billionaire and guided them toward a tall hill where the battlegroup's headquarter was situated. "Come on ladies, let go have some fun!"

Evangeline and Leilatha elbowed him in the sternum at the same time, sending him sprawling to the ground with a choking gasp. Tyra and Emily rushed to aid the fallen Tangmo while Evangeline and Leilatha dusted off their uniform snootily and strode toward the hill.

"Zuhra, wait up," Henry called after the Tallarn medic.

"Yes lord general?" She asked.

"I need you to run some test on this," Henry handed her the damped kerchief, the cloth dripping blue. "The seer was passing around a drink this morning, I want to know what's in it."

"Did you consume any?" Zuhra eyed him.

"No, and neither did the commissar," Henry reassured her.

"Good, because I don't like the color at all," Zuhra folded the kerchief and stuffed it in her pocket. "I'll get on this as soon as I can."

"Thank you," Henry tipped his awesome general cap and strode after the limping Tangmo being supported by the ever attentive Tyra. Strange, why was he giving the pilot a guilty look?

* * *

"Alright, you guys are finally…what the hell happened to you?"

"Mutiny and treachery of the most heinous kind!" Tangmo stabbed his finger at Leilatha and Evangeline, both women giving him a doe eyed, innocent look that would've been cute in other circumstances.

"Well, whatever happen I'm sure it's your fault," Damien shrugged, the fucking traitor, and returned his attention to the empty holo-display. "Hey Albert, what's taking so long?"

"Sorry," was Albert coughing? Come to think of it, the AI actually sounded kinda sick these last few days. Was that even possible?

"Albert, you alright man?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, just a bit under the weather that's all," Albert laughed it off. "Running a freaking city is one hell of a job."

"You sure you're okay?" Tangmo dropped his injured act. "Maybe you should sit this one out."

"Nah man, I'm good," Albert was silent for a moment then piped up brightly. "Yo, we got contact."

"Bring the Green Skin mofo up online dude," at Damien's command tiny specks of pixel correlated into a three dimensional hologram of a fuck huge Warboss with googly cybernetic right eye the size of a headlight, while his normal eye gleamed with feral cunning and unsettling intelligence. His entire body was comprised of mismatched machinery that enhanced his already imposing green physique of comically corded, bulging muscles. Oh, and he was also wearing a gat, the traditional Korean hat framed between two huge metal coated horns.

"OI, ARE YA THEM HUMIE GITZ DATZ R'UNNING DA ARMY?" The ork bellowed in broken, drunken English, giving the trio his unhinged crazy eyes.

"Who are you to address us, foul beast?" Minoru's smooth timbre boomed forth before the trio can speak.

"YA TINK YA SO TUFF, AINT YA?!" The ork swerved his head left and right, trying to pin point the speaker. "DAT WUZ SUM BLUDIE GUD JOB GUTTING MA BOYZ LIKE DAT. HEHEHE, I LUV ME SELF A GUD FIGHT!"

"Umm, yeah, excuse me hello," Damien piped up and waved at the Warboss, "yeah, hi. We're the one who destroyed your army at Goguryeo, not that lazy fat ass over there."

"How dare you…!"

"YER ONE O DEM MARINE BOYZ!" The Warboss bellowed excitedly, the volume easily silencing Minoru's outrage. "DIZ IZ GONNA BE A REAL FIGHT, WORTY OF MY WAAAGH!"

"Why are we wasting our time talking to your retarded ass?" Tangmo asked. "What do you want?"

"IM BEING SHEVALREOUS!" The ork announced proudly.

"…She what?" Tangmo's face scrunched up in confusion.

"I think he's saying 'chivalrous' lord commissar," Xiphos offered to the agreeing nods of the main characters.

"Oh, you mean chivalrous," Tangmo annunciated each word carefully.

"YEH, DAT!" The insult has no effect on the ork.

"Okay…" Tangmo facepalmed himself, "how are you being chivalrous again?"

"IM SHOWIN YA DA KURTERSEE OF TELLING YA DAT MA WAAAGH IZ HEADING YO WAY!" The ork shouted.

"You want a fair fight," Henry grinned.

"JUZ LIKE DAT BUK…WOTZ IT CALL…BASHUDU, ME THINK."

"You mean bushido?" Henry corrected him, visibly flinching at the ork's butchering of the Japanese language.

"YEH, DAT!" The ork went on. "TEESH ME A LOT ABOUT FIGHTING WITH EM TINY CHOPPA! ITZ GONNA MAKE MA WAAAGH DAT MUCH MORE…SOFISTTAKATETED."

"You degenerate beast!" Kenshin totally lost his shit, fist shaking at the ork, "how dare you desecrate the holy tome of Kuro Taiyo?! I will see you dead for this!"

"You should be grateful someone actually appreciates that chicken scratching," Lingxin laughed like an anime villainess.

"AFTAR IM DUN WITH ALL YA GITZ, IM TAKING MA GLORIOUS WAAAGH ACROSS DA STARZ!" The ork's guttural laughed reverberated across the tent. "AND ALL WILL KNOW DA NAME OF KIM JOR URRK!"

The trio traded blank looks before Henry spoke up slowly, "I'm sorry but, what was your name again?"

"KIM JOR URRK!"

The silence that followed lasted for about five seconds before the trio's combined laughter shattered it into a million pieces. The commissar, the general and the Space Marine doubling over in back breaking hilarity, much to the confusion of all.

"I have four lungs and I can't fucking breath!" Damien managed between guffaws.

"Holy God Jesus, this is fucking amazing!" Tangmo was on his knees, unable to stop laughing.

"This is too good bro, holy shit!" Henry gave the ork a thumbs up.

"WUTZ SO FUNNY YA GROTZ?!" Kim the ork was getting pissed now.

"Your name, glorious leader!" Tangmo gave him a mock salute and sat down on the ground, reining his breath under control. "Okay, I gotta calm down, holy shit."

"IMMA GRIND YA BONES TA DUST YA GITZ!" Kim Jor Urrk declared hotly. "DEN IMMA TEAR YA GUTZ OUT AND EAT THEM ME SELF! YA HEAR ME?! NOBODY LAFF AT KIM JOR URRK AND DA HATE KLUBZ!"

"Wait a minute, Hate Club?" Henry made an exaggerated unbelieving face. "You and the Hate Club are coming for us? Well bring it you green bitch, we'll murder the whole lot of you!"

"NO ONE CAN STAND UP TA MA HATE KLUBZ HUMIE!" Kim bellowed.

"You ain't got no chance in hell son!" Henry adopted his promo cutting stance. "Because today, live, in front of this capacity crowd, the Hate Club is gonna get their asses destroy by the good brothers of the Bullet Club, too sweet me broski!" Henry held up his fox head corna and touched it with Tangmo and Damien's own.

"BULLIT KLUB," Kim Jor Urrk rolled the name around his tongue before laughing devilishly. "I LIKE DAT! IM TAKING IT!"

"Wait, what the fuck, you can't do that, that's our!" Damien spluttered.

"ITZ MINE NOW!" The ork cackled triumphantly.

"No its not!" Damien shot back.

"OI BOYZ, WE BE CALL DA BULLIT KLUB NOW!" Kim's announcement was met with approving hollers from the other orks off screen.

"It doesn't matter what you call yourself, because today you die!" Henry cut in. "Because there can only be one Bullet Club, and it's for, for, for, for life!"

"DIZ WILL BE A WAAAGH TO REMEMBER!" Kim was hyped now. "ITZ TIME BOYZ! ERE WE GO, ERE WE GO, ERE WE GO!"

"Okay, turn that stupid shit off, I'm getting tinnitus," Tangmo waved at the hologram, prompting the communication team to terminate the transmission, the Warboss pixilated body disintegrating into digitized dust. "Well that was a fun distraction. Anyway, let's get ready too…"

"Your forces will stand down, lord commissar."

Did Feng just really say that? Judging by the startled look plastered on the main characters' faces, he didn't misheard the Buxiunese general.

"Please repeat that general Feng, we didn't quite catch you there," Henry turned to the empty holo-display.

"We shall be the one to vanquish the Warboss Kim Jor Urrk," Minoru now spoke. "We do not need your help dealing with these savages. Therefore, your troop will maintain position while the expeditionary force marches against the Green Skin."

"It would be better if our armies stay out of each other's way, to minimize any misunderstanding that might occur," Feng added smoothly.

"Cool, good luck dude," Damien's quick response was not what the two generals had expected, the stark silent that follows was telling.

"…You will not interfere?" Minoru found his voice first.

"Have fun," Henry said sweetly.

"Best of luck to you, general Feng, general Minoru," Tangmo was politely insincere. "Will that be all?"

"I suppose," Feng said before logging off.

"Are we really standing down?" Krillen asked, not liking the prospect of sitting out a fight.

"Oh yeah, we're just gonna kick back and chill," Tangmo turned his grinning face to Henry and Damien. "Please tell me you guys brought snacks."

* * *

The only way to describe what Damien was feeling right now would be frustration, disgust and confusion. From their vantage point atop the hill, which granted them an awesome unobstructed VIP view on the battle unfolding below, Damien paced restless, unable to sit his ass down on the soft grass. It was like watching a Twitch livestream of an abysmal Total War player fucking every possible thing up.

"No, no, no! What the fuck was that!" Damien groaned. "Come on man! Now the entire vanguard is stretched too thin!"

"Oh shit, the center's folding," Tangmo shoveled a handful of tortilla chips into his mouth before handing the jumbo size bag to Damien. "More?"

"Thanks," Damien held out his hand and Tangmo poured a healthy serving for him, the Space Marine beamed brightly after a few bites. "Goddamn, these are really good."

"Grown and made on the Immortal Spirit own botanical gardens," Henry added. "Best damn chips I ever had in my life, still missing the salsa and guacamole though."

"Oh for the love of…don't fucking banzai charge the orks! God!" Damien threw his arms into the air, below them the Kuronese threw their entire right flank at the mass of eager orks in a badly thought out attempt to pincer the Green Skin. Predictably, after a short fight, the green tide easily swallowed the assault.

"Didn't we do the same thing back at Goguryeo?" Meko took a sip from his canteen. "It went pretty well for us."

"The orks had their backs turned to us then, not to mention being peppered by gunfire from every direction in a confined space," Tangmo glanced at Meko. "That better not be alcohol dude."

"No sir, its father Joseph's Irn-Bru," Meko said. "He gave me a refill down at the safety zone."

"Going muscles to muscles with the orks is madness," Alistair sipped daintily from his white teacup, hovering nearby was Emily with a complete tea set balanced on her upturned palm. "Even the Adeptus Astartes avoid engaging them in close combat."

"That we do," Damien nodded then breathes out a sigh of relief when the Kuronese and Buxiunese managed to push the orks back, but the damage has already been done. The expeditionary force's battle line was battered and malformed, crooked and looking ready to snap at any moment, while the orks haven't lost a single drop of vitality.

"It's chaos down there," peering through the scope of Korri's las-sniper, Elpida swept the long rifle across the battlefield. "The Buxiunese and Kuronese are trying to get the injured back, but now they're bulling into the fresh troops rushing for the frontline. God Emperor's mercy, they're trampling each other."

"Let me see," Korri reached for the barrel but Elpida jerked it away.

"It's my turn," Elpida trained the weapon downward.

"It's my gun!" Korri huffed.

"You let me borrow it!" Elpida shot back.

"Now I want it back!"

"That's not fair!"

"Mine!"

"No!"

"Can you two maybe stop swinging that gun around? It's scaring me," Damien glanced warily at the squabbling girls.

"The lasgun is empty Brother Sergeant," Korri pointed at the empty magazine well.

"There's nothing left in the chamber, right?" Damien continued. "I mean, I don't know how lasguns work."

"It shouldn't," Korri tapped Elpida on the shoulder. "Pull the trigger."

No flash nor pops and fizzes of ionized air came when Elpida squeezed the trigger.

"Phew, that's good, I don't want people accidentally getting shot because you two were fighting over a gun," Korri and Elpida glanced guiltily at one another.

"Hey Henry, are the artilleries and tanks in place?" Tangmo crushed the empty tortilla bag into a ball and threw it down the hill before helping himself to a cup of tea.

"Oh yeah, Vakon and Ruven moved everything into position hours ago," Henry nodded. "What about the guardsmen?"

"They're where they need to be, right guys?" The gathered colonels nodded, all except Lingxin, Kenshin and Yon Jae Sun of the Homeland Rifle.

"I thought we won't be interfering?" Kenshin asked.

"Oh we will," Damien said. "We're just waiting for the right moment to make a dramatic entrance and save the expeditionary force, while at the same time humiliating Feng and Minoru for their incompetence."

"And here I thought you were above such petty politicking," Lingxin was snobbishly judgmental.

"We make political statement through action, not empty statement," Tangmo added.

"If it means more dead Buxiunese and Kuronese, I'm all for it," Sun smirked at the poisonous look Lingxin and Kenshin shot him.

"We won't allow it to come to that," Alistair joined the conversation. "If too many of the Buxiunese and Kuronese are slain, the orks will become even more embolden. No, we will intervene long before things deteriorate to that point. But as Brother Damien said, it will be after a good bloodying."

"What about the air force?" Krillen asked.

"Admiral Yi's fleet is standing by," Henry said. "The navy will carpet bomb the orks in conjunction with our artillery bombardment."

"A fine plan, but I think we should commence with the operation now," Evangeline added.

"I agree," Xiphos backed up her up. "If we allow this to continue any longer, the orks could become so convinced in their victory that our support might not be enough to deter them from pushing forward."

"A true hunter knows that a perfect kill comes when the sun blinds the eyes, the wind robs the voice and the sands shifts the feet," Salahdin said. "All we can do now is wait for that moment."

"Beautifully put major," Tangmo placed the empty teacup back on the platter Emily was holding up. "Sure you don't need any help?"

"I'm perfectly fine sir," Emily smiled at him. "But thank you."

"You might want to put those teas down Emily, because it's about to be game, set and match for the orks down there," Damien groaned at the disaster unfolding before him. Under a hurricane of bolts and fire, the orks rammed through the expeditionary force's main battle line, rupturing it into a bloody red gash. Spearheaded by a dozen Mega-Dread and a shit ton of Battlewagon, the ork spilled mercilessly into the expeditionary force, killing with brutal impunity. But the Buxiunese and Kuronese, being badass descendants of the Chinese and Japanese, held their ground with heroic stubbornness, lasfire and bayonets meeting the green tide to the bitter end, no retreat, no surrender.

"What are Feng and Minoru saying?" Damien put on his awesome Space Marine helmet.

"Those two sons of bitches are ignoring us," Tangmo tapped his earbud and listened closely. "But their men are hailing us for help. Guess the only neighborly thing to do is to oblige them, am I right?"

"Right on dude! Lingxin, Kenshin, Sun, over here!" Henry waved the Asians over. "I want your men to follow Tangmo's Cadian and Evangeline's Mordian to the left flank and engage the orks there, you guys are to stop them from overwhelming the expeditionary force, got it?"

"Yes sir!" The three answered in unison.

"Good, now go get your men ready and meet Tangmo at the staging area," Henry dismissed them with a nod and turned back to the raging battle, baulking at the savagery unleashed below.

"You guys are heading to the center, right?" Damien strode up to Bruce and Alistair. "Mind if we tag along?"

"I will be honored laddie!" Bruce grinned.

"Damn," Henry shook his head. "The expeditionary force is about to break, plug the gap if you please."

Bruce and Alistair saluted him.

"It's time for the reinforcement I think?" Henry gave the battlefield one last look before hurrying away with Ladaee and Elpida.

"Bruce," Alistair spoke up. "Get your Grey Watch up onto the crest, I'll bring up the rest of the regiment."

"Don't hurry yourself Alistair, my lads and lasses will hold them, until you come," Bruce smirked.

"Get forward, damn your eyes!" Alistair said exasperatedly.

"The 314th will advance," Bruce bellowed into his earbud. "Preserve the color!"

* * *

Well, that went fucking better than expected. The expeditionary force was moments away from getting destroyed when the Immortal Spirit battlegroup swooped in and saved the day, Cock o' the North and Blue Bonnet Over the Border blaring from a hundred bagpipes. With the Praetorian Guards leading the counter attack, and these dudes specialized in killing orks, the green tide was stopped dead in its track, the surviving Buxiunese and Kuronese quickly rallying to the reinforcement. With the advance halted, the Immortal Spirit's artilleries tore into the center mass of orks, fire reign like a god of death on the battlefield, reaping the Green Skin with ravenous hunger. Behind the frontline, the combined Jigurean, Buxiunese and Kuronese navy bombarded the orkish rear, wiping out the Green Skin's reinforcement before they can move up to support their dying brethren. Within an hour, the once mighty WAAAGH was shattered. According to scout's reports, Kim Jor Urrk managed to fall back to the Cheongug Wangjwa manufactorum, obviously planning to either destroy the place or make a last stand.

That was the enemy without, the enemy within, however, have yet to be dealt with.

Although the common soldiers of the expeditionary force hailed the Immortal Spirit guardsmen as heroes, the nobility, that being the officers, the sycophants and the generals themselves were less than pleased with what they called an interference into their grand strategy for victory. So pissed at losing face, Feng and Minoru had ordered their officers to punish any guardsmen who say good things about the Immortal Spirit, petty but hardly surprising.

Night has fallen now, the dazzling four moons shone bright in the cloudless sky, painting the smoking carnage in glittering royal silver, a monument to celebrate the day's bloodletting, and Tangmo was seated upon a rocky outcrop like a king upon his throne. Another battle won, Tangmo sipped his canteen, the icy cold water sweet like nectar, and let the euphoric afterglow flowed through his body. Shapes shuffled amongst the empty battlefield, medics prowling the sea of death searching for survivors, bending down toward the slightest hint of movements and sounds. The pronounce tapping of approaching boots, closing in on his left and right, drew him away from the grim, but serene landscape.

"Lord commissar," Leilatha and Tyra announced in perfect unison, the synchronization stunning them both.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Tangmo gave the two a friendly wave. Then, without waiting for his invitation, the two women sat down beside him, flanking him and cutting off his escape. Tyra scooted up until their shoulders were touching while Leilatha was more subtle in her advance, Tangmo didn't know how close she was until her hip bounced into his. Although he really appreciated the attention, the day's accumulated weariness caused him to let out a tired sigh, the less than positive reception was not missed by the pilot and the lady commissar.

"Are you well?" Leilatha asked, trying to peer under his awesome commissar cap.

"Is something wrong sir?" Tyra wrapped herself around his arm. "Do you want anything?"

"I don't know what I want," Tangmo spoke up and very gently pried himself off Tyra's grip, the look of absolute heart wrenching hurt on the pilot's freckled face was like a knife twisting deep in his gut. Leilatha took in the display impassively, but there was a clear glint of satisfaction in her eyes. Tangmo was about to elaborate, but the women's unblinking regard told him that they knew exactly what he had meant.

"Maybe can we do this another time?" Tangmo offered sheepishly. "You know, when we're not killing anything?"

"Nobody's dying right now," Leilatha pointed out crisply. "And since all three of us are presence, I say this is the perfect opportunity to bring up this discussion."

"It will give us all a measure of peace sir," Tyra was playing the sweet cop, as opposed to Leilatha grumpy one. "I'm sure you'll make the right decision."

"That's up for him to decide!" Leilatha snapped.

"And he's making one!" Tyra growled back.

Fuck! The problem was not making the decision, but minimizing the damage. Tyra was going to hate him, like, super fucking hate him, and Leilatha will absolutely take this chance to gloat and make things worse. This was going to make his life extremely difficult in the most unimaginable way. Taking a deep calming breath, and ignoring the women's dagger glare, Tangmo tried and failed to form a coherent sentence. Crap, what the fuck was he going to do? Oh thank God, two people are moving clandestinely across the desolate battlefield, moonlights reflecting off their unsheathed blade.

"What the hell is that?" Tangmo pointed at the moving figures darting across the gloom.

"You're not worming your way out of this one," Leilatha warned him.

"No stupid, look!" Tangmo grabbed Leilatha head and turned it toward the battlefield, her protest ended when she saw the two shapes slipping behind a destroyed tank, before sneaking passed a mound of dead orks.

"I'm going after them," Tangmo drew his laspistol and got up.

"I'm coming too," Tyra brandished her laspistol, Leilatha also reaching for her sidearm.

"Okay fine, but be very, very quiet," Tangmo pressed his finger to his lips and sprinted after the shadows, Leilatha and Tyra close at his heels. Thanks to the moons, the hellish landscape was easily navigable, as for their targets, following them was a walk in the park since they can't seem to stop arguing. So animated were the hisses and snaps that they didn't even noticed Tangmo, Leilatha and Tyra sneaking up behind them.

"You two suck at stealth, you know that?" Tangmo raised his voice.

Lingxin and Kenshin rounded on him, dao and katana held at the ready. When they saw who he was, the two colonels lowered their weapons but didn't sheath them.

"Lord commissar," Lingxin and Kenshin bowed.

"What are you two doing out here?" Leilatha asked them sternly.

"Reconnaissance, lady commissar," Kenshin answered. "We were just getting the lays of the land…"

"Shit, how stupid do you think we are?" Tangmo cut in. "Now stop lying and tell us what the fuck is going on."

"We saw the oracle Syrathel venturing onto the battlefield," Lingxin said. "So we followed her."

"Together?" Tangmo looked at the unlikely pair, "nice to see you two getting along."

"She followed me!" Kenshin pointed an accusing finger at Lingxin. "I told her to bugger off but she wouldn't listen!"

"I don't take orders from you," Lingxin said. "Besides, I never like the gwaipo and her heathen ways."

"For once we are in agreement," Kenshin groaned.

"Wait a minute, so this whole oracle thing isn't normal?" Tangmo asked.

"Of course not!" Kenshin was very offended. "Syrathel just showed up one day about a year ago and somehow managed to slither her way into both the Kuronese and Buxiunese government, gaining support from many nobles and generals. Those that spoke out against this highly suspicious intrusion become pariah."

"Like us," Lingxin added. "Despite our academic distinction, the fact that we spoke ill about the gwaipo was the reason we were given to the Immortal Spirit battlegroup, an exile to silence us."

"Their fucking lost, you two are amazing guardsmen," Lingxin and Kenshin were taken aback by Tangmo's words, the tenseness on their faces lessening to something more amicable.

"Thank you sir," the two colonels bowed at him, so Tangmo gave them a Thai wai.

"So where did the farang go?" Tangmo asked.

"She went into that crater over there," Lingxin pointed north.

"Why are you two still here then?" Leilatha asked.

"I want to kill her," Lingxin narrowed her gaze on Kenshin. "But he disagrees."

"Because that won't solve anything," Kenshin retort hotly. "Cut her head off and then what? The expeditionary force will immediately suspect us, and we'll have no explanation beside weightless assumptions. I say we take her in and force her to confess her true motive to the entire high command."

"No offense dude, but that's dumb. She owns the high command, they'll kill us instead of her," Tangmo said while Lingxin grinned smugly at the groaning Kenshin.

"Why not just take her back to our camp?" Tyra suggested. "Then I can ship her back to the Immortal Spirit, put her in the brig and you can interrogate her all you want. Admiral Yi control the air space, we don't need to fear any retaliation."

All the Asians stared at the Caucasian in stunned silence.

"The plan have merit," Leilatha spoke up.

"Alright, cool, let's get moving then," Tangmo took the lead and ran toward the crater, his impromptu retinue following closely behind as he tapped his earbud. "Damien, get a fix on my location and join me, we're doing something crazy."

"On my way," Damien responded as Tangmo got into a crouch and snuck across the last hundred yards. Pressing himself flat against the crater mouth, he could hear Syrathel murmuring something, the rhythm quick and demanding. Waving Lingxin and Kenshin right, and Leilatha and Tyra left, Tangmo eased himself up the rim and slid quietly down the decline. Syrathel was kneeling on the ground, back turned to him, unaware of his approach.

"Everything will be ready soon," Syrathel whispered lowly to the ground. "The time has come and we will show them all."

"Show us what?" Syrathel squealed at Tangmo's interruption, the seer falling flat on her bottom as she spun to face him.

"Lord commissar!" Syrathel pressed a quivering hand to her heaving chest. "You frightened me!"

"Damn right I should," Tangmo cracked his knuckles and took menacing steps toward Syrathel, "mind telling me what you're doing out here?"

"I was only praying, lord commissar," holy shit, was the woman actually pouting at him? And was she seriously squeezing her breasts together seductively until it was half way out of her wispy robe? "The dead deserve to be honored, don't you agree?"

God fucking damn, don't get fucking distracted by the exquisite pair of tits and the barely clothed beautiful woman in front of you, this shit is seduction 101 dude, don't fall for it!

"That shit only works on horny old men at Pattaya, woman," Tangmo gave himself a mental high five for successfully standing his ground. "Now stop lying before I kick the crap out of you."

Seeing how her lecherous routine wasn't having its intended effect, Syrathel scrambled backward and tried to crawl away, only to find his posse blocking her escape route.

"Who were you talking to?" Tangmo loomed above the shaking Syrathel.

"I was only praying lord commissar," Syrathel started sobbing.

"I'm getting real tired of this shit," Tangmo bend down until their faces were only inches apart. "You're some kind of unsanctioned psyker, aren't you? Trying to rope all of these people in with this oracle horseshit?"

"Please! I'm just a seer!" Syrathel pleaded. "I only wish to help the people of…"

"You know what? Fuck this," Tangmo's patience finally reached its end. "You're coming with me back to the ship and we're gonna have some fun together…okay that came out super wrong."

"Sounds like you're going to rape her," Lingxin narrowed her eyes on him.

"No I'm not! Fuck! Okay, let me rephrase that," Tangmo held up his hands. "I'm going to take you back to Immortal Spirit where you will be imprisoned, interrogated and tortured mercilessly until you confess your crime against the people of Songkram-Nappa." Tangmo glanced around at his audience. "Better?!"

"Oddly specific, but yes, that sounds moderately better," Leilatha shrugged.

"Great! Now get up," Tangmo dropped his voice to a Batman growl.

"Commissar, please!" Syrathel flaunted her distress.

"I have four witnesses that's gonna say you resisted arrest, so what's about to happen next is totally on you," Tangmo's hand lashes out like a striking scorpion. "Get up!"

Syrathel squealed when Tangmo snatched up her arm and…wait a goddamn minute. Tangmo thought he was imagining things, but when he tightened his grip on Syrathel's forearm, he found not lanky, skeletal limb, but a lean set of muscles, hard and strong of a person who was used to strenuous physical activity. On instinct, the arm reacted with a powerful tug backward, as if to fight him off. Her eyes locked with his and Tangmo saw a fissure cracking open Syrathel's good girl mask. What he saw lurking beneath was a predator caught in the act of pouncing, an 'oh shit' moment where even the most cocky person will be forced to retreat and regroup.

"Who are you…?"

"Ahhh! Help me! Someone please help me! Ahhh! He's hurting me! He's hurting me!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Tangmo yanked the screaming Syrathel forward, the squirming woman falling flat on her face and kicking up mud everywhere.

"Please! It hurts! No more! Please!" Syrathel wailed.

"Bitch, I haven't done anything yet!" Tangmo shouted back. "Holy shit, can someone please shut her up?!"

"What's going on?!" Before Lingxin can bonk Syrathel on the head with the pommel of her dao, a company worth of Buxiunese and Kuronese guardsmen scrambled into the crater, the standard lasguns they carried told him that this group belonged to the expeditionary force, a dozen flashlights pointing at them.

"Lady Syrathel?!" A Kuronese sergeant stared at them, angst and horrified. Okay, Tangmo admit, this doesn't look good. With a woman in his threatening grasp, weeping, covered in mud and clothe torn apart, he does fit the profile of a rapist, which he totally wasn't.

"This is none of your concern, sergeant," Tangmo told him. "I'm taking this criminal back to the Immortal Spirit for questioning. Now get out of my way."

"Let her go now!" A Buxiunese guardswoman pointed her lasgun at him, prompting the other to do the same. In a matter of seconds, Tangmo and his pals were surrounded.

"Boy, did you just point that fucking gun at me?!" Tangmo bellowed, the sergeant flinched by didn't lower his weapon.

"Let lady Syrathel go," the Kuronese sergeant was adamant. "And we'll pretend this never happened."

"You insolent wretch!" Kenshin roared, his katana flashing free of its scabbard. "Can you not see that this gaijin witch had you all bewitched?!"

"Lay down your arms, this is disgraceful," Lingxin added crossly, her dao sweeping across the guardsmen. "Does ranks and duty mean nothing to you?! Stand down, now!"

"Please…" Syrathel croaked. "They're going to hurt me, and the commissar plans to defile me…please…help me…"

"Let her go now!" The guardswoman from before ate up the lie.

"Make way, or you will be executed on the spot," Leilatha hefted up her laspistol, Tyra adopting the same stance beside her. The guardsmen weren't deterred however, and Tangmo knew then that shit was about to go down.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Tangmo face split into a grin at the distorted mechanical voice. Behind the guardsmen, walking at a frighteningly leisure pace was Damien and his entire squad of Ultramarines. "Are you pointing those guns at my friend the commissar?"

The gathered guardsmen were frozen in place, guns still trained on Tangmo and his crew but with less conviction now that Manaus brought his heavy bolter to bear.

"How about we all just relax a bit?" Tangmo twisted Syrathel's arm, her squeal coming a millisecond too late but that got everyone's attention. Now, he really wanted to kill these stupid bastards for coming to help Syrathel, but morale was going to be fucked if Imperial forces started turning on each other. He didn't want to let her go, but to prevent causing further strain between the Immortal Spirit battlegroup and the expeditionary force, Tangmo needed to deescalate the situation. As for Syrathel, well, if she really was hiding something big, Tangmo doubted the wisdom of bringing her aboard the Immortal Spirit. She could easily pull a Loki like in the first Avenger movie and fucked them royally from the inside.

"Here," with a hard kick to her back, Tangmo send Syrathel tumbling to the sergeant's feet. "Take the bitch before I change my mind."

"Everyone will know of this! Everyone!" The sergeant and his men carried the crying Syrathel away.

"Why did you let her go?" Tyra asked.

"She's more dangerous than she appears," Tangmo said as Damien joined him. "I don't want her anywhere near the Immortal Spirit."

"All the gwaipo bitch did was cry like a child," Lingxin sneered.

"She's an actress, and a good one at that," Tangmo nodded at Lingxin and Kenshin, "nicely done tonight colonels, a fine display of ingenuity. Because of you two, we're that much closer to uncovering the conspiracy surrounding the expeditionary force."

"It hardly bore fruit," Kenshin sheathed his katana with a samurai flourish.

"All in good time," Tangmo strode off with Damien. "Come on, let's get back to camp."

With that, Tangmo lead his posse out of the crater, the Space Marines forming a defensive circle around them.

"Found anything interesting about Syrathel?" Damien asked.

"She's a fake," Tangmo said. "All of that weepy girl shit was an act."

"I could've told you as much," Damien pointed at his awesome Space Marine helmet. "I took a reading of her heart rate and body temperature, she was never in any distress, it only spiked when me and the squad showed up."

"She's also built like Charlotte Flair."

"Really? I didn't notice."

"That's because everybody was too busy staring at her boobs," Tangmo grinned at Damien deflecting cough. "When I grabbed her arm, I felt the muscle and power behind it. She could've thrown me off, but she needed to keep up her fragile façade."

"Shit, another mystery went unsolved."

"Yeah, I hate it. Is father Joseph still on the ground?"

"He is."

"Good, because I need him to start warding the entire camp with Imperial blessing and hold a massive service for the men, I have a feeling things are about to get supernatural."

"Cool," Damien glanced around the battlefield. "Huh, would you look at that."

"What?" Tangmo asked.

"No flies, just like on Zyrien."


	14. It's Like Left 4 Dead, But With Rats!

"I love the smell of bad idea in the morning," Henry groaned. "Smells like suicide."

"Have some faith yo, this plan is totally fucking amazing," Damien beamed.

"It's ballsy, I'll give you that," Tangmo watched the hologram of the Cheongug Wangjwa manufactorum rotate slowly on the round table dominating the command tent. Outside the actual manufactorum, a hulking monstrosity of blackened steel fused into a mountain, loomed just twenty kilometers away. "But Henry's right, this shit is suicide."

"What? You think I can't pull it off?" Damien challenged them.

"You want to land your Thunderhawk on the thirtieth floor and fight your way up to the fiftieth, with no outside support," Henry zoomed in on the hologram so that the main characters can see how batshit crazy Damien's plan was. "Then, if you manage to extract the STC and are still alive somehow, you'll be fighting your way back down to the landing pad and, against all odds, make your escape?"

"Pretty much, yeah," Damien grinned.

"Dude, help me out here," Henry looked at Tangmo pleadingly.

"Well, isn't this the kind of situation Space Marines are specifically made for?" Tangmo said. "It won't be a walk in the park, sure, but they can probably pull it off."

"Seriously dude, don't worry," Damien's tone softened. "I've been in worst scraps than this homie, so chill, I'll be fine."

"There's no stopping you, is there?" Henry said lowly.

"Nope," Damien shook his head.

"Then don't get your ass killed," Henry finally relented with a chuckle. "That's an order!"

"Yes sir!" Damien gave a mock salute.

"Why are we suddenly accelerating the STC retrieval?" Krillen asked.

"Because of this," Tangmo zoomed out of the hologram and highlighted the southern section of the manufactorum, the thermal reading blooming white hot and growing in size by the seconds. "Glorious leader Kim Jor Urrk is preparing to sally forth."

"I see," Krillen stroke his chin thoughtfully. "We will stand, as always, but I'm more concern about our Buxiunese and Kuronese allies. The orks know a weak link when they see one."

Tangmo nodded with a grunt, for the last few days the orks have be mercilessly menacing the expeditionary force, using hit and run tactics to terrible effectiveness, casualty rose while morale plummeted. The Buxiunese and Kuronese were brave and disciplined, unfortunately their high command was comprised of nothing but a bunch of pencil pushing retards with no experience or instinct in warfare. They were dragons being led by worms.

"What the fuck is Feng and Minoru doing right now?" Tangmo asked.

"The generals have forsaken all teachings of war and confine only in the sooth saying of Syrathel," Lingxin seethed.

"Many guardsmen were reassigned to help with the construction of a…bell," Kenshin shook his head. "The gaijin witch claimed that it would be instrumental to victory."

"It's being constructed inside the Yu Sok monastery, about three kilometers east of the staging area," colonel Sun added. "My ancestors believed that the threshold between the living and the dead is the thinnest there. Many in the past have taken pilgrimage in search of ancestral wisdom, until the Ecclesiarchy put a stop to it."

"That doesn't sound good," Tangmo grimaced, that could only mean the monastery was spewing out Warp energy.

"What's the progress on the construction?" Henry spoke up.

"It's completed sir," Sun said. "They're hurling it up the pagoda tower as we speak."

"Fuck," Henry sighed. "There's nothing we can do about that now, the orks still take precedence. But I'll put admiral Yi on standby, in case we need to bomb the place."

"What's the overall condition of the battlegroup?" Tangmo brought the planning back on track.

"We are ready," Evangeline said confidently. "The men are heartened by our continuous success, many are sure that victory is within reach."

"Welp, let's not pop the champagne just yet," Henry turned to Damien. "Is your Thunderhawk ready?"

"Just waiting for the pilot to arrive," and on cue, the tent flap swooshed open and strode in Coreth, aka Septimus, Talos Valcoran's right hand man from the Night Lords books. Accompanying him was an outraged looking Victoria, an aloof Tyra, and strangely enough, father Joseph and Zuhra.

"You called for me sir?" Coreth saluted.

"What do want with my father?!" Victoria cut in harshly before Damien can speak

"I apologize for dragging you all the way out here, Mr. Coreth," Damien went on pleasantly. "But I'm in dire need of a top class pilot."

"I see," Coreth betrayed no emotion.

"I'm still impressed by your performance back on Kolasi," Damien continued. "You seriously saved our asses back there."

"Thank you sir," Coreth said.

"Are you familiar with an Adeptus Astartes Thunderhawk?" Damien asked the rhetorical question, knowing full well that Coreth had flown numerous sorties for the Night Lords.

"I'm afraid not, sir," Coreth kept it cool.

"Well, there's a first time for everything," Damien said smoothly. "I want you to fly our Thunderhawk and drop us off at the Cheongug Wangjwa manufactorum."

"Brother Sergeant I must object," Gallus cut in. "Astartes war machine are not designed to be used by mortal men."

"We need everyone in our squad for the assault," Damien said. "And since the Thunderhawk doesn't have an autopilot function, we need someone to land the ship then take off back into high orbit to wait for our extraction."

"I must insist on my objection, Brother Damien," Gallus pressed on. "The nature of this mission itself requires a pilot with years of experience in navigating through hostile fly zone, something I doubt chief mechanic Coreth have."

"Yeah, but I have a good feeling about him," Damien went on nonchalantly. The Space Marine's friendly, nonthreatening demeanor was actually making Coreth uncomfortable. "What do you say Mr. Coreth? Are you up to proving Brother Gallus wrong?"

"If it is your direct command Brother Sergeant, then I cannot refuse," Coreth said diplomatically.

"Then I'm ordering you to fly the Thunderhawk," Damien said.

Sighing, Coreth nodded, his mechanical eye twitching as he said, "then I shall do my best, Brother Sergeant."

"No!" Victoria shouted, her pleading eyes swept over the trio. "Please! My father isn't a war pilot, he'll be killed! Please!"

"He'll be fine," Henry waved off Victoria's concern then turned to father Joseph and Zuhra. "So what brings you guys here?"

"It's about the drink you wanted analyze sir," Zuhra spoke up. "Sorry it took so long."

"What did you find?" Henry asked.

"The concoction is a very potent depressant narcotic," Zuhra said. "It dampens neurotransmission throughout the body, while also inhibiting motor functions and putting the drinker into a deeply relax state of mind."

"So it makes you high?" Henry made an incredulous face.

"In layman terms, aye," father Joseph spoke up. "When I heard Zuhra was checking on some poison the expeditionary force's top brasses were drinking, I decided to help. Now I wished I hadn't." The priest shook his head gravely before continuing. "I was only a sergeant when I first ran into something like this. The Grey Watch was assigned to clear out a Chaos cult on some backwater world, your standard Imperial Guards affair. Amongst the tool used by their dark priests was a drink like the one you found. It puts the mind into a meditative trance, opening it up to greater manipulation from the Ruinous power. Those that dropped the shield of their mind can be possessed, mutated or leeched to the daemon of the Warp."

"And you just found this out now?!" Henry's jaw dropped to the floor.

"I'm sorry general, but my duty to the injured comes first," Zuhra said sternly, but apologetically.

"Way to keep it cool Henry," Tangmo gave his friend a condescending pat on the shoulder.

"There's no need to worry, lord general," father Joseph went on. "None of us ingested the poison, so we are not at risk from any corruption. And, as commissar Tangmo had instructed, I have sanctified the ground around our camp and gave a mass of holy protection to the men. In matters of faith and spirituality, we are well fortified."

"Yeah, but Feng, Minoru and Syrathel are still at large," Henry was not calming down.

"One problem at a time my dude," Damien said. "When we destroy the orks, we can turn our guns on those assholes."

"Father Joseph, I want you to perform one more service for the men," Tangmo told the priest, "then I want you and your congregation off this planet." He turned to Tyra. "Make sure they get back safely to the Immortal Spirit."

"Yes sir," Tyra saluted.

"Right, okay, I guess that's all we can do at the moment," Henry sighed. "So let's make ready and…"

"General Henry," one of the communication staff spoke up. "We're getting an incoming astropathic message sir."

"From where?" Henry asked.

"…The Immortal Spirit sir," the man leaned in closer to his monitor, "its Navigator Eurydice."

"Shit."

The word had barely left Damien's mouth when the hologram of the map dissolved then reformed into the image of Eurydice staring down at them like an angry goddess, the high resolution projection only made her incensed gaze that much more terrifying. Victoria was smiling devilishly now that her mother has entered the fray.

"Why are you down there Coreth?" Eurydice glared at her husband.

"I was summoned for an assignment, Eurydice," Coreth countered calmly, not backing down from his wife.

Frowning, Eurydice whipped her head at Tangmo, the speed and suddenness causing him to jump with a squeal.

"Why have you summoned my husband to the frontline?" She demanded.

"I didn't summon him!" Tangmo stabbed his finger at Damien. "It's the Space Marine! He did this! It's his fault!"

Eurydice shifted her glare to Damien, "what do you want with my husband?"

"I need someone to pilot the Thunderhawk for an attack run on the manufactorum," Damien brave façade faltered with every word he spoke. "I remember your husband impressive flying back on Kolasi and decided to enlist him."

"I deserve a little warning before such decision was made, Brother Sergeant," Eurydice pressed on fearlessly. After facing down the Night Lords, Ultramarines were not scary by comparison. "Coreth's job on the Immortal Spirit is invaluable, I demand that he be brought back."

"I already gave my word Eurydice," Coreth cut in.

"Don't you dare do this to me again!" Eurydice raised her voice.

"I have my duty and you have yours," Coreth's countenance was unshakable and Eurydice knew she couldn't make him budge.

"Damn you…" Eurydice seethed, her boiling malice trained on the trio. "Damn all of you."

With that, the transmission ended, leaving everyone in the tent, beside a very pleased looking Victoria, dumbstruck, both shocked and scared by the Navigator's audacity and fury.

"You know what? How about we all get the hell out of here and do our job before anymore interruption happens?"

Quick agreeing nods answered Tangmo as the trio and the main characters hurried out of the tent.

* * *

The path to the underground lake was clean and well maintained, the stairs of carved rock was cool and smooth on Syrathel's bare feet, every footfall soundless. Gone was the hunch posture of shyness and supplication. Now she stood tall and proud, a queen marching into battle. And no more smile, finally, her cheeks were starting to strain from the constant need for niceity. The descent soon leveled and Syrathel stepped onto a craggy cavern, complete darkness enveloped her. She could feel the intoxicating flow of the Warp here, the power penetrating her flesh, diving down to caress the very essence of her soul, so sweet was the touch that she wanted nothing more than to fall into its loving embrace.

But alas, business before pleasure.

With a snap of her fingers, ethereal lights bled across the awing cavern, rippling illumination of watery blue and smoky jade danced across the ceiling and wall, revealing an undisturbed lake with a moss covered hokora shrine rising out of the center. After all these time, the great gift of the Immaterium flowed unhindered. No wonder the people of Jigugeum thought this place was a gateway to the underworld.

Kneeling before the pool, Syrathel placed her palm on the cool surface and watched as riotous color seeped into the lake, sending sinuous ripple across the water. A hunched shape clad in tattered grey robe scuttled out of the dark, its steps jittery, hisses and sniffs emanated from a cowl draped over an elongated head, a poor imitation of the human language. Syrathel ignored the creature coming toward her as moaning rumble reverberated across the cavern. Swiping dust off her white robe, Syrathel watched an orb of light shimmered to life inside the little hokora shrine. Slowly the eldritch illumination grew, pulling the shrine inward until the moss covered frame broke and snapped like brittle bones. When the pulsing orb encompassed half the lake, now boiling and lapping against Syrathel's feet, it cracked open into an ephemeral gateway of sweet pink.

Syrathel's joy at seeing a Warp portal was soured when a great armored figure strode forward, causing the little grey creature beside her to shuffle nervously where it stood.

"Lord Mykrion, to what do I owe the displeasure?" Syrathel said flatly.

"Watch your tone, witch," Mykrion growled, the ancient Astartes helm amplifying his voice. "The other matriarchs are getting impatient."

"And they sent you to convey their displeasure?" Syrathel giggled. "A once mighty sorcerer reduced to a lowly errand boy, fate is so unkind."

Roaring, Mykrion slammed the butt of his staff into the lake, water boiled and parted as slithering tendril of Warp energy darted toward the unmoving Syrathel, the grey robed thing squeaked and scurried off to the far corner of the cavern.

"Spare me your tantrum Mykrion," Syrathel let a hint of annoyance crept into her voice as she daintily flicked her wrist. The snapping tentacles disintegrated into dust and drifted back into the portal. "Why are you here exactly?"

"The matriarchs had sent me to help you complete your mission," Mykrion growled.

"How thoughtful," Syrathel raised her palm at the Chaos Astartes. "And help me you shall."

"What are you – argh!" Mykrion crumbled to his knees, the mighty staff of iron slipping from his meaty fingers to clatter and disappeared beneath the waves. He croaked, a dry raspy thing, words turning to ash in his throat as flakes of golden light bled from the crevices of his armor and flew toward Syrathel.

"Do you know the difference between you and me, Mykrion?" Syrathel addressed the convulsing Astartes. "Men are so hellbent on control, to dominate, to enslave, to make all things into their image. But women, oh, we know that true control never come from coercion. No, for we learn that to truly claim something in totality we must first be willing to submit ourselves to its whim. You force the Warp to do your bidding, a crude barbaric illusion of control, while I become one with it. You are nothing but driftwood lost in the sea, while I am the storm raging above." Mykrion went still, his frame sagging, and Syrathel giggled. "Don't feel bad little boy, you were never meant for greatness."

Lowering her hand, Mykrion's empty armor collapsed in a hollow heap, no trace of the warrior within remained. Inhaling deeply, Syrathel allowed herself a moment to indulge in the delicacy that was Mykrion's soul, the restless spirit coursed through her body, one last act of defiance before fading and becoming another spectrum of energy that now belonged to her. The aftershock of pleasure was so intense that Syrathel couldn't stop her knees from wobbling.

"Nice to see you enjoying yourself, mistress."

Syrathel glared at the woman striding out of the portal, her armor immaculate and alluring, every trace of the Carrion God's revolting effigy has been erased from the gleaming surface. Syrathel quickly straightened herself as the woman knelt down, picked up the staff she had lend to Mykrion and tossed it to her. Syrathel caught it midair, the familiar chill of polished metal felt good on her palm.

"You are early, Amanon," Syrathel said as more women entered the cave.

"I know how you like to take your time dressing up milady," the dark hair woman giggled huskily, her inhumanly long serpentine tongue wetting her lips. "And I've always liked the way you look."

"I'm sure you do," Syrathel shrugged off her flimsy robe and Amanon moaned in delight. How annoying, to have her divine body leered over by a scion of Slaanesh. Stepping demurely passed the distracted Amanon, a group of hooded girls approached, all of them bearing pieces of Syrathel's power armor. After slipping on the body glove, her breastplate, vambrace, pauldrons and gauntlets were slowly, reverently fastened to her body.

"It is time then," Amanon said.

"Not yet," Syrathel beckoned the hunched creature forward. "Are you packs ready?"

"Yes-yes, pack ready, we do-do womanthing bidding," a pathetic attempt at supplication, but good enough for Syrathel.

"Listen to the thirteen toll of the bell," Syrathel commanded. "That will be your signal to strike."

"We obey bell-bell," the creature coughed a laugh. "We ready."

* * *

"Told you this was a good idea!" Damien led his squad into the manufactorum proper, the bangs of exploding anti-aircraft shells and unceasing rattle of red tracer rounds raked the sky above them.

"That you did, Brother Sergeant," Gallus agreed begrudgingly as the Thunderhawk veered smoothly away from the landing pad, expertly dodging every projectile coming its way before shooting up into high orbit.

"I'm more surprised there wasn't an ork welcoming party waiting for us," punching a panel beside the sliding iron entrance, Damien and Sidonius pulled the two partitions easily apart.

"Kim Jor Urrk's attention is fortunately elsewhere," Gallus swept his bolter over the wide, demolished corridor. "There should only be a skeleton crew guarding the manufactorum."

"Yeah, hopefully," Damien took the lead. "Stay frosty guys, orks are stupid but they're still pretty good in a fight."

Getting into a double column, the Space Marines hurried down the manufactorum empty hallway, the fighting outside was a dull reverberating hum echoing off the metallic confines. After about ten minutes the squad came upon a large antechamber occupied by a couple of dozen orks Boyz, big bastards but small by Green Skin standard, newbies by the looks of them, arguing in low guttural grunts. At the far end of the hexagonal room was a wide flight of stairs leading to the upper level.

"This look simple enough," Damien peaked over the wall, the orks were too busy shouting at each other to notice them. "I count thirty, a walk in the park wouldn't you say my dudes?"

"What are your orders?" Gallus asked.

"Manaus, you're coming with me and Gallus," Damien got into a crouch, "we'll concentrate fire on the center while the others spread out and flank them."

At his men nodding acknowledgement, Damien took a deep breath and dashed into the antechamber. An ork was turning in their direction when Damien turned his head inside out with a well-aimed shot, this was followed by a savage barrage as Gallus and Manaus added their firepower to the mix. Sidonius and Galerius sprinted to the left while Helvius and Aurius took the right, completing the firing line. It was a magnificent seven seconds of unadulterated one sided brutality.

"Cease fire," Damien held up his fist and strode easily over the bloody green corpses. "Save your ammo, we got a drop on them this time, can't say we'll get lucky again."

"Sir, contact imminent," well shit, thanks a lot Sidonius. The tactical marine was staring intently at the data-slate built into his right armguard, "converging on us from the northeastern, southwestern, southern and eastern passageway."

"Prepare to repel," Damien bellowed as his squad took cover behind pile of debris and fallen iron columns, not much in terms of defenses but good enough given the situation. And hey, they were Space Marines, for all intent and purposes, a walking tank.

It wasn't half a minute later that the first group of orks barreled into the antechamber, shoving and stomping each other as they lowered their shootas and peppered the Marine's positions. Those stupid green morons managed to hit everything besides the Astartes, taking them out was an easy, but gratifying, affair. Then the melee fighters entered the fray, these lots led by huge, augmented Nobs wielding axes and morning stars.

"Courage and honor brothers! For the Emperor!" Damien vaulted over his flimsy cover and fired from the hip, rupturing the orkish vanguard into a shower of gore. When the magazine clicked empty Damien, in one smooth motion, smacked it back onto his thigh and drew his chainsword, cleaving two orks open with a single stroke. Parry and strike, parry and strike, parry and strike, Damien soon lost himself in the bloody rhythm of krabi-krabong that Tangmo had taught him. But goddamn, the orks weren't giving up. If anything the crazy bastards were doubling their assault. A nasty smack on the pauldron threw Damien off momentum, his chainsaw slashing empty air as he went down to one knee, the orks closing in around him. They exploded into brilliant pieces of crimson, entrails and limbs drenched his awesome ultramarine blue armor.

"Thanks dude!" Damien was giving Manaus a thumbs up when a Nob appeared above him and brought a human sized axe screaming down on his head. Damien deflected the blow with his chainsword, but the impact destroyed the weapon. The Nob's mocking chuckle ended when Damien threw a solid hook into its jaw, teeth and fangs flying loose from dislocated mandible. He quickly followed up with a Muay Thai flying knee, the skull caving in with a satisfying crunch. The Nob fell to its knees, and Damien finished him off with a Seth Rollins curb stomp, brain and eyeballs flying from beneath his boot.

No time to reach for his bolter, Damien barreled into the mass of orks, taking down three consecutive Boyz with a Mike Tyson haymaker, before decapitated another with a Clothesline From Hell. Another ork rushed him but Damien countered with a Goldberg spear, he could hear the spine snapping from the impact. Springing back up, he grabbed the nearest Green Skin and brought him down with an earth shattering Spinebuster. An eager Boyz managed to leap onto his back as he was getting up, so Damien held the ork's snarling head over his shoulder and broke the Green Skin's neck with a Stone Cold Stunner. Another Nob charged him with a raised club, Damien dodged the blow, got the green mofo into a head clinched, kneed him several times in the gut before obliterating him with a spectacularly executed Canadian Destroyer, staining the floor pink with orkish brain.

"Brother Sergeant, more orks are en route," Gallus voice broke through the lessening din. "We must make for the objective lest we get bog down."

"Right! Sorry about that!" Damien chokeslam an ork and drew his bolter, swiftly slamming in a new magazine. "Head for the stairs and prepare the krak grenades!"

Shooting as he went, Damien stalled the ork's advance long enough for his squad to make it up the stairs.

"Use the kraks now!" Damien shouted the moment he leapt up the first landing, the pineapple looking explosives arching above his head and landing amidst the pursuing orks. The powerful detonation threw Damien flat on his face, the entire building shook so badly that he thought the manufactorum was about to collapse.

"Are you alright Brother Sergeant?" Galerius helped him up.

"Holy fuck, did we do that?!" Damien pointed at the gigantic hole in the ground, orkish remains splattered across the destroyed antechamber.

"We did," there was a hint of amusement in Gallus's voice. "Shall we, Brother Sergeant?"

"Right on dude," Damien chuckled and led his squad up the stairs. They were halfway up the spiraling staircase when an unnaturally loud gong ruptured through the manufactorum, the sickening reverberation violating every fabric of his being.

"Jesus Christ, what the fuck?!" Damien staggered to one knee and pulled off his awesome Space Marine helmet, a violent vertigo threatening to empty his stomach. Around him, his squad was similarly afflicted, all of them trying and failing to rise, stumbling into walls or bracing themselves on the ascending stairs. Damien roared, trying to mute the abhorrent resonance, but the revolting chime just grew louder and louder.

* * *

Okay, breathe, fucking breathe, push the bile down, push it down. Poking his head above the trench rim, Tangmo sucked in the rust tinged air, the foul stench actually steadying him against the acoustic intrusion. But through the hellish din, Tangmo maintained enough wit to count the tolling bell. Please stop at twelve, please for the love of God. The bell tolled the thirteenth time, the revolting cacophony bored into his skull like a white hot knife. Across the no man's land, the orks wailed and swiped their weapons blindly across the air, as stricken as the Imperial Guards.

"Holy fuck, are you okay?!" Tangmo helped Lingxin up.

"I'm fine," the Buxiunese colonel leaned against the trench wall, breathing heavily.

"What in the God Emperor's name was that?!" Meko staggered forward, a dazed Orhul draped over his shoulder.

"It's the bell," Kenshin groaned. "It's the fucking bell."

"No shit it's the bell!" Sun snapped.

"Leilatha!" Tangmo tapped his earbud. "Leilatha, you there?! Are you okay?!"

"I'm…I'm alright," Leilatha's voice quivered with pain. "I just need a moment to…"

"Prepare to engage," Tangmo said. "I repeat, prepare to engage. I don't know what that bell did, but I'm pretty sure something bad is about to happen."

"Copy that," Leilatha inhaled deeply before passing her command to Krillen.

"Eyes open people, get up!" Tangmo bellowed across the trench, the guardsmen stirring slowly. "Shits about to go down for real, make ready!"

"What are our targets, Herr commissar?" Hildebrandt came to stand beside him, the Korpsmen looked minutely affected by the bell.

"I don't know, but keep your eyes peeled," Tangmo swept his Zetton lasgun over the orks, but the Green Skins were too groggy to be of any threat. He caught a glimpse of Kim Jor Urrk barking and beating his Boyz back into position.

"What are we doing?" Orhul asked when the earth started to shake, softly at first before increasing in magnitude to that of an earthquake.

A shape burst from the trench wall to Tangmo's right, latching itself on to a Cadian guardswoman. She went down screaming, a writhing mass of furs and claws tearing at her flak armor and helmet. Tangmo shot the thing and the guardswoman kicked a twitching rat humanoid off her, wet crisscrossing red marred her face. The trench floor and walls around them bulged, enlarging like bubbles before popping, and pouring forth was a verminous tide of ratmen, shrieking for blood. Skaven in 40k. Fuck.

"Everybody get out of the trench!" Tangmo fired at the twisting mass of skaven crawling out of the ground, the lasfire doing little to stem the flood. Ejecting the empty clip, Tangmo was slamming a new one home when grating sparks exploded across the carapace protecting his calf. Glancing down, Tangmo saw a small, naked clan slave darting passed his legs, its rusty dagger weaving a scarlet trail across the trench, hamstringing guardsmen with quick cuts and stabs. Tangmo was taking aim at the sneaky little bastard when a solid slug slammed into his breastplate like a fucking sledgehammer. Careening to ground, his torso aflame with pain, Tangmo was trying to rise when a black furred skaven stabbed the barrel of its shotgun at his face.

"Die-die manthing!" The skaven demented cackling ended when Meko rammed his bayonet into its neck, twisting the blade and yanking the damnable thing aside.

"Thanks dude," Tangmo gasped as Meko hurled him to his feet.

"Don't mention it…"

"Look out!"

Shouldering Meko aside, Tangmo fired his lasgun at a group of skaven rushing for them. The full auto barrage was joined by Meko and the ratmen broken like surf upon a shore. Taking a second to gather his wit and get a bearing on his surrounding, Tangmo found himself at the center of a hellish pandemonium. The skaven were quick, vicious, precise and brutal. The first wave of clan slaves, carrying only melee weapons, were send in to soften up the guardsmen for the warriors armed with crude lasguns and stubber guns following in their wake. Many went down in the wild, but scarily accurate salvo, while those incapacitated or simply too slow to flee fell prey to the devouring swarm, many disappearing beneath rending claws, stabbing knives and chomping teeth that sheared skin from bones. Some were dragged screaming into the holes the skaven emerged from, their cries blessedly short.

"Behind you!" Tangmo spun at Meko's warning to see a skaven leaping at him, a dagger reeled back over its head. The rat bastard flopped gracelessly to the ground, eviscerated intestines pooling between sundered torso and hip, a badass Hildebrandt standing above its corpse, his chainsword purring heroically.

"Permission to remain behind and cover the retreat sir," Hildebrandt said, the spinning blades of his chainsword honed on the rats around them.

"Fuck that, you're falling back with us!" Tangmo grabbed Hildebrandt great coat and began pulling him out of the trench. "That's an order colonel! You and your men are not dying here!"

Hildebrandt stared blankly at Tangmo, the dusty lenses of his gasmask revealing no emotion. Just when he thought the colonel was going to disobey him, the Korpsman nodded firmly, "jawohl Herr commissar."

"Thank you!" Tangmo hurriedly lead them toward the exit ladders, "everybody up! Go, go, go!"

Climbing out of the trench, his chest hurting like a motherfucker, Tangmo trained his lasgun down on the earthen corridor and took pot shots at the pursing skaven warriors, Meko, Hildebrandt and other guardsmen joining in with a vengeance.

"Orhul!" Tangmo grabbed the captain's arm and pulled him up, the man look dazed but was otherwise okay. "Holy hell, thank Big E you're alive!"

"Big E?" Orhul glanced at Tangmo quizzically.

"The Emperor," Tangmo gave him a goofy grin.

"Don't let an inquisitor hear that sir," Orhul managed a laugh.

"No guarantee dude," Tangmo stabbed his thumb backward. "Set up a defensive line at the second trench, we'll make our stand there."

"Is it safe though?" Orhul swung his M60 rapid-las over the trench and grinded a group of clan slave into minced meat with a savage barrage.

"Anywhere is better than here!" Tangmo shivered in disgust as more skaven poured into the trench like a sewer bursting open, a squeaking, churning vermin tide. Wasn't there a game called exactly that?

"Time to go!" Tangmo reached for a frag grenade at his belt. "But let's give them a little parting gift first!"

Taking cue from Tangmo, the guardsmen covering the retreat all grabbed their grenades, the clink of safety clips and pins flying loose twinkled down the line.

"Fire in the hole!" Tangmo lopped the grenade and hauled ass back to the second trench with his men. The rolling boom behind them was tinged with pained ratty shrieks, guts and bloods drizzled from the sky.

"Suck it you rat pieces of shit!" Tangmo gave the skaven a DX crotch chop before jumping into the trench after his men. Thankfully, the place was clear of any rats, big or small.

"Everybody check your fucking ammos and prepare for contact!" Tangmo yelled and peeked above the parapet. Welp, at least the ork won't be a problem now, the skaven were raising an equal amount of hell on the Green Skin. And it looks like the ratmen were bringing more of their weapons to bear. Hulking human size skaven, the storm vermin, armed with competent looking lasgun that fired sickly green bolt, lined the rampant and were trading shot with the guardsmen. Behind them crude heavy weapons that looked like Gatling gun were being set up with frightening proficiency, the revolving barrels turned on the orks.

"Sir, what do we do?" Orhul asked with naked urgency.

"Have Vakon blow those rat fuckers straight to hell," Tangmo said.

"The artillery battalions are under attack sir," Meko went on. "All personnel are being diverted to defend the position. Gaston and Pollius are leading the reserves back to reinforce them."

"Fuck, we're on our own then. Okay, let see who's in the trench with us," Tangmo glanced around, seeing a ragtag mix of Cadian, Whiteshields, Krieg, Jigurean and Kuronese, all of them failing to hide their rising fear. "Meko, Orhul, oh hey Ovin didn't see you there, Hildebrandt, Moltke, Min Jae, Sun, Kenshin…where the hell is Lingxin?"

"Wasn't she and the Buxiunese right behind us?" Orhul asked.

"They were!" Kenshin actually sounded worried as he craned his neck above the trench. Beside a few stranglers fleeing across the killing field, and getting gunned down by the skaven, there were no sign of Lingxin and the Dragon Blood, "that stupid woman!"

"She's in the Emperor's hand now," Tangmo grabbed Kenshin's armored shoulder. "We'll mourn her after we won, okay?"

Gritting his teeth, Kenshin nodded harshly when the tolling bell chimed again, the sound knocking everyone off their feet.

"Motherfuck!" Tangmo pushed himself upright and braced for another gong. None came. Instead the skaven let out an ecstatic war cry and charged across the blasted field of blackened mud and corpses.

"Shit! Fuck! Everybody get up!" Tangmo pulled Meko upright then tapped his earbud. "Leilatha! You there?! Come in!"

"Someone need to destroy that bell," Leilatha said heavily.

"I'm more concern about surviving the next minutes," Tangmo glanced up and down the trench. "Where are you?"

"A fortified hill in the northern sector," Leilatha said, "you?"

"I haven't a – JESUS CHRIST!" Tangmo threw himself flat on the ground, narrowly dodging a plasma ball that incinerated the section of the trench he had been standing on a second ago. The fucking rats have plasma?! What the fuck?!

"Here they come!" Orhul yelled over the din and fired a continuous burst across no man's land, all the while rockets and plasma bombarded their position. Around them guardsmen died, some got blown to pieces, others melted into horrific sizzling blobs. Leaping on to the fire step, Tangmo empty his magazine on the skaven horde. At first glance, the ratmen tactical capability seemed to be on the same level as the orks, with heavy emphasis on human wave tactic. The skaven vanguard were comprised of clan slaves and mutated fuck huge rat wolf thing, with the warrirors and storm vermin following not far behind, the tidal wave of claws and furs hardly slowing to the Imperial Guards heavy return fire. Then the rats started shooting, and unlike the orks the skaven can actually aim worth a damn, almost on par with your average PDF. The heavy suppressing fire took out a lot of guardsmen, bodies flopped and tumbled to the trench floor, the pile rising by the seconds, heads missing or eyes scorched hollowed. Worse was that some of the guardsmen were bailing, leaping for the far wall and scrambling out of the trench.

"Stand and fight you fucking pussy!" Tangmo saw Kuronese guardsmen making a beeline for safety. First a trickle, then a torrent, like a dam yielding the Dawn Blade infantries were pushing pass allies in a desperate stampede to escape the oncoming skaven. Tangmo wanted to shoot them, but the ratmen were gaining more grounds by the seconds, and lasbolts were better used on the more pressing problem. And judging by the badly maintained uniforms and outdated lasguns, those men and women belong to the expeditionary force. Even then, the sight of fleeing comrades will seriously fuck with morale.

"Banda no sakura ka eri no iro!"

What the fuck, was that Kenshin? Head whipping left and right, Tangmo found the Kuronese colonel standing on the fire step, his bloody katana waving high in the air, head turned toward his countrymen.

"Banda no sakura ka eri no iro!" Kenshin shouted the phrase again and it took Tangmo a moment to recognize it.

" ** _Banda no sakura ka eri no iro_**! ( ** _Our badges are the color of blooming sakura!_** )" The Kuronese around them raised their voices in answer, the loud and melodic timbre freezing those trying to flee on the spot.

"Hana wa Yoshino ni arashi fuku!" Kenshin belted out the next verse.

" ** _Hana wa Yoshino ni arashi fuku_**! ( ** _Blossoming on the stormy peak of Mount Yoshino!_** )" His men responded.

"Yamato onoko to umaretewa!" Kenshin cleaved a rat hound that leapt at him in half.

" ** _Yamato onoko to umaretewa_**! ( ** _If you were born of Yamato!_** )" The Kuronese Dawn Blades were firing at the advancing skaven with increasing vindictiveness now, even the rats seem to be noticing the change in temperament.

"Sanpeisen no hana to chire!" Kenshin raised his laspistol at the skaven horde and opened fire.

" ** _Sanpeisen no hana to chire_**! ( ** _Your destiny is to fall on the frontline!_** )" The Kuronese roared, the powerful resonance eclipsing the skaven's skittish chattering as volleys of lasfire returned tenfold, the rat tide slowing before the staunch resistance. Those that had fled suddenly ran screaming back into the trench, tears of shame streamed down their faces as they leapt back into position and fired at the skaven, voices raised in a hearty song.

" ** _Shaku-yo no tsutsu wa buki narazu, sun-yo no tsurugi nanika sen. Shirazuya koko ni nisen-nen, kitae kitaeshi yamatodama!_** ( ** _Our rifles alone cannot achieve victory, neither will our bayonets. But we carry a sprit venerated for two thousand years. This spirit is the Yamato-dama!_** )"

Unlike the orks who laughed and cheered the reaper, the skaven did not share such fortitude in the face of annihilation. Afflicted with the same sense of self-preservation as humanity, the skaven started to baulk at the horrific casualty they were suffering at the hands of the emboldened Imperial Guardsmen. The clan slaves slowed, unwilling to take another step toward the flashing jaws of death, not even when the clan warriors and storm vermin barked them forward and gunned down all that disobeyed. Soon the tide started to recede, claws and fangs now turned upon each other in a frantic struggle to flee. The Kuronese sang louder to the accompanying cheers of other regiments.

" ** _Gunki o mamoru mononofu wa, subete sono kazu nijyuman. Hachijyu yokasho ni tamuro shite, busou wa tokaji yume ni damo!_** ( ** _The brave samurais that defended their banners are worth more than ten thousand foes. Even when stationed in eighty different places, the brave samurais will never dream of surrender!_** )"

The Kuronese was about to sing another verse when explosions erupted all along the trench, cries of agony replacing the epic song from before. The blast threw Kenshin into Tangmo, sending them both crashing to the ground.

"Holy shit dude, you okay?!" Tangmo helped the Kuronese up, he was dazed but unharmed.

"What happened?" Kenshin climbed back up the fire step with Tangmo. The clan warriors and storm vermin were advancing again, and amongst them marched the poisoned-wind globadiers, pelting their position with bombs that burst into green hellish fire.

"Hold your ground!" Tangmo shouted over the screaming din, around him guardsmen wreathed in flame cavorted across the trench in a pitiful dance before expiring, while those still alive were dragged away by equally stricken comrades. The storm vermin shrieked triumphantly and charged the disarrayed defenders.

"Oh shit!" Tangmo drew his broadsword. "Prepare to repel! Bring it you motherfuckers!"

The storm vermin were about to make the final sprint when a hail of lasbolt tore into them, the scything barrage coming from the side. Then another song erupted, rousing and powerful.

" ** _Zhun bei hao liao ma, shi bing di men, dang na yi tian zhe de lai lin! Fang xin ba zu guo, fang xin ba qin ren, wei liao sheng li wo yao yong gan qing jin!_** ( ** _Are you ready? Brothers, soliders! When that day at last come! Rest well motherland, rest well my love ones! I will march bravely toward victory!_** )"

Lingxin and the Buxiunese Dragon Blood emerged from the cloud of dust, firing from the hip as they jumped into the trench to join their brothers and sisters in arms. Tangmo was pleasantly surprised to see the Buxiunese helping the injured Kuronese to safety and taking their places at the heavy gun emplacements and pillboxes.

"Lingxin! Dude, you're alive!" Tangmo waved the Buxiunese colonel over.

"Good to see you too sir," Lingxin joined him at the fire step, wiping blood from her smiling face.

"What happened when the rats showed up?" Tangmo asked. "You guys just fucking disappeared."

"We got lost in the chaos and found ourselves separated from the rest of the battlegroup," Lingxin stabbed her thumb at Kenshin. "Then we heard the Kuronese howling their dreadful song and followed it back to the trenches."

"Nice one colonel," Tangmo took down a storm vermin then elbowed Kenshin in the side. "You can stop worrying now dude, she's okay."

"Excuses me?!" Lingxin stared at Kenshin, looking extremely offended.

"It's not like I was worried about you or anything!" Kenshin spluttered quickly. "Buxiunese are cowards, I just thought you ran away with your men."

"How dare you?!" Lingxin fumed. "You'll be dead if it wasn't for us!"

"We got everything under control," Kenshin countered lamely.

"I should've let the rats finished you off!" Lingxin sneered then shouted at her men. "Come brothers and sisters, let us show these Kuronese ingrates how we win our battles! Sing loud, sing proud brothers and sisters!"

" ** _Kan na jun qin fei wu de fang xiang, qing jin zhe zhan che jian dui he ji qun! Shang mian ye piao yang zhe wo men de ming zi, nian qing de shi bing ke wang jian li gong xun!_** ( ** _See our banners flying high, leading mighty tanks, warships and air fleets! Upon it was carved our names, young soliders seeking glories!_** ) ** _"_**

Bugles sounding across the trench, the Buxiunese rose above the trench and unleashed a devastating barrage on the wavering skaven line, the ratmen falling before the onslaught like wintery leaves caught in a powerful gale, baleful howls of the dead and dying drowned out by the Dragon Blood's rousing choir.

" ** _Zhun bei hao liao ma, shi bing di men, dang na yi tian zhe de lai lin! Fang xin ba zu guo, fang xin ba qin ren, wei liao sheng li wo yao yong gan qing jin!_** ( ** _Are you ready? Brothers, soliders! When that day at last come! Rest well motherland, rest well my love ones! I will march bravely toward victory!_** )"

"They're falling back!" Meko slammed in a new magazine.

"Fix bayonets!" Tangmo raised his broadsword. "We're taking the trench back from those rat fucks, prepare to charge!"

"At your command, Herr commissar," Hildebrandt held his chainsword at the ready, the bloody blades purring eagerly.

"Sustain volley, thirty seconds, make ready!" Tangmo trained his laspistol at a group of storm vermin trying to rally the clan warriors and clan slaves. Around him the guardsmen braced their lasguns on the parapet.

"Open fire!" Searing light erupted across the trench and the skaven's rank collapsed like puppets with their strings cut, smoke rose from twitching corpses, the stench of cooked meat and ionized air hung heavy in the air. Half a minute later most of the storm vermin lay dead, while those that survived were running away as fast as their little rat feet could carry them.

"Alright, let's fucking do this!" Tangmo holstered his laspistol and climbed out of the trench, broadsword blazing. "Forward! To victory and glory!"

With an all-conquering roar, the guardsmen charged across no man's land. No mercy was shown to the skaven abomination, they screeched as the guardsmen gored them with bayonets, clubbed them with iron rimmed rifle butts, and gunned them down at point blank.

"Tennoheika banzai!"

"Wu huang wansui! Wansui wanwansui!"

"In the name of the Emperor let none survive!"

All around Tangmo the guardsmen raised their voices to the sky, exalting the Immortal God Emperor as they struck down the skaven with pious fury. His sword a whirlwind of crimson death, Tangmo hacked and slashed his way through the mass of ratmen, the blade sang its gleeful song, ichor and gore fountained at his passing, drenching his awesome commissar coat in red. Beside him Lingxin and Kenshin were also making short work of the rats with their dao and katana. The three of them plowed after the fleeing skaven until at last they recaptured the first trench; styles and grace forgotten in the fervor of battle, the masters of Muay Thai, Kung Fu and Karate swung their swords like clubs at every skaven they found.

"Yeah! That's what's up you motherfuckers!" Tangmo drove his sword into a dying clan warrior, nailing it to the ground, then reached for his canteen and drank deeply, the rusty lukewarm water was heavenly.

"Here," Tangmo handed the drink to an equally winded Kenshin.

"Thank you," Kenshin took two big gulps and was about to pour the content over his head when he noticed Lingxin leaning heavily on her dripping red dao, taking deep labored breath. Without saying a word, he held the half full canteen toward her.

"You look thirsty," Kenshin said.

"I'm fine," Lingxin snapped.

"Are you sure?" Kenshin persistence was met with Lingxin's annoyed frowned. When it was clear that his offer was nonnegotiable, Lingxin snatched the canteen from Kenshin.

"I'm not even that thirsty anyway," Lingxin finished the drink in seconds despite her declaration.

"Hey dude, does the term tsundere mean anything here?" Tangmo grinned.

"Of course lord commissar," Kenshin laughed and Lingxin threw the empty canteen at his head.

"Remember colonel, that term works both way," Tangmo devious wink shut Kenshin up, and Lingxin was about to question his meaning when Orhul, Meko, Hildebrandt, Min Jae, Sun and the rest of the guardsmen leapt back into the trench.

"Another fine showing sir," Orhul smiled and clasped hand with Tangmo.

"Not as crazy as Kidemonas, but memorable nonetheless," Meko fist bump him.

"I always strive to outdo myself," Tangmo pulled his broadsword free from the skaven's corpse and point it at the holes the rats emerged from. "Throw some kraks down there."

"Already on it," Min Jae gestured to the guardsmen, who then dropped explosives down the earthen chutes, deep jarring quakes followed a few seconds later.

"The ratmen seems to be switching target, Herr commissar," Hildebrandt peered over the parapet. "What remains of their number seems to be converging on the manufactorum."

"What about the orks?" Tangmo joined Hildebrandt on the fire step, beyond the field littered with green and furry corpses the manufactorum was ablaze, the concussive pounding of heavy ordnances and rattling firearms constant in its rhythm.

"I believe the rats…"

"Skaven, colonel Hildebrandt," Tangmo interrupted the Korpsman. "They're called skaven, after the ancient scripture of ancient Terra."

"Pardon me Herr commissar, the skaven appears to have push the orks back into the manufactorum itself. I believe the ratmen are trying to wrest control of the place from the Green Skin."

"What would they want with the manufactorum?" Lingxin asked.

"The STC," Meko glanced at Tangmo, who nodded his confirmation.

"And we totally can't have that," Tangmo climbed out of the trench and adjusted his awesome commissar coat. "Orhul, Min Jae, Sun, you guys hold this position while the rest of us advance on the manufactorum." Tangmo turned to Meko, "what's the situation with Vakon, or Henry?"

"Vakon had managed to repel the attack, but many of the artillery pieces were damaged, it will take them some time to get the batteries back online," Meko tapped his earbud. "As for the general, he said he's busy plowing through the skaven."

"Alrighty then," Tangmo swept his gaze over the battered guardsmen under his command. Although exhausted, sharp determination gleamed in their eyes. "Into the fray once more, follow me!"

Setting a slow, cautious pace, dual wielding broadsword and laspistol, Tangmo made his way toward the manufactorum. Matching steps with him on his right was Meko and Hildebrandt, Lingxin and Kenshin to the left, and behind them marched the guardsmen, lasguns lowered and pointed forward, aquila and regimental banners fluttering high above them like line infantry from the Napoleonic era.

Then the fucking gong came again.

Tangmo's knees folded beneath him and this time he wasn't able to hold back his puke. Retching acidic bile and heaving deep painful breath, Tangmo wanted to curl up and cry, the resonating assault robbing him of energy and willpower. Gritting his teeth, Tangmo stabbed his sword down and braced on it, finding a tangible anchor in a world ripped apart by the horrid toll of the bell. After what seemed like hours, the chime ceased and reality begin its painful reassertion. Shivering, it took Tangmo a few seconds to realize someone was shouting into his ear.

"Tangmo?! Tangmo come in!"

"Oh hey Leilatha, sorry I just threw up and the world wouldn't stop spinning dude, give me a sec," Tangmo got up, hands tight on the grip of his sword.

"The rats are retreating," Leilatha pressed on urgently. "They were on the verge of overwhelming us, and they just disengage. What's the situation on your front? What are the enemies…?"

"Yeah, Leilatha, I think I'm gonna have to call you back. There's like, five fuck huge evil Chaos portals in front of me. They just fucking popped out of nowhere."

"…What?!"

"Gotta go, bye!" Cutting off his transmission, Tangmo sheathed his broadsword and drew his other laspistol. "Prepare for contact! Get ready!"

Around him the guardsmen stood, knelt or lay prone on the ground, their lasguns trained on the swirling eldritch portal, vague wispy silhouettes moved across the translucent otherworldly barriers like sharks about to break surface. Its daemon, gotta be. Those twisted Satan looking motherfuckers were going to charge them. The shapes stopped moving, and Tangmo held his breath. Bolts shot forth from the veil of unreality, the explosive bullets tore mercilessly into the guardsmen, rupturing the frontline into a mess of blood and gore.

"Fuck!" Tangmo wiped his face and ducked low, his moment of relief at seeing the main characters still in one piece was short lived when lithe feminine figures strolled casually into the material world, the barrels of their bolter white hot and steaming. They were clad in form fitting armors that beautifully accented their bodies, in shades of red, black and violet.

"Forward sisters!" A crimson haired woman clad in carmine armor pointed her sadistic looking curved sword at them, "blood for the Blood God!"

"Back to the trench! Everybody back to the fucking trench!" Tangmo's command was drowned out by the thunderous reports of bolter fire.

* * *

 **The song that the Kuronese sang is called 'Hohei no Honryo' (歩兵の本領), the Speciality of Infantry, a march song used by the Imperial Japanese Army during WWII. The song the Buxiunese sang is called 'Dang Na Yi Tian Lailin' (当那一天来临), When That Day Comes, a march anthem of the Chinese People's Liberation Army. The translation was not literal, I moved the words around and spiced it up a bit.**


	15. Here Comes the Nuns!

"There's fucking rats everywhere!" Henry yelled into Damien's awesome Space Marine helmet.

"Yeah, I heard about that," Damien typed leisurely onto the keyboard connected to a large pile of PC towers haphazardly stacked together in a trademark display of the Mechanicus technological ineptitude, "haven't run into any ourselves though."

"That's fucking nice!" The roar of heavy bolters punctured Henry's heated words. "I'm up to my neck in fucking skaven! It's like all of them are ganging up on my tank!"

"Well, they probably like big shiny things," Damien frowned when he reached a block in the code sequence. "Sidonius, help me out with this line please."

"On it, Brother Sergeant," the tactical marine strode across the great Mechanicus temple and took his place at another console beside Damien, his fingers moving with careful reservation.

"Wait, you're already at the STC?!" Henry demanded.

"Yep, there wasn't that many orks around," Damien continued. "So yeah, we got here pretty quick, despite that fucking bell."

"God, I hate you so – shit! Fuck! Gotta go!" The last thing Damien heard before Henry cut his transmission was an abominable ratty shriek. Shrugging, Damien went back to work on the STC, all the while skimming through different frequencies to get an overview on the situation below. Apparently the skaven has entered the fray. Welp, all of them saw that coming, but the rat bastards were proving to be quite a menace, attacking guardsmen and orks indiscriminately, panicky shouts and screams accompanied the hellish din of discharging weaponries. After a while, he reached Tangmo's channel and what he heard made him flinched.

"Fall back! Jesus Christ! Don't trade shot with them, get to cover! Go, go, go, get the fuck back! Covering fire! Covering fire!"

"Tangmo? Dude, what's happening?" Damien never heard him this distress, something was definitely wrong.

"Sororitas! Fucking Chaos Sororitas man! They're wrecking our shit!" Tangmo was panting hard.

"What can I do?" Damien asked quickly.

"Get the STC and take it back to the Immortal Spirit! Those bolter bitches are obviously looking for it – argh!" An explosion went off nearby, Tangmo roaring in frustration. "Get inside, go!"

Damien was about to say more when the transmission ended. Great, here he was up in a skyscraper while his friends fought, and quite possibly die, below. And he can't do anything about it.

"Brother Sergeant," Gallus lay a calming hand on his pauldron. "The commissar and the general are in the Emperor's hands now."

"You're right," Damien sighed and went back to work on the STC, "we need to complete our mission."

"The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can join the fray," Gallus continued, "if master Coreth can drop us off in a hot landing zone that is."

Smirking beneath his awesome Space Marine helmet, Damien picked up the pace, "you are absolutely right my friend."

* * *

"Oh shit bro! Keep your fucking heads down!" Tangmo ducked beneath the exploding sandbags and waited until the barrage ran its course before rising above the dwindling parapet and returned fire on the advancing Chaos Sisters. Goddamn it, none of the bolter bitches were going down.

"Incoming!" Orhul's warning herald a horrific rocket salvo that tore the trench apart, killing the guardsmen in droves. And to make matters worse, the hellish gong came again, not as bad as before but unpleasant enough that it turned Tangmo's vision into a shuddering tunnel of blurry shape. Roaring, he fired blindly at the Chaos Sisters, but the nuns were hardly perturbed by the Imperial Guards smattering resistance as they advanced across no man's land. Unlike the orks and skaven, the Sororitas move through the battlefield with the grace and instinct of battle hardened professional soldiers, fast, flexible and deadly, their weapons making short work of the entrenched guardsmen as they crept closer.

"Someone needs to destroy that fucking bell!" Kenshin hissed through gritted teeth.

"Here's the coordinate!" Min Jae tapped his data-slate quickly and handed it to Tangmo.

"Shit, it's out of our artillery range," Tangmo growled.

"Not that it matters," Orhul grimaced. "Vakon's guns are still fucked."

"Herr commissar, I suggest that we call in admiral Yi's air support," Hildebrandt popped a few shots above the trench before ducking back down.

"Holy shit, I completely forgot about that, thanks dude! Meko!" Tangmo waved the captain over and took the headset from the big radio pack on his back. "Admiral Yi, come in, this is the Immortal Spirit battlegroup, we need your help!"

"Go ahead lord commissar," admiral Yi's calm voice answered him.

"I'm sending you the coordinate of Yu Sok monastery," Tangmo hurriedly tapped Min Jae's data-slate. "That place got taken over by Chaos and I want you to blow it straight to hell, no survivor!"

"I already have bombers on stand by, they will reach the target soon," Yi replied crisply.

"The sooner the better admiral, we're taking one hell of a beating here," Tangmo cringed when a Buxiunese guardsman flew off the fire step not three feet from him, everything above his mandible a molten charred mess.

"Is the situation really that severe lord commissar?" Yi asked.

"Yeah, things are pretty fucking bad dude," Tangmo chuckled mirthlessly.

"The bombers will be above the target in six minutes, lord commissar, you have my word on that," Yi declared sternly.

"Thank you admiral," Tangmo returned the headset to Meko and fired a burst at a Battle Sister trying to sprint for the trench. Sparks ricocheted off her ceramite armor as she dashed back into a crater where her squad was hunkered down. Now that the Sororitas's advance has been stalled, Tangmo finally got a good look at their adversary. There were two kinds of Chaos Sisters that he could see. One variant wore a corrupted Sororitas armor painted in shades of black and violet, every piece of armor decorated with lecherous effigy of love making and alluring form frozen in gleaming gold, they also laughed a lot and moved in a rather seductive manner. The others were clad in red and brass, with spikes, chains and skulls adorning their armors. These gals screamed and cursed a lot, casting aside feminine grace for a full on violent barbarian gimmick.

"Keep them pin, don't let up!" Tangmo peppered a muddy depression, forcing a purple Sororitas carrying a heavy bolter back into cover.

"Why are you so mean to us?!" She crooned throatily, her voice carried unnaturally across the din of battle. A sickeningly sweet fragrance accompanied the melodic resonance, an ethereal thing that caressed with a sensual loving touch. Disgust shielded Tangmo from the corruption.

"Because we hate you, bitch!" Tangmo shouted back.

"But we love you all so much!" The woman giggled wistfully, childlike and innocent, her squad mate joining in.

"Fuck you!" Tangmo yelled.

"Oh! Is that a promise?"

"I think you should stop talking," Lingxin advised him.

"Agreed," Tangmo nodded then laughed when he heard the roar of engines rumbling above them.

"The air force is here!" Someone in the trench yelled, cheers answered his announcement. Up in the air, three wedges cut cleanly across the smoky sky, heading unchallenged toward the monastery. That was until streaks of anti-aircraft missiles and streams of tracer rounds tore into the aerial formation.

"What in the flying fuck?!" Tangmo yelled as the bombers fell from the sky in flaming, shredded pieces, those that survived the salvo broke formation and shot back up into high orbit, "who the fuck shot them?!"

"The batteries came from the expeditionary camp," Orhul spoke up.

"Are you sure?" Tangmo glared southward.

"Positive," Orhul nodded.

"Jesus Christ almighty," Tangmo pressed his earbud so hard that it was almost lodged into his ear canal. "Minoru, Feng, you stupid pieces of shit what in the fuck did you just do?!"

Eerie silence answered him.

"Answer me you motherfucking dog shits!"

Only faint sounds of relaxed breathing can be heard.

"What's going on?" Meko asked hurriedly.

"I think we just got stabbed in the back," Tangmo hissed lowly then switched to a wide frequency. "This is lord commissar Tangmo speaking, what in the hell is happening with the expeditionary force?! Have they betrayed us? What in the blazing fuck is happening over there?!"

"The generals' closest officers and their personal guards just opened fire on us sir!" A young female voice answered him hysterically.

"What about the rest of the expeditionary force?" Tangmo pressed on.

"We don't know what to do sir!" The woman continued. "We're running around blind and getting gunned down by our own high command. Please sir, you have to help us!"

"What is your name soldier?" Tangmo said slowly.

"Kimiko, sergeant Kimiko sir," the woman responded.

"Now listen to me very carefully Kimiko," Tangmo spoke sternly but calmly. "The expeditionary force's high command has betrayed us, your job from here on end will be to neutralize them and silence those anti-air craft guns."

"But…the officers and their men are better equipped than us," Kimiko stuttered.

"But there are more of you," Tangmo went on. "I have seen the courage and determination of Kuronese and Buxiunese guardsmen sergeant, and I believe you can overcome the odds. Take those traitors out, because if you don't, then we'll be all righteously fucked. Understand?"

"…Yes sir."

"Emperor speed sergeant," Tangmo cut the transmission.

"Thanks a fucking lot!" Min Jae snapped at Kenshin and Lingxin.

"Go fuck yourself!" Kenshin shot back.

"Seriously?! We're about to get murder fuck by a bunch of psycho nuns and you idiots are still fighting?!" Tangmo's annoyed outburst was interrupted by a harrowing war cry that erupted across the battlefield, a choir of hellish sirens about to descend upon the earth. The timbre struck them like something physical. The sickening stench of wet blood flooded the air.

"Onward sisters! Blood for the Blood God!"

As one, the Sororitas emerged from their cover and advanced on the trench, heavy infantry leading the charge, suppressing the guardsmen with heavy bolt rounds and melta beams, while the standard Battle Sisters followed closely in their shadow, laying down burst of accurate shots and decapitating those still returning fire.

"Oh shit!" Tangmo fired off a couple of shots before taking cover. "How many trenches do we have left?"

"One more before we have to fall back to the abandoned town," Meko answered.

"We'll take our chances with the town, the trenches are fucking deathtraps!" Tangmo baulk at how close the Sororitas were now, he could see the Khornate sisters wearing a demented smile, moments away from sprinting for the trench.

"Smoke!" Tangmo yelled down the trench. "Get your smoke grenade ready!"

Orhul tossed him one and Tangmo coiled his finger around the pin.

"Make ready, on my mark!" His command was echoed down the corridor. "Pull the pin! Throw!"

The canisters flew over the trench, bounced and rolled across the field before popping open a few feet away from the Sororitas's iron boots.

"Chuck your grenades at them! Frags, kraks, anything! Throw at will!" Tangmo hurled a pineapple over his head, around him every guardsman were doing the same, their ordnance disappearing behind thick cloud of black and red smoke. Flashes of light bloomed behind the churning curtain, follow by enraged scream as the suppressing fire stuttered and, in some places, stopped completely.

"Fall back to the town, call for a general withdraw!" Still firing into the rolling smoke, Tangmo climbed out of the trench, got down on one knee, and with the help of the main characters, covered the guardsmen's retreat.

* * *

Damien was moments away from typing in the last sequence of codes when orkish howls erupted outside the machine temple. Grabbing his bolter, Damien and the Marines fall into defensive position behind pillars and overturned metal furniture, their weapons trained on the tall arching church door. But no gunfire or bloodthirsty roar came, only horrid wet tearing and agonizing cries. What in the fuck was going on? Abruptly the sound ended, and all that remained was a complete deep silence.

"Hello? Is anybody here?" A tiny fearful voice echoed from outside the closed door. "Please, I need help!"

"Syrathel?!" Damien raised the volume of his awesome Space Marine helmet in disbelief.

"Brother Sergeant?!" The seer gasped. "Oh, thank the God Emperor, I am saved!"

"How in the fuck are you here?!" Damien asked.

"Please Brother Sergeant, there are orks and ratmen everywhere," weak tapping came from the door. "I can hear them just around the corner, please Brother Sergeant let me in!"

"Hold your position!" Damien told his squad. "I'm going to ask again Syrathel, how did you end up here?"

"Brother Sergeant, please!" Syrathel started sobbing, banging more franticly on the entrance. "Let me in!"

"Answer the question woman!"

"The orks kidnapped me while I was blessing the camp's outer perimeter in the dead of night, they wanted to make me their slave. Brother Damien please open up!"

"How fucking stupid do you think I am?! I'm not falling for that shit you unsanctioned psyker bitch!"

"Please! I don't know what you're talking about!"

"You know what? Fuck this!" Damien shouldered his bolter and fired two shots at the door. Unfortunately, he forgot to load the Kraken rounds, so the bolt didn't penetrate the ten inches of steel. Expecting a prissy scream, what Damien got instead was a disappointed tsk that sounded like it belonged to a nasty headmistress.

"I did try to be polite, Brother Sergeant."

The iron doors burst open, flying across the hall like cardboard boxes caught in a hurricane, the bent and twisted partitions crashing into the far wall with a shuddering bang. And strolling leisurely through the destroyed entrance was Syrathel. Shedding the Greeco robe, the woman was now clad in a Sororitas pattern armor of gleaming azure trimmed in gold with flowing watery design etched upon the surface, translucent strips of cloth fluttered down her back like a cape, and in her hand was an evil looking staff, the spiked crown curving upward like bladed wings.

"Open fire, kill the witch!" Damien and his Marines unleashed a hellish barrage on the woman. Syrathel lifted up a bored hand and the storm of bolts smashed into an invisible force field, the spent rounds clattering harmlessly around her feet.

"Enough of that now," at Syrathel's gentle tapping, the floor bulged then exploded, peppering the Space Marines with fragments of rockcrete and steel as copper pipes reared upward, their movement serpentine. Like cobra the animated tubes lashed out in a blur, striking down the Astartes with the force of a battering ram, before wrapping them up in a crushing vice until sparks and cracks ruptured their armor. Sidonius and Manus, having fought the binding most valiantly, was impaled through the shoulders and hung from a pillar like macabre tapestries. Himself immobile by the crushing python pipes, Damien can do nothing as he was hurled toward the approaching Syrathel and forced to his knees before the woman.

"I should've blown your fucking head off when I had the chance!" Damien growled at Syrathel.

"That was your mistake, Brother Sergeant," Syrathel grabbed his awesome Space Marine helmet and wrenched it off, the metals scalding his scalp. She glanced around the hall, at his incapacitated men, then back to him. "Where is the commissar?"

"Aww, you miss him?" Damien laughing ended when Syrathel back handed him with her gauntleted fist. It fucking hurt, he can taste blood in his mouth.

"Such a shame," Syrathel rolled her wrist. "I was dying to see him."

"What, Feng and Minoru not good enough in bed?" This time a punch busted his cheek open.

"Men, so crass and vulgar," Syrathel shook her head and strode over to the STC. Craning his neck back, Damien saw that the Chaos Sister was actually proficient with computer, fingers dancing easily across the keyboard. Shit. But soon enough her typing became more aggressive, a frown cracking her serene visage. After a few minutes the pipes lifted Damien up, the suddenness causing him to yelp, and dropped him down in front of Syrathel.

"It appears that a final code sequence is needed to initiate the data transfer," Syrathel said nonchalantly.

"The answer is no bitch, I'm not gonna help you," Damien rolled his eyes.

"Oh you will," Syrathel giggled, amused by his defiance. "Nobody say no to me."

"Wanna bet?" Damien grinned nastily even when veins of blue electric bolts coalesced around Syrathel's right hand.

"I'm not a follower of Slaanesh, I do not take pleasure from inflicting pain," Syrathel knelt down until they were eye level and stroke his bleeding face, letting him feel the surging electricity needled his skin. "But I do take joy in completing a task, especially when it comes to the dismantling of one's spirit. To see something so proud reduced to nothing but a weeping ruin is a…rapturous experience to say the least."

"Kinky," Damien deadpanned, the voltage prickling his skin growing more intense.

"This is your last chance for pleasantly, Brother Sergeant," Syrathel voice lowered darkly.

"Fuck you."

"So be it then."

* * *

"Tennoheika banzai!"

Tangmo watched in dismay as six Kuronese guardsmen banzai charged a squad of Chaos Sisters, rushing forth from their overrun barricade of chest high rubble, death over dishonor. None of them made it two steps before getting cut down to pieces, the unlucky bastard that survived the volley got his neck crushed agonizingly slow by the boot of a cackling Khornate sister. Not far down the road, a group of Slaanesh sisters bathed a hut in burning promethium. The Buxiunese squad that had been stubbornly holding the position barreled onto the street, screaming and wreathed in flame, flailing in agony before collapsing into burning soot, the sisters moaned in ecstasy.

The situation on their front was bad, and that's putting it lightly. Although they've managed to fall back to the abandoned town, linked up with surviving companies from the Immortal Spirit battlegroup and the expeditionary force, and bolstered the place with heavy guns and impromptu defenses, the Chaos Sisters were still on their asses. And goddamned, they were hard to kill. There must be thousands of those crazy nuns closing in on them and he managed to kill only five. Five! Fuck!

"Any words from anybody else?!" Tangmo turned to Meko.

"None sir," Meko shook his head and put away his headset. "All I'm hearing are snippets of screams and incoherent orders. The frontline is in total disarray."

"What's the plan sir?" Orhul slammed a new power cell home and braced the rapid-las on the window sill of the one storey house they were in.

"Ease up Orhul, the barrel's going to melt," Tangmo pointed at the white hot muzzle.

"I would if they will. Shit!" Bolt rounds tore into the wall next to Orhul's head and the captain responded with a quick return burst. The four Sororitas trying to advance up the street ducked for cover and slunk back toward their battle line.

"They're prodding us," Min Jae observed.

"Why? They could easily plow through our defenses right now," Lingxin spoke up.

"They're preparing for an all out charge," Kenshin hissed.

"Won't be long then," Tangmo slid a bayonet down the muzzle of his busted up Zetton lasgun. "This is gonna get up close and ugly, make ready."

The guardsmen were preparing their close quarter weapons when a low rumbling noise, not that dissimilar to a Viking battle horn, reverberated through the town, so loud that the furniture and dusts were shaken loose.

"Oh fucking shit, here they come!" Tangmo went to stand beside Orhul and trained his lasgun down the street, the howling horn had gone silent but the earth continued to tremble. Then they heard the roar, loud, boisterous and feminine, an all-encompassing thunder that rose in cadence as the heartbeats passed.

"That's kinda loud," Orhul turned to face him.

"Yeah," Tangmo was getting a little freaked out. "I didn't think there were so many."

"Feels like an army out there," Meko made his input.

"Dude, you are seriously not helping!" Tangmo gritted his teeth when he saw a churning mass of people bulling up the street toward them, "contact!"

What came charging out of the roiling dust made Tangmo gaped, his muscles locking up as he took in the sight before him. Naked women in the hundreds, lean, muscular and beautiful, were charging straight for them. Of course the evil nuns were going to have their own version of Repentia, but instead of rocking the semi-nude BDSM outfit like the pious and decent Sisters of Battle, the Chaos Sisters replaced them with psychotic Viking berserkers, every one of them wielding chainswords and chainaxes. Black and red war paint adorned their bare bodies, while those that wore anything were clad in bikini armors like Red Sonja or those nipple plates thing Dejah Thoris wore. Yep, this was extremely distracting.

"Kill them you fucking idiots!" Lingxin bellowed and fired her lasgun on full auto at the berserkers. That snapped Tangmo and the men out of their stupor, and soon every gun was brought to bear. As Tangmo had feared, they don't go down easy. Who the fuck survives three shots to the head?!

"Sorry!" Tangmo gave Lingxin an apologetic smile.

"Men! Moments away from dying and it only took a pair of tits to get them distracted!" Lingxin snarled at him.

"Several exquisite pairs of tits!" Tangmo barked a laughed. "Keep up the good job colonel!"

"Someone has to do the work," Lingxin vehemently took down one berserker after another.

"That's good, channel those anger and jealousy into something productive," Tangmo dropped a woman with a headshot.

"Oh, get fucked!" Lingxin yelled at him.

"Hopefully not by them!" Tangmo dashed toward a table and pushed it against the building single entrance. "Brace the door and stay away from the windows, don't let them get close!"

With the help of Min Jae and a couple of Cadian troopers, Tangmo braced the door the same moment chopping blows of axes and swords began tearing away at the wooden frame, the berserkers roared and howled with unrestrained bloodlust.

"We're thinning their number," Orhul held the trigger down, sweeping the rapid-las in a zigzagging motion. "There are only a dozen of them left now!"

"Can someone please nade those bitches!" Tangmo yelled as grasping hands now clawed through the jagged gaps on the door, jeering and promising them horrific death.

"Fire in the hole!" Meko threw a frag out the window and Tangmo ducked. Woods, bloods and limbs flew over him. Popping his head above the table, Tangmo found splinters and dead, naked bodies piling high where the door used to be.

"Shit, anyone dead?" Murmuring no answered Tangmo, much to his relief. "Okay, check your ammo. There's gonna be another wave coming…"

" ** _He taua! He taua! Ka mate! Ka mate! Ka ora! Ka ora! Ka mate! Ka mate! Ka ora! Ka ora! Tenei te tangata puhuruhuru, nana nei i tiki mai whakawhiti te ra! A upane! Ka upane! A upane! Ka upane, whiti te ra!_** "

"…Was that a fucking haka?" Tangmo's face scrunched up in confusion.

"Incoming!" Kenshin bellowed as another charge came. Pointing his lasgun outside, Tangmo saw that beside the naked Scandinavia berserkers, a horde of tanned skin Maori women, hellish tattoos making a fearsome pattern across their naked bodies, were amongst the attackers. And holy shit, they were fast.

"Oh fuck!" Tangmo hefted up his lasgun and threw it like a javelin at the oncoming mob, managing to impale a Maori berserker in the left breast. "Fall back to a more defensible position, retreat!"

Not a second after that a Maori woman leapt through an open window and pounced on a Buxiunese guardsman. She fell on him with a feral frenzy, knife and spiked club tearing the squirming man to ribbons. A Cadian guardswoman tried to help him but got her right arm lobbed off by a Viking berserker who had followed the Maori inside. The berserker then grabbed the screaming woman's head and dashed it against the wall. The helmet split open, spilling fragments of skull and eyeballs. Laughing, she tossed the corpse aside and bulled into another group of Kuronese guardsmen.

"Get the fuck out of here, go!" Tangmo drew his combat knife as the berserker women poured into the room, their weapons singing gleeful song of bloody murder. Tangmo was searching for the main characters when a Maori berserker tackled him through a door and into what appeared to be a kitchen, both of them rolling into a pile of pots and firewood. Grunting, Tangmo launched the roaring woman into a cupboard with a double kick to the gut and scrambled up to his feet in time to see two other Maoris and three Vikings charging him en mass. Tangmo ducked an axe that flew dangerous close to his head, only to take a knife stab to the knee and spinning chainsword teeth to the chest. Thank God he was wearing carapace armor underneath his awesome commissar coat, or sparks won't be the only thing flying. Getting inside the guard of a charging Maori woman, Tangmo dropped her with a flying knee to the chest, then he stoop low and swept his leg out in a wide arc, tripping a Viking into a cold hearth, before springing up at a chainsword wielding blonde. Grabbing her arms, Tangmo judo flipped the Viking on top of the Maori he had kneed earlier. This was bad, there wasn't enough room for him to maneuver effectively, and those crazy bitches weren't even fazed by his attacks. The Maoris were pissed he wasn't going down easy while the Vikings were energized by the challenge. Their demented smiles were both hot and horrifying. So Tangmo did the most logical thing available to him. He bulled through the exit and into a wide street, where he tripped over a dead Jigurean officer, not someone he knew fortunately. He was carrying a sword, a geom, and an idea, an awesome idea, came to him. Tangmo reached down and took the geom then drew his own broadsword, giving both a good swing and got into a dual wielding krabi-krabong stance.

"Bring it," Tangmo grinned and parried a simultaneous flurry of attacks from a Viking and a Maori as their companions spread out to encircle him. Their assaults were eerily synchronized, every slash and stab, although differing in style, worked in fluid tandem with each other. The Maori's attacks were quick and precise while the Viking overwhelmed with power and relentlessness, one finding the weakness and the other going in for the kill. However, they've never went up against a krabi-krabong master. In a blur, Tangmo lashed out with a thrust and a cut. The Viking went to her knees, gasped two shallow breaths before falling dead with a pierced heart, while the Maori folded limply, unbelieving of the gash carved deep across her throat. The remaining berserkers were closing in on him when two shapes darted into their midst, two of the naked women burst into a fountain of blood as Lingxin and Kenshin came to stand with him.

"Thanks for the save my dudes!" Tangmo twirled his two swords, flicking blood off the blades.

"I thought you could use some company," Kenshin's katana made short work of a Viking, the folded steel parting flesh with ease.

"And to make sure you don't die," Lingxin landed a series of punches and kicks on a redhead before decapitating the woman with her dao. Tangmo was about to revel in this minor victory when Lingxin dashed toward him, grabbed his arm and dragged him into a narrow alleyway across the street, Kenshin following closely at their heels.

"There," Lingxin nodded at the first door they came upon and the three slipped inside, Kenshin quietly shut then locked the door behind them. The interior was dark, only a few measly shafts of light provided any illumination. Placing a finger over her lips, Lingxin snuck toward a barred window, Tangmo and Kenshin right beside her.

"Where are they?!" Peering outside, he saw other berserkers, dozen of them, gathered around their dead comrades the three Asians just took out.

"I'll carved out their hearts and eat it!" A frizzled hair Maori declared.

"No! I shall be the one to tear out their lungs and placed it on their shoulders!" A Viking yelled at the Maori, the two women suddenly moments away from coming to blow.

"We'll find them! We'll find them!" Another joined in, the sentiment echoed with furious gusto.

"Commissar, come in, do you read?" Meko's voice blared in Tangmo's earbud suddenly, almost making him jump.

"Good to know you guys made it out," Tangmo whispered, "can't really say the same for us though."

"Us?" Meko asked.

"I'm with Lingxin and Kenshin," Tangmo cringed when he saw how animatedly violent the berserks were becoming. "We're not far from our original position. Where are you guys?"

"The town hall sir, at least, that's what I think it is," Meko said. "It's about four kilometers west of your position, every surviving unit is digging in for the worst. It appears that more Sororitas have entered the fray, the armored one that is, and they're making a hard push for us."

"Is everybody okay?" Tangmo pressed on.

"Yeah, we're all here, as safe as we can be for the moment," Meko reassured him.

"I'll see you guys soon," tapping his earbud, Tangmo hazard a glance outside and found the berserkers still arguing.

"What's the plan sir?" Kenshin asked.

"We need to rejoin our troops," Tangmo said. "The problem is we're behind enemy's line right now."

"We can fight our way through," Lingxin gave her vote of confidence.

"I don't doubt that, but given how badly outnumbered we are, I think the situation calls for a stealthier approach," Tangmo offered, Lingxin conceded with a curt nod.

"So when are we moving out?" Kenshin pressed.

"Right when those bitches fuck off," Tangmo took a peek, goddamn it why can't they just shut up and leave?! The argument was reaching a fevered pitch, Tangmo silently praying that they would kill each other and saved them the trouble, when a high pitched voice cleaved through the din.

"Quiet! Shut you mouths!" A tall Maori sporting a dreadlock shrieked, silencing her sisters as she sniffed the air like a wolf. "I can smell them, they're…there."

Fuck! They were all looking this way. The berserkers giggled as they stalked forward, weapons shaking with anticipations.

"Time for some fun, little prey!" The dreadlock Maori laughed aloud.

"We're going to take our time…oh yes, it's going to be slow!" A blonde Viking crooned manically.

"If anybody got a plan, I'm all ears," Tangmo twirled both his swords, the best bet right now was to charge the berserkers head on and kill them before more showed up.

"Use this," groaning, Lingxin reached for his belt and pulled a krak grenade free. Huh, completely forgot about that. Pulling the pin, Lingxin opened the door and lobbed the grenade at the approaching berserkers. The explosion threw Lingxin on her back and destroyed the wall they've been leaning upon. When the dust cleared, all that remained of the warrior women was a red stained crater.

"Good thinking colonel," Tangmo helped her up.

"Yeah, but I think everybody heard that," Kenshin adjusted his kabuto.

"Then we better start running," Lingxin dusted off her shanwenkai.

"Let's go then," Tangmo hauled ass down the road with Lingxin and Kenshin at his side.

* * *

Okay, so he seriously underestimated how badly this would go. And… he just shit himself, right after pissing himself. The world was a quaking, miasma of pain for Damien. His two hearts beat a failing, erratic rhythm, and he gasped short, tortured breathe despite having four lungs, every inhale nothing but fire and agony. The first ten electro shock was bad, but things got progressively worse when Syrathel started getting creative. Apparently, the woman can control the directions and charges of the electricity using her staff. She started shocking individual parts of his body, his head, his neck, his torso, his stomach, his groin, each bolt punctured by her demand for him to transfer the STC data. He laughed even when it felt like every organ in his body had failed.

"Maybe I should invite some of my Slaanesh sisters over and have them skinned you strips by bloody strips," despite her calm, regal tone, Damien can tell Syrathel's patience was nearing its end. "By the gods, I believe they would kill for a chance to sodomize an Ultramarine."

"Projecting much?" Damien's croak of a laugh ended when Syrathel shoved three fingers down his throat and electrocuted it. His head bounced sickeningly off the floor, wet, frothing gurgle articulated his pain. It felt like hours before the electrocution ended, his eyes bulging so large that he thought it had popped out of his skull.

"Maybe I'm going about this the wrong way," Syrathel flicked her hands and a bound Gallus was forced to his knees before the Chaos Sister. She grabbed his helmet and tore it off his head. "Perhaps your men will be more cooperative."

"Do your worst, Chaos witch!" Gallus snarled. "The Emperor is with me and I shall never yield!"

"I will be more than happy to put that statement to the test," bolts danced across her finger tips as she strolled up to him. Damien let out a pathetic moan and tried to raise his nonfunctioning arms, Syrathel had released him from the constricting pipes after the electrocution rendered his muscles near useless.

"Hmm?" Syrathel glanced at him with a quirk brow. "Did you say something?"

"N…N…!" Damien tried his best to enunciate.

"Louder Brother Sergeant, we can't here you," Syrathel knelt down beside his head.

"N-No…" Damien at last managed to get a coherent word out.

"A vague request Brother Sergeant, perhaps you can be a little more specific?" Syrathel was taking immense pleasure in toying with him.

"Don't hurt my men," Damien said. "They don't deserve to suffer for my mistake. Leave them alone."

"I sense a shift in your temperament Brother Sergeant, a most satisfactory development," Syrathel rose and let her hand hovered lazily over Gallus's face, blue slithering bolt glowing bright across her palm. "I'm listening."

"I'll retrieve the STC data for you and submit myself to your mercy," Damien got on his knees, restoring some semblance of dignity. "In return, you will spare my men."

"Brother Damien no!" Gallus shouted. "Do not throw your life away in vain!"

"Oh, hush you," with a snap of her finger, a thick electrical cord wrapped itself around Gallus's mouth, gagging him. "I wonder Brother Sergeant, is this chivalry or desperate stupidity?"

"They will continue to fight, even without me leading them," Damien forced a grin onto his face. "Besides, it's obvious you know jack shit about computer, sad really, in this day and age."

After the electrical shock, a staff to the face felt like a blessing. Sure, blood poured from his mouth, but it was better than having an electro seizure. Still on his knees, Damien was starting to rise when an invisible coil hurled him roughly toward the keyboard and screen.

"Get to it then," Syrathel came and stand beside him, he could feel the soft electrical charges teasing his cheek. Sighing, Damien concentrated and languidly typed in the code sequence.

* * *

"Ahhh! Get off me you crazy bitch!" Tangmo slammed his back against a wall and judo flipped a Viking berserker off his back. The naked woman was bouncing off the ground when Tangmo stomped down hard on her throat, the crunch was satisfying. Tightening his grip, Tangmo rammed his two swords through the back of another Viking who had Lingxin pinned against a wall, the blades sliding in just beneath the ribcages. The berserker's roar of indignation ended when Lingxin ran her dao across the woman's neck. Down the corridor Kenshin was in the process of decapitating and disemboweling two Maori that had ganged up on him. When the task was done, he strode up to join them, his right leg a little stiff.

"You're hurt," Lingxin wiped blood from her face.

"I'm fine," Kenshin flicked red droplets from his katana.

"You sure dude?" Tangmo nudged his head at the tempestuous battle raging a couple of blocks down the road. "We're heading straight into a massive shit storm, just so you know."

"It is not in my nature to back down from a fight sir," Kenshin managed a shallow smile.

"Stay close then," Tangmo took the lead down the alleyway, his many cuts and bruises flaring in protest, but he fought down the pain.

"Don't slow us down," Lingxin told Kenshin, absent her usual biting venom.

"I won't," Kenshin easily matched steps with her as the three came to a stop at an alley mouth. Peeking across the wall, Tangmo saw an expected, but discouraging sight. What remained of the Imperial Guards, now fortified inside a two storey town hall, was pouring every lasbolt and bullets on the tightening ring of Chaos Sisters. The armored sisters comprised of one flank of the assault, while the berserkers took the other, spreading the defenders thin and diluting their firepower.

"What do we do?" Lingxin asked.

"We need to draw the berserkers' attention away from the town hall, so that the defenders can concentrate on the armored Sisters," Tangmo twirled both his swords. "You guys ready to do something stupid?"

"There are only three of us," Kenshin spoke up.

"Yeah, and?" Tangmo smirked.

"It was only a statement lord commissar," Kenshin nodded. "It's been an honor sir."

"It was a pleasure to have fought by your side," Lingxin added.

"Thanks, but we're not dead yet," Tangmo readied himself and leaned slowly into the street. "Follow my lead. We're going to give them a little surprise."

Tangmo dashed toward the berserkers, swords unfurled at his sides like the wings of a raptor in flight. The berserkers quickly took noticed and were leveling their weapons at him when Tangmo leapt on to the nearest Viking's bended knee, using it to climb up to her shoulder. Taking advantage of their confusion, Tangmo pushed himself off the woman's collarbone and frog hopped his way deeper into the berserker's ranks, heads and shoulders providing the perfect stepping stone. When he judged that he'd reached the center mass of naked violent women, Tangmo dived into their midst, his two swords a tornado of steel that cleaved everything in his path. The air was red and wet as Tangmo made his superhero landing, around him were twitching corpses of Viking and Maori berserkers, arrayed like sacrifices at his feet. The berserkers were reeling from the attack when Lingxin and Kenshin joined him, creating a bloody crater of their own. Giving each other a nod, Tangmo, Lingxin and Kenshin attacked, the berserkers can do nothing but die before the awesome power of krabi-krabong, wushu and kenjutsu.

" ** _Mamorubeki mono, shinjiru mono wa!_** " Tangmo epic song blared over the berserkers' roaring din, Lingxin, and especially Kenshin, spared a heartbeat of shocked glance at him. " ** _Suukina sadame ni yurare!_** "

With frightening speed and precision, Tangmo, Lingxin and Kenshin carved a bloody path through the warrior women, moving swiftly so that the Vikings and Maoris couldn't pin them down. It was a heavy drain on their stamina, but it was better than stopping and getting swarmed. As the three plowed deeper into the encirclement, raking in kills after kills, Tangmo's voice became one with the singing blades.

" ** _Usuku haiiro ni irodzuita, kibou ni suragi, kono byakuya ni kirisake to, CRY OUT!_** "

Their swords a blur of scarlet silver, Tangmo, Lingxin and Kenshin stabbed, slashed, cleaved and hacked at everything that moved, droplets of ruby hung above them like morning mist. When the bloody curtain falls, the Asians found themselves standing atop a hill of corpses like the heroes of old, the Chaos maidens converging on them like a hungry tide. Knowing that this would be where he makes his stand, Tangmo thrust his sword to the sky and sang:

" ** _Raise my sword! Freedom became thousands of flames! Mezame yoi ma kono toki!_** "

With the berserkers pressing in on all side, Tangmo, Lingxin and Kenshin soon found themselves fighting back to back, swords, punches and kicks pushing back the Vikings and Maoris, adding more bodies to the hill until it became a mountain, defiant even in the face of annihilation.

" ** _Raise my hope! Nageki wa tashikana kibou e to, kawaru darou!_** "

Tangmo was starting to wonder how long this could last, and whether the Imperial Guards were pressing the advantage, when a solid bolt struck his left abdomen. Although he was wearing a storm trooper carapace, hardened and upgraded by the Kolasi STC, it couldn't withstand a direct hit. Shrapnel and shattered metals lancing into his guts, the lower part of his breastplate a smoldering ruin, Tangmo careened down the mountain of corpses, flesh and bones proving to be very poor cushions. Tangmo had just stopped rolling, pain searing across his body, when the berserkers fell on him with joyous vengeance. Tangmo tried to raise his sword but a Viking leapt onto his arm and started biting it, her teeth tearing into the black fabric of his awesome commissar coat until it scraped against the armguard. A Maori then pounced on his legs, stopping him from rolling or kicking, and stabbed her jagged dagger down in a maddened fury. It scraped his armor a few times before finding the chink, Tangmo screamed when the dagger plunged into his leg just below the knee, the serrated blade grating against his femur. Up and down, up and down, the woman laughed as she sawed deeper into his flesh. Spurred by pain, Tangmo wrenched his arm free and reeled back for a chopping blow. A kick to the face planted him back on the ground. Dazed, Tangmo could do nothing as three more women pummeled his face with a flurry of fists and feet, while another he couldn't see stomped mercilessly on his wounded side, every hit sending blood spurting passed his lips. He was seconds away from losing consciousness when they suddenly relented and his body was wiggling free. Blinking through teary pain, Tangmo found Lingxin pushing the berserkers back with her bare hands, every kick and punch hitting like a hammer blow. At his ruined leg Kenshin's katana weaved a storm across the air, killing and deterring all that tried to approach.

"Run," Tangmo coughed and stood up on one leg, his swords becoming crutches.

"Not without you!" Lingxin leapt back from a chainaxe's killing arc, the Buxiunese was battered and her left arm bled profusely.

"Give me your grenades," Tangmo managed through shaky breath. "You two fight your way out while I cover the retreat."

"Not a fucking chance!" Kenshin shambled up to him, his limp more pronounced now.

"Stupid idiots," Tangmo laughed hoarsely and braced himself on the broadsword while pointing the geom at the horde of berserkers, Lingxin and Kenshin taking their place beside him. Tangmo was truly touched by their loyalty. Scanning the mass of evil naked women, Tangmo caught a glimpse of red carapace moving behind the crowd. Fighting back the darkening haze of pain, Tangmo saw a bolter slipping through the throng of berserkers, the barrel trained on Lingxin.

"No!" Using what remained of his strength, Tangmo tackled Lingxin aside the same moment the bolter's muzzle flashed and his breastplate exploded into a hundred pieces as he hit the ground. Was this normal? Tangmo thought he was supposed to feel pain, not this numbing chill spreading across his body. He tried to move, but nothing worked, all he can do was turned his head feebly left and right. The berserker closed in, Lingxin and Kenshin roared, and a powerful hail of orange lasbolt tore across the grey sky above. Wait, what's going? Whose lasbolt bolt was that? Are the Guards sallying forth? He didn't ponder long however as Lingxin fell down beside him, the Buxiunese colonel wrestling a Maori berserker to the ground, both women trading vicious stabs with knife and dagger. Not far away, a Viking had straddled Kenshin and was throttling him. Finally, a Khornate Sororitas came to stand above him and trained her bolter at his face.

Well shit.

Tangmo tried to move, to do anything, but his body appeared to have stopped working completely. But when he blinked the Sororitas was gone, and he found himself staring at the sky again. Dull noises echoed somewhere to his left, was that a sword clashing or a woman screaming? Okay, he was pretty sure his body wasn't supposed to spasm like that, and now he can't breathe, plus everything was going dark. Great. Just fucking great. Then someone blocked out the sky. It wasn't one of those bolter bitches, because the face was crying and he knew who it belonged to. Leilatha. Damn, at least he got to see something nice before punching out. Not a moment after that everything faded to black. The last thing he saw was Leilatha screaming his name.

* * *

"Are you stalling?" Syrathel demanded.

"What's the hurry, you need to be somewhere?" Damien shot back snidely as he typed in the last sequence of codes. Outside, he could hear the constant rumble of jet engines. The droning reverberation told him that it was a tight, bombing formation. Battering explosion followed not a second later, rocking the manufactorum.

"Don't test me," Syrathel warned.

"Calm your tits, I'm almost finish," Damien continued to type. "You've done quite well, all things considered. For someone with limited understanding on coding, you actually got pretty closed to the prize, but alas, no cigar."

"Shut your mouth," Damien could feel the air simmered with rising voltage.

"See, the problem was that you put the code into the wrong command protocol," Damien fingered started to slow, "rookie mistake."

"One more word and I'll…"

"How about you shut the fuck up?" Damien pressed enter and dove to the floor, around him pillars and ceiling shifted open to reveal rows upon rows of autocannons and heavy bolters, all of them trained on Syrathel. Damien wasn't lying when he said Syrathel got close to taking the STC's data, the woman however wasn't able to differentiate one command prompt from another, which was why he managed to access the security protocol right under her nose. The muzzles erupted in unison and fire consumed Syrathel. Damien moment of triumph ended when he saw Syrathel, encased inside a transparent energy shield, lashing out with blue lances of light, turning the turrets into smithereens. Soon, the powerful volley lessened until only a few guns remained, but the automated defenses managed to push Syrathel back toward a huge stain glass window. She was panting heavily, her shield moments away from yielding. When the last heavy bolter got turned into flaming scraps, Syrathel was without her energy barrier. Summoning every last reserve of energy he had, Damien tackled the surprised Syrathel, carried her off the ground and hurled her at the window. The glass exploded brilliantly as Syrathel flew across the air and dropped like a rock. Peering outside, the wind whipping fiercely at his face, Damien saw a Warp portal opening up beneath Syrathel and swallowed her.

"Good enough for now," Damien pushed himself off the wall and staggered back to where his squad was breaking free from the now inanimate pipes and wires and helped Gallus up, "you guys alright?"

"Worse for wear, but a lot better than you," Gallus handed Damien his awesome Space Marine helmet before putting his own back on. "You never intend to give the witch what she wants."

"Of course not man," Damien donned his awesome Space Marine helmet, the HUD taking a few seconds to restart. "I tricked the bitch and she fell for it."

"Even though I don't support your decision to sacrifice the objective on our behalf," Gallus began, "I am nevertheless grateful for the gesture, thank you sir."

"No problem bro," Damien nodded then headed back to the STC's console. "Come on, give papa some good news…yes! We got the data!"

"I thought we need to restart the process?" Manaus joined them, rolling his injured shoulder irritably.

"Nah man, I started the download as a background process, beneath everything that was happening on the surface," a hard disc size square popped out of the STC, smoking hot. Damien gingerly removed it, "so that we don't waste any time."

"Form up, we're heading back to the drop zone," Gallus waved the squad back into formation.

"I have a better idea," Damien tapped his awesome helmet. "Coreth, do you read me?"

"Go ahead Brother Sergeant," their new chauffer responded.

"We're at the top of the manufactorum," Damien continued, "inside the room with the broken window. I want you to make an emergency exit for us."

"Copy that," a couple of minutes later the very familiar hum of a Thunderhawk engine rumbled across the machine temple.

"Take cover!" Damien and the squad dashed behind a pillar as the Thunderhawk's heavy bolters and autocannons tore the wall apart. Ten seconds after the barrage ended, Damien and the Space Marine emerged from their cover and dashed for the gaping hole punched into the side of the manufactorum. The Thunderhawk had its back turned to them, ramp lowered and hovering as close as possible to the destroyed wall.

"Go, go, go!" Damien waved his men onboard before he himself leapt forward. Still dizzy from the torture, Damien slipped at the edge and would've fallen off if it wasn't for Galerius and Aurius who quickly pulled him back inside the hull. It wasn't until the ramp closed behind him and the adrenaline faded that the full damage done to his body became apparent. His hearts were beating way too fast, his shivering limbs were lethargic and he had difficulty trying to keep his eyes open, the heavy caress of weariness tugging him gently toward darkness. Damien shook himself awake and tapped his earbud.

"Coreth, what's the situation below?"

"The high command of the expeditionary force has been neutralized, Brother Sergeant, and all their anti-aircraft guns silent," Coreth said. "We've regained complete air superiority and have since bombarded the monastery where that damnable bell was situated. The ratmen and the heretic Sororitas are retreating back into the Warp."

"That's good," Damien smiled.

"Sir," Damien didn't like the heaviness in Coreth's tone. "The commissar… he's dead."

* * *

Why was she here? Leilatha had asked the same question again and again for the last several hours as she sat beside commissar Tangmo's unmoving form, her eyes bloodshot with weariness and grief. Leilatha took in every detail of the young man on the cot, his clean shaven face, the contour of his muscles, the slow, shallow rise of his chest, and the white blemishes of his healed injuries. After the emergency surgery, blessed Ryvin for his deft hands, the general and the Astartes had given him an injection called the 'cheat code'. The concoction miraculously healed his battered body but did not wake him. Leilatha winced at the memory. When the Cadian 89th and the Mordian broke through the Chaos Sororitas line, they had rushed with all haste to relieve the encircled Cadian, Krieg, Buxiunese, Kuronese and Jigurean forces under Tangmo's command. She found him lying on the ground, broken, bleeding, teetering on the very edge of life, with a Sororitas moving in for the coup de grace. She fell on the woman with an inhuman fury, her saber goring into the Battle Sister's neck again and again until it was severed messily. That was two days ago, the battle was won but she doubted anyone felt that way. The casualty was high, they've lost over four thousand men, and Leilatha knew that she should be tallying up the dead and injured and making the appropriate engagement report, but no matter how hard she tried, she always ended up here, beside Tangmo. She asked the same question again, even though she already knew the answer.

That she cared for this obnoxious and immature man. That she liked his unconventional personality. And would she dare admit that the fondness went beyond simple camaraderie?

"He hasn't woken yet?"

So lost in thought that she didn't hear Tyra entered the small tent that served as commissar Tangmo's recovery quarter. Of course the pilot was going to be here, her affinity toward Tangmo was less than subtle, but in that moment Leilatha was unable to conjure any ill feeling toward the woman. Instead, she quickly wiped her misty eyes and said:

"No, he hasn't."

Tyra came to stand beside her, and for the minutes that followed neither spoke a word, the silence they shared was deep and heavy.

"I was too late," Leilatha spoke up, cursing the tremor in her voice. "If I had pushed the men harder I could have…"

"You saved him," Tyra cut in.

"Does he look saved?" A sob broke into her words.

"He's not a corpse," Tyra pointed out.

"But he might never wake up," Leilatha went on dejectedly. "I've seen injury like this before, the damage to the body was so severe that the mind never returns…he'll spend the rest of his life as a soulless husk."

Tyra didn't respond immediately, but when she did it was with a poisonous sneer, "and this is the woman he chose over me? A sniveling little shit?"

Leilatha sprang off her stool, knocking it over, and rounded on the pilot with fist clenched. But before she can throw the punch, Tyra's word sank in and she froze mid-swing.

"What did you just say?" Leilatha asked.

"He chose you," there was clear resignation in Tyra's tone. "I always knew where his heart was, but I fought anyway. Heh, I never did know when to quit."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?!" Leilatha snapped harshly. "Now that he's at the Emperor's very doorstep you gloat?! To leave me with this knowledge of what I've lost?! Fuck you!"

"I'm not gloating you stupid bitch, I'm telling you the truth!" Tyra shot back but went on in a softer octave. "You deserve to know that after everything, he loved you."

And with that Leilatha crumbled. Like a dam yielding to the rushing river, tears at last flowed freely down her cheeks as she collapsed to the floor and wept, hoarse and loud. She felt Tyra's hands on her shoulders, the grip firm yet gentle as she was slowly guided back to the stool that have now been righted. She cried, back hunched and shuddering. Tyra's grip never left her, providing a firm anchor in this overwhelming sorrow.

"I am a commissar," Leilatha spoke when the worse of the sobbing subsided. "I have pledge my life to duty and the God Emperor, to be stalwart even in the face of death. And here I wept over a man! Why am I so weak?"

"Acting like a normal person doesn't make you weak," Tyra said. "It makes you…well, human."

"The Schola Progenium was supposed to hammer out such impurity," Leilatha sniffed.

"This isn't something to be ashamed of," there was a hint of humor in Tyra's voice.

"I don't like this pain," Leilatha continued. "I rather take a lasbolt to the gut."

"All of us feel this way one time or another," Tyra said.

"…What am I going to do?" Leilatha asked, desperate and lost.

"Tell him you love him when he wakes up," Tyra suggested.

"If he wakes up."

"Oh stop sulking!"

Leilatha had to agree with that, moping wasn't going to resurrect Tangmo, better to steel herself and faced what comes with dignity and courage, as a commissar should. Wiping away tears with the sleeve of her coat, Leilatha sat up straight and took a calming lungful. Worry for Tangmo still clung heavy over her, but at least it wasn't as crushing as before. She even allowed herself a halfhearted smile as she met Tyra's eyes, the pilot reciprocating in kind. Leilatha admitted that this was the first time she ever saw Tyra as anything beside a subordinate and a rival. In that moment, they were only women, absent ranks and station.

"Thank you Tyra," Leilatha tapped the hand on her shoulder.

"I don't like seeing people cry," Tyra shrugged.

"So, no hard feeling about me and commissar Tangmo?" Leilatha asked.

"Sorry mate, I always hold a grudge," Tyra smirked evilly. "I don't take losing well."

"I will fight to keep what is mine," Leilatha welcomed the challenge.

"I'm not going to take your man, but there will be retribution," Tyra snickered playfully.

"Then I shall await it with eagerness."

"I promise to go easy on you."

"Nice to see the two of you getting along for once."

Gasping, Leilatha spun toward the cot and found Tangmo watching them with a grin. Without realizing it, Leilatha sprung off her seat and wrapped her arms around Tangmo's chest, holding on so tight that the commissar squawked in pain.

"Pain! I'm still in pain!" Tangmo tapped her back urgently. With some reservation, Leilatha pulled away and quickly made herself presentable, wiping away any lingering trace of tears and adjusting her uniform, while Tyra helped Tangmo up to a sitting position. Leilatha was pleased to observe that the pilot usual fawning deposition was absent.

"Thanks Tyra," Tangmo glanced guiltily at the pilot. "I'm sorry I led you on like that, I should've given it to you straight."

"All is fair in love and war sir," Tyra came to stand beside her.

"Thank you Leilatha," Tangmo smiled warmly at her. "You saved my life out there."

"It was my duty, lord commissar," even Leilatha knew her commissariat tone was forced. "And I am glad to see that you have recovered from your injuries…"

"God Emperor's mercy, just tell him already!" Tyra gave her a friendly smack on the shoulder. Leilatha glared at her but conceded to the pilot's suggestion with a sagging sigh.

"Tangmo," she began, dropping all pretense of decorum. "Is it true that you harbor romantic feeling for me?"

"I do," Tangmo said.

"I feel the same way," Leilatha continued awkwardly, such intimate colloquialism was foreign to her. "I am glad that you do too."

"In the grim darkness of the forty second millennium, I am happy to have you by my side," Tangmo nodded, his voice deep and warm. "Thank you Leilatha."

"Thank you Tangmo," Leilatha smiled, a genuine heartfelt thing she'd thought forgotten after years of crushing indoctrination.

"That was painful to watch," Tyra giggled. "Like two toddlers courting each other."

"Be quiet," Leilatha elbowed Tyra friendlily in the side.

"Umm, ladies? I'm glad the three of us managed to work this out but," Tangmo threw the bed covering over his shoulders, "I'm a thin sheet of paper away from being totally naked, so I would really appreciate it if you can help me find my uniform."

"It's over there," Leilatha pointed at a metallic cupboard a few paces away from the bed.

"…Can you please get it for me?" Tangmo asked.

"I'm sure you can walk," Tyra said with a hint of mischief.

"You know I'm wearing nothing under this gown, right?" Tangmo said, a hint of bashful red rising up his neck.

"We know sir," Tyra giggled and Leilatha's cheeks flushed a furious pink.

"Whatever," Tangmo got up and Leilatha found herself gawking at his toned, firmed rumps. Tyra, being more crass, whistled appreciatively.

"Enjoying the view?" Tangmo asked as he pulled up his boxer.

"Very much sir," Tyra said.

"I wonder what my reception would be if I return the favor by leering at you two in the shower," Tangmo quirked his eyebrow suggestively.

"You will be ostracized and branded as a lecherous pervert," Leilatha said.

"How in the hell is that fair?" Tangmo countered cheekily.

"It's a perk for us women sir," Tyra smirked, "and we like to take full advantage of it."

"At least you're honest," Tangmo chuckled and went about dressing himself, granting Leilatha and Tyra a full view of his rippling muscles. Watching those bulges shift and grind was truly mesmerizing. She cursed the coat when Tangmo threw it on. Tangmo was putting on his cap when the tent flaps swooshed open and strode in general Henry and Brother Sergeant Damien.

"Oh good, you're awake," general Henry made his greeting.

"Been dozing on and off since morning," Tangmo sniffed the air and Leilatha noticed then the foul stench that has come upon them. "Something smells like shit."

"That would be me, sorry," Damien held up his hand guiltily. "I bumped into Syrathel at the manufactorum."

"She's one of those Chaos Sisters, isn't she?" Tangmo strapped his weapon belt around his waist.

"Probably their leader too," Damien said. "She fucking tased me for an hour until I shit myself. She also really wants to meet you."

"I know, I know, I'm popular with the ladies," Tangmo was quickly regaining his trademark pomposity. "So did we get the STC?"

"Oh yeah, right after I threw that bitch out the window," Damien continued. "We hit the motherfucking motherlode too. This thing is shocked full of weapons and technologies from the twentieth millennium. We're talking super advance shit here dude."

"Awesome," Tangmo nodded. "Now give me a run down on what happened while I was sleeping."

"Welp, the Chaos Sisters and skaven bailed into the Warp after sergeant Kimiko and her men managed to destroy the expeditionary force's anti-aircraft guns and put the entire high command under arrest," Henry said. "Then we mopped up all the skaven and orks stragglers, easy peasy."

"Our casualty?" Tangmo said grimly.

"The Buxiunese and Kuronese got the worst of it, but their number can be easily replenished," Henry said. "In total, we lost about four thousand men, the death spread out across every regiment. More than twenty thousand were wounded but those guys and gals will be back fighting within the month. Oh, and glorious leader Kim got away."

"I thought things would be worse," Tangmo admitted.

"Yeah…about that," Henry began awkwardly. "The Inquisition is here."

"…Fuck," Tangmo grimaced and Leilatha shared his trepidation. It was only a matter of time before the Immortal Spirit's activity attracted unwanted attention from the Inquisition. "What do we do?"

"Well, it doesn't look like we're on their radar," Damien said. "Apparently, a loyalist faction within the Buxiunese and Kuronese government joined forces and called the Inquisition here. An inquisitorial taskforce is purging the government right now."

"That doesn't sound too bad," Tangmo ventured.

"Two of them are on their way to meet us," Henry deadpanned then spun around at the commotion rising outside. "And they're here."

"Welp, there's only one thing to do then," Tangmo got up and stretched, wincing a little from the recently healed wounds. "Let's go tell them to fuck off."

"Hell yeah," Damien smirked and smacked his hand with Henry and Tangmo in a gesture called a high five, if she remembered correctly.

"Coming Leilatha?" Tangmo beckoned her with a small tilt of his head.

"Of course," Leilatha assumed her correct commissariat image, but allow a hint of affection and easiness into her posture, a little slip of decorum never hurt anyone. As Tyra had said, she was still human, and not without sin.

"So you and Tyra are friends now? That's good to know," Tangmo said as he went to stand with Henry and Damien.

"Are we?" Tyra was smirking as she skipped up to Leilatha's side.

"You can join us for a drink later," Leilatha adjusted her coat. "You remember our promise, Tangmo?"

"I change my mind," Tangmo said. "We're going out for ice cream instead, with parfaits, sundaes, milkshakes and kakigori, Kenshin probably knows how to make those, all nice and creamy and cold and icy…he and Lingxin are still alive, right?"

"They are," Leilatha nodded.

"Can I come too?" Henry glanced hopefully at him.

"That's up to Leilatha," Tangmo gave her a wink, causing a blush to creep up her cheeks, made worse by Tyra friendly nudging of her ribs.

"But first we have a bunch of inquisitors to deal with," Damien squared his shoulders. "You guys ready?"

"Let's do this," at Tangmo's words, the five of them strode outside to find the Immortal Spirit's high command forming a human wall between the inquisitors and the tent. Banishing the last tinge of red from her face, Leilatha lifted her chin high and adopted the correct commissariat stance, putting on an intimidating display for the nosey inquisitors. Argument boomed from the front, colonel Krillen's angry voice being the most prominent.

"Well, well, well what do we…" Sergeant Damien began but stopped, a look of absolute disbelief plastered upon his face.

"Damien? Is that you love?" An unfamiliar voice called out, the accent similar to major Emily of the Praetorian Guard.

"Oh my God!" Damien bellowed as a woman, clad in a dark brown inquisitorial coat, burst through the ring of people. She had a long wavy auburn hair that gleamed in the mid-morning sun. The young woman had a tall, firm athletic build and was, Leilatha admitted with no small amount of jealousy, strikingly beautiful. She smiled brightly and leapt with arms unfurled at Henry and Tangmo, much to the shock of all. The general and the commissar caught her in a laughing embrace, the three spinning like dancers on a ballroom floor before Damien scooped them up in a mighty squeeze.

"I knew it had to be you three!" The inquisitor beamed. "It's so good to see you guys again!"

"They made you an inquisitor?!" Henry said. "Damn, someone fucked up the paperwork!"

"It's all about the power, mate!" The woman turned to Tangmo and singularly hugged him, Leilatha felt her muscles twitching at the display. "Good to see you on your feet love, everyone said you died."

"And you actually believed that crap?" Tangmo said.

"Not for a second," the inquisitor let him go and gazed around at the gathered guardsmen. "So this is your crew?"

"The best in the galaxy!" Damien said.

"Please to make your acquaintance ladies and gentlemen," the woman took off her wide brimmed hat and bowed with a showman flourish not that different from Tangmo, Henry and Damien. "Inquisitor Laura of the Ordo Hereticus, at your service, now attached to the Immortal Spirit battlegroup."

"Guilliman sent you, didn't he?" Henry asked.

"Yep, because things are about to get super complicated, what with all the Chaos Sororitas and everything. But I'm not here alone," Laura waved at someone, "your turn to make the introduction love."

At Laura beckoning, another inquisitor strode forward, beautiful in all the correct classical way, this one sporting a shiny blonde hair.

"Good morning," her words were disarmingly melodic and sweet, "inquisitor Amberley Vail of the Ordo Xenos, please to make your acquaintance."

* * *

 **Dramatis Personae.**

 **Laura: From London/Glasgow, United Kingdom, fair skin with wavy auburn hair, toned and athletic but still very alluring feminine. A half English, half Scottish lass that can either be extremely proper and polite or violently vulgar, depending on her mood. A pyromaniac obsessed with incendiary weapons, she loves to watch the world burn. Also an extremely outspoken atheist, basically, don't put her inside a church.**


	16. Finally! The Sisters of Battle Are Here!

It has taken some time, but Eurydice finally decided that she quite like working on the Immortal Spirit. The various advance amenities across the ship offered a life of content and comfort, and the halls and corridors she tread upon were clean and bright, a stark contrast to the perpetual night of the Night Lords ship she once slaved on. Her duty, although no less taxing than before, was now shared among younger novices she chaperoned, using her lifetime of experience to train and mold them into powerful Navigators in their own right. Furthermore, the people aboard the ship were surprisingly open-minded about them. Sure, some tenseness remained, but the hostile superstition was blessedly absent. It was nice to walk from one block to another without people glaring and hiding their children. She even found a quaint little bar on the floor level of block A where she frequented, and was currently enjoying a nice pint in her private corner of the establishment. All in all, Eurydice can't recall the last time she felt so at peace.

Yet there was always trouble in paradise, as the old saying goes. And that anathema of serenity was seated across from her.

"And here I was hoping for a little quiet moment to myself," Eurydice sipped slowly, savoring the flavor.

"Sorry," commissar Tangmo said sheepishly, his hunched, fearful posture clashing greatly with his commissariat uniform. Although he showed her absolute deference, she'd never taken a liking to him, and he knows it. Ever since Kolasi, Eurydice had suspected that the commissar and his friends, the general and the Space Marine, knew about her time under Talos Valcoran's captivity. How, she did not know, but such knowledge can be used against her and those she holds dear. Although the boy haven't shown any inclination toward such action, she wasn't about to trust someone whose job was to shoot his own men. Something Tangmo was famed for not doing, Eurydice admitted begrudging.

"So…um, how was the Warp transit? Bumpy? Smooth?" Tangmo tried to strike up a conversation.

"It was fine," Eurydice shot him down tersely.

"Yeah," Tangmo fidgeted in his seat as a waitress placed a coaster and a glass of beer in front of him, the boy nursed it for a moment before taking a big gulp.

"Why are you here, lord commissar?" Eurydice tried to be polite but failed to keep the bite from her tone.

"I drew the short stick," Tangmo said.

"Is that so?" Eurydice quirked a brow, "you have yet to answer my question."

"To apologize, I guess?" Tangmo hazarded a smile.

"Shouldn't Brother Sergeant Damien be the one making this apology?" Eurydice fixed him with a cold stare. "He forced my husband into a warzone, after all."

"More like nudge in that direction, but yeah, he kinda did," Tangmo finished his beer, coughing from the unnecessary haste. "Also, Damien is…intimidated by you."

"Know no fear indeed," Eurydice said dryly. "Are you afraid too, lord commissar?"

"You seriously can't tell?" Tangmo chuckled nervously.

"I'm just a harmless old woman lord commissar, your fear is misplaced, not to mention childish," Eurydice chided, maybe a little too harshly. "But I thank you for showing the courtesy of apologizing to me."

"Don't mention it," Tangmo nodded, "but honestly, I kinda wish Damien told us about his plan with Coreth. We might've been able to talk him out of it."

"What done is done," Eurydice stated simply.

"Still, he was awesome in that Thunderhawk though, even Gallus was impressed," Tangmo wistful recollection drew immediate ire from Eurydice.

"You intent to use my husband again," Eurydice flung her accusation at him.

"We'll let you know in advance next time," Tangmo grinned then waved the waitress over, his empty glass held out to her, "another round please?"

It was only after Eurydice nodded that the waitress reluctantly, she noted with satisfaction, poured Tangmo another glassful and intentionally spilled some on his sleeve.

"They like you," Tangmo observed, his earlier reservation seemingly evaporated.

"The gentleman running this establishment is very open-minded and appreciate my patronage," Eurydice nodded at the heavyset man eyeing them from behind the bar.

"You're a good tipper too I bet," Tangmo continued.

"I'm a generous soul to those I've taken a liking too," Eurydice said.

"Am I close to getting on that list?" Tangmo asked.

"You will not like my answer, lord commissar," Eurydice answered tightly.

"Welp, I tried," Tangmo took his time with the beer. "Mind if I finish this before leaving you alone?"

"Be my guest," Eurydice leaned back into her seat. "You already made yourself at home."

"You'll never see me here again, I promise," Tangmo said good naturedly. "Shame, this is a nice place, wouldn't mind bringing Henry here for a brewski."

"I'm sure you will find other places…"

"Ah! Just the person I was looking for!"

At the chirpy announcement, Eurydice glanced over Tangmo's shoulder and felt her blood turned to ice. Gliding toward them with a friendly smile was an inquisitor, not Tangmo's brunette friend, no, the other one, the blonde. What was her name again? Amberley Vail, yes, that's it. She realized what was happening then. Tangmo was here to distract her, softening her up for Amberley to begin the real interrogation. The glare she shot him was almost as lethal as her third eye, something Coreth can testify in recent days.

"It's not what you think!" Tangmo spluttered and held up his hands defensively.

"Isn't it?" Eurydice seethed, cursing herself for falling into such a blatant trap.

"You gotta believe me I didn't know I was being followed!" Tangmo pleaded with such stark sincerity that Eurydice almost believed him.

"Please don't be angry with the commissar, he truly doesn't know," Amberley invited herself to a seat at their table. "I am pretty good at that."

"Inquisitor Vail," Eurydice greeted curtly.

"Amberley please," the inquisitor smiled warmly, a well practiced façade, and waved over the waitress from before. "A glass of your best wine please."

"To what do I owe the pleasure, inquisitor Vail?" Eurydice pressed on.

"Don't be like that, Navigator Eurydice," Amberley made a crestfallen face as the wine glass was set down before her. "I truly hope that we can be friends in the coming days."

"That seems most unlikely," Eurydice continued. "So, what is the purpose of this conversation?"

"Your husband and friend warned me of your temperament," Amberley sipped the wine delicately, grinning all the while. "They also refuse to divulge any information about you."

"They are good people," Eurydice said pointedly.

"No doubt, but now I got you right where I want you," Amberley smirked. "I just want to know you better."

"You will find me as unreceptive as my husband," Eurydice narrowed her eyes.

"Shame, perhaps your daughter will be more talkative?" Amberley's timbre sharpened dangerously.

"Yo, that's harassment," Tangmo cut in. "You can't do that."

"But I can, lord commissar," Amberley said innocently. "It is my duty to gather information on person of interest."

"Am I under inquisitorial investigation then?" Eurydice took a deep breath, doing her best to maintain the stern façade that was quickly becoming undone.

"I'm sorry you see it like that," Amberley reached into her ultramarine blazer and Eurydice couldn't help but noticed the contrast between them. Unlike Eurydice, who wore a single piece conservative dress of a classical Imperial style, Amberley was clad in a stylish trouser and white lacy blouse of the latest fashion. While Eurydice had a sharp, commanding and handsome visage, chiseled from years of hard service, Amberley was perky, starkly feminine and radiating welcome. A pretty girl, all things considered, but at that age, Eurydice was sure she could give Amberley a run for her money.

"Now," Amberley withdrew the new data-slate, a black rectangle that unfolded neatly into a seamless flat square, her immaculate fingers danced over the screen. "I found your husband to be extremely interesting, given his recent exploit."

"Leave him out of this," Eurydice warned lowly.

"For a normal human to fly an Astartes Thunderhawk so flawlessly bespoke of a honed experience," Amberley ignored her threat. "And given your impeccable knowledge in navigating through the Warp, I became quite curious as to where you have served before entering the service of the Immortal Spirit."

"We have worked aboard many merchant vessels," Eurydice gave her half the truth. Unfortunately it wasn't enough for Amberley.

"What about military vessels?" Amberley went on. "Have you, Victoria, Coreth and Marlonah worked on a Battle Barge before?"

"If you have an accusation inquisitor, why not just lay it bare before me?" Eurydice hissed.

"I am not accusing you of anything, but I need you to answer my question," Amberley said.

"No," Eurydice shot back a little too quick and a little too loud.

"Are you sure?" Amberley took a sip of her wine and swirled the magenta liquid slowly.

"Eurydice already said no, what the hell more do you want?" Tangmo interrupted, and Eurydice was actually thankful for the commissar's intervention. Steadying her breathes, and easing her grip off the pint, Eurydice watched as Amberley turned to face Tangmo.

"You believe her account?" Amberley feigned surprised.

"Why wouldn't I?" Tangmo looked at Eurydice. "Hey Eurydice, you're not lying, right?"

"Of course not, lord commissar," Eurydice drank deeply to steel her nerves.

"See, she not lying," Tangmo flashed Amberley an obnoxiously sweet smile. "And isn't this out of your jurisdiction? Shouldn't you be dissecting orks, tau, eldar, or skaven or something?"

"The safety of the God Emperor's subjects always fall into my jurisdiction, commissar Tangmo," Amberley gave him a disappointed look. "I advise that you be more thorough when checking the background of those who come aboard the Immortal Spirit. Such sloppiness is unbecoming of a commissar."

"Oh, I'm sure you know all about commissariat sloppiness, inquisitor Vail," at Tangmo's less than subtle implication, Amberley's bright perpetual smile was snuffed like a candle in the wind. The shock that took its place was so sudden that Eurydice had to stifle a laugh.

"Excuse me, commissar Tangmo?" The smile returned, but this time with an unpleasant edge to it.

"I'm just saying you know a lot about us commissar," Tangmo went on, "considering how close you were with the famous Ciaphas Cain."

"I thought your name rang a bell," Eurydice fixed her gaze on Amberley. "You're the inquisitor who wrote and published that memoir."

"I see that you've read my work," Amberley brightened. "How did you find it?"

"It was a glowing piece of propaganda," Eurydice wasn't able to suppress her sneer. "You seem to be deeply enamored with commissar Cain, one have to wonder at your overall objectivity on the subject."

Amberley finished her wine, ruefulness now tinged her visage, "it appears that the Ministorum had doctored and censored my work when they published it to the masses."

"Oh? So there are unsavory aspects to the Hero of the Imperium that was omitted from your work?" Eurydice smirked when she managed to flip the conversation against Amberley, enjoying the minuet thinning of her lip.

"Now you know how it feels," Tangmo cut in smugly before Amberley can get a word out. "Everybody have secrets, so how about we just respect each other privacy for a change?"

Amberley locked eyes with Tangmo, a jousting of will that ended with the inquisitor leaning back into her seat with a deceptively carefree grin, "if that is your wish commissar Tangmo."

"What's the catch?" Tangmo asked, bored.

"A catch? Hmm, you could say that something else caught my attention," Amberley's gaze slithered slowly across Tangmo.

"Challenge accepted, inquisitor Vail," Tangmo chuckled.

"And I play to win, commissar Tangmo," Amberley raised her glass at him.

"All high ranking personnel please report to the bridge for briefing," Solveig announcement echoed smoothly across the Immortal Spirit, "ETA to target, three hours. All military personnel proceed to the hangar to await deployment."

"After you, inquisitor Vail," Tangmo waved at the exit but made no move to rise himself. "I'll catch up later."

"Of course, commissar Tangmo," Amberley bowed and glided gracefully out of the bar.

"Can I finish my drink?" Tangmo asked Eurydice. "I mean, I can just go over there if you want."

"Take your time," Eurydice said. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it," Tangmo emptied the glass in three big gulps and paid for both their drinks. "And thank you for tolerating me."

"You just stood up to an inquisitor on my behalf, I think you earned a little respite," Eurydice nursed her pint. "Oh, and you can tell Brother Damien that he is forgiven."

"He'll be glad to hear that," Tangmo gave her that strange greeting, a wai, if she recalled correctly, and got up with a contended sigh. "That was a good beer. I needed something like that for the nerves."

"Are you heading into danger?" Eurydice asked.

"That remains to be seen," Tangmo adjusted his cap. "We're about to meet an army of Adepta Sororitas."

"Like the one on Jigugeum?" Eurydice irked a brow.

"No," Tangmo grimaced. "These ones are on our side." 

* * *

"Tera-Antebella," Laura spoke the name aloud, tasting the syllabuses on her tongue.

"You heard of this planet before?" Amberley asked from her right as she tapped away at the new data-pad, the design looked like it came straight out of Westworld, the HBO series, not the 1973 movie. No surprise, since the boys helped finalized the look.

"It's not that," Laura leaned forward and poked her head between the front seats of the freshly minted Myrmidon assault jeep, courtesy of the Jigugeum STC. It was basically a more versatile Humvee, with increased speed, more space, and better armor and armaments.

"Hey," she tapped Tangmo's shoulder, who was riding shotgun. "Does the name sound familiar to you?"

Tangmo looked thoughtful for a few seconds before snapping his fingers, "Lady Antebellum!"

"That's right, the country band," Laura nodded. "Their song on the Planet Coaster trailer was awesome."

"It's called Compass, Henry has it on his playlist," Tangmo said. "I actually have it right now, you want it?"

"Sure."

"And…there, enjoy," Tangmo tapped his data-pad.

"Thanks love," Laura sat back down.

"You two seem rather…acquainted with each other," on her left lady commissar Leilatha, aka Tangmo's girlfriend, observed suspiciously.

"Aww, don't worry about it love," Laura smiled disarmingly. "We're just friends."

"You better watch yourself Leilatha," Tangmo spoke up. "You're exactly her type. If you're not careful, you'll end up naked in a bed with her."

Laura's sharp kick threw Tangmo off his seat and into the dashboard. The dull thud of plastic on flesh was superbly melodic.

"Put your seatbelt on Tangmo," Laura smirked devilishly. "Remember, safety first!"

"Why you little…!" Tangmo was reaching back to strangle her when the Myrmidon suddenly came to a stop, Laura laughed out loud when the Thai was hurled back like a ragdoll.

"Fuck!" Tangmo sat up and glared at the driver. "Emperor fucking damn it Krillen, how about a little warning next time?!"

"We are at our destination," the handsome Cadian colonel answered. "And I was stopping you from harming the inquisitor."

"She's never gonna go out with you dude, so stop trying," Tangmo groaned and got out of the jeep, Laura joining him a few seconds later. They stood on the outskirt of an idyllic, classical looking city with tall buildings from the late eighteen to early nineteen century, complete with foyers and pillars laced in garland. And everything was on fire. Judging by the amount of smoke in the sky, the place has been burning for several days. But what caught her attention was the variety of people prowling through the ransacked street. The first sorts were guardsmen clad in blue armor with the white U insignia of Ultramar adorning their shoulder guards. Ultramar Auxilia, quite a long way from home. But the Ultramar foot soldiers paled in comparison to the lasgun wielding Native Americans fighting alongside them. Laura had to do a double take before concluding, without a shadow of a doubt, that these Imperial Guards were Native Americans, in space! And not the stupid kinds like the Kanak Skull Takers too. They were clad in brown and tan tunic of hide and fur, with hodgepodge pieces of flank armor covering their chests, shoulders, and knees. Apparently these were the good guys, as for the bad guys…oh, holy God.

"What in the fuck?!" Well shit, Henry saw them. Nostril flaring, the usually calm and collected Henry stomped toward a group of bound men and women sitting on a footpath, being watched over by a pair of grim faced Native American.

"Well ain't you the darkest thing here today," the man with the southern drawl gazed up at Henry. His uniform, and that of his comrades, was identical to the Confederate State of America.

"Who are you?" Henry demanded, his muscles twitching for a violent release.

"What does it look like boy? We're the Glorious Army of Tera-Antebella." He glared vehemently at the natives and an approaching group of Ultramar Auxilia. "And we've been betrayed by those who claimed to be loyal to the God Emperor."

"An interesting point of view, corporal," an Auxilia colonel strode up and saluted smartly, "colonel Antonius, reporting for duty general Henry."

"You know me?" Henry was taken aback as he shook Antonius's hand.

"The Immortal Spirit's exploit is well known across the Ultramar system," Antonius said. "The tale of the King Ghidorah's heroic charge, the dutiful and stalwart Ultramarines and the singing commissar has captured the imagination of billions."

"The singing commissar?!" Tangmo burst out laughing. "Holy shit, that's fucking awesome."

"If I may, commissar Tangmo, you have quite a following amongst our troops," Antonius said. "News of your coming has been a great boost to our morale."

"Happy to help," Tangmo tipped his awesome commissar cap, "but, duty first colonel?"

"Yes, of course, pardon me lord commissar," Antonius turned back to the prisoners. "Are you ready to talk?"

"Who are y'all supposed to be anyway?" The corporal ignored Antonius and fixed his sneer on the Immortal Spirit's high command, more specifically the Asians. "Quite a colorful bunch ya got here. Heh, you even got some of them Ekkaroq savages with you. These one got some pretty dresses on too."

"…Is he insulting us?" Lingxin crossed her arms over her chest.

"I think he is" Min Jae, the recently promoted colonel of the seven thousands strong Jigurean Homeland Rifle, let the barrel of his lasgun drifted lazily over the nervous prisoners.

"So unwise," Kenshin stroke the pommel of his katana.

"Yeah, he said we look like them," Tangmo pointed at the two Ekkaroqian sentinels. The Asians and the Native Americans traded looks then, eyeing and checking each other out.

"We do look kinda like them, from some angle," Min Jae offered after a moment.

"If we still live in a cave you mean? Ow!" Lingxin got a firm smack on the head from Tangmo.

"I'm getting real tired of this pissing contest, corporal," Laura stepped forward, the Antebellan flinching when they saw the I and skull on her awesome inquisitor hat. "Now tell us what you know or things will get very unpleasant."

"Why are y'all on their side?!" A woman shouted then snarled at Antonius and the Ekkaroqian. "They're the ones who betrayed the Emperor and laid siege to our planet!"

"Yeah, yeah, everyone's the bad guys except you," Laura rolled her eyes then turned to Antonius. "So what the bloody hell actually happened here?"

"Under direct orders from Lord Guilliman and Saint Celestine, a call to arm went out to the Adepta Sororitas," colonel Antonius said. "The six major orders answered and assembled at the Ultramar system before setting off for Tera-Antebella. The sisters were given their directive, and despite commandeering our ships, they have not told us what their mission is."

"And they just attack the place?" Laura said.

"After a diplomatic overture, yes, they fell on the planet with fire and fury," Antonius nodded. "The Ekkaroqian are our planetary ally, while the Antebellan are regarded as hostile."

"The savages poisoned their mind!" A youth bellowed indignantly. "The sisters have forsaken righteousness and embraced the lies of these animals!"

"It was you who had damned yourself," an Ekkaroqian spoke up, his voice deep and powerful. "You have turned your back on the teaching of the Great Sky Father and copulate yourself with sins."

"What the fuck did you people do to piss the Sororitas off so much?" Damien cut in. "I mean, shit, they don't go around wiping out cities without a probable cause."

"We didn't even know what happened!" The woman spoke up again. "One minute they were talking to us, and the next they were gunning us down! They didn't spare anyone, not even the children."

"We were warned that this would happen," the first bloke spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Henry asked him.

"A week before these bunches of Sororitas showed up, another group came to meet the governess," the man continued. "They asked us for assistance concerning some artifacts in the plains. We agreed, but they warned us of treachery, then all of this happened…guess they were right."

"Which order did these Sororitas belong to?" Henry pressed.

"I don't know," the man shrugged. "All I know is that they just showed up one day, with no ship or nothing, and came to us. Come to think of it, their armor was kinda strange."

"Did one of them wear a golden trimmed sapphire armor with tattered silks flowing down her back?" Damien asked.

"…The leader, yes," the man said slowly.

"Did she have bright, flowing blue hair?" Tangmo asked and the man nodded.

"Well shit, you done fucked up now," Henry's chuckle was mirthless and menacing. "Those Sororitas you met? They were Chaos. No wonder the nuns creamed your ass."

"We tried to warn them," the other Ekkaroqian spoke up. "Those women reeked of…wrongness. Like a foul stench in the wind or an oily stain that marred the stream."

"You should've listened to them," Laura said then turned to Antonius. "So the sisters were pursuing their Chaos counterpart here?"

"The rumors are true then," Antonius and his men looked genuinely distressed. "I mean, there were whispers among the men, but the sisters were quick to silence them."

"The ramification of this knowledge would be catastrophic on the Adepta Sororitas," Amberley entered the conversation. "They are supposed to be immune to corruption, after all."

"And they'll kill anyone who knows about it," Laura was incredulous. "And we're supposed to help them?!"

"That is the mission Lord Guilliman gave us," Amberley said. "We are to support the Sororitas on their mission, even if it means purging this planet."

"No problem here," Henry said darkly and drew his laspistol, the bound Antebellan flinched.

"But…but we didn't know!" The woman stammered. "Please! You gotta believe us!"

"It doesn't matter now, does it?" Henry was unusually dark as he gazed at Antonius. "Do you need anything else from the prisoners?"

"No sir," Henry didn't wait for Antonius to finish his sentence before pulling the trigger. It wasn't an accurate shot but a wild, careless application of lasbolts meant to inflict pain. Henry scored the prisoners in the arms, legs and chests, nonlethal shot that left them writhing in agony. It was only after the screams died down that he put them out of their misery.

"Ladaee, what's the ETA on the tanks?" Henry holstered his laspistol.

"Fifteen minutes," Ladaee and the main characters stared at him like he had just sprouted bat wings and demon's horns. "Henry…is everything okay?"

"I'm fine," Henry snapped at Ladaee, the commander engineer stepping back with a gasp.

"Hey!" Laura rounded on him. "You better get your shite together before you do something you'll regret."

"I said I'm fine!" Henry gritted his teeth.

"No you're not!" Laura got up in his face, "please mate, you're better than this!"

Henry looked at the corpses and blinked, the darkness in his eyes fading, recognition and realization returning like a man doused in icy cold water, wrenching him back from that black place few men can return from.

"I'm…I'm sorry," Henry quickly wiped his sweaty brow. His shameful glance refusing to meet Ladaee's concerned eyes.

"Don't be such a bloody sod mate," Laura grinned and pushed the stumbling Henry at Ladaee, who quickly caught him. Laura gave Ladaee a wink and she returned it with a grateful nod before leading Henry away.

"Is he going to be okay?" Tangmo nudged his head at Henry who was hugging Ladaee tightly.

"Hopefully," Laura adjusted her coat.

"Right," Tangmo turned to Antonius. "Are there any more Antebellan prisoners here?"

"We have thirty four of them in custody sir," Antonius said.

"Kill them all please, there's no point keeping them alive," Antonius was slightly taken aback by Tangmo's easy order. The main characters however, were totally at ease with his announcement.

"It will be done," Antonius saluted crisply.

"And where are the Sisters of Battle now?" Damien asked.

"Two days north sir, they're marching double time for Taranta, one of Tera-Antebella largest city," Antonius said. "We'll need to hurry if we are to catch up with them."

"The transports ships are already here, we'll move out in a couple of hours," Tangmo watched the hulking rectangular spaceships broke through the atmosphere as he flipped open his data-pad and said, "admiral Ae-Shin, do you ready, over?"

"Standing by, lord commissar," a stern woman answered. Beside the Homeland Rifle, the Jigurean have also committed three thousand fighters and bombers to the Immortal Spirit war effort. The fleet has since been upgraded to look like a modern day air force, with a little sprinkle of Ace Combat, thanks to the Jigugeum STC.

"How's the reconnaissance going admiral?" Tangmo asked. The navy has been mapping every continental landmass the moment they entered Tera-Antebella's orbit.

"The entire planet will be mapped out within the hour sir," Ae-Shin said.

"Are there any large body of troop north of our position?" Damien poked his head above Tangmo's shoulder.

"One moment Brother Sergeant," Ae-Shin was silent for a moment before speaking. "Yes sir, there's a large army moving northward, and it looks like they're walking straight into an ambush."

"Ambush?" Laura joined Tangmo and Damien.

"They're heading into a valley mam," Ae-Shin continued. "Thermal reading and satellite images show a large contingent of tanks and heavy gun emplacements hidden amongst the rises and crevices. It's going to be a bloodbath."

"Ae-Shin, I want you to warn the Battle Sisters and offer them our help," Tangmo strode back to the Myrmidon jeep and called shotgun again, Laura held the door open for Leilatha before taking the backseat.

"Copy that, lord commissar," Ae-Shin logged off as Tangmo put on his seat belt and tapped Krillen's shoulder. The jeep lurched into motion and swerved back onto the main road, veering dangerously close to a burning ruin.

"That'll get us on their good side," Laura smirked.

"Or maybe it won't," Leilatha added skeptically.

"Well shit, let's hope the psalm-singing harpies are in a good mood today then," Tangmo laughed and Krillen let out a snort of a chuckle.

"Commissar Tangmo!" Amberley gasped. "That is a very rude thing to say about the Adepta Sororitas!"

"But every commissar is saying the same thing, isn't that right inquisitor Vail?" Bloody hell Tangmo, out of all the people you have to go pick a fight with, you chose Ciaphas Cain's girlfriend?! Idiot! But before Amberley can respond, Ae-Shin voice boomed from his data-pad.

"Lord commissar, the Sororitas have rejected our help."

"Fucking seriously?!" Tangmo couldn't believe his ears.

"They told us to stay clear or be marked as hostiles," Ae-Shin continued.

"The diplomatic thing to do would be to stand down," Amberley told him.

"Too bad I'm retarded when it comes to diplomacy," Tangmo grinned. "Ae-Shin, bomb the Antebellan anyway."

"Are you sure sir?" Ae-Shin asked.

"The Sororitas thinks they can bully everyone into submission, let's show them that the Immortal Spirit battlegroup won't be cower," Tangmo said.

"Yes sir," Ae-Shin replied enthusiastically as Tangmo locked the data-pad's screen.

"I doubt they will be happy that we blatantly ignored their request," Amberley said.

"We are not here to make them happy," Leilatha spoke up, and Laura found herself smiling in agreement. 

* * *

"Okay Antonius, give us a run down on the situation," Tangmo, along with the main characters, were gathered around the digitized map of Tera-Antebella sprawled across the circular tabletop. After five days on the road, they were catching up to the Sororitas.

"There are about nine thousand Sisters of Battle deployed on the planet right now," Antonius said and Tangmo let out an impressed whistle. "The six major orders, the order of Our Martyred Lady, the Valorous Heart, the Ebon Chalice, the Bloody Rose, the Argent Shroud and the Sacred Rose have all contributed significant resources and manpower to this mission. They have also assumed command of my twenty thousand strong Ultramar Auxilia and the Ekkaroqian planetary guardsmen, which I have no idea how many there are."

"We are many," the Ekkaroqian lieutenant at the table, Mato, spoke up. "The tribes and nations of Ekkaroq are now rallying to the Daughters of the Sky Father."

"So what is this planet called exactly?" Alistair spoke up.

"Ekkaroq for the native, Tera-Antebella for the Antebellan," Hildebrandt said.

"There's also a commissar amongst their ranks…I mean, our ranks," Antonius continued, getting the attention of Tangmo and Leilatha before glancing at Amberley. "Like the lady inquisitor, Lord Guilliman has requested her by name. She is attached to the Auxilia right now."

"This commissar has a name?" Henry asked.

"Severina Raine," Antonius said.

"From the 11th Antari Rifle?" Laura piped up.

"The one and the same," Antonius nodded.

"She quite a handful isn't she?" Laura snickered.

"Commissar Raine is a very hard woman, lady inquisitor," Antonius glanced demurely at Tangmo and Leilatha, fearing that he might have offended them.

"Yo, who the hell is Severina Raine?" Tangmo leaned toward Laura and dropped his voice to whisper, his conspiratorial conversation became less inconspicuous when Henry and Damien joined them.

"She's the main character from a Black Library short eBook called 'Execution' by Rachel Harrison," Leilatha said. "It's very good, if you have time check it out. Anyway, Severina Raine is a by the book commissar unlike Gaunt and Cain, her shtick is that despite trying to be one of the guards, and she does try, she will send them on a suicide charge without a qualm."

"I can already tell we'll get along great," Tangmo deadpanned.

"That's pretty much it on commissar Raine, now let's get back to the briefing, everyone's staring," with that the quartet returned to their places around the table like nothing had happened.

"Sorry about that," Tangmo began but was interrupted by the reverberating boom of distant thunder. "Ah, I see the sisters have commenced their assault on Taranta."

"How do we proceed?" Xiphos asked.

"It's about…seven at night, standard Terran time," Henry looked at his watch. "Taranta is a big city with about ten million people, not to mention heavily fortified. This is gonna drag out and the city is only a hundred kilometer away, so we should be able to get a good night sleep before heading out at dawn."

"Any guarantee that the sisters won't shoot us on sight, lad?" Bruce put forward the unpleasant possibility.

"They are loyal servant of the God Emperor like us," Evangeline stated hotly. "I'm sure they can be reasoned with."

"The Sisters of Battle are fanatics," Krillen's words drew a sharp glare from Evangeline. "And now that they're assaulting Taranta, the only talking they'll be doing is with bolters and flamers."

"Krillen's right," Tangmo nodded. "But we're not here to fight them, so naturally we'll talk, but with our tanks, guardsmen and Space Marines at the ready."

Assenting murmur answered him.

"I'll tell the navy to keep an hourly update on the siege, in case we have to go and rescue the damsels," Tangmo and the men laughed, but the women weren't amused. "So I guess that's it for tonight, check your gears, check your ammos, have a nice meal and get some rest, we march at first light."

With that, the meeting was adjourned and Tangmo took out his data-pad, checking the tally on the bet he has made. The odds were horrifically against him.

"Are you really gonna do it?" Laura shot him an unbelieving look.

"I am," Tangmo grinned and put away the data-pad.

"You're a dead man," Damien observed.

"We'll see." 

* * *

Welp, so much for this dragging out.

"How in the fuck did the sisters managed to take an entire city overnight?!" Tangmo bellowed into Laura earbuds as the vanguard sped toward the churning black plumes marring the dawning sky.

"Hell if I know, Ae-Shin said the walls came down at around four in the morning," Damien added. "The defenders apparently suck dicks."

"Of course they suck dicks, they're Confederate scums!" Henry fumed. "Bunch of racist, redneck pieces of shits…I'm gonna kill every last one of them motherfuckers!"

"Henry, love, you have to calm down," Laura cut in before the American popped a blood vessel. "These people are not Confederate love, they're Antebellan. They didn't fight against Lincoln during the Civil War. Now breathe deeply and repeat after me, they are not Confederate."

"Okay, okay, they're not Confederate, they're not Confederate, they're not Confederate," the mantra worked for about ten seconds. "They still look like those grey sons of bitches though."

"Just remember not to go overboard love," Laura shook her head and stepped on the pedal, the Myrmidon roaring across the open plain.

"The Sororitas sure are effective in their vilification," Amberley observed beside her.

"Yeah, I'm still wondering if that's a good thing or not," Laura swerved the Myrmidon left and led the vanguard toward a wall of sandbag. "Holy shit, the smoke looks even worse up close!"

"Wood is the primary material used in most Antebellan building," Amberley said as Laura brought the Myrmidon to a stop at a guard post being manned by a company of Auxilia.

"If they don't ease up on the flames, we're gonna have a bloody firestorm on our hand," Laura rolled the window down and turned to the approaching guardsmen. "Let us through!"

"You're from the Immortal Spirit? Emperor's mercy!" The guardsman leading the group squawked when he saw the King Ghidorah and the six Macharius rolling to a stop behind the convoy of Myrmidon jeeps and MKII Chimera APCs.

"Can you take us to your commanding officer please?" Amberley leaned over Laura, smiling brightly at the guardsman. Bloody hell her knockers are so soft…wait, what?!

"Umm…we're like, the only people left," the sergeant stammered, obviously not used to having two beautiful, hot women talking to him. "The captain should still be here? I thought I saw him talking to the Sororitas and the Ekkaroqian near the frontline."

"Thank you!" Laura blew him a kiss and drove into the camp while the sentries quickly cleared away the defenses for the rest of the vanguard to enter. Navigating through the rows of tent, Laura caught a few glimpses of injured Sororitas, Auxilia and Ekkaroqian shambling toward the field hospital set up by the hospitaller. After about a minute Laura reached the front and holy shit, she just drove straight into hell. Taranta burned. The sky above the metropolis was alight with orange and red. Inferno pulsed like the beating heart of a great, furious beast, pillars of black smoke and twisting tongues of fire danced high above the ruinous vista. And standing before what used to be the city's wall was a group of Battle Sisters, Ultramar Auxilia and Ekkaroqian. Taking center stage was an Ekkaroqian woman screaming at a sister, while an Auxilia captain act as a buffer between them.

"You promised!" Laura heard the woman yelled when she stepped out of the jeep, Amberley, Antonius and his Auxilia taking position behind her.

"Taranta was taken, as was agreed upon," the sister, an Ebon Chalice judging by the black armor, responded apathetically.

"The city burns!" The Ekkaroqian waved at the raging fire. "We told you incendiaries weapon will do more harm than good and you ignored us!"

"The Antebellan were well dug it," the sister spoke slowly, as one would to a slow child. "This was the most optimal way to quell the resistance."

"My people are still trapped inside!" The woman raised her voice shrilly. "They'll be burned alive!"

"And their sacrifice shall be remembered," the sister said heartlessly.

"You…!"

"Anaba don't!"

The Auxilia captain grabbed the woman before she can take a swing at the sister. Things look about ready to escalate when the captain saw Antonius approaching.

"Anton! Thank the Emperor!" As the captain waved them over, everyone shifted their attention to the Immortal Spirit battlegroup.

"What's going on Rollins?" Antonius said.

"Umm…a disagreement?" Rollins offered sheepishly as Anaba shook him off and backed away from the Sororitas with a scowl.

"Look, I know things are literally on fire right now, but maybe we should cool off a wee bit, yeah?" Laura went to stand before the Sororitas. "What is your name, sister?"

"Sister Emmanis, lady inquisitor," the sister saluted.

"Nice job with the city here, Emmanis," Laura continued. "How about you leave some for us next time?"

"I thought you already had your filled, seeing how you like to interfere with our operation," Emmanis's eyes narrowed on Laura.

"You know, people normally say thank you when we bailed them out of an ambush," Laura was starting to get a little annoyed.

"We don't need your help fighting the heretics," Emmanis nudged her head at the flaming Taranta, "as you can see."

"I'll keep that in mind," Laura's lips thinned when Tangmo, Leilatha, Krillen, Evangeline, Bruce and Kenshin joined them.

"Goddamn, we missed the party," Tangmo's eyes widened at the destruction.

"Well, the fight is still on going sir," Rollins spoke up. "The defenders are scattered across the city and they're not going down easy."

"The Sororitas will bring them to heel soon enough," Emmanis declared.

"With the bodies of my people serving as tinder for your pyre," Anaba added darkly.

"Say what now?" Tangmo asked.

"Apparently Ekkaroqian civilians are still trapped inside the city," Laura glanced at Anaba, "right?"

"Yes," Anaba nodded. "The Daughters of the Sky Father had promised to liberate us from the tyranny and persecution of the Antebellan. Yet here they are, willfully throwing away the lives of my people along with the sinners and blasphemers."

"The Emperor will sort out His own," Emmanis said coldly.

"Do the lives of the Sky Father's children means so little to you? Have you completely forsaken your humanity?" There was almost pity in Anaba's words, the gesture revolted Emmanis however.

"Anything we can do to help?" Laura asked.

"There's nothing you can do," Anaba scoffed bitterly and pointed at the city's western reach, where the flames appeared most furious. "The fire will reach the slums soon."

"Meko! Break out the drones!" Tangmo waved the captain and his team over. They placed their large packs on the ground, unpacked quickly and assembled six unmanned aircrafts that looked like a miniaturized version of the Avenger drone.

"That look so sweet mate," Laura admired the drone's wide white wings and gentle curves.

"I know right? I can't believe all of this stuff was inside the Jigugeum STC," Tangmo leaned over Meko's shoulder, the captain typing quickly across his data-pad. "How's the connection?"

"Establishing links with the control center now," Meko grinned when green icons flashed across the screen. "All systems clear. Machine Spirit Albert, can you please run a quick diagnostic to confirm system integrity?"

"Everything is great on this end Meko," a chirpy female answered.

"…Who is this?" Meko's face scrunched up in confusion.

"Meko! It's me, Mary!" The voice said indignantly. "Remember? The other Machine Spirit Laura brought over to help the overworked Albert? I've been helping around the ship for the last two months?"

"Oh yes! Forgive me Machine Spirit Mary," Meko bowed at the data-slate. "I'm guessing Machine Spirit Albert is unavailable?"

"I'm on break dude, Mary can take care of everything," Albert spoke up.

"Very well, everything appears to be in order. Thank you, Machine Spirit Mary," Meko tapped the screen a few more times before turning to Tangmo. "We're ready to launch, lord commissar."

"What is that contraption?" Emmanis pointed at the six drones on the ground. "Have the Mechanicus sanctified those machines? What is their – Ahhh!"

Emmanis ducked with a squeal when the drones shot over her head, the engines creating a massive backblast as it soared into the sky.

"Calm the hell down, it's our unmanned drone," Tangmo tapped his data-pad as real time transmission started streaming in. "And don't you dare shoot them!"

"Drone?! Like the ones those xenos tau used?!" Another Sororitas raised her voice sharply.

"Our drones are being control by a team of operators up on the Immortal Spirit, the machine have no autonomy of thought," Laura opened communication with Henry and Damien. "Are you getting this mate?"

"Yeah," Damien said, "holy shit that's a lot of fire."

"What of the slums?" Anaba strode up to Laura, hope and fear warring on her face. "How far have the fire spread in the west end?"

"Get me some visual on the western part of the city please," at Laura's command, six windows popped up on the screen, each showing a fiery crescent creeping slowly on a shanty looking part of town, Anaba sobbed pitifully at the sight. "I'm sorry Anaba, I don't think there's anything we…"

"Switch to thermal," Henry spoke up, and after a few seconds of contemplative silence he continued. "Ae-Shin, I want your bombers to carry out a precision strike on these coordinates."

"Lord general, you do realize you're asking me to bomb a raging fire?" Ae-Shin wasn't entirely sure she heard Henry right.

"There are five large pockets of fire blazing right now," Henry elaborated. "They're isolated for the moment and the bomb can kill the oxygen and put them out, or at the very least lessened it for the King Ghidorah and the Elsa to mount a rescue operation."

"The Elsa?" Damien asked incredulously. "Did you just name one of the Macharius after a Disney princess?"

"The main cannon fire a freeze ray," Henry said. "It's fitting."

"That's lame," Damien groaned.

"Just let it go dude," Laura can tell Henry was smirking.

"Be advised, hostiles are still active inside the city," Tangmo glanced at Emmanis. "Can you tell your sisters not to shoot them please? And that a bunch of bombs are about to drop?"

Emmanis nodded and spoke into her earbud.

"Well this is interesting," Laura brought up a new window. "Looks like the main bulk of the Sororitas are converging on…what is that, a mansion and a plantation in the middle of a bloody city?"

"The Antebellan cherish their rustic way of life," Anaba sneered as she peered over Laura's shoulder. "The height of civilized culture they say."

"I say we go meet them," Amberley joined her.

"I'll get on it," Henry voice had a demented edge to it.

"No love, you go rescue the Ekkaroqian, get the Tallarn to help," Laura cut in. "Damien, take the guardsmen into the city and neutralize all hostiles, me and Tangmo will take a strike team to go meet the Sororitas."

"Wait, what?" Laura strode back to the Myrmidon before Tangmo can object.

"Bring the colonels and their best men along, we need to present a strong front for the Sororitas to see," Laura got into the driver's seat and strapped herself in. "I doubt eloquence would sway them, given the current temperament."

"Who the hell died and made you queen?" Tangmo asked.

"You in a second, if you don't behave," Laura smiled brightly and trained her hell pistol on him.

"Fine," Tangmo groaned.

"Leilatha, Evangeline, Aileen, Anaba, you're riding with me and Amberley," Laura stabbed her thumb at the backseat. "We girls need to stick together."

"Just the way she likes it!" Tangmo flashed his canines nastily before strolling back to his own jeep.

"Get fucked arsehole!" Laura flipped him off, turned the ignition then poked her head outside again. "Hey, are you really gonna do it?"

"Oh yeah!" Tangmo laughed and got into his jeep.

"What is he going to do?" Leilatha asked as the Myrmidon rolled forward.

"Don't worry love, I doubt he'll do it for real," Laura swerved around a bend and onto the main thoroughfare, death littered their path. Fire burned furiously around them, every building consumed in various stages of immolation. Burnt bodies chained to stakes dotted the footpaths and intersections at regular interval, while above, dangling from gables, lintels and roofs, were condemned men and women, what remained of their skins flapped like tattered banners in the breeze.

"Okay, this look a little excessive, even by Sororitas standard," Laura took a right.

"This is certainly an anomaly," Evangeline agreed. "The sisters are ruthless, but all of this seems unnecessarily cruel."

"We should've brought more guns," Aileen made her input.

"They wouldn't dare attack Imperial commissars and inquisitors," Leilatha added.

"The Adepta Sororitas are not immune to foul play, lady commissar," Amberley warned. "I have seen them behave in reputable ways before."

"That's nice," Laura stepped on the pedal as they entered a large flagstone path flanked on both side by large, ancient twisting trees, the branches forming a leafy canopy above them. Beyond the trees were cotton fields that took up a couple of acres, thank fucking God Henry wasn't here. But no slaves toiled in the field singing sad songs, no, instead dozen of Antebellan were fleeing across the open range, being pursued by Ekkaroqian warriors and Battle Sisters. Some fell to arcing tomahawks, others to stream of blazing promethium, the killing terrible and thorough. The white, southern style mansion was coming into view when Laura stepped on the break. Battle Sisters, hundreds of them, all armed to the teeth, blocked their way. The armored women turned toward the fifteen jeeps convoy, flamers, bolters, heavy bolters and melta guns hefted up at the ready.

"Identify yourself," a group of Valorous Heart converged on them.

"I'm inquisitor Laura of the Ordo Hereticus, attached to the Immortal Spirit battlegroup," Laura saluted and glanced around at the less than warm reception. "What's going on here?"

"The Sororitas have business to conduct with the planetary governess," the Battle Sister went on. "Turn your jeeps around, this is none of your concern."

"But we've been given direct order from Lord Guilliman and Saint Celestine to aid the Sororitas in their mission," Laura pressed on.

"Your help is not needed," the sister said sharply.

"That's not up to you, or your canonesses," Laura pressed on. "Now let us through, we're on the same side for the Emperor's sake."

The sister whispered something to her cohorts before turning back to Laura, "leave your vehicles."

Laura traded looks with Amberley and shrugged, "fine."

Laura stepped out of the Myrmidon, followed by Amberley, Leilatha, Evangeline, Aileen, and Anaba, their movement slow and cautious, half expecting gunfire to erupt at any moment. Behind them Tangmo and the guardsmen exited their jeeps, so far so good.

"Fix bayonets!"

Uncaring of the bolters leveled on them, the Immortal Spirit guardsmen nonchalantly fastened the bayonets to their lasguns, shouldered it smartly, then got into a pristine four ranks marching column behind Tangmo, who has given the order.

"When you're ready," Tangmo nodded at Laura.

"Are you sure about this?" Laura asked.

"Why not? They're not playing nice, so why should we play nice?" Tangmo met the Sororitas's glares with a bored, nonchalant look.

"Point taken," Laura waved them forward. "Let's go!"

In parade formation, the Immortal Spirit guardsmen marched down the road, the beats of their boots making a hearty rhythm. Around them the Sisters of Battle matched their steps, weapons held close to chests, ready to be brought to bear. The procession progressed tensely, the guardsmen and sisters trading hated looks at each other, the hostility tangible. Laura was about to try and lightened the mood with idle conversation when the buzzing crack of an electro whip sundered the seething silence, the terrible snaps was followed by a broken high pitched squeal. Laura quickened her pace, following the rising clamor until she reached a huge courtyard where a naked young boy, chained to an iron pole, was getting flayed by a Mistress of Repentance, the Sororitas watching his torture with frightening solemnity. Holding up her fist, Laura brought the column to a stop and strode closer to get a better look.

"Please!" A woman in a torn frilly dress screeched, disheveled sandy gold hair framing her tear stricken face. "Let him go! Please! He knows nothing of what happens!"

"He suffered because of your lies," a brunette Sister of Battle clad in an ornate power armor, a canoness in all likelihood, spoke down at the kneeling southern belle. The color scheme was that of the Martyr Lady.

"I told y'all everything!" The woman sobbed hysterically. "A group of Sororitas asked us for help and we gave it to them! They wanted to know where…"

"And still you spew more falsehood?!" The Bloody Rose canoness roared and waved at the Mistress of Repentance, "again!"

The whip came down, the boy shrieked and the woman wailed, splatter of blood swishing across the white flagstone.

"This is madness!" An Auxilia lieutenant stomped forward with a group of guardsmen, heading for the boy. "Noncombatant are to be treated with respect and dignity in accordance to the codex of war, you cannot make a public spectacle out of him like this!"

"The heretic is in our custody, to do as we please," the Ebon Chalice canoness said coldly. "Know your place guardsman."

"This is wrong!" The lieutenant persisted.

"Keep them on leash, commissar Raine," at the Argent Shroud canoness's words, a prim commissar, her blonde hair did up in an immaculate bun, stepped forward and placed herself between the guardsman and the canoness, her handsome, pretty face was severe.

"Step back Roman," she said sternly.

"You cannot be okay with this!" Roman waved at the ravaged boy.

"You have your orders, lieutenant," Severina Raine pulled her bolt pistol free from its holster. "And you will obey them."

Roman seethed, stopping his advance but not backing down either.

"You speak of purity, yet here you are trying to hide your own sin!" A chaplain, kneeling with the other prisoners, declared hotly.

"The chaplain speaks true," a mechanicus priest, also bound and on his knees, gave his monotone input. Not far from the cyborg was a flaming Chimera with the Mechanicus logo on it and a large metallic box the sisters were prodding with their bolters, a computer in all likelihood. "The Sororitas have many secrets."

"Hold your tongue, cog," the Sacred Rose canoness warned then eyed the boy. "Is he still alive?"

Walking up to the pole, the Valorous Heart canoness grabbed his hair and yanked savagely, he squealed effeminately from the rough ministration.

"Please! No more, no more!" He babbled between sobs and whipped his head at the southern belle on the ground. "Mama! Mama help me! Mama!"

The southern belle tried to scramble to her child, but the Martyred Lady canoness kicked her face first to the ground and planted an iron sole on the squirming woman. The boy wept anew, calling desperately for his mother.

"You still haven't lost your breath," the Valorous Heart canoness observed with a hint of amusement before pointing at someone in the crowd, "hospitaller, over here."

The wall of armored women parted and a demure hospitaller in a white carapace and mail coif stepped forward. With hesitant steps, she went to stand before the Valorous Heart canoness and bowed.

"How can I be of service?" The hospitaller said.

"Give him the Confessor solution," the canoness said.

"But…you can't!" The hospitaller gasped. "He's already injured, the pain will drive him insane, maybe even kill him!"

"The most potent tool must be use when questioning a heretic," the canoness tilted her head at boy. "Give him the injection."

"I…I…" the hospitaller stammered, her hesitation clear.

"That was an order, girl," the canoness raised her voice.

"I…" the hospitaller glanced pleadingly at one of the sister, "Miriya please!"

Wait a minute, Miriya? As in, Miriya from the Sisters of Battle books by James Swallow? Standing on her toe, Laura peeked above the armored clad crowd and saw her. Jet black hair framing a superbly beautiful face, made more badass by crisscrossing scars on her left cheek. So the hospitaller must be Verity, her sidekick. Miriya cast a pained look at the Martyred Lady canoness, which was most definitely Galatea judging by the epic red cape she wore, who received it with a grave one that brokered no negotiation. Sighing, Miriya nodded resignedly at Verity, "do as she says."

Verity went pale but submitted to the inescapabilty of her position and approached the shaking boy, his forlorn gaze begging for mercy.

"I'm sorry little one," Verity said as black liquid swirled and filled the syringe on her right forearm.

"That's our queue love!" Laura announced.

"About goddamn time," Tangmo adjusted his awesome commissar cap and addressed his men, "you guys follow us in but hang back, we're doing the talking."

"Oh no," Evangeline was rightly horrified as Laura and Tangmo rudely pushed their way through the ranks of Battle Sisters. Verity was pressing the needle into the boy's squirming neck when the pair emerged onto the courtyard.

"Oi! What's with all this Spanish Inquisition shite?!" Laura shouted, causing Verity to spring back with a frightened squeal.

"Who dares?!" Galatea roared as the Battle Sisters quickly surrounded the outnumbered guardsmen, lasguns squaring off against bolters. Commissar Raine and the Auxilia didn't move, themselves not sure what to do.

"We dare," Tangmo was bouncing on his feet like a fighter waiting for the bell to ring, beside him Laura cracked her knuckles, announcing herself ready for a fisticuff.

"Know your place, boy!" the scarlet hair canoness of the Bloody Rose seethed. "Or I will kill you where you stand!"

"Try it, and I'm gonna break your fucking neck," Tangmo locked eyes with the Bloody Rose canoness, the woman snarling at him like a lioness.

"Right after I give you a pretty little Glasgow smile," Laura added maliciously then swept a piercing look at the Sororitas, more than fed up with the nun's holier than thou attitude. "Do I need to remind the lot of you of what happens to people who pull their guns on an inquisitor?! Now, I suggest you all lower your weapons before things get really ugly." Laura stabbed her finger at the canonesses, "starting with you six."

"Are you threatening us, inquisitor?" The Ebon Chalice canoness said flatly.

"Yes, yes I am," Laura nodded. "Oh, and we have a huge Baneblade just around the corner and a Gloriana ship above your heads that can kill the lot of you ten times over. So yeah, keep pointing those guns at me and see what happens."

The canonesses traded look, Laura and Tangmo's unpredictable behavior was so confounding that they couldn't tell if the duo were bluffing or telling the truth. Wisely, they chose the safer option and lowered their weapons, the other sisters complying reluctantly.

"Smart moves, ladies," Laura took off her awesome inquisitor hat and bowed gracefully. "Oh, where are my manners? Inquisitor Laura of the Ordo Hereticus, please to make your acquaintance."

"Lord commissar Tangmo, at your service," Tangmo wai and the Auxilia lit up in excitement, but a stern look from Raine swiftly shut them up.

"The politely response now would be to introduce yourself," Laura put the awesome inquisitor hat back on while the canonesses blistered at the disrespect. Inhaling deeply, the Argent Shroud was the first to step forward and bowed.

"Crestienne, canoness preceptor of the Argent Shroud."

"Bellona, canoness preceptor of the Bloody Rose."

"Amaryllis, canoness preceptor of the Ebon Chalice."

"Heloise, canoness preceptor of the Sacred Rose."

"Morelia, canoness preceptor of the Valorous Heart."

"And last but not least, canoness preceptor Galatea of Our Martyred Lady, the commander of the Neva convent." Laura cut in before Galatea can make her introduction, the surprise on the canoness's face quickly morphed into one of cold suspicion.

"You know of me?" Galatea said levelly.

"Well, more like I know her," Laura strode over to Miriya and held out her hand. "It is truly an honor to meet you Sister Miriya, I'm a great admirer of your work."

"…Thank you," Miriya took it and shook guardedly.

"Did you get your Celestian rank back yet?" Laura blurted.

"Sister Miriya is far from retaining such an honored place amongst our ranks," Galatea said matter of factually and Miriya flinched at the blunt words.

"A fucking travesty," Tangmo snorted. "Fucking saved the Emperor himself from a psycho psyker and singlehandedly blew up a Necron moon and all you got was a demotion."

"Life's unfair mate," Laura shrugged.

"I know, but that's not gonna stop me from complaining about it," Tangmo said.

"How did you…?"

"But we're getting off topic," Laura went on before Miriya can questioned Tangmo, pointing at the whipped boy. "What the hell is this?"

"His mother the governess refuses to admit her crime," canoness Amaryllis said. "She insisted that a Sororitas order was responsible for the populace turning to heresy, when it is clear that the Antebellan have been dabbling with the Ruinous Power for generations."

"But I'm telling y'all the truth!" The governess wailed. "A group of Sororitas came to us, led by canoness…"

"Syrathel," Tangmo finished her sentence. Laura was not surprised when the gathered sisters gave him a look that say 'he knows'. They've obviously been trying to cover up their tracks while at the same time forcing the survivors to confess to a more preferable narrative before killing them.

"Yes! You know of her?!" Hope gleamed in the governess's eyes.

"She's a Chaos Sororitas, we fought her on Jigugeum," Tangmo said. "You've been tricked like those Buxiunese and Kuronese jackasses, doesn't make you any less guilty of being stupid though."

"So, we are not the only one who is aware of this corruption ," an Ekkaroqian man stepped forward, stained from head to toe in blood, a stern and imposing individual with an undeniable air of leadership.

"You got that right love," Laura held out her hand. "And you are?"

"Akecheta," the Ekkaroqian took her offered hand and shook awkwardly.

"Just like in Westworld," Laura mumbled.

"I'm sorry?" Akecheta asked.

"Nothing," Laura ended the handshake. "So how come the Sororitas haven't set you on fire yet?"

"We have sworn to keep this knowledge a secret and help them pursue the tainted maidens and the Antebellan defilers," Akecheta said. "In return they have promised to free my people from bondage."

"And by your own words, sundered that oath," Morelia eyed Akecheta crossly.

"These new comers know the truth, the pact is not broken if they are aware of our predicament," Akecheta went on smoothly, much to Morelia charging, "even if I'm coming to regret our agreement. My people burn from the fire of your making and you did nothing to help."

"That's enough colonel Akecheta," Raine approached him, a hint of sympathy on her face. "We did all we can, however it is a sad truth of war that collateral happens. I understand your frustration, but you must not allow it to deter you from duty."

"Yo Henry, what's the deal with the Ekkaroqian?" Tangmo flipped his data-pad open.

"We got them out dude!" Henry's happy chuckling blared from the speaker. "We stopped the fire from spreading and got everybody out! The freaking bombs did the trick!"

"They are safe?" Akecheta hurried up to Tangmo's side, joy gleamed on his hardened face.

"Who are you?" Henry asked.

"War chief Akecheta."

"Oh, so you're the war chief. Yeah, your people are okay, a little burnt and sooty but otherwise okay," Henry said.

"Praise the Sky Father!" Akecheta raised his voice to the heaven in pure exultation, his warriors joining with equal gusto.

"Yeah, I hate to be that one arsehole, but if you're gonna thank anyone, thank us," Laura wagged her finger between herself and Tangmo, looking terribly annoyed. Akecheta paused, glanced at the two, then bowed deeply.

"Yes, you were the ones who rescued my people from the fire. Thank you."

"Don't mention it dude," Tangmo put his data-pad away. "It's nice to shake things up a bit after all the killing and shit."

"That's nice and good, but I'm getting terribly bored of standing around and doing nothing," Amberley strode forward and joined their circle of conversation. "Inquisitor Vail, ordo Xenos, at your service."

"Vail," Galatea scoffed at the inquisitor, "Cain's consort."

"A grossly incorrect term," Laura was surprise to see Amberley's infallible decorum falter at the canoness's direct word. "We are partners in our fight against the enemies of the Imperium, both within and without."

"What do you need Amberley?" Laura asked.

"Have the Sororitas divulged any information regarding their mission?" Amberley bright façade mended itself quickly enough.

"Nothing so far, but we're figuring it out," Laura said.

"I have information regarding the Sororitas's true motive on Tera-Antebella," the tech priest raised his creepy, soulless robot voice. "Their purpose here is self-serving and in detriment to the Imperium at large."

"Shut your mouth!" Miriya roared and stomped toward the panicky tech priest, bolter leveled at his robot face.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Chill!" Tangmo grabbed Miriya's arm and wrenched her back.

"Take your hands off me!" Miriya shouted at Tangmo, but he wouldn't budge.

"Don't go near the cog fuck, he's probably gonna send some techno spore latching on to you or something," at Tangmo's explanation, Miriya stopped struggling but her hostile stare remained affixed on the commissar. "So stand back and let me check if he's clean. Then you can curb stomp him all you want, hell, I'll help."

It took a few heartbeats, but Miriya eventually relented, the tautness in her stance slowly ebbing away.

"Alright," letting go of Miriya, Tangmo aimed his data-pad at the captured tech priest and tapped the scan icon on the screen.

"What is that?" The tech priest demanded.

"Shut up," Tangmo responded the same moment green thumbs up flashed across the screen. "Okay he's clean, go ahead and turn the motherfucker into scrap metals."

"Wait! If you spare us, we'll give you the location of the Sororitas's relic cache and…!" The tech priest spluttered hurriedly and received Miriya's boot to the face for his trouble.

"Miriya, no!" Miriya was about to kick the prone tech priest when Verity rushed to her side, the hospitaller's horrified look stopping the Battle Sister from punting the cog in the head. Breathing hard, Miriya stepped back from the shaking machine man as Laura took her place.

"And this information is in that computer cube over there?" The tech priest nodded weakly at Laura inquiry, "Tangmo?"

"Give me a couple of minutes," Tangmo swaggered up to the computer. "I'll link it up with the data-pad and let Albert and Mary hack the damn thing."

"But he is not a tech priest," Verity spoke up. "How can he persuade the Machine Spirit to cooperate?"

"The Mechanicus are a bunch of lying sod love," Laura told her. "All this crap about them being the only one who can make things work are absolute bollocks, they brainwashed the Imperium into thinking that there's something divine about a machine when the reality is that anyone can use them. From the lowliest serf to the most opulent nobleman, all you need is a few hours of lesson, that's all."

"…Can I learn them?" Verity asked guardedly.

"Tell you what love, after this you can go have a chat with commander engineer Ladaee, she can teach you a thing or two," Laura smiled warmly and Verity blushed. Why the bloody hell did she blushed? Great, now Miriya was giving her the evil eyes.

"Yo! Dude! We just hit the jackpot!" Tangmo bellowed, excited out of his mind, the sisters baulking at his antic. "This fucking planet was a shrine world, an ancient stronghold of the six major orders! No wonder you people are so prissy about it, pretty much every important Sororitas artifact across the galaxy is here and I just realized I should not have said that out loud…fuck."

"Thanks a lot," Krillen's unhelpful comment was eclipsed by the clicks of priming bolters. The canonesses looked about ready to give the kill order.

"Fuck you, I got excited!" Tangmo shot back.

"Does that happen a lot, lad?" Bruce guffawed.

"Double fuck you, bitch!" Tangmo shouted.

"How can we help?" Laura cut in before the banter can continued, the offer throwing the canonesses off guard, none of them were expecting the Immortal Spirit battlegroup to be inclined toward assisting the Sororitas.

"You wish to help us?" Galatea asked condescendingly.

"That's what I said love," Laura grinned. "If we work together, everybody wins."

"And we should simply trust you with our confidence? Just like that?" Galatea continued, utterly unimpressed. "That is not how this work, inquisitor, the inner working of the Adepta Sororitas is not something we simply share with outsiders. The matter of faith is a delicate thing, it can be easily relinquished and misconstrue, we do not wish for our orders to be tainted by untruth that will surely come from careless mouths." At this, she gave Tangmo a pointed look.

"I get it, you guys want to keep your reputation squeaky clean," Laura said. "I don't think that's feasible after what happened at Jigugeum, but what we can do right now is stop those corrupted Battle Sisters from causing something worse than a PR damage. It's not hard to figure out that they're here for the relics."

"And we will stop them without your help," Galatea remained adamantly unconvinced.

"Seriously?!" Laura wanted to punch the brunette. "We are literary offering you our help and you're getting all stuck up? Bloody hell lady can you please, for the Emperor's sake, keep your ego in check and look at the bigger picture here?! If the Chaos Sisters get those relics it's not only you who's screwed, it's all of us! Like it or not, we're all in this together now!"

Finally Galatea's icy veneer thawed. With deliberate slowness, she turned back to the other canonesses and started whispering like a bunch of gossiping high school girls. After a minute, they spun to face Laura, Galatea still acting as the speaker and said:

"Inquisitor Laura, we have decided that an alliance between the Adepta Sororitas and the Immortal Spirit battlegroup would be in the best interest of all. Therefore, we accept your proposal for this union."

"That's great love! Thank you!" Laura snatched up Galatea hand and shook it vigorously, the canoness was not amused.

"We only ask that you respect the Sororitas's autonomy in conducting this mission," Galatea snatched her hand back.

"We have no problem with that," Laura shrugged, "right Tangmo?"

"Yep, no problem at all," Tangmo said.

"Jolly good love! Now, about these tossers…" Laura glanced menacingly at the bound Antebellan. "What are you guys going to do about them?"

"They have no use to us now," Bellona spat at the whimpering prisoners.

"Kill them then," Tangmo said.

"Permission for me and my men to carry out the execution, lord commissar," Raine glared at Roman for completely undermining her authority by asking Tangmo's permission instead of hers.

"Granted captain," Tangmo saluted. "Make it quick."

"Absolutely sir," Roman and the Auxilia led the bawling prisoners away and out of sight.

"Well, our job here is done," Laura puffed her chest up proudly. "We'll she you ladies at the rendezvous point outside the city once the civilians have been evacuated, sounds good?"

"That is acceptable," Galatea nodded and turned to leave, the other canonesses and Miriya's squad following her, "until then lady inquisitor."

"Wait, hold up, I have something to ask you."

Oh shit Tangmo, are you really gonna do it?! With an audible groan, the Sororitas spun around to face the approaching Tangmo.

"What is it, lord commissar?" Because of her straining patience, Galatea failed to notice that the Immortal Spirit guardsmen were staring at them with rapt attention, Laura included. Instead of answering, Tangmo's gaze drifted lazily downward until it was held unabashedly at Galatea's breasts, more specifically her boob plates. His interest wasn't lecherous, if anything it was more on the analytical side. That finer detail was lost on the Sororitas however, because when the sisters noticed where Tangmo was looking they didn't squealed and called him a pervert, no, instead the pissed off armored women reached for their weapons.

"How dare you…!"

"Does the plate match the cup?"

Holy shit, the mad lad actually did it! Galatea's bolter was raised half way up when Tangmo's pointing finger, trained on her metal cleavage, stopped it.

"…What did you just say?!" Galatea snapped each word off harshly, unbelieving of Tangmo's audacity.

"Does the breastplate fits, that's what I'm asking," Tangmo went on as if he was discussing the weather. "I mean, are they all standard size or are they made specifically for each sister?"

"The sanctified power armors are created to be a perfect fit for every individual Sister of Battle within our ranks," Crestienne explained while holding back the fuming Bellona, the Argent Shroud canoness's expression was one of barely restrained outrage.

"So they're all tailored made?" Tangmo continued.

"They are," Crestienne's patience was truly admirable. Laura had expected Tangmo to be dead by now.

"Yes, I can see that now," Tangmo swept his gaze over Miriya's squad, Verity covering her chest with a glare, her cheeks steaming red. "Thank you for your answer sisters, because you just made me a very rich man! Ha! Suck it motherfuckers, I'm still alive!"

Loud admonition erupted from the Immortal Spirit guardsmen, while the guardswomen just shook their head exasperatedly. The Sororitas however, can only stare as Tangmo jumped up and down in cackling delight.

"What in the fuck?!" Krillen bellowed.

"How?! How was that possible?!" Major Gaston of the Mordian Iron Guard was equally flabbergasted, but composed himself when Evangeline shot him a murderous look.

"The lad got the Emperor's luck himself," Bruce grumbled.

"My father always said I was a terrible gambler," Kenshin was already mourning his money.

"Thank you for your money my dudes!" Tangmo gloated and quickly tapped his data-pad, "sweet, sweet twenty million credits baby! Fuck yeah…" the commissar ceased his celebration and stared at the screen. "Ten million?! Yo Albert, did you fucked up my money?! Show me the money!"

"I am showing you the money," Albert gave his disembodied shrugged.

"Half of it is missing!" Tangmo pressed.

"Nope, someone else bet in your favor," Albert said.

"Who the fuck did that?!"

"Me!"

Laura laughed maniacally, holding up her data-pad like it was a WWE Championship belt, "I always have faith in you mate! And once again, you did not disappoint!"

"Y-You!" Tangmo was still babbling when Laura threw her arm over his head and guided him back to the Myrmidon, pulling him in so close that his cheek was pressed firmly against her breast. The guardsmen were laughing now, elated that Tangmo won't have all of the spoils.

"Let's have a stiff pint mate, that always cheers you up!" Laura glanced at Leilatha, the lady commissar was very cute when she's jealous. "Coming love? My treat!"


	17. Anger and Loathing On Tera-Antebella

**I made a mistake in the previous chapter. Commissar Raine hair is not blonde, its dark brown, as it is shown on the cover of her new book. Sorry about that.**

* * *

"Enemy tanks dead ahead, zero elevation, fire for effect!" Henry bellowed into his mic and the King Ghidorah unleashed its payload on a trio of Leman Russes rushing for them. The direct impact tore the tanks apart, flaming debris twirled through the air like stricken comets. Henry ducked beneath the hatch when the King Ghidorah rammed into a gutted tank before rising up, grabbed the mounted twin heavy bolters, and poured a merciless barrage on the surviving Antebellan fleeing the wreckage. Fucking grey Confederate bastards, fucking dying! Henry was smiling ear to ear as the Antebellan were turned into bloody gibs, beautiful mist of red blooming across his vision.

"Henry?! Henry!" Ladaee's voice wrenched his grip from the triggers with a start. The sudden silence that followed was crushingly heavy.

"Y-Yeah?" Henry wiped his sweaty face.

"Sir, enemy Salamanders and Chimeras are harassing the Tallarn's southern flank and a column of Conqueror Leman Russes are pinning down the Cadian to the north, while another armor battalion is reinforcing the battle line we're engaging. What are your orders, sir?" Ruven quickly updated the situation.

Shit, those Confederate rednecks actually know how to fight, "I'll be there in a sec."

Climbing down the hatch and locking it above him, Henry hurried along the King Ghidorah's corridor and entered the cylindrical tiered cockpits. Taking the ladder up to the command deck, Henry tapped Ruven's shoulder and said, "bring up the map."

Ruven nodded and showed him the battlefield's mini-map where blue dots were fighting red dots. Neither side appeared to have a clear advantage, but Henry didn't like how the Antebellan were arranging their troops.

"Okay this is what we're gonna do," Henry pointed at the flat digitized map. "I want the Thorin, the Nynaeve and the Undertaker to go help the Cadian in the north. For the south, have the Elsa and the Evangelion take care of the Salamanders and Chimeras. As for the Antebellan's reinforcement in the west, the Megumin will deal with them. We'll sweep up what's left."

"Yes sir," Ruven tapped his earbud and relayed Henry's command. Satisfied, Henry went down the ladder and swung onto the floor occupied by Ladaee and Elpida, the two engineers were expertly reading through the influx of information on the King Ghidorah's overall system integrity, weapons status and any damage it had suffered in the fight so far.

"You're not going back up?" Ladaee asked without taking her eyes off the screen.

"I think I'll stay here for the rest of the fight," Henry sighed and leaned back against the smooth wall, trying to get his head together. He had no qualm about killing people, hell, turning those Confederate jackoffs into mush was extremely satisfying. Yet, there was something wrong. When he held the triggers down he felt elation, not the happy, smiley kind, but a bestial primal thing, depthless in hunger and violent in its demand for supplication. It urged him on, a singular need to kill, to slay, to rend, a burning red thing that seeped into every fiber of his being like a sickness.

"Elpida, can you take over for a few minutes please?" Ladaee got up from her seat and approached him.

"Of course mam," Elpida flashed him a sly grin before going back to work.

"Are you alright?" Ladaee lowered her voice. The clear note of concern was comforting.

"No," Henry shook his head. "Something's wrong with me."

"You don't like the Antebellan," Ladaee pointed out the obvious.

"They dredged up very dark memory, back on my planet that is," Henry decorated the truth a little.

"I see," Ladaee nodded then closed their distance and wrapped her arms around his waist. Henry almost wept from the warmth of her embrace as he returned the hug.

"I will stand by you, no matter what comes," Ladaee stared deeply into his eyes. "But please, promise me that you will never give in to hatred. It might seem inviting, but it is a darkness that few manage to return from."

"Thank you Ladaee," Henry kissed her forehead then break the embrace. "You always know how to make me feel better."

"Oh? More so than lady inquisitor Laura?" Ladaee's brow rose wickedly as she made her way back to her seat.

"Dating that woman was a physical and emotional hazard," Henry grimaced and Ladaee laughed.

"Well, it's a good thing that I am very protective of you then," Ladaee declared and sat back down in front of her touchscreen console.

"That's good to know," Henry chuckled and went to stand beside her. "I wonder what's happening inside Versilia."

"Latest report indicates that the battlegroup have reached the city's governmental palace," Ladaee tapped the screen. "As long as we stop the Antebellan's armor columns from relieving the defenders, the city will fall in a matter of hours."

"Awesome," Henry said. "Tangmo's probably having fun."

* * *

"No! Bad Sororitas! No flamers! No flamers!" Tangmo leapt in front of a column of Immolators rolling into the courtyard, the flaming metal boxes of death grinding to a halt.

"Get out of our way!" Canoness Galatea popped up above the hatch and yelled at him.

"We're not setting the governmental palace on fire!" Tangmo pointed at the enormous, Capitol Hill looking building in front of them, every square inch of the white marble complex was decked out in sandbag walls, heavy guns and artillery emplacements. The Antebellan defenders were exchanging hellish firefight with the Immortal Spirit battlegroup and the Adepta Sororitas.

"The enemy is well entrenched!" Galatea reasoned furiously.

"I can see that!" Tangmo shot back. "But there are valuable intels inside and setting the place on fire seems a little counterproductive, don't you think?!"

Growling, Galatea disappeared beneath the hatch before emerging from her command Immolator with a squad of Celestians in towed, looking peeved as she stomped up to Tangmo, a power zweihander in one hand and a bolt pistol in the other, and said. "Know then that the alternative will result in great casualty for your battlegroup."

"Aww, I knew you cared!" Tangmo smirked and dashed off before the canoness can respond. Crouching low, Tangmo sprinted through rows of Krieg mortar teams setting up their ordnances, zigzagged pass destroyed statues and thick shrubberies until he reached the frontline where the Cadian, Fire Guard, Dawn Blade and Grey Watch were positioned along impromptu barricades of broken sculptures, fallen trees and lines of Myrmidon jeeps.

"How's it going my dudes?" Tangmo plopped down between Krillen and Xiphos, the Fire Guard colonel handing him a Zetton lasgun.

"We got the tactical and number advantage sir," Xiphos braced his lasgun on the jeep's front hood and let loose a burst. "But they are not yielding."

"They don't fight like normal PDF," Krillen observed as he slammed a new clip home. "They're competent."

"I say we charge them," the eager glint in Kenshin's eyes was unsettling.

"Bro, what did I say about banzai charging shit?" Tangmo gave the Kuronese an incredulous look.

"He has a point sir," Bruce added. "As Xiphos said, our armors and weapons are superior to them. I believe that if we attack them en mass, we can take their position with minimal casualty while also shattering their morale in the process."

"The new armor has proven its worth sir," Xiphos tapped his Greeco flak armor proudly, a grin peering through his plumed Corinthian helm. "Must've gotten shot five times and I hardly felt a thing. Barely leaves a scratch too."

"Ryvin's not going to be happy," Krillen smirked.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him," Xiphos hearty laugh was joined by the others.

"I'm not worry about their piece of shit lasguns, I'm worry about – look out!" Tangmo and the others laid themselves flat on the ground as autocannon shells and bolter rounds tore into their cover, the Myrmidon jeep above them was turned inside out.

"Everybody okay?" Groans answered Tangmo when the barrage ceased and the battlegroup returned fire with a vengeance.

"Need some help little boy?"

Glancing up, Tangmo found the Sisters of Battle of the Martyr Lady, Argent Shroud and Ebon Chalice forming up into crisp attack columns behind the Immortal Spirit line. Leading them was Galatea, Crestienne and Amaryllis, the canonesses wearing a mocking grin.

"That'll be great, thanks!" Tangmo smiled chirpily and tapped his earbud. "Orhul, Krix, Kimiko, Hideo, Vomos, Julon, Pyke, Trenton, about time we get serious. Dietrich, six hundred yards west of our position, fire for maximum effect."

A resounding 'yes sir!' answered him as rockets and lasbolts streaked across the dividing line and hammered the Antebellan's position, metals, rocks, sands and body parts flew across the air on streamers of crimson. The surviving enemy guns were turning toward the battlegroup when mortar shells completed the coup de grace, and Tangmo couldn't help but be impressed by how admirable the Antebellan conducted themselves to the very end, none broke rank or flee even when shrapnel tore them to pieces.

"That should soften them up," Tangmo braced his lasgun, "after you, ladies."

"Forward Sisters! For the Emperor!" Galatea raised her sword skyward and charged the faltering, but still quite intact, lines of Antebellan PDF arrayed on the steps leading up to the governmental palace, Crestienne and Amaryllis at her side with the Sister of Battles following behind. Like thrusting lance the Sororitas plunged into the PDF and shattered their ranks, bolters and meltas making short, brutal work of the Antebellan, sundered smoldering bodies carpeted their merciless assault.

"Okay that's our queue, let's go! For the Emperor!" Tangmo and guardsmen emerged from their cover and sprinted after the Sororitas, slowing once they neared the top of the stair where the canonesses were butchering the Antebellan. Galatea's epic zweihander power sword cleaved a gory path through the tightly packed ranks, the aroma of sizzling blood and limbs were sickeningly decadent. Beside her Amaryllis's power rapier weaved an artful dance across the battlefield, her speed and elegance putting Leilatha and Evangeline to shame, the slain Antebellan knelt and sprawl in prostration to her angelic passing. In contrast, Crestienne's power halberd painted the floor, walls and ceiling in surf of red, twitching corpses littered her path. Good thing too, because the Argent Shroud canoness just clear the way for them.

"Thank you!" Tangmo told Crestienne as he led the guardsmen into the vaulted pillared corridor, where a rowdy mob of Antebellan was heading straight for them, wild and loud.

"Let's go get'em boys! Yee-haw!" A red face officer bellowed and spurred his men onward.

"Molon labe!" Xiphos and the Fire Guard formed up into a lasgun phalanx and unleashed hell. The obnoxious whooping was quickly replaced by the more pleasant sounding howls of pain. Strange, these lots were nothing like their disciplined cousins outside, the reserve perhaps? The Antebellan were about to retreat when a fresh batch of reinforcement joined them, emboldening the lot for another ill thought out charge. The Immortal Spirit guardsmen cut them down with ease, and when the line finally broke, Kenshin holstered his laspistol, drew his katana and roared:

"Totsugeki!"

The Dawn Blade gave chase and was upon the fleeing Antebellan in seconds, folded steels sang piercingly as the Kuronese guardsmen dispatched the PDF with horrific prejudice, every cry for mercy met with stabbing bayonets.

"Got that out of your system yet?" Tangmo tapped Kenshin on the shoulder.

"Not exactly satiating, but good enough for the moment," Kenshin nodded. "I expected more."

"Yeah, me too," Tangmo agreed then waved the other colonels over. "Kenshin, you and Bruce take the northern corridor, Xiphos, link up with the sisters and clear the south, Krillen, with me."

"Yes sir!" The Fire Guard, Grey Watch and Dawn Blade all went their separate ways as Tangmo led the Cadian down the main western hallway, and damn the place was really nice. The gleaming white marble interior were chiseled and carved with exquisite craftsmanship, giving the place a royal, presidential air.

"Tangmo, we have broken through the southern defenses," Leilatha voice boomed in his earbud.

"Good, what about the north?" Tangmo swept his lasgun over the lavish, some would say vapid, ornamentation of dainty statues and landscape oil paintings framed in gilded gold. Nothing stirred but rumbling emptiness.

"Raine is already there with a contingent of Battle Sisters, Auxilia and Ekkaroqian," Leilatha continued.

"Stay safe, I'll see you later," Tangmo cut the transmission as they entered another carpeted corridor, loud reverberation echoed nosily around them, the crystal chandeliers above swayed precariously, "the sound is really fucking with me right now."

"There could be a battle raging just beyond those walls and we'll be none the wiser," Meko commented. "Keep your heads low."

"And keep your voices down!" Krillen hissed.

"Everybody stay…" Tangmo was about to say 'cool' when bolt rounds ripped through the wall on their right, the Cadian guardsmen dropping flat on their bellies as plasters and woods rained on them, the roar of gunfire and purring chainswords was painfully cacophonic. Gesturing silently with his hand, Tangmo and the guardsmen rose slowly to their feet, the fighting beyond has ceased and the stark silence that followed was not comforting. Waving for the Cadian to take cover, Tangmo strode toward a white door untouched by the fighting. Lasgun braced firmly against his shoulder, Tangmo was reaching for the brass doorknob when the door flew open, his ninja reflex saving him from getting a face full of wood. Tangmo trained his lasgun forward, and found himself staring at the wrong end of a shimmering plasma pistol.

"Commissar Tangmo."

"Sister Miriya."

The two exchanged their grated greeting but neither broke the Mexican standoff. Behind him the Cadian were forming up into a firing line, while Miriya's squad and her cohort of Battle Sisters did the same.

"How about you drop your gun, sister?" Tangmo said.

"After you, lord commissar," Miriya countered coldly.

"Ladies first," Tangmo offered.

"How gentlemanly, but I must decline," Miriya shot back.

"Drop the gun Miriya."

"Watch your tone, boy."

"I don't like to repeat myself."

"Neither do I."

"Do I have to start pulling ranks?"

"Your rank is worthless to us. Now lower your weapon before I am force to disarm you."

"That's not gonna end well for you."

"Oh hey! You made it!" Laura skipped merrily up between him and Miriya, grabbed both their weapons, and lowered them to the ground. "No fighting now loves, we still got Johnny Reb to deal with."

Shaking his head in annoyance, Tangmo disengaged and took a step back, waving for his men to do the same, "At ease boys and girls, don't want to offend the nice ladies now, do we?"

"Stand down, sisters," Miriya brought the confrontation to an end, but the hostility between the two factions was far from placated.

"We are nearing the Grand Representative Chamber, ladies and gentlemen," Amberley glided primly into the ring of incensed guardsmen and Batter Sisters, uncaring of the volatile temperament. How in the hell was all her makeups still intact? And how come there wasn't a scratch on her uniform, as opposed to Laura rough and tumbled own? "According to orbital thermal reading, the last group of defenders is gathered there. Let's not keep them waiting, shall we?"

"Lead the way," Tangmo nodded then turned back to his Cadian. "Form a column, four files and fix bayonet."

"In this instance, a wide sweeping formation would be more effective," Miriya suggestion sounded an awful lot like an order, and judging by her stern gaze she expected it to be obeyed.

"How about your sisters take the left side of the hall, and we take the right? That way, we got the entire hall covered," Tangmo made a counteroffer. "It's a fair compromise, right?"

"That is acceptable," Miriya conceded after a moment, albeit reluctantly. "Attack column, make ready."

"Whenever you're ready," Laura and Amberley hefted up their hell pistols while the guardsmen and Sororitas swiftly got into position. When the two forces were more or less settled, Laura and Amberley led them down the corridor at a cautious pace, not quite a jog but not too slow either.

"Watch your fire, commissar," Miriya hissed at Tangmo suddenly.

"That's my line," Tangmo gave her a sideway glance. "I already got shot by a Godwyn bolter, twice, and I'm not exactly eager to repeat the experience."

"Stay out of our way then," Miriya said.

Tangmo was rolling his eyes when he noticed Verity trailing demurely behind Miriya, her stricken face darting between them like a child watching her parent fighting. "No offense, but shouldn't you be at the back with the other medics?"

"I can be of most use on the frontline sir," Verity huffed at Tangmo.

"You will learn that Sororitas's courage far exceed that of common guardsmen," Miriya added poisonously.

"Maybe, but I know they're more loyal than some people," Tangmo countered mercilessly the same moment Laura's commanding voice rushed back down the line.

"Target's hot, we're heading into a firefight," Laura said as the din of savage fighting grew louder the nearer they got to an awning archway where a great door once stood, stray las and bolts whistling forth from the room beyond.

"Take cover!" Tangmo and the Cadian expertly dashed for cover, slipping or ducking behind pillars and overturned furniture, Zetton lasguns trained at the open doorway. The sensible tactical action was met with a sneer by Miriya and the Battle Sisters though.

"Cowards," Miriya spat at them vehemently, not caring if the guardsmen got an earful, even Amberley was startled by the overt hostility, "forward sisters! Bring the Emperor's vengeance upon them!"

With a mighty high pitched war cry the Sororitas charged into the chamber, bolters blazing and chainswords screaming.

"Your orders sir?" Krillen turned to Tangmo, eager to prove Miriya's damning words wrong.

"We're going in, but don't interfere," Tangmo got out of cover, the Cadian following suit. "Let them finish their business, I don't want friendly fire happening, things are already tense enough as it is."

"You're going to let the insult lie?" Krillen gaze darkened on Tangmo.

"Hell no, but there's a better time and place to call them out for it," Tangmo grinned wickedly. "Trust me, I know what I'm doing."

"That you do," Krillen admitted as he, Tangmo and the Cadian followed Laura and Amberley into the huge domed hall of the Grand Representative Chamber.

"God Emperor's mercy," Orhul said breathlessly and made a sign of the aquila over his heart, the other Cadian mimicking him and Tangmo was tempted to do the same. The Sisters of Battle were completely unhinged. The pious warrior nuns of the Ecclesiarchy fell on the surrounded Antebellan with ravenous fury, grinding down the defenders with merciless efficiency. There were no tactics or restrain, discipline forgotten in the face of blind primal rage. When bolters ran empty, the sisters swung it down on the cowering Antebellan like cudgel until brains and skulls gushed into the air, while those with melee weapons hacked the defeated PDF into bloody pieces. At the epicenter of the massacre were the canonesses. Galatea, Crestienne and Amaryllis were joined by Bellona, Heloise and Morelia, the canoness of the Bloody Rose, Sacred Rose and Valorous Heart respectively. Bellona's power whip sword, like the one Ivy from Soul Calibur used, made a terrible crack as it rend some poor bastard's torso in two. Shoulder to shoulder with Bellona was Morelia, every thunderous swing of her power war hammer sending Antebellan soliders hurtling across the hall. And darting between the two, Heloise was a graceful storm of blood as her beautiful curved sword painted the air red.

"Sir, what do we do?" Orhul was justifiably horrified by the savagery he was witnessing.

"Why, the right thing of course," Tangmo adjusted his awesome commissar coat dramatically, "we're gonna stand back and do jack shit."

"Seriously?" Krillen quirked an annoyed brow at Tangmo while the Cadian spread out in a lose crescent around the circular chamber, their lasguns lax but ready to be brought to bear at a moment notice.

"You want to do the honor?" Tangmo waved at the unfolding butchery and snorted when Krillen grimaced. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

"This seems…kinda unusual, don't you think?" Laura joined him, looking quite perturbed.

"Yeah, I mean, I know the sisters are supposed to be super serious when it comes to purging and shit, but this is like Jason Voorhees level of excessiveness," Tangmo glanced at Laura. "You got what you came for?"

"Oh yeah," Laura gave her data-pad a few dainty taps as Xiphos, Bruce and Kenshin led their guardsmen around the room to join them. Close at their heels was commissar Raine, the Auxilia and the Ekkaroqian.

"Commissar Tangmo," Raine saluted.

"Commissar Raine," Tangmo saluted back. "Have this been happening since you guys got here?"

Raine turned to the Sororitas and frowned, "it has. Even before we make planetfall, they were already agitated, lashing out at guardsmen and serfs for the littlest of infraction. I'm sure Antonius and his men already filled you in."

The little hint of jealousy was pretty cute, "yeah, they didn't like how you let the sisters walk all over them."

"What am I to do?" There was genuine hurt in Raine's tone, "I cannot defy the Sororitas and they outranked us by status alone. There was nothing I could have done, nor will the sisters listen to me."

"Don't beat yourself up over it," Tangmo offered. "But next time, try sticking up to the bully, people will like you more that way."

"So am I to emulate the great Ciaphas Cain then?" Raine's snarky laugh drew a sharp look from Amberley, "as you have?"

"I'm more of a Gaunt and Yarrick man myself," Tangmo grinned.

"Who's Gaunt?" Raine asked.

"Are you freaking serious right now?" Tangmo's jaw hung slack open. She never heard of Ibram Gaunt? What the fuck?! Tangmo was about to lecture Raine on the greatness that was the colonel commissar when he noticed that the fighting has ended, but the killing hasn't stopped. Weapons cast aside, the Antebellan dropped to their knees and started begging for mercy. That went as well as anybody expected, but instead of simply shooting the poor bastards, the Sisters of Battle elected to act like a bunch of lunatic and finished off the Antebellan with melee weapons. It was not a swift and painless death.

"Well that's fucked up," Tangmo deadpanned his observation.

"Aye, it's disgraceful," Bruce shook his head.

"You might want to keep your voice down," Xiphos warned him. "I don't think they respond well to criticism."

"Record this," Tangmo turned to his colonels. "Use the data-pad and get everything from several different angles."

"Why?" Krillen asked as he filmed the war crime.

"I'm gonna show this to father Joseph later," Tangmo said.

"You suspect some sort of corruption?" Kenshin shot him a wary look.

"Maybe," Tangmo shrugged. "But more importantly, we'll have something to blackmail the Sororitas with. I mean, shit, this is pretty incriminating, right? Imagine the shitstorm if we 'accidently' leak this to the public."

"And here I thought you were the honest type," Amberley commented, the timbre chastising.

"Hey, I never said I was above dirty politicking," Tangmo was about to smile but a horrid wail turned it into a frown. "Okay, you know what? You want to see some honesty? Check this out."

"Mate, I don't think that's smart," Laura watched with a bored expression as Tangmo strode down the aisles of benches. His men cried out in alarm but Tangmo waved them off.

"I'll be fine, chill!" Tangmo tipped his awesome commissar cap at them, touched by their concern. "And if something happens, you know what to do."

Well shit, things were even more fucked up at ground zero. The eviscerated torso, the dismembered limbs, the bloods and guts, did he just walked into a Khornate party or something?!

"Miriya, please! Stop!"

Following Verity's shrill cry, Tangmo veered left and found the distressed hospitaller hovering beside Miriya, the Battle Sisters was looming above an Antebellan officer, her chainsword cackling dementedly.

"Mercy, please! I beg of you!" the man crawl feebly away, hand held out in desperate pleading.

"Stay out of my way Verity," Miriya ignored him completely.

"No!" Verity placed herself between Miriya and the Antebellan man. "There's no need for this cruelty, please!"

"He is an enemy of the Imperium, deserving of nothing but death," Miriya snarled, her bloody chainsword pointed at Verity. "Now stand aside."

"Can you not see what you're doing? What all of you are doing?!" Verity swept a consternating glare across the gather Sororitas. "When have we taken pleasure from exacting such barbarity upon our foes? Are we not the Emperor's justice? Swift and true like an executioner axe? Yet now you revel in every drop of blood spilled!"

Although some gave Verity a dirty look, most of the sisters sobered up quick, shame and shock banishing the lingering bloodlust. Miriya herself appeared most stricken, but she held her chainsword frim and said,

"He still needs to die."

"We can take him in for questioning," yeah, Verity, while you were busy doing the whole merciful princess routine, that Antebellan dude was stealthily rising to his feet and reaching for a dagger in his boot.

"He will lie," shit, Miriya doesn't noticed him getting up either.

"The truth can be forced from – Ahhh!" And he jumped Verity, wrapping her up tight against him and pressing a serrated dagger to her neck. In seconds, Miriya's squad and the Battle Sisters had him surrounded, bolters leveled at the Antebellan from every conceivable direction.

"Release her!" Miriya roared.

"I suggest y'all lower them guns," the man raised his dagger and very slowly, very delicately, ran the sharpened tip across Verity's throat, the hospitaller yelping in fright. "Or I'm gonna carve her a new dainty little lip right here."

"You bastard!" Miriya made to leap for the man, but Verity's jagged squeal stopped her mid-stride.

"I said drop them!" Breathing heavily, Miriya very reluctantly lowered her chainsword, prompting the other sisters to do the same.

"That's a lot better, wouldn't want to damage such a pretty little filly like this now, would we?" The man smile lecherously and proceed to sniff the nape of Verity's neck. The hospitaller cried out in sobbing disgust when the man lapped his tongue up her face, leaving a trail of wet smear across her jaw and cheek. "You taste good too."

"Take your hands off her!" Miriya leveled her plasma pistol at the man.

"Uh-uh, down be stupid now missy," the man leaned in so that his cheek was pressed against Verity's own. "We all know how unreliable them plasma can be, imagine if the shot goes wide and hit this pretty little thing instead? You want to take that chance?"

Miriya seethed, her plasma pistol still trained on the gloating man but Verity's safety prevented her from squeezing the trigger.

"I'm taking that chance," Tangmo stepped up beside Miriya and trained his Zetton lasgun at the man. "Say hello to my little friend, punk."

"Don't get hasty, boy," the man slunk back behind Verity. "Now drop them rifle before things get ugly."

"Go ahead a slit her throat you fucking pussy," Tangmo grinned down the barrel. "And let see how well that works out for you."

"I'm gonna do it!" Despite his declaration, the man seems pretty unsure of his own threat.

"Fucking do it then!" Tangmo egged him on and Verity shrieked when the dagger shifted above her jugular. But the blade never drew blood. Snarling, the man swept his head left and right, quickly reassessing his situation before tightening his grip on Verity.

"I want to make a deal!" He announced.

"A quick death by your friendly neighborhood commissar, or an agonizingly slow death at the hands of a bunch of angry nuns," Tangmo told him, "your choice homie."

"I am Joshua, grandson of Richard Tiberius, the supreme commander of the Glorious Army of Tera-Antebella," the young man raised his voice. "If I am returned, unharmed, I may be able to convince him to overlook this recent misunderstanding and return all party to the negotiation table."

"Oh shit, you stupid motherfucker, we're not letting you go now!" Tangmo laughed villainously.

Joshua's eyes bulged out of his skull after realizing how massively he just fucked up, "I…I don't know anything!"

"Yeah, nice try asshole," Tangmo took a step forward, causing Joshua to flinch. "Now let her go dude, you're only making this worst for yourself."

"I-I can give you information!" Joshua spluttered. "Troops number, weapon caches, strongholds, the strength of our tanks, everything!"

"Jesus Christ almighty, make up your fucking mind," Tangmo snorted.

"Stand back!" Joshua's voice rose by a pitch as Tangmo continued his advance. "I'm warning you!"

"You ain't got the balls, bitch boy!" Tangmo said.

"Stop!" Joshua squealed, the dagger now pointed at Tangmo.

"Do I have your attention?" Tangmo asked.

"What are you doing?!" Joshua demanded.

"Distracting you."

Joshua's confusion ended when Laura suddenly materialized beside him and, very gently, grabbed his dagger, pried it from his grip and let it clattered to the ground. Using the distraction, Verity shook herself loose and dashed for Miriya, who quickly wrapped her up in a protective embrace, one a mother give to a frightened daughter. Slinging the lasgun over his shoulder, Tangmo drew a handkerchief from his awesome commissar coat and handed it to Verity, the hospitaller took it with a shaky nod while Miriya eyed him suspiciously.

"Shh…" Laura made a show of shushing the crowd before reaching down to firmly grab Joshua's fingers with both hands.

"What are you – AHHHH!" Joshua's girlish scream wasn't able to hide the bony snap as Laura broke his index and middle finger. He fell to his knees, shrieking, holding his grotesquely bent fingers up to his face. Laura, all the while, laughed maniacally at the man well deserved suffering.

"You sick fuck! You sick fuck! You sick fuck!" Tangmo chanted enthusiastically, to which Laura gave a mock curtsey. Then the two noticed how Joshua was kneeling and weeping between them, and a devilish smile crept up their faces.

"Here," Tangmo tossed his Zetton lasgun at Verity and did a Kenny Omega cocking gun taunt at the wailing Joshua while Laura starting stomping her feet like Shawn Michael. When Joshua started to rise, Tangmo and Laura charged him. Tangmo hit a savage V-Trigger on Joshua's right temple, while Laura connected an earth shattering Sweet Chin Music on his left jaw, the fleshy impact echoed across the chamber, the unconscious Joshua remained erected for a few seconds before dropping like a felled tree. Tangmo and Laura embraced each other with a holler, jumping up and down like they've just won the tag-team championship.

"Okay, what did we miss?" Damien emerged from the crowd with his squad, accompanying him was Leilatha, the Dragon Blood, the Praetorian and more of the Ekkaroqian Wind Walker.

"A V-Trigger and Sweet Chin Music combo dude!" Tangmo declared proudly and hurriedly shove Laura off when Leilatha shot him a blistering look.

"Holy goddamn is he still alive?" Damien glanced at the twitching Joshua.

"Let me check," adjusting her awesome inquisitor coat, Laura stepped over to Joshua and kicked him, earning a pained groaned from the man. "Yeah, he's alive, gonna wake up with one hell of a hangover though."

"Who is that?" Leilatha came to stand beside Laura.

"That is Joshua, captain of the 18th brigade, the Whirlwind Marauders," Akecheta showed little sympathy for the man. "He is general Tiberius's grandson, and the source of many grievances for my people."

"Ah, so he was telling the truth," Tangmo chuckled and glanced at Akecheta. "You want him? We need to interrogate the little shit anyway."

"The notion is very tempting, lord commissar," an undeniable glint of interest shone in Akecheta's stoic eyes.

"Yeah, scalped the bastard then chop him in half from the groin up!" Laura added enthusiastically.

"Oh God, now I'm remembering that fucking movie," Damien shook his head.

"Why in the fuck did you made us watch that shit?" Tangmo shivered at the memory.

"Don't be such a nance, that movie was amazing!" Laura chided them.

"Pray tell, what did the man do to deserve such a savage punishment?" Lingxin asked.

"The little prick took sister Verity hostage and sexually assaulted her in public," Laura said darkly before walking up to Verity with a warm smile. "Hey, are you okay?"

"I am fine lady inquisitor, thank you for asking," Verity nodded, an embarrassed, blushing grin bending her lips upward.

"Oh, that won't do at all. Here love, let me help," Laura took the handkerchief from Verity and gently wiped away the blemish on her cheek with slow, almost loving strokes. Verity stood petrified, her face turning redder than a tomato while Miriya's furious gaze narrowed to a murderous slit.

"And…there! Good as new!" Laura stepped back to admire her work, and she really did a good job.

"T-Thank you lady inquisitor," Verity spluttered and Miriya pulled her closer, all the while glaring at Laura.

"Don't mention it love, here," Laura handed the handkerchief back to her.

"Oh, that belong to the commissar," Verity pointed at Tangmo.

"Keep it, but I want my gun back," Tangmo gestured at the Zetton lasgun cradled in Verity's arm, who hurriedly handed it back to him.

"Thank you," Tangmo turned to the out cold Joshua. "So…Akecheta's taking care of him, right?"

"I believe I shall to take custodianship of the prisoner, lord commissar," major Emily strode primly forward, an anxious looking Alistair hovering close at her shoulder, "with colonel Akecheta permission, of course."

"If that is your wish, major," Akecheta bowed respectfully. "To be honest, I do not trust myself to be restrained during the interrogation."

"Excellent. Now, chop, chop gentlemen, have him returned to our quarter," at Emily's command, two burly Praetorian guardsmen roughly hefted up Joshua by his sagging arms and dragged him away.

"What are you gonna do, serve him tea?" Tangmo asked.

"But of course lord commissar, it is only polite after all," Emily smiled innocently.

"The major…knows what she's doing, lord commissar," Alistair tipped his white helmet in farewell, a sliver of unease marring his visage as he jogged after Emily. "Good day sir."

"Yeah, take care dude," Tangmo waved his goodbye then turned to Leilatha. "Is the palace secure?"

"It is," Leilatha nodded. "After we broke through the outer defenses, what remained of the PDF was easily quelled. It appears that the competent guardsmen were regulated to the frontline, leaving the dregs in reserves."

"Are they from different regiments or something?" Tangmo asked.

"There are minor, but clear, differences on their uniform," Leilatha concurred.

"The good, the bad and the ugly I guess," Tangmo shrugged and returned his attention to the gathered Sororitas. "So what's the plan with this place?"

"We burn it," Bellona declared hotly, "along with the rest of this city."

"I think torching the symbol of power should be vivid enough of a statement," Damien spoke up. "Besides, we don't need a freaking firestorm burning behind us, it disrupts the satellite reading."

"If you think that is the wisest course of action Brother Astartes, then we shall respect it" Crestienne, being the most level headed of the canoness, agreed with Damien, much to the very blatant displeasure of her peers.

"Yeah, but give us a few hours to sweep this place first," Tangmo added loudly so that the guardsmen heard him. "I want this place scoured clean of any intel regarding the enemy, both digital and analogue. That means books, scrolls, CDs, anything you can find. When that's done, and if we still have time, we can loot the place and shipped all the cool shits back to the Immortal Spirit's trophy gallery."

"There's a large wine cellar beneath us," Leilatha added nonchalantly.

"And that is where we shall start our search!" Tangmo threw his arm around Leilatha and guided her toward the archway. "Lead the way dude."

"Me and my squad shall accompany the commissar," Damien strode after Tangmo. "Sidonius is a top class vintner after all, his knowledge will be most valuable."

"I'm coming too! Come on Amberley!" Laura dragged Amberley after them, the blonde inquisitor wearing an amused expression.

"The more the merrier," Tangmo grinned.

* * *

"A spiritu dominatus. Domine, libra nos. A morte perpetua. Domine, libra nos. Ave, Imperator. Domine, libra nos."

Eyes closed, Sister Miriya let the holy catechism flow over her like a gentle wave caressing the shore. Yet the incantation did little to sooth her soul, not even when it was Isabel, with her angelic voice, leading the other sisters in prayer. With a slow exhale, Miriya abandoned her meditation regimen, opened her eyes, rose from her crossed leg seated position, and glanced around the tent. Kneeling by a small altar of worship was Isabel, chanting a beautiful verse of veneration, Danae, Rubria and Aemilia providing the backing vocal. Not all her sisters found solace in faith however. At the other end of the tent, Cassandra was going through a sequence of physical exercise with Ananke and Marcia. Not in the mood for worship or training, Miriya strode over to join Verity, who was restocking her medical supply.

"You need some help?" Miriya offered.

"No, thank you," Verity smiled and slid another vial into the Medicae installed on her right armguard.

"How are you feeling?" Miriya continued.

"I'm fine Miriya," Verity made a final adjustment to her gears. "But I should be the one asking you that question."

"I'm sorry?" Miriya was taken aback by Verity's word.

"You are not well," there was a hint of pleading to Verity's declaration. "None of you are."

All activity within the tent ceased as the squad formed a loose circle around Verity. None of them objected her prognosis, but the scowls were pronounced enough to make her flinched.

"Your sudden affinity toward bloodlust is alarming," Verity braved the animosity, not willing to be silenced.

"Perhaps through the eyes of a hospitaller, our zeal and fury might appear like simple battle fervor," Marcia offered, but there was hardly any conviction in her words.

"I have served with sister Miriya longer than you," Verity wasn't cowered. "I can distinguish between a precise application of arms and a frenzy bout of violence. And what I have witness since stepping foot on this planet frightens me."

"What are you trying to say?" Isabel asked.

"Since when do we kill with such wanton cruelty?" Verity gaze fell on Miriya. "You were going to eviscerate that man, Joshua, with your chainsword before I intervened, just like what you did to his friends."

"And it would have been deserving, considering what he did to you afterward," Miriya said stiffly, unwilling to admit that she did feel an unnatural red haze urging her to make a cadaver out of the boy, like a parasite forcing its will upon a host.

"That's not the point," Verity pressed on. "I haven't seen you this consumed by rage since Meseda Quintus all those months ago."

Miriya sighed, unable to contradict Verity. She remembered the foul corruption of a Khornate rage that had threatened to overwhelm her, blinding her to the warming light of the Master of Mankind. There was no denying that the same foul hunger was prevalent on this planet.

"You are right," Miriya relented. "The presence of Chaos is strong here. We must conduct ourselves to the strictest of regimen to safeguard against this creeping corruption."

"If it makes you feel any better, we are not the only one afflicted," Cassandra spoke up, "the Bloody Rose appears to have embraced it."

"And Bellona allows such behavior to go unpunished?" Ananke asked.

"I'm pretty sure she commends it," Isabel glanced down at the chronometer on her wrist, "time to head out sisters, our nightshifts start now."

"Good thing too, work is the greatest remedy against an idle mind," Cassandra came to stand beside Miriya, "at your command, Elohim."

"How many times must I tell you to stop calling me that?" Miriya chided her friend but there was no bite to it.

"Every time," Cassandra smirked as they headed out of the tent. "No matter what anyone says, you will always be the Celestian that led us to victory on Neva and saved Sanctuary 101."

"As much as I despise that commissar, he did have a point," Rubria spoke up as the squad made their way through the Sororitas's base of operation. The heavy pall of scented incenses permeating from the many shrines of worship was a soothing balm on Miriya's mind. "Given your exemplar record, you should have regained your Celestian rank by now."

"I am simply unworthy," Miriya said then turn to Isabel. "Are we heading to our assigned position on foot or by vehicle?"

"The Immortal Spirit battlegroup have graciously provided us with transportations," Isabel waved at the row of Chimeras and jeeps arrayed outside the Sororitas's picketed perimeter, numerous headlights cut through the moonless night as the vehicles went about transporting the sisters to their destination, the tasks performed with surprising efficiency. They approached the nearest Chimera, the Tallarn driver was leaning against the tank track and tapping the strange looking data-slate the Immortal Spirit battlegroup used. Clearing her throat to get his attention, the bearded man put away his data-slate and saluted them.

"Peace be upon you, sisters," the man said politely. "How can I be of service?"

"Take us here," Isabel handed him her data-slate, the coordinate blinking on the stained, grimy screen.

"Ah, still using the old model I see," the Tallarn guardsman wiped the surface as clean as his sleeve can managed and squinted at the green black map. After a moment, he nodded and handed the data-slate back to Isabel. "Please make yourself comfortable sisters, we'll be there in just a moment."

Nodding, Miriya led her squad inside and was surprised by how spacious and well illuminated the interior was. The floor, the seats, the ceiling, and the many electrical instruments were new and free of the usual filth and neglect synonymous with the Imperial Guards.

"Please strap yourself in sisters," not a second after the driver had spoken, the ramp folded closed and the Chimera lurched into motion, but it wasn't the sudden jerk Miriya was expecting, but a gentle nudge that was barely felt.

"The Immortal Spirit battlegroup seems to possess technologies not available elsewhere in the Imperium," Ameillia observed, running a gauntleted hand down the wall beside her. "I doubt these designs were approved by the Mechanicus."

"They also know how to operate machines without the aid or sanctification of the cogs," Danae added then nudge Verity in the side. "You've been observing their mechanics and engineers, what did you find?"

"They are self-sufficient in matters of machinery," Verity said. "And they like to share what they know, unlike the tech-priest."

"Did you learn anything new?" The redhead continued conversationally.

"No, but what I saw was very interesting," Verity said. "We should emulate them. It would be good to reduce our dependency on the Mechanicus."

"Agreed," Isabel nodded. "I rather trust the Space Marines mutants and the guards over those bloody cogs. Sanctuary 101 was almost lost because of their treachery."

Nodding murmurs answered Isabel bold declaration, with Miriya herself joining in. After Sanctuary 101, she found it hard to trust the tech-priest of Mars, half expecting them to betray the sisterhood at any given moment.

"Things appear very lively outside," Ananke observed and Miriya agreed. The rumbling cadence of trudging war machines and stomping boots seeped into the Chimera, making a dull uninterrupted echoed that bounced around the metal confines.

"And here I thought it was pass the guards's bedtime," Cassandra's comment drew a healthy laughter from the squad. It ended when the Chimera came to a stop, and for a moment Miriya thought the driver has taken offense.

"Here we are sisters," the driver's voice boomed from the vox caster inside the hull as the Chimera's ramp lowered open. "Have a goodnight and good luck."

Miriya led her squad down the exit, not bothering to give the driver a response, and found themselves standing outside a fortified house, pillboxes and sandbag walls ringed the perimeter, every gun manned by an alert crew. An impressive sight, by Imperial Guards standard at least. Activity buzzed around them, guardsmen patrol the ground, while battle jeeps rolled down the street at frequent interval. They looked ready for battle.

"Where are we supposed to go?" Miriya asked Isabel as the Chimera rolled away into the night, the driver waving friendlily at a group of sentry.

"There," Isabel pointed at the house.

"Follow me," the sisters formed up and marched toward the large abode, the guardsmen watched their passing with clear suspicion, some with outright hostility. Miriya blistered at the blatant disrespect toward the sisterhood but kept her peace, reminding herself with great effort that these grunts were still their allies. With more than necessary force, Miriya unceremoniously pushed the door open and strode inside. The living room has been repurposed into a makeshift mess hall, a large bubbling cauldron being stirred by a Cadian sergeant dominated the center. The guardsmen, about a few dozens of them, glared at the sisters, their foods and drinks forgotten, a few daring souls were even reaching for their lasguns. They don't want to be civil? Fine.

"Where is your commanding officer?" Miriya demanded loudly, her voice making a nice echo across the room. The guardsmen weren't cowed by the display however, if anything they look even more irate. A surprising display, usually the Imperial Guards trembled at the mere mention of the Sororitas.

"The commissar's outside," the sergeant standing above the cauldron pointed to the back of the house.

"Which commissar?" Miriya had a feeling she wouldn't like the answer.

"Tangmo," of course it has to be that insufferable little boy. Her annoyance must have shown, for a few of the guards started snickering. Her sharp look shut them up quick enough.

"He'll tell you what to do," the sergeant added before going back to stirring the food.

"The Sororitas take no orders from the Militarum. You'll do well to remember that, sergeant." Miriya growled at him, the timbre making him flinched, before marching her squad down the hall and toward the backdoor, unperturbed by the hissing admonition that followed in their wake.

"What are you doing?!" Verity's words were hushed as they strode back into the night, beyond the dull orange glow of the defensive perimeter black grassland stretched out before them, merging seamlessly with the nocturnal horizon. Above them silent flashes of light danced amongst the glittering stars, a naval engagement?

"Teaching them a modicum of respect," Miriya shot back, her agitation finding a new target.

"They are our allies Miriya," Verity continued. "There is no need to speak so harshly with them."

Breathing deeply, Miriya was shocked by how such a trifle thing like sourly guardsmen could riled her up so much, she had endured greater disrespect from the Ecclesiarchy, the nobility and the Mechanicus in the past and didn't even batted an eye. What was wrong with her? Why was she feeling this constant desire to express her rage at every little provocation? Grunting, Miriya gave Verity a thanking nod the same moment she spotted commissar Tangmo, the boy was standing above a dead bovine, his illuminator sweeping across the bloated carcass. He kicked it, sending puff of buzzing flies pluming upward, the light catching a grin on his face, the sight of the carrion eaters pleases him somehow.

"Well, that's one worry out of the way," Tangmo slid the illuminator back into his belt, spun around, and walked straight into Miriya's squad. For a moment he just stood there, surprised to see them, "umm…hi?"

"Lord commissar," Miriya nodded curtly, to which he responded with a salute. "We've been assigned to this position. What are your orders?"

"Rest for the moment, I just brought these lots in after a patrol," Tangmo said. "You guys got flamers, right?"

"Of course," Miriya said.

"Cool, can you burn that dead cow over there?" Tangmo stabbed his thumb at the carcass he has been observing a moment ago. "There are flies and maggots everywhere, and although I'm glad to see them, I don't want people catching diseases and stuff."

Miriya narrowed her eyes on him, but before she can speak he cuts in, "I'll tell you everything after you burn it, promise."

Delaying her assent by almost half a minute, Miriya nudged her head, prompting Rubria and Cassandra forward as the commissar gingerly went to stand beside her. Powerful torrent of fire spewed from their flamers, immolating the carcass in seconds, the blaze lighting the field in bright orange glare. Hurried footsteps sounded behind them, and Miriya was about to turn around when the commissar spoke up.

"It's okay dude, just getting rid of some trash, the sisters didn't set me on fire."

"Oh, okay sir. Govik was wondering if you want a plate."

"Yeah, I'm starving. Wait, hold up a sec," the commissar turned back to them. "You guys ate anything yet?"

"If it wouldn't trouble your men lord commissar, we would love to have some food," Verity said before Miriya can reject the offer, the hospitaller's pleading look stopped her from making any more comments. Very well, if she wants to try and befriend them, then let her see the futility of it firsthand.

"Yo, bring me nine more plates," the commissar told his guardsman.

"Are you sure sir?" The man responded warily.

"Ten plates dude, and don't spit in it!" The commissar went on.

"As you wish, lord commissar," the man droned before heading back inside the house.

"About that cow, lord commissar," Miriya reminded him.

"Right, I'm glad the flies are here because that means we don't have to deal with the skaven," the commissar explanation carried no meaning to Miriya.

"Skaven?" Miriya rolled the unfamiliar name around her tongue. "Some Chaos warband you've fought before?"

Miriya felt her anger flared when the commissar looked at her like she was an idiot, "skaven…the creepy half-man half-rat thing we fought back on Jigugeum? I gave all the info to your canonesses and they didn't share it with you guys, did they?"

"It is irrelevant to our mission," Miriya said quickly, but the fact that Galatea withheld information from them wasn't sitting well with her. "One Chaos spawn is no different from the rest, fire and bolts will kill them all the same."

"If you know the enemy and know yourself, you need not fear the result of a hundred battles. If you know yourself but not the enemy, for every victory gain you will also suffer a defeat. If you know neither the enemy nor yourself, you will succumb in every battle," the commissar said. "I'll go to the quartermaster and requisition a data-pad for you guys tomorrow, it's not good being kept in the dark."

"…Thank you, lord commissar," Miriya was gouging the boy's sincerity when five guardsmen approached them, each bearing plates of steaming stew with spoon stabbed at the top like a flagpole, the brown and chunky mound smelled heavenly.

"Here you are lord commissar," a guardswoman in a tan uniform handed him a plate before holding out the rest wordlessly toward Miriya and her squad. Miriya met the woman unpleasant scowl with a silent, some would say haughty, look of her own before taking the plate. When every got their serving the five guardsmen didn't leave, instead choosing to stand watch over them, their hard eyes fixed on the Sororitas with unhidden distrust.

"It's alright guys, I'll be fine," Tangmo nudged his head back at the house.

"Are you sure sir?" The guardswoman asked.

"I am Kimiko, nothing bad is gonna happen," he gave Miriya an innocent look, "right sister?"

"We will not harm the commissar," Miriya met Kimiko glare with a piercing one of her own, taking immense satisfaction when the woman backed off first.

"As you wish, lord commissar," Kimiko saluted and retreated back to the house with the others.

"Instead of singing, perhaps you should be educating your guardsmen on the finer aspect of respect and etiquette," Cassandra spoke up before taking a mouthful.

"Respect?" The commissar chuckled and sat down on a tree stump. It took every ounce of control Miriya possessed not to throw the food at him. "Maybe you should earn it first?"

"Is that so?" Cassandra took a stump beside him, looks like the entire area used to be an orchard. "And how do we go about that exactly, hmm? Ask about their days? Sing to them? Give them a little kiss on the cheek every time they pout?"

"Would it really hurt to show a little human decency?" Tangmo continued as the rest of the squad took their seat. "Many in the battlegroup lost friends and love ones to the Chaos Sisters on Jigugeum, so their opinion on the Sororitas wasn't high to begin with. Then they meet the genuine article and, well, you're all just a bunch of stuck up prima donna that treats them like shit. And you expect them to kiss the ground you walk? Come on dude, seriously?"

Miriya wanted to argue but instead conceded to commissar Tangmo's correct observation. But was it not the guardsmen duty to show reverence to their better? It would be a waste of breath to explain such a thing, Miriya knew, for the commissar had obviously spurned the concept of ranks and deference within his command. Tangmo seemed to have read her thought, for he gave a disappointed shake of his head before shoveling an impolite amount of food down his gullet. Looking down at her meal, Miriya grabbed the spoon and scooped up a small portion, beneath the thick gravy were white rice, and took a bite. It was warm, hearty and delicious. Miriya can't recall the last time she had a real, cooked meal, and the wholesome sensation was definitely pleasing. Before she knew what was happening, half of the plate was gone.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," wiping his mouth, Tangmo placed his plate down and drew his data-pad, all the while looking up at the sky. Following his gaze, Miriya saw red bleeding across the starry night, the turgid flow fraying to wispy strokes in the celestial wind.

"Solveig, what's going on up there?" Tangmo spoke into the data-pad.

"That was the Golden Flower, the Antebellan flagship," the man on the other end said with clear satisfaction. "She will be flying no more, I'm afraid."

"Things are going well then, captain?" Tangmo smirked.

"With the help of the Ultramar fleet, this should be over within the hour," captain Solveig said. "We'll own the sky by morning."

"Have fun then captain," Tangmo put the data-pad away and picked up his plate again.

"The PDF fleet is in retreat then?" Isabel asked after finishing her food.

"More like getting destroyed," Tangmo swallowed then placed his empty plate down. "There's going to be a nice little meteor shower tonight."

"With the navy in control of the sky, why is the battlegroup so active right now?" Marcia asked. "Do you expect an attack?"

"We stopped an attack earlier," putting away her finished food, Miriya honed her attention on the commissar. "One of the three great generals of Tera-Antebella is a man name Matthias Adam, he's infamous for his daring lightning attack. Our drones found his men lurking in the forest to the southwest, probably trying to find a weak spot to attack."

"A scouting party?" Miriya asked.

"No, an entire armor brigade comprised of Salamanders, Tauros and horses, fast skirmishing little bastards," Tangmo said. "Those assholes ran away after we overkilled the glade they were hiding in. Haven't seen anyone snooping since, but I'm not taking any chances. That's why everybody's on full alert."

"A good strategy," Miriya agreed.

"Lord commissar," Verity primly put her plate aside and sat up straight. "I never had the chance to thank you for your action today."

"You should be thanking Laura," Tangmo said. "I just distracted the little fucker while she did most of the work."

"Nevertheless, you were instrumental in my rescue," Verity was insistent. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Tangmo relented with a bashful grin, which in turn made Verity smiled. Why was she getting popular all of a sudden?

"And what happened to that boy? Joshua, was it?" Miriya spoke up; her sharp tone dispelling the lovey-dovey display.

"He's dead," Tangmo declared with a wolfish grin. "Shot himself right after he told us everything."

"Was the inquisitor involved?" Ananke asked.

"Nope, just Emily," Tangmo shivered a little bit at that. "That woman probably has a PhD on everything relating to psychology. She peeled that dude open layer after layer until everything beneath was laid bare. Then the real dissection begins. After only an hour he was a crying mess, babbling and yelling about how worthless he was. When we were done, Emily handed him his laspistol and told him to do the right thing."

"Good riddance," Miriya felt heat coursing through her veins again, she welcomed it. "But it would have been more appropriate for him to burn at the stake. It's what his kind deserves."

"Those energies are better spent on fighting the heretics, not wasted on an insignificant boy," Verity laid a calming palm on her quiver knuckles, when did she balled her hand into a fist?

"Do you wish mercy upon those who wronged you?" Miriya snapped harshly at Verity, how can the girl be so obtuse about the ways of the world? "Will you ask for more if he struck you? Will you thank him after he rapes you? Have you so little respect for yourself that you would not seek retribution for the evil done upon you?"

Of course, cry, your one and only shield against the harsh reality of the universe.

"Yo, what the hell Miriya?!" Great, now the commissar had to butt his nose in, trying to play the knight coming to rescue the weeping damsel, are we? "Chill dude, seriously."

"Mind your own business," Miriya snarled at him. "Know your place, or I will teach you where you truly belong."

Instead of responding, commissar Tangmo instead turned to the weeping Verity, who was being comforted by Cassandra, the look she gave Miriya was one of such unbelieving shock that her enflamed temper stuttered for a moment.

"Take Verity inside," Miriya was taken aback by the sudden iron in Tangmo tone, his carefree demeanor hardening into a commissariat stoicism. "All of you are dismissed. I want to speak with sister Miriya alone."

"You have no authority over us," Miriya seethed, unbelieving of the boy's audacity.

"That was an order, sister Cassandra," Tangmo ignored her completely, his deep, commanding baritone rang like a tolling bell. Miriya could only gape when her squad rose to their feet, each woman giving her an apologetic look before heading back toward the house, Isabel now joining Cassandra in guiding the sobbing Verity back, both of them parting words of comfort to the hospitaller. When the squad was inside, Miriya sprang to her feet and stomped up to Tangmo, her fists shaking.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Miriya hissed through gritted teeth.

"You better back off before I fuck you up," Tangmo swiftly got up and met her approach head on.

"You won't be singing after I'm done with you," Miriya was about to reel back her fist when Tangmo reached into his coat. She stopped, expecting to see a laspistol trained at her face. Instead, a silver amulet hung from his clenched fist, the chain dangling before her face.

"Put it on," Tangmo said.

"…What?" Miriya didn't know how to respond.

"I said put it on," Tangmo repeated.

"What trickery is this?!" Miriya caught a glimpse of the amulet, a flower with unfurled wings, seems harmless enough.

"This isn't a trick, goddamn, it's just something to help with your anger issue," Tangmo lowered his voice darkly. "I swear to the God Emperor, if you don't put this on I'm gonna wrestle you to the ground, put you in a Yes Lock, and throw this damn thing over your unconscious head."

Although she had no doubt that she could easily overpower the commissar if he decided to do something so monumentally stupid, Miriya didn't like the idea of his Imperial Guards cronies attacking her squad in retaliation. With the relationship between the Militarum and Sororitas so strained now, things could easily escalate out of hand. So with great reluctance, and against her better judgement, Miriya took the amulet and slid it over her head, the winged flower coming to rest between her breasts. The effect was instantaneous. Miriya felt like a bucket of ice water was poured over her head, dousing all trace of anger that had been nagging at her mind since arriving on this planet. Empty clarity enveloped her, all intruding thought banished, the fuel of her rage swept clean. So sudden was this rush that Miriya swayed and almost lost her footing when Tangmo grabbed her pauldron, steadying her. Although she recognized the inappropriate contact, the seething ill will she had harbored for him was simply not there anymore.

"Feeling better?" Tangmo asked, slowly easing his hand away.

"Yes," Miriya took a few deep breaths to collect her thought. "What did you do?"

"Nothing, its father Joseph's amulet that did the trick," the commissar pointed at the pendant.

"I…thank you but, I still don't quite follow what is happening," Miriya took in her surroundings, the dark landscape, the fire burning low on the carcass, the blazing stars above, all was stark and clear without the constant hum intruding at the edge of her thought.

"Daemonic corruption," Tangmo offered demurely, fearing a reprisal from her, but Miriya only agreed with a nod, much to his relief. As much as she hates to admit it, the symptom fits. The fact that she succumbed so easily to the infection was downright disgraceful.

"Well, I wouldn't say corruption, more like a fever," Tangmo continued, "totally preventable and easily curable without any lingering side effect."

"What are these amulets exactly?" Miriya asked. "Where did this father Joseph get them?"

"It's a sanctified holy object blessed by father Joseph and his congregation," Tangmo explained. "He and his wife made it themselves. Pretty cool, huh?"

"This priest of yours seems well versed on dangerous topics," Miriya didn't feel like being subtle in voicing her opinion.

"Well, father Joseph have seen some serious shit in his long career with the Imperial Guards," Tangmo went on. "If you fought and kill that many daemons without losing your mind, you can objectively learn about them. That's what father Joseph is, he learns, analyze and adapt so that we can better kick Chaos in the ass."

"How did you know it was a daemonic corruption?" Miriya pressed on.

"Well, we filmed the Sororitas killing all those people and showed it to him," Tangmo said. "And what we saw reminded us of this priest named Ersako. He was an extremely pious man, but because of his zealotry he was possessed by a Khornate daemon, so we killed him. Father Joseph concluded that a similar thing was happening to the Sisters of Battle."

"You believe the daemons are exploiting our zeal?" Miriya asked.

"Yes, but in a more…nuance way," Tangmo said.

"What do you mean?" Miriya crossed her arms over her chest.

"It doesn't batter, but pry, at least that's what father Joseph told me," Tangmo shrugged. "He's basically saying that instead of hijacking you at the height of your emotion, it instead teases with a softer touch, influencing from afar like a puppeteer."

"Chaos rarely behaves in such a complex manner," Miriya felt an unwanted chill at the knowledge that the Archenemy was behaving out of the norm. An unknown enemy can prove difficult to eliminate.

"We're not dealing with a normal Chaos warband, are we?" The commissar quirked an infuriatingly knowing brow, "maybe the Chaos Sororitas are applying a more feminine touch?"

"Perhaps," Miriya gaze drifted to the house. "Are my squad infected?"

"Besides Verity, yes, all of them," Tangmo said. "But don't worry, every Sororitas order got it bad, especially the Valorous Heart and Bloody Rose. Henry too, he was the first to try the amulet on, what he did to the Antebellan really scared the shit out of him."

"What can we do to stem this corruption?" Miriya didn't like the idea of involving the Immortal Spirit battlegroup in the internal affair of the Sororitas, but she would be a fool not to recognize their competency in dealing with this problem.

"You and Galatea go way back, tell her what is happening so she can bring this up with the other canonesses," Tangmo said.

"Fine, but what of my squad?" Miriya asked.

"Just make sure they don't get angry or feel…other things," Tangmo added that last part hesitantly.

"Other things?" Miriya narrowed her gaze.

"The Ebon Chalice and Sacred Rose have been taking men and women into their part of the camp," Tangmo met Miriya's eyes directly. "Considering that they return in various states of undress, walking funny and with this goofy look on their faces, they must have had one hell of a 'prayer' session. What's up with that anyway? I thought you Sororitas are supposed to be celibate or something?"

Miriya seething silent was enough of an answer, she almost cracked a smile when the commissar flinched and took a step back, hands held up in surrender.

"Your curiosity is getting tiresome, lord commissar," Miriya growled.

"Yo, I'm just telling you that Khorne isn't the only asshole at work here," Tangmo said. "But you'll be happy to know that the Martyred Lady and Argent Shroud haven't done anything dodgy yet."

"How comforting," Miriya deadpanned.

"Anyway, more of the amulets should be arriving with the other supplies tomorrow," Tangmo turned and started back toward the house. "You can go pick them up along with the new data-pad."

"How does father Joseph make these amulets so quickly?" Miriya quickened her pace until she was matching stride with Tangmo.

"Plasteel printer," Tangmo smirked. They were nearing the back porch when Miriya slowed her steps, suddenly apprehensive of going forward. Through the ajar door, she could see Verity shuddering frame hunched over the fire, Cassandra at her side, running a comforting hand down the hospitaller's back. Guilt clutched her heart, knowing those vile evil words that had wounded Verity so deeply came not from daemons or Warp corruption, but her, unspeakable things unuttered she thought buried away in the deepest reaches of her mind. Miriya feared that the damage done might be irreparable.

"Sister Miriya, the heroine of Neva and Sanctuary 101, afraid of a little talk with her hospitaller friend," Tangmo stopped at the steps leading up to the porch and spun around to face her with an obnoxious grin.

"Watch your tongue," Miriya snarled, her anger pure and untainted by Chaos.

"Just tell her you're sorry, it's that freaking simple," Tangmo rolled his eyes.

"Nothing is ever that simple," Miriya shot back.

"You two are friends, right? Like, best buddies and stuff?" Tangmo waited until Miriya nodded tastily. "Then it's that simple, talking to each other can work wonders, trust me on this."

"I don't need your advice," Miriya shouldered Tangmo aside and headed for the door.

"Suit yourself," Tangmo shrugged. "But I'll put Laura on standby in case things fall apart."

"You will keep that inquisitor away from Verity," Miriya hissed.

"Don't fuck this up then," Tangmo held the door open for her, "ladies first."

Growling, Miriya stomped inside, but her seething annoyance drained away the moment Verity looked up, her eyes blood shot with tears. Their gaze locked for but a moment before Verity looked away, the sharp gesture more painful than a bolt to the gut. Miriya sighed and walked solemnly up to Verity. No point in delaying the inevitable.


	18. Sins of The Mothers

"They're not running away," Henry lowered his binocular.

"I can see that," Damien nodded, the HUD of his awesome Space Marine helmet zooming out from the phalanx of grey clad Antebellan standing at attention ten kilometers away, guns and turrets trained eastward on the pursuing Immortal Spirit battlegroup and Adepta Sororitas. Behind the Confederates, black smoke painted the western sky. According to Akecheta, a great Ekkaroqian settlement stood just beyond those hills, nothing but piles of ashes now if the latest satellite images and drone reconnaissance was anything to go by. Predictably, the Wind Walkers were less than happy about this development.

"Okay everybody, group huddle!" Damien bellowed, summoning Tangmo, Henry, Laura and the main characters over, the men and women forming a loose circle around the Ultramarine. "Okay, so what's the plan?"

"We kick their asses, duh," Tangmo stated the obvious.

"Well that goes without say," Damien rolled his eyes, "but how?"

"As much as I hate to admit it, those Confederate redneck bastards actually know how to fight," Henry said with clear distaste. "We must engage them with care, because I doubt they'll break easily. Beside, we don't know how deeply Chaos had corrupted those inbred hicks so we better not take any chances."

"Henry, love, please tell me you got the amulet on," Laura glanced at him exasperatedly.

"Yeah, it's here," Henry yanked the chain above his awesome general coat before stuffing it back inside his shirt. "Just one look at those assholes is enough to get me riled up, with or without Khorne help."

"Keep a clear head on your shoulders love, you're a general, you can't afford to go off the rail," Laura swept her gaze at the canonesses. "What about you lots? Still got the amulet on?"

Glaring at Laura, the canonesses held the amulets up for inspection before letting it fall to dangle between their armored cleavages.

"Very nice," Laura nodded and Damien traded a knowing look with Tangmo. "As the lord general had said, the Antebellan PDF cannot be treated as some motley band of dissident, so tread carefully."

"Any update on the satellite reading?" Damien asked.

"The smoke is obscuring everything," Henry said. "It's too thick for the Immortal Spirit to get a clear reading and too low for us to risk the Valkyries, but from what the drones managed to gather before getting shot down, it looks like we're dealing with at least three divisions."

"Are our artilleries in place?" Laura asked.

"Everything's ready," Tangmo waved amicably at the Sisters of Battle. "And we have the Sororitas's Exorcists joining us today. Those bad girls are going to raise some hell, right ladies?"

"They will decimate the traitor PDF, lord commissar," Heloise said confidently.

"What are the enemy's vanguards comprise of?" Morelia asked.

"Leman Russes, mostly of the Conqueror and Vanquisher variants," Henry said. "The King Ghidorah, along with the Nynaeve, the Thorin and the Evangelion will lead the Cadian, Mordian, Krieg and Tallarn armor column in opposition. The Megumin, the Undertaker and the Elsa will be deployed in supporting roles."

"And I'll be right behind you," Damien held out his fist and Henry bumped it with a grin, Tangmo and Laura quickly joining in, the quartet sharing a laugh at the display of camaraderie.

"Damn, this is some serious SHIELD moment yo," Tangmo chuckled then glanced at Laura. "You're coming with us?"

"Mate, I never miss a good fight," Laura turned to the smiling Amberley, "coming Amberley?"

"I'm afraid I have to decline Laura," Amberley bowed politely. "I still have considerable amount of data to sort out."

"Your lost love," Laura was making a pouty face when an Ekkaroqian scout shouldered his way into the circle and came to stand before Akecheta, bowing low as he gasped for breath.

"War chief," he managed after a moment. "The northern forest stirs, a great host moves amongst the tree."

"Really? Because the forest looks too thick for an army to maneuver properly," Henry said. "Hell, the canopy was so dense that not even our drone can get a good look."

"They said the same thing about the Chinese crossing into Korea and look what happened," Tangmo's history lesson made Henry paused for a moment before nodding.

"Can your Wind Walker scout the forest and engage the hostiles?" Henry said.

"Of course lord general," Akecheta nodded confidently.

"I'll go with you laddie," Bruce strode up and tapped Akecheta friendlily on the shoulder. "Hills and woods are Grey Watch's territory, we got your back."

"So will we," Lingxin gave the Ekkaroqian a Chinese bow. "The Dragon Blood are expert at navigating through difficult terrain, the Antebellan will never get pass us."

"See, Chinese crossing the Yalu," Tangmo smirked.

"Thank you colonels, your help is greatly appreciated," Akecheta was genuinely grateful, the wholesomeness of the Immortal Spirit battlegroup have that kind of effect on people.

"Okey dokey, now that we got the boring parts out of the way, let's go kick some ass," Damien cackled as he saluted the main characters. "Good luck, and may the Emperor be with us all."

A hearty hurrah answered Damien as everyone scattered to do their job with familiar enthusiasm, all except the canonesses who walked away with heavy steps, faces grimmer than usual. Damien let his gaze lingered on the Sororitas for a moment before heading off toward the staging area, Laura and canoness Galatea joining him.

"Hi ya love! Mind if we tag along?" Laura was all smiles and sunshine while Galatea cast a forlorn gloom over the bubbly radiance. What the hell?

"Sure!" Damien tried to be chirpy, but Galatea's despondent spirit was really making him worry. "Canoness, are you alright? You look kinda down."

"I am fine, Brother Sergeant," Galatea recovered quickly enough, but Damien didn't need his awesome Space Marine helmet to see that she was far from okay. Something was really bothering her, maybe it's the Chaos Sisters?

"Are you sure about that?" Damien's concerned remark was met with a sharp, agitated look from Galatea.

"I am clear of mind for the battle to come, Brother Sergeant," Galatea said tersely before storming off, leaving Damien and Laura in her dust.

"What got her knicker in a twist?" Laura asked.

"I haven't a clue," Damien shrugged.

"Honestly, seeing the canonesses like this is putting me on edge," Laura observed. "At least when they went total aggro we have an idea of what to do. Now it's like waiting for something to snap."

"I know, that shit's scaring me too," Damien concurred before turning to Laura, his awesome Space Marine helmet hiding the broad grin behind it, "so, you and Amberley?"

"What?" Laura glared at him.

"Already on a first name basis? Damn, things are moving fast," Damien said.

"I'm just being friendly you daft prick!" Laura growled, her Scottish accent seeping through.

"First Verity, now Amberley," Damien sighed dramatically. "What would Yuki think?"

Laura threw a punch at his torso, realizing too late that he was clad in a freaking Space Marine armor, her fist connecting with a comical metallic bonk. Damien's mechanical laugh drowned out Laura's torrent of curses as she jumped up and down in pain. 

* * *

"Prepare yourselves sisters the enemy is upon us. Make ready."

At Miriya's command, her squad went about making the final preparation for the imminent battle, checking ammos and reciting battle prayers for the Machine Spirit residing within their sanctified war gears. Around her the guardsmen readied themselves for the clash to come, some prayed to the God Emperor for protection and victory, others simply made small talks with their comrade in arms. Behind them the field artilleries were quickly set up by the Death Korps, the barrels rising skyward while the crew stood at the ready, waiting for the command to engage. It was rare to see guardsmen, of many different regiments, working in such harmonious concert. Perhaps the Sororitas can actually count on them this time.

"Everybody ready?" Miriya turned back to her squad.

"We are," Cassandra said but Miriya attention was elsewhere.

"Verity?" Miriya approached the hospitaller who was tightening the Medicae around her right forearm.

"Yes, sister superior?" Her cold professionalism was void of any warmth.

"Is everything in order Verity?" Miriya softened her tone, but Verity's countenance refused to thaw.

"All medical supplies are in order and ready for distribution once the battle is join," Verity attempt to sound militaristic would have been endearing, even amusing, in other circumstances. Now, it was nothing short of irritating. "Will that be all sister superior?"

"Verity, stop that," Miriya said sternly, not pleased with the petulant display.

"I do not understand sister superior, do you want me to stop with the preparation?" Verity said innocently. "Or do you wish me to begin my task anew?"

"Enough!" Miriya growled and stomped up to Verity, a sharp look stopping Cassandra and Isabel from interfering. "You will stop behaving so obtusely at once!"

Miriya was aware of the guardsmen watching them warily, while the sisters of the other orders gawked with naked mockery. She ignored all of them and honed her attention on the unmoved Verity.

"I am but a hospitaller of a non-militant order," Verity held Miriya's gaze unblinking, "I apologize for not being able to live up to your standard of what a Sister of Battle should be."

Miriya was about to grab the girl and shake some senses into her when an ovation went up amongst the guardsmen. Tearing her eyes away from Verity, Miriya glanced at where the cheer was the loudest and saw Brother Sergeant Damien and his Ultramarines squad marching down the frontline, accompanying them was inquisitor Laura, the woman appeared stricken and was constantly massaging her right hand. Parting through a sea of guardsmen, trading jokes and greetings, Damien came to a stop beside her squad and coughed loudly to settle things down, bringing the men and women to attention.

"A good day for a fight, isn't it?!" An enthusiastic huzzah answered Brother Damien. "And a fight you shall get! Now listen up ladies and gentlemen, those grey wearing bastards across the field, the glorious army of Tera-Antebella," that drew condescending snickers and jeers from the guardsmen, "fancied themselves professional soldiers." Another round of laughter followed, only to end when the Astartes continued solemnly. "And maybe they are. Maybe they're good at their job, and maybe they can back their words with action of equal worth. But we are the Immortal Spirit battlegroup! We have faced down heretics, orks and skavens and triumphed over every last one of them. So if these traitors think they can square up to us, let them! Because when the sunset today, none will survive!"

Booming roar answered the Astartes, the guardsmen thrusting their weapons to the sky in powerful salutation, imbued by courage that lifted the spirits to soar. Miriya and the other sisters were less moved. Their faith in the Master of Mankind was more than enough to carry them through the battle to come. Such wasteful words were not needed for the Sororitas. Miriya sealed those thoughts when Brother Damien turned to her.

"Morning sister Miriya," he waved companionably and she returned it with a crisp salute. It appears that commissar Tangmo's heedlessness of protocol is contagious.

"Well met, Brother Astartes," Miriya stood at attention.

"At ease, and please, call me Damien," the Astartes went on conversationally. "Is everything ready? It's gonna be a big fight today, I can feel it."

"The enemies of the Imperium will feel the wrath of the Adepta Sororitas," Miriya declared proudly, her sisters in arms nodding in agreement.

"Hopefully not too wrathful," Brother Damien shared a laugh with his squad but went silent after Miriya shot him an unamused look. "Sorry…so you guys got your protection amulets on?"

"We do," Miriya said curtly, and that seems enough to satisfy the Astartes.

"Great! Because I'm dumping her with you," Brother Damien pushed the wide eye Laura forward, the inquisitor almost crashing into Miriya. Great, beside commissar Tangmo, the last person she wanted anywhere near her squad was his inquisitor friend. The woman has taken a keen, one would say inappropriate, interest in Verity. The inquisitor was definitely up to something and Miriya will not allow her to hurt Verity. Still, she couldn't possibly be as bad as the commissar.

"Why in the bloody hell are you leaving me with nuns?!" And just like that, Miriya was swiftly proven wrong.

"Because I'm not taking you with me, besides," the Astartes removed his helm, revealing a handsome boyish face with a close cropped blonde hair and, in the most conspicuous manner, started whispering into her ears. Miriya traded look with her squad, all of whom shared the same incomprehension. Were they plotting against the sisterhood? If so, why the overt display? Was this an act to throw them off guard? Before she could ponder any further the Astartes and the inquisitor broke apart, shared a strange hand gesture where they touched each other fist, before going their separate way. The inquisitor waved the Astartes squad goodbye then spun around and approached her.

"Hello loves!" The inquisitor's greeted them sunnily. "Guess I'm stuck with you guys!"

"It appears so," Miriya answered curtly. "Stay close inquisitor, we'll keep you safe."

"Oh, that's not necessary love, I can take care of myself," the inquisitor reached for her hellpistol, gave it a flashy twirl before slamming it back into the holster with a pained grimace. "Shite, that hurts!"

"Are you injured, lady inquisitor?" Miriya asked as Laura started jumping up and down, left hand cradling right.

"I punched Damien," the inquisitor said. "But I forgot he was wearing bloody ceramite, yep, silly me."

"Please inquisitor, let me have a look at your hand," Verity walked up to Laura, her kindly expression returning like the sun after a thunderstorm. Miriya couldn't believe Verity would stoop to such an underhanded tactic, more shocking was it effectiveness in making her blood boiled.

"Your hand is bruised," Verity gently checked the inquisitor's hand then reached for a healing spray at her belt. "This should elevate the pain, but you need to be careful not to over exert yourself."

"I see you two are still fighting," Laura nonchalant observation drew a swift incredulous look from both Miriya and Verity.

"That is none of your concern, inquisitor," Miriya said tightly.

"Tangmo already told me everything," Laura shrugged as Verity finished applying the healing balm, her earlier cordiality replaced by a hurt look. The inquisitor flexed her hand, pleased with the result. "Top job Verity, thank you. Anyway, just take care of whatever it is that's going on between the two of you. Trust me it'll do you both a world of good."

"I will keep to my business, and you will keep to yours," Miriya warned her lowly while Verity went to stand with Ananke and Danae.

"Okay, jeez, I'm sorry, I was only trying to help," the inquisitor said sheepishly. "Right, so as a peace offering, I'm gonna tell you why I'm here."

Miriya stared at the inquisitor then said, "go on."

"We think the canonesses are hiding something," Laura said. "That includes Galatea."

"The canoness is privy to her own secret," Isabel now said.

"Not when it could mean trouble for the rest of us," Laura pressed on. "We have reasons to believe that they know more about the Chaos Sisters than they are letting on, maybe they fought them before or something."

As much as she wanted to deny the inquisitor's assumptions, Miriya had to agree that Galatea behavior, after receiving the protection amulet, have been rather strange. The canoness appeared solemn, melancholic even, emotions Galatea never allowed to surface. Something was wrong, and Miriya feared that the inquisitor might be right in this regard.

"I know you two go way back," the inquisitor continued. "So if you find anything, maybe you can let me know?"

"We'll see," Miriya was turning toward the frontline when the Death Korps artillerymen bellowed their warning.

"Let's go," Miriya lead her squad and Laura forward as the barrage begins. 

* * *

Bruce held up his fist, bringing the forward elements of the Grey Watch, Dragon Blood and Wind Walker to a stop, the guardsmen got into a crouch and braced their lasguns. The bombardment has commenced, sending a jarring tremor reverberating through the forest of pines, the rolling thunder unceasing. He watched the trees and waited for the shifting of shadows or rustling undergrowth, anything to pinpoint the enemy. No luck in that regards, the forest was undisturbed. Either the intels were wrong or the Antebellan were really good at their job. Bruce hoped it was the former. After about five minutes, Bruce signaled for the companies to press forward, the Krieg's guns muting their approach.

"Anything?" Lingxin crept up beside him.

"None lass," Bruce shook his head.

"The Ekkaroqian are pretty spritely though," Lingxin nudged her head at the Wind Walkers and Bruce grunted in agreement. The natives didn't move as conventional army does, instead of advancing in coordinated regiments and companies they broke off into independent groups, the smallest about five and the largest twelve, and went about doing their own businesses. Some scouted far ahead, while others prowled the forest like wolves on a hunt.

"Sure you don't want them close Akecheta?" Bruce turned to the Ekkaroqian colonel on his left, the man was directing his regiment with hand signals and whistles. It was an extremely impressive display.

"The grey ones are close," Akecheta's words were hushed. "I can feel it in the winds and the earth."

"If that's the case, your men should at least be within our line of sight," Lingxin said lowly. "Your scouts could get ambushed if they ranged out too far."

"We are the one who performs the ambush, colonel Lingxin," a small grin answered the Buxiunese, who scoffed in response. Bruce was about to make further comment when two successive sharp whistles sounded from the tree line. A heartbeat later three Ekkaroqian youths emerged from the shadow, back hunched as they sprinted silently toward Akecheta, all of them wearing black war paint for camouflage.

"They're beyond that ridge," a boy pointed at an upward slope about seven hundred yards directly in front of them. "The vanguard will be upon us soon."

"Prepare yourself brothers and sisters," Akecheta unslung his lasgun, a decrepit model that looked a few centuries passed its expiration date. "Stay low and wait for my command."

The youth nodded then leapt away with his fellows, blending into the surrounding shadow.

"Contact imminent, heavy guns forward," Bruce tapped his earbud and got into a crouch amongst the foliage, the Grey Watch and Dragon Blood forming a firing line behind the suddenly dwindling Ekkaroqian. They moved like ghost in the shaded twilight, dark specters of ephemeral mist that glided across the forest.

"Bloody hell, those lads can move," Aileen came to his side. Major Shen, Lingxin's second in command, close at her heels.

"What in the Throne is that?!" Lingxin's eyes widened on the large blocky lasgun Aileen carried. The major grinned mischievously as she stroked the rectangular barrel lovingly. A new model from the Jigugeum STC, heavier and bulkier than your average lasgun, it fires a concentrated beam ten times more powerful than the Zetton model. The downside was that it drained energy quicker and the recoil rivaled a stubber gun.

"It's the new gun," Aileen smiled chirpily.

"What's it called again? Zodd?" Bruce asked.

"Aye, that's what the commissar, the general and Brother Sergeant named it," Aileen nodded.

"No surprise there," Lingxin braced her Zetton lasgun and trained it forward, holding up a fist to stop Aileen from talking. "Be quiet, here they come."

Staying still, Bruce watched as a wall of grey clad infantrymen emerged from the forest, tight ranks and weapons lowered, moving in trained synchronized steps, their footfall muted by the heavy fighting beyond. Smaller squads ranged out from the main battle line, carefully sweeping the way ahead for any threat. The general was right, this was a professional army. So he will treat them like one.

"Hold your fire and wait for optimal range," Bruce whispered into his earbud, finger coiling around the trigger as more Antebellan emerged. By the Emperor, it looked like a few brigades worth of soldiers. Bruce was about to issue more command when the Antebellan scouts got cut down by a salvo that looked like it came from every direction at once.

"For the Sky Father's eternal glory! Attack!" At Akecheta roaring command a wild barrage erupted across the forest, lasbolts cutting deep into the Antebellan's ranks, felling many. Then the hidden Ekkaroqian emerged, from above, from below, amongst the trees, within the shadow, the Wind Walkers charged the Antebellan, lasguns flashing, bayonets and tomahawks gleaming.

"Give them supporting…"

"No," Akecheta looked sharply at Bruce and Lingxin, "hold your fire and remain conceal, wait until the tide turn before adding your guns to the fray."

Bruce traded looks with an annoyed Lingxin before nodding firmly to Akecheta's request, the Buxiunese cursing nastily in her native tongue. Despite the casualties suffered during the initial ambush, the Antebellan swiftly mended their ranks and retaliated with accurate, concentrated barrages. Many Ekkaroqian fell, but courage propelled them onward until both sides were locked in a savage melee, the emanating hatred was a physical thing, the violence and cruelty unrestrained, every punch, kicks, stabs and slashes fueled by contempt, not satisfied with only killing but also hurting. This fight held a more personal reason for the Ekkaroqian, and Bruce respected that, but it was clear that the Antebellan were disciplined enough to effectively counter the Wind Walker wild assault. Soon the Ekkaroqian's attack broke and they fled back to Akecheta's position under the mocking hollers and cheers of the Antebellan. Predictably, the grey coat gave chase, never breaking formation, gunning down the fleeing Wind Walker with impunity. The center of the Antebellan's line parted suddenly and pouring forth was a column of galloping cavalry, sabers blazing and sweeping as they plowed into the retreating Wind Walker. Akecheta whipped his head at Bruce and Lingxin, nodding quickly.

"Return fire!" Bruce yelled and the Immortal Spirit's line unleashed hell, the salvo making short work of the horsemen. Realizing that the Ekkaroqian were not alone, the Antebellan closed ranks, present arms, took aim, and fired at where the Grey Watch and Dragon Blood were hunkered down, the lasbolts chewing nastily into their cover. Rapid-las, anti-personnel rockets and grenades answered them, crushing the pristine wall of soldiery.

"Rally! Rally!" The surviving horsemen were cantering up and down the disoriented line, flags and swords waving in encouragement. One in particular, a pale woman with flowing blonde hair, was bellowing loudly. "By the grace of the God Emperor, stand your grounds! Do not falter!"

"Alright lads and lasses, let's show them how we highlanders win our battle!" Bruce slammed a new magazine home and emerged from cover, his Grey Watch mustering around him, bayoneted lasgun lowered. "Forward! Chlanna nan con thigibh a' so 's gheibh sibh feòil!"

The Grey Watch let loose their war cry and charged up the gentle slope. But instead of breaking, trumpets sounded and the Antebellan's sally forth to meet them, howling 'yeehaw!' with booming gusto.

"Wansui! Sha! Sha! Sha!" Lingxin and the Dragon Blood was suddenly on his left, while Akecheta and the Wind Talker rushed passed him and threw themselves with renewed vigor at the Antebellan, turning the entire right flank into a bloodbath. Things were less messy on his front, for instead of immediately engaging the Antebellan, Bruce and his men softened them up with a well-aimed full auto barrage before making the final sprint. Bruce easily deflected a bayonet thrust to his midsection and stabbed his attacker in the gut. Seeing how things were getting a little crowded, Bruce let his lasgun fall with the impaled boy and drew his basket hilted claymore, honing it at a group of grey coat charging straight for him. A single blood red lasbolt tore into them, the beam sundering the lead woman's torso in half and decapitated the two men behind her. A second lasbolt killed another line of people, four scorched corpses folding on each other like dominoes.

"Bloody hell this thing is powerful!" Aileen leapt into view and fired two more shots at a thicket of Antebellan. "Kicked like a mule though."

"Horseman!" Bruce pointed at a rider galloping straight for Aileen. The major knelt down on one knee and pulled the trigger. It clinked empty. Cursing, Aileen was reloading her lasgun when Lingxin dashed for the cavalryman. Within the span of a single breath, Lingxin used Aileen's shoulder to launch herself at the rider, the Dragon Blood colonel soar above him and swung her dao downward, cleanly decapitating him. The horse veered away, its headless rider flopping off the saddle, and Lingxin landed softly on the ground, the grass barely stirring.

"Thank you!" Aileen slammed in a new magazine and gave Lingxin a thanking nod.

"You are most welcome," Lingxin grinned, the bloody dao draped across her shoulder.

"How did you do all of that?" Aileen pointed at the dead horsemen, "all the leaping and jumping?"

"Practice," Lingxin winked cheekily.

"Think I can do that too?" Aileen asked with a quirked brow.

"Maybe," Lingxin teased.

"How about we save the chit chat for later lass?" Bruce interrupted them and nudged his head at the very active firefight raging just a hundred yards away. "We still got a battle to win."

"It's already won," Lingxin announced proudly. "The Dragon Blood have them pinned, our heavy guns will grind them into dust soon enough. I could use the Grey Watch's help to speed things up though."

"Say no more lass," Bruce tapped his vox caster. "Move five companies up to support the Dragon Blood, we're ending this."

Hearty ayes answered him. Bruce was retrieving his lasgun when he saw the blonde horsewoman from before not twenty paces from where he stood. Closer now, Bruce was able to see that her uniform was more lavish than her peers, with golden embroidery etched across the hems and flowery laces decorating sleeves and cuffs. She was surrounded, Grey Watch, Dragon Blood and Wind Walker guardsmen had formed a bristling circle of bayonets around the cavalrywoman, they know a high ranking officer when they sees one, but her saber was a vortex of steel that deterred any would be captor.

"Want to see something really impressive?" Lingxin sheathed the dao over her shoulder and effortlessly climbed up one of the tree. Then, with a dancer grace, the Buxiunese colonel started leaping from one tree to another using the trunks and branches. Aye, it was truly impressive.

"Show off!" Aileen yelled after Lingxin the moment she reached the branch above the cavalrywoman. Bracing her knees, Lingxin leapt down and struck the rider with a straight kick to the chest. With a loud gasp, both of pain and surprise, the cavalrywoman flew of the saddle and crashed roughly to the ground, her horse bolting off in another direction. Lingxin landed not far from her, hands on hips in a gloating posture. Coughing, the Antebellan staggered up to her feet and was getting into an en garde stance when she noticed her predicament. She was on her own, her allies fled or slain, and surrounded by the Immortal Spirit battlegroup.

"Choose your next action wisely," Lingxin reached over her shoulder and teased the grip of her dao with delicate flicks of her fingers.

"And it seems I am lucky enough to be given that choice," the cavalrywoman sighed, sheathed her sword and handed it to Lingxin. "I surrender to the Immortal Spirit battlegroup."

"Kill her!" Lingxin was reaching for the saber when major Anaba, Akecheta's little sister and his second in command, stomped up to the captured colonel, her bloody, polished stone club pointing at the woman.

"It's good to see you again, Anaba," the Antebellan smiled sadly. "It's been too long."

"Shut up!" Anaba shouted then turned to Lingxin and demanded. "Don't just stand there, kill her! Use your sword, quickly!"

"Do not forget your place, major," Lingxin growled and Anaba backed away. The Buxiunese eyed the Ekkaroqian for a few heartbeats longer before taking the Antebellan's sword. "I accept your surrender. May I have the honor of knowing your name?"

"Colonel Joanna of the 84th Rifle Regiment," the woman saluted crisply, graceful even in defeat. "I hereby submit myself to your mercy…" Joanna's voice trailed off when Akecheta emerged from the ring of guardsmen, the blood drenching his face was not able to hide his surprise. A happy kind of surprise too, Bruce noted.

"Joanna?" Akecheta stepped forward. The man looked like he was moving to…embrace her?

"Akecheta," Joanna apparently had the same idea, for she strode forward to meet the Ekkaroqian colonel while the Immortal Spirit battlegroup traded look of collective confusion. Weren't these two supposed to be enemies? The intimate look in their eyes told Bruce that these two, besides knowing each other, were involved romantically. Star crossed lovers, interesting. Hopefully this will make her interrogation more amiable and spared the poor girl from Emily's ministration. Bruce can only groan at the girlish interest sparkling in Aileen and Lingxin's eyes, seems like no matter which part of the galaxy they came from, women always have the same fantasy. Akecheta and Joanna were closing their distant when Anaba stepped in between them, a dark looming mountain that forced them apart.

"Look at what her men did to our people," Anaba snarled and waved at the casualties sprawled around them. "See how they take joy in making us suffer. Open your eyes and grow up brother, the Antebellan never cared for you."

"That's not true!" Joanna countered desperately. "These were not my men. Mother forced me to take command of Joshua and Nicholas's regiment while the 84th were sent to engage general Henry. Please Akecheta, you have to believe me!"

"I do," Akecheta nodded firmly much to Anaba charging. "I know you will never allow your soliders to behave so disgracefully. These lots were thugs, that much is obvious, their fighting style is telling enough."

"You still take orders from mommy dearest, colonel?" Bruce spoke up.

"My mother is Steelwall Janet, one of Tera-Antebella three great general, second only to supreme commander Tiberius," Joanna said. "I cannot disobey her, in both maternal and militaristic capacity, the fact that I am here and not with my regiment was the result of an earlier transgression."

"I see," Bruce nodded. "It's good to see that you are in a talkative mood colonel Joanna, it will make what comes next easier. If you cooperate with our questioning, I promise that you will be treated well during your incarceration. Failure to comply will result in your custodianship be transferred to major Emily of the Praetorian Guards, is that understood?"

"…Yes?" Joanna nodded cautiously.

"I shall be the one to take care of her," Akecheta said and Anaba's visage twisted unpleasantly.

"Sorry lad, she surrendered to the battlegroup, she belongs to us," Bruce said apologetically then turned to Lingxin. "What's the situation with the retreating Antebellan?"

"Shen's reporting a complete rout," Lingxin said. "Our job here is more or less done."

"Put half the men on maximum combat readiness, they are to remain at the edge of the forest and make sure that every last Antebellan vacates the area," Bruce gave his command. "The rest are to tend to the dead and wounded."

Crisp salute from both the Grey Watch and Dragon Blood answered him, while the Wind Walker quietly went to work.

"Follow us then colonel, we will take you back to our camp," Bruce ushered her toward the Immortal Spirit's line.

"Thank you," Joanna bowed and was taking her first step forward when Aileen and Lingxin moved up and flanked her, squeezing the Antebellan between their shoulders.

"So, what's the story between you and Akecheta?" Aileen grinned wickedly, "something forbidden?"

"I don't see how that is relevant to anything!" Joanna huffed, her face turning red despite the forest mild weather.

"Oh trust me, it is quite relevant," Lingxin draped her arm over Joanna's shoulder and Bruce can only rolled his eyes. Women. 

* * *

"Well, this went beyond excessive," Tangmo glanced at a tall skeletal white tree sandwiched between two smoldering tipis. Dangling from the twisted, slender branches were Ekkaroqian children, boys and girls, none older than twelve, the noose around their necks creaked softly to the smoky wind that blew its haunting song across the settlement.

"This is barbaric," Evangeline seethed.

"It differs little from what the Sororitas did at Taranta," Alistair observation drew immediate ire from Evangeline.

"And that excuses them?!" Evangeline raised her voice.

"It does not," Alistair squared his shoulder and puffed out his chest. "But can we please not pretend that we hold the higher moral ground? Civilians will always suffer, whether through our direct or indirect action. It is a sad truth of war that I do not condone, however it is foolish to believe that such atrocity is exclusive to the enemy."

"You will never see me or my men commit such heinous brutality," Evangeline looked sharply at Tangmo. "Not even I am ordered to do so."

"That's one order I will never give," Tangmo said firmly, Evangeline countenance softened at the heavy sincerity in his words. "But Alistair's right, this kind of shit happens on both sides."

"I am not at peace with this sir," Alistair made his stance clear.

"I know dude," Tangmo said. "You simply voice the unspoken truth of humanity, no shame in that."

Alistair nodded gratefully while Evangeline lifted her chin haughtily.

"Anyway, let's get a move on," Tangmo waved his entourage to follow then turned to a squad of Kolasian Fire Guard standing at attention. "Get these people down and take them to the sisters for proper burial. With dignity please, find a ladder and cut them down gently, that's the only decency we can offer them now."

"Yes sir," the Kolasian sergeant saluted and went about the grim task, two of his men running back down the street to find a ladder.

"How are you holding up?" Tangmo turned to Evangeline.

"I won't start weeping like Korri, if that's what you're asking," Evangeline offered him a brittle grin before sighing. "But no, none of this is sitting well with me."

Tangmo can only nod with a grunt, they haven't even reached the center of the Ekkaroqian settlement and they were already seeing the worst part of the history books. It was one thing to see all the black and white footage of a Nazi concentration camp or pictures of the Ku Klux Klan many escapades, it was another to walk through it for real. Tangmo was trying not to look at a mound of broken corpses when he spotted Leilatha and Kenshin standing above Al-Rahman, the Tallarn colonel was seated on a charred stump, head held low in his hands. Hovering at his shoulder was a sympathetic look Salahdin.

"Oh dear, are you alright?" Emily rushed passed Tangmo and went to kneel beside the distressed Al-Rahman, the Praetorian taking the Tallarn's shaking hand into her own, stroking it gently.

"We dug them out," Al-Rahman muttered, the young colonel was sporting a thousand-yard stare. "It was like watching the dead crawling out of hell, screaming and writhing…God Emperor mercy, they were still alive!"

"The Antebellan buried the Ekkaroqian's civilian alive," Leilatha told Tangmo before he could ask. "There were six pits, all filled with women, children, the elderly and the invalid. But the dirt was soft and the people inside started crawling out. We saved all we could."

"Jesus fucking Christ," Tangmo hissed, unprepared for all the fucked up shit he was heading into. "How many did you guys managed to save?"

"Six hundred people sir," Kenshin said. "The Antebellan were hasty in their deed, which was what made the rescue possible. These lots were lucky, unlike those beneath them."

"Why did they do this?" Al-Rahman asked wretchedly. "Is killing them not enough? What can the Antebellan gain from such cruelty?!"

Tangmo had an answer to that, but Al-Rahman wasn't going to like it. He cast a look at Salahdin, who nodded weakly for Tangmo to tell the young colonel what he needed to hear.

"Some people are just born asshole dude," the incredulous look Al-Rahman gave him was heartbreaking. "Look, it's easy to say that Chaos made them to this, and that is a valid factor, but this is just human being human. We are cruel and need only the vaguest reason to hate and hurt each other. What happened to the Ekkaroqian was a product of generations' worth of dehumanization. To the Antebellan, there's nothing wrong with this, hell, they probably encourage it. And this goes both ways, because now that the Ekkaroqian are fighting back, they're doing some really sick ass shit to the Antebellan. Basically, you're looking at one of humanity's purest facets."

Tangmo was actually glad Al-Rahman didn't immediately flip his shit and started denying everything with teary, dramatic sobs. Instead, the Tallarn colonel's expression hardened and said, "I refuse to believe that, lord commissar."

"Good, because we always need a nice guy to make the galaxy a better place," Tangmo held out his hand and Al-Rahman took it, allowing him to be hurled up to his feet. "Never change my dude."

"…Thank you sir," Al-Rahman was admittedly confused by the outcome of the conversation.

"Don't mention it," Tangmo gave him a friendly slap on the shoulder. "Now chin up, we still have to check out the entire settlement, and there's probably worst shit waiting for us."

Tangmo barked a laugh when Al-Rahman's face went a shade paler as he led his growing retinue onward. After a couple of minutes, and passing more mounds of corpses and lynching trees, they came upon a large circular square that was probably the main gathering place where the Ekkaroqian socialized and mingled in better days. At the center stood a large, soot covered totem, where Henry, Damien, Laura, the other main characters and the Sororitas were gathered.

"What's happening?" Tangmo and his entourage joined them.

"We're trying figured that out," Damien nudged his head at the naked, battered Ekkaroqian woman chained to the base of the totem. Despite being dead, the woman was kneeling on the ground, back erected, hands clasped together in a praying gesture, the chains dangling from her shackled limbs hung loose, rising up to wind around the totem like wings of bondage.

"That's fucking weird," Tangmo stated the obvious.

"Magic," Henry deadpanned to Damien nodding assent.

"That's the one thing nobody wants to hear," Laura grimaced. "Since the word 'magic' is synonymous with Warp fuckery, I think we should set the entire thing on fire."

"Like the freaking wicker man," Damien turned to the six canonesses gathered around the kneeling corpse, and it was then that Tangmo noticed how stiff they were. If he didn't know any better, Tangmo would have thought they looked scared shitless. "Ladies, if you please?"

None of them responded to Damien's words, their unblinking gazes fixed on the macabre display, locked as if in a trance. Tangmo found his hand drifting unconsciously toward his holstered laspistol.

"Canonesses?" Damien asked again, worry seeping into his voice, but the sisters did not stir.

"Galatea?" Miriya and her squad strode up to the Martyr Lady canoness. After a moment of hesitation, Miriya grabbed her shoulder and gave it a quick shake, "Galatea?"

The canoness blinked then slowly tore her gaze away from the corpse, the look she gave Miriya was one of resignation and sorrow, a heaviness of the condemned facing her sentence.

"Miriya I…" Galatea choked on her words. "I…I…"

"What's wrong?" Miriya pressed on. "Galatea, please tell me what's wrong."

"Yes Galatea, tell them why such a mundane display of violence unsettle you so," Galatea gasped in abject shock when a feminine figure strode elegantly out of the shadow of the totem, a woman clad in a Sororitas power armor of gleaming sapphire trimmed in gold, her immaculate silver blue braid hung down lazily over her right breast. It was Syrathel.

The main characters and the quartet raised their weapon at the Chaos Sororitas, who only snorted in response.

"Oh please, put those away before you hurt yourself," she grinned at Damien. "As the Brother Sergeant can attest, the gesture is futile."

Groaning, Damien was the first to lower his bolter, prompting the other main characters to do the same, albeit reluctantly, "she got a fucking forcefield around her, nothing can get through."

"I am glad to see that you've manage to learn something during our time together, Brother Sergeant," Syrathel warm smile faded when she saw Tangmo, the instantaneous change to a sneer made him laughed out loud. "We meet again, lord commissar."

"Sup bitch," Tangmo greeted her.

"Vulgar as always," Syrathel said lowly. "Then again, manners can't be taught to those of the baser sort."

"Bitch, you tased my bro," Tangmo continued. "You can forget about manners."

"Not that you have any to begin with," Syrathel rolled her eyes.

"Heretic!" Miriya leveled her bolter at Syrathel. "You dare show your face?!"

"Sister Miriya, a pleasure," Syrathel bowed respectfully, drawing a snarl from Miriya. "You have quite a reputation amongst our sisterhood."

"Do not dare defiles those words!" Miriya spat.

"Rest assured that I uttered them with the utmost respect, sister Miriya," Syrathel went on pleasantly.

"Respect? What would a servant of Chaos know of respect?" Miriya pressed on. "You murdered sisters from our orders, robbed them of their armaments, desecrate it with the unholy images of the Dark Gods and where them as your own. You are nothing but a defiler, deserving only of absolution by fire."

Syrathel giggled as she turned to regard the gathered canonesses, none of the women had brought their weapons to bear, "still cowards I see? And here I had hoped the six of you would be more honest with those under your command."

"Watch your tongue, heretic!" a Bloody Rose sister yelled, her warning echoed by the other sisters. The canonesses remained silent.

"This is your last chance to speak the truth," Syrathel's offer was met with shameful downward glances.

"What truth?" Miriya turned to the downtrodden Galatea, "Galatea, what's going on? What are you not telling us?"

"They've fought together before," Tangmo put two and two together, "as sisters in arms."

"Sharp as always, lord commissar," Syrathel smirked viciously, reveling in the shock that rippled across the Sororitas ranks.

"Lies!"

"You were a Martyr Lady?" Tangmo ignored Miriya's outburst and asked Syrathel.

"Please, does it look like I came from such an uninspired order?" Syrathel snorted. "No lord commissar, I came from the Order of the Silver Flame, I'm sure you never heard of it."

"Yeah, never heard of it," Tangmo drew his data-pad from his awesome commissar coat, flipped it open and quickly tapped the screen, "Silver Flame?"

"I doubt you will find anything in the Imperial database," Syrathel went on.

"Won't know until we try," Tangmo continued to type as Henry, Damien and Laura came to stand with him, watching the glowing surface. After a moment, bright dangerous red flashed across the screen, Tangmo flinching from the sudden change in color.

"Nothing I presume?" Syrathel said.

"I'm getting redacted and expunged on everything relating to the Order of the Silver Flame," Tangmo said, "with Ministorum and Inquisition grade warning blaring up all over the place."

"And here I thought the Imperium would be more thorough when purging such information," Syrathel observed.

"Bureaucratic incompetence is a universal thing," Tangmo shrugged.

"Those files are sealed for a reason," Krillen glanced at Tangmo warily.

"Because the shame hidden within them will destroy the lies the Sororitas have been perpetuating since the Age of Apostasy," Syrathel raised her voice.

"Silence!" Miriya shouted.

"Oh sister Miriya, I expected better from you," Syrathel shook her head, a motherly disapproval. "Have you already forgotten about Oleande and how the Valorous Heart tried to hide the fact that she willingly turned to Khorne?"

"Shut your mouth!" Miriya and the sisters were totally losing their cool.

"Like Oleande, I was to be destroy to preserve the infallible façade of the Adepta Sororitas," Syrathel began but turned to glare at Tangmo who was nosily tearing open a protein bar wrapper. "What are you doing?!"

"I haven't eaten anything since breakfast and I'm hungry," Tangmo took a bite, damn, the chocolate was really rich. "And you're about to start monologuing, so I'm having a little snack." Tangmo took another bite but Syrathel just stood there, unable to comprehend his behavior. "Well, get to it then, tell me where the bad Sororitas touched you."

"You think this is a joke?!" Now it was Syrathel's turn to get pissed.

"I don't know, you haven't told us shit," Tangmo shrugged and took another bite.

"I was loyal to the God Emperor!" Syrathel roared, hurt and anger making an unpleasant cadence as she pointed an accusing finger at the six canonesses. "We have fought together through the Talokavian crusade and shared triumph at the liberation of Edevan. We were young and innocent then, believing that we serve a righteous cause for the Imperium. The six of you were like sisters to me, and my thanks for that loyalty, for saving your wretched lives, was betrayal, torture and annihilation."

"You were a heretic," Bellona spoke up.

"My only crime was being a psyker and using my power to save you!" Syrathel seethed.

"Wait, a psyker Sororitas?" Henry spoke up, himself munching on a blueberry protein bar. "How the hell did that happened?"

"The galaxy is a big place, lord general," Syrathel continued. "The aspirants of our order are chosen into the militant ranks specifically for their sensitivity to the Warp, the sisters are expected to wield both bolter and psyker power with equal proficiency. With this gift, we have brought peace to our sub sectors and beyond."

"Did you miss the memo about how much the Sororitas hate psykers?" Laura asked incredulously.

"Our convents have limited contact with the Imperium at large, but this fact did not escape us when we were called to muster for the Talokavian crusade," Syrathel said. "We hide our gift and fought alongside the others, our courage and cunning were of the most renowned."

"But you ended up using it anyway," Tangmo threw the empty wrapper away.

"Do you remember that ambush, Galatea?" Syrathel said sweetly. "It was you who led us into that trap."

"Do not blame her," Heloise spoke up in defense of Galatea. "Our intelligence was compromised by the PDF."

"I see your memory remains as cleared as ever Heloise," Syrathel's grin was mocking. "Surely you remember how the Khornate horde cut us down until only the seven of us remains. And in that moment when annihilation was assured, I destroy them with a powerful psyker blast, saving all of us."

Syrathel chuckled mirthlessly before continuing.

"I remembered how those look of admiration, love and understanding turned into blind hatred. Before I can even explain myself, the six of you fell upon me, beating me until I lost consciousness. I awoke to find a null collar around my neck and the sisters of the Silver Flame leashed and incarcerated like little better than animals."

"You are an abomination," Morelia seethed. "You and the rest of that accursed order tainted all of us!"

"But you were not content with killing or handing us over to the Black Ship, no," Tangmo was stunned by the tears brimming in Syrathel's eyes. "You had us tortured during the six months Warp transit back to the Silver Flame's homeworld."

"We tried to save you," Crestienne was almost pleading when she spoke. "We tried to bring you and your sisters back into the warmth of the Emperor's holy light."

"All you did was made sure that we suffered," Syrathel waved her gauntleted hand harshly at the prostrating corpse. "Every waking moment we were propped up in this posture and forced to recite the Litany of Repentance, that or we were placed under the cruel care of the hospitallers, confessors or Mistress of Repentance until restless darkness claim us."

"We did what we thought was best for you," Amaryllis's words were leaden with guilt.

"Best for me?!" Syrathel shrieked, a powerful gust of Warp energy surged outward from her staff like a freak tide, the impact almost throwing Tangmo off his feet. "Do you know what they did to me?! To my sisters?!"

"We thought you could be brought back from the taint," Galatea now spoke, and Tangmo sincerely wished that the canonesses would just shut the fuck up before Syrathel goes nuclear.

"They shaved us!" Syrathel continued. "I remembered when my brown locks were shorn from my scalp, but that was a blessing compares to what comes next. Hundreds of needles bored into me, puncturing my brain, my spine, my nipples, my womb, injecting me electricity and chemical that put me in a never ending state of agony. When I was freed from that bondage, it was only to endure the whips or the scalpels." She rounded on the quartet then. "Do you know what it feels like to have your skins and muscles parted from your bones and left to hang like a gutted fish?! Then at the end of every session they stitched me back up and fastened me to the needles again, my body healed as if a blade had never touched me."

"That…sounds really unpleasant," Henry was getting a little pasty from the gory detail.

"Then came what passes for night on that ship," holy shit, Syrathel was sobbing now, damn. "In the sparse moment when we were allowed to sleep, the canonesses and their Celestians would come into our cell and satiate their lust. They were never gentle, every one of us were only meat to them, something to simply be use. They took their turns, or runt me two or three at the same time for hours until they were satisfied."

"For the love of God, please tell me she's making this up!" Tangmo stomped up to the canonesses, his demand for an answer was met with shameful silence. Jesus fucking Christ! Mouth hanging agape, Tangmo stabbed his thumb back at Syrathel. "Did you…?!"

"No!" Galatea shouted at him.

"Really?! Because I'm really having a hard time believing you people!" Tangmo shot back. "I mean, I know priests do these kinds of shit, but nuns?! What the fuck!"

"Their sin was compliance, lord commissar," Syrathel steadied herself, but tears flowed freely down her cheeks. "They knew what the Silver Flame endured and did nothing."

"And that's what turned you to Chaos?" Damien asked neutrally, devoid of judgement.

"I prayed until only wordless blood and spits poured from my mouth, yet the God Emperor took no heed to my plea," Syrathel wiped her eyes harshly. "But another voice answered me, and through his blessing the Lord of Change opened my eyes to the rot and hypocrisy that was the Imperium. I wept with joy from the beautiful enlightenment. He gave me a purpose, to rid the galaxy of the lies spread by the False Emperor. And I gladly took it."

"Then you killed everyone, escape with what's left of your order and turned your homeworld into a daemon world?" Laura finished the tale for Syrathel.

"My world died when the hammer of the Exterminatus fell upon it," Syrathel said. "Me and the seven hundred Silver Flame survivors fled into the Warp after we took over the ship of our tormentors."

"So how did these six got away?" Laura waved at the canonesses.

"Tzeentch and his humor," Syrathel giggled. "Their companies were reassigned elsewhere only days before my ascension. But now fate had brought us together again, and what a happy reunion have this been."

"And the rest is history, am I right?" Laura said.

"Indeed, lady inquisitor," Syrathel winked. The silence that followed the Chaos sorceress's little story was one of the most uncomfortable thing Tangmo had ever have the displeasure of enduring. No one spoke. Only the ambiance of destruction left behind by the Antebellan provided the acoustic while derisive and outright hateful glare passed between the Immortal Spirit battlegroup and the Adepta Sororitas, their mutual distrust reaching a new low. The canonesses themselves remained silent, gazes cast at the ground, shame weighing heavy on their shoulders.

"What's the point of this again?" Tangmo couldn't take the suffocating, crushing silence any longer.

"My point, lord commissar?" Syrathel looked at him.

"Yeah, your point," Tangmo pressed on. "I mean, besides shaming the Sororitas did you, what, expect us to turn our guns on them?"

"Are you?" Syrathel asked hopefully, Miriya and her friends turning to stare at Tangmo.

"Hell no," Tangmo said.

"After everything I've just said, you would still take their side?" Syrathel glowered, the grip on her staff shaking dangerously.

"Um…yeah?" Tangmo went on nonchalantly, "as opposed to what, joining you people? Fuck that shit I'm not gonna side with literal fucking daemons. And the idea of getting mutated into some ugly ass monster sounds unappealing as fuck."

"So instead you choose to languid in a sinking ship heading straight into a raging storm," Syrathel sneered in disgust. "Do you not see the rot that is the Imperium? The stagnation? The decrepitude? Are you blind to how woefully outmatch you are against the enemies arrayed against you?"

"Woman, we're Imperial Guardsmen!" Tangmo bellowed. "We know we're outgunned and outnumbered, but in the end we will always hold the lie. We stared death and annihilation in the face and tell it to go fuck itself. So no matter what kind of shitstorm come pouring down on us, we will gladly lay down our lives for humanity. Yeah, we know it's not perfect, but it's light-years better than that crap you're selling."

A hearty roar of approval went up amongst the guardsmen, even the Space Marines were joining in with a polite nod. The Sororitas however, watched them with pompous consternation.

"You are no better than them," Syrathel's sharp sneer brought the cheering to an end. "You walk amongst murderers, rapists and torturers. I am but one of the countless victims that had suffered at the hands of the Sororitas, do you ever wonder how many more were forced to endure the same indignity? Perhaps you do not care. Perhaps you yourself indulged in the same crime."

"Bitch, are you seriously guilt tripping me?!" Tangmo shot back. "And to answer your question, I don't condone rape, I fucking punish it. Severely. As for murder and torture, well, we do a little bit of torture from time to time, and we murder people all the fucking time."

"So they are to live their lives free of punishment and guilt?" Syrathel pressed.

"They didn't do anything to you, they just didn't help," Tangmo went on, knowing that he should have been more suave when it comes to the interpretation of the law and its application, but he didn't binged watch The Good Wife, How to Get Away With Murder and Ally McBeal with the girls. "Even if they actually did something to you, we'll let them go because they're all our side."

"Pathetic," Syrathel shook her head, flaunting disappointment like a CEO who had just witness her star employee throwing away an opportunity of a lifetime. "I had dared to hope that you would aspire for greatness, instead you chose stagnation and degradation."

"Are we done here?" Tangmo went on snappishly. "Not that I don't enjoy your little story, it was truly horrific, but I'm sorry to say that none of us will betray the Imperium. So can you maybe, I don't know, fuck off back to your little Confederate friends? That, or we fucking shoot you dead on the spot."

"Now commissar, that is no way to treat a guest," Syrathel said haughtily. "Rest assured that I also tired of your company, but I will not leave until I get what I came for."

"Say what now?" Henry spoke up.

"A fair trade, wouldn't you agree lord general?" Syrathel said. "A compensation for the information I had just given you."

"Get to the point woman," Damien groaned.

"You have captured colonel Joanna of the Antebellan army, her mother is beset with worries," Syrathel went on. "You will return her to us."

"Alright, sure," Laura shrugged easily to the very verbal protest of the boys, who bombarded her with passionate rhetoric.

"Dude, what the fuck?! We can't just give her what she wants!" Damien cried.

"We haven't even interrogated her yet!" Henry added.

"Yo, I know she's pretty and all, but hitting on a Chaos girl is seriously inadvisable…"

"Shut the fuck up you fucking knobhead!" Laura put Tangmo in a headlock and dragged him away from Syrathel, ending his smartass comment, before lowering her head down and whispered into his ear. "There's no point keeping the colonel here."

"What do you mean?" Tangmo asked, very well aware of Laura's ample breast mashing against his cheek.

"We already know everything, there's absolutely nothing new she could add," Laura continued.

"Seriously?" Tangmo glanced up at her.

"Yeah," Laura nodded with a grin. "I'll tell you all about it later."

"Okay," Tangmo agreed. "Now can you let me go?"

"Aww, don't tell me you didn't miss these busty twins?" Laura squeezed him tightly, and damn it felt good, like sinking into a pillow.

"Well…yeah," Tangmo admitted with a goofy grin.

"How about you and Leilatha come over to my tent later," Laura's husky breath caressed his face. "I've been pretty lonely you know?"

"Ha! No way in hell I'm letting you into Leilatha's pant!" Tangmo barked and Laura planted him flat on the ground with a beautiful O Goshi hip toss.

"I bet Yuki taught you that," Tangmo got a mouthful of dirt when Laura kicked a big clump of it on to his face. Spitting profusely, Tangmo rose to a sitting position and tapped his earbuds. "Alright, cut it out! Fuck! Yo, who's in charge of the prisoner? The one we just caught."

"We are watching over her, lord commissar," Akecheta answered him.

"Umm…is she alive?" Tangmo hazarded the question.

"She is sir," Akecheta answered firmly.

"She's in one piece, right? I mean, you guys haven't, like, cut her ears off or anything?" Tangmo had to be sure.

"Of course not," there was clear annoyance in Akecheta's tone.

"Get a lock on my position and bring her here," Tangmo got up to his feet, "prisoner giveaway."

"Yes sir," Akecheta said. "We'll be there soon."

"Thank you colonel," Tangmo cut his transmission and glanced around to find Henry and Damien giving him an obnoxiously disapproving look. "What?"

"That was very insensitive and very racist," Damien declared piously.

"Yeah, just because he's Native American doesn't mean he would go around scalping, gutting and burning people," Henry added indignantly. "That's a vicious stereotype perpetuated by Hollywood movies!"

Tangmo's mouth hung open, "but they are scalping, gutting and burning people! Holy shit, I mean look at that dead Confederate over there, his tongue is gone and his entire scalp is missing. His brain is still fucking bleeding!"

"That's not the point," Damien continued sanctimoniously. "What you said was offensive and mean. You need to be more considerate about other people's feeling."

"Boo-fuckity-hoo," Tangmo made a fake hurt face then turned to the bored looking Syrathel. "They're on their way, hang tight."

"I'm a patient woman, lord commissar," Syrathel said easily.

"Okay…" Tangmo tried to remain nonchalant, but the tension radiating from the Sororitas, guardsmen and Space Marines was making it really hard to relax. So after about half a minute, Tangmo spoke up again. "…So, Ghamarhon and Zyrien, that was your handiwork?"

"I merely helped plan those excursions," Syrathel said. "But the harvest was good, wouldn't you agree?"

"Do you spend all your free time kidnapping little girls and hospitaller orders?" Tangmo said, "because that's really fucked up."

"We abduct militant orders too," Syrathel was playfully apologetic. "Some were forced to see the light, others embrace it willingly."

"So how many orders have fallen?" Tangmo perked up inquisitively.

"Nice try lord commissar," Syrathel grinned. "What is life without a little mystery?"

"I fucking hate mystery," Tangmo groaned as Akecheta walked into the ring of people with colonel Joanna. Despite having her hands tied behind her back, the Antebellan belle held her head high with dignity, the roughed up Confederate uniform did nothing to dampen the immaculate image.

"Cut her loose," at Tangmo's order, Akecheta swiftly cut the bidding. Massaging her wrists, Joanna gave Akecheta a thanking nod, the look that passed between them bespoke of deep familiarity, one could say it transcended into the intimate. Oh fuck, we got ourselves a goddamn Pocahontas situation here. This shit was so cliché that Tangmo almost facepalmed himself.

"Syrathel?" Joanna looked the Chaos Sororitas up and down. "Why are you here? How?"

"Your mother is very worry about you," Syrathel waved her hand and a door size Warp portal metalized into existence on her right. "I am here to make sure you return safely."

"What is that?!" Joanna took a frightened step back from the roiling eldritch gateway and bumped into Akecheta's broad chest.

"Your way home," Syrathel said soothingly.

"But that is a Warp portal," Joanna stammered. "It's a blasphemous thing…how are you able to summon it?"

"Your mother doesn't like it when you tarry, Joanna," a hint of sternness crept into Syrathel's voice. "Now come along, I don't like to repeat myself."

Joanna flinched, her posture bespoke of warring indecision and the urge to rebuke Syrathel. In the end, she capitulated with a weak sigh, "yes mam…"

"Good," Syrathel strode toward the Warp portal, but stop and spun around with an irritatingly sweet smile, "until next time, lord commissar."

"Our get my laspistols ready," was Tangmo's chirpy response as Syrathel disappeared into the Warp portal, leaving behind a skittish Joanna. The blonde was casting a desperate glance at the Sororitas and the Immortal Spirit battlegroup, begging for anyone to say anything that would dissuade her from taking another step forward.

"Well, go ahead then Jenny Reb, crawl after your fucking mistress," Henry shooed her away harshly, Joanna actually looked more hurt than angry at the unkind remarks. Tangmo saw a sudden tightness coming over Akecheta's visage and he himself was getting a little tired of Henry's attitude.

"But…" Joanna stammered like a scolded girl, "I thought we were fighting for the God Emperor, not some Warp sorceress."

"News flash you dumb hick, you're fighting for Chaos," Henry sneered. "Now would you kindly fuck off? Oh, and don't worry, we'll see each other again, but next time I'll be running my knife across your redneck…neck."

When it was clear that the hostile crowd wasn't going to help her, Joanna strode dejectedly toward the shimmering portal, her posture stalwart but frightful. Casting one last look at Akecheta, Joanna stepped into the Warp portal. It closed a second afterward.

"Holy shit, this is heavy doc," Damien said.

"You're goddamn right it is," Tangmo took off his awesome commissar cap and wiped his brow. "This is a lot to take in."

"We're still gonna kick their asses," Henry added.

"It's not that love," Laura spoke up. "Syrathel's damage was done."

Realization dawning, Henry whipped his head around at the main characters, their bitter, resentful gazes still honed on the silent, aloof Sororitas.

"You will return to your duty," Galatea broke the silence. "Miriya, you will lead them in evening prayer. Get moving."

Surprise, surprise, sister Miriya didn't budge. Gone were her hardened, no nonsense expression. In its place was a haunting look of a woman who just had her world, belief and faith shattered into a million pieces, the shock putting her into an almost catatonic state.

"Did you hear what I said?" Galatea stomped up to her.

"It was all a lie," Miriya glared at Galatea, the seething look causing the canoness to flinch. "Everything we were brought up to believe was a lie."

"Be careful of what you speak, Miriya," Galatea warned lowly. "Do not let the words of that heretic corrupt you."

"Tell me what she said was a lie," Miriya reached out suddenly and grabbed Galatea's pauldrons, clinging on desperately like her very livelihood depended on it. "Please! Tell me that the witch speaks only falsehood! Please!"

Galatea's wordless avoidance was answer enough, the canoness refusing to meet Miriya's pleading eyes. Fury flickered briefly on Miriya's face before it somber into a heartbreaking sadness. She let go of Galatea, staggered drunkenly back a few steps before marching away solemnly. Her squad trailed after her, followed by the other Battle Sisters, all wearing the same forlorn look. The six canonesses watched them go, none uttered a sound or made any comments. After about five minutes, they walked away in another direction, sparing not a single glance at the main characters or the praying corpse.

"Well, this is going to be fucked," Tangmo stated the obvious to the agreeing murmurs of the Immortal Spirit battlegroup.


	19. If It's Too Easy, Then It's a Trap

Joanna was placid throughout the entire briefing. Besides giving her testimony on the engagement and subsequent capture, Joanna did not utter a word as the war council went about discussing their plan of battle. Glancing around the room, it wasn't hard to see the…changes that have come upon the men and women of the Glorious Army of Tera-Antebella. Some radiated grace and allure with unnatural ease, stylish studs and tattoos adorned scandalous places like lips, eyebrows and ears. They leered at one another, passing salacious hints without genteel decency. Joanna caught lord Matthias, a man twice her age, openly giving her a lecherous beckoning when she entered the chamber. She almost vomited then and there. But at the opposite end of the spectrum, many of the gathered lords and ladies were restless and violent, all of them crying for the enemy's blood to be spilled and suggesting idiotic battle plan that would prove costly for both side. Joanna felt sick, not only from the claustrophobic pressure of finding the place she thought she knew perverted into something unnatural, but the odor. A nauseating perfume of clashing scents, from candy sweet to rotting rust, the swirling fragrances made her head spin. The toxic aroma faded when the meeting was adjourned and the occupants made their exit, Joanna relished the clean air that rushed into her lungs.

"Stay," a hard voice stopped Joanna from rising and she found herself locking eyes with general Steelwall Janet, Tera-Antebella most decorated military commander and her mother.

"Your performance was a disappointment," the grey haired woman said, "sloppy, amateurish and detrimental to our war effort."

"My performance was impeccable," Joanna shot back fearlessly. Others might tremble before Janet, but not her. "The men you gave me, those belonging to Joshua and Nicholas, were second-rate soldiers of the most ill reputable stock."

"A poor shepherd will always blame her flock," Janet said easily.

"Those men were thugs and criminals," Joanna went on. "They can fight, sure, but once they smell blood they become little better than beasts, loosing themselves in the madness of the kill and casting aside all sophistication of warfare."

Janet was silent for a moment, before assenting with a shallow nod, "perhaps, but a good commander can pull off a victory regardless of the disadvantages heaped upon them."

"You will never allow such a lowly mob to fight alongside your Steelwall brigade," Joanna pointed out.

"No, I won't," Janet admitted and finished her red wine.

"And yet you put my men under Nicholas's command," Joanna pressed on hotly, "where they suffered more than forty percent casualty because of his incompetence."

"A real shame that," the casualness of Janet's utterance grated Joanna. "Your men's conducted themselves most exemplary when the Immortal Spirit battlegroup broke our line, covering the retreat for the entire army. Their sacrifice stopped the invaders from encircling us."

"Why?" Joanna demanded sharply.

"Watch your tone, girl," Janet warned and rose from her seat. Joanna flinched but held her ground as Janet stalked around the long table, back straight and poised like a lance.

"Was it because of Syrathel and those other Sororitas?" Joanna stared at Janet, summoning every ounce of courage to meet those piercing blue grey eyes. "Will this be how my displeasure is treated? All voices of dissident thrown head first into the jaws of death?"

Janet's hand reached down and took her chin between a sharply manicured thumb and forefinger, the soft touch and well-mannered smile was malicious, promising swift violence. Joanna trembled, and a low laughter emanated from Janet's throat.

"Of course," Janet traced the contour of her jaw with the gentle touch of a mother. "How much longer will you deny enlightenment? Syrathel's miracle was undeniable."

"It is not of the God Emperor," Joanna voice quivered.

"Does it matter?" Janet went on. "Who are we to deny the gods when they come to us, tangible and real, as opposed to a rotting carcass on a throne that is blind and deaf to our prayers?"

"Akecheta was right, all of you are corrupted."

Joanna let out a pained gasp when Janet's nails dug cruelly into her cheeks. The smile was gone, replaced by an affronted glare that burned like branding iron. And for a moment, Joanna thought she saw an unnatural red glow searing away the blue of her eyes. It was gone in a blink.

"Do not speak that name in my presence again," Janet hissed, adding more pressure until Joanna's defiance crumbled into a pathetic mewl. When she was sure Janet had drawn blood, Joanna nodded quickly and was released. Panting, Joanna touched her cheeks to check the damage and sighed in relief when she found the skin dented but still intact.

"Men of class, character and breeding all across the planet were willing to go to the Warp and back for the chance to win your hand in marriage," Janet loomed above her, cold and scornful. "Yet you elected to rut with an animal."

"He's not an animal!" Joanna hissed, but mother's oppressive aura robbed the fire from her declaration.

"I should never have indulged your father's whimsy," Janet pressed on, deaf to her rebuttal. "All those times and moneys spent on the misguided notion that the Ekkaroqian savages can be civilized. It took years after his death for me to repair and restore our family's name in the eyes of the lords and ladies of Tera-Antebella, washing it clean of the taint the Ekkaroqian had placed upon it." The grin that crept up her handsome visage was devoid of kindness. "Yet I was too late to save my own daughter from the heathen."

"Stop it," Joanna's protest was a weak sob.

"I should thank providence that his seed didn't take hold in your womb," Janet went on nonchalantly. "The lengths I go through to make sure that such disgrace never surface…it was a shame that so many had to die for your secret."

"Please…" Joanna was begging now. She had no regrets over what she and Akecheta shared, a pure, unbreakable piece of happiness, but mother always knew how to twist those sweet memories into a knife. Joanna had grown accustomed to such abuse, but the pain it elicits never lost its sting.

"When you see that savage on the field tomorrow," Janet took hold of Joanna's chin again, this time she didn't resist. "You will kill him. Then I want you to bring the corpse back to me, I want to watch it burn. After that you will kill his sister, his friends and all of his kin until every last one of them are nothing but ashes. Is that understood?"

"Yes," Joanna conceded and Janet leaned down to give her a gentle kiss on the cheek before letting her go. She felt violated by the touch.

"Your regiment will be deployed along with those of Nicholas's, Matthew's and Francis's. I will know if you disobey me," Steelwall Janet made some minor adjustment to her uniform before heading for the door, stopping at the threshold to glance appraisingly back at Joanna. "I see you're wearing the old color."

Joanna glanced down at the dark blue uniform she now wore, a replacement for the gray that got scuffled during her capture. She had worn this at her graduation from East Point Military Academy. Father had been so proud, the memory putting a smile on her face.

"Why?" And like that, Janet shattered her recollection.

"It was the only uniform available to me at the moment," Joanna answered easily. "I have no time to spare for laundry, what with the battle and all."

"And why have your regiment adopted the same trend in fashion?" Janet pressed, perceptive as ever.

"Soldiers like to emulate their commander," Joanna shrugged. "They see me wearing blue, so they're wearing blue. It gives the regiment an identity of its own and sets them apart from their peers. You should know how competitive the soldiery can be in an army this big."

Janet stared at her for a few seconds longer before making her exit, calling back as she headed down the stone corridor, "Have your men ready before dawn."

"Yes mam," Joanna stood up and saluted Janet retreating form, holding the posture until her mother disappeared behind a bend. Sagging back into the chair, Joanna let out a breath she'd been holding, grabbed the wine bottle, pressed the rim to her lips and took three impolite swigs before placing it loudly back on the tabletop, the piercing warmth steeling her nerves. There was no turning back now then, tears accompanied the forlorn realization. Rising once more, Joanna made her way toward the door. What she was about to do would be a grievous sin in the eyes of the God Emperor, but what other choice did she have? 

* * *

"Tomorrow's going to be messy," Henry said as he and Ladaee strolled through the quiet row of tanks, slumbering like great beasts beneath the starry sky, peaceful and ignorant of what is to come. The crews of the fearsome war machines were either at the mess hall or the many shrines set up by Father Joseph and the Sororitas, finding solace in companionship and faith before dawn crests the western horizon.

"You always say that," Ladaee clung tighter to his arm, the warmth of her body warding off the night's chill.

"Yeah, I know, but…" Henry tried to smile, but a sigh came instead. "I don't know Ladaee, it's just…things could always goes wrong, you know?"

"We will prevail regardless," Ladaee leaned her cheek on his bicep.

"Your optimism is truly infectious," Henry couldn't help but laugh, despite the looming threat of the morrow, Ladaee's words were enough to ease his fear. "Thanks Ladaee, you really know how to cheer me up."

"Better than Laura I hope?" Ladaee pouted playfully.

"Jealous? Ow!" That earned him a painful jab in the ribs.

"Mama bear doesn't like anyone coming near her mate," Ladaee huffed.

"You made that point vividly clear," Henry chuckled, but solemnity banished it quickly enough. "I don't like her plan though."

"Neither do I," Ladaee said after a moment. "Do you trust her?"

"I do," Henry answered without doubt or hesitation.

"Then I will trust her too," Ladaee nodded firmly as they took a right at a junction between two Krieg Leman Russes, a Tallarn Conqueror and a Cadian Vanquisher, the ground here slopping gently upward until the pair found themselves cresting a windy hill that overlook the open plateau to the west. The flat plain shone bright from the thousands sprawling campfires, the radiance eclipsing the stars above, a great host of arms that stretches from the unreachable north to the deepest south, their ranks disappearing into the western horizon where the earth touched the sky. It was both intimidating and majestic to behold. So enraptured by the sight that Henry didn't noticed someone sitting in the dark until Ladaee tugged at his arm urgently. The figure flinched, then swiftly sprang up and saluted crisply.

"Lord general Henry," commissar Raine stood at attention.

"At ease commissar," Henry waved off the formality as Ladaee quickly let go of him, they cannot appear too intimate in public. "Getting a good look at the enemy?"

"Just lost in thought sir," the commissar glanced quickly between him and Ladaee. "If you wish to be alone with commander engineer Ladaee, then I shall not bother you."

"Nonsense! You stay right where you are," Henry flashed his pearly teeth. "In fact, I think we're the one who's intruding here. So, commissar Raine, may we please join you this evening?"

Taken aback by Henry's polite overture, and most definitely not wanting to appear rude by rejecting the offer, Raine stiffly ushered them to a spot beside her, "I…would be honored, lord general, commander engineer."

"Much obliged," Henry indulged in a little southern colloquialism and went to join Raine, Ladaee sitting down between them, acting as a buffer. A little bit on the possessive side, but very cute nonetheless. Lowering himself down on the soft grass, Henry let out a contented sigh and spent the next few minutes savoring the peace before everything goes to hell.

"Permission to speak lord general," Raine spoke up suddenly.

"Of course," Henry said. "And please, enough with the formality, it makes things kinda awkward you know?"

"Alright," Raine eased her timbre until it sounded normal. "You seem to harbor a strong vindictiveness against the Antebellan, despite never being aware of their existence until now. Judging by how concerned your colleagues appear to be, I surmised that this isn't how you normally conduct yourself. I am curious as to where this hatred stems from."

"I see you've been busy," Henry grinned. "That's some fine detective work, lady commissar."

"Thank you," Raine's lips quirked minutely upward and Henry took a deep breath before continuing.

"To answer your question, the Antebellan, their culture, their appearance, hell, even how they speak drags up very painful memory. My people were enslaved once, but even after the chain of bondage were shattered and we were emancipated, people like the Antebellan, the decrepit and their descendants, refuse to see us as equal. Prejudice and hatred prevails, and both sides drifted further apart from peace and understanding as time went on. I guess I'm just projecting my frustration and anger on the Antebellan because they give me a familiar target to shoot at. It's wrong, I know, but it feels so damn good sometime."

"Yes, it feel so good that you spent hours lamenting what you've done," Ladaee added.

"I'm thankful I can still feel shame for my action," Henry said.

"You are a good man then," Raine said solemnly, and it was then that Henry noticed an old timey watch clutched tightly in her palm.

"Oh damn, I'm so sorry lady commissar," Henry bowed profusely at the perplexed Raine. "I didn't mean to interrupt your pre-battle ritual. We can leave if you want."

Raine's confusion morphed into one of hostile suspicious in the blink of an eye, the lady commissar quickly stuffed her watch back inside her coat, "how did you know that?"

"I read your files, especially your exploits with the Antari Rifles," and when Henry said he 'read her files', he meant he read the short story she was in. "Come on now Raine, you weren't the only one snooping."

"So I see," Raine glared at him sourly. "You know of what I've done then?"

"You did what any decent commissar would've done," Henry said carefully, seeing how distress Raine was becoming.

"I lied to them," Raine went on sulkily. "The men and women I befriend, that had put their trust in me…I threw them all into the fire without a second glance."

"You did what had to be done," Henry shrugged. "What's the alternative? Tell the Antari that there's no reinforcement and they're screwed either way? You were trapped between a rock and a hard place, and in the end you made the right call."

"I betrayed them," Raine sighed dejectedly.

"Oh come on, now you're being too hard on yourself."

"And you know what the worst part is?" Raine bulldozed over Henry's comment. "I'll do it all over again. For the Imperium, for the Emperor, I will do what must be done for the sake of victory, no matter how much it grieves me to do so. And I will keep doing it, like an alcoholic that breaks every promise she'd ever made."

"You're just a hard ass, that's all," Henry's simple prognosis drew an incredulous look from Raine.

"That's all you have to say?" Raine was caught between disbelief and outrage.

"Yeah, what else is there?" Henry continued nonchalantly. "You represent the indomitable and uncompromising end of the commissariat spectrum, while Tangmo veered toward the exact opposite, being the dude bro type. Both of which are vital for a healthy Imperial army."

"I see," Raine conceded with a sigh. "Still, one can only take so much scowls and sneers before even the most hardened wall begin to crack. I find the distraction to be an absolute detriment to my duty."

"Ha! You're like the stuck up class president getting jealous of the popular kid!" Henry's laughter only made Raine more miffed.

"You know you can try being nice if you want people to like you more," Ladaee spoke up.

"I am not willing to compromise my creed for a few smiles and thanks," Raine snorted disdainfully.

"No one is suggesting you be less hard, only more flexible," Ladaee said. "I'm not saying you should start singing like Tangmo, but be ready to break a few rules for the sake of those under your command, because if you do, you wouldn't need to lie to them when the worst come to pass. By the Throne, if the men like you enough they will stand by you, even until death."

Raine sat silently for the seconds that followed, and Henry was glad to see her tightened expression softening. After a moment, she nodded and said, "I will take your words under consideration, commander engineer."

"See that you do," Ladaee huffed triumphant the same moment a squadron of Valkyries flew overhead, made a flashy maneuver over the Antebellan camp before dumping a big load of leaflets on their head, the papers drifted down like snowflakes, passing through the void shield and disappearing into the bright neon light.

"What does the leaflet say?" Raine watched the Valkyrie banked upward. "Are you telling them to surrender?"

"Nope, we're telling the Antebellan that they're marked for dead," Henry smirked. "There will be no mercy, no quarter, and we won't except surrender from traitorous heretics. We also told them to go shoot themselves."

"Do you think it is wise to be on the defensive?" Raine asked. "From what I've seen, it looks as if the entirety of the planet's PDF is here. We will be outnumbered by a significant margin."

"But we'll be well entrenched, not to mention having complete control of the sky, which in turn will keep our supply line open indefinitely while the Antebellan deplete their numbers on our position," Henry couldn't stop the tightness creeping into his timbre, even the best laid plan can go astray. "Don't worry Raine, you and the Auxilia will be with me and Damien, we'll hold the line."

"Remind me who goes where again?" Ladaee spoke up.

"The King Ghidorah, the Evangelion, the Undertaker, the Death Korps, the Praetorian, the Grey Watch, the Fire Guard, the Tallarn, the Auxilia and the Ultramarines will take the southern flank," Henry said. "While the Nynaeve, the Thorin, the Elsa, the Cadian, the Mordian, the Dawn Blade, the Dragon Blood, the Homeland Rifle and the Wind Walker has the north. The Sororitas are sprinkled across both flanks."

"We need to keep an eye on the Sisters of Battle," Raine said. "Ever since the incident with Syrathel, they have become even more reclusive and erratic, unwilling to cooperate with the Militarum in all matters. The canonesses themselves were practically of no help what so ever during the briefing. I fear they might have an agenda of their own."

"If Syrathel shows up, they'll probably break ranks," Henry said. "But we'll cross that bridge when we get there."

"Good enough for now, I suppose," Raine spent the next few minutes looking up at the night sky before speaking, "and your inquisitor friend is taking a few companies southwest into a valley?"

"Yeah, supposedly there's an ancient eldar webway gate somewhere in that area," Henry said. "She and Amberley are gonna try and open it. You do know we're friends with them now, right?"

"At this point, I don't know who's friend or foe anymore," Raine snorted.

"I guess you're right," Henry sighed, his eyes drifting to the Antebellan's encampment, a glittering city of gold shining in the darkness. Although he knew what lurked beneath the lovely façade, Henry had to admit that the sight was indeed beautiful.

"I hate all this waiting," Ladaee stretched her arms until it gave a satisfying pop. "I wish there was some way to make morning come quicker."

"I know a way," Henry smirked.

"Which is?" Ladaee asked.

"Sleep." 

* * *

"What is that?"

"Huh?" Tangmo tore his attention away from the Megumin's pandemonium light show, the sight of the powerful energy blast wreaking havoc across the Antebellan's void shield was truly mesmerizing, and followed Leilatha pointing finger down to the medallion dangling from his neck, a polished onyx incased in a metal frame. "Oh this, it's from R&D."

"What is it exactly?" Leilatha asked as Vakon's heavy artilleries begin the bombardment in concert with Ae-Shin's air force bombing run, hammering what remained of the void shield until it shattered, leaving the camp, and more importantly, the power generators open for harassment.

"We'll know when it actually works," Tangmo's goofy laugh was met with Leilatha annoyed frown, the pounding of field artilleries now joining the thunderous percussion of their heavier cousins, fire and smoke bloomed across the Antebellan encampment in horrific multitudes.

"By the Throne, tell your men to watch their fire! Don't damage the temple!" Shit, he'd completely forgotten that the Sisters of Battle were in the trenches with them. Miriya was waving frantically at the gigantic temple complex looming behind the Antebellan's camp. From what he could make out through the morning's haze, combined with satellite reconnaissance from the days before, Tangmo would describe the place as a combination of the Hagia Sophia and the Vatican City, and about four times bigger.

"Calm the hell down, we're bombing the camp, not the temple," Tangmo rolled his eyes.

"Just watch your fire," huh, no pious or pompous declaration of how important the Sororitas relics inside were? No berating words for the guardsmen? If Tangmo was being honest though, the sisters have been rather, what's the word? Dispirited? Yeah, that's it. Although they still retained the same sharpened discipline, their passion and piety appeared to have taken a back seat. Can't blame them really, after Syrathel's little speech, he doubted anyone could remained upbeat.

"The enemies are moving into an attack formation," Korri's voice blared in his earbud. "Ranks and files of infantry at the front with supporting half-tracks at their backs, the vehicles are armed with heavy bolters, Vulcan cannon and heavy las."

"And those dickheads are just walking up to us?" Tangmo peered above the trench and pressed the binocular to his face, snorting at the grey wall marching toward them, drummers, fifers and flag bearers leading the way. And this was the first time he ever saw their flag, a red field with a bright golden saltire topped off with a blue star in the middle.

"I always like an easy target," Evangeline's comment drew a healthy laughter across the trench.

"Make ready!" Tangmo climbed up the fire step and braced his Zetton lasgun on the sandbag parapet, the guardsmen and Sororitas adopting the same position. Three hundred yards behind them the entrenched Macharius, Leman Russes and field artilleries made their last minute preparation and picked a target. The half-tracks opened fire but their weapons were out of range, the volley wild and directionless, managing to inflict only minimal damage on the trench.

"Armor column, take out those half-tracks sons of bitches please," not two seconds after Tangmo said that, the Nynaeve, the Thorin and the Elsa unleashed their roaring payload, joined moments later by the Leman Russes and artilleries, the symphony of whistles and thunders was superbly musical, and absolutely metal. As expected, the half-tracks column were destroyed, brilliant flaming shrapnel cutting down all within its immediate radius, shredding platoons worth of soldier into bloody pieces. The infantries quickened their pace to a jog, advancing forward despite the death of their armor support.

"What in the fuck?" Tangmo couldn't believe his eyes as the Antebellan infantry came to a stop two hundred yards from the trench, every soldier standing at attention, lasguns shouldered.

"Make ready!" Officers wearing plumed hats bellowed down the line, the soldiers responding crisply. "Take aim!"

"Fire!" Tangmo finished the command for them and light erupted across the trench, the overwhelming volley annihilated the Antebellan's battle line before any of them can even return fire. See, if this was the Napoleonic era, the Antebellan by-the-book strategy might have worked. Against a technologically superior enemy trained in modern warfare tactic however…yeah.

"The enemies are in retreat!" Akecheta leapt onto the parapet suddenly, tomahawk brandished high above his head, "after them! Forward!"

"Get the fuck down!" Tangmo wrenched him back inside the same moment a lasbolt cut through the air where his head had been. "What is it with you people and banzai charging shit?!"

"We must engage them in honorable close combat!" Akecheta declared indignantly as he got up and dusted himself off, nearby Kenshin bobbed his head agreement.

"This is a delicate military operation," Tangmo shot back. "It is a very complex plan that requires us to follow it strictly, because no matter how careful we are, shit will inevitably go wrong. So can you please not be that one asshole who fucks everything up?!"

"Only a guardsman would think trench warfare requires any complexity of thought," Cassandra, Miriya's right hand woman, made her biting remarks as she reloaded her bolter.

"I heard that!" Tangmo growled at her.

"It was meant to be heard," Cassandra gave Tangmo an infuriatingly innocent look.

"Save it for the heretic Cassandra," Miriya chided the woman and trained her bolter across no man's land. "Another wave is inbound, contact imminent."

"Half-tracks and Salamanders, coming in fast," Leilatha bellowed into her earbuds. "All heavy weapon teams switch to armor piercing rounds, tanks and artilleries begin sustain salvo, slow them down and keep them pin."

"You heard the lady, open fire!" Tangmo trained his lasgun at the light vehicles rushing for the trench at a breakneck speed, the armor column barely able to keep their formation intact. The barrage of shells tore half of them apart, but those that survived, thanks in part to the suicidal Mad Max strategy, got closed enough that their mounted guns became something of nuisance. The half-tracks and Salamanders swerved to a stop and companies of Antebellan infantry poured from the hull, screaming 'yeehaw!' as they charged the trench on foot. Kenshin was infinitely pissed that none of the Antebellan got close enough for him stab, the short burst of las and bolts took care of them with laughable ease.

"This reminds me of the battle of Luwan," Lingxin smiled brightly at Kenshin. "When my grandmother defeated your grandfather and pushed the Kuronese devils back across the hills."

"We won that battle!" Kenshin fumed. "The Buxiunese were routed like whipped dogs and lost nearly half a million solider in the fight!"

"Oh how the simpleminded readily believes the propaganda fed to them," Lingxin chuckled haughtily. "We tactically withdraw to a more defensible position, all the while inflicting horrendous casualties on the Kuronese."

"That's not how it happens!" Kenshin blurted.

"Yes it is! My grandmother said so!" Lingxin huffed hotly.

"Actually, the Kuronese technically won that battle," Min Jae spoke up. "However, due to the massive casualty they suffered in the offensive, the Kuronese were forced to abandon the hills and retreated back to the staging area when Buxiunese reinforcement arrived to retake the contested area. And yes, four million people died in that fight, so calling the battle of Luwan a 'victory' seems a bit of a misnomer. Not to mention idiotic."

"As much as I appreciate the history lesson, let's us concentrate on the present, shall we?" Evangeline cut in before Kenshin and Lingxin can gang up on Min Jae. "The Antebellan are making another push."

"Okay, what are those rednecks throwing at us this time?" Tangmo gazed across the battlefield, now littered with splattered red corpses and burning dead tanks.

"It's a cavalry charge," Evangeline placed the binocular down and braced her lasgun.

"…I'm sorry, what?" Sure enough, a phalanx of grey clad cavalry emerged from the smoky plume, trampling over the dead at a trot, lances held high, proud and noble as if posing for a painting. Tangmo couldn't believe this shit. Those fucking morons are going to Light Brigade charge them!

"Cavalry," Tangmo deadpanned.

"Yes sir," Evangeline nodded.

"With hooves and shit?" Tangmo pressed.

"A fine breed too, if I may say so myself," Evangeline commented.

"But…why?!" Tangmo waved at the pillboxes, the tanks, the artilleries, the freaking lasgun in his hand. "I mean, horses?! Seriously?! In this day and age, with lasers, machineguns and missiles, those dickheads are using cavalry against us?!"

"It's rousing, I'll give them that much," Leilatha offered.

"I'm not gonna deny that it looks cool, but after we wrecked their tanks, this is beyond fucking stupid," Tangmo went on. "Not to mention ridiculously easy."

"We can let them get close," Krillen made his snarky comment, "seems only fair to give them a fighting chance."

"Fuck that, we're gunning every last of them down," Tangmo laughed when bugles spurred the cavalrymen into a gallop, they howled and hollered, swords, lances, laspistols and regimental standards blazing high above them. "They deserve to die for being this fucking stupid."

And so it went, the horses and the riders got cut down until their bloody charred meats became indistinguishable from one another. Hours passed and the scene was repeated with minor variation. Tanks, men and horses charged the trenches, and every time the attack failed, the Immortal Spirits battlegroup suffered next to no casualty while the Antebellan were beaten back bloody. First they were elated by how easy the battle progressed, because honestly, what's not to like about gunning down a bunch of morons who served no better purpose than that of a moving target. But then the monotony sets in, and the fervor that had burned so furiously before now dimmed to a low simmer, enough to warm but not to boil. This went on for another hour or so. Boredom soon ran its course, leaving behind the hollow, pitted feeling of suspicion.

"Okay, seriously, I'm not liking any of this," Tangmo poked his head above the parapet as the latest wave of Antebellan infantry retreated.

"The idea of victory abhorred you?" Isabel gave him a sidelong, and very conceiting, glance.

"Are we winning though?" Tangmo shot back.

"They're dying, and we're not," Krix removed a power cell from her smoking hot rapid-las, this one resembling a M249 light machine gun, and slammed a new one home. Her new flamer, this one doing away with the huge fuel tank in favor of a more compact canister not that dissimilar to what the Sororitas used, was strapped to her back. "I say we're winning."

"The commissar's right," Krillen eased his grip on his lasgun. "We've been fighting them for nearly a month and this sudden change in quality is unnatural."

"Perhaps these subpar specimens are all that remains of their army," Danae piped up.

"It's not the question of quality, but tactic," Min Jae said. "Even if they only have raw recruits, why are they simply throwing them at the trench? Where did the finesse and strategy we've witness in the last month go?"

"You spend your entire life fighting the Antebellan," Kenshin turned to Akecheta. "Have they used this strategy against your people before?"

"No," Akecheta shook his head, looking perturbed. "The Antebellan always pride themselves in their mastery of what they deemed civilized warfare. This is…unusual."

"He cares not which way the blood flows…"

All eyes snapped toward Leilatha, her hardened gaze never leaving the blasted field of corpses, clouds of flies drifted across no man's land like revenant feeding upon the cadavers, twisting and churning against the rotting breeze that wafted over the trench.

"What did you just say?" Miriya demanded.

"That is the tenant of Khorne, is it not?" Leilatha met Miriya's accusing glare head on.

"Be very careful of what you say, lady commissar," Miriya warned. "Why did you utter that blasphemous phrase?"

"Just a simple observation," Leilatha went on. "Khorne's power is fueled by the shedding of blood on the battlefield. Every soldier slain will only empower his followers and scions, driving them to greater feat of bloodletting."

"Khorne doesn't seem to be helping them much," Evangeline was rightly skeptic, given how badly the Antebellan were performing.

"These were not his scion," Leilatha said grimly. "These were sacrifices, lambs herded to the slaughter. He cares not which way the blood flows, remember?"

Not a moment after the sentence ended, the familiar low rumbling horn shattered the ambience of war, and from the horizon rose a bloodthirsty feminine roar that drowned the world under its elated resonance, the intoxicating fragrance of wet blood rode the wind in companionship to the rising cacophony.

"Here we fucking go again," Tangmo gritted his teeth. "Thanks for the heads up Leilatha."

"You should know by now that I'm always right," Leilatha grinned smugly.

"We beat them before," Lingxin snarled. "We'll beat them again."

"At least we're not fighting in some cramp town this time," Kenshin mused to the trench's agreeing murmurs.

"About time you get to see your wayward sisters," Krillen slid a bayonet down the muzzle of his lasgun, the glance he gave the Sororitas was mocking.

"So it seems," Miriya and the Battle Sisters honed their focus across the field, bolters loaded and ready. "We all have to face the fruits of our sins eventually."

"This is not your fault, you know that right?" Tangmo offered the solemn Miriya. "Shit just happens, and all we can do is clean it up."

"I envy your simple view of the world," Miriya said despondently, her squad didn't look too joyous either.

"In the end, everything boils down to the simplest solution. You just need the heart to fix your mistake."

Tangmo and Miriya shared a look then, and the Battle Sister offered him a stiff thanking nod before turning her attention back to the battle. Tangmo was glad to see some tension leaving the sister's scarred visage.

"Movement!" Following Krillen's pointing finger, Tangmo saw the Antebellan marching with the same unwavering fortitude toward the trench, but this time they didn't come alone.

"By the God Emperor and his Saints…" Verity, who had joined them on the fire steps and was sidled up beside Leilatha, gasped when the Khornate sisters strode up alongside the Antebellan, their battle square rippling with animation, eager to unleash violence upon the trench's occupants. Then, shoving passed the grey clad soldiers, came the Scandinavia and Polynesian berserkers, still naked, still hot, and still absolutely batshit crazy. Tangmo was flipping his Zetton lasgun to full auto when he spotted a lithe figure striding calmly to the front of the berserkers. They eyed her movement as a pack of wolves would an alpha-male. The Chaos Sororitas wore a black cloak, and a headdress of ornate spikes and skulls was perched upon her brow like a royal crown. Her skin was blue and crisscrossed with swirling crimson patterns. She scanned the battlefield, her movement poised and regal, before giving a gentle nudge of the head.

The berserkers surged forward to a boisterous war cry, sprinting toward the entrenched guardsmen and Sororitas with fatalistic abandonment. Following them at a more temperate pace was the Antebellan, lasgun lowered as they advanced at a fast jog, never breaking their formation. The Khornate sisters however, were maintaining position along with the mysterious woman.

"Alright boys and girls just like last time…"

"Through blood do you earn your salvation!" A piercing howl interrupted Tangmo, the bellowing command was punctured by the sharp crack of an electro whip. Glancing back, Tangmo's jaw dropped when he saw the Repentia forming up behind them. Beside the red sashes, strips of holy prayer and a few leather straps they were as naked as the berserkers. But what made Tangmo baulk wasn't the nudity, but what they were about to do.

"Now wait just a goddamn minute," Tangmo spoke up as another crack rent the air.

"Your chance for absolution is at hand!" The Mistress of Repentance roared, spurring the Repentias into a bloody frenzy.

"Yo, don't you fucking…!"

"Honor the Emperor with blood this day!"

"Hey! You are not charging…!"

"Slay every heretics and sinners in your path! Forward sisters! For the Emperor!"

With an all-conquering scream, the Repentia charged, Eviscerators chainsword roaring high above their heads, admonition of pious fury spitting forth from snarling lips. They stormed passed tanks, artilleries, munitions dumps and bulled aside every guardsman that got in the way, their speed unchanging even as they approached the trenches. Tangmo couldn't tear his eyes away, naked women usually have that effect on him, but a firm hand quickly snatched the back of his head and pressed him face first into the sandbag parapet.

"Avert your eyes," Leilatha hissed above him.

"Aww come on, that's not fair," Tangmo squirmed to no avail.

"And here I thought you would learn your lesson after Jigugeum," he caught Leilatha shaking her head from the corner of his eyes.

"But these gals are on our side!" Shadows darted above him as the Repentias leapt across the trench. Tangmo tried to glance up but Leilatha shifted her grip so that her palm covered his eyes. "Are you freaking serious right now?!"

"Don't look up!" Leilatha snapped. "Evangeline, Lingxin, sister Miriya, please make sure that propriety is observed."

"With pleasure," Evangeline was very satisfied with the directive.

"You know, they're probably wearing panties or something, right?" Tangmo mumbled through a mouthful of sandbag.

"I can assure you, they are not," this was Miriya, the sister was not amused.

"Goddamn it, how many fucking Repentia do you have?" Tangmo was starting to complain when Leilatha released her grip and his head rose free. Turning his neck this way and that to straighten out the kinks, Tangmo glanced across the field just in time to see the Repentias and berserkers colliding into each other. See, on paper, epic naked catfight battle royal sounds like a million-dollar idea. But when the combatants are disemboweling, tearing and bashing each other into unrecognizable mushes of meat…yeah, that's a serious boner killer.

"Well this is downright horrid," Tangmo cringed when he saw a laughing Viking berserker ripped a screaming Repentia's jaw off her skull. The berserker was brandishing her trophy when another Repentia cleaved her in half with a chainsword.

"I can't tell who's who," Krillen gritted his teeth, the gallons of blood drenching the Repentias and berserkers was making it hard to distinguish one from another.

"That won't be necessary," Lingxin pointed out. "The Repentia are breaking though."

"Give them covering fire!" Tangmo opened fire on the flanking Antebellan trying to mend the breach made by the Repentias, the ensuing salvo cut them down en mass and cleared a path for the frenzied nuns to advance deeper into the enemy's line. The Khornate sisters didn't stirred but the cloaked woman stepped forwards alone, her pace leisurely, heading straight for the Repentias. She threw away her cloak, revealing an ebon armor decorated in golden skull motif, and unfurled her sword arms. All four of them. Roaring, her maw gleaming with needle like teeth, the Chaos Sororitas met the Repentias head on, her four evil looking tulwars cleaving through them with ease.

"Holy fucking Christ, I didn't sign up to fight fucking Kali!" Tangmo gapped as the four arms Chaos Sororitas murdered her way through the Repentia, the nun's furious piety proving incapable of stopping the Blood God's chosen.

"What do we do?" Krillen asked him.

"We kill the bitch," Tangmo tapped his earbud. "I want every…"

"Is this the best you have to offer me?!"

Snapping his head toward the boisterous announcement, Tangmo found the Chaos Sister standing proud amongst the ruinous remains of the Repentias, the mighty warriors of the Imperium reduced to nothing but mutilated, broken corpses arrayed at her feet like sacrifices. Held aloft by the head in her upper left hand was a Mistress of Repentance, the woman fighting weakly to pry the claws digging into her temples.

"Where is your God Emperor?! Does he hear your prayers?!" The Chaos Sister laughed, the cadence mocking and boastful. "See how he abandons his daughters and hides from a power greater than his own! You are forsaken! Just another skull for the Skull Throne!"

"The Emperor is always with us!" The Mistress of Repentance yelled shrilly, blood poured from her mouth. "Fight on sisters!"

"Sing then little bird and is if he comes for you!" The Mistress of Repentance's words shattered into an agonizing shriek as the Chaos Sister slowly, painfully, squeezed her head. The Mistress's desperate struggle ended with a wet, bony crunch. Laughing, the Chaos Sister threw the corpse at them, the armored body bounced like a ragdoll across no man's land before skidding to a stop not ten yards from the trench.

"Forward sisters! In the name of the God Emperor, slay that apostle of the Dark Gods!" Galatea declaration blared across every frequency. "Advance sisters! In His name let none survive!"

"Galatea you idiot, shut the fuck up!" Tangmo bellowed into his earbud. "All Imperial unit will maintain position inside the trench, nobody is going over, you got that?!"

Of course they didn't the get that. All around the trench the Sisters of Battle were climbing up the fire steps, pushing aside cursing guardsmen and taking their places, ready to leap forward onto the killing field. And holy shit, was that a power halberd? Damn, it looked like every Argent Shroud was rocking one. The way they stood with pikes held up smartly and the white and red plumes adorning their Sabbath helm made them look like the Swiss Guards. Mechanical smacks and clicks drew his attention back to the immediate surrounding, and he spun to find Miriya with a bolter cradled ready at her chest.

"Don't you fucking dare!" Tangmo snarled.

"You have no authority over us, lord commissar," Miriya spared him a chilly look then swept a stern gaze over her squad, the hardness softening when it found Verity, the hospitaller was trying so hard to be brave despite the fear raking her visage. Then, raising her bolter high, Miriya leapt onto the parapet and roared:

"For the Emperor! For Saint Katherine! Forward!"

Tangmo can only facepalmed as the Sisters of Battle charged across the battlefield, screams of pious litanies and vindications drowning out the thunderous report of bolters fire, salvo upon salvo unleashed on the Khornate sisters and their leader. The four arms Chaos Sororitas laughed her satisfaction but did not moved to engage. Instead she waved her troops back and disappeared behind a row of flaming half-tracks, the Battle Sisters followed them into the veil of smoke and fire.

"A hundred credit say they're heading straight into a trap," Kenshin piped up.

"Ae-Shin, anything from the drones?" Tangmo tapped his earbud.

"The Antebellan are maneuvering their forces to trap the Sororitas, lord commissar," the admiral responded. "The infantries are marching forward to intercept the Battle Sisters, while the armor columns are swinging left and right to complete the encirclement."

"Well what do you know, you're not such a bad gambler after all," Min Jae smirked at Kenshin.

"Sir, what are your orders?" Krillen asked. The Cadian colonel was perched half way out of the trench already.

"Well, the gentlemanly thing to do would be to sally forth and help the ladies," Tangmo offered.

"This is not the time for chivalry," Leilatha shot him a look.

"If we relinquish our position, we risk comprising the entire battlegroup," Evangeline added before Tangmo can retort. "The Antebellan superior number will crush us."

"Let's just call in an artillery strike on the Sororitas once the Antebellan got the noose around their necks," Lingxin spoke up. "What was it that they said? The Emperor will sort out His own?"

"We cannot abandon our allies," Akecheta stated simply and a round of argument went up amongst the high command, with the women advocating for them to stay inside the trench and leave the Sisters of Battle to their fate, while the men urged the Immortal Spirit battlegroup to assist them. All eyes were shifting to the undecided Tangmo when the Leman Russes and Chimeras behind them roared to life and started trudging forward.

"Henry, what's happening with the tanks?" Tangmo tapped his earbud.

"We gotta help them dude," Henry said. "We can't just sit around and watch them die."

"You know this is exactly what the Antebellan wants, right?" Tangmo rebuttal was halfhearted at best, considering that he was all for helping the Sororitas. Hey, they might be a bunch of stuck up divas but it wouldn't be right to abandon them. Beside, they're hot, and seeing something so beautiful getting destroy was fundamentally wrong.

"We're still gonna kick their asses," Damien gave his vote of confidence.

"Into the fire then?" Tangmo asked for confirmation.

"Into the fire my friend," Henry said and cut the transmission.

"Welp, we got our orders ladies and gentlemen," Tangmo ducked as the Leman Russes and Chimeras sped over the trenches, and popped back up when the war machines were rolling across no man's land. "We're going after the Sororitas, let's not keep them waiting."

"The nuns will be the death of us," Leilatha scoffed as she joined Tangmo above the trench and jogged after the tanks with the rest of the battlegroup.

"You're probably right, but at least I know you'll be there to save me again," Tangmo and Leilatha shared a brief, but meaningful smile before banishing all inconsequential thought, both good and bad, and shifted their focus on the battle raging ahead.


	20. The End of All Hope

"Any time now Amberley!" Crouched behind a destroyed Myrmidon jeep, Laura waited until the hail of las lessened before popping back up and swept her hellgun at the Antebellan soliders worming their way through the wreckages of Salamanders and Chimeras choking the narrow valley in front of them.

"These things take times my dear, I'm afraid you have to hold fast just a little longer," Amberley said pleasantly from a clearing not two hundred paces behind the dwindling defenders. If they weren't about to die, Laura might have actually taken the time to appreciate the scenery. After traversing the cramp, but wondrously beautiful labyrinthine valley, the pathway opened up onto a wide cliff that granted them a breathtaking view of the Grand Canyon like vista beyond. Oh, and there's a massive eldar gateway dangling on the precipice, the once bone white structure was now caked in a few centuries worth of orange dust and grime.

"Our ammo is running low," major Salahdin plopped down beside her and reloaded his Zodd lasgun.

"We have to hold," Laura told him and cut down three Antebellan trying to rush forward.

"Where is the air force?" Major Anaba, Akecheta's sister, asked.

"The valleys and canyons provide a natural cover for them," Laura pointed at the rocky canopy shielding the Antebellan. "The air strike we called in half an hour ago did absolutely nothing."

"I should have brought more men," Salahdin growled and fired off a few bursts.

"The Chaos Sisters must've known about this place," Laura went on. "That's why they send bloody general Matthias here to personally kill us."

"If this is to be our graves, so be it," Anaba gritted her teeth.

"Am I the only one who sees the silver lining here?" Laura smirked.

"And that would be?" Salahdin asked.

"They deem this place a threat," Laura continued, "which means the webway gate still works and this hasn't been all for naught."

"I'll feel a lot better if inquisitor Amberley manage to get it working," Anaba said. "That thing is as old as the planet."

"That's reassuring," Salahdin deadpanned the same moment falling bombs whistled through the air. "Take cover!"

It was a wild, uncoordinated thing that did little damage to the battlegroup. What it accomplished however, was put a stutter in the Tallarn and Ekkaroqian suppressing fire, and those two seconds were enough for Johnny Reb to pour into the opening.

"Hold the line!" Salahdin yelled above the hollers of bloodthirsty yeehaw. "Hataa almawt!"

"Hataa almawt!" His men responded and closed ranks while Anaba and the Ekkaroqian's braves charged the Antebellan's phalanx, inadvertently hampering the Tallarn line of sight.

"Fucking hell, this is gonna get nasty real quick!" Laura was trying to get a clear shot, but the Ekkaroqian and Antebellan were locked in such a hellish melee that she couldn't shoot one without hitting the other.

"I agree," Salahdin threw away his empty lasgun and unsheathed his two handed scimitar.

"Nice sword mate! I got one too!" Laura stabbed her thumb at the huge claymore strapped across her back. No prissy saber or rapier for her, nope, only the best, most monstrous man cleaver for inquisitor Laura!

"Our steel will not thirst this day then," Salahdin said stoically and gave his mighty curved sword a few testing swings.

"Laura dear, can you give me a hand please?" Amberley spoke up pleasantly, totally aloof of the violence raging around her.

"Love, this is really not a good time!" Laura took down a few stray Antebellan that managed to break through the bloody mosh pit, those little bastards were only thirty paces away now.

"But your assistance is imperative to the success of this endeavor," Amberley went on sweetly. "This won't take long, I promise."

"Fine!" Laura groaned and handed her hellpistol to Salahdin. "Here, keep them busy."

Salahdin took it with a nod and Laura bolted for the looming eldar webway gate, skipping and dodging lasbolts before vaulting over a Myrmidon jeep and landing next to Amberley, who was tinkering with what appeared to be a recently excavated console riddle with eldar calligraphy.

"What do you need?" Laura asked hurriedly.

"See that totem over there?" Amberley pointed at the intricate masonry with alien looking wings sprouting out of the side. "I need you to turn it until the mechanism aligned itself."

"Are you bloody serious mate?!" Laura cried indignantly as she started pushing one of the unfurled wings, it moved laggardly to the jarring scrape of stone. "Shouldn't you, I don't know, get someone bigger to do this?! I'm just a sweet little lady amongst hunky macho men!"

"Well I did have a helper, but now he's in two places at once," Amberley pointed at a Tallarn whose torso was laying ten feet away from his legs.

"Fuck!" Laura cried and put her backs into the task at hand, the nearing din of battle spurred her faster like the crack of a whip. By the time she completed the fourth circuit, Laura caught a glimpse of Anaba eviscerating a downed Antebellan while Salahdin's scimitar wove a bloody whirlwind above her, deterring every thrust and slash of bayonets and sabers.

"How long do I have to – gah!" Laura's grip slipped and she tumbled gracelessly to the ground. The totem mechanism has founded its niche and the lowest tier plunged into some unseen hole with an unnaturally loud thud. Unslinging her claymore, Laura spun toward the battle but found the combatants frozen in wary perplexity, their suddenly luminescent faces honed on the webway gate behind her. Glancing back, Laura was admittedly surprised to see the earth coated eldar portal shimmering to life.

"Well I'll be," Laura went to stand before the rippling, silvery threshold.

"Let's just hope the eldar honor our pact," Amberley commented the same moment a howling shriek erupted from the webway. 

* * *

"Sir, we're surrounded," Ruven calm utterance was a stark contrast to the abysmal situation outside.

"Yes lieutenant, I can see that," the melodic pounding of shells on armor resounded across the interior, tendrils of smoke seeped through the walls, stench of burnt metal permeated across the tiered cockpit. Henry spared these trifles discomfort a momentary glance before shifting his attention back to the many screens displaying what was going on outside the King Ghidorah. They were trapped, isolated amongst hostile Vanquishers and Conquerors that were shelling them with impunity, the Immortal Spirit vanguard scattered by the Antebellan masterful counterattack. This was what he gets for trying to be chivalrous and help the Sororitas. Every attempt to break the encirclement have proven unsuccessful, for every tank they killed five more took its place, leaving the Stormhammer darting this way and that like a cornered tiger.

"General, I suggest we ram those fuckers and make a break for it," Konas gave his suggestion.

"That seems to be our only option," Henry agreed and pointed at the mini-map. "Head for that line of vanilla Leman Russes over there, all barrels loaded."

"Yes sir," Konas put the pedal to the metal and the King Ghidorah lurched forward. They were nearing the Leman Russes when a jarring bang ruptured the King Ghidorah's hull. Flames bloomed across the walls, and amongst the pops and sizzles came screams that turned his blood to ice.

"Ladaee!" Henry shouted down the smoky chutes as Ruven doused the fire with an extinguisher.

"We're okay!" Ladaee responded while Elpida coughed furiously. Henry was relieved, but noticed then that the King Ghidorah wasn't moving.

"Ruven, why did we stop?!" Henry strode up to the tank lieutenant, the consoles and monitors were still working but the Stormhammer remained still.

"It's a direct hit sir, they've killed our main engine," Ruven typed the keyboard quickly, bringing up a dozen danger red windows. "Our guns are still working, but we're sitting grox here."

"Casualties?" Henry pressed on.

"Few cuts and burns, but we're all fine," Ruven glanced nervously around the hull. "They've stopped shelling us though."

"Probably don't need to anymore," Henry shrugged.

"Even the mightiest can fall, lord general."

Henry blistered at the gloating, southern belle voice that echoed across the King Ghidorah. Without waiting for his command, Ruven opened the communication channel and waved for Henry to response.

"A pack of mongrel can bring down a lion, but they can never kill it," Henry shot back as Ladaee and Elpida joined him. A swift examination told Henry that despite being a little sooty, both of them were unharmed.

"Courageous words coming from someone who's at my mercy," the woman continued. Her tone almost respectful, "but where are my manners, I believe we haven't been properly introduced, general Steelwall Janet, at your service."

"The genderbent Stonewall Jackson," Henry muttered then added quickly. "An honor mam, are you here to formally surrender to the Immortal Spirit battlegroup?"

"You are spirited, I admire that," Janet said. "But alas you are mistaken. Surrender and I guarantee that you will be treated with honor and dignity, as you have shown my daughter."

"Yeah, I don't believe any of that," Henry said. "And shouldn't the Supreme Commander be the one giving me the ultimatum?"

"Alas, Richard Tiberius is no more, slain by the Sororitas warrior women," Janet didn't sound too choked up about it. "You are now in the presence of the new Supreme Commander."

"Congratulation on your promotion," Henry deadpanned.

"I take this responsibility with a heavy heart," Janet declared happily. "Well then general Henry, what do you say to my offer?"

"I must politely decline," Henry gave his answer.

"Disappointing, but unsurprising," a jarring rumble shook the King Ghidorah, not the pounding explosion kind but a low, continuous reverberation. Turning to the flickering monitors, Henry watched as the Antebellan's northern column parted and holy fucking shit, Steelwall Janet got herself a fucking Baneblade. A grey monstrous looking thing with a single massive cannon now trained on the stricken King Ghidorah.

"Nice Baneblade you got there," Henry went on conversationally.

"Beautiful isn't she?" Janet said. "The Winter Maiden I call her, for she brings cold and darkness to all my enemies."

"Mine is named after a three headed dragon," Henry shrugged.

"A good enough inspiration as any," Janet went on. "Alas, even a dragon can be brought low by the sword of justice and righteousness."

"See, I don't think you know what those words mean," Henry rolled his eyes.

"Oh, but I do general Henry," Janet chuckled. "For you see, since arriving on this planet, you have murdered countless Antebellan, good men and women whose only crime was rising up to defend their homes, your vehemence rivaling the Ekkaroqian savages in barbarity. The only punishment for that crime is death."

"And you are to be my executioner?" Henry asked.

"Alas, I have promised my men that they are also entitled to vengeance," Janet said. "We need a proper firing squad after all."

"I can still fight, just so you know," at Henry's words, the King Ghidorah triple barrels swung toward the Winter Maiden.

"Splendid, it is so unsporting to kill an easy prey," Janet said. "It has been an honor…"

Explosion resounded around them and Henry braced for the impact. None came. Blinking, Henry whipped his head toward the monitors and found blazing wreckages where the Antebellan tanks had once stood, and from the wall of fire came the night black shape of the Undertaker, the Macharius's twin cannons raising hell across the enemy's ranks. The Evangelion followed the Undertaker into the breach, her shrieking laser clearing a path for the rest of the Immortal Spirit armor vanguard to enter the encirclement, the Ultramarines Rhino and Al-Rahman's Vanquisher leading the way.

"Stop the Winter Maiden! Kill the bitch!" Henry bellowed and the King Ghidorah's triple barrels roared. The Winter Maiden however was very fast. As she swerved away, one shell struck the thick body armor, another grazed the turret, and the last missed its mark completely, instead killing a bunch of Conqueror Leman Russes on the side.

"You're a slippery one, ain't cha?" Janet snickering observation was accompanied by a shell that struck the King Ghidorah so hard that it felt like the Stormhammer was lifted off the ground for a couple of seconds.

"Sir, I believe we just lost our tank tracks," Ruven spoke up.

"Not that it matters, we can't move anyway," Henry grimaced when he saw the breach the Undertaker had made closing up, the blistering phalanx of tanks unleashing its firepower on the now trapped battlegroup.

"Yo, you okay dude?!" Damien voice boomed in his earbud.

"Yeah," Henry respond. "Look, not that I don't appreciate what you're doing, but this doesn't seem wise."

"It's a spur of a moment thing," Damien said.

"But now all of us are trapped here," Henry pointed out the obvious.

"We cannot in good conscious leave you behind sir," Al-Rahman declared adamantly.

"Thanks my dudes," Henry smiled. "But just so you know, things are definitely not looking good. Like, we could totally die here."

"And we shall fight to the end, no matter what comes," lieutenant Callaway, the Undertaker's commander, spoke up. His deep, grating voice was indefatigable in its conviction.

"Agreed," lieutenant Mitsurugi gave her short, crisp assent.

"So be it," Henry smirked and opened up all communication channels. "Everybody, form up into a defensive circle, all guns blazing! Let's see who falls first!" 

* * *

"Those fucking whores fucked us!"

"And now we're gonna die because you had to go and play the fucking knight!"

"It's not my fault!" Tangmo shouted back at Krix and Luva's combined admonitions as las and bolts peppered the Leman Russes and Chimeras they were hiding behind, the ceaseless volley coming from every direction. "Henry was the one who ordered this, not me!"

"Oh please, you were dying to go after them," Lingxin added poisonously and gunned down a group of Antebellan trying to flank them.

"No!" Tangmo gave his lame ass defense, but yeah, he totally loves playing the hero.

"Where's the fucking air force?!" Kenshin bellowed at the sky.

"We're in the thick of the battle, they can't get a clear shot," Min Jae told him, "not unless you want to get carpet bombed along with the enemy."

"That would be better than getting picked apart like this," Krillen made his observation.

"Hell no! We're not gonna die like a bunch of morons!" Tangmo frowned at his data-pad before stuffing it back inside his awesome commissar coat. "We're heading back to the trenches, fuck the bolter bitches!"

"Okay, but which way's east?" Orhul spoke up.

"I have no fucking idea," Tangmo's head darted left and right, "Luva, Akecheta, anything?"

"The most educated guess I can make right now is that way," Luva pointed to the left.

"Agreed," Akecheta nodded, "judging by the wind direction that should be the way back east."

"Form up! Everybody still alive, form the fuck up, we're heading back to the trenches, fuck this shit!" Tangmo bellowed into his earbud as the Chimeras and Leman Russes started trudging eastward. "Get a lock on my position and follow us out, let's go!"

Under a savage, unceasing barrage the battered convoy sets off, firing from all cylinders but the Antebellan hounded them relentlessly. Tangmo was in the process of gunning down an Antebellan captain and his horse when a large column of soldiers thundered up to them, the lead woman yelling, "don't shoot! Don't shoot!"

"Raine?! Get your ass over here! Move!" Tangmo waved Raine and the Auxilia into the convoy. "Damn, it's good to see you alive."

"I thought you were supposed to be with general Henry?" Leilatha asked.

"We were," Raine took off her awesome commissar cap and hurriedly wiped her brow before putting it back on. "But the Antebellan reinforcements jumped us and we got separated. We managed to fight our way out."

"Lucky you bump into us then," Tangmo smirked and gave Raine a friendly smack on the shoulder. "Stay close, we're getting the hell out of here."

"Shouldn't we be helping the Sororitas?" Raine asked as the convoy rolled onward.

"They're on their own," Tangmo gave Raine a look. "But if you're in a charitable mood, you're more than welcome to go after them."

Raine glared at him, "I'm not an imbecile, commissar Tangmo, I know an unwinnable situation when I see one. Nor am I so heartless as to throw away the lives of my men when nothing good can be achieved."

"Good to know," Tangmo winked at her mischievously. "Now, let's get the hell…"

Two Chimeras down the line exploded into a hundred flaming pieces, screaming guardsmen barreled out of the gutted vehicles, some wreathed in flame, some missing limbs, some carrying unmoving comrade.

"Well shit," coughing and spitting acrid smoke from his mouth, Tangmo growled when a quartet of Vanquisher Leman Russes rolled menacingly toward them, confident hunters about to make the kill.

"We need our Leman Russes to the front now!" Leilatha shouted into her earbuds.

"The enemies are pressing on our flanks and rears!" The tank commander responded. "We can't spare any men!"

"To me sons and daughters of Ekkaroq! Strike like the hurricane, forward!" Akecheta unleashed a powerful war cry and lead his Wind Walker in a full frontal charge against the Vanquishers, tomahawks and lasguns brandished high.

"Not gonna join them?" Orhul elbowed Kenshin in the ribs.

"Can I?" Kenshin glanced hopefully at Tangmo.

"Don't fucking move!" Tangmo wagged a warning finger at the disappointed Kuronese and trained his dual laspistols at the Antebellan emerging from the Vanquishers' hatches. "Give them covering fire!"

The Antebellan trying to man the mounted guns were dealt with easily enough, but the Leman Russes side guns however…yeah. The supporting heavy bolters turned many Ekkaroqian into exploding minced meats, but amazingly Akecheta and a good number of Wind Walker survived the barrage and closed ranks with the Vanquishers, slipping easily beneath the long barrels. With the Immortal Spirit battlegroup cheering them on, the Wind Walker clambered up the Vanquishers, pried opened the hatches and threw explosive satchels into the bowel of the tank, or in one case, emptied a flamethrower down its metal gullet. The cheers became cacophonic when the Leman Russes were consumed by fire, the Ekkaroqian didn't look at the explosion like absolute badasses as they ran back.

"The path is clear, lord commissar," Akecheta rejoined them.

"Yo dude, that was fucking awesome!" Tangmo smacked Akecheta on the shoulder, drawing a wolfish grin from the Ekkaroqian. "Okay people, we got a clear path let's go!"

Tangmo was just starting to wave the convoy forward when a fresh column of Antebellan Chimeras and Leman Russes bulled through the Vanquishers' flaming ruins.

"Oh, come the fuck on!" Tangmo yelled at the offending tanks rolling leisurely toward them, the fact that these lots were in Union blue wasn't missed by him but he was too fucking pissed to make any intelligible comment. The Immortal Spirit battlegroup earlier elation was quickly replaced by hollering yeehaw as the Antebellan tightened the noose around the convoy, joyful in their mockery.

"Tangmo, what do we do?" Leilatha turned to him, her face stern and ready for what was to come.

"We do what any good guardsmen would in a situation like this," Tangmo adjusted his awesome commissar coat. "We die standing." 

* * *

"After them, sisters! In His name let none survive!" Galatea held her power zweihander high as the Sororitas leapt over the stone ruins that littered the cathedral awing courtyard and charged the heretics that were once their sisters in arms. At the head of the vanguard, Miriya and her squad fired from the hip at the heretic's crumbling defenses, the full auto barrage injuring and slaying many. The Sororitas crashed into the heretics and vengeance was unleashed with extreme prejudice. Miriya ducked under a Khornate's chainaxe swing, kicked the woman to the ground and gunned her down. Miriya was ejecting the spent clip when a Slaanesh heretic tackled her to the ground, the bolter flying from her grip as the woman straddled her. Before Miriya can reach for her fallen weapon, the Slaanesh heretic opened her maw, the dagger sharp teeth leering dementedly as a long serpentine tongue darted out and wrapped its wet, leathery length around her throat, squeezing like a python. She choked and the heretic laughed, reveling in her struggle. Gritting her teeth, Miriya grabbed the slippery appendage tight, drew her dagger and in one smooth motion severed it. The Slaanesh heretic reared back with a scream, blood and saliva drenching Miriya's face as she drew her plasma pistol and pulled the trigger, the dead woman falling sideway with a scorched, gaping torso.

"Miriya!" Verity was suddenly beside her, a crystal vial of holy water titled toward her face. "Hold still and don't open your eyes."

Miriya nodded and let the cleansing water washed away the gore, followed by a quick scrubbing from Verity's sleeves.

"Thank you," Miriya spat the last foul taste from her mouth and rose. "Stay close Verity."

"I'm right behind you," Verity nodded with a smile, and Miriya returned it with a grin of her own, looks like there's still some hope for them after all.

"To me, sisters!" Miriya bellowed and her squad quickly formed a defensive circle around them.

"Are you two friends again yet?" Cassandra smirked as she cut down two Khornate heretics with a burst of bolt.

"We're getting there," Verity shot Miriya a sly, playful look.

"Indeed," Miriya couldn't help but chuckled.

"As happy as I am for this development, maybe we should concentrate on the heretics first?" Isabel hurriedly slammed a new magazine home.

"You are right of course, forgive me," Miriya hefted up her plasma pistol and fired into a thicket of heretics trying to regroup. "No mercy sisters! In the name of the God Emperor, kill them all!"

Under the storm of bolts and fire, the Sororitas advanced relentlessly on the heretics, pushing the traitorous women back across the courtyard inch by bloody inch. And unlike before, where the foul corruption of Chaos tainted their action, this attack was precise and righteous, a divine punishment upon the foes of the God Emperor. Soon enough, the traitors showed their true color and fled like cowards toward the cathedral. Rage and triumph warred inside Miriya, elated at seeing the enemies crushed but disgusted that they were now seeking refuge within the Sororitas own sanctum.

"After them!" Bellona cracked the power whip-sword high above her head and charged after the fleeing heretics, the other canonesses close at her heel. With a mighty war cry, the Sisters of Battle sprinted after their leaders, the wall of heretics parting before them like flesh yielding to a thrusting sword. Soon they were thundering through a wide roadway flanked on both side by towering columns and solemn statues of bygone saints and heroines, pursuing the routed Khornate and Slaanesh heretics toward the cathedral's great archway entrance.

"This is a mistake," Danae spoke up suddenly once they were inside.

"Focus!" Cassandra hissed at her.

"She's right," Marcia glanced around the dusty corridor, the colonnades and dark, silent alcoves that surrounded them didn't looked reassuring in the least. "If there's a place for an ambush, this is it."

"Be quiet," Miriya commanded, her earlier zeal cooling to a sharp alertness now that she saw how right Marcia was. The hundred or so sisters that had followed the canonesses into the cathedral were dwarfed by the grand passageway they now tread upon. The wide flagstone path was deprived of any cover, leaving them exposed on all side. More ominous was the fact that the entrance they had rushed through was now closed.

"Stay sharp sisters," Galatea's command echoed down the line, their paces slowing to a crawl, weapons sweeping across the suddenly oppressive hallway, the grandeur and sanctity lost within the silent shadow that seems to bleed from every recess and crevices.

"Close ranks sisters," Morelia ordered and Miriya found herself shoulder to shoulder with Cassandra and Isabel, a wide-eyed Verity peeking behind them.

"Secure the hall sisters," Crestienne tightened her grip on the power halberd. "Form a defensive perimeter, quickly now!"

Miriya moved to obey, but everything below the neck suddenly became unresponsive. Cursing the Machine Spirit for its untimely need to be uncooperative, Miriya strained her muscles to get any limbs to move but the carapace was inert, the servos and gears unmoving despite the power pack humming a constant tune on her back.

"What is the matter with all of you?!" Amaryllis bellowed, her movement unimpeded, "get to your position!"

"My armor is malfunctioning!" A Sacred Rose cried out, the same sentiment echoed by other Battle Sisters who stood immobile like statue carved of ceramite. Miriya was about to add her own voice to the rising distress when the screech of scraping metal hissed around them. Glancing toward the noise, Miriya saw green and red neon orbs floating in the darkened alcove before a group of mechanicus resolved themselves from the shadow. They were not simple tech-priest either, but skitarii, the militant faction of the Cult of Mars. She should've known the damn cogs were going to betray them again. And standing beside the machine men were the Khornate and Slaanesh heretics, allies in treachery. Those who had fallen to the Prince of Excess giggled and crooned at their incapacitated prey, while the women devoted to the Blood God seethed with barely restrained rage, purring chainswords and chainaxes shaking in their grips. Slowly, the Slaanesh heretics sauntered up to the sisters and glided sensually between each one of them, questing hands slithered over breasts and between legs, taking their times with the defenseless Sororitas.

"Now, now girls, don't play with your food," a silky voice rippled across the hallway, the timbre a sweet caress. Stepping smoothly into the light came another heretic, her power armor excessively decorated with the unholy motif of Slaanesh, a great, demonic looking sword held easily in her hand.

"Do you not recognize me, sister?" She pouted at Galatea and Miriya noticed that the heretic was wearing a Martyred Lady patterned power armor. She knew immediately who it was that stood before them. Miriael Sabathiel, the greatest shame of their order, the first Sister of Battle in history to willingly fall to the Ruinous power.

"I know who you are, traitor," Galatea trained her bolt pistol at Miriael. "Let my kin go and I shall grant you a merciful death."

"Never make a threat you cannot deliver, my dear Galatea," Miriael giggled mockingly. "But no, I'm afraid I cannot comply with your request, for it is the mechanicus who has so easily convinced the Machine Spirits to abandon you."

"Too bad they were not thorough with their task," Heloise declared as she and Amaryllis got into a fencing stance, "for we shall make short work of you."

"As much as I want to play," Miriael sheathed her daemon sword, the Agoniser, and backed away from the canonesses, "another has already requested to test your mettle."

The hiss of swords sliding across scabbards resonated shrilly across the hallway. Turning her head toward the raspy announcement, Miriya saw the four arms heretic from before kneeling on the ground, head held low in reverence, the curved swords resting peacefully in their sheaths. And striding down the corridor toward them was another fallen Sororitas clad in an immaculate armor of deepest ebon trimmed in burning red with a stiff leathery cape draped across her shoulders. The armor's craftsmanship, design and etching bespoken of high artistry, every piece created with great love and veneration, a war gear fit for the knights of olden times. The woman herself wore the raiment with grace, back poised, chin high and solemn as she came to stand beside the kneeling heretic. In her hand was a great sword of outworldly silver and ruby, the double edged blade was serrated like draconic teeth from the demon head crossguard to the fuller and the gleaming diamond tip was honed to a ringing sharpness. Her eyes traveling up from the sword to its bearer, Miriya couldn't help but gasp at the woman's regal beauty. The heretic was inhumanly perfect in femininity, the snow white skin, the sharp cheekbones, the sculpted contour of her face, her full lips, and her piercing round eyes were envious in its splendor, all of which was framed by shoulder length locks of dark marigold. Even the great horns cresting up her brows and smaller protrusions ridging her skull added to her magnificent, like a crown upon a queen. Miriya felt an unnatural urge to destroy such sickening perfection.

"You have done well, Kayaamat," she told the kneeling heretic, her timbre commanding yet pleasant.

"Thank you, mistress Azarvhin," Kayaamat bowed reverently.

"The heretics wishes to die, sisters," Bellona strode toward Azarvhin, her power whip-sword rattling across the flagstones, Galatea, Crestienne and Morelia at her back while Heloise and Amaryllis spread out in a pincer maneuver. "Let us teach her that no darkness can hide from the God Emperor eternal light."

"Such display of confident is refreshing to see," Azarvhin dropped into a battle stance, legs braced and sword pointed forward, both gauntleted hands tight on the grip, "when you are ready, sisters."

"For the Emperor!" Bellona charged, the segmented blades of her power whip-sword flaring to life with shimmering blue energy, the air cracked like thunder as it arced high and careened down on the heretic.

"Blood for the Blood God," Azarvhin stated calmly and easily sidestepped the attack, unperturbed by the flying sparks as she darted for Bellona, so fast that the only shape Miriya can discern was the blurry after image of her passing. Bellona pulled the whip-sword back as Galatea and Crestienne surged forward, halberd and zweihander moving to intercept Azarvhin, sparks flew to ringing cadence and it was the canonesses who were sent stumbling back by the heretic's impeccable swordsmanship.

"Beautiful, wouldn't you agree my dear?" Miriya shuddered when Miriael appeared beside her suddenly, leaning on her shoulder companionably as Morelia engaged Azarvhin, every swing of her thunder hammer easily deflected and parried by the heretic's longsword, leaving the Valorous Heart canoness exposed to a counter attack. But Azarvhin never moved in for the kill. Was she toying with Morelia, or studying her?

"Stay away from me," Miriya hissed as Bellona, Galatea and Crestienne rejoined the fight, yet Azarvhin easily held her ground, the blasphemous sword weaving an impenetrable storm around its owner.

"It is always a joy to see Redwind sing and dance," Miriael wrapped her arms around Miriya's waist and snuggled up so close that their cheeks were touching. "And despite her grim demeanor, Azarvhin possesses a theatric flare that few can emulate. Oh! Here's one now, I guarantee it will take your breath away."

Grunting, Miriya watched as Azarvhin was pushed slowly back, yielding steps after steps as the canonesses moved to surround her, their attacks quick, powerful and in sync. When it appears that Azarvhin was moments away from capitulating, Heloise and Amaryllis dashed in, rapier and curved sword poised for the killing blow. Her cloak came free suddenly, but instead of falling to the ground the leather flaps unfurled outward and stood erected upon her back, and Miriya saw that it was a pair of black draconic wings veined and tipped in gleaming silver, a thing of terrible magnificent, beautiful and malevolent in grandeur. The wings came down, sending a powerful gust billowing out in all directions, Heloise and Amaryllis almost collided into each other when Azarvhin shot up into the air, the heretic's wings beating softly as she hovered above the canonesses, a blasphemous parody of a saintly image.

"Don't blink now dear, this is where Azarvhin truly shines," Miriael pointed excitedly as Azarvhin shot back to the ground like a comet, her sword slamming down with such a force that Heloise and Amaryllis were send flying back by the shockwave of her tempestuous landing. Bellona and Galatea closed in, but Azarvhin was able to deter the furious attack with precise, graceful ease. And she didn't stay on the defense anymore. Slowly, but surely, Bellona and Galatea started giving ground to Azarvhin.

"Are you not impressed, sister superior?" Miriael giggled huskily into Miriya's ear as Galatea was send rolling across the floor by Azarvhin's vicious swing, the momentum sending the heretic into a graceful pirouette, the razor sharp tips of her wings clashing against Bellona's power whip-sword in a cascade of sparks. Her guard faltering, Redwind lunged passed Bellona's defense and scored hits after hits on the red armor.

"You will not win, traitor," Miriya gritted her teeth as Crestienne and Morelia rushed to aid Bellona. Swathing Bellona away with a backhanded swing, Azarvhin rounded on the two canonesses. In the span of a single heartbeat, Azarvhin battered Morelia aside with her wing, inverted the grip of her sword, and closed in on Crestienne, the serrated tooth making a horrid screech as it ran down the length of the power halberd. Before Crestienne can react, Azarvhin gored her hard in the gut with the pernach like pommel. Blood burst from Crestienne's gaping mouth, her face twisted in agony.

"Don't be so rough now dear," Miriael called out to Azarvhin. "They need the energy and fortitude for what is to come."

"Of course," Azarvhin nodded curtly as the gagging Crestienne collapsed to the ground, Galatea rushing to her side as Morelia, Heloise and Amaryllis charged the heretic. The three canonesses moved with unparalleled grace and coordination, a masterful poetry of stabs, thrusts and swings, pinning Azarvhin down and leaving no room for her to maneuver. But Azarvhin was not defeated, and to Miriya's horror the heretic spread her wings again and dashed for Morelia as she was lifting up her thunder hammer. Redwind swooped low, striking Morelia in the knees. Sparks flew as the canoness was swept off her feet then launched into the air by Azarvhin's powerful upward swing. Gravity was pulling Morelia down when Azarvhin reeled Redwind back and send the canoness cartwheeling on top of the rising Crestienne with a battering strike.

"Things are not looking too good, is it?" Miriael crooned and traced her finger across the scars on Miriya's cheek, her playful expression sharpening suddenly. "Well, well, well, looks like I found the celebrity of the hour."

"Don't touch me," Miriya gritted her teeth. Azarvhin was taking on Heloise and Amaryllis now, and it was clear that the two canonesses were severely outmatched.

"We have great things planned for you, sister Miriya," Miriael moved in front of her, blocking the view of the fight.

"I will never bow to the Dark Gods, traitor," Miriya hissed, straining to move but her sanctified power armor was little better than a coffin now. "I rather die than submit!"

"You have no idea how many sisters said the same thing," Miriael gave Miriya's nose a little tap. "Some caved in so easily, while others held out for so long, it was a joy to break them. I have a very good feeling that you will be of the latter sorts."

"Fuck you, Chaos whore," Miriya growled.

"If you wish my dear, but later," Miriael giggled then turned back to the fight. "Ah, looks like Azarvhin is almost finished."

Miriael stood aside and Miriya saw that the traitor was right. Heloise and Amaryllis were sprawled on the ground, trying and failing to rise, their faces a rictus of pain as Galatea landed hard between them, her zweihander struck from her grip, blood seeped from the crevices of her armor. Azarvhin was shifting her grip on Redwind when Bellona's power whip-sword lashed out and wrapped its crackling length around the Chaos sword. Giving Bellona a bored look, Azarvhin twisted Redwind so that the whip-sword's links and segments were locked between the toothed ridges of the blade. Jerking Redwind backward, Azarvhin wrenched the power whip-sword from Bellona's grip. Weaponless, Bellona roared in frustration and stomped toward Azarvhin, fists clenched and shaking. Seeing her intend, Azarvhin let the whip-sword clattered to the ground and turned to Kayaamat, Redwind held toward her. The four arm heretic took it reverently. Her wings furling back over her shoulders, Azarvhin got her guards up and engaged Bellona. The fight was horridly one sided. Bellona's martial renown was well known amongst the Sororitas, but Azarvhin was simply better. Every jab countered with a hook, every hook met with a jab, every swing answered with a flurry of punches that send the canoness staggering, each hammering fists harder than the last. Then, after a sloppy punch thrown out of desperation, Azarvhin connected a haymaker on Bellona's jaw. The canoness tried to stay on her feet, but her knees folded and she collapsed to the ground, shocked gasps rippled through the immobile sisters.

"Well done," Syrathel emerged from behind a pillar, clapping as she went to stand amongst the fallen canonesses. "Khorne truly blessed his champion this day."

"The blood that flowed was truly appreciated," Azarvhin took Redwind back from Kayaamat, "even if it was not needed in the end."

"They should have used their bolt pistols," Syrathel nudged Morelia's sidearm with her feet.

"It would not have matter," Azarvhin gazed darkened suddenly on Syrathel. "They chose to fight with honor, and I commend them for that, it is something a scion of Tzeentch will never understand."

"Spare me your sanctimony," Syrathel sneered then turned to Miriael. "Get them ready."

"With pleasure," Miriael cackled, long serpentine tongue uncoiling wickedly passed her needle filed teeth to wet her lips. "You heard her girls! Have fun!"

The Slaanesh heretics that have been lurking around the Sororitas burst into motion, laughing dementedly as they converged on the incapacitated canonesses. Before they can react the traitors were upon them, kicking and punching until the women were waylaid back on the floor. Hot tears of frustration and anger rolling down her cheeks, Miriya can do nothing but watch as Galatea, her commander, her friend, was brutalized with gleeful savagery, every pained grunt and fleshy smacks exciting the heretics to greater feat of violence. When the assault finally ended, Galatea was left sprawled on the bloody marble floor, gasping shallow breaths, her face a canvas of swollen bruises and bleeding gashes. But the heretics were not finished. Daggers flashing in their hands, the fallen sisters once again pounced on the beaten canonesses, the Sororitas feeble struggles were quickly restrained and the blades descended. Piece by piece, the venerated power armors were torn from their bodies, sparks and blood flew as the canonesses were stripped of their holy raiments. They fought and cursed throughout the humiliating ordeal, the heretics brandishing each liberated pieces of armor like a trophy. In the end not even the body gloves were spare.

"We are wasting time here," Kayaamat spoke up as the Slaanesh heretics stepped back from the naked canonesses. They leered and ogled with unhidden enthusiasm.

"What's life without a little entertainment?" Miriael strode up to join Azarvhin and Syrathel.

"The battle is still ongoing," Azarvhin stepped away from the giggling Miriael. "We should hurry with the summoning ritual."

"Don't fret yourself Azarvhin," Syrathel spared the Khornate champion an annoyed glance. "The battle is moving away from the cathedral, as you can hear for yourself."

"War is a fluid thing," Azarvhin pressed. "We can never be sure which way fortune will swing. The longer we linger for the sake of your indulgence we increase the risk of the enemy turning the tide against us."

"Last I heard, general Henry and Brother Sergeant Damien are surrounded by Janet and her Steelwall regiment, they should be taken care of soon enough," Syrathel went on conversationally. "As for commissar Tangmo, Joanna and her men have him trapped. She should be returning with his head soon."

"Plenty of time to enjoy ourselves," Miriael added huskily.

"Alas, I believe Azarvhin is correct," Syrathel said. "It is of course prudent not to tarry, better to get this done than later."

"Very well then," Azarvhin turned to the traitor skitariis. "Free them."

"Affirmative," a skitarii bowed and tapped the data-slate built into his arm. Without warning Miriya's limbs slackened and she tilted forward. Miriya caught herself just in time despite the heavy armor weighing her down. Many, her squad included, fell to the ground in a boneless heap. She was moving to help them when a sharp kick connected with her ribs, not strong enough to knock her down but enough to get her attention.

"Move!" A Khornate heretic barked at her. When she didn't comply, the woman snatched up her hair and threw her forward. She landed roughly on her shoulder, the power armor responding slowly to her command. "I said move you worthless bitch!"

Miriya rose slowly back to her feet, cursing under her breath when she realized that the Slaanesh heretics from before had taken her weapons, even the combat knife inside her boot.

"On your knees and crawl!" The Khornate woman yelled at Miriya.

"I will walk," Miriya hissed as her squad gathered around her. Growling, the heretic barred her teeth and reeled back her clenched fist.

"Let them walk," Azarvhin stern command stopped the woman from throwing the punch.

It was a petty triumph that Miriya savored deeply as she led her squad forward, heads held high despite their awkward, shambling gaits. But what little satisfaction she managed to glean was swiftly swept away when she saw Galatea and the canonesses, naked and bloodied, being dragged across the floor like pieces of meat heading for the butcher's block. Anger was suffocating Miriya when the Khornate woman shoved her forward, Cassandra and Isabel catching her before she lost her footing. Thanking them with a nod, they walked deeper into the Chaos desecrated interior. Skinned bodies made a macabre frieze along the walls, each arranged in various poses of agony and death, river of crimson ran thick and deep along the marble floor. Above them dangled more corpses preserved in some vile oily substance that made their skin glistered in an abhorrent parody of life, their limbs fastened together by chains and spikes to form fleshy sculptures of strange, inhuman symmetry, soulless faces peeking through the twisting entanglement of arms and legs. Like chandeliers these hellish decorations shadowed their passing until the Sororitas entered the great domed hall of the cathedral. To her surprise, the place of worship was left untouched by the taint of Chaos, but before Miriya can get a better look the Khornate heretic from before pushed her roughly to the ground, stars burst across her vision when her head bounced off the floor, Cassandra and Isabel joining her not a moment later. When the world resumed its normal corporality, Miriya rose slowly and saw decapitated statues, shattered reliquaries and charcoal black remains of ancient scriptures heaped into a mound like little better than garbage about a hundred paces to her right.

"Stay down where you belong!" The Khornate heretic kicked Miriya hard in the back, forcing her onto hands and knees. "And bear witness as we welcome the Dark Gods!"

So that was their plan all along, to open a Warp portal and flood this planet with raw, undiluted energy of the Immaterium, turning it into a daemon world. How could they have been so stupid? The relics were never their objective, more like extra indulgence on Syrathel's part. The blood, the corruption, the atrocities perpetrated by both side of this conflict, the traitors were nurturing this planet for a Chaos incursion. And they had helped plow and sow the field. Miriya pushed her boiling frustration down and channeled it toward finding a way out of this predicament. First, she needed to find where those cog bastards were performing their techno sorcery. Miriya didn't have to look far, for the skitarii had set up a work station in a shadowy alcove on her left. She can also see the confiscated Sororitas weapons being arranged into pristine rows by the cogs. Retrieving them will not be easy, to say the least.

"Up you go, friends," Syrathel sneered and flicked her wrist. Like puppets yanked to life by a cruel mistress, the canonesses were wrenched up into the air and hung two meters above the floor, arms and legs spread eagle by invisible sorcery. "Comfortable? It's a lot better than what you did to me, just so you know."

"Get on with it then," Bellona spat at Syrathel.

"Did you think it would be that simple?" Syrathel giggled nastily. "Then again, you were never the brightest amongst us."

"The Emperor is with us, heretic," Heloise declared, her timbre never losing its commanding resonance. "Rend our bodies, but we will never succumb."

"And rend your body we will," Syrathel's leering smile oozed satisfaction. "Every flap of skin, every tendon, every sinew, every piece of muscle, we'll leave nothing but bones and pulsing organs behind. But you will not die, that I can promise you. Only after the Dark Gods tread their majesty upon this world, and your congregation sacrificed to satiate their hunger, only then might I allow you to die. And like the eldar, Slaanesh will have the pleasure of taking custodianship of your soul, to toy, to play, to break, for eternity."

"You will not win," Crestienne was unperturbed even as wide brass urns, the surface etched with horrid, snarling daemon faces, were placed under each of the canonesses.

"Oh, you silly girl," Syrathel feigned pity as Azarvhin went to stand before Crestienne, Redwind's tip honed upward, poised to strike. "I've already won."

Crestienne gasped when the blade plunged into her lower abdomen. The Argent Shroud sisters wailed in despair but Miriya knew that the stab was not fatal. Teeth gritted, Crestienne allowed only sharp intake of breathes to enunciate her pain as Azarvhin pulled the sword back, red rivulet poured from the incision and flowed down her bare body to trickle into the urn below, the brass container humming in contentment with every drop of blood it received. For the minutes that followed, Azarvhin performed the task with surgical precision on each of the canonesses, stabbing and slashing bellies, thighs, hips and chests, missing every major artery but drawing enough blood that a steady stream fell into the urn.

"…Mistake," Galatea rasped the words, soft and weak as Azarvhin pulled Redwind out of her stomach.

"What was that?" Syrathel waved Azarvhin back and approached the bound Galatea. "Did you say something?"

"We've made a mistake," Galatea panted, disheveled brown hair plastered to her battered face. "We've made a mistake about you."

"Is that so?" Syrathel beamed with triumph. "Am I hearing a confession Galatea? Or an apology? Has the pain become too much already?"

"Confess," Galatea went on breathlessly. "I have to confess."

"Yes, go on," Syrathel was smiling ear to ear now.

"We've made a mistake," Galatea looked up suddenly, fire blazed in her eyes and iron hardened her words. "We should've have killed you that day. But like you said, we were young then, naïve enough to believe that a psyker witch like you can be redeemed. My faith was misplaced. I should've trusted my instinct and put a bolt in your head instead of granting you the mercy of life."

"You called what happened to me mercy?!" Syrathel roared, not too happy anymore.

"You deserved everything that had befall you, witch," Galatea snarled and Syrathel screamed, a raw and painful thing of purest hatred.

"Kill them!" Syrathel shouted at Azarvhin, pointing furiously at the smirking canonesses. "Kill all of them! Kill them, kill them, kill them!"

"You are so boring!" Miriael sauntered up to Azarvhin and gently pushed Redwind down with the tip of her finger. "So quick to kill, so quick to slay, there's no fun in it at all."

"The ritual still need to proceed," Azarvhin braced Redwind on her shoulder and waved at the urns. "The blood collected so far is not enough to please Khorne."

"That can wait," hunger glinted in Miriael's demonic eyes as she leered at the naked canonesses. "I want to have some fun before you start cutting off their hands and feet. It's better to play with a doll that's still whole, don't you agree?"

"Yes," Syrathel grinned maliciously, having calmed herself after the outburst. "Offering to Slaanesh has been neglected for some time now, it is only appropriate that the Prince of Excess be allowed to indulge."

Azarvhin grunted but stand aside as Miriael skipped up to the nude Sororitas and ogled them, committing every lecherous detail to her diseased mind, the Slaanesh traitor making a show of inspecting every woman like they were slaves at an auction block.

"So many choices," Miriael took her time browsing, her serpentine tongue slithering over the bleeding gashes, savoring the taste. The canonesses met the indignity with steely stoicism, unflinching and unmoved, refusing to submit to the traitor's torture. "But alas, as inviting as you all may be, I already have someone else in mind."

Miriael spun around and strolled merrily toward the Battle Sisters. Miriya's spine stiffened when it became clear that Miriael was heading straight for her, the smile she wore was one a tigress gave an injured doe caught in her paw. Consigned to what was to come, Miriya rose slowly from her forced prostration and faced the traitor without fear. Puffing up her chest, Miriya held her breathe as Miriael came to stand before her, but instead of the leering lust she was expecting, the look the traitor gave her was one of innocent incomprehensibility.

"Did you want something, sister Miriya?" Miriael's question was sickeningly sweet.

"I know what your sick mind wants, so be done with it," Miriya snarled, already tired of this charade. "The Emperor walk besides me and I shall never yield."

"Eager I see!" Miriael laughed and pinched Miriya's cheek playfully. "I am touched by your enthusiasm my dear, but you must simply wait your turn."

Breathe caught in her throat, Miriya followed Miriael's lecherous gaze, her power armor complying with agonizing reluctance, and found the heretic's pick. Verity.

"Bring the hospitaller over to me please, I want to get a better look."

"No!" Miriya shouted the same moment the Khornate heretics closed in. Twisting and flopping gracelessly on to her chest, Miriya willed every muscle into motion and managed a feeble crawl toward Verity, her hand reaching for the hospitaller. Isabel and Cassandra threw themselves on to Verity, encasing her between them, while the rest of the squad did everything in their power to stop the traitors. Aemilia and Marcia managed to throw a few punches, but the scuffle was short-lived and the two were struck down by bolter butts across the face. Rubria, Danae and Ananke jumped the Khornate traitors, clinging to them with tenacious desperation, but swift backhands and stomps send them sprawling. Finally they came upon Isabel and Cassandra, and despite the two sisters best effort to fend off the heretics, they were tore away from the shaking Verity and beaten savagely until they stopped moving. Miriya thought they were dead until she saw the shallow rise and fall of their chest.

"Let me go! No!" Verity wailed as two Khornate traitors grabbed her flailing arms and dragged her toward the excited Miriael, "Miriya! Help!"

"Verity!" Miriya pushed herself off the ground, the leap was awkward and sloppy but she managed to wrap her arms around Verity's smaller frame. She snarled at the Khornate traitors like a lioness protecting her cub. "Stay back! Don't you come any closer! Back!"

Fists and knees landed like hail across her body but Miriya held on, absorbing every blow and shielding Verity from all that would do her harm. Gauntleted claws plunged into the shock of Miriya's hair and yanked back hard, she cried out and it only took that minuet loosening of her grip for the heretics to pry Verity from her.

"Miriya!" Verity's harrowing face was the last thing she saw before iron boots and knuckles descended on her. Miriya tried to curl into a ball but the heretics grabbed her limbs, held them firmly apart, and proceed to pummel her unprotected body. She heard a crack when a boot stomped savagely into her side, felt her right arm go limp after a vicious kick, the beating so thorough that not a single part of her body was spared. Darkness was moments away from claiming her when the heretic finally relented, pain dominating all other sensation.

"My dear machine men, would you be so kind as to free the hospitaller's power armor please?" Following Miriael's velvety voice, Miriya willed her body to move. Fighting down the convulsion raking her body, Miriya rolled on to her face, blood poured like river down her torn lips, and gazed up, her vision blurred and danced before finally focusing in time to see Verity thrown into Miriael's waiting arms.

"Let me go!" Verity slammed her fist wildly on Miriael's pauldrons as the heretic groped a handful of her posterior and grinded their bodies together.

"Feisty!" Miriael chuckled. "I always have a soft spot for the energetic ones."

"You will never win! The Emperor is always with me!" Verity got heart, but the brave façade was not fooling anyone.

"Oh yes, I can see that my dear," Miriael lifted Verity off the ground suddenly, twirling and spinning her like a ballroom dance. "You seem to be one of the few who resisted our subtle persuasion. I wonder what make you so special."

"I will never yield!" Verity shouted at her.

"Yield? Oh no my dear, you don't need to yield anything to us," Miriael placed Verity down and gently cupped her face, forcing their eyes to lock. And to Miriya's dismay Verity ceased her fighting. The defiant in her glare grew cold and her arms went slack, entranced by Miriael's soulless, but hauntingly alluring eyes.

"We only want to help you…Verity, was it?" Miriael crooned and traced her thumb along Verity's soft cheek. The heretic spared Miriya a nasty look, relishing her fear and frustration before turning back to Verity. "There are powers that grant enlightenment and ecstasy, a depthless joy that can be yours if you chose to seize it. I can show you that world Verity, be your guide as you let your heart decide."

"A whole new world…" no, no, no! Miriya felt her heart sank as a rapturous smile spread across Verity's face, a sweet innocent wistfulness brought about by Miriael's poisonous guiles. Please Verity, you must remain stalwart against the lies and temptations! You cannot give in!

"Yes my dear, all you have to do is take it," Miriael crooned and tilted Verity's face upward, the traitor's luscious purple lips hovering just an inch above the hospitaller's faded pink own.

"Verity no!" Miriya shouted and Miriael lovingly angled Verity's face so that she would get the best view.

"Enjoy the show sister Miriya…" Miriael's giggling ended when a silvery flash cut her porcelain perfect cheek open. Stunned, Miriael took no notice of Verity as she shouldered out of the embrace, a combat knife trembling in her white gauntleted hands. The heretic remained placid as she ran two fingers across the wound, the touch healing the blemish, red droplets glittering on the tip.

"You've just made me very angry," Miriael's long tongue lapped her digits clean. Gone was the velvety seductress, and in her place was a predator, single-minded and merciless.

"Don't come any closer!" Verity got into a clumsy battle stance, fighting was never one of the girl strong suites, the hospitaller had obviously intended to stab Miriael in the neck but only succeeding in nicking her face.

"Oh, I'll do much more than that," Miriael drew the Agoniser runesword from her belt, the daemonic weapon glowing like molten iron, blasphemous characters dancing across the ebon metal. In a blur, Miriael dashed toward Verity, the Agoniser thrusting for the hospitaller's exposed abdomen. But Verity wasn't impaled. At the last moment Miriael titled the shimmering blade downward, the razor edges tearing into her upper thigh. It was a grazing hit, one that send Verity collapsing to the ground, howling in agony as she clawed desperately at the minuscule wound, the combat knife clattering away from her hand. Sneering, Miriael stabbed Agoniser downward, making another small cut on her left arm, tearing another horrid scream from Verity.

"Please! Please! Make it stop! Please! Arghhh!" Verity thrashed and wailed to the raucous laughter of the gathered heretics.

"This is called an Agoniser for a reason my dear," Miriael ran her gauntleted claws across the flat of the blade, the runes twitched and glowed brighter and a new round of shrieks erupted from Verity. "There are many roads that lead to enlightenment, and you have chosen the most painful one."

Miriael's fingers danced over Agoniser and Verity spasm violently, frothing red spittle dripped through gritted teeth, the pain so overwhelming that she can no longer voice her agony. Now it was Miriya turn to scream, not from pain, no, her cry came from fury, blazing hotter that the depth of the sun. She had sworn to protect Verity, an oath pledged before the soulless body of Lethe Catena, a fellow Celestian and the hospitaller's blood sister who had fallen under her charge. Miriya will not fail again, she will not fail Lethe, she will not fail Verity, and if she must die to fulfill that pledge then so be it. Heat rushed through her vein suddenly, banishing every trace of pain and lethargy, the sensation bears a passing resemblance to a Khornate rage but without the searing corruption. This fire was pure, warm and infinite in power, a repository that Miriya recognized. It was the light of God Emperor himself. The Master of Mankind always comes to the aide of the pious and the faithful, and this time was no different. Her scream of anguish morphing into a roar of purest rage, Miriya swiftly got back on her feet, the holy blessing of the God Emperor nulling the Mechanicus's vile techno sorcery, and sprang at Miriael before any of the heretics can move to intercept. Miriael was still wearing a startled expression when Miriya tackled her to the ground. Agoniser flying free from Miriael's grip, Miriya got on top of the woman and, devoid of any weapon, pummeled the heretic's face with her bare hands.

"Don't! You! Fucking! Dare! Hurt! Her!" Every word puncture by careening fists, Miriya thrashed Miriael's unprotected face. Miriael tried to fight back, but Miriya pressed the assault ferociously, her fists plummeting down faster and harder. An iron clad arm wrapped around her neck suddenly, stopping Miriya from delivering what she knew would be the killing blow, and threw her clear across the hall. Landing roughly on her injured shoulder, pain lancing through the radiance of holy power, Miriya gritted her teeth, got back up and charged the rising Miriael, but Azarvhin materialized in her path. Roaring, Miriya reeled back her arm and threw a haymaker, but Azarvhin easily dodged the decapitating punch and blocked the follow up hook effortlessly. For the heartbeats that follow, Azarvhin danced infuriating out of Miriya's reach, her attacks hurtling through empty air, none came close to touching the heretic. Then Azarvhin held up her palm and caught Miriya's fist with mocking ease, armored fingers wrapping around her shaking knuckles. The heretic squeezed and Miriya cried out in pain. The Emperor's burning flame was gone, the pain returning with such a force that her knees almost gave out.

"Feeling a little weak?" Syrathel strode smugly into view, the spiked crown of her staff emitting tendrils of nauseating eldritch light. She spared Miriya a sneer before turning to Azarvhin. "Finish her."

Before Miriya can react, Azarvhin spun her around and put her in a chokehold. Weakened from the beating and robbed of the Emperor's blessing, Miriya can only claw vainly at Azarvhin's arm as her windpipe was slowly crushed. But she fought, even when the bones and muscles in her neck caved to the point of snapping, even when the blackness of death beckoned, she fought.

"Stop! Let her go!"

Azarvhin released Miriya and she dropped to her hands and knees, warm, precious air flowed into her aching lungs. She was about to take a fourth lungful when Azarvhin seized her by the neck again, hurling her up so that she was standing erected, the grip was firm but not painful yet her battered body protested nonetheless. Miriya was about to start fighting again when Miriael approached her, the bruises and cuts on her snarling face already mended.

"You made quite a mess of me," Miriael wiped the last trace of blood from her violet lips. "You'll regret that."

"I fear no pain from the likes of you," Miriya hissed, uncaring of the tightening arm around her throat.

"You should," Agoniser rose into view, the blade hovering so close that Miriya can feel the foul heat caressing her cheeks, "because it will hurt, greatly."

Instead of letting the sharpened edge kissed her face, Miriael stepped back from Miriya and ran her armored fingers across the glowing surface, the noise it made was unpleasant. The illumination dulled until only the gleam of metal remained, and behind Miriael Verity crumbled in a heap of panting sobs, her body curled into a quivering ball, still cresting the agonizing aftershock. Giving Miriya a toothy, cruel smile, Miriael sheathed Agoniser and strolled toward Verity with easy, carefree gait.

"No!" Miriya tried to dash for Verity but Azarvhin's arms did not yield.

"I was going to save this for you, Miriya," Miriael spared her a nonchalant shrug. "But you had to go and punch me, several times in fact. Now, poor sister Verity will have to suffer."

"Don't touch her! Don't you fucking dare touch her!" Miriael was rightfully unfazed by Miriya's toothless threat.

"A very appropriate choice of word, sister Miriya," Miriael came to stand over the trembling Verity. "Hello Verity, missed me?"

To the resounding mocking hollers of the Khornate and Slaanesh traitors, Verity weakly crawled away from the looming Miriael. Laughing at the display, Miriael allowed Verity a few sporting feet before seizing her by the ankle and dragging her back.

"Speaking from experience my dear Verity, it wouldn't be so bad if you simply let it happen," Miriael straddled Verity's legs and slowly lowered herself on top of the hospitaller's back. "But I truly want to hurt you, so please, feel free to fight and struggle to your heart content."

"No! Please! Don't do this! Please!" Verity's forlorn wailing only elicited greater lust from Miriael, who began grinding her hip against the hospitaller's rear. "Please! I'm…I'm…!"

"Unspoiled! A blessed virgin of the Anathema!" Miriael announced to a boisterous ovation. "I'll be sure to make this memorable then!"

"No!" Verity cried and tried to worm her way out from underneath Miriael. It was a futile effort.

"Let's get rid of this," Miriael tore the mail coif off Verity's head, the blonde locks that spilled forth was quickly snatched up by the traitor. "So beautiful," Miriael wrenched the hair back, Verity crying out as her neck was bent backward painfully. "You are one of the pious few that withstood our persuasion. Such shining light will be a joy to snuff out, a slow guttering death." Miriael slammed Verity face back to the ground, mashing her cheek cruelly against the flat marble, tears mixing with blood. "Trust me Verity, you will not enjoy this."

"No! Miriael please, I'm begging you, don't do this to her!" Miriya yelled hoarsely. "Take me in her place! Let me suffer in her stead, I'll do anything but please! Spare her! Please!"

"And here I thought the two of you were lovers," Miriael crooned and drew her dagger, inverted the grip so that the pommel was held outward, and ran the blunt tip amorously down Verity's spine. "But the bond goes deeper than that, doesn't it? Sisterly, motherly even, something thicker than blood. Must be hard watching her violation, isn't it?"

"Please! Take me! Leave her and take me!" Miriya's roar was breaking into a sob. "Please I beg of you! Please!"

"Last time I heard that, I got thrown out of a window," Syrathel smirked. "Get to it then Miriael, enjoy."

Miriael needed no further prompting. The traitor swiftly placed her knees between Verity's legs and easily pried it apart, her free hand going about its deft task of removing the hospitaller's lower armor, all the while thrusting her hip in a prelude of what was to come. Miriya locked eyes with Verity then, seeing nothing but helplessness and despair, the same emotion that was surely playing across her own face.

"Miriya…" Verity mouthed and weakly stretched her hand toward Miriya, like a sailor's final gesture toward a passing ship as the ocean consumed her.

"Verity," Miriya reached out to her, so near, yet so far, close enough to witness the degradation but too far away to stop it. Tears of deepest anguish streamed down Miriya's cheek as Miriael pushed Verity's armor up her torso. The heretic was positioning the pommel when a steady quake rumbled behind them, drawing all eyes toward the rising commotion. A moment of confusion quickly morphed into grins and triumphant cheers.

"Better disregard all notion of rescue, my dear Sororitas," Syrathel laughed aloud. "I welcome your return colonel Joanna. Now, please show us the trophy of your conquest!"

Out of the corner of her eyes, Miriya saw a row of blue Antebellan Chimeras lining up behind her, nothing but humming engines sounded from the war machines, no voice of greeting rang out in respond to Syrathel. When no reply came, Syrathel tapped her staff impatiently and said:

"Enough with the theatric Joanna, where is his head?!"

Thunderous salvo of bolts answered her, shattering the air above them and slamming into the skitarii's work station, the machine men disappearing in sparks and flames. Azarvhin and Miriael bolted for Syrathel, who had erected a Warp shield to protect her cohorts, while the Khornate and Slaanesh heretics sprinted for cover, leaving the captured Sororitas in the middle of the crossfire. Uncaring of the bolts, Miriya dashed for Verity, catching a brief glimpse of the canonesses falling to the ground in her mad haste.

"Verity!" Miriya threw herself on top of Verity, the hospitaller squirmed weakly but stop when she saw who it was.

"Miriya? Oh Miriya!" Verity sobbed into Miriya's bosom.

"I'm here Verity, I'm here," Miriya held her close as the barrage came to a stop.

"You traitorous bitch!" Syrathel shrieked as she and the heretics retreated to the far end of the hall where a defensive perimeter was being set up. The Tzeentch sorceress was about to begin another tirade when the hatch of the middle Chimera flew open and a figure in black coat and pointed cap emerged to stand on the roof, striking a heroically flamboyant pose and bellowing into the vox caster, his amplified baritone shaking the stone chamber.

"You were expecting Joanna to come and give you the good news?! But it was me, kono Tangmo da!"


	21. A New Challenger Appears!

**_Thirty minutes earlier_**

"We die standing."

Tangmo drew his broadsword as the column of Union blue Chimeras and Leman Russes rolled toward them. This shit totally sucks, but at least they'll be close enough for him to hit with his sword.

"All heavy batteries forward," Tangmo tapped his earbud and relayed what could possibly be his last command. "We're not dinning alone in hell tonight, brace for contact!"

"Destroy the two communication Chimeras on the right, they're relaying orders from the high command to every regiment on the northern front. Take them out and the army will be thrown into total disarray."

"…What the fuck, who the fuck is this?!" Tangmo bellowed at the unfamiliar, Texan voice blaring in his earbud. Did the frequency got fucked or something?

"This is colonel Joanna," the woman identified herself. "And if you wish to remain alive for the foreseeable future, I suggest you heed my words."

"How fucking stupid do you think I am?!" Tangmo shouted back, drawing a confused look from Leilatha and Raine. "You want us to split our forces, don't you?! Make it nice and easy for your Leman Russes to kill us?! I'm not falling for that shit!"

"Listen to me you fucking idiot! I'm risking my life and that of my men to help your sorry ass, so how about a little cooperation?!" Joanna shot back tastily, "do as I say and make it quick, I can't shield this channel for long."

"Oh yeah? How about I just let your friends know you betrayed them?" Tangmo said snidely. "I wouldn't mind seeing you shitheads cannibalize each other."

"Because they'll wipe both of us out and turn this planet into a daemon world!" Joanna yelled at him.

"Wait, what?!" Okay, now that got Tangmo's attention.

"The Sororitas are trapped inside the cathedral right now!" Joanna went on quickly. "They're gonna get sacrifice to the Dark Gods!"

Tangmo was silent for a moment, "how do I know you're not lying?"

"Because I love my home," the vulnerability in Joanna's voice was surprisingly stark. "Syrathel tricked us, we were fool, and I stand here admitting that. Please, we've made a mistake, so let us make our penance before it's too late."

He needed time to think, which was more or less impossible what with all the screaming, the dying and the explosion raging around him like ten metal bands, from ten different subgenres, performing at the same time. But despite the pressing urgency, the gears in Tangmo's head begin to turn, greased up by what little information he was given and a healthy dosage of sentimentality, because Joanna really did sounded genuine in her plight. Goddamn it, why did he had to be such a fucking softie?!

"Where's the communication Chimeras?" Tangmo asked.

"Your two o'clock, the ones with the antennas and satellite dishes piled on top," well what do you know, the ugly APCs were right there. Maybe Joanna isn't lying after all.

"Concentrate fire on those two Chimeras," Tangmo pointed at the targets. "Bring those motherfuckers down, all guns on them, quickly!"

"You cannot seriously trust her!" Leilatha snapped at Tangmo, unbelieving of what he just did.

"We don't have a choice!" Tangmo countered the same moment rockets and plasma slammed into the communication Chimeras, brilliantly blue fire liquefied the metal hull, men and iron alike boiled and bubbled before melting into indistinguishable, smoldering heap. The moment the two Chimeras died, the Union blue Antebellan war machines veered away from the besieged Immortal Spirit battlegroup and attacked their countrymen. The task was swift and terrible, the dumbstruck grey Antebellan were torn apart with brutal precision. Sheathing his sword, Tangmo, the commissars and the colonels strode up to a blue Chimera that had rolled to a stop in front of them. Joanna emerged from the hatch and swiftly climbed down the side, now dressed like a Yankee as opposed to the dead Dixies sprawled around her.

"Holy goddamn, I didn't expect you to fuck them up like that," Tangmo and Joanna exchanged salute.

"It had to be done," Joanna didn't look happy in the least.

"Joanna?" Akecheta emerged from the crowd and Joanna's hard exterior dissolved into joy and relief.

"Oh Akecheta," in front of the battlegroup and her own men, Joanna threw herself into Akecheta waiting arms, both embracing each other like a Disney hero and heroine at the climax of the movie. They locked eyes and closed the distant between their lips.

"Okay, we don't have time for this Color of the Wind crap," Tangmo stomped up to the pair and physically pushed the lovers apart like an evil stepfather, at least the two colonels had the decency to look bashful. "Now can someone please tell me, in the most concise manner, what in the actual fuck is going on?!"

"Last I heard from the skitarii, the canonesses and about four hundred Sororitas have been captured," Joanna said. "Syrathel, along with lady Azarvhin and mistress Miriael Sabathiel, are now in the process of sacrificing them to the Dark Gods. If they succeed, a Warp portal will tear Tera-Antebella asunder."

"Wait, Miriael Sabathiel is here?!" Tangmo exclaimed, "the Slaanesh Champion?!"

"She's a what?!" Joanna squawked. "Merciful Throne, I only thought she was some indecent cultist!"

"Did she touch you anywhere?!" Tangmo took a step back from Joanna.

"I always high tail it when she's close," Joanna shivered. "Ugh, I knew there was something wrong with her."

"Okay, so it looks like there's a couple of super powerful Chaos Champions inside the cathedral," Tangmo brought the conversation back on track. "And you need our help to stop them."

"Exactly," Joanna nodded quickly.

"This seems all too convenient," Krillen stepped forward, lasgun held at the ready. "I still think this is a trap."

"It's not!" Joanna was angst. "I'm telling y'all the truth! I need your help to save my planet. I already told you Syrathel's plan and my own regiment just went rouge, what more do I need to do to get y'all to believe me?!"

"I can vouch for her, lord commissar," Akecheta took his place beside the exasperated Joanna, a powerful sentinel coming to her support. "Colonel Joanna is a good woman who always strives to do what is right and will risk even her own life to bring justice to the wronged. She might have fought us these past few weeks, but she was only following orders, a duty to her homeland, a duty she now cast aside to help us. Those of ill repute will never make such a sacrifice."

"A glowing testimony, colonel Akecheta," Leilatha was far from impressed. "In better time, I might have been moved, but given the current situation you must forgive me for being skeptical."

"Alright, enough, we can do this I don't trust you shit all day and it won't get us anywhere," Tangmo made a decision then, let's just hope it's a good one. "What's the plan Joanna?"

"My blue allies already got the cathedral's side entrance secure," Joanna said. "The corridor is large enough to accommodate three Chimeras trudging abreast. We will make our way into the great worship chamber, stop Syrathel from performing the ritual and rescue the Sororitas, easy right?"

"You want us to fight our way back through the enemy's line again?" Evangeline deadpanned.

"You're already at the enemy's line, behind it actually," Joanna pointed at the cathedral looming behind her, and it was only now that Tangmo noticed how close the damn thing was. "Your little caravan has been running around in circles for a while now, that's why it took me so long to find y'all."

"What about our wounded?" Commissar Raine asked.

"Our armor battalion can escort them to your line," Joanna offered. "The fight has dissolved into total chaos. We can use the confusion to plow our way out."

"Don't make me regret this," Tangmo tapped his earbud. "Prepare the injured for a medivac, get everyone inside six Chimeras and chart a course eastward. Be advised that a splinter faction of the Antebellan, these one clad in blue, will be joining the escort team, keep a wary eye on them but don't do anything unless they shoot us first. As for the rest of us, we're heading into the cathedral, time to rescue the princesses from the evil dragonesses. Let's fucking go!"

Hearty 'yes sirs!' answered Tangmo as he gave Leilatha's shoulder a firm squeeze, "I'm going with Joanna."

Leilatha nodded sharply and Tangmo sprinted after Joanna, it wasn't until he was shoulder to shoulder with her that she noticed him.

"Commissar Tangmo?!" Joanna spun around with a start.

"You seriously think I'm gonna let you walk off alone?" Tangmo grinned nastily.

"Still don't trust me?" Joanna scoffed.

"Damn right I still don't trust you," Tangmo said. "And I'm sticking with you like a shadow until we reach the cathedral, because if you fuck us, I'm gonna fucking kill you, slowly."

"Fair enough," Joanna shrugged. 

* * *

**__**

**_Now_**

"Awaken, my guardsmen!"

Sliding the microphone into his belt, Tangmo unslung his lasgun and fired from the hip at the Chaos Sisters fleeing across the colosseum size cathedral. Goddamn it, shooting things while striking a JoJo pose was really hard, it looked epic as hell though, even if he missed every shot. When his lasgun clicked empty, Tangmo leapt down the Chimera, landing like a superhero of course, and joined the impromptu battle line between the APCs, the Myrmidons and Tauros acting as barricades.

"Are you insane?!" Joanna yelled as she joined the other main characters, the battlegroup were laying down a savage barrage on the Chaos Sisters, but the stone pillars, over turned benches and Syrathel's rippling energy shield was proving really hard to crack.

"I'm passionate!" Tangmo reloaded then drew his mic. "Ladies, get off your asses now!"

That snapped the Battle Sisters out of their collective stupor. The nuns swiftly rose to their feet and made a beeline for the guardsmen. One group broke off to help six, bloody, naked woman, who Tangmo assumed were the canonesses, while another rushed for a Battle Sister who was holding a hospitaller close to her chest, and surprise, surprise, its Miriya and Verity.

"This way! Come on!" Tangmo bellowed into his mic and waved the two groups over. "Give them covering fire!"

Syrathel's energy shield roiled like a storm wall as the battlegroup poured lasbolts, rockets, bolts and plasma at the Chaos Sororitas's position, what return fire they can mustered were sad, stuttering thing. So predictably, the Battle Sisters managed to join Tangmo unscathed. Not quite the right word in hindsight, because the Chaos Sisters already fucked them up pretty bad.

"By the Throne above, corpsman!" Raine threw her jacket off and quickly draped it over the shivering, barely conscious Galatea. Leilatha, Evangeline and several of the Wind Walker also donated their coats and cloaks to the canonesses, more to preserve the women's dignity than anything as a team of medics quickly see to the many bleeding wounds.

"Please tell me they're going to live," Tangmo cast a quick look at the canonesses.

"The wounds are deep and severe, but they missed all the major arteries and organs," Ryvin worked on the canonesses with artful swiftness. "And to answer your question, yes, I can stabilize them. I worked through worse than this."

"My man," Tangmo grinned then turned to Miriya's squad, who were being tended by Kuronese and Mordian medics. "How are you guys holding up?"

"Well enough," Isabel winced when an alcohol soaked ball of gauze was dapped across a gash on her brow, her right eye rolling and twitching. "But I think one of my eyes is malfunctioning."

"If we make it out alive, we'll get you new ones," Tangmo eyed the battered Sororitas. "Can you fight?"

"We are not that easily beaten, commissar," Cassandra try to make a brave face, but the sluggish grimace was really ruining it.

"And you made that abundantly clear," Krillen's remark was not received well by the sisters, but before they can say anything the Cadian colonel pressed on. "Where are your weapons?"

"The skitarii took them," Danae, the redheaded Asian, pointed at the Chaos Sister's line, the little gesture causing her to hiss in pain. "We were disarmed when the Mechanicus disable our power armors with their techno sorcery."

"Are your power armors functioning now?" Kenshin asked.

"Barely," Aemilia's attempt to flex her arms was painfully lethargic.

"Christ almighty," still firing with one hand, Tangmo drew his data-pad from his awesome commissar coat and flipped it open. "Albert, Mary, the Sororitas power armor got hack yo, help them."

"Let me see," at Albert's command, Tangmo handed his data-pad to Cassandra. "Hold up the screen toward you, like that, yes, thank you…yep, they got hacked alright. Hot damn, those are some nasty looking viruses and malwares."

"Can you help us?" Cassandra asked.

"No problem, we'll just put up a firewall, isolate the various infected partitions and clean them, this shouldn't take more than a minute…"

"Incoming!" Not a moment after Meko bellowed those words, a storm of plasma and missiles bombarded their position, killing two Antebellan Chimeras and an Immortal Spirit MKII variant while the Chaos Sisters gleefully gunned down the survivors. Not far from where Tangmo and the main characters were hunkered down a row of Myrmidon jeeps got consumed by a melta beam, the Cadian squad taking cover behind it was annihilated.

"Motherfucking cyborg motherfuckers!" Tangmo bellowed and sprayed the cog sons of bitches with las. Syrathel's shield negated the intended effect however and the skitarii remained unharmed.

"That's a redundant statement," Lingxin observed.

"But accurate nonetheless," Leilatha reloaded her laspistol. "What's the plan, Tangmo?"

"Honestly, I didn't think we'll get this far. I thought she was gonna betray us," Joanna stuck her tongue out and blew him a raspberry. "So we're just winging it now."

"That's reassuring," Isabel laughed mirthlessly.

"Hey! We just bailed your high and mighty asses out of the fire, so shut the hell up!" Tangmo spat at the scoffing sister.

"And…there! The Sororitas power armor should be a hundred percent clean now," at Mary announcement the Sisters of Battle stirred. Their movement fluid and unhampered, every gear and salvo working efficiently, "and as an added bonus…"

Explosions erupted behind the Chaos Sororitas's line and the battlegroup mercilessly exploited the brief opening in Syrathel's shield. Through the sparks and smokes, Tangmo saw the twitching, flailing skitariis dying a fiery death.

"By the Emperor, what is happening?!" Orhul bellowed.

"We traced the viruses back to its source," Albert spoke as Cassandra handed the data-pad back to Tangmo. "We gave them a taste of their own medicine and initiate the self-destruct sequence. Those stupid cavemen didn't stand a chance."

"You're a life saver dude, thank you," Tangmo slid the data-pad back into his awesome commissar coat and glanced at Miriya who was still cradling Verity tight in her arms. "Ryvin, check on them please."

"Don't touch her!" Miriya growled and the medic bolted back like he was shot.

"Yo, chill the fuck out we're just trying to help!" Tangmo said sharply.

"It's okay Miriya," Verity stirred and started prying herself from Miriya's arms, her movement fatigued. "I don't want to be a burden."

"You're still weak," Miriya said as Verity got into a crouch.

"I'll be fine Miriya," Verity made that vividly clear by flopping on her face the moment she tried to rise. Ignoring Miriya's cry of distress, Ryvin dashed to Verity's side and helped her up.

"Easy there sister," Ryvin took a plastic bottle from his satchel, twist the top open and held the tip to Verity's mouth. "Drink this, slowly."

"Will she be alright?" Tangmo knelt down beside Miriya after taking a few pot shots at Syrathel's Warp shield. "We all saw what that Chaos bitch was trying to do…did it get that far?"

"No," Miriya shook her head firmly. "Thank you."

"Huh?" Tangmo wasn't sure he heard that right, were the bullets and las distorting the sound or did Miriya just thanked him?

"If you haven't shown up…" Miriya shivered but steeled herself quickly. "You saved her from indignation while I proved myself to be an inadequate protector, and for that you have my gratitude."

"Don't say that!" Verity pushed the bottle from her mouth and frown, having regained some of her strength. "Miriael would have killed me if you haven't stopped her."

"But I failed," Miriya went on sullenly. "And she almost raped you because of it."

"But you never gave up," Verity reached her hand out and clasped it with Miriya's own. The hospitaller's smile was tired but meaningful. "You never gave up on me, not even when all hope was gone. Thank you Miriya, thank you."

"…You're welcome Verity," damn, Miriya's smile was super fucking cute.

"And here I thought things would be a lot more boring!"

"Everybody keep firing! Don't listen to that bitch!" Tangmo fought the Chaos Sister's booming resonance but yelling into his mic, the vox casters were more than enough to counter the Chaos fueled sound system.

"You must be the famous commissar Tangmo I've heard so much about, Syrathel couldn't stop talking about you!" The smooth, melodic voice rippled across the hall, a serenade amidst the tumultuous wails of war. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Miriael Sabathiel, please to make your acquaintance."

"Who?" Tangmo shot back.

"I am sure the Martyr Lady spoke highly of me," Miriael continued.

"Nope, never heard of you," Tangmo went on nonchalantly. "What are you, some kind of heretic cosplaying as a Sororitas?"

"You don't know who I am," annoyance tinged Miriael's tone.

"Seriously, am I supposed to know you?" Tangmo continued to be his assholish self. "I mean, I know all the big players like Abaddon and Ahriman. Guess you're not important enough to be on my radar."

"Then you shall know my name, lord commissar," the way Miriael said it was both horrifying and sexy, like a BDSM mistress bringing the riding crop down, "forward sisters!"

Marching leisurely out of Syrathel's protective shield came ranks upon ranks of Khornate and Slaanesh sisters, bolters blazing as they waded fearlessly into the battering hail of las. The firefight seemed to be evenly matched at first, with neither side making any headway in killing each other, until the heavy meltas and heavy bolters wielding bitches entered the fray. The hellish suppressing fire tore the barricades apart, balls of fire blossoming across the Immortal Spirit's line, consuming men and vehicles alike. Around Tangmo, squads and companies were tactically withdrawing to a more defensible position.

"Hold the line goddamn it!" Tangmo bellowed into his mic, stemming the retreat. "Stand your ground!"

"Forward sisters!" Miriael crooned sensually, eliciting a throaty laughter from the Slaanesh sisters and an angry roar from their Khornate counterpart. "Let them taste the ecstasy of pain! Make them writhe in the joy of release! Sing to them the thousand songs of depthless pleasure! Touch them with…"

" ** _Terror! Swells inside your hearts!_** " Tangmo sang into the mic, knocking it out of the park with his epic tenor. " ** _Death calls! To your flesh and blood!_** "

Roaring ovation erupted from the embattled guardsmen, heralding thunderous barrages that crashed into the Chaos Sororitas, the tsunami of metal and fire was so powerful that the evil bolter bitches were pushed back across the chamber.

"Get the Zodd lasgun forward! Lay it on them!" Tangmo handed his Zetton lasgun to Miriya, grabbed the mic with both hands and belted out the next verse.

" ** _I erase my foe, pulverize their bones, tear them limb from limb! Let my name be feared, let my blade be smeared, with the blood of kings and warhearts!_** "

The blood red salvo of the Zodd lasguns were super effective against the Chaos Sororitas, the crimson beams shattering armors and punching through ceramite plates with satisfying ease. Soon the Slaanesh and Khornate line started to crumble as more and more women fell to the unceasing laser and Tangmo's powerful voice.

" ** _You will face your demise! Heed the warning of Zodd the Immortal! Bound to fight, kill and die, nothing can stop this tide! The ultimate sacrifice!_** "

Commissar Severina Raine, the Sisters of Battle and the stirring canonesses all gawked at him, mouths agape like beached fish gasping for air, unbelieving of how Tangmo had just shattered all established notion of what a commissariat was supposed to be. The Immortal Spirit battlegroup and the Ultramar Auxilia however, cheered the kickass-tastic performance thunderously. Tangmo wanted nothing more than to bask in the adoration of his fans, but the Chimeras were floating off the ground. Yeah, that doesn't look good. Before he can even comprehend what was happening, the dozen or so flying Chimeras crashed into each other, reducing them to hulking scraps of metals, before getting dashed across the ground, the broken war machines catching fire and exploding, marring the smooth marble floor with burning skid marks. With only the battered Myrmidons and Tauros remaining, the battlegroup was looking pretty naked and vulnerable right now. And the Khornate and Slaanesh sisters saw it.

"Kill them," Syrathel strode to where the canonesses were crucified moments ago. "I shall proceed with the summoning ritual."

"She didn't like your performance," Cassandra made her snarky comment.

"That bitch has shit taste," Tangmo reached underneath his shirt, the task made somewhat difficult by the breastplate fastened to his chest, but he managed to fish out the obsidian amulet from before. Remembering what R&D had told him, Tangmo flicked the switches and turned the knobs on the oval metallic frame until he heard a click before stuffing it back inside his shirt.

"What is that?" Kenshin asked.

"According to R&D, it supposedly creates a null void around me," Tangmo said. "These were made from the Black Stone shards we found on Zyrien. This thing should sever the Warp connection between this world and the Immaterium."

"Will it work?" Evangeline ducked down beside him after spraying a Khornate sister full of las.

"Shit, I don't know," Tangmo glanced hurriedly around. "Do you guys feel anything? Nausea, anger, revulsion?"

"No," Luva shook her head. "Are we supposed to?"

"Well, yeah, you're supposed to feel something," Tangmo grimaced and started tapping his breastplate, maybe a few knocks will get it working somehow?

"What's the plan?" Leilatha spoke up.

"Get the backup Myrmidons and Chimeras to the front, we can't afford to yield the chamber," Tangmo looked around and wasn't exactly thrill with the sight of the reinvigorated Chaos Sisters advancing on them. "Hold the line and give your spare weapons to the Sororitas, we need all guns blazing."

To Tangmo's surprise, the Immortal Spirit guardsmen obeyed his command without a fuss. He had been ready for grumbles, evil eyes and general unpleasantness, but with surprising amicability the guardsmen quickly share their sidearms or spare lasguns with the Sororitas, who nodded gratefully and quickly took position besides them.

"What's next?"

"Covering fire!" Tangmo vaulted over the barricade as light erupted across the battle line, the barrage was so powerful that the Chaos Sororitas's attack faltered and ceased in some places. All the better for Tangmo because his path toward Syrathel was clear. Veering right, and dodging whistling bolts and las, Tangmo hauled ass across the chamber at a dead sprint, his arm moving like a hundred-meter dash athlete.

"Tangmo, you stupid fucking bastard!" Leilatha furious admonition was lost in the wind as Tangmo closed in on Syrathel, the sorceress's sideway glance was both surprised and amused. So convinced of her invincibility, Syrathel gloatingly spun to face him, all the while mouthing her incantation, the air above her taking on a sickly quality, rippling and glowing as reality sundered to the Immaterium intrusion. When he was three meters away from Syrathel, Tangmo leapt off his feet, tucked his knees to his chest like Finn Balor, and unleashed a running dropkick.

Tangmo and Syrathel locked eyes, their visages a reflection of the other's surprise when the dropkick knocked the sorceress off her feet with an undignified grunt, sending her crashing to the ground. Landing hard on his back, Tangmo sucked in a lungful of air and sprang back up, drew his sword, raised it high above his head and brought it down on the rising Syrathel. The woman caught the blow with the crown of her staff.

"How?!" Syrathel yelled and pushed herself up. Sparks flew as metal grated against steel. "You're not a blank!"

"What's life without a little mystery?" Tangmo shifted his grip, broke out of the deadlock, and Muay Thai kick Syrathel in the gut. The woman doubled over and staggered back, coughing for breath.

"Perfect! Now hold still!" Tangmo brought the sword down in a chopping arc, aiming for Syrathel's slender neck. She expertly parried the attack and thrust the staff at his face. He dodged out of the way just in time before getting his eyes gouged out by the bladed crown.

"What the fuck?!" Tangmo got into a serious kenjutsu stance. "I thought magic user was supposed to suck at melee!"

"I was in a militant order you idiot!" Syrathel growled and got into a European quarterstaff stance.

"Oh, right!" Tangmo started circling Syrathel. "Ain't gonna matter though, I'm still gonna kick your ass."

"Good luck with that," Syrathel sprung forward, and goddamn she's fast! Sparks danced to the ringing melody of clashing steel, Tangmo's sword and Syrathel's staff were two graceful storms colliding into each other, slashing, stabbing, lunging, neither gaining the upper hand, every attack met with sharp, skillful parries and blocks.

"Shit, I can do this all day!" Tangmo barked a breathless laugh after disengaging from a spectacularly beautiful bout. "Damn, you're good."

"You're not so bad yourself," Syrathel smirked, leaning on her staff and taking a deep lungful. "But I'm afraid our little dance will have to come to an end soon."

"Say what now?" Tangmo got his guard up.

"Look around you, commissar," Tangmo hazard a glance and shit, even with the Chimeras reforming the lines, the Chaos Sisters were still pushing hard against the battlegroup and the Sororitas. The four arms bitch from before was back, and this time she brought a friend with gigantic dragon wings to the party, the two of them were raising hell across the Ekkaroqian's ranks. "You're just delaying the inevitable. Your friends outside are surrounded, while those insides are getting destroy, it is only a matter of time before you are overwhelmed. Then I will have all the time in the galaxy to turn this planet into a daemon world. I'll even make you my pet, wouldn't that be grand?"

"No thank you!" Tangmo braced his leg for another charge. "And just so you know, my friends never say die!" 

* * *

"We're gonna die," Henry deadpanned.

"Yeah, I think we've establish that twenty minutes ago," Damien slammed a new magazine into his bolter and sighed. "Christ almighty, that's the last one."

"Never thought I'll be running out of bullet," Henry glanced at the Zetton lasgun in his hand, the poor thing was on its last leg.

"I know, right? I mean, when does that ever happen?" Damien concurred.

"If the two of you are done mourning your ammo, maybe we can get back to the task at hand?!" Ladaee bellowed and gunned down an Antebellan climbing through a destroyed Leman Russ.

"Sorry!" Henry and Damien added their firepower to the mix, driving back another squad trying to make a break for the surrounded Immortal Spirit battlegroup hunkered amidst a graveyard of tanks that pretty much served as, more or less, their last stand. The grey clad Antebellan were scrambling back when the remaining Leman Russes, the Undertaker, the Evangelion and the King Ghidorah unleashed another concussive salvo, the far off explosion was reciprocated by a merciless bombardment that tore into their ranks, killing more guardsmen and tanks. Yep, things were bleak as hell.

"You know, you should really get back inside the King Ghidorah," Henry glanced at Ladaee.

"I told you, everything beside the weapon system is busted, I wasn't needed," Ladaee shot back. "And there's no way in hell I'm leaving you out here alone!"

"Me too!" Elpida chirped happily beside Ladaee, the girl was startlingly competent with a laspistol, a complete contrast to the weepy child he beat up on Kolasi. The memory made Henry winced.

"Just…be careful alright?" Henry trained his lasgun forward and peppered a scorched Tauros where a platoon of Antebellan was hiding behind, managing to catch one in the throat.

"It won't be long now, general Henry," Steelwall Janet mocking voice echoed across the battlefield, amplified by a dozen loud speakers that dotted the perimeter. "My offer still stand, surrender and I will show mercy."

"My answer remains the same Janet," Henry tapped his earbud. "So how about you go fuck yourself?"

"How admirable," Janet chuckled. "It has been an honor, general Henry. Goodbye." There was a moment of silence before Janet spoke up again, gone was the casual pleasantness and in its place a rumbling timbre that demanded nothing but obedience. "Forward my Steelwall brigade. In the name of the gods bring judgement upon our enemies. Kill every last one of them!"

The surrounding guns went silent and trumpets resounded, heralding the cadence of pounding feet that rose in volume with every passing second.

"Prepare for contact! It's a full on assault!" Henry shouted and braced his lasgun on the wrecked front hood of a Myrmidon jeep he and the main characters had taken cover behind, the clicks of priming weapons echoed down the line.

"Make ready sisters, absolution is at hand!" Sister Emmanis of the Ebon Chalice bellowed, the Sororitas's war cry rising in defiance against the nearing din of hurrah and yeehaw. She looked at Henry, then Damien, then at the Immortal Spirit battlegroup, and a frown marred her resolute determination. "Why are you all so calm?"

"This isn't the first time something like this happens to us," Damien shrugged. "We're kinda used to it."

"And I doubt it would be our last," Xiphos said and those within earshot murmured in agreement.

"What do you mean?" Emmanis demanded.

"To put it simply, there were many instances in our career where death was imminent," Xiphos went on, "yet we manage to survive or a divine intervention happens. From Kolasi, to Ghamarhon, to Jigugeum, it is usually moment like this before things somehow resolve itself."

"Aye, it's almost like a running theme for us," Bruce added.

"The Emperor's providence is with us," Hildebrandt made a sign of the aquila over his heart. "Our service to His majesty is not done."

"I eagerly await this miracle," Alistair managed a shaky grin, not daring to hope for the best.

"The Emperor protects," Emmanis intoned, her sisters echoing her statement.

"You better be right," lieutenant Khaleela hissed as she tightened a bloody bandage around Al-Rahman's right arm, the colonel squawking from the less than gentle ministration. "Any time now would be nice!"

"Welp, maybe if we survive this first wave," Henry managed a pitiful chuckle, one look at the Antebellan forward element and he knew the odds were against them.

"Look! Up in the sky!" Elpida yelled suddenly, pointing upward. Henry and Damien tore their eyes away from the approaching Antebellan and followed Elpida's stabbing finger and holy shit, something was actually cutting through the smoky sky, curvaceous and sleek like a sword.

"Is it a bird?" Al-Rahman asked.

"Is it a plane?" Emily shaded her eyes and looked up.

"No, it's…" Henry's eyes widened when the shapes became clearer.

"Eldars!" Damien shouted then waved at his Space Marine squad, all of whom were training their guns skyward. "No! Don't shoot them, they're on our side! Maybe? Probably?!"

"Everybody hold your fire!" Henry pressed his earbud and spluttered hurriedly. "Don't shoot them for Emperor's sake!"

Henry haven't even finished his sentence when the eldar's ships neatly got into a wedge formation and dived down like swooping eagles, bright twinkling silvery lights flashing from both port and starboard. It took Henry a moment to realize that they were gunning down the Antebellan with their shuriken guns. Henry and Damien were high fiving each other when a squadron of eldar anti-grav vehicles came to hover above them.

"Steady, hold your fire," Henry warned as cables cascaded down the side of the ships and figures started scaling down to join the guardsmen. First to enter the fray were eldar Guardians in their stupid, sexy form fitting armor, followed by Salahdin, Anaba, and the Tallarn and Ekkaroqian guardsmen who went with Laura to the webway gate. The one leading this contingent of eldar was a Ranger, who started waving friendlily at Henry.

"Hey Henry! It's good to see you again man!" A smile split Henry's face when he recognized the voice.

"Erik!? Dude!" Damien cried and wrapped the Swedish elf up in a crushing hug. The eldars raised their guns in alarm, causing the guardsmen to do the same. "Yo, I was wondering when you were gonna show up!"

"My back! My back!" Erik squeaked and Damien let him go. The Swede quickly pulled the black silken scarf from his face, revealing a handsome, bishonen face now beaded in sweat, his breathing quick as he stretched his back. "Goddamn, you're a Space Marine now…wait, hang on a minute."

Erik reached over his shoulder and smoothly drew his eldar sniper rifle, braced it, took about a second to aim down the iron sight and pulled the trigger, the shimmering quicksilver bullet shot passed a startled Moltke and Aileen, leaving a distorted trail that rippled softly in the air. Henry turned in time to see ten Antebellan, having been marching single file, folding in a boneless heap to the ground, mist of red drifted above them like departed spirits, the other soldiers, after getting over the shocks, quickly dashed for cover.

"Holy shit, nice shot," Henry commented and took his place beside Erik.

"Shouldn't have been lined up like that in this day and age," Erik shrugged.

"Alright people, listen up!" Damien turned to the gathered guardsmen, "the eldars are here to help us, so please be nice and don't do something stupid like shoot them. We're all friends now, Roboute Guilliman say so himself."

"So be it," Hildebrandt nodded and tapped his earbud to relay Damien's order, the other colonels doing the same.

"Okay, people and eldar alike, form up and prepare yourself, Johnny Reb and friends are coming," Henry and the guardsmen got into position. After a moment of hesitation, the eldars joined them, accompanying the Guardians were anti-grav heavy guns platforms and a company worth of Dark Reapers. Despite being smaller than the Space Marines, these dudes managed to give off a more menacing aura as they trained their Reaper Launcher at the Antebellan.

"Open fire! Mael dannan!" Erik opening shot was followed by a barrage of shuriken projectiles that sang a ghostly song across the battlefield, the melody shrill. The Antebellan were cut down like wheats before a scythe, the harvest terrible and bloody, the thoroughness of the killing left the guardsmen either angst or impressed. Sixty seconds after the barrage began, the Antebellan vanguard were destroyed. The eldar raised no cheer or war cry, instead going about reloading their weapons with silence solemnity.

"There will be more, make ready," Damien bellowed.

"Are you sure about that?" Erik grinned the same moment explosion erupted across the battlefield, the blooming flowers of fire spurred a platoon of Antebellan into the battlegroup's line of sight, absolute fear twisted their faces. Three of them died in a fountain of blood as a lithe figure leapt into their midst. Henry, with his limited knowledge on eldar's lore, didn't know what he was looking at. The eldar warrior woman was clad in a super sexy form fitting armor that beautifully accented her lithe, but ample, busts and hips. She carried a sniper rifle similar to what Erik got, but more exquisitely decorate, which she used to dispatch the panicky Antebellan at point blank range. After killing five more people, a semblance of wit returned to the soldiers and they bayonet charged her. In one elegant motion, the eldar woman strapped the sniper rifle back over her shoulder and drew two pistols from her hips, dodging every stab and slashes with a ballerina grace while gunning down the remaining Antebellan. Ending her routine with a swan like pirouette, the eldar turned to the last survivor, who threw away his weapon and made a run for it. He didn't make it four steps before his entire torso exploded into a hundred pieces, the loud report of a bolter singing his requiem. Before Henry can asked whether one of the Ultramarines shot him, a green armored giant strode into view, his bolter still smoking. It was an Astartes, clad in forest green and emblazoned in the draconic insignia of the Salamander chapter.

"Nice shot big guy," the eldar saunter merrily up to the Salamander, holstered her twin pistols, and held out her fist in the most un-Aeldari like fashion. "Put it there! Just like I show you."

The Salamander stared at her for a moment before awkwardly holding up his fist, to which the eldar bumped enthusiastically.

"I do not think I shall ever get use to these strange Aeldari hand gestures," the Salamander said with a clear hint of weariness.

"Just so you know, this was invented by humans," the eldar shrugged. "So you guys better get used to it."

"Nikki?!" Henry leapt over the barricade and sprinted for the eldar, who spun around with a squeal and leapt at him, the embrace they share was powerful and ribs crushing.

"Thank God I bailed your asses out in time," Nikki let go and took off her pointy eldar helmet, platinum blonde hair cascaded down her back like waterfall of spun gold. Her breathtakingly beautiful face, already angular and elfin without the now sharpened tipped ear, was bright with a sunny smile.

"Nah, we got everything under control," Henry fist bumped her, showing the Salamander how it's done.

"Yep, we totally did," Damien, along with Erik and the main characters, jogged up and joined them as the eldar forces broke the encirclement. Gliding above the cemetery of tanks, squad of Fire Prisms and Vypers swooped down on the Antebellan with ethereal grace, explosions tore into their ranks as they fled for the safety of the cathedral. Ae-Shin's air force soon joined in, the vengeance they wrought was biblical.

"Yo Ae-Shin, calm down a bit," Henry tapped his earbud. "There are still friendlies around."

"The eldars are herding the Antebellan into isolated pockets, they're easy picking," Ae-Shin responded. "I'm just showing the xenos my appreciation for their assistance."

"You're welcome mon-keigh," Nikki tapped her earbud then glanced at the gathered crowd. "Where's Tangmo?"

"We're getting scattered signals coming from within the cathedral," Hildebrandt spoke up. "He seems to be engaging Syrathel, with the most reoccurring message being daemon world."

"That bitch's gonna turn this place into a daemon world!" Damien squawked.

"Calm down, help is already on the way," Erik pointed at a group of Falcon hover tanks heading straight for the cathedral.

"Is that…?" Henry asked.

"Yep," Erik smiled. 

* * *

"Can you die already?!" Tangmo roared, his sword chopping and lunging at Syrathel who parried his attacks with infuriating ease. Goddamn it, she was supposed to lumber like a hippo in that armor, not prance around like a fucking gazelle!

"Getting tired, lord commissar?" Syrathel pouted, her lashes fluttering obnoxiously.

"I'm getting pissed!" Tangmo swung low and barked a laugh when he managed to score a hit on Syrathel's right knee, the sorceress was not amused.

"Lucky hit!" Syrathel hissed.

"Still a hit!" Tangmo grinned and launched a sequence of stabs and slashes at Syrathel, blending together elements of krabi-krabong and kenjutsu, the amalgamation of martial art was more than a match for the sorceress, who struggled to block the unorthodox assaults that was quickly breaking down her defenses. Then she missed a step, and Tangmo went for the kill, swinging his sword like a baseball bat at her head. She blocked it of course, but the force was enough to send her sprawling. With Syrathel down for the count, Tangmo took a brief respite to assess the situation around him. And things were not looking good. Despite the reinforcement Chimeras, Myrmidons and Tauros clamoring into the great hall, the Chaos bolter bitches were still gaining more ground. Leading the assault was the Kali Sororitas, wielding four blazing bolters at once, which was cool as fuck. On the far flank, her flying buddy was decimating the Ekkaroqians, the natives tried to gang up on her but she swept them all aside with horrific ease. At the center of the battle line, Miriael was advancing on the main characters with a dozen squads of Slaanesh sisters. Before he can get a better look, the scraping of iron sabaton alerted Tangmo to Syrathel. Spinning around, Tangmo got his guard up and found Syrathel approaching him, her staff lowered for a thrust. She stopped suddenly, and a predatory grin lit up her face.

"There you are!" Syrathel crooned and Tangmo braced himself for the lunge to come. She threw the staff at him, the entire horizontal length flying straight at his face. Yelping in surprise, Tangmo swathed it aside, the sudden parry throwing him off balance, leaving his guard open and his footing unsteady. Syrathel exploited that millisecond and pounced. She landed on him, the pointed boob plates crushing his chest, his sword clattering out of reach.

"Fuck!" Tangmo squawked as Syrathel clawed violently at his breastplate, "what in the fuck?!"

"Should've be more careful, commissar," Tangmo's eyes widen to a saucer when he saw his amulet clutched tight in Syrathel's hand, the damn thing must've gotten loose during the fight.

"Oh, hell no!" Tangmo snatched Syrathel's wrists and hurled her to the side, the sorceress squealing when he got on top of her. "Let go!"

"Get off me!" Syrathel barred her teeth and managed to throw Tangmo off, now she was straddling him. "Give me the amulet!"

"Fuck you!" Tangmo braced his legs and rolled her over again. For the minutes that followed, Tangmo and Syrathel tumbled across the ground like two children fighting in a sandbox, trading punches and kicks and insults, the amulet yanked this way and that between them.

"You just don't know when to quit, do you?!" Syrathel snarled. Her gauntleted fingers digging into his hands, the woman somehow managed to get on top of him again.

"Motherfucker, I'm winning!" Tangmo's mad laugh turned into a shriek when Syrathel chomped down on his hand, "ahhh! Let go you crazy bitch!"

Syrathel was snarling unintelligible spittle onto his knuckles when Tangmo wrenched one of his hands free and punched her squarely in the face. Syrathel's head snapped backward, freeing his hand from her gnashing maw, but now the sorceress was super pissed. Growling, she reeled back a gauntleted fist and slammed it down on his gut. Fuck it hurts. Because he was flat on his back, Tangmo couldn't throw a haymaker, but his hook was enough to send Syrathel swaying. He tried to pull the amulet loose but the woman's grip was iron.

"Is that the best you can do?!" Syrathel landed another punch on his ribs then bend forward so that her head was rested on his chest.

"Argh! Bitch!" With only one hand free and the other still clinging to the amulet, Tangmo couldn't stop Syrathel from landing one gut-wrenching punch after another, her ground and pound game was spot on. Unlike Leilatha and Raine, who wore a 19th century style cuirass breastplate, Tangmo's armor was made from ceramites plates sewed together with space age fabric. The entire ensemble looked like what Joakim Broden wore on stage. The armor provided ample protection from las and bullets while also giving him greater flexibility for his bombastic fighting style. The downside was that it's not very versatile against bolter, and it proves to be poor protection in a fist fight.

"Goddamn it woman, get the fuck off me!" Given his less than favorable position, Tangmo could only bonk Syrathel on the head, her skull bounced like a whack-a-mole but it was not very effective, and she returned the favor by punching his abdomen harder. Tangmo knew he had to do something quick, because his side was starting to hurt real bad. So when his hand came down on her head again it wasn't clenched in a fist but spread wide, his fingers bending like talons as he snatched up a handful of the sorceress's gleaming blue hair.

"Resorting to hair pulling now, lord commissar?" Syrathel crooned and pressed her cheek firmly on his chest, bracing for the yank to come.

"Nope," Tangmo grinned, curled Syrathel's locks around his digits, and pressed her face onto his breastplate, making sure that she got a nose and mouthful. Syrathel squirmed fiercely as Tangmo started choking her out, the sorceress's fist was a pounding jackhammer on his ribs while her legs kicked wildly to dislodge him. Tangmo pressed his forearm down on Syrathel's neck and wrapped his legs around her waist, pulling the woman close until both their pelvises were pressed together in a rather…compromising position. Yes, it looked like Syrathel got him in a missionary position, and Tangmo knew, with no small amount of embarrassment, that the red rising up his face was not from the exertion. At least it will be over soon. Already winded from the fight, Syrathel was quickly losing consciousness, the hammering fist from before were now weak slaps that was barely felt. Tangmo was allowing himself a smile when Syrathel's free hand started questing upward, groping blindly until she found his shoulder, her fingers gave a few squeezes before finding a firm hold, sharp nails digging into his awesome commissar coat.

"What are you…?" Tangmo muttered the same moment he saw one of Syrathel's feet rising up behind her, the knee bent. Oh shit! Tangmo started to squirm, but Syrathel was already poised for the killing blow.

"Wait! No, no, no, no, no!" Tangmo was letting go off her waist when the knee careened down. The cup didn't help, at all. The hellish, black pain that exploded in his gut was indescribable, like every organ just got liquefied then churned into a vortex that squeezed and twist everything in the most agonizing way. His bones and muscles reduced to wobbling jelly, Tangmo's hand slipped away from the amulet and Syrathel's head. The sorceress rose with a gasp, breathing hard to replenish her lungs, and damn the Chaos Sororitas was super-hot with the disheveled hair spilling over her face. But what peered through those tangles of blue and silver was a snarl, and she kneed his balls a second time before rising.

Oh fuck, it hurt worse than the first time.

Gagging, every littlest movement igniting pain across his body, Tangmo wanted to curl into a ball, die, puke his gut out, and then die a second time. But he had a job to do. Breathing hard, and trying his damnedest not to vomit, Tangmo actually managed to get back on his feet. Syrathel was standing a couple of feet away, his amulet in her hand, the smile gloating.

"Impressive little trinket, but alas," Syrathel crushed the null generator in the most villainous fashion imaginable, specks of black dust and metal drifting down her clenched fist. "It wasn't enough to stop me."

The Warp power came rushing back, Tangmo can feel the tide of sickening wrongness crashing against his shoulder, the roiling current now amassing around Syrathel who, with a flick of her finger, summoned the staff back into her hand. Tangmo was just turning toward his fallen sword when the Warp energy hit him like a battering ram, the unseen force launching him into the air. He screamed, the pitch embarrassingly high, but managed to turn his shoulder at the approaching ground and rolled his landing, it wasn't graceful or painless, but it was better than breaking bones. And holy fuck, the pain from his ruined gonad returned with a vengeance. It was so bad that it took him a couple of seconds to see that he has landed next to the main characters, all of whom were staring at him with shock and concern. How fucking far did Syrathel threw him?

"Umm…hi – arghhh!" Tangmo dazed greeting was cut short when he was dragged back like a victim in a Sam Raimi movie, unseen tentacles coiling around his waist, arms and legs. Leilatha cried out and tried to rush for him, but Luva and Krix thankfully held her back, dragging the screaming commissar back into cover.

"Think you can escape that easily?" Syrathel crooned as Tangmo was pulled toward her. The smile she wore was hungry, and not in the empty stomach kinda way.

"Oh fuck no! I've seen enough hentai to know where this is going!" Tangmo squawked, his arms flailing wildly but the tentacles refused to budge.

"You need to be punished," Syrathel sang the words.

"Fuck you, bitch!" Tangmo shouted, his fingers finding no purchase on the smooth marble floor.

"Is it too much to ask for a little chivalry in this day and age?" Syrathel pouted.

"You ain't no lady!" Tangmo shot back.

"Hurtful words, Tangmo," the fact that Syrathel used his name made the current predicament even more terrifying, that, and he was now spread eagle before her. "And just so you know, I'm more a woman than you can ever hope to handle."

"I very much doubt that," Tangmo smirked despite getting more and more nervous at how close Syrathel's iron stiletto heels were to his crotch.

"Miriael isn't the only one who's creative in the ways of fleshy pain," Syrathel leered at him toothily. "And as my Slaanesh compatriot said before, feel free to scream, because no one is coming to help you."

Tangmo was squirming and cursing at Syrathel, who made sure that her boots made a nice twinkling melody with every approaching step, when a strange whistling sound erupted across the hall, followed by the very poignant bangs of gunfire and explosion. Craning his neck left and right, he could see the Chaos Sororitas suddenly dashing for cover, abandoning all ground they've just taken as sleek, hovering crafts flew into view. Are those eldar's Falcons?! One of the hover tanks flew over him and a lithe elvish figure leapt gracefully over the side, landing in a billowing ripple of silken dress. The eldar woman barred her teeth at the startled Syrathel and said:

"Get away from him, you bitch!"

"Lita?! Lita! Help me! Help me now!" Tangmo scrambled up to his feet, the tentacles no longer holding him down, and dashed for his fallen sword as Lita raised her fancy eldar spear to the sky, a purer form of Warp energy coalescing on the tip of the leaf blade. Syrathel responded by lowering her staff at Lita, a sickly pink eldritch ball pulsing on the spike crown. Lita gave the spear a flashy twirl and stabbed the blade down, the alien steel piercing the marble with ease as webs of silver lightning exploded forward, the floor torn asunder by the serpentine bolts that slammed into Syrathel. The Chaos sorceress flew across the chamber and collided into a pillar, her shrill scream ended with a choked gasp. She collapsed to the ground and went still.

"Holy shit, is she dead?" Tangmo limped up to Lita's side, his friend now sporting a pointed elvish ear.

"She got her shield up in time," Lita braced the spear on her shoulder, the charged static in the air simmering down. "I think she's just knocked out."

"Good enough for now," Tangmo turned to meet Lita's gaze, then smiled. "It's so good to see you again dude."

"Same here," Lita threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, Tangmo returning it with equal intimacy. "It's been too long."

"I know," Tangmo couldn't stop smiling despite the battle raging around them. "Is everyone staring?"

"Yep," Lita said. "A bunch of guardsmen and Sisters of Battle are shamelessly gaping at us."

"Shock I hope?"

"Oh yeah, but this one Asian commissar is getting angrier by the second."

"I think we should stop hugging now."

"Agreed."

Both of them let go of each other and retreated to a respectable distant, Tangmo adjusting his awesome commissar coat while Lita smoothened her Farseer skirt, the ensemble looked like it came straight out of the Dawn of War games, minus the dildo helmet. Sweat drenched her pretty diamond shaped face, the translucent beads made her olive skin glistered.

"I'm not in the least bit surprise you're a Farseer," Tangmo commented. "I mean, if anyone's a mage in our group, it's you."

"Thanks," Lita said. "But I'm not exactly a Farseer."

"What do you mean?" Tangmo asked.

"More like a hybrid, I'll explain later," Lita glanced at the raging firefight. Bolstered by eldar reinforcement, the guardsmen and Sororitas were leaving their cover to pursue the Chaos Sisters. "But what I did was pretty cool, right?"

"Are you kidding? It was amazing!" Tangmo gave her two thumbs up.

"Aww, thank you!" Lita giddily jumped up and down, clapping girlishly.

"You saved my ass out there," Tangmo continued. "Thank you."

"You're welcome dude," Lita enthusiasm wavered somewhat when the main characters approached them, a pissed off Leilatha at the head.

"Hey! You guys are all alive!" Leilatha ignored Tangmo's greeting and placed herself between him and Lita.

"Uh…hello," Lita demurely offered her hand but Leilatha just glared at it until the greeting receded unreciprocated, the Farseer whimpering like a scolded child.

"I saw the eldar touching you," Leilatha whipped her head at Tangmo, and shit she looked scary as hell. "Are you injured Tangmo?"

"She actually saved me," Tangmo held up his hands defensively. "Easy Leilatha, me and Lita are friends."

"You know the xeno?!" Leilatha raised her voice and Lita jumped back with a squeak.

"At this point I'm not even surprise," Krillen rolled his eyes and the battlegroup nodded in agreement. "So are you two old lovers or something?"

"We're friends! Just friends! Always been friends! Please don't kill me!" Lita hurriedly told Leilatha who loomed over her like an angry goddess.

"She's just a friend dude, chill," throwing his arms around both Leilatha and Lita's shoulders, Tangmo smiled brightly and drew the two women together. "Let me take this opportunity to break the ice. Leilatha, this is Lita, one of my oldest and bestest friend. Lita, this is Leilatha, my awesome and beautiful girlfriend."

"A pleasure to meet you," Lita said breathlessly and extended her trembling hand again.

"Charmed," Leilatha snatched Lita's hand and squeezed hard, teeth barred like a tigress about to go for the kill. Before anything else could happen, the sharp ringing of clashing steel drew everybody attention back to the battle. Bracing their weapons, the main characters spun toward the rising cadence and found the Chaos Sororitas fleeing the chamber in an orderly fashion. Covering the retreat for their sisters in arms, the winged Sororitas, Miriael Sabathiel and a few Khornate sisters were doing an admirable job of holding back the combined Imperium and eldar forces. But what caught everyone's attention was the Kali Sororitas who, despite wielding four tulwars, was being pushed back by two people. One was Laura, her claymore swift and unrelenting, the other, an eldar Banshee, stabbed and swiped her power naginata with the grace of a crane taking flight.

"Is that Yuki?" Tangmo asked.

"Yep," Lita nodded. "She's a Banshee."

"Yes, I can see that, whoa!" Tangmo yelped when Laura and Yuki attacked the Kali Sororitas with a powerful, blinding fast combo. The blue Khornate crashed to the ground in a glittering sheen of sparks, two of her tulwars flying loose from bleeding hands. Roaring in anger, the four-arms sister snatched up the fallen swords and was about to charge Laura and Yuki when the flying Sororitas dropped down behind her, wings unfurled, and held her back.

"Fall back, Kayaamat," she said calmly, but firmly. The Kali Sororitas spared Laura and Yuki a hissing glare before consenting easily to her superior's command.

"Your will be done, mistress Azarvhin," Kayaamat sheathed her tulwars and rushed after the retreating Chaos Sororitas, Laura and Yuki made to follow but Azarvhin, a pretty cool name Tangmo thought, swung her sword across the ground, summoning a wall of fire which she send crashing into the inquisitor and Banshee with furious beats of her wings. Cursing, Laura and Yuki fallback while the Khornate pair glided away to safety, well, Kayaamat did, because Azarvhin soared to where Miriael was helping Syrathel up.

"Look lively now my dear, time for us to make our exit," Miriael threw Syrathel's arm over her shoulder.

"No!" Syrathel snapped and tried to wiggle out of Miriael's grip. She almost shook the Slaanesh Champion off when Azarvhin grabbed her shoulder, the grip unyielding. "Let me go!"

"The eldar have entered the fray in support of the Imperium," Azarvhin hissed. "Janet and the Antebellan are in full retreat, we need to rendezvous with them and flee back into the Warp."

"No!" Syrathel screeched. "I was so close! So close!"

"You will get another chance," Azarvhin snarled, not having the patience for Syrathel's tantrum. "Now move!"

"Curse you!" Syrathel yelled at the main characters as Miriael and Azarvhin dragged her away. "You have not seen the last of me! I will be back and I shall have my reckoning! Do you hear me?! The Dark Gods will have your souls to torment for all eternity!"

The Chaos trio was reaching an archway when Syrathel swung her staff downward harshly, launching a green fireball at the hoard of Sororitas relics that was piled together not fifty paces from where the main characters stood. The Sisters of Battle howled in despair as the statues, scrolls and all the religious stuffs were consumed by emerald flame.

"Did she just went full cartoon villain on us?" Lita turned to Tangmo with an unbelieving look on her face.

"Yeah, she did," Tangmo shook his head at the burning relics. "Goddamn, that was just so fucking petty."

"I know," Lita snapped her fingers and the fire suddenly went out, "but no harm done, careful! It's still hot!"

"That was so anti-climatically easy," Tangmo smirked as the Sororitas ignored Lita's warning and went about rescuing the relics, scorching their hands the process.

"Thank you," Tangmo and Lita spun around to find an injured Galatea, Raine's awesome commissar coat draped over her naked body, walking slowly up to them, an equally battered Miriya and Verity supporting her, "for saving those relics."

"I am happy to help, honorable canoness," Lita's warm, sincere smile actually managed to thaw some of Galatea's icy regards, who nodded stiffly at the Farseer.

"Nice introduction, better than me and Laura anyway," Tangmo nudged Lita playfully in the side.

"I always strive to make a good first impression," Lita said as Laura and Yuki joined them. The Japanese Banshee wasn't wearing an eldar phallus helmet either, but the face guard she wore looked identical to a samurai mempo. She tapped her cheek and the mask slid away, revealing a sharp, beautiful face.

"What? No hugs for me?" Yuki demanded and stepped up to Tangmo, arms unfurled.

"My girlfriend gonna get angry!" Tangmo was about to dash for Leilatha but Yuki snagged the sleeve of his awesome commissar coat and pulled him into a lascivious hug, one leg entwined around his waist, her breasts grinding against his chest, all the while winking at the strangely unperturbed lady commissar.

"Jealous?" Yuki crooned.

"I don't believe so," Leilatha shrugged. "Because the moment you extricate yourself from Tangmo, I'm going to shoot you."

"Nope! Nobody's gonna shoot each other!" Tangmo declared irritably and pushed Yuki's smooching lips away from his face, "and would you cut that out?! Can't you see how hurt Laura is by your infidelity?"

"Get fuck ya prick!" Laura shouted the same moment Yuki bit his hand.

"Fuck! Let go!" Tangmo yelled and shook his hand loose, "Christ, why is everybody biting me today?!"

"Serves you right for being an asshole," Yuki huffed and folded her arms across her chest, dropping the seductress façade, a small grin bending her lips upward. "It's good to see you again man."

"Shame here bro," Tangmo clasped hand with Yuki and gave her a genuine, heartfelt bro hug. "Thanks for the save dude."

"So how many eldar do you know, exactly?" This was Meko, his question echoed by the other main characters and the Sororitas.

"Erik and Nikki are here too?" Tangmo let go of Yuki.

"Yeah, Erik's a Ranger and Nikki's a hybrid like Lita here," Yuki stabbed her thumb at the waving Lita.

"As of this of moment, I know four eldars," Tangmo cast a nonchalant glance at the gathered crowd, a good number of them now comprised of Ulthwe and Biel-Tan warriors, humans and eldars trading each other distrustful look despite having fought side by side just a few seconds ago. "And would all of you please chill the fuck out? Damn! The eldar just help us, for Throne sake!"

"The eldar are treacherous," Evangeline glared at Lita, Yuki and the eldar Guardians. "How do we know they won't turn their guns on us the moment the Sororitas heretics are dealt with?"

"Because we're here to help," Lita spoke up. Her open, friendly overture and welcoming personality was enough to put some of the guardsmen at ease. "Please, you have nothing to fear from us."

"We have no guarantee that she is speaking the truth," Krillen was still not convinced.

"I am the leader of this war host, and you have my word," Lita went on pleasantly. "Nobody in the Immortal Spirit battlegroup will be harmed."

"Unless you pull the trigger first," Yuki flashed her canines wickedly.

"It will not come to that," Tangmo groaned. "Lita's cool, she's not gonna do anything dirty or underhanded."

"That's right love," Laura draped her arm over Lita's shoulder and drew her hellpistol. "So please, don't force me to start keeping the peace."

With a less than pleased grumble, the Immortal Spirit battlegroup conceded to Tangmo and Laura's testimony and relaxed their aggressive stance. At a quick gesture from Lita, the eldars did the same.

"Welp that settles it, for now at least," Tangmo noticed then that the sound of fighting was becoming a distant, near indiscernible thing. The destroyed chamber that had mere minutes ago looked like it would be their grave was now silent and peaceful, "holy shit, did we just won?"

"Yep," Lita smiled brightly. "We did."


	22. A Long Ass Exposition Chapter No 2

**Dramatis Personae.**

 **Lita: Originally from Monterrey, Mexico, now residing in Dallas, Texas. Ta** **ll, athletic and beautiful, she is as graceful as a ballroom dancer and as deadly as a capoeira fighter. Extremely smart but with a passionate heart, she always finds herself playing the role of peacekeeper between her friends, while also acting as the conscience of the group, all way stopping them, when she can, from crossing a terrible line. Basically, she's the nicest person you'll ever meet.**

 **Yuki: From Tokyo, Japan, pale with short hair cut in an asymmetrical style, no stupid neon highlight. The samurai and ninja of the group, she is super deadly and flashy with either swords or pistols, always making sure that she looks good when she goes for the kill. She's very proud and prideful of her Japanese heritage, especially her grandfather's exploit during World War II. Totally not Laura's girlfriend. Yep, totally not.**

 **Nikki: From Moscow, Russia, voted by the boys to be the prettiest girl in the group, courtesy of her natural elfin shaped face and long, flowing platinum blonde hair, much to Laura and Yuki silent, but seething, jealousy. Lithe and graceful, but built for strenuous physical activities, Nikki reveled in the thrill of the hunt and would take the first opportunity to solo a mission, always playing the John Wick of the group. She says she's a better sniper than Erik.**

 **Erik: From Stockholm, Sweden, with long, golden, metalhead hair and a heart of gold, always ready to be nice and see the best in people, all sunshine and positivity like Lita, much to the group unending annoyance and teasing. Still, he had the tendency to say stupid, mean things, and these slip up made Tangmo looked like a nice guy by comparison. But unlike the Thai, he feels really bad afterward. The marksman of the group, he takes out his target from afar with accurate application of sniper rifle, without using a scope. He says he's a better sniper than Nikki.**

* * *

"You are acquainted with the eldar," the accusation was clear in Miriya's tone.

"Yes, and?" Tangmo glanced at the Battle Sister shuffling on his right, her squad clustering around her.

"I appreciate all you have done for us," Miriya continued. "But we cannot abide by this development."

"Consorting with xeno is heresy," Isabel added. "Not even your laxity of Imperial regulation can make any excuse for such an affront to the God Emperor."

"Christ, so much for gratitude," Laura sneered at the Sisters of Battle. "And you wonder why they hate us."

"I don't hate you," Lita skipped merrily into the conversation, uncaring of the main character's less than stellar reception of the eldar forces now marching alongside them. "They're just afraid, that's all. And I don't blame them, humans and eldars have been quite nasty to each other after all."

"We are not afraid of you, witch," Cassandra glared at Lita.

"She's just saying that you're a bigot," Yuki shrugged and joined Tangmo, the Banshee sparing Leilatha an amused grin when the lady commissar reached for her sword. "Easy, I was just screwing around earlier. I'm not here to steal Tangmo."

"You're still an eldar," Leilatha eased her grip off the pommel. "Don't expect me to drop my guard."

"Aww, look at her being all cute and protective," Tangmo drew the red faced Leilatha into his arm, holding her close like they were strolling through a park in autumn and not a church hallway desecrated by Chaos graffiti. "Thanks Leilatha but you don't need to worry, Lita and Yuki are friends, trust me on this."

Leilatha let out an exasperated sigh, "Alright Tangmo, I'll trust you."

"Would you look at that, she actually meant every word," Yuki smirked at Tangmo. "Guess an obnoxious dick can find love too."

"I never doubted him," Lita gave Leilatha a knowing look. "It took a while to peel away those rough and hard edges to find the diamond inside, right?"

"Oh trust me, it wasn't easy getting there," Leilatha said but quickly stop herself from being friendly with Lita. "I mean, that is none of your concern xeno! What are you doing to me, some kind of mind altering Warp sorcery to make me more susceptible to you?!"

"Not at all lady commissar I'm just blessed with a very friendly personality," Lita grinned disarmingly. "Besides, I'm not the kind of Farseer who uses their power to mess with people's head."

"Yeah, what are you exactly?" Laura asked, "because you look like Taldeer but without the dildo helmet."

"Thank you for that really nice imagery, Laura," Lita pouted, and Tangmo actually heard some of the guardsmen snickering. "And to answer your question…you know how eldar spend their entire life perfecting one chosen path?"

"Everybody knows that," Laura said.

"I don't," Krillen and some other guardsmen piped up.

"Well this should be very educational then," Laura flashed them a cheeky wink. "Go on Lita."

"Technically I was supposed to be a Farseer, I woke up a Farseer, that much's for sure," Lita continued. "I stay on the path for a while, until I found out that a real Farseer wasn't as cool as in the video games. They just spend most of their times predicting the future. So, after learning all the essential of being a Farseer, I left the path and went to train with the Warlock instead."

"And they just let you?" Laura's brow rose inquisitively.

"People grumbled, sure," Yuki added. "But Lita's very powerful, and also very persistent, so no one stop her."

"Anyway, I dove into the Warlock path and pretty much got all the fundamental and advance mechanics under my wings in a couple of months," Lita huffed smugly.

"Freaking Mary Sue," Tangmo snorted.

"I'm not a Mary Sue, I'm just gifted!" Lita yelled at him before composing herself. "Now, as I was saying, I decided to become both a Farseer and a Warlock at the same time, independently studying both paths at once, a hybrid of the two. Even Eldrad's cool with it."

"Okay, if that's the case, what do we call you then little miss perfect?" Tangmo pressed on.

"I thought about that," Lita stroke her chin thoughtfully. "And I'm going with Warseer."

"Holy shit, that's super cool," Tangmo nodded appreciatively.

"I know, right? I'm really proud of that," Lita beamed.

"You're still a Mary Sue though," Tangmo grinned nastily.

"I truly wish that was the case," Lita's lips thinned. "If I had to go one on one with that Chaos sorceress, we'll all be in serious trouble."

"Dude, you kicked the bitch's ass," Tangmo was rightfully confused by the statement.

"You've seen tennis matches where some no name guy managed to pull a win over Federer, Nadal and Djokovic right?" Lita laughed nervously. "I was the no name guy."

"What do you mean by that?" Evangeline was drawing closer to the conversation.

"The sorceress was powerful, like, super powerful. I can feel decades of power coursing through her body, she was on another level," Lita said.

"Then how did you managed to defeat her?" Oh wow, even Verity was talking to her. Miriya was not terribly happy about that. "I saw you struck Syrathel down with your sorcery."

"Like you said, I only managed to knock her down," Lita said. "The energy blast I hit her with was powerful but still quite simple by Warlock and Farseer standard. The sorceress was caught off guard and went down for the count. And before she could fight back, her friends drag her away. Basically, I got lucky."

"Thank the Emperor for that small respite then," Krillen made a sign of the aquila.

"For the Warseer's intervention or the sorceress's lapse in fortitude?" Min Jae spoke up.

"At this point, I'll take both," Kenshin said then cast a sidelong glance at Yuki, his eyes drifting to the very Japanese looking naginata and katana she carried. "The fighting style you use against that four-arm heretic…"

"Naginatajutsu and sojutsu," Yuki smirked. "Impressed, grandpa?"

"Your form was…passable," Kenshin huffed childishly. "Where did you learn our art of the glaive and spear?"

"Nippon," Yuki said. "And it's more like you learn all of that from us, grandpa."

"I am not your grandfather, stop calling me that!" Kenshin yelled.

"Yeah, why do you keep calling him that?" Laura asked.

"Are you serious? I mean, look at him, look at his men," Yuki waved at the Kuronese. "They looked exactly like my grandpa and his friends when they came back from the war. Well, minus the tosei and kabuto, but yeah, it's totally them. But holy shit, IJA in space, this make my bushido heart swells with pride and joy."

"You do know they were the baddies, right love?" Laura's scolding face was less than serious.

"Oh yeah, totally," Yuki shrugged easily, "still kinda weird seeing him being chummy with K-Pop and the Peking woman though."

"Excuse me?" Lingxin didn't need to understand Yuki to know that what she said wasn't flattery.

"Getting angry? Typical," Yuki's snickering was not putting Lingxin in a good mood. "Hey Kenshin, does she always complain that the Kuronese are mean to her and take every opportunity to flaunt Buxiunese superiority?"

"Sometime," Kenshin said neutrally and Lingxin was clearly surprised by his subdue tone. "The dark past our people share is inescapable, but we have since learned to make amend and put our focus on the present instead."

"That's a really safe answer colonel," Yuki glanced conspiratorially at Lingxin. "Trying to impress her or something?"

"I do not need the Buxiunese approval on anything!" Kenshin raised his voice indignantly. "I speak how I see fit! I care not for what she thinks!"

"Good! Because words parted by a Kuronese are worth less than a dog's bark!" Lingxin shot back.

"Yuki, maybe you should shut the fuck up?" Tangmo glared at the very pleased looking Yuki. "They were just starting to get along, goddamn."

"Yeah, play nice now love," Laura smirked and pinched the top of Yuki's ear, the Banshee yelped shrilly.

"Ahhh! Stop that! It's really sensitive up there, stop!" Yuki said breathlessly, prompting Laura to apply a little tweak with her thumb and forefinger, making the Banshee squeak adorably.

"Ladies, please, save that kinky shit for the bedroom," Tangmo smirked and the guardsmen burst into a fit of laughter. Laura and Yuki however, didn't look too amused as they stalked toward him.

"Lady commissar, can you be dear and move aside while me and Yuki have a word with him?" Laura smiled toothily as she cracked her knuckles.

"It will be brief, we promise," Yuki added maliciously.

"Guys, cut it out," Lita intervened, placing herself between the two pissed off girls and Tangmo, who has taken a strategically defensive position behind the groaning Leilatha. "Tangmo, apologize."

"Oh come on, I was just joking around," Tangmo began but started to stammer when Lita held her silent, matronly gaze on him, the radiating disappointment was a palpable, suffocating thing. The psychological attack on his resolve was insidiously effective, battering down his psyche until his dickish attitude got softened to mush by guilt. After failing to explain himself, Tangmo capitulated to Lita's unyielding countenance and said, "okay, fine! Laura, Yuki, I'm sorry for saying those things."

"Thank you Tangmo, I'm sure Laura and Yuki accept your apology, right girls?" Laura and Yuki nodded with sickening satisfaction.

"As much as it pains me to say it," Leilatha said. "You must teach me that trick, Warseer Lita."

"It will be my pleasure, lady commissar," Lita bowed at her. "He can be quite insufferable sometime, isn't he?"

"That he is," Leilatha nodded.

"Tread lightly, lady commissar," Miriya limped back into the conversation, a worried Verity supporting her. "Your amiability toward the xeno is troubling. Do not implicate yourself with what is transpiring here."

"Sister Miriya is correct," commissar Raine took her place beside the Battle Sisters, arms folded across her chest. "To collude with xeno is a crime punishable by death."

"Good God lady, we're on the same side," Yuki spoke up. "Hell, we came here because Roboute Guilliman asked lady Yvraine for eldar assistance. Why is it so hard for you idiot to understand that the Aeldari and the Imperium are now allies?"

"Your words mean nothing to us," Miriya hissed. "And the more I hear about this supposed resurrection of Lord Guilliman, the more I question its validity."

"Wait, weren't you guys at the Ultramar system before coming here?" Tangmo cut it. "Didn't you meet Guilliman and Celestine?"

"No, they did not," colonel Antonius of the Ultramar Auxilia said. "The Auxilia were the ones who receive the directive from lord Guilliman and lady Celestine in person, we just relay the information to the Sororitas and commissar Raine."

"Seriously?" Tangmo gawked at the nuns and Raine, the hardness in their eyes were answers enough. "Oh my God, don't tell me you people think this is some elaborate eldar trick."

"Is it not?" Isabel glared at him. "The circumstance of the eldar's intervention is too convenient, everything reeks of xeno plotting."

"This is not a plot," Laura took her place beside Yuki. "So maybe you can tone down the crazy, yeah?"

"Watch your tongue inquisitor," Cassandra spat. "Or we'll strike you down along with the eldar."

"Try it you shrieking zealot," Laura reached for her hellpistol while Yuki let an inch of steel peek through the sheath.

"You dare?!" Cassandra barred her teeth and hefted up her Godwyn bolter, the weapon shaking in her grip as the other Sororitas and commissar Raine adopted the same battle stance. Despite looking like hell, the Battle Sisters were still a formidable sight.

"Umm, maybe everyone should calm down a little bit?" Lita stepped into the crossfire.

"Please, there is no need for any of this," Verity joined her, hands held out pleadingly to all parties.

"Step away from the xeno Verity," Miriya trained her plasma pistol, the weapon liberated from the skitariis, at Lita.

"Are you shitting me right now?!" Tangmo strut fearlessly, Vince McMahon style, up to Miriya while his guardsmen and the eldar lowered their weapons on the outnumbered Sororitas. "Are you seriously pointing that gun at me?!"

"Surrender, commissar Tangmo," Miriya commanded gruffly, her finger coiling around the trigger. "I will not make this offer again."

"Woman, you can barely stand and your face looks like it just went fifteen rounds with Mike Tyson," Tangmo sneered. "This will not end well for you, or your sisters. So why don't you take a step back, or I'm gonna kick your ass."

"I would advise against that, commissar Tangmo," Raine leveled her bolt pistol at his head. "Colonel Antonius, take the Immortal Spirit high command into custody."

"I'm sorry, commissar Raine," predictably, the Auxilia turned their guns on the Sororitas and the lady commissar. "I'm afraid I can't do that."

"It's treason, then," Raine grinned mirthlessly.

"The Immortal Spirit battlegroup are acting under the direct command of lord Roboute Guilliman," Antonius said calmly. "If you attack them, it will be you who is committing treason."

"We obey only the Emperor's will," Miriya gnashed her teeth nastily. "And by the grace of the Master of Mankind, we of the Adepta Sororitas declare you heretics and consorts of foul xenos. May the God Emperor have mercy on your soul, for we shall not."

"You do realize you're probably the last group of Sororitas still alive on this planet, right?" Tangmo didn't know if that was true or not, hell, they were still inside the cathedral's main corridor, but he decided to bluff anyway.

"We're more than enough to take you," Miriya's conviction was echoed by her sisters in arms.

"Well shit, I'm not going down without a fight," Tangmo trained his dual laspistols at Miriya and Raine, around him the clinks and hums of priming weapons made the final encore before everything goes to hell. But before las and bolts can fly, Verity dashed in between Tangmo and Miriya, arms spread wide in a heroic pose, an angel coming to parley peace between two armies.

"Stop! Please!" Verity cried. "Haven't enough blood been spilled today?!"

"Stand aside Verity," Miriya said hoarsely.

"There have to be a better way than this," Verity pleaded desperately. "Please Miriya, see reason! None of us would be alive if it wasn't for them. They deserve a little clemency for that!"

"Yeah, you ingrate bitch!" Krix flipped off Miriya and the guardsmen unleashed a barrage of curses at the Sororitas.

"Know your place, you fucking whore!" Ananke shot back and the sisters showed the Imperial Guards that when it came to explosive language, they were as deadly as their flamers.

"Back the fuck off or I'm gonna shove that bolter down your fucking throat!" Luva of all people came to Krix defense, and Tangmo noticed that it was the guardswomen who were taking the fight to the Sororitas, hell, even some of the Banshees and female Guardians were joining in, egged on by Yuki obviously. The male of both species wisely kept their distant.

"You should have stayed in your fucking brothel!" Cassandra sneered.

"Funny, we're not the ones whoring ourselves every night!" Lingxin yelled.

"You fucking disgrace of a guardswoman!" Isabel barred her teeth.

"The only disgrace here is you!" Evangeline seethed.

"Pious words coming from someone who allowed those under their charge to behave little better than animals," commissar Raine pressed mercilessly.

"Yet it is you who associate yourselves with those of lowest repute," Leilatha glared at Raine, and the vitriolic devolved into mindless insults from that point on.

"Cock suckers!"

"Sluts!"

"Stupid barbarian mon-keigh!"

"Metal tits!"

"Cunts!"

"Shut up! Everybody shut the fuck up, right fucking now!"

A collective gasp went up amongst the arguing women as all eyes turned to the heroic individual who had dare to brave the feminine maelstrom and put a stop to the tumultuous altercation. It was Meko. The captain was breathing heavily, looking mighty pissed, the headphone attached to his big radio backpack clutched tight in his grip.

"Yo, everything okay man?" Tangmo put away his laspistols and approached Meko, ignoring Miriya's plasma pistol completely.

"Sorry about that sir," Meko gave him an apologetic look. "But I think this latest development take precedent over the current idiocy."

"What's happening?" Tangmo asked.

"A Warp portal and a Webway portal just open up above Tera-Antebella sir," Meko's announcement was met with shocks from guardsmen and Sororitas alike, "big ones too."

"…I'm gonna take a guess and say that whoever comes out is on our side," Tangmo stated calmly.

"Hang on," Meko tweaked his headphone and listened intently before nodding. "The signature is definitely Imperium sir, an ally."

"So who's the late comer?" Tangmo asked.

"Solveig is about to make visual confirmation…by the Emperor!" Meko exclaimed, his voice going a pitch higher.

"Meko, talk to me dude, what is it?" Tangmo was getting a little concern.

"It's the Macragge Honor sir, along with a fleet of eldar battleships," Meko said to the resounding cheers of the Auxilia. "They're hailing the Immortal Spirit right now."

"See? I told you we were friends," Lita piped up and grinned at the Sororitas.

"This…This doesn't prove anything!" Miriya blurted stubbornly. "They could be under duress from the xenos!"

"Oh my God, would you cut that out already?! And get that gun out of my face!" Tangmo swathed the plasma pistol out of Miriya's faltering grip, the weapon clattering to her feet. Miriya swayed, and would've fallen if Cassandra and Isabel didn't catch her, the woman had obviously been masking her injury throughout the entire confrontation. It was impressive, and Tangmo did felt kinda bad for her, but he needed to be tough now. "Everybody stand the fuck down!"

With a startling display of commonsense, the Sororitas lowered their weapons as Tangmo leaned down and picked up Miriya's plasma pistol.

"Here," Tangmo held it out toward Miriya, who snatched it back harshly.

"Thank you," Miriya forced the words from her mouth.

"You're welcome," Tangmo nodded then glanced at Antonius. "What's the likelihood of Guilliman being onboard?"

"A certainty sir," Antonius smirked.

"Well then," Tangmo locked eyes with Miriya. "Let's not keep him waiting, shall we?"

* * *

"Yo! You made it!" Henry leapt down from the battered King Ghidorah and bro hug Tangmo. "And here I thought you went and get your ass killed!"

"Shit, I should be the one saying that," Tangmo waved at the Stormhammer, "holy fuck, how are you even alive?!"

"It was a close call," Ladaee joined them while Elpida went to greet Korri, the two girls embracing companionably, both glad to see the other alive. "Things would've gone a lot worse if the eldar hadn't show up…"

"Lita!" Henry was bouncing off his feet as he wrapped the Warseer up in a tight embrace, the American and Mexican giggling their little heads off. Ladaee glared at them, murder in her eyes as Leilatha stealthily crept up beside her and started whispering into the commander engineer's ear, obviously plotting for Lita to have a little accident in the near future.

"Lita's still super popular, I see?"

"Nikki! What's up my dude!" Tangmo bro hugged Nikki, "good to see you again…holy shit, Lita isn't the only one who's a hybrid, is she?"

"Nope!" Nikki announced proudly. "You can me call the Predator, the perfect blend between Dire Avenger, Striking Scorpion, Ranger and Fire Dragon."

"A one woman army," Tangmo nodded appreciatively. "And you sound as cool as Warseer too."

"She called herself a Warseer?" Nikki made pouty face. "Damn, that does sound cooler."

"Nah dude, Predator sounds cool too. So where's your sidekick?"

"I am not her sidekick!" Erik grumbled and stomped up to Tangmo, cheeks puffed up crossly. "She's the one who's the sidekick, not me!"

"Okay dude, whatever makes you happy," Tangmo grinned, enjoying Erik's rising frustration. "Aww, don't be like that, I still love you dude."

Muttering under his breathe, Erik begrudgingly bro hug Tangmo, it was stiff but heartfelt nonetheless.

"It's good to see things calm and pleasant on this side of the battlefield," Laura commented, taking in the rather placid temperament of the Imperial and eldar forces, the alertness remained, but lacking the overt hostility displayed by the Sororitas.

"Well, they did save us from a rather bleak predicament," Alistair shrugged. "I say it is only appropriate that we show them the common courtesy of civility in this regard."

"A rare display of control amongst the soldiers of the Imperium," a grim looking Dark Reaper with a white ponytail protruding out of his skull helm joined them. "Nevertheless, we appreciate the gesture."

"See Elraleath? You're already warming up to us!" Damien strode into view, Gallus on his right, and a freaking Salamander Space Marine on his left. Holy shit, how were the eldars still alive?!

"Yeah, I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but," Tangmo gestured wildly at the Salamander sergeant standing not five paces away from the Dark Reaper exarch. "How in the hell is this place not a charnel house?! I mean, I understand the Ultramarines not shooting the eldar, but I didn't think the Salamander would be as…composed. And how are you guys even here?!"

"It is true that our Chapter and the eldar race have never been on the best of terms," the Salamander sergeant spoke up. "But after we answered lord Guilliman call for aides, and conversed with him and Lady Yvraine, we concluded that an Imperium Aeldari alliance would be in the best interest of all. Thus far, we've been cordial to our eldar allies, and they have shown no inclination toward treachery…for the moment."

"Oh come on man, don't be like that!" Nikki bumped the Salamander's pauldron with a friendly fist. "We are already bestest of friends!"

"That is a gross overstatement," the Salamander deadpanned.

"Nikki, can you leave him alone so he can introduce himself?" Tangmo said.

"Sergeant Antalok, 15th squad of the 2nd Great House, at your service lord commissar," Antalok took off his awesome Space Marine helmet and saluted smartly, revealing an onyx black visage, complemented by a goatee, blood red eyes and a short, stylish dreadlock.

"Well met sergeant, commissar Tangmo at your service," Tangmo saluted back then introduced the main characters.

"It appears that the Immortal Spirit battlegroup's reputation is well founded, lord commissar," Antalok said.

"You should see us on our good day sergeant, today was a real slog," the main characters shared a tired laugh before Tangmo glanced solemnly at Henry. "We lost three thousand people. How did things go on your front?"

"Four thousand dead, the Krieg bears the blunt of the casualty," Henry sighed.

"What about the Sororitas? How many sisters did we lose?" Lying on a wide, makeshift stretcher with the other canonesses, Galatea rasped weakly as Miriya and Verity carefully helped her up, Raine's awesome commissar coat still draped over her shoulder.

"We have sixty confirm casualties on the northern front," Ryvin spoke up. "And from what Zuhra told me, about fifty more sisters were slain on the southern front. All in all, the Sororitas's losses were light, compare to ours."

"Seriously?" Tangmo was surprised, in a good way.

"The Sisters of Battle are renowned for their combat prowess," Gallus offered. "It is not surprising that they conducted themselves admirably on the battlefield."

"Wish I could say the same for their attitude," Laura's jab drew a snarl from Miriya's squad. "Did they try to kill the eldars here too?"

"I like to see them try," Elraleath snorted, further fanning the Sororitas's irritation.

"There was some minor altercation, lady inquisitor," Gallus butted in before Miriya can get a word out. "But Brother Damien, myself and Brother Antalok were able to dissuade the Sororitas from taking any rash action. As of this moment, both sides are standing down."

"You choose poor allies, Astartes," Galatea sneered.

"I follow the directive of lord Guilliman," Gallus glowered at the glaring Galatea. "And as time went on, I am coming to see the wisdom in his words."

"You despoil the Emperor's name by consorting with these xeno filths," Galatea went on piously but a coughing fit cut her admonition short, her back bending like a crone as Miriya handed her a canteen.

"If you have complains regarding our conduct with the Aeldari race, then you are free to voice them to lord Guilliman himself," Gallus glanced up at the smoky sky. "He should be here shortly."

"Wait, Roboute is coming here?!" Tangmo's eyes widened

"His personal Thunderhawk is en route," Gallus pointed at a clearing about a kilometer to the north, a flattop hill that was strangely devoid of corpses. "He has designated that hill to be the landing site."

"That's as good a stage as any," Tangmo adjusted his awesome commissar coat and cap quickly. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"We've been waiting for you dude," Henry laughed and waved the main characters toward the hill, enthusiastic conversations passed between the guardsmen and the Astartes, while the Sororitas followed glumly, the eldar remained silent.

"Aww, thanks dude!" Tangmo fist bumped Henry.

"Don't mention it man," Henry grinned and gazed upward, rays of golden sunlight were breaking through the smog of war, bright cerulean peeking through the shroud of black and grey. "Again, we got lucky."

"I know," Tangmo nodded. "Less than ten thousand dead, I was expecting the casualty to be in the hundred thousand. The Antebellan really drop the balls on this one. They had us by the throat and still lost."

"Unsurprising, considering that most of our veteran regiments and promising soldiers and officers were slain during the early onset of the war. You should easily recall the gallantry and acumen displayed by…"

"Wait! Hold up, what the fuck is she doing here?!" Henry jabbed his finger at Joanna, causing the Antebellan colonel to leap back with a yelp. Thankfully, Akecheta got her back and came to stand with her. "And why is she not in the pen with the rest of the prisoners?!"

"Would you calm the fuck down?" Tangmo said exasperatedly as they reached the hilltop, the main characters turning to watch the confrontation with shameless eagerness. "If she didn't help us, Syrathel would've already turned this place into a daemon world."

"I don't care, she should be with the other prisoners!" Henry retorted childishly, nearby Ladaee scowled her displeasure.

"Goddamn it, can you stop acting like an absolute dumbass for a sec?" Tangmo pressed on. "And what do you mean other prisoners?"

"A number of Antebellan regiments aided us during the battle and surrendered after we were victorious," Hildebrandt spoke up. "Like colonel Joanna they were clad in blue."

"I was able to convince many of my friends to do the right thing," Joanna sighed, the colonel was still coming to term with what she had done. "Was there a major Cassius amongst the prisoners? And a colonel Margaret?"

"Those two are in our custody," Xiphos spoke up. "They were amongst the first to surrender, their action prompting the other blue Antebellan to lay down their arms."

"I'm surprised Henry didn't shoot them on the spot," Tangmo said.

"I tried to, but the Canadian and Swedish hippy bitches here stopped me," Henry growled at Damien and Erik.

"They helped us dude, I'm not gonna let you kill them just because you don't like how they dressed," Damien said.

"And they surrendered peacefully, and we must follow the rules of war," Erik added. "It's in the Geneva Convention."

"Fuck the Geneva Convention!" Henry yelled like a brat. "Fucking racist Confederate bastard, all of them deserve to die!"

"Mate," Laura stomped up to him, her patience at last reaching its end. "Colonel Margaret is black. Like you."

"Wait, what?!" Tangmo's eyes went wide, his unbelieving gazed fixed on Henry, who only glowered at Laura but didn't say anything to contradict her.

"She's still one of them," Henry muttered.

"That's not the point," Laura loomed over him like a headmistress about to dish out a beating. "How many bloody times must I tell you that these people are not Confederate Americans? They might look like them, talk like them, hell, even behaves like them, but they are not Confederates. So how about you stop projecting your prejudice on them and start acting like a bloody professional already?! Bloody hell mate, half of the Antebellan were black! What? Did you went color blind or something?!"

Henry gave Laura a dirty look but didn't say anything, and Tangmo was glad to see shame slowly replacing the blind anger from before, the hardness of his visage slackening. Henry was a good man, but still very much prone to idiotic immaturity.

"And by the way, general Matthias, the bloke that tried to kill me? He's also black," Laura pressed on. "He looks almost identical to Daniel Kaluuya too."

"The Get Out guy? Damn," Tangmo spoke up, "for some reason I can't imagine that dude being a bad guy in anything."

"He was a bad guy in Black Panther," Nikki offered.

"It's more like he made a mistake than actually being malicious, you know?" Yuki added.

"Right you are, love," Laura continued to glare at the guilty looking Henry. "Well, are we gonna have any more problem? Are you gonna act like an adult now?"

"Yes," Henry said quietly like a scolded child.

"Are you gonna stop acting like a massive prick?" Laura continued.

"Yes," Henry said louder and firmer this time.

"Good," Laura nudged her head at Joanna. "Now show me."

Shoulder drooping, Henry sighed dejectedly and spun around to face Joanna, his posture sulky like a bully who was just forced to apologize to the person he'd been tormenting. Joanna displayed no satisfaction at the development, if anything she seemed to be on guard, probably expecting Henry to lunge forward and strangle her at any moment. Akecheta appeared to think likewise, for he took a defensive stance beside the Antebellan colonel.

"Colonel Joanna," Henry exhaled dramatically and held out his hand. "I'm sorry for my unprofessional behavior. It is most unbecoming of an Imperial general."

"Go on…" Laura hovered above Henry's shoulder, not letting him off the hook that easily.

"And…" Henry's face scrunched up unpleasantly, angry and humiliated in equal measure. "I'm sorry for acting like an absolute asshole to you, I was a total dickhead and you of all people didn't deserve any of it. I also appreciate your help, Tangmo wouldn't have vouch for you otherwise. Again, I shouldn't have thrown a bitch fit at you. Sorry."

"I accept your apology, general Henry," Joanna took his hand and shook firmly. "And I hope that I have won your trust at last."

"Well, you're getting there, I guess," Henry shrugged and broke the handshake. "So…I hate to bring this up but, what exactly happened to your mother after the battle? I mean, she just disappeared after the eldar showed up."

"My mother is lost," Joanna said dejectedly. "From the scattered vox communication I was able to discern, she and a majority of the surviving Antebellan PDF has regrouped with Syrathel and made their escape into the Warp." A sob parted her lips but she quickly bites it down. "I just wish that our parting was more…amiable. No matter what evil she'd committed, she was still my mother, the woman who had feed me, dressed me, cared for me…loved me. And I betrayed her, my own family."

"This is not your fault," Akecheta laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"He's right," Henry nodded. "What you did was hard but it took courage, a great deal of it, you should be proud. Beside, you're a better person than her, so chin up."

To say that Joanna was surprise would be an understatement, hell, even the main characters and the Eight were equally baffled. Although it was blunt, Henry's consoling words did have a positive effect on Joanna, the colonel didn't look so wretched anymore, her stance and posture becoming steadier.

"Thank you, general Henry," Joanna managed after a moment. "What is to become of us? Those who surrendered I mean."

"I think I'll let him decide," Henry pointed at a large Thunderhawk flying toward them, it was gilded in gleaming gold, the artistry immaculate and stylish, the design looked more suited to a throne than a warship. Everyone ducked as the Thunderhawk swooped low over their heads, banked the engines away from the waiting crowd, and made its descent. The Eight and the main characters watched with breathless anticipation as the roar of machinery settled to a low, reverberating hum and the ramp slowly opened. Gasps and cries of joy accompanied the great figure that strode out of the Thunderhawk's shadow, his footfall shaking the earth like the tolling of a great bell. It was Roboute Guilliman. The Primarch of the Ultramarines was truly an awesome sight to behold. His great power armor, the laurel wreath, the cape, the pauldrons, his freaking face, every inch of the man radiated command, regality and leadership.

"Good to see you again, lord commissar," despite being one of the most powerful individual in the 40k universe, Roboute Guilliman graced Tangmo with a smile and saluted.

"Likewise sir," Tangmo struck his most impressive military stance and saluted him. The Eight did the same while the main characters dropped to their knees. "It is truly an honor to have you with us."

"Indeed," Guilliman eased his stance and waved his armored hand upward. "Please, all of you, rise. Let not derelict custom hamper us, I am your commanding officer, not kings or gods."

The Space Marines were the first to rise, followed by the guardsmen, but the Sisters of Battle remained kneeling, hymns and prayers of veneration parting their lips.

"Please mighty Sororitas, rise," at Guilliman's words, which carried a clear hint of command, the Sisters of Battle very slowly, some reluctantly, rose from their prostration, the brief look he gave Tangmo and Henry was one of a very human annoyance.

"You truly are a god to them," a feminine voice echoed from the Thunderhawk's massive hull, heralding a lithe figure that glided to Guilliman's left. The guardsmen gasped in shock and the Sororitas wailed angrily at the eldar woman now standing shoulder to shoulder with the Emperor's son. The eldar, sharp and striking in beauty, was garbed in a standard Farseer outfit. A very weird looking, and very big, half-moon headdress studded with emeralds framed her head.

"As so he should be," a melodiously angelic resonance answered the eldar and a tall, beautiful Sororitas in a regal power armor strode primly up to Guilliman's right. A golden, pointed halo framed her head, radiating purest light and warmth, the gentle, pleasant effect was enhanced by the woman's welcoming and kindly face. Oh, and she had a fuck huge white angel wings on her back. A challenging look passed between the women for a brief second before both cast their gaze forward.

"Holy bloody hell love!" Laura cried out in awe.

"You're all here! Together!" Lita jumped up and down, clapping enthusiastically.

"Yo, Guilliman is an absolute playa," Henry and the boys gave the Primarch slow, respectful nods.

"We are all players in this great war, lord general," Guilliman spoke up, oblivious to the true meaning of Henry's comment. "Honorable soldiers of the Immortal Spirit battlegroup, let me introduce Saint Celestine, the Living Saint of the Adepta Sororitas, and Lady Yvraine of the Ynnari Aeldari."

"Yo, everyone, get your data-pad out and start filming this!" Damien bellowed at the guardsmen, stopping Celestine and Yvraine mid-bow, the two women glaring at the Space Marine. "Yes, everyone film this, this is freaking important! Korri, Elpida, climb up that tank and get us a wide panoramic shot."

"May I ask why you feel the need to have this documented, Brother Sergeant?" Guilliman asked sternly, but not unpleasantly.

"For greater prosperity sir, this is quite historic after all," Tangmo answered for Damien, who was busy playing Spielberg, "two leaders of both the Imperium and the Aeldari, standing together and not trying to kill each other? Dude, this is one small step for the galaxy, one giant leap for man and eldar kind."

"A sound point, lord commissar," Guilliman concurred.

"So what do you got for us Lord Guilliman? New mission and stuff?" Henry asked.

"Straight to the point," a grin crept up the Primarch lips, "a refreshing change of pace. Very well lord general, the reason we are here in person is to…"

"Oh glorious Primarch, blood and flesh of the God Emperor, we unworthy servants of the Golden Thorne bend our knees to your will. Command us and we shall bring divine retribution upon all your foes and spread your holy words across the stars."

With as much grace as she can mustered, the battered and bruised Miriya stepped forward and went down to one knee before Guilliman, head held reverently low, acting as the speaker for the Sororitas. The Primarch received the salutation with equanimity, but there was no denying the minuet look of distaste seeping through his stately veneer.

"You honor me Battle Sister, but please, rise. I prefer to converse with others face to face, not through such prostration," at Guilliman's words, Miriya slowly, painfully, rose back to her feet. The simple act of standing was making her sway.

"Very good. Now, as I was saying…"

"You poor thing," Celestian interrupted Guilliman and approached Miriya, rapturous joy shone through the Battle Sister's bruised and bleeding visage.

"Lady Celestine," tears flowed down Miriya's cheeks, overwhelmed by the magnificent that was the Living Saint.

"You have fought so hard," Celestine reached down and cupped Miriya's face gently between her gauntleted hands, her brilliant swan wings unfurling high into the sky. "I believe you deserve a reward for such unwavering service."

Silver radiant light enveloped Miriya's head, the Battle Sister gasping as pure angelic energy spread out in a gentle wave that crested over the main characters and beyond. Tangmo reached his hand out and brushed the smoky, rolling surf, the warmth that suffused him was beautiful and sublime, a glowing ethereal balm that penetrated his clothes, skins and muscles until it touched his very soul. He can feel the pain and sore from the day's fighting easing away, a rapid healing that mended and rearranged everything into its correct places. Tangmo couldn't help but sighed in relief when the knotted pain in his gut, courtesy of Syrathel's low blow, which he has been hiding on their walk over here, lessened until he can stand up straight and take a deep breath without fearing that his balls would fall off.

"Oh thank fucking God," Tangmo breathed the same moment Celestine's healing aura dispersed. How long did that last? Minutes? Hours? Tangmo didn't really give a damn, all he knew was that his testicles didn't hurt anymore. Glancing toward the Living Saint, Tangmo saw Miriya sobbing openly, her perfectly healed face leaning into Celestine's opened palms.

"I am not worthy of this gift," Miriya's words came in chokes and gasps.

"None is more worthy than you, sister Miriya," Celestine spoke, her timbre a churchly echo.

"…You know of me?" Miriya sniffed, teary eyes gazing into Celestine's comforting own.

"The tribulation and exploits you and yours had endured is well known to me," Celestine continued.

"I have wavered in my faith," Miriya started crying again. "I am plagued with doubt, evil voices that smear the glory of the Emperor and his warriors. I denied them all, even when those admonitions rang true, but I feel as if I am a castle crumbling before an endless siege, heartbeats away from capitulating."

"Yet through it all, you fought on," Celestine's comforting smile was one a mother gave to a frightened child. "Through treachery and deceit, you never break the faith."

"Yes," Miriya nodded.

"Then take heart my daughter, for your indomitable spirit proves that your faith in the God Emperor remains unfaltering," Celestine declared.

"But what of our sins?" Miriya pressed on. "What of the crimes and atrocities we have committed, the innocents that had suffer at our hands and the monsters we've created? Can we ever be free of such stigma?"

"We all sin my daughter, no one is free from iniquity, not even the most pious of us," Celestine said. "The true mettle of a man and woman is tested when one's deeds of bygone days return for reckoning. And when that moment comes, only the fortitude of the spirit can see you through toward redemption. Something I am sure every Sororitas here possesses in abundance."

Oh come on, seriously?! When Tangmo said the exact same thing to Miriya about cleaning shit up, she scoffed at him, but when Ms. Space Angel here gave a more flowery version, she was all smiles and nods.

"Thank you, Lady Celestine," Miriya bowed gratefully at the Living Saint, and Tangmo had to stop himself from rolling his eyes, "for everything, for your wisdom and for the Emperor's miracle you have bestowed upon us."

"You are most welcome, sister Miriya," Celestine let go of Miriya and turned her smiling regard to Guilliman. "Well my lord? Do you still deny your father's divinity?"

Guilliman narrowed his gaze then said, clearly and without hesitation, "yes, I deny them."

Celestine was expecting that response, giving him a look one spared for a pigheaded child. The Sororitas however gasped in unbridle shock at the Primarch's straight up blasphemous words that would've gotten anyone else killed on the spot. The Immortal Spirit battlegroup was more subdue in their reaction though, since they already heard the conversation Tangmo, Henry and Damien had with Guilliman prior to the ship's maiden voyage.

"But…you are his son," Miriya gaped at Guilliman, angst by the Primarch cut and dry statement. "How can you deny His divine majesty?"

"The Emperor is man," the Primarch was taking no prisoner as he pounded Miriya, and the gathered Sororitas, with a heavy dosage of truth, "a great and powerful man that stood above all others, but still a man. A man who scorned all concept of religious worship and had sought to rid mankind of such taint, he failed in that regard, unfortunately."

"But…how can…you…!" Tangmo couldn't believe it, Miriya was about to call Guilliman the H word! Seeing this, Guilliman took two great strides toward Miriya, coming to loom above the Battle Sister. To her credit, Miriya stood her ground unflinching, locking gaze with Guilliman's own, outrage winning over self-preservation.

"Are you going to denounce me a heretic, sister?" Guilliman challenged Miriya.

"She is just concerned by your lack of faith, lord Primarch," Celestine interceded, her unfurled wings becoming a barrier between the two. "Even I must confess perplexity at your denial. Have you not seen the miracle I have brought to the people of the Imperium? How can you still deny your father's divinity?"

"Because he has seen such so call miracle before," Yvraine entered the fray. "And it was not performed by your saints or holy men."

"Tread carefully, witch," Celestine spun to face Yvraine, despite the width of her wings the eldar got a couple of inches on her.

"Ironic my lady, for you to call me that," a nasty hint of a smile quirked the corner of Yvraine's mouth. "Considering you yourself knows where the power of your miracles stems from."

"Enough, both of you," Guilliman's utterance rang like the heavy boom of a closing storm, stopping both women from continuing their argument. "We are here to do a job, not bickers amongst ourselves."

"Finally," Laura groaned and waltz up to the Primarch. "So G Man, what's up?"

"Your performance with the recovery and redistribution of the STCs data has been most commendable," Guilliman turned toward the Eight. "But I'm afraid I must ask more of you."

"No problem man, lay it on us!" Henry was hyped, and so were the rest of the Eight.

"I wonder if such enthusiasm will survive to the end of this conversation," Guilliman said ominously, "because I must now request that the Immortal Spirit accommodates more passengers on its voyage."

"The eldar soldiers will be joining us," Damien said with nod, "no problem man."

"…You are taking this surprisingly well," Guilliman was rightfully surprised.

"Hey, we're not leaving our homies behind dude," Tangmo threw his arms over Erik and Lita's shoulder, giving them a friendly double hug.

"Our warriors are not the only one going with you, lord commissar," Yvraine spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Henry asked.

"We are willing to risk our lives in defense of Imperial worlds, now it is your turn to help the Aeldari race," Yvraine spoke severely.

"Relax guys, it's nothing scary," Lita stepped in with a disarming smile. "She wants us to take in a few eldar refugees."

"How many are we talking here?" Damien asked.

"Two million," hushed murmurs rumbled through the Immortal Spirit's ranks in response to Yvraine's announcement, more confused than displeased Tangmo noticed, "civilians, families and households from craftworld Biel-Tan, Ulthwe and Iyanden, all of whom wishes to relocate to a safer place where death and political strife isn't prevalent."

"And your idea of a safe place is a Gloriana battleship full of human?" Henry made a disbelieving face.

"Many of our Seers, Eldrad included, agreed that they will be safest with the Immortal Spirit," Yvraine pressed on. "I was given assurance by Primarch Guilliman that the battlegroup will have no problem with this arrangement."

"I gave her my words," Guilliman nodded and Celestine wasn't pleased in the slightest. The Primarch then gave the Eight a horrifyingly pleasant smile. "I hope this is not to your inconvenience."

"Yo, you ain't giving us much of choice, dude," Tangmo chuckled good naturedly.

"Do you object to this then?" Yvraine glared at him.

"Chill, I'm cool with eldars coming to live with us," Tangmo turned to Henry, Damien and Laura, "right?"

"I'm down," Damien nodded enthusiastically.

"No problem with me man," Henry flashed a thumbs up.

"I'm totally fine with it," Laura concurred.

"What about you guys?" Tangmo glanced at the Immortal Spirit high command. "You okay with taking in eldars?"

"They did help us during the last moment of Cadia," Krillen spoke up, his expression neutral. "And just now they intercede on our behalf, so the Cadian 89th will not object to lady Yvraine's request."

"Whatever your decision, the Death Korps will obey, Herr commissar," Hildebrandt said.

"Never had any problem with eldars before," Xiphos shrugged. "Guess we can give this a shot."

"I am not at peace with this," Evangeline was the first to voice an objection. "But if it is the will of lord Guilliman, then I shall not disobey."

"I am in the same mind as colonel Evangeline," Alistair added. "I will follow lord Guilliman's directive, but if the xenos betray us the Praetorian will take appropriate action in response."

"Quite an interesting affair we've found ourselves in," Bruce joined in. "But I have no problem with it, I'll go tell the lads and lasses to play nice then."

"The Tallarn welcome our new Aeldari allies," Al-Rahman announced to a few surprised looks.

"Former foes are already fighting side by side in the battlegroup," Lingxin said. "What's one more going to hurt?"

"I guess I can remain open-minded," Kenshin smirked.

"I'm okay with everything," Min Jae shrugged. "Better to fight alongside the eldar than against them."

"Your instinct has not led us astray so far," Leilatha strode up to Tangmo. "I shall continue to trust your judgment."

"It's unanimous then," Tangmo returned his gaze to Guilliman. "Well, there you have it Mr. Primarch and Ms. Aeldari, the Immortal Spirit welcomes the eldar aboard."

"Isn't overcrowding gonna be a problem?" Nikki piped up suddenly.

"There's only a few millions people living on the Immortal Spirit and we've filled, like, only a quarter of the ship, so there's absolutely nothing to worry about," Henry told her.

"This is a travesty!" Miriya stomped up to them, a jittery Verity trying, and failing, to calm her down. Now that she wasn't injured, the woman looked positively horrifying. And also very hot, goddamn. "The Adepta Sororitas will not allow Imperial battleship to be turn into a xenos sanctuary!"

"She is correct," still clad in heavy coats donated by the guards and the commissariat, the garments showing off their powerful, yet feminine curves, the healed canonesses, led by Galatea, added their admonition to Miriya's own. "We cannot abide by this directive, not even when it is given by the son of the Emperor himself."

"My daughters, please," Celestine held up a calming hand, the simple gesture dousing the Sororitas's anger before it could blaze out of control. "Orders from the Primarch must be obeyed. It is an unfortunate truth that the Imperium and the Aeldari are now allies."

"But this is an affront to everything written within the Lectitio Divinitatus!" Miriya pointed an accusing finger at a very pissed off looking Guilliman. "This is blasphemy!"

"Do not fret sister Miriya," Celestine spoke up before Guilliman can retaliate. "For you shall also be there to make sure that the people of the Immortal Spirit remain uncorrupted."

Silence followed the announcement, and not the good, peaceful kind, but the heavy, suffocating sort that made people forget to breathe.

"I'm sorry, what?!" Tangmo was the first to found his voice.

"Am I not clear, lord commissar?" There was wicked amusement in Celestine tone as she came to stand before him, wings unfurled in gloating intimidation. "Beside the Aeldari, the Adepta Sororitas will also be joining the Immortal Spirit battlegroup. I hope that is not a problem."

Tangmo conjured up the brightest smile he could mustered, it probably made him looked like a psychopath, but he didn't give a shit as he turned to Guilliman and asked in a strained, teeth gritted voice, "is this for real?"

"I did tell you that your enthusiasm will not survive this conversation," Guilliman offered a hint of a smirk. "But yes this is, as you put it, for real."

"WHAT?!"

"AH SHIT!"

Tangmo and Miriya yelled at the same time then spun on each other with a glare, the choir of groans and exasperated disbelief provided the soundtrack.

"Okay people, settle down…SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Damien's thunderous shout brought the commotion to an end. When all was quiet again, he continued. "Alright, now, let me be the first to welcome the Adepta Sororitas to the Immortal Spirit."

"This is bullshit! I don't want wanna share a ship with a bunch of religious nutjobs!" Laura cried to the guardsmen agreeing murmurs, drawing immediate ire from the Sororitas.

"Unsurprising, given how enamor you are with that xeno," Galatea snarled and nudged her head disdainfully at Yuki. "The Inquisition has always been corrupt and immoral."

"Now, now my dear canoness, such sweeping generalization seems hardly fair," oh hey, Amberley's still here, the inquisitor sauntered merrily up to them with an Ulthwe Guardian and a Fire Dragon in towed. And how in the hell was there absolutely no grime on her at all? What, did she stop to change her clothe and put on more make up after the battle or something?! "In our line of work, open-mindedness is sometime a necessary quality."

"Good to see you still alive, inquisitor Vail," Guilliman saluted and Amberley bowed gracefully. "I hope you are taking this opportunity to learn more about the Aeldari."

"Of course, lord Guilliman," Amberley smiled brightly. "And I've also been briefing them on Imperial culture."

"Why have I not been told that the Sororitas will be joining this mission?" Yvraine rounded on Guilliman suddenly, anger blazing in her eyes.

"And why must the Primarch share this information with you?" Celestine asked innocently, but the satisfaction shining on her face was unmistakable.

"The request was made during Warp transit and I judge Saint Celestine's reason to be sound" Guilliman spoke up. "I apologize if this new development didn't reach you in a timely manner."

"They are mindless zealots," Tangmo couldn't help but nod in agreement to Yvraine's statement. "My people will be persecuted and what little sanity you claim this battlegroup possess will be purged away by the maddened unreason these women wields."

"As it should be," Celestine crossed her arms over her chest. "The Sororitas will make sure that absolute devotion to the God Emperor is adhered, and the Aeldari are kept in their place."

"I will not waste my breath trying to make a fool see reason," Yvraine shot Guilliman a conspiring look. "You were wise not to trust them, my lord Primarch."

"Okay, okay, whoa, hold up, hold the fuck up!" Tangmo, being the fearless dude that he is, stepped in between Celestine and Yvraine, both of whom were brandishing their claws, "yo, everybody need to calm the fuck down right now, alright?! We can't have shit hitting the fan before shit even begins!"

The Living Saint and the Aeldari leader shifted their combined animosity toward him, the glare a searing, physical thing. Yep, never interrupt two arguing women unless you want to die.

"Dude, you gotta help me out here man," Tangmo shot Guilliman an extremely desperate look. "I like drama as much as the next guy and I would love to see a nun and elf catfight, but you seriously need to tell us why you're giving the eldar and Sororitas to us. Because I'm willing to bet that it's not only for humanitarian reason."

"That is correct," Guilliman stepped forward, his presence alone was enough to make Celestine and Yvraine back off from each other. "Your mission is now thrice-fold. For beside the STCs, the Immortal Spirit will also be collecting Imperial and Aeldari relics, safeguarding them from the Ruinous power and other forces that seek to use it against the Imperium Eldar alliance."

"We'll be sure to keep a lookout for them," Laura nodded.

"You will also be searching for other Sororitas orders as well," Celestine added.

"What do you mean other orders?" Nikki piped up.

"There are many Adepta Sororitas orders scattered across the stars, isolated from the Imperium at large," Celestine explained. "Their culture and belief will more than likely be in contradiction to the Ecclesiarchy more orthodox teaching. Your duty, if you happen to find such lost order, is to bring them back into the Imperial light."

"And if they dare to question the Imperial Creed, just freaking kill them all like Syrathel and the Silver Flame, am I right?" Tangmo quirked an obnoxiously knowing brow, then added a grin when Celestine lips thinned into an unamused scowl.

"I am starting to understand why sister Miriya and canoness Galatea have not taken a liking to you," Celestine's timbre was sharp enough to cut adamantium. "Will you prove to be a hindrance to our mission? You seem to not take this matter with the severity it requires."

"Chill lady, we got this covered," Tangmo went on conversationally. "But we do this our way, got it? We will accept counsel from the Sororitas, sure, but we make the final call. That's how we run things up on the Immortal Spirit. Oh, and that's remind me, Father Joseph is in charge of every religious activity aboard the ship, nothing goes without his approval."

"That heathen priest?!" Galatea raised her voice. "We will not allow this!"

"Is he the priest that has been diluting the Lectitio Divinitatus with the Imperial Truth doctrine from the time of the Great Crusade?" Guilliman asked. "The one you have been telling me about?"

"The one and the same," Henry waved around the hill. "You should already see how rational and collected the battlegroup has become."

"That I do," Guilliman nodded. "I half expected to see both side killing each other when I enter orbit. It is refreshing to see common sense and restraint prevails for once."

"Yeah, but things almost got out of hand thanks to these idiots," Yuki stabbed her thumb at the blistering Sisters of Battle before throwing her arms around Laura and Tangmo's head. "But these guys stopped them, thanks dude."

The three were sharing a companionable laugh and a little roughhousing when commissar Raine suddenly shouldered Amberley aside and took her spot in front of Guilliman.

"Permission to speak freely sir," commissar Raine stood at attention, ignoring the glare Amberley shot her way.

"Granted. It is good to see you again, lady commissar," Guilliman said.

"Thank you my lord, like wise. But I must voice my concern regarding the laxity of regulation within the Immortal Spirit battlegroup," Raine pressed on. "Although I admit that the high commands are inspirational in their leadership and decisively adept when it comes to warfare, their lack of maturity in character could prove detrimental to the mission in the long run. Furthermore, they openly, constantly, defy Imperial regulation, a habit that is rubbing off on the guardsmen."

"Goddamn, she really is the unpopular class president," Henry facepalmed but Raine ignored him. Predictably, the main characters were less than pleased with the, Tangmo admit, quite correct prognosis, while the Sororitas wore a smug look on their faces.

"I recommend that you intervene and assign an incorruptible individual to represent your ultimate will on the Immortal Spirit," Raine pressed on, "who would also make sure that the battlegroup adhered to Imperial rules and regulations."

"Yes commissar Raine, I admit that I am aware of the battlegroup's conduct," Guilliman appeared thoughtful for a moment before fixing Raine with a granite stare. "But do these minor infractions affect the battlegroup's overall combat capability?"

"Well…" Raine hesitated for a moment then said, with clear reluctance. "If we are to only look at the result, then I would have to say that the battlegroup's achievement has been…exemplar."

"Your observation and recommendation is truly appreciated, commissar Raine, but I judge that no severe reprimand is needed for the Immortal Spirit," Guilliman gave his verdict. "But I agree that the battlegroup requires supervision in the finer aspect of conduct and presentation. And I have already made my pick for the individual who would steer them in the right direction."

"Indeed my lord? And who might that be?" Raine's face lit up in triumph.

"You, lady commissar."

Tangmo tried, he really did, but laughter burst so hard from his mouth that he doubled over. And the look on Raine's face, mouth hanging agape in shock and incomprehension, only made him laughed harder. Holy shit, he can't fucking breath!

"B-But I'm already attached to the Ultramar Auxilia," Raine at last remembered how to use the English language, and Tangmo managed to stifle his laugh.

"You have been reassigned," Guilliman said. "I'm sure a commissar of your renown and pedigree will be more than adequate for the job. Not only that, but more soldiers, four thousand Cadian Whiteshields, six thousand Death Korps and seven Astartes of the Salamander chapter, to be precise, are en route to the Immortal Spirit. With this increase in number, I believe the battlegroup could use more commissars, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes my lord," Raine conceded with a sigh.

"The Auxilia will remain on Tera-Antebella for the foreseeable future as my diplomatic and bureaucratic detachment restores order to the planet," Guilliman settled his gaze on Joanna, "colonel Joanna."

"Sir!" Joanna stood at attention. The colonel was quivering with barely restrain fear.

"The planetary governor had led Tera-Antebella in open rebellion against the Imperium," Guilliman announced sternly for everyone to hear. "The entire ruling and military caste have also fallen to Chaos, tainting the populace with the Ruinous power. Punishment for such insurrection is Exterminatus."

Holy crap Joanna was crying now, rivulet of tears flowed down her cheeks despite the colonel straight back stance. Tangmo felt really bad for her, and had expected Henry to be wearing a shit eating grin, but to his surprise the New Yorker betrayed no emotion.

"But this system represents an important supply hub for the entire region," Guilliman continued. "For that reason alone, your planet will be spared, but will now be under the direct dominion of Ultramar. Therefore, the governor office is effectively dissolved and the planet put under martial law, with the Ekkaroqian appointed as peacekeeper."

There was no joy on Akecheta's face as he went to hold Joanna, the colonel looked like she was about to lean into his broad chest but stopped herself and remained erected.

"As for the Antebellan Army, they are as of this moment disbanded," Guilliman pressed on mercilessly. "You are to surrender your weapons and uniforms, then be processed and relocated to a penal colony."

"Yes sir," Joanna couldn't take it anymore. She broke into a sob and sank into Akecheta's chest, the Ekkaroqian wrapping the Antebellan tight in his arms as pitiful shudders raked her frame.

"Permission to speak, lord Guilliman," goddamn it Henry, the girl had enough. Tangmo's warning look was promptly ignored by the American.

"Granted, general Henry," Guilliman nodded.

"I believe you are making a mistake regarding the Antebellan, sir," okay, that's not how Tangmo thought this would go. Like everybody else, he was expecting Henry to gloat or suggest harsher punishment for the defeated Antebellan.

"Is that so?" Guilliman folded his arms over his enormous breastplate and appeared to stand even taller, if that was even possible.

"The Antebellan might have rebelled against the Imperium, true," Henry continued. "But it would be stupid and extremely immoral of me to blatantly ignore what colonel Joanna had done for us."

"What do you suggest then, general Henry?" Guilliman asked patiently, his tone neutral.

"I propose that the splinter faction of the Antebellan army led by colonel Joanna be absorbed into the Immortal Spirit battlegroup, along with any Ekkaroqian regiment that wishes to come along," Henry dropped the bombshell to the resounding shock of the main characters, clashing conversation erupted amongst the high command, but judging from the tone it sounded more excited than negative. Throughout all of this, Joanna just sniffed and stared at Henry, guarded but hopeful.

"Did she not fought against you?" This was Yvraine asking.

"Her mother tried to kill us, sure, but Joanna was just following orders," Henry went on. "Besides, she helped us win the battle, and goddamn can she fight, it would be a damn shame to waste her on penal duty."

"Forgiveness is the foundation of the Emperor's teaching," Celestine added.

"Yeah, what she said," Henry continued. "If I may, lord Guilliman, I have further suggestion regarding the occupation of Tera-Antebella."

"Proceed, lord general," Guilliman was quite impressed with Henry.

"I feel that harsh punishment on the Antebellan populace will only sow the seed for further discontent," Henry adopted his Obama persona. "Instead of penalizing the common people for a crime that came from the ruling echelon, we should instead be bringing them back into the Imperial light. Put them on probations, sure, but give them a chance to repent their action, for them to recognize their mistake and become better people. Have the Antebellan and Ekkaroqian mingle and work together to ferment cooperation and coexistence, let this be a new start for both people to charter a bright future together. But that doesn't mean those who consort with Chaos will go unpunished, no, those judge to be under the influence of the Ruinous power will be put to death. As for the grey Antebellan, the mines and penal colonies should be enough of a punishment."

Henry took a deep breath after his speech. Guilliman was silent but his expression was thoughtful. After a few moments, he nodded.

"Your suggestions have merit general Henry, and I believe I shall follow it," Guilliman said. "Well done."

"Thank you sir," Henry was blushing as the Eight jostled and cheered him, teasing him with words of congratulation and whooping hollers.

"Hell yeah Henry, scoring big points with the G Man!" Tangmo gave Henry a nice little shake before shifting his attention back to Guilliman. "So um…was there anything else boss? Because I think we just cover all the loose ends and got the gist of what Saint Celestine and Lady Yvraine wants us to do."

"You are correct, lord commissar," Guilliman nodded. "The full detail of your updated directive will be transferred to you within the hour. So yes, I do believe our business here is concluded. If only my meeting with the countless bureaucrats and clergymen could go as smoothly."

"Excuse me, lord Guilliman?" Lita stepped demurely up to the Primarch, smiling friendlily as she offered him a polite bow, which the Emperor's son reciprocated. "Might I suggest a course of action before we depart to our duties?"

"What do you have in mind, honorable Farseer?" Guilliman said.

"I understand that there are great mistrust between the Sororitas and the Aeldari," Lita shifted her nonthreatening gaze toward the miffed Celestine and Yvraine. "I believe a gesture of friendship can ease the tension between the two factions."

"I am intrigued lady Farseer, please continue," Guilliman was intentionally ignoring the two, increasingly, infuriated women.

"Oh, it doesn't need to be anything grand," a playful mischievousness flashed across Lita's face. "A simple handshake will do, and maybe a little smile for the added cheery on top?"

Lita suggestion was as well received as one would expect. The angry nuns were shouting violently at Lita, with the most reoccurring words being 'xenos!' and 'heresy!', while a significant number of eldar shook their heads incredulously, murmuring and huffing like a bunch of hoity-toity rich people when they spotted someone beneath their social class.

"An excellent suggestion, lady Farseer," Guilliman agreement was met with gasps and unbelieving shrieks. The Primarch then turned expectantly to Celestine and Yvraine. "Well then lady Celestine, lady Yvraine, let us strengthened this alliance with a handshake."

"Everybody get over here! Cameras up!" Tangmo waved hurriedly at the gathered crowd, summoning a couple of dozen guardsmen, their data-pad pointed forward, trained on the Living Saint and the Aeldari leader, fingers hovering above the screen, ready to snap a shot. "History is about to be made, this is the picture that will last a lifetime, a National Geographic cover kinda shit yo!"

"I refuse to soil my hand by touching the xeno," Celestine sneered.

"Don't flatter yourself, angel of the Warp," Yvraine hissed back. "It is I who should be wary of the taint you carry."

"Enough!" Guilliman stopped another catfight from happening, a damn shame, and fixed Celestine with a hard stare. "You will shake her hand, lady Celestine."

"You cannot make me…"

"As the Primarch and the Emperor's flesh and blood, I am within my authority to order you to obey my command," Guilliman pressed on. "And I, respectfully, ask that you shake lady Yvraine's hand."

"She might have to obey you, but I don't," Yvraine glared at the Primarch.

"For the sake of your people and this fragile alliance, I would advise that you to do this," Guilliman said lowly. "Set aside your pride for once lest you want everything you and I had worked so hard to achieve crumble because of your vanity."

Absolute silent fell as Yvraine locked eyes with Celestine. The posture of both women looked more akin to two samurais about to duel to the death. Then Celestine extended her hand toward Yvraine. After a heartbeat, the Aeldari reached her hand out and clasped it with the Living Saint, the grasp firm and unyielding. The clicking of shutters, accompanied by a staccato of flashes, captured the moment in perpetuity, the guardsmen were awestruck while the Sororitas and eldar watched with a mixture of disgust and disbelief. Then Damien started clapping, loudly and enthusiastically. Taking his que, Tangmo started clapping too, hollering noisily as he urged the main characters to join in.

"Clap dude, clap!" Tangmo jumped up and down across the crowd, the small trickle of claps quickly rose in crescendo to that of an ovation. Soon, everyone was cheering like when Daniel Bryan won the WWE Championship at WrestleMania 30. The applause was so loud and joyous that the Sororitas and eldars at last joined in, more begrudging and collected than the Imperial Guards, sure, but it was clear that, at least on the surface, they were more or less okay with the alliance. The only Sororitas that seems genuinely happy was Verity, the hospitaller clapped and smiled with unbridle enthusiasm. Her squad didn't like it too much though. As for Celestine and Yvraine, the crowd's super positive reception was making them more cordial toward each other. The hostility slowly melted away to be replaced by wolfish grins, far from friendly but the respect that passed between them was unmistakable. Then, after a final shake, Celestine and Yvraine broke apart, the crowd hollering even louder while Guilliman watched on with a pleased smile.

"Thank you for that, my most excellent lord and ladies," Tangmo spoke up when the cheering died down. "Now, would you be so kind as to repeat all of that on the Immortal Spirit? It would really help smooth things over with the human and eldar, you know?"

"Of course lord commissar, political maneuver is one of my main fortes after all," smug Guilliman was probably one of the best things Tangmo had ever seen. "I myself want to see how the STC has contributed to the construction and refurbishment of the Immortal Spirit. Your accounts have gotten me quite curious."

"I also want to see the living condition aboard the Gloriana," Yvraine spoke up.

"It's nice, white and clean. Don't worry about it, you're gonna like it," Henry smirked.

"And I must speak with this Father Joseph," Celestine added. "I need to be sure that his faith is unwavering for the task to come."

"Yeah, just make sure Guilliman and Yvraine are with you," Laura said. "Or anyone with an ounce of rationality and commonsense that is."

"Then we shall not delay," Guilliman cut in before Celestine can turn her snarls into words. "It has been a pleasure, good men and women of the Immortal Spirit battlegroup. I would love to hear more of your tales of battle and triumph, but I'm afraid my duty to the Imperium takes precedent. Please accept my apology, but please also take my thanks and gratitude for the sacrifices you have made, the Imperium will be victorious because of your deeds. So rejoice! The Emperor himself smiles upon you all this day!"

The Imperial Guards and Space Marine roared in salutation, the thunderclap so powerful that Tangmo couldn't hear his own voice in the ringing din.

"Thanks man, we really appreciate that," Tangmo saluted the smiling Guilliman while Celestine and Yvraine made their way back to the Thunderhawk.

"You're welcome," Guilliman returned the salute. "Keep up the good work lord commissar, the war is far from over."

"The war never ends dude," Tangmo laughed and the Primarch joined in with a chuckle. "But yeah, we'll be kicking ass across the galaxy."

"That's what I want to hear," Guilliman nodded firmly.

"Saint Celestine, wait!" Galatea spoke up suddenly and strode up to the Living Saint, the awesome commissar coat failing to hide the hypnotic sway of her hips and breasts. Celestine turned to regard her with a smile while Yvraine spared the canoness a sideway glance before walking into the Thunderhawk.

"Yes, canoness Galatea?" Celestine asked pleasantly.

"I humbly beg that you bear witness to what I am about to do," Galatea kept her head low in respect.

"Very well," Celestine nodded for the canoness to continue.

"Sister Miriya, step forward," Galatea reached her hand out toward the startled Miriya, who walked up to the canoness and took her hand. Their fingers entwined and Galatea smiled.

"I should have done this a long time ago, please forgive me my friend," Galatea said then let go of Miriya's hand and pointed downward, "on your knees, sister Miriya."

Miriya complied and Galatea laid her hand on the Battle Sister's head then raised her voice to the crowd, "I, canoness Galatea of the Martyred Lady, hereby declare, before the Emperor and his Living Saint, that sister Miriya and her squad, through action of great heroism and incomparable faith, have now regain their place among the Celestian ranks. Rise and take your rightful place, Celestian Miriya."

The Sororitas, the Eight and some of the guardsmen cheered as the stunned Miriya rose and was embraced by Galatea, her squad joining in the hug a heartbeat later.

"About time indeed," Celestine said and headed toward the Thunderhawk.

"Well, that worked out for everyone," Henry and the Eight joined Tangmo as they took in the heartwarming scene that served as a pretty satisfactory ending to such a bloody and fucked up campaign.

"Yeah," Tangmo nodded and gazed across the battlefield as guardsmen and eldars alike went about their task. "This is the best possible outcome, holy shit."

"I can't be the only one who's super excited for the future," Nikki grinned toothily.

"The last alliance of men and elves, together once again, and heading straight for Mount Doom," Lita added chirpily. "Scary, I'll admit, but I'm all for it."

"Oh yeah, we're all in this to the bitter end my friends," Damien held out his fist. "Come on, this is a perfect Avenger assemble moment dudes."

The Eight laughed and, in front of the watching main characters, touched fists. They remained unmoving for a moment, smiling ears to ears, then, as one, raised their fists to the sky and proclaimed in a single voice:

"Excelsior!"


	23. Where In The Hell Is Ciaphas Cain?

**Okay, this will be the last double update for a while.**

* * *

"Okay, this is a little ominous."

"Indeed, lord commissar."

The sight that greeted Tangmo when he strolled into the Immortal Spirit's domed conference room was inquisitor Amberley Vail, seated at the round, marble topped table in a place that put her directly opposite the entrance, striking a Gendo pose and eyeing him with a tiger's intensity. The bright, pleasing futuristic aesthetics and decorations, designed to look more like Star Trek than 40k, with its white seamless wall, warm bright light, pots of plants and flowers, big panoramic windows gleaming with stars, all dimmed in the presence of Amberley's emanating dark aura. Although Tangmo knew that Amberley was the one who called the meeting, he didn't expect the usually bubbly and welcoming inquisitor to be grimmer than death.

"So…super bad news?" Tangmo took a seat facing the window, so he can watch the passing cosmos.

"I'm afraid so," Amberley said tersely before softening her tone. "Please convey my deepest thanks to Navigator Eurydice, her assistance was most appreciated."

"Apparently she was happy to help, weird," Tangmo said, usually Eurydice doesn't take kindly to people interfering with her work.

"She understood my need," was all Amberley said as more main characters entered the conference room. In less than a minute, every seat was taken and beverages served by dutiful attendants, all of whom quickly made their exit when Amberley snappishly waved them out.

"I would first like to apologize for calling this meeting so hastily," Amberley began. "But a new situation requires our immediate attention."

"Yeah, you kinda pulled us back into real space after only halfway to our destination," Henry said. "What's up?"

"We've intercepted a distress astropathic signal," Amberley went on. "The message itself was incomprehensible, but I recognize the source code of the regiment that sends it. The 597th Valhallan calls for aid."

Guardsmen and eldars alike traded looks of surprise, followed by rapid exchanges of enthusiastic words. The Space Marine and Sororitas however, remained stoically silent.

"How old was the message?" Evangeline asked when the din died down.

"Two standard Terran weeks," Amberley said.

"Is it wise to pursue this new course?" Xiphos's concern received a few agreeing murmurs.

"Of course it is dude, this is Ciaphas Cain we're talking about!" Yuki spoke up then turned to Amberley. "He's there, right?"

"He is," Amberley nodded sternly.

"This is folly," Galatea said, earning poignant nods from the other canonesses in attendance. "We cannot simply abandon potential STC cache for the sake of one man."

"A hero of the Imperium he maybe inquisitor Vail, but I doubt the worth of a single commissar outweigh our duty," commissar Raine added with an air of snide pomposity. She had made it very clear from the get go that she wasn't a fan of Ciaphas Cain.

"Commissar Cain plays a crucial role in regards to propaganda and morale," Amberley said. "His fate, good or ill, will have a wide ramification across the Imperium. If he is dead, then we need conformation of his demise, and if he is alive, we must help him."

"Do we have any idea of what actually happen to the commissar?" Lingxin asked.

"I do not know, but the nature of his mission should be enough to enlighten us," Amberley tapped her data-pad and brought up an ultra HD 8k hologram of an icy blue and white planet. "This is Frystasvard, the capital of the Stalvingar system. Due to its distant from the sun, Frystasvard is a planet of perpetual winter, with a paltry population of about one hundred million. Their main exports are raw, unprocessed ores and ice blocks."

"Sounds harmless enough," Bruce commented.

"But recent intelligence from the Ministorum, combined with subsequent excavation conducted by the Mechanicus, reveals that a large depository of Black Stone lies beneath Frystasvard. The locals have been hiding this fact from the Imperium," Amberley continued

"Okay, now I'm interested," Henry leaned on the table, eyes gleaming.

"Ciaphas and the Valhallan 597th were assigned to take command of Frystasvard," Amberley said. "His job was to persuade the populace into contributing the Black Stone for Imperial war effort. The Segmentum high command believes that a…celebrity could make the local more compliant to the request."

"Are you saying that the great Ciaphas Cain and the 597th Valhallan were laid low by these backwater miners?" Kenshin couldn't keep the smirk from his face.

"I do not believe the local were responsible for Ciaphas's current predicament," Amberley said.

"You suspect some other forces at work?" Al-Rahman asked.

"The navies that were anchored around Frystasvard claimed that they just disappeared," Amberley shook her head minutely. "I managed to interrogate them the moment we've exited the Warp, the admiral in charge of the fleet was in the process of leaving the Stalvingar system. I pressed for answer, but the man was borderline hysterical and offered his condolence before hightailing into the Warp."

"Could this be a sign of Chaos compulsion?" Alistair said, "a work of Tzeentch cultists perhaps?"

"I first thought it was Syrathel and her cohort," the Eight groaned at this, can't they fight someone new for a change? "But after reviewing all available information, I came to the conclusion that the Chaos Sororitas were not involved, but something in a similar vein."

"You mean like those lost Sororitas Celestine told us about?" Lita asked.

"I believe so, lady Warseer," Amberley waited until the Sororitas's hushed conversation died down before continuing. "The Stalvingar system was colonized not long after the Horus Heresy, and a war for resources soon followed. The conflict lasted until sometime during the 37nd millennium when peace and stability was suddenly enforced, with all factions unanimously summiting to Imperial rule. Since then, tithes were paid on time and the populace has earned a reputation for being docile. These successes were attributed to a mythical band of warriors known as the Winter Angel."

"Yep, that sounds like a Sororitas order alright," Laura commented.

"And to add to that point, the Stalvingar system had withstood numerous Chaos attacks, Orkish incursion and eldar raids, despite having no PDF to speak off," Amberley lifted her brow mischievously at the canonesses. "Do I have your curiosity, honorable canonesses?"

"You have our attention," Bellona grinned toothily. "I believe we would very much like to meet these Winter Angels."

"And kill them all like you did the Silver Flame," Laura muttered loud enough for the entire room to hear, drawing a snort from Tangmo.

"Diplomatic overture must of course be established, lady inquisitor," Crestienne's pleasantry had a knife edge to it, "although we cannot promise a peaceful outcome if they proves to be problematic."

"So it's safe to say that Ciaphas Cain somehow managed to piss off these Winter Angels, causing them to attack him and…I don't know, kill or capture him?" Damien spoke up. "Strange, I thought Cain was ultra-smooth with the ladies."

Amber ignored the snickering around the table and said, "Ciaphas is not without his vice, but I believe he is not at fault for this calamity. The Valhallan 597th wasn't the only regiment operating on Frystasvard, for the Ministorum has also assigned the Tallarn 229th, under the command of commissar Tomas Beije, to work in tandem with Ciaphas."

"Beije? The stupid son of a bitch that tried to have Cain arrested on Adumbria?" Tangmo spoke up. "I thought he got demoted to cleaning toilet or some shit?"

"Commissar Beije is a consummate sycophant, with many powerful friends," Amberley didn't hide her distaste. "Through those connections, he managed to get his rank restored and reassigned to his old regiment."

"I'm more surprised that the Tallarn 229th still exists," Al-Rahman spoke up suddenly. "Last I heard from mother, the last bastion of their tribe was destroyed a few months ago. With that victory, my mother now controls the entirety of Tallarn."

"Holy shit dude, congratulation!" Henry whooped loudly and the entire room erupted in claps and cheers, Bruce leaning in to give Al-Rahman a hearty slap on the back, causing the Tallarn prince to squawk in pain.

"Thank you, but it was because of the STC data so generously provided by the Immortal Spirit that helped my mother achieve victory, and bring an end to such needless bloodshed," Al-Rahman said modestly.

"Blood well spilled," major Salahdin added darkly. "The 229th and their ilk are scums, the worst amalgamation of zealotry and stupidity, narrowminded and cruel. One of the stupid bastards even started a cult called 'the Book of Cain' which heralds the famous commissar as the Emperor's prophet. I hope we wipe every last trace of them off the planet." Salahdin suddenly remembered that Amberley was in the room and bowed apologetically at the inquisitor. "I meant no offense, lady inquisitor."

"None taken, major Salahdin," Amberley's smile lacked her trademark warmness and was gone the moment she shifted her attention to Raine. "Well lady commissar? Have I provided enough reason for diverting from our original objective?"

"It is the high command that needed convincing, lady inquisitor, not me," Raine nonchalant countenance was infuriatingly aristocratic. "Although I believe a decision has already been made."

"You goddamn right it was!" Tangmo grinned then turned to his friends. "You guys cool with this?"

The Eight concurred heartily without fail.

"That settles it then," Tangmo was laughing now, extremely pleased with the result. "We're gonna go rescue Ciaphas Cain, baby!"

"If he's alive, that is," Evangeline muttered.

"Don't you put that evil on us Evangeline!" Henry stabbed his finger at the Mordian colonel, causing the assembly to laugh.

"So be it then," Raine adjusted her awesome commissar coat with aloof nonchalance. "When are we due to arrive at Frystasvard?"

"Three days," Lita told her.

"Very well," Raine nodded, rose from her seat, and headed for the door, but not before flashing an innocent smile at Amberley. "I shall spare my prayer for the illustrious commissar."

"I'm sure you will," it was in this moment that Tangmo realized how much preferred the chirpy Amberley over this brooding woman now glaring at commissar Raine. 

* * *

"The weather's really nice," Henry commented merrily, his words coming in puffy mist.

"Clear blue sky and clean, crisp air," Laura inhaled deeply, savoring the chilly scent. "A nice day for a little stroll, wouldn't you say old chap?"

"The snow is nice and powdery too," Nikki stooped down and ran her hand across the soft blanket of white, her smile joyous and nostalgic.

"Just like back home," Erik shared a grin with Nikki. "Do you want to build a snowman later?"

"Hey Damien, catch!" Yuki throw a snowball at Damien, it exploded into glittering specks against the golden aquila on his chest.

"Oh, you don't want to be catching a snowball coming from these hands!" Yuki giggled in delight as Damien started scooping up an armful of snow.

"F-Fuck, a-all of you."

The six turned with diabetes inducing smiles at the shivering Tangmo and Lita, the cold was totally not agreeing with the two southerners. At least he had his awesome commissar coat on, which didn't help all that much, unlike Lita, whose skin tight clothes and armors provided no protection from the chilly weather.

"What's wrong guys?" Nikki asked innocently. "Feeling a bit under the weather?"

"I'm freezing!" Lita's teeth chattered with every spoken syllable.

"Are you kidding love? This is practically summer in the highland!" Laura chimed in.

"Oh, ha, ha, really funny!" Tangmo spluttered.

"It's not that bad, stop being so dramatic!" Yuki added haughtily the same moment Leilatha joined them, a heavy looking coat cradled in her arms. Tangmo wanted to kiss the lady commissar but feared that their lips might get stuck together.

"I see you are not accustom to the cold," Leilatha held the fur coat toward him. "Here, the Grey Watch are handing out winter gears, you look even more miserable than the Tallarn and the eldars."

Tangmo was reaching for the coat but stopped when he noticed Lita hugging herself tightly, shaking worse than he was.

"Give it to Lita, she need it more than I do," Tangmo's hand receded and Leilatha scoffed at his display of chivalry.

"I thought you might say that," Leilatha spread her arms, revealing that she was carrying two heavy coats, "I brought one for her too."

"Have I told you how much I love you today?" Tangmo quickly took the coat and slid it on, adding another layer atop his awesome commissar coat. Tangmo moaned contently as warmth suffused his body.

"You need to say it three more times to meet the daily quota," Leilatha grinned.

"Oh, thank you so much," Lita snuggled into the bundle of fur, Leilatha sparing her a sideway glance. "I thought I was gonna turn into an ice pop."

"You're welcome," Leilatha's curt reply did not dampen Lita's sunny disposition in the least.

"I thought Mexico was higher up the equator than Thailand," Erik spoke up. "Shouldn't you be more tolerant to the cold than Tangmo?"

"I live in Texas, Erik," Lita said. "But no, I don't do well in cold weather. And I'm pretty sure the weather in Dallas and Monterrey isn't that different from Bangkok."

"You got that right, but the air's probably cleaner," Tangmo said then turned to Leilatha. "How's everybody settling in? Have we established contact with the planetary governor yet?"

"Leave that to me," Amberley entered the conversation, the inquisitor's visage was darkened by determination. "I will wring the truth from him."

"Yeah, I don't think so," Damien came to stand before Amberley, but the inquisitor ruined the whole scary Astartes routine when she straight up glared at the Angel of Death. "I mean…given your less than, uh, stable temperament and your well known intimate relationship with commissar Cain, I've decided that the Adeptus Astartes shall be the ones to interrogate the planetary governor. Because you might go crazy and kill everyone."

"Nice dude, you manage to say everything wrong," Erik flinched when Amberley's hands balled into fists, even Damien took a step back. After a moment, the lady inquisitor exhaled slowly, the white breath puffing through her clenched teeth reminded Tangmo of an enraged dragon about to immolate some poor knight.

"If that is your wish," Amberley said lowly before stalking away.

"That went well," Laura commented then glanced at her friends. "I think we should hustle."

"I'll take the King Ghidorah and an armored battalion to the mining pit and surveyed the area," Henry strode off.

"We'll get a base of operation going here," Yuki dragged Laura to where the Valkyrie squadrons were descending.

"Guess that leaves the rest of us for reconnaissance," Tangmo adjusted his awesome commissar cap and waved Leilatha and the rest of the Eight to follow. "Let's go." 

* * *

"The people are indeed docile," Brother Sergeant Antalok of the Salamander observed as the Space Marines made their way down the thoroughfare of packed earth hardened by ice and snow.

"The sight of the Emperor's Angels of Death will have that effect," Gallus said, his demon red eyes sweeping across the frightened crowd that had gathered along the roadside to watch them, curiosity trumping over fear.

"Not a very sunny bunch, are they?" Damien took in the dirty peasants around them. They were clad in thick, rough spun medieval tunic, faces rugged with decades worth of hard misery. Hell, if it wasn't for the tractors, jeeps, lasguns and the occasional weird Servitor looking things, Damien would've thought this was some shitty tenth century European village.

"Is it wise to leave the Rhino unattended?" Aurius, the Ultramarine Primaris Marine, spoke up while glancing back down the road.

"I doubt the people here can do anything besides gawk at our war machine," Matuk, the Salamander Tech Marine, said. "They cannot hope to override our security system."

"Regardless of their technological ineptitude, we need to keep a wary eye on them, brothers," Manaus held his heavy bolter at the ready. "These people are not friendlies."

"How did you come to that conclusion?" Sidonius asked.

"Check their heartbeats and neuro transmission," Manaus nudged his head at the nervous crowd. "They're frightened of us, like the guilty facing judgment."

"Perhaps they have never seen an Astartes before," Itka, the Salamander Tactical Marine, offered his observation. "Many billions across the Imperium only heard of us through myths and legends."

"I can distinguish between awe and fear, brother Itka," Manaus said. "And this place reeks of the latter."

"That's not the only thing out of the norm about this place," Gallus made sure that only Damien received his transmission. "Have you noticed the…disposition of the men and women in this place?"

"Shit, I thought I was imagining that," Damien took in the gathered civilian three more times to confirm his suspicion. The moment they entered Ymirholm, the capital of Frystasvard, Damien noticed how the men, despite being built like freaking lumberjacks and bodybuilders, were strangely meek, fearful, and subdued. All of these symptoms became starkly pronounced when the women walked into view, the men showing them absolute deference, bowing respectfully or skittering out of their path. The women eyed the Space Marines with surprising animosity, fearless and defiant, wolves growling at intruders who had dared to enter their domain. So the men acted like women and women acted like men on this planet, a matriarchal society. Damn, could it be that the great Ciaphas Cain finally bitten off more than he can chew? Damien tried to stifle a laugh, which was getting harder and harder as he watched the women of Frystasvard shoved, ordered, berated, and even in some cases groped the men, who suffered the treatment in silence before retreating back into the crowd, heads held low in embarrassment and shame. If the roles were reversed, this would be fucked up, but as things stand, this shit was hilarious.

"Brother Sergeant, up ahead," Gallus alerted him to a group of men and women gathered before a big three storey building which Damien assumed was the governor palace. The retinue facing them wore high quality cottons, leathers and furs like the nobility of old. At the head of the group was a massive Norseman, his muscles bulging out of his shirt, an impressive physique for a non Astartes.

"Well met, noble warriors of the God Emperor," the man leading the entourage bowed curtly, his posture betrayed his reluctance. "I am lord governor Rokin, and on behalf of the people of Frystasvard, I humbly welcome you to…"

"Where is commissar Ciaphas Cain?" Damien tilted his head to the side and droned in a bored voice. "Sorry, but I don't think we have time for pleasantry when two entire regiments and the hero of the Imperium disappeared under your watch. I'm Brother Sergeant Damien, by the way."

The look of a child caught red handed steal candy didn't really fit his bulky size, "I…I believe you are mistaken, mighty warrior, for we have not had any visit from Imperial forces in decades."

"Dude, he sent out an SOS from this planet, why do you think we're here?" Damien took one, menacing step toward governor Rokin, the man flinched and reached back to clasp hand with a striking middle aged woman, his wife, obviously. "Now, we can do this the easy way, with you telling me what exactly happened to Cain and the Valhallan, or we can do this the hard way, with me and my Marine pals here going absolute Godzilla on this city. The choice is yours."

Governor Rokin, white face and trembling, turned to his wife, begging wordlessly for help. Glaring at the Astartes, the woman stepped forward. Her bearing was that of a queen standing up against giants invading her kingdom.

"They got what they deserve," the woman's declaration oozed satisfaction.

"I'm sorry but, who are you?" Damien inquired.

"I am lady Ragnar," the woman said proudly, "wife of lord Rokin."

"Okay lady Ragnar, I'm gonna need you to elaborate a bit there," Damien eyed her. "Because it sounded like you had them kill."

"Ha! If only I had that honor!" Ragnar barked a laugh and the other women took it up boisterously.

"So you admit to killing Ciaphas Cain?" Sergeant Antalok spoke up.

"Did I say such a thing?" Ragnar said, solemnity returning to her tone. "No. I only acknowledge the fact that those outworlders suffered for their crime."

"Stop skirting the subject and answer the question woman," Gallus raised his voice.

"Careful, boy, lest you meet the same fate," Damien didn't know what surprised him more, the fact that lady Ragnar threatened Gallus or that she called the Ultramarine a boy.

"So let me get this straight," Damien cut in before Gallus can speak, "something bad happen to Ciaphas and his men?"

"That depends entirely on perspective, but yes, something did happen to those louts," Ragnar said.

"Were the so-called Winter Angel involved?" Ragnar's eyes narrowed to a slit but didn't answer, so Damien continued with the questioning. "I'll take that as a yes. Anyway, can you at least tell us why Cain and the Valhallan were attacked? A little context would be nice."

Ragnar scoffed, "besides the fact that the commissar allowed his soldiers to treat our men like slaves and dishonor our women? He also did not heed our warning regarding the Black Stone beneath the planet. The caverns and veins are to be left alone, undisturbed, for an ancient evil slumber beneath the rocks and soils. Yet your commissar dug deeper and deeper, uncaring of what he might unleash. All the better that he was stopped."

"Damien come in, what's the situation at the city dude?" Henry's voice blared in his helmet, the timbre urgent.

"I'm talking to the governor and his wife," Damien responded. "What's happening?"

"There's like a thousand angry miners blocking the way into the mining pit," Henry said. "They're literary standing in front of the King Ghidorah."

"Are they attacking you?" Damien pressed on.

"No, just yelling angrily and shaking their fists," Henry continued. "Dude, what in the hell is going on? I mean, I kinda expect the civilian to be a little angry, but this is turning into a riot. And I don't want to shoot unarmed people dude!"

"Don't do anything, I'm gonna talk to the governor," Damien turned to lady Ragnar. "What's happening at the mine?"

"They are caving the entrances and collapsing the lower tunnels, sealing those veins for good before fresh air can stir them awake," Ragnar said.

"Henry, dude, back away and let the miners do their work," Damien said quickly.

"What are they doing, exactly?" Henry asked.

"Caving the Black Stone mines, apparently it's sitting on some pretty nasty shit," Damien answered.

"Okay I'm backing off," Henry didn't need further convincing. "Asked the governor if he needs a hand, we got a shit ton of high quality explosive with us."

"Do you need any help?" Damien asked lady Ragnar, because she's obviously the husband in this relationship. The woman snorted then shook her head harshly. "That's a negative dude."

"A little late to be offering assistant, boy," again with the boy thing, goddamn the woman is annoying. "We don't need any more meddling from outsider. Now, can you finally leave us all in peace?"

"I am afraid that's not possible, lady Ragnar," Damien smirked beneath his helmet. "Two regiments have disappeared on this planet, and we won't be leaving until they're found, alive or otherwise, unless of course, you want to tell us where we can find these Winter Angels."

"Don't fret your little head, Astartes," lady Ragnar bared her teeth wolfishly. "You'll see them soon enough."

"Is that a threat?!" Gallus bellowed at lady Ragnar, the men cowered while the women stood their ground.

"Threat? You stupid boy, I'm stating the obvious!" Lady Ragnar and her friends cackled. "You've been marked the moment you step foot on this planet!"

Ignoring the uproarious laughter roiling around them, Damien let his gaze drifted across the chortling crowd, then up the windows and balconies filled to the brim with onlookers, and finally at the towering alpine that grazed the cerulean sky. They've been marked, which means the enigmatic Winter Angels were watching them this very moment. Damien waited until the ruckus died down before fixing lady Ragnar with a demonic red stare and said:

"Let them come."

Taking a moment to savor the resounding gasp and lady Ragnar's look of absolute outrage, Damien offered governor Rokin a respectful bow before marching back to the Rhino with his Space Marines cohort. The shrilly sound of lady Ragnar berating her husband followed him down the street.

"The populace is in league with the Winter Angels," Sidonius said.

"We should be arresting lady Ragnar and governor Rokin," Galerius added. "The truth can be wrung from them, major Emily will see to that."

"Nah, pissing off the local won't do us any good," Damien said. "And besides, you heard lady Ragnar, those Winter Angel are already watching us. It won't be long before they try something." The Astartes nodded their agreement as Damien tapped his awesome Space Marines helmet. "Yo Tangmo, found anything yet?"

"Nothing good." 

* * *

Nikki slowed her steps as she strode into the huge snow covered clearing ringed by gargantuan alpines, each the size of a watchtower. After passing the abandoned pillboxes and trenches, Nikki was sure she was about to walk into a bloody, Viking-eques crime scene with body parts scattered everywhere. So imagine her surprise when she found an intact campsite with all the tents, guns, trucks, artilleries, Chimeras, Salamanders and Leman Russes still in pristine condition. Despite being covered in several inches of snow, the place looked to be in tiptop shape.

"Where is everybody?" Oh right, there's that too.

"Missing, obviously," Nikki lowered her sniper rifle and strode into the sprawling camp proper, captain Krix and captain Luva flanking her.

"The place is empty," Luva stated.

"No shit," Krix scoffed.

"That's not what I meant, you idiot," Luva snapped at her. "There are no bodies. No corpses, no remains, nothing to indicate an altercation."

"So why not say that in the first place?" Krix shook her head.

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot you needed more time to think than most people do," Luva shot back.

"Tangmo told me the two of you were bestest friends," Nikki grinned toothily at the Cadians. "And he wasn't lying."

"He is," Krix and Luva said at the same time, which was swiftly followed by heated exchange of glares and snarls.

"Yeah, I can see that," Nikki chuckled then knelt down at a clearing between two Salamander APCs, and, with great brushing arch of her hand, wiped away the snow.

"What are you doing?" Luva asked after Nikki unearthed a large swathe of brown, frozen soil.

"Investigating," Nikki dusted off her hands then tapped her earbud. "Caerroth, Alkyn, Irilkon, Amihynn, check under the snow."

"But why?" Luva inquired as Nikki's lieutenants said their assent.

"Because there could be bloodstain and other things hidden underneath," Krix said, "things that could tell us what happen here."

"Bingo," Nikki nodded at Krix.

"How can you possibly know that?" Luva asked haughtily.

"I grew up in the gutter, remember? We have to cover our tracks when things get messy, winter was an absolute shit time for us," Krix said then tapped her earbud and repeated Nikki's earlier command, Luva following suit a moment later.

"Let's check this habitation pod out," Nikki took off toward a big igloo looking building that definitely belonged to commissar Cain, Krix and Luva at her back. "We'll find more clues in there."

"That seems most likely," Luva hurried over to the metallic door and pressed herself flat beside it, the muzzle of her Zetton lasgun nudging the frosted rim. "The door is open. I can feel heat coming from inside."

"Wait," Nikki stopped Luva from edging the door open and put on her awesome eldar helmet. Not the dildo looking one, no, after the Eight wouldn't stop snickering like a bunch of retards Nikki had the helmet redesign to resemble what the Predator wore in the movies. It's sleek, cool, and a thousand times better than a Space Marine helmet. It also has a nice little space for her ponytail too. "Let me check the place first."

Luva nodded as Nikki got to work, behind her Krix got into a crouch and braced her rapid-las. Cycling through the various spectrums, from thermal to electro-magnetic output, Nikki scanned the circular interior and, unsurprisingly, found no trace of dead bodies or traps. The place was pretty warm though.

"It's clear," Nikki took off her awesome eldar helmet and strode inside, Luva and Krix at her flanks.

"Well, this is nice and cozy," Krix lowered her rapid-las and wandered across the warm, orange tinged interior, the entire place looked like a Christmas cottage. "Commissar Cain doesn't skimp out on the niceity."

"I don't like this," Luva made a slow circuit around the commissar's quarter, tracing her hand over the exquisitely carved furniture of wood and metal. "Beside the sprinkle of dusts, this place seems hardly disturbed. As if the commissar went out for a stroll and simply hasn't return yet."

"Even the kettle's still warm." Krix took a whiff of the steam rising from the snout, the aroma causing her to flinch, "fucking Throne, this smell like crap!"

"That's probably Tanna, it's a Valhallan tea," Nikki went to the commissar's table and began leafing through the neat piles of document. "Ciaphas is quite fond of the beverage, I believe."

"You'd think a man with such pomp will have better taste in drinks," Krix stepped away from the kettle. "So whoever attacked the camp was polite enough not to loot or touch any of the commissar's personal belonging. This is getting stranger by the minute."

"Maybe we can find something here," Nikki skimmed through the papers while pointing at a nearby computer. "Can you check the console please?"

"Okay," Luva came to her side and turned on the computer while Krix went about picking up and examining expensive looking trinkets or throwing open closets and drawers. After a few minutes Luva groaned at the screen.

"What's wrong?" Nikki asked.

"The computer is not responding to any of my input," Luva frowned, her fingers dancing quickly across the keyboard only to get the same 404 error message. "Not even the simplest protocol works."

"Alright, let me take care of this," Krix sauntered up and shoved Luva away from the computer, the scout captain blistered but grudgingly allowed the flamer captain to work her magic. After a few more error messages, Krix abandoned the keyboard and ducked underneath the desk, rummaging through the computer tower and its many wires.

"Holy shit," Krix whistled appreciatively and rose back to her feet.

"What is it?" Nikki asked.

"The hard disks have all been removed, expertly," Krix said. "Not only that, but the communication hardware have also been compromised, effectively isolating the machine. Whoever did this made sure no one can call for help."

"That's ominous," Luva commented.

"Why would they go to so much trouble though?" Krix asked. "Wouldn't it be easier just to shoot everybody?"

"Because simple violence attracts attention," Nikki told her. "This is Ciaphas Cain we're talking about, if something bad happens to him, the Imperium will send every battlegroup in the Segmentum to this planet. If he vanishes however, it will raise question, sure, follow by a fruitless search that will end when more pressing matter demands the attention of the Ministorum."

"That's seems the most likely explanation," Luva concurred. "But why attack the commissar and his men in the first place?"

"I think I have an idea," Nikki handed Luva the disciplinary report she'd been reading, "altercation with the local, a severe one at that."

"What happened?" Krix came to stand beside Luva, both of them reading the report.

"It appears that a lot of people were conscripted for hard labor," Nikki continued. "Reports written by colonel Regina Kasteen indicates that the miners were abused and forced to work in appalling condition. Since the Tallarn 229th and commissar Beije were in charge of the mining detail, the Valhallan cannot intervene and have petition Ciaphas to do something."

"We haven't got to the good part yet, have we?" Krix grinned.

"We're getting there," Nikki winked mischievously. "Anyway, according to Damien this planet is ruled by a matriarchal system, and this doesn't sit well with Beije and his goons. According to further report put forward by…general Sulla? What the hell, they promoted her already?"

"Who's general Sulla?" Luva asked.

"She's a captain in the Valhallan 597th, and Ciaphas Cain biggest fangirl," Nikki was scratching her head, "didn't think she'll get promoted this soon."

"The perk of associating with famous people," Krix shared a smirk with Luva.

"Anyway, the Tallarn 229th was less than happy with the attitude of the female miners and their forewoman," Nikki brought the conversation back on track. "The Tallarn confronted the women one night and, according to eyewitnesses, said they were going to teach them where they belong. Things dissolved into an all-out brawl after that, with two Tallarn dead and a hundred more injured on both side of the scuffle. The instigators, all Tallarn, were arrested and would've been shot if Beije didn't raise a bitch fit, doing everything to delay the sentence while also painting the populace as the bad guy. And that's pretty much it for the reports, nothing else was documented after this date."

"No wonder Sergeant Damien and general Henry got such an icy reception," despite the lameness of Luva's joke, all three of them shared a laugh.

"That's probably it, yeah," Nikki agreed. "Anyway, I think we should…"

"Have you found anything?"

Nikki glanced at Amberley who stomped into the room, Miriya's squad close at her heel. The lady inquisitor was grim, her eyes hard with steely single-mindedness.

"Records and correspondents written before the commissar disappearance," Luva said, "along with tampered communication devices."

"We found the same thing around the encampment," sister Danae said. "Everything from simple vox caster to big communication relay has been dismantled. The work was done expertly, a contrast to the populace rather…humble living."

"Did you find anything else?" Luva asked.

"Nothing to suggest that violence has occurred," Miriya now said, all the while narrowing her eyes on Nikki. "How do we know your xeno kindred were not involved?"

"Trust me Miriya, if eldar did this, there'll be a lot of beautiful bloody bodies sprawl all over the place," Nikki met Miriya accusation head on. "And if this had been one of the dark eldars kidnapping routine, things would be a lot messier, and I mean a lot messier."

"Maybe it's these Winter Angels we keep hearing so much about?" Krix leveled a snarky look at the Celestian squad. "Aren't they supposed to be your long lost sisters or something? Shouldn't we be the one casting suspicion right now?"

"The Winter Angels are not affiliated with the Sororitas," Isabel declared piously. "We do not behave in such shadowy, cowardly ways."

"Yes, the Sisters of Battle are not known for their subtly when it comes to warfare," it took a second for Luva's insult to register. Sister Cassandra snarled and was about to take a step toward the scout captain when Verity blocked her path.

"What the captain is saying, Cassandra, is that their tactics differ from ours," Verity said diplomatically before giving Luva a pointed look, "right, captain?"

"Of course, and if I have caused offense I apologize," Luva bowed, more to hide the little upward curve of her lips than anything. Nikki thought it was amusing to see the guards and eldars getting along, yet everyone seems to have problems with the Sororitas.

"Why are you here, Predator Nikki?" Miriya asked Nikki.

"Just checking the place out, looking for clues," Nikki waved around the posh interior. "Found only a few so far."

"Inquisitor Amberley and my squad will take it from here," Miriya nudged her head at the door like how one would dismiss a dog. "You are no longer need, feel free to leave."

"Okay, sure," Nikki nodded before Krix and Luva can open their mouths. "I guess our job here is done anyway. Let's go girls, let's leave the ladies to their work."

Krix and Luva were incredulous as they headed for the door, Nikki close at their heels. When they reached the exit, Nikki stopped at the doorway and turned around with a deceptively friendly smile, "oh, there's a warm kettle on the stove, the tea is nice and hot. Feel free to help yourself."

"Thank you, Predator Nikki," Verity smiled and went about playing mother while Nikki quickly joined the grinning Krix and Luva outside.

"Walk faster, walk faster," Nikki made sure they put an adequate distant between themselves and the commissar's quarter.

"I hope they enjoy every last drop," Krix added nastily. "What's next?"

"We can start with him," Nikki strode over to where colonel Akecheta of the Wind Walker was kneeling beside a huge pine at the edge of the camp, his hand sweeping slowly across a patch of freshly cleared snow. "Found anything, colonel?"

"This is the direction the commissar and his men were taken," Akecheta lifted his gazed at the forest.

"How do you know that?" Luva knelt down beside Akecheta to inspect the ground herself.

"The trails were impeccably hidden," Akecheta continued, "but they were somewhat sloppy around the camp."

"How can you be sure?" Luva said.

"The snows are of different texture at ankle depth, retaining a slightly softer consistency as opposed to the more densely packed mass around it," Akecheta stabbed his finger into the snow. "On the surface no one can tell, but if you peel away the layers you can see the discrepancy. That is, if you know what to look for."

"Good thing we have an expert on hand," Krix's eyebrow rose in an impressed arch.

"Winters were harsh on Ekkaroq and the Antebellan relentless," Akecheta got back on his feet, Luva rising with him. "They are adept at hunting us down, so we become better at evading them, fleeting and invisible like the ghost that haunts the plain. After we scouted the encampment and notice the peculiar state it was in, I concluded that the perpetrators must be using the same tactic we did."

"And you were right," Nikki nodded appreciatively. "Nice one dude."

"Thank you, Predator Nikki," Akecheta bowed.

"So this is the only trail we've found so far?" Nikki asked.

"There were numerous tracks around the camp, the attackers came at them from every direction at once," Akecheta nudged his head for them to follow. "But this is the only place where the footprints lead outward."

"We're right behind you," Nikki braced her sniper rifle and followed Akecheta into the forest, Luva and Krix on her left and right, their weapons pointed forward. Dancing shades, livened by the breeze, shadowed their steps. Every now and then, Akecheta would stop to inspect the ground, always managing to find a trail before pushing onward, the sweet melody of crunching snow, whispering winds and singing birds accompanied them. Nikki took a deep breath and smile, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere. After about fifteen minutes, Akecheta knelt down, made a quick sweep, and rose with a frown.

"This is where the trail ends," Akecheta told them.

"Are you sure? Maybe there's more up ahead," Luva said.

"There will be nothing beyond this point, trust me," Akecheta shook his head.

"Why stop here?" Krix asked.

"To see if anybody follows it," Akecheta unslung the lasgun from his back, eyes hard on the alpine pillars around them, "and walks into their trap."

Nikki, Krix and Luva lifted up their weapons in unison, standing back to back with barrels trained out in three directions, safeties off and fingers coiling the triggers. Akecheta didn't join the huddle, instead choosing to walk around them as a moon would orbit a planet.

"Couldn't have warned us a little sooner?!" Krix hissed, the muzzle of her rapid-las sweeping across the white landscape.

"I'm not picking up anything on thermal or electrical output," having donned her awesome eldar helmet, Nikki could only growl when the sensors found nothing but freaking snow. As far as the super advance eldar tech was concern, the place was clear.

"They're just watching us," Akecheta said lowly.

"Nikki, what do you see?" Luva asked urgently.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing," Nikki was honestly getting a little nervous. Goddamn it, was the helmet fucking up or something? This thing is brand new!

"Akecheta, how close are they?" Krix asked the Ekkaroqian colonel.

"Close enough to get a good look, but I can't be sure of their location," Akecheta's head darted left and right. "They could be in the trees, in the snow, amongst the shrubberies."

"Are they armed?" Luva asked.

"That, I cannot say," Akecheta braced his lasgun, gave the forest one last look and started backtracking. "But since they are not using it right now, I say we get back to the camp and report what we've found."

"Good idea!" Nikki spun after Akecheta and rushed back the way they came, Luva and Krix matching her steps with heavy huffs and puffs. After ten minutes of hard sprinting, Nikki and the others made it back safely inside the camp.

"What happened?" Leilatha came running up to them, laspistol in hand.

"We found a trail leading into the forest," Akecheta was the first to catch his breath. "We followed it two kilometers north of our position, but fallback once we realize we were being led into a trap. I can feel eyes following us on our way back."

"Did you get any clear visual on the enemy?" Leilatha asked.

"We didn't," Nikki took off her awesome eldar helmet, "but there was something inside the forest."

"Did you see them?" Krix squared her shoulder after taking a deep lungful.

"The helmet pick up very faint thermal outputs in the snow," Nikki went on, "far to our flanks and barely visible. And I heard them," the Predator tapped her pointy ear. "Little careful shuffling that definitely didn't belong to any animals. And let me tell you, they did a very good fucking job at being quiet, no normal ear could ever pick that up."

"Were you followed?" Leilatha eyed the placid forest.

"Shit, I didn't stop to look," Nikki shrugged.

"I want Hildebrandt and his men to start fortifying the camp immediately," Leilatha tapped her earbud, speaking quickly and crisply. "Place heavy guns at every twenty yard interval, bolstered them with sandbags and barbed wire and recall every scouting unit, the Valkyries and drone will be doing high altitude reconnaissance from now on. Be advice, hostiles are active within the area. Stay on guard for any unusual activity."

"Do what commissar Leilatha said," Nikki tapped her earbud. "They're going to be very confused when they see human and eldar working together."

"And angry, if they're anything like our own merry band of nuns," Krix smirked.

"At least they haven't shot us yet," Luva said. "Still, we have no idea what we're dealing with."

"We'll find out so enough," there was a scary hint of amused eagerness in Akecheta's tone.

"That we will," Leilatha agreed. "All we can do now is…"

"You!"

Nikki flinched when she saw Miriya and her squad running toward them, the Sisters of Battle were angry, to say the least, murder in their eyes and lips peeled back in a rictus snarl.

"They look angry," Akecheta deadpanned the obvious.

"We might have tricked them into drinking Tanna tea," Nikki grinned.

"Those things are repulsive," Leilatha spoke up. "Amberley shared some with me once, and it took me days to get the flavor out of my mouth."

"Yup, that's why we need to run, like, right now," Nikki spun on her heel and ran. "Come on!"

"Oh shit!" Krix and Luva bolted after her, the stomps and shouts of enraged Sororitas nipping after them like a pack of bloodthirsty hounds.

"Get back here!" Cassandra shouted, the timbre too close for comfort.

"You got a plan?! Ahhh!" Luva yelped when she saw Isabel behind her, gauntleted claws swiping the empty air between them, every swathe drawing nearer.

"Just keep running!" Was the only advice Nikki can spared. 

* * *

"I thought the weather was supposed to be clear," Tangmo's effort to stop himself from stuttering was making his neck muscles cramped up pretty bad. The tin mug of steaming coffee in his hand and the valiant fire blazing against the snowfall did little to elevate the cold. Worse, the trench he now occupied was funneling in a steady stream of icy wind. At least he was snug and cozy next to Leilatha who, like everybody else in this goddamn battlegroup apparently, was immune to the fucking weather.

"It was!" Tyra exclaimed and huddled closer to Orhul, whom she was sharing a thick wool blanket with. The pilot had abandoned her grounded Valkyrie once the snow had gotten worse and froze the fuel lines. Now she and her co-pilot, Victoria, had joined Tangmo in the forward most trenches. "The meteorologist said the sky was clear for hundreds of miles in every direction, even I can see that when I made my flyby in the afternoon. Then the bloody wind and snow just showed up out of nowhere."

"That's fucking weird," Tangmo took a swig of his coffee. The damn thing was already cold.

"Stranger things have happen before," Leilatha said then quirked a brow at Tyra, "so, you and Orhul huh?"

"He was very kind and comforting after Tangmo dumped me," Tyra wrapped her arms around Orhul's large bicep, squeezing tight, the heavy weapon captain grinning bashfully. "And we've been together ever since."

"I didn't dump you!" Tangmo raised his voice indignantly. "It was an amicable parting by all parties involved!"

"Sematic sir," Orhul chuckled.

"Two women fighting over Tangmo," Yuki facepalmed, "something really is wrong with this entire galaxy."

"Don't be jealous Yuki, I'm sure you dated two girls at the same time before," Tangmo snarky laugh ended when Yuki threw a fistful of snow into his mouth. "Blargh! Fucking goddamn it, there was dirt in there!"

"Cut it out!" Lita bonked the flat of her Singing Spear on Yuki's head before smacking it harder on Tangmo's skull.

"Ow!" Tangmo rubbed his sore cranium, "what the hell Lita?!"

"Stop it with the immature joke! It's not funny, it's hurtful!" Lita snapped at him then turned on Yuki. "And you! Stop taking the bait so easily, be the bigger woman!"

After a few grumbles, Tangmo and Yuki said in unison, "yes."

"That is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen," Krillen laughed and the mixed company around the fire joined in uproariously, taking immense pleasure at seeing Tangmo brought down a peg. Glaring at the guards, Tangmo had already made a mental note of who would be getting the Thai Kick next.

"Warseer Lita?" An eldar Guardian of high rank, judging by his sword and decorated armor, strode into the firelight as the laughter was dying down. "I brought you something to drink. It will keep the cold away."

"Oh Dalthorn, thank you," Lita took the bone white cup and waved the Guardian to an empty space beside her. "Don't be shy, join us!"

The Guardian hesitated for a moment before gingerly sitting down beside Lita. The Warseer quickly closed the distant between them and pressed her body up against his, causing the eldar man to stiffen, obviously not used to such intimacy.

"Guys, this is captain Dalthorn," Lita introduced him and the Guardian took off his plumed dildo helmet, and surprise, surprise, he looked like a freaking model, with enough manly cheekbones and jawlines to cancel out the prevalent eldar femininity. "He's the commanding officer of the 4th Black Guardian battalion, one of the bravest warriors I've ever met and my personal attaché."

"Please to meet you all," Dalthorn bowed to a murmur of greeting.

"So…" the shit eating grin was back on Tangmo's face and Lita shot him a glare. "You and Dalthorn…?"

"We're seeing each other, yes," Lita lifted her chin high, the posture daring Tangmo to be a smartass.

"Just asking dude," the stupid smile was replaced by a warm one as Tangmo gave Lita's a thumbs up. "Nice pick."

"I always know how to choose them," Lita sipped the warm drink and moan contently. "Oh, that hit the spot. So what brings you here Dal?"

"I'm here to report that there has been no enemy activity along the southern perimeter," Dalthorn said, nursing his steaming cup. "We are keeping vigil. Although I doubt that, given the weather condition, the enemy would try to attack us."

"King Charles XII defeated a Russian army four times larger than his own at the Battle of Narva under the cover of a freaking blizzard," Nikki told him. "Trust me Dal, its moments like these that we have to be on our toes, because the enemy will always attack when and where we least expect it."

"Maybe, but I think the light scared them off," Elpida gestured at the fuck load of high powered spotlights dotting the length of the trench, bright lances of light making a slow sweep across the surrounding forest, the sheens shining over their heads looked like a translucent ceiling.

"Shouldn't you be with general Henry or commander engineer Ladaee?" Kenshin asked after finishing his cup of matcha.

"The King Ghidorah isn't doing anything right now," Elpida said, she and Korri were pouring packet after packet of dark brown powder into a boiling mug. "There was nothing to do, and the general and Ladaee had commandeered commissar Cain's living space for the night. So I decided to hang out with Korri instead."

"Shit, looks like Henry's gonna be warm and frisky tonight," Tangmo and the guardsmen laughed. Finishing his cold coffee, Tangmo sniffed the air then pointed at Elpida's mug. "What you got cooking there?"

"It's Gurilani's summer cocoa, freshly grounded, the first shipment of the day, finer than sand," Korri took a whiff and smiled giddily. "Me and Elpida took turn staking out at his store in block C, waiting for the merchandise to come. Let's just say the three day wait was worth it."

"Now that's dedication," Tangmo nodded, Gurilani was one of the best chocolatiers on the Immortal Spirit. Personally, he preferred madam Frilon's smoother creation, but Gurilani was pretty good too. "You gonna share any of that?"

"There's only enough for two," Korri held his gaze as she took the first mouthful, and melted with pleasure. "By the Throne, this is amazing."

"Gimme!" Elpida relieved Korri of the mug and swallowed two big gulps, chocolate brown rimming her smile. "I'm in heaven."

"You know, as your commissar I can order you to surrender that mug," Tangmo eyed the hot cocoa jealously.

"That's seems like a gross misuse of power," Korri passed the mug back to Elpida after another long, slow drag.

"A man will do a lot of crazy shit when he's desperate and freezing," Tangmo said the same moment the spotlights, in eerie concert, started to stutter. "What the fuck?"

"Probably just a loose cord or something," Korri tipped the mug into her mouth, sighing contently as she finished the hot cocoa. "I'm so happy right now."

"Eighty thousand credits well spent," Elpida slouched on the ice coated wall. "We'll have to buy more next time."

"Oh yeah," Korri licked the last trace of cocoa from her lips.

"Everybody make ready," Tangmo got off his seat and slid the bayonet down the muzzle of his Zetton lasgun. His shaking, almost numb fingers made the simple task a chore. "Come on, something's about to happen."

"It's only a few stutters, the snows probably got into the wiring," an entire section of spotlight went dark in respond to Lingxin. The crew had barely started complaining when another two down the line stopped working, then three more beams disappeared. "Okay, that isn't normal."

"Up! Everybody up!" Leilatha's sharp hiss spurred every ass off their seat, guardsmen and eldars climbing up the fire step, barrels trained on the nocturnal forest beyond.

"You should really sit this one out," Tangmo glanced at Victoria who had taken position beside Korri and Elpida.

"My dad taught me how to fight," Victoria rolled her eyes. "I'm more than capable with a lasgun."

"It's not that. If something happens to you, your mother's gonna find some way to blame it on me," Tangmo shivered at the very thought. "Then she's gonna do…bad things to me."

"Well for your sake, you better keep me safe then!" Victoria flashed him a pearly smile.

"God fucking damn it…" Tangmo groaned and the spotlights above them died, plunging the world into absolute, sudden darkness, some of the guardsmen crying out in alarm.

"Fucking hell, I should've slid the damn torch on," Tangmo fumbled with the lasgun barrel, almost cutting himself in haste, before replacing the bayonet with a high-power torch, the bright beam of light slashing through the dark. "Eyes on the trees, people! Yo Nikki, you got anything?"

"Thermal's not picking up anything, and the stuttering light is fucking with my night vision," Nikki had donned her awesome eldar helmet and was staring down the scope of her sniper rifle. "Is it me or is the snow getting worse?"

Nikki was right. Now, Tangmo might have been born in Thailand, but he knew how wind and rain works, the concept was almost identical to snowfall, and right now the gentle breeze from before felt like a freaking gale, ice and snow peppering his face like thousands tiny cold slap. By now, most of the spotlights were dead, only the swiping of a hundred torchlights provided any definite illumination.

"What the hell is going on?!" Krillen gritted his teeth and wiped snow from his face.

"Everybody steady! Guns forward! If you see anything out there, fucking shoot it!" Tangmo didn't like the situation. The scant lights from the trench weren't enough to banish the all-consuming darkness. Red flashes of discharged las flew forward courtesy of twitchy nervous fingers, hitting nothing but empty shadow. Heat washed over Tangmo's back suddenly when a power generator went up in flames behind him, he spun around to find several dazed Krieg sprawled amongst fires and debris.

"Corpsmen! Help them! Go!" Tangmo shouted then swung his attention back to the outlining forest, only to find a mound of snow squatting not three inches from his face. What the hell, had the snow gotten that bad? Then he saw the snout, then the fangs, then the solid black wolf eyes leering at him, terrible and hungry. Tangmo only managed a scream when the snow covered wolf thing pounced, pinning him flat to the trench floor as pandemonium erupted, guardsmen and eldars yelling and firing at the feral shapes leaping at them.

"Werewolves! We're getting attack by fucking werewolves!" Tangmo got his feet under the mass of clawing fur and launched it into the trench wall, a very feminine grunt escaping the fangs and snout in billows of white. Wait a second, this ain't no werewolf, it's just a chick dressed up as a wolf.

"False alarm, they're not werewolves," Tangmo got up and tapped his earbud, eyes widening on a pair of very long daggers gleaming in the woman's hands. "But they're still gonna bite! Shit!"

The woman gave a shrill roar and dashed at him. Tangmo sidestepped the attack and caught the back of her head with a spinning kick, his heel making a metallic gong off the wolf helmet. The woman careened face first into the fire they had occupied a moment ago, sending up plumes of sparks that drifted away like firefly, the cry she gave was angry. Tangmo was training his lasgun on the woman when one of her friends darted in and raised a round shield at him. A shield! Tangmo barked a laugh and pulled the trigger. The shield was still raised. Blinking, Tangmo held down the trigger and sprayed it thoroughly with a burst of red hot las. And the shield was still raised. The only discernable damages were pulsing red dots that were already fading from the oaken surface.

"What in the fuck?! Shit!" The shield rammed into him and he was knocked flat on his ass. Rolling quickly backward, Tangmo sprang back to his feet and found the two women approaching him with trained, cautious steps, shield up and weapons pointed forward, the newcomer sporting a snarling bear head.

"Tangmo!" The women ran away when Leilatha appeared around a bend with backup. "Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine," Tangmo nodded but cringed when explosions rocked the camp. "Holy shit, what in the fuck is happening?!"

"Our defenses were attacked simultaneously," Dalthorn the eldar said. "It is chaos. We have no idea how many enemies we are facing or their purpose."

"Do you think this is the Winter Angels?" Luva asked.

"They're all gonna go back to heaven after I'm done with them," Tangmo reloaded his lasgun. "We're taking the trench back, let's fucking go!"

With a hearty hurrah, the guardsmen and eldars broke into groups and dashed down the trench in all directions, flashlights lancing the way. Teaming up with Leilatha, naturally, Tangmo led them down what he thought was a southerly direction, and straight into a group of werewolf women. Tangmo hefted up his lasgun and fired, but the six women closed ranks and formed a shield wall, the overlapping woods absorbing the peppering laser with ease.

"Use the bolt pistol!" Leilatha drew her newly minted weapon. Oh right, he and Leilatha had commissioned the commissar's signature pistols from Sarmakan's House of Arms, one of the best weapon smiths on the Immortal Spirit. It's about damn time they got themselves the iconic 40k guns.

"Shit, I completely forgot about that," Tangmo slung the lasgun over his shoulder, drew his bolt pistol and pulled the trigger. Holy crap he missed the meaty recoil of ballistic weapons, the familiar kick back and tensing muscles was putting a smile on his face. Fires and splinters flew as Tangmo and Leilatha unleashed a barrage of bolts on the shield wall, grunts and curses can be heard over the hammering staccato and it wasn't long before the wavering formation started yielding ground.

"Forward sisters! In the name of the Emperor, let none survive!"

A powerful feminine roar cut through the din, and Tangmo let out a loud cheer as the Adepta Sororitas entered the fray.

"Fall back!" Individual pieces of the shield wall collapsed and the werewolf women scattered in every direction, all but one. The wolf girl with the twin daggers from before let out a lupine snarl and dashed at Tangmo and Leilatha, her speed blinding and ferocious. See, despite being one of the coolest weapons in existence, bolt pistol wasn't designed to be used in a melee. Sure, it was possible to get a lucky hit if your opponent was dazed or facing another direction, but in a full on fight you're pretty much fucked. Tangmo and Leilatha learned this the hard way when the wolf girl closed in and started slashing and stabbing. Despite the wild movement the blade was deadly accurate in its trajectory. Tangmo sprang back with a yelp when a dagger flew too close to his face. With him fumbling away, the wolf girl rammed Leilatha into the trench wall with an armored shoulder. The lady commissar grunted painfully and collapsed to the ground, breathing hard as she tried to rise, oblivious of the wolf girl angling her daggers downward.

"Hey, wolf bitch!" Tangmo, in his infinite wisdom, threw his bolt pistol at the girl, the weapon bounced off her lupine helmet with a comical bonk. She spun on Tangmo with a growl and charged with both daggers inverted, and would've gutted him if it wasn't for a wooden stool flying into her face, the impact sending her sprawling sideway.

"Leilatha!" Tangmo dashed for Leilatha, sparing the fallen wolf girl and the three shapes converging on her a brief glance as he knelt down beside his girlfriend. "You okay?!"

"Winded, but I'm fine, thank you," Leilatha pushed herself up and handed his bolt pistol back. "Where's the attacker?"

"Over there," Tangmo almost laughed when he saw that it was Korri, Elpida and Victoria ganging up on the wolf girl. Korri and Victoria swung their lasguns down like clubs while Elpida used the stool from earlier to great, bloody, effectiveness. Before he could comment a heavy thud sounded behind him. Tangmo and Leilatha spun around with bolt pistols raised and found sister Miriya walking toward them, her squad not far behind.

"Good to see you, sister," Tangmo saluted, and Miriya offered him a stiff one in return. "What's the situation around the camp?"

"The attackers fled the moment they saw us," Miriya said. "None of them put up a fight."

"Maybe they see a kindred spirit?" Tangmo suggested, holstering his bolt pistol.

"Perhaps," Miriya said. "I'm sure those we capture can tell us more."

"That's good to hear," Tangmo tipped his commissar cap at Miriya. "Nice job Miriya, thank you."

"You're welcome," Miriya nodded curtly.

"What of our casualty?" Leilatha now asked.

"There were a lot of injuries, but so far I heard nothing of death," Miriya looked over Leilatha's shoulder and pointed nonchalantly behind her. "Think you can spare that one for interrogation?"

"Huh? Oh shit!" Tangmo had completely forgotten about the triple beatdown, and was shocked to find it still ongoing. After tiring out their arms, Korri, Elpida and Victoria were now stomping and kicking the wolf girl, who was trying her damnedest to fight back, but every attempt to lash out was met with vengeful boots. How in the hell was the girl still conscious at this point?

"Whoa, hey, yo! Ease up!" Tangmo ran up to the trio, grabbed Elpida and Victoria's shoulders and pulled them off the girl. "We need her alive, don't kill her!"

That snapped them out of their collective bloodlust. The three guardswomen backed away from the wolf girl, panting heavily and wiping blood and sweat off their faces. Without her wolf helm, Tangmo found himself looking at a young face framed by short brown hair, she would've been pretty if it wasn't for the bloods and bruises. Now that the beating had subsided, the girl glared at them, her eyes narrowing to a murderous slit once she spotted Miriya and her Celestian squad. With feeble lethargy, she tried to reach for her dagger that was lying not an inch away from her twitching fingers. Miriya saw this and eased her studded iron sabaton on the girl's hand, applying more pressure until she was mewling in pain.

"Miriya, stop it!" Verity hissed and went to kneel beside the girl as Miriya lifted her foot away. "Don't be afraid, we're not going to hurt you now."

"Bound her," Miriya ordered and Aemilia and Marcia swiftly tied a thick ropey cord around the girl's wrist while Verity backed away.

"This is the Winter Angels? Pathetic," Cassandra sneered and the girl spat phlegm of blood at her feet, a sharp look from Miriya stopped the Battle Sister from backhanding the prisoner.

"These girls are obviously scouts," Tangmo made his observation. "The real Winter Angels are gonna show up soon."

Miriya concurred with a nod before she and her Celestian squad dragged the prisoner away. But before they disappeared behind a bend, the wolf girl craned her neck back and flashed him a bloody, lupine grin. Yep, this was only the fucking appetizer. The main course was about to come.


	24. Amongst The Ice and Wolves

The snow stopped. Tangmo knew he should be happy, but given how convenient the downpour just let up right after the attack was repulsed…yeah, shit was about to go down. The happy camping atmosphere from before was gone, replaced by a taut combat readiness as safeties were switched off and every barrel trained on the surrounding darkness.

"Did we go a little too far?" Korri spoke up from across the fire. Where laughter and drinks were shared hours ago, only trepidation remained, the twisted knots of anticipation every guardsman get when they knew the worst was yet to come. Shit, now Tangmo knew how the 101st Airborne felt at Bastogne.

"What do you mean?" Nikki stopped tinkering with the scope of her sniper rifle and looked up.

"The girl sister Miriya took," Elpida added, "we…kinda lost control when we swarmed her."

"She wouldn't stay down," Victoria looked most shaken of the three. "She just keeps trying to fight back, so we just keep hitting her, but she wouldn't stop."

"The same thing happens all over the camp," Yuki spoke up. "Hell, this must be the first time the Banshee and the Sororitas actually help each other. One of the woman we caught was built like a freaking mountain, took a lot of punches and kicks to knock her out."

"We missed you in the trench," Krillen spoke up. When the trench was breached everyone more or less scattered, with the wolf girls herding them into isolated pockets, making each chunks nice and easy to kill.

"Aww, I'm flattered!" Yuki grinned cutely and the guardsmen laughed.

"Why are you feeling bad about this?" The three girls shrunk from Lingxin's judgmental glare. "All of you have kill before, how is this different?"

"Because it's one thing to shoot someone from afar, and quite another to beat them to a bloody pulp with your bare hands," the girls smiled gratefully at Tangmo's understanding look. "Things become a lot more personal up close, as opposed to a faraway shape that drops once you pull the trigger. Don't worry girls, the shock will pass soon enough, but remember, you'll be doing it all over again in the future."

It was grim pragmaticism devoid of sentimentality, but it was what the girls needed. They didn't look any happier, but at least the tenseness was dispersing and weak, yet pronounced smiles passed between them, a tiny relief shared amongst each other.

"Death would've been a mercy for her," Bruce spoke up from the parapet. "She'll suffer a lot worse now that the nuns got their hands on her."

"I thought Emily was the one conducting the interrogation?" Leilatha asked.

"Inquisitor Amberley relieved major Emily of the prisoners," Hildebrandt added from the down the trench. "She, along with the canonesses and their Celestians are interrogating the prisoners as we speak."

"Well shit," Tangmo's horrified look was mirrored around the fire.

"I don't hear any screams, yet," Krix's comment was received by low laughter.

"Maybe they're just talking?" Korri offered weakly.

"Sororitas don't do foreplay," Orhul smiled toothily but shut his mouth when Tyra shot him an unamused glare.

"And how would you know that?!" Tyra demanded.

"I-I just heard it from the others, my little blossom!" Orhul spluttered. His attempt to wiggle out of Tyra's intense gaze drew a healthy round of sniggers from the crowd. "Meko told me about it, isn't that right Meko? After that night on Tera-Antebella?"

"I didn't tell you shit!" Meko raised his voice the same moment Krix and Luva honed their lasgun grade stare on him.

"I thought you two were already sharing him, what's wrong if one more join in?" Nikki asked.

"We can tolerate each other," Luva and Krix traded look. "What we can't tolerate is someone coming into our territory and taking what doesn't belong to them."

"So…" Nikki quirked her brow mischievously, leaning in to rub shoulder with Krix, "how does one join this little ménage a trois of yours and turn it into a ménage a quatre?"

"I doubt the relationship between our two races have reach that point," Dalthorn, Lita's boyfriend, made an incredulous face.

"What about inquisitor Laura and Banshee exarch Yuki?" Krillen put forward the question and it was somehow Tangmo who got kicked in the shin by Yuki.

"Ow! What the fuck bro?!" Tangmo bellowed and rubbed his leg, he'd forgotten how hard Yuki's karate kick was.

"You just had to run your fucking mouth, didn't you?!" Yuki accused him of a crime he didn't commit.

"I didn't do shit!" Tangmo spluttered.

"Your behavior lacks subtlety, lady exarch," Elraleath, the Dark Reaper exarch, spoke up from the fire step, his focus never leaving the forest line. "Your…friendliness with the inquisitor is transparent. I doubt the commissar is responsible for the revelation amongst the battlegroup."

"See! I'm innocent!" Tangmo smiled smugly at the huffing Yuki. The Banshee was about to say something when the low rumbling call of war horns shattered the night, the roaring resonance triggering an unpleasant flashback to a little town in Jigugeum. But unlike before, no bloodthirsty cries answered the horns, instead a rhythmic beating of drums echoed through the forest to create a slow marching tempo pounding in sync with the solemn brass section.

"Here we go again!" Kenshin was scarily eager as he stepped onto the fire step and drew his katana.

"Let's work a little magic like last time," Lingxin braced the dao on her shoulder and winked at Tangmo.

"Use your guns you idiots!" Min Jae hissed and braced his lasgun on the sandbags.

"I'm with Min Jae on this one," Tangmo pressed a binocular to his face, groaning when he saw nothing but bright swathes of white neon glare. "Kill the light please, I can't see shit."

Six of the spotlights in their section went dark, the night rushing back to reclaim its dominance. Darkness reign supreme for about half a minute, then through the thick mass of alpines red and orange orbs flared to life, too numerous to count, weaving and bobbing like will-o'-the-wisp toward the trench, their passage hauntingly calm, the illumination growing brighter with every passing heartbeat.

"Hold! Hold!" Tangmo shouted down the trench, his directive echoed by the officers. "Do not fire until they are in optimal range!"

"They're gonna rush us like last time," Warp lightning danced between Lita's fingers.

"I don't think so lass," Bruce braced his Zodd lasgun. "They don't have the element of surprise."

"So what do we do?" Lita asked.

"We wait," Tangmo said, and wait they did. For the ten minutes that followed, the Imperial Guards and eldars maintain their position, every gun primed and loaded, the bright spotlights around the perimeter were snuffed so not to give the enemy any targets to concentrate fire on. The horns and drums played on, the slow tempo unceasing in its ominous melody. Then it stopped. The absolute silence that followed was a physical pressure, a constriction borne from morbid anticipation.

"Prepare to fire!" Tangmo steady his breathing and held the bolt pistol forward, eyes trained down the iron sight as the guardsmen and eldars braced their lasguns and shuriken catapults on the frost covered sandbag. The surrounding torches ceased their advance, becoming ghostly sentinels hovering amongst the tree line, soundless and watchful.

"Steady!" Tangmo's command echoed down the line, and to his relief nobody got trigger happy, "fire on my command only!"

"Movement!" Hildebrandt shouted and Tangmo saw one of the torches broke away from its companion, the pace calm and leisurely. An armored figure strode out of the veil of midnight. The gloom was obscuring the finer detail but Tangmo could tell that the individual was tall and clad in a Sororitas power armor. The woman came to stop five hundred yards from the trench, stabbed the torch into the snow, and waited, arms folded across her chest. It was only after five more minutes of inactivity that Tangmo realized she was waiting for the battlegroup to reciprocate the gesture.

"Everybody stand down! I repeat, stand down!" Tangmo holstered his bolt pistol and started climbing out of the trench.

"What are you doing?!" Leilatha hissed at him.

"Get down you idiot!" Lita joined in.

"If they'd wanted us dead, we'll be minced meat by now," Tangmo crouched above the trench, held up both his hands and rose slowly. "And for the love of the God Emperor, tell everyone to stand down, I don't want this going to hell because some retard got twitchy."

Not waiting to hear their response, Tangmo stood upright and walked toward the woman, "don't shoot!"

Things went reasonably well. Despite the breathless atmosphere, both sides refrained from shooting each other and Tangmo was able to reach the woman unscathed. When he was inside the bright glow of the torch, Tangmo found himself face to face with what can only be described as Viking shield-maiden, in space! The armor was of the same mold as the Sororitas, but with a Nordic motif instead of a gothic knight one. The woman's ensemble was engraved, quite lavishly Tangmo noticed, with flowing knotted patterned displaying zoomorphic imagery of hunting animals. Thick black furs trimmed the vambraces and greaves, while a big buddle of it was draped over her shoulders and attached to the pauldrons by thick silver chains. And like the Sororitas, the armor was extremely feminine and hot. The bust of her boob plates, both complemented with sharpened nipple spikes, were a little bit bigger than Miriya.

"Good evening," Tangmo managed to lift his gaze upward and saluted smartly. "Commissar Tangmo, at your service, who do I have the pleasure of speaking to?"

Deep sapphire eyes narrowed on him through the visor of the winged Valkyrie helm, the luscious lip beneath it was drawn into a thin line as the woman unclasped the belted strap beneath her chin and pulled the helmet off, freeing an immaculate braid of blonde that hung over one shoulder. And holy God Emperor Almighty she was beautiful, in the sharp, powerful Scandinavian woman kinda way.

"I am Astrid," she said, "huskarl of the Order of the Frost Bringer."

"Frost Bringer, cool name," Tangmo nodded and drew his coat tighter around him, damn the night was cold. "Are you guys related to the Winter Angels by any chance?"

"The Winter Angels are fairytales conjured up by those incapable of comprehending what we are and what we do," Astrid scoffed. "The people across the system and beyond parroted the name until it was ingrained into their imagination. Only those of Frystasvard remember our true name."

"Ah, I see," Tangmo stuffed his hand into his awesome commissar coat pockets. "Personally, Frost Bringer sounds a lot better than Winter Angels."

"That is one thing we can agree upon," the intensity of Astrid's gaze soften somewhat. "I admit curiosity, commissar."

"Curiosity kills the cat," Tangmo smirked.

"There are no cats here commissar, only wolves," Astrid flashed a toothy grin. "Your warband must be the most peculiar I've ever seen."

"Well, the Immortal Spirit battlegroup isn't exactly conventional," Tangmo said.

"I see guardsmen, Astartes, Sororitas, and even eldars," Astrid tone was almost playful. "And I find myself wanting to know more about my prey."

"What do you want to – achoo!" Tangmo sneezed and held up a hand in apology. "Sorry, what do you want to know about the Immortal Spirit?"

"Feeling a little chilly?" Astrid chuckled.

"I'm not built for this kind of weather, that's for sure," Tangmo sniffed.

"Don't expect me to offer you my coat," Astrid said. "But no, we've heard enough about the Immortal Spirit, the astropathic choirs and the many outworlder merchants can't stop singing praises about you people. No, I'm more curious about you, the singing commissar."

"To tell you the truth, I'm sharing my singing duty with Erik now," Tangmo shrugged.

"What are you doing exactly?" Astrid leaned in close suddenly, her questing gaze roaming his face like a wolf sniffing for scent.

"What do you mean?" Tangmo asked when Astrid backed off.

"You're not like those other two," Astrid started circling him, slowly checking him out from head to toe. Tangmo followed the woman's inspection with an amused grin. "One of them was all polite and sweet, courteous and smiling, but we know he's full of shit. The other was rude and pompous, engorged with his nonexistence faculty and authority. His disdain for us was the only thing honest about him." Astrid finished her circuit and returned to stand before him, arms folded over her chest, "those two were transparent, but I can't seem to make sense of you. Now why is that?"

"Because I have nothing to hide?" Tangmo offered.

"You are hard to read because you are free of guile?" Astrid scoffed.

"I'm not a big fan of diplomacy," Tangmo said. "It's fucking useless anyway, all those nice bullshit never amount to anything productive. Apparently, that's the sophisticated way of doing things, because suffering through contrive stupidity is better than tackling a problem head on. Luckily, I do my own thing."

"Some would regard such straight forward honesty as immaturity," Astrid said.

"Well those people are fucking idiots and I usually ended up killing them," Tangmo shrugged.

"Ha! Indeed!" Astrid barked a laugh. "I like you, singing commissar."

"Fuck, that's a first," Tangmo snorted. "So the commissars and their regiments are in your custody?"

"They are," Astrid nodded. "That's why you're here isn't it, to rescue the weeping damsels?"

"It doesn't need to be a rescue mission," Tangmo said. "Just give them back to us, and we can sort this mess out without more people getting hurt."

"Those men come to our home, spit on our law, trample the right of our men and insult our women," Astrid growled, canines gleaming in the torchlight. "So we respond in kind. The prisoners will be judge by our law for the crime they have committed." She closed the distant suddenly, their noses almost touching, the smile she wore was challenging. "But I will not stop you from mounting a rescue, because you will fail, just like everyone else who came bearing arms against us."

"How about we just bomb the living shit out of you people?" Tangmo held Astrid's piercing gaze with a bored one.

"You can wreath this planet in fire and none of us will be killed," Astrid was seriously getting a massive kick out of this little joust of words. "And once your soldiers make planetfall, they shall be laid to rest amongst the fires and ashes."

"Really? Because those wolf girls you send got their asses handed to them," Tangmo said.

"They are pathfinders, initiate who have yet to gain the rank of shield-maiden. Judging by how tense your battlegroup is, they appear to have left quite an impression," Astrid tried to sound nonchalant but Tangmo saw restlessness seeping through her veneer. "The girl who led the attack on this section of the trench, where is she?"

"…The one with wolf helmet?" Tangmo asked.

"Yes," Astrid nodded.

"We capture her after our sniper, engineer and copilot kick the crap out of her," Tangmo told her. "Why? You know her?"

"Sigrid, my sister," Astrid said.

"You order your own sister to lead a sortie against a fortified position? Damn dude, that's cold," Tangmo made an incredulous face.

"I love her!" Astrid raised her voice. "But she has always been headstrong and willful. When your scout discovered our trails earlier today she lost her temper, and insult from the outworlders she said, and led her host in retaliation. By the time I knew what was happening, the pathfinders were already shambling back into our camps."

"Which brings us to this," Tangmo gesture at the standoff. "You want the prisoners back?"

"I do," Astrid said.

"Quid pro quo, my dude," Tangmo's mischievous smile was making Astrid blistered. "We'll let your sister and her friends go, if you allow us to negotiate with your leader for the release of the two commissars and their regiments. Take it or leave it."

"The elskerinne will never agree to your term," Astrid was clearly intrigued by the offer, despite the sternness of her rebuttal.

"Well then, I guess the prisoners will be staying with us for the night," Tangmo lowered his voice villainously. "The Adepta Sororitas are very rough, just so you know, and I doubt your sister will last an hour with them."

Astrid snarled at him but it was halfhearted. Her personal feeling, the need to protect her little sister, was easily winning over her given directive.

"Release Sigrid and her friends to us," Astrid said after a moment, "and I will bring your proposition to the elskerinne, that's all I can promise you right now. You shall have your answer in the morning."

"How do I know you're not gonna run away with the prisoners and come back later guns blazing?" Tangmo inquired.

"Do not question our honor," Astrid warned him, and this time she sounded truly pissed. Tangmo and Astrid locked eyes for the minutes that followed, which ended when the commissar sneezed again.

"Fuck it, I don't wanna catch I cold. You got yourself a deal," Tangmo tapped his earbud, flakes of icicle skidded down the side of his neck and into his awesome commissar coat. "Fuck! Hello? Where are the prisoners?"

"Oh hey Tangmo, we got dips on the prisoners," Laura's horrifyingly chirpy voice answered him and a new kind of chill went down his spine. "Me, Amberley and Miriya were just talking to the one that attack you. She's being very rude and uncooperative by the way."

"Now when you say 'talking', did you mean that in the literal sense, or the figurative? As in, she's getting her nails and teeth pulled out?" Tangmo asked and Astrid's eyes bulged out of her skull.

"Things are literal for the moment," Laura continued. "But we're about to get figurative real soon."

"Yeah, put a lid on that," Tangmo said. "Her sister's here to pick her up, bring the prisoners to my position."

"…Mate, did you just tell me to let them go?" Laura spoke slowly.

"Yes, I'm telling you to let them go, achoo! Fuck!" Tangmo yelled into his earbud. "Look dude, the entire camp is surrounded by an army of Viking Sororitas, I'm trying to deescalate the situation here!"

"We're surrounded?! When the bloody hell did that happened?!" Laura exclaimed.

"It's been like half an hour dude, didn't you hear the shouting, the horns, the drums?!" Tangmo shot back.

"Cain's little suite is soundproof mate, we don't know what's going on outside!" Laura said.

"And now you know. So can you please bring them out before the nice Viking lady stab me?!" Tangmo continued. "Oh, and make sure that Amberley isn't anywhere near the prisoner exchange, she might go crazy and ruin everything."

"Too late love, she's already dragging the girl out," Laura deadpanned then sighed. "Guess I'll see you soon."

"Yikes, I'm going into damage control mode then," Tangmo turned to Astrid with a serious face. "I got good news and bad news."

"Go on," Astrid eye's narrowed dangerously.

"The good news is your sister and her friends are on their way here," Tangmo told her. "The bad news is inquisitor Amberley is escorting them, and she's extremely pissed."

"And I should care about this inquisitor because?" Astrid asked.

"She's Ciaphas Cain's lover, and you people just fucking kidnapped him," Tangmo said. "Do the math."

"Ah…I see," Astrid's breathy croon was insidiously viperous.

"Okay, seriously, that thing you're doing right now? Totally not helping," Tangmo pointed at the leering grin curving up Astrid's lips. "Maybe you can stop?!"

"He never mentions he had a lover," Astrid said innocently. "Then again, he wasn't much of a talker when we bedded him. Just a litter grunt here and a little moan there, it was very sweet."

"Holy shit, can you please shut the fuck up?!" Tangmo said exasperatedly. "I don't want this going to shit! Do you?!"

"You have a point," Astrid shrugged as the crunch of snow and very loud, violent cursing announced the arrival of the prisoners.

"Let me go! I'll kill all of you!" Tangmo spun around to find the wolf girl, Sigrid, struggling between sister Cassandra and Isabel, with Laura, Amberley and Miriya's Celestian squad escorting the rest of the prisoners. Sigrid ceased her struggling when she saw Astrid, "sister?!"

"Let her go, now!" Astrid roared, and it was only after Miriya nodded that Cassandra and Isabel released Sigrid, who dashed for the huskarl and embraced her, the other prisoners taking their places behind them.

"Blessed the stars, you are safe," Astrid held Sigrid tight, the joy and comfort radiating from the two was so sweet that it almost made Tangmo go 'aww'. Then the huskarl smacked the pathfinder squarely on the head with an open palm slap, shattering the tear-jerking scene to pieces. "What in the Allfather's name were you thinking you stupid girl!"

"Ow! Stop it!" Sigrid was covering her head in a futile attempt to shield the slaps. "They insulted our honor! Mocked us! They need to be taught a lesson!"

"And what a piss poor lesson it has been!" After one final slap, Astrid placed her hands on her hips, angry and worried in equal measure. "I told you to stand down! Why didn't you listen to me, Sigrid? I was worried sick!"

"I could've won," Sigrid pouted childishly then barred her teeth at Tangmo. "I almost gutted that one but his pack of bitches stopped me!"

"You're lucky I didn't Muay Thai your ass into next week," Tangmo grinned like a dick then looked at Astrid. "You got what you want. Now it's your turn to keep your end of the bargain."

"I will," Astrid nodded firmly. "Thank you."

"What bargain?!" Sigrid demanded, her eyes darting between Tangmo and Astrid. "What did you promise them?!"

"That I will speak with mother about opening an avenue for negotiation," Astrid told her.

"That is not good enough," Amberley cut in and stalked forward, coming to stand beside Tangmo. "I demand that we be taken to see Ciaphas Cain, now."

"You demand nothing, inquisitor," Astrid sneered at Amberley. "I have already made my pact with commissar Tangmo, and by that agreement will the term be abided. As before, Ciaphas Cain and his guardsmen will remain in our custody."

"Commissar Tangmo does not speak for all of us," Miriya said lowly and Tangmo rolled his eyes.

"And thank the Allfather for that," Astrid gave Tangmo a knowing look. "No wonder he's not howling mad like you Ecclesiarch zealots."

"Watch your tongue, heretic," Miriya growled, her plasma pistol coming free from its holster.

"I've been called worse by bigger hypocrites than you," Astrid's canines gleamed in the moonlight, "and killed a fair amount too."

"Holy shit, shut the fuck up!" Tangmo raised his voice and, by some miracle, everybody did shut the fuck up. "Goddamn! We're standing on thin ice and you're all stomping on it! Achoo! Fuck! Bottom line is, because I'm so fucking done with this cold, we're doing what Astrid said, got it?! This is the best we're gonna get right now, so can we please not fuck this up?!"

Amberley and Miriya fumed, but they conceded by stomping back toward the camp, all the while giving Tangmo dirty looks. At least Verity seemed okay with this, because she nodded a quick thank at him before joining her squad.

"Oh my God, that almost went to hell," Tangmo let out a breath he's been holding and watched the plumes swirled into the night. Being born in a hot country, the sight never gets old.

"Nice job love," Laura threw her arm around him and squeezed mightily. "You handle that like a pro."

"My diplomacy skill is fucking legendary," Tangmo grinned, his face muscles taut from the cold.

"I wouldn't go that far," Laura laughed.

"It was an admirable display nonetheless," Astrid spoke while Sigrid and the liberated prisoners sulked away into the torch lit pines around them. "Thank you."

"Did you have to piss them off so much?" Tangmo shot Astrid a grumpy look.

"I couldn't help myself," Astrid giggled then added solemnly. "I will be back at dawn with the elskerinne's answer, I'm sorry I can't promise you anything beyond that."

"We work what we got," Tangmo said.

"Indeed," Astrid put her winged Valkyrie helm back on, and damn she was really dashing. "Until morning then, singing commissar. May the Allfather grant commissar Cain and his warriors the strength to survive the night."

"What the fuck do you mean?!" Tangmo eyes widened.

"Oh, my apology commissar Tangmo, I should have mention this earlier," Astrid smiled innocently and picked up the torch. "While my war host was marching against you, commissar Cain and commissar Beije initiate a prison break, the fourth time since their incarceration. We knew in advance of course and mother has prepared a nice little hunt for the girls. It will be sporting, but extremely painful, for the prey that is."

"They better not be dead!" Tangmo yelled after Astrid as she walked away.

"They won't!" Astrid waved off his concern. "But the sores and aches they'll wake up from won't be the pleasant kind!"

Tangmo could only groan as Astrid and the Frost Bringer retreated into the night, the rumbling call of battle horns announcing their goodbye. The reverberation rang deep and long into the absolute darkness of the forest.

"What time is it?" Tangmo yawned and started back toward the trench with Laura.

"Two hour to midnight, local time that is," Laura looked at her watch.

"How long do we have until sunrise?" Tangmo asked.

"Ten hours," Laura stretched her back lazily, "plenty of time for a nap."

"You got that right," Tangmo and Laura entered the trench where the main characters were waiting expectantly. They shared a wave goodbye before going separate ways. "I'm gonna debrief them first before hitting the hay. Sleep tight dude."

"Pleasant dream love." 

* * *

"Yo, what's the time?" Tangmo asked as he slurped the last of the chazuke, a Japanese dish comprised of hot green tea poured over a bowl of rice, into his mouth.

"Thirty minute after sunrise," Lingxin took a big bite out of a steaming xiaolongbao. "Give them an hour."

"And then? What happens when they don't show?" Min Jae put away his finished congee.

"We go after them," Kenshin declared as he stacked Tangmo's empty bowl atop his and Min Jae's own.

"Right, simple," Min Jae rolled his eyes. "And how do you suggest we do that? We don't know where they are, and the air force can't get a fix on their location."

"Maybe Akecheta and the Wind Walker can scout ahead for us?" Kenshin offered.

"That's an ambush waiting to happen," Min Jae said. "They know the planet, we don't."

"We can always go to Ymirholm and shoot a few people, that'll probably draw the Frost Bringer out," everybody turned, shocked, to the nonchalant Lingxin, who was licking her fingers clean of any lingering pork juice.

"She said it, not me," Kenshin held up his hands defensively.

"Yeah, I can see that," Tangmo chuckled and was sipping his coffee when the horn from last night sounded again, silencing all conversations along the trench and within the camp. "Well that's one problem solved."

"Sorry Lingxin, looks like you won't get to kill those peasants after all," Kenshin strapped on his sword belt.

"This is what I get for being around you too much," Lingxin dusted off her winged Chinese helm and put it on. "I'm beginning to catch your unsavory behavior."

"Why don't you two get a room and kiss already? Fuck," Min Jae shook his head and placed the binocular over his eyes, sparing Kenshin and Lingxin's combined glare zero fucks. "A squad approach, I think the one you talked to last night is leading them."

"Let's hope she have good news," Tangmo climbed out of the trench and adjusted his awesome commissar coat, "same as last night my dudes."

"Yes sir," Min Jae saluted as he walked toward Astrid, this time accompanied by six more huskarls. Now that it was morning, Tangmo saw that the hue of her armor was light, icy blue.

"Please give me some good news," Tangmo said. "Because Amberley and the Sororitas are super fucking pissed, they want blood."

"Good thing the elskerinne had agreed to a negotiation then," Astrid grinned and Tangmo's heart soared.

"Yes!" Tangmo threw his hands into the air, and the trench exploded into cheers. Everyone knows a good news when they sees one. Tangmo just hoped it wasn't premature, "Cain and everybody are okay, right? I mean, you told me about the hunt…"

"Bruises, cuts and broken bones never kill anyone," Astrid snorted. "Admittedly, mother wasn't in the best of mood last night. She was about to hobble the two commissars and hand them over to the girls when I told her about you and the battlegroup. She calm down, fortunately, and had them toss down a well instead."

"She did what?!" Tangmo squawked.

"Oh, it's not so bad, I got thrown down there a couple of times myself when I was little and all I got was a cold," Astrid said. "They probably fished them out by now."

"I better not find him dying from hypothermia or getting his frostbitten fingers clipped off," Tangmo tapped his earbud. "Yo, we're moving out, get your gears ready."

"I thought only you and the high command will be coming with us," Astrid's gaze hardened on him.

"Like hell that's gonna happen," Tangmo waved at the trench, summoning Yuki, Leilatha, Kenshin, Lingxin and Min Jae. "We have no idea where you're taking us and there's nothing but forests and mountains for hundreds of kilometers around, so no, we're not taking any chances."

"A fair point," Astrid conceded with a curt nod. "And here I thought you trust me, I'm hurt."

"Trust is a slow process Astrid," Tangmo cracked a grin as his Asian homies joined him. "But hey, I like you, and things are cool between us, right?"

"You're pretty charming, I'll admit," Astrid smirked, "in a quirky, mischievous way. It's nice to find someone who's unpredictable for a change, unlike those two. By the Allfather, they're so dreary and uninteresting, like every other outworlder male we've met."

"Guess I'm one of the good ones," Tangmo adjusted his awesome commissar coat then tapped his earbud again. "I want everyone to maintain position, maximum combat readiness. Three companies from each regiment, along the canonesses and their Celestians, will be joining me and the colonels. This is a diplomatic mission, not an engagement. Henry, Lita, Nikki, Damien, you guys take care of everything here."

"Dude, you sure about this?" Yuki leaned in close, "this look like a trap."

"We fought her people before, this will be easy like the last time," Kenshin comment drew a sharp look from Astrid.

"What do you mean by that?!" Astrid barred her teeth at the smirking Kuronese, who let his hand drifted leisurely to the lacquered scabbard of his katana.

"It's a long story," Tangmo cut in before the Viking and the samurai can come to blow. "We'll tell you on the way. Shall we?"

"Yes," Astrid hissed and gazed at the guardsmen behind Tangmo, the column pristine, lasguns shouldered and standing at attention, ready to march. "Follow me."

"…And that's how it all went down on Jigugeum."

Tangmo finished his kickass story of how he, Kenshin and Lingxin absolutely destroy the Vikings and Maoris berserkers back on Jigugeum, while conveniently leaving out the part where those crazy bitches almost killed him. They've been marching through the forest for a good hour now, and the vista of trees and snow, towering and majestic, a primordial beauty that makes a common man tremble, got stale after about half an hour. That was when Tangmo told Astrid about the Chaos Sororitas. The huskarl didn't throw a fit, to Tangmo's relief, but she was frowning.

"Hard to believe, isn't it?" Lingxin spoke up.

"The fallen of our ranks? No, I know exactly who led those berserkers you fought," Astrid cast a disbelieving look at the Asians. "What I don't believe is the three of you being victorious."

"Oh, now that is just disrespectful," Kenshin couldn't believe what Astrid just said.

"The martial ways of our people is unconquerable on the battlefield," Astrid declared haughtily, the other huskarls within earshot gave a hearty roar of approval while the Dawn Blade, the Dragon Blood and the Homeland Rifle, who comprised the vanguard of the column, just groaned. "There was no conceivable way you could have survived, unless you ran and hide."

"They almost killed him," damn it Leilatha, why did you have to tell her that?! But the look of blackest fury on the lady commissar's face stopped Tangmo from speaking. "I held his blood soaked body in my arms, surrounded by the corpses of those Chaos women, his breathe weakening with every passing heartbeat. So don't you dare accuse him of speaking falsehood."

"Now that's more believable," Astrid muttered then bowed lowly at Leilatha. "My apology lady commissar, I'm sure your man fought will courage and honor."

"Thanks," Tangmo drew Leilatha close and planted a quick kiss on her cheek. The lady commissar's earlier agitation was swiftly replaced by a reddening bashfulness that only worsened when the guardsmen started sniggering.

"Not in public," Leilatha vainly drew her awesome commissar cap over her steaming pink face. Giving her one last hug, Tangmo let Leilatha go. She quickly smoothen her awesome commissar coat and glared at those still laughing.

"It's rare seeing a man take charge in a relationship," Astrid observed.

"On this planet, yeah, but not in other places," Tangmo said.

"Yes, the Tallarn and commissar Beije made that abundantly clear," Astrid glanced down the line, to where Al-Raman's Tallarn were marching between the Fire Guard and the Mordian. "You have some of them in your battlegroup. Should we be worry?"

"They're the good ones," Tangmo told her. "Didn't you notice the women in their regiment?"

"I did not," Astrid shrugged dismissively. "Neither did Sigrid and the pathfinders mention anything."

"Probably too busy getting their asses kick to notice anything," Tangmo's snarky comment drew a snarl from Astrid.

"Are we there yet, Ms. Huskarl?" Yuki pipped up, her Banshee company was in the vanguard with the Asians. "Or are you finding the perfect spot to have us kill? Oh, and don't think we didn't notice those other huskarls flanking our column. We're eldars you know? We see and hear everything."

"Very perceptive little Banshee," Astrid grinned. "But I'm afraid you are mistaken, those are not huskarls that shadow your retinue. They are shield-maidens, the Battle Sisters of our order."

"You didn't answer my question," Yuki was getting a little annoyed.

"Quit your complaining eldar, we're already here," and by here Astrid meant…a sheer cliff face covered in snow surrounded by more forest? Damn, maybe Yuki was on to something about this whole ambush thing.

"So is this like a 'speak friend and enter' kinda thing?" Tangmo called the column to a halt, his gaze sweeping across the uninterrupted wall of rocks and snows stretching into infinity on his left and right. Astrid gave him a mischievous wink then drew a bone white horn trimmed in gold from her belt, pressed it to her lips, and blew a long solemn note. A louder, more deafening call answered, the timbre rumbled like the groan of a great, terrible monster about to rise from the earth and wreak havoc upon them. Although none of Godzilla's friends or cousins showed up, what happened next catapulted them straight into the fantasy genre, for the impenetrable cliff face started to waver, twisting and contorting until the tangibility was reduced to a liquid consistency. Then the rippling veil disintegrated. Like smoke the craggy façade faded away and was replaced by an intricate gate of bluish-white iron, the beautiful, sophisticated artistry of interlocking rings and flowing Nordic runes were etched upon the surface, the height rivaling that of a Titan Imperator. To his left and right, a mighty wall materialized in its full martial splendor. Shield-maidens lined the battlement, weapons trained downward, while heavy ordnances atop watchtowers and gatehouses glared at them, the barrels steady and gleaming.

"Sir! We've just detected a massive Warp anomaly on the planet!" Solveig voice boomed in Tangmo's earbud. "By the Emperor, an entire city just showed up in the mountain range!"

"Yes Solveig, I know, we're standing right in front of it," Tangmo told him as the gigantic gate squealed opened. "Have the Immortal Spirit maintain position over the city and tell Ae-Shin to get the air forces ready."

"They won't be able to help you in time," Astrid smirked, the gate was now opened in its entirety, revealing a well maintained cobblestone street lined with lampposts and decorative statues laced with garlands of violet and red flowers. Oh, and the path was flanked on both sides by mean looking shield-maidens.

"Yeah, but there'll be plenty of time to carpet bomb this place, if anything happens to us," Tangmo said. "They're not gonna run away like those other morons. How the hell did you manage to scare off the navy anyway?"

"We stormed their flagship after hijacking the Valkyries," Astrid said. "We threatened the captain, kill a few of his guards and staffs, and destroy a few rooms and Servitors, so naturally he ran away. Smart man that one, he does what he's told."

"Fat chance of you getting lucky again," Tangmo adjusted his awesome commissar cap and squared his shoulders. "Shall we, lady huskarl?"

"Of course, my lovely gentleman," Astrid made a mock bow and nodded her retinue forward while coming to stand beside Tangmo. "I shall keep you safe from harm."

"How lady like," Tangmo snorted as the column marched under the darkened archway of the gatehouse, the many gun-slits and murder-holes leering at them. "So I assume you got some really powerful psykers on your side?"

"We call them the Storm Singer," Astrid said, bright light returning once they stepped into the city proper, "illusion is but one of their many talents."

"That's nice to know, but I don't think Miriya and her friends are gonna be terribly happy about this," Tangmo cast a quick glance down the line, sighing in relief when nothing goes boom.

"I am well aware of how much the Sororitas loves to whine about psykers," Astrid smirked. "But in our case, their sanctimonious shrieking doesn't last long."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that," Tangmo drew his awesome commissar coat tighter around himself and slowly took in the crowd that had come to watch them. Now, he wasn't with Damien when he went to Ymirholm, but now he was getting the picture of what the Space Marine saw. The men were a bunch of pussies and the women were super macho, in behavior not appearance. The women here weren't clad in some dirty peasant tunic though, but freaking Nordic style Sororitas power armor. In ranks they lined the road, watching the Immortal Spirit battlegroup with unhidden consternation, steely glare peering through the visors of their strangely accurate Viking helms. Well, not that accurate since a lot of them were decorated with bones and horns, but it still looks really cool. Behind the shield-maiden were more women, and some men, in civilian dresses and breeches, all of them jeering and shouting at them, fists shaking angrily in the air. The livid acoustic became an encompassing stereo when those watching from the surrounding townhouses added their admonition to the fray.

"Go back to where you came from!"

"Worthless outworlders!"

"You don't belong here!"

"Got lost on your way to the pigsty, little boys?!"

"Dirty xeno lover!"

"Whoa, now I know how those Nisei bastards felt when we bombed Pearl Harbor," Yuki commented.

"Holy shit, even the kids are joining in. Hi!" Tangmo waved at a little blonde girl who had wormed her way out of the crowd, arm reeled back with a snowball clutched tight in her hand. A shield-maiden grabbed the girl, stopping the throw, and tossed her back into the milling masses, where her whooping friends gave her a hero welcome.

"Do you honestly believe that the battlegroup will be cowered by such a display?" Leilatha asked Astrid.

"Ha! One cannot stop the wolves from converging on interlopers!" Astrid said. "No lady commissar, we did not arrange this. The people of Frystasvard have never taken kindly to outworlders, especially those that seeks them harm."

"We're not here to hurt anyone," Tangmo said.

"Unfortunate that commissar Cain and his ilk behave otherwise," Astrid shrugged.

"So these shield-maidens are here for our protection?" Yuki asked.

"Of course! This is a diplomatic mission after all," Astrid smiled toothily.

"How thoughtful," Yuki rolled her eyes as the booing vitriolic became more intense the deeper they went into the city. Hell, the crowd was growing so big that Tangmo was getting a little nervous, since the shield-maidens were doing the bare minimum in holding them back.

"They wanna scare us?" Tangmo did not like the villainous look on Yuki's face as she spun around and approached the Kuronese column, making a beeline for a startled young man in the front rank. "Give me that!"

"Hey!" Yuki ignored his protest and skipped back to Tangmo's side, the Asian regiments and their colonels, along with the Banshee, eyed her merry passing. Even those in the crowd had taken noticed and were pointing hurriedly at the Japanese.

"Well, I guess that's one way to throw off the crowd," Tangmo smirked as Yuki raised the military trumpet. "What do you have in mind?"

"Something that totally fit the situation," Yuki grinned toothily before pressing the trumpet to her lips and blew the opening notes. Tangmo laughed at the easily recognizable melody. Behind him the Kuronese, Buxiunese and Jigurean cheered loudly while the crowd went silent, seeing how their animosity was not having the intended effect. Yuki blew the notes again and the Asians hollered energetically, all of whom waited for the verse to begin. Tangmo and Yuki shared a nod and belted out the song with the rest of the Asians:

" ** _Yuki no shingun koori wo funde, dore ga kawa yara michi-sae shirezu. Uma wa taoreru suttee mo okezu, koko wa izuku zo mina teki no kuni. Ma-ma yo daitan ippuku yareba, tanomi sukunaya tabako ga nihon!_** **(** ** _Through the snow we march, stepping over the ice, we can't tell the road from the river. The horses are exhausted, but we cannot abandon them here in this wretched land belonging to the enemy. If we breathe a little braver, I'll only ask for a few cigarettes._** **)** "

The crowd's reaction was everything Tangmo had hoped for. Gone was the hostility, and in its place a look of blank incomprehension. None amongst the rowdy mass, now struck silent, can conjured up a retort to the guardsmen's lively music. Even the shield-maidens were perplexed, many casting wary looks at the marching guardsmen while others held their bolters at the ready, bracing for whatever trickery the battlegroup had in store for them. But they just kept on singing.

" ** _Yakanu himono ni han-nie meshi ni, namaji inochi no aru sono uchi wa. Korae-kirenai samusa no takibi, kemui hazu da yo nami-ki ga iburu. Shibui kao shite komyo hanashi, sui to iu no wa Umeboshi hitotsu_**. **(** ** _Our meal comprised of half-boiled fish, it won't be long before our lives become half-boiled. For we must endure this unceasing cold, the bonfire will keep us warm but the wood burn so slowly. Soon our faces became bitter and sour, but this sour thing is the pickled plum._** **)** "

The street was widening into a boulevard now, with intricate lampposts, statues and beautiful white trees, similar to that big one in Gondor, flanking their passages. The houses here, more opulent than those near the wall, sported a very clear 18th to 19th century architectural influence. Seeing people dressed like Viking walking in and out of the place, and not looting the living shit out of it, was pretty jarring. Up ahead, where the street opened up into a wide roundabout, a great low structure loomed. The shape was that of a Viking Great Hall, but judging from the boisterous roar reverberating from within, it seems to function more like a colosseum.

" ** _Ki-no-mi-ki no mama kiraku na fushido, haino-makura ni gaito kaburya. Sena no nukumi de yuki-doke kakaru, yagu no kibi-gara shippori nurete. Musubi kanetaru roei no yume wo, tsuki wa tsumetaku kao nozokikomu._** **(** ** _The clothe we wear are our only beds, the coats our blankets, the knapsacks our pillows. With the warmth from our backs, the snow begins to thaw, soaking our sorry bedding. In our tents that wouldn't tie, we dream of the cold moon peeking through._** **)** "

Looks like those inside the Great Hall heard them, for the tempestuous conversation beyond started to dim until it ceased completely. With a quick wave of the hand from Astrid, the entrance swung opened for the Immortal Spirit battlegroup. She winked at Tangmo and led them inside as the Asian sang the last verse.

" ** _Inochi sasagete detekita mi yue, shinuru kakugo de tokkan suredo. Buun tsutanaku uchijini ni seneba, giri ni karameta juppei mawata. Sorori-sorori to kubi shime-kakaru, dose ikashite kaesanu tsumori._** **(** ** _We came offering our lives, fearless we charge screaming for the enemy. If we must die in battle, we shall gladly give our lives. Slowly, slowly, tightening upon our necks. Oh, weep for us those who will never see home again._** **)** "

The song ended and Tangmo called the column to a halt at what he assumed was the halfway point of the Great Hall, because goddamn, the place was huge. But what immediately arrested his attention was not the wooden interior or the smooth cut floor, no, his eyes were drawn to the two kneeling, battered figures, naked from the waist up and fastened to heavy stocks, and the divine woman that stood above them like an executioner. Her hair was of gleaming gold and bloody red, the two colors following down her shoulders in gleaming, mesmerizing waves, and in her right hand was a magnificent spear fit for Odin. 

* * *

**The song that the Asian regiments sang is called 'Yuki no Shingun' (雪の進軍), The Snow March, the happiest song about dying in the snow ever written. Composed by Nagai Kenshi during the First Sino- Japanese War, the song described the hellishly cold condition the Japanese soldiers endured during the Battle of Weihaiwei. The song was so goddamn depressing that the Japanese banned it during WWII. Again, the translation was not literal, I changed the words around a bit.**


	25. In The Hall of The Mountain Queen

"Ciaphas!"

Amberley plowed through Tangmo and Yuki, almost knocking them over, and dashed for one of the kneeling man. She didn't make it five steps before ten huskarls intercepted her, encasing her flailing, kicking limbs in immovable wall of armors.

"Ciaphas! Argh!" The huskarls manhandled Amberley to the ground, piling on top of the inquisitor who fought like a trapped tiger, squirming and screaming.

"Amberley?" The hero of the Imperium tried to turn toward the scuffle as the elskerinne, because who else could it be with the queenly bearing, awesome Red Sonja hair and a gigantic spear fit for a freaking Norse goddess, approached the dogpile at a leisurely pace.

"So this is the inquisitor you have told me so much about," her rich, melodic voice echoed across the Great Hall, the timbre amused and mocking. "What a shame, you came so close to rescuing your prince, only to be thwarted at the last moment."

"Huskarl Astrid," Tangmo said loudly, bringing the commotion to a stop, the elskerinne turning her steely cold gaze on him. "I demand that you release inquisitor Amberley at once."

"Is that so?" Astrid's canine peaked through her grin, "or what?"

"Everybody back up! Back the fuck up! Leilatha, Kenshin, Lingxin, Min Jae, you guys stay here with me and Yuki," Tangmo waved the Immortal Spirit battlegroup back toward the main entrance, and it was only now that he noticed how the Great Hall looked more like a stadium than an actual building, with an awning open roof and rows of seat that went up about twenty level until the furthest person was probably touching the ceiling. "Laura, Erik, keep them on the sideline!"

"A strange way to deescalate the situation," Astrid observed while nonchalantly placing her hand on the pommel of her sword.

"Oh no, I'm just getting them out of the way," Tangmo drew his broadsword, the Asians doing the same with their own signature flourish. "Because if you don't let Amberley go now, I'm gonna raise my sword."

"These two commissars show the same insolence," the elskerinne shifted her grip on the beautifully crafted power spear and approached Tangmo and the Asians, coming to a stop beside the downed Amberley and the mound of huskarls. "You will share their fate soon enough."

"Mother, wait," Astrid spoke up, and now that he got a better look, Tangmo can see the resemblance. "He's here to negotiate in good faith on behalf of his commissariat colleagues. Also, this commissar claims that he had clashed with Vahylde's horde and survived."

Loud jeering and disbelieving shouts bombarded them from all directions, the volume so deafening that it made Tangmo swayed from the sheer physical impact of it. Holy shit, he like being a heel but goddamn, now he understood the heat the Iron Sheik and Vladimir Volkoff got when they started singing the Soviet anthem at Madison Square Garden. Things weren't looking good on the elskerinne front either, because the annoyance from before just got upgraded to outright anger. Yep, he's about to get skewered.

"Astrid, did you just helped me or fucked me?" Tangmo glared at the huskarl, who flashed him an apologetic smile.

"Honestly I don't know," Astrid said meekly as the crowd settled down and the elskerinne stomped up to him, the spear angled for a killing thrust.

"You lie!" The elskerinne snarled at him.

"He does not!" Leilatha stepped forward, taking her place next to Tangmo.

"We got proof," Min Jae piped up, drawing the gaze of every huskarl in earshot. "Many who fought that day documented the event via the data-pad, specifically the moment when commissar Tangmo, colonel Lingxin and colonel Kenshin singlehandedly storm the berserker's ranks, cutting down hundreds of them and turning the battle in our favor."

"Did you record him singing too?" Lingxin asked.

"Of course, that was the best part," Min Jae nodded.

"Still pretty pissed I missed that," Yuki nudged Tangmo's ribs. "A duet from us would've been epic."

"I agree, but we're getting off topic," Tangmo waved at Amberley and the huskarls on top of her. "And can you please let her up?! Goddamn, she just wants to check if Ciaphas is okay. Come on man, have a heart."

The elskerinne muttered some bad sounding words under her breath before gesturing harshly at the dogpile, prompting the huskarls to ease off the mound. The moment the last woman got off her, Amberley scrambled to her feet and dash for Ciaphas, sliding forward and kneeling before him, hands cupping his face, followed by what Tangmo assumed were loving, tender words.

"Alrighty then," Tangmo adjusted his awesome commissar coat and held his hand out toward the elskerinne. "I am commissar Tangmo of the Immortal Spirit battlegroup, an honor to meet you. May I have the pleasure of knowing your name?"

The elskerinne stared at him, the intensity honed sharper than a katana, trying to gouge his motive and sincerity, like what Astrid did the night before. For his part, Tangmo kept his face impassive, with a hint of boredom seeping through. Minutes passed before the elskerinne eased her stoic demeanor and clasped him on the forearm, a warrior greeting.

"Eldulsalveig," the elskerinne said, her manner tight and distrusting.

"Okay, let me repeat that back to you," Tangmo shook her forearm, very well aware of the less than gentle squeeze. "El, du, sal, wen? Am I pronouncing that right?"

"More or less," Eldulsalveig nodded then released his arm. "But if it's too difficult for your tongue, Eldul will do."

"Alright Eldul," Tangmo said, so far so good. "Now, let's talk."

"About what?" Eldul snapped and brushed a strand of red and gold from her face.

"Didn't your daughter tell you why we're here?" Tangmo looked at Astrid, who was starting to get a little concern.

"She did," Eldul shrugged. "But it will be a fruitless waste of breath, because I will not be granting your request. The Valhallan and the Tallarn, along with their commissars, will be trialed by our law. You are welcome to bear witness to the proceeding."

"I'm sorry, but why in the fuck are we even here then?" Yuki piped up, and like Tangmo, she was getting super annoyed at how things were turning out.

"I am showing you the courtesy of denying your request in person," Eldul titled her head at Yuki, the inquisitive look was almost feline. "And perhaps I am simply curious."

"Mother, please," Astrid interceded, she took off her winged helm and bowed at Eldul. "You promise that you would at least hear them out."

"I only entertain this on your behalf, Astrid, even when I know no good will come of it," Eldul shook her head harshly, her fiery mane flying like a banner in the wind. "I might have been more receptive to this parley if those two commissars didn't shatter what remains of my goodwill. You saw what they did to the children, how they used them as human shields. It is unforgivable."

"Yo, wait, what?!" Yuki traded a distraught look with Tangmo.

"Umm…maybe we can all just take a breather and have a nice, calm conversation…"

"Hey Tangmo, just a heads up, the canonesses and their Celestian are heading your way," Laura interrupted Tangmo's attempt to placate the elskerinne. The high pitch squeak of her voice was apologetic, "me and Erik tried to stop them, we really did, but you know how they are."

"That's okay dude," Tangmo glanced back and groaned at the sight of the approaching Sororitas, every heavy step kicking up plumes of snow, Laura and Erik trailing after them.

"Are they part of the negotiation?" Astrid sneered at her Sororitas cousins.

"What do you think?!" Tangmo sighed exasperatedly and winced when Galatea and Miriya sandwiched him. "Shit."

"So this is the canoness of the Order of the Frost Bringer," Galatea addressed Eldul with queenly pomposity. "Well met, sister."

"The correct term would be elskerinne, sister," Eldul spat. "And I find no joy in this meeting."

"Get in line Galatea, I was talking to her first," Tangmo stepped cleared of the two Sisters of Battle. "Now, before we get to the tits measuring contest and all the useless theological crap, can we please concentrate on our original objective first? As in, the hero of the Imperium freezing his ass off over there?!"

"And as I said before, they will be trialed and punished," Eldul stabbed the butt of her spear into the ground and leaned forward until she loomed over Tangmo, the stare she fixed him radiated power, daring him to challenge her. "Do you object to this, commissar Tangmo?"

"Uh, yeah, I most definitely object," Tangmo gave the grip of his broadsword a few squeezes, banishing the cold from his palms and fingers. "Stand down elskerinne Eldul, I don't want fight you, but I will. And trust me it ain't gonna end well for you."

"Hubris and vanity seems to be the most common traits amongst you commissars," Eldul fumed, took two steps back and level her spear at him, the tip pointed at his chest. "Those two made similar declaration but fail to back their barks with any bites. I'm sure you'll prove to be a disappointment also."

"Commissar!" Min Jae tossed his curved geom at Tangmo. He caught it mid-air, drew the broadsword, gave both a few flashy krabi-krabong twirls, stomped his foot once and got into a Muay Thai guard. It was clear from the startled look on Eldul's face that she'd never seen anything like this before. Beside him the Asians got into their battle poses, even the canonesses were joining in, power zweihander, thunder hammer and power halberd brandished beside the guardsmen colonels. The Frost Bringer responded in kind. Astrid stepped away from Tangmo to join her huskarl compatriots, the front rank drew their swords and formed a shield wall, while those behind them raised and trained their bolters forward. The clicking and priming behind Tangmo told him that Miriya and the Celestians were doing the same thing. Jeers and boos roared like a tempest around them, the booming admonition was so loud that it shook the very foundation of the stadium. But through the tumultuous din Tangmo was able to discern weaker, but no less poignant, peals of cheer coming from the Immortal Spirit battlegroup, refusing to yield to the crowd's shrilly cries. The spectators knew there was going to be blood, and they were hyped. So Tangmo disappoint them all by inverting his broadsword and geom and stabbed them into the ground, the display killing the crowd's enthusiasm as the boisterous roar was doused by gasps and murmurs, before settling to hush, disgruntled whispers.

"What is the meaning of this?" Eldul demanded. Her spear still trained on Tangmo who stuffed his hands into his awesome commissar coat pockets.

"Like I said, we're here to negotiate," Tangmo shrugged nonthreateningly. "Killing each other sounds kinda counterproductive, don't you think?"

"You want the law of your land to be executed, and you have every right to do so," Erik of all people stepped forward, if Eldul was offended by the fact that an eldar was talking to her, she didn't show. "But, correct me if I'm wrong, central Imperial law holds more power over planetary proceeding and, in some extremely cases, can override the judicial process of local lawgivers, right?"

"That's the gist of it, yeah," Laura nodded.

"I'm not saying that we'll be interfering, honorable elskerinne," Erik went on before Eldul can interrupt him. "But I believe Imperial law and that of Frystasvard can work together in tandem to help us pass a verdict that will be beneficial to both sides."

Eldul locked eyes with Erik. Although it was clear that she didn't like the idea, the logic behind Erik's offer was obviously cooling her fiery temperament. Good to know that she's more flexible than her Sororitas's sisters. Then, after a minute of tense, unyielding silence that made Tangmo forgot to breathe on two occasions, Eldul lowered her spear to the resounding shock of the gathered crowd, whose loud murmuring was taking on a rather dissatisfied timbre while the battlegroup cheered. Astrid smiled and nodded at Tangmo as the huskarls disengaged the shield wall. It was only now that Tangmo noticed how tall the elskerinne was, and that she was wearing a smooth, thin linen robe, the wispy fabric clinging to her body left nothing to the imagination, displaying her toned, athletic form for the world to see. Also, she was extremely ample in the bosoms department. Naturally, Tangmo stared, because goddamn, who wouldn't at something that big and beautiful?!

"I'm glad you like them," Eldul didn't sound too amused, but there was an obvious hint of pride in her tone.

"Sorry!" Tangmo swiftly lifted his gaze. Something simmered at the corner of his eyes and he turned to find a very agitated Leilatha glaring at him. "I didn't mean to look, really! It was just…there! How can I not notice?! I still love you!"

"This is your woman?" Eldul let her appraising gaze drifted over Leilatha, lingering over the lady commissar's modest breasts, before scoffing. "No wonder you look."

"Mother!" Astrid hissed, her face going red in embarrassment while a huskarl standing on Eldul's right, who seemed to be of age with the elskerinne, her orange hair did up in an immaculate braid, just rolled her eyes. Despite the triple line of scars cutting across her face, she was a strikingly handsome woman.

"Oh calm down, I was only teasing," Eldul waved Astrid off in a shooing manner then returned her attention to Tangmo and his crew. "How do you wish to proceed then?"

"Well, maybe you can let those two join us?" Yuki offered, pointing at the two commissars. "I mean, they're the defendants after all."

"I suppose," Eldul shrugged then nodded at her huskarls. "Bring them here."

Eight of the huskarls spun around, strode up to the bound Cain and Beije and dragged them roughly to where the Immortal Spirit representatives and the Frost Bringer had formed a rough circle, inquisitor Amberley remaining by Ciaphas's side throughout the entire ordeal. Then, with a savage kick, the huskarls send the two commissars sprawling face first into their midst. Before anybody can move to help, the huskarls hurled them up so that they were kneeling and facing Tangmo and his friends. Huh, for someone who'd been incarcerated, Ciaphas Cain was looking pretty good. Beside a few bruises and the cold paled skin he was more or less healthy. The same cannot be said for Tomas Beije, because it looked like the huskarls and shield-maidens went a few rounds on him. A commotion rose to the left, and Tangmo saw a squad of shield-maidens escorting three prisoners toward them. Two were women, one had red hair and the other a blonde, clad in tank tops and standard Imperial Guards pants, while the Arabic looking man, a Tallarn obviously, was bare from the waist up, all three had their hands bound behind their backs.

"It's Kasteen and Sulla," Laura leaned in close to Tangmo as the three joined them. "Bloody hell, no wonder Cain keep them close, they're really nice on the eyes."

"I know, right?" Yuki joined her. "I mean, look at those curves and busts. Cain is one lucky bastard."

"Holy shit, can you two perverts shut the fuck up?!" Tangmo shook his head and tapped his earbuds. "I want the colonels up here please."

"And the crowd grows," Astrid said. "What a spectacle this is turning out to be."

"Hey, this is more or less an Imperial Guard affair, might as well invite everyone," Tangmo picked up the two swords stabbed into the ground, sheathing the broadsword and handing the geom back to Min Jae. "Thanks dude."

"Anytime sir," Min Jae slid the geom into the scabbard at his belt then gaze at the ssangsoodo in his hand. "So…we're not going to be killing people?"

"Yeah, no epic swords fight today," at Tangmo prompting the Asians sheathed their swords, with Kenshin and Yuki trying to out flourish each other.

"What is happening?" Amberley demanded.

"A trial, I guess? We'll try to make it as fair as possible," Tangmo told her then wai the kneeling Ciaphas Cain. "I would prefer that we meet under better circumstances, commissar Cain. Lord commissar Tangmo, at your service."

"A pleasure," Ciaphas bowed, as much as the stockade would allow him. "You wouldn't happen to be the singing commissar that I've heard so much about, would you?"

"The one and the same," Tangmo grinned and threw his arm over Erik's shoulder. "But I'm sharing that responsibility with my eldar homie here."

"Can I expect a fair trial, commissar Tangmo?" Commissar Beije spoke up, despite being bound the man managed to sound both haughty and condescending. "I must say that the treatment I've received from these heretic women have been nothing short of disgraceful. They have shown unfair favoritism toward commissar Cain and the Valhallan. Unsurprising considering how intimate my colleague has become with our captor."

"And it was because of the Valhallan that our escape last night was thwarted," the Tallarn colonel spat.

"And I'll do it all over again!" General Sulla shot back.

"Keep your mouth shut when men are talking, woman," predictably the Tallarn's remark was not well received by the women of the Frost Bringer and the Immortal Spirit, but before any of them can tell him to fuck off, the other colonels arrived. The Tallarn's eyes went wide when he spotted Al-Rahman. "You! You're the son of that whore who'd destroyed our home!"

"Excuse me, but, who are you?" Tangmo strode up to the Tallarn colonel.

"I am colonel Asmar, of the Tallarn 229th – argh!" The man's sentence died in a pitiful gurgle when Tangmo's fist gored into his gut, the blow lifting him off the ground and he fell face first into the snow, gagging for breath.

"You don't talk to my friend or his mom like that, got it?!" Tangmo kicked Asmar in the ribs several more times when he didn't answered. "Well?! You were so talkative before motherfucker, say something!"

"Yes!" Asmar managed a croak.

"Hurl his punk ass up," Tangmo shook his head and the shield-maidens were more than happy to oblige.

"Lord commissar, please," Al-Rahman stepped forward with a pleading look in his eyes. "People like him are beneath you. Don't waste your breath and energy on him."

"Sorry dude, I'm not the kinda guy who let that shit slide," Tangmo nodded at Al-Rahman then glanced at the gathered main characters. "Alright, now that everybody's here, will the prosecutor please present their case against the defendants?"

"Skoleif, if you will," Eldul turned to the huskarl with the orange braid.

"Commissar Ciaphas Cain, commissar Tomas Beije, the Valhallan 597th and the Tallarn 229th stand accuse of crimes against the people of Frystasvard," Skoleif's powerful voice resonated easily across the stadium. "They have brutalized our men, trampled the honor of our women, and had conducted themselves most unbecoming of the Allfather's warriors."

The crowd roared their approval.

"Furthermore," Skoleif continued when the cheers died down. "They ignored our warning on the danger of the Black Stone mines, and have willfully endangered not only Frystasvard, but the system and the Imperium at large." She turned her stern gaze on the two bound commissars. "Do you deny these accusations?"

"In the strongest term!" Beije bellowed. "You have no right to incarcerate and pass judgment upon us for following the will of the God Emperor. The word of a heretic means nothing!"

"I regret that I was not able to keep the peace," Ciaphas said. "I also regret that I was not able to protect the people of Frystasvard."

Welp, the crowd didn't like Ciaphas's little apology, the gathered women saw through his bullshit and showered him with boos and jeers.

"Oh shit, tough crowd," Tangmo couldn't help but laughed, too bad Raine wasn't here to see this. "And the prison break last night didn't make you guys any more popular, did it?"

"They took over an orphanage once we had them cornered," Eldul rejoined the conversation. "Using the children inside as hostages while demanding that we set them free, they heard news of your coming and got extremely desperate."

"Bloody hell mate, I expected better from you," Laura shook her head while the Immortal Spirit's women colonels cast consternating look at Cain and Beije, even the Sororitas and Banshees were visibly displeased. So far, the battlegroup seems to be taking the Frost Bringer's side.

"What exactly transpire inside the orphanage?" Leilatha stepped forward and asked Eldul.

"The woman will spew nothing but lies," Beije cut in before Eldul can speak, the elskerinne growling at the interruption. "Her testimony cannot be trusted."

"And yours can?" Leilatha glared at Beije, the intensity made him flinched.

"We are both of the commissariat," Beije recovered from his shock quickly. "You would take the word of a heretic over mine?!"

"I would," the sharp finality of Leilatha's tone surprised even Eldul. "I know the kind of person you are, commissar Beije, your dossier leaves much to be desire and I doubt anything you say would be worth my time."

"You insolent little…!"

"Elskerinne Eldul, may I hear your testimony please?" Leilatha ignored Beije, sparing him not a speck of attention. Tangmo couldn't believe how freaking awesome his girlfriend was.

"They managed to escape from prison last night," the haughty, villainous gaze Eldul gave Amberley was acidic. "Commissar Cain was able to use his masculine wiles to seduce the jailers, young innocent little things too foolish to know better. When the entire staff was thoroughly satisfied," the gathered huskarls and shield-maidens sniggered at this. "He freed his men and those of commissar Beije and fled into the city. We gave chase of course, the hunt was a pleasurable one but so disappointingly short." Mocking laughter echoed across the stadium, but died away when the elskerinne's face twisted in anger. "That was when they decided to take over the orphanage. Like cowards they stormed the building, struck down the elderly caretakers before forcing the children to the windows and doors, announcing that they will kill them unless they are allowed to leave. It was only after I led the raid myself that we were able to subdue them."

"But we didn't want to take over the orphanage! It was their idea!" Sulla cried out but a sharp look from Eldul shut her up like a scolded schoolgirl. Instead, she lowered her voice to Kasteen. "You have to tell them!"

"Yeah, I remember this asshole saying something about you guys ruining their plan?" Tangmo spoke up, sparing Asmar a dagger sharp look before turning to Eldul. "They're the lead witnesses, dude. It's only fair that they get to speak."

"Very well," Eldul conceded curtly.

"Thank you, honorable elskerinne," Kasteen bowed then took a step forward, standing at attention before the Immortal Spirit battlegroup, "colonel Regina Kasteen of the 597th Valhallan, reporting for duty sir. And this is my colleague, cap…I mean, lady general Sulla of Valhalla."

"An honor, colonel Kasteen, general Sulla," Laura bowed and took center stage. "Would you be so kind as to tell us what exactly happens at the orphanage last night?"

"Certainly, lady inquisitor," Kasteen straightened. "The decision to take the orphanage was indeed made by commissar Beije and the Tallarn, and I regret to say that, given the circumstance, I was force to support their action."

"You did not follow this directive willingly?" Leilatha asked.

"I followed it, lady commissar, with reluctance," Kasteen said. "I cannot disobey a superior officer."

"That's very commendable, colonel Kasteen," Yuki said. "But I wonder, given the rather rocky relationship between your two regiments, why did you comply so easily?"

"By the time we reached the orphanage, there were only a dozen of us left…um, lady eldar," Kasteen bowed apologetically, not really sure how to address Yuki. "The Tallarn outnumbered us, and I did not want our dwindled forces to start fighting each other, so I agreed."

"I see," Yuki nodded and stroke her chin thoughtfully. "The elskerinne's accusation, how much of it is true? Be honest now."

"All of it, lady eldar," Kasteen cast her gaze to the ground, sighing despondently. "The Tallarn savagely attacked the caretakers and used the children as human shields in a desperate attempt to stop the elskerinne and her huskarls from storming the place."

"You traitorous bitch!" Beije roared. "You worthless petticoat colonel! I'll have you shot for insubordination! Mark my word!"

"Oh, shut the fuck up!" Tangmo raised his foot to kick Beije but Erik swiftly held him back. "Let me at him!"

"You gotta remain impartial dude!" Erik and Tangmo scuffled, the Swede managing to keep the Thai at bay.

"Bitch, I'm never impartial!" Tangmo reached his arms over Erik's shoulders, fingers clawing at the seething Beije.

"Calm down dude! You gotta calm down!" After a few more seconds, Tangmo slowly relented and allowed Erik to push him back. "You cool?"

"I'm cool, I'm cool," Tangmo disengaged then pointed at Beije. "You're lucky my bro held me back, bitch!"

"Okay…now where were we? Oh yes," Laura put the trial back on track and turned to Kasteen and Sulla. "As I understand it, you guys did something to the Tallarn during the hostage situation, which then leads to the Frost Bringer recapturing all of you. Mind telling us what all of that was about?"

"Under the suggestion of general Sulla, the Valhallan turned on the Tallarn, overpowered them and freed the children," Kasteen said, back straight with pride. "Once the children were saved, the Frost Bringer stormed the building and we were returned to our cells."

"Is this how it really went down?" Laura asked Eldul.

"This doesn't vindicate them," Eldul said.

"So they did help the orphans?" Laura pressed. "It's a simple yes or no answer, love."

"Yes, they helped free the children," Eldul groaned.

"So in summation," Tangmo pointed at Beije and Asmar. "Everything's their fault."

"What?!" Beije cried indignantly while the crowd rumbled in agreement with Tangmo, "how dare you imply that I am the guilty party here?! I am innocent! I follow the God Emperor's will but the wretches on this planet refused to obey his commandment, so I punished them, as was my right! Heretics, all of them! A perversion of the natural orders! They twisted the role given to them by the God Emperor into something disgusting and abhorrent!"

"You mean like women fighting and ordering men around, instead of being good, quiet little housewives whose only job is to produce baby?" Tangmo deadpanned.

"Yes! That is how the Emperor has design the human race to function, with the correct placement of duty for the two sexes!" Beije roared then glared at the extremely pissed off women around him, oblivious to the fact that his life expectancy just got shortened to a few minutes. "All of you blaspheme against His glory! You should all be ashamed for pretending to be men and taking jobs that doesn't belong to you!"

"In all my years, I have never seen anyone exhaust the goodwill of others faster than this man," Miriya spared nothing but disgust for Beije. "Do you deny colonel Kasteen's testimony?"

"That stupid whore doomed us, it was because of her worthless female sentimentality that got us incarcerate again," Beije said. "She has failed in her duty to the God Emperor, a disgrace to the Militarum, I recommend that the harshest punishment be apply to the Valhallan and commissar Cain."

"No commissar Beije, she shall not be the one facing judgment today," Miriya turned to Eldul. "If found guilty, what will the sentence for the condemned be?"

"I have many things in mind," Eldul said villainously, savoring the minuet faltering of Beije's equanimity. "None of them are pleasant, that I can guarantee."

"I vote Blood Eagle!" Tangmo raised his hand and the Frost Bringers stared at him, not in anger but surprise.

"I'm inclined to agree with this commissar," Skoleif's eyes sparkled with unhidden enthusiasm.

"I approve," Yuki spoke up.

"No objection here, mate," Laura added.

"But the Blood Eagle is inhumane! Not even someone like Beije deserves that!" Erik piped up, but a very evil look from Laura and Yuki shut him up.

"What is a Blood Eagle, if I may ask?" Evangeline stepped forward, sparing Beije one of the most disdainful, aristocratic glance ever conceived by womankind.

"Oh, it's super simple really," Tangmo told her pleasantly. "What you do is flay the motherfucker's back open until you can see all the bones and organs inside. Then you break the fucking ribcages with a fucking hatchet, pulled out the fucking lungs and draped it on the fucking shoulders, like two bloody wings. And viola, you got yourself a Blood Eagle."

"You cannot be serious!" Verity squawked.

"He is," Astrid narrowed her eyes on the smiling Tangmo. "How did you know all of that? Blood Eagle is one of our most guarded practices."

"He told me all about it," Tangmo pointed at the flabbergasted Erik, "said he did it all the time back in Stockholm. Anybody who pisses him off got dragged to an abandoned barn in the countryside and get fucking butchered. Dude's a stone cold killer."

"You lying jackass, I never did any of those things!" Erik bellowed. "And that barn is an animal shelter, I volunteer there during the weekend!"

"A perfect place to dispose of a body," Tangmo said knowingly while Laura and Yuki started whispering conspiratorially.

"That's it! I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"Enough of this nonsense!" Eldul cut in before the fuming Erik can lunge at Tangmo, her spear pointed at Cain and Beije. "Since commissar Tangmo has so graciously put forward the idea, I hereby declare that Ciaphas Cain and Tomas Beije shall be executed by Blood Eagle, and those under their command put to death by firing squads!"

"Yo, what the fuck?!" Tangmo shouted over the approving din, his epic baritone bringing the crowd to heel. "What in the absolute fuck did you just do?!"

"Passing my sentence," Eldul said haughtily, arms folded across her chest in a way that made them popped out.

"Yeah on Beije, not Cain!" Tangmo exclaimed, and holy shit Amberley looked about ready to kill him.

"The sentence is shared, lord commissar," Eldul was infuriating smug.

"But that's not fucking fair!" Tangmo pressed on fearlessly. "I think the testimony have made it very clear that everything is Beije and the 229th's fault, so why in the hell is Cain and the Valhallan being punished? I mean shit, they help you!"

"Their crime was compliance," Eldul countered mercilessly. "They did nothing when our men were beaten and abused like little better than animals, nor did the Valhallan stop the Tallarn from digging deeper into the earth. No commissar Tangmo, I will make an example out of these interlopers so that no one will dare to question our authority again."

"You know if you kill the hero of the Imperium, the Ministorum is gonna send a bigger army here, right?" Tangmo said.

"We'll be sure to give them an icy welcome then," Eldul barred her teeth wolfishly and the crowd roared in ovation.

"Shit! There have to be a way out of this without Cain fucking dying," Tangmo said. "I mean, shit, can't you just kill the Tallarn, those Tallarn to be clear, not ours, and Beije? I mean come on, it's all their fault anyway!"

"My answer remains the same, commissar," Eldul sneered then leveled her spear at Tangmo again, the quickness causing him to take an involuntary step back. "And I am getting very annoy with your persistence."

"Trail by combat," well, those were the three words he never expected to hear outside of Westeros. All eyes turned to Amberley as she squared up to Eldul. "Ciaphas Cain demands a trail by combat."

"The prisoner has no right!" Skoleif cut in.

"He does," Eldul sounded almost bored as she gazed lazily at Cain. "It appears that you managed to learn something about our law while getting rutted, impressive. But yes, the prisoner can call for a trail by combat. Are you sure about this? Are you willing to add more blood to your already soaked hands?"

Cain actually looked unsure, his brow furrowing, deep in thought, but it was Amberley who spoke in his stead, "he believes that this way, more lives will be spare."

"Not if his champion loses," Eldul's grin menacingly. "Because whoever he chooses, she or he will be fighting me. Will I finally get to test your mettle, lady inquisitor?"

Amberley didn't answer, her glare fixed on Eldul. Then she – oh no, oh fuck no, she walking this way, no, no, no, stop! Don't! Turn away! Stopping it with those adorable, glittering eyes! No!

"Commissar Tangmo," shit! "I humbly ask that you fight for Ciaphas Cain and the Valhallan."

"Dude, he's your boyfriend, why are you asking me for help?!" Tangmo spluttered.

"I know my capacity as a fighter," Amberley went on. Her pleading face was making his heart melt, in a good way he reluctantly admits. "But I've studied your files, and I believe you can triumph over the elskerinne."

"You do realize you're asking a lot from me, right?" Tangmo continued. "I mean, shit, how the fuck did we get to this?! I don't want to kill anyone here, fuck!"

"Please," Amberley cut in before Tangmo can begin another tirade, and holy fuck, she's not letting up with the sad puppy look. "You're my only hope. Do this and I will forever be in your debt."

"Take the deal mate, you can make her do anything in the future," Laura crooned huskily into Tangmo's ears. "And I mean anything…"

"Yes," Yuki joined in and leaned on Tangmo's shoulder, hers and Laura's cheek were pressed firmly against his own on both sides. The lusty look the Japanese and English gave Amberley was making the inquisitor fidget uncomfortably. "She's all yours after you win…"

"Gah! Get the fuck off me you fucking succubuses!" Tangmo dislodge himself from the pair and wiped his cheeks. "I have fucking standard, I'm not into that kind of shit!" Tangmo jumped with a squawk when Amberley shot him a blistering, offended look, and quickly held up a placating hand. "I mean I don't take advantage of women like that, okay? Look, you're beautiful and all, but I already have a girlfriend and she's better than you. Sorry."

"Nicely spoken," Leilatha commented to the giggling of the female colonels while Amberley just rolled her eyes.

"So are you accepting the inquisitor's request or not?" Eldul said impatiently.

"Oh what the hell, it's not like we have anything else better to do," Tangmo shrugged and met Eldul's extremely gratified gaze. "Is this like a fight to the death kinda deal?"

"Of course. Are you scared, little boy?" Eldul and the huskarls chortled like a bunch of bullies who got their victim cornered.

"Not really, but I think it would be better if this doesn't end in death," Tangmo turned to Erik and the male colonels. "I mean, come on, it's downright fucking sinful to kill someone that…magnificent."

"I agree with you a hundred percent," Krillen nodded.

"Yes, to harm a woman with such incomparable beauty is fundamentally wrong," Bruce added.

"Not to mention ungentlemanly," Alistair agreed with his Grey Watch counterpart.

"Beauty should not be marred by senseless violence," Kenshin added sagely to the hubbub of agreement.

"You guys just like her tits, don't you?" Laura spoke up bluntly, one brow quirked in an amused arc.

"Oh yes."

"That we do."

"They're the biggest I've ever seen."

"Was that not obvious to begin with?"

"It's always nice to be complemented," Eldul blew them a kiss, "and fine, this shall not end in death. I'll try not to hurt you too much." She turned around, the huskarls forming a tight circle around her, shielding the elskerinne from all prying eyes. "Bring me my armor!"

"Okay, while she's dressing up, here," Tangmo withdrew the data-pad from his awesome commissar coat, tapped the screen so that the footage of his epic fight with the Vikings and Maoris berserkers was displayed full screen, and handed it to Astrid. All the while trying to peek passed the huskarls who were doing a way too good of a job hiding the changing elskerinne.

"That's my mother," Astrid growled lowly as she snatched the data-pad from Tangmo's hand.

"I'm just scouting the competition dude," Tangmo grinned innocently. "Anyway, enjoy the show."

Astrid grumbled under her breath before looking at the data-pad, staring at the movie clip with rising focus.

"What's the game plan here?" Yuki asked as Tangmo rejoined the huddle of colonels, Min Jae holding out the geom to him, he took it with a nod.

"Simple, I roundhouse kick her in the head, and that should be the end of it," Tangmo gave his broadsword and geom a few quick, fancy twirls and swings.

"You think it's going to be that easy?" Laura asked the one question on everybody's mind, the battlegroup was looking at him with the tight sternness of soldiers about to march into the unknown. Tangmo shared that feeling.

"I seriously don't know," Tangmo admitted. "I have no idea what her fighting style is gonna be like, but I'm sure it's deadly. I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that…"

"Skoleif!" Astrid yelled suddenly and rushed to the elder huskarl, the data-pad waving frantically in her hand. "Look at this!"

"Your little psychological warfare appears to be working," Erik smirked as a crowd of huskarls converged on Astrid and the data-pad. All of them watching in stunned silence.

"That's the clip from Jigugeum?" Kenshin flashed a toothy grin.

"Fuck yeah," Tangmo braced the swords on his shoulders and was about to walk away when Leilatha grabbed his arm, holding tight and forcing him to stop. Spinning around, Tangmo found Leilatha's unblinking brown eyes piercing into his soul, gleaming with unhidden worry.

"Please be careful," Leilatha said, visibly fighting down the urge to lean into him. Instead, she let go of his arm and took a respectable step back, striking a perfect commissar pose, indomitable and firm.

Tangmo tilted his head, smiled, stabbed his two swords into the ground, and scooped the startled Leilatha up in a hug. It wasn't anything amorous, but it was deep and meaningful, the simple joy of two people holding on to each other, sharing in the silent and comfort that belonged to them.

"Everything will be fine, I promise," Tangmo squeezed Leilatha tight, a gesture she returned with equal strength. The hug lasted for quite some time before they broke, reluctantly, apart.

"I'll keep you to that promise," Leilatha said and rejoined the other colonels, only to get accosted by Laura, Yuki, Lingxin, Evangeline and Joanna, the teasing giggles and whispers were enough to make her beet red. And despite their stoicism, the Sororitas and Banshee were paying more than a passing attention to the scene. Chuckling, Tangmo pulled the swords free from the ground, braced it on his shoulders like a badass, and approached the huddle of huskarls.

"Thank you sir," Tangmo turned to his left and found a grateful Kasteen and Sulla looking at him, "for doing this."

"Thank me when I won," Tangmo winked at the redhead colonel.

"You think this is a game?!" Beije started complaining again. "Take this seriously you fool! You represent all that is righteous about the commissariat, you must show these women where true – ahhh!"

Tangmo swung his broadsword down on Beije's stockade, the commissar squealed like a little pussy as the blade dug deep into the wood, the sharpened steel stopping just two inches from his head.

"Now you listen to me, you little fuck," Tangmo growled. "I'm doing this for Cain and the Valhallan, and the moment I win, I'm gonna have your entire regiment, yourself included, shot. Because I seriously don't like you people."

"You can't do this to me!" Beije's voice was an undignified squawk. "I am a commissar of the Astra Militarum with many powerful friends!"

"I can, and I will," Tangmo wrenched the sword free. "Still want me to win?"

All was hushed as Tangmo made his way toward Astrid. The watching locals and the Valhallan and Tallarn prisoners, who were forced into a caged alcove beneath the raised seats like a bunch of benchwarmers, didn't know how to react to the Immortal Spirit's commissar.

"I ask that you refrain from seriously injuring the Frost Bringer's canoness, lord commissar," Galatea spoke up. "She and the rest of us still have things to discuss."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm only gonna knock her out, don't worry," Tangmo waved off the Sororitas then spread his arms wide, swords in hands, and approached the huskarls. "Well? Is your mum finish yet? Let's get in on!"

"So impatient," the wall of huskarls parted and Eldul strode forward. Just as Tangmo had predicted, she wore a power armor similar to that of Astrid and Skoleif but grander, decorated with more battle scars and topped off with a fuck huge wolf pelt draped across her shoulder. Oh, and the boob plates were huge. "I have never met someone so eager to be…"

"Mother, wait!" Astrid stepped in front of Eldul, the elskerinne was not pleased.

"What?!" Eldul spat and Astrid pushed the data-pad into her face.

"He didn't lie when he said he fought Vahylde's horde," Skoleif added as Eldul watched the clip. "The boy's blade work isn't like anything we've seen before."

"You think I'm afraid of his little dance?!" Eldul barked a laugh and pushed the data-pad away from her face, "I've fought eldars before, he isn't anywhere near as good."

"Those eldars underestimate you," Skoleif gesture at the grinning Tangmo. "I don't think he does."

"What are you implying, my dear little sister?" Eldul closed her distant with Skoleif, the huskarls shrinking away from the elskerinne's enraged lupine snarl. "Are you saying that I can't beat him?!"

"All she's saying is that you need to be careful…"

"Nope, Skoleif totally said you suck dude," Tangmo cut in before Astrid can finish speaking, smiling like an absolute dick. "I mean, she's not wrong, there's no way in hell you can beat me."

The elskerinne fumed at those prodding words, but to Tangmo's disappointment the woman didn't fly into a Viking rage and blindly charged him. With an amazing feat of control, Eldul pushed Astrid and Skoleif gently aside and sauntered up to Tangmo, her gait unhurried, shield and spear slacked in her hands.

"I know what you're doing," Eldul said easily. "Beije tried the same thing with the insults, and look where that got him."

"Ouch, that actually sting a bit," Tangmo grimaced then wai Eldul. "Sorry, that was a low blow."

"That's a first," Eldul snorted and level her spear. "Well then commissar, let's have a fair, clean fight shall we? Warrior to warrior."

"Isn't there any way we can talk this out?" Tangmo made his last attempt to avoid bloodshed, "because I don't want to fight you."

"You did not show such restrain when you slay those berserkers," Eldul started circling him, patient and calm like a wolf analyzing her prey, so Tangmo responded by moving with the lithe gait of a tiger preparing for a fight. "They were our kinswomen, just so you know."

"Oh yeah, I kinda figure that out," Tangmo twirled his swords in a krabi-krabong pattern, Eldul eyed the movement warily. "But they're the enemies, you're not."

"You're not talking yourself out of this," Eldul lunged suddenly, a transparent move that wasn't meant to harm, but goad a response. Tangmo leapt back easily and countered with a quick sequence of fancy stabs and slashes that were more showmanship than lethal, forcing Eldul back.

"Last chance Eldul," Tangmo got into a battle stance, both swords held up at the ready. "Back off, or I'm gonna kick your ass."

"I'm going to enjoy breaking you," Eldul's smile promised nothing but gleeful violence. So be it then. Time to show the Vikings bolter bitches how commissar Tangmo kick some…

"TANGMO! WE GOT A BIG FUCKING EMERGENCY DUDE!"

"JESUS FUCK!" Tangmo sprang sideway and stumbled to the ground, Henry's shout was like a sledgehammer smashing into his eardrums.

"What in the fuck bro!" Tangmo yelled back, the painful ringing in his ears subsiding slowly.

"Something really bad is happening at the mine dude!" Henry went on quickly, wind buffeting his enunciation. "I'm taking the armor battalion there right fucking now!"

"Wait! Fucking stop!" Tangmo held his hands out to Eldul who was about to jump him, the urgency on his face must have been really stark because it stunned the elskerinne into immobility. Tangmo nodded his thank then sheathed the broadsword and slid the geom into his belt, the gesture confusing the excitable crowd. "Okay dude, talk to me, slowly, what is going on at the Black Stone mine?"

"Screaming dude, it's all over every miner's frequency," Henry said calmly, "my guess? Whatever is down there is awake."

"Oh that is just fucking great!" Tangmo bellowed and kicked the snow at his feet vehemently. "So what are we dealing with? Chaos daemons? Necrons?"

"I don't know, but Tyra and a squadron of Valkyries should be flying over the mine right about now," Henry said. "Check in with her."

"Astrid, give me back my shit!" Tangmo waved at the huskarl, who tossed the data-pad back to him. "Thank you. Everybody, this is not a drill, gather around me right fucking now!"

Laura, Yuki, Erik and Leilatha were the first to join him, followed closely by the colonels and the eldars. The Sororitas on the other hand, took their sweet time strolling up to him like a bunch of divas, all for the better, because he needed time to get the projection ready.

"Okay, here we go," Tangmo held the data-pad in his palm, the screen facing upward as a circular hologram materialized above the main characters. He quickly waved the Frost Bringers over. "Come on, this concern all of you too."

Astrid was the first to join him, prompting Skoleif, the huskarls and finally the reluctant Eldul herself to enter the growing huddle. The Valhallan and Tallarn prisoners and their commissars were shoved to the front so they would get the best view.

"Tyra, what's happening?" Tangmo said as the black static of the hologram stuttered then turned into a live stream of the Valkyrie's flight path from bird's-eye view, the landscape of snowcapped mountains and trees flying by quickly.

"I'm approaching the mine right now, visual contact in three seconds," roads were appearing on the hologram, then the ant-like river of fleeing humanity punctured by speeding jeeps, trucks and tractors. Then the pit came into view. "…Emperor saves us all."

"Please tell me those are not fucking Tyranids," Tangmo knew he wouldn't like the answer as Tyra circled the mining pit, giving them an unobstructed view of lithe, monstrous shapes swarming the luckless miners too slow to escape. The altitude was the only thing sparing them from the gory details.

"Yep, those are definitely Tyranids," Yuki deadpanned mirthlessly.

"Fuck."


	26. I'm From Bangkok, and I Say Kill'em All!

"Alright lads, time to panic," Laura stated calmly as the crowds around them erupted into shouts and screams, everybody trampling each other to reach the exits.

"Did someone just fucking say Tyranids?!" Damien's distorted Space Marine voice blared in their earbuds, the pitch rising embarrassingly high.

"Yes we fucking said Tyranids, you're heading straight for them!" Yuki bellowed back.

"I'm down, this is gonna be fun!" Nikki didn't seem fazed by the news.

"No it won't!" Lita was not thrilled though.

"The evil shits under the mine were fucking Tyranids?!" Tangmo spun on Astrid. She, the elskerinne and the huskarls were glaring murder at the sheepish prisoners.

"I thought you knew?" Astrid looked genuinely surprised.

"How the fuck was I supposed to know that?!" Tangmo shot back.

"Well, I thought you knew everything!" Astrid snapped back sassily.

"This is your fault!" Eldul bellowed and pointed her spear at Cain and Beije. The weapon cackled and hissed dangerously before bright blue energy sheathed the fuck huge blade. "We warned you this would happen! For millennia we've made sure that they remained in hibernation, but now, because of your action, the entire system is doom!"

"Lower your spear, elskerinne," Amberley placed herself in front of Cain and drew her power sword, the weapon glowing to life. The inquisitor and the elskerinne staring down each other like two Jedi about to duel to the death.

"Eldul we don't have time for this!" Skoleif interceded. "The Great Devourer is upon us, what matters now are the men and women behind these walls. We need to protect them."

Eldul snarled at the two commissars, her teeth bared and angry, before powering down her spear, the shaft angling downward until the shimmering hot blade was touching the ground, every slow heaving breathes restoring her equanimity.

"Thank you little sister," Eldul nodded at Skoleif then turned to the huskarls and shield-maidens, "to the walls my warriors! The hour of ice, claws and fangs have come at last, and we shall face it with courage and fury! Make the Allfather proud my daughters! We shall feast to our victory tonight!"

The Frost Bringers raised their voice in powerful salutation, the timbre shaking the air like something physical.

"Front and center boys and girls, we're fighting nids today!" Tangmo waved the battlegroup over, the guardsmen forming up into pristine column behind him.

"Make ready sisters, the xenos are upon us!" Morelia, the Valorous Heart canoness, raised her thunder hammer high and led the Sororitas in a spirited prayer.

"This shouldn't be much of a problem," predictably, Erik rather nonchalant statement drew quite a few what the fuck looks from the main characters, eldars included. "What? I'm just saying, the Tyranids just woke up from hibernation, they can't be that strong. Furthermore…"

"Umm…guys?" Yuki spoke up.

"They're going up against guardsmen, Space Marines, eldars and Sororitas, the chance of them winning isn't exactly very high," Erik pressed on.

"Yo, seriously guys," Yuki's voice rose in alarm.

"And even if they managed to somehow get here, there's absolutely no possible way they can break down the wall…"

"EARTHQUAKE!"

Welp, that got everybody's attention. All eyes spun toward the Japanese Banshee exarch who was staring at the ground with rising apprehension.

"Don't be absurd," Eldul scoffed. "Tectonic movement in this part of the planet is so benign that the tractors made more vibration."

"I'm Japanese," Yuki declared, as if that explained everything. "We have a freaking six sense when it comes to earthquake, and I'm telling you there's one under us right now. Hell, I think it's getting…nearer? What the hell?"

"Are you sure love?" Laura knelt down and laid her hand on the ground. "I don't feel…wait a minute…"

"Solveig, do you read me?" Tangmo terminated the hologram, stuffed the data-pad back into his awesome commissar coat, and tapped his earbud.

"Yes lord commissar," the captain answered.

"Get a seismic reading on my location please," Tangmo said.

"Give me a moment," Solveig was silent for half a minute before speaking again, the confusion clear. "There seems to be an earthquake happening in your area sir, but the epicenter appears to be moving toward you…I think you're going to have company soon – by the Throne, it just splintered off into ten tendrils!"

Tangmo was about to spew a tirade of F words when the little vibration Yuki felt before skyrocketed up the Richter scale. The main characters tumbled to the ground, squawking and screaming as they fell on top of his each other. The crashing rumbles and pillars of smoke rising around the Great Hall didn't bode well for the city outside, made worse by the inhuman roar blasting through the raging symphony of destruction.

"We need to get out of here!" Leilatha, down on her knees beside him, hissed through clenched teeth. When Tangmo nodded in agreement, she yelled, "everybody outside, now! Get moving!"

"Stay with the prisoners, Skoleif," Eldul hauled ass for the main entrance, Tangmo close at her heels, his steps becoming more steady now that the quake had subsided, the roar continued to be an acoustic menace though. Bursting outside, Tangmo and the main characters found a bulbous, fleshy flower trimmed in curved serrated blade sprouting in the middle of the beautiful roundabout, clumps of dirt and jagged fragments of flagstone making a halo around the cancerous protrusion. It took Tangmo a moment to realize that the slithery thing was some kind of motherfucking worm, and the petals were actually teeth filled maw. The ugly bastard reminded Tangmo of the Graboid from the Tremor movies, but a lot bigger.

"Open fire!" The Sororitas, both the knights and Vikings variants, unleashed a hellish salvo of bolts and meltas on the worm thing, it howled in pain as the merciless Imperial weaponries tore it to pieces. In less than a minute, the worm spasm its death throne, sending gouts of disgusting brown fluid gushing across the roundabout, the rock sizzled where it touched, before flopping gracelessly to the side, crushing a few buildings in the process.

"What is that abomination?" Miriya ejected her empty clip and slammed a new one home.

"Mothra's ugly ass cousin," Tangmo offered and walked toward the hole the worm had emerged from. "Everybody stand back and make ready, this can't be it."

Tangmo drew one of his laspistol when he reached the edge, Laura joining him with a hell pistol held at the ready.

"What in the bloody fuck?" Laura exclaimed as they stared down the hole, which was about three times larger than the fucking worm and so deep that light cannot reach the bottom. And from the darkness came glowing red dots in uncountable multitude, rising higher to the chorus of snapping claws and fangs. The pair spun and ran.

"Get the fuck back inside!" Tangmo yelled into his earbud, arms flapping like a startled chicken. "Sororitas, form up with me! Now!"

Although Tangmo was never the most popular individual amongst the nuns, the Battle Sisters obeyed his command with speed and professionalism. Eldul and Astrid, along with the huskarls and shield-maidens, joined them, standing shoulder to shoulder with their erstwhile sisters in arms.

"Flamers up yo! Flamers up!" Tangmo stopped in front of the line of Sororitas and turned around to find a mass of hormagaunts pouring out of the hole in a flood of stabbing, slashing talons and gnashing needle sharp teeth. "Oh shit! Open fire!"

Bolts and melta crashed into the oncoming wave of Tyranids, the barrage cutting them down in droves but it was as effective as throwing a freaking rock at an oncoming tsunami.

"Cleansed them in fire, sisters!" Bellona roared, hefted up her flamers and, along with the Battle Sisters wielding incendiary weapons, unleashed burning promethium on the hormagaunts, creating a wall of fire between the Tyranids and the battlegroup. The hormagaunts' agonizing shrieks were cacophonic and horrific.

"Fall back! Go!" Tangmo fired his dual laspistols at the wall of fire as everyone sprinted for the closing entrance. The fire turned out to be a temporary respite because the Tyranids, tough mindless bastards that they were, wouldn't let a trifle little thing like immolation stop them from reaching their prey. Soon, the chittering motherfuckers were leaping through the fire, talons raised and roaring.

"Everybody is inside, come on!" Miriya said to his right and Tangmo found that he, the Celestian and Astrid were the last three still facing the fire.

"Right! Let's go ladies!" Tangmo, Miriya and Astrid make a break for the fuck huge gate. White streaked of shurikens and shimmering red hot las shot passed their shoulders, dropping any hormagaunts that tried to pounce them as the three slipped inside the Great Hall just a hairbreadth before the entrance slammed close, the metallic clangs of clasping locks sealing the enormous double doors. Tangmo's moment of breathless respite ended when hammering staccatos pounded the iron frame, accompanied by the frantic screeching of talons on metal. It wasn't long before the heavy entrance started to bulge inward, the barrier proving a poor deterrent against the Tyranid's unstoppable tenacity.

"Do we hold the Great Hall or flee?" Miriya asked. She and Astrid were barely winded from the sprint, courtesy of their power armor.

"We ain't waiting here, that's for sure. Come on!" Tangmo and the two Sororitas jogged toward Eldul, the elskerinne was trading intels with Leilatha, the colonels and the eldars. "Yo, we gotta get out of here!"

"There's another exit at the back of the Hall," Skoleif told him with a grimace. "But according to the reading from your ship, we'll be running straight into nine other worms that had sprouted across the city, spewing out swarm worth of Tyranids."

"We don't have a choice," Tangmo reloaded his laspistols. "This place is indefensible. I rather try my luck outside; at least we'll be running and fighting."

"Wait! I got an idea!" Erik piped up.

"What do you got love?" Leilatha asked him.

"You guys remember that scene in Godzilla?" Erik turned to Tangmo, Laura and Yuki.

"Which Godzilla? There's like a hundred of them," Laura said.

"Actually, not counting the three Hollywood films, there are only thirty-two, Toho made, Gojira movies," Yuki stated matter of factually. "But Laura's right, which one are you talking about?"

"The American made one," Erik went on.

"The one with Bryan Cranston?" Tangmo asked.

"No, the Matthew Broderick version," Erik said.

"Oh, I see where you're going with this," Yuki nodded then look at Eldul. "You okay with us blowing up the Great Hall?"

"Excuse me?" Eldul's brow quirked minutely, looking more annoyed than surprised or shocked.

"When the Tyranids filled up the place, the air force can bomb them straight to hell," Tangmo explained. "But the Great Hall's gonna get wiped out in the process."

"Do it," Eldul nodded quickly without a fuzz.

"Wait, seriously?" Tangmo was surprised by the elskerinne's swift answer. "I mean, you're not gonna get all mad and start wailing about how this place is sacred and what not?"

"It's just a hall," Eldul groaned exasperatedly. "A building can be rebuilt, but lives cannot."

"Besides, we have to…renovate the Great Hall every year anyway," Astrid added sheepishly. "The annual feast always gets out of hand."

"Ae-Shin, do you read, over?" Tangmo tapped his earbuds.

"Go ahead lord commissar," the Jigurean air force commander responded.

"What's the situation at the mine?" Tangmo asked.

"Well, I'm not an expert on fighting Tyranids, but judging by how our tanks are pushing them back, I think general Henry have things under control," Ae-Shin said.

"Good, that means you can spare some birds for us," Tangmo said.

"How can I be of service?" Tangmo can tell Ae-Shin was smiling.

"Air support for the city in the mountain," Tangmo went on. "The Tyranids have breached the place and are running wild and we need your help to stop them."

"Give me five minutes, lord commissar," Ae-Shin told him.

"Thanks dude," Tangmo nodded. "There's also this huge Great Hall in the middle of the city, it's pretty much a stadium; I want you and your bombers to blow it to kingdom come when I give the signal, got it?"

"Yes sir, just give me a shout out," Ae-Shin said.

"Catch you later dude," Tangmo tapped his earbud and raised his voice to the main characters. "Alright boys and girls, the air force is on the way, we're moving out," he turned to the elskerinne, "so where's the exit at?"

"Over there," Eldul waved her power spear in the air. "Follow me."

"Wait, what about the prisoner?" Laura gestured at Cain, Beije and their regiments, all of them staring at the elskerinne with wide, breathless eyes, pleading and frightful in equal measure.

"Leave them," Eldul spat harshly, some of the Valhallan and Tallarn were already wailing. "The Tyranids must be hungry, fresh food will slow them down."

"You heartless…!"

"Yeah, you're not gonna leave them here," Tangmo cut in before Amberley can say the B word, his obnoxious knowing look made Eldul blistered.

"You think I will show mercy to those that brought this blight upon us?!" Eldul roared into Tangmo's face, her golden red hair flying like a raging fire.

"Oh definitely," Tangmo smirked dickishly, "because, you're not fucking evil. Hell, you're actually a pretty nice person. You care about the people in the city and you've shown restrain with the prisoners, I mean, shit, you could've tortured them all to death by now, but all I see is a few bruises. So how about you drop this macho alpha female bullshit and let them go, because you won't be able to live with yourself if you let them die."

Yep, that stuck a nerve alright, because it looked like Eldul was about to bite his head off, and goddamn those were some nice-looking incisors and canines, gleaming white and sharp. Thankfully, all the elskerinne did was screamed in his face, the timbre piercing and the volume ringing, before snapping at one of the huskarls, "get them out of the cells, they're coming with us!"

The huskarl and her friends sprinted to the pen while Tangmo, smiling smugly, drew his combat knife and strode over to Kasteen, Sulla and Asmar, "hold still."

"Thank you sir," Kasteen rubbed her sore wrist, nodding gratefully.

"Don't mention it," Tangmo said and cut the bidding for Sulla and Asmar, gently for the Valhallan but nicking the Tallarn. "Can you guys still fight?"

"We can," Sulla said energetically.

"Where's the key?" Amberley demanded as she yanked hard on the lock fastening Cain to the stock.

"Give her the key," Eldul groaned at Skoleif and put on her winged Valkyrie helm.

"…I thought you have the key," Skoleif gave her a blank look.

"No I don't," Eldul shrugged then glanced at Astrid. "Do you have the key?"

"How can I have the key, I was out all night and all morning!" Astrid retorted.

"Alright, calm the hell down, I'll get him out," Yuki cracked her knuckles, strode behind the kneeling Cain and began tracing her finger along the stockade's rough surface, stopping at a point just above the commissar's head.

"What are you doing?!" Amberley leveled her power sword at Yuki.

"Trust me, you're gonna like this," Yuki honed her concentration on the stockade then punched the wooden frame in ten rapid succession, her speed a shadowy blur. Before anybody can question what the hell they just saw, the stockade holding Cain exploded into a hundred pieces, freeing the dumbstruck commissar who fell flat on his face.

"Wha – what did you…? WHAT?!" Astrid exclaimed as Yuki repeated the process on the horrified Beije, who showed his gratitude by scrambling away like she'd just bitten him.

"Hokuto Shinken," Yuki got into a Fist of the North Star pose for a few seconds before dusting off her hands. "Cool, ain't it?"

"What? No ATATATATA? I'm disappointed," Tangmo commented.

"I'm more of MUDA, MUDA, MUDA kinda girl," Yuki winked.

"Sorry to interrupt, but now that the esteem commissar is free, perhaps we can get going?" Xiphos was barely able to keep the urgency from his voice and Tangmo didn't blame him, he could see talons and snouts poking through the gap in the Great Hall's entrance.

"Follow me!" Eldul sprinted for the far end of the Great Hall where a half circle double door stood ajar, wide enough for six people to walk abreast with ease, Tangmo can just barely make out the many cookeries inside the unlit interior.

"Get them outside, go!" Tangmo told Leilatha while he, Krillen, Hildebrandt, Evangeline, Miriya's squad, a handful of guardsmen and Eldul herself stayed by the door, acting as the rear guard. The lady commissar grunted in acknowledgement before disappearing into the press of surging humanity.

"Huh, and here I thought you would be the first one out the door," Eldul shot him a sideway glance before hefting up her wrist mounted storm bolter and decapitated a few hormagaunts that had wormed their way inside the Great Hall. They came in pairs and quartets for now, but Tangmo knew the trickle was but a prelude to the flood.

"It's tempting, but nah, I want to spent more time with you!" Tangmo laughed, hefted up his dual laspistols and sprayed the nids with impunity. Soon, an admirable mound of corpses was piling up in front of the entrance.

"Everybody's clear," Evangeline reloaded her Zetton lasgun and started waving the rearguard out. "Let's go!"

"Okay!" Tangmo let out a few parting bursts before sprinting after the Mordian colonel, Eldul close behind him. They were nearing the back exit when the crash of metal announced the demise of the entrance, the gleeful shrieking of the hormagaunts spurring him faster toward the light at the end of the long stone corridor.

"Ae-Shin, bring the hammer down dude!" Tangmo burst through the doorway and dashed across the wide, empty square that looked like a parking lot, the elskerinne matching speed beside him as they sprinted for the guardsmen and eldars huddling together about a kilometer away. "Waste those motherfuckers!"

"With pleasure," the roar of diving jets resounded above them, the high-pitched screams cleaving the air then faded away to a muted rumble. Tangmo barely heard the whine of falling bombs before he was throw to the ground by the concussive shockwave, searing hot gale and blinding orange glare washed over him like a devouring tide. Scrambling up to his feet, ears ringing and world spinning, Tangmo staggered drunkenly toward the rising Eldul.

"You okay?" Tangmo asked.

"I'm fine," Eldul glanced at the flaming ruin that was the Great Hall, brilliant tongues of fire twisting high into the sky. "That was ballsy."

"Desperate time dude," Tangmo took a deep breath, straightening himself. "Sorry about the Great Hall."

"The place was due for a reconstruction away," Eldul shrugged and waved for him to follow. "Come, there's no time to tarry."

"Nice job, Ae-Shin," Tangmo tapped his earbud as he and Eldul joined the cheering main characters. "Stay frosty dude, there's more nids to kill."

"We'll be here sir," Ae-Shin said.

"So what's the plan here?" Tangmo turned to Eldul, the high command of both parties gathering around them.

"I'm going back to the Ice Peak," Eldul waved her spear at a rocky tower that was carved from the mountain itself. "The Star Pillar must be protected at all cause."

"The Star Pillar?" Tangmo asked.

"You have a similar one near the Eye of Terror, called the Cadian Pylons," excitable murmurs rippled through the Cadian ranks, passion that wasn't there before gleamed in their violet eyes. "It's not as powerful, but right now it's the only thing stopping the Tyranids from contacting a Hive Fleet in the vicinity. They're going to throw everything they have at the Peak."

"You heard the lady, prepare to move out!" Tangmo bellowed at the battlegroup.

"I must ask that your troops remain in the city, commissar Tangmo," Eldul told him. "My huskarls and Honor Guards will be more than enough to stop the Tyranids."

"Holy shit, is this seriously the time to be pulling this hubris crap on me?!" Tangmo snapped at Eldul.

"That's not my reason, you damn fool!" Eldul shot back. "The defender around the city will be spread thin; I need your guardsmen to bolster them. If you can stem the Tyranid's advance, it will make my job that much easier. Also, the people need to be protected and I can't be in two places at once…I must ask for your help in this regard."

"Well, I'm still pretty mad about them booing me, I don't know if I want to help them," Tangmo pouted childishly, which morphed into a good-natured laugh when Eldul growled nastily. "I'm kidding, chill, we're totally gonna help. We're not gonna let civilians get nom by the nids, right guys?"

A hearty roar of affirmation answered Tangmo and Eldul sighed in relief, "see? We got your back."

"You have my gratitude," Eldul was genuine in her thanks.

"Tune your frequency to the Immortal Spirit's air force channel," Tangmo waited as Eldul searched the signal, when she nodded he tapped his earbud. "Ae-Shin, you're going to be providing support for elskerinne Eldul, if she asks for an air strike, please give it to her."

"Yes lord commissar," Ae-Shin acknowledged his command.

"Thank you," Eldul nodded as more tremors and hellish howls rumbled across the city. "I must get going."

"Mother, I wish to go with commissar Tangmo," Astrid and her squad stepped forward. "The battlegroup will need someone to guide them."

"Be safe daughter," Eldul said and waved her huskarls into an attack column. "Prepare to move out, double time!"

"So…what's gonna happen to them?" Laura pointed at the Valhallan and Tallarn prisoners.

"They're coming with us, Skoleif get them on their feet," Eldul took her place at the head of the retinue.

"Miriya, you and the Celestians go with commissar Tangmo," Miriya was not pleased in the slightest as Galatea and her canoness buddies went to stand with Eldul. "We shall go with you, sister."

"Not letting me out of your sight?" Eldul scoffed.

"Not a chance," Bellona smirked, her power whip-sword sliding slowly out of its sheath.

"Fine," Eldul raised her spear again, "forward! Back to the Peak!"

Skoleif pressed a horn to her lips and blew a long, epic note, the huskarls roaring in response as the column trudged up the rise toward the Ice Peak.

"Yo, any idea where we need to go?" Tangmo asked Astrid when her mother's retinue disappeared up a narrow road.

"I rather we know the situation inside the city," Astrid said. "The enemy's number, the location of the worms, and where our shield-maidens are engaged."

"The Tyranids doesn't seem to have any concrete target," Erik jogged up to Astrid's side and showed her his data-pad. "They seem uncoordinated and are attacking things at random."

"Ae-Shin, take out those worm motherfuckers and plugged the holes with promethium napalm please," Tangmo tapped his earbud.

"On it sir," Ae-Shin said to the squeal of descending engines, if Tangmo squinted hard enough he could see slivery shapes shooting out of the cloud.

"What about the shield-maidens on the wall?" Joanna asked suddenly.

"They're maintaining position, why?" Astrid said.

"Why are y'all letting them fillies just sitting there doing nothing?!" Joanna exclaimed, her Texan accent perky and pleasant. "Have them push into the city. The Tyranids are in here, not out there. That way they'll be able to corral them toward us, and like red-hot iron between hammer and anvil, we'll smash them to mush."

"…Why didn't I think of that?!" Astrid blurted then smacked her winged helm and relayed the plan.

"Much obliged mam," Tangmo tried for his best southern American accent and tipped his awesome commissar cap at Joanna.

"You're very much welcome kind sir," Joanna curtsey with a dashing smile.

"So where are we going?" Krillen asked impatiently.

"The citizens are being evacuated to the White Petal district," Astrid pointed at a cluster of spire shaped buildings situated on the higher tier of the city, the entire place sloping up a hill that dominated the cityscape. "It's the city most opulent neighborhood, but the geography and large sturdy houses are design to be easily defendable. The elskerinne of old had long ago declared that in the event of a breach, the civilians are to take shelter there."

"Alrighty then, fix bayonets boys and girls, this is gonna get close and dirty," Tangmo stabbed his finger at Kenshin and Lingxin suddenly. "And no, we're not banzai or wansui charging the nids! They're coming to us, not us going to them, you got that?!"

"Urgh! Fine!" Lingxin spat, Kenshin frowned like a spoiled brat denied a candy, and Min Jae just snickered.

"Stay close, this is a running urban warfare, we're not holding down any position until we reach the White Petal district, so be on your toe. If you see anything that doesn't look human or eldar, you blow it straight to hell, do you get me?!" Tangmo made his rousing pre-battle speech.

"Yes sir!" The guardsmen, and surprisingly the eldars too, roared with gusto in response, while the Sororitas, being the sour puss that they were, just nodded curtly.

"Fuck yeah! Now we're pumped up!" Tangmo drew his bolt pistol, gave it a cowboy twirl and turned to Astrid. "Lead the way dude."

"Follow me," Astrid and her huskarls took off up the gently sloped road and into a corridor of high rise buildings that looked like an amalgamation of modern day apartments and ancient Scandinavian architecture, the two styles actually looked compatible with one another. Tangmo's eyes darted from one alleyway to another, then back at the road, before snapping toward the column behind him, searching for any sign of Tyranid organisms that could be lurking nearby. It wasn't until they neared a square that they heard the nids' horrid shrieking and the cracks and booms of lasguns and bolters.

"Over there! Forward sisters! For the Allfather!" Astrid yelled and stormed into a large four-way junction where a couple of dozens shield-maidens and civilian militias were getting overwhelmed by the nids. Beside the hormagaunts, some of them wielding bio acid rifles, there were several Raveners presence; one of the big motherfuckers was cutting a bloody swathe through the militia's rank.

"Death to the xenos! For the Emperor!" Miriya roared and followed the huskarls into the fray, bolters and meltas blazing. The Tyranid's exposed flanks yielded in a fountain of fire and gore, the Sororitas plunging into the rippling, living mass of aliens with zeal and fury. The beset shield-maidens and militias cheered heartily and fought with renewed spirit.

"Kill the one with the guns first! Open fire!" Tangmo leveled his bolt pistol and fired, decapitating an ugly bastard turning its bony firearm toward the Battle Sisters, his fellows meeting a similar head related demise when the guardsmen lay down an accurate barrage on the horde. Soon, only pockets of hormagaunts and Raveners remained. Although concentrated fire from the Zetton, Zodd and rapid-las were enough to crack carapace armors with ease, the simple task of actually shooting the Tyranids was proving extremely difficult because the fucking Sororitas had to go and melee those assholes. Powerful apex predators the Raveners may be, they were no match for the battle hardened Celestians, their swordsmanship and marksmanship cutting down the Tyranids with brutal, clinical precision while the Frost Bringers lived up to their Viking heritage, swords and axes hacking the nids to bloody pieces, stabbing and slashing with gleeful savagery even after they stopped moving. The Frost Bringers roared in exultation when no Tyranids remained standing, before going about carving trophy from the carcasses.

"Savages," Isabel hissed in disgust.

"At least they are well versed in a fight," Emmanis, the newly promoted Celestian of the Ebon Chalice, shrugged noncommittally.

"We revel in our duty, as bestowed by the Allfather," Astrid wrenched a Ravener head free from its torso, spines and all, before handing it to one of the shield-maiden. "Maybe you should to try it sometime, that way people wouldn't think you have a stick up your ass all the time."

"Umm, ladies?" Tangmo quickly butted in before the Sororitas can retort, tiptoeing over a pile of steaming hormagaunt's intestine. "Look, I'm all for taking war souvenirs, but we really need to hurry. This was just a small pocket, and according to Ae-Shin there's a lot more nids sum bitches in the area, so can we please get moving already? Because getting bog down by Tyranids sounds unappealing as fuck."

"Five more minutes please?" What the fuck, was Astrid actually pouting at him? "The White Petal district is only up ahead, please?"

"Woman, get off your ass or I'm gonna Thai Kick it!" Tangmo growled and Astrid flaunts distress.

"A word of advice, lord commissar, our posterior is armored," Miriya said nonchalantly as she flicked red droplets from her chainsword.

"…How the hell did you know what a Thai Kick was?" Tangmo was pretty fucking sure he never told Miriya about it.

"They told me," Miriya stabbed her thumb at the waving Krix and Luva, and a very unamused looking Evangeline.

"Huskarl Astrid!" A shield-maiden scrambled up to Astrid, one of the woman's arm hung limply at her side and half her face was sheathed in gore. "Your sisters!"

Every hint of carefreeness and hilarity disappeared from Astrid's face as she rounded on the injured shield-maiden, "what of my sisters? Speak quickly!"

"Their war hosts were escorting a group of civilians to safety when they were waylaid by the Tyranids," the woman went on quickly. "They're now holed up in the orphanage the outworlder took over last night. They're surrounded and the beasts are merciless…"

"Fuck!" Astrid exclaimed then turned to another shield-maiden. "Duna, take the guardsmen and the Sororitas to the White Petal district. Huskarls, with me!"

"Yo, that ain't smart bro," Tangmo told Astrid.

"I don't care, I'm going to get my sisters," Astrid reloaded her bolter. "I doubt the Tyranid will be as courteous as you."

"Did you just say 'sisters'? As in, the plural form," Tangmo wasn't sure he heard Astrid right.

"I don't have time for this," Astrid growled and turned to leave with her six huskarls companions, but Tangmo snatched her arm before she took off.

"Are you fucking insane?! It's seven of you against a fuckton!" Tangmo said quickly, holding down Astrid was proving extremely difficult.

"Let go of me!" Astrid reeled back her fist.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Tangmo let go and groaned exasperatedly. "I need fifty volunteers, with heavy ordnances. Leilatha, take everyone to the White Petal district and fortified the position. I'll join you soon."

Leilatha sighed and nodded while Orhul brought up ten Cadians with rapid-las and rocket launchers, followed by Moltke and thirty Krieg grenadiers, topping off with Erik and ten eldar Rangers.

"Thank you," Astrid's eyes glimmered with gratitude.

"If you come back without him, I'll kill you," Leilatha told Astrid sharply before leading the battlegroup after the shield-maidens and militias.

"Damn, she's not kidding around," Erik commented then nudged the suddenly pasty looking Astrid in the ribs. "Which way are we going?"

"Huh? Oh! This way!" Astrid turned and sprinted down a narrow side road, the guardsmen and eldars marching double time to keep up.

"So what's the plan?" Erik jogged up to Tangmo's side.

"No idea," Tangmo shook his head then glanced at the guardsmen. "You guys got any suggestion?"

"A concentrated attack using our grenade launchers followed by a continuous barrage should be enough to disorient and weaken the Tyranids," Moltke laid out his plan.

"I like it," Orhul did a double check on his M60 looking rapid-las.

"Same," Tangmo concurred.

"The element of surprise will be crucial to the execution of this plan. The Tyranids must not know that we are…"

"Sigrid! Himinn!" Astrid shouted then charged into a wide open square. She and the huskarls plowed into the Tyranid's rear, bolters blazing, sending up misty plumes of red ichor and fleshy gore.

"Astrid, you stupid bitch! Fuck!" Tangmo raised his bolt pistol. "Moltke, bomb those motherfuckers! Orhul, laid down a suppressive fire! Erik, cut down any leader organism you can find!"

The Krieg launched volleys after volleys of grenades into the chitinous ranks, sending blood coated carapaces twirling across the air, before the hormagaunts can orient themselves Orhul and his heavy weapon team laid down their barrage, the nids screamed indignantly as las and rockets cut them down to smoldering, twitching gibs. The Tyranid Warriors, towering above their smaller peers by a couple of meters, tried to rally the lesser organisms against the smaller Imperial forces, but quick silver bullets from eldar snipers made short work of them, every shot decapitating or sending brains gushing into the air.

"Watch your flanks! Push them back!" Tangmo yelled as the guardsmen and eldars formed a loose arrowhead wedge and opened fire on the hormagaunts trying to perform a pincer maneuver. The battlegroup's fire power, combined with the orphanage defenders sallying forth to meet the Tyranids, was enough to wipe out the besieging force. Slamming home another Metal Storm clip, Tangmo and Erik waded through the slush of dead aliens to where Astrid and her huskarls were finishing off the last pocket of Tyranids. The Frost Bringers had holstered their bolters and were engaging the nids with melee weapons. Astrid took center stage, blocking with her shield and slashing with her sword in a stunning display of elegant barbarity, her attacks accompanied by roars of purest rage, no movement wasted on frivolity, every stabs, slashes and hacks aiming to kill. The Tyranid Warrior wasn't ready for Astrid, and with one last pained, unbelieving cry, the nids choked on the Viking sword shoved down its throat and die. The crowd, watching from the orphanage, cheered like they were watching a wrestling match and Astrid bowed with a smile.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?!" Tangmo strode up to Astrid.

"Basking in my victory!" Astrid shot Tangmo an annoyed look. "What?!"

"There are nids on our asses, we don't have time to fuck around with this Hulkamaniac bullshit," Tangmo went on quickly. "And where are your sisters? They're the reason we took this fucking detour."

"Astrid!" On que, Sigrid and a girl who looked identical to her ran up to Astrid and leaped into the huskarl's waiting embrace. The other girl, Himinn, was clad in a leather robe with bone fetishes hanging from the wide sleeves and hems as opposed to Sigrid's wolf helm and fur trimmed plate armor. She was also wearing glasses, which was pretty cute.

"Dude," Erik pointed at Himinn, and Tangmo didn't need an eldar level sensitivity to know that she was a Storm Singer, the Frost Bringer cadre of psyker.

"I know," Tangmo nodded then said. "That's really nice and cute, but can we please go now?!"

"You again?!" Sigrid, the ungrateful little Chihuahua, barked at him. "Why are you here?! Are you responsible for this?!"

"Sigrid, calm down!" Himinn squeaked, her timidity a jarring contrast to her twin's aggro temperament. "I saw him and the guardsmen helping Astrid."

"Can we save the introduction for later?!" Tangmo was bouncing agitatedly on his toes, head darting nervously at every howl and shrieks. "I'm pretty fucking sure the nids are getting closer, and I don't like that! So can you please get those people out of the orphanage?!"

"Would you calm down? They're already outside," Astrid pointed at a line of people being escorted by the shield-maidens and militias down the road. "Stop being so hysterical, we'll get you back to your woman soon enough."

"That's great! Everybody form up, we're moving out!" Erik cut in before Tangmo went ballistic. He wasn't being hysterical, he was just nervous about getting fucking nom by the nids! And the idea of him and his men turning into snacks because the Frost Bringers were too busy screwing around actually pisses him off. Whatever, at least they're moving again, but goddamn the stupid laughing grin the huskarls shot him was fucking annoying. Luckily, no Tyranids ambushed their little jog and it wasn't long before they reached the White Petal district's walled enclosure, now decked out with haphazard barricades manned by Sororitas, guardsmen and eldars. Heavy bolters, heavy meltas and snipers were positioned inside towering mansions adjacent to the wall, the expensive looking windows shattered to make room for the weapons.

"Here you are, lady commissar," Astrid spoke aloud as they ran passed rows of tractors that had replaced the district's awning gate, sauntering up to the prim Leilatha, whose hard visage softened when she saw Tangmo. "One wailing gentlemen at his wits end, hopefully he'll stop crying now."

"You lying asshole! Fuck you!" Tangmo shouted after the cackling Astrid then turned to find Leilatha staring at him with a quirked brow, "what?!"

"Do you need to sit down for a bit?" Leilatha allowed a tiny hint of a smile to ghost her lips.

"No I don't need to sit down!" Tangmo said a little too loudly. "Sorry, I'm just a little nervous. I've never fought Tyranids before. But I feel better now, behind a wall and with you."

"Nicely spoken," Leilatha was very please.

"Tyranids coming up the western road!" Alistair shouted and every gun was leveled at the wide eight lane road in front of the district. Squeezing himself beside Al-Rahman and Xiphos, the Fire Guard colonel handing him an extra Zetton lasgun, Tangmo trained the barrel down the street and whistled appreciatively. Holy sweet mother of Christ, that's a lot of Tyranids, it's like watching a dam burst and getting mesmerized by the murderous tide rushing for him.

"Heavy batteries and snipers, open fire!" Tangmo shouted into his earbud and bolts, rockets and meltas bombarded the oncoming Tyranids, sending majestic surfs of blood and fire rising skyward. It was a beautiful display of destruction but the Tyranids, being single-minded psychotic killing machines, gave no fucks to the odds arrayed against them or the casualty they suffered, and through the fire and the flame they carried on toward the barricades.

"Everybody light them up! In the name of the Emperor, let none survive!" Tangmo braced his lasgun and went full-auto on the nids, heralding a barrage of red hot lasers that tore into the hormagaunts ranks. They fell in droves, but more clawed and bite through the dead, screaming at the defenders, eager to even the odds.

"Goddamn, it's like that outpost scene in Starship Trooper!" Tangmo was loving every second of this.

"Let's hope we don't end up dead like them," Erik gritted his teeth as he no scoped lines after lines of Tyranids, racking up an impressive kill count.

"What are you talking about?! Denise Richards rescued them all in the end!" Tangmo emptied his clip on a stubborn Tyranid Warriors until only sizzling mush remained.

"Do you see any planes coming to pick us up?!" Erik reloaded his eldar sniper rifle, winced, then tapped his earbud. "Korri, I'm not trying to steal your kill, okay? Can you please calm down already?! No I'm not lying, look, how about I let you kill the leader organisms, how about that?"

"Planes…oh fuck, how did I forget about that?!" Tangmo facepalmed, then contacted the air force, "Ae-Shin, you there? Come in."

"About time you called back," Ae-Shin was annoyingly sassy. "Things are seriously not looking good down there."

"Hang on, I'm adding Astrid to the conversation," Tangmo tapped his earbud quickly a few times, "yo Astrid, you still alive?"

"What do you want, I'm busy!" Astrid growled impatiently.

"Ae-Shin, what do you got for us?" Tangmo asked.

"You have four more attack columns closing in," Ae-Shin said. "They're doing a pincer maneuver and most of the defenders are occupied on the main western road. You won't be able to redeploy in time."

"Well, thank the Emperor we have you here then," was Tangmo chirpy reply, "would you be so kind as to bomb the ever-loving fuck out of those assholes before they kill us?!"

"Sir, I'll have to carpet bomb several city blocks to effectively stop the Tyranid's advances," Ae-Shin told him.

"Astrid, what do think?" Tangmo changed to his serious voice.

"I concurred," Astrid took little time to answer. "Like my mother said, lives are more important than buildings."

"A regular chip off the old block, nice," Tangmo nodded appreciatively. "You heard her Ae-Shin, do it."

"Yes sir," Ae-Shin answered him. "What about the western road?"

"We got this, right Astrid?" Tangmo smirked.

"Indeed!" Astrid laughed.

"Alright, cover your ears ladies and gentlemen, things are about to get really loud," Ae-Shin warned as supersonic roar of jet engines grew louder and louder until the Tyranid's shrieking was muted by sky cleaving rumbles. "Impact in three…two…one."

The world shattered in thunder and fire, pillars of flaming debris and dust erupted around them like a hundred volcanoes going off at once, the concussive acoustic battered them from every direction.

"Keep firing! Keep firing, goddamn it! Don't let up!" Tangmo fired blindly into the swirling smoke that rolled over them, sweeping his lasgun in a maddened arc. He couldn't see shit but the Tyranid's hellish roar never lost its hungry octave, the shrilly cries rising in timbre now that the dust was settling. At least those motherfuckers weren't leaping at the barricades, so they were probably winning, right?

"Sir, all of the pincer column has been destroy," that's nice to hear, so why did Tangmo felt like Ae-Shin was cushioning him for a bad news? "But now every organism is converging on the western road, it's a massive frontal assault."

Well, shit.

"…God Emperor above! Prepare for contact! Prepare for contact!" Ae-Shin yelled into his earbud, and the fact that the usually stoic commander was panicking totally meant shit was about to go down.

"Oh shit," Erik pulled the binocular away from his face the same moment a rhythmic pounding, like the T-Rex scene in the first Jurassic Park, reverberate across the ground.

"It's something big, isn't?" Tangmo deadpanned.

"A Carnifex actually," Erik went on nonchalantly.

"Well, fuck me sideway!" Tangmo threw his hands into the air in exasperation then tapped his earbud, speaking calmly. "Every heavy gun, cease fire, we have a big motherfucker heading our way, save your ammo and train every barrel down the road. When the damn thing got within a hundred yard, we're gonna give him a proper Imperial welcome. Make ready boys and girls, and big ladies in power armor, the Carnifex is coming to town."

"Dude there's two of them," Erik spoke up.

"I'm sorry, what?!" Tangmo snatched the binocular from the Swedish elf and pressed it hard over his eyes. The Carnifex, a fuck huge monstrosity of giant teeth and talons and about a thousand ton of pure murder, was stomping toward the barricade. And there were two of them, holy sweet Jesus.

"Everybody bail!" Tangmo dropped all façade of calm and shouted into his earbud. "Get clear of the barricade, those two Carnifexes are gonna ram us!"

"We are not retreating!" Astrid bellowed.

"Hold fast guardsmen. Trust in the God Emperor and stand your ground against the xenos, they will fall before our fire and zeal!" Miriya added her benediction to the mix.

"Wait, what's happening right now?" Laura piped up.

"Tangmo, what do we do? Are we falling back or not?" Leilatha put forward her question.

"Awaiting command, Herr commissar," Hildebrandt stated calmly with military crispness.

"We need orders, what's our next move?!" Krillen cut in.

"Stand your ground and fight, guardsmen!" Cassandra bellowed.

"Beg your pardon madam, but that thing is enormous," there was an alien hint of alarm in Alistair's tone.

"Yeah, katana ain't gonna cut it this time," Yuki deadpanned.

"Agreed, I'm not that suicidal," Kenshin agreed.

"You sure about that?" Min Jae sniggered.

"We shall fight them! The songs of our deeds will echo across eternity!" Sigrid added dementedly.

"Lord commissar, I think we should fall back," Evangeline gave her two cents.

"Cowards! You will not forsake this barricade!" Isabel hissed.

"EVERYBODY SHUT THE FUCK UP! WE'RE GETTING THE – OH FUCK!" While the battlegroup were busy arguing with each other, the two Carnifexes closed ranks, shoulder to shoulder, and together, as one, made the final, roaring sprint toward the trucks and tractors blocking the gateway. The fuckers plowed through the defenses like they were fucking Hot Wheels toys, the heavy vehicles cartwheeled and corkscrewed across the air in a spectacle that would make Michael Bay wept with joy. Amongst the falling debris rained men and women, send flying by the Carnifexes cacophonic impact, the walls of the White Petal district didn't stand a chance against the beast's gargantuan bulk. Good thing Tangmo was further down the parapet or he would've been one of those poor bastards crashing onto the street in broken heaps. And if having to deal with two rampaging Carnifexes wasn't bad enough, the remaining Tyranid grunts were making another push for the disoriented defenders. Now that the disciplined, concentrated fire was not hampering them, the nids bastards came at the battlegroup like an avalanche.

"Fall back! Everybody fall back!" Tangmo threw a grenade at the oncoming horde, it did absolutely jack shit, before making a run for it. Abandoning the wall, Tangmo, with Erik, the guardsmen and the shield-maiden at his back, made a beeline down the road. Not that there were many places to run. In front of them one of the Carnifex has elected to stay behind and raised hell while its friend plowed deeper into the district.

"Over there! Go, go, go!" Tangmo led his ragtag group toward a pile of flipped over tractors, finding the main characters already hunkered down behind it. To his relief all of them were there, albeit a little banged up.

"How's everybody doing?" Tangmo's smirk was met with annoyed murmurs.

"What do we do now lad?" Bruce asked.

"We hold the line," Leilatha answered for him. "We cannot allow the Tyranids to overrun the district. This will be where we make our stand."

"She's right," Tangmo nodded his affirmative then tapped his earbud, "Ae-Shin, you there?"

"Glad to hear you're still alive, lord commissar," Ae-Shin said.

"Yeah, I don't think that's gonna last long," Tangmo told her. "How's Henry doing?"

"The general has managed to push the Tyranids back into the mine, they're in the process of containing them as we speak," Ae-Shin continued.

"Nice to know things are going well on the other front," Tangmo chuckled mirthlessly. "Look Ae-Shin, we're not doing too hot over here, the nids just fucking broke through. We'll hold out as long as we can, but when we get overrun, I want you to flatten this entire place, okay? Get Solveig to launch some orbital bombardment too, nothing get out of here alive."

"A heroic sentiment, lord commissar," what the? Was Ae-Shin rolling her eyes on the other end?! "But in the end, unnecessary."

"Say what now?" Damn it, there goes his noble sacrifice moment, but hey, he'll take being alive over a glorious death any day.

"The Frost Bringers along the wall are pushing the Tyranid back across the city, we've been giving them air support for the last hour," Ae-Shin continued. "Despite their numbers, the Tyranids are in retreat. Whatever grounds they've taken has already been reclaimed by the Battle Sisters. The Tyranids are caught between your two forces; you just need to hold out until they arrive. I'm sure you can manage that."

"Damn right I can!" Ae-Shin condescending tone was enough to rile Tangmo up. "Ain't no goddamn Tyranids gonna get pass us!"

"That's the spirit!" Joanna hooted loudly. "We're gonna get all them vermin! Yeehaw!"

"I'll be here if you need a strafing run," Ae-Shin said. "Good luck commissar."

"Thanks Ae-Shin," Tangmo reloaded his Zetton lasgun. "I'll buy you a round of sake after this."

"I don't drink that crap, a woman of sophistication like myself prefers soju, thank you very much," Ae-Shin huffed haughtily then cut the transmission.

"Whatever, soju taste like piss anyway," Kenshin muttered.

"That's not what she said," Min Jae nudged his head at the wide eyed Lingxin glaring a hole through his helmet.

"Save the spat for after the battle," Evangeline leveled her laspistol at the destroyed gateway, the first wave of hormagaunts were already rushing through. "Here they come!"

"Open fire!" Tangmo held down the trigger and sprayed hot, sizzling las on the advancing nids, they fell in twitching heap, trialing streaks of blood like grotesque fleshy comets. The main characters joined in, then the buildings around them erupted in a brilliant lightshow of discharging weaponries, the guardsmen, eldars and shield-maidens having fortified themselves inside the huge, sturdy mansions lining the street. The first minute of intense firefight was followed by torrents of promethium flames shooting out of the Imperial held position, bathing the walls and surrounding areas in furious fire, stemming the Tyranids advance to a manageable trickle.

"Oh fuck, the big one just noticed what's up," Yuki pointed hurriedly at the lumbering Carnifex slowly turning toward them after dispatching a platoon of shield-maidens, its snarling fangs twitching in annoyance. It growled lowly and advanced on the main characters, each stomps slow and confident.

"Miriya! Miriya, shoot that thing now!" Tangmo grabbed Miriya's shoulders and spun her at the approaching Carnifex. The Celestian gave a tiny gasp of surprise before bracing her Godwyn bolter and going full-auto on the motherfucker.

"Celestians, behind us!" Miriya yelled and the Celestians of the six Sororitas orders turned in unison, raised their weapons, and unleashed a deafening barrage on the Carnifex. The hail of bolts and melta was so powerful that it sends the gigantic Tyranids staggering back a few steps, which totally pissed it off.

"What? No song this time?" Cassandra was her snarky self as she unjammed the heavy bolter she carried.

"My head playlist is a little jumble right now," Tangmo dropped the empty Zetton lasgun, drew his bolt pistol, and was in the process of selecting a new magazine when another roar sounded behind the aggrieved Carnifex. Its uglier friend was coming to the rescue. Fuck. But before Tangmo can start panicking, a very loud honking like those you hears on a six-wheeler blared across the battlefield, drawing the second Carnifex's attention to its immediate right. A huge truck sped into view and, with the accuracy and trajectory of a battering ram, slammed into the Carnifex, sending both skidding across the street in a tangle of bony limbs and metal. Tangmo could just make out the shape of a female militia running away the same moment the Carnifex's talons ripped the driver's seat to pieces. The enraged Carnifex was about to push the truck aside when it exploded, consuming the big Tyranid in a blinding ball of white hot fire, the shockwave throwing everyone off their feet, glasses, debris and loosened flakes of snow peppered them. When the world finally stopped spinning, Tangmo groggily got up and saw that the explosion had crippled the Carnifex. The charred, mutilated beast was wailing torturously as the shield-maidens swarmed it, hacking and tearing the downed Tyranid apart like a bunch of shrieking fire ants going crazy on an incapacitated tarantula.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKERS, YOU KILLED MY BRO!" Would be what the surviving Carnifex would have said if it was capable of human speech, because it roared murderously at the main characters and charged, the Celestians' suppressing fire did not slowed it down in the slightest.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!" Tangmo was fumbling to load a Kraken magazine when four, thick spears of ice shot out of the ground and impaled the Carnifex in the chest. Torrents of red ichor poured from the puncture wounds, steams rising where the Tyranid's lifeblood drenched the icy spears. The Carnifex howled in agony and outrage, and with great, monstrous determination, started pressing forward. The spears slid deeper into the beast's chest but its weight was enough to send webs of cracks shooting across the white blue shafts. It opened its maw and roared, spraying hot blood at the main characters, drenching them in icky disgusting red puke. Another pillar of ice launched out of the ground, this one spearing the Carnifex through the jaw and lodging itself inside the beast's skull. Then the air above the gurgling behemoth started to bend, the light gleamed in blinding spectrum as it coalesced into a sharp, translucent pendulum that crashed down on the Tyranid's neck. There was a single humorous moment where the Carnifex gaped at them, mouth open, before the twitching body folded to the ground, the head held aloft like a hunting trophy by the ice spear.

"Himinn!" Behind Tangmo, Astrid and Sigrid were holding the almost limp Storm Singer between them. "Easy now sister, that's it."

"I'm alright Astrid," Himinn's face was drenched in sweat, her glasses almost sliding off her nose as she managed a shaky smile. "I just need a moment to…"

"Holy fucking shit dude, you saved our asses!" Tangmo leapt at Himinn and wrapped the Storm Singer up in a powerful hug, shaking the girl like she was a stuffed teddy bear, her horrified squealing drowned out by the main character's thunderous cheers. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"You stay away from her!" Tangmo was putting Himinn down when Laura skidded to a stop in front of them, arms spread heroically wide, barring the Celestians from approaching the Storm Singer. "I won't let you hurt her!"

"Don't be so dramatic," Miriya rolled her eyes. "I'm not stupid enough to discard a valuable weapon. But she will need to be sheathed properly once this is done."

"I guess that's a step up from what their canonesses did…"

"AHHHH!"

Before Yuki can finish her sentence, Himinn was hurled off her feet, fleshy pink tentacles wrapped tight around her neck, arms and chest, dragging the thrashing girl over the barricade of dilapidated tractors.

"What the fuck?!" Tangmo rushed after her, but it was Miriya and Verity who managed to grab the girl before she was dragged across the street toward…holy God almighty, what in the fuck was he looking at? Tentacles. There were a lot of tentacles, which was the most noticeable thing about this Tyranid specimen. Where arms should be sprouts a writhing mass of slimy octopod appendages that twisted and churned with hungry animation. And the face, damn, the dude was obviously Cthulhu long lost cousin, sporting a Lovecraftian tendril beard. The monstrous organism was huge, made even taller by the fact that its armored torso was supported on a four-legged hide quarter, making it look like an eldritch centaur. In summation, it's a goddamn Tentacle Rape Monster straight out of a hentai, and it got itself a screaming young girl to violate. Being the gentleman that he is, Tangmo ain't gonna let that happen.

"Holy shit, it's a Toxicrene!" Erik took a shot, but the eldar bullet barely scratched the carapaced head.

"Nice to know the tentacle rapist got a name," Tangmo emptied his bolt pistol on the Toxicrene, groaning when the Kraken rounds barely nicked the skull. "Fuck!"

"AHHH! HELP ME!" Himinn was dragged screaming toward the writhing Cthulhu maw, Miriya, Verity and Sigrid clinging desperately to the girl's legs and waist. "DON'T LET GO! PLEASE, DON'T LET GO!"

"Pull, damn you, pull!" Miriya gritted her teeth and strained her arms, but it was clear that the Sororitas were losing the tug of war. The Toxicrene was making a pleased sounding ululation when, in a shower of reddish purple gore, Himinn was cut loose from the tentacles, herself, Miriya, Verity and Sigrid were send careening backward by the sudden liberation. The hentai monster roared in outrage and made to approach its prey again, only to find Astrid standing in its path, shield raised and bluish grey sword, slicked with alien blood, pointed forward.

"Get her to safety, go!" Astrid spared a nanosecond of a glance at Himinn and it was all the Toxicrene needed. The tentacles lashed out and coiled its squirming mass around Astrid's shield arm, engulfing the limb. Astrid was starting to hack at the tentacles when she was lifted off the ground and slammed back down violently. There was a crunch of destroyed ceramite, a fleshly pop of bones, and Astrid's agonized scream.

"Astrid!" Himinn and Sigrid cried in unison as another mass of tentacles devoured Astrid's sword arm. She was lifted off the ground again, held suspended in a crucified posture. The flowing tendrils tightened, like how muscles go taut during a physical exertion, and Astrid's piercing cry shattered the air. The sick Tyranid fuck was gonna tear her arms off! Then, just as quickly as it began, Astrid's harrowing wail ceased and she dropped to the ground, the twitching tentacles gave a final spasm and slid off her still intact limbs. And standing above her was Kenshin and Yuki, the two samurais guarding the fallen Viking from the monster that would seek her harm. Kenshin held his katana forward in a standard kenjutsu stance, while Yuki dual-wielded two eldar katanas ala Miyamoto Musashi.

"YOU STUPID SAMURAI ASSHOLES! DIE!" The Toxicrene screamed, if it was capable of articulating the English language, and hurled its remaining tentacles at Kenshin and Yuki. In a hurricane of silver and crimson, the two Japanese danced into the thicket, hacking and slashing at the lunging tentacles, their sword work a blinding, ethereal grace, splendor in form and vivid in violence.

"Astrid! Yo, you okay bro?!" Tangmo sprinted toward the fallen huskarl, all the while nailing the Toxicrene with bolts whenever Yuki and Kenshin wasn't in the way, Leilatha and Krillen close at his heel.

"Wake up! Wake up you dumb cow, wake up!" Sigrid shouted and slammed her fists down on Astrid armored torso, tears streaming down her face. She got so distraught that Miriya had to physically pry her off Astrid while Verity and Himinn went to check on her, the hospitaller running her medical scanner over the huskarl while the Storm Singer lifted her head off the gore slicked ground. Himinn cried out in shuddering relief when Astrid stirred then squawked in pain.

"Fuck! My arm!" Astrid yelled.

"Your shoulder is dislocated," Verity turned off the scanner and rummaged through the many pouches on her belt. "Stay still, I need to apply the healing gel and bid it."

"No," Astrid shook her head fiercely, "pop it back it."

"I very much advise against that," Verity went on. "Even if I pop your shoulder back in, you wouldn't be able to fight effectively. The battle is over for you, sister, you've done enough today."

"Fine! I'll do it myself!" Astrid grabbed her injured arm and tried to push the bone back in, the result was predictably painful.

"Can't even do it right," groaning, Krillen knelt down beside Astrid and took her dislocated shoulder, the huskarl screamed like a gutted pig. "Save it for when the pain really come. Now, deep breath and…"

A pop, then a shriek and Astrid's arm was back inside its socket.

"Better?" Krillen rose as Astrid flexed her arms, wincing from time to time but overall, she was okay.

"Yes, thank you," Astrid said curtly and reached for her fallen weapons, grimacing as she held the shield up, and pointed her sword at the faltering Toxicrene, many of its formidable tentacles reduced to bleeding stumps by Kenshin and Yuki. "I'm not finish with that one yet."

"Sit your ass down Astrid, we'll take care of this," Tangmo threw his awesome commissar coat back dramatically and reached for a gleaming black magazine emblazoned with a carmine emblem of Orochi, the eight-headed dragon. Slamming the clip home, Tangmo found Leilatha looking at him with clear alarm. "What?"

"You're going to use that now?" Leilatha inquired.

"Yeah, why not?" Tangmo waved at the enraged Toxicrene. "I mean, there's not gonna be a better opportunity than this."

"But she's here," Leilatha nudged her head at the confused Miriya and loaded the same round.

"Excuse me?" Miriya narrowed her eyes on them.

"Screw it, we'll explain later," Tangmo hefted up his bolt pistol, Leilatha mimicking him, "Yuki! Kenshin! Fall back dude!"

With one last immaculate stroke of their katanas, and severing a few more tentacles, Yuki and Kenshin disengaged from the Toxicrene and sprinted back to where Astrid was standing, the two samurais sliding behind the Viking's raised shield. The Toxicrene took one step in pursue and Tangmo and Leilatha pulled the triggers, the bolt pistols roaring in fiery unison, the cadence of mighty dragons. The headshot was spectacular. Tentacle moustaches, eyeballs, brain, cranium, and blood in the gallons bloomed in visceral radiance where the Toxicrene's head used to be, a grotesque halo of blossoming gore. The Toxicrene didn't even have time to verbalize its demise as the new bolt rounds tore into its torso, the merciless salvo turning the indomitable plate of carapace into a pulping mess of streaming blood and sundered meats. By the time Tangmo and Leilatha ejected the empty clips, the Toxicrene's upper body lay separated from its centaur hide quarter, the limbs twitching miserably in a sad imitation of life.

"Miriya, can your Celestian buddies set that motherfucker on fire please?" Tangmo reloaded a standard clip. "Better be sure that it's dead for real."

"Agreed," Miriya waved the flamer sisters forward. "Our reinforcement has arrived."

Following Miriya's gaze, Tangmo saw that the huskarls and shield-maidens from the walls were here, the Viking Sororitas were spreading out to finish off any remaining Tyranids or helping the injured to safety. A dozen of them, all wielding flamers, joined the Celestian around the dead Toxicrene and, together, set fire to the tentacle rapist. The pyre blazed strong and beautiful.

"Mind telling us what just happened?" Miriya came to stand before Tangmo, bolter held laxed but ready, a nervous Verity hovering over her shoulder, ready to intervene if things got physical.

"We just bagged a freaking Toxicrene, that's what happened," Tangmo smiled brightly. "Too bad we headshot the fucker, the head would've looked amazing in the trophy room."

"I meant those bolt rounds," Miriya nudged her head at his smoking bolt pistol. "What are they? I've never seen ammunition with those marking before. And why wasn't the Sororitas made aware of its existence?"

"Might as well come clean," Tangmo shrugged and holstered his bolt pistol. "These rounds are called Banestrike, ever heard of it?"

"No," Miriya shook her head.

"They were created by the Alpha Legion, the traitor First Founding Space Marine chapter," not the smartest thing to say in front of a Sororitas, Tangmo admits, but what the hell, the cat's out of the bag. "These bad boys were made specifically to kill Astartes. They can penetrate Horus Heresy era power armor with ease. The traitor legions used them throughout the Heresy and quite possibly into the modern days."

"And how did you come by such deadly armaments?" Miriya was doing a pretty good job at reining in her emotion, but the glare bespoke of a deeper, stormier undercurrent.

"Kolasi," Tangmo went on nonchalantly. "We got half of the specification from there, and the rest from Jigugeum. We combined the data and cross-referenced it with the Mechanicus's manifest, and found out what it was. Everything was ready to go but we postponed the unveiling when we met you guys on Tera-Antebella because…well, you know."

"I see," the icy calm exuding from Miriya was not reassuring in the least. So much in fact that Tangmo had preemptively stiffened his neck in preparation for the hands that would close around it. Leilatha and Verity must have seen this too, because both very discreetly braced their legs, ready for the worst.

"The canonesses will not be pleased by your action, commissar Tangmo," Miriya continued after a moment.

"You should know by now that I don't give a shit," Tangmo said.

"Oh believe me, I do," Miriya's smirk was poisonously condescending. "So you don't plan on sharing any of these armaments?"

"The Ultramarines and Salamanders already have the Banestrike in storage," Tangmo was startled by the amiability in Miriya's tone. "Why?"

"Do you not think that the Sororitas deserved to be armed like the Astartes and the Militarum?" Miriya sounded almost offended.

"Wait, hold up," Tangmo didn't know if he was hearing Miriya right. "Did you just ask if you can have the Banestrike rounds?!"

"I thought I was quite clear," Miriya said.

"Not in so many words," Leilatha quirked a brow.

"But you just said the canonesses wouldn't be cool with this," Tangmo pressed on.

"We are pious in our faith to the God Emperor but, despite what you and your men might think, we're not idiots," Miriya went on easily. "There will be opposition from the canonesses, especially from Bellona and Morelia, but in the end, I'm sure they'll see the virtue of enriching our arsenals, regardless of the weapon's history and origin."

"Woah, that's…really open minded of you," Tangmo's goofy smile was making Miriya fumed. "I'm surprise, in a good way."

"The galaxy is changing, so very fast," Miriya looked at the arguing Yuki and Kenshin and sighed. "For us to perform our duty effectively we must be able to adapt, lest we find ourselves becoming obsolete and discarded."

"That's awesome Miriya, I'm proud of you!" Tangmo smacked Miriya friendly on the pauldron.

"Don't touch me," Miriya deadpanned.

"Sorry," Tangmo backed away, sharing a grin with an equally amused Verity. "Anyway, we've already made Banestrike rounds for the Godwyn bolters, in case you guys are okay with it. We'll give them to you when the mission is over. Just be a little conservative with it, alright? Damn thing ain't cheap or easy to make."

"Thank you, lord commissar," Miriya glanced around the now calm White Petal district. "What is our next move?"

"Probably mopped up the remaining Tyranids and then…"

The earthquake returned. The epicenter, which was moving away from them, thank God, appeared to be heading for the looming Ice Peak.

"Me and my big fucking mouth," Tangmo shook his head as another worm thingy rocketed out of the steep mountainside, sending up plumes of dust, ice and rocks. And this one was different too, in a bad way.

"That's a Mawloc," Erik pipped up. "It's a monstrous size Tyranids that live underground and can burrow through pretty much anything, looks like they saved it for the Star Pillar."

"Ae-Shin," Tangmo wailed into his earbud like an obnoxious whiny kid calling for his mom.

"Yeah, yeah, we see it, give us a minute," Ae-Shin actually sounded bored as every jet and bomber converged on the Mawloc. "But you might want to do something about the Tyranids climbing up the mountain. They don't look like grunts."

"Welp, guess we know where we're heading next," Tangmo adjusted his awesome commissar cap and waved at his guardsmen. "Regroup! We're going up the mountain."

"Call down one of your plane!" Astrid stomped up to Tangmo. "We need to get to the Star Pillar, now!"

"All the Valkyries operating planet side are fully engaged at the mine right now, they don't have any birds to spare," Ae-Shin told her. "The reserve Valkyries on the Immortal Spirit will need ten minutes to mobilize and another ten to reach your position."

"That's not fast enough!" Astrid bellowed. "We need to go help mother now!"

"If we were able to hold the line here, it stands to reason that the elskerinne and her cohort should find similar success at the Star Pillar," Alistair spoke up.

"What if all this was simply a distraction while the Tyranid's vanguard attacks the true objective?" Al-Rahman put forward his idea.

"Preliminary reconnaissance seems to suggest that you're right," Min Jae was looking intently at his data-pad.

"Well that's bloody great," Laura groaned and turned to the main characters. "How soon can we move out?"

"Five minutes," Lingxin told her. "But we don't know whether the Ice Peak will be standing by the time we reach it."

"There's a way up the mountain," Sigrid told Astrid. "Small, secretive, but quick, Himinn and I used it all the time when we were children to sneak after mother."

"Aren't you still technically children?" Erik asked.

"Shut your mouth xeno!" Sigrid snapped at him and started down the road with Himinn. "You coming Astrid?"

Without another word, Astrid sprinted after her sisters, leaving her dumbfounded huskarls behind with the equally flabbergasted main characters.

"Oi! Three person isn't gonna change a thing!" Laura yelled after them, but the trio didn't listen as they rushed for an undamaged jeep and started hard wiring it.

"How about seven?" Yuki strolled after the three Frost Bringers. "You guys coming or what?"

"Wait, we can't just leave our men!" Erik piped up.

"God, you're such a buzz kill, you know that?!" Yuki chided Erik, who shrank like a scolded boy, then turned to one of her Banshee. "Firnera, you're in command while I'm gone. Play nice with Miriya now, no fighting."

"As you wish, lady exarch," the masked Banshee said tightly.

"Well…I guess I can delegate too," Erik added sheepishly before tapping his earbud and relayed his command.

"That's the spirit love," Laura joined Yuki, but not before giving Tangmo a mischievous look, "you coming mate? Or do you need your mommy's permission first?"

"Can I go with them? Can I? Oh please, please, please! I'll be back before supper!" Leilatha sneered in disgust at Tangmo's attempt to be puppy eyed and cute.

"Don't ever do that again," Leilatha warned him then sighed exasperatedly. "We are of the same rank Tangmo. I can hardly stop you from going where you want."

"Thank you!" Tangmo squealed then skipped after his friend, all the while waving back at his girlfriend. "Don't worry I'll come back safe and sound!"

"You better," Leilatha raised her voice.

"You're in command while I'm gone!"

"I know!"

"Oh shit! Almost forgot!" Tangmo skidded to a stop halfway down the road and sprinted back to the main characters, heading straight for Bruce. "Yo dude, give me your Zodd lasgun and all the magazines."

"Here you go laddie," the Grey Watch colonel gave him the blocky lasgun and four extra magazines, "happy hunting."

"Good luck and stay safe guys, we'll go out for a drink later tonight!" A chorus of tired but poignant cheers followed Tangmo down the road, it was very cool and heart lifting. By the time he reached the jeep, everybody was already inside, a very impatient looking Sigrid honking on the horn.

"Alright, alright! Jeez!" Yuki threw open the backseat door and he squeezed inside with her, Laura, Erik and Astrid. "Go, go, go!"

Sigrid put the pedal to the metal and the jeep lurched into motion with a screech, "Took you long enough!"

"Sorry, I need my guns!" Tangmo said. "So where are we going?"

"An old library at the foot of the Ice Peak," Astrid told him. "It's been abandon for six hundred years. We only use it as storage for things like tables and tankards from the festivity. Himinn said there's an old elevator shaft that goes up to the Star Pillar."

"You sure this elevator still works?" Yuki asked.

"Only one way to find out," Himinn shrugged as they sped down the road, which was thankfully free of Tyranids. After about a minute, they were pulled up in front of a decrepit library. The seven of them quickly leapt out of the jeep and ran into the dusty, lightless interior, Himinn and Sigrid leading the way. Another minute more and they came upon a back room, and what do you know, there really was an elevator. Old, creepy and covered in rusty cage, the damn thing looked like it came out of a horror movie.

"That's a sunny looking thing," Laura commented mirthlessly, the inquisitor was duel wielding a flamer and a hellpistol.

"Please work, please work," Himinn chanted the phrase like a mantra and pressed the button beside the elevator. Miraculously, the single light bulb inside flickered to life, followed by the reassuring hum of machinery. "Praise the Allfather!"

"Inside!" Sigrid slid the grated door open and herded everyone inside, it was a tight fit but not uncomfortably so. Slamming the door close, Sigrid threw the level; sparks flew above and beneath them as the elevator ascended at a considerable speed, the ancient steel frames groaning in protest. The sound was not soothing.

"I swear to God, if I die in some random elevator…" Tangmo hissed, his ears popping from the change in altitude.

"There are worst ways to die," Astrid's attempt at humor was pitiful.

"I rather die in an epic last stand, not screaming down a fucking chute," Tangmo said as the elevator jerked to a stop without warning, the suddenness tossing everyone around like a pinball. "Shit, that was fast."

"This way, follow me," Astrid was the first out of the elevator, followed by the twins, Tangmo and his homies bringing up the rear. To his surprise, they weren't inside some foreboding stone keep with dying flames dancing inside sconces, but a modern looking passageway of ceramic tiles and neon, sliding metallic doors and large window panes flanking them. The place was abandoned, in a hurry it seems, because all the rubbishes littering the floor looked fresh. Muffled roars and booms were a constant echo around them. After turning a few bends, they came upon a long, large corridor that went in a straight line.

"The Star Pillar's chamber is just up ahead, we have to…" Piercing inhuman shrieks cut Astrid's sentence short. The seven of them turned back the way they came and was greeted by the hungry call of Tyranids.

"Get to your mom, we'll hold them back," Tangmo checked the Zodd lasgun's ammo and braced it.

"Are you sure?" Astrid shot him a disbelieving look.

"We'll be fine," Laura waved her off and ignite her flamer. "Catch you later love, just leave some for us, yeah?"

"…Thank you," Astrid nodded gratefully and bounded down the corridor with her sisters.

"Welp, the odds sure look pretty bad," Erik got on one knee and aimed down the iron sight.

"Yeah, they don't stand a chance," Yuki drew two eldar sub-machineguns from her thighs, giving them a few flashy twirls. "So how many Alien references are we allowed?"

"Several," Tangmo pulled the trigger and decapitated the first Tyranid Warrior that stormed out of the shadow. "Let's rock!"


	27. We're Cancelling Ragnarok!

**Two hundred followers! Thank you!**

* * *

"Open fire!"

Elskerinne Eldul raised her wrist mounted storm bolter and unleashed a hellish barrage on the monstrous Mawloc. Amberley, along with the canonesses, huskarls, shield-maidens and Honor Guards, added their firepower to the mix, explosion wreathed the beast's ridged and spiked segmented body. The Mawloc was barely fazed by such trifle annoyances however, and reared its head high in disdainful pomposity before unleashing a thunderous roar that knocked the Sororitas off their feet.

"We need to fall back to the Star Pillar," Amaryllis, canoness of the Ebon Chalice, told her sisters in arms.

"The worm must be destroyed first," Heloise of the Sacred Rose countered. "If it goes underground again, it can attack the fortress from below."

"We need heavier firepower!" Galatea bellowed over the din.

"Pilot, we need your assistance," Eldul tapped her winged helm.

"For the love of the Throne, I'm not blind you know?" Commander Ae-shin was less than coordinal in her response. "I already told Tangmo I'll take care of it. Just stand clear of the blast, things are about to get really messy."

"Fall back to the fortress!" Eldul waved her spear in the air. "Tactical withdraw, keep the Tyranid pin!"

"Beware of the warrior organisms, sisters," Bellona yelled as the Adepta Sororitas started up the stone steps at a brisk pace. "They're swarming out of the hole. Watch your backs!"

"Wait! Where are the Tallarns?!" Colonel Kasteen spoke up suddenly and it was only now that Amberley noticed their absent.

"They were just behind us," major Ruput Broklaw, the Valhallan's second in command, looked around in alarm, "what happened?!"

"Last I saw of them was at the River boulevard," Ciaphas Cain said, the commissar was uncharacteristically out of breath. "They're in the Emperor's hand now."

"I rather it was the Tyranids that got them," general Sulla added darkly to the agreeing murmur of her Valhallan colleagues.

"Quit your yammering prisoners and get moving!" Skoleif, the elskerinne right hand woman, ushered them onward quickly as the piercing timbre of fighter jets drew nearer. Not needing to be prompted any further, Amberley took Cain by the arm and dragged him after the retreating Sororitas and Valhallan.

"Still trying to be a hero?" Amberley smirked as the air strike's thunderous report swept over them, turgid orange glow painting the world in lurid illumination.

"I have a reputation to keep," Cain said as they approached the closing gate of the Star Pillar keep, the ever loyal Kasteen, Broklaw and Sulla quickly waving them inside.

"Not now you don't, you're job now is to survive," Amberley flashed him a knowing look as the entrance slammed shut behind them, followed by the hisses and scrapes of sealing locks.

"Prepare yourself my warriors, this is where we will make our stand!" The elskerinne's announcement was answered by a rousing roar from the Frost Bringers as they went about pilling up furniture to create a makeshift barricade. In no time at all, a wall of broken woods and statues stretched from one side of the spartan hall to the other, huskarls and shield-maidens swiftly taking position behind the defenses.

"I thought the place would be bigger," Kasteen commented as the Valhallan joined the Sororitas.

"We are not one to indulge in wasteful excess," Eldul waved around the small chamber. "This antechamber is the only route that leads to the Star Pillar's control terminal."

"Give us weapons," Cain strode up to the elskerinne, his gait suspiciously stiff and funny looking. "You'll need all the help you can get."

"Get the lasguns," Eldul told a group of shield-maidens before returning her gaze to Cain, one brow rose in a fiendish arch. "I'm surprise you can still stand."

"I've endure worst," Cain was not amused by the comment.

"Oh, don't be like that," Eldul crooned wolfishly. "You enjoyed it, did you not?"

"Not as much as I would have liked," Cain actually had the audacity to reply in a jesting manner, remembering too late that she was standing beside him. Before he can attempt to explain himself, Amberley displayed her displeasure by turning away and walking toward the Valhallan. Men sometime need to be reminded of the depth of a woman scorn, the right woman that is.

"How are you holding up, Regina?" Amberley asked the Valhallan colonel.

"Well, I'm in dire need of a nice long bath and a shave," Kasteen managed a laugh. "But otherwise, everything is fine."

"Thank you for coming to help us, lady inquisitor," Sulla bowed lowly at her. "We would have been dead otherwise."

"I never leave my friends behind," Amberley was surprised that she actually meant those words. Although rescuing the 597th had always been the primary objective, it was her selfish impulse and personal feeling toward Cain that had spurred the Immortal Spirit battlegroup to Frystasvard. But after working with them for so long, Amberley has come to regard the Valhallan as her friends, even Jenit Sulla, who has been known to fawn over Cain.

"I believe a congratulation is in order, Jenit," Amberley smiled at her.

"Oh, thank you lady inquisitor, I still couldn't believe it," well, that makes two of them.

"Were all of you treated well during your incarceration?" Amberley changed the subject, might as well kill some time while they waited for the Tyranids.

"Well enough, lady inquisitor," Kasteen said.

"Speaks for yourself," Broklaw groaned beside her, the major was walking and moving funnier than Cain.

"Oh please, you always stumbled back into the cell with a stupid smile on your face," corporal Mari Margot, the Valhallan boxing champion and the regiment's psychopath, sneered at the major.

"Well…they were gentle the first few times," Broklaw admitted sheepishly. "But then they got more…aggressive."

"Aggressive?! They were downright brutal!" Trooper Vorhees exclaimed. "They never gave us any rest, when one of them was done another took her place. Twenty of them had me an entire night!"

"That sounds like a dream come true, why are you complaining?" Sergeant Grifen shared a smirk with Margot.

"Because it's a nightmare!" Vorhees shot back. "Strength of the flesh has limits!"

"What did the Frost Bringer do to you lots?" Amberley inquired the male portion of the 597th, all of whom bashfully avoided her inquisitive gaze.

"The shield-maidens and huskarls take the men away to bed them," trooper Janny Drere shot Vorhees a displeased look. "None were spared, not ever the commissars."

"The Tallarn were less than pleased though," Margot added. "You should be happy that the only thing they did was ride you. Many Tallarn came back bruised and bleeding, the sisters were more than happy to indulge in pain, so I heard."

"Outworlder men are such whiners," Skoleif appeared behind them with four carts brimming with dated looking lasguns, which the Valhallan quickly armed themselves with. "They were well pleased the first few times before the complaining starts."

"You took them against their will," Janny fumed at the huskarl.

"Bah! How can we take something that is already given freely by men?" Skoleif scoffed and the other huskarls laughed. "Ask them then, did they not enjoy every moment spent with us? Given how vigorously they respond, it was clear you Valhallan women were not competent in your bedside duty."

"A good thing then that we're about to show you the mettle of Valhallan women," Kasteen glared at the smirking Skoleif.

"We shall wait with breathless anticipation," Skoleif droned as she reloaded her bolter.

"You will not be disappointed, lady huskarl," Amberley tested the weight of the lasgun and flipped it over in quick inspection. An ancient model of dubious quality, probably haven't been used in several centuries. Not exactly the Zetton model, but it'll have to do. "Where are the rest of the Valhallan and Tallarn? The record shows that over twenty thousand personnel were sent to Frystasvard."

"Under the mountain, in the dungeon," Skoleif tapped her booted feet on the ground. "Don't worry, the entire complex is under lock down, they're probably safer than we are."

"And maybe Jurgen's stench will scare them off," subdue laughs rippled down the barricade in response to Margot.

"Or maybe lure them to our incarcerated compatriot," the Valhallan turned and saluted Cain, who smiled encouragingly as he joined them, Eldul, her Honor Guards and the Sororitas canonesses following not far behind. The elskerinne and Amberley traded sharp look, nothing but spite passed between them.

"Good to have you with us sir," Sulla said brightly, her eyes gleamed giddily.

"Wouldn't miss it for a thing, general," Cain put on a brave face and took his place beside Amberley, chuckling when she still gave him the cold shoulder. "So what's the situation outside?"

"Inquisitor Vail, do you read?" Commander Ae-Shin voice boomed in her ears.

"Go ahead commander," Amberley tapped the vox caster.

"We did all we could for the Tyranids mam," Ae-Shin continued. "We thinned the herd, but more are still headed toward your position. My squadron is returning to the Immortal Spirit for refueling and rearmament, we'll be planet side again in about fifteen minutes, and from the looks of things the battlegroup will take twice as long to reach you."

"We'll do our best, thank you," Amberley said.

"Emperor speed mam," Ae-Shin gave her blessing before cutting off the transmission, the same moment the keep's entrance bulged inward to a resounding bang.

"Make ready!" Eldul's power spear glow an icy iridescent blue, crackling with energy as she raised it high above her head. "The Allfather smile upon us from his Golden Throne, do not disappoint him this day!"

"The God Emperor will see us through this darkness!" Galatea raised her voice above the Frost Bringer's bloodthirsty din, her power zweihander blazed a fiery white. "Trust in him to deliver us from evil and lead us to glorious slaughter! Ave, Imperator! Domine, libra nos!

"Domine, libra nos!" The other canonesses intoned as the first gap tore open, the iron groaned agonizingly to the ceaseless invasion of claws, talons and fangs. The shield-maidens and Valhallan opened fire on the widening breach, scorching it black and coating it in hissing boiling ichor. The Tyranids retreated from the man size hole and was replaced by the pounding tempo of charging hooves.

"Everybody get down!" Cain bellowed as the mighty entrance exploded into shards of scrap metal, and trampling over the bent and twisted ruin stomped the Tyrant Guards, the four hulking monstrosities roared triumphantly as they bulled into the hall.

"Open fire!" The elskerinne yelled and the entire barricade erupted in a brutal conflagration of weaponries that crashed into the Tyrant Guards. But bolts and las appeared to only anger the quadruple beasts as they lowered their carapace craniums and charged, unheeding of the damage it received.

"Break!" Eldul shouted, prompting the shield-maidens, huskarls and Valhallan to scramble away from the flimsy barricades, while the elskerinne, Skoleif and a handful of Honor Guard stood their ground, right in the path of the stampeding Tyrant Guards.

"What is she doing?!" Broklaw blurted, the Valhallan and the canonesses were bunched up on the right side of the hall.

"The woman is fearless, I'll give her that," Bellona grunted with a hint of respect.

"Look!" Grifen pointed at two Honor Guards standing in front of the elskerinne, their hands raised at the Tyrant Guards as a translucent sheen enveloped the group.

"Psykers," Crestienne of the Argent Shroud sneered, but thankfully did nothing beyond making a warding gesture with her fingers.

"Brace!" The Honor Guards locked shields as the Tyrant Guards made their final sprint at the unmoving preys, snarling and spitting in bestial exaltation. The thick cranium of the alpha beast crashed into the invisible barrier, pushing the two Storm Singers back into the shield wall behind them, blood spurting from their mouths. The Tyrant Guard bounced off the translucent barrier, neck snapping back grotesquely, a deep crack splitting down its head. It reared drunkenly on its hind legs, killing the momentum of the other charging beasts as they collided into the dazed pack leader, the Tyrant Guards piling up into a twitching heap of entangled, kicking limbs.

"End them sisters! For the Allfather!" Eldul lowered her power spear and charged the disorientated Tyrants Guards. Skoleif, the Honor Guards, the huskarls and the shield-maidens close at her heels.

"For the Emperor!" Galatea and the canonesses roared and joined the Frost Bringers in swarming the Tyrant Guards. Despite having regained their footing and slapping aside some of the Battle Sisters, the Tyranids were not able to stop the Sororitas from converging on them, the warrior maidens of Frystasvard stabbing and slashing at every fleshy bit between the crevices of their carapace armor, while those of the more daring hearts climbed up the beasts and attacked them from above. Eldul and her girls should consider themselves lucky that the Tyranids were weakened by their enforced hibernation, or they would have been in trouble.

"Order sir?" Kasteen spoke up as more Tyranids stormed into the hall, a dozen Warriors and a massive swarm of hormagaunts, the usual affair.

"We attack the enemies head on! Let's show the Sororitas how we win our battles!" Sulla had regained her fighting spirit, along with her trademark stupidity.

"As invitingly glorious as that may sound, general Sulla, I believe a more nuance approach is required in this situation," thanked the Emperor for Cain's safer approach to combating the foes of the Imperium. "I suggest that we find a strong defensive position and provide the Sororitas with supporting fire."

"Right, that seems more reasonable," Sulla said sheepishly, "thank you sir."

"Give the order then, general Sulla," Cain flashed her his famous smile, the Valhallan was practically glowing.

"Yes sir!" Sulla beamed, looked around, and took off toward a sturdy looking pile of destroyed statues topped off with broken chairs and tables, waving the other to follow. "This way! We'll make our stand there!"

The hundred or so Valhallan dashed forward and, with the precision and discipline they're famous for, quickly set up a firing line and unleashed a sustained salvo on the Tyranids trying to flank the engaged Sororitas. They managed to take down three Warriors and a score of hormagaunts before the Tyranids spun on the new source of nuisance and stalked slowly toward the entrenched Valhallan, the hissing sounds they made were mocking in resonance.

"By the Throne, if we only had the Zetton with us," Amberley growled and decapitated a Warrior, the barrel of her hellpistol glowing a dangerous white.

"The what?" Broklaw asked as he smacked his malfunctioning lasgun.

"The Immortal Spirit got their own lines of lasgun," Amberley shot another Warrior, punching a scorching hole through its chest. "They're so reliable and powerful that I've forgotten how bad the rest of the Imperium's manufacturing quality was."

"Yeah, I noticed how their lasguns looked nothing like ours," Margot commented then squawked when a Warrior sprinted for the barricade. "Shit! In coming!"

A Tyranid Warrior leapt at Janny and Vorhees, both talons raised, their desperate las shots bouncing harmlessly off the chitinous torso. A blur of silver lashed out before the bony blades can descend, the Warrior gave a gurgling shriek before getting wrenched sideway. The Tyranid crashed hard on the ground and its head flew from its shoulders in a fountain of blood. And from the bleeding stump the whip sword's segmented blade slithered back toward the approaching Bellona.

"Save your ammo," Bellona and the canonesses joined them, the Tyranids snarled at the six armored women. "We'll take care of this."

"What about the Tyrant Guards?" Amberley asked.

"What Tyrant Guards?" Morelia flashed a toothy grin and charged a Tyranid Warrior, ducking easily under a decapitating swing and shattering its leg to pieces with her thunder hammer. Amberley glanced to the left and found the vanguard beasts getting butchered by the Frost Bringers.

"Woah, they're really good!" Margot exclaimed in awe as the canonesses plowed into the Tyranid's rank, Warriors and hormagaunts alike slain with horrific ease, the Sororitas leaving a carpet of twitching dead xenos in their wake, limbs and bloods flying with every thunderous stroke of their weapons.

"The Adepta Sororitas are famous for their prowess on the battlefield," Cain said then leaned in close to Amberley. "When they're not screaming and killing things like some psalm shrieking harpies."

Amberley quirked a brow at him, "commissar Tangmo said the same thing, are you sure the two of you never met?"

"Trust me, I'm not likely to forget someone like him," Cain reloaded the laspistol she gave him. "Maybe he read it from that memoir you wrote about me."

"Perhaps, but I think he knows more about us than he's letting on," Amberley said, "to the point where I'm starting to get a little concern."

"Is he a threat to you?" Cain asked sharply.

"I don't think so," Amberley shook her head. "To tell you the truth, I can't quite make sense of him and his friends…"

A monstrous roar shattered the air. The elskerinne twisted and wrenched her power spear free of the last Tyrant Guard and barred her teeth at the hulking, twelve foot beast sauntering into the hall, proud and confident like a victorious king about to take the conquered queen as his prize. The Hive Tyrant brandished his four arms, everything above the elbows engineered into serrated talons the size of a man, the limbs unfurled wide like raptor wings. He roared, the hall shaking from his deafening resonance, his long worm like tongue lapping across his fangs as he approached Eldul. Behind him came more Tyranids, pouring passed him and rushing for the defenders.

"Come on then!" Eldul yelled and charged the Hive Tyrant while Skoleif and the Frost Bringers intercepted the Tyranid's reinforcement. Lightning and hails of ice shot forth and struck the Tyranid swarm, stuttering their advance long enough for the Frost Bringer to plunge into their midst, surfs of blood billowing skyward in glinting droplets of rubies, the warrior maidens fighting with unparalleled bravery despite being battered and outnumbered. Not to be outdone by their Sororitas cousins, the canonesses added their battle cry to the fray and charged the mosh pit.

"Let's go help them!" The Frost Bringer's heroic display was fanning Sulla's impulsive temperament again, and for once, Amberley couldn't blame her. The Frost Bringer's action was very infectious, even she was tempted to join the fight. So it was of no surprise that the Valhallan, paltry in numbers and weakened by weeks of incarceration, abandoned the safety of their barricade and charged the Tyranids. To her utmost embarrassment, Amberley found herself going along with Sulla's insanity, screaming Imperial war cry at the top of her lungs, shooting and slashing hormagaunts with her hellpistol and power sword alongside the general, the colonel, the major and Cain. Still, Amberley had to admit that the simple act of losing oneself in combat was decadently exhilarating. They were doing a decent job of it too, until the elskerinne barreled into her and Cain, sending all three of them crashing to the gore smeared ground.

"Eldul! Are you okay?" Nice Ciaphas, go ahead and asked her first.

"That one is strong," Eldul groaned and climbed off Amberley. The elskerinne was raising her shield when the Hive Tyrant stomped into view, his four talons flexing tauntingly as a group of Honor Guards, huskarls and shield-maidens charged the leader organism. The carnage that followed was woefully one sided. The Hive Tyrant made short work of the warrior women, bisected torso, sundered limbs and decapitated heads flew across the hall as he leisurely cleaved his way through the Frost Bringer ranks, armors, guns, swords and axes proving to be of little hindrance to the monster. Spurred by their leader's unstoppable rampage, the lesser Tyranids became emboldened and renewed their assault with vigor, the swarm quickly surrounding the Valhallan and pockets of Frost Bringers scattered around the hall, the rings of chitin and fangs slowly, but surely, tightening around the defenders.

"Tell me, inquisitor," Amberley jumped with a start when Galatea and the canonesses materialized behind her. "If the leader organism is slain, then the entirety of the Tyranid army will fall into total disarray, is that correct?"

"Theoretically speaking, yes," Amberley nodded.

"Then we know where to strike the killing blow," Amaryllis got into a graceful fencing stance and tilted her head at Eldul. "Can you fight?"

"Don't insult me," Eldul spat as the canonesses took their places beside her, drawing a harsh laugh from the elskerinne. "Ha! And here I thought you don't trust me."

"Trust? In due time. Respect? You have earned ours in abundance this day," Crestienne stated matter-of-factually as Skoleif joined them.

"Are we just going to stand here," Skoleif tightened her grip on the long-handled power axe, "or are we going to kill that damn thing?"

"Shall we then?" Eldul grinned at the canonesses, who nodded. "For the Allfather!"

"For the Emperor!"

The Sisters of Battle charged the Hive Tyrant, who gave a satisfied ululation and bulled toward them, his four claws unfurled for the killing swoop. The blades descended, striking nothing but empty air as the Sororitas spread out, dashing around the beast with startling speed and attacking with surgical synchronization, sparks flew as power weapons struck carapace.

The Hive Tyrant didn't sound too sure of himself anymore.

"They are very formidable," Cain commented beside Amberley, who nodded wordlessly, awestruck by the Sororitas. The six canonesses, all of whom having perfected their craft of death, moved with a singular deadly purpose, striking, feigning, and blocking the Hive Tyrant's counterattack as if they were of one mind. Soon, slimy rivulets of red ichor streamed across the Tyranid's carapace. More surprising were Eldul and Skoleif, who seamlessly fall into rhythm with the other canonesses, joining them in witling down the Hive Tyrant piece by bloody piece.

"What do we do?" Cain asked, the Hive Tyrant was down on one knee now, trying desperately to thwart the combined attacks of Heloise and Amaryllis.

"We should try to rejoin the Valhallan, that way…"

The Hive Tyrant belted out another earth-shaking roar, but unlike before the timbre was desperate and wounded. The call was answered by other Tyranid Warriors, who peeled away from the Valhallan and Frost Bringers and bounded for the leader organism. The beautiful, lethal dance of the Sororitas ended when the Warriors interrupted the routine, roaring and swiping their talons at the women, pushing them back from their leader. The Sororitas dealt with them quickly, but the interference was enough for the Hive Tyrant to recover. Hissing, the leader organism barreled forward, striking down his own loyal bodyguards and charged Eldul, who was busy killing four Warriors, unaware of the Hive Tyrant's approach.

"Eldul, look out!" Skoleif yelled as the Hive Tyrant went prone and pivoted his body in a full circle, the rounded, studded knob at the end of his tail hurtled heavily across the air, plowing through Sororitas and Tyranids indiscriminately. The elskerinne realized too late and wasn't able to raise her shield as the ball crashed into her side. The metallic crunch of destroyed armor echoed above the dins of battle and Eldul flew across the air, gouts of blood bursting from her mouth. She crashed badly onto a pile of dead hormagaunts as six Tyranid Warriors fell upon her, talons rising and falling in merciless strokes.

"We have to help her!" Cain didn't wait to hear Amberley's response and dashed for the fallen elskerinne. Skoleif was already there, her power axe a shimmering blur of blue that cleaved through the Tyranids. Unbelievably, Eldul was already rising to her feet, panting heavily and leaning on her power spear for support, her shield raised weakly, but defiantly, at the Hive Tyrant. The canonesses, seeing what was transpiring, tried to come to the elskerinne's aide but swarms of hormagaunt swiftly blocked their path, forcing them to fight through ranks upon ranks of suicidal drones, slowing them down for the Hive Tyrant to finish his prey.

"You have to flee!" Skoleif was trying to yank Eldul away when Amberley and Cain reached them, but the elskerinne planted her feet in the muck and gore, refusing to yield her ground.

"I will remain here Skoleif," Eldul flashed her bloody teeth in a wolfish grin. "Are you with me sister?"

"Until the end sister," Skoleif nodded grimly and raised her battle axe while Eldul pointed her spear forward, the elskerinne's movement marred by pain. The Hive Tyrant let out a sound that could've been a chuckled and braced his legs for a charge, only to be struck squarely in the face by dancing bolts of lightning, the impact sending him stumbling back with a pained snarl.

"Mother!" A girl dashed passed Amberley.

"Himinn?!" The elskerinne spun around and burst into a coughing fit when the girl wrapped herself around her midsection, spittle of blood accompanied every wet hacking.

"How did you…? Where are your sisters?" Eldul got her answer when Astrid and Sigrid rushed passed them and attacked the leader organism. Dazed from the young girl's sorcery, the Hive Tyrant can only managed clumsy, but no less deadly, swipes as the two women mercilessly assaulted him.

"You're supposed to be somewhere safe," Eldul pushed her daughter away, coughed some more, then straightened her back with great effort. "Astrid was supposed to make sure you and Sigrid are far away from the battle."

"We're not children anymore!" Himinn huffed. "And we will not sit by and let you fight the Great Devourer alone!"

"She's of our blood, alright," Skoleif smirked and Eldul gave an endearing grunt as she patted Himinn on the head. The sweet familial moment ended when Astrid and Sigrid flew back into their midst, rolling and tumbling to a stop not a pace from where they stood. Sigrid sprang spritely back to her feet, brandishing a dagger and a sword, while Astrid screamed in agony, cradling her left arm.

"Astrid!" Eldul dropped her spear and helped Astrid up, uncaring of her own pain. "It's alright my daughter, stay calm, I'm here, breathe slowly."

"Fuck!" Astrid cried, tears streaming down her cheeks, leaving behind a rivulet of clean flesh free of blood and grime. "I think the bastard dislocated my arm again."

"Stand back Astrid," Eldul took the spear from Skoleif's proffered hand and hefted it up at the Hive Tyrant. "I'll keep you safe."

"No! You can barely stand yourself!" Astrid snapped and picked up her sword, her left arm daggling uselessly at her side. "I am not going anywhere!"

"Neither will we," Sigrid and Himinn joined them.

"The Hive Tyrant is injured, and his swarm is dwindling," Cain spoke up and pointed his lasgun at the Tyranid's charred, half melted face. "I believe that if we concentrate our attack, we will be able to…"

The Hive Tyrant opened its maw and unleashed another earsplitting shriek, a chorus of inhuman roar answered, heralding a fresh batch of Tyranids reinforcement that spilled into the hall like a flood, the churning mass heading straight for the tired defenders.

"Tell your guardsmen to make a break for the inner chamber," Eldul pointed her spear at the archway behind them. "You can barricade yourself in there and wait for the Immortal Spirit battlegroup. We'll hold out as long as we can."

"We will not leave you and your warriors behind," Cain declared chivalrously, having seemingly forgotten that Eldul was his kidnapper and tormentor for the last several weeks. "The Valhallan are prepare to make our stand."

"Besides, we don't have time to retreat anyway," Amberley said. "We can't outrun them."

"Then we stand and fight," Skoleif hefted up her axe, prompting Eldul, Astrid, Sigrid and Himinn to close rank and raised their weapons, miniature storms churned on the young girl's outstretched palms. The leader Tyranid made a hacking noise which Amberley assumed was a laugh, then make his slow, confident approach, his minions screaming and stampeding up to join him. Amberley was about to resign herself to death when a wall of raging fire burst from the right side of the hall and engulfed the Tyranid's reinforcement. It lasted not five seconds, but the damage was appallingly effective. The mighty host of hormagaunts and Warriors were scorched to the bones, many lay in twitching, charcoal heaps. The defenders who were not occupied with fighting all turned toward the side corridor where the flame had emerged, even the Hive Tyrant was growling in that direction. A voice reverberated from the fiery passageway, a low rumbling melodic baritone, a psalm judging by its solemn tune. And striding out of the fire, black coat billowing, a Zodd lasgun in one hand and a bolt pistol in the other, arms unfurled to the side, came commissar Tangmo, singing lowly, menacingly, his powerful vocalization amplified by the hall's stony interior.

" ** _Rex patrum, insillis, picata mundi diris. Rex patrum, ignis imperia!_** "

He hefted up both the lasgun and bolt pistol and unleashed a barrage on the groggily Tyranids, cutting down the lesser organisms in drove. Then, sauntering alluringly up to his side, inquisitor Laura lowered her flamer and immolated the Tyranids trying to regroup.

" ** _And we bring fire! Sing fire! Scream fire and forgive! Forgiving the liar, by fire we live! We bring fire! Sing fire! Scream fire and forgive! The last of our blood we will give!_** "

Amberley had heard of commissar Tangmo's renown, or infamy depending on who you asked, regarding his battlefield eccentricity. And now that she was able to witness it first hand, Amberley was pleased to see that the commissar did not disappoint. Never losing his pitch or key, commissar Tangmo rushed toward the mass of hormagaunts, his two guns blazing, tearing through the Tyranids ranks with ease. Moving in sync with him were inquisitor Laura, High Ranger Erik and exarch Yuki, the four of them forming an unstoppable vortex that hungrily devoured every Tyranid in their path.

" ** _Sons of God and sacrament, the night we're dying for. By the call of pyromania, bring fire into war!_** "

"Don't just gawk! Keep firing!" Amberley yelled at Cain and the flabbergasted Valhallan, all of whom were staring at commissar Tangmo's path of destruction in rapt, slack jawed, attention. It was only after she started firing at the Hive Tyrant again that the storm of las returned, with increase gusto she noticed.

" ** _Rest in flame by testament, at midnight we return. Raising fodder for the living, the trail of life we burn!_** "

Blazing blue spear lowered, Eldul and her family gave a mighty war cry and charged the Hive Tyrant, sparks flew as sharpened steel clashed against razor bones. But despite being outnumbered, the Hive Tyrant held a clear advantage, easily standing his ground against the Frost Bringer's combined assault, managing to send Sigrid, Himinn and Skoleif sprawling while keeping the determined Eldul and Astrid at bay. The Hive Tyrant looked about ready to go on the offensive when the canonesses, having dealt with the hormagaunts, entered the fray once more. Together, the Sororitas surrounded the panicky Hive Tyrant and began the methodical task of chipping away at his defenses.

" ** _Rex patrum, insillis, picata mundi diris. Rex patrum, ignis imperia!_** "

Tangmo and his companions were staring down a group of Tyranids, arms wide in a taunting gesture as the Warriors and hormagaunts charged the cocky quartet, fangs and talons screaming for blood.

" ** _And we bring fire!_** "

Tangmo blasted a row of hormagaunts, tossed away his empty Zodd lasgun and landed three fatal bolts on a charging Ravener, turning its torso inside out.

" ** _Sing fire!_** "

Laura swept her flamer over a horde of hormagaunt, a beautiful phoenix that wrought hell itself upon her enemies. Her satisfied laugh was dementedly melodic.

" ** _Scream fire and forgive!_** "

Erik was a ghost amongst the Tyranids, sliding easily into their ranks, his eldar rifle slaying by the scores, the distorted trail of shuriken bullets shimmered like stars above the neat rows of corpses.

" ** _Forgiving the liar, by fire we live!_** "

Yuki's two swords cleaved a bloody rent into the mass of xenos, the eldar blades tearing effortlessly through fleshes and bones.

" ** _We bring fire! Sing fire! Scream fire and forgive! The last of our blood we will give!_** "

Amberley had expected a little more fanfare, but alas the defense of the Star Pillar came to a quick, one could argue, abrupt end. By the time commissar Tangmo's song ended, the Hive Tyrant was already a mutilated mess. Two of its once proud talons were charred stumps, the deadly flail like tail severed and left to twitch like a headless snake, one of his legs was flayed and twisted, rendering him immobile; lastly his mandible was gone, the long lolling tongue hanging in miserable tatter. The Hive Tyrant glared at Eldul, his hateful eyes never leaving the energy coated blade, the unblinking white orbs taking in every inch of the steel as it plunged into his skull, melting bones and brains into bubbling slush that poured through the many orifices on his head. Light fled his eyes and the Hive Tyrant collapsed to the ground, dead at last. Leaning on Astrid and Skoleif for support, Eldul held her spear high and roared in triumph, the surviving shield-maidens, huskarls and Honor Guards adding their own cheers to the jubilation. Then Eldul's knees gave away and her vocalization broke into wet bloody coughs, her body bent like a crone.

"Oh shit, Eldul, you okay bro?!" Tangmo and his friends sprinted up to the elskerinne.

"If the Allfather deem this to be my end, so be it," Eldul managed a shaky grin as Sigrid passed her a water skin. She managed a few sips before the cough arrested her again.

"Miriya, what is your status, over?" Galatea tapped her vox caster, speaking with clear urgency. "I need Verity up at the Star Pillar, now, the elskerinne is badly hurt and we don't know the extent of her injury."

"I can check what kinda damage we're dealing with," Yuki knelt down beside Eldul. "May I?"

"…Go ahead," Eldul nodded weakly.

"Get the armor and boob plates out of the way, I need to feel the injury," Yuki continued, and only after an affirmative grunt from Eldul did Skoleif and Astrid started removing her raiment.

"Yeah, feel her up Yuki! Ow!" Tangmo's smirk ended when inquisitor Laura punched his arm, hard.

"What's the situation across the city?" Kasteen asked Laura as the rest of the Valhallan joined them.

"The Hive Tyrant is dead, so I suppose everything should be dandy?" Laura tapped her vox caster and listened, a smile rising with every nod. "Yep, I'm totally right. With the leader dead, all the Tyranids went crazy, they're running around blind all over the place, all we need to do now is mopped them up."

"Yo, did we just totally kick the Tyranid's asses?!" Tangmo started laughing.

"Damn right we fucking did," Yuki held up a strange hand gesture where her pinkie and index finger were raised while her ring finger, middle finger and thumb made a pointed wedge. "Too sweet me!"

"Fuck yeah, OG Bullet Club!" Tangmo made the same gesture and touched it with Yuki's own, the process repeated with Erik and Laura. The four of them were sharing a companionable laugh when a relieved groan from Eldul announced that her armor has been removed, the woman breathing easier now that she only had her body glove on.

"Just relax, okay?" Yuki ran her hands across Eldul's side clinically, the elskerinne hissed sharply, teeth barred in a snarl, her grip on Astrid's hands was tight and shaking. This went on for about five minutes, with the eldar pressing on the elskerinne's torso and asking if it hurts, before pulling her hands back. "Alright, as far as I can tell, her ribcage is busted up, badly. There is most definitely internal bleeding. She we'll need surgery before things get really dicey."

"I want a surgery unit delivered to my location, ASAP," Tangmo tapped his vox caster and glanced upward. "Ryvin, Zuhra, you there? How are things on your end…okay, good, because I need your help. The Frost Bringer leader is hurt and I need you two to help Verity perform surgery on her…get Tyra to bring you guys here…cool, I'll see you in a bit."

"Will she live?" Galatea stepped forward.

"Hell yeah she'll live, the Immortal Spirit have the best medical facility in the entire galaxy," Tangmo gave Galatea a look. "What? You disappointed?"

Galatea's eyes narrowed on him, "the elskerinne fought with honor and dignity, we do not turn our backs on an ally of such caliber."

"So you're okay with Himinn over there?" Tangmo pointed at the shy bespectacled girl looking away from the canonesses combined attention.

"We are already tolerating the eldar witches," the look Galatea shot Erik and Yuki was not kind. "I doubt we'll have problem accommodating human psykers at this point."

"Holy shit, I'm so proud of you guys!" Tangmo's laugh was not well received by the canonesses, their bleeding weapons angling dangerously toward him. "Oh, come on! That was a compliment!"

"Thank you for your timely assistant, lord commissar," Cain entered the conversation and held his hand out toward Tangmo.

"You're most welcome dude," Tangmo took Cain's hand and shook vigorously, smiling as he turned to his friend. "Yo, I'm shaking hand with the hero of the Imperium! Quick, take a picture!"

"He's not wearing any shirt mate," Laura pointed at Cain's half clothed form.

"It gives him a Conan vibe though," Erik added thoughtfully.

"He still looks like shit," Yuki made a face then glanced at the equally filthy Valhallan. "They all look like shit."

"I believe she is correct, me and my men need a good shower," Cain grinned then let go of Tangmo's hand. "I would be more presentable and ready for a photo opportunity then."

"We'll be sure to provide you and the Valhallan with every available amenity," Tangmo tipped his commissar cap at him.

"So what is to happen now, commissar Tangmo?" Cain asked.

"Well, we're probably gonna be helping the Frost Bringer restore order for the time being," Tangmo glanced around the hall, something of a frown creasing his face. "Don't tell me your buddy Beije got killed by the nids."

"Beije abandoned us en route to the Ice Peak," Cain told him.

"Ah, that's good then," Tangmo said.

"Why?" Cain asked.

"That means I still get to kill him." 

* * *

Well shit, he did get to kill that little fucker. It took two more days, but hey, Tangmo ain't complaining. After the battle for Frystasvard, the scattered Tyranids forces were easy picking for the battlegroup and the Frost Bringers. And thanks to the Immortal Spirit super high-tech sensors, they were able to easily pin point the nids's location and kill them with fire, so wiping the planet clean should only take a few weeks. That means there would be plenty of time to deal with this particular problem standing in front of him.

"Well, well, well! What the fuck do we have here?!" Tangmo sauntered up to commissar Beije and the dozen or so Tallarn prisoners, all of whom were escorted into the White Petal district by three platoons of heavily armed Krieg grenadiers. Hey, if they were gonna be here for a while, might as well chose the comfiest place to stay. "Did you actually think you can hide from us?!"

Beije didn't answer, choosing instead to glower at Tangmo and the Eight.

"Moltke, where did you find them sons of bitches?" Tangmo took a sip of his awesome cup of hot cocoa, Lita's secret recipe, and goddamn it tasted amazing.

"They tried to steal our Chimera, Herr commissar," Moltke told them as the main characters, Cain, the Valhallan and the Frost Bringer included, surrounded them, wearing expressions that varied from satisfaction to disgust to pity. "But we quickly apprehended them."

"Out of everyone to rob, you chose the fucking Death Korps, Jesus!" Tangmo slurped up the last of the hot cocoa, wiped the whipped cream and marshmallows from his lips, and placed the cup down on a nearby table. "Guess it's the end of the line for you."

"You do not have the right to do this!" Despite his attempt to sound authoritative, Beije's voice was pitched embarrassingly high. "There must be a tribunal to determine…"

"Commissar Raine, what is the punishment for a commissar who abandons his duty and run away like a little bitch?" Tangmo turned to his commissariat colleague.

"Summarily execution," Raine spoke with clinical nonchalant. "And not even the pitiful reinforcement you've summon can stay our sentencing."

"Reinforcement? What are you talking about?" Beije demanded.

"Do not play dumb with us!" Eldul seethed and stomped up to him, her spear, now relegated to a walking stick, tapped an agitated tune.

"Should you even be walking after the surgery?" Damien asked.

"I'm fine," Eldul snapped at the Ultramarine then glared at Beije. "There's an Imperial battleship in orbit above Frystasvard right now, demanding to see the 229th. They've already send down a detachment to this very location."

The smug grin that curved up Beije's face was sickeningly infuriating, "the providence of the God Emperor never abandons the faithful. Now all will know of this wretched place and the heresy that infested it."

"Just to be clear, you didn't send out any SOS?" Henry pointed at a Valkyrie descending on a clearing three hundred yards away.

"Prayers are stronger than any machine," Beije said piously.

"This doesn't make sense," Astrid added. "With the Star Pillar functioning at maximum capacity, no message, astropathic or otherwise, should be able to leave this planet, let alone the system."

"I'm sure we're about to find out," Miriya said as the Valkyrie touched down, kicking up plumes of dust that quickly settled once the engine powered down to a gentle hum. The main characters made an about face and went to stand before the lowering ramp, while the Krieg tightened their square around the prisoners. Wait a minute…Tangmo did a double take on the Valkyrie and found that it had a desert camo. Talk about inappropriate paintjob. But that also mean they have another faction of Tallarn to deal with, fuck! Standing beside him, Al-Ramah, Salahdin and Khaleela held their lasgun at the ready. What strode out of the Valkyrie surprised them. Eight Tallarn soldiers, split into two columns of four, marching in crisp, trained steps, came to stop before the half circle of main characters, leading them was a stern individual, standing with regal ease. They were all women. The soldiers were clad in a battle worn, but ornate armors similar to what Arabian heavy cavalry wore during the Crusade, and the leader wore a rippling Middle Eastern robe of elegant black and gold, bolt pistol and a shamshir hung from the sash around her waist, and instead of a hijab she wore a keffiyeh. Despite being of middle year the woman was of astonishing beauty, with handsome cheekbones, sharp aquiline nose and narrow face of dark caramel. Her piercing brown eyes took in the main characters with heavy severity, judging and calculating. She inhaled deeply, as one was about to speak, and Tangmo braced himself for the obnoxious demands the woman was about to make. Instead she sneezed, loud and very unladylike.

"By the Emperor, it's really cold here!" She blurted and held herself tight, shivering all the while. The way her teeth chattered was actually kinda cute.

"M-Mother?!" Al-Rahman stammered and wait a goddamn minute did he just said mother?!

"Ahhh!" The Tallarn squealed and, dropping all façade of a hardass leader, leapt at the wide-eyed Al-Rahman. "Oh my little habibi, I've missed you so much!"

"Great rayiys Mavia!" Both Salahdin and Khaleela quickly dropped to their knees, heads planted on the ground. "We were not expecting you! It is a great honor!"

"Oh, don't be like that!" She went over to the two and lifted them off their prostration. "It's good to see the both of you again. Thank you for looking after my boy."

"Wait, hold up," Henry stepped forward. "I'm sorry, but, what in the hell is going on?"

"Ah, you must be the Immortal Spirit high command I've heard so much about," Mavia smiled warmly at the Eight and bowed politely. "I am Mavia, rayiys of Tallarn, at your service."

"Nice to meet you," Tangmo wai her. "To what do we owe the pleasure, honorable rayiys?"

"Oh, so polite! Why did you say he was the one who swears a lot habibi?" Mavia glanced at the guilty looking Al-Rahman.

"Bro, did you snitched on me?!" Tangmo locked his crazy, bulging eyes on the frightened Tallarn colonel.

"I-I was just…it was a private conversation with my mother!" Al-Rahman stammered, then squawked when Tangmo, playfully, wringed his neck and shook him.

"Motherfucker you snitched on me?! Excuse me Mavia, but can I kill your son?" Tangmo asked the rayiys as he continued to strangle the whimpering Al-Rahman.

"I rather you didn't lord commissar, he's such a sweet boy," Mavis said and Tangmo easily released the hyperventilating Al-Rahman.

"Good thing your mother asked so nicely," Tangmo gave Al-Rahman a friendly slap on the back and the main characters broke out in a hearty laugh.

"Why are you here?" Eldul was definitely not laughing as she stomped up to Mavia, back straight and proud despite the obvious pain it was causing her.

"By the Emperor, do you need some help?"

"You were the one who requested to know where the 229th was, did you not?" Eldul snapped harshly at Mavia, the elskerinne would've raised her spear at the rayiys if it wasn't the only thing holding her up.

"Yes, I…" something clicked with Mavia then, and her worried frown turned into one of pained realization. "They behave abominably toward you and yours, didn't they?"

"To put it lightly," Eldul sneered as if everything was Mavia's fault, and the rayiys took it with a graceful bow, accepting the blame that wasn't her own.

"I understand that you don't trust me," Mavia went on with disarming vulnerability. "But you must believe me when I say that I am not here for the 229th's benefit."

Eldul eased her stance and leaned on the power spear, "go on."

"I am here to see that justice is brought upon them," Mavia pointed at the 229th prisoners and holy shit her serious face was deadly, and amazingly hot.

"Hold up a minute, love," Laura stepped forward. "I think we're missing a big chunk of the entire picture here."

"Tallarn is under the control of my confederacy," Mavia began her tale. "After two decades of bloody war, I was able to establish a new order based on equality, meritocracy and reason, a shining beacon for the Imperium to emulate. But we were opposed, and our enemies are not shy on allying themselves with the Ruinous power."

All traces of her amiability gone, Mavia clasped her hands behind her back and strode up to Beije and the 229th, aloof of the overt hostility radiating from the Tallarn prisoners, nor did she seems to care that none of them were bound. Stopping only two steps away from Asmar, the 229th colonel, Mavia leaned forward goadingly and said, "isn't that right, Asmar?"

The colonel snarled and was about to take a threatening step toward the rayiys when the Sororitas, knights and Vikings alike, joined her, weapon raised, while the Krieg guardsmen leveled their lasguns at the surrounded Tallarn.

"Please elaborate, rayiys Mavia," Galatea said, her bolt pistol trained on Beije.

"Lies! My men are pious and loyal to the God Emperor!" Beije roared at Mavia. "I've heard of you! You defiled and toppled the rightful ruler of your planet! You're a heretic!"

"My regime has already been legitimized by the Ministorum, commissar Beije, I carry a copy of the edict with me, if you're interested," Mavia said calmly.

"Did you collude with the heretics?" Miriya demanded, her plasma pistol humming dangerously. "Speak!"

"We are no heretic," Asmar growled. "But to save my world, I will not hesitate to set the traitor legion upon my enemy."

"What?!" Beije spun on his subordinate, teeth bared. "That is not possible!"

"The Khornate warband that attack us was directed to Tallarn by colonel Asmar's suggestion," Mavia went on. "After we repelled their assault, which was quite underwhelming I might add, the cultists were interrogated and, thanks to the STC technology given to us by the Immortal Spirit battlegroup, we were able to trace their flight manifest and communication data back to the 229th battleship of operation. Once the situation on Tallarn was stabilized, I set out across the stars with two regiments, intending on bringing them to justice."

"Which leads you here to Frystasvard," Eldul added.

"I thought it was pretty risky following them to where the Astropaths can't reach," Mavia shrugged. "But by providence, the God Emperor provides."

"You deserve to be destroyed," Asmar seethed. "It would have been poetic, heretic perished by the hands of another heretic. I have no shame for protecting our way of life, you women need to be reminded of your place. My only regret is that I would not be able to see you revert to your more natural position, lying on your back with legs spread."

"Well, righty-o then you fucking wankstain, thank you for making this super easy," Laura lit her flamers, prompting the Sororitas to do the same, the Krieg wisely backing away from the impending crossfire.

"Wait, just hold on a minute now," Beije spoke up with a desperate smile on his face. "I know nothing of this treachery, if I'd known I would've purged it from my regiment long ago. This is not my fault! You cannot expect me to know everything that goes on with my men!"

"You have already proven yourself an incompetent commissar," Miriya said. "And now, you have compounded that by allowing the taint of the Ruinous power to infiltrate the ranks of those under your command. You have earned nothing but a death sentence. May the God Emperor have mercy upon your soul, for I shall not."

"Yo, wait! Hold the fuck up!" To the surprise of all, Tangmo stepped in front of the Sororitas, his hands held toward them in a halting gesture. But the relief on the prisoners' faces drained away almost immediately when Tangmo drew his bolt pistol and trained it on them. "I'm the one who's gonna kill them, so back off!"

"Execution of heretics is the sacred right of the Sororitas," Miriya declared hotly. "This is our jurisdiction."

"The motherfuckers ran away, and shooting cowards is my job," Tangmo pressed. "Basically, I'm the one who's gonna be blamming these assholes."

"You have no power over this matter, commissar," Miriya was being her bitchy self again.

"Wanna bet?" And Tangmo assumed his dickish modus operandi.

"Stand down, Tangmo."

"Are we seriously doing this again?"

"I do not believe that anymore death will be necessary at this point."

Tangmo and Miriya's little catfight was brought to a premature end when none other than Ciaphas Cain stepped forward, looking nice and sharp now that he had some time to groom himself. Damn, the awesome commissar coat looks great on that dude.

"Despite commissar Beije recent action and his…outspoken opinion regarding certain topic," Cain had the decency to look sheepish when the gathered women glared at him. "He and the Tallarn 229th are valuable assets to the Imperium. They have proven themselves many times on the battlefield, few of those I can attest personally. In this time of strife created by the Great Rift, the Astra Militarum needs every able-bodied soldier they can get."

"I knew you to be negligent, but I didn't believe you would dare spit on the tenant of the commissariat itself," commissar Severina Raine came to stand before Ciaphas Cain, her disgust ill hidden. "Your friend over there flees from the battlefield, allows his men to conspire with heretics, and through his action almost doomed this sector to a Tyranid invasion. Nothing you say will excuse their crimes."

"I am merely suggesting that they be transferred to a Penal Legion," whoa, Ciaphas actually looked kinda pissed. "Or maybe hand them over to rayiys Mavia, who is here to punish them."

"They are to be brought before a tribunal on Tallarn," Mavia said easily. "Unfortunately they resisted and deadly forces had to be used. Alas, they perished in the firefight."

"One does not make concession with cancer, one removes it," Raine pressed on. "You're lucky you and your regiment ended up on the winning side, or else you would've been standing there with…"

The bang of discharging bolter cut Raine's sentence short and Beije folded lifelessly to the ground, all that remained above his neck was a charred stump, sizzling smoke rising from the meat and vertebrate.

"Oh I'm sorry, was I interrupting?!" Tangmo holstered his bolt pistol while rolling his eyes at Raine and Cain, then tapped Miriya on the pauldron. "All yours dude."

The roar of flamers devoured the Tallarn's scream, torrents of liquid fire immolating them in seconds, searing away flesh until all that remained were blackened flakes drifting away in the wind.

"What about those other Tallarn inside the cell?" Skoleif inquired.

"What do you think? Kill'em all," Laura waved dismissively then shot Cain a look. "You got an objection mate?"

Ciaphas backed away with a miffed nod, "it appears that your mind is made up on this matter, I shall not impede."

"You should take them out of the cell first," Nikki piped up. "I mean, the Ice Peak is already a mess, and killing people tend to get blood all over the place."

"Good idea," Skoleif turned to a group of huskarls. "Take a few squads with you, drag them out to the field outside the city and kill them."

"Yes mam," the huskarls saluted in unison before sprinting away.

"I ask that their remains be returned to us, noble elskerinne," Mavia turned to Eldul. "Although they are traitors, they at least deserve a proper burial on Tallarn."

"It will be done, honorable rayiys," Eldul nodded sharply, deep respect passing between the two women.

"Will you be leaving soon, mother?" Al-Rahman failed completely at feigning disappointed, the eagerness to be rid of his mom was so stark that the main characters couldn't help but laugh. Mavia noticed this too and Al-Rahman went pale at her predatory grin.

"Don't you worry habibi!" Mavia jumped the colonel and wrapped him up in a big hug, making sure to embarrass him by affectionately mashing his face into her bosoms. "I'm going to be with you from now on!"

"What?!" Al-Rahman, Salahdin and Khaleela squawked at the same time.

"Wait a minute," Damien cut in. "Did you just say you're coming with us?!"

"I am," holy hell, her smile was like sunshine after the storm.

"Okay, now I'm morbidly confused," Erik added. "I thought you were the leader of the confederacy or something?"

"I retired," Mavia spoke with such nonchalant that the Eight were left stammering to find a retort, causing the rayiys to chuckle. "I am a conqueror, no one can dispute that, and in that capacity I have united and brought stability to Tallarn for the first time in centuries. But I recognize that my duty as a conqueror has come to an end, now that peace has been achieve, and I can't see myself actually ruling anything. By the Emperor, I never handle any of the finer details of running the army anyway. I just delegate everything to my war council while I take charge of the actual fighting. And since there was no way in the Warp I'm going to spend the rest of my remaining days battling decrees, diplomats and sycophants, I decided to be a little more active in my retirement."

"Then who is in charge of Tallarn and the confederacy?" Salahdin asked, flabbergasted and shocked like the rest of them.

"Nassaar and Tasneem have succeeded me," Tangmo recognized the name, Tasneem was Al-Rahman big sister, four years his senior and Nassaar was his little brother by only a year. At the mention of the name, both Salahdin and Khaleela relaxed visibly.

"That's good to hear," Khaleela said and Salahdin nodded, the two of them not noticing how sulky Al-Rahman was becoming. "Tasneem is a prodigy when it comes to the nuance of ruling, while Nassaar is a natural born warrior. Tallarn is in good hands I see."

"Nassaar's strength lies in his defensive capacity, he can rally the troop to a spirited fight, but only if the enemy comes to him. He is a perfect general for peace time," Mavia noticed how deflated Al-Rahman was becoming and drew him into an embrace, a heartfelt one this time. "That's why I left him on Tallarn and sends Al-Rahman across the stars instead, my little habibi might not be as fierce but he is still a lion, with cunning, ferocity and kindness to spare."

"Thank you, mother," Al-Rahman smiled then gave his mother a kiss on the cheek, prompting Mavia to laugh uproarious and hugged him tighter. The show of affection elicited a round of 'aww' from the female main characters, both humans and eldars. The men snickered a bit, and the Sororitas watched the scene with a strange mixture of curiosity and…was that longing Tangmo saw?

"I thought you were here to kill the 229th?" Laura spoke up.

"That was the initial objective, yes," Mavia broke out of the hug. "But after that, we were going after the Immortal Spirit. Your trail was not hard to follow, after all. It was serendipity that I found both queries in one place."

"That's nice," Yuki said. "So how many men did you brought?"

"Two thousands of my elite guard," Mavia puffed her chest up proudly. "The infamous Desert Flowers."

"They sound more like belly dancers than soldiers," Erik commented.

"That's what they all think," Mavia winked at the Swedish eldar.

"Well shit, looks like we got a lot of newcomers joining the crew," Tangmo turned to Eldul and the Frost Bringers. "So how many of you are coming with us?"

"Nine thousand Frost Bringers have pledge their swords to the Immortal Spirit," Eldul grinned wolfishly.

"And you're leading them?" Tangmo asked and Eldul nodded. "How did that come about exactly? Aren't you worried about your people? Your planet? Your system? I mean, there's gonna be a lot more people coming here now that the Black Stone mine is officially open."

"I wouldn't worry about that," Mavia spoke up, drawing a surprise look from Eldul. "If you wish, we can help you with the Black Stone depository."

"Go on," Eldul was intrigued.

"By your leave, I suggest that Tallarn become your exclusive partner in the export of the Black Stone," Mavia said. "We will keep our supplier anonymous while writing you off the Ministorum watch list, making sure that no nosy bureaucrats come snooping. This way, you can keep this place a secret and at the same time help the Imperium push back the tide of Chaos."

"That's sound ideal," Eldul narrowed her eyes dangerously on Mavia. "What's the catch?"

"Consider it an apology for the trouble the 229th caused you," Mavia's grin was wicked with humor. "And can't a woman act out of the kindness of her heart?"

"What are you going to do with the Black Stone?" Laura asked.

"We've the scientific and manufacturing capability to effectively refine the Black Stone, courtesy of the Immortal Spirit's STCs, especially this new one from Frystasvard," Mavia continued. "We believe we can replicate the Cadian Pylon to a certain extent, which will be invaluable when fighting the Ruinous power."

"So why you are coming with us again?" Damien asked the elskerinne.

"I have failed Frystasvard," Eldul held her chin high. "I have pledge to defend its people from harms and to keep the Tyranid imprisoned beneath the planet. I have failed on both accounts. And to show my responsibility, I have relinquished my position as elskerinne and decided to lead my warriors in support to your quest across the stars. Atonement through exile seems more than fitting."

"But you defeated the Tyranid," Lita added kindly. "If it wasn't for your swift defense of the Star Pillar the Tyranids would've already taken over Frystasvard. It's not fair that you're exiled after everything you've done."

"Thank you for the kind words, lady Warseer, but it was I who elected this path," Eldul said.

"Then who will be running Frystasvard then?" Lita pressed on.

"A council is in session as we speak to elect a new leader," Eldul said. "They should be done by the evening."

"Cool," Tangmo said. "But we're still gonna call you elskerinne, unless you want to be call canoness from now on."

"She will grow to appreciate the name in time," there was a nasty hint of insidious promise in Galatea's tone. "All convert to the light, sooner or later."

"I very much doubt that, canoness," Eldul spat the title like it was a wad of phlegm.

"So…I guess that's it then?" Tangmo spoke up. "Yo Henry, give us a roundup on all the prizes we've won this time dude!"

"Well, not only did we curb stomped the fucking Tyranids," Henry adjusted his awesome general coat so that it fluttered dramatically. "But we also got the hero of the Imperium and the incomparable 597th Valhallan to join the Immortal Spirit battlegroup, along with a fuck load of Viking Sororitas, a bunch of Tallarn amazons, and two smoking hot MILFs! Hallelujah!"

"Praise the Lord!" Tangmo added enthusiastically, hands throw vigorously into the air, cornas held high.

"Amen, brother!" Damien gave Tangmo and Henry powerful high-fives, nearly dislocating their shoulders in the process.

"Umm…yay?!" Erik joined in timidly before getting dragged into the boys' celebratory huddle. He was laughing and smiling in no time.

"Are you idiots freaking serious right now?!" Nikki shot them an incredulous look.

"That is so disrespectful!" Lita raised her voice crossly.

"I expected better from the four of you," Yuki was maternally disappointed.

"Do you have to be so bloody immature?" Laura shook her head sourly.

"What is a MILF, if I may ask?" Gallus asked innocently.

"It's a term we use to describe sexually attractive mothers," Damien told him and pointed at the amused, and quite proud looking, Eldul and Mavia. "I mean, shit, do they fit the bill or what?"

"That's my mother!" Astrid and Al-Rahman shouted at the same time.

"I know, and they bring all the boys to the yard," Tangmo barked a laughed and too sweets his bros before settling down. "Alright, okay, everybody chill. Anyway, we're gonna be here a few weeks to make sure that every trace of the fucking Tyranids is purged from Frystasvard, which means there'll be plenty of time for the newcomers to learn about how we do things on the Immortal Spirit. So, let me be the first to say: welcome."

"I can already tell that this will be quite educational," Ciaphas Cain smiled politely while the Valhallan nodded enthusiastically.

"We'll see," Tangmo grin evilly and started laughing like a villain when Cain and the Valhallan blanched. Oh yeah, this is going to be fun.


	28. Is That a Batman Reference?

"You know, somethings been bugging me since we got to this universe."

"Oh?"

Tangmo and Lita were huddled together in the far corner of Tyra's Valkyrie as it descended through the planet's atmosphere. The fire of reentry has just subsided and was replaced by thick rumbling clouds that battered furiously at the hull. After so many engagements, he barely noticed it. Behind Tangmo, Leilatha and Dalthorn leaned slowly across their seats, peering down the aisle to watch him and Lita with unhidden suspicion.

"You noticed how the Black Library characters are quite young?" Tangmo continued.

"It's not actually hard to miss," Lita said.

"Don't you think that's kinda weird?" Tangmo pressed on.

"How so?" Lita asked.

"All of them should be old as shit by now," Tangmo said and Lita's eyes lit up in understanding. "I mean, Guilliman, Celestine and Yvraine are practically immortal, but in this time period Cain and Amberley should be pushing a hundred years old by now, but they look early thirties. The same goes with Coreth and Eurydice and Marlonah. And don't get me started on Miriya and her crew. Her books happened a good three hundred years ago, she shouldn't even be alive. As for Raine, shit, I don't even know where in the timeline she pops up."

"Master actually explained that to me," Lita stroked her chin thoughtfully. "He said he condensed the timeline."

"Condensed the timeline?" Tangmo repeated.

"Yeah," Lita nodded. "I don't know how he did it, but apparently everything in those books happens only a year or months apart from each other. Good for us, I'm all for meeting established characters."

"Does that mean we'll get to meet Gaunt too?" Tangmo said hopefully.

"He's pretty tightlipped on that," Lita frowned slightly. "But if the Master has been screwing around with the canon, wouldn't that make our jobs harder?"

"With the skaven and Chaos Sororitas showing up, I think we're already fucked," Tangmo flashed Lita a reassuring smile. "Don't worry dude, we'll be fine. We're the Eight, remember? We always pull through."

"Yeah, you're right," Lita nodded and brushed silky strands of black hair from her face, and goddamn it was super fucking cute.

" ** _Tangmo and Lita sitting in the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!_** " Henry led the rest of the Eight in an obnoxious, sing along, rhyme. The main characters turned to look at them with incredulity, unbelieving of the immaturity they were witnessing, and coming from the high command of all places. " ** _First comes love, then comes marriage, then come babies in the baby carriage!_** Argh! Gak!"

Lita made a bored face and raised one hand, palm up, and the singing idiots started choking, faces turning purple as they clawed at their necks, feet kicking a few centimeters off the ground. The main characters were getting a little concern now, not sure whether to tackle the Warseer or remain seated.

"So was there anything else?" Lita asked pleasantly.

"Nah, that's all I want to talk about," they strolled leisurely back to their seat and Tangmo waved at the others. "You might want to cut the Darth Vader shit out, they're turning purple."

"Maybe another minute," Lita seated herself primly beside Dalthorn and dusted her skirt girlishly.

"That's a little dark," Tangmo sat down and gave Leilatha a knowing smirk. "Everybody knows you're an Elsa, not a Jadis."

"You know what I'm capable of when I'm angry," Lita glared at him, her tone icy and piercing.

"Fine, but we all know how this will end," Tangmo made sure his shit eating grin was extra obnoxious for Lita. Then, with a very dignified, ladylike huff, Lita flicked her hand daintily and released the rest of the Eight, all of whom collapsed to the floor in broken gasps and coughs.

"I wasn't even singing," Tangmo heard Erik croaked as Lita straightened her back and folded her arms crossly across her chest; chin held high with queenly disapproval. Tangmo stared at Lita, his grin broadening as her icy façade slowly, but surely, cracks. Finally, after many squirming and fidgeting, Lita leapt off her seat and darted down the Valkyrie, her visage now one of guilt and worry.

"You almost lasted a full minute this time!" Tangmo chortled triumphantly.

"Shut up!" Lita shrieked and went to help Laura. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to let it go that far! I'm sorry!"

Tangmo slouched smugly into his seat and nudged Leilatha in the ribs, "can you give me a run down on the planet please?"

"Done playing with your friends, I see?" Leilatha said snidely and tapped her data-pad. "The planet is called Leenisium, the capital of the Keltior system."

"Oh yeah, the place we were supposed to go before our Frystasvard detour," Tangmo said, trying to recall what he remembered about the place. Nothing came up. "You got a good recap for me?"

"The Planetary Defense Force has requested our help in fighting a Chaos incursion," Raine, seated down the aisle from him, answered for Leilatha. "Had we arrived as per our original timetable, we would have been able to join the Imperial Navy in defending the planet from the Chaos fleet."

"What is the situation on the planet now?" Ciaphas Cain asked from across Raine, the two commissars trading hard looks.

"Because we were not able to honor our previous arrangement, the Chaos warband was able to gain major footholds on the planet and carved out a significant territory to act as a launching point for a ground invasion," Raine said tightly. "Although the armada was repulsed and eventually destroyed, the traitor legion managed to allocate most of their armament and manpower to Leenisium, where they continue to spread like malign cancer."

"Well shit, our bad," Tangmo attempt at a chuckle died in a croak when Raine shot him an extremely pissed look. "So…are the good people of Leenisium mad at us?"

"Our reason for the delay was…satisfactory to them," Raine blistered at Cain placidly smug face. "But they are expecting us to provide every available resource to aid them in eradicating the Chaos forces."

"A help we will be happy to provide," Leilatha said. "What of our eldar allies? How are the people of Leenisium taking the news?"

"With the usual grumble and distrust," Raine said. "But lord Guilliman's edict and the recording taken on Tera-Antebella silenced them quickly enough."

"Oh yeah, we made sure that the clip went viral across the galaxy," Tangmo smirked. "So, besides being the great Samaritans that we are, what are we getting out of this?"

"New STCs, for one thing," Leilatha said. "And quite possibly another undocumented Sororitas order. Unlike the Frost Bringers, they are not so secretive."

"What do you mean?" Tangmo asked and Leilatha handed him her data-pad, swiping away the charts and reports, replacing them with blurry pictures and newspaper clipping. Intrigued, Tangmo skimmed through the files. "Damn, those are some shitty ass pics, their cameras suck pretty hard."

"Forget the quality," Leilatha rolled her eyes and stabbed her finger at one of the badly pixelated picture, shot vertically too. "Look at what was captured on the pic-slate."

Tangmo looked closer, tapping the picture a few times to increase the resolution until the contour and shape of the centerpiece became more defined. He looked at it, taking in the finer details, blinked, took another look, double check two more times, then spun urgently in his seat, "Guys! Get over here now!"

The rest of the Eight gathered around Tangmo, a tight squeeze considering how big Damien was, drawing hisses and grunts from the main characters who were pushed aside. Leilatha was particularly miffed when Nikki squeezed in between her and Tangmo.

"What's happening?" Henry asked.

"Yo, look at this!" Tangmo held Leilatha's data-pad up to them.

"…And?" Nikki made a face.

"That's some crappy shot dude," Damien commented.

"Screw the quality," Tangmo enlarged the picture. "Look closer. What does this remind you of?"

The Eight stared at the data-pad for almost a minute before, as if the gears in their heads started turning at the same time, letting out a loud, disbelieving shout that rocked the cabin, causing the main characters to look at them in alarm. And as always, Hildebrandt doesn't seem to notice the commotion.

"That is one freaky coincidence mate!" Laura blurted.

"Coincidence or not, this is awesome," Henry was smiling like an idiot.

"Oh shit, is this for real?! Is this for fucking real dude?! Oh shit!" Damien was pacing the cabin in long, powerful strides, causing the Valkyrie to seesaw left and right.

"Oi! Who's screwing around back there?!" Tyra's voice boomed from the loudspeakers.

"The Space Marine," Lita deadpanned.

"Well stop it! You want me to crash this bird or something?!" Tyra shot back testily.

"Sorry," Damien offered meekly and sat back down beside Gallus and Antalok, both were watching him with a mixture of parental weariness and amusement. Damien managed to sit still for a whooping five seconds before he started fidgeting again, rocking back and forth like a sugar crazed child. "Oh my God, oh my God!"

"I'm sorry but, what have gotten you all so excited?" Evangeline spoke up, she and the colonels had formed another huddle beside the Eight.

"Detective Comics No. 27, May 1939," Erik spoke up excitedly.

"…What?" Xiphos was as lost as his colleagues.

"It's the first appearance of Batman," Henry was practically swooning.

"I'm sorry, but we still haven't a clue of what you're talking about," Krillen deadpanned and traded suffering looks with his colonel buddies, resigned to the fact that they wouldn't be able to understand half of what the Eight were talking about.

"Let's just say that we're very excited, in a good way," Tangmo's bright smile was making the main characters very nervous. "Because we totally know what we're dealing with, if eighty years of DC comic lore is anything to go by." He glanced at the porthole, gasped, handed the data-pad back to Leilatha, and scrambled toward it, pressing his face flat against the window. "Holy shit guys, look at this!"

The Eight quickly crammed up next to Tangmo, while Damien, not wanting to get another scolding from Tyra, slowly and politely stepped over to the porthole. They all gave an ecstatic awe as the dawning landscape came into view, the bleeding sun painting the world in glittering ruby. Good thing they were flying in from the east, or the sun would've totally ruin the vista. A city, sprawled out horizon to horizon, a single massive organism with no beginning or end, was all they could see. No green of the grass, no blue of the water, no brown of the earth, only somber black and grey of buildings rising into infinity. The shapes and heights varied, from towering spires guarded by demonic gargoyles to opulent skyscrapers in gleaming glass and neon, but all of them shared a unified gothic décor entwined with the intricate style of art deco and art nouveau.

"This is Gotham City on a Warhammer 40k scale," Yuki was breathless. The lower the altitude, the more they were able to discern the breathtaking detail of each individual building, not one of them looked the same.

"It's beautiful," Lita added, her voice enraptured and dreamy.

"How big is this place?" Laura asked.

"If our intel is anything to go by, the city of Gothicipolis took up the entirety of the planet surface," Leilatha told her.

"Gothicipolis? Seriously?" Damien was more than irked by the derivative nature of the name.

"That's what it says," Leilatha shrugged, and was about to continued when Henry started humming out of the blues. His smooth, rich, velvety voice rippled across the cabin, drawing surprised look from the main characters because it was normally Tangmo who does the singing. When Henry started enunciating the notes, the boys joined in to form an impromptu a cappella troupe, harmonizing the familiar melody with ease.

"Tyra, be a dear and transmit this to the other Valkyries please," Laura tapped a speaker near the ceiling.

"With pleasure, lady inquisitor," Tyra said brightly as Henry started singing.

" ** _There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea, you became the light on the dark side of me. Love remained a drug that's the high, not the pill. But did you know, that when it snows, my eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen_**."

The descend was slowing down now, and Tangmo spared the buildings outside, the iron frizzes vividly fashioned into elegant, flamboyant bodily expression of graceful humanity, a quick appreciative look before the chorus kicks in.

" ** _Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey. Ooh, the more I get of you the stranger it feels, yeah. Now that your rose is in bloom, a light hits the gloom on the grey_**."

The Valkyrie made a soft, smooth landing. With some reluctance, the main characters pried their eyes away from the singing quartet. It'll be a couple of minutes before the ramp lowered, which means there's enough time for another verse!

" ** _There is so much a man can tell you, so much he can say. You remain, my power, my pleasure, my pain. To me, you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny. Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby? But did you know, that when it snows, my eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen_**."

The exit started to open and the boys quickly arranged themselves at the front like, Tangmo admits with some embarrassment, a boy band. When the metal slab hit the black tarmac of the space port, Henry lead them down at a synchronized pace and began the chorus anew, the general's incomparable voice was backup by the sweet harmonizing of the commissar, the Ranger and the Space Marine.

" ** _Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey. Ooh, the more I get of you the stranger it feels, yeah. Now that your rose is in bloom, a light hits the gloom on the grey_**."

The main characters, from Tyra's Valkyrie and the other transports, were now converging on them as Henry struck a dramatic pose and ended the song on an angelic note.

" ** _Now that your rose is in bloom, a light hits the gloom on the grey_** …"

Claps and whistles answered the singing quartets as the female main characters closed in on them like a bunch of hooting fangirls, smiling and giggling. Even the eldars and Sororitas joined in, looking strangely amiable.

"A stirring performance sir," major Emily of the Praetorian Guards clapped daintily as opposed to the others more raucous cheering.

"I agree, that was a very pleasing tune," colonel Evangeline nodded in agreement.

"Aye, who would've thought you lads could be so sentimental!" Major Aileen added chirpily, bouncing on the tip of her toe.

"Henry and his friends can be very sentimental," engineer commander Ladaee, Henry's girlfriend, strode proudly up to the general and took his arm companionably. "Isn't that right, commissar Leilatha?"

"Indeed," Leilatha inclined her head in the affirmative.

"Didn't they sing something like this back on Zyrien?" Krix spoke up.

"They did, I believe that piece was called You Raise Me Up," Luva said.

"You guys sang You Raise Me Up without me?!" Erik blurted, his angst face was met with the boys' sheepish, guilty look, "how could you?!"

"It was a spurt of a moment dude," Damien shrugged. "Besides, I think we handled ourselves pretty well."

"The performance must have been subpar," Firnera the Banshee spoke up snobbishly. "Ranger Erik's voice has no compare."

"Although I am skeptical of that statement, it is good to hear someone else sing beside the commissar," Galatea said in an infuriatingly flat tone, totally aloof of the wide eyed Tangmo glaring at her.

"Hey! My singing saved your ass back on Tera-Antebella!" Tangmo pointed at the bored looking canoness, totally unaffected by his rising anger.

"Perhaps," Miriya shrugged. "But there are times when one must realize that their talent has been eclipse. There is no shame in admitting such defeat, lord commissar."

Tangmo mouth dropped to the ground at Miriya's declaration, the Celestians, minus Verity, and the canonesses were snickering with poisonous satisfaction. The other main characters were equally slack-jawed, some had hands over mouths, trading shocked whispers and gasps, while the Eight let out a very unhelpful 'OOHHHHHH!'.

"…You know what?! I don't give a fuck if you got metal plates on your asses, I'm gonna Thai Kick it!" Tangmo tried to leap at the grinning Miriya but Henry and Erik intercepted him. "Let me go! I need to smack a bitch with my leg!"

"Calm down bro! Calm down!" Henry caught Tangmo by the shoulders, holding the squirming commissar at bay.

"Chill Tangmo! Miriya's just joking, right Miriya?!" Arms wrapped around Tangmo's waist, Erik craned his head back at the Celestian, his plea met with a dismissive shrug.

"Umm…guys? There are a dozen scary looking cops heading over here," Lita glanced hurriedly down the tarmac then back at the scuffle. "So can you maybe please stop?!"

Following Lita's urgent pointing finger, Tangmo saw that indeed a bunch of police looking individuals were approaching them. The one leading the troupe was not a normal cop either, but a freaking Adeptus Arbites, the CIA/FBI/Judge Dredd of Warhammer 40k. Accompanying him were a mixture of local law enforcement officers and the PDF. Calming his ass down, Tangmo disengaged from Henry and Erik, adjusted his awesome commissar coat and cap until it was presentable, then pointed menacingly at Miriya and her squad, "I'm gonna get you for this!"

Miriya snorted the moment the Arbites came to a stop in front of the Immortal Spirit high command, clicked his heels and saluted smartly, his retinue copying with varying degrees of success.

"Welcome to Gothicipolis," the Arbites, a man in his early fifties with a snowy white handlebar moustache and a bulky bionic right eye fashioned to look like an old timey monocle, spoke crisply and clearly. "I am Arbites Jerimiah Gonde, commander of the Gothicipolis police force. It is an honor to finally meet the Immortal Spirit battlegroup."

"The pleasure is ours, Arbites Jerimiah," Henry saluted then extended his hand, which the Arbites took amiably. "General Henry, at your service."

"Thank you sir," Jerimiah released the grip and Henry gave the Eight a knowing look, because this dude screamed Commissioner James Gordon.

"We apologize for the delay, Arbites Jerimiah," Henry said. "I hope that our absent haven't been too damaging."

"It was a hard fight sir, but we managed well enough," Jerimiah said sternly before allowing himself a hopeful smile. "But now that we got the Immortal Spirit and Ciaphas Cain himself to bolster our forces, I do believe victory is now possible."

"I hope that we will live up to your expectation, master Arbites," Ciaphas said smoothly and Tangmo can feel Raine rolling her eyes.

"And it would appear that the rumors are true," Jerimiah cast his gaze at the eldars, the look was strangely welcoming. "There are indeed Aeldari in your battlegroup."

"You have a problem with that?" Tangmo spoke up, arms folded across his chest.

"None at all, lord commissar," Jerimiah bowed politely but Tangmo caught a few tight looks from the men behind him. "Now, I would love for us to be more acquainted, but time is of the essence. I have set up a command tent not far from here so that the battlegroup can be briefed on Gothicipolis current situation. If you would follow me?"

"Certainly, master Arbites," Henry said and the battlegroup took off after Jerimiah. 

* * *

"As of this moment, the Chaos warband has taken over the northwestern hemisphere of Gothicipolis, comprising of about two thousand square kilometers," Jerimiah waved his hand at the black and green map projection hovering above the command table. "The invasion force headquarter is here." The Arbites pointed at a large island complex that was connected to the mainland by, appropriately, eight really large highways that looked like the spokes of the star of Chaos. "The Samael Institute of the Condemn. It was our largest, most heavily fortified prison on the planet, housing more than two million of Leenisium most dangerous and insane criminals."

"It's freaking Arkham Asylum," Nikki pointed out to the nodding Eights.

"…I'm sorry, lady exarch?" Jerimiah, like the main characters, didn't get the reference.

"Nothing, please continue master Arbites," Damien said.

"The Chaos incursion force brought about ten million fighters planet side before their fleet was destroyed," Jerimiah continued and Tangmo whistled. "Their number is now bolstered by not only the inmates from the Samael Institute and the surrounding satellite prisons, but also the many criminal organizations, heretical cults and, I must shamefully admit, turncoat police and PDF forces."

"Holy goddamn, so how many mofos are we dealing with here?" Tangmo asked.

"We're looking at around forty million enemy soldiers, give or take," Jerimiah said and holy shit, that was a big number.

"That's a lot of people to kill," Yuki piped up and leaned closer to the map. "But artillery bombardments and surgical air strikes should be more than enough to thin the herd. We have control of the sky and the areas surrounding the occupied zone, right?"

"That we do," Jerimiah nodded then frowned. "But we are not dealing with mere human soldiers."

"I don't like the sound of that," Erik grimaced.

"Neither do I," Jerimiah sighed. "After several clashes with the Chaos's foot soldiers, combined with reconnaissance missions behind enemy's line, we are able to surmise that a significant number of Traitor Astartes are operating on Gothicipolis."

Animated murmurs rippled around the table, the main characters trading quick words with each other, guarded but with a very clear hint of excitement. This will be the first time the battlegroup is going up against Chaos Marines, after all.

"Do you know which Traitor Legion is operating planet side, master Arbites?" Lita spoke up when the hubbub died down.

"From what we managed to discern," Jerimiah swiped his finger over his data-slate. "We've counted twelve legionnaires from the Black Legion, eight berserkers from the World Eater, four saboteurs from the Night Lord and twenty-two Astartes from the Death Guard."

"A commendable number," brother Gallus commented neutrally, but Henry was sure he detected eagerness in the distorted tone.

"That's not the half of it," Jerimiah wiped his sweaty brow. "Legions upon legions of lesser daemons fight at their command. Although conventional weapons kill them easily enough, the sight of such abominations are enough to break the hearts of even the stoutest of men. Furthermore, the traitor Astartes have captured many riverside manufactorums and are churning out twisted war machines that are wreaking havoc across the city. Lastly, it would appear that the Ruinous power had allied themselves with…rat-men. They're scarily competent in a firefight and ambushes, and can appear anywhere with ease."

"A gigantic city with probably thousands of pipework and underground warrens, this place is the rat's wet dream," Laura said. "We'll share all the intel we have on the skaven with you, master Arbites."

"Thank you, lady inquisitor," Jerimiah bowed gratefully.

"Looks like we got ourselves a handful," Henry chuckled disarmingly. "But so far the fronts are stable, am I correct?"

"Yes general, the engagement has reached a stalemate," Jerimiah tapped the hologram map, zooming in on the city's disputed areas. "The traitors are heavily dug in and have fortified every building and ruins in the vicinity. The price of taking them have been costly, to say the least."

"No problem master Arbites, our tanks will make short work of them," Henry grinned, already imagining the King Ghidorah crushing the puny Chaos dugouts.

"Dude, are you not seeing this?" Nikki pointed at the map.

"Say what now?" Henry blinked quickly.

"The roadway cannot accommodate the Stormhammer and the Macharius," Ladaee answered with a displeased frown. "It's barely large enough for a Leman Russ to operate effectively, most of our armor units will be sitting Grox if they head into the city. And I don't think the people of Gothicipolis will be too please if we demolish their homes trying to force our way through."

It took a moment for Henry to see, and when he did, he wasn't terribly pleased, "what?!"

"Yeah, the only things getting through are the Myrmidons and Chimeras," Tangmo commented. "The infantries are gonna have all the fun."

"There have to be a place where our big guns can be deployed," Yuki stared intently at the hologram.

"We have designated artillery sites around the immediate combat zone," Jerimiah tapped a few clearings scattered a good twenty kilometers behind the frontline. "But given the less than stellar effectiveness of firing into a densely packed urban area, I doubt they would be of much help."

"I want this place, this place and this place cleared as soon as possible," Nikki pointed at the neon green spots on the map.

"And why would we do that?" A PDF colonel, a pompous looking youth gilded in medals with his hair greased back in a dainty gentleman style, scoffed at Nikki.

"Because we say so," Tangmo said coldly, causing the colonel to flinch. "Our new artillery pieces have better range, firepower, payload and guidance system that will be a nightmare for the traitor forces."

"I believe colonel Tovin can accommodate that," Jerimiah cast a sideway glance at the young man, "right colonel?"

"Of course sir," colonel Tovin bowed with a diplomatic smile. "It will be my pleasure."

"I'm thinking about placing the Destoroyah and the Charons here, what do you think?" Tangmo ignored the colonel completely and asked Nikki.

"Add the Garuda missile system to the mix, and we're set," Nikki said.

"That's quite a formidable set of armaments," Jerimiah looked pretty pleased.

"What's the morale of the PDF and the police force?" Damien asked.

"My men and that of Arbites Jerimiah will hold the line, Brother Sergeant," Tovin puffed up his chest.

"We'll see," Tangmo said ominously. "What about the Sororitas that have been helping you fight the Chaos warband? Anything we should know about them?"

"They're nothing but vigilantes that likes to interfere with our business," Tovin announced harshly with aristocratic haughtiness. "Meddling deplorable, that's what they are."

"Do not forget, colonel, that it was them that plugged the breach along the Jukol district when your PDF surrendered the place after barely half an hour of firefight," Jerimiah hissed and Tovin blistered, but the colonel kept his mouth shut.

"Care to tell us more about them, master Arbites?" Henry tried not to look smug when Jerimiah shot him a guarded, almost hostile look. If he's the commissioner Gordon of this place, then he's definitely in league with the Batwoman Sororitas.

"They call themselves the Avenging Knights," Jerimiah said. "And they are indeed of the Adepta Sororitas, of the more unconventional sort."

"They're not the only one," Eldul, standing with the canonesses, grinned wolfishly.

"Uh…yes," Jerimiah, having just noticed the elskerinne, coughed nervously. "Now, as I was saying, they are on our side in this conflict but the Avenging Knights operate autonomously from our chain command. They attack when and where they want, and contacting them is difficult, even at the best of time."

"Yet your little light signal managed to summon them every time," Tovin mumbled, drawing a glare from Jerimiah, his bionic eye twitching irritably.

"Nice, like the Bat-Signal," Tangmo whispered to Henry before asking Jerimiah. "Just out of curiosity, what symbol did you used to call them?"

Jerimiah stared suspiciously at the innocently grinning Thai then said, "a six-pointed angelic star."

"Hey, as long as it's not eight pointed, I'm cool," Henry shrugged.

"Are they outworlders, or are they native to the planet?" Canoness Crestienne asked.

"They have been a permanent fixture on Leenisium for a couple of millennia now," Jerimiah said. "Their ranks are no doubt replenished from the local populace, but the most enduring legacy of the Avenging Knight is the message of justice, and how one must stand stalwart against darkness and avenge the innocence."

"You could say that they're the Dark Knight?" Henry fisted bumped Tangmo.

"Really? That's the best you got?" Lita shot him a disappointed look.

"Oh, I got a lot more where that came from!"

"Sir! Excuse me master Arbites, sir!" A young, impressionable police office burst into the tent and struck a stiff salute. "Madame Lithia of the Xyla Consortium just arrive sir, she said she wanted to see you."

"Please covey my regret to Madam Lithia because I cannot entertain her at the moment."

"But sir, she's…"

"Oh, I'm sure you can spare some time for little me, master Arbites!"

A rich, youthful voice herald a strikingly beautiful young woman who strut into the war council like she was a supermodel on a catwalk. She was wearing…shit, Henry didn't know what in the hell she was wearing, but if any words would suffice, he would have to say that it was flamboyantly dark. Her ensemble included a high necked, lacey black blouse that covered her entire arms and torso, the delicate pattern etched upon the velvety surface was a continuous sharp angled lines that reminded Henry of gnarled trees in winter, the cuff at the wrists and neck blossoming in a cloud of silvery silk. It was very hard not to notice how tight the fabric was fastened upon her impressive form. An elegant dark leather jacket topped off her upper body, while a tight-fitting trouser studded with chains, spikes and belted straps adorned her lower half. And finally, her high heel boots would put the most badass metalhead to shame.

"Madam Lithia, always a pleasure," Jerimiah sighed with a fatherly resignation, one spared for a favorite child.

"Forgive the interruption master Arbites, but after hearing of the Immortal Spirit arrival, I simply cannot stop myself," Madam Lithia strode confidently through the corridor parted by the main characters, the very obvious sway of her hips grasping the men's attention but drawing consternation from the women as she came to stand between the seated Tangmo and Henry. Closer now, Henry found that her dark eyeliners and carmine lipstick didn't really fit her cheery, animated voice. "Oh, where are my manners? Madam Lithia, CEO of the Xyla Consortium, at your service."

"Nice to meet you, Madam Lithia," Henry responded politely. "Would you care to join us?"

"Oh, by the Throne, no! I'm afraid I find military affair to be extremely dour," Lithia said. "But what I can do, honorable ladies and gentlemen, is provide whatever help the consortium can offer to the Immortal Spirit battlegroup."

"In what function does the Xyla Consortium serve Gothicipolis at large?" Tangmo asked the Madam.

"We specialize in construction, technology, and the manufacturing and processing of raw material into workable building block for the city," Lithia told him. "Many of the buildings you see are built by the consortium, all the way back to the time of my grandfather."

"Safe to say that you got your finger on the pulse of the city," Tangmo leaned back in his seat with an air of nonchalant.

"And you would be correct," Lithia nodded.

"Would it be possible for us to have the blueprints and schematics of buildings, tunnels, pipework and roads around the conflict zone and the Chaos occupied area?" Tangmo continued. "It will help greatly with the war effort."

"Hmm, a lot of that is very sensitive information, lord commissar. If my competitors caught wind of this, it will mean trouble for the consortium," Lithia said thoughtfully. "But these are extraordinary time, and the needs of the many must prevail over mine. So be it then, I shall have those data transferred to the battlegroup as soon as possible."

"We asked for the same thing last week and you spurn us!" Tovin cried indignantly.

"I am truly sorry about that, colonel Tovin," Lithia's smile totally said otherwise. "But you must understand our concern, considering how your family is a major patronage of the Fulian Trader League, who has been aggressively expanding into consortium's businesses and properties. I simply want to avoid conflict of interest, and it doesn't look like these outworlders will be purchasing any stock soon."

"The western front was breached because your consortium refused to cooperate!" Tovin fumed. "I should have you arrested for undermining our war effort!"

"But the Chaos traitors wasn't able to advance further, thanks to the Avenging Knight's timely intervention," Lithia's innocent utterance made Tovin fumed, flaming red rising up his cheeks. "And if I was to be arrested, who would then dutifully supply the Planetary Defense Force with foods, uniforms, weapons, ammunitions and medicines? That will not bode well for the defenders, I imagine."

"Lithia, Tovin, enough!" Jerimiah cut in before the PDF colonel can throw a fit, while the Madam flinched like a scolded child. "This is a war council, not a children playground. Now stop embarrassing yourself in front of our guests!"

"Sorry," Tovin moped petulantly.

"I apologize Arbites Jerimiah, it was not my intention to cause offense," Lithia bowed deeply, incidentally giving the main characters a full view of her very impressive posterior. Henry failed completely at not looking.

"What is your intention here then?" Amberley asked politely, with a very subtle hint of sharpness.

"Oh! Inquisitor Amberley Vail! It is truly an honor to meet you!" Lithia skipped up to the blonde inquisitor and took her hand, shaking with the boundless enthusiasm of youthful wonderment. The Madam repeated the vigorous greeting with Cain. "And who could forget the Hero of the Imperium himself! By the Throne, I am so blessed!"

"The pleasure is all mine, Madam Lithia," Cain bent down and kiss her hand, Lithia giggled at the gentlemanly gesture. "But I must reiterate inquisitor Vail's question, why are you here?"

"Oh forgive me, I sometime get distracted," Lithia backed away and smoothened her coat. "I would like to invite the Immortal Spirit high command to a grand party at the Xyla Manor, where we will be raising funds for the people affected by this terrible war."

"Are you bloody serious?!" Laura piped up, not sounding too please.

"Well, yes, I am absolutely serious," Lithia stammered, looking like a child who had just been chastised for suggesting an innocent idea.

"What my friend is saying," Lita shot Laura a warning glance. "Is that given the situation inside Gothicipolis, throwing a party seems a little counterproductive to the war."

"I beg the differ lady Warseer," Lithia puffed her chest up defiantly, standing a little straighter. "By keeping the morale of the upper echelon high, we guarantee their continual support of the war, maintaining the illusion of normality do wonders for the restless mind, after all."

"Okay, you got me there," Lita conceded with a nod. "But I'm afraid I must decline. I think it will be better for me and my friends to be at the frontline."

The main characters murmured their assent and Lithia's face dropped in disappointment, the way she deflated was so stark in misery that it made Henry's heart flinched. A glimmer of hope shone on the Madam's face when Amberley and Cain started a heated whispering discussion, which grew more animated as the minute passed by. Then, after Amberley let out a surrendering sigh, Cain turned to Lithia and flashed a pearly white smile.

"After careful consideration," Cain adjusted his awesome commissar coat. "Inquisitor Amberley and myself have decided that it would be in the best interest of both the battlegroup and the good people of Gothicipolis for us to attend your party."

"A good excuse as any to get out of a fight," Raine muttered loud enough for everyone in the tent to hear, drawing an irate look from Amberley and a narrowing glare from colonel Kasteen. Cain, being the good sport that he was, simply chuckled.

"Hey man, why don't you go with them?" Tangmo turned toward the startled Henry. "You're not gonna be using the King Ghidorah away, so why not take Ladaee out for a night?"

"I'm sorry, what?!" Henry blurted. "Dude! I can't abandon my post!"

"Chill bro, we got everything under control," Damien added. "If anything dicey happens, we'll give you a call, don't worry."

"I'm a general, bro!" Henry protested.

"Come on man, take a load off for once," Tangmo scooted his chair closer to Henry then leaned lowly forward, dropping his voice to whisper. "Yo, we need someone to spy on them."

"Cain and Amberley's there, why the fuck do you need me?!" Henry hissed.

"Because four heads are better than two," Tangmo shot back. "Besides, Cain and Amberley will be looking for the standard 40k stuff, but you'll know what to really look for. This planet is obviously an amalgamation of comic books coated over with a 40k aesthetic, and with your encyclopedic knowledge of both DC and Marvel, we'll know everything about the Avenging Knights in no time. You dig?"

"Okay, you got a point there," Henry nodded.

"Damn right I do," Tangmo smirked.

"Umm…is everything alright? Lord general? Lord commissar?" Lithia tried to butt in politely.

"Everything's cool, just give us a few more seconds to scheme and shit," Tangmo told Lithia before returning his attention to Henry. "So are you gonna do this or what?"

"Fine," Henry sighed, broke away from Tangmo, and bowed at Lithia. "Me and commander engineer Ladaee will be joining your party."

"Oh splendid!" Lithia was very happy with the news. "And would you be joining us, commissar Tangmo? Kalina is dying to perform a duet with you."

"I'll pass, I'm more needed at the frontline," Tangmo stabbed his thumb at Miriya then. "And besides, some obnoxious critic just pointed out that the general sang better than me."

"I'll have to see for myself then," Lithia smiled brightly at the assembled main characters. "I hope that I haven't inconvenience all of you, I'll take my leave now so that you men and women of war can continue to strategize."

"That's okay Madam Lithia, you weren't a bother at all, right guys?" Erik's question was received by affirmative nods from around the table.

"Until tonight then, commissar Cain, inquisitor Amberley, general Henry, commander engineer Ladaee," Madam Lithia made a theatric bow before sauntering out of the tent, the exit mesmerizing the men and infuriate the women.

"What's the diagnosis doc?" Yuki looked at Henry. "What character is Madam Lithia?"

"She's definitely a Bruce Wayne," Henry pointed out clinically like a university professor giving a lecture.

"Are you sure she's not a Lex Luthor?" Laura asked.

"I don't think so," Henry shook his head. "If Lithia's a Lex then she'll be more mature and flowery in her attempt to befriend us, not excited and innocent."

"Is this good news for us?" Damien said.

"Shit, I don't know," Henry shrugged.

"What are you people talking about?" Krillen, and the main characters by the looks of it, didn't like being kept out of the loop.

"Trade secret dude," Tangmo winked devilishly. "Anyway, which one of you knows urban warfare?" 

* * *

"Aww, shit dude this place is so fancy!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, glad you're having fun," Tangmo grinded his teeth as Henry continued to describe, in exuberant detail, the Xyla Manor where he and Ladaee were attending Madam Lithia's party. "And to think your stupid ass didn't want to go at first."

"Hey, we all make mistake – yo! Check this out!" There was a sipping sound followed by a contented sigh. "Dude, they're serving Dom Perignon at the entrance!"

"Hey! You're supposed to be spying on Batwoman, not drinking her booze!" Nikki, crouching beside the Chimera's bolter turret Tangmo now occupied, hissed into her earbud.

"Hey, I can do both!" Henry's happiness was truly annoying.

"Just don't get too wasted," Tangmo said. "I gotta go now dude, talk to you later. Have fun."

"I will, thanks!" And with that, Henry hanged up, much to the relief of Tangmo and Nikki.

"I'm glad he's happy, but damn!" Tangmo shook his head and checked the twin heavy bolters in front of him, pulling on the barrel-locking lever, the belt and feedway chimed cleanly in respond.

"You should've taken the Madam invitation," Lita, who was at the head of the column, chuckled. "If you had, it'll be you and Leilatha dancing in the ballroom right now."

"I am not much of a party person. And when I do go out with Leilatha, it would be some place classy and quiet," Tangmo said. "Like the Heaven Gate restaurant at Terminal Sigma."

"Aye, that's a right nice place that," colonel Bruce of the Grey Watch piped up from somewhere on the right flank. "Aileen and Galloway are still waiting for the confirmation on their reservation."

"Those bonnie bastards are taking way too long!" Major Aileen added vehemently.

"Me and Dalthorn just got our confirmation last week," Lita said, "got a seat right next to the window on the third terrace."

"When did you make your reservation?" Aileen asked.

"A month before we reached Frystasvard," Lita told her.

"Bloody hell!" Aileen cried in anger.

"Be sure to order the pan sear scallops with the acid reduction berries sauce, lady Warseer," Leilatha told Lita. "The taste was divine."

"Thank you lady commissar, I'll keep that in mind," Lita chirped happily.

"Alright guys, enough with the fine dining, we're entering gang territory now, stay frosty," Tangmo said then tightened his grip on the heavy bolters. They were heading northward, passing the PDF's twenty miles long battle line and into what Arbites Jerimiah called the disputed area, which was essentially an urbanized no man's land about the size of Bangkok with, from what Tangmo could discerned, the same chaotic and haphazard city planning like the Thai capital. Although the place was technically under Imperial control, with civilians actually going about their normal lives despite the column of APCs and jeeps rolling through the neighborhood, the lord governor control over the place was tenuous at best. And since this place was basically Gotham in space, Gothicipolis had readily adopted the corrupt and decay motif from its DC progenitor. In his infinite wisdom the lord governor, who Tangmo suspect was a fucking retard, decreed that, due to the lack of police force and the size of Gothicipolis itself, each major districts will be under the control of exemplar individuals. These exemplar individuals turned out to be crime families and gang leaders. Yeah, that worked out splendidly as one would imagine. And now with Chaos raising hell across the planet, these districts had transformed into autonomous crime fiefdoms, supporting neither the Imperial forces nor the traitor's legion, content with waiting to see who wins. Well, now that Tangmo was here, he's gonna make the choice for them.

"Anything fishy?" Tangmo swept the barrels over the buildings flanking the eight-lane road. Quite wide all things considered, but if you tried driving a Leman Russ up here, shits gonna be uncomfortably tight.

"Not yet," Krillen said and although the traffic has been emptied, the shops and pedestrians still went on with their lives, many stopping to gawk at the Imperial Guards and eldars before moving along. "Although I found the presence of civilians to be…distracting."

"Keep a sharp eye out," Min Jae piped up. "Watch for any sign of tenseness and aggravation in their posture. If they look at you, look away, and look at you several more times, then something's up. And for the love of the God Emperor, if they dropped something near the convoy, I don't care if it's a cardboard box or a plastic bag, take cover immediately."

"You fought in hostile territory like this before?" Krillen asked.

"No," there was a grin in Min Jae's voice. "It's what my people did when the Kuronese and Buxiunese occupied one of our cities. Their stay was depressingly brief."

Lingxin and Kenshin groaned irritably but Krillen pressed on before they could start complaining, "so are we dealing with guerrilla fighters or organized defenders?"

"We wouldn't know until the first bang goes off, but I'll hazard a guess and say that it will be a mixture of both," Min Jae went on. "Just be careful of the windows and roofs, they're perfect nest for sharpshooters and armed platoons. Stay close to the Myrmidons and Chimeras."

Affirmatives echoed off each other in response to Min Jae, and Tangmo returned his attention to the flamboyant architectures around him, the brass and stone frizzes of angels, demons, gargoyles and skeletons all seems to leer down at him, angry at the battlegroup intrusion on their unmoving scenes of damnation and suffering.

"Hey Orhul, I'm getting bored standing here and doing nothing, can you take over?" Tangmo gazed down his gun hatch.

"No problem sir," with that, Tangmo pushed himself out of the chute and knelt down beside Nikki as Orhul poked up between the twin bolters and took his place.

"You coming?" Tangmo asked Nikki as he scaled down the side of the slow moving Chimera.

"Nah, I like it up here," Nikki sat cross legged on the roof and waved at him.

"Catch you later dude," Tangmo jumped on to the gravely tarmac and made his way down the column. Their battle formation was a simple one; the MKV Chimeras making up the center, the new and improved model were more robust, faster and armed with ordnances heavy enough to withstand a tank charge, while the Myrmidons Humvee jeeps comprised of the flanks, with guardsmen and eldars occupying the space between the vehicles. The Immortal Spirit battlegroup had split into three columns, each traveling northward into the disputed area. The western attack force was led by Laura, Yuki and Erik, their objective was the wharf and docking areas beside the Banisius river. The inquisitor's troops were comprised of Adepta Sororitas, Howling Banshee, Rangers, Dark Reapers, the Fire Guards, the Iron Guards, the Death Korps, the Tallarn, the Praetorian, the Wind Walker and the Valhallan. Tangmo, Lita and Nikki had the honor of leading the central column, with an occupied administrative building as the target. Accompanying them were the Cadian, the Grey Watch, the Dragon Blood, the Dawn Blade, the Homeland Rifle, the Antebellan Cobalt Star, the elite Black Guardian eldar infantries along with anti-grav gun platforms, a cadre of Warlocks and a few companies worth of Fire Dragon and Striking Scorpion. Lastly, on the eastern front Damien, along with the Ultramarines and Salamanders and a bunch of PDF and Arbites fodders, was tasked with taking back a manufactorum from a clan of low lives. After about five minutes of jogging, Tangmo reached the head of the column where Lita and captain commander Gabriella of the Arbites were strolling leisurely. Judging by her black hair and no nonsense complexion, the Arbites captain was obviously detective Montoya of this universe.

"Sir!" Gabriella saluted Tangmo crisply as he joined them.

"At ease captain," Tangmo waved away the formality. "We ran into anything yet?"

"No sir, but it shouldn't be long now," Gabriella eyed their surrounding warily. "This part of town belongs to the Children of Chain, the Frowning Jesters and the Tunnel Rough, the worst cocktail of violence and cunning. Since the war began, the three gangs had formed a loose alliance and have taken over this part of the city. I think they already know we're here."

"We're not exactly subtle," Lita chuckled. "But you're right, they've been trailing us for about half an hour now."

"You can sense them, lady Warseer?" Gabriella asked, alarmed.

"That, and the drones have been shadowing them for a while," Lita grinned and showed the captain her data-pad, the enhanced HD livestream catching amorphous clumps of people sneaking down the alleyways to either side of the column, like foxes sniffing at a farm they're about to attack. "There are quite a lot of them, but I wouldn't worry too much."

"They are very capable in a fight, lady Warseer," Gabriella said sharply. "Many have underestimated them and paid a heavy price for it."

"Don't worry captain, I'm counting on them being stupid enough to attack an Imperial Guards column," Tangmo grinned, "how long until we reach the objective?"

"Two hours, if we don't run into any opposition along the way," Gabriella looked at her watch, "three or more if things get violent."

"Are you serious right now? There's like forty minute of daylight left," Tangmo gazed at the darkening sky, the lingering deep orange on the western horizon was ominous as fuck.

"I share his concern," Lita added meekly, hold the Singing Spear tighter to herself.

"Trust me, the night is the safest time to be," the beginning of a smile faded from Gabriella's lips when she drew her laspistol and pointed it forward, "trouble."

"Everyone stop," Tangmo tapped his earbud and the column rolled to a halt, the sound of priming weapons echoed down the line. "Lock and load ladies and gentlemen, things are about to get hot."

"Deploy all support batteries and take aim at those buildings," Lita tapped her eldar helm, now redesigned to look like a lucha libre mask, as she strode after Gabriella with Tangmo at her side. "All warlocks stand by with shields up."

"Tangmo, we're detecting heavy activities inside the buildings around us," Leilatha spoke up.

"Not surprising," Tangmo approached a post-apocalyptic barricade comprised of cars and vans, lit up by fire blazing in oil barrels. "Stay behind the Myrmidons and keep your head low, I'll deal with is."

"Affirmative," Leilatha said the same moment he, Lita and Gabriella came to a stop before a rowdy group of morons manning the impromptu checkpoint.

"Well, would you look at that boys! It's none other than captain Gabriella herself," one of the ganger, who looked kinda like Steven Yeun, his hair slicked back and glistering with oil, hooted loudly, his fellows taking up the call raucously. All of them were clad in looted PDF and police uniform, draped over with jingling chains hanging from the sleeves and collars. "I told you she would miss us!"

"Get out of the way, Gatrick," Gabriella growled lowly. "This doesn't have to end in bloodshed."

"Oh! We don't what that either!" Gatrick laughed. "So why don't you play nice and pay the toll like every good little coppers and soldiers that came gallivanting? It's usually two hundred thousand credit, but since you got company, I'm afraid the rate is gonna go up to four hundred thousand."

"I'm warning you Gatrick," Gabriella snarled, canines flashing and laspistol trembling.

"Look at that boys, she's gonna bite me!" The grin creeping up Gatrick's face could only be described as sadistic. "Don't act like you're tough shit Gabriella, every one of us remember how you mewl like a dirty quim when I smashed that pretty little face of yours to a pulp after you tried to worm your way into one of our safe houses. We would've had a lot more fun fucking, but those bitches had to interrupt us." He took an arrogant step toward the blistering Gabriella. "So how about it babe? Show me what I've missed those many months ago and I might give your new friends a discount."

"How about I just run you jackasses over with my tanks?" Tangmo spoke up before Gabriella lost her shit.

"Don't you know who we are?!" Gatrick said smugly. "We are the Children of Chain, the most feared gang in all of Gothicipolis! And you're on our turf now! Do you think we're scared of a bunch of dandy boys in tight uniforms?! Don't make me laugh!"

"I don't need you to be afraid, I only need you to die," Gatrick's bravado visibly faltered when Tangmo eyed him menacingly. "We've fought everything in this galaxy beside the fucking Necrons. You braindead, dystopia looking motherfuckers are nothing but a bunch cockroaches waiting to be squash. The question now, is whether you want this to be quick, or real fucking slow."

"Ha! Do you think we're afraid of death?!" Gatrick unslung his shitty AK47 looking stubber gun, his dozen or so homies doing the same. Gabriella's stance tightened, but Tangmo and Lita just traded each other bored looks. "Even if you kill me, the boss's gonna chew your little army up and spit what's left into the toilet. You'll never get pass our Hall of Pain!"

"Hall of Pain?" Lita's eyebrow shot up inquisitively.

"You'll never be able to take it!" Gatrick pointed down the road, now widened to ten lanes, stabbing his digit hurriedly at a large, squat building looming just a few blocks away. "No one can take our stronghold! Not the PDF, not the Arbites, not those armored bitches, and most certainly not you!"

"Just to be clear, the Hall of Pain is that building over there?" Lita asked Gatrick, her finger honed easily at the dirty grey block.

"Yes!" Gatrick declared proudly.

"The hobo looking mall that's about three kilometers away from where we're standing?" Lita pressed.

"…Yes! That's us!"

"That's wonderful, thank you," the data-pad materialized in Lita's hand and she held it close to her face. "Vakon, did you get the coordinate I sent you?"

"Yes, lady Farseer," the artillery commander's replied. "What's your fancy tonight?"

"A missile strike please," Lita's voice was horrifyingly pleasant and polite. "There's an ugly building standing in front of us, can you put it out of its misery please?"

"ETA to impact ten seconds lady Farseer, brace yourself," Vakon said, and in the distant the air rumbled.

"When the missiles drop, torch the flanking building dudes," Tangmo tapped his earbuds as a thunderous boom shattered the air. Bright white light consumed everything down the road, heralding a plume of dust that careened toward them like an avalanche. Tapping her Singing Spear on the ground, Lita erected a circular barrier around her, Tangmo and Gabriella as the roiling torrent washed over them and the column. Streaks and flashes of red, orange and white pulsed maddeningly in the hazy gloom like lightning in a storm cloud. With another tap, Lita send the heavy dust rolling away, revealing the gangers from before sprawled on the ground.

"Wha…what just…wha?!" Gatrick was the first to regain his footing.

"Should we call down a Destoroyah barrage too?" Tangmo turned to Lita. "Just to make sure everything's dead."

"Let's just wait till the dust clear, so we can see the damage," Lita said as the cloud begins to settle, and goddamn, the new missiles were fucking beast! Where the squat building once stood, only flattened rubbles remained.

"By the Throne!" Gabriella exclaimed, unbelieving of the easy and precise destruction the battlegroup just unleashed.

"Damn, that's fucking beautiful," Tangmo snickered then tapped his earbuds. "You guys okay back there? Any casualties?"

"None sir," Krillen said, the firefight down the column was already dispersing, "a few scrapes and glancing wounds, nothing that a little bandage and gel wouldn't fix."

"Awesome," Tangmo returned his attention to Gatrick and his men, all of them staring slacked jaw at what was the Hall of Pain. "You were saying?"

"K-Kill them! Kill them all!" Gatrick bellowed. The gangers were raising their weapons when Lita snapped her fingers. They spasm horribly, blood poured from eyes, ears, noses and mouths, guns fell from twitching fingers as they folded to the ground in contorted heaps. All were dead besides the paling Gatrick. The man was about to run when Tangmo melted both his kneecaps with well-aimed las shots. He squealed like a bitch.

"You want to kill him?" Tangmo asked Gabriella, gesturing leisurely at the screaming man clutching his ruined legs.

"As an officer of the law, I should be bringing him into custody," Gabriella stated dispassionately.

"But this is a military operation," Tangmo tilted his head to the side, one brow quirked.

"Yes, indeed it is," Gabriella holstered her laspistol and drew a spiked shock maul from her belt, the skull head crackling with electric bolts.

"W-wait!" Gatrick held up his hand and tried to crawl away from the approaching Arbites captain, the attempt was feeble and pitiful to watch. "Look, it was the boss's order, alright? I didn't want to hurt you! I didn't even hit you that hard! Wait! Please! No!"

The shock maul fall and Gatrick cries for mercy ended in a wet, choking gurgle as his jaw detached from his skull. Gabriella swung again, and again, and again, until the moans and whimpers ceased. When nothing but mangled flesh and bones remained of the ganger's face, Gabriella stepped back from the corpse, heaving great lungful of air, her Arbites armor splattered in dripping red. Pure cathartic bliss adorned her visage.

"Get the bulldozer blades down, we're moving out," Tangmo waved for the column to advance while Lita went to comfort Gabriella. "Are you alright, captain?"

"Yes, lord commissar," Gabriella inhale deeply and politely pulled away from Lita. "…It was good to exorcise my nightmare."

"If you need to talk, I'm right here," Lita offered, smiling warmly.

"I'll keep that in mind, lady Warseer, thank you," Gabriella nodded and the three made way for the bulldozer Chimeras, blades lowered as they scooped away the gravely debris, creating an easily navigable corridor for the infantries to advance, it took them about twenty minutes to get clear of the rubble. The Garuda missile was absolute in its devastation, the payloads pretty much disintegrated the Children of Chain's headquarter, flattening it into a depression similar to a meteorite crater, sewage from broken pipes were already puddling the place. Clues of to what the ganger's base might have looked like laid scattered amongst the ruin, the odds coils of chain, the skulls studded with railway spikes, graffiti-ish coat of arms, weapons entwined with more chains, and the few bodies poking through the wreckage. Some were alive, the lucky ones Tangmo supposed, because they got las and bayonet to the heart as opposed to a slow suffocating death of being buried alive.

"Shit," Tangmo cursed the coming night, the pitch blackness creeping across the battlegroup like some demonic tide. "Get the spotlight up, give me some light…"

Before Tangmo could finish his sentence the many street lights of Gothicipolis flared to life, bright vivid white, blue, red and violet spectrum banishing the encroaching shadow and bathed him and his soldiers in a strangely soothing kaleidoscopic hue. The atmosphere reminded Tangmo, in a nice way, of the Chinatown night market at Yaowarat Road, a lot better than the gloomy gothic ambience from before, that's for sure.

"Kinda make you forget there's a war going on," Lita was as taken in by the light as Tangmo. "It's beautiful."

"Most outworlders had the same reaction," Gabriella chuckled, the radiant aura of soft, but bright, illumination rippled and danced like a caressing wave. "I remember my first time too."

"So how long until we reach our target, captain?" Tangmo asked enthusiastically.

"Just up ahead sir," Gabriella pointed down the widening road toward an opulently decorate roundabout, the ten-lane tarmac flanked by angelic statues bearing glowing lanterns, painting the black pathway in gleaming gold. At the epicenter of the roundabout stood a circular building of grey and brass, layered up four stories high like a wedding cake, dotted at interval with tall stained glass windows. The place looked so nice that Tangmo actually missed the shitload of dirty barricades and makeshift towers ringing the perimeter.

"Right, let's make this quick," Tangmo took out his data-pad. "Just like we planned; deployed in a crescent around the southern flank, set up the heavy guns inside the surrounding buildings and have the mortar teams take position behind the vanguard Chimeras. We need to take this place in one piece, so be a little careful. Let see if we can clock this in under two hours, I want to take Leilatha sightseeing after this."

"Good idea, I'm taking Dalthorn too," Lita tapped her lucha eldar mask. "Get into position people, double time."

"You have any recommendation captain?" Tangmo asked Gabriella.

"Several place actually, if you're looking for something romantic…"

"Movement! The enemies are moving into an attack formation!"

"What the fuck?!" Tangmo stashed away his data-pad and drew his bolt pistol, growling when he saw that indeed the forces occupying the administrative building were forming up into vague battle squares. Shit, are these assholes for real?

"Hey, at least you two will get to go on your date sooner," Nikki materialized beside Tangmo. "The Black Guardian should be done with the gun-platforms in a minute, the Cadian and Homeland in about five, and everybody else is hunkering down inside the buildings. Judging by how slow the heretics are moving, we should be done before the first wave comes."

"Nice," Tangmo nodded and tapped his earbud. "Have the Chimeras and Myrmidons move up here, bulldozer blades down, we'll make this quick."

"A bit of an overkill for a bunch of street gang, if you ask me," Nikki said.

"Umm, guys," Lita lowered the binocular from her face, smile and sunshine gone as she handed it to Tangmo. "I don't think those are gang members."

Tangmo looked thorough the binocular and managed a low, hissing, "fuck."

The banner of the Eight Pointed Stars rose above the heretic's formation, the blasphemous iconography of Chaos fluttering in the gentle breeze that carried with it a gagging stench of rots and putrid waste. As the traitor soldiers started singing some low, languidly depressing hymn a thick greenish miasma emerged from the back of the crowd, churning as if alive, the buzzing symphony of carrion feeding flies wailed in hungry delight as the foul haze moved to the front of the battle line. Inside the smog were armored giants, seven of them, the once mighty raiments now cloaked in filth and bulbous cancerous protrusions. Tangmo knew immediately from the greenish grey war gear that he was facing the Death Guard, papa Nurgle's own Astartes. Without announcement or war cry, the Death Guard marine marched forward, the human cultist warriors following with the same solemn silence.

"Holy sweet Jesus Christ!" Tangmo sure as hell wasn't gonna keep quiet. "All batteries, open fire!"


	29. In Brightest Day, In Blackest Night

"So…what are we supposed to do?" Ladaee look to Henry for guidance.

"I honestly don't know," was all Henry can offer as he placed his empty champagne flute on a tray carried by a gilded Servitor designed to look like a prostrating angel.

"I was hoping you would have some pointer for me," Ladaee glanced nervously around the gigantic ball room of the Xyla Manor, a place that was the epitome of luxury turned up to a hundred. Angels and seraphim of stone, rendered to life like splendor, watched them from the vaulted ceiling of arching glass that granted an unobstructed view of the heaven above. The pillared circular hall Henry and Ladaee now occupied was bathed in warm, radiant gold, so bright that no patch of shadow could be seen. The dancefloor was filled with hundreds of figure in silk, velvet, gossamer and leather, every man and woman twirled and spun in jubilation, each a dazzling constellation of vivid color. So far, Henry and Ladaee had given the place a wide berth, deciding instead to lurk near the buffet tables.

"Well, I've been to a few parties," Henry said shyly, remembering the stale beer inside red paper cup and shitty dance and dubstep music, "but nothing as formal as this. To tell you the truth, this is the first time I've been to an actual ball."

"You and me both," Ladaee cast her gaze down at the very simple military uniform she wore then up at the noblewomen in flowing gowns that cascaded like ocean wave, their headdresses and jewelries gleamed like medals of honor. "I feel underdress."

"You look better than everybody else here," Henry said easily.

"Oh hush! Don't think I didn't notice you stealing a few glances at those dancing twigs," Ladaee nudged him in the rib good naturedly, the gloom that was looming over her dispersing.

"Kinda hard not to miss, they're everywhere," Henry grinned toothily. "And I can't stop imagining how much better those dresses would look on you."

"Thank you," Ladaee took his arms and leaned her head on his shoulder. "But you have to admit, they look a lot better than us."

Following Ladaee's pointing finger, Henry could only grunt as the elegant pair of Ciaphas Cain and Amberley Vail glided gracefully across the dancefloor. The inquisitor was clad in a red low cut, backless gown that accented her powerful, yet alluring, feminine body.

"Inquisitor Amberley Vail certainly knows how to dress for the occasion," someone gave voice to Henry's thought.

"Madam Lithia," Henry and Ladaee bowed at the approaching mistress of the house, and he couldn't help but quirked a brow at the woman's attire. Expecting something flamboyant and sexy, Henry was honestly surprised to find the Madam wearing a form fitting conservative dress of velvet black that covered every inch of her body. The garment itself was beautiful, full of intricate laces and brocades that highlighted her shapely curves, the fabric's tightness was certainly appreciated, but given how she was supposed to be a playgirl billionaire, the funeral garb was truly a weird choice.

"You don't like my dress, lord general?" Lithia's lips thinned sadly.

"Oh no Madam Lithia, your dress is amazing," Henry blurted his apology. "It's just…a little dark, you know?"

"I have always preferred solemn clothing," Lithia chuckled softly. "It is a bad habit of mine, I admit."

"I did not mean to offend you, truly," Henry bowed at her again.

"Think nothing of it, lord general," Lithia waved it off easily. "How do you find the hors d'oeuvres and the main course? Is everything to your satisfaction?"

"Everything is delicious, Madam," Ladaee began but stopped herself with a strained smile.

"You need hold nothing back, lady commander," Lithia smiled disarmingly. "I would appreciate an honest criticism."

"It's not a criticism, per say," Ladaee began. "But given how opulent this gathering is, I couldn't help but feel guilty for indulging. Millions of soldiers and civilians must be without food and shelter at this very moment, trying to survive the war, while we pretend that all is right with the world."

Madam Lithia nodded understandingly and gazed into her wine cup, a smile ghosting across her face, "you must be the first to voice such complain to me."

"I'm sorry Madam Lithia, but you did ask for my honesty," Ladaee said demurely.

"Oh no lady commander, I'm not angry, if anything I'm glad," Lithia sipped her wine slowly. "It was both heartwarming and disappointing in equal measure."

"What do you mean?" Ladaee asked.

"Every guest that I've spoken with had all offered condolences for the diminishing quality of my food," Lithia's smile was brittle. "Most of what you see here come from my own stock, grown within the greenhouses inside this very estate. It would appear that the taste was not agreeable to the palates of the echelon of Gothicipolis, who would hoard the best supplies from the planet at large. Sad isn't it? That the only people who care about the citizen of Leenisium are the outworlders, and not their own lords and ladies."

"I'm sure you've done your part for Gothicipolis, Madam Lithia," Henry put the socializing to an end with a polite bow. Time to get down to business, let's see if he can crack open Bruce Wayne.

"Indeed lord general," Lithia smiled brightly, unaware that Henry had gone on the offensive. "Our foundation has been at the forefront of the relief effort."

"What about other ventures, like say, military and armaments?" Henry had to stop himself from grinning when the Madam's amiability sharpened suddenly.

"Well, the Xyla Consortium's fortes are in the field of technology, construction and medicine," Lithia recovered her façade quickly. The doe eyed, bashful little smile was very convincing. "Although it is true that we are currently taking on military contracts, any supports we give to the PDF have been limited to disassemble weapons parts."

"Are you sure there's nothing more…direct?" Henry pressed on, but the Madam showed no opening in her equanimity.

"I'm not sure I follow, lord general," Lithia tilted her head like a confused puppy.

"I think your Consortium is arming and harboring the Avenging Knights," Henry wasn't surprised that Lithia responded with laughter.

"Oh lord general," Lithia finished her wine and gave it to a passing Servitor. "You must have drank too much champagne, to even conceive such an absurd notion that my Consortium is somehow in league with those vigilantes."

"That's not what Arbites Jerimiah told me, he said they're a Sororitas order," Henry continued undaunted. "And I believe him."

"Well, believe what you will lord general, but those Avenging Knights work against the law," Lithia said. "And the Xyla Consortium doesn't associate ourselves with criminals."

"Right," Henry was as convinced as an atheist in a church.

"Ah! It looks like Kalina is about to grace us with one of her song," Lithia announced excitedly and waved at the dancefloor where a circular stage had materialized. And standing on a raised dais surrounded by a twelve-piece orchestra was a beautiful woman in glittering dress of starry silver; the silky fabric clung pleasingly to her lithe body. She smiled and waved at the cheering crowd. "If you would excuse me lord general, lady commander, I need to fight for my spot in the front."

"Have fun," Henry bowed and Lithia bounced her way toward the crowd.

"Well that was pretty tactless," Ladaee commented and helped herself to a mint green macaron, "even for you."

"Dude, she's totally in league with the Avenging Knights," Henry lowered his voice for only Ladaee to hear. "Hell, I'm willing to bet that she's their leader!"

"The Madam's right, you drank too much," Ladaee rolled her eyes and downed the confection with wine. "You actually believe that the dainty little highborn over there is an Adepta Sororitas?"

"She has the perfect cover," Henry went on enthusiastically, "a billionaire playgirl who's the head of the most powerful corporation on the planet, possessing a near unlimited resource to do what the hell ever she wants. All of this," Henry waved at the party around them, "is an act to throw people off, to make everyone think she's just another bubbly rich girl who won the inheritance lottery, while in actuality she's leading an army of vigilante Sororitas in a war against crime and Chaos."

"Why in the Emperor's name would she go around fighting criminal and the Ruinous power?" Ladaee was still not convinced. "She could just hire people to do that."

"Personal vengeance," Henry puffed his chest up like a cocksure university professor. "Her parents were murdered by a random lowlife in some shitty back alley on their way home. I'm not making this up by the way, it's in her dossier."

"The hypothesis sounds plausible," Ladaee nodded slowly then looked at him. "The only reason I'm even entertaining something this stupid is because you're the one saying it."

"It's not stupid, it's the truth!" Henry hissed indignantly.

"I guess we will find out eventually," Ladaee finished her glass and pointed at the singer. "She's really good by the way."

Henry turned toward the stage and couldn't help but agree with Ladaee assessment. Kalina's mezzo soprano voice was angelic, the slow song of love and lost that poured from the depth her soul swept over the room like magic of the sirens and enchantresses of old, commanding rapt attention from every party goer in the room.

"She is pretty good," not as good as Laura and Yuki though. Henry was reaching for another flute of champagne, he shouldn't but it's free, when discordant murmurs rippled through the crowd, growing to such a volume that Kalina's beautiful singing stuttered to a stop.

"Look!" A heavyset man decked out in an excessive amount of bionic pointed up at the glass ceiling. Other guests followed his stabbing finger as gasps and cheers started, rising in earnest elation. Plastered upon the starry canvas, illuminated by a super powerful spotlight, was the Bat – no! Not the Bat-Signal! Henry put himself in the correct 40k mindset and looked at the symbol. It was an angular six pointed star, the spokes were in the shape of a narrow four-sided diamond, radiating from a central orb.

"What in the Emperor's name is that?" Ladaee had to raise her voice over the excitable din.

"It's a signal the Arbites used to call the Avenging Knight to help them," Henry said nonchalantly.

"How can you be sure?" Ladaee asked him.

"I'm well versed in this kind of thing," yeah, a lifetime reading DC and Marvel comics pretty much prepared him for this moment.

"What do we do?" Ladaee stood at the ready, her Imperial Guards persona returning in a flash.

"I'll need to contact the others, they don't put those signal up unless shit really hits the fan," Henry glanced around the animated ballroom. "The singer's gone, and so is our host."

"Huh?" Ladaee's head darted across the hall, frowning when she couldn't find Lithia or Kalina. "That's strange."

"Those two are probably sliding down a fireman pole and suiting up," Henry grinned like an idiot at the image of those two snuggling up inside skin-tight spandex suits, God Emperor have mercy.

"Do we retire to the camp?" Ladaee gestured for the exit.

"Nah, we can stay here," Henry sat down at a table and beckoned Ladaee to join him, the engineer commander seated herself with clear reluctance while he took the data-pad out of his awesome general coat, gave it a few tabs and placed it on the brocaded surface.

"Don't you feel a little guilty being here while our friends are out there fighting?" Ladaee's admonition would've carried a lot more weight if she didn't snag a plate of ribeye, set it down beside the data-pad, and started eating. "By Throne this is really good."

"Good to see you comfortable," Henry's snarky observation earned him a punch to the shoulder. "Anyway, let me get in touch with Tangmo, his column just launched a cruise missile at some buildings…hey Tangmo, you there?"

"OH MY FUCKING GOD KILL THEM ZOMBIE MOTHERFUCKERS!" Tangmo's shout, intermingled with the furious staccato of discharging weaponries, blared from the data-pad's speaker, drawing startled looks from nearby party goers. "HOLY FUCK, THEY'RE NOT SLOWING DOWN!"

"Well, that doesn't sound too good," Henry leaned easily into his cushioned chair, crossed his legs, sipped his champagne slowly, savoring the taste, and got to work. 

* * *

"Watch the windows!" Laura sprayed the third floor of an apartment complex where shotguns and assault rifles were poking through windows and walls, the super-heated laser melting bricks and steels like white hot knife through butter. She shot the building a few more times and, because she must've hit a gas pipes or something, blew the entire floor apart. The building groaned like a dying monster and the upper five stories above the burning tenement collapsed down vertically, demolishing the building in a spectacular plume of smoke and fire.

"Nice shot!" Yuki smirked from beside Laura and fired her eldar submachine gun, which looked like a bony P90 that spew shurikens, at the long line of wharfs, piers and warehouses on the other side of the Banisius River. The four great bridges that connected the island dock to the mainland were being hotly contested by the attacking Immortal Spirit battlegroup and the defending gangers and heretics.

"Why are we not pressing forward?!" Miriya materialized on Laura's left, scowling as always.

"Because the bridges could be rigged to blow," Yuki's pitying look, like how one would give to an idiot child, was not received well by the growling Celestian. "But yeah, go on ahead a drive across the damn thing. We'll fish you out of the river later."

"We'll maintain position then," Miriya spat and unload another burst of bolts across the river as the main characters gathered around them.

"Erik, how're you doing love?" Laura sang into her earbud.

"Found the bombs under the bridges," Erik deadpanned in response. "Holy shit there's a lot of them."

"You need any help down there?" Laura offered.

"No thanks, I just no scooped all the goons manning the detonators," Erik said. "My team of crack eldar commandos just secured the entire place. Give us a few minutes to defuse the bombs."

"Thanks love!" Laura hefted up her hellgun and fired into a crowd of gangers mustering around the piers. Are those morons seriously trying to attack them with boats?! Sure, it looked serviceable, like something out of a Vietnam War movie, but…laser mate!

"What do we do in the mean time?" Commissar Raine asked.

"Shoot the boats," Yuki stated the obvious.

"Besides that!" Colonel Evangeline of the Iron Guard groaned.

"How much of a collateral damage are we allowed to make?" Al-Rahman piped up.

"Well, Tangmo just blew up a few blocks with a cruise missile," Laura drew the data-pad from her awesome inquisitor coat and tapped the digital map. "I, for one, am not about to be outdone, so I say we call in a Destoroyah barrage and sink the island."

"The planetary governor had specifically asked that we take the utmost care not to make any unnecessary, wanton destruction," Crestienne, canoness of the Argent Shroud, spoke up after sinking a dingy, the dog paddling survivors were quickly finished off by a hail of lasbolt. "The populace will need a proper civic infrastructure to rebuild their lives after the war is won. If we destroy everything, then we are no better than the heretics."

"Oh, spare me you bloody paladin!" Laura stuck her tongue out and blew Crestienne a raspberry, the canoness giggled at the immature display.

"Enemy forces around the piers still need to be neutralized," canoness Bellona of the Bloody Rose spoke up, a wicked grin carved across her face. "I'm sure a rocket barrage from the Exorcists will be adequate in evicting the defenders."

"…It's still a rocket barrage," Akecheta, the Wind Walker colonel, deadpanned, to which Bellona just shrugged.

"She has a point," Erik added. "With the software upgrade we did on the Exorcists guidance system, along with the new payloads, you guys can pretty much light the place up without causing a Godzilla grade damage."

"You heard him ladies, rolled the Exorcists up here, time for those sexy babes to shine," Laura told the canonesses and tapped her earbud. "How long until you diffuse those bombs, mate?"

"Uh…five minutes, I think?" Erik said as fifteen Exorcists rolled to a stop behind them, the large organ tubes angling downward as the trajectories were calculated. Seeing what was about to happen, the heretics scrambled faster to their boats and launched them across the river, all semblance of order and formation forgotten as each individual craft sped toward the battlegroup, firing their weapons with reckless abandonment. Predictably, the battlegroup made short, easy work of them. Before long, an almost carnival like atmosphere appeared along the Immortal Spirit's line, humans and eldars alike cheering and laughing at every successful kill. Even some of the Sororitas, thanks in part to the raucous Frost Bringers, were joining in on the festivity. The last boat was sinking below the water when the Exorcists unleashed their payload, the wail of flying rockets strangely melodic. Pillars of fire erupted across the piers, painting the night in angry red, the battlegroup cheering like they were watching fireworks.

"Alright! We got all the bombs defused," Erik said as the last salvo wiped out every remnant of the pier, the destruction absolute. Nearby, Laura caught a glimpse of Bellona flashing a toothy grin at a frowning Crestienne.

"Prepare to move out!" Laura bellowed her command. "Immolators front and center now!"

"Dame Inquisitor, the Death Korps would like to volunteer as vanguards," colonel Hildebrandt of the Krieg stepped forward and stood at attention, major Moltke and his grenadiers forming up behind him.

"We would also like a place in the vanguard," Elraleath, the Dark Reaper exarch, came to stand beside Hildebrandt with his heavy weapon Aspect Warrirors. The masked humans and eldars traded unreadable look, but said nothing.

"Sure mate," Laura waved at the three Immolators than made up the tip of the spear, Galatea own flag-tank at the center, the canoness herself was propped above the hatch like Rommel. As the Kriegs and Dark Reapers formed up behind the Sororitas's war machines another three Immolators took position at the infantry's rear. Laura nudged her head for the Martyred Lady Celestians and Battle Sisters to follow. "We're taking the second wave, come on."

Laura and the Sororitas marched to their place at the back of the rumbling Immolators, Yuki and her Banshees joining them a second later, the female of both species glaring at each other.

"Hey! Can we please not do this now?!" Laura barked at the glowering Sororitas. "Bloody hell, the enemies are over there! Not here!"

"We're about to go up against Chaos heretics, and possibly Chaos Astartes," Yuki hissed lowly at Firnera, her Banshee second in command, "so can you please act like a goddamn adult?!"

"As you command, lady exarch," Firnera said tightly, obeying Yuki with clear reluctance.

"Well Miriya?" Laura cast an obnoxiously expectant look at the Celestian.

"Your wish is my command, lady inquisitor," Miriya droned venomously.

"Great! Now was that so hard?" Laura said perkily, making sure that her adorableness was as grating as possible. "Besides, you guys are more alike than you think."

"Do not spew such heresy upon us!" Miriya growled at Laura.

"We don't appreciate being compared to animals, lady inquisitor," Firnera's serene response was sharp enough to make her bleed.

"Seems like bitchiness is a cross species phenomena," Laura grinned insidiously at Miriya and Firnera before taking her place beside Yuki, "celebrate what you share, lovelies."

"Lady inquisitor, the attack column is in position, we are ready to move out," Galatea voice blared in her earbuds.

"Take us in, lady canoness," Laura hefted up her hellgun, made a quick ammo check and raised her voice to the Battle Sisters and Banshees. "Lock and load ladies, show time!"

The Immolators roared, spewing black fume from the exhaust pipes, and trudge forward at an easy speed, slow enough for the foot soldiers to follow and provided them with more than adequate cover. The Sororitas held their weapons at the ready, bolters, heavy bolters, flamers and meltas ready to be brought to bear at a moment noticed, while the Banshee swept the short barrels of their P90s across the landscape with crisp precision, their movement reminding Laura of how a SWAT team moved.

"No swords?" Laura asked Yuki.

"Charging machineguns and lasers with swords isn't a good idea," Yuki smirked.

"So you turned them into Navy SEAL instead?" Laura was both impressed and disappointed at the same time, "shame, I kinda like how you guys…charge into the fray."

"I bet you do," Yuki put a delicious sway into her shapely rump, Laura almost fainted from the sight. "But don't worry, we'll melee them once we're close enough. I'll be sure to give you the best view."

"And I'll be right behind you!" Laura added enthusiastically.

"Umm, guys?" Erik interrupted the little banter. "I'm already on the other side of the river and, well, let's just say the welcoming committee really went all out. As in, they have a dozen heavy bolters, vulcan cannons and autocannons trained your way, backed up by a hundred more heavily armed scary looking dudes."

"Do you see any fallen Astartes, Ranger Erik?" Galatea's voice cut in.

"No. Wait, let me double check that," Erik was quiet for a moment. "Okay, I'm a hundred percent sure there are no Chaos Space Marines guarding the approach. Not sure about deeper into the island though."

"We will deal with that when the times come," Galatea said. "Bellona, give me another salvo from the Exorcists, anti-personnel yield."

"With pleasure, sister," Bellona said as the rockets' melodic shrieking tore the night sky asunder. Explosions rattled across the ground like the battering blast of a Death Metal drum, heralding plumes of swirling dust that rushed over them. Laura caught her awesome inquisitor hat just in time before it got blown away by the gale.

"Unleash hell sisters!" Galatea bellowed and the scream of discharging meltas and bolts erupted from the spearhead, violent muted flashes danced maddeningly across the murky veil like demonic will-o'-the-wisp.

"Forward! For the Emperor!" A titanic roar answered Hildebrandt as the Death Korps charged the heretic defenders.

"No mercy! Mael Dannan!" Not to be outdone by the gasmask wearing Imperials, the skull-face Elraleath and his Dark Reapers added their firepower to the fray. Soon, glaring white explosion joined its hellish red brethren in gleeful destruction.

"Galatea, how are things over there?!" Laura tapped her earbud. "I can't see shite!"

"We've broken through," Galatea said. "But many of the heretics had retreated deeper into the dock and are hiding inside the buildings. Their suppressing fire are hampering our advance, I could use more men up here."

"You mean more women!" Yuki chirped up as the Immolators in front of them sped forward, their mounted heavy guns tearing chunks of cloud away until bright neon shone cleanly through. "Come on ladies, let's shown the Sororitas how we Banshees win our battle! Let's go! Mael Dannan!"

With a mighty, shrieking war cry, Yuki and her Banshees stormed passed the Immolators, gliding passed the war machine with the grace and nimbleness of a flowing river, the muzzle of their submachine guns flashing sliver.

"You guys gonna let the eldars have all the fun?!" Laura hefted up her hellgun, grinning toothily.

"Not a chance in hell," Miriya snarled lowly, behind her the Celestians and the Battle Sisters prepared themselves for a sprint, eager not to be outshined by the Banshees.

"Let's kick some arses then! For the Emperor!" To a resounding roar, Laura and the Sisters of Battle charged after the Banshees. Although lacking the lithe, ethereal elegance of the eldars, the crisp, unrelating discipline of a Sororitas attack formation was still a formidable sight to behold. Clearing the bridge, Laura found the path ahead littered with corpses, enormous chunks of debris and flipped over flaming vehicles. Galatea, the three Immolators, the Kriegs and the Dark Reapers had formed a firing line on the two flanks, peppering the surrounding warehouses with suppressing volley that kept the hunkered enemies pinned. Ahead, bullets and las whizzed over their heads, prompting the column to crouch as they pressed onward. It wasn't long before they found the Banshees taking covered behind abandoned cars and trucks. Across the six-lane road, also filled with empty vehicles, the heretics were firing their weapons blindly at the approaching battlegroup.

"Those bastards are turning this into a running fight," Yuki said when Laura dropped down beside her, she and the Banshees were hunkered down behind a pickup truck riddled with scorching bullet holes. Things got a little cramp when Miriya and her Celestians joined them, not that Laura minded one bit.

"I can see that love," Laura liquefied a car and the three knobheads behind it. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"You think they're ready for it?" Yuki asked, quirking a mischievous brow.

"Only one way to find out!" Laura said brightly.

"Iron Lotus formation ladies!" Yuki practically squealed into her earbud. "Just like we've trained, pick your partner and prepare to move out. Play nice and try not to step on each other toe!"

To a very audible groan and mumbling curses, both in English and elvish, the Sororitas and the Banshees started to mingle. Well, more like reluctantly went to stand beside the other, the humans and eldars unabashed in their disgust and contempt for the opposite species. Ever since the Adepta Sororitas and the Aeldari joined the Immortal Spirit battlegroup, Laura and Yuki had taken it upon themselves to strengthen the bond between the female warriors. One of the exercises they had developed to increase the camaraderie amongst the Sororitas and the Banshee was the Iron Lotus. The battle tactic was a simple one, combining the Battle Sister's brutal firepower with the Banshee's unstoppable swordsmanship, they were to advance on the enemy as a single impenetrable unit.

"Okay, time to take the fight to those heretic arseholes!" Laura yelled. The response she received was halfhearted at best. "Me and Yuki are gonna take the lead, so if you gals forget your routine just copy what we do. You ready love?"

"Oh yeah," Yuki crooned, strapped the P90 to her back and drew her twin eldar katanas.

"Shall we then?" Laura braced her hellgun.

"Of course, milady," Yuki teased and the two of them bounded from cover, running side by side into the flashes of gunfire. Laura swept her hellgun in a suppressing arc, the super-heated red laser tearing into the heretic's flimsy cover, killing those too slow to duck. When the firefight stuttered and ceased, Yuki unleashed her Banshee scream, the shockwave slammed into the cowering heretics like a battering ram as she sprinted for her prey. Jumping easily, and gracefully, over the busted-up row of cars, Yuki cackled dementedly as the sliver of her blades descended on her victims. Laura laughed aloud as fountains of blood erupted from behind the cover, glittering sprays of crimson shooting skyward along with severed arms, legs, fingers, foots, hands and the occasional heads until fresh sheen of red coated metal and tarmac alike. As the carmine storm died down, Laura slid over the hood of a car and found Yuki kneeling amongst the gore, her posture was that of a warrior readying herself for another bout as swarm of heretics closed in on her, brandishing their melee weapons with mad determination. Laura gunned every last one of them down until nothing but sizzling carcasses remained, the aroma was sickeningly decadent. Not stopping her advance, Laura plowed deeper into the disoriented heretics, her hellgun spewing fiery death upon all that stood in her way. Figures darted at the edge of her vision but ceased to exist a second later, courtesy of Yuki who was watching her flanks.

"That went well," Yuki commented as they ducked behind a truck to catch their breaths.

"Oh yeah, that was spectacular," Laura agreed wholeheartedly then reached her hand over to wipe a drop of blood dangling from Yuki's bangs. "And…there, nice and clean, wouldn't want to get blood in your eyes."

"Thanks," Yuki smiled in that adorable, endearing way and Laura reciprocated with a sweet one of her own. "You were amazing out there."

"And you were beautiful," Laura's voice was deep and rich as she leaned in closer to Yuki, uncaring of the grime and gore they wore.

"Playing it a bit dangerous, don't you think?" Yuki's warning was invitingly wicked, around them the ambience of war reign untamed.

"You like it dangerous," Laura giggled huskily.

"Well, you're not wrong," Yuki crooned seductively.

"Probably gonna be a while before the others catch up," Laura scooted closer and was making the final approach on Yuki's waiting lips when explosions and death cries made its interruption, "oh, bollocks."

"Better luck next time," Yuki winked teasingly as she placed a finger on Laura's lips and pushed her back. They regained the appropriate distance the same moment the Sororitas and Banshee stormed into view, and things were looking better than what Laura had original anticipated. Despite a few bumping shoulders and missteps, the Battle Sisters and eldars were actually pulling off an impressively deadly display. To their immediate left, sister Isabel and Baeletha made a pretty good, but still a little rough, imitation of hers and Yuki routine, the Celestian and the Banshee taking turn advancing and protecting the other. On the far right flank, Cassandra was turning everything in front of her into minced meat while Isenris hovered close behind her, dropping any sharpshooters that tried to take aim at the Celestian. Miriya and Firnera was about thirty paces behind them, both wielding melee weapons and kicking up a violent maelstrom that tore mercilessly into the fleeing heretics, the Celestian and Banshee looked to be lock in some kind of competition to see who get more kills. All in all, things seem to be going pretty well. Laura and Yuki were reloading their weapons when Verity, along with a whimpering eldar girl, crouched down next to them.

"Oh hey Verity, how's it going?" Laura asked and let out a few bursts across the street as they waited for the others to join them.

"Pretty well so far," Verity shrugged easily.

"Who's your friend?" Laura gestured to the cowering eldar.

"This is Alnelle, she an eldar medic," Verity laid a reassuring hand on the eldar, who glanced up through a messy curl of black blue hair, fear gleamed unhidden in her cyan eyes. "As you can see, she's a little green to the fighting, like all the new volunteers, so I've decided to take her under my wings."

"So much death…so much screaming," Alnelle's voice was a pained whisper, her gaze searching for comfort. "Do you ever get used to it all?"

"You will go numb to it eventually, for better or worse," Verity offered Alnelle a sad, but strangely reassuring smile, the eldar visibly calming down.

"Wait, eldar medics?" Laura tapped Yuki on the shoulder. "Hey, when the bloody hell did this happened? I'm pretty sure eldars don't have battlefield medics, they have healers, and those guys stay off the battlefield."

"I know. That's freaking stupid, right?" Yuki headshot at spikey hair cultist then ducked back down beside Laura. "I mean, Aeldari are the 'dying race' yet on the battlefield we don't have anyone to take care of the wounded. So Lita changed that, and made a call for eldar civilians to volunteer for the medic corps. The response was pretty good, but as you can see none of them really knows what to expect in actual combat."

"Yet we heeded the call," iron seeped into Alnelle's timbre, "because we want to help."

"Hey, I'm not dissing you, we really appreciate you being here," Yuki smirked nastily. "Just try not to get kill too soon, okay?"

"You are not helping!" Verity hissed as the Sororitas and Banshee joined them, spreading out around the wreckages and exchanging sporadic gunfire with the heretics hunkered down not three hundred yards away, the bastards were being bolstered by fresh reinforcement.

"Is everybody here?" Laura cast a quick glance over the gathered Celestians. "Where's Marcia?"

"Here!" The brunette Sororitas, bent low to avoid flying lasers and bullets, scrambled toward the truck they hid behind, a limping Banshee draped across her shoulders. The scene of sisterly camaraderie lasted until Marcia threw the eldar, Elavena if Laura remembered correctly, at the truck, before crouching down beside Danae.

"You stupid mon-keigh, I'm not a sack of wheat!" Elavena shouted at Marcia, rubbing the back of her head where it bounced off the tire.

"The only word that should be coming out of your mouth is thank you, xeno," Marcia hissed poisonously. "In fact, you should be kissing my feet for dragging your deadweight all the way here."

"I was more than capable of reaching safety on my own," Elavena sneered as Alnelle and Verity went to check on her. "It was just a scratch."

"The wound looks deep," Alnelle pried Elavena's shin guard off, grimacing at the blood before turning to Verity, "right?"

"It is," Verity nodded. "Do you know what to do?"

"I do," Alnelle nodded nervously and took out her medic kit, hands quivering.

"It's alright Alnelle," Verity smiled warmly and laid a calming hand on the eldar's shoulder, the jitters subsiding. "I'm right here with you."

"You know, all of you should take a page out of Verity's book," Laura gestured at the hospitaller and the eldar medic, causing the gathered Celestians and Banshees to frown and mumble grouchy words under their breathes. "I mean, how bloody hard is it just to be kind to each other? It's gotta be easier than being bitchy all the time, right?"

"You see the world through the eyes of a child, lady inquisitor," Firnera huffed down her nose at Laura. "You lack the aptitude to see the nuance and depth of our current situation."

"Yes, because what you're doing is so mature," Laura snorted as the Death Korps and Dark Reapers thundered passed their position, the humans and eldars working in such fluid tandem that the Sororitas and Banshee turned to gawk.

"That was unexpected," Cassandra couldn't believe what she was witnessing. The Krieg and the Dark Reaper were providing covering fire for each other, laying down suppressing barrages on the heretics, pinning them flat to the ground as heavy gun emplacements rolled into position. Soon, the roar of heavy bolters and D-cannons joined the cacophony of gunfire, the combined firepower swept over the heretics like a slashing scythe.

"Elraleath should know better than to associate himself with the lesser sorts," Isenris observed pompously.

"Hey, they both like skulls, death and probably Death Metal," Yuki shrugged. "All in all, the Krieg and the Reaper are a perfect match for each other."

"Men are so inept when it comes to recognizing what they should and should not do," Miriya commented.

"Shortsightedness is the benchmark for the males of all species, it seems," Firnera said and traded look with Miriya, something of an understanding passed between them in that three seconds their eyes locked.

"Would you look at that, the two of you actually agreed on something!" Laura perky announcement shattered any bond that might have formed between Miriya and Firnera, the Celestian and Banshee glared at each other, offended by the fact that they shared the same opinion. "Oh come on! Would it kill for the two of you to…"

Bright explosion erupted across the advancing Krieg and Reaper, the reddish purple fire consuming the guardsmen and eldars in a violent conflagration that send body parts flying. The heretics cheered uproariously and started to press their advantage, using overwhelming number to steadily push the Krieg and Reaper back. And amongst the staccato of gunfire and deranged laughter, the heavy footfall of ceramite boots echoed poignantly off the ground, the rhythm easy but growing in volume as the seconds passed. Yuki poked her head above the truck, Laura joining her a moment later, the two of them uttering the same word in unison, "fuck."

Towering above the scuttling heretics, proud lions of midnight amongst screeching hyenas, were four Chaos Space Marines, black ceramite armor gilded in blasphemous effigies and runes, the horned helms adding to their already imposing height. They marched at an unhurried pace, bolters hung easy at their hips as they gunned down the faltering Krieg and Reaper.

"Hildebrandt, Elraleath, fall back to our position now," Laura hissed lowly into her earbuds, the tone brokered nothing but absolute obedience. She just hoped it was enough to convince those stubborn arseholes to live and fight another day.

"At once, Dame inquisitor," to her relief, Hildebrandt possessed more commonsense than most Krieg and ordered his men to fall back while the heavy guns provided covering fire.

"As you command, lady inquisitor," bloody hell, even the Dark Reapers were acting reasonable. Seeing how the Imperials and eldars were giving ground, the heretics cheered uproariously and renewed their attack with spirted gusto, weapons flailing madly in the air to the chorus of incomprehensible scream. The Black Legion Astartes didn't flow with mob's bloodlust though. Noticing how the battlegroup was not acting like a bunch of suicidal, bayonet wielding lemmings, the traitors Space Marine instead moved to take cover behind trucks and buildings, staying clear of the Imperial and eldar covering fire. Well, they didn't live for ten thousand years by sucking.

"You okay?" Yuki asked Elraleath and Hildebrandt when they dropped in among the Sororitas and Banshee.

"We are unharmed," Elraleath checked his Reaper Launcher, grunted in satisfaction and swung the weapon at the wall of closing heretics. Little shuriken missiles shot forth from the sharp, bud like muzzles, scoring hellish explosions across the cultist's ranks, stopping the advance dead in its track.

"All batteries, open fire," at Hildebrandt command, the repositioned heavy bolters and autocannons let loose their barrage, adding their destructive firepower to Dark Reapers' salvo. The merciless counterattack destroyed not only the heretic's momentum, but also the cars and trucks, leaving the traitors exposed on the killing field.

"The mon-keighs are in retreat, after them!"

"Sit your ass down!" Yuki grabbed the plume of Firnera helm and wrenched her back behind the truck, a nanosecond before a bolt streak passed where her head used to be.

"Everybody stay low!" Laura yelled into her earbud and stole a peek above the truck's hood, around her D-cannon platforms and heavy gun emplacements were going up in flames, the crew splattered into wet red smear on the ground. The Black Legionaries were on the move again, and Laura was deeply disappointed that they didn't come at them like a bunch of berserkers, instead moving from cover to cover, advancing with the discipline of SAS commandos, two covering, two attacking.

"Shite!" Laura growled and grabbed Hildebrandt. "Call in a mortar strike on their position! Now!"

"Mortar shells are not going to make a dent on their armor!" Miriya yelled over the rattling din, to their right a group of Battle Sisters and Banshees were grinded to mush by a storm of bolts.

"No shite!" Laura shot back. "We just need to distract them so we can start firing back!"

"We can stun the Marines with the Banshee's scream," Yuki offered but Laura shook her head vigorously, earning an annoyed frown from the Japanese exarch. "Don't worry, we're really fast, remember?"

"Not fast enough," Isabel piped up, looking as unconvinced as Laura. "They know there are eldars amongst our ranks. You lots wouldn't make it five steps before getting cut down…not that it would be much of a loss."

"You got a better idea?" Firnera scoffed. "You must know what to do they are your kinsmen after all."

"They are not our kinsmen, xeno!" Cassandra growled at them and tapped a digital console installed on to the heavy bolter's carrying handle. The feeder belt whirled and the brass rimmed standard bolts slid into the ammo backpack, to be replaced by bright red Kraken rounds, "why are we even having this discussion?! We are Adepta Sororitas! We do not skulk around like cowards while our enemies stand before us, no, we meet them head on without fear or hesitation. Come sisters, let's us take the fight to the fallen Astartes, our zeal and fury will be more than enough to end them!"

"Well spoken, sister!" Miriya's eager smile was unsettling, even Verity was spooked.

"We will be right behind you," Hildebrandt drew his chainsword, more than intrigued by the Sororitas's fiery declaration, even Elraleath looked interested.

"Go ahead then," Banshee Baeletha, Isabel's partner in the attack earlier, spat disdainfully. "Nothing of value will be lost."

"Okay all of you, stop it right now!" Laura cut in crossly like a headmistress asserting order on an unruly classroom. "Charging straight into the fire is exactly what those Black Legionaries want us to do, and forgive me for not wanting to indulge those Chaos arseholes! Now, our best way of dealing with them is to…"

The lights went out, all of it. Despite being an active warzone with three battles raging simultaneously, Gothicipolis's basic amenities, that being water and electricity, were all functioning like nothing was happening. The fighting at the dock had been done under bright neon glare, granting both sides ample visibility, which was both good and bad, since sneaking around was near impossible to accomplish. Now all was darkness. The sudden return of the night was so abrupt that the firefight stuttered and ceased. Murmurs and curses of incomprehension rose from the battlegroup, while hisses and whispers of fear rippled from the heretic's forces.

"What in the bloody fuck?" Laura was just starting to complain when the lights blared back to life, the glare so sudden and bright that she had to shield her retinas from getting scorched raw. "Gah!"

"Oh my God…Laura!" Yuki was shaking her shoulders with unrestrained urgency.

"What is it?!" Laura wiped her eyes and blinked the world back into focus.

"Over there, look!" Yuki pointed at a gothic clock tower, decked out with gargoyles and sharp ominous buttresses, looming about two hundred yards behind the heretic's forces. The four Chaos Astartes were also staring at the huge timekeeper.

"I don't see…oh my God!" Laura squawked and started stabbing her finger upward. "Look at that!"

Wailing despair rolled forth from the cultist ranks, with many of them dropping their weapons and fleeing the battlefield, uncaring as the battlegroup gunned them down. Some were even praying, knees bent and heads mashed to the ground in cowering submission. Only a few were raising their weapons in a haphazard gesture of defiance. The cause of the pandemonium was standing on a demonic looking gargoyle, boots planted firmly between the goat horns, a cape of deepest night billowing dramatically around the unmoving figure.

"What is that?" Miriya demanded. "Is it friend or foe?"

"Give me a sec," Laura pulled a binocular from her belt and pressed it over her eyes, zooming in on the fluttering shape, mouth hanging open as the picture became crystal clear. "…It's fucking Batman."

"What?! Give me that!" Yuki snatched the binocular from her and trained it on the supposed Caped Crusader. "Well, the cosplay is spot on, but she's a bit too curvy and busty to be our boy Bruce Wayne."

"She?" Laura grabbed the binocular but Yuki refused to let go. "Let me see!"

"I'm not done checking her out – I mean, I'm not done assessing the situation," Yuki countered lamely, still clinging to the binocular despite Laura persistent attempt to wrench it from her hands. "Wait, wait, wait! She's doing something!"

Laura looked up and saw that the woman had threw her cape wide, the velvety fabric suddenly becoming rigid and taking on the very obvious, and quite derivative, shape of a menacing jagged batwings, "wait, so she's not exactly Batman, more like Batwoman."

"Yeah, but which one are we dealing with here?" Yuki pulled the binocular from her face, "because I doubt its Barbara Gordon or Stephanie Brown up there."

"Oh, absolutely not, she's obviously a Kate Kane…nah, more like a Cassandra Cain," Laura said, "or a Lady Shiva."

"Subtlety is not one of your organization's strong points, is it?" Firnera's grin oozed venom.

"You will never see us behave with such theatric frivolity," Miriya groaned exasperatedly. "Why can't our lost sisters behave normal for once?"

"She's jumping!" Verity cried and Alnelle clasped her hands over her mouth, gasping daintily as the Batwoman pushed herself off the edge and nosedive down the clock tower, wings folded tight around her body. Half way down the building she unfurled her wings, arrested the trajectory of her descend and glided smoothly, swiftly, toward the four Black Legion Space Marines. The traitor Astartes was raising their weapons at the easy target when gunfire erupted from the buildings around them, the roofs and upper floors bursting into a conflagration of rattling staccato.

"What the bloody hell?!" Laura and the main characters went prone on the ground. "I thought we had the entire area swept with drones before we moved in?!"

"We did!" Erik answered her.

"Then where the fuck did they come from?!" Yuki waved wildly at the surrounding townhouses and spires, it looked like there were weapons inside every crevice and shadows. In front of them, the Black Legionnaires managed a scattering return fire as they scrambled to find cover, while the fleeing heretics and cultists were mercilessly cut down, none made it more than a couple of feet before the hail of bolts tore them to pieces. It was nothing short of a massacre.

"I don't know! But at least they're friendly," Erik told her. "There's a group of them on a rooftop next to me, I'm waving at them right now. Ha! They're waving back!"

"If they are opposed to the Ruinous power, we should be providing them with fire support," still crouching, Elraleath hefted up his Reaper Launcher and braced it on the truck's hood.

"I don't think they need our help," her heavy bolter hanging slack by her side, Cassandra rose to her full height and strode up to Elraleath's side, nudging her chin at the sprawling carnage that littered the road. With the cultist reduced to nothing but twitching gibs of moaning meat, the salvo shifted its concentration on the four Black Legion Astartes, well, two of them at least, because the other pair was nowhere to be seen. Probably ran away like a bunch of bitches.

"Danny Elfman's theme is totally playing in my head right now," Yuki said dreamily and smiled at the unfolding scene. "And it's reaching a crescendo! Look!"

Laura was looking, hell her eyes never left the Batwoman Sororitas as the Caped Crusader of the forty second millennium made her final approached on one of the Black Legion Astartes. Instead of planting an epic kick on the Astartes's face, like Laura had hoped, the Batwoman pounced the traitor Marine and perched herself on top of his hulking power pack, lithe and predatory like a ninja about to strike a killing blow. The Black Legionnaire roared in outrage and was reaching back to grab the Batwoman Sororitas when two bolt pistols materialized in her hands, the barrels trained on the horned helm. Bolt rounds tore into the Chaos Marine's face at pointblank, sparks and fire flew as the helmet crumbled beneath the onslaught. But the Astartes didn't die, if anything getting his face blow apart totally pissed him off. Bellowing a guttural curse, the Astartes reached back again, his armored fingers closing around empty air as the Batwoman somersaulted off his back. Tearing off his destroyed horned helmet, revealing a bloody face scarred by a thousand years of war, the Black Legionnaire raised his bolter at the crouching Batwoman. In one swift motion the Batwoman dashed forward, her speed rivaling that of a Banshee, slammed both bolt pistols back on her waists, drew a long staff from her back and swung it upward. The Chaos Marine staggered back, his bolter sliced cleanly in two, and in the Batwoman Sororitas's hand was a beautiful, crackling power scythe. The fallen Astartes drew his chainsword, thumbed the motor to maximum and charged the Batwoman Sororitas, who leapt fearlessly at the bioengineered, daemon infused super solider, her cape billowing epically behind her. Lightning flew as spinning serrated tooth clashed with power sheathed steel.

"Are we just going to stand here and do nothing?" Miriya demanded suddenly.

"Why not? She's obviously having fun," Laura waved at the dueling pair, neither side holding a clear advantage.

"She's going to need our help soon," Firnera hefted up her swords as the other Black Legionnaire took noticed of the fight and swung his bolter at the Batwoman, the suppressing hail having inexplicably ceased.

"Nah, something tells me she got all the help she needs," Yuki had barely finished her sentence when a dark shape flew out of a nearby shadow and dropkick the Chaos Marine squarely in the back, the impact sending him tumbling across the road, his helmed face smashing into a flaming pickup truck. Unharmed, the traitor Astartes sprang back to his feet and spun to face the one who'd dared attack him. It was another Avenging Knight, but unlike the Batwoman Sororitas she wasn't wearing any cape and carried no visible weapon. Sensing an easy target, the Black Legionnaire hefted up his bolter with a low, sadistic chuckle and trained it on the newcomer, who got into a boxing stance instead of running away, the woman's forearm guards shining a radiant gold. The Chaos Marine pulled the trigger, holding it down long enough to send out a burst of five bolts, and the Avenging Knight swung her arms at the oncoming projectiles. There was a series of quick chiming, like the banging of hammer in a smithy, and the Chaos Marine eased his finger off the trigger, staring dumbstruck at the still standing Avenging Knight, a crackling, smoking golden aura now enveloped her arms, totally unharmed, her fighting posture was smug.

"She just deflected those bolts…" Alnelle said breathlessly beside Verity, the two medics watching the Avenging Knight Sororitas with rising awe as she advanced on the traitor Astartes, swathing away every bolt shot her way.

"Love, that's totally Wonder Woman," Laura was super giddy as the Avenging Knight made a spirit for the reloading Astartes.

"This is so fucking cool!" Yuki was bouncing on her toe when the Black Legionnaire unleashed a full auto barrage on the charging Wonder Woman Sororitas, who crossed her arms over her face, the aura on her armguards growing into a sizeable shield of translucent light that now bear the blunt of the onslaught. The Chaos Marine laughed like mad as he closed in on the immobile Wonder Woman Sororitas, the battering bolts were forcing her back steps by reluctant steps, the golden barrier faltering and flickering. When it looked as if the shield was about to collapse, a disc shape object shot across the air and struck the Chaos Marine in the face, flame erupting from the right side of his helm, sending him sprawling to the ground, ending the barrage. The disc reversed trajectory like a boomerang and flew back to another Avenging Knight now standing beside the Wonder Woman Sororitas. Oh, and that disc thing was actually a round, metallic shield.

"That's what you get for showing off," the shield woman tilted her head in annoyance at the Wonder Woman Sororitas, her voice distorted but still very obviously feminine.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself," the Wonder Woman Sororitas shrugged with a twinkling chuckle.

"How about you stick to the plan this time?" the woman drew a bolt pistol from her thigh and raised her shield at the rising Chaos Marine, the traitor Astartes was clawing at his damaged helmet, trying to wrench it off.

"Sir, yes sir!" The Wonder Woman Sororitas saluted mockingly and got her guards up, and it was now that Laura saw the pair of glowing power fists on her hands.

"Follow my lead," the other woman dashed at the Chaos Marine, firing her bolt pistol with startling accuracy that destroyed the traitor's bolter and ruptured the servo joints at the arms and knees, rendering the indignant traitor Astartes nearly immobile. Still getting peppered by the woman's suppressing fire, the Astartes can do noting as the Wonder Woman Sororitas charged with a mighty cry and pummeled him in the face, going full ground and pound when he was flat on his back.

"It's a Captain America and Wonder Woman tag team!" Laura squealed in delight, she and Yuki clung on to each other as they jumped up and down in fangirl delight.

"This is amazing!" Yuki exclaimed then gasped breathlessly and stabbed her finger at the other Chaos Marine. "Batwoman's not alone, Batwoman's not alone!"

Laura and Yuki were giggling and jabbering like a couple of idiots when they saw that, indeed, Batwoman had brought back up, a hunched, feral looking Avenging Knight Sororitas with a trio of power claws protruding out of her knuckles. Together, they fell on the Chaos Marines in a dance of ethereal doom, their blade work cutting down the traitor Astartes with unearthly beauty, every sparks and bloods gleamed like burning stars, an artful expression of sublime destruction.

"I'm watching a female Batman and Wolverine taking on a Dormammu possessed Bane," Laura leaned into Yuki, her muscles weak like a flustered damsel about to lose consciousness. "Hold me, I'm about to faint from the awesomeness."

"Elskerinne Eldul, General Sulla, do you read?" Miriya tapped her earbud, assuming command from the overexcited Laura and Yuki. "What is the situation with the other attacking columns?"

"We got help," elskerinne Eldul answered. "Black clad Sororitas that strike at the heretics from the shadow. They are very swift and deadly."

"They killed everyone before we even got into position," there was a clear hint of childish anger in Sulla's voice. "The path to the dock is clear."

"Lady exarch, what is your order?" Firnera turned to Yuki, who was too busy gawking at the coup de grace the four Avenging Knights were delivering on the Chaos Marines. The Wonder Woman Sororitas was dancing away from the traitor Astartes's whirling chainsword, all semblance of martial skill forgotten in the mist of blood red rage. Then, after a ferocious slash that went widely off the mark, the Wonder Woman Sororitas launched a thunderous uppercut that shattered the Marine's jaw, the mandible hanging grotesquely from his ruined face. The Astartes staggered and was starting to tilt when the Captain America Sororitas's flying shield beheaded him. It was a cool and clean display of badassery, an absolute opposite to the horror show Batwoman and Wolverine were putting on. The Chaos Astartes was writhing feebly on the ground, roaring in impotent rage, arms and legs ending in bleeding stump, the mutilated limbs twitching a few feet from his torso. Screaming in fury, the Wolverine Sororitas leapt on top of the defenseless Astartes and unleashed a flurry of ferocious slashes that tore deep into the ceramite plate until streaks of blood replaced oils and sparks. The Chaos Marine's cry of defiance soon ruptured into a terrible wet gurgle when entrails, lungs, hearts and organs flew from his disemboweled torso, the Wolverine Sororitas savaged his body like a hungry lioness making a buffet out of a slain zebra. The Astartes was gasping shallowly when the Batwoman Sororitas swung her scythe down and made the decapitation, putting him out of his misery. Her power claws retracting into her knuckles, the Wolverine Sororitas took in a deep, satisfying breath then got off the dead Astartes, her gait powerful and lithe.

"Welp, time for us to make first contact," Laura smoothen her awesome inquisitor coat and hat, making sure that she looked superbly dashing, and walked toward the four Avenging Knights with Yuki at her side, "stay alert, but don't shoot them."

"I'm trying so hard not to geek out right now," Yuki's face was impassively neutral as they approached the DC and Marvel cosplayers.

"I'm barely holding it together myself," Laura said lowly, the urge to skip and squeal was overpowering. As they drew nearer Laura was able to get a good look at the Avenging Knight's ensemble. They were clad in ceramite armors of almost absolute ebon that appeared to be more forming fitting than what the average Sororitas wore. As Laura and Yuki came to a stop before the blood-soaked quartet they found that each Avenging Knights wore uniquely crafted helms, and beside the feminine busts of their breastplate, they don't have boob plates. She could hear Tangmo wailing in despair already.

"An absolutely magnificent display," Laura took off her awesome inquisitor hat and bowed with a flourish. "Inquisitor Laura, at your service, very pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Lady exarch Yuki, very nice to meet you all," Yuki bowed in her crisp Japanese style.

"Do you now?" The Wolverine Sororitas growled menacingly at the pair.

"Peace Lyca, they are not the enemies," the Batwoman Sororitas stepped forward, the scythe tapping along with her footsteps, cape fluttering majestically behind her. "Well met lady inquisitor, lady exarch, it is good to see that the Immortal Spirit's reputation is well earned. I am Mistress Tenebris, you could say that I am the canoness of the Avenging Knight."

"Bloody cool name love, very dark," Laura and Yuki shared a grin then turned to Tenebris's mates. "So you're Lyca, what about you two?"

"Praelia," the Wonder Woman Sororitas placed her hands on her hips and struck a superhero pose.

"Caesar, reporting for duty," the Captain America Sororitas saluted with military finesse.

"Thank you for your timely rescue," Yuki went on politely. "I believe we should consolidate our resources so that we can more effectively fight the Ruinous power. Because together, I don't think the Chaos forces stand a chance."

"Or goals are aligned, eldar," Lyca snarled at Yuki. "That doesn't make us allies."

"Oh I see," Yuki knowing looks was not making Lyca any happier. "You guys want to do the whole mysterious vigilante crusader of the night thing, I feel you, that's cool. But seriously, joining forces will be great for everyone."

"Perhaps," Tenebris shrugged. "Maybe there is something you can do for us, a gesture of good faith if you will, before further talk of alliance can be pursued."

"What do you have in mind love?" Laura asked.

"Your Valhallan troopers had taken over the port's administrative building and forcibly evicted our sisters from the premises," Tenebris told her. "Tell them to pull out so that we may sweep the entire building and make sure that every trace of Chaos infestation is eliminated."

"I think the Valhallans are more than capable of a little mop up operation," Yuki said.

"We are more thorough," there was an obvious grin in Praelia's voice.

"Okay, can I at least ask why you need to be thorough?" Yuki pressed on.

"You may not," Lyca shot back.

"That's not good enough," Yuki shook her head.

"This is our term if you want us to cooperate with the Immortal Spirit battlegroup," Tenebris gave her ultimatum. "Decline and I cannot promise our next meeting will be as cordial, or that this conversation will have an amiable end."

"Are you threatening us, Mistress Tenebris?" Laura narrowed her eyes.

"I only make promises, lady inquisitor," was Tenebris's stoic reply.

Laura traded look with Yuki before tapping her earbud, "Sulla, you there?"

"Yes lady inquisitor," Sulla replied with her usual energetic perkiness.

"What's the situation at the administrative building?" Laura asked.

"We, the Mordian, the Praetorian and the Wind Walker have the place secured," Sulla went on. "But the Avenging Knights are lurking in the shadow. They're not too happy about us taking this place."

"Have anyone got trigger happy yet?" Laura prayed that she'll like the answer.

"No mam, both sides have shown restrain so far," yep, she liked that answer. "But I don't think that's going to last. What are your orders, lady inquisitor?"

Laura held her gaze on Tenebris's glowing red eye slits and said, loudly and clearly, "general Sulla I want you to maintain your position inside and around the administrative building. The Avenging Knights are not hostile, but if they open fire upon our troops I want you to respond in kind, is that understood?"

"Yes mam," Sulla said then terminated the transmission.

"I expected better from you, lady inquisitor," Caesar said sternly with a very clear hint of disappointment.

"Sorry, we're not into this cloak and dagger shit," Yuki shrugged with an apologetic smile then tapped her earbud. "Guys, get up here. Weapons ready."

"This is indeed disappointing," Tenebris shook her with condescending pomposity. "I had hoped that you would be smarter than the PDF."

"Don't be so quick to judge love," Laura made a pouting face as the main characters joined them, the Avenging Knight showed no reaction to the guns being pointed at them. "Maybe things will be better next time."

"I very much doubt that, lady inquisitor," Tenebris spun on her heel, cape swooshing, and turned to leave, her three subordinates falling in behind her.

"The getting along part or the we'll meet again part?" Laura held up her hand, stopping the main characters from pursuing.

"The dark is no longer your ally," Lyca hissed back at them.

"Oh well," Laura shrugged noncommittally, "until next time then, Madam Lithia."

"Say hi to Henry and Ladaee for us when you get back to the manor!" Yuki added chirpily. The reaction was beyond priceless. Lyca, Praelia and Caesar spun around at the smirking Laura and Yuki, glaring through their helm, the heat was almost tangible. Only Tenebris, aka Madam Lithia, seemed unfazed by the announcement, only turning around when the other three stopped following her.

"I've been called many things," Tenebris said with an air of mockery. "But this must be the first time I am compared to that spoiled brat."

"We're not comparing you to her, we're saying that you are her," Yuki pointed out. "And I'm not hearing a denial."

"I am not Madam Lithia," Tenebris said smoothly, obviously having practiced for this moment.

"Yeah, you should have coached your friends a little better," Laura pointed a snarky finger at the fuming Justice Avenger League. "They're kinda giving everything away."

"Our conversation is over," Tenebris swept her hand toward the main characters, three thumb sized capsules flew out of her opened palm and skidded across the ground, rolling to a stop in front of Laura and Yuki.

"Grenades!"

"Chill Miriya, it's just smoke palettes…" Laura had barely finished her sentence when the capsules cracked open with a bang, unleashing a big arse cloud of smoke that engulfed them in seconds.

"Hold your fire, its only smoke," Laura coughed and swathed her hand quickly in front of her to disperse the rising haze. Only five seconds had passed and the Avenging Knights were nowhere to be seen, having pulled off an impressive Batman vanishing trick.

"Where did they…?!" Firnera began.

"Yeah, they do that," Laura wiped the dust from her awesome inquisitor coat and turned to Yuki who was, with shameless sexiness, flipping her hair free of the powdery debris like she was in a shampoo commercial, "so where to love?"

"The administrative building, of course," Yuki reply with a cute grin. "Let's see what the Avenging Knights want with that place."

"Lead the way love."


	30. Girl Talk and More Mysteries

The double bunkbed was really uncomfortable. Strange, it felt nice enough last night. But as Yuki's eyes fluttered open, she noticed how hard and lumpy the mattress was, not to mention dirty. Moaning, Yuki pushed herself up, knotted muscles flaring in protest. Feet bare, Yuki swung her legs over the bed and stood up, stretching her arms until it gave a satisfying pop, the silky eldar kimono made a caressing ripple across her skin. Blinking the sleep from her eyes, Yuki's groggy mind went over the event of last night. They had taken the island dock from the heretics, fought a bunch of Chaos Space Marines and met the DC Marvel cosplayers, the Avenging Knight Sororitas. After the battlegroup shot down the Avenging Knight's demand to search the island's administrative building, which they now occupied, the cosplayers had backed away with a badly veil threat. The rest of the night went swimmingly enough though, the mop up operation was quick and easy. Although the administrative building was destroyed in the firefight, the central mainframe and a mysterious vault miraculously survived. Predictably, the files inside the computer were protected by a thousand layers of firewall, and since Albert and Mary were busy elsewhere Yuki had to use the data-pad's hacking program, which took a lot longer. Yuki suspected that whatever was inside the mainframe can be used to open the vault.

"Let's see…" Yuki picked up the data-pad from beside her neat pile of gears and armors. Tapping the screen, Yuki groaned at the window saying thirty minutes remaining. She placed the data-pad down on the bed and peered at the top bunk. Laura was still sleeping, curled in a cute little ball, blanket pulled tight over her body. Yuki didn't have the heart to wake her, so instead she brushed the strands of brunette locks from her face and, after listening to make sure no one was awake, leaned over and planted a quick kiss on the inquisitor's cheek. Still sleeping, Laura let out a contended moan and smiled, light and sweet.

With that done, Yuki turned away and strode down the long, boot camp like dormitory they were in, a spartan living quarter built under the administrative building that offered adequate comfort and shelter from the war outside. Lit by soft neon lights that ran the length of the room, the glow turned to the lowest illumination, Yuki stepped quietly through the corridor of bunk beds. There must have been two hundred of them down here, a sanctuary claimed by the Sororitas, the Banshees, guardswomen and female Guardians, no boys allowed! Pulling the handle soundlessly, Yuki slipped into the dusty, but clean bathroom, a utilitarian and sterilized place of white ceramic tiles. After the gloom of the sleeping quarter, the white glare was almost blinding. Humming the Totoro's theme, Yuki skipped to a row of lockers, threw one open at random, and took out a plastic bag filled with bathroom amenities and a cotton towel. Despite the building above getting turned inside out by las, bolts, meltas and mortar shells, the living habitation was untouched and surprisingly well stocked, as the Frost Bringers had told them enthusiastically last night.

Shrugging out of her eldar kimono and folding it neatly on a nearby bench, Yuki stepped gingerly into a shower stall with the amenities bag and turned the faucet. Clear cold water jetted out of the showerhead, and Yuki silently thanked Gothicipolis incomparable utilities system. When she adjusted the temperature until it was nice and warm, Yuki sighed contentedly and started washing the grimes from her body, rinsing and scrubbing thoroughly until the water at her feet became silted grey, the shampoo and bath gel made the task that much more enjoyable. When she was done half the bathroom was shrouded in a fine mist of steam. After drying herself off, Yuki slipped the kimono back on and strode over to a mirror and sink. She was just starting to brush her teeth when a sleepy Verity stepped inside, clad in black sport bra and knicker. The hospitaller was heading for a shower stall when she spotted Yuki and skidded to a stop, her bleary eyes trying, and failing, to banish the lingering drowsiness.

"Good morning!" Yuki spat minty foam from her mouth and waved at Verity.

"Good morning, lady exarch," the tension in Verity's frame dissipate somewhat.

"You're up early," Yuki commented. "What time is it anyway? I forgot to check my watch."

"It's five in the morning, standard Leenisium time," Verity's sentence trailed off into a long-drawn yawn.

"Couldn't sleep?" Yuki asked.

"The bed was less than comfortable. Better than the ground, but still," Verity massage a crick between her neck and collarbone, wincing as her fingers touched tender muscles. "I was hoping a shower would ease away some for the sores. Is the water running?"

"Oh yeah, it's nice and hot," Yuki nodded and went back to brushing her teeth while Verity reached under her bra. The hospitaller was about to pull the undergarment up but froze, her eyes catching Yuki's own in the mirror's reflection, suddenly remembering that she wasn't alone.

"What?" Yuki's brow rose in amusement.

"It's just that…" Verity stammered, her pale cheeks turning a rosy pink.

"I'm not gonna be waiting for you to drop the soap Verity," Yuki snickered and waved her tooth brush at a shower stall. "I won't peek, promise."

"Thank you," Verity flashed a little smile, stripped hurriedly and leapt into the cubicle, and yes, Yuki did steal a peek, she was naughty like that, and damn the hospitaller's butt was really cute. She didn't take long in the shower though, because Yuki was just moving on to the premolars when the water stopped running and Verity emerged from the hazy stall, dried herself quickly and wrapped the khaki towel around her chest before joining the exarch at the sink.

"That was quick," Yuki garbled over the tooth brush.

"Running water is a luxury," Verity took out her own tooth brush and a tube of what appeared to be skin cream. "But I couldn't find it in my heart to indulge. It would be nothing short of sinful."

"Guess I'm a sinner then," Yuki rinsed her mouth with tap water. "How did Annelle do yesterday?"

"Beside the battlefield shock, she acquitted herself phenomenally," Verity wiped the translucent gel across her arms. "This was her first time in live combat, was it not?"

"Yeah," Yuki said. "Two months ago she was tending crops in the greenhouses."

"Some would envy such duty," Verity said with a hint of sadness before changing the topic. "Have we made any breakthrough with the security protocol?"

"Should be done any minute now," Yuki told her, "plenty of time for us to grab some breakfast first."

"That would be nice," Verity grinned as more people filed into the bathroom, both humans and eldars, all too sleepy to pick a fight with each other. At the head was canoness Heloise and Amaryllis, followed by Firnera, Cassandra, Annelle and Astrid, everybody giving the Frost Bringer a wide berth because she was wearing nothing.

"I sleep naked," Astrid grinned wickedly when Cassandra shot her an incredulous look then caught Yuki shamelessly ogling her. "Like what you see, lady exarch?"

"I've seen better," Yuki teased and headed for the door, bumping into Laura who staggered in alongside Miriya.

"I slept in," Laura pouted.

"Your lost," Yuki whispered into the Brit's ear and made sure her hips swayed amorously as she made her exit. The dormitory was bustling with activity now, with Sororitas, female eldars and guardswomen going about the ritual of reluctantly getting out of bed. Groans and moans rippled vehemently through the corridor when the neon light flared to maximum illumination, those still in bed buried their heads under the pillows to hide from the artificial sunlight.

"Rise and shine ladies, no dallying now," major Emily of the Praetorian marched down the aisle, her voice booming louder than a wake-up bugle, somehow managing to be both crisp and authoritative while clad in nothing but Victorian era underwear. She nodded politely at Yuki and walked primly toward her, "good morning lady exarch."

"Morning major," Yuki made a mock salute and approached the bunk she'd shared with Laura. "That's one hell of a wakeup call."

"A small price to pay for maintaining discipline," Emily smiled then tilted her head at Yuki's bed. "Your data-pad has been vibrating for quite a while now."

"Oh! The hacking must be done," Yuki snatched up the data-pad and tapped the screen. "Yes! We got it. Now we have the harbor's entire manifest, the goods stored here, their owners, the buyers, the suppliers, the contractors, but most importantly, the password for the vault the Avenging Knights were definitely trying to get into last night."

"Excellent, shall I give the order to move out then?" Emily asked.

"It's not even six and I doubt the sun's up," Yuki threw the data-pad back on the bed and stretched lazily. "There's plenty of time for us to freshen up and have a nice little breakfast, don't you think?"

"If you say so, lady exarch," Emily didn't look too pleased at the suggestion of laxing the Militarum regimen, but the guardswomen in earshot perked up brightly.

"Besides, we got Hildebrandt and Elraleath's men patrolling all the important assets around the dock, everything's fine," Yuki let the kimono fall to her feet and pulled on her panties. "After last night, we deserve a little rest. Hell, we might not get another chance like this again."

"Very well then, I wouldn't mind a little grooming myself," Emily veered primly toward the bathroom, "and a nice spot of tea to start the day."

"I'll get the kettle boiling then," Yuki called after Emily as she strapped on her bra, followed by the stretchy body glove, then the tight-fitting jumpsuit of eldar silk, and finally her bone white armor. After clasping the katanas to her waist, magnetizing the submachine gun to her right shoulder, sliding the data-pad into her belt, and picking up her satchel and portable stove, Yuki headed for a rough circle where the eldars and humans were preparing breakfast. Picking a spot, Yuki seated herself down between colonel Evangeline of the Mordian Iron Guard and Emmanis, an Ebon Chalice Celestian.

"Morning," Yuki smiled and turned the electric stove on. When the coil turned red, she placed a steel cup on top and poured water from her canteen inside.

"Good morning," colonel Evangeline returned the greeting with genuine politeness while Emmanis just nodded curtly. Yuki had to stifle a laugh. It never ceased to amaze her how easy the Imperial Guards and eldars had taken to each other, while the Sororitas simply refused to thaw. Unsurprising, if Yuki was being honest, common soldiers would be more accepting to those who fought and die alongside them, but the deeply indoctrinated Sororitas will probably always look at the eldars with nothing but scorn and suspicion no matter how many time they bled together. Hey, as long as they don't shoot her, Yuki was more than satisfied.

"Sleep well last night?" Yuki asked Evangeline as she waited for the water to boil. "You were still talking on your data-pad when I dozed off."

"I slept quite soundly, lady exarch," Evangeline said. "Clarisse was pretty worried about me fighting heretical forces, she wouldn't stop fretting. Unsurprising considering…"

"I heard about what happened on Ghamarhon," Yuki cut in quickly, not allowing the colonel to relive the painful memory.

"I calmed her down eventually," Evangeline went on, a grin teasing her lips. "But I expect another call tonight, unfortunately."

"Hey, you should be happy you have a girl worth fighting for," Yuki teased and Evangeline chuckled lightly. She then turned to Emmanis, "how about you?"

"Nothing to report, lady exarch," Emmanis said tightly, crisp and proper as a trooper would report to her superior.

"Chill Emmanis, I'm just starting a conversation," Yuki went on good naturedly.

Emmanis stared at her for a few uncomfortable seconds then said, "I slept well, knowing that we were victorious over the heretics."

"That's good to hear," Yuki rummaged through her satchel, looking for a teabag to dip into the now boiling cup. "Were you or any of your Celestians injured?"

"Fortunately, no," Emmanis poured water into her MRE pack then tapped her left pauldron. "A lucky shot did hit me here though, a stubber bullet, barely left a dent."

"Hey, would you look at that! We're actually talking like normal people," Yuki smiled sweetly and Emmanis rolled her eyes with a grin. "And thank you for not slitting our throat while we were sleeping. Really appreciate it."

"The thought crossed my mind," Emmanis said nonchalantly and popped opened her MRE, the smell of eggs and sausages wafting over Yuki.

"Ha! Nice one," Yuki honestly couldn't tell whether Emmanis was joking or not as she took a matcha package out of her satchel. Strange, she thought she packed some Earl Grey too. Shrugging, Yuki emptied the matcha into the cup.

"What are you cooking, love?" Laura appeared beside Yuki and sat down, her hair still a little wet.

"Just some tea," Yuki swirled the matcha around the cup until the water attained a bright, milky green shade.

"Oh, thank you," Laura was reaching for it when Yuki pulled away.

"I promised this to another British lady, I'm afraid," Laura made a shocked, aggrieved face as Yuki held the steaming cup toward the approaching Emily, the Praetorian major looking sharp in her redcoat uniform. "I'm sorry it's not your usual char. But I promise this will be just as good."

"Thank you, lady exarch," Emily sniffed the earthy aroma and took a tentative sip, which quickly became an enthusiastic swallow, followed by a contented moan. "And you are right, this is indeed very good."

"You're welcome major," Yuki waved Emily and the other main characters over. "Join us ladies, there's plenty of room for everyone."

"I didn't realize you prefer someone posh," Laura huffed childishly as the women of both species gather around them. After initial awkwardness, with the Sororitas and Banshee making a fuss as usual, everyone seated themselves down on the ground and went about preparing their breakfast.

"You're really cute when you're jealous," Yuki fought down the urge to tap Laura's nose.

"You wouldn't like me when I'm jealous," Laura's warning was less than serious.

"Are you sure about that?" Yuki asked sassily.

"Do you want to find out?" Laura scooted a little closer until their noses were almost touching.

"Dying to," Yuki crooned huskily.

"Be careful what you wish for, little girl," Laura chuckled alluringly, insidiously.

"We can hear you," Firnera groaned exasperatedly, watching them with overpouring disapproval.

"And we're trying to eat," Miriya growled after a very loud, and very impolite, swallow, glaring at them with pious contempt. "Your deviance display is abhorrent, an insult to the sanctity of the God Emperor."

"Oh, don't be so uptight Miriya," Laura threw an arm around Yuki's neck and put her in a companionable headlock, both of them giggling. "We're just being friendly with each other, that's all."

"Let's hope things remain in the realm of friendship then," Firnera made her pointed remarks, trading quick, conspiratorial look with Miriya. The glance was not missed by Yuki and Laura.

"We're leading by example," Yuki said brightly as she got out of Laura's headlock, waving energetically at the Banshee and Sororitas. "And look at you two! Agreeing with each other already, if this isn't a start of a beautiful friendship, I don't know what is!"

Snickers went up amongst the main characters, subdue yet pronounced, almost rupturing into a full-blown guffaw when Miriya and Firnera locked eyes, shock and revulsion fighting to find the correct expression, with the end result being a comical amalgamation of gaping mouths and awkward stutters.

"Have there been any more contact with the Avenging Knights?" Commissar Raine sharp voice cleaved through the hilarity, killing it and rescuing Miriya and Firnera from their embarrassing predicament.

"My men have nothing to report," Evangeline answered, the breakfast atmosphere now charged with a tensed undercurrent. "The Avenging Knights have not tried to breach our perimeters."

"What about the heretics?" Raine asked then popped a strawberry into her mouth.

"Nonexistence," Evangeline said. "The mere presence of the Avenging Knight seems to have an extremely demoralizing effect on them. The survivors were seen fleeing this part of the city completely."

"Can our forward scout confirm this?" Raine continued, all the while enjoying her breakfast of preserved fruits with cool nonchalant. Seeing the fierce and stern commissar acting so normal was…freaky.

"We can," major Anaba of the Wind Walker nodded after taking a messy bite out of her gravy-filled bread. "I led my squad on three patrols around the dock and the surrounding area across the river. We found no sign of the heretics, only civilians who were emerging from bunkers beneath their home. It was…unsettling to see those people simply going about their lives after the battle. Some of them even tried to sell us their wares."

"The civilians might be agents of the Ruinous power," Raine shot Anaba a hard look.

"I've checked, they're clean," Anaba answered sternly. "And if those people were indeed spies, there would've been an attack or sabotage by now."

"I suppose you're right, well done major," Raine nodded crisply, Anaba smiled shyly, but the Valhallan narrowed their less than pleased gaze on the lady commissar. She caught the looks but ignored it and turned to Yuki and Laura. "What are our orders?"

"Shit, I actually don't know what we're supposed to be doing," Yuki chuckled nervously and took out her data-pad, tapping the screen quickly. "We anticipated a prolong fight, but after the Avenging Knight pops up, we're actually ahead of schedule."

"Any words from general Henry?" Galatea asked. She and the canonesses were huddled together next to the Tallarn and the Frost Bringers. Again, seeing the death dealing armored women behaving so normal was pretty disturbing.

"Well, besides relaying the intels to us during the battle, we haven't heard from him since," Laura got her own data-pad out, chuckling nervously. "Maybe Madam Lithia's torturing him in her Batcave right now, demanding to know how we uncovered her secret identity so easily."

"You were serious about that?" Elskerinne Eldul's brow rose in a surprised arch.

"Of course we're serious," Yuki said. "It's super obvious that Tenebris and Lithia is the same person. She's rich and powerful enough to fund and run a clandestine Sororitas operation. Her consortium is nothing but a front."

"I found that hard to believe," Raine spoke up. "Madam Lithia doesn't fit the profile of someone who is capable in combat."

"Henry told me that when the Avenging Knight's symbol went up in the sky, Lithia and a few people at her manor disappeared and wasn't seen again the entire night," Laura said. "Coincidence?! I think not!"

"The Xyla Manor is three hundred and fifty kilometers behind our artillery line, that puts four hundred kilometers between us and her," Evangeline pointed out. "I find it hard to believe that they can reach our position in such a timely manner."

"She practically own's the city," Yuki countered. "There's probably some kind of hyperloop system underground that we don't know about."

"Have commissar Tangmo and Brother Sergeant Damien made contact with the Avenging Knights?" Major Emily asked.

"Yeah, but we don't really know the detail," Yuki tapped the phone icon on the data-pad and place it on the ground in front of her. "Hang on, let me call Tangmo."

"Are you sure he's awake? We wouldn't want to disturb his beauty sleep," Evangeline quirked her brow wickedly and the main characters snickered nastily.

"Maybe we'll get to see him with his pants down," the women whistled and hooted to Laura's comment as they scooted closer around Yuki's data-pad, huddling together like a bunch of high school girl at a slumber party. After three rings Tangmo answered, and to the disappointment of all, his seated doll size hologram was prim and fully clothed.

"What's up?" Tangmo stabbed what looked like a pancake, dripping with syrup, and stuffed it his mouth.

"You're up already?" Yuki asked.

"For a while now actually," Tangmo said. "All the officers are awake. We hit the hay early last night."

"I see," Yuki nodded and did a quick scrutiny of Tangmo's surrounding. "That doesn't look like a mess hall."

"No, it's a diner," Tangmo picked up his data-pad and panned it around, giving the women a three hundred and sixty degree view of the establishment, which had a very American noir vibe to it. Tangmo was seated at a window side table with Leilatha, Krillen, Lita, Nikki and Dalthorn, all of them enjoying a healthy serving of bacons, eggs, pancakes and toasts. The entire restaurant appeared to be occupied by Imperial Guards and eldars, "decided to have a taste of the local."

"Your action is ill advice," Raine locked eyes with Tangmo. "We don't know where the loyalty of the civilian lies."

"Dude, most of us slept in hotels, motels and hostels within our defensive perimeter," Tangmo dismissive answer was putting a frown on Raine's face. "If the people here are pro-Chaos, we'll all be dead by now."

"Besides, if the locals are loyal to anyone, it's the Avenging Knights," Nikki spoke up.

"I know, right?" Lita nodded enthusiastically. "The moment the Death Guards retreated they popped out and started cheering the Sororitas like it was a football match."

"Damn, would've liked to see that. Too bad we're at the dock," Yuki said, "any casualties?"

"Hundred and twenty dead, and about six hundred injured, with the majority of those being eldars," Tangmo stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Come to think of it, the heretics seem to have it out for the Aeldari, isn't that right Dalthorn?"

"The Plague horde attacked our line relentlessly," Lita's boyfriend concurred. "But the guardsmen's concentrated fire drew them away. Commissar Tangmo, commissar Leilatha, for this you have my thanks."

"Don't mention it bro," Tangmo was very pleased with himself. "You got the bills covered, right?"

"Your continual generosity will be greatly appreciated," Dalthorn smirked toothily.

"Damn," Tangmo tsk dramatically. "Anyway, how did things go on the dock? Any zombies?"

"Seventy dead, and only about ninety injured. We girls know how to take care of business," Laura was super smug as she told him, the women murmuring in agreement.

"Fortunately, we didn't run into any Death Guards," Yuki added. "But we fought four Black Legion Astartes though."

"And you know who came and bailed us out?!" Laura blurted giddily. "Batman! And Wolverine! And Wonder Woman! And Captain America!"

"For real dude?!" Tangmo's eyes bulged in excitement. "Holy shit, that is so fucking cool!"

"Don't they already have names?" Cassandra spoke up suddenly. "Are we giving them nicknames now?"

"So who is who exactly?" Canoness Morelia asked.

"Batman is Tenebris, Wolverine is Lyca, Wonder Woman is Praelia and Captain America is Caesar," Yuki brought them up to speed before turning back to Tangmo. "They were awesome dude, they killed two of the Chaos Marines, chased the rest away, while their army completely wiped out the heretics."

"Who did you meet? Come on, tell us!" Laura was unrestrained in her fangirling.

"The one leading the Avenging Knights on my front was a fem Punisher, a fucking Harley Quinn, complete with the Brooklyn accent, a blonde fem Deadpool, a Black Widow, a She-Hulk, though I don't know if she got green skin or not but she was fucking huge, and a fem Cyborg," Tangmo listed off the superheroines he met. "And none of them had boob plates on, what the fuck?! At least their armor was hot."

"Of course that would be the first thing you noticed," Miriya sneered and the Sororitas and Banshee nodded in haughty agreement, directing their concerted animosity at the aloof Tangmo.

"What's wrong if he gawks a bit?" The women gasped in prudish shock when Astrid pushed her boob plates provocatively forward with her arms, giggling all the while. "Besides, they look nice, don't you agree lord commissar?"

"I would certainly love to comment but Leilatha is sitting right next to me," Tangmo's eyes darted quickly to his icy girlfriend. "So I plead the fifth."

"And you made your escape once again," Leilatha rolled her eyes less than seriously.

"Are you staring?!" Lita hissed crossly at Dalthorn and slapped his armored arm.

"I…didn't mean to look, sorry," Dalthorn shrunk into his seat, blushing pink marring his cheeks.

"Men, right girls?" Rippling laughter answered Yuki as she tapped the data-pad again. "Hang on, let me add Damien to the conversation."

"Morning," Damien answered promptly after only one ring and waved at Yuki, his hologram now shinning beside Tangmo. "Calling to check up on me?"

"That's right mate," Laura said. "How did things go at the mini manufactorum? Any of you big boys got hurt?"

"Dude, we're Space Marines," Damien deadpanned.

"The heretic's resistance amounted to nothing before our wrath," Gallus added with clear satisfaction.

"Most took flight the moment they saw us," Antalok gave his testimony. "The hunt was brief."

"Did the Avenging Knights showed up to help you guys?" Yuki inquired.

"Dude! You're not gonna believe who I met!" Damien was practically bouncing, eager to share his encounter, "a fem Iron Man!"

"Pepper Potts?" Laura asked.

"No dude, a female Tony Stark," Damien went on. "And she wasn't alone either, there's Hawkgirl, Catwoman, Lady Shiva, Black Canary, Huntress, Psylocke, Starfire, a fem Static and an all-female Blackhawk squadron. Jesus Christ, they were flying so low I can see their make up!"

"Things went pretty well then," Yuki said. "Did you run into any of your evil cousins?"

"No, but there were a lot of heretics, mutants coked up on Chaos juice, a bunch of Dark Mechanicus and skaven auxiliary. Those fuckers raised hell on the PDF though, poor bastards never stood a chance," despite the declaration, Damien didn't look too choked up about it.

"The PDF proves to be poor allies then?" Evangeline was hardly surprise, the guardswomen around her sharing the same sentiment.

"They make good fodders though," Damien's chuckling lacked any mirth. "The only thing they seem to be good at is brutalizing the local. Antalok and his squad had to step in quite a few times to stop those freaking douchebags."

"It was disgraceful," Antalok added vehemently. "They twisted the power to protect into one of cruel oppression."

"I noticed that," Zuhra, the Tallarn medic, spoke up. "The PDF also regard us with scorn and mistrust, despite us being here for their benefits."

"What about the Arbites?" Galatea spoke up.

"Those guys are cool," Damien said. "Helpful, calm and reasonable, they were total bros."

"How did your meeting with the Avenging Knight go?" Bellona, canoness of the Bloody Rose, asked after gobbling up her breakfast.

"We didn't get a chance, the dumbass PDFs started shooting them after they plug a breach on our eastern flank," Damien said. "Not only that, but they tried to stop us, us! The fucking Adeptus Astartes! From entering the mini-manufactorum, saying that we don't have the authorization and the place was under their jurisdiction."

"Such insolence was met with a swift application of bolt rounds," Gallus added with satisfaction. "We took garrison of the manufactorum, barred the PDF from entry while we and the Arbites searched the place. Judging by the effort they put into obstructing us, we believe they are hiding something."

"The Avenging Knights tried to get into the dock's administrative building too," Laura spoke up. "But we shooed them away."

"The Avenging Knights took all our shits," Tangmo added unhappily after taking an angry bite out of a strip of bacon. "Sure, the cosplayers saved us from the Death Guards, but while we were busy wading through knee deep slush of rotting zombie corpses, they were already inside the government building and stripping it clean. The place was empty when we got there."

"We found an encrypted safe box at the manufactorum," Damien said. "Matuk should be able to crack it soon, right dude?"

"It shall be done, Brother Sergeant," Matuk said off screen.

"Well, the vault on the dock just got cracked," Yuki said. "We'll be checking it out after breakfast."

"So basically there's something else going on beneath this whole incursion thing," Damien sighed. "Guess someone has to be James Bond and start snooping around."

"Ciaphas will leap at the opportunity to be away from the frontline," Raine's biting remark made Kasteen blistered visibly.

"Since Henry's not doing anything, he'll probably take the job, he always liked Homeland, CSI, 24, and all those spy stuff," Laura cut in before Sulla can open her mouth and say something she'll regret. "If Madam Lithia didn't poison him already, that is."

"Are all of you truly convinced that the Madam and the Avenging Knights are in league with each other?" Leilatha asked incredulously.

"No, we're suggesting that she's their leader," Tangmo corrected his girlfriend. "I'm a hundred percent sure she's the Batwoman from last night."

"Bah! What utter nonsense!" Bellona raised her voice. "That little porcelain doll wouldn't last a second on the battlefield."

"Well, judging by how her companion reacted, I think there might be some credence to the theory," Alnelle offered softly and squeaked when Bellona glared at her. "I'm sorry!"

"She has a point," Verity came to Alnelle rescue, "the way Tenebris's companions responded to the accusation was rather telling. They were obviously not prepared for someone to make the connection."

"Their reaction could have just easily come from anger," Miriya offered. "They seem to take great offence at the implication that Lithia and Tenebris are one and the same."

"Forgive me sister Miriya, but I think Verity and Alnelle is right in this regards," Emily butted in politely. "In my years of interrogating heretics, I am able to tell between denial and alarm when confronted with the truth. And after reviewing the footage of last night encounter, I can say without a shadow of a doubt that the Avenging Knights received the accusation with the grace of a murderer caught with a bloody knife in his hand and a dead body at his feet."

"See?" Damien grinned smugly then started tapping his data-pad. "I'll message Henry and tell him to go full Ethan Hunt on Lithia."

"Why not just call him?" Yuki inquired.

"Because he was up until two in the morning," Tangmo said. "Let him rest a bit, dude spent the entire night coordinating supplies line, allocating reinforcements and pinpointing enemy's targets for artillery bombardments and airstrikes."

"How generous of you," Miriya didn't sound too pleased with the leniency, "what are we to do in the mean time?"

"I'll talk to Jerimiah and Tovin," Damien said. "We're ahead of schedule in the offensive and haven't chosen the next target yet. So in the meantime, I guess we only need to hold our position."

"Fine by me," Laura stretched her back lazily and waved at the hologram. "See you guys later, I'll give you a call if we find something good in the vault."

"Thanks dude," Tangmo was about to end the call when his eyes darted between Yuki and Laura. "Hang on a minute, can you pan the camera around please?"

Yuki obliged and gave Tangmo a complete view of their little breakfast huddle, some waved and giggled, other saluted, while a few just stared at him, "there you go, aren't we just the prettiest?"

"Yeah, sure," Tangmo shrugged then leaned in closer. "I swear to the God Emperor, I saw Miriya and Firnera sitting next to each other."

"They are," Yuki turned the data-pad on the Celestian and the Banshee, both of whom tried to scoot away from the other but were boxed in by their respective squads, "something wrong?"

"They're sitting next to each other," Tangmo repeated himself, eyes narrowing to a piercing slit.

"Yes, and?" Firnera demanded testily.

"Are you guys in the mess hall or something?" Tangmo pressed on.

"No love, it's a dormitory," Laura told him. "We all slept here last night."

"Hold the fuck up," Tangmo blurted, hand held up in a halting gesture. "Are you telling me that the Adepta Sororitas and the Banshee Aspect Warriors slept in the same room and nobody died?!"

"Yeah, nobody died," Yuki said to the barely restrained snickers of the guardswomen and female Guardians. The Banshee and the Sisters of Battle, minus the Frost Bringers, were not amused in the slightest.

"Nobody got shanked or smothered in their sleep?!" Tangmo couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"We are warriors, lord commissar," Firnera growled at the Thai commissar, disdain seeping through her clenched teeth. "We do not behave in such a cowardly manner, even toward those we hold to the lowest regards."

"Even treacherous xenos deserve the decency of an honorable death," Miriya agreed condescendingly.

"Seriously? Maybe there's a body tucked under the bed or stashed inside a locker somewhere?" Tangmo was still in denial.

"We'll know if anything like that happens," Eldul stated matter-of-factually.

"Great. Now, I need all of you to put a lid on this…"

"Meko! Dude, you won!" Nikki's shrilly interruption made Tangmo jump out of his seat as pandemonium broke out around him, voices clashing in unrestrained excitement.

"I'm sorry, I won what?!" Meko emerged on to the hologram, eyes wide with cautious joy. "Are you serious?!"

"Yes, you won the bet!" Lita gave him two happy thumbs up. "Tangmo lost!"

"Kenshin! Colonel, did you hear that!" Meko bellowed. "We won!"

"I actually won something?!" Kenshin's mouth hung open in shock as a laughing Min Jae shook him vigorously.

"I told you I got the Emperor's luck on my side!" Min Jae hooted uproariously.

"I will never doubt you again, sensei!" Kenshin chuckled breathlessly.

"Well shit," Damien groaned. "There goes my share."

"Indulging so blatantly in gambling goes against everything written within the Codex Astartes," Gallus declared sternly.

"Oh, shut the hell up, you placed your bet too!" Damien shot back. "And you won!"

"I was merely suggesting that you be graceful in defeat," Gallus responded dryly with a hint of humor.

"We'll leave you guys to it then," Yuki gave an exasperated, yet playful sigh before terminating the transmission, bringing the rising racket to an abrupt end. Some of the guardswomen made disappointed sounds, obviously wanting to know what happens next. What followed were murmuring silence punctured by the occasional sound of chewing, swallowing, and clashing cookeries, none of the women knew how to proceed without making things more awkward. After about a minute, the sound of digitized beep boop pierced through the heavy quietness, and everyone turned to see general Mavia, the former rayiys of Tallarn, gleefully tapping away at her data-pad.

"All mine…what?" Mavia grinned goofily at the women staring at her. "I made my bet and won!" She bowed deeply at Miriya and Firnera. "Thank you honorable ladies, your incomparable restraint just made me a richer woman."

Of all the people to start laughing, Evangeline was the last person Yuki expected. The snickering caught on quickly, first to Mavia, then Emily, then Astrid, Verity, Himinn, Zuhra, until their huddle was bubbling with laughter. Breakfast got a lot better then. 

* * *

"…I seriously don't know why I expected something different," Yuki stared at the vault situated next to the ruin that was the administrative building. The metallic bunker was dented and cracked by pounding explosives, but the overall structural integrity was intact. The heavy looking sliding door before her was etched with flamboyant scenes of skulls, angels and demon. The whole thing felt a little tacky.

"Really? Because this is exactly how I imagine it would be," Laura took her place beside Yuki, behind them were six Celestians squads from each of the Sororitas orders, Astrid and her huskarls, Mavia and her Desert Flowers, Firnera and the Banshees, and an assortment of eldar Guardians and guardsmen.

"I mean, why make something that screams I got super top secret shit hidden inside?" Yuki turned her head left and right, both impressed and confused by the unnecessary grander of the vault.

"Love, the Imperium don't do subtle, if you haven't notice," Laura said as the Celestians strode over to the control panel, looking and messing around with the buttons and levers.

"I noticed now," Yuki flinched when a Bloody Rose Celestian started pounding on the keyboards, the armored woman getting more agitated as the seconds wore on. "Hey! You're supposed to turn it on, not kill it!"

"The machine is not responding!" Navaris, the leader of the Bloody Rose Celestian, yelled at her.

"Well, punching it isn't gonna solve anything!" Yuki shot back.

"You got a better idea, xeno?!" Navaris snarled.

"Yeah, maybe you can plug the damn thing in first?!" Yuki pointed at the foot of the raise platform the control panel was situated on, more specifically the very obvious unplugged cable beside the empty socket. Navaris looked like she was about to strangle the offending electrical cord when Kessien, the Argent Shroud Celestian leader, snatched it up and pushed it into the socket. The machine hummed to life and LED light danced across the panels.

"The machine is running optimally, lady exarch," Kessien went to stand at the keyboard, fingers hovering at the ready. "What must I do next?"

"Activates the command prompt to initiate the unlocking protocol and type in the password," Yuki told her. "Verity, Danae, help her out."

In less than a minute, the locking mechanism clanged free and the wide double partitions slid open to a jarring, high pitched squeal.

"Eyes sharp! Weapons forward!" Laura bellowed and trained her hellgun at the lightless interior, around her humans and eldars lowered their guns, every barrel trained at the darkness.

"Scanner detects no life form," Elraleath spoke up.

"And no electrical pulses," Hildebrandt added. "There are no gun platforms or armed Servitors inside. The way is clear Dame inquisitor."

"You boys stay out here," Laura approached the vault once the entrance was open in its entirety. "Me, Yuki and the girls are gonna check the place out, stay frosty and keep the area secure."

"Jolly good then," Alistair nodded and waved for Al-Rahman to follow. "Come along chap, your mother can take care of herself."

As the male portion of the battlegroup formed a tight crescent around the vault, Yuki and Laura led the women into the foreboding iron maw, lightless and silent, the sun barely able to penetrate the unyielding gloom.

"Can someone please turn the bloody lights on?" Laura raised her voice and after a moment the dangling bulbs flared to life, revealing a rather standard looking warehouse, impressive in size but woefully, unimpressively, empty beside a few crates and a long shape draped in crumbling canvas that dominated the clearing in front of them.

"Search the vault," Raine commanded Sulla sharply, prompting the lady general to salute stiffly with clear insolence before she and the Valhallan went about reconnoitering the interior, the other guardswomen and Guardians joining them.

"Not that it's my place to pry love, but aren't you a little hard on the Valhallan?" Laura asked Raine as the Sororitas and Banshees approached the covered shape, which Yuki assumed was a destroyed spacecraft, judging by the geometry.

"They have been given too much leeway in discipline by Ciaphas Cain, it is a flaw I am rectifying in his absence," Raine narrowed her eyes on Laura. "And yes, it is none of your business."

"Are you sure you're not taking out your dislike of Cain on them?" Laura countered snidely.

"And what if I am?" Raine said guiltlessly.

"Keep that up and you're gonna get shot in the back," Laura shrugged.

"Better men and women have tried, and they all failed," a hint of a smile tugged the corner of Raine's lip as the group came to stand around the large centerpiece draped, quite hastily Yuki noticed, in a dirty brown canvas.

"Let's see what we got here," Yuki grabbed the canvas and pulled it off. As she had suspected earlier it was indeed a spaceship, small, lean and can probably fit two people at most, the hull shot through by anti-air bolts and all that remained of the wings were jagged stump. But it wasn't the sort of spaceship they were expecting.

"This is an eldar fighter jet," Firnera ran her hand over the dark blue surface, "a Nightshade Interceptor."

"Is this wreckage recent?" Raine asked.

"It is," Gwynael, the head of the Sacred Rose Celestian, went to stand beside Firnera, her right bionic augmented eye twitching as it took in the scorch marks and bullet holes. "The damage was done recently, and savagely."

"How recent are we talking here?" Laura said.

"Couple of weeks at least, a month at most," Gwynael told her. "Judging by the marks along the hull and how the wings were mutilated, I believe the Interceptor was brought down by anti-aircraft batteries once it had entered the atmosphere."

"What would the eldar be doing on Gothicipolis?" Miriya cast her accusatory gaze on Firnera, around them the air suddenly took on a suffocating quality.

"Deceit and treachery, as is common with their kind," Jenatea of the Valorous Heart spoke up loudly, further exasperating the situation as katanas and bolters were brandished at each other. "I would not be surprise if the Chaos army was directed to this system by the machination of the xenos."

"Tell me then, Sororitas," Firnera glared at Jenatea. "If my kin truly were operating on this world and directing the Chaos horde, would we have been so easily caught? Or that we would ally ourselves with the Ruinous power? Stay your mindless prejudice and think with logic for once."

The Sororitas blistered, but beside the evil looks nothing else happened. Sensing an opening, Yuki stepped into the crossfire and held out her hands in a placating gesture toward both the Banshees and the Sisters of Battle.

"Alright, I think this is a good time for everybody to calm down," Yuki glance pleading at Firnera, who reluctantly eased her hand away from the katana. She then glared at Jenatea, the intensity making the Celestian flinched and before long she was lowering her bolter with deliberate lethargy. Soon, everybody was easing off their battle stance, but the tension remained taut and simmering.

"Thank you," Yuki let out a sigh of relief. "Anyway, if eldars were indeed pulling the string behind this current war, then it would be a Farseer playing the puppet master, and a pretty powerful one at that. If that was the case, Lita would've already sense him or her by now."

"Why wasn't we informed of this?" Emmanis cut in. "It is obvious that the PDF shot down the eldar aircraft, how come nobody mentioned this to us the moment we made planet fall?"

"Because there's obviously a deeper conspiracy going on here," Laura said. "And the Avenging Knights are looking for this also, just fucking great."

"Perhaps they are working with the PDF?" Miriya offered.

"Doubtful, given the Astartes testimony on the matters," Firnera said, "looks like there are two factions entwined in this conspiracy."

"Make that three," Yuki said. "This just becomes our business."

"Is that wise?" Miriya continued. "Our mission here is to stop the heretic forces from taking over the planet."

"And you seriously think this will not affect us?" Yuki pressed on and Miriya conceded with a nod. "Our allies are blatantly hiding shits from us, and I have a very bad feeling that if we don't crack this little mystery, it's gonna come back and bite us hard in the ass."

"What should our next course of action be?" Raine put forward the question on everybody's mind.

"Trust no one on this planet and keep any cooperation to a minimum, for starter," Laura answered the lady commissar. "And tell them we know they're hiding shite from us, that'll put a fire under their arses."

"How does letting the PDF and the Avenging Knight know of our discovery help us exactly?" Gwynael asked.

"Because it will make them nervous, and nervous people are prone to mistake," Yuki told her. "The PDF are not exactly famous for being competent, sooner or later they're gonna fuck up and we're gonna pounce, give them no chance to lie and force the truth out of them."

"I like the sound of that," Astrid flashed her canine in a grin. "What about the Arbites?"

"What about them?" Yuki asked, brow raised questioningly.

"Are they going to oppose us like the PDF or the Avenging Knight? From what I see, they hold quite a sway over the political landscape of Gothicipolis, they could prove to be more troublesome than the PDF if left unchecked."

"They're working with the Avenging Knight, so they're gunning for the same goal," Laura told her.

"I'm sorry, but how did you come up with that conclusion?" Navaris was incredulous with disbelief.

"Because I read a lot of comics, I just know, alright?! Jeez!" Laura said exasperatedly, more than annoyed with the battlegroup constant skepticism.

"As you wish, lady inquisitor," Raine's snidely polite remarks was infuriating to behold. Yuki can tell Laura wanted nothing more than to lunge at the lady commissar. Raine ignored her and turned to Firnera, who was poking her head inside the gutted cockpit with Kessien. "Is there any data or clue that can be salvage from the wreckage?"

"I do not know," Firnera stepped away from the Interceptor.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Miriya demanded hotly.

"Exactly that," Firnera looked at Miriya like she was an idiot. "I'm a Banshee Aspect Warrior, not a pilot. I don't know how the Nightshade Interceptor works."

"And here I thought you eldar knows everything," Miriya snorted and the Sororitas snickered like a bunch of immature schoolgirls trash talking another clique.

"By that logic, I should assume that you Sororitas know how to operate a Baneblade," Firnera smirked and the Banshee giggled snidely. "Or perhaps something as simple as a flashlight, if that is not beyond your limited mental capacity, of course."

"Alright, cut it out!" Yuki raised her voice before another round of catfight can start, her own patience fraying. "God! It's like I'm in a freaking 40k version of Mean Girls!"

"That movie was awesome," Laura smirked as the Imperial Guards and Guardians rejoined them, the infantrywomen gawking at the destroyed fighter jet.

"Yeah, but I don't want to experience it in real life!" Yuki shook her head the same moment a Biel-Tan Guardian, a captain judging by the insignia on her armor, pushed her way to the front of the crowd, staring intently at the wreckage.

"What a shame," the Guardian took off her helmet and swept curly light brown locks from her face. "Such beauty deserves a nobler end than this."

"Heartbroken?" Emily commented and took her place beside the eldar.

"A little bit, yeah," the eldar and Emily shared a laugh.

"Wait a minute, hold up a sec," Yuki came to stand before the Guardian, who stood crisply at attention upon seeing her approach. "You know something about planes and jets and stuff?"

"I ply my service at the Immortal Spirit's aircraft hangar during peace time," the Guardian said. "So yes, I know quite a bit about aviation."

"That's great! What's your name?" Yuki said.

"Captain Marwen, of Biel-Tan, reporting for duty mam," the Guardian saluted.

"Okay Marwen, I need you to salvage any electronic data in that ship," Yuki told her. "Anything you can find, flight path, captain's log, communication data, cargo manifest, anything, because we really want to know why the PDF and the Avenging Knight are looking for this."

"Right away mam," Marwen climbed into the emaciated cockpit, half her body dangling off the side. Yuki caught Laura admiring Marwen's wiggling buttocks and was about to hiss a warning when the Guardian climbed down, frowning. "It's gone."

"What's gone?" Yuki joined her and peered at the scorched interior, glancing left and right.

"The main computer terminal that holds all the data," Marwen pointed at an empty space beneath the Interceptor's System Information Display, and behind the throttle levers. "Looks like it was taken out by an iron cutter too, the job was done in haste. Furthermore," the Guardian waved her hand at the rear of the fighter jet. "The Nightshade has been modified for a long voyage across open space, to the detriment of speed and maneuverability, with the back compartment being turned into an extra oxygen storage unit."

"Why would the Interceptor be modified in such a way?" Emmanis asked.

"Because this journey was undertaken alone, or in pair, with no aide forthcoming from any Craftworld," Marwen told them, and out of the corner of her eyes Yuki saw Firnera flashing a victorious grin at a scowling Miriya.

"What would a bunch eldars be doing in this part of the galaxy?" Laura asked.

"The answer would be in the computer terminal," Marwen said. "Where ever it is."

"Could be that thing Damien found at the mini-manufactorum," Yuki turned to Laura. "The PDF seems hellbent on getting it."

"Let's hope Matuk work his magic, fast," Laura nodded then noticed that Marwen was rummaging inside the cockpit again. "What's up love?"

"I thought I…Aha!" Marwen exclaimed and fidgeted more aggressively until a loud metallic crash sounded from within and the Guardian slid back out with something clutched tight in her hand, the eldar's smile was triumphant. "I knew there was a secret compartment somewhere."

"What is it?" Yuki and the women crowded around Marwen as she unwrap the silken cloth, revealing an intricately carved amulet of gleaming bone white, the shape was that of a beautiful, feminine eye with a tear drop beneath. The eldar gasped and made warding gesture with their hands, some even went to their knees and started praying. Yuki haven't a clue of what in the hell was going on.

"This can't be…" Marwen said breathlessly and drew a combat knife from her belt. With one swift motion, she cut the palm that held the amulet open, dark rivulet gushing from the wound. Before anybody can do anything, Marwen closed her hand around the amulet and said, "by Your tears, let me be healed."

The amulet glowed radiant silver for about two seconds before the light dimmed to nothing. Marwen opened her hand and wiped the blood away, revealing a perfectly healed palm, unblemished by the blade.

"What is that amulet?" Miriya demanded. Her suspicious glare went unnoticed by Marwen.

"This is her work," Marwen started sobbing, tears brimming at the corner of her eyes, "made by her own hands."

"Who made this?" Miriya pressed on.

"Isha."


	31. Just a Nice, Calm, Little Chapter

"Wait, are you sure? Isha?" Henry couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"That's what everyone's saying," Yuki's hologram shrugged. "I mean, I'm not well verse on eldar's lore, so I guess it's a big deal? I mean, everybody's smiling and crying. It's actually kinda scary."

"Didn't you read the codex or 1d4chan before getting this gig?" Henry went on incredulously.

"I skimmed it, alright?! Jeez!" Yuki shot back testily. "And are you gonna tell me or not? Because Laura and Erik doesn't know anything either."

"I'm a Hereticus inquisitor, I don't need to know any of that!" Laura's hologram popped up behind Yuki. The Japanese Banshee pouted and the British inquisitor blew a raspberry in respond.

"Okay, long story short," Henry rolled his eyes, "Isha is one of the few Aeldari god that survived the birth of Slaanesh. The Chaos god of rape was about to make Isha his personal fuck toy but Nurgle snatched her away before that could happen. And for the last ten thousand years she'd been imprisoned in Nurgle's Garden, where she spends her time concocting antidote for every kind of space AIDS Nurgle unleashed upon the universe, secretly helping mortal from afar."

"So it's a Hades, Persephone kinda deal?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah…but this is 40k, so it's probably a lot worse than that," Henry went on. "Like, no romantic bullshit about Isha falling in love with Nurgle and voluntarily staying with him. I mean, he probably treat her like shit, both literally and figuratively."

"Sounds like Isha's crying for help," Laura put forward her hypothesis.

"Are you sure this amulet isn't some Slaanesh knock off made to lure eldars to their death?" Henry asked.

"All of us would've felt something, we eldar are super sensitive to anything Slaanesh related," Yuki said. "But just to be sure, we're gonna have Lita take a look at it when our three armies link up. A large contingent of heretics is massing about nine hundred kilometers northeast of our position. So we're heading to an industrial complex owned by a Silatar Industries to fortify our defensive perimeter."

"I bet this Silatar Industries is owned by that Iron Man Sororitas Damien met last night," Laura added with a snort.

"Oh yeah, no doubt about that," Henry agreed. "She's totally one of Lithia's friends."

"Are you still going on about that?" Seated beside Henry on the comfy, Romanov-ish sofa, inquisitor Amberley shot him an 'are you serious?' look. They were inside the office of information's antechamber, one of the many wings of the Western Administrative Complex. Like all 40k architectures, it was a palace in all but name, decked out in gold, skulls, more gold, and an ass load of flamboyant art nouveau. At least the place was bright and cozy.

"Uh, yeah?" Henry made a duh face. "They're totally part of the Avenging Knight, how can you not see that?"

"Because it's illogical," Amberley said with no small amount of smugness. "Madam Lithia is the head of a great consortium, possessing unimaginable wealth and wielding near absolute power and influence, she does not have the capacity to masquerade as a Sororitas."

"That's what she wants you to think!" Henry declared loudly, causing the many serfs, attendants and visitors around the antechamber to look at him. "It's the perfect cover up to throw us off!"

"Well, Madam Lithia is just across the hall," Amberley retorted brightly. "I'm sure she'll be happy to hear the accusation again."

"Please do, because I want to know what her angle is," Yuki said and Amberley groaned exasperatedly.

"You got it," Henry nodded. "I'll call you guys later, stay safe, alright?"

"Yes sir, lord general!" Yuki made a playful salute. "Me and Laura will make sure that…oh come on, are you serious? Again?!"

"What's going on?" Henry noticed then the argument rising off screen.

"Cain and Raine are at it again," Laura sighed and walked away. "Oi! Cut it out!"

"See you later Henry, bye," Yuki waved then cut the transmission.

"Welp, at least they're only arguing," Henry slipped the data-pad back into his awesome general coat and turned to Amberley. "Raine seriously doesn't like Cain, does she?"

"She represents the hardline, conservative faction of the commissariat," Amberley told him. "They despise Cain and his more humanize approach to handling the Astra Militarum. His fame and renown across the Imperium only serve to make them more envious of his success, since later generation of commissar are following Cain's example."

"I highly doubt jealously is the main motive here," Henry wasn't that convinced by Amberley's biased assessment.

"Raine was never subtle in that regards," Amberley shrugged. "So where is commander Ladaee this morning?"

"Back with the King Ghidorah crew," Henry told her. "I put her in command of our frontline artilleries, her knowledge and aptitude will be most valuable to the boys and girls there. Beside, she'll be safe if things go south here."

"I see," Amberley nodded understandingly. "I tried to convince Cain to remain with us, but he was adamant on returning to the Valhallan after hearing of how Raine was abusing them."

"He's a solider true and true," Henry said, although he thinks there's an ulterior motive for Cain's sudden act of chivalry. "At least we'll be free of Jurgen's odor now."

"Your nose becomes numb after a while, trust me," Amberley snickered the same moment the great gilded door of the main office eased open, admitting an aging, but strapping man decked out in a great overcoat of black and gold, cybernetic tubes jutted out from the back of his neck and converged in a messy mass around his left augmented eyes. He was flanked by two Servitors sculpted to look like a Roman statue, and people across the antechamber gave him a wide berth, bowing low as he approached Henry and Amberley.

"Sorry to keep you waiting lady inquisitor, lord general," Henry and Amberley quickly stood up and returned the man's bow. "I am adjunct Guramos, at your service."

"A pleasure, adjunct Guramos," Amberley began politely. "So when are we meeting the minister of information?"

"Unfortunately, domestic affair has rendered his excellency indisposed for the rest of the day," Guramos intoned with an air disappointment. "He sends his deepest regret that he isn't able to entertain the two of you this morning."

"The minister does understand that our request for an audience is directly link to the security of Leenisium?" Henry said and Guramos flinched from the heavy, commanding tone.

"Again, his excellency sent his regrets," Guramos waved quickly at one of the Servitor, who slowly extended its jittery limbs and placed a data crystal on the adjunct's impatient hands. He then held the crystal USB toward Henry and Amberley. "But the minister had compiled all of your requested information into this data crystal. It contains everything from shipping routes to every manufactorum's supplies manifest."

"How generous of his excellency," Amberley took the crystal, flipped open her data-pad and connected the USB port to the socket. "Give the minister my deepest thank."

"I'll be sure to let him know," Guramos bowed. "But the minister asked that the crystal be returned to him within a week, for there are sensitive information inside. Given the Immortal Spirit renown in the working of machines, he believes the allotted time should be enough for you to…"

"Done," Amberley removed the crystal and returned it to the flabbergasted Guramos. Henry couldn't help but laughed at the man's reaction.

"That was…quick," Guramos stammered, staring at the crystal in disbelief. "It appears that your reputation must not to be taken lightly. I have heard that the representative of the Mechanicus is requesting a meeting with the Immortal Spirit high command, they seem very eager to discuss the content of the STCs your battlegroup have acquire."

"I've told my men to shoot any of those cog sons of bitches if they come snooping," Henry's vehemence stunned Guramos. "I'm not letting them near our techs, we've been doing fine without those creepy cyborg assholes screwing around with our stuff."

"I see," Guramos nodded profusely, beads of sweat beginning to form on his brow. "Well then, I believe our business here is concluded. I wish you luck on the task ahead lord general, lady inquisitor."

"Thank you Guramos, you have my word that the Immortal Spirit battlegroup will do everything in our power to protect the people of Leenisium," Henry extended his hand and Guramos shook it, easing the adjunct earlier stiffness. "Good day."

"And to you, lord general," Guramos bowed, let go of his hand and strode back inside his office with the two Servitors, the crowd dipping their head at his passing.

"That was quick," Henry adjusted his awesome general coat and glanced at Amberley, "we got everything?"

"As far as I can tell, yes," Amberley tapped the screen swiftly and headed for the exit, Henry matching steps beside her. "I'll send this to analytics. They'll be able to pinpoint any anomalies in the records."

"Cool," Henry and Amberley stepped into a carpeted corridor flanked by towering statues of naked men and women in heroic poses, spears and swords honed on invisible vanquished foes. And standing before them, just leaving another office, was none other than Madam Lithia, clad in a more ergonomic, but no less fancy, gothic dress. Beside her was a strikingly dashing woman with a stylish short black hair, her outfit was of the gentlemanly sort, black all over and quite scandalously tight.

"Ah! Good morning general Henry, inquisitor Amberley," Lithia curtesy daintily and the woman beside her bowed. "I didn't see you two at the manor this morning."

"We were here," Henry titled his head at the closing door behind him. "Gotta beat the bureaucratic traffic, you know what I mean?"

"I certainly do!" Lithia giggled pleasantly. "How did you find the Xyla Manor accommodation? Is it to your liking?"

"Oh yeah, it was five stars, right Amberley?" Henry looked at Amberley.

"Indeed Henry, it was blissfully luxurious," Amberley agreed. "If I wasn't on a mission, I would have loved to indulge. But alas, duty calls."

"Thank you for the compliment," Lithia smiled warmly, a shining contrast to her gloomy motif.

"You made quite a hasty exit from the party last night," Henry adopted his hard ass bad cop persona, narrowing his gaze on Madam Lithia, who was oblivious to the interrogation. "Not feeling too good? Bad clams?"

"Oh yes, I felt myself swooning as the festivity wears on," Lithia answered easily. "I went back to my room to lie down, and before I knew it I was sound at sleep. You must forgive me for being such a poor host."

"Are sure you weren't at the dock with your friends?" Henry cut to the chase, beside him Amberley made a displeased face. "Chopping up Chaos Space Marines all night with a power scythe? My friends told me you were pretty impressive."

"Still going on about that, lord general?" Lithia's little giggle was extremely condescending.

"Oh, he's the one you've been telling me about!" The other woman barked a laugh and placed her hand on Lithia's shoulder companionably. "What did you give him last night? The Rhujo brandy? Or were you feeling a bit naughty and finally uncorked those Ysimin bottles? How long have they been in your basement, four, five hundred years?"

"All I served were champagne and wine," Lithia told her.

"And who might you be?" Henry inquired the woman, who he suspected was the female Tony Stark Damien met last night. "I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that your name begins with a T."

"Very impressive lord general," her snappy, witty tone pretty much confirmed his suspicion. "I am Taelin, CEO and proud owner of the Silatar Industries, a pleasure to meet you general Henry."

"Charmed," Henry folded his arms across his chest. "The Silatar Industries wouldn't happen to be a weapon manufacturer, would it?"

"Well, that's not exactly a secret," Taelin snorted. "We pretty much supply the PDF and Arbites with all their weapons. And despite what the Madam here tells you, we're the best in the business."

"So you say," Lithia and Taelin traded playful looks.

"Does the Silatar Industries manufacture power armor also?" Henry spoke up, "more specifically, Sororitas armor?"

"No we don't," Taelin responded a little too quickly. "Have you seen those things? It's clunky and heavy, no elegance and grace at all. And if the Silatar Industries were to make armor for the Sisters of Battle, it would be more streamline and swift, more geared toward the tactical application of arms, if you will."

"Just like the one you wore at the mini-manufactorum?" Henry grinned villainously when Taelin's equanimity faltered for the briefest nano-second, blindsided by the question. "My Space Marine buddy thought you look pretty cute."

"Well, whatever you drank at Lithia's little shindig must have been too much for your delicate constitution," Taelin laughed away his accusation, a bit too forcefully. "Your mind is still addled by the alcohol, it seems."

"…Right," Henry made a perfect Dr. Evil impersonation.

"May I ask why you are here, Madam Lithia?" Amberley cut in and Taelin relaxed visibly.

"Me and Taelin were discussing the current state of trade across Leenisium with the minister of commerce," Madam Lithia went on smoothly. "We must do what we can to preserve the fragile economy of Gothicipolis in this trying time, and to plan for the future once this Chaos invasion is destroyed." She then turned to Henry. "What about you lord general? What business do you have at the Administrative Complex?"

"We have uncovered a conspiracy that is interwoven with the Chaos incursion," Henry told her.

"Oh my!" Lithia gasped girlishly. "What kind of conspiracy?"

"I think you already know," Henry's brow quirked infuriatingly.

"No, I do not," Lithia was starting to get a little annoyed by Henry's continual assertion that she was the leader of the Avenging Knight, which she totally was.

"Alright, fine, if that's how you wanna play it, go right ahead," Henry held up his hands in mock surrender. The gesture was flushing Lithia's cheeks red. "I mean, it's your planet that's burning, not mine."

"Lord general, I must demand that you cease with this ridiculous notion you have of me and my colleagues. It is most demeaning to my honor and grossly ungentlemanly of an officer of the Astra Militarum," Lithia raised her voice indignantly, turning quite a few heads toward the argument, trying to shame Henry into submission. "Furthermore, if you continue to behave so rudely toward me, I will have you and the lady inquisitor evicted from the manor. I will not tolerate such aggravation!"

"Ha! That is the most one percent threat I've ever heard in my life!" Henry barked a laugh.

"You must forgive my companion, Madam Lithia, the stress of running a battlegroup can take a serious toll on the mind," Amberley shut him up with a glare. "If we have offended you, we humbly beg for your forgiveness."

"It is not you who should be apologizing," Lithia held her chin high and stared crossly at Henry.

"I'm sorry Madam Lithia, for my rude and hasty words," Henry bowed with a little dramatic flourish, enough to show that he meant the apology but not without a hint of playfulness. "Please forgive me for repaying your hospitality with nothing but distrust and accusation. From now on, I promise to treat you with the utmost respect and refrained myself from making more obtuse comments. Again, I deeply apologize for my offensive behavior."

"Hmph! I suppose that is adequate," Lithia huffed the same moment two other women strode down the corridor toward them, judging by the crisp dark trench coat they wore, both of them must be the Madam's bodyguard. Well shit, from their posture, their gaits and their grim looks, Henry's gonna go out on a limb and say that these two were the Wolverine and Punisher Sororitas Laura and Tangmo met last night.

"Is everything alright, Madam Lithia?" The one with the short black hair asked.

"It's okay Castrum," Castrum? Seriously?! Damn, she's totally the Punisher, thanks Lithia! "Just a little heated argument, that's all."

"Aren't you supposed to be digging latrine pit somewhere?" The other woman, this one sporting a long dark hair that went down to her waist, snarled. Yep, this was fem Logan alright, not Laura Kinney, Logan.

"Now, now my dear, no need to be rude," Lithia told the Wolverine woman. "The general has apologized for his behavior. Besides, our business here is done." Mending her polite façade, Lithia smiled at Henry and Amberley. "Would you be joining us lady inquisitor, lord general? Carpooling saves a lot of energy, after all."

"Thank you for the kind offer, Madam Lithia," Amberley bowed gracefully. "But we wouldn't want to trouble you."

"Oh my dear inquisitor, you must take my invitation," Lithia insisted good naturedly. "Consider it an olive branch for our misunderstanding, and I might be able to coax more flowery apology from general Henry also!"

"Well, I never turn down a free ride!" Henry laughed. "You go on ahead, Madam Lithia, we'll be right behind you. I just need a few words with my partner."

"See you at the courtyard," Lithia bowed then took off down the corridor with her entourage. Henry and Amberley waited until they were a good twenty paces away before following at a strolling pace.

"I can't believe you're right," Amberley spoke up after a moment, her voice lowered to a whisper.

"Wait, what?!" Those were not the words Henry expected, and it didn't take long for his surprise to morph into a gloating smile.

"Don't look so damn smug," Amberley hissed. "I hate being wrong."

"What changed your mind?" Henry asked.

"When you made Taelin twitch," Amberley said. "Her reaction afterward was forced and her composure was in tatter. This is further compounded by Lithia's outburst, it's a diversionary tactic used to draw attention to herself while giving Taelin time to recover. I knew she was a consummate actor and was definitely hiding something, but I didn't expect it to be that absurd fantasy you and your friends prattled about."

"Well, once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be true," Henry quoted Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

"I don't doubt the wisdom, I just didn't want to believe it," Amberley huffed. "Do you have a plan?"

"The Avenging Knight's base of operation is under the Xyla Manor, we need to find the secret entrance," Henry went on.

"Lithia could already be weaving an elaborate trap for us," Amberley pointed out.

Henry shrugged then adjusted his awesome general cap, "I guess we'll find out." 

* * *

"Yep, everything is as ready as it can be," Tangmo made his inspection along the northeastern perimeter, the swelling pride at seeing the Immortal Spirit battlegroup armed and ready did not dispel the gnawing trepidation as the sun sank below the western horizon. Despite the wall of sandbags, reinforced with heavy armaments, choking every roadway, and the squat office buildings and factories of the Silatar Industries fortified with spotlights, rockets, guns and snipers, backup by the air force and field artilleries, Tangmo never liked fighting at night. So much shit can go wrong.

"I agree," Krillen nodded beside him, "nothing to do now but wait for them to come."

"A couple of Leman Russes would be nice," Al-Rahman added his comment to the conversation, he and the male colonels made up Tangmo's retinue.

"If we don't have tanks, they don't have tanks," Tangmo told him. "It's gonna be a nice old fashion firefight."

"My favorite sort of fight," Xiphos's grin peak through his Corinthian helm.

"Mine too!" Kenshin added and tapped the hilt of his katana enthusiastically.

"They come to us, not us to them," Tangmo quirked his brow at the Spartan and samurai. "You dig?"

"Of course, lord commissar," Xiphos nodded politely while Kenshin mumbled grumpily under his breath, arms folded across his chest like a petulant child.

"Kenshin…" Tangmo gave the Kuronese colonel a less than serious sideway glance.

"Fine, I'm not banzai charging the heretics," Kenshin pouted childishly.

"You can always set up an ambush," Alistair suggested. "Draw them into a cul-de-sac or a dead end alley then close in, that should give them a nice close quarter surprise."

"That sounds like a great idea!" Kenshin brightened up immediately.

"Can you please not enable him on this? Damn," Tangmo rolled his eyes and the colonels laughed, the playful camaraderie came to an abrupt end when the shrilly sound of feminine disagreement rolled toward them, growing louder like a cresting wave. Emerging on to a four-way junction in front of them was a gaggle of armed and very angry looking women, humans and eldars, pointing and arguing with the person next to them.

"Should we take cover, lads?" Bruce grinned and the men snickered.

"Nah, I think the situation calls for a full-frontal assault," Tangmo smoothened his awesome commissar coat then strode toward the maelstrom of feminine fury, tilting his head for the others to follow. "Let's go."

With the male colonels following at a relatively safe distant, Tangmo headed straight for the eye of the storm. It wasn't until he was ten paces away that they noticed him, the sudden shift of attention actually made Tangmo missed a step. Closer now, Tangmo saw that Laura, Yuki, Nikki and Lita were trying to keep the peace between each factions, calling for calm and using their own bodies as barriers to prevent things from getting physical. The four sighed in relief while the women quickly composed themselves until a tense silence replaced the catty din from before.

"Damn, and here I thought things were about to get sexy," Tangmo's dickish swagger never failed to draw immediate ire from the female of both species, behind him the male colonels made sure to take several extra steps back. "Good evening ladies…and commissar Cain?"

"Evening commissar Tangmo," Cain, standing amongst the women, saluted Tangmo easily.

"So umm… does Amberley know about this little harem you got going on here?" Tangmo cracked a smile and a few brave souls behind him, which was most definitely Bruce, Min Jae and Akecheta, dared to laugh.

"What do you want, commissar Tangmo?" Galatea demanded snappishly.

"Just making sure that y'all don't tear each other apart before the heretics gets here," Tangmo went on, and while some of the women glared at him, most were self-conscious enough to look away sheepishly. "So what seems to be the problem?"

"A disagreement on tactic," Leilatha told him.

"You see," Lita politely pushed her way to the front. "The Imperial Guards want to maintain position and fight a defensive battle against the Chaos army. But the eldars and Sororitas want to sally forth and attack them."

"Wait, nuns and elves actually agreed on something?" Tangmo was justifiably surprised.

"In context only," Miriya cut in quickly. "Our goals couldn't be more different."

"The Chaos warband is obviously here because of Isha's amulet," Firnera spoke up. "Once their forces are shattered, we can interrogate the leaders and find out more about their mission."

"On that note, did we ever found out what happened to the pilot?" Tangmo asked.

"We believe he has been captured," Marwen, the Biel-Tan Guardian captain, said. "By the populace of this planet or the Ruinous forces, we do not know. But we need to find him as soon as possible, and that can only be accomplished once the Chaos incursion is dealt with."

"Which is better done sooner than later," Miriya rejoined the conversation. "We cannot simply react to their action, we need to take the initiative and strike them first."

"Like I told Kenshin earlier, we're staying put," Tangmo said and the guardswomen exhaled their breath in relief. The Sororitas and eldars, however, mumbled nastily under their breath. "Look, I know we all want this to end as quickly as possible, but let's not forget that we're dealing with fucking Chaos here. We're not fighting only human, but all sorts of nasty daemonic and Lovecraftian shit and acting rashly will only get us kill. So can we please tread lightly?"

The Sororitas and eldars stared at him silently, faces blank of emotion, but the piercing gleam in their eyes were poisonous. After about a minute, canoness Crestienne broke the silence and said, "you make a valid point lord commissar. I agree with you, and shall proceed as you have suggested."

"For Isha's sake, we must not throw our lives away in vain," Marwen said. "We do this your way, for now."

"Thank you," Tangmo waiied them and turned to the warrior women. "Is everybody cool with this?"

"We are," Miriya conceded with a huff, while Firnera nodded curtly.

"Don't pout Miriya," Tangmo was back to being his cheeky self. "The heretics are coming. They'll be plenty of them for you to kill, so cheer up!"

Tangmo didn't know whether Miriya's scoff was angry or genial, but judging from the subdue laughter rippling from the Sororitas and eldars, the moods seems to be shifting toward the better.

"Hey Raine, you and Evangeline got the Mordian deployed next to the Valhallan, right?" Tangmo turned to the lady commissar.

"That is correct," Raine said.

"Me and the boys were just making our round in that section, and there's something off with the troop placement," Tangmo said. "Can I have a word with you for a minute?"

"What? That is not possible," Raine stared at him in disbelief. Behind her Cain was smiling venomously.

"It's nothing jarring but still quite noticeable," Tangmo pressed on. "Shall we?"

"Fine," Raine reined in her emotion and primly joined Tangmo.

"Y'all dismissed to your station," Tangmo told the gathered crowd and headed down the westerly road with Raine, but not before trading conspiratorial nod with Leilatha.

"What sort of mistake did you found, commissar Tangmo?" Raine asked once they were sheltered beside a warehouse currently occupied by the quartermasters doing inventory on ammos and guns.

"I didn't find any mistake," Tangmo seated himself down on an ammo crate, guardsmen that had been lurking nearby swiftly made themselves scarce. "Your deployment was perfect. Seriously, it was top notch."

"Then why are we having this conversation?" Raine folded her arms across her armored chest, eyes narrowed peevishly.

"What is your major malfunction with Cain?" Tangmo didn't beat around the bushes. "And don't try to bullshit me about this."

"Very well," Raine eased her stance. "Commissar Ciaphas Cain is a charlatan that needs to be exposed before his ineptitude doom the entire battlegroup."

"Damn, that went to eleven real quick," Tangmo said. "You got any proof of this? Because the Valhallans are going around telling everyone that you're jealous of him."

"I am well aware of what Cain's concubines are saying," damn Raine, can you maybe chill? "It doesn't change the fact that they are worshiping the biggest coward in the Imperium."

"You can't seriously think that," Tangmo did his best to fake a disbelieving face, because Raine was absolutely right about Cain's chicken shit behavior throughout his illustrious career. Although to be fair, he always pull through in the end, but yeah, the dude has the tendency to save his own ass before anything else. "How did you even come to that conclusion?"

"The commissariat has long been studying Cain's tactics and method of operation," Raine went on with an easy lecturing tone. "Not the glowing reports the stars struck Valhallans, easily impressionable local governors and his lover wrote, no, we have people working in the shadow for the purpose of check and balance. I have personally studied these reports and found that in every engagement, Cain always requests a posting that would see him furthest away from harm, it was only by chance that the enemies came upon him, and for whatever reason the God Emperor deemed it fitting to grant him triumph."

"You sure those reports aren't bias?" Tangmo asked.

"The most compelling argument against Cain came from a Valhallan," Raine said. "Colonel Mostrue of the 12th Valhallan Field Artillery, he's now with the battlegroup and I've interviewed him regarding Cain's behavior. Everything he said pretty much confirmed my suspicion."

"What's the point of this?" Tangmo knew that Raine was right, but he doesn't like where this conversation was heading. "I mean, he gets the job done, and to me that's good enough."

"One day his luck will run out," Raine said lowly. "And we shall reap the fruit of his cowardice."

"But he's right here on the frontline with us," Tangmo said. "That isn't very cowardly, if you ask me."

"He's only here because I've been…refreshing the Valhallan on Militarum procedure and disciplinary guidelines," and when she says procedure and guideline, she meant put them through boot camp hell. "It is his need to maintain the façade of a caring commissar that spurred him here, not any noble sense of duty."

"I just shot down the Sororitas's request to go absolute gung ho on the Chaos warband," Tangmo pressed on. "You gonna accuse me of being a coward too?"

"Let's not kid ourselves Tangmo, you're not a coward," there was an edge of dry humor to Raine's tigerish grin. "The Sisters of Battle and guardswomen can complain about your immaturity all they want, but we've fought together, and by the Emperor I've never seen anyone as courageous, or insane, under fire as you."

"Holy shit Raine, umm, thank you. Coming from you, that mean a lot," Tangmo's warm, genuine smile actually managed to soften Raine's hard countenance.

"I meant every word," Raine nodded sharply.

"Thanks," Tangmo said. "So why are you telling me about Cain?"

"I want you to help me expose him," Raine said.

"Yeah, sorry, that's a big no for me," Tangmo said apologetically.

"Can I know the reason?" Raine said neutrally, but her katana sharp gaze cut deep.

"Because it's not going to do anybody any good dude," Tangmo explained, and holy shit, maintaining eye contact with the lady commissar was freaking hard. "Look, let's say that you're successful with your little witch hunt, then what? Cain is disgraced and you'll probably die a slow painful death courtesy of Amberley, Sulla and Kasteen, but what about the rest of us? Cain is popular with everyone in the Immortal Spirit, if he's revealed to be a phony then that will be a major psychological blow to the battlegroup. And, to make matters worse, he's the freaking hero of the Imperium. If news of that got out, the morale of the Imperial Guards and citizen across the Imperium will be shattered, and given how many enemies are waiting to fuck us up, we'll be righteously fuck. In summation, this is a very bad idea."

"So we are to tolerate a false idol?" Raine asked.

"That's pretty much the mantra of the human race, we make the best out of a bad, in this case mildly inconvenient, situation," Tangmo shrugged.

"…You make a valid point," Raine shifted her feet uneasily, almost like a scolded girl. "I admit that I…didn't think the consequences through."

"You're welcome," Tangmo smirked.

"Given this revelation, I believe I can postpone my investigation," Raine continued reluctantly.

"Indefinitely," Tangmo added for good measure.

"Fine," Raine sighed then, uninvited, sat herself down beside Tangmo, pushing him almost to the edge of the crate. He totally didn't mind though. "In all honesty, this isn't how I thought this conversation would go."

"I'm full of surprises," Tangmo said. "I know you mean well, but sometime even good intention ends up bad."

"I do what must be done," Raine sighed.

"I understand," Tangmo nodded. "And can you maybe leave the Valhallan alone now? They're good soldiers, they don't need that kind of aggravation."

"If it would ease your soft sensibility, I shall be kinder to them from now on," Raine said.

"See, you can be nice too," Tangmo gave Raine a friendly punch on the shoulder.

"You're not so bad yourself," Raine managed a snort of a chuckle.

"I know, I'm amazing," Tangmo was starting to laugh when Leilatha's voice blared in his earbud, urgent and piercing.

"Tangmo, they're here."

"Where?" Tangmo sprang to his feet and gazed at the deceptively calm night around him. Seeing the seriousness on his face, Raine rose and tapped her earbud, joining the conversation.

"Everywhere," Leilatha told him. "They are advancing on every position."

"I'm on my way," Tangmo cut the transmission and, with Raine at his side, sprinted down the street until they reached the four-way junction again. "I got the northeastern front, you?"

"The central north," Raine started down the right lane while Tangmo took the left, "better make sure Cain hasn't mucked up my defenses."

"Stay safe dude!" Tangmo waved at Raine and hurried down the road. "Don't get kill before Cain does!"

"I won't give him the satisfaction!" 

* * *

"Charon batteries do you read me?" Lita tapped her earbuds as she watched the churning mass of Chaos soldiers forming up into a continuous, unbroken line that stretched into infinity from east to west, howling and roaring at the entrenched guardsmen and eldars. Separating the desecrated residential block of tall, rectangular apartment buildings from the Silatar industrial complex was seven hundred yards of open, empty truck lanes. Lita swallowed down the rising distaste in her throat, knowing what kind of carnage was about to be unleash.

"Go ahead, lady Warseer," Vakon answered her.

"Have all midrange artilleries loaded and ready please," Lita said. "On my command, I want you to fire on the coordinates I sent you. These will be accurate single shots, not a barrage, I want to minimize collateral damage as much as possible."

"Love, that's a bit too nice and counterproductive given the arseload of Chaos psychopaths we're dealing with," Laura spoke up beside her, hellgun braced and ready. "I say we bomb them straight to hell right now."

"Those are people's homes," Lita pointed at the claustrophobic cluster of apartment buildings arrayed behind the gathered heretics. "We're here to help them, not make them homeless."

"Who cares? They've already been evacuated," Lita glared at Yuki's careless dismissiveness. "Besides, Lithia and Taelin said they were gonna rebuild everything that got destroyed. So it's not like we're destroying their houses, but more like giving them new ones."

"That actually makes a twisted kind of sense," the helmed Miriya admitted from her left, nods and murmurs of agreement rippled down their position.

"Okay, fine! You heartless maniacs," Lita tapped her earbud again. "Vakon, new plan, I want the Charon and Destoroyah batteries to take aim at the apartment complex behind the Chaos forces. Once we repel the first wave, open fire with a sustain bombardment for ten minutes. That should hopefully stall or completely break the siege."

"Woah, dude, Lita just went hardcore!" Damien's distorted Space Marine voice was very infuriating.

"My little girl is all grown up, I'm so proud of her," but Tangmo's little fake sniffles was downright aggravating.

"Will you idiots shut up?! It's a sound strategic decision!" Lita shot back crossly, "besides, I was coerced by individuals who shall not be named!"

"I knew you were forced to do it Lita," Erik, who was up in a sniper nest somewhere above them, added kindly.

"Oh piss off you bloody kiss arse," Laura jeered at Erik the same moment commissar Raine skidded to a stop beside colonel Evangeline, breathing hard but composed, bolt pistol held at ready.

"Just in time," Evangeline flashed a grin.

"The traffic near the mortar emplacements was horrid," Raine said, her amiability turning to surprise when she spotted Cain standing not ten paces from her. "Are you lost, lord commissar?"

"On the contrary lady commissar, this is precisely where I want to be," Cain said with more than a little bite, around him the Valhallan were muttering darkly at Raine.

"There's a first time for everything it seems," Raine's pleasantries was barbed. "Quite a contrast to the ball from last night, wouldn't you agree Ciaphas?"

"I would say that the people are a lot less hostile, Severina," Cain looked politely, but poignantly, at Raine.

"Save your bickering for after the battle, humans," Firnera cut in and braced her eldar P90 submachine gun. "The cultists are surging forward, make ready!"

"Lita, you shouldn't be here," Dalthorn rushed to her side, even with the helmet on, she could tell how worried he was. "Please, I beg you to retire to the rear."

"I'm not going anywhere Dalthorn," Lita tapped the side of her head, summoning her luchador war helm, then stroke the Aeldari captain's armored cheek. "Don't worry, I can take care of myself, and you're here to help me too!"

"I agree with him, lady Warseer," Marwen of Biel-Tan spoke up. "You carry a relic that is precious beyond measure to our people. Your main focus now should be keeping yourself and the amulet safe."

"I understand you concern," Lita went on calmly despite the storm of war closing in on them. "But trust me when I say that the amulet is safest with me right now."

"But it should be somewhere safe and well-guarded," Marwen retorted desperately.

"Yeah, because putting it somewhere 'safe' is just an invitation for something to go wrong," Yuki rolled her eyes at the Biel-Tan captain.

"We'll protect Lita, don't worry," Laura winked reassuringly at the totally unconvinced eldars.

"Enemies incoming, prepare to fire!" Min Jae cut in hurriedly.

With a firm parting nod that broker no argument, Lita turned her attention to the wall of churning heretics, who were charging to the roar of blaring horns and savage beating drums, the mad, bestial reverberation shattering the night. The battlegroup's defenses were a simple one, with the entire industrial complex now reinforced by chest high slabs of concrete wall studded with sandbags, manned by Imperial Guards, eldars, Sororitas and Astartes. Pillboxes, each with three or four heavy gun platforms, dotted the wall at every thirty feet. And behind them were rows upon rows of Chimeras, Immolators and Exorcists, all barrels primed and ready.

"Enemy at six hundred yards and closing!" Xiphos was striding up and down the line to Lita's right, shouting orders to the Fire Guards.

"Do we have any visual confirmation on Chaos Astartes?" Lita peered into the tidal wave of humanity, seeing only bloodthirsty, and very dirty looking, mad men and women waving their weapons drunkenly in the air, along with a few desecrated, lumbering Chimeras and Tauros.

"That's a negative," Evangeline pulled the binocular away from her face and trained her laspistol forward. "They are not presence in this section of the defense."

"Erik, can you confirm this?" Lita tapped her lucha helm.

"She's right, I don't see any of them," Erik said.

"Guys?" Lita asked Damien and Tangmo.

"That's a no on my front," said the Thai commissar.

"The drones aren't picking up anything either," the Canadian Astartes added.

"More power to us," Lita, Laura and Yuki jumped with an undignified squeal when Nikki popped up beside the Warseer.

"Don't do that!" Lita placed a hand over heart, breathing heavily.

"You should be more worry about bullets," Nikki chuckled.

"What are you even doing here?!" Lita went on exasperatedly. "I thought you were with Damien?"

"He doesn't need me, he has everything under control," Nikki tapped the side of her Predator helm, "right, my dude?"

"Oh yeah," Damien gave his affirmative, "the Kriegs and the Dark Reaper are keeping the Astartes company, don't worry."

"See? He's fine," Nikki threw her arm companionably around Lita shoulders. "Besides, it's been so long since we raised hell together, I'm not gonna miss this chance!"

"Damn right we're not!" Yuki joined in the hug, squeezing mightily. "I can't even remember the last time we hang out. This is gonna be epic!"

"Righty-o lovies! Time to show the galaxy what the four of us can do!" Laura completed the hug and all four started jumping and laughing, uncaring of the incredulous eyes honed on them or the gigantic army stampeding closer toward the defenses.

"Watch the hand, Laura," Nikki smirked and got her butt groped by the British inquisitor for the trouble.

"Oh! You gain some weight love?" Laura giggled as they broke off the embrace, smiles plastered upon their faces.

"Four hundred yards and closing!" Xiphos yelled and the clicks of priming weapons echoed down the line.

"You guys ready?" Lita twirled her Singing Spear in an epic, martial art loops.

"Ready!" Yuki and Nikki nodded enthusiastically.

"Are they at two hundred yards yet?" Laura took her place at the concrete wall.

"Three hundred, lady inquisitor, and they're about to make the final sprint," Xiphos told her and all around them the officers of the Sororitas, the guardsmen and the eldars shouted one last command and encouragement. Powerful war cries boomed in response, the octave so loud that it eclipsed the heretic's shrieking for a few seconds.

"A little closer now…" Nikki was grinning down the scope of her eldar sniper rifle, finger easing on the trigger, chest rising and falling slowly.

"Two hundred yards!" Xiphos bellowed.

"Open fire! Mael Dannan!" Lita raised her Singing Spear high and swung it downward, roaring at the top of her lungs, launching a powerful lance of bright white lightning at the oncoming heretics. The pure psychic energy bolt crashed into the enemy's line with a thunderclap, the explosion blinding and hellish, turning night into day. But the carnage wasn't over, for the lightning broke into a hundred smaller bolts that tore deep into the mass of heretics, ranks and files reduced to smoldering mounds of sooty corpses. Lita's awesome display of sorcery herald a storm of lightning, fireballs and ice bolts as eldar warlocks and Storm Singers, the Frost Bringer cadre of psykers, added their own conflagration to the battlefield.

"For the Emperor!" Laura roared and the guns let loose their barrages. Las, bolts and shurikens cut down the attackers in droves, but the bloodthirsty tide pressed onward despite the lost of momentum.

"Exorcist batteries, open fire!" At Miriya's command, the Sororitas organ missile launchers let fly their ordnances, the payloads cleaved through the air, the wailing strangely melodic, landing among the heretics in blooming fire that consumed men and women with merciless impunity. The killing was sickeningly one sided, and Lita slowly eased up on the lightning bolts until she simply stood and watched as the attack crumble, a tide that never reached the shore. Not ten minutes after it started the heretics were fleeing back across the killing field, having barely put up a fight, the Imperials and eldars booing them as they gunned down the retreating survivors.

"Vakon, do you read me?" Lita eyed the apartment complex where more heretics were gathering for a second push.

"Bring the hammer down?" Vakon asked enthusiastically.

"Bring the hammer down," Lita said and muffled boomed rumbled behind them, followed by the high-pitched scream of falling shells that ended in a resounding explosion on the other side of no man's land. The northerly dawn stayed with them for a good ten minutes.

"I'm having a very bad case of déjà vu right now," sister Cassandra spoke up as she reloaded her heavy bolter, her tone guarded, "and not the good kind."

"We're staying put this time, right?" Sister Isabel glanced questioningly at Miriya.

"Yes, we are maintaining position," Miriya slammed a magazine home and glanced at Laura, "unless you have something else in mind."

"Nope, I'm perfectly fine staying here," Laura nodded quickly.

"Thank the Emperor we're not chasing after them this time," Verity blew a sigh of relief, shivering slightly from the unwanted memory.

"Why? What happened last time?" The wide eye Alnelle asked innocently, still spooked by the battle.

"That is none of your…"

"We followed a retreating enemy and barreled straight into their trap," Verity cut in before Miriya can snap at Alnelle. "What follows…wasn't pleasant in the slightest."

"Maybe they are defeated now?" Alnelle said hopefully.

"If only that was the case," Verity's smile was somber. "But alas, the heretics will continue to assault our position until us or them perish." Seeing how disheartened the eldar medic was becoming, Verity reached out and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll live through this. I won't let anything happened to you."

"Thank you," Alnelle was doing a pretty bad job of holding back her tears.

"Well, you better keep her very close Verity," Nikki peered into the scope of her sniper rifle, "because a third wave is forming up. And I think there are daemons with them this time."

"Just bomb them again, what's the big deal?" Yuki had barely finished her sentence when a violent rumble shook the ground, the powerful and sudden reverberation knocking them all off their feet. And above the shout and scream, a hellish explosion shattered the din of battle, evil black plumes rising behind them in great, towering columns.

"Oh bloody hell, what the fuck just happened?!" Laura stumbled back to her feet.

"Skaven! Skaven in the rear! They're coming out of the ground! Emperor's mercy – AHHHH!" The panicky transmission was overtaken by ratty screeching before the line was cut.

"Well shit, and here I thought this was gonna be easy," Nikki commented dryly.

"You were supposed to make sure every pipe and tunnels were caved in!" Firnera pointed an accusing finger at Miriya.

"We did!" Miriya shot back heatedly. "Every passageway under the industrial complex was destroyed!"

"Apparently not!" Firnera waved angrily at the cacophony rising in the rear.

"I was the one who planted those charges myself!" Miriya roared at Firnera, the Celestian and Banshee looked about ready to kill each other.

"She did plant the explosives. I was there with her and I saw everything came down!" Tangmo of all people deescalated the situation.

"Then what the hell happened?!" Nikki demanded.

"The schematic we got from the Xyla Consortium was shit!" Tangmo growled. "Lithia fucked us!"


End file.
